PMD: Warped Skies
by Team Ion
Summary: Playing the part of the hero sounded fun at first, until he took a meaty punch to the face. Stranded in a world reminiscent of a game he once knew, a human-turned-Meowth struggles to retain his humanity while filling the shoes of the game's protagonists. Unfortunately, his feet are so much smaller. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, SI-OC. Arc 1 Completed!
1. What a Stunning Start

**Welcome, welcome. Not much to say, other than hope you enjoy!**

 **Edited on March 20** **th** **, 2019. And again on July 15** **th** **, 2019.**

 **For those who are back because of the note that I've edited this again, hello! For those who are new, this version is the better one.**

* * *

The sun warmed his fur, probed his eyelids, and pressed its every-burning presence along his entire body, from the top of his head to the tip of his tail.

He moved over, making a pained sound. There was an overpowering feeling of foggy weight on his brain, everything hurt, and he didn't feel like dealing with life at the moment.

Falling back asleep was a mercy. One that would not be granted.

"Oh my gosh!"

A high, but boyish, voice cracked through the air like a whip to the ear. The foggy weight immediately flashed into eye-watering pain and two brown-tipped paws clasped themselves over his pointed ears.

There were numerous things wrong with that, compounded further by the erratic twitching of his tail, but there was no time to think about such things.

"Um… hello?"

Well now it'd be rude to continue rolling into a ball to escape such cruelty.

He cracked his eyes open, squinting against the light, the cruel, cruel, light and groaned. His eyes felt like they had never so much as peered into a warm spring day.

Watching this all go down was a non-descript shinx. He had slept a difficult night over the thunder and rain and wind howling around his cliff-based home and had dragged himself up a little later than his usual start to the day.

Finding an unconscious meowth effectively on his doorstep was another wrinkle to his morning, but one that could be managed.

It was half-soaked from the previous nights storm, and he felt a wave of guilt. Had this poor meowth been searching for shelter, but been barred by his closed door? It was dangerously close to the cliffs edge, it might have fallen, and no one would have ever known.

The meowth in question peered at him, silent, fur somewhat raised in readiness to do something should things move south from here.

Its eyes were adjusting and spotting a shinx gave it a most curious feeling of vertigo. A shinx. A shinx. Pokémon. Electric-type. Pokémon. Shinx. There was something wrong here, and he was fighting morning brain to figure out what it was.

A pendant was around the shinx's neck, unnoticed until a gust of wind caused it to swing slightly.

"WOAH!"

Shinx started back as Meowth exploded into movement, leaping up in a sudden panic and skirting back.

Right to the cliffs edge.

"Watch out!" Shinx cried, leaping forward as Meowth stepped into open air. He rocked for a brief moment, before his balance left him, and he began to fall.

"AH!"

"Got you!"

He fell about an inch before something clamped around his flailing right paw. Teeth pierced through his paw and a new shock of pain went through him, unfortunately literally.

The shinx was sparking and had zapped him in the process.

This was, however, rather fortunate. His initial reaction to being bitten was to unleash the beast and drag them both down, shocking him stunned him long enough for the shinx to pull him up.

Shinx panted, once he had them both safe. Meowth was holding his paw, which was bleeding slightly, but he didn't feel too bad. He had saved him from falling after it.

Wasn't even difficult, this meowth was surprisingly light.

Looking closely, Shinx thought he could see Meowth's ribs. Meowth caught him staring, and he glanced away, ears flushing.

"Thank you," Meowth managed to gasp. This morning was going terribly, he had been bitten, shocked, and nearly fell to his death.

There was also the problem of him having paws.

And claws.

And a tail.

Meowth glanced down at his furry body and carefully poked himself in the leg.

"Huh," he said, looking down. His lovely human hand was much smaller, covered in white fur, and had a disturbing lack of digits comparatively. He wiggled them, hoping that his fingers would reappear. The most curious feeling occurred when he tried to move either his pointer or thumb, both attempted actions would move just one of the three digits.

Glancing down further, more cream-coloured fur. Trailing down to hind paws that were tipped with brown fur. He tried to clench his toes, and claws popped out. Trying the same with his hands would cause his new paws to also unsheathe claws.

He felt up, without unclenching his hand, and felt his forehead. The feeling of metal was equally unwelcome as everything else.

Shinx stared at him in confusion as the stranger that had just jumped off the cliff just began to touch all over himself in mounting concern. "Excuse me?" he asked but received no response, the meowth was too busy poking himself. "Hello? Meowth? Are you okay?"

"Okay," Meowth breathed out. He felt a little dizzy, he'd like to sit down but the feeling of falling off the cliff came back so he decided to keep standing. If a little unsteadily. "This is fine."

"What is?"

One of Meowth's eyes twitched for a moment, but he took another breath. "This. Is fine."

"Okay…" Shinx glanced around, there was no one else here. He took a breath and turned back. "Okay, um… are you okay? You must have been out in that storm all night, you're soaked. And, uh, half dry."

Meowth's eyes fell on him and Shinx felt for a moment like Meowth was seeing him for the first time. It was a little weird.

His eyes flicked down, spotting the treasure. Shinx shifted in place, uncomfortable. He wanted to cover his treasure up, it felt rude to do, however.

"Huh," Meowth said, blinking a few times. The vertigo was coming back, along with a lot of stuff that was no déjà vu but felt an awful lot like it.

"Shinx… that is in fact a shinx," he thought, eyes widening. "That's the Relic Fragment. This… this is that cliff place, isn't it? Does that mean?" He looked up, past the shinx. It was farther than he would have expected, but in the distance he could make out a few buildings.

Treasure Town.

A dream then. That's what this was.

He looked back to the shinx, the partner. He was, in a word, adorable. This felt odd, lucid dreams he tended to wake up from very quickly, but he might as well play this one for the moment and chuckle about it with friends when he woke up.

"I'm Sean," he introduced, stretching a paw out in greeting. His eyes still hurt, his head was pounding a little, and his heart felt particularly there beating in his dream-chest.

It was curious how a simple greeting could have such a profound effect. Shinx's ears and tip of his nose went red and he spluttered for a moment.

"Na-? You? I… okay." He cleared his throat, Sean slowly lowered his arm, gathering that a shinx probably wouldn't shake, and he clearly said something wrong already.

"Did I… say something wrong?" he asked, feeling a little embarrassed now. Of course his dreams would be about awkward social embarrassment in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon world. Just like the waking world.

"I… no, no, I don't judge or anything. Um…"

Sean sighed, now Shinx wouldn't even look at him. He felt edges of embarrassment try to cling to him, but he wouldn't let this drag his dream into one of those horrifying trips that make you afraid of sleeping.

He'd had enough of those dreams.

"Could you tell me where I am?" he asked. He already knew, Carvanha Bluff or something? Sharpedo? It was some sort of fish pokémon, he was sure.

"You don't know?" Shinx asked, ears perking up. There was a glimmer of the love to do good by others in his eyes, forcing the embarrassment back for the moment.

Sean shrugged. It felt odd to be standing so short, and his shoulders didn't roll so well. His tail flicked, good lord that was an odd sensation. Almost like having another arm, except poking out from behind.

He didn't really want to think about how his dream was able to simulate that feeling so well.

"I don't," Sean answered, shaking his head. "I don't remember much of anything actually; who are you and how did I get here?"

"There was a… storm last night," Shinx said, quietly. He frowned deeply and Sean wondered if he said something wrong again. "My guess is that you got lost in the storm last night. It's kind of hard to see what's ahead of you with it being dark and rain and all. You must have came around here pretty late if you passed Treasure Town."

He paused and frowned. "You don't remember anything? You said your… uh."

He began to grow embarrassed again, Sean quickly cut through that. "You can just call me M-Meowth if you want?" he said, nearly stumbling on the name. He looked down again, it was excessively trippy to not see human there, yet it also felt completely normal.

Shinx's expression brightened in relief and he nodded. "Yes, we don't really know each other so that makes more sense. I'm Shinx, hello."

"Hi."

Shinx smiled at him for a moment before an ear twitched and he cocked his head. "What do you remember?" he asked.

"Not much," Sean answered, looking down. He remembered what role he was supposed to play and briefly considered straying. Things were already a bit off course, he wondered why he was at the cliff rather than the beach. "Just my name, really."

"Oh, well… you might need to go to the guild then!" Shinx said, briefly beaming with energy. It was cut short in a moments notice. "I'm sure they can help you there." He turned to gesture with a paw, waving at a pinkish blob in the far distance.

Sean was surprised he could see so well, normally anything more than a few meters away would be blurry. Dream magic, he decided.

"Wigglytuff Guild," Sean murmured, Shinx turned back with a note of surprise.

"Yes! You remember that, then?"

Sean blinked before shrugging. "I can see a Wigglytuff from here," he said, it was true. His eyes were surprisingly good. Although he may not have guessed Wigglytuff if he didn't already know it.

Shinx nodded. "Good eyes."

Smiling, Sean asked. "Would you show me, then?" he asked. "I don't really know the place."

His companion paused for a moment. "I… okay. Sure, I can show you. Treasure Town can be a bit overwhelming, especially if you don't remember it…"

With that, Shinx began to lead him into town. It was a longer walk than Sean had anticipated, there was a great deal of overgrowth heading to and from Sharpedo Bluff. Behind them a scrap of silver blew in the wind, unnoticed by either one.

As they walked in a somewhat stiff silence, Sean took the opportunity to look around. The world was beautiful, he had to admit. Trees with deep emerald leaves swayed in the wind, up ahead as the land sloped downwards there was a bridge over a slice of seawater.

Treasure Town grew larger and larger until it was larger than life. Dozens of pokémon walked around, talking and playing and laughing and bartering. Pidgey. Zoroark. Beedrill. Greninja. Machoke. Sunflora. Sableye. Wurmple. Poochyena. Swellow. Litleo.

There were even pokémon he didn't know the species of, which filled him with brief excitement before remembering that this was a dream and that brown, yellow, and black pikachu-looking thing didn't actually exist.

Morpeko would be offended if she could hear his thoughts.

Shinx's pace increased suddenly. He wasn't quite running away from him, but there was a noticeable increase in speed, Sean hurried to not be left behind.

Shinx's haste, unfortunately, just drew attention.

"Shinx, dear?" Kangaskhan said, spotting the two. "And… Meowth? How do you do?"

"Good morning Kangaskhan," Shinx said cheerily. "I'm sorry, I've got no time to talk, I'm helping Meowth to the guild."

"Ah," Kangaskhan said, spotting someone else. "I shall not keep you, then."

The time was enough, however.

"Ehh, Shinx!" the litleo, Sean spotted earlier sauntered up to them. Tail flicking back and forth while a smirk slid its way onto his face. "I was just wondering if you were going to drag yourself into town or not today."

"I'm here now," Shinx said, stiffly. "And I'm going to the guild." He immediately stepped around him, leaving exactly one litleo between him and Sean. "With Meowth," he added, as Sean was dillydallying.

Sean wished he hadn't had said that, however, as Litleo's gaze moved to him and he continued standing in the way. Sean noticed a few small things, Litleo's posture changed to grow slightly taller, paws spread wider, tail stopped moving, and his eyes narrowed just a tiny bit.

"Got a pal, huh?" he asked, staring at Sean with nothing less intense than predatory. He looked him up and down. "Nice."

"We're going," Shinx said, voice strained, and Sean nodded to Litleo and edged his way past.

"Good day," he murmured, Litleo didn't reply.

As they walked - perfectly not in a rush - away Sean thought he heard the litleo say something about seeing Charmander before there was too much space between them.

"Who… was that?" he asked as they crossed the bridge. The wonder of seeing Treasure Town from this angle was somewhat dampened by their obvious rush, he didn't have time to talk to the Kecleon Brothers, or Electivire, or visit Marowak, or even get creeped out by Duskull. They were speeding along just below a run.

"Litleo," Shinx replied, voice remaining tense like a stretched length of thread, liable to snap at any moment.

Sean opened his mouth to deliver a retort but rethought it and closed his mouth. Then he said it anyway, because there were no consequences here. "I gathered that."

Shinx didn't respond at first, but he eventually sent a confused look his way. "Then why did you ask?"

The question was so earnest, Sean's natural sarcastic response was completely lost to the winds and he shrugged instead.

They exited the town, taking only ten minutes to cross the surprisingly large town, and only slightly out of breath.

Sean looked around eagerly, but there was no Spinda's Café. "I suppose it wouldn't be till later… but can I make it appear?" he thought hard, visualising the café.

Nothing.

And Shinx was also talking, and he missed some of it.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" he asked, Shinx stopped and nodded.

"Sure, the Wigglytuff Guild is just up there," he said, gesturing to a terribly large number of steps. "You need to step on the grate to be checked out before you can enter. Once you're in… uh, someone should be able to help you."

"You're not coming with me?" he asked, surprised.

Shinx cringed. "I… well I kinda have other things planned today."

"Like what?" Sean asked. Part of him felt bad to see Shinx cringing further, but most of him was just interested in seeing the results of this.

"W-well, I, uh… nothing too important, I'll see you up there I guess."

"Thanks!" Sean beamed and Shinx's nerves faded slightly and he smiled. He batted at the Relic Fragment for a moment before taking a breath and followed him up the stairs.

On the way up, Sean found something a little concerning. He could feel tired from the powerwalking and now climbing these steps. But he was sure he'd felt tired in dreams before, that was a thing. Right?

The Wigglytuff Guild was a little horrifying up close. A massive Wigglytuff head with a tied plume of feathers at the top. The eyes were wide and unblinking, there was odd totem polls flanking it, and the mouth yawned into oblivion.

About par for the course for a Wigglytuff.

Before the closed gate, there was a thatched grate that Shinx pointed to. "Stand there, and someone will read your footprint."

"Read my footprint?" Sean asked, stepping forward. "Are they going to tell my future or something?"

"No. Just what you are?"

"This seems a bit… odd."

"The place is. But you'll be fine once you're in."

Sean gave Shinx one more dubious look before stepping on. There were different sized holes to ensure someone would be able to have their entire foot viewed without trouble and he needed to wait only a moment before a response came.

"Pokémon detected!" a high-pitched, energetic, voice cried. "Pokémon detected!"

There was but another moment before someone boomed. "Who's footprint? Who's footprint?"

Loudred's voice boomed all around them and Sean's headache flared up again.

"The footprint is… Meowth! The footprint is Meowth!"

The voices stopped and Sean glanced back to Shinx, who was watching enviously. He smiled and the shinx smiled back at him.

"You may enter," Loudred declared and the grate began to rise, allowing entrance into the guild.

Grinning, part of him always wanted to do this, Sean turned to Shinx with a pleased look. "Your turn!"

Shinx started. "What?" he squawked.

"Is there SOMEONE else there?" Loudred's voice boomed, causing them both to jump. "They must be checked out AS WELL!"

"N-no, it's fine," Shinx squeaked, already backing off. "Just… go in. Please."

Before Sean could get a word in, Shinx ran off and the gate clanged shut.

"Sorry," he called, looking down into the grate where he knew Diglett to lay. "He's, uh, a bit shy and he's run off."

"A LIKELY story," Loudred yelled, voice still carrying easily enough that it sounded like he was bellowing into his ears directly. "Get him on the grate or buzz off."

Sean flinched and stepped back. "I'll… go find him," he said, feeling shame flush through him. He ran away from the guild and on his trip downstairs he realised just why Shinx might have had trouble finding the nerves to enter the guild.

The grate wasn't the first barrier, Loudred was.

And now he had to track down a wayward shinx partner in a place he only knew from playing a game. He hoped his dream would show him the way.

As he ran, he expected the dream to switch, but it continued, and his paws stung slightly. Sean frowned, staring at his feet for a moment. He clenched them, and claws popped out. Also a weird sensation. The end of his tail also stung slightly, it had been dragging down on the ground the entire day and lifting it up felt very bizarre.

Sean felt a seed of doubt.

"This is… no! That's ridiculous," he scoffed, shaking his head. A claw popped out of his paws and he debated scratching himself with it, that was what you did, right?

Pressing a claw into his body wasn't the easiest to do, however, and before he could commit, he was nearly bowled over.

"Whoops," a deep voice chuckled with mirth. "Sorry," he said, completely unapologetically.

"Heh-heh, watch yourself," another voice simpered and before Sean could get a good look, the pair flew off.

He looked up as the pair departed, spotting what he knew to be a koffing and zubat fly towards the beach.

The beach!

Of course.

Sean picked himself up and ran after them, colliding with something else almost instantly. "Watch yourself," the owner, a skuntank, growled before stomping off.

Sean stared after the pokémon for a moment, but Skuntank didn't look back. He was heading away from the beach, into town, and Sean breathed a sigh of relief. Before immediately gagging from the stench.

He grabbed his nose, only to find he didn't have one. Just slits for nostrils. "Am I a snake or something?" he yelled before dropping his paw. This dream was rapidly falling out of his control, but that was honestly relieving.

His dreams tended to be rather irksome after a while. He still had a goal, however, and he ran after Koffing and Zubat. The trail downhill winded around a little, but he could hear the crash of waves before long and smell the salt in the air.

He could smell even without a protruding nose, which really bothered him. Almost as much as the tail that was still dragging on the ground.

He hiked it up and wacked himself in the back of the head. There was no winning here, so he settled with grabbing his tail and jogging awkwardly.

Seems that without a tail lagging behind to balance him, he fell over.

Easily.

Truly no winning.

Sean's inner war with his tail was brought to a grinding ceasefire when he finally arrived on the beach, to find Shinx sulking into the sand.

He hadn't noticed him yet and was talking out loud.

"Even in My Spot everything goes wrong!"

He seemed more angry than miserable.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" Shinx slumped into the sand. "I'll never be brave enough to join the guild."

Sean wasn't sure what he had missed, well he had some idea, but he decided now was time to clear his throat.

Shinx immediately jumped into the air. "Wha-who?"

"That's Mario," Sean answered, Shinx blinked at him. "Hi."

"H-Hey. What are." He turned slightly to wipe his face as discretely as he could. "What are you doing here?"

"I got knocked over by a couple of thugs talking about snatching something from someone, so I followed them, but they were too fast for me."

"Oh." Shinx's lip quivered for a moment before he shook it off. "You didn't go into the guild?"

"Not without you," he replied, stepping forward. He laid a gentle paw on Shinx's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm… I'm fine."

Sean waited in silence before Shinx buckled. "No. They took my treasure and ran into the cave. By the time someone gets down here, they'll probably be too far away to catch. I've lost the only thing I have left!"

He buried his face into Sean's chest and cried for a moment. Surprised, and a little uncomfortable, with the turn of events, Sean awkwardly patted the crying shinx on the back. "There-there," he said, letting Shinx cry for a bit.

Soon enough, however, Shinx pulled back. "Thanks for coming after me," he said, voice dejected, "but there's no point in wasting your time on me."

"There is every point!" Sean protested, feeling a flash of defensive anger for him. Didn't matter if this was a dream, that was not okay. "Come on, you said they went into the cave? Let's go after them."

"Us?" Shinx gasped. "Into Beach Cave? That's a Mystery Dungeon!"

"And?" Sean asked, giving him a confident nod.

"I… you'd go into a dungeon for me?" Shinx asked, voice very small.

"Of course!" Sean beamed. "I fell off a cliff and you bit me! That's how friendships are made! I think. This treasure sounds important, but I know that you have a good bit of strength." He extended the bitten hand from earlier. "And I can help you through it."

Shinx met his eyes for a moment, Sean extending the metaphorical hand of help, and Shinx debating whether to take it.

"Okay." He nodded and Sean beamed. "We better hurry, to make sure they don't get away."

"Right." Sean nodded back and followed Shinx across the sand and towards a cavernous hole in the tranquillity of the beach.

Beach Cave was not like Sean had expected. At the same time, however, he never expected to see it firsthand.

A yawning chasm that seemed to slope down forever and descend into inky blackness. Shinx hesitated for a brief moment before pushing forwards, Sean hesitated for a longer moment, but he didn't want to be left behind and he hastened to catch up.

Neither of them noticed someone watching them.

It was difficult to run to catch up, since claws would randomly unsheathe themselves from his hind paws.

It was strange trying to get them to retract. Feeling similar to the sensation of pushing spikes into his toes, but without the ungodly agony from doing so.

They continued moving down until the floor evened out. Once it did, Shinx paused completely. He took a deep breath as Sean looked around, then choked from the smell.

The walls were not too far from Sean had expected to see. Bluish stone, a damp light-magenta ground, and deeper pits of water were all around. The trip downwards had been somewhat dim, but strangely now that they were at the actual beginning, everything was perfectly visible. A light shone from nowhere, which was something Sean decided was best not pondering.

"Wow, we're really in the dungeon," Shinx whispered before a reverberating sound startled him and he squeaked, popping off a jolt of electricity that, thankfully, didn't hit Sean.

"This place feels even weirder than I remember," Shinx muttered before bumping into Sean. He jumped, and sparked with electricity, before realising it was the same pokémon that had come along. "Oh, sorry."

Sean licked his lips, tasting the air, and decided Shinx was right. This place did feel weird, and the smell was even worse. Salty and foul.

"Have you ever been in a Mystery Dungeon before?" Shinx asked, taking a tentative step forward.

"No," Sean answered. "Not that I remember at least," he corrected, thinking over it.

"Oh, that's right."

He looked over at the meowth stepping awkwardly to avoid particularly slimy parts on the ground. "If you don't remember much of anything, does that mean you don't remember what a Mystery Dungeon is?"

Sean took a moment to respond. This was all too bizarre, and frighteningly lifelike, for a dream. He never had fantastic dreams like this, the most he ever dreamed about was flying. And even those felt floaty in a way this experience didn't.

This was just like a game he had played many times, perhaps too many, if there was such a concept. The first game starring pokémon he had played. This was almost painfully unusual, and he barely knew how to respond to the question. He knew what a Mystery Dungeon was for sure, but remember it in the scope of a being who had existed here the whole time?

"No," Sean answered, shaking his head.

"Oh, that's a bit awkward…" Shinx frowned, turning away. They continued walking for a minute before Shinx turned back, holding an exceptionally guilty expression. "I feel terrible. I've dragged you in here and you don't have any idea what's going on."

"It's okay." Sean waved him down.

"No, it's not!" Shinx protested, with enough heat to startle Sean. "Mystery Dungeons are dangerous. Look we haven't gone that far in yet and this dungeon isn't so large. We might be able to get out if we turn around before it completely changes."

"Changes?" Sean asked, genuinely interested. "How?"

"Well uh… the thing with Mystery Dungeons is that they are different each time you go in. This corridor we are walking right now probably won't be the same if we leave and come back in."

He shook his head. "Unfortunately, pokémon live in these areas, usually before they become Mystery Dungeons, and staying too long in a place like this can make someone… feral." Shinx whispered the last word as if it was the filthiest of swearwords.

"Feral?" Sean frowned, glancing around. "Like what?"

"THAT!" Shinx yelled, causing Sean to jump. Shinx's whole body crackled with electricity for a moment, pulling his fur up, before it was discharged into a focused strike of lightning. He seemed to have good aim, lancing a shellos in the eye.

Sean spun on the threat as Shinx had attacked, claws coming out reflexively. Already it was fleeing, but the shellos had tried to jump him from behind.

Panting slightly, Shinx gave him a crooked smile. "Pokémon in dungeons are almost certainly going to attack adventurers. They don't listen to reason, they don't even seem capable of talking anymore."

He shook his head again. "It's really sad, and nothing seems to be able to help them. According to some really strong adventurers, sense can sometimes be knocked into them, but it seems to come down to pure luck on if it happens or not."

"How long does someone need to be in one of these things before they go… feral?" Sean asked once his heart had stopped pounding. He could still hear the electricity surging and the scream from his would-be attacker was still echoing.

"I'm not sure exactly," Shinx admitted, causing a rather unpleasant jolt of panic to thump Sean's heart. "But usually a few days. Most adventurers are pretty safe, but if you get knocked out and NOT eaten or killed, and you are stuck in a dungeon for too long, it's been known to happen." He shivered slightly.

The matter-of-fact nature of how Shinx spoke about getting eaten sent a shiver down Sean's spine, but he ignored it in favour of smiling. "Sounds like risky business."

"It is," Shinx agreed, nodding his head. "But the rewards!" His head shot up high with determination blazing in his eyes, along with literal electricity crackling through his fur. "The romance of the adventurer. The skills you need to face the trials. The treasures you can find. Dungeons always have the best loot, some pokémon believe it's a way of luring us in, but if so the rewards are still worth it!"

"Sounds like you want to be an adventurer?" Sean laughed, causing Shinx to blush and fluff up his fur.

"…Maybe?" he admitted quietly "Is that bad?"

"How should I know?"

"I dunno, you seem like the confident type. You offered coming into a strange place with a strange pokémon without any hesitation."

"I couldn't just let you lose your treasure! What kind of, uh." He cut himself off. "Well, what kind of thanks for helping me would that be?"

"Mm," Shinx said, giving Sean some side-eye.

Sean gave an awkward smile. "What kind of friend would I be if I just let you down like that."

Shinx's ears flicked up in surprise and he glanced to him before glancing away. He didn't say anything, but he didn't seem offended.

"What do you want me to say?" Sean grinned.

"DUCK!" Shinx suddenly shouted. Sean just blinked at him dumbly, he wasn't used to following immediate orders for life-preserving measures. Not his own life at least.

Seeing he wasn't moving, Shinx tackled him out of the way of a powerful jet of water, it clipped Shinx's tail but did no harm.

The air was knocked out of Sean's lungs when Shinx used his chest as a springboard to leap up and fire a jolt of electricity, sending something else scampering with a cry.

"Ow," Sean grunted, rolling to his feet. "You're strong, you know that?"

"What?" Shinx's face went so red Sean could see it through the fur. "No, I'm not! They're just weak!"

"They'd probably take me out in a single hit, right?" Sean smirked, taking advantage of his own weakness to gain what he loved most. Minor abashment from friends and acquaintances.

"W-well," Shinx stuttered. "N-no. You're not weak. I j-just didn't want you to get hurt. Getting hit in the back isn't fun, I can tell from experience."

Sean nodded sagely. "Getting hit in the front isn't much better either. So, thanks for hitting me in the side." He paused for a moment and dropped the sage look. "Oh! I meant that genuinely! Sorry, I don't want to seem ungrateful. I really am thankful you saved me from getting hit by… something. What was it?"

"A Water Gun," Shinx mumbled. He clearly felt bad for tackling him and Sean reaped the consequences of his enjoyment. Strangely the guilt on Shinx's face didn't stir much emotion, distantly Sean wondered why.

"Hey, I really do mean it," he said, scratching an arm awkwardly. "Thank you. That's twice you've saved me from getting attacked from behind. And I'm supposed to be helping you by getting that, uh… thingy back. Your treasure?" He had almost said Relic Fragment, and Sean didn't want to spill any accidental knowledge. He'd look creepy.

"You're already helping?" Shinx said softly. "I wouldn't have come after them if you didn't offer. So thanks."

"Thank me later," Sean said, nodding. "When we get it back."

Steeling himself determinedly, Shinx continued leading the way through the dungeon, this time Sean kept a much closer eye on his surroundings. Already, he'd been nearly hit twice already.

Part of Sean was looking out for stairs, and wondered if he should ask Shinx about them, but held his tongue.

They continued on for much longer than Sean gathered a standard Beach Cave floor to be, so he reasoned the dungeons were more related to the Mystery Dungeon animated specials rather than strictly the games.

They stumbled across several enemies, each time Shinx zapped them with electricity and sent them scurrying back into the pools of water. The pokémon creeped Sean out, the emptiness of their eyes, viewing but not seeing, and their complete silence besides angry, or pained, screeching made him all the more uncomfortable.

An anorith dropped something after Shinx blasted it and Sean felt the overwhelming urge to grab it, pick it up, keep it tucked to his chest and purr on it forever. He shook the feeling off after only twelve seconds, did his best to ignore the small snort of amusement from Shinx, and they continued on.

It was a seed, not as big as the game would have implied, but still large enough that 'seed' was an odd choice of name. He wondered if it would grow into anything, then pondered where the seeds came from.

"What is this?" he asked as they entered another room. Shinx gave him a curious look before remembering the memory loss.

"Looks like a Blast Seed to me. Keep hold of that, but not too tight. They can explode… actually that's entirely what they are for. A good weapon, I think it'll be useful later."

Later. The word struck a nervous chord with Sean as he realised what must be approaching soon. He could even distantly smell the sour, putrid, stench that the koffing had left even from the brief interaction that was had earlier. It bothered him the scent hadn't faded yet, it was even more unpleasant than Koffing earlier had been.

Determined to keep hold of the Blast Seed until the time was right, Sean continued following Shinx and letting him do all the work.

Pokémon would either descend upon them in a horrific rampage or would run as soon as they were noticed. For Sean, he much preferred the later. Shinx was more than capable of fighting what few feral pokémon did attack, but each encounter was making him uncomfortable.

Pokémon were meant to be nice and friendly, but the unholy gurgles these things made to the whites of their eyes, all left Sean feeling very out of place. He was glad Shinx was fighting fit enough for the both of them.

It wasn't like he didn't want to help. But he was having trouble just keeping claws unsheathed let alone actually fighting. The fact a battle was coming up left him feeling nervous.

 _"I don't know how to fight like this!"_ he thought to himself in mounting worry, paw holding tightly on the Blast Seed.

The ground began to change. Turning from the magenta ground to sand as they drew closer to the sound of waves.

"Here we go," Shinx whispered. "They came in before us. So, they should be at the end here. Maybe one of us should scout ahead to check things out?"

Before Sean could answer that it was too late. They were already there.

Sure enough, a pair of Poison-type pokémon floated before them, backs turned and facing the waves.

"Nothing but waves past here." The lighter voice that belonged to Zubat rang out. Sean palmed the Blast Seed, considering giving the pair a taste of their own medicine and attacking from behind, but Shinx spoke up before he could decide.

"Uh… HEY!" he shouted, causing the pair to swivel around to them.

"Well, well," Koffing boomed. "If it isn't our old friend. And the other guy, what are you doing here?"

"Give me…" Shinx mumbled, he glanced to Sean for support and received a nod. "GIVE ME BACK WHAT YOU STOLE FROM ME!"

Even Koffing and Zubat were surprised by his volume. "That's my personal treasure," he continued, at a more reasonable tone. "It means everything to me."

"Treasure you say?" Zubat asked, interested. "Hmm. This piece of junk may be more valuable than we thought." Zubat was wearing the Relic Fragment and the image instilled a surprising amount of anger in Sean. His claws flexed.

"It could be worth more than we had hoped, I'd say," Koffing agreed. "We ought to try selling it. We may just get a high price." The pair sniggered. "Woah-ho-ho, imagine what the boss would think? All the more reason not to give it back."

"What?" Shinx's expression mixed anger with desperation. "Give it to me NOW!"

"If you want it so badly, why not try and take it. Heh-heh-heh." Zubat snickered before the pair of them suddenly attacked.

Zubat opened his mouth and screeched, a horrible shockwave erupted from him that knocked Sean and Shinx off balance. As they staggered from the audio onslaught, Koffing belched a terrific amount of smoke from the holes on his body, covering the formerly-pristine battlefield in a choking miasma.

"Woah-ho-ho take a load of this!" Koffing spat globules of deadly poison, firing indiscriminately into the smog.

A shout of pain from Shinx made him focus his shots, but the concentration kept him in place. Prime for Shinx's retaliation.

"Who-ho-hurg!" Koffing grunted as he was hit by a lance of electricity, knocking him back and nearly deflating him for a moment.

Coughing, Shinx and Sean ran to safer air, taking it gulps of oxygen that wasn't flooded with smog. "You bastards," Shinx coughed, gasping for breath. "You play dirty."

"Heh-heh, what did you expect?" Zubat asked instead of attacking. He received a face of electricity for it.

"Gyah! Enough of this." Koffing came zooming back, slamming full-bodied into Shinx and knocking him down. "Eat some Sludge!" He took in a gulp of air to gather as much Power as he could, and Sean took his shot.

Koffing coughed; a brief feeling of puzzlement flew through his mind before everything went black.

"YES!" Sean cheered. He had thrown his Blast Seed aiming for Koffing's mouth and got it in one shot. It wasn't a Blast Seed after all, but a Sleep Seed was almost as useful.

Shinx unleashed electrical hell on the snoozing Koffing enough to wake him briefly, before unconsciousness claimed him once more.

Zubat screeched again, disorientating both of them, and dove into a vicious tackle. He slammed into Shinx and bit down, pulling a cry from Shinx.

Hearing Shinx's scream, Sean forced his eyes closed and focused on just where the sound was coming from. He toppled as soon as he tried to walk, but he toppled in the right direction.

The Smokescreen had faded but the stench was still there; it was building further.

Shinx tried blasting Zubat, but he had already released him and flew circles around the wildly-aiming Electric type. He screeched again and dove into another tackle, sending Shinx into the water.

"Heh-heh-heh," Zubat laughed, mouth spotted with a small bit of blood. He turned his attention to the meowth and swooped at him again.

The sound of wings fluttering through the air brought back severely bad memories for Sean and he dove out of the way on reflex.

Zubat didn't mind, he sailed up and moved to try again. Only to be blasted out of the sky.

"GYAH!" Zubat cried as the electricity overwhelmed him and he plummeted to the ground.

Shinx was soaking wet, and had shocked himself to do it, but the unplanned swim had cleared his mind and allowed him better aim.

"Give me," Shinx panted, prowling forward and Zubat tried to flutter to the air. "MY TREASURE!" He pounced but missed as Zubat managed to rise into the air.

"Never," Zubat hissed and blasted him with another Supersonic. "You're weak, you have to rely on tricks. So, this is wh-"

He didn't finish his sentence. Sean, having recovered from his own ailment, had taken his chance and threw himself at Zubat. He snatched Zubat out of the air with his superior bipedal grip and pinned him to the ground.

"Shinx I got him!" He shouted, heart pounding as Zubat struggled. Zubat tried flapping his wings but Sean refused to let go _. "This is just like holding a chicken, this is JUST like holding a CHICKEN!"_ he repeated in his head. _"Just don't think about the time that chicken died."_

Zubat tried a Supersonic but wasn't angled right and the noise bounced harmlessly off the ground. Holding onto Zubat as tight as he was caused Sean's claws to extend and his captive hissed in pain but did stop struggling.

"G-great," Shinx said, still dizzy from the confusion that the Supersonic had inflicted on him. "Just give me… okay." He dunked his head in the water and pulled himself up, eyes steady and focused on the task at hand.

"You've lost," Shinx said, running forward with eyes refocused. "Now I'm taking my treasure back." He yanked the Relic Fragment off Zubat's neck with his teeth and caused the bat-pokémon to eep with fear.

Sean looked to Shinx with questions and Shinx nodded. Taking a breath, Sean threw Zubat away from him and scuttled back to draw some distance between them. Zubat did not take this as a time to attack, simply glaring with a scathing look and fluttering to Koffing's side.

"Weh…" Koffing groaned, waking up and slowly floating up. "How did we get roughed up so badly by THEM?"

"I dunno," Zubat answered, looking past Sean and Shinx. "But they're gonna look worse in a moment."

"Wuh?" Koffing's eyes focused and he laughed. "Oh. Woah-ho-ho I see what you mean."

Sean and Shinx looked up from where they were checking the Relic Fragment for damage, narrowing their eyes. "What are you talking about?" Shinx asked as Sean's claws unsheathed again. "We beat you easily."

"If it were just us you'd be right, strangely enough," Koffing said smugly, causing Shinx to frown in confusion and Sean to gasp in horror.

The Smokescreen was long gone, and the piles of sludge weren't giving off much smell at all. Yet the putrid smell of utter foulness was only getting stronger. It had been only getting stronger through the whole dungeon. He'd briefly smelled it before, when he bumped into-

"SHINX," he shouted, spinning around to where they had entered from. "SKU-"

That was as far as he got before Skuntank descended upon him.

A meaty claw cracked Sean across the head and knocked him flying, Shinx could barely turn in time before Skuntank breathed right in his face.

The sheer stench was utterly overpowering, and he lost consciousness. The last thing he heard was a strange laughter. "Chaw-haw-haw…"

* * *

"Ugh… what happened?" Sean mumbled as he blinked his way back to the world of the conscious. "Ah, arg!" He moved his head and then suddenly had sharp, stabbing, pains erupt from his chin, right side of neck, and his ribs.

"Ooh…" another sound caught his attention long enough to divert the pain for a moment.

Blinking away tears of pain, Sean forced himself to his feet. He was distantly aware that he was still very short, very furry, and very much not human. But most of his awareness was focused on Shinx, curled up in a ball and quietly sobbing.

"Shinx?" he called out softly, not sure what do say or do in the least.

Shinx heard him, despite the weak call, and uncurled, standing up. "Come on," Shinx muttered. He turned tail and began to walk out of the dungeon.

Sean hastened to catch up with him, although there was no need. Shinx trudged along so slowly that even with one leg going numb, Sean was able to keep up with him easily.

They exited the room and found themselves back at the room where they had started. Slope moving upwards to freedom.

Sean glanced behind him in confusion, but there was just flat wall where they had just come. Sensing his confusion, Shinx spoke.

"Getting to the end of a dungeon and then leaving the last room will bring you to the entrance again." He spoke every word with a distressingly flat tone, one that made Sean want to reach over and hug him. Shinx was already trekking up the slope, so Sean hurried to join him.

They reached the exit to the cave. Dusk had arrived and was bathing the entire beach in beautiful colours. Shinx didn't seem to notice, he just trudged forwards.

Sean tried to find the words to say, but his mind was entirely fixated on something else that he couldn't. Shinx reached a gouge in the sand, marking the spot where his treasure had been taken from him, and completely broke down.

"WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?" he screamed, burying his face in the sand and screaming harder. Sean stood frozen, awkwardly trying to move forwards and comfort the shinx, but his mind was too selfishly fixated on his own problems.

He traced his aching jaw, wincing at the sharp jab of pain he received for doing so. Skuntank had slammed into him, but he hadn't fainted until after Shinx had. He had felt the pain as sharp and clear as real life.

Sean had had dreams where he had fallen and hit the ground from great heights, been slammed into a shed once and knocked into the air. Not once had he felt pain.

His heart made various flips and clenches as the reality of his situation began to dawn on him. Not only was this not a dream in the slightest, but the story he knew was already going wrong.

Panic began to grip at him as Sean tried to remember every titbit of the plot at once, but each thread slipped away from him as Shinx cried harder. There were more important things to deal with than his own thoughts.

"Shinx." Sean found his words again. "I'm so sorry." He carefully stepped forward, then another, until he was by the Electric-type's side. He gently laid a paw, not a hand as he reminded himself, on the quivering ball that was supposed to be the spunky partner pokémon and sat down, remaining on the beach with him until he had cried enough.

"I'll never be an explorer," Shinx muttered not long after he stopped crying, bringing Sean out of his reverie.

Uncurling he came to his feet and gave a brief shake to get the sand off but gave up halfway. "What does it matter?" he mumbled and began to walk away. "Thanks for being there, but you've probably got better things to do than waste time with me."

"H-hey," Sean said and scurried over to him. "Shinx, don't say that. You will be an explorer and you're not a waste of time!"

Shinx paused and looked up at him, eyes bloodshot, but worst of all there was no spark to him. Literal or otherwise.

"Why do you care?" he asked. "I mean, you don't even know me. You told me your name and I didn't even tell you mine. I got you into trouble when you didn't know what you were getting into and then knocked out in a dungeon. I'm lucky you're not spitting on me right now, but instead you're putting paws on me and telling me I'm everything I'm not."

Sean didn't really know what to say to that. He knew the words were somewhere and desperately tried to find them. "W-well. I mean, we were in a hurry. I'm Sean." He put on a cheerful tone and stretched out a paw. "I woke up today with no memories except I'm pretty sure I used to be human. Who are you?"

The shinx blinked at that. "Human?" he asked, some liveliness returning to his expression. "You didn't say anything like that before…" he drifted off and eyes wandered a bit before he righted them back on Sean's face. "My name… well, it's Rai… which only my sister knows. You too, now, I guess. You can call me Shinx if you want to, strangers and all that."

"I know your name, and you know mine." Sean put a grin on, he knew Rai saw right through it though. "So, we're not strangers anymore."

"You're… very strange." Rai shook his head. "But I guess I'm not much better. I've had that Relic Fragment for years you see, it's the only thing I have left of my… well it's the only thing I really have. Had, I suppose." His ears drooped, and he sighed. "I was sure it meant something, something big for me. But I guess not."

Rai hesitated for a moment before going for broke. "You said you were human?"

Sean nodded, hoping he'd play this right. "Yeah. That's why I was so confused when I woke up. A talking shinx is, well, not what I was expecting. Having paws and a tail is weird too." Sean had mostly done his best to ignore the extra limb up to this point, everything else happening one after another. Now that he had time to focus he couldn't help but notice it.

"It's like having an extra arm," he said, swishing the tail up and down and side to side. "Except it can bend much more and doesn't have any fingers. This is really, really, weird for me."

"Not having a tail would be weird for me," Rai said, swishing his own tail in chorus with Sean's. "But I guess I can see your point… well uh… humans are kind of a myth around here."

"I could be wrong." Sean shrugged, defaulting to passively agreeing with the person doubting his claims. "I don't remember much of anything. Just that I'm Sean and that I'm supposed to be much taller and not have a tail. Or fur. And have five digits on each hand. And, well… I'm rambling."

"Heh." Rai smiled briefly. "You ARE a strange person."

"For sure," Sean confirmed, immediately working to get that smile again. "And you barely know me yet. Just think how weird I'll get later."

Rai raised an eyebrow as Sean revaluated what he had just said. "Um… not in a bad way? Sorry, I tend to talk a lot when I'm feeling nervous."

"Maybe I could use that," Rai said with the briefest smile. Twitching his tail and turning back around he said. "You've probably got nowhere to go. Walk with me for a bit."

As they walked, Sean took this as his chance to try and restore the track a little. "As I was saying, you are totally going to be an explorer. I mean, did you see how you handled yourself in that dungeon!"

"You mean getting knocked out by getting breathed on?"

"Not that part." Sean cringed, chiding himself internally. "I mean everything else. You walked us both through a Mystery Dungeon, protected both of us, fought two dirty bastards and beat them both." He paused and said. "I'm saying 'both' too much."

Rai gave a tiny smile again and Sean powered onwards. "The only thing I literally did was get in the way, hit Koffing with a Sleep Seed and hold Zubat. You battled them yourself, and everything before that."

With the words flowing, Sean finally felt confident again. "Even at the end, Skuntank had to get you with a cheap shot after fighting his flunkies. He wasn't game to even fight you head on. What does that say about a coward like that?"

"Smart I guess, smarter than me," Rai said, looking away from Sean. "They were right about ME being a coward though. You say I'll be some adventurer, but I can't even gather the nerve to step on the guild grate. When you asked me too, I just ran away. I don't even deserve to be an explorer."

"I don't think you're a coward," Sean said. "I mean it!" he added when Rai gave a bitter laugh. "Look at what you did today. No, seriously. Cowards don't do that. They roll over and take it. You charged in. That's brave."

"I had you there," Rai said, although there was less certainty in his voice now.

"And look how useful I was," Sean thumbed a digit at himself and laughed. "I wouldn't have made it through the second room without you. And honestly, until the very end, I was having fun. If you were an explorer I'd ask you to teach me."

"What are you saying?"

Sean swallowed and summoned all his nerve. "If you want, we can make a team together. The two of us can go to the, what was it? Wigglyfuff Guild and join together."

"Wigglytuff," Rai corrected. "And… and…" tears welled up in his eyes and he angrily brushed them away. "I completely failed today. You got knocked out and I failed to get my treasure back. Why would you want to make a team with me?"

"I like you." Sean shrugged. "And I think, I really do believe, you'll be a fantastic explorer. I can only hope I can keep up with you."

"You mean it?" Rai's voice was tinny and filled with the kind of hope that was almost painful to hear.

"One hundred percent yes!"

Beaming suddenly, Rai tackled Sean, repeating thank you until the sun set.

* * *

 **And so, the beginning comes to a close.**

 **I don't plan on this being a plain retelling of Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. I think I can do it right, still have the story we love, but change it as well. Right off the bat, the partner has lost the Relic Fragment. What other changes will a self-insert-style protagonist bring to this story? I hope you'll stick around to find out!**


	2. Team Ion Begins Their Day

**When I first ever played Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time I got Pikachu as my player character and I chose Squirtle as my partner. My player character has changed over the years as I have changed, although I've gotten meowth a few times before.**

* * *

"Okay," Sean laughed, pushing Rai off him. It was nice to see the shinx smile again. "Should we go to the guild now?"

Rai paused his manic hopping and frowned thoughtfully. He glanced up at the sky where the stars were showing and shook his head. "No. It's too late for it today, the guild would be closed. Come on, you know where you woke up?" Sean nodded. "That's my place. We can stay there tonight."

He followed the shinx, wincing every third step. With the emotional period over, the physical pain was reminding him he had bruises all over him. They reached the crossroads, looking around again brought a stab of nostalgia through Sean's heart.

To their left was naught but a rock, but a future café would make their start there. To the right was a track leading off into mystery and adventure with a watering hole for thirsty pokémon. Straight forwards were a slope that quickly turned into steps, hewn out of the ground itself that led to the looming guild. To the left was where Rai was heading, towards Treasure Town.

Under his breath, Sean began humming the tune to Treasure Town, having heard it enough for it to be etched into his memory.

"Da-da-dun dun, dun, dun, dun daadada."

Taking another look around Treasure Town was wonderful, seeing it at night brought a whole new look. There were next-to no pokémon still around, mostly just those heading out, and the entire excitable town was relaxed and tranquil.

They walked for five minutes before Duskull's Bank came into view, the town was larger than the game could have shown, no Duskull manning the bank at this time of night.

It amused him that the bank was still shaped like a duskull though.

"What are you humming?" Rai asked as they passed the bank.

"Oh… just something that popped into my head," Sean answered, smiling like a loon.

"Well, this is Treasure Town." Rai paused to sweep a paw in a wide circle. "Definitely the best town in the land. Way better than Capim Town. There's everything a pokémon needs here, explorer or not." Rai smiled, he did love Treasure Town.

"Looks like a great place," Sean commented. "You've lived here your whole life?"

The question was innocent, conversational, he didn't intend on Rai flinching at it.

"W-well." He glanced away and Sean gathered that was an off-limits question.

"How's it like living at the cliff?" he asked instead, moving past whatever wound he had just poked at.

"Pretty nice," Rai answered, still not looking at him. "No wind or water gets in and the sounds of the sea are great for going to sleep to."

"Sounds great."

"It's a place to sleep." Rai shrugged. "Come on, we're both sore and tired."

The rest of the walk passed in silence. Several times Sean tried to gather the nerve to say something, but Rai had gotten very quiet and was looking firmly ahead. He gathered the shinx wasn't in the mood to talk.

Instead, Sean took in the sights of a place he knew so well yet had no true idea of what it was like. He saw shops he recognised, as well as buildings he didn't. They passed over the small, rickety, bridge and through the marketplace and further still.

He took a glance at Kangaskhan Storage, closed of course. It was shaped like a kangaskhan as well, very curious design choices.

It took nearly some time to pass through town, with them being slowed down by injuries, before reaching the cliffside. The waves were still crashing against the cliff, harder than they had in the morning.

"Here we go," Rai said, giving Sean a tired smile. "Home sweet home." Rai began to head into his abode, but Sean's attention was caught by something else.

A scrap of silver, fluttering in the wind, trapped under a rock. He stumbled over to it and tugged it out awkwardly with his numpty paws, missing fingers already. It was a streamer of silver, right where he had woken up.

Thinking this could be important, Sean wrapped it around his hurting paw and followed after Rai.

Cosy was about as nice as Sean could say about Sharpedo Bluff's dwelling. Cramped was a better word, not that he'd say such a thing out loud.

For one pokémon like a shinx it was snug, for two the space was being pushed.

"Take some straw off the pile," Rai said as he moved to the small drinking well that took up most of the room. After almost dunking his head in the water and just inhaling the liquid, Rai pulled his head out with a gasp and caught his breath. "Feel free to have a drink too."

Sean quietly took a small amount of the bedding from Rai's pile and set it up like a pillow. Rai gave him an unimpressed look, gathered some straw in his mouth, and dunked more on his pile.

"This is your bed," Sean argued, but Rai was already slumping down onto his pile. He still wasn't talking.

Swallowing guiltily, Sean realised his throat was parched and moved to the well. The germaphobe in him was highly disinterested in drinking anything that had a shinx head in it, but the part that wanted water overruled it and he drank deeply.

By the time he was done, Rai was asleep.

Feeling excessively guilty for reasons he didn't want to think about, Sean laid down on his pile. Despite his exhaustion he couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning, he just tried to get comfortable. Eventually curling up like a cat seemed most pleasant and he tried to relax.

Nothing seemed to help much and there was the matter of the item he had picked up off the cliff. A silver stream of fabric; it radiated something that eased some of Sean's nerves.

It was difficult to sleep regardless. His new, much better, feline eyes could see in the dark much better than his old glasses-needing human eyes. He could see Rai trembling and not from the cold.

The feeling of guilt and sympathy lasted until he finally fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Waking up was greatly unpleasant for Sean.

The injuries from yesterday's unfortunate twist of events had dulled into an ever-present ache, the awful throbbing pain being what roused Sean.

Groaning, he rolled over, off his little patch of straw, and onto hard and cold ground. His heart thumped a little as he opened his eyes, taking into view the low roof of the small dwelling.

" _Okay. Confirmed. I'm really somehow in the Mystery Dungeon world,"_ Sean thought to himself as he tried to gather the energy the get up. There would be time to have a panic attack later, for now he had to stand.

Finding the will to stand was difficult, but he slowly realised that he was the only person in the room. Suddenly fearful of being left alone, Sean shot right to his feet, only staggered once, and made his way outside.

He was still holding onto the ribbon he had picked up, it was crumpled from sleeping on it, but he was not planning on letting the soothing feeling it delivered go just yet.

Sean looked around, taking a deep breath of the salty air and closing his eyes. When he opened them, Rai was approaching.

"Ah, Meowth," Rai said brightly, trotting over to him. Sean paused and blinked, it seemed that his panic was nothing but foolishness. "I'm glad you're up, we both slept in a lot longer than I thought. We should get going soon if we want to get into the guild today."

Balanced on the shinx's head was a small wooden plate, on top of which were two apples. Sean salivated at the sight as his stomach gave a harsh rumble.

He grimaced at the feeling of his stomach rolling as well, the memories of Skuntank's stench still haunted him. The apple was too delectable to pass up, however, and he accepted one of them from Rai.

He had it bitten to the core in three bites. After a moment of deliberation, he ate the core as well. After swallowing he had to ask. "What do they make the apples with here?" he exclaimed. "I've had apples before and they were all… average at best. That was wonderful."

"The Kecleon Brothers harvest them from dungeons, apparently," Rai said in between bites. "It's a fact that anything gained from a dungeon is top notch. Better to lure pokémon in a guess." He swallowed and shook his head. "Ah, that's better. So…" he trailed off, growing shy. "Are you ready to go?"

Sean noticed that Rai was adamantly avoiding looking directly at him, but he caught a glimpse of the shinx's eyes anyway. They were red and puffy. He was sure his eyes were little better.

"I am," Sean said before falling into step with Rai. "I'm glad you seem better this morning."

"Mm." Rai hummed.

They entered Treasure Town, it was crossing the afternoon, but still much livelier than the previous night. For one, there were more than three pokémon around.

Sean couldn't help but smile widely as he took in the many fantastic creatures, beings he had only known to be fictional, but now here and real in the flesh.

Metal too, a magnezone was floating around as well. _"I wonder if that's Officer Magnezone?"_ Sean wondered to himself, but he wasn't sure how to phrase the question without seeming too knowledgeable.

A large kangaskhan was now manning her shop and Rai felt the need to explain as they walked. "I didn't mention it yesterday, but that's Kangaskhan Storage. She'll store and protect any item we leave with her. She's never misplaced a single item, however big or small."

Kangaskhan gave a cheery wave as they passed. "Good morning, Shinx, and Meowth too!" Which the pair returned. Past Kangaskhan's shop was where the marketplace truly begun.

Sean took a much closer look than he had the previous day. Where he had only ever known the Kecleon Market to be the only real store, now he could see several booths and shops pulled up like a shanty neighbourhood. A few were manned, most were not.

"Over there." Rai nodded in their direction. "Is mostly a big swapping joint or place where adventures might sell items they wouldn't sell elsewhere. That's the Kecleon Market, hi guys!" Rai spoke up sharply, causing Sean to wince.

"Good afternoon, Young Shinx," the green kecleon on the left said.

"And to your friend as well," the purple kecleon greeted, giving a bow.

Sean gave a wave as they passed. "Hello."

"They are the main pair to buy and sell stuff," Rai explained as they walked. "I got the apples from them earlier. They are apparently really strong, that's how they get most of their items."

They continued walking, Rai getting twitchier as they approached the guild. Past the bridge and in the main town, the Wigglytuff Guild could be just seen from where they were. A big pink blotch against the blue sky.

Near the outskirts of the marketplace lurked the bank.

"Good morning, Duskull." Rai gave a nervous smile. Sean swallowed meekly as well. It was one thing to know about Ghost-type pokémon. Another to see one first hand.

Duskull didn't look so far removed from the depiction Sean knew it as; but the way its body constantly moved and rippled, yet didn't go anywhere, was creepy. The one red orb bouncing between empty eye-sockets was not pleasant to look at either.

"Hello," Sean said after Rai. It would not do to be impolite.

"Most sincere greetings to you both," Duskull greeted, breathy and amused all at the same time. "Feel free to come by any time, Duskull Bank is your most worthy of stops."

They both gave nods and hurried on their way.

"Hoo." Rai breathed once they were clear. "Duskull's definitely good at what he does, keeping your money safe, but he gives me the heebie jeebies."

"I can see why." Sean rubbed an arm, wincing as he was reminded how bruised he was under the fur. "But I'll trust you."

"So, that's Treasure Town, always a bit busy." Rai gave a smile, he still wasn't looking directly at Sean. "There's Exploration Teams all over it. I only recognised Team Ebony today, they don't seem to sleep at all."

"The shuppet and, uh… what was the bird?" Sean had seen the pair whispering to each other himself. He couldn't quite remember off the top of his head what the non-ghost member of the team was.

"Murkrow," Rai answered. "She's nice. She gets a bit fixated on things though."

"I see." Sean did. He could remember them, however vaguely.

As they arrived on the crossroads, Rai paused and Sean considered whether to give him a hand, or paw. Rai took a breath and continued onwards, wearing a fierce expression too determined for Sean to question.

"So, what do we do when we get there?" Sean asked, hoping to break the silence. "Everything went a bit quick yesterday for me to keep up."

"We gotta stand on the grate and get our footprints checked," Rai answered. "They'll let us in, then we just… ask to become apprentices."

"That easy, huh?" Sean muttered. It seemed odd, but he did remember it really was that easy.

"The guild keeps a track of all known wanted pokémon in the area," Rai said, changing the topic back. "If someone wants to get in, they gotta be cleared and if they are suspicious the guild will know by their footprint."

"Sounds like you've done your research," Sean joked and Rai gave an embarrassed smile.

"I've wanted to join them for… well… years," Rai admitted, scuffing the ground. "Every time I've tried to get the nerve to do it, I've lost it soon enough. Once I even made it inside, but when Chatot asked me what I was doing I made up a story about losing an item and wanting an explorer to find it for me… damn, I'm… ugh."

"Well now you've got me!" Sean grinned, pointing a claw at him and nearly poking himself in the chest. "We're in this together. Tell you what, I'll grab you by the tail if you try and run."

Rai gave him a perturbed glance and Sean inwardly cursed some excessively foul language. "I don't mean… like… um." He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head; the words were gone and if he kept on chattering he'd start saying some highly thoughtless things.

"Thanks," Rai said, snapping Sean out of his thoughts. The shinx smiled and looked directly at him for the first time that day. "Glad to know I can… thanks."

Sean smiled back and Rai nodded to him.

They had reached the guild.

The giant Wigglytuff built into an entranceway was horrifying. The empty eyes, paint chipping, the multi-coloured feathers tied to one side, and the weird totems in front of it. It looked threatening. _"Perhaps,"_ Sean reasoned as he and Rai stood frozen. _"That's the point."_

"You ready?" Sean asked, forcing his eyes away from the yawning chasm of The Wigglytuff and to the grate that laid like a trap before it.

"No," Rai answered honestly. "But I wasn't ready to lose my Relic Fragment either."

Stepping forward, missing the pained expression on Sean's face at the reminder, Rai stepped forward to the grate.

The holes were far too wide for him to stand on it and he hesitated. "I… uh… could you go first?" he asked, quietly and flushing in embarrassment.

"No problem," Sean said, smiling as Rai recoiled back from the grate like it stung him. He stepped over it, not nervous at all. He'd done this already, he was a pro.

There was a moment of nothing long enough for Sean to wonder if the guild was occupied.

"Pokémon detected!" a sharp, high, voice declared, causing Sean to jump and Rai to fluff up. "Pokémon detected!"

"Whose footprint?" another voice, that could only be described as intense, boomed. "Whose footprint?" Thankfully the owner of the voice wasn't shouting. Yet.

"The footprint is meowth! The footprint is meowth!"

"You again?" the voice Sean knew to be Loudred demanded. "Are you going to play by the rules this time?"

"We will," Sean shouted, voice echoing unpleasantly for Diglett below.

"Fine. Then get your FRIEND on the grate!"

Rai breathed in and out several times very quickly as Sean stepped off and looked to him. He was shivering like a leaf in the wind and Sean came over, thinking he might need to carry him over. The shinx was heavy too, or at least heavier than he was.

"You can do it," Sean said, hoping this measly attempt at cheerleading would help. Rai stared at him for a moment before swallowing and dragging himself over. He hesitated again before stepping onto the grate, looking back to Sean for support. "I know you can."

Rai nodded and stepped onto the grate. "Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" Hearing that for the third and fourth time reminded Sean of the pokémon detective movie he probably would never see now.

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?"

"The footprint is shinx," Diglett said before his voice grew very excited. "The footprint is SHINX!"

"WHAAT?" Loudred gasped before the gate began to open. "Get in here then."

Rai gave Sean a baffled look, but the meowth had no words of explanation for that. "Let's go," Sean said, jogging forward. Rai, much calmer now, ran after him and the two of them approached the mouth of the building.

"I wonder what that's about?" Rai asked as they stepped into the mouth of the building, the gate clanking shut behind them. Sean was relieved to see that, rather than a ladder to climb, there was a steep incline heading down in a spiral to the next level. He had been wondering how Rai was going to climb a ladder without hands or opposable digits.

Walking down to the second floor brought back another wave of nostalgia in Sean. Seeing the Wigglytuff Guild from such a different angle was strange, but even then, he felt at home inside its walls.

Several pokémon were up and about, looking over the notice boards.

Sean found himself grinning widely again as he recognised each pokémon. Bidoof and Sunflora were looking over the job notice board while Corphish was glancing over the outlaw notice board. He spotted Chimecho giving Corphish advice as he worked out what mission to take.

The pair received a glance or two from the pokémon in the room, but no one approached. Sean was sure Sunflora didn't even notice them come in, already used to how loud Loudred could be.

"Ah, hello there," a voice chirped up from behind them. Sean turned, with Rai stiffly turning with him, to find a colourful bird having stepped up from the floor below them. "I am Chatot, Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right hand pokémon."

"Hello," Sean replied, Rai did not make a peep. "I'm-"

"May I ask what your business is here?" Chatot asked, cutting over Sean. His words were polite, but his tone was sharp. He hadn't quite taken in Rai's appearance, the shinx having shrunk behind Sean.

Rai simply stared in silence, leaving Sean to quickly speak for the both of them. "We'd like to join as explorers!" he said, grinning widely.

It was funny how quickly Chatot's demeanour changed. Moving from a guarded and professional guise to a flappy and delighted one.

"Indeed? A new pair of pokémon who wish to become explorers?" Chatot rubbed his beak with a wing, seemingly speaking his mind out loud. "It IS uncommon for a pair of younglings to want to apprentice at our guild… the training regime is known to be very difficult, considering the steady stream of pokémon who have run away. Could they handle it?"

"I-is the training really that difficult?" Rai asked, finding his voice again.

"Hmm?" Chatot asked before he focused on the shinx and fell into a flurry of flaps. "Oh no-no-no! Not at all, Shinx, not at all. Our training is as easy as can be!" He gave a laugh, stiff and forced. "Well, well, well. I do wish you had mentioned your wish to be an Exploration Team at the grate, we may have avoided some awkwardness there. Hee, hee."

" _His attitude can change quickly,"_ Sean thought to himself as Chatot composed himself.

"Come along now," Chatot said, motioning them to follow him. "Let's get you signed up post haste with the Guildmaster. We don't wish to dawdle, chop-chop."

Sean quickly followed, reaching the second slope down before realising Rai was having difficulty following. "Um… Rai?"

Rai was shivering again and wearing an expression Sean could only call petrified. "No Stun Seeds around," Sean said, coming to Rai's side and pushing him gently. "Come on, we gotta go. Don't want Chatot to think we're lazy."

Rai began to move, and they descended to the second level. Chatot was waiting for them with an air of eagerness. "Come now, come now. We cannot leave the Guildmaster waiting."

Sean was able to quickly glance around, spotting the edge of Croagunk's Swap Shop and also saw Loudred. He gave a wave to the fellow Normal-type pokémon and received a half-hearted wave in response.

Chatot took them to the left and to a pair of impressive doors. The light from a window was beaming into their eyes and Rai made a low, impressed sound. "Wow. We're two floors underground and we can see the sky."

"The guild is built into the side of a cliff," Chatot explained patiently. "It's only natural one could see the outside." He turned back to the doors and hesitated. "Now," Chatot said. "We are to see the Guildmaster. Behave yourselves around him. Do not speak unless spoken to. And on now account. I repeat, on NO account, should you be discourteous to our Guildmaster."

With that he called out. "Guildmaster? Chatot is entering with guests." And pushed the doors open.

Sean silently whistled. The doors were much bigger than Chatot but he pushed them open like they were made of straw.

They entered a rather quirky room as Sean started to think of team names. It was beautiful at a first glance. Fresh flowers being set in pots. Light streaming in from two windows, one was broken. Wigglytuff always refused Chatot's requests to get it fixed, claiming he liked the fresh air. Lavender drapes made by the best weavers around.

There were also a pair of treasure chests busted open and sprawled off to the side. Pink was the dominating colour of the room, except for splashes of green and orange, and Wigglytuff was there.

The big balloon pokémon was not facing them and was standing unnaturally still. Chatot took this in complete stride and hopped over to his side. "Guildmaster?" he asked. "I present to you the two pokémon who wish to join your guild as apprentices. Meowth and Young Shinx!"

Wigglytuff didn't respond.

Rai was frozen almost as still as Wigglytuff and Sean was busy glancing around in mounting excitement.

"Guildmaster?"

"HIYA!"

Wigglytuff spun around on them, startling everyone in the room. His voice was high and musical, fitting Sean's perception of the peppy, constantly cheerful, quirky wigglytuff he knew from the games.

"I'm Wigglytuff." He introduced himself. "I'm the guild's Guildmaster. You want to form an exploration team?" He didn't wait for their response, instead opening his arms like he wished to hug them. "Then, let's GO FOR IT! YOOM TAH!"

Powerful sound waves blasted from him, streaming over Sean and Rai like a gale-force wind. Strangely the Hyper Voice didn't hurt, simply ruffled their fur a bit.

The most important effect was snapping Rai out of his funk. Blinking rapidly, he leaned on Sean to steady himself, his muscles having locked up from how tense he had been.

"First, we have to register your teams name," Wigglytuff said, oblivious to the stunned expressions he was facing. "So, tell me your teams name?"

"Team name?" Rai repeated, latching onto the last words as he began to return to the present. "Oh shoot! I had one… I had one… uh… help?"

With his voice bordering on hysterical, Sean quickly jumped in with the only name he'd been able to come up with. "Team Ion," he blurted.

"Team… Ion?" Rai asked, cocking his head slightly. "That's different."

"Y-yeah," Sean stuttered briefly, feeling everyone eyes on him. "It has something to do with electricity, I think, so I thought it'd be perfect."

Rai gazed at him. "What about you?"

"The only other name I thought of was ThunderClaw, and that sounds a bit… much."

To that, Rai agreed.

"All settled then!" Wigglytuff cheered. "I'll register your team name as Team Ion. Registering," he sang. "Registering… registered. YOOM TAH!" He nearly blew them away again, but his clear enthusiasm was making Sean and Rai smile.

"Congratulations!" Wigglytuff applauded. "From now on, you two are an official Exploration Team! I present you this in commemoration. A Pokémon Exploration Team Kit." With that he pulled out a box from somewhere. Sean blinked, one moment Wigglytuff's paws were empty, then he had something in them.

Chalking it up to Fairy-type nonsense, he stepped forward. Rai joining him moments after.

" _Wait. Is he a Fairy-type?"_ Sean wondered, but was snapped out if it when the box opened by itself.

"A Pokémon Exploration Team Kit?" Sean asked as they peered in. Rai seemed to know what he was looking at, he had only the foggiest of memories.

"Yep," Wigglytuff answered. "It has everything an explorer might need. Quick, grab it all out."

With Wigglytuff nearly vibrating with excitement, Sean did the honours. He was the one with more dexterity after all.

"A badge," he said, pulling everything out.

"Two," Rai noted, as a second badge fell out of the pile Sean held.

"A map." Sean unrolled it, noticing a highly detailed map of the Grass Continent. He could spot various towns and landmarks he never would have known of. Treasure Town and Capim Town in particular stood out.

"A Treasure Bag!" Rai gasped, clutching onto it like it was a lifesaving gabite scale. "I've always wanted one. These things cost a fortune!"

"Your badges will be your official guild identification," Chatot explained, hopping over to Wigglytuff's side. "The Wonder Map is a wonderful tool to have to find your way. And the Treasure Bag is yours to keep. Now look inside before the Guildmaster pops from excitement!"

Rai did so, finding a pair of cloth items. He dug them out as Wigglytuff gave a high pitched 'eee' sound in excitement.

"That one's a Special Band, it'll make your Power moves stronger." Wigglytuff pointed to the scarf-like azure cloth. "The other one isn't complete just yet. I saw you had that silvery ribbon!" He beamed at Sean.

Sean glanced down, realising Wigglytuff had spotted the ribbon he had wrapped around his paw. "But you have no way to wear it. If you hand it over, I can combine it with my one to make you something awesome!"

Sean hesitated for just a brief moment before rationalising that Wigglytuff was perfectly trustworthy. He pawed over the bow and the band to the excited pokémon.

"Lalala," Wigglytuff sang as he twirled around. Each time he spun, and Sean got a look at what he was doing he had made progress. He spun nearly fifteen times before stopping. "Ooh. Dizzy…" Wigglytuff wobbled a bit but was steadied by Chatot. "Here you go. A super nifty bow to wear. It'll do wooonderful thiiings." He handed it over before falling back, landing on Chatot.

"Guildmaster!" Chatot grumbled, unprepared for Wigglytuff's weight. "GUILDMASTER!"

Wigglytuff bounced right back onto his feet with a wide grin. "HIYA!"

"Thank you," Rai said, and Sean gave his own thanks. "I really mean that… I didn't know it'd be so easy, you're very nice, Guildmaster Wigglytuff."

"Aww," Wigglytuff sniffled, tearing up. "Come here." Before anyone could so much as begin to refuse, Wigglytuff pulled Rai into a hug. It took about four seconds before he grabbed Sean as well and hugged him as well. "We have always believed you could do it, Shinx," Wigglytuff said warmly, setting the pair down.

"But first you had to come to us," Chatot added, hopping up beside Wigglytuff, ready to intervene in case their new apprentices needed more space to breathe. Wigglytuff's hugs could be debilitating.

"Yep! But now we'll be having so much fun!" Wigglytuff cheered and did a dance around them.

"You will also be working hard," Chatot added, acting as the stern teacher in comparison to the dancing Wigglytuff. "There will be no shirking of work and there are few excuses accepted here. Understand?"

"We do." Rai nodded, determination replacing all previous trepidation. "Right, Sean?"

"Right."

"Very good. Come with me you two," Chatot said, gesturing for Wigglytuff to allow them passage. "I'll show you to your rooms."

"Have fun." Wigglytuff waved. "And have a good rest, you two look very tired."

"Thank you," Sean and Rai chorused as the doors closed behind them.

"Come," Chatot said, hopping his way past the window and to a corridor. "The apprentices rooms are this way."

"We get rooms!?" Rai squealed under his breath, hurrying to catch up with Chatot.

Sean grinned and raced after him, but not without glancing back and seeing Croagunk and Loudred staring at them.

Chatot led them past several pairs of rooms on either side of the corridor and to the final one. "Here is where you'll stay during your training here." They entered into a basic room. Having a pair of equally sized beds off straw and a window. It was somewhat roomier than Rai's place, but only due to the lack of a water fountain.

They stepped onto their beds, feeling them as Chatot continued. "You'll live here while you train with us. Things will start getting busy tomorrow so make sure you go to bed early tonight. Dinner is held when Chimecho rings her bell. You are expected to attend all morning briefings. Understand?"

"Yes," Rai said, Sean nodded.

"Very good." Chatot paused and considered something for a moment. "We are happy to have you with us," he said and turned to leave.

"Wait," Sean called out, causing the bird to pause and glance back.

"Yes?"

Now that things had calmed down and Rai was no longer shivering in a half-panic attack, Sean was able to think clearly again. He noticed something rather pertinent to the time.

They had stayed the night at Rai's instead of joining the guild. It was only now occurring to him that they were supposed to have their first mission today. Spoink, or something.

"Is it possible we can have a job to do?" Sean asked, trying to speak as coolly and naturally as possible. No hint of desperation or pleading no sir.

Chatot's eye quirked in a slight smile. "Eagerness is a good sign, but just use today to prepare yourselves. Maybe introduce yourself to your fellow apprentices. There is no need to be hasty." Shaking his head, he continued hopping away. "Such eagerness, that might be tough to keep up with… the youth of today…" he muttered under his breath, falling out of hearing range soon enough.

Sean swallowed and glanced to Rai. He was looking much livelier than he had been earlier, a smile was spreading over his face.

"I did it," he whispered, joy beaming his face like no amount of light could. "I DID IT!"

Despite his own misgivings of screwing everything up ever, Sean couldn't help but grin wildly as Rai danced around the room. "I'm an official explorer now. I didn't run away like the last sixty-two times! I did it, I did it, I did it!"

He finished hopping around and turned to Sean, beaming smile still in place. "It's all thanks to you. Thank you, thank you!" He pounced on Sean and gave him a lick on the koban, the coin on his forehead, before freezing and leaping hard enough off him that the wind was knocked out of Sean.

"I'm so sorry!" Rai gasped before hiding his face in his paws. "I got to excited. I shouldn't have licked you."

Sean pulled himself to his feet. Being pounced on was not a feeling he particularly enjoyed, thankfully Rai had tackled him into one of the beds, so the fall wasn't painful. The shinx's tongue was somewhat staticky though and his forehead felt very strange.

Rubbing the koban, and fully realising he had a bit of metal fused into his head now, Sean gave a smile. "Heh, it's fine," he said bashfully. "Maybe a bit of warning next time?"

Rai peaked out from his paws and saw Sean was unbothered. Sighing in relief he propped himself up. "Sorry. I sometimes act without thinking, I can be thoughtless, sorry."

Sean waved him off. "Haha, that's the same as me. You're fine."

Smiling now, Rai stepped forward. "Well, you heard what Chatot said." Flicking his tail, Rai looked back to him. "Let's introduce ourselves to the other members of the guild."

"Look who's all confident now," Sean teased as they went, Rai grinned but the smile was somewhat tight.

"I can't be a coward all the time," he said, causing Sean to frown when he looked away.

 _"_ _I wish he'd stop calling himself a coward,"_ Sean thought. He wanted to say it out loud, but it seemed too personal for someone to say after knowing them for a day. _"He's not a coward."_

Sean considered what meeting the apprentices was going to be like. He had seen, or heard, everyone he knew from the games on the way in, barring Dugtrio.

They exited into the guilds second floor and found that they had a small crowd waiting for them.

"Oh my gosh!" A pitch only Sunflora could make squealed out in delight.

Rai and Sean had only moments to prepare themselves before they were swarmed by their guildmates. With only Croagunk, Diglett and Dugtrio abstaining from the attack on their personal space, everyone else went to clamber over them.

The image of various monsters rampaging towards him evoked a sense of primal fear in Sean and it was him who froze up under the attention. Rai was all bashful smiles and quiet introductions while Sean tried to reboot.

"And this is… Meowth," Rai finished introducing himself and noticed Sean hadn't said anything. Hearing Rai introduce him as Meowth managed to bring Sean back to the world of the living and he blinked a few times to clear his vision. His tail was ramrod straight, but he didn't notice it.

"Ah, hello," he said, heart still hammering in his chest. He did a mental countdown and reminded himself he was good at socialising. His tail slowly began to relax.

Bidoof, of all pokémon, seemed to detect his anxiety and shuffled back. "Golly, I think we might have come on too strongly."

The rest of them saw it too and took a few steps back. Sean gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed his face.

He took a breath and reached out to Sunflora, giving a smile. "My apologies, you startled me a bit. I'm a meowth as you can see, but I'm happy for everyone here to call me-" Before he could finish introducing himself, Sunflora took his paw in her leaf-like limb and shook his whole body with impressive strength.

"Oh my gosh!" she repeated, beaming at Sean. "I'm so totally delighted to meet you. You're both so cute! I'm Sunflora, this is Bidoof, that's Corphish." She continued pointing everyone out and Sean nodded and said hello to everyone she pointed out.

"Skulking over in his creepy shop is Croagunk." Bidoof and Loudred stepped out of the way to let Sean and Rai spot Croagunk, who gave a lazy wave from his perch. "If you want to swap stuff, he's the guy. Although not at the moment."

"Someone blew my cauldron up," Croagunk called, smiling lazily. There was no reproach in his voice.

"Our main sentry is Diglett," Sunflora continued, "he's the one who read your footprints. And his dad is … uh…"

"Here," Dugtrio said, rising from the ground. "We took a break from communing with the waves to follow the commotion. Shinx, it is wonderful to see you in our ranks at last."

"Th-Thanks," Rai said, kneeling down and almost burying his face in his paws. "For all this. Thanks."

"I'm Loudred, I'm one of the main sentries for the guild." Despite being pointed out by Sunflora, the others had decided it was only polite to introduce themselves. "There's no one better in the guild than me to come to for advice on outlaws. I know 'em all. GREAT to meet you." He rattled Sean's arm worse than Sunflora had, Sean guessed it was some tough-guy thing.

"Nice to see you," Rai said, smiling.

"Yeah," Sean agreed. "You seem strong." This time he did massage his arm.

Loudred puffed up proudly. "But of course! I'm the strongest apprentice here!"

"Second strongest!" Sunflora called out.

"FIRST STRONGEST!" Loudred roared back and the two fell into an argument.

"Hey-hey, I'm Corphish." A crustacean pokémon shook a paw each with his pincers, taking great care not to crush or pinch them. "Ignore those two." He had to speak loudly over Loudred. "Croagunk is actually the strongest but don't say that around them."

"Yup-yup," Bidoof agreed, stepping up to them. "Those two can get pretty competitive by golly. Oh, where's my manners? I'm Bidoof. I was the most recent apprentice before you two showed up. By golly it makes me so happy to see some newcomers."

Sniffling slightly, he let himself be pulled back by Chimecho, who floated up as the last member of the mob. "It is great to meet the two of you," she positively sang. "I am Chimecho. I am the chef and nurse of the guild and I also manage the Exploration Teams in general. If there are any questions you may have, places you need to scout, or anything at all, feel free to ask."

"Thanks for the offer." Rai smiled.

"We just might have to. Chatot said we go on a job tomorrow." Sean tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He couldn't help but think about Spoink. The first mission the team ever took was coming back to him. As well as the events of the next day.

A stab of nervousness went through him at that and Sean wondered how he was going to handle what was to come.

"Well good luck," Chimecho said. "I'll see you at dinnertime." She floated off, leaving the pair with Bidoof and Corphish.

"By the way," Corphish started. "Well done Shinx. I was always rooting for you to join the guild!"

"Yup-yup, always knew you could make it," Bidoof agreed, bobbing his head.

"Ah… don't embarrass me." Rai blushed.

Bidoof grinned. "Knock-knock?" he asked, and Rai smiled.

"Who's there?"

"Snow," Bidoof said eagerly.

"Snow who?" Rai asked. Sean watched in amusement, not expecting knock-knock jokes.

"Snow point pretending you don't know me!" Bidoof finished and Rai chuckled.

Corphish shook his head at the antics. "Behave, Bidoof," he said, faux-seriously. "Seriously though," Corphish continued, "we're happy to have you here. I know you'll be an amazing adventurer. Super strong too, just like your sister!"

Rai's smile became fixed. "O-Oh, thank you."

Corphish blanched as he realised he'd said something wrong. "Uh… uh… hey-HEY what's that over there?" He scuttled off as quickly as his six legs would carry him, Bidoof mumbling something unintelligible before running off himself.

Bidoof glanced back, eyes meeting Sean's for a moment, before he ducked down and ran up to the next level. Sean turned to Rai who was blinking a little too much to be normal.

Swallowing, he decided to take a stab at asking some difficult questions. Only to default to something safer. "So, they ran off in a hurry?" He took a moment, Rai didn't respond, so he pulled it back to difficult. "What's that about?"

"Nothing really." Rai shrugged, turning around to walk back to their room. "My sister left a fair while ago, I've just heard about how strong she is so many times."

Sean heard what wasn't said and wisely decided to listen and not press further. He glanced between Rai and the slope leading to the upper level, debating. He quickly decided to stick with Rai, everything was still far to strange and different to consider being alone.

He heard the shinx sigh a little when he caught up and walked with him in silence back to their room. "I'm still really sore from yesterday," Rai admitted once they got to their room. Slumping down on the nearest bed he groaned. "I'm not used to getting pounded like that."

Sean bit his tongue and walked to the second bed. "Well, yeah to be honest I'm not used to getting beaten up either. But when we find them…" he trailed off warningly.

Rai rolled over to face him, consternation marring his expression. "Find them?"

"We'll find those Team Skull assholes," Sean stated. Not a doubt lingering in his words. "And we'll get the Relic Fragment back."

Rai blinked at him owlishly for a moment. _"Noctowlishly?"_ Sean wondered, before Rai spoke.

"You're a very strange pokémon," he said plainly. Sean gave a chuckle, but Rai's expression was firm. "You told me you were a human… I'm not sure if I believe you, but you don't act like any pokémon I've met before."

"You've only just met me," Sean said. He knew it could be hurting his chances at being believed, but he still had to say it.

"Yeah," Rai agreed before surprising Sean. "Exactly." He smiled slightly before yawning and closing his eyes. "I know we only just woke up, and I even normally wake up early, but I'm still so tired."

Sean hummed his agreement. "I'm not such an early-delibird, but I don't sleep too easy either."

"Heh," Rai laughed, eyes still closed. "Been here a day and you're already saying stuff like 'early-delibird'."

"Thought it'd make sense," Sean said. He had planned the comment in advance.

"Mm."

They laid in silence for a moment, drifting off, but something occurred to Sean that wouldn't allow him respite until he had answers.

"Rai? You still here?"

"…Yeah. That's a weird way of asking if I'm awake though."

"Your name is… Rai, right?"

"Right."

"Mine's Sean. But when you introduced me earlier you said Meowth. And everyone else's names are, well, what they are. Is that the norm? Or do you have a different name for another reason?"

"Nah. We all have names. But it's polite to call someone you don't know, or just acquaintances with, by what they are. It's a privilege thing, something for friends, family and mates to call you by your name. Pokémon that go about telling everyone their names are usually regarded as, uh… w-well, you shouldn't do it."

Sean digested that information for a moment, it made a comforting amount of sense. Still, there was one last thing on his mind.

"You told me your name. And you barely know me."

"You told me yours. Even if you didn't know the significance, you still did. I like to think, though, that we could be friends. Either way, I'm fine if you want to call Rai… can I call you Sean now that you know? Both in private, at least for now."

"I'll do my best. Goodnight Rai, and… thanks."

"Goodnight Sean. And thank you. I never think I'd ever get to join the Wigglytuff Guild. If I had to lose my Relic Fragment to do it, well… that's just what had to happen."

Rai fell asleep first, setting a trend Sean knew would persist. Sleep did not come to him as easily, though. Rai's last words lingered in his head.

 _"_ _Yeah… but you weren't supposed to lose it. That's not how the story goes. It didn't need to happen. But we will find it. We have to. Team Skull will turn up eventually, the expedition I think. I gotta make sure that happens…"_

* * *

 **It's good to revisit the old stuff again and clean up all the mistakes I found!**

 **But yes. Timeline wise things are already messed up a bit. Normally this day would have the job request to find Spoink's Pearl in the Drenched Bluff. But they joined today. But what does tomorrow bring, a certain predatory Psychic…**


	3. An Unfortunately Moist Excursion

**Hi everyone! I'll keep this note short… enjoy!**

* * *

"h… y… ...k… u…"

Sean breathed in and out. He was skirting wakefulness but was dozing just enough to know he was enjoying laying in one place, completely calm and comfortable.

"Hey… w…k… up…"

Rai smiled in his sleep. Enjoying a wonderful dream that he had finally gathered the nerve and joined the Wigglytuff Guild.

"Hey-HEY!"

Sean and Rai yelped as their noses were pinched by something very hard. "Wake. UP."

With the claws coming out and electricity crackling to ward him off, Corphish stepped back to let Rai shock only himself and Sean.

"Ugh…" Sean twitched, tasting copper from biting his tongue. "That was worse than the electric fence I touched."

"What was that for?" Rai demanded, rubbing his nose and blinking the tears away.

"It's time for the morning briefing," Corphish explained, scuttling back and further from the danger zone. "You don't want to be late. I'm doing you a favour, hey-hey."

Sean stopped growling and Rai stopped blinking. They glanced to each other before yelping again.

"Hey-woah!" Corphish was bowled over by the pair scrambling to the assembly. They refused to make fools of themselves so early.

"How did we sleep in so long?" Rai asked as they jogged. The distance wasn't far, and Corphish was gaining on them quickly.

"You call that sleeping in?" Sean replied as they exited the corridor and were stared at by the entire guild minus Wigglytuff and Corphish.

"It is for me," Rai muttered as they took places at the edge of the assembly, feeling awfully exposed.

"Almost late young apprentices," Chatot chided, looking them up and down.

"You can thank me later," Corphish grumbled from behind them, before taking his place between Dugtrio and Loudred.

"Alright," Chatot called over the soft rumbling of the talking pokémon, "has everyone met our pair of new arrivals?" Chatot continued as everyone quietened. He received a positive response from everyone.

"Slept the day away I heard." Dugtrio turned to face them, three sets of eyes boring into them.

Sean averted his eyes, uncomfortable at the sight of something brown and cylindrical popping out of the ground and speaking with three faces. He wanted to ask some questions but dared not to learn such forbidden knowledge. It hadn't bothered him yesterday, but yesterday he hadn't been pinched and then shocked awake.

"Sorry," Rai giggled, nose going red. "We only meant to lie down for a moment. Guess our days before really weighed us down."

"Hmm," Was all Dugtrio said before Chatot cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Either way, welcome to Shinx and Meowth. You are ALL expected to treat them well. You are all apprentices, you are all on the same footing even if some have more experience than others. Be polite and helpful if one comes to you for advice. Understood?" He was giving Loudred and Dugtrio a few pointed looks as he spoke, and both did their best not to roll their eyes at him.

"Sure, whatever." Loudred shrugged. "I'm cool with them."

"There were no issues yesterday, I imagine will have no problem with them," Dugtrio said, bobbing briefly in place.

"Good, good. Now." Chatot flourished his wing at the door he stood before. "Presenting our most illustrious Guildmaster."

The doors opened and Wigglytuff strolled out. He had a smile, however vacant, plastered on his face.

"Guildmaster?" Chatot puffed up grandly. "Do you have words of wisdom to share with us this morning?"

Sean smiled happily, seeing the great Guildmaster Wigglytuff with his own two eyes beaming out at them tickled something young and innocent within him. He felt a grin pulling at his face, thinking of how amusing it was for Wigglytuff to stand around asleep with his eyes wide open.

"Sure do!" Wigglytuff said, completely throwing Sean's expectations out the window and into the sea below. "Don't shirk work! Run away and… uhh…" he leaned over and whispered. "Chatot? Line?"

"Pay?" Chatot whispered back.

"Right!" Wigglytuff beamed before continuing as brightly as he was before. "Run away and far away!"

Sean found himself struggling with keeping himself composed again, this time laughter was going at him. He wasn't sure how badly he'd been shocked, but he was finding himself okay with it.

He kept himself under control, however. Chatot was staring at everyone with an intense enough glare that any amusement would not be taken well.

There was a tiny snort or titter than ran through the group, but everyone held flat enough expressions that Chatot couldn't determine which one, or ones, expressed such merriment.

"Is that all, Guildmaster?" Chatot asked, pausing his suspicion scanning of the crowd.

"Yup!" Wigglytuff turned to glide right back into his room but paused halfway, back facing the crowd. "Oh wait! I thought of another one!"

"Yes, Guildmaster?" Chatot asked. Wigglytuff stood there in silence. "We are… uh… awaiting your words of wisdom." Wigglytuff remained motionless, causing Chatot to hop to his side. "G-Guildmaster?"

Wigglytuff spun back on the assembled apprentices, causing everyone to jump. "And three! Smiles go for miles!" With that he did a little dance, sang a little song, and twirled his way back into his room.

After closing his doors, he quickly opened them again. "That has GOT TO be our new motto. Remember that everyone." He slammed his doors shut again but was heard singing again so no one was concerned.

Chatot stood in silence, staring at the door, for a long moment before giving an imperceptible sigh and turning on the guild with a smile. "Let us all take our Guildmaster's wise wisdom to heart. So then… you heard the Guildmaster. On three! Smi… everyone. NOW!"

"Smiles go for miles!" Everyone parroted back and Chatot nodded.

"Could use some work," he mumbled before waving his wings at everyone. "Go. Do your duties for the day." The apprentices dissembled, besides Sean and Rai who remained where they were, exchanging looks.

"Ah yes, you two." Chatot hopped to their side. "If you'll follow me." He began hopping to the ramp that led to the next floor and the pair quickly joined him.

Chatot took them to their right and over to the job notice board. "As you were both fast asleep yesterday I doubt you were shown the notice boards, correct?"

Rai nodded, but Sean raised a paw.

"Yes?"

"Is the board listed with tasks pokémon in the area want us to do?" he asked, hoping to sound informed.

Chatot nodded. "Correct. If somewhat of a simple understanding." Turning, and leaving Sean feeling affronted, he gestured over the board. "It is Dugtrio's job to update these requests. On this board you'll find pokémon who need something done in a dungeon. This is your job for today, I'll just select one of these…"

He hummed and hawed for a moment before plucking one off the board. "For a beginner team like the pair of you… THIS is the job the guild will have you do today." He handed it to Sean, as he was the one with the paws to handle it.

As Chatot had been deciding, Sean's heart pumped hard in his chest. His mind swirled with what was supposed to happen, but that supposedly happened yesterday while they were sound asleep. He didn't know what to expect, how literal the days in the game were, how likely cosmic chance was or if he'd already screwed everything up ever.

He glanced down at it fearfully and his heart did a strange jolt. His paws felt numb and Rai was the one who ended up reading it, looking down as Sean's paws were not that far from eye-level for him.

"Help! My best friend in the world has gone missing! I am such an idiot, we had a fight over the stupidest thing and now she's gone into a dungeon without me! My friend, Psyduck, said if I wouldn't go with her, she'd go herself! I haven't seen her in two days! She said she was going to the Drenched Bluff! Please! Someone find her! I can't go myself, I'm too weak! Signed, Clefairy."

Sean glanced down as Rai was reading and noted it was not exactly English, but it certainly copied the exclamation point which was dotted all over the request. It bothered him that he could still read it, however.

"The Drenched Bluff…" Rai tasted the word on his tongue again. "That's not far from here… maybe two hours?" He glanced down at the request again, a small frown starting on his face. "But this is just a finding mission. I thought we'd be doing exploration."

"Hush please," Chatot said, giving them both a stern expression. "This is your first job. You cannot expect as difficult as a mission as that just yet. You have work to do to prove yourself first."

Rai swallowed, nodded, and smiled. "Then we'll prove ourselves like no one else! Right, Meowth?" He turned to Sean with resolute expectation on his face.

"For sure," Sean agreed. "We'll find Psyduck and get her back here in no time."

"Hmm," Chatot hummed and hopped to the side. "Well that is your task for the day. You best get to it, chop-chop."

With the mission in hand, or rather paw, they leapt into action. Rai did at least.

"Alright, let's go to the Drenched Bluff right NOW!" He was getting fired up, sparks were popping off him, and was running towards the ramp leading up already.

"Wait, we need the Treasure Bag," Sean called, causing Rai to slide to a stop. "And our map… AND our badges."

"Right." Rai nodded. "We left those in our room after Corphish woke us up… alright, I'll be back before you can say-" And he was gone, zipping down with speed Sean could only call unnatural.

"Adventure." Rai finished, zipping back into place after a few seconds.

"How did you go so fast?" Sean asked, blinking at the shinx with the Treasure Bag looped around him.

"Easy." Rai grinned, turning to aim to the upwards ramp. "Quick Attack."

He zipped up that as well, leaving Sean to try and run up as fast as he could. He had no Quick Attack. He was also clumsy and trying to sprint on two feet was decidedly harder than it used to be.

Rai was waiting for him. Perhaps because the guilds gate was closed. He was tapping a paw and staring at a crank. Upon Sean joining him, he gestured. "We need to turn that to raise the gate. I, uh… might have trouble."

They both looked down at Rai's paws and then to Sean's. Sean waggled his nubs and gave a grin. "Leave it to me!" he said grandly. With a flourish he strolled over and grabbed onto the crank.

He was relieved to find it easy to turn, lifting the heavy metal gate with ease.

"Okay!" Rai shouted, blasting into a sprint that kicked up a plume of dust. "Drenched Bluff, THAT WAY." He ran down the stairs before ending his Quick Attack, staring up at Sean who was taking his time with the stairs. "Come on. Adventure awaits!"

"These stairs have a much worse drop for me now," Sean replied. He could say that being a little over a foot tall, and rather scrawny at that, was rather disconcerting to someone who had been quite tall a few days ago.

"Plus," he panted as he reached the bottom. "Shouldn't we go into Treasure Town to get supplies?" The idea of rushing off into a dungeon with nothing but a bowtie was not something Sean wanted to do.

He was also feeling new waves of panicked nausea at the idea of what they might miss if they didn't. Or maybe it was just hunger, he bet he could see his ribs poking out through his chest.

"Right… good point!" Rai ran, not zipped this time, towards Treasure Town and Sean continued to have trouble keeping up with the shinx's pace. He hadn't noticed the other day because of how much was going on, but he really could see his ribs if he bent the right way and pulled his skin taut.

Previously he wouldn't mind being thinner. But this was a bit much. _"How much didn't I eat in the future?"_ he wondered to himself before frowning. _"…Yeah. Yeah that's right. Lost local memories but kept real-world memories? Is that how this works. Gotta be, I don't have any first-hand memories despite travelling back in time. Hmm. This is really weird, for entirely new reasons."_

Shaking the thoughts off, he focused on keeping pace with Rai. The shinx stopped for the minimum amount he could at Duskull's Bank before moving on. That, at least, Sean could approve of.

Puffing slightly, feeling hungry, and wondering why the marketplace was as far from the guild as it could be, Sean was left in Rai's dust. He was relieved the shinx wasn't still using Quick Attack to move faster, but he was still too fast.

He kept his newly-keen eyes as vigilant as he could. Scanning the place for any flash of blue or yellow. He saw a few, the town was a bit livelier this morning, but nothing that stuck out to him. He did spot a spoink however, bouncing around merrily with a pearl on its head. That was a relief of sorts.

Wrapped up in his own thoughts, trying to remember painfully specific details of the game he knew, Sean almost walked straight into Rai when he stopped.

"Sorry," he said on reflex, "almost bumped into you."

"No problem," Rai replied before stepping to the side to reveal why he had stopped. "This is Team Razor Wind!"

Sean looked up, and up, and further up still. A zangoose, scyther and sandslash all stood before them, all with natural sharp implements of pain and death glinting in the sunlight.

"So, you're the freshy who's paired up with Shinx here," Zangoose said, smirking. "Well good luck. You're going to need it if you want to make it as an explorer."

Rolling his eyes at his thorny leader, Scyther nodded down at them. "Make sure you stock up on seeds and berries," Scyther advised, exceptionally more pleasant than his leader in just nine words.

"Always hang on to any Reviver Seeds too," Sandslash added. "Those things can and will give you the boost you need to keep going. Can be the thing that saves you in a long dungeon."

"And no mercy." Zangoose sneered, but he seemed to have advice like his teammates. "The ferals won't give you any. Nothin' but merciless monsters out there."

"Thanks fellas." Rai smiled, somewhat dourly. "We appreciate the advice from experiences explorers like yourselves."

Zangoose gave a scoff but gave Rai a friendly pat on the head. "One last thing. Keep some apples on you, always. You don't want to be stuck in OR out of a dungeon with no food. Come on guys." He jerked his head and the other two gave their goodbyes, heading off towards the crossroads.

Sean glanced to Rai who was smiling and asked. "Is that normal" Sean thought it seemed quite condescending pat another pokémon like that. Without asking or anything.

"Zangoose is always like that." Rai shrugged. "He's nicer to me though."

" _That was nice?"_ Sean thought before asking. "How'd you meet Team Razor Wind?"

"They're an Exploration Team! I just HAD to talk to them. Only took me three tries to get my nerve to approach them." Rai stuck his tongue out a winked before trotting forward again. "They're pretty awesome adventurers. Go for the tough stuff they do. I think they're pretty cool."

Sean nodded. He could understand that. _"If that was how Zangoose is nice…"_ He didn't want to see Zangoose not-so-nice.

Rai seemed to sense his misgivings and gave him an understanding smile as they reached a short line. They had reached the brothers Kecleon's shop and were waiting behind a marill and azurill.

" _Ah that's right."_ Sean smiled as it clicked into place. _"This is where we first see them. Dimensional Scream too. That's going to be weird."_

"Thank you, Mr Kecleon," Marill said, young and boyish.

"Yeah, thanks a heap Mr Kecleon and Mr Kecleon," Azurill squeaked, much younger and higher voice, but still unmistakably male.

"You're welcome," the Kecleon Brothers said in chorus. The other pair of brothers smiles and went on their way, Marill holding a basket and Azurill a single apple. Azurill tripping right as he passed Sean, and the meowth bent to pick it up.

"Here you go." He smiled kindly and got a shy one in return.

"Thank you," Azurill said, grabbing the apple, before hurrying to join his brother.

"Sweet pair," Rai said as they stepped up into the shopkeeper's space of business.

"Indeed," the green kecleon said.

"Hardworking and honest," The purple one added.

"Do you know if their mother is doing any better?" Rai asked as he glanced around the wares for the day. He received a pair of headshakes in response.

"No better." Purple shook his head.

"And to top it off, the family's treasure has disappeared." Green frowned, anger biting into his voice.

"Oh, Mr's Kecleon's!" The pair of blue brothers reappeared suddenly, rushing to the market stall. "You gave us an extra apple," Marill finished.

"We didn't pay for this many," Azurill said.

Green smiled. "That's our gift to you," he said, receiving starry-eyed thanks in return. A lot of them.

Once the pair had left again, the two kecleon sighed in unison. "Do hope things look up for them soon."

"They deserve it," Rai agreed before pointing out what he had chosen to buy, four apples and a Sleep Seed. Sean stood in silence the whole time, feeling somewhat out of place. Rai was clearly well-known and friendly with them already. It seemed unnecessary to try and inject himself into the conversation, and he had no money to buy anything with.

What was bothering him more, however, was the lack of dizzy spells. He was almost certain the first Dimensional Scream happened after touching the apple. But not even a slight twitch of vertigo. He was feeling fine, fantastic even and he didn't like that.

He felt even better after Rai gave him another of those delicious apples, and he hated every moment of it.

" _What's going on?"_ he repeated in his head. _"Why isn't it happening? What do I do when…?"_ That's when he saw it.

"Oh no," he said, accidentally out loud. A small part of Sean felt relieved, then he shut that feeling away under bars of shame and self-loathing. He shouldn't feel happy or relieved for what was happening.

Drowzee was there. Drowzee was there. Drowzee was THERE.

"Wow you've really seen our Water Float?" Azurill cheered, rolling a happy twirl around the predatory Psychic-type.

"Indeed," Drowzee's oily voice reached their ears as Rai and Sean approached. He saw them and corrected his tone. "Certainly. I had no idea what it was, but thought it seemed unwise and potentially selfish to take it for myself. I left it where it was."

"This is so amazing!" Marill grinned, he had set the apples down and shook Drowzee's paw. "Thank you. We've been searching for weeks now. It's very important to our family, it only works for us as well!"

"Truly fantastic," Drowzee agreed, a glint entering his eye. "If you'd like, I could bring you there. For safety purposes, I am an experienced adventurer after all. None could guide you as safely as I could."

"That'd be great!" Marill smiled, but then frowned. "Oh, but… I'm sorry, we really don't have the money to pay for your services. That's why we haven't gone to the guild or anything."

"Think nothing of payment." Drowzee waved them off. "Helping you is all the reward I need."

"Really, Mr Drowzee?" Azurill gasped, pure joy filling his voice, and Sean thought he spotted something resembling not-evil enter Drowzee's eye before he blinked, and it was gone.

"Certainly. I was just up there, I know it'd be no trouble for me."

"So, what's going on here?" Sean had enough. He moved closer and said his words very loudly. All three pokémon blinked at him before the brothers spotted Rai stepping up next to him.

"Sounds like great news." Rai smiled and Marill and Azurill beamed back.

"Yep. Looks like we've finally found our Water Float," Azurill explained before turning back to Drowzee again. "Thanks to Mr Drowzee here. He's the nicest, kindest, coolest ever! Except for my brother."

Both Marill and Drowzee chuckled at that. "I don't think I'm that good," Marill started.

"Your brother is definitely," Drowzee began.

"Mr Drowzee is much better than me."

"The greatest to you. Your own personal hero."

Marill gave a chuckle and smiled at Drowzee. Drowzee smiled down at Azurill, but Sean saw only a leer.

"Well, we had best be off if we wish to get back soon," Drowzee said, stepping past Azurill on one side and Marill on the next. He bumped into Sean and he felt the bump as something harder than necessary. "My apologies." Drowzee smiled and continued.

Marill and Azurill waved their goodbyes and Sean waited. And waited. He wasn't sure about earlier, but he knew for certain that Drowzee triggered a Dimensional Scream.

There was nothing.

A sudden wave of panic gripped him hard enough that it almost felt like vertigo and he shouted out. "STOP!" He was loud enough that everyone on the street heard him. There weren't many about, the spoink was still here, a few shopkeepers and teams were there.

Marill, Azurill and Drowzee did stop and turned with varying mixtures of concern, curiosity, and thinly veiled irritation. "Yes?" Drowzee snapped. "We are in a hurry if you don't mind."

Sean swallowed nervously. He hated this. _"Why did I yell out?"_ he asked himself. But he knew the answer.

"I saw a Drowzee with a wanted poster," Sean declared, loudly, to the whole street. "So, I don't think it's okay for you to take those two without any questions." He hated talking without having any time to think about what he was saying, it made his heart pound and legs shake.

Sean nodded to himself, feeling quite accomplished in how coherent he managed to be. Rai gave him a horrified glance and said. "A wanted poster? An outlaw!?"

Marill glanced to Azurill worriedly but Drowzee kept his cool. "That is awful," he cried. "I understand your concern, applaud it actually, it is terrible when pokémon of your own kind act in such a manner to disparage their whole species. I know you understand as a meowth."

Sean frowned, thinking. Drowzee had not reacted how he had thought. He scarcely even seemed bothered by the sudden and loud accusation and Sean couldn't help but doubt himself.

 _"_ _You won't forgive yourself if they're hurt,"_ Sean reminded himself. Standing firm, he pointed the claw at Drowzee. "Prove it then."

Rai was glancing between Sean and Drowzee quickly with concern. Drowzee was hesitating but found his words soon enough. "Very well. How may I prove I am as innocent as you?"

The way he said that left a bad feeling in Sean's mouth and he pointed to where the guild could be seen. "Come with us to the guild and we'll check."

"Oh please," Drowzee scoffed, loudly and louder still. "You wish to waste the guilds time with this? Marill and Azurill have a sick mother and I don't have all the time in the world. They need their item, this could take hours for you to be certain."

"The wanted poster is up there," Sean insisted, lying through his teeth. "Won't take more than ten minutes."

Drowzee hesitated again and received a glance from Marill. "I don't mean to be rude, but… I have to think about my brother. Let's just go to the guild."

Drowzee stared at him blankly for a moment before looking up at Sean and Rai and nodding. "Very well. I have nothing to hide."

The crowd glanced away, deciding the matter resolved and most of everyone relaxed. Sean didn't. Neither did Drowzee.

Right as Rai and Sean reached the trio, Drowzee moved. "YA!" Drowzee shouted, shoving Marill and Azurill into Team Ion's way with a hard shove and began sprinting away.

Sean reacted almost as quickly as Drowzee did and was in pursuit. He tripped over Marill but landed on his feet and kept running.

"Hold on!" Rai yelled, but Sean didn't listen. His heart was pumping hard, he wasn't thinking things anymore, Drowzee was quick but not as quick as a meowth. As if by themselves Sean's claws extended and then, as he fell further into the depths of righteousness, his claws began glowing white.

He reached within scratching distance of Drowzee and went to slash with Power-infused claws. Sean used Scratch.

It missed.

Right as he went to cut, Sean was tackled to the side. He rolled in a furry-feline-fracas before being pinned.

"Are you out of your mind?" Rai hissed, he had been the one to tackle and pin Sean. "You cannot use a Move in town. You'll get arrested or be labelled an outlaw. NEVER do that. Ever!"

He had spoken low, under his breath, so no one else heard. Sean distantly noticed Drowzee disappearing, no one else reacting fast enough to even begin the chase.

"He's getting away!" Sean protested, Rai pushed himself off him and they both looked to see Drowzee disappear.

"S-sorry," Rai whispered, Sean still just taking in what just happened. "But you really can't use a Move here. The last pokémon to do so, well… it caused a terrible fight and the town was badly damaged. You probably didn't know that, but… well you do now."

"But he… he… got away." Sean knew he was repeating himself now, but Drowzee was getting away. No. He HAD gotten away.

Flushing with a mixture of anger, frustration, and nerves, Sean glanced down.

Now that the adrenaline was wearing off he noticed he could feel something he had never felt before. It almost felt like blood flowing back into his arm after something had been cutting off his circulation, letting unrestricted blood flow to his arm again. It was like feeling the coolness of blood rushing to the tips of his fingers again, but somehow flowing even further than that.

Frowning, he looked over his paw. It didn't feel like he had bled but summoning that Power and the feeling surrounding it; that was the closest description he could give. His claws were completely white, and almost waving with something.

"M-Mr Meowth?" Sean started and felt himself return fully to the present when Marill's shaky voice reached him. The feeling faded and his claws returned to normal. Beside him, Rai sighed in relief. He had been blocking the view from anyone seeing the meowth's paw.

"Uh… yes?" Sean asked.

"Was Mr Drowzee really an outlaw?"

"Yes." Sean nodded, trying to reorder his thoughts. "I'm afraid so."

Azurill popped up next to his brother and leaned against him, shaking slightly. "Does that mean he lied about finding our treasure?"

"Y-yeah. I'd say so."

The brothers shared a look and Marill gathered up the apples that had spilled when Drowzee had shoved them. "Th-thanks for stopping him. I don't know what might have happened if you didn't. We… we better get home. Thanks."

Pressed together, they walked out of the town, towards home, together. Sean wanted to stop them, say Drowzee could be out there waiting, but he doubted it strongly.

"Good work," Rai said, giving him a paw-pat on the shoulder. "You stopped an outlaw from taking them!"

Sean tried to smile but could barely manage it. "He got away though." It was all he could think about.

Rai nodded guiltily. "There wasn't much you could do. You put him in a situation where he had to run or else get arrested. He didn't take anything or anyone so it's a good thing!" He bumped his rump against Sean's and nearly knocked him over. "Oh, oops. I guess you're not used to that kind of thing?

"No… no not really."

"Come on then, if that wasn't too much excitement." Rai's lips twitched with a grin. "We've still got a Drenched Bluff to go through!"

"Yeah." Sean agreed, falling into step with Rai. It stunned him how normal Rai was acting, how no one else batted much of an eye after the situation went down. A few pokémon had come forward, but Drowzee disappeared too quickly.

"Shouldn't we mention this happened?" he asked as they passed by the guild.

"When we get back, I think, we explain everything that went down on the day."

"I suppose… someone could go looking for him."

"It's too late now," Rai answered, he gave a sigh and they came to a stop. "Look you, uh… you did a good thing stopping him there but by the time we tell Chatot what happened he'll be too far away, and he might get mad at us for, uh, 'shirking work'."

"That doesn't make sense," Sean said, crossing his arms grumpily.

Rai cocked his head cutely. "That's how it is here."

Knowing he wasn't winning this argument, Sean dropped it and they left town in a somewhat tense silence.

Hoping to break it, Sean asked. "How come Moves aren't allowed in town?" Sean asked. He wondered what other rules and social niceties he didn't know because this was certainly going to be different than what he was prepared for.

"It's a peace thing really," Rai answered as they passed many trees. "Towns and civilisations seem to have that rule in common. If you have a disagreement, take it out of town or to a dojo."

Sean's mind immediately went to Marowak's Dojo. He had spotted it, he was pretty sure, but hadn't gone anywhere near it.

"Using Moves in town can upset the balance or something," Rai continued. "I think it's more to do with the fact that some predatory pokémon are, well, feared for what they could do. None of them eat anyone who's not a feral pokémon!" Rai insisted suddenly. "Well… not if they don't want to be an outlaw… um… but well, peace."

"Peace?" Sean asked. "You mentioned a fight happened once or something?"

"Yeah… Treasure Town was nearly destroyed by a fight that escalated from one pokémon attacking another, that led to someone trying to stop them, then a stray attack hit someone else and it all just went downhill from there."

"I understand," Sean said. He was still shaking everything that had happened off. Still trying to understand why Rai was unfazed by it. He found the words.

"You seem alright with it?" He looked right at the top of Rai's head. "Like that." He gave a twirly gesture, trying to show the befuddlement he felt, "didn't just happen."

"Well." Rai shrugged. "Not much did happen. No one was hurt. No one was taken. The outlaw ran away. You seem a bit frazzled though?"

"It's not what I'm used to," Sean admitted, crossing his arms in a comfortable position. "I guess I'm still getting used to the fact I'm not in…" he trailed off. It felt almost taboo to acknowledge his beginnings, his world or the Dark Future. He could be confident it wasn't like this in that frozen hellscape.

"Well if it helps, you act pretty okay so far," Rai said cheerfully. He chuckled when Sean gave him a disbelieving look. "You need a bit of work, yes, but so far you are handling this all pretty well."

"So are you," Sean replied as they stepped past a trail leading to the left and further into an area Sean had never actually seen. He'd never seen the journey to a dungeon, the expedition didn't count.

An hour later he decided it wasn't all that great. He and Rai chatted intermittently as they walked, trying to get to know each other a bit better.

They started off with safe questions.

"What's your favourite colour?" Sean asked. "Mine's yellow. Black too, but that doesn't really count as a colour."

"Green," Rai answered. "What do you like to do to have fun?"

"Read I guess." Sean doubted any of his other interests would make sense to Rai. Games was assuredly off the table. "What do you do when you're feeling bored?"

As they were nearing the Drenched Bluff, he had learned that Rai was excellent at reading the Wonder Map, they had moved onto slightly more personal questions.

"Even without touching them at all," Sean finished. "I guess it's not very notable here." He wiggled his ears for proof and Rai wiggled them back. "But humans usually can't move their ears much without touching them."

"That's odd to imagine," Rai laughed. "Hey, when did you- oh. I think we're here."

The entrance of the Drenched Bluff was not particularly inviting. Drenched was an apt word to use when looking at it. As were other unflattering terms like moist, soggy and squelchy. The sounds their paws made of the ground and having to deal with the feeling oozing between his claws, haunted Sean as they walked forward.

"Urgh, here's another fun fact about me," Sean groaned as they entered. "I cannot stand slimy things touching me."

"It's not great," Rai agreed, grimacing. "Hopefully the dungeon itself will be more manageable."

It was. To a degree.

The Drenched Bluff was wet and slippery. Similar to the Beach Cave there were deeper pools of water where terrible things lurked, they made sure to avoid those areas.

The walls were of a different stone, much greener and slimier than Beach Cave, but the ground was a mixture of the same green and a lot of moss and even more slime. There were many lileep around, but they seemed content to stay in one place and ignore them.

"This dungeon's a bit older than Beach Cave," Rai said as they slipped around. "So, it'll probably be deeper."

"Are we going to the end?" Sean asked, steadying himself on a wall. Rai gave him a look.

"Well it's generally not a good idea to try and backtrack in a dungeon unless you are right, right, at the start. Once you reach the end the exit is just behind you. I thought I told you this already?"

"Oh, right." Sean frowned, he tapped his explorer badge and realised no one had said anything about it having magical teleportation powers. "I guess we'll need to bring the psyduck with us as well."

"She's probably scared to," Rai added, "and hopefully not injured. This place shouldn't be TOO big though. Let's take our time and get this done right."

"You seemed like you were in a, wah!" Sean slipped over. Huffing he pulled himself up, ignored Rai's snickers, and said. "Hurry earlier."

"We didn't run to the dungeon," Rai pointed out, he frowned and grew very still. "Careful. Anorith." Sean froze as well before glancing around discretely. A horrifying fossil pokémon, all legs and natural grossness, peered out from a corner. It warbled at them before turning and leaving.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sean made his way quickly to Rai's side, the ooze on the floor being used to slide himself all the quicker.

"You're safer," he said when Rai chuckled at him. "Shush. I'm still learning." He gave a small smile and added, teasingly. "Oh, teach me wise master."

"Okay." Rai grinned back before going completely serious. "First things first. The lesson of how to not freak out over goo-" Whatever he was to say next was lost as Rai was launched back from a sudden hit.

"RAI!" Sean shouted and tried to run to his side, slipped instead, and nearly did a backflip. He grunted in pain when he landed and groaned when he realised the goop was getting into everywhere.

"Damnit," he grunted and tried to sit up. Before he could, a chingling floated to his side. "H-hello."

"Don't say hello," Rai groaned, shaking his head. "It hit me. Attack it!"

Chingling frowned and Sean's claws extended on instinct. It didn't like that and screeched at him, blowing him back as its eyes lit up with Psychic power. The Treasure Bag was separated from him and the chingling grabbed it gleefully.

"Chin~ling…" it sang mockingly at him and Sean stared in pain. This one was much more coherent than some of the pokémon he had seen in Beach Cave, its eyes were less blank, but it still seemed incapable of talking to him.

As he tried to stand, the chingling floated away, bobbing in the air mockingly as it went, a chime ringing from it.

"HAA!" Rai shouted, firing a bolt of electricity, but he missed when the chingling swerved around it. "No! The Treasure Bag!"

"I'll get it!" Sean said grandly as he managed to stand and not fall over. He was able to use the slippery floor to his advantage and slide right across the room. "Get back here!" he snarled, claws out and ready for blood.

"Wait, don't go on without me!" Rai said, but it was too late. He was hit harder by the Confusion attack the chingling had sucker-punched him with and was having trouble walking in a straight enough line to pursue.

Rai groaned when he realised multiple pokémon had entered the room, emerging from the pools of water. However slow and ponderous, the shellos were coming for him.

"Get. Back. Here," Sean demanded as he ran after the chingling. It was digging through his bag, stealing things and remaining out of reach. He was navigating the floor surprisingly well, but he couldn't change direction as easily as the horrible yellow bell and the chingling kept swerving whenever he got close.

Leading him in a circle around one room, Sean was far to fixated on regaining his belongings that he failed to notice newcomers entering the room.

The chingling laughed one more time before a Water Gun his Sean in the back of the head. The sudden thwack knocked Sean to the ground, water stinging and running rivets into his fur.

"Chihihi." The chingling found some food in the bad and immediately popped it into its mouth. It giggled for half a second more before dropping.

"Oww…" Sean moaned, rolling onto his back. "Oh no," he gasped as he realised two anorith and a shellos had appeared out of nowhere and were surrounding him.

The one positive thing was at least the chingling was out, it had eaten the Sleep Seed that Rai had bought earlier.

"Okay, BACK OFF!" Sean hissed, extending his claws. He felt his fur puff up slightly and the fluffiness helped make him look bigger.

The shellos hesitated but both anorith were unperturbed by his threatening display. One clicked and the shellos fired another Water Gun, this one Sean ducked around. Taking a chance at his distraction, both anorith scuttled towards him, clicking and screeching.

Sean was tackled by one and had the lovely sight of an anorith's mouth close up. With its eight feathery legs flexing and twitching and pair of mandibles dripping saliva, Sean had the delightful vision of being pinned by a gigantic ancient spider.

He shrieked and threw the anorith off him, it hit the roof with how hard he had thrown it. The other one came at him, mandibles glowing as it prepared an attack, but Sean lashed out blinding with his claws and hit it in the eye.

Blood sprayed and the anorith screamed, jerking back and rolling over before righting itself and scuttling away. The shellos lost its nerve and slipped back into the water. The first anorith was not so cowardly.

"YA!"

A bolt of electricity made it rethink its bravery and a second direct hit sent the anorith fleeing for the corridors.

Sean spun on the newcomer, instinct telling him to hiss and defend. Rai came trotting over, covered in slime, and beaming brightly. "Good work," he chirped as Sean remembered who he was. "Your claws are a bit… icky though."

Sean glanced down and found he had remnants of eyeball on his paw. Shivering in disgust, he retracted the claws and dunked his paw in the slime, exchanging one gooey feeling for another.

"That was NOT fun," Sean said as Rai reached their Treasure Bag.

"You did pretty well though," Rai assured him. "Knocked out the chingling and scared two others off."

"It ate the Sleep Seed," Sean muttered, coming to Rai's side and lifting the Treasure Bag off the snoozing chingling.

"All the better then. Less trouble, that thing was annoying."

Sean frowned slightly, it was a little jarring to hear Rai refer to another pokémon as a thing, but he shrugged it off. "Let's just find Psyduck and get out of here."

He was suppressing more shivers and trying to forget the scream of the anorith. He also ignored the dots of blood that were mixing in with the slimy floor. Denial was nice and safe.

Rai sensed Sean's discomfort and bumped him again. He smiled at Sean's curious glance and Sean felt just the tiniest bit better.

In a far more comfortable silence than before, they continued wandering the dungeon. With Sean sticking right next to Rai, mentally replaying the fight he had, he felt better. The shinx was quite adept at shocking their attackers and making them flee.

Very few creatures seemed to enjoy the feeling of voltage running through their bodies and few monsters bothered to try anything further after the first shock.

Soon enough, however, the floor began to change.

"Hold up," Rai said, coming to a stop. Sean stopped with him and gave him a questioning look. "We're nearly at the end of the dungeon. This looks like we're about to enter the last room, if we go too much further, leaving will take us right to the beginning."

Sean sighed. "Where's Psyduck?" he asked, not expecting Rai to suddenly know.

"We must have missed her," Rai guessed and turned back. "Looks like we're going for a trip."

Frowning at the end, Sean followed Rai back into the slimy depths of the Drenched Bluff.

An hour later, they were stumped. "I swear we've walked every step of this place," Rai groaned.

Sean nodded in agreement. "I swear I've seen that lump of goop before."

"They all look the same."

"Exactly! We've crossed this place so many times I'm recognising the slime. Soon I'll be giving them names. Like George, and Larry. Lenny. Carl. That one can be Carl."

"Don't let the dungeon get to you," Rai said worriedly, and Sean realised the shinx was actually concerned.

"Haha, don't worry. I'm just kidding. I haven't gone far enough that I'm naming slime."

"But you just…" Rai trailed off before shaking his head. More behaviour he didn't quite understand from the amnesiac. "We're obviously doing something wrong. Even if Psyduck is constantly moving, which the case could be, we should be finding her eventually."

"Well…" Sean began, not sure if he should speak his mind or not. "I mean. What if she got attacked and wasn't able to get away?"

Rai's frown deepened, and he glanced away. "…Yeah," he said after a moment. "I'm trying to not imagine that could be the case."

"Sorry," Sean said. "But she could be. Or she might have escaped the dungeon herself! Positive thinking!"

"I know. I really hope not though. Yeah, positive thinking." He shook his head and stood firm again. "No! I refuse to let our first job be a failed one. There must be something we're missing. Maybe there's a passageway we've missed, or something we need to do to open one up."

"Or," Sean said, heart soaring as he realised something they had missed. "She's not on the dungeon FLOOR!"

"Huh?" Rai cocked his head, rather cutely Sean thought.

"Psyduck are Water type pokémon!" Sean said excitedly, and he pointed to the deepened water ways they glanced at the make sure nothing was emerging to attack from. But had ignored otherwise. "She might have gone into the water! There could even be more dungeon past those."

Rai followed his paw and brightened. "Hey! That must be it." Rai immediately trotted to the water's edge and called out loudly. "PSYDUCK? PSYDUCK? IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, I AM SHINX. I AM AN EXPLORER FROM THE GUILD! YOU'RE FRIEND ASKED MY PARTNER AND I TO FIND YOU. IF YOU CAN HEAR US, COME THIS WAY. WE'LL GET YOU OUT OF HERE!"

He stepped away from that water and crossed the room to the second channel to call the same thing out.

"Come on," Rai said, jerking his head to the corridor. "We've got to do that in every room." Sean nodded, and they ran to the next one, taking a place in each water way to call Rai's message out.

They attracted a fair bit of undesirable attention, largely shellos popping out to spray water at them, but nothing Rai couldn't handle. Even Sean was warding them off with a few warning slashes with his claws.

"Is this going to work?" Sean asked after they exited their tenth room. "I mean. Should we maybe try and swim? She might be stuck or lost."

"I can't really swim," Rai admitted. "Can you?"

Sean hesitated. He could swim, or at least he was able to previously. But even if he still could, entering the water and exploring without Rai to back him up was not an idea he enjoyed.

"Help."

Until he heard a cry. Both meowth and shinx spun in the direction of the previous room, exchanged a glance, before rushing to it.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Rai yelled and soon enough.

"Yes. I'm over here," a feminine voice with a hint of a lisp, coming from one of the waterways.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" Sean yelled out, feeling a wave of caution hit him at just trusting a voice in a dungeon. _They do anything to lure you in._ He shook his head, feeling a little strange for a moment.

"I'm Psyduck," the voice called back. "I've been stuck here for two days. I've hurt my arm and leg, and I can't swim."

They could hear her much clearer now, with that last comment they shared another look.

"I can't swim," Rai said under his breath. Sean nodded, swallowed, and gathered his nerve.

"I can." He peered over the depths of the water, noted any possible dangers, and took a breath. "Shock the water if you think you have to," he said, before not letting himself overthink any further and leaping in.

The water was freezing. Drenched Bluff itself was pretty cold but the real chill was in the water. Sean gasped as his head broke the top of the water, taking in a lung of air. His body felt strange, clunky, like he was trying to steer something he had only watched other people control.

He flailed all five limbs, tail flicking and curling as he tried to figure out how to swim as a meowth. "Are you okay?" Rai called, concern painting his voice bleak. Sean knew Rai must be seeing him struggle and he called back.

"Just a bit cold." He forced his feet to paddle, arms to wade and tail to just keep doing what it was doing.

Eventually he got himself back under control and Sean made his way slowly across the water. It got into his mouth and nose and soon all he could taste was salt, not a pleasant taste when it was all one could taste.

He reached a bend and glanced back to Rai, already seeming so far away. He knew once he passed this, Rai would no longer be able to physically help him. He was pretty sure salty water was more conductive of electricity, however.

He passed the bend and found himself staring at more dungeon, and a psyduck.

"Hello," he called, trying to smile and he slowly paddled towards her. Psyduck brightened greatly when she saw him approaching.

"You've come to rescue me?" she asked, voice shaking.

"Me and my partner, who's waiting on the other side," Sean answered, reaching the edge. He pulled himself out of the water, making sure he didn't gasp or otherwise imply weakness. He felt oddly tense, he couldn't place why but he didn't want to drop his focus on Psyduck.

Psyduck was scared, likely hungry, thirst, and clearly injured. One of her legs was covered in dried blood and was already showing signs of infection. The sloughy skin was not looking particularly pretty.

"How capable are you at swimming normally?" he asked as he laid a paw on Psyduck's shoulder.

She started shaking and crying. "I-I-I. Oh gosh, I'm so stupid." She lunged and buried her bill into his chest, gripping his shoulders and sobbing. Sean awkwardly patted her on the back while trying to imagine how he was going to do this.

He knew it wasn't going to be easy. But he had a bad feeling he was going to do exactly what he shouldn't and put himself at risk here.

"Okay, okay," he said, voice low and soothing. "You are safe now. R-Shinx and I are going to get you out of here. But the hardest part is going to be getting across this channel of water. It's not very long, but if you can't swim then it's going to be a lot harder on both of us."

"I-I can do a little," she whispered through tears. "I just can't keep myself above water. The blood too, the pokémon that live in the water attacked me because of it, I think.

That was another issue. Sean hadn't been bothered on his way in, but he knew there was no guarantee on the way back. Still, confidence, or at least the appearance of confidence, was key.

"Don't worry. You've got a Wigglytuff Apprentice with you. I'll keep you safe as we get across. Then there will be two!"

Psyduck nodded and he supported her as they walked to the edge. "Here's what we'll do," he explained stepping a foot into the water. "I'll go in first and support you until you're in. Then I'll keep a hold of you on your bad side, and the two of us will use one arm and one leg to paddle. We'll be across in no time, especially with your flippers!"

Psyduck choked out a laugh and nodded. Sean dipped into the water and didn't go under, paddling securely and waiting for her. Psyduck took a breath and let herself drop. She was much heavier than Sean was. Over five times as much in fact.

Still, water was a strong equaliser, and Sean was able to pull her up, going down underwater in the process. He had his breath and pushed off from the edge, giving them a boost in speed to begin with. She was heavier than he had anticipated, so he change his plan slightly.

The air in his lungs began to burn and Sean loosened his grip on Psyduck slightly to allow himself to pull up to air without pulling her down. He took a breath and dunked his head again. Effectively pushing her along.

He relied on her to guide them as he couldn't open his eyes underwater, popping his head up only briefly to breathe and not opening his eyes as they were wet.

He could feel her flinch on occasion, pain from her leg as she instinctively tried to paddle with her injured foot. Something slimy touched Sean's foot, but he ignored it. It happened again, and he hoped they'd get out of the water soon.

Then something bit his foot and pulled, dragging Sean and Psyduck down. Rai was in sight when this happened, and he shouted out in horror as he saw Psyduck simply disappear into the water. The shinx breathed quickly, then quicker, when no one resurfaced.

"Okay… HA!" He crackled with electricity but wasn't sure what to do. Sean had told him to shock if something happened, but Psyduck was there too now. He began pacing on the spot, debating whether he should try and jump in himself.

Underwater, Sean writhed, letting go of Psyduck, extending all four sets of claws and slashing out wildly. He was in water though, so his movements where slow and clumsy. He felt the feeling of blood rushing again and felt it go to the foot that was dragging him down. He pushed on reflex and the claws in that foot shone briefly with Power. He kicked out and something gave.

A warbling sound echoed through the water, but he was released. Eyes burning as he opened them, he grabbed the flailing Psyduck and hauled them both through the water up to air.

Rai gasped in relief when Sean and Psyduck broke through the water again and he stopped pacing. Both of them coughed for breath, but they were mere meters away and Rai held a paw out. Psyduck gripped it in a flipper and pulled. Easily pulling Rai into the water.

Sean pushed, hoping the Psyduck would grab the edge, and thankfully she did so. He coughed and wiped an eye, spotting no Rai. His foot hit something, and he looked down into the clear water, heart jolting as he saw Rai going down, flailing as he tried to swim.

He didn't pause to even take an extra breath before he went down and grabbed the shinx by the scruff of his neck. He exchanged places with him, forcing Rai up at the cost of pushing himself down.

Things were dark down there, but nothing was stopping him from swimming. Sean swan up and headbutted Rai before breaking above.

The shinx scrambled out of the water and Sean joined him, lungs and eyes burning. The three of them gasped for breath for several moments as they dragged themselves away from the water's edge.

"See," Sean found his words first, coughing for another twelve seconds after speaking, "piece of cake."

"I'm so sorry," Psyduck cried, covering her face. "I dragged you into the water."

Rai made a strange bleating noise before pulling himself to all fours. "It's fine. L-let's just get out of here."

Sean came to Psyduck's side as Rai came to her other and they helped hoist her up. The effort of that horrible experience combined with her exhaustion, injury, and hunger left her barely able to stand.

Sean kept supporting her when Rai had to shock something. The salt clinging to his fur interfering slightly with his electrical attacks. But there was no further catastrophe that happened.

"This is the end of the Drenched Bluff," Rai said as they reached a beautiful, oasis-esc place. All three of them were unimpressed, the beauty was not quite worth the near-drowning. "Let's go home."

They gave Psyduck the third apple Rai had bought, that the chingling thankfully failed to steal, and she was able to walk herself as they made the journey back to Treasure Town.

* * *

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" After arriving back at the guild, they found Clefairy hanging around nervously. She spotted them as soon as they descended and nearly flew over to them. "Psyduck. I'm so, so, so sorry."

With tears in her eyes, Clefairy held Psyduck by the flippers as the duck pokémon also began to cry. "No, I'm sorry. What were we even arguing about? It doesn't matter. I never should have gone, and I almost died because of it." Psyduck's voice broke very quickly and soon both pokémon were crying and apologising in each other's arms.

Sean and Rai stepped back from the pair, smiling slightly as the reunion made everything more than worth it. Sean staggered his way over to Chimecho to speak with her.

"Well done," Chimecho said immediately upon seeing he was coming her way.

"Thank you." Sean smiled. "But I was just wanting to ask. Psyduck has a nasty wound on her leg, I think it's infected. Are you able to do anything about that?"

"Oh, certainly!" Chimecho responded and floated over to the pair and began speaking to them, being shown Psyduck's injury quickly. Clefairy's gasp was audible from the floor below and she devolved into tears again. Chimecho quickly took them away to somewhere private.

Rai stepped into place with Sean and they just sighed in relief. "Never thought about what happens after the adventure," Rai admitted, receiving a non-committal hum from Sean. They sat down and leaned on each other, enjoying a moment of peace and quiet.

They weren't in peace or quiet for long. Chatot came hopping up from below and spotted them immediately. "Ah, just the pair I wished to see," he said primly, ruffling his feathers.

"What can we do for you?" Sean asked, hoping Chatot didn't actually have something for them to do. Unless it was sleep.

"I saw you completed your job and on the way to the medical wing, Clefairy stopped me to hand you the reward for rescuing Psyduck."

At the talk of rewards, both pokémon brightened. Saving Psyduck was certainly its own reward, but something more was always appreciated. Chatot swung a small pouch into view and opened.

"Here we have, oh very lucky you two." He pulled out three items and another, smaller, pouch that jingled. "A Blast Seed. A Reviver Seed and a Sitrus Berry. All very useful items for apprentices such as yourselves." He handed them to Sean, because he had the bag, and opened the smaller pouch.

"A generous monetary reward also, very good." Chatot's feathers were puffing up quite a lot and Sean couldn't help but smile, knowing what was coming.

"It seems," Chatot said as he counted the money. "Clefairy has given you two thousand Poké!"

Rai beamed. "Two THOUSAND!?" He received more than a single glance at that. Chuckling embarrassedly, he said quieter. "Two thousand? Just for us?"

"Weeell…" Chatot said and Sean's grin became rueful. "After taking in account guild training, guild meals, guild accommodation, guild exclusiveness and the Guildmaster own cut of the profits. You're sum comes out to, this much."

He handed Sean two hundred Poké and Rai fluffed up. "Two hundred?" he only mostly whined. Chatot gave him a look that simply screamed him to dare and Rai sighed. "Fair's fair."

"Very good," Chatot said brightly, all smiles again. "You keep all item rewards. So, make sure you make good use of them. With this completed, your job for the day is done. You may relax or do whatever you like. As long as it doesn't embarrass the guild."

He began hopping away but paused to glance back. "Oh, and since you weren't awake for it at the time, dinner is served at the ring of Chimecho's bell. Listen for it as she won't ring more than twice." He continued hopping but right as he reached the ramp he paused again. "Also… good work today. ALL of it. I assure you the Guildmaster will be impressed."

At that he did leave, and Rai smiled somewhat goofily. "The Guildmaster is proud of US!" He whooped and ran circles around Sean, making him dizzy. "Oof. I shouldn't do that again," Rai groaned, lying down. "Let's just relax until dinner."

"Oh my gosh! I heard what happened it town today!" Sunflora came over to them, swirling in a giggly pile of plant and excitement.

"Yup-yup, you scared a felon off," Bidoof said, coming to Sean's side. "I can't imagine doing that! You must have been real scary."

"Hey-hey, I gotta say, that's not too bad new guys." Corphish also scuttled up to give his congratulations.

Sean waved them off, feeling embarrassed as well as ashamed. "I didn't catch him," he muttered. "Who knows where he is now?"

"Still a felon on your first real day, by golly. Even if it wasn't in a dungeon, that's some spooky stuff yes-siree."

"We wanted to check to see if you were okay," Sunflora added and Sean smiled.

"We're pretty good actually," he said, looking to Rai who smiled at him as well. "Bit salty. Literally I mean."

"What kind of salty would you be otherwise?" Corphish asked and Sean glanced around for a moment. This was still weird for him.

"In other news," he said, moving past the questions, "we DID complete our first real job," Sean Nudged Rai and was bumped back. "Rai carried the whole thing."

"No, I didn't!" Rai shot back, with surprise heat. "You saved Psyduck. And me from drowning. It was even your great idea that figured out where she was."

"We wouldn't have gotten there if you didn't do basically all of the work," Sean replied. "I have to be useful sometimes or else people will wonder why you've got me on your team."

"Team Ion is as just as much your team as it is mine," Rai said, giving him a challenging look.

"Yeah," Sean agreed, stretching the word out as he tried to think of something to say. "I'm just saying that there was no way I could have even gotten through the dungeon without you." He left it unsaid that Rai could get through without him.

"I wouldn't have found Psyduck if it wasn't for you," Rai insisted and they both nodded at the same time.

"We're a team…?" Sean half-asked.

"We'll be the best team!" Rai nodded back.

* * *

"Hey Sean," Rai asked, later that night. They had finished speaking to their guildmates and stuck around until Chimecho served dinner. Sean was able to ask how Psyduck was and received a positive report from Chimecho.

"Good eye on her injury as well," Chimecho said, smiling proudly. "Not many apprentices think of that, I've noticed." She did not look at Loudred, or Sunflora, or Dugtrio when she said that.

After dinner they went to bed. Neither of them seemed able to sleep, no matter how long they laid there.

"Yeah?" Sean answered, after thinking for a while.

"Why were you so sure Drowzee was a wanted pokémon?"

"I saw the wanted poster." Sean stuck to his story. It was technically true when looked at it from his perspective. The game had shown Drowzee's wanted poster. "I wanted those two to be safe, so if it was rude to call Drowzee out like that, well… I'd prefer to look like a jerk than feel like an idiot for letting two kids get kidnapped or something."

"That makes sense. I saw the poster too, later…" Rai shifted, rolling over into a new position. "Thanks for everything today. I'm glad the brothers weren't hurt. And for saving me when I nearly drowned."

"Thanks for saving me all those other times. Too many to count really."

"Heh. Goodnight Sean."

Rai couldn't sleep. He didn't want to doubt his partner, but he had checked the outlaw notice board. The Drowzee was there for sure, but upon seeing him looking at it, Dugtrio had mentioned he'd only just put it up. How had Sean seen it?

"Goodnight, Rai."

Sean couldn't sleep. He couldn't help but replay the events that led to Drowzee fleeing. No Dimensional Scream, acting as rashly as he did. He didn't regret saving Azurill from a traumatic event, but Drowzee had a role to play later. Sean couldn't help but worry, what he was changing with his presence, why it was changing, and what the consequences it would cause.

He believed in Rai. He wasn't so sure about himself though.

* * *

 **A bit heavy near the end there I think. But important. Currently we've had multiple changes that are messing with Sean's head. Why was Skuntank there? Rai lost the Relic Fragment. They didn't find Spoink's pearl, although as shown they still recovered it. And Drowzee escaped.**

 **These first few chapters are going awry already for Sean, but as things continue to change, the bigger it will have on what is still to come. What changes will freak Sean out in the next chapter? Hope you stick around to find out!**


	4. Fracas With a Fiery Foe

**I tend to say more at the end.**

 **Straight to it.**

* * *

"AND THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

Sean stifled a yawn as the guild gave their, soon to be routine, mornings cheers. Rai was perfectly awake, happily shouting along, Sean still disagreed with getting up so early.

" _What's so good about it?"_ he thought mutinously as Chatot dispersed the group.

Loudred and Diglett went to their normal place, Diglett quickly burying underground as Loudred boomed his unnecessarily loud voice. Sean watched with a bit of interest as Loudred hopped over to a little cove in the shadow of Croagunk's creepy shop. He couldn't spot it from where he stood, but the previous night he had seen on the way to dinner that there was a lever and pully. How Loudred opened the gateway became clear after that.

Croagunk himself moved much faster on the way to his strange shop than Sean had seen him move when dinner was called. The poisonous pokémon stroked the cauldron that laid bolted into it before moving further into the weird shop and out of sight.

The others had all already moved up to the next floor, amidst surge of chattering and multiple high-pitched 'Oh my gosh' Chatot called out. "Corphish if you will?"

Rai and Sean themselves hadn't moved yet. The rest of the guild had their assigned roles very well known, but neither of them were confident enough to presume they had a choice of what to do yet. Chatot would be the one to know.

"Hey-hey?" Corphish gave his usual verbal tick as he scuttled back over to them. "What can I do for you today?"

With a barely audible grumble, Chatot spread a wing towards the pair of feline pokémon and said. "Today I believe it would be best for Shinx and Meowth to tackle an outlaw." Rai stiffened up while Sean counted to three, he was even less content with the idea. "As I have business to attend to today, I would like you to explain the outlaw notice board to Team Ion and help them select a suitable pokémon to go after. Understood?"

"Hey-hey I hear you loud and clear." He clicked his pincers before turning to the pair with a smile. At least, as best as Sean could tell. Crustaceans, even crustacean pokémon, didn't perform the most varied of expressions. "Let's get to it right away!"

Sean and Rai exchanged a glance before nodding. Corphish gestured and turned to lead the way up to the next floor. Before they reached the incline, he paused and turned back to Chatot, interrupting him before he entered the Guildmaster's chambers. "Does this mean I get the rest of the day off?" he asked eagerly.

Chatot immediately puffed up in fury. "Absolutely NOT!" he squawked, causing Corphish to deflate. "It will be no trouble for you to do this task. Afterwards continue with your assigned job for the day. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Corphish replied glumly and Chatot nodded. He hopped off and Corphish led them to the next floor.

"Over to the left here." He pointed, and they quickly followed. Sean continued stifling yawns as they walked, but Rai was perfectly chatty this morning.

"How long have you been part of the guild?" he asked, stepping into line with Corphish. Despite his knowledge of the guild, Rai was relatively in the dark about the apprentices.

"Hey-hey, it's been about…" he paused before trailing off. Rai cocked his head as Corphish mumbled some stuff under his breath before shaking his head. Glancing around, he spotted Sunflora over at the job notice board and yelled out. "HEY-HEY SUNFLORA?"

Sean, and Rai for that matter, flinched at the volume. It wasn't as intense as Loudred, but still very close to their ears.

Sunflora, equally as loud, and three times as shrill, screamed back. "YES?"

"The guilds not that big," Sean moaned to Rai who nodded in agreement.

"HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN IN THE GUILD?"

"SEVEN MONTHS!"

"HEY-HEY! THANK YOU!"

"YOU'RE WELCOME!"

Satisfied, he turned to the pair and answered at a reasonable volume. "Seven months."

"Cool," Rai said distantly. He rethought asking any more questions after that experience.

"Now, look at this board!" When neither feline pokémon looked, Corphish clicked a pincer threateningly. That got their attention. "Look. Here."

Rai gulped nervously as Sean's own breathing grew slightly shallower. On the outlaw notice board were, surprisingly accurate, pictures along with scrawled letters Sean still didn't know how he could understand.

With one eye squinted, Corphish aimed a pincer for a moment before firing off a very weak, highly controlled, Water Gun. It knocked a notice off without smudging a bit of it and he caught it out of the air with a dignified flourish.

"Wow," Rai said, rather impressed with the control.

"Nice work," Sean added.

"Meh." Corphish waved a pincer at their compliments, although there was an extra sparkle to his eyes as he handed over the job he had selected. "Take a read of it and tell me what you think?"

As Sean was the one with dexterity, Corphish handed it to him.

He quickly lowered it down so that Rai could read along with it. Sean read silently, although Rai still spoke out-loud.

"Help! That jerk Litleo stole my Fire Blast TM. I chased him for as long as I could, but he ran into a dungeon. Without the TM I couldn't go in. Please, could someone enter the Oran Forest and get my TM back before he uses or sells it? Thank you. Signed, Charmander."

"A Fire-type?" Sean asked.

"Normal too," Rai added, frowning. "Litleo? He's really done this?"

"Hey-hey, maybe," Corphish said with a click of his claw. "But that doesn't matter. I think this would be right to start with. Just some petty thief rather than someone intense. Like Drowzee!"

Sean and Rai reacted to that, although in different ways.

Rai cringed and grinned bashfully before saying. "Yeah. I saw what his wanted poster said. Scary stuff. Thank the legends that Sean scared him off before he took Marill or little Azurill."

"OH MY GOSH THAT WAS AMAZING RIGHT?"

Sean and Rai jumped, tails going rigid as Sunflora shrieked right from behind them. How she got so close without either of them noticing was not something that bothered them at the time.

"Don't do that!" Sean tried to say, but it was smothered in Sunflora's chest when she embraced him.

"Such a brave pokémon you were. Standing up to Drowzee, saving the brothers, it just makes me… EEEK!"

She swung him around, giving Sean a sensation he hadn't felt in years when he was small enough that other people could swing him around, before settling him down.

"Oh my gosh you two are going to be, like, just the best!"

"Yup-yup." Bidoof was there too and made his presence known with the last verbal tic of the trio. "I got shivers when I saw Drowzee's wanted poster. The thought that he was in Treasure Town, and nearly made off with two of our youngin's. It just makes me..." He began to shake, but it didn't seem to be out of fear. "Makes me." His voice rose to an intense crescendo, before he slumped. "Well, gosh, just relieved you stopped him."

Bidoof's little ball ears fell flat for a moment before he perked up again. "So, I'm glad we've got a couple of great new rookies in this here guild. Yup-yup, Meowth, Shinx, I think things are gonna improve with you two here."

"You… hardly know us." Sean was feeling somewhat dizzy with the praise. Part of him wanted to embrace, glorify it, even ignoring the duel shame and fear at failing to catch Drowzee as well. The rest of his apprehension was sourced in one simple matter. "You're all really nice," he said. "That's just… nice."

" _Strange,"_ Sean thought to himself, but he was far too polite to say that and changed the word before offended someone.

It wasn't like he wasn't used to friendliness. Far from it. The overwhelming positivity and acceptance of these pokémon to effectively a total stranger was simply baffling to the former human. Even if he knew that was how it went in the game, the reality of it was still nothing but strange to him.

To Sean's surprise, Sunflora, Bidoof and Corphish actually did look somewhat embarrassed.

"Well, uh…" Corphish began.

"The thing is… well, was," Bidoof mumbled.

"Like… oh my gosh. Sorry for this." Sunflora took a breath as their expressions turned guilty. Sean peaked a glance at Rai who looked back with understanding and a little pity.

"We just didn't expect a meowth to be so, well, so plum nice," Bidoof eventually said. Sean blinked, the comment not really registering with him.

"You never trust be appearances," Corphish quickly said. "But some habits and thoughts can be hard to break, hey-hey."

"And… oh gosh. Well. You're cute," Sunflora said, hoping to soften the next words with the compliment. "And meowth, well… are known to be sort of… well."

"Thieves," Bidoof said.

"Untrustworthy," Corphish said.

"Only look out for themselves," Sunflora said.

Blinking, the pieces fell together in Sean's mind and he ah'd as it all made sense.

"But we don't think that NOW!" Bidoof squeaked, suddenly panicking as he believed great offence had been imparted. Which, really, it had been.

"Exactly. You're a good guy. And hey… hey." Corphish's verbal tic wasn't easily beaten. "We liked you anyway. Someone suddenly hanging out with Rai, getting him into the guild… we, uh… couldn't help but wonder."

"Loudred especially," Sunflora said, casting a glare down through the ground. As if the intensity of her gaze could wound Loudred from this distance.

Below floors, Loudred shivered.

"He had some things to say on that first night, yup-yup." All three of them seemed to relax slightly, having someone to aim any possible anger towards.

"Yeah," Corphish agreed. "He said stuff like-"

"I get it," Sean cut him off, not wanting to hear what Loudred had to say. Even if he was somewhat surprised he didn't hear Loudred anyway.

"We really were exhausted," Rai mumbled as Sean ran a paw down his face. He touched one of the large whiskers adorning his head by accident and shivered as the sensation was unlike anything he was used to.

Taking a deep breath, Sean shrugged and smiled. "It's okay. I get it. I promise I'm not up to anything."

"Oh, we know!" Sunflora squeaked, a little too quickly to be natural.

"You're a swell guy for sure."

"Even Loudred will get it," Corphish added. "Getting an outlaw will definitely help there!"

Pushing aside the bothered feeling that Loudred distrusted him, Sean glanced back down to the notice he was still holding. "Right. That."

Rai stepped up beside him and bumped himself against Sean in a friendly gesture. "Let's bring in our first... Litleo." Rai was looking greatly uncomfortable and Sean wanted to ask, but everyone was looking.

Smiling weakly at him, Sean tried to summon the same enthusiasm. Failing that, he attempted righteous zeal. Neither worked to really sell it. "Yeah. Let's… rustle us up some bad pokémon."

"You'll do fine Meowth," Sunflora said, easily sensing his discomfort and being the only one blunt enough to point it out.

"Hey-hey, I wouldn't pick something you couldn't handle," Corphish said. "Go get them Meowth. Shinx too!"

"Yup-yup, you'll do great by golly. Meowth. Shinx. I'm rooting for you two."

"Thank you!" Rai grinned as he hopped from side to side. "Come on, let's get going! To the Oran Forest!"

He went to run, but remembered Sean wasn't as fast as him. Waiting politely, if impatiently, Rai watched as Sean made a complete fool of himself.

"Thank you," he said, starting off well. "And, by the way, feel free to call me Sean. It's my name and I'm fine if you'd like to use it."

He was smiling, remembering Rai's words from the two nights ago and expecting some sort of sappy, emotional, reaction. And perhaps a part of him was burning with curiosity of what the trio's name were in kind.

What he received was Sunflora falling back with a gasp, Bidoof squeaking in shock before choking and Corphish rearing back with both pincers clacking.

Sean glanced to Rai in panic and saw the shinx burying his face in his paws, unable to deal with the second-hand embarrassment.

"What did I do?"

"N-no, that's fine," Sunflora said, coming back to her feet and being the first to speak. "Um… the time. Jobs. I have to go now."

"M-m-m," Bidoof attempted before ducking down and running after her. Corphish clicked his pincers one more time before picking up on Sean's utter confusion.

Still, all he said was. "No thanks." And scuttled off without another word.

Sean turned to Rai for explanation, but the shinx was too mortified to say anything more than. "Let's get to town." And walking off without giving him time to process.

Once they had exited the guild and were alone, Sean had to ask. "What was that?"

Rai turned to him, disbelief colouring his face and voice. "You're kidding right?"

"What did I do?" Sean wasn't sure why, but he was embarrassed. He knew it was because of what he said, but the real why was a mystery to him. "You said names are a thing pokémon give to friends. I thought I was being friendly."

Rai looked him up and down for a few meters, seemingly coming to the understanding again that Sean really didn't know what he was doing in regard to social niceties.

Wetting his lips, Rai tried to gather the words to help the amnesiac understand.

" _Amnesiac is one thing,"_ Rai thought to himself. _"But this really is just… he really wasn't a pokémon for all his life."_

Sean didn't know it, but at this moment Rai fully believed his claim of being a human before.

"What I said about names is true," Rai began, deciding to just talk and hope for the best. "You tell them to family, if they don't know already, friends. And… well… mates."

Sean nodded, feeling that awkward feeling when you are embarrassed, and your tongue feels too big in response to it. "But… I said it to all three of them. As a friendly thing. They don't think… do they?"

Rai's nose was visibly red and his obvious level of discomfort at the topic was causing newfound horror the bloom through Sean's everything.

"Telling all of them. At once. In public… that's what… uh…" with each stutter and hesitation, Sean's apprehension at what Rai had to say grew.

"Spit it out," he demanded before wilting. "Please."

"That's what night-mates do." Rai finally managed to say it. Using words that meant almost nothing to Sean.

"Huh?" He cocked his head before shaking off the weird tic. "What is a night-mate?"

"SHH! Not so loud," Rai hissed, causing Sean to flinch in surprise. His features softened, and he apologised. "Sorry. Night-mate is… how do I explain it? A pokémon who…" He was going redder again and Sean held his own paw up.

"Okay. I get it." It was almost funny how relieved Rai became at the words, once the requirement to speak was gone he relaxed.

"Yeah. Not the best thing to say to our guildmates. On our second day too…"

"Sorry," Sean drew out the word, emphasizing his regret. "Oh my god!" he groaned, it beginning to really dawn on him. "What are they going to think of me?"

"Some awkward stuff." Rai confirmed.

"Oh my GOD!"

"What's that?" Rai said, changing the subject in a heartbeat.

"Oh, uh… just an expression."

"Okay."

They fell into silence as they walked the path to Treasure Town. Sean roiling in horror on the inside over what he had said, Rai likely not much better.

The day was lovely. The sun was shining bright and dewdrops still hung on many leaves and grass. There had been quite a storm the previous night, the rain having lulled Sean to sleep even when Rai started mumbling something.

One question remained on the tip of his tongue even as they entered the town, spoke to Duskull, waved to three separate teams and made their way to the Kecleon Market.

"No one's going to, uh…" Sean trailed off, wanting to put this delicately. "P-proposition me, are they?"

He wanted vague and meaningless platitudes that'd let him ignore the complete fool he made of himself. He wanted a blunt and honest answer that would make him coil up in disgust but at be freed in understanding. What he didn't want was for Rai to glance at him long enough to know he'd been heard, and then completely ignored.

Sean pressed a paw against his forehead as Rai went up to order what they needed for the upcoming dungeon. Even the looming threat of an outlaw seemed like small-fry compared to Sean's embarrassment.

" _I should just never speak again,"_ he thought to himself as Rai gave plastic smiles and went through the transaction emotionlessly. _"Every time I try to something bad seems to happen."_

Rai gave him an empty smile and Sean returned it before they turned back the way they came and moves onwards. Neither spoke until they had left Treasure Town kilometres back and even then, it was Rai simply sharing apples for breakfast.

Oran Forest didn't seem so scary anymore. So that was a plus at least.

By the time he remembered he had wanted to ask Rai something, he'd forgotten what it was.

* * *

"What IS this place?" Sean growled hours later.

They had reached Oran Forest, Sean vaguely noting it was close to Apple Woods, and entered the dungeon. Whatever he was expecting, he had forgotten it in the wake of horrified shame.

Either way, Oran Forest was bizarre.

With the Beach Cave and Drenched Bluff there was a sense of order to the chaos. The waterways were always there but they were difficult for their pair to cross and were mostly ignored.

With the Oran Forest, a dungeon made from trees rather than rock walls, the path was a much more difficult thing to maintain.

There were still passageways and rooms of sorts. They were rather stunning, Twisted copses of multicoloured leaves and branches, twisting together in a beautiful display of natural engineering. Walking through a passageway was like walking through an overgrown tunnel, one where you couldn't even see the former brick and stone. This time because there weren't any.

The rooms, however, and many patches of the tightly-woven passageways led into untamed dungeon. Areas where there were even fewer rules than the ones these places scarcely obeyed in the first place.

A place where dangerous pokémon lurked and treasures unlike those that were found in the rooms could be found.

Rai had, however, strongly warned him off even considering stepping off the path.

"Places like Drenched Bluff are really only dangerous if you go deep into the dungeons, off the path and over the waterways. Until there aren't any passages anymore and only cave."

He defended them as he always did. Shocking the Bug types and odd Grass type off.

"But places like this? Forest dungeons. They are some of the most dangerous. It's a lot easier to leave the path and can be a lot more difficult to find your way back. I've lived in Treasure Town for a while now and I've heard that there are no more cases of lost pokémon in dungeons than forest dungeons because of pokémon leaving the path. So, don't do it, no matter what you see or hear."

They were at least back to speaking terms. Not that Rai was mad at him, a little upset maybe, but not anger. It had simply been awkward to talk when both knew that the only thing on the others mind was Sean's little moment at the guild, and how things were going to be when they returned.

Being in a dungeon, however, brought topics to mind that focused on the task at hand and both were happy to discuss them. Rai explained what he had bought at the Kecleon Market, having guessed that Sean hadn't been watching when he did so.

Most of it was food, along with Rawst Berries to treat burns. They weren't nearly as blue as Sean had been led to believe, both Rawst Berries being a nice green colour. Rai explained that they were unripe Rawst Berries, having the same effect as the ripe ones but with a substantially better taste. Also, with a substantially higher cost, but the shinx couldn't stand bitter foods.

He hadn't bought any Oran Berries, but the reason was perfectly clear. The dungeon was named Oran Forest for a very good reason.

Lastly, Rai had bought a Blast Seed and Sleep Seed. Citing that Sean had done well with the Sleep Seed earlier. "Plus, you need all the help you can get at this stage!"

Sean was sure he should feel offended, but he was far too relieved to experience such pettiness. He'd leave that for later when they knew each other better and were more comfortable.

They had been coming through the dungeon for hours before, finally, Rai caught something.

"Is that…?" He paused to sniff the air. "Fire?"

Sean breathed in as well. It bothered him a little that there was no real nose on his face, just a pair of slits like a reptile, almost hidden underneath his fur.

At least the trade-off came with an enhanced sense of smell. Not as well as a canine, Sean was sure, but it was interesting.

"That's smoke at least," Sean agreed and they both thought the same thing.

"Litleo."

Sean allowed Rai to take the lead for once, making sure to stick close to the far more competent member of their duo, as Rai led them down a few corridors and through three different rooms.

"Smells like he didn't go off the trail," Rai commented. "Or at least, not for long."

He slowed to a near stop and Sean slowed down with him. Both of their hearts began to pound as Rai spoke without turning back. "I think he's in the next room."

Neither of them had stopped completely, but the knowledge that a fight was coming was a little nerve-wracking.

Sean tried to psych himself up for it. _"Come on. You actually fought Koffing and Zubat. Not well, but you at least tried!"_ He couldn't help but note the fact that he still thought this was a dream at the time, along with the fact that they were supposed to happen. No litleo was in the games. _"Because the pokémon hadn't been designed yet."_ Sean quickly cut that line of thought off. It made his head hurt to think any more deeply into it all.

"Okay," Rai said, turning to Sean this time to meet his eyes. "You ready to do this?"

"Sure," Sean said, throat catching as his mouth went dry. He withheld the cough and smacked his chest to try and suppress the need. "In a week. Maybe a month."

Rai gave him an odd look. "Are… can you do this?"

Sean paused, looked Rai over, saw the light shake in his back legs and the pleading look in his eyes. He sighed and gave a smile. It was small and rueful, but genuine. "Yes. I'm right here with you. Let's do this."

Rai held his eyes for a moment before nodding. "Awesome."

He turned back and they both took a breath. Rai burst into a Quick Attack, leaving Sean in the dust for a moment, entering the room with a battle-cry.

The only occupant of the room, a small tiger-like cub with a mohawk that looked like flames, started at their arrival.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, eyes tracking Rai as he moved.

"You're coming with us," Rai shouted, alerting Litleo to the fact that Sean was there too.

"Oh yeah?" Litleo hissed, mohawk actually bursting into flames as he readied his Power. "And why do you want that? Huh Shinx? You're a big bad explorer now so you think you take me?"

"You know what you did," Rai growled, sparking with electricity as Sean stepped by his side. "You stole Charmander's TM. How could you do that?"

"Like he was ever going to use it," Litleo shot back. "Little kid was always moaning about being 'unworthy' for it and never trying to better himself to be 'worthy'. Frankly me taking it was a kindness, at least SOMEONE got a use out of it."

"Wait," Sean said, realising what Litleo was saying. "You already USED it?"

Litleo smirked, a cocky little thing as he reared up on his hind legs. "Yep. And if you don't want to see how it works first hand, well." He waved a paw dismissively. "Run home to Treasure Town."

Sean couldn't feel bad for Charmander for very long, he was beginning to feel sorry for himself and what was going to come.

"You mudbray's ass!" Rai yelled, metaphorically shocking both Sean and Litleo. "That's IT! You're coming back with us RIGHT. NOW."

Litleo, to his credit, recovered from his surprise at the supposedly meek and cowardly Rai's words with a growl. "Language Shinx." He grinned but Rai began to spark. "You're going to have to knock me out."

And with that, he attacked.

Not wasting any time, Litleo began as he promised and drew in a deep breath before the fire on his head plumed out. He shouted out and fired a kanji-shaped bolt of flame, aiming right for Rai.

Sean scrambled out of the way as Rai ducked under the Fire Blast. Rai rushed forward, electricity bolting towards Litleo who similarly dodged the attack.

Sean couldn't help but watch the Fire Blast. There were many things he expected once it hit the dense 'wall' of the dungeon room. In its own way, a massive explosion and hole gouged out of multiple ancient trees was one of them, but he could hardly prepare himself for how real the battle just became to him.

"Holy shit," he whispered as, far more, minor explosions began ringing out from the battle. Both fire litleo and electric shinx clashed in elemental barrages.

They weren't that powerful. Minor Thundershock's and Ember's with the pair constantly slamming into each other in impromptu Tackles. Every so often, when Litleo found a reprieve, he'd charge and send a Fire Blast Rai's way.

Sean nearly fainted when he realised just how relieved he was that Rai was avoiding the attacks. The constant explosions and bursts of electricity was, however, beginning to set the area on fire and Sean found that staring off into space may not be the best thing to do in the middle of a battle.

Yelping as Rai nearly hit him with a stray Thundershock, Sean set his sights on the far wall behind Litleo and made his way there as quickly, and safely, as possible. Digging through the bag without looking, looking away from the fight spelled death in his mind, he felt around for the seeds.

Sean knew that the Blast Seed was a more orange colour while the Sleep Seed was a greenish yellow. They still weren't very large, and it took time for him to find whilst in the middle of battlefield.

" _This seemed so much simpler in the games!"_ Sean thought to himself, angrily pawing through the bag. The claws came out at one point, but after getting his paw stuck three-to-many times he forcefully retracted them.

He glanced down from the war field for a moment, moving his eyes from where the pair had stopped for a moment to growl and prowl around in a circle.

"SEAN!"

Only to look up when Rai screamed his name. He looked up to see a kanji-shaped plume of fire heading right for him.

Sean froze.

 _"I always feared that I was the kind of person to freeze up in situations like this."_ Was a distant, fleeting, thought that ran through his mind instead of moving out of the way.

Fire Blast wasn't the fastest moving attack, but the distance between Litleo and him wasn't very far anyway. Rai tried to rush forward in a Quick Attack to knock him out of the way, but Litleo had hoped for this very action and sniped Rai with an Ember attack. When Rai was down, he leaped on him all claws and fire and savaged the shinx.

Rai yelled out and fired off a Thundershock. He didn't need to aim it with Litleo right on him. The harsh electrical whine and zap did two things.

It sent Litleo flying off him, trailing smoke.

And triggered a sense of recollection in Sean.

Sean leaped to the right, narrowly avoiding being clipped by one of the arms of the Fire Blast. He was safe.

Until the Fire Blast hit the wall of trees right behind him and exploded.

Right as Sean came back to his feet with a smile, he was blown forward by the concussive force of the blast and was sent sprawling. The bag too, was flung clean from him and landed on one of the burnt-out patches.

"Sean!" Rai yelled again, dropping his concentration for a second time.

Litleo had already picked himself up. Breathing heavily, one leg going numb, and electrical burns over his body, he seemed more pissed-off than anything.

Not dropping his advantage, he breathed a concentrated Ember attack which impacted the side of Rai's head.

"Gah!" Rai fell down, clutching the side of his head.

"You did good Shinx," Litleo huffed as he stepped forward. "Better than I ever would have thought. Guess you ARE Luxray's kit. But you're not good enough. Not yet."

This is where Sean knew he was to get up and say something meaningful and profound. Dazed from the double impact, he could barely stand without wobbling.

"Hashamuh," he warbled before frowning. _"That's not right. Try again."_

"Noo…no-no-no." He waggled a paw as if drunk before pointing an accusing claw at Litleo. "WRONG!"

Then he fell down again.

"I didn't hit him _that_ hard… or at all really," Litleo mumbled, confused and a little concerned by the display. "Anyway. Oh." He saw that Rai had stood back up. "Fu-"

Rai used Thundershock!

A critical hit!

Litleo howled in a jolting scream as Rai put all the effort he could into the attack.

Sparking with electricity, Litleo wobbled on all fours. Twitching from the residual jolts he crumpled to the ground.

"Yeah!" Sean cheered from the ground. He forced himself back to his feet, noted that he really didn't feel THAT bad, and repeated. "Yeah! Rai you did it!"

Breathing heavily, sweating, and burned Rai turned to Sean with the second-biggest smile he'd seen him war. "I DID IT?!"

"Nope."

Team Ion's faces fell, barely having time to turn to Litleo before he hit Rai with a Fire Blast.

Rai was blasted back with a tiny cry, sending skidding along the leaves and dirt until he rolled to a stop, smoking.

"RAI!" Sean screamed, but didn't drop his attention from Litleo for more than a split moment. He already began to dodge as he turned back, leaping to the side and landing on all fours to avoid a second Fire Blast.

" _How many of those can he DO?"_ Sean thought to himself as he raced around, avoiding Ember's and Fire Blast's.

Panicking he tried to dig a paw into the Treasure Bag but was reminded it wasn't there anymore. It was beyond his grasp, being unfortunately close to Litleo.

"Coward!" Litleo roared, firing fire with every breath. "Stop dodging and FIGHT ME."

"No thank you," Sean replied, having fallen into complete panic mode and all the unthought-out comments that came with it. "Throw yourself into a river."

"I HATE water," Litleo growled before deciding ranged wasn't cutting it and rushing forward.

"That's the POOOIIIINT!" Sean froze on that word as he began running for his life, jumping and zigzagging with every few steps. More than a few Ember attacks made contact with his back and legs and one well-aimed Fire Blast knocked him off his feet and he rolled onto all fours. But nothing severe made full contact and the energy of the flight-or-flight reaction was full in effect.

It couldn't last forever, though, and Sean was coming to realise that while this new body may be bestial and far more fit than his previous body, endurance running was not something felines, or feline pokémon for that matter, were known for.

One perk of humanity he never thought he'd miss.

Thankfully it also meant that Litleo was suffering a similar fate. Both of them panting for breath, and body temperature, Sean finally saw his out. Rai wasn't back up yet, the shinx lying unsettling still, with such a fact haunted his thoughts even as he gave an endless internal scream, but perhaps he didn't need to be.

He'd done his job.

And Sean had a plan. He had cycled around and he had a straight shot to his salvation.

Not stopping yet, Sean threw out an arm and grabbed the Treasure Bag in one swing. It was still in one piece, having been spared from the heat of the earlier explosion. Everything had been jumbled, but for once the chaos worked in Sean's favour.

Or perhaps immediate need did.

Either way he found the Blast Seed in a flash of white fur. He ran for a few seconds more, not having the willpower to turn to fight right away, but his legs were burning, not just from being set on fire, his lungs were burning, not just from inhaling ash, everything was burning. Mostly from the exertion, but a little from all the flames being thrown at him.

Planting a foot, and extending those claws, Sean came to a stop and spun on Litleo. "HA!" Sean yelled victoriously and threw the Blast Seed with all his might at the unprepared Litleo.

Unprepared for defiance due to the Fire Blast he had already sent.

The seed hit the Blast Seed in mid-air and the explosion from the seed managed to cause enough push to detonate the Fire Blast as well, sending a ripple of painfully hot air across Sean's face. The Blast Seed was nowhere near close enough to do anything than ruffle Litleo's fur.

"You're kidding," he groaned. Litleo had paused when Sean turned as well, but a smirk was relighting his face.

"Your only weapon I guess?" It was not a question. Not really.

"I have MORE!" Sean threatened, paw digging into the bag dangerously. When he didn't pull anything out Litleo laughed in his face.

"Coward and an attempted liar." He shook his head, smouldering mohawk waving in the air like a fluffy target to bat at with claws. "Well, I mean you ARE a meowth, so what was I expecting?"

The dig at his, current, species touched a nerve Sean didn't know he had. Having only been developed today such a lack of knowledge was expected.

It reminded him, despite the danger, despite the battle, of the embarrassment he faced earlier that day. Already seeming like so long ago, and yet nowhere near far enough. It reminded him of the comments Sunflora, Corphish, and Bidoof made as they realised what they were saying may be offensive but unable to word things in a less cruel manner.

Sean thought of Rai, down, hurt, possibly if not likely unconscious.

Sean grew angry.

"You're right actually," Sean said, letting the bag fall to the floor, paw clenched around the object he had hidden away. "I AM a coward. More than Rai for sure." His face was feeling redder than he'd ever felt it. Even if the fur would hide the angry flush he was sporting. "Liar is also correct. You know what else I am?"

Litleo had paused, graciously enough, to let him speak. Such a thing would mystify Sean in times to come. The politeness in many strange and violent situations he found himself in.

"Beaten?" Litleo growled, snapping his teeth.

"Nope." Sean popped the P before running forward with all the speed he could manage. Litleo jumped in surprise before firing an Ember, not having the time to build the flame necessary for a Fire Blast. Sean covered his face with his other arm and ran through it. He'd experienced embers before. None as focused or painful as this, but he didn't let them stop him.

Sean got a view of Litleo's snarl before he punched him in the face. The mouth specifically, with the paw that held a clasped Sleep Seed. Forcing it into the litleo's mouth, he felt bones pop in his wrist as Litleo's head was knocked back from the force of it.

With the claws of his other hand, the arm that was blackened with now-burnt fur, he slashed Litleo across the throat with claws that glinted with black.

To his distant, angry, surprise he didn't draw blood, but the hit was still severe.

The Sleep Seed took effect, cutting short Litleo's pained yowl, and he fell down and staggered. Sean gasped as Litleo raised a mouth filled with crackling flames and he realised Litleo may have burned the seed out before it could affect him. He braced for agony, but nothing came.

"Heh," Litleo gave a weak laugh as his head drooped. "Little Shinx has someone huh? We'll see how long you stick around before..." he trailed off as sleep took hold and he slumped to the ground.

Panting in a mixture of exhaustion and exhilarated fear anger, Sean raised a foot to stomp down on Litleo's head. But hesitated. The anger didn't rush out and leave him, but the sudden clear-minded bloodlust had. He lowered his foot before stumbling back.

Not finishing his attempt at a boastful moment, even to an unconscious opponent, Sean turned back and rushed to Rai's side. He grabbed the Treasure Bag again as he did so and fished out an Oran Berry.

"Rai?" He knelt by the shinx's side and gently shook him. He received a groan in response and was relieved to see he was still somewhat conscious. "Here." He held out the berry. To no response.

"Right," Sean mumbled to himself, he pulled the berry back and cut into it with his claws, not noticing how the juice stung his paws or how sticky it made them. He brought the smaller chunks to Rai's mouth and slowly stroked his side, where there was less burn. "This'll help," he coaxed and soon Rai took a nibble.

He remained kneeling by Rai's side, glancing back to Litleo every few seconds, until the shinx had eaten three Oran Berries.

"Ugh," Rai groaned and came to his feet. "That was unpleasant."

"Sorry my ha-paws," Sean corrected. "Taste so bad."

"Not that," Rai said, before glancing to Sean's face and seeing the small smile. "Right. Joke."

"You're a bit knocked about, I can't blame you for being a little slow."

"Ow." Rai whimpered as everything ached. "What happened to…! His eyes fell on Litleo, conked out and laying completely unconscious. "You beat… you… beat HIM?!"

"Haha, no." Sean's face fell completely flat as he said that. "I forced a Sleep Seed down his throat. He'll probably wake up soon."

As if cursing the devil, Litleo's eyes began fluttering and he groaned.

"Quick!" Sean yelped, scrambling back as if that'd help. "Take him out!"

"Wha?" Was all Litleo managed to say before a bolt of electricity brightened the room and knocked his lights out.

Team Ion sighed in relief when Litleo crumpled, not getting back up this time. Both of them still watched him carefully as they approached, Rai leading the way. He nudged, kicked really, Litleo a few times before nodding. "He's down."

"Alright then," Sean beamed, feeling immense relief wash over him. He looked over Litleo for a moment before realising. "How are we going to get him back?"

"Carry him I guess," Rai answered, looking over the vague acquaintance he defeated.

"Joy," Sean deadpanned before looking around. His eyes fell on the far side of the room, where Litleo had been camping as they entered, and wandered over there.

"Hey," he called, catching Rai's attention. "Is this a TM?"

He knew it was. But Rai didn't know that he knew.

Holding up the strange disk, Sean felt an overwhelming feeling of nothing from it. He wasn't sure if he should feel anything, but some sense on his paws seemed to think he did. The paradoxical feeling of something nothing faded as he thought about it and he soon put it out of mind.

"Yep." Rai nodded from Litleo's side. "Too bad it's been used. They only get one use out of them normally."

Sean looked down to the blank disk in his paws and wondered how on earth, or wherever he was, something like this worked. He had assumed it was a game mechanic. The reality of its existence made him distantly uncomfortable.

"Help him onto my back," Rai called, and Sean quickly re-joined him.

Before grabbing onto the formally-conscious-and-irate-Fire-pokémon Sean had to make something known. "Aren't we just supposed to get the TM back?" he asked, looking down to the disk he still held. "I mean. He was an asshole, but are we really taking Litleo to the police?"

"He won't get in any real trouble for this. Even if he did use it." Rai sent another dark look down at Litleo. "But we can't leave him in here! In this state he may not be able to get out before… well, you know."

Sean did know. However, second-handed. And so, he agreed with Rai's decision. "Good thinking. I'd hate to leave him in here."

Dragging him out wasn't the most pleasant thought. Even if Rai was the one doing it. But no part of Sean, however vindictive, would have agreed with leaving Litleo in here.

Hoisting the dead-weight of an unconscious litleo onto a shinx's back. One of the many things he never thought he'd do, Sean positioned Litleo as best as he could before nodding to Shinx.

"Thanks for the Oran Berries," Rai said as he began to drag himself and his load forward. "You didn't need to give me THAT many. I feel better than I did before the battle, besides the pain."

"It's Oran Forest," Sean defended, shrugging and picking up another berry from the ground. "See. They're everywhere."

Smiling, Rai shook his head in bemusement. "You got me there. But you can't do that every time I get hurt. Unless I really need it."

"How will I know if you need it?" Sean shot back. "Especially if you're going to act like you aren't as hurt as you really are."

He meant it to be playful, but Rai cringed at his words nonetheless.

This time Sean did not withhold the audible sigh as he once again said something to ruin the conversation.

He also decided to point it out this time. "Sorry, by the way." Rai looked back to him, genuine confusion on his face. "I'm always saying or doing something that makes you turn away, or cringe, or absolutely embarrass you. Every time we talk I seem to do it somehow."

"That's not true!" Rai immediately said, almost hopping before remembering he had cargo. "It's not you. It's me."

Sean laughed at that. Not mocking, actual laughter. "Never thought I'd hear that," he chuckled and gave a wistful smile. "But it IS me," he continued, smiling ruefully. "Even if it's, well, your issue, I'm the one who keeps trampling over sore spots or awkward things. I made everyone think I was a whore today!"

Rai squeaked and nearly dropped Litleo. "I _thought_ we weren't going to talk about this morning. At all. Ever. And don't say… that word. AND," he emphasized the word when Sean went to speak. "What do you mean 'everyone'?"

"I said it in front of Sunflora," Sean answered, deadpan and completely honest. "Does she NOT seem like the kind of person who would gossip that? Even accidentally. Even just speaking to Corphish or Bidoof, but, like, really loudly?"

Rai grew more and more wilted the longer Sean spoke and they both felt bad.

"Th-that's a good point actually," Rai admitted before shifting sharply, shifting Litleo back into a more stable position. "She IS the town gossip. Oh dear."

"I'm so embarrassed about it," Sean admitted. Part of him didn't want to speak of it, hope it'd be never brought up ever. At all. In all time. But a different part of him didn't mind making a bit of fun about himself, and another part of him just welcomed being able to talk to Rai.

He decided to listen to that last part.

"Did you see their faces? I mean wow." Sean laughed but Rai was blushing again. He almost stopped and apologised for clearly ruining it again, but Rai actually gave him a small, teasing, smile.

"Not really," he admitted. "I was kind of burying my face below level. Just the secondary embarrassment was painful."

"I can assure you," Sean promised. "The full embarrassment once I realised what I said was just as bad."

"I would have thought it was worse?"

"Nah." Sean shrugged. "I don't know how you were feeling exactly. And, really, it WAS funny. Horrifying, socially isolating, probably going to have… uncomfortable moments to come. But we'll laugh about it!" To prove it Sean laughed. It was fake, but it wasn't meant to sound real.

"You're…" Rai trailed off, small smile on his face. "Very optimistic."

"What can I say?" Sean shrugged, it was true after all. "It's much more pleasant to see the good. Plus." He winked. "When you know exactly how to see the bad, it becomes a lot easier to figure out the good. Even if it's just a future thing."

"Wise… I think?"

"Not old enough," Sean said. "Unless you are calling me old in which case, how dare you!?"

"I'm not saying that!" Rai yelped.

Sean paused, sighed, and apologised. "See. I do it every time." Shaking his head, he let the conversation die off. They walked in silence, not being bothered by feral monsters in the slightest.

Sean decided the Oran Forest smelled very nice.

"A lot of what I say is meant to be joking-like," Sean eventually said, rubbing an arm uncomfortably. Then from pain when he was reminded what a number Litleo did to him. Glaring briefly at the unconscious Fire type, he continued. "I really don't mean to bring up uncomfortable stuff for you, or mean it if I say something… short? Rude. Just. What I'm saying is, I don't care if you WERE calling me old. I know you weren't, and even if you were, me saying 'how dare you' is meant… playfully I guess is the word."

"I see." Rai nodded. He didn't completely, but he was getting the gist of what Sean was saying. "I guess I'm not used to someone who doesn't say exactly what they mean all the time."

"Are all pokémon really that honest?" Sean asked.

"Yeah…" Rai nodded before frowning. "No. Most pokémon are; you can be sure that your friend or neighbour means what they are saying. It's kind of what keeps communities together, since outside of towns and such can be really lawless." Rai shook his head. "Are humans really so… dishonest isn't the word I want to use."

"But it fits." Sean nodded. "I… I guess. Sort of? Not to sound bad or anything, but most humans will speak white lies, just little things, day-to-day. There's also sarcasm. Don't you have that?"

"Certainly." Rai nodded, and Sean relaxed. "But it's generally thieves and other lowlifes that use it."

"Ah."

"Yeah. Look I trust you." Rai turned to meet his eyes and Sean knew, even without the previous information on honesty, that Rai was telling the truth. "I also trust what you say. So, it is a bit weird to try and figure out what you are saying truthfully and what you mean as… a joke."

Sean nodded, this was just more things he knew he needed to learn if he wanted to survive here.

"This world is so strange," Sean said, completely honestly. "I'm serious there. It's nothing like I ever could have imagined." Sean smiled, a tiny bit of self-loathing fell into his face. _"That's a lie. Not a complete one, I knew mechanically what this is. Culturally? Never would have seen this coming."_

"I think your world would be strange," Rai responded, sticking his tongue out. "I can't imagine trying to get around there… so I guess this is really hard for you huh?"

Caught a little off guard, Sean nodded. "I've only been here, what, three days? I've already made a complete fool of myself in front of the guild and barely know how to talk to anyone besides you. I'm not even used to fighting. Like this, or at all really. You'd almost do better without me."

"No, I wouldn't." Rai rolled his eyes. "We already had the sell-loathing conversation. I wouldn't have been able to knock Litleo out without you. I'd be unconscious, lost in a dungeon. Maybe he'd help me. Maybe he wouldn't. I wouldn't even be here without you. Stop putting yourself down."

"I said almost," Sean pointed out but received a flat stare-back from Rai. "…Alright. Alright. Jeez, I hear you. I'm awesome. I'm amazing. Best explorer ever, and he's chatting your ear off awkwardly right in front of you!"

"I wouldn't say 'best'," Rai said, smirking. Sean fluffed up a bit, then noticed the fur and began patting it down awkwardly.

"That's also weird. Having fur. Claws." Shivering he flicked his tail and noticed it. "Tail." They walked further in a comfortable silence before Sean said. "Wigglytuff though. Best explorer, right?"

"Maybe," Rai replied, smiling vaguely.

That, caught Sean off guard. "Maybe? Who else? Team Ch." He cut himself off right there, almost saying Team Charm. It wouldn't do to let slip something he, might, shouldn't know. "Chargelight?"

"Chargelight?" Rai replied. "Who are they?"

"No idea.," Sean answered, honestly. "Made up a name in hopes of getting a winner."

"That what you did for our name?" Rai grinned and before Sean fluffed up again, he answered the question. "Wigglytuff is definitely one of the best explorers ever. But he's mostly retired now. There are some teams which each could be the best explorer team, but I think the best current explorer works all alone."

Sean suddenly felt a wave of déjà vu, and along with it a sinking feeling. _"Oh right."_

"Dusknoir!" Rai said, utterly beaming upon saying the name. "He's this AMAZING explorer that appeared out of nowhere about five months ago. In that time, he's tackled some of the most remote dungeons on the continent, found like seven new ones, and defeated a few of the baddest bad guys around and brought them to justice." Speaking of Dusknoir seemed to open the floodgates and Rai continued gushing.

"He became really legendary when he, singlehandedly, saved an entire village that had been swallowed by a dungeon. Saving hundreds of pokémon before the dungeon could claim them. Dusknoir is easily the greatest one-pokémon-team out there. I'd like nothing more than to meet him one day and say thank you."

"Thank you?" Sean asked, deciding that was the most pertinent thing to focus on. "For what?"

Blushing slightly, realising he went a little too far into fanboy mode, Rai explained. "A… a month or so ago I lost hope I'd ever be an explorer," Rai admitted, looking very uncomfortable. "I just didn't think I could ever get the courage to even apply. No one thought I could do it either." He grimaced and his eyes flicked to where Litleo laid on his back. "I mean, the pokémon in and around Treasure Town who did know me were nice about it, but I know none of them ever thought I'd ever gather the nerve to even try to go through with it."

He sighed sadly. "I'm sure there are plenty who think I'm going to drop out as well. I won't. Not ever! Not when I have Dusknoir to meet and live up to! It was him who made me believe I could do it. When I learned about the village he saved, all by himself, it made me want to meet him all the more. And I'd never be able to do it, especially as anything more than just a nameless fan, if I didn't become an explorer just like him!"

Sean felt somewhat awed at that. He knew, subjectively, that the partner, Rai, looked up to Dusknoir. Never truly why though. Not in this detail.

Swallowing slightly, he nodded, shoving away the dark voice that spoke of Dusknoir's true intentions. What that meant for the future. What it meant for Sean himself. "He sounds amazing," he said, receiving a beam and a nod from Rai. "We'll definitely meet him one day."

It was no lie.

* * *

"But unfortunately, he'd already used the TM."

Rai was explaining to a crestfallen Charmander at the guild. He had received word his job had been achieved but was forewarned there was bad news. "He wasn't easy to fight with Fire Blast, but we thought we'd bring it back anyway. Sorry."

Sniffling slightly, the Charmander swayed his tail, staring at the TM. "I guess it's what I get for not going through with it," he sighed and forced a smile. "Thank you anyway."

Sean had watched enough. There were few things more heartbreaking than watching a Charmander hold back tears. He knew one of those things would be the Charmander actually crying. He spoke something that had been on his mind, but wasn't able to confirm beforehand.

"It might not be useless," he said before he could think otherwise. Charmander's watery eyes turned to him, but there was a spark of hope there. "Since the TM is intact, if you find a pokémon that can use Recycle they should be able to restore it to a working Fire Blast."

"Really!" Charmander gasped.

"Yes, really," Chatot's, thankfully welcome, voice squawked and the three of them turned to see the bird hopping his way over to them. "There are none in Treasure Town, currently, that I know of however. But it is possible."

Charmander seemed unperturbed at that, instead just ecstatic his TM wasn't completely useless. "Oh, thank you thank you Team Ion!" he said, dancing on the spot. "Here are your rewards for a job well done."

He put down a bag and danced off. Chatot huffed in response once Charmander was gone. "Good. I thought for a moment he was going to try and stiff the guild of its reward."

Sean couldn't help but feel that Charmander would have reason not to give a reward but kept such comments to himself as Chatot handed out what Team Ion received.

"Well done you two, your first outlaw mission was a roaring success." Chatot chuckled to himself as if he spoke a grand, but polite, joke. "Your tasks are done for the day. You may relax now, but only in ways that maintain the guilds image!"

With that he hopped away, with a majority of their money.

Rai watched the bag of poké disappear with a mournful sigh. "Farewell sweet cash," he whispered before shaking it off. "We did it Sean!"

Then Rai was dancing, and Sean could only smile and wonder why dancing with socially polite but giving your name wasn't.

" _Oh well,"_ he thought to himself, catching Chimecho's eye and noticing how she turned away quickly. _"Least we're back."_

After a quiet and uncomfortable dinner, no one besides Chatot or Wigglytuff would give more than a quick glance at Sean, they were sent to bed.

"Think it's going to be like that every day from now on?" Sean asked as they settled on the straw patches that were called beds.

"Oh, please no," Rai whimpered.

"It'll blow over," Sean said. "Optimist, remember?"

"Heh, yeah…"

Sean curled up, enjoying acting like a cat without the social judgement.

Rai came to his bed and slumped down. Chimecho had done her work for them after Chatot excused them. She hadn't looked Sean in the eyes, but she still did her work professionally. They mostly needed rest, she said.

"You know, the night before we met Sean?" Rai spoke up, bringing Sean back from drifting off to sleep. That was a plus at least, he was sleeping a little better now.

"Nope," Sean answered.

"It was stormy, just like last night was." Rai shifted, the sound easily reaching Sean's ears in the silence of the room. "After that I found you on the beach. Unconscious. I was scared, thought you were hurt or were a feral that had escaped a dungeon."

"Glad I was able to get up," Sean answered, somewhat stiffly.

"Me too," Rai agreed, trailing off. "Sean?" he asked again after a minute. "Do you remember anything yet? Besides your name and being human. It sounds like you do, at least about human stuff."

"Not… really." Sean half-lied. "Stuff about how to act is so… coded into my head that even switching bodies doesn't seem to have shifted it. For the most part," he said as he scratched behind an ear with a back foot.

"Hopefully it comes back," Rai said spiritedly. "Maybe just a little at a time. I'm sure you won't forget everything forever. It'll come back. I'm sure."

"Thanks. Eventually I'm sure."

"Well I'm bushed," Rai yawned and rolled over again. "We'll have to get up at the usual time again. Maybe this time Corphish won't pinch us."

"Somehow, I think he might avoid us tomorrow," Sean said.

"Heh… maybe. Goodnight Sean."

"Goodnight Rai."

" _I wonder how he knew about Recycle?"_ Rai wondered as he began to drift off to sleep. _"Even I didn't know about that…"_

" _I really wish I could stop lying,"_ Sean thought to himself as he tried to get comfortable. _"Even all the little ones. Am I never going to tell him the real truth? Could I? Something like that's too much. As if he'd even believe me anyway. Especially about Dusknoir…"_

Despite the troubled thoughts, both members of Team Ion fell to asleep soon enough. The battle of the day having drained them.

* * *

"Everything freezing like that was so strange. It made me uncomfortable, to say the least."

"The forest and everywhere else will go back to normal once the Time Gears are returned to their proper place."

"Humph. I know, I know. No need to remind _me_."

"Remind me though. Where should we strike next?"

"Boulder Quarry. Should be the next least-protected."

"Boulder Quarry it is. Shall we set off immediately?"

"Hoo-ha-ha! You ask a question you already know the answer too. We're already on our way."

* * *

 **Boss battle! Not Drowzee, but hopefully this was still action-packed enough!**

 **As much as I would love to claim otherwise, I'm not the fastest writer. Some updates may take a while. I don't intend on throwing in the towel now or ever though! Also helps that I've got the whole story planned out. Some changes are going to be very fun :D**

 **But the next update may take a bit longer than this one. I want to try and build at least something of a stock of chapters, so I have something to post every so often rather than the complete randomness the current updating goes by. And with any luck they'll be around these 10,000 word chapters we're getting right now. Who knows if I'll be able to stick to it though? I get to eager for feedback.**


	5. Chatot and Swellow and Pidgey Oh My

**Chapter 5! I've made an effort here to reduce the 'filler' aspect that leads up to the next major plot point by doing some stuff with a few characters in and out of the guild. To that end, this entire chapter will be told from other characters points of view!**

 **I've never written something like this before, so let's hope it goes well.**

* * *

As the night-time guardian of the guild, and impediment of anyone wanting to sneak away in the dead of night, Chatot was always the first to awaken.

Eye's slowly sharpening from squints, he yawned out loud for a moment. It was the only time he'd allow himself to appear so common or average, when no one else was around.

Trilling slightly, he hummed a small song to himself to brighten his day and made his way down the levels of the guild.

His morning routine was always the same. Regime and order was the bedrock of civilisation, in Chatot's own opinion, and never saw fit to deviate from his way of starting the day.

"Guildmaster?" the bird pokémon called as he arrived at the large doors that heralded the personal chambers of Wigglytuff. "It is Chatot. I am entering."

He knew that he didn't really need to call out his presence. Wigglytuff was simultaneously far too informal to care and wouldn't hear him regardless. No matter what, however, it was his routine.

Pushing the doors open with a flourish, Chatot let himself bask in the memories of every apprentice the guild had ever trained. All of them, bar none, had been impressed with his capacity to open the doors so easily. Chatot would never show it in front of everyone, but he was quite proud of his power.

Hopping in, he moved past the unfortunate clutter that littered the Guildmaster's greeting area and to the end of the room where a small door laid, easily missed when Wigglytuff was in attendance.

Smiling to himself as he took in the chaos of the room, Chatot gave a gentle knock with his beak on the door. "Wigglytuff?" he asked, quietly. This was the only time he'd refer to his friend by anything less than an honorary title. It would do no good for the apprentices to believe they could speak to the Guildmaster so casually, so it was restricted to privacy. "It is Chatot. May I enter?"

His only response was a tremendous snore, so Chatot waited a moment, repeated his earlier action, and entered the room.

To those who knew Wigglytuff, which wasn't as many as one may think, Chatot was sure they would expect the Guildmaster's private quarters to be a similar reflection of his personality that his greeting room was.

Chatot was proud, although he would never reveal as such, to know he was one of the few who knew the truth.

Perhaps, actually, those beliefs would not be false. Wigglytuff's bedroom was more in-line with his personality that people would realise. It was neat and almost spartan in its bareness.

No treasures, no knickknacks or items strewn about. No food pieces or silly drawings. Wigglytuff's room was the same as the rest of the rooms in the guild. It had a bed and a window. A nice bed for sure, actual thatched straw, and a window with a curtain, but far more modest than anyone would expect of Wigglytuff.

Besides Chatot of course, but he'd never tell.

"Wigglytuff?" Chatot asked as he peaked into the room. Wigglytuff was as asleep as normal, laying on his side and snoring lightly. Shaking his head and ruffling his feathers, Chatot hopped into the room and then onto Wigglytuff.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head," Chatot sung, as he always did to rouse Wigglytuff, always the same song, always as embarrassing as the first time. "It's time to rouse up from your bed. There are bits and bobs to find awake. And lots of friendly friends to make."

As soon as the last word passed his beak, Wigglytuff sprung up and sent Chatot into the wall. "Friendly friends!" Wigglytuff cheered and quickly peeled Chatot off the wall to give him a hug. "Thank you for singing my wake-up song," Wigglytuff said cheerfully, he knew that Chatot liked it when things happened as they usually did.

"My pleasure sir," Chatot said dutifully. In all honesty, he really didn't mind singing Wigglytuff to sleep every night or awake every morning. It was their routine, and he liked it.

As Wigglytuff carried him out into his greeting room, Chatot pried himself from the unusually strong grip of this particular wigglytuff and asked a question. This was something a little out of routine, but it was important enough that asking it now was appropriate. Chatot was nothing if not flexible, something he was sure of.

"Have you put anymore thought into the expedition?"

Wigglytuff was humming under his breath and didn't seem to hear the question, continuing his own daily routine. Stretching, getting limber, testing his voice, but Chatot knew the Guildmaster was of a keen mind and was considering his answer carefully.

"Dunno," Wigglytuff responded, swinging into his chair with a laugh. "I think it'd be cool to search for Fogbound Lake or find what's at the end of the Sand Dune of Spirits. What do you think Chatot?"

"I think your decision will be the best for the guild," Chatot said, fluffing his feathers up. "But if you want my opinion, the mystery of the lake feels more compelling. We don't know much of anything there, the Sand Dune of Spirits, however, has its own mysteries, but we know much more about it currently."

"Mmm," Wigglytuff hummed again and began singing a little ditty under his breath. Chatot nodded, knowing the Guildmaster's mind was hard at work again. He would never presume to know truly what the Guildmaster was thinking about, such an idea was better left discarded.

"The apprentices should be rousing themselves soon," Chatot noted and looked to the door. "If I may be excused to prepare for the daily assignment?"

"Of course, Chatot," Wigglytuff said brightly. "Take all the time you need." With that he went back to humming and Chatot made his way out of the room.

Chatot didn't need much time to consider what he would brief the guild on, there was nothing particularly different from a normal day, he just had to wait for one tell-tale sign before he could really begin finding his words.

"HEY! WAKE UP EVERYONE!"

There it was. Even from the distance he had from the apprentice's rooms, Chatot cringed. Loudred was the best the guild had ever had when it came to the apprentices all arriving at the correct time, even if he had to be painful on the ears to do it.

Quickly the apprentices shuffled into the room. Loudred was unaffected by his own volume, so he was fine. Bidoof and Corphish were clearly dizzy from being in the immediate pathway of the bellow. Croagunk too stepped a little gingerly, Chatot knew only he and the Guildmaster were sharp enough to catch the tell the stoic frog gave.

Sunflora and Chimecho arrived after them, both yawning and Sunflora rubbing both of their eyes. Chatot nodded, it was always nice to see inclusiveness, Sunflora and Chimecho were friends and the Grass pokémon never made an issue of Chimecho not having any digits to rub her own eyes with. Camaraderie was greatly valued in the Wigglytuff Guild.

Diglett and Dugtrio appeared from the ground. The father and son having their own designated area of the guild to sleep in, to prevent them from tunnelling too much and damaging the structural integrity of the guild.

Lastly the newest pair of apprentices arrived. Chatot couldn't fault them for being last, still growing used to the strict training of the guild and being the farthest from the hub of the guild. Farthest from Loudred as well.

Still, as long as they arrived on time he'd never need to have words on being tardy.

Nodding as he counted everyone as having arrived, Chatot flourished a wing and announced the Guildmaster.

* * *

Corphish did his best to smile and nod along as Chatot waffled on and on and on about whatever disaster he decided was relevant for the day.

He was pretty sure Chatot was rambling on about shows or circuses or serial killers due to his constant wild expressions and flapping of wings.

It's not that he didn't want to listen, it was just that Loudred tended to leave his, Bidoof's and maybe Croagunk's ears ringing for the first half hour of the day. Sometimes longer if he was in a mood.

And maybe he didn't want to listen. Chatot would go on for hours if you let him. Thankfully he only flapped and fluffed about for about five more minutes before stopping. Everyone began to speak so he quickly added his voice into the new morning cheer that they now had to do and Wigglytuff returned to his room.

Whether the Guildmaster was awake or not was hotly debated between the apprentices. One thing they could agree on was that he could get away with it if he was.

His hearing began to return beyond the ringing to see he had asked the newbies to stay back for the moment, everyone else departed. They had been in the guild long enough that, unless they were stopped for a special task, their jobs were clear.

Loudred and Diglett usually guarded the guild. Sometimes one of them would have other matters to attend to that day and someone else would pitch in, not often though. It baffled Corphish how strong Loudred was regardless. He barely trained or battled or explored yet was without a doubt one of the strong apprentices.

Chimecho would go start attending to her stations. The medical bay, the food stocks, the team designs, she was very much the friendly helper of the guild and rarely did jobs in dungeons.

Dugtrio would probably stare out at the sea all day, it was all he seemed to do nowadays. Corphish could emphasize with him, being the only Water type pokémon in the guild, he missed the feel of the ocean some days. But one can only be asked the exact same question about water so many times before you start getting annoyed, and Dugtrio had long since passed that level.

They mostly just did the polite nod greeting nowadays.

Bidoof and Sunflora joined him as they entered the middle level of the guild. Bidoof immediately going for the normal job listings, and as Sunflora was chatting his ear off, difficult to do after a Loudred incident, she followed him.

Corphish decided he was feeling daring this day and scuttled over to the outlaw notice board instead. There wasn't much point in making a choice now, as Dugtrio still had his daily job to do, but he was fine to wait.

Chimecho came floating up before long and she smiled and said something too him, but she spoke far too softly to hear at the moment so Corphish gave his usual reply. "Hey-hey how you doing today?"

Chimecho seemed to understand, it was hard not to when you lived across from Loudred and moved off to Bidoof and Sunflora.

Corphish's hearing was almost back to normal levels when the newbies entered. Little Shinx, so meek yet determined, Corphish was very glad he had finally joined the guild. They were all rooting for him, it was hard not to know of the shinx's ambitions when he had lived in the area so long.

Even Chatot had been looking forward to him gathering the nerve. Corphish knew the bird would never admit it, but he had seen a sparkle in his eye and a chipper ring to his tone when he told everyone Shinx had finally joined the guild.

The other one though…

Meowth, Corphish refused to think of his name, was friendly enough. Maybe too friendly, considering what happened yesterday.

He wasn't one to judge, not at all, but he wasn't the most comfortable with- _"Oh they're heading my way. They are HEADING to ME!"_

Corphish did his absolute best to appear casual, unconcerned, unjudging. Chatot would flip out tremendously if anyone treated the meowth differently for what he was. Or what lifestyle he chose to live. The bird was too concerned with being all-inclusive in Corphish's opinion.

Not judging others on the surface is one thing, it's great really. But blindly looking past how they may be acting on the excuse that it is normal for that kind of pokémon is another.

Everyone knew of Ekans. No one dared to speak of him either.

"Can we speak to you?"

It was the meowth speaking, and Corphish couldn't say no even if he was wishing he was still deaf.

"Hey-hey, what can I do for you?" That sounded right. That sounded like something he'd say if he was fine.

"About yesterday," Meowth said. Corphish would not call him Sean, even in his subconscious. "I just wanted to clear up any misunderstanding."

"No misunderstanding at all," Corphish said, clicking his pincers as that is normal corphish behaviour. "And no judgement from me either, you hear? Hey-hey."

The overuse of 'hey' would become more prevalent the more uncomfortable or nervous or stressed he was. Corphish couldn't help it, just as much as Loudred couldn't help bellowing everything he said.

"No there really was." Meowth was speaking louder this time, attracting attention from everyone, but he did seem really quite insistent so Corphish decided to listen instead of nod along. "I didn't know what saying m-my name would actually mean." He was turning away from Corphish, something the crustacean was thankful for, to address everyone else at the same time. "See I've… I've actually lost my memory."

Immediately the meowth cringed and Corphish could see why. The way he said it, the words he said, good grief they were the thinnest excuse he'd ever seen.

Still, Meowth pushed through his own realisation of what he sounded like. "I'm serious. R-Shinx found me on the beach, unconscious, and all I remember is my name."

That didn't seem like the truth. Or, at least to Corphish, not the whole truth. His eyes met Bidoof's and there was a silent moment of deliberation. Sunflora joined in on it too and they all came to a decision.

"Hey-hey, that sounds terrible."

"Oh my gosh, I can't even imagine how terrible it'd be to lose my memory!"

"Yup-yup, sounds like quite a pickle for a pokémon to fall into."

Everyone gave each other a discrete look. There, they weren't dismissing Meowth's claims, nor where they necessarily agreeing to what he said. Time would tell.

At the very least Meowth relaxed. "Thank you, and I'm sorry for freaking you all out. I'm still learning all this stuff. Again, I guess."

"Hey-hey, it's fine. We'll forget about it, leave it in the past."

"Yeah." Meowth nodded. "And, uh, don't tell anyone I said my name please? I can only imagine how awful it'd be if I got a reputation because of it."

Corphish nodded, he had no intention on every letting it get so much to his thoughts let alone to his mouth. Bidoof also nodded, although his verbal response was a bit shaky.

Sunflora though.

"Oh… gosh…" she was going red, impressive for a plant. She quickly recovered though. "You don't have a thing to fear! I promise I'll say nothing of this to anyone."

Corphish wasn't sure if pressing a claw to his face would be appropriate, it might give it away, but Meowth's expression gave him the get-go.

"You… you didn't tell anyone, already did you?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"I… uh… oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh. My. GOSH!" Sunflora seemed to come apart and freaked out. "I'm so, so, so, so-so-so-so sorry. I thought that's why you told me, because everyone knows I'm the town gossip, they come to me, Sunflora, for all the latest news and guild gossip so I told them, and they probably told others and them others and oh my gosh I thought that's what you wanted! To spread the word. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH!"

Screaming she ran out of the guild, repeating her tic for everyone to hear.

Meowth just stood there, frozen as if he was hit with an Ice Beam attack. Shinx was similarly frozen, Bidoof slunk away.

Corphish sighed, it came to him to return them to reality.

A quick double pinch had them yelping and then growling at him, but he clicked his pincers again and they quietened. Looking at Meowth, Corphish could see the mix of horror and humiliation and decided that it really had been an accident. He wasn't sure about no amnesia, but he could believe that Meowth really had been just trying to be friendly.

"There is just one thing you can do now, hey-hey," he said, receiving a dead-eyed glance from Meowth.

"Crawl under a rock and die?" he muttered.

"No." Corphish was a little disturbed at the response. "You're going to have to prove to everyone that you are more than the local night-mate."

"BUT I'M NOT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Meowth shrieked, comparable levels to Loudred impressively enough.

"Shh. It's something you're going to have to live with now, hey-hey," Corphish advised, he knew he was the best for the job when it came to blunt truths and plain advice. "Turn em down when they come to you, explain why, and prove yourself. It's all you can do now."

"Can't Sunflora just tell them the truth?" he muttered, wearing an impressively disgusted expression.

"She will," Corphish confirmed. "But it won't be enough. Plenty won't believe, especially if she says it's because of amnesia. Some may even think it's the move too…"

Groaning, Meowth rubbed his face with his paw, almost poking himself with a claw in the process. "Fine. Let's just get a job and be done with this horrible day."

Shinx, who was being quiet as ever, nodded and stuck close to Meowth. Corphish nodded to the pair behind their backs. They seemed good together, if that meowth got Shinx to join up and stay, Corphish wouldn't care about any doings or dealings the meowth might do. Shinx deserved a good partner, and if Meowth was that partner than everyone would respect that.

Scuttling back to the outlaw notice board, he saw that Dugtrio had done his job and began sorting through them, picking a nasty Lumineon he could bring to justice. And if he was able to go swimming in the process? All the better.

* * *

Litleo was fuming.

Enough so that actual sparks were popping off his mane as it burst into flames every few seconds. The idea. The mere concept that Shinx could beat him? Laughable.

It was a joke, all the battle they had, until the meowth decided to grow a spine. Even then, he was easily creaming the basic cat until it hit him in the face with a Sleep Seed.

The type of cowardly move he should have expected, what meowth would ever fight head-on-head without something hidden in its paw?

The pair had embarrassed him terribly. Not only beating in in a battle, but even dragged him back to town. Him? He was no outlaw, they didn't even seem to think of Officer Magnezone, no they brought him back because they were too noble to leave him in the dungeon.

Litleo laughed at that. A noble meowth. Noble shinx for that matter. The only noble around here was Litleo himself.

It just added insult to, very literal, injury. They brought him to Chimecho who basically just gave him a common Oran Berry and then threw him out of the guild. Not like he wanted to stay there anyway but having to drag himself home was a little harder on him then he would have liked.

Didn't help all the pokémon giving him dirty looks. Him. Litleo. For what? Using a powerful item that deserved to be used? Needed really. That Fire Blast was better for no other pokémon than he himself, Charmander should have thanked him for at least using it. It certainly made him stronger, and they couldn't take the move from him now.

Still. There was a blow to his pride that needed to be sated. So, he waited, early in the day despite his injuries, for the pair to emerge.

The annoying Sunflora and stupid Bidoof exited first, the flower seemingly distressed about something. That was something amusing at least.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait long for the pair to emerge. Meowth looking most dissatisfied with the day, good, and Shinx seeming like himself. Meek and quiet. Also good, but could be better.

He waited until they had stepped past the bush he hid himself in and began descending the annoyingly long steps down to the crossroads.

Now was his time. He considered pouncing, tackling them down the stairs, that'd teach them a lesson. But Litleo rethought it when he noted that he'd fall as well, and he wasn't fully recovered from yesterday. His ribs still hurt, and fire was not the easiest to channel.

So instead he followed, stalking them quietly as they walked in silence. There seemed to be an awkward air about them, that was interesting.

"Trouble in paradise?" he couldn't help but say. It alerted them to his presence, but it was too good to pass up saying.

"YOU!" Shinx growled, switching from meek to fierce in an instant. It was almost impressive. "What are you doing here?"

Litleo noted how Meowth took a careful and measured step back, leaving Shinx slightly closer to him in case of attack. Coward, just as he knew already.

"Just wanted a chat," Litleo said. He wasn't lying either, it'd be idiocy to actually attack them here. That'd get him branded as an outlaw for certain.

"We don't want to talk to you," Shinx said and Litleo looked to Meowth.

"We? Or are you putting words in Meowth's mouth here?" He smirked as it immediately caused a reaction, Shinx's fierceness crumbled like the mask of sand it was and he glanced worriedly to Meowth.

"That's not true is it?" he asked, all adorably concerned he may offend someone. "I haven't been talking for you, have I?"

"Uh…" Meowth hesitated, perfect. He quickly said. "A little, but nothing I wouldn't say anyway!" Shinx mulled the words over, but Litleo could see that the damage had been done. He wouldn't be talking much today, but this shame wasn't enough.

"So Meowth was it?" he asked, stepping closer and smiling as the pair took a step back. "Walk with me. I want to talk."

Litleo stepped past them, tail pointed and proud, and stepped a few steps down before pausing to look up. "Really? You're going to be this rude when I've come just wanting to talk?"

Meowth was hesitating. Whether it was an act or if he was genuinely concerned about being rude was up to opinion. Either way, he glanced to Shinx before shaking his head. "Whatever you want to talk about you can talk with both of us."

Litleo found it cute, really. Meowth gave himself a little nod, clearly satisfied that he'd said the correct thing to minimize whatever harm he thought could be caused. Litleo was far too intelligent for this pair, either going with him would hurt Shinx's precious feelings, or saying this in front of him would hurt. Either way, he'd leave this conversation feeling better.

"Just wanted to give you a little warning is all," Litleo said, cupping a paw to his mouth as if this was a secret. Meowth narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to Shinx. "Just about Shinx here. He's got a few issues is all and I don't want to see a fellow feline hurt."

Meowth was now frowning in confusion, doubt. Perfect. Shinx was, of course, experiencing a much more amusing reaction. A combination of anger and terror and he tried to say something. Litleo spoke over him with his far stronger voice.

"He's known as a really unreliable pokémon in these parts. Can never muster courage to stand up for himself and tends to drag anyone who feels sorry for him down until they get rid of him. You seem like a good pokémon, but you're only going to get yourself hurt with this pity. That's all, I'm going to walk through the Apple Woods for the day."

With that Litleo turned around and began walking off. He didn't need to remain there to savour the response, although he wanted to. Such pettiness was beyond him, he revealed the truth and hopefully Meowth would take this advice. If it made him feel good, that was just a by-product of it all.

* * *

Swellow was having an off day.

This would have bothered him just on principal, but worse of all he couldn't figure out why. Wurmple had been acting strangely around him ever since they decided to make an exploration team together.

Was it because they were hobbyists? Neither member of Team Tasty thought they were quite cut out for Wigglytuff's Guild, nor the infamous taxing of the rewards the apprentices went through.

So, they would go out together, each day, sometimes just to explore randomly, sometimes they'd take a job. They only had done one outlaw task, and one was enough for both of them.

The day was shining, but not too hot, everyone was pleased with the weather, it should be a great day for spending time with a friend and helping others.

Except Wurmple was so twitchy around him.

The only time he brightened up was when another pokémon, or better yet another team, came up to talk to them. Swellow didn't like to think about it, but he was beginning to get worried that Wurmple regretted teaming up with him.

Would he be happier on another team?

Swellow was quite happy with their little two-pokémon team. He loved exploring with Wurmple. The little Bug type was so meek, but when it came to battle he was almost comically strong. He used String Shot like it was an art, combining it into brutally hard Tackle's or a slamming Poison Sting. He had beaten many enemies Swellow had no idea on what to do.

He was his most valuable partner and he didn't want to lose him.

So, when a pair of pokémon approached them, Swellow tried to keep the conversation civil. Wurmple relaxed when someone else came up to them, so if it was just a social thing then he'd feed that hunger.

" _Those are some good words,"_ Swellow thought. _"I should remember them to reassure Wurmple later."_

The pair were the newcomers to the Wigglytuff Guild, although everyone knew Shinx. The meowth was someone knew, Swellow had seen him around yesterday but they hadn't spoken.

Wurmple and Meowth immediately began a discussion, speaking lowly and privately. Whatever they wanted to talk about, it seemed perhaps it wasn't Swellow's business?

Shinx though. He'd seen Shinx happier than ever just yesterday, still beaming off finally joining the guild. Today though, today he looked very unhappy.

It seems misery would have company on this beautiful, terrible, day.

"What's eating you?" Swellow asked, perhaps a little too loudly as he noticed Wurmple flinch.

"Oh, nothing." Shinx's expression immediately brightened up. Way too obvious.

"Come on Shinx, you really are a bad liar." It was true, the meek thing was terrible at being dishonest, probably in fear it'd upset someone. Swellow thought he was a little too worried about other pokémon's thoughts and feelings, it was easier to go with the wind in his mind.

"I… just had a bad start to the day," Shinx admitted, scuffing the ground with one of his back legs. "On two different accounts. Bad news, then Litleo showed up and said some mean things."

Ah Litleo. The Fire type cub pokémon had been in the area for a while. A few years or so. And he really did seem to love antagonizing Shinx, feline pokémon issues maybe?

"Maybe you should challenge him to a battle?" Was Swellow's suggestion. Things tended to be worked out in a battle, win or lose. If anything, it might help raise Litleo's respect of Shinx.

"I battled him yesterday," Shinx said, mouth pulling into a grimace. "He stole Charmander's Fire Blast TM and used it. Sh-Meowth and I had to fight him in the Oran Forest to get it back."

"Did you win?" Swellow cocked his head, he hadn't heard no gossip about Litleo becoming a thief. Sunflora might be a little distracted perhaps.

"Yes!" Shinx insisted. "He was tough but Meowth and I took him down. I think it's just made him hate me more though."

He was looking down and Swellow wasn't sure what to do. He had exhausted his wisdom with the battle suggestion.

"There-there," he said, patting Shinx with a wing. "Whatever he said can't be that bad. And even if it was, you've still got your partner here!"

Meowth was still chatting with Wurmple and they both perked up when he pointed the wing to them. "So, no need to worry!"

"Yeah… thanks." Swellow wasn't sure if he really helped, but Shinx didn't sound quite as despondent as earlier. Satisfied with his good deed for the day, he waited until Shinx and Meowth had left them to hop over to Wurmple.

"I'm feeling hungry today," he said brightly, thinking of the dungeon Shinx had mentioned. "We should go to the Oran Forest! Or even Apple Woods. Which do you feel like today?"

"O-Oran," Wheedle said. He was all stuttery and twitchy again. It did concern Swellow, but just talking to Wurmple made his day feel brighter, he could only hope that his own communication helped Wurmple.

"Well let's go! Lunch isn't going to wait for us."

Wurmple joined in on his whoop with a much less enthusiastic yay, but it was something and they were off.

* * *

Pidgey's day was a bad one currently.

Yesterday hadn't been much better. The day before that she thought was the worst, it was the day she realised she couldn't get through Mt. Bristle.

Today, however, was a new low. She was so hungry. She really hoped Oddish had put out a notice for her by now or was coming to get her herself.

She was sure a wing was broken. A stupid crazy machop had Karate Chopped her out of nowhere and now she couldn't fly. All the starly roosting in this dungeon only made it worse, they could still fly.

She had given up on crying, it was a useless endeavour by now, and just focused on trying to get to the top. She wouldn't even look for the legendary treasure if that was the price, she just wanted to get out of the dungeon alive.

"-nother thing, he's an asshole. I know he's an asshole, you know he's an asshole, he's just angry because we beat him."

Pidgey felt hope sore into her heart.

"This isn't like the conversation we had on who's the most useless. He's right, others have tried to help me before, but they always had to leave eventually."

She immediately began yelling out, those were definitely at least a pair of adventurers. Maybe even there for her. "Hey? HEY? HELP ME PLEASE."

"I'm not going to leave. Where would I even- what was that?"

"I think. Pidgey?"

Relief almost brought her to tears as she replied. "Yes. Please help me."

The scurrying of limbs grew closer and closer and eventually a head poked into the small room she had been resting in. It was a shinx, he was quickly followed by a meowth.

"We're Team Ion, we're here to rescue you," Shinx said brightly and Pidgey did start crying from relief. She didn't even care it was a pair of feline pokémon, they were here to help, they wouldn't eat her. Especially not the shinx she knew of, assuming this was him.

They placed her in the Treasure Bag they had as fortunate members of Wigglytuff's Guild and moved with all haste to the top. Pidgey fell asleep halfway through, exhausted from her struggles up to this point.

She fell asleep to the tense conversation the pair had continued after making sure she was alright.

It was an interesting dream that's for sure.

* * *

Chatot was perturbed.

Something was off with the apprentices and he couldn't fathom what it was. Even with his keen ear and intelligent grasp on social politics, he couldn't quite be sure.

Sunflora wasn't talking. That was strange in of itself.

Bidoof was blushing each time he glanced to the right.

Corphish was there as always.

Loudred and Diglett had acted perfectly normal throughout the day, and Chimecho herself seemed fine.

The Guildmaster was the Guildmaster, nothing different to say there.

Croagunk was smiling in a vaguely unsettling way, but that was also common, so he was sure that wasn't the problem.

Shinx and Meowth. He had a feeling they were the guilty party here. Meowth seemed irritated today, acting perfectly polite, too polite, and quite distant from anyone who tried to talk to him. Which wasn't really anyone. Chatot disapproved, he thought better of the apprentices to judge on appearances, but perhaps Meowth had done something?

No. Chatot wouldn't consider it, just because he was a meowth didn't mean he was up to something or the problem maker.

Although Shinx didn't seem the type himself.

He wasn't sure what had happened, and clever questions didn't seem to be his pathway in considering that no one was talking.

Chatot sent them to bed and waited until everyone had entered their rooms.

It was uncouth of him to do this, but no one would find out. As his place of sleeping was on the top floor, no one would expect him to be elsewhere in the guild.

He carefully walked, not hopped, to the doors that contained the apprentice's rooms. Listening in on the male's rooms was pointless, and the female's rooms made him uncomfortable with the act.

He knew he'd receive nothing from them anyway. The third room was his destination.

Pressing his head carefully to the door, Chatot listened intently. To his satisfaction, he could hear voices. The pair remaining up to talk was somewhat irresponsible, but Chatot wouldn't put them down for it as long as their work ethic was undisturbed.

"Rai, why does this bother you so much?" Came the meowth's voice and immediately Chatot felt uncomfortable. He'd already learned something that is given only to trustees.

"I don't know Sean. It's just every day I seem to be getting reminders about being a burden." And there it was to somehow render Chatot feeling even worse. Now he had two names that he must never let them know he knew. He wanted to pull away, but it was too late now. He may as well learn more.

"I'm sorry." Meowth, no Sean, seemed to take a moment to build a breath or bravery to say his next words. "Do you really think you're this fragile? Because you're not. Who cares what Litleo, or Corphish, or ME says."

"Words can hurt!"

"I… I know. I'm sorry. I'm just hating that every day something happens to make you miserable. I like you, you know. I hate that it's normally me who does it."

"It's just…" there was a long moment of silence, almost enough to make Chatot believe the conversation was over. "Just losing my Relic Fragment. It was everything to me, it was the only thing I had, and I just put so much of myself into it. Without I feel so much less secure, any confidence I manage to build gets knocked out of me. I don't know what I'm going to do without it. It's been only a few days and I'm this, heh, 'fragile'."

"Rai, I'm sorry. I didn't mean fragile."

"It's true though. I'm brittle, I'm breaking down every time someone says something that reminds me even a little about my past."

Chatot held himself against the door, waiting, wondering if anything else was going to be said. He was concerned, greatly, about Rai. He knew nothing of some 'Relic Fragment' but if it was important perhaps he could help find something to replace it or bolster Rai's confidence.

Actually, that last thought gave him an idea.

"I can't let this beat me," Rai said suddenly, recapturing Chatot's attention. "This is it. This is my declaration. I'm going to stop being so weak and fragile, I'm going to stop letting everything get to me so easily. I'm an apprentice in the Wigglytuff Guild! I won't let them down. I won't let you down Sean. This is it. I'm just going to have to learn to live without it."

"I'll be there for you all the time," Sean responded. "You don't have to be strong every day. When you're not, I can be the strong one. Er, emotionally at least. You're way stronger than I am everywhere else."

"I don't think you're as weak as you think you are," Rai responded, an edge of teasing entering his voice. Chatot smiled and pulled away from the door. Whatever was going on probably wasn't because of them, there might be other issues.

Still, he was proud. If the apprentices could all be so honest with themselves and vow to better themselves, he'd be a proud chatot. He'd never tell them that, of course, but he would be proud nonetheless.

For now, he had work to do. Shinx, Rai, whatever needed a confidence boost. Something to show the guild was believing in them both, something they could handle, but still be important.

He'd stay up the rest of the night pouring over maps and rumours if he had too.

Chatot was the night-time guardian of the guild, but more importantly, he was the guardian of the apprentices.

He would not fail them.

* * *

 **So, this chapter is a bit shorter than the last two, the shortest chapter overall. But not by much, just a couple hundred words.**

 **This was fun though. Using a sort of second-person pov to tell the story of this chapter. I think it went alright? As this chapter's events were effectively going to be filler, I think this is a much more interesting way of showing it. Rai and Sean were still the centrepiece of the chapter, but their day was told through others.**

 **I likely won't do this kind of chapter very often, takes a bit out of me to channel so many different characters, but I think it was enjoyable and I hope you enjoyed it too. Next chapter though, I have another little twist in the works ;D**


	6. Exciting Exploration Escapades

**Got a big one here to make up for the shortness of the last chapter, longest chapter yet! Things start to tic in this chapter.**

 **Also, TheCrazyAnimeFan01, just in case you have disabled PM's and haven't seen my replies, I want to thank you for your support :) makes all the writing more than worth it!**

* * *

"Er… ahem."

Three days had passed since Chatot had eavesdropped on Sean and Rai. He had spent those days in deep deliberation. Several mysterious areas and dungeons had been considered, all but one had been discarded.

He was nervous about assigning this to them, the difficulty may be too much, but nothing else suitable was around. He only wished he had thought to assign them something special one day earlier, having already planned and then sent Sunflora and Loudred out on an expedition to a waterfall.

As true explorers they had discovered its secrets, and even got a dip in the Hot Springs for their trouble.

His planned assignment wasn't the only thing he was nervous about today, however.

"Everyone, listen up." The apprentices all stood at attention, picking up on the brevity of Chatot's words. It was very, very, uncommon for him to differ in how he addressed the guild each morning and even Wigglytuff was frowning. "I have an important announcement to make."

There were a few shared glances as Chatot hesitated. "Far to the northeast." The bird found his words. "And farther into its outermost reaches… there lies a place named Treeshroud Forest. In Treeshroud Forest… time has apparently stopped."

The sheer bafflement in Chatot's voice was drowned out and forgotten as the entire guild, bar Wigglytuff and Sean, all jerked back in horror.

"Huh?" Diglett was the first to speak.

"Eek! What did you SAY?" Sunflora shrieked.

"You're saying time stopped?" Corphish asked, minus his usual verbal tic.

"Yes," Chatot answered, nodding. "That is correct. Time has come to a standstill in Treeshroud Forest. The wind has stopped." Chatot shivered, he had only heard reports, but the idea was still terrible. "The clouds are motionless in the sky. Dewdrops lay suspended on leaves, waiting to drop, but never do."

Chatot shuddered and shook his head sadly. "In Treeshroud Forest, time itself has truly stopped." There was a raw aspect to his voice, still stunned from shock of what he had learned, unable to understand why such a tragedy had occurred but burdened with the knowledge of how.

"T-time has stopped?" Dugtrio asked this time, all three heads blinking as he tried to make sense of what he was hearing.

"But," Rai spoke up. "How could something this awful happen?"

Sean stared sadly to his partner. A small frown on the shinx's face was the only notion that something was wrong, something he wasn't quite understanding. "It's unthinkable!"

"Yes," Chatot agreed. "The unthinkable has happened. Why has time stopped in Treeshroud Forest? Well… it's because Treeshroud Forest was home to a Time Gear." A bad feeling swept into the stomachs of every pokémon in attendance, even Sean. "It's because Treeshroud Forest's Time Gear was… w-was. Stolen!"

"Huh?" Bidoof gasped.

"The Time Gear was stolen?" Croagunk asked, disbelief staggering his expression. "Who would do something like that?"

"I heard it was possible." Chimecho spoke, shivering in mid-air. "But now it's really happened!"

"I don't get it though!" Loudred roared. "Why would ANYONE take a Time Gear?"

For once his bellowing volume was both appropriate and helpful, working to snap everyone out of the stunned confusion the mere concept had left them in.

"Quiet everyone," Chatot hushed, for once not giving Loudred the stink eye. "Officer Magnezone has already started an investigation. The reality is indisputable. With no guardian remaining, no one was there to prevent the gears theft. And if one Time Gear has been taken, then others may be at risk. The officer asked us as the leading guild of the Grass Continent to keep an eye out for any suspicious characters and to be notified immediately if we have any leads."

The apprentices all glanced around at the others, sharing determined nods.

"So, keep that in mind. Let us know if you notice anything. Anything at all, even minor suspicions, even dreams or feelings you may have, anything could be possible due to the unknown nature of the Time Gears. That is all." Chatot breathed out, feeling a weight leave him as he had done his duty for the authorities. "All right everyone!" he said, far more animated than earlier. "Here's to another day of work!"

"RIGHT!" Everyone yelled, choosing not to say hooray after such horrible news.

"Corphish, Shinx and Meowth stay behind," Chatot called before everyone could thunder out.

Corphish gave them a curious. "Hey-hey?" as he stepped into line with them but neither pokémon had an answer for him.

"You two have become quite good at your work," Chatot said to Team Ion, making Rai beam happily. "The Guildmaster and I are impressed with your defeat of Litleo as well as your work in dungeons overall. There has been no job that has proven too much for you and this is an admirable trait in a pair of apprentices."

"Thank you, sir," Sean said, unable to stop himself from smiling along with Rai. It was nice to receive a compliment, especially from the rather critical Chatot.

"So, you will now be assigned a mission worthy of a proper exploration team!"

Rai lit up, literally sparking, with glee but he managed to restrain himself from hopping around. Sean grinned, thinking of the Waterfall Cave and how he was going to convince Rai to jump through. He was quite satisfied with the plan in mind.

"Hey-hey?" Corphish asked, reminding the pair he was there as well. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Well…" Chatot hesitated again and the fire lit within Team Ion spluttered for a moment. "There have been some differences of opinions regarding what mission the guild is sending Team Ion on. It HAS been agreed, however, that assigning a more experienced apprentice to accompany them, assist them, but not do the work FOR them, would be beneficial to their success."

Turning back to Rai and Sean he stretched a wing to Corphish. "It has been decided that Corphish will join you on this mission. Keep in mind that this is still YOUR expedition, you cannot expect him to do the work for you and we will be speaking to Corphish later to judge a fair report on how it went."

Swallowing in relief, Rai nodded. "That's fine, that's really fine. I just can't believe we're finally doing a real mission! Where are we going, what do you need us to do?"

"Let me see your Wonder Map," he politely asked, and Sean quickly pulled the object out of the Treasure Bag. "Treasure Town is here." Chatot pointed then moved his wing, along, and along, and along. Each passing moment, the nerves grew. Finally, his wingtip came to a stop. "Here is where we want you to explore."

"That's… far," Sean said feeling his entire mouth go as dry as ash. That was not the Waterfall Cave, he was certain of it.

"This dungeon is known as the Boulder Quarry," Chatot explained. "Within it is claims of a grand treasure, but no one has ever managed to find it. There is a puzzle to it, a circular issue with a right and left path that no pokémon has apparently solved. As apprentices of the Wigglytuff's Guild, we expect you to discern the mystery and find the treasure. Failure will be not taken lightly."

Sean and Rai exchanged a nervous glance, this was not what either of them had really expected.

"That is a far distance for a pair of newbies, hey-hey," Corphish commented and Chatot nodded.

"Indeed. Normally you would need to pass through at least one other dungeon to even reach the Boulder Quarry, however to alleviate the pressure of making it there, Wigglytuff's Guild has called in a favour and acquired a Teleporter to move you straight to the entrance and to retrieve you when you are finished."

Corphish and Rai started at that, Sean was simply curious.

"T-Teleporter?" Corphish gasped.

"For US?" Rai squeaked.

"Yes," Chatot drawled, looking down his beak at them. "As you could perhaps tell, this is normally expensive, and we used a favour to get this for you, so we are expecting great things from the pair of you. You too Corphish, this will not be easy, likely not even for you."

Rai looked spooked, so Sean put a gentle paw on his back and he relaxed. Taking a breath, he nodded firmly to Chatot. "Right. We will not let you down Chatot sir."

"We would not give you this mission if we believed you couldn't do it," Chatot said. "The Guildmaster himself seemed greatly positive on your chances here, it was his suggestion, do not disappoint him."

"We'll do our best," Sean and Rai said exactly together.

"Alright. Do you understand what this mission entails?" Chatot asked, just for confirmations sake. He received a positive from all three and nodded happily. "Good, you'll find Alakazam waiting at the crossroads when you're ready. I'll leave you all to thoroughly investigate the Boulder Quarry then."

He turned to hop away but then noticed Rai's expression. Frozen. "A-are you alright?" he asked with growing alarm as Rai began to shake.

"Y-yeah," the shinx said, tears pricking his eyes. "Just a little overwhelmed and just so happy that I'm getting given this chance." He furiously rubbed his face until it was clear of tears and turned to Sean. "Right!" He spun to Corphish. "Right! Let's do this!"

"Hey-hey, just try and stop me!"

Chatot watched them depart before breathing out a hard breath and turning to the Guildmaster. Wigglytuff smiled sadly at him and the two stood in silence, thinking of old memories.

* * *

"So Corphish?" Rai asked as the trio entered Treasure Town. "What kinds of items do you take on explorations?"

"Food is important for sure," Corphish answered. "And depending on where you go I'd suggest two to six Oran Berries as well!"

"So… six for this one?" Sean asked.

"Yeah. This is going to be a tough one, so as many items as we can take should be the goal."

"I want a Blast Seed," Sean said immediately.

"Blast Seeds, Sleep Seeds, Stun Seeds. Even X-Eye Seeds!" Corphish thought for a moment before nodding. "Orbs too. Can't forget them. Any that you can pack, you never know what might come in handy at an inopportune moment."

"I haven't used an orb yet," Rai admitted, causing Sean to wonder how the objects worked. "They seemed a bit excessive, but it might have helped when we had to fight Litleo…"

The Electric -type and Water-type chatted away as Sean drifted off into his own thoughts.

" _Why not the Waterfall Cave? What changed that is causing us to go somewhere else? And where are we even going? Boulder Quarry? Is that a dungeon from the games or is everything ever going wrong?"_

Unmindful to the building panic the meowth of the group was experiencing, Rai and Corphish walked almost directly into a white, fluffy, stomach.

"Oof," Rai grunted as his head smacked into the surprisingly muscled abdomen of. "Zangoose!" Rai gasped. "Sorry for running into you like that."

Zangoose scratched the point where both pokémon had run into him with him sabre-sharp claws. "Whatever," he said to Rai, to Corphish however. "Long time no see Corphish."

Zangoose's tone brought Sean out of his reverie and the expression on his face made him uncomfortable. The other members of Team Razor Wind were wearing dark expressions themselves, calm Scyther and cheerful Sandslash were all glaring right at Corphish.

"What have you been up to?" Scyther asked, scythe arms held firmly by his sides. "Throw any other pokémon out lately?"

The other time he had seen them, Sean hadn't been bothered by Scyther. He was a gigantic insect, but overall fairly friendly. He was getting some phobic reactions with an unhappy scyther though.

"Hey-hey," Corphish said, but his eyes were cold as steel. "Not lately though. Haven't had any ruffians about for a while since."

"Ruffians, are we?" Sandslash asked, crossing his arms and showing off his own deadly claws. "What's that make you?"

"Now-now guys," Zangoose said, waving down the anger of his teammates. "Let's give little claw here a chance to speak."

"I've got nothing to say to you, hey-hey," Corphish said sharply. "Now we've got work to do."

With that he stepped past Team Razor Wind and gestured for Team Ion to follow.

"What are you hanging around with him anyway?" Zangoose asked as Corphish grew impatient. "Pretentious prick. Almost as much of a jerk as that hoity-toity Chatot."

"Shut your mouth Zangoose!" Corphish snapped, drawing some attention from other pokémon. "You won't speak of me, Chatot, or anyone else in the guild like that. Go away."

Zangoose made a dismissive noise but did jerk his head to his fellows. "Whatever. Have fun." He gave Sean and Rai an unpleasant smile before walking off with Scyther and Sandslash.

Corphish huffed but said nothing as Sean and Rai joined him. They continued walking in silence, but it could never last.

"So…" Sean drew the word out. "What was up with that?"

"Those jerks insulted the Guildmaster one to many times," Corphish said immediately. "Chatot and I had to throw them out of the guild. They clearly are still furious about it, arrogant all three of them." He turned to the pair with a dark glare in his eyes. "You want nothing to do with either of them. You hear?"

Both members of Team Ion nodded quickly, Corphish was surprisingly intimidating when worked up, and exchanged a glance when he turned away satisfied.

Little more was said as they stocked up on as many items as they could.

The day was quite busy despite the early morning. Team Ion and Team Razor Wind were not the only teams out this day and the Kecleon Market was receiving quite the boon of business.

"Hey-hey, do you have anything in storage that might help?" Corphish asked Rai as they waited in line. The ears of the shinx perked up and he brightened.

"Oh yeah, I do!" He beamed and turned to Sean. "I haven't introduced you yet to Kangaskhan. She's really nice, I think you'll like her."

"Go ahead," Corphish said, waving a claw. "I'll settle the supplies on this end. You get what you need."

Rai nodded and pulled Sean out of the line after he handed the Treasure Bag to Corphish. They walked the way they had on Sean's first day, heading in the direction of Sharpedo Bluff. Neither had gone any farther than Kecleon Market since joining the guild. It wasn't a far walk to Kangaskhan Storage, but certainly longer than Sean ever would have guessed.

"Good morning dears," Kangaskhan said to them as she spotted them coming up. "Oh! Is it Shinx? I haven't seen you in days dear." Smiling brightly, Rai trotted up to the large pokémon, Sean trailing behind.

Kangaskhan were enormous. She was thickly muscles, the pure power in her muscles barely contained by her skin, despite that she spoke with a maternal warmth that was easing to hear.

She waited on a small stand and laid out behind her was a considerable building. A warehouse was the best Sean could put into words, one that seemed to sink into the ground very quickly.

Scooping up Rai in a hug as soon as she could, Kangaskhan cooed for a moment before setting her sights on Sean. "And this must be your friend," she said, holding out another arm to grab him with. "I've heard so much about you Meowth, I've been hoping to meet you for a while now."

"Nice to meeee-" Sean squeaked as the breath was physically squeezed out of his lungs with just her affection. He realised how it was to really be small compared to someone tall and felt sudden empathy for all the people he dwarfed when he was human.

She soon set them down, Sean never more grateful for land in his life, and set her hands by her side. "Now what can I do for you. I cannot imagine this is a social visit for such exciting new apprentices of Wigglytuff such as yourselves!"

Smiling bashfully, Rai nodded. "I was hoping to get my Max Elixir and Defence Scarf from storage?"

"Of course, dear," Kangaskhan answered and turned to the door behind her. Sean noted that her pouch was empty as he regained enough oxygen to make rational thoughts again.

Kangaskhan disappeared into the complex and left the pair waiting. "She's really quick," Rai said to fill the silence. "And boasts a perfect protection record. She's never lost something, never been stolen from. No one would dare."

His expression was brighter than Sean had seen him yet. Ever since their first day there was something lacking in the shine in his eye, even when he suggested joining the guild together, the raw emotions of having lost his treasure had weighed him down. Right now, however, Rai was positively glowing, and it was making Sean happier just to see it.

"Here we are dears." Kangaskhan had already returned with the items in question. "Would you like me to put it on for you?"

Rai glanced to Sean inquisitively and it took him a moment to gather what he might be asking. "I've got this bow," he said, flicking the silver fabric with a claw. He was quite sure of what it was and knew that the bow was best for him now. "I can carry the Max Elixir though."

Kangaskhan handed the drink to him before picking Rai up and expertly tying the scarf around his neck. "Now you look even cuter," she laughed, scuffing Rai on the head. He made a disagreeable noise but Kangaskhan only chuckled and set him down. "Do well out there today," she said and sent them off with a smile.

"She's very nice," Sean commented as they returned to the marketplace. Rai fidgeted with the scarf and seeing his chance, added. "And you do look absolutely adorable in that."

"I'm not cute!" Rai snapped back, nose going red. "I'm not. You're the one who's cute with your bow!"

"Am I?" Sean grinned, adjusting the bow. "Why thank you, I guess it takes cute to know cute." He winked and laughed when Rai growled, running forward to dodge a pounce from the shinx.

"Get back here!" he yelled, but Sean just ran faster.

They laughed together as Rai did manage to tackle Sean but rolled off him immediately. There were a few pokémon watching, but Sean found it in him not to care. He helped Rai up and decided to care about possible social embarrassment later.

"Hey-hey, looking good," Corphish commented when he spotted them.

Rai immediately flushed. "I'm NOT cute!" he insisted, Sean snorting in amusement.

Corphish cocked his head slightly and clicked a pincer. "I didn't… anyway, you ready to go?"

"We're ready," Sean said, presenting the Max Elixir, Corphish held out the bag in response and sheepishly Sean took it. His paws were better at holding it than Corphish's pincers.

"So, who are we meeting again?" Sean asked as the trio began the walk to the crossroads.

"Chatot said a pokémon by the name of Alakazam," Corphish replied, leading the charge. "Said he used a favour for it too. Wonder what?"

"Guildmaster Wigglytuff and Chatot were explorers together," Rai said cheerfully, still brimming with energy. "I'm sure they met and helped many pokémon we haven't even heard of."

"Have you heard of Alakazam then?" Sean asked.

"Nope." Rai popped the p and his overall cheerful dismissal gave Sean a laugh.

"It's difficult to tell who they may be," Corphish muttered. With a clearer voice he explained. "Without a title or anything it'd be impossible to tell who this 'Alakazam' may be. I can think of a couple of famous alakazam, and since it was a favour…"

"We'll just ask them ourselves then," Rai said and trotted forward. They exited Treasure Town and spotted their target.

Sean also noticed a small bear-like pokémon staggering about drunkenly. "Uh…" he said, realising the species of this pokémon.

"Don't mind Spinda," Corphish advised. "He's fine, just perpetually dizzy."

"Hellooo explorers~" Spinda said, waving at the bush that they were passing. "Good luck on your adventures." Even his voice sounded dizzy, each word a struggle to articulate.

"Thank you," Sean said politely as they passed.

"Excuse me," Rai said, walking up to where an alakazam rested against a tree, with eyes closed. "Are you the alakazam Chatot hired for us?"

Alakazam opened their eyes, and with a baritone he said answered with a question. "Are you Team Ion plus Corphish?"

"Yep." Rai nodded.

"Then I am here to transport you to Boulder Quarry am I not?" Alakazam stepped off the tree and walked to them, holding up a pair of silvery spoons. "Are you prepared for your task?"

"We're ready." Rai turned to Sean and Corphish questioningly, receiving two nods in response. "Yep. Send us now please."

"If all goes well, would you tell Chatot that I have done my duty?"

"Uh… sure." Rai exchanged a glance with Sean, Alakazam seemed to be speaking only in questions.

"Very well, gird yourselves, will you find what you are looking for?" Alakazam chinked his spoons together and summoned a great amount of Power, channelling it through his focuses.

"Oh wait," Rai said, remembering he wanted to ask something. "Are you?" His question would go unsaid, as Alakazam judged his interruption to be for trivial reasons and completed his move.

Sean, Rai, and Corphish vanished into thin air, leaving Rai's voice only on the wind for a brief moment.

"Totally wicked." Alakazam looked up, startled, to see Spinda staggering his way to him. He wasn't sure really.

"I feel parched," Alakazam said, looking to the slight right of Spinda's swirly eyes. "Do you have a drink?"

"Oooh!" Spinda's whole body shook. "You've given me… a fantastical…. Tremendous… exciting… superb… spectacular…" as Spinda kept rambling off large words, Alakazam wandered off.

* * *

"Gah!"

The sentiment was shared between all three pokémon who landed from the teleport. Traveling through space was neither pleasant or gentle.

"That felt…" Rai moaned, falling to his side.

"Ooh did someone get a mark on the metagross that hit me?" Corphish groaned, upside down with his legs all twitching in disturbing manners.

Sean couldn't even speak, just repressing all the urge to vomit after that. _"Note to self. Never teleport again. I bet Alakazam did that on purpose."_ Thinking mutinous thoughts towards Alakazam helped and eventually he was able to stand without toppling over.

"Are we here?" Rai pushed himself on all fours and glanced around. Trees. Lots and lots of trees.

"This is a forest," Sean said, he also noticed the many trees. Also, shrubs and bushes. It didn't bring to mind boulders or quarry's.

"Ugh, bleh." Corphish coughed and flipped himself onto his legs. "There was a forest dungeon on the way to Boulder Quarry," he said, remembering the map better than the pair. "I think Alakazam was supposed to send us to the other side, so…" he glanced one way and another.

They were situated in a pathway breaking a line between the ever-expansive trees. The Water-type in Corphish made him uncomfortable with so much plant life and the plant monsters that could come along with it.

"Which way should we go?" Rai asked, looking both ways. "We don't want to go into the dungeon."

"You're confident in Alakazam." Sean noted. "He could have gotten mixed up, or even thought we needed the challenge."

"Hey-hey, I'm sure Alakazam is a professional," Corphish defended. "We just gotta work out which way is the way we need to go. I'm guessing that way." He pointed a pincer and began scuttling forward. "If I'm wrong, then we'll just turn back before we go too far."

"Um, excuse me?"

Corphish paused, each leg freezing in place as a voice that was very much not Sean or Rai, spoke up. They all turned the other direction, spotting a bellossom quickly walking up to them.

"Uh, greetings kindly stranger," Corphish said, returning to Team Ion's sides. "Do you perhaps know the way to Boulder Quarry?"

"Oh yes it's where I came from," Bellossom said, giving a curtsy. She spoke with a clearly feminine voice. Shyly, she turned away from their stares, covering her face with her dress. "But I thought I'd do you a favour."

"What kind of favour?" Rai asked, cocking a head.

"Don't go to Boulder Quarry."

Team Ion plus Corphish all blinked once before glancing to each other. Sean decided to be the one to speak up, something here was off and was tickling some old memory. "Thank you for the warning, but we've got a job to do there."

"Right." Rai nodded. "We've been sent on a mission to find the treasure hidden within."

Bellossom shrugged and turned around. "It'd be best you give up," she advised. "I've lived in this area for a while and I've learnt a thing or two about this dungeon. Trust me, the longer it's taking for this 'treasure' to be found, the more excited all you adventurers are getting. It's leading to rowdiness and violence. Do you really think it'll be worth it? If it even exists?"

Without waiting for an answer, she walked off.

"A little rude," Sean said after she was well and gone.

"Hey-hey, she may just be frustrated with having to deal with so many explorers," Corphish said, rationalising the event. "Especially if we've got some frustrated pokémon who may not be happy to see us here."

"Should we go?" Rai asked, taking a hesitant step forward. His earlier confidence hadn't completely burned out, but he was less jubilant than he was earlier.

"Of course," Corphish said, stepping forward. "We cannot let down Chatot or besmirch the guilds name!"

Rai nodded and stepped into line, Sean catching up a few moments later. As they walked the forest path grew wider, the trees began to thin, and the grassy ground began to turn rockier.

"Looks like the right way," Sean said, wincing as his paw pads were poked by stones.

"Of course," Rai said. "It's not like Bellossom would lie to us."

The trees ended almost immediately. Simply stopping at one flourishing point. The change from green life to sandstone rock was almost rude in its bluntness.

"Has this place been mined?" Sean muttered as they stepped into a clearing.

"Or just torn apart by pokémon?" Rai said equally as lowly.

Stepping into the clearing was like stepping into a room filled with tense people. There was no room, but there was a respectable amount of pokémon loitering about, all of which stared right at the trio as they walked in.

A few pokémon scowled and turned away in a huff and each of the trio stepped a little lighter as they realised the mood was quite dour at the moment.

"Hey-hey." Corphish said on reflex, waving a claw. "We should just go straight in."

"Agreed," Sean and Rai said in chorus. The entrance to the Boulder Quarry, a cave dungeon it looked to be, was right in front of them. There were a few spot-camps about, a few pokémon nursing injuries.

Sean, feeling extra vigilant due to the negative attitude the entrance of the dungeon was soaked in, took in every pokémon, keeping a careful eye for any sudden movements. His tail went straight, not that he even noticed, and each whisker quivered in air.

Gurderr.

Ninetales.

Riolu.

Golem.

Hitmonchan.

Tynamo.

Grovyle.

Staraptor.

Diglett.

Diglett, diglett, diglett!

The pokémon's name repeated in his head, his mind not even understanding, as the little mole-pokémon approached them. Sean's claws unsheathed themselves as his tail rose even higher, everything working on autopilot to protect himself from dangers.

"Hello," the diglett said, cheerfully and Sean's mind stuttered before deciding to crash and reboot.

Blinking rapidly, he shook his head to clear out the fuzzies, his claws retracting and tail going limp. _"What the hell was that?"_ he wondered as Rai greeted the only friendly pokémon in the area.

"Hello Diglett. What can we do for you?"

The diglett looked over the three of them, saw Corphish and Sean, and ducked into the hole it dug a little until only its eyes were peering out. Oddly small for a diglett.

More comfortable speaking to the pokémon it had a strong advantage over in battle, Diglett turned back to Rai. "I can guess you are here to look for the treasure of Boulder Quarry?"

"That's right." Rai nodded, as Corphish took a small step back, gesturing Sean to do so as well.

With them farther back, Diglett seemed more comfortable and it spoke a little louder. "I won't give you the tired warning of not going in, but I just want to make sure you're ready for what's in there."

"Is the dungeon filled with strong pokémon?" Rai asked.

"Y-yes, but that's not what I want to warn you about." Diglett shifted uncomfortably, fascinating for a pokémon that was mostly head. "See, since no one has been able to find the treasure and for so long, some adventurers are getting frustrated. Th-there's one team here that is really angry lately, going too hard on the feral pokémon in the dungeon and even bullying other teams to try and drive them off." Lowering their voice to a whisper, the diglett said. "See Team Charge over there?" It gave a bare nod to a heavily bandaged trio. "Had a run in with Team Gazer, they can't even leave yet because they wouldn't make it out there in their state."

Sean and Corphish shared a concerned look as Rai frowned. "Who is Team Gazer?" he asked, thinking it'd be best to know who to look out for.

"A really nasty team consisting of Beldum, Electrike and their leader, Beheeyem. They are really angry lately and might attack you if you run into them."

"Thanks for the warning Diglett," Sean said with a smile, glancing to his teammates. "But we'll be okay. Right guys?"

"For sure, hey-hey," Corphish agreed, snapping his pincers. "If they try to cause trouble with us, we'll give them the old what for!"

"So, we'll be, oh." Rai blinked, he had turned back to finish talking to Diglett, but the Mole Pokémon was already gone. "Wow. Did you see Diglett leave?"

"Hey-no."

"I blinked, and it was just gone," Sean answered, rather surprised himself.

"Guess the rumours are true…" Rai muttered before shaking it off. "Let's go then!"

"Right."

Sean deftly stepped between Rai and Corphish as they headed to the dungeon entrance. It was simply pragmatic, plus he really didn't like the looks he was getting. Could pokémon smell weakness? Fear? These were questions he was afraid of the answer.

Boulder Quarry was unlike the dungeons Sean had entered earlier. Being either underground caves, mountainous regions or forests, he was frankly more comfortable in the plain, rocky, walls that made up this dungeon.

He was less comfortable when they were attacked. Immediately.

A ninjask, absurdly fast bug came with only the warning of its wings beating, swooped them right as soon as the light from the entrance of the tunnel was obscured.

A Slash right for Sean knocked him flying, back stinging harshly from the surprise attack. He let out a high cry of surprise and pain before the wall he was slammed into shut that up.

The ninjask had moved so quickly, striking Sean with a Slash and then with a Tackle, all in the space of half a second.

Sean felt the old familiar feeling of blood on his face as the ninjask pulled a limb back for another Slash. Being bombarded with a Bubblebeam for its sloth.

Sean grunted as he was slammed into the wall again, Corphish's bubbles had quite a concussive force to them and had knocked the ninjask into him again, but the pressure on his back was alleviated when it pried itself off him and took back to the air.

Rai tried striking it down with a Thundershock, but the ninjask was too quick and it zipped away.

"Sean!" Rai cried once he had finished growling in the direction the attacker flew off to. "You alright?"

"Screw that thing," Sean groaned, peeling himself off the wall and grabbing his face. "Ugh, that's a feeling I haven't felt for a while. Is my nose bleeding?"

"Do you even have a nose?" Corphish asked, but the undoubtedly sassy retort was shushed when Rai almost bowled Sean over.

"You're bleeding!" he shrieked, causing Sean to wince.

"Ow, that hurt almost as much as the imprint of my face still on the wall." Rai wilted for a moment, but perked up again, recognizing the annoyed comment for what it could mean.

"You're probably okay if you are snarking," he said, peering over Sean. He grabbed the meowth's head with his paws and pulled his down, examining his back. Thankfully the Slash had left only a mark, it wasn't bleeding like it felt it was.

"You look alright," Rai said, affirming his check up with a nod.

"Thank you for that," Sean said, rubbing his face. Being pulled down was not a pleasant experience after being attacked.

"You're welcome," Rai said brightly, either missing or ignoring Sean's sarcasm.

"Hey-hey, if you're alright we should keep going." Corphish gestured with a claw and the pair quickly stepped into line with him.

"I want to be in the middle," Sean said, squeezing between them. "If I'm going to be a target, they are going to have to get through you first."

Rai nodded, but Corphish rolled his eyes. Sean waited, but not comment came so he let it go.

Still rubbing his face, he hated the feeling of facial bleeding, they continued their merry way.

"This place is horrible," Rai whined, an hour later. They had been walking their way through a stupidly hostile dungeon.

It wasn't merely the pokémon who were incensed, although they were attacked an unusual number of times, the real problem lay in the dungeon itself. It seemed like it was breaking down, either from age or to spite them. Rocks would fall from the ceiling, cracks would open up in the ground, walls collapse, blocking their path, a stone bridge they found collapsed two thirds of the way across, only quick meowth-senses saved the trio when Sean yelled for them all to jump.

While the dungeon was terrible, it was not the most offensive issue. Even when they ran into eighteen different dead ends. What was truly offensive was the ninjask.

It showed up far too often. Appearing from the ceiling, zipping in from a pathway, descending upon them like a bug out of hell.

After the third attack, all seemingly focused on Sean, he started spitting in fury whenever it appeared.

After the eighth, all three of them were jumping at the slightest noise.

Then this time, the fourteenth time one particular ninjask had attacked. They were certain it was the same one as it always, without fail, attacked Sean first. No matter the threat level the other two presented, it went for him.

It was only then did they learn why.

"Wha? NO!"

The ninjask achieved a sharp Slash, cutting not through Sean, but through the strap of the Treasure Bag. Quick as lightning and ten times as shocking, it grabbed the Treasure Bag and flew off with it.

Rai unleashed enough electricity to be considered a Thunder attack and Corphish blasted Bubblebeam all across the dungeon, but even when taking multiple hits, the ninjask did not relinquish its prize.

They did not see the ninjask again.

"What even IS this place?" Rai growled. His enthusiasm had lasted longer than anyone had predicted, but eventually frustration got to him. "Why is everything against us today? Do you really not want us here oh high and mighty dungeon?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Sean rocked back and forth, reaching a near-breaking point.

"Okay. Okay. OKAY!" Corphish snapped, grabbing both of his partners by the tail and dragging them forward, ignoring their cries of pain and fury. "Let's just get through this horrible place and find this legend-damned treasure. Hey. HEY."

"Ow, okay, okay, ow, enough." Sean managed to free his tail from Corphish's unfairly tight grip. Part of him was thankful Corphish's pincers weren't as sharp as a yabby's, those would have sliced right through his tail.

After glaring at the odd limb for a moment, he still could barely fathom having this fifth limb, Sean turned to a wincing Rai and a calming Corphish.

"This bloody sucks," he said, rubbing some blood of his face as if to accentuate his words. "But think of the story we'll get to tell when we beat this fricken place!"

"It will be nice to beat this place," Rai grumbled.

"That's true, hey-hey," Corphish muttered. Both pokémon shook their heads and stared up at the walls, fury burning in their eyes.

"You will NOT beat us!" they said together, firing off water and electricity at the dungeon's ceiling.

"That… is probably taunting murphy," Sean deadpanned as the dungeon rumbled. He began to move. "We should RUN!" he called as the dungeon began crashing down, Corphish and Rai shouting out and tearing after him in moments.

They made it out of the room of pure spite as the entire pathway collapsed, blocking any ability to backtrack from here.

"Let's hope this doesn't lead to a dead-end," Sean said cheerfully. "Or we might die."

Corphish stared at him in horror as Rai stepped into line with him. "How do you go from more optimistic than me to straight up depressing?" he asked, a little disturbed himself at the cheerful manner of discussing one's death.

"With sweet, sweet, denial," Sean answered, as peppy as he was before. "Can't let it bother you if you pretend it's not an issue." He smiled and continued walking, eying Rai's summersaulting of facial expressions through the corner of his eye. "Although, I AM an optimist," he said honestly. "That's why I think we've gotten through the worst of it."

"You think so?" Corphish asked, joining Sean's other side. It had been a bit of a joke at first, but both Rai and Corphish walked with Sean in the middle. It had shown to be much safer that way.

"Not in the least," Sean answered, receiving twin sighs from his companions. "We've lost the Treasure Bag. That sucks."

"Yeah," Rai said and then nodded harshly. "It DOES suck."

"Sucks terrible," Corphish agreed. "Sucks, sucks, sucks."

"Okay. Has the word sucks lost all meaning to you both now?"

"Yep."

"Totally, hey-hey."

"Anyway, look." Sean pointed, the ground was changing. "That's a good sign. We may be further into this, finally."

"Hey-HEY!" Corphish cheered, scuttling forward quickly. "Looks like we've reached Deep Boulder Quarry." He thought for a moment before clicking a pincer. "Didn't Chatot say that we'd come up to a right and left path soon? Circular thing?"

"Right and left…?" Sean said as his eyes suddenly widened.

" _Oh, I'm an idiot,"_ he thought before actually pressing a paw right into his forehead. He wouldn't hit himself, that would hurt. _"Oh, my legendary pokémon, god, Arceus, Dialga, GAH! I. AM. An. IDIOT!"_

It was all coming back to him now. The name of the dungeon had rung only the faintest of bells. He wondered if it had been a random dungeon you could find later at the end of the game.

" _No, no. This is the Team Charm dungeon isn't it? But that means. Time Gear. Secret path. Boss battles!"_

He began thinking rapidly, trying to remember everything as the trio walked in silence. They had exited the dungeon properly and enjoying random, boring, stones that weren't all exactly the same.

" _Team… the weavile one. That… was a past thing wasn't it? Um, ditto! Duh, bellossom. It's face. Good grief I am an idiot! Ah, what else, there was something else, wasn't there?"_

"This is a charming place." Rai noted, looking around. His voice snapped Sean out of his rapid panic-thinking and he glanced around himself. Looser earth, large stone cliffs narrowing slightly into a choke point. Bad feelings all around.

Sean's tail went still again as his pawpads felt the tiny rumblings from below ground. "Run," he said, quietly, not moving himself.

"Pardon?" Rai asked before squeaking as Sean grabbed him and Corphish and tugged them forward.

"RUN!" he bellowed and tore off running, dragging them until they caught their feet and joined him. The walls exploded out as the ground shook. Sean leaped on reflex, narrowly avoiding a great horned head tearing itself out of the ground.

"Gyah!" Aggron roared. "WHO DARES-"

He blinked, the lairon who tore their way out of the walls blinked. There was no enemy.

"Hey?" He turned to see the interlopers running. "HEY!"

"Hey-nope," Corphish said, sending a Bubblebeam behind him. It distracted Aggron long enough for them to escape the area without the far slower and bulkier pokémon trying to pursue.

"Uh… what do we do now?" one of the lairon asked.

"Just… go." Aggron jumped back underground, not wanting to bear this situation any longer. The six lairon exchanged glances before slowly shuffling away, all very disappointed.

Huffing and puffing as the trio began to slow down, they all glanced back multiple times, but nothing seemed to be thundering its way over to them.

Slowing to a crawl, Sean, Rai and Corphish took a moment to catch their breath.

"Good… call," Corphish said, panting for breath.

"Yeah," Rai agreed. "Thanks."

"You're all," Sean puffed. "Most welcome."

Each of the trio breathed a sigh of relief before they all snorted with amusement. "Help."

"Good lord," Sean laughed. "Did you hear how high my voice went?"

"My ears are still ringing," Rai giggled.

"I hope neither of you heard what I was chanting," Corphish said, abashed. "Those words are not fit for youths such as yourselves."

"Oh, you're not THAT old," Sean said, waving him off. Corphish accepted that, until it clicked.

"Hey, hey! I am NOT old in the slightest!"

They broke into giggles again.

"help."

Only to come up short when a tinny voice finally reached them.

"Huh, who's there?" Rai stood, prickling with electricity.

"Hey-hey, show yourself."

"I'm hurt, please help me." That got them moving, Rai and Corphish rushed off without hesitation, Sean took a slightly longer moment to join them.

"Oh," Rai's voice was high and soft as they came into a new clearing. There were stones, as usual, a surprising number of boxes, mostly pillaged of their contents, two paths stretching into unknown dungeons.

And a beaten and bloody shinx.

For a brief, horrifying, moment Sean thought it was Rai, but he could see Rai standing frozen and purged that idea from his mind.

"A-are you… oh gosh!" Rai rushed forward, kneeling by the other shinx's side and looking over it in worry. "What happened to you?"

"It… hurts," the shinx said, a slight feminine undertone to its whimpers.

"Hey, I have this." Corphish stretched out a claw, opening it up to reveal an Oran Berry. "I found one earlier in the dungeon, saving it for a needed moment. You look like this is needed."

The shinx, she, looked up at Corphish with a shaky smile. "Thanks, but I don't think that'll do me much good. I just want to get out of here, but I can't make it past… them." She nodded back the way they came, images of a big aggron flashing through everyone's minds.

"We'll get you out of here," Rai said, laying a careful paw on the other shinx's shoulder. "Right guys?"

Corphish and Sean hesitated. It wasn't that they didn't want to help, it was just…

"How did this happen?" Sean said, ignoring Rai's question and looking straight at the shinx. She was curled up, barely moving as they came up to her, paws clasped over her face. Even then, he could still see her eyes.

"T-Team Gazer," the shinx squeaked. "I refused to give up on my own search for the treasure and they beat me up and left me here."

"Those CROOKS!" Corphish yelled, causing everyone to jump. "I am sorry miss, we will help you very soon, but this is going too far now."

"Are you sure?" Rai asked, stepping back slightly from the shinx. "She looks in bad shape…"

"We've got a job to do," Sean said soothingly, he smiled at Rai and glanced to the other shinx. She averted her eyes when she saw him glance her way. "It shouldn't take us very long to get through this."

"Oh but, no one has managed to find the treasure," the shinx squeaked, attracting their attention again. "Maybe it'd be better if we all gave up and tried again some other time? Going through either path just leads you back here pretty quickly."

"It shouldn't take us long to try them out then," Sean said, taking the Oran Berry from Corphish. It was a bit squished now, but still edible. "Have this, stay safe, we'll be back for you soon."

"O-okay," shinx muttered, sinking into herself more. "I'll find a spot to hide."

She forced herself to her feet, licked up the berry, and slunk away. Rai still looked conflicted, so Sean put a gentle paw on his back.

"She'll be fine," he insisted. "She's walking and everything, mostly just worried I think."

"Maybe I should stay with her?" Rai asked, and Sean felt a small flash on something go through him.

"Is this because she's a shinx too?" he asked, perhaps a bit to forcefully.

"What?" Rai's ears went up. "No way!"

He was met with Sean's disbelieving look. Along with Corphish's, the crustacean taking a moment out of his angry mumblings to add his own look.

"Okay, maybe a little. It's just…" he glanced to the side. "She kind of reminds me of my sister. Probably just because she's a shinx too." He shook his head, missing Sean's baffled expression. "No, you're right. She should be alright, and this won't take long. I just know we'll work this out really fast! Chatot will be mad if we don't."

With that to energise him, and ignoring all the earthshaking Sean was experiencing, he ran to the splitting paths.

"Which one should we take?" he asked, Corphish still muttering angrily coming up behind him.

"The right path," Sean answered. "And I mean the actual right path, not right as in right-right."

Both pokémon gave him a confused look and Sean pointed. "Right."

"Riiight," Rai said, and giggled. "Heh."

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. Let's go," Corphish positively growled. Sean joined Rai and they stared after Corphish as he scuttled forward, pincers clicking repeatedly.

"He's really upset," Sean said lowly.

"Bad news. For them."

They ran forward, not wanting to lose Corphish.

An angry Corphish made Team Ion realise just how he participated in throwing a powerful trio like Team Razor Wind out of the guild. Bubblebeam's and Razor Shell attacks knocked pokémon aside like tiny bugs, not there were many pokémon around.

"What is going on with this place?" Rai asked ten minutes into Corphish's rampage, he was thankfully calming down now.

"After that traumatic beginning, I wasn't looking forward to coming in here," Sean said. Currently only a few pokémon even attacked, most either laying around unconscious or fleeing at the mere sound of them.

"Someone's been through here recently," Corphish muttered, shaking his head to clear the anger. "And I bet it was Team Gazer."

Sean and Rai tensed, but Corphish didn't start muttering angrily and blasting the walls again. He did take a long moment to do anything, but the muscles in his legs relaxed for a bit and he sighed.

"Hey-hey, sorry for that. I think I lost control a little there."

"Maybe a bit," Sean agreed. "You okay now?"

"Yeah, yeah. When we find those crooks, I'll show them what for, I can't waste all my energy on these pokémon."

He still held a dark glint in his eye, but Corphish had calmed down. To Sean and Rai, the steely anger was just as terrifying.

Sean urged them on, knowing that this dungeon wasn't particularly long, and indeed a few minutes later they spotted natural sunlight, rather than the odd illumination dungeons consisted of.

"Yes," Rai cheered as they all sped up. "See, that wasn't so hard."

They exited, only to find themselves back at the beginning.

"Huh?"

"Hey-huy?"

"Looks like we're back at the beginning," Sean said primly, stepping out of the shadow of the right sided dungeon. He walked half way to where they second one beckoned and stopped, standing in front of the large stone wall that separated them. "And I bet the same thing will happen if we go through that one."

"Then what is the trick here?" Corphish asked as Rai sniffed around for the shinx that they had left.

"I bet that most exploration teams keep searching these two pathways," Sean said, pacing back and forth. "And get nowhere. If the solution was one of these paths, then someone HAD to have found it by now, right?"

"Hey guys, Shinx is gone," Rai called, catching their attention. "I can't smell her at all. Not even a path or anything. With her injuries I should be able to smell something." Rai was frowning but looked more perturbed than worried.

"Maybe she found an Escape Orb?" Corphish suggested, walking over to Rai. "Or a teleporter helped her. Pokémon don't just vanish otherwise."

"Hmm. Yeah, you're right." Rai was still frowning, but he shook it off to step up to Sean. "I heard you talking about this mystery. Do you have any idea on what to do?"

Sean smiled. He had been thinking over exactly what he was going to say as they explored the right-side-dungeon. The right things to sound smart, but not too in-the-know that'd bring suspicion.

"I think there's another path," he said grandly, turning his back to Rai and Corphish and right to the wall. He had to turn, as he was smiling to widely and it'd look odd, that he was certain of. Walking forward slowly, Sean continued speaking. "So many pokémon must have gone back and forth, back and forth, and different times, trying different pathways in combinations, to find some key to unlock something they couldn't find. But I think they were looking for this key, and forgetting that no all paths are so obvious."

Stopping in front of the stone, Sean wondered how so few pokémon had ever thought to press against a few walls, or even just stumbled through it like a platform nine and three quarters. He felt no push away from it, just excitement.

He pulled a paw up and paused for a moment. Frowning slightly, Sean just stared at the paw that was now his hand. It gave him a sudden feeling of vertigo and he nearly stumbled.

"Sean?" Rai called, concerned, but Sean turned back with a smile.

"I'm fine," he said, turning back to the wall. "And I think, THIS." He blinked the feeling of incorrectness away and pressed forward, sinking his paw through solid stone. "Look!" He grinned and moved out of the way to allow his companions to see.

"Is your paw going THROUGH it?" Rai gasped.

"That's the entrance!" Corphish cheered. "Good work Sean you found it!"

Sean grinned and waved down their accolades. "It's nothing," he said, still grinning widely. He pulled his paw back and waited for the pair to join him. Corphish scuttled up eagerly and stuck his own claw against the illusion, whistling as it passed through as if there was no stone at all.

Rai however.

"Rai?" Sean asked, the shinx had frozen and was trembling in place. "Rai are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I'm fine," he insisted, looking every but fine.

"Seriously?" Sean pulled back and stepped to his side. "Rai what's wrong?"

This didn't seem like the excited shakes from earlier, his brow was quivering, and he couldn't look at them.

"Just a bit nervous I guess. Haha," he chuckled humourlessly. "Sorry, I'm going to get over this. Right. Now." He forced a step forward, and another, until he was right before the illusory wall.

"This is just so weird. I'm looking at solid stone, I need to step through solid stone," Rai explained, still shaking. "I can't help but be afraid halfway through it's going to not be stone and I'm going to be stuck."

"We won't let that happen," Corphish said immediately, but Rai just gave him a weak smile.

Swallowing slightly, Sean did his best to be mindful here and not sweet and patronizing. "We won't leave you, even IF that did happen," he said, Rai glancing up to him. "We'd get you out of the wall and you'd be fine. Alright?"

Right took a deep breath and let it out with a shudder. "Yeah. Alright." He nodded and met Sean's eyes, he was still shaking slightly but not as bad. He even smiled something that reached his eyes rather than being a blank mask. "Can we all, you know, jump. Together?"

Sean nodded. "One," he said, looking to Corphish.

The crustacean got what he was going for. "Two."

Rai smiled, seeing they were leaving the final decision to him. He took another breath and braced his back legs. "THREE!"

"Jump!" Sean yelled, just in case Rai needed just a little final push. They all leaped forward, passing through the stone illusion and onto cool stone on the inside.

"Hoo wow," Rai breathed, finding his breath returning to him. He glanced over himself, checking that no parts were missing. "I'm in one piece. Oh." Rai let himself crumple to the ground in relief. "I did it."

Right as Sean knelt down to pick him up, Rai pulled himself up. "I'm okay now. Better than okay actually." He grinned to Sean and Sean grinned back seeing both the spark back as well as a glint of pride. "Let's find this treasure!"

"This whole place is covered in limestone," Corphish said, ten minutes into their new exploration. There were pools of water, constant dripping sounds, an unfortunate number of echoing screeches, all the standard cavern-fair noises.

Unlike the right path, there were less pokémon around. Unlike the right path, the pokémon that were about where angry that they were there.

It was down to Corphish and Rai for the most part. Sean was still uncomfortable in battle, he much preferred having a stock of items to make up for his inexperience, but the Treasure Bag was gone, and he was unhappy about that.

"Good grief, what it with this slowking?"

One particular enemy proved to be quite a challenge. Capable of shrugging off Rai's Thundershock attacks and Corphish was unable to get close enough to strike him with a Knock Off.

"Ah, blast it!" Corphish cried as he was thrown back with a Psychic attack.

"I don't have any Blast Seeds," Sean yelled back, ducking around Rai being thrown at his head.

"Oh haha," Corphish grumbled as he righted himself. "Okay, new plan. Sean, distract it!"

"Wha?" Sean spluttered, heart giving an uncomfortable flip. He didn't like being as close to the slowking as he was right now. Blank eyes, gaping mouth, the eyes of its crown all rolling about unseeingly. It was one of the creepier pokémon he'd seen, due to the extra eyes. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Scratch it or something, Rai and I need one good shot!" Corphish helped Rai up and whispered something Sean wasn't of the mind to hear. He carefully edged forward, fur going stiff and tail poking right up.

"Uh, nice slowking. My liege." Sean performed a delicate bow and then a rather poor curtsey. He had no idea what he was doing.

To his credit, the slowking did hesitate at the odd movements, but this didn't stop it from grabbing Sean in Psychic.

Sean made an awful sound, gurk, as the feeling of the very air around him seemed to constrict around him and squeeze before lifting him up. That was the best he could gather about how it felt to be under a Psychic attack, and he wheezed as the slowking began squeezing the air from his lungs.

He tried to thrash, but even those movements weren't enough to break the hold of the slowking. Massive electrical trauma, however, was enough.

The slowking made a terrible screeching roar as Rai hit it with all the electricity he could, causing it to drop Sean ceremonially before twitching as electricity continued to arc over its body.

"Perfect," Corphish said, scuttling up as fast as he could, one claw descending into darkness. "It's Paralysed!" He slammed his Knock Off into the stomach of the slowking with all the force he could muster. Its eyes bugged out from the impact before it was thrown back by some extra concussive impact.

"Type advantage," Corphish scoffed, blowing on his claw. "He's not getting up quickly after that, let's get out of here."

Rai helped Sean up and supported him as the meowth forced air back into his bloodstream.

"That was," Sean managed before choking and needing to breathe rapidly again. "Not fun."

"Nope." Both Corphish and Rai said together. "Psychics."

Sean nodded and really hoped they wouldn't encounter anymore obnoxiously strong enemies.

They did. One painfully durable marill rolled right over Sean. A dragonair blasted him with a Dragon Pulse attack. He was wrapped up by a seviper and blinded by a pair of volbeat and illumise.

"What is this day?" Sean groaned, beaten and battered, and without any items to cover the pain and exhaustion with.

"I'm kind of impressed with just how bad your luck is hey-hey," Corphish said, looking over the meowth with new respect. "And how well you are managing. I'd be down and out if I went through all that with no Oran Berry's hey-hey!"

"Corphish is right," Rai agreed. "You a bit clumsy but wow you can take a hit and keep going."

"At this point I run on the power of spite," Sean growled, but the compliments were helping a little. "Spite to beat this goddamned dungeon!" Sean hissed and swiped at the ceiling, claws out and shining with Power.

"Calm down, hold it for later," Corphish said, and received a disbelieving stare in response.

"Who went psycho on the dungeon earlier?" Sean scoffed.

"Hey-hey." Corphish clicked his pincers, trying to find words. "Hey…hey."

"Oh look." Rai pointed, desperate to move the subject away from potentially hurtful words being said. "That rock looks interesting."

"That is one perfectly flat rock." Sean nodded.

"Flattest I've ever seen," Corphish agreed.

They exchanged a look and then continued, leaving that in the corridors behind them.

"The room is widening," Rai pointed out as they walked. It was true, things were growing more circular, the dripping was even louder, and there were more pools of water around.

"Brighter too," Sean noted. "I think this might be it."

"Hey-yay, let's hurry up!"

They sped up. The exhaustion of the trek being forgotten for a moment in the thrill of excitement.

"Oh wow, LOOK!" Rai squealed before rushing off with a Quick Attack. "Treasure! Treasure!"

Corphish whooped as he spotted the box as well. Sean was more subdued, he was sure he remembered this fairly well.

Up a few steps, presented proudly as if it was just for them, laid a gorgeous green and silver chest. It was huge, being wider than all three of them side by side and even Sean, the tallest of the three, only reached the clasp of the box with his head.

"What's in it!" Corphish demanded, jumping right onto the box and scuttling over it, clicking his pincers uncontrollably. "Open, open, open, hey-hey-hey."

"Calm your jets," Sean said, shooing Corphish off. He examined the lock on the chest for a moment, it was very simple: just a press and it would open. Touching the wood was a little odd, it was almost spongey but not quite.

Due to the dampness of the room? Sean wasn't completely believing that.

He pressed down and the box lid almost sprung open, not even needing them to push it up. Putting two paws on the brink, Sean hoisted himself up and glanced inside it.

To his surprise, there WAS something inside it. He wasn't sure about crawling into the box to get it, he was getting mimic vibes from this. The fact that he could feel air moving in there was just creepy.

"WELL?" Corphish couldn't contain himself any longer and he climbed the box. "WHAaaa?"

He paused, unbelieving, before slowly letting himself fall in. "Hey-Corphish!" Sean snapped and grabbed him. "Don't just throw yourself in there!"

He pulled Corphish out, finding the crustacean to not be too heavy, and let him fall on the outside.

"It's just a Blast Seed," Corphish said, voice flat.

Rai gawked and tried to jump up and into the chest himself. "What? No!" Sean grabbed him before he could fall in as well and held him steady until he let himself slip back. With no one else risking falling in, Sean let go and buried the creepy, not-wood, feeling touching the chest left on his paws.

"Is it a Blast Seed?" Rai asked softly. "Are you sure?"

"No mistaking it," Corphish said, still flat. "I've handled enough to know." He sighed sadly, and Sean slipped over to retrieve the seed from him. "Should have guessed it really," Corphish muttered. "A treasure hidden for THIS long? A puzzle you just had to walk through a wall for? Of course, someone's found it already."

"Someone's found it?" A new voice yelled out, attracting their attention.

"Wha? Who?" Rai began before a trio of pokémon stormed into the room.

"YOU!" The four-legged one roared. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"

"Statement: You three are thieves, bullies, and troublemakers," the floating one said.

"Team Ion I presume?" the third, the bipedal one, the leader, the beheeyem asked. "I would like to say well met, but nothing would be farther from the truth.

"Wait," Rai said lowly.

"Electrike, Beldum, Beheeyem," Corphish growled. "It's Team Gazer."

"So, you know of us?" Beheeyem asked, reaching his arms forward as he settled into a competitive position. "Then you'll also know we are the ones who deserve the treasure. What have you done with it?"

"There was nothing here when we arrived," Rai answered, voice barely shy of yelling. "Just a box and a Blast Seed."

"Accusation: Lies," Beldum said, voice echoing around the cavern. "Directive: We shall stop you and bring you in for what you have done."

"You're not taking us anywhere," Corphish yelled. "We'll be taking cruel creatures like you in! How dare you harm Shinx?"

"How dare YOU harm Elgyem?" Beheeyem shouted. "Enough, you're going down!"

"THIS IS FOR EVERYONE!" Electrike yelled before he unleashed a torrent of electricity on Corphish. Rai jumped in the way of it, taking the hit, and sent his own Thundershock back.

Corphish aimed his sights on Beheeyem and nothing else, firing a Bubblebeam to start things off. The Psychic-type deflected the attack with a Psychic and backed away, throwing a Hidden Power barrage back.

Sean backed away as the situation devolved into a brawl. Team Gazer was not listening, even as he tried to should above the chaos.

"Directive: You are going down."

Sean's whiskers twitched, and he dove to the side to avoid being slammed with a Take Down from Beldum.

"Woah, woah, woah," he said rapidly, backing away from the massive gouged hole Beldum's attack made in a wall. "I don't want to fight you!"

Behind him a war of electricity, water bubbles, and Psychic attacks reigned dominant.

"I uh… don't want to fight in general," Sean corrected.

Beldum stared at him coldly for a moment. "Accusation: You are an outlaw and a coward." With that it rushed him again, however Sean dodged the attack again.

" _If nothing else,"_ he thought to himself, nearly panicking. _"I'm faster and I think Take Down is all it can do?"_

While Sean was busy dodging, Rai fought Electrike with electricity. Twin beams of sparking power being met in the middle of the two quadruped Electric-type pokémon as they tried to overpower the others control.

"Pokémon like you," Electrike growled, straining. "Never win."

"Good guys… always… prevail," Rai grunted, pushing harder and harder.

Using jets of Bubblebeam's, Corphish blew himself out of the way of any attack Beheeyem tried, dodging over everything and even slipping through any Psychic grabs, all the while pinging him with whatever he could.

"Arg, enough!" Beheeyem threw out a pulse of power, knocking Corphish back before he raised his arms. "Everyone, GET READY!"

Electrike grinned and broke the electrical surge while Beldum waited patiently. From Beheeyem's flashing fingers a box began to take shape.

"No, Bubblebeam!" Corphish yelled, sending a torrent of explosive bubbles at Beheeyem. He took the hit unwavering as he channelled the bizarre powers he was tapping into. "Everyone, attack now!" Corphish demanded, Rai fell into a Quick Attack while Sean kept on staring fearfully at Beldum.

"Trick Room!" Beheeyem crowed as the move finished and a bizarre set of hexagons spread over everything, seeping into the walls, covering every inch of the area.

" _Trick? Oh no."_ Sean grimaced as it felt like his entire body was subsumed by tapioca. His speed and agility abandoned him while Beldum now sped forward like a freight train.

Beldum's Take Down slammed right into Sean's chest and he was sure something cracked, knocking him flying off the small raised area he had stuck to and into the thick of the brawl.

Rai found his own speed, not severely decreased, but enough that Electrike now out sped, slamming him with a Tackle.

Beheeyem staggered as the toll of the Bubblebeam reached him and was still too slow to avoid Corphish's Razor Shell attack. He fell down with a cry, giving Corphish further opportunity to strike him with his other pincer, coated in Dark-type energy. The Knock Off knocked Beheeyem out, but the Trick Room remained.

"Leader!" Electrike yelled, splitting his attention for a moment long enough for Rai to Thundershock him.

"Re-evaluation: Target Corphish," Beldum said, switching gears stoically and rushing forward to smash into an unprepared Corphish. There was a nasty crack as Beldum's weight, speed, and deadly attack knocked Corphish into a wall before he collapsed.

"Okay, everyone stop right now!" Sean shouted, but was ignored as Beldum turned to stare at Rai.

"Risk Assessment: Target decided."

"Oh no you don't," Sean jumped in the way as quickly as he could. He wasn't liking Trick Room. Gravity still worked the same, and every moment wasn't difficult, simply sluggish. Like his brain was taking its time directing the nerves to do things. "You're fighting me!"

He unleashed his claws and swiped at Beldum, harmlessly chinking off the sturdy Steel-type. The round head of the Beldum swivelled to him, single eye staring listlessly to his own.

"Inquisitive: You would protect him?"

"Yes, I will!" Sean declared, slashing Beldum over and over. "I'm your opponent, leave Rai alone!"

Beldum turned his whole body to Sean and then headbutted him. It wasn't even a move, not even a tackle, but the weight and hardness was still enough to knock his breath out.

"Declaration: Stop embarrassing yourself." Beldum swivelled back to Rai, staggering as Electrike headbutted him and prepared to Take Down.

"NO!" Sean uncurled his other paw and threw the Blast Seed, missing Beldum completely as the seed exploded harmlessly against the wall.

Sean groaned.

The Trick Room shattered.

"W-woah!" Rai gasped as he suddenly dodged, moving at his normal speed again.

"Rai DODGE!" Sean yelled, warning of Beldum's rapid approach. But not as fast as before, and Rai was able to duck under the unagile pokémon.

Sean cheered as Rai blasted both pokémon with Thundershock, then was hit by a flying shinx when Beheeyem got back up and tossed Rai at him.

"Oh, come on," Rai growled, rolling off Sean. That last hit really seemed to do it and Sean did not look like he was getting up again.

"We will bring you down," Beheeyem declared and raised his arms again. "TRICK-"

For the second time in the same manner, Beheeyem was blasted with Bubblebeam.

"Room." Beheeyem coughed, Power fading before he slumped.

"Leader!" Electrike shouted.

"Concern: Beheeyem, what is the damage?"

They were also blasted with Bubblebeam.

Corphish had gotten back up and he returned to Sean and Rai's sides. "One more hit?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"One more hit?" Beheeyem asked, being supported by Beldum.

"STOOOP!"

Rai, Corphish, Beheeyem, Beldum, and Electrike all paused as Sean finally yelled hard enough for them to hear him. Pulling himself up, using Rai as a brace, Sean continued without taking a breath. "Don't you all SEE what is HAPPENING HERE?"

He panted for breath, each inhale burning as he was sure his ribs were at least bruised for this entire mess. He was angry, both at the situation and at himself for letting it descend this far. He had the answer, and he had been too smug to give it away immediately.

"First!" He pointed a claw up. "WE were turned that YOU Team Gazer were the bullies."

Team Gazer all exchanged a look. "But," Electrike began, but Sean was talking again.

"TWO! You were told that WE Team Ion were the bullies."

"Well, yeah, that's what Elgyem said."

"THREE! We met a shinx at the split circle path that said YOU had attacked her."

"That's where Elgyem-"

"FOUR! Someone is OBVIOUSLY trying to turn us against each other."

"Wait," Rai began. "Why would?"

"FIVE! That person is HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Pushing himself off Rai, he stomped back up the steps as the five pokémon watched in abashed confusion. He walked to the treasure chest who looked impressively nervous for something without a face.

He extended his claws and raised a paw. "Now do I have to scratch you to ribbons or are you going to give it up?"

There was a pause, Rai feared Sean had lost his senses in the anger, and Sean growled and began to slash.

"Okay!" the chest squealed, and Sean caught his paw before impact.

The five watching pokémon all gasped as the treasure chest rocked to the side several times before it seemed to melt, turn pink, and grow a face.

"That face…" Beheeyem said.

"Doesn't that look like?" Corphish muttered.

"Okay, you got me," Ditto said, shamefaced and very nervous.

Sean narrowed his eyes at it but took a few breaths to calm himself down. "I'm beaten, tired, bloody and really, really, upset over all this," he said, causing Ditto to cringe. "Why did you do this to us? Why turn us against each other? Why everything?"

He knew why. Even in anger though, Sean knew the role he was meant to play.

"I…" Ditto began before sighing. "It'll be easier if I just show you. Follow me." It sighed and turned around before pulling itself along the ground like a slug. Lots of rhythmic contractions.

Team Gazer exchanged a confused set of glances before following Rai and Corphish, Sean was already right behind Ditto and he still had his claws out.

"First, I want to apologise for what I've done," Ditto said as they began walking a thin path, raised between a lot of clear water.

"Query: What have you done?"

"I told each team that the other was a set of crooks and bullies, transformed myself into bellossom and diglett to try and warn you off, ninjask to steal both of your Treasure Bags, shinx and elgyem to turn you against each other, and have been doing this for years."

"You have the Treasure Bag?" Sean snarled, causing Ditto to cringe.

"Y-yeah, sorry. I thought without your bags, you'd give up. Don't worry, I've got them up ahead."

"Why have you been doing this? Hey-hey."

"I'm protecting the real treasure here," Ditto admitted.

The five other pokémon shared a set of looks, some suspicious, others grim.

"Why would you be leading us to it then?" Beheeyem asked, guarded for another trap.

"Because you'll understand why you can't take it," Ditto said before slowing. "We're here. Look up ahead."

Sean felt the air rush out of his lungs for a whole different, much more pleasant, reason. Shining with a cerulean light, turning softly as if it was a cog that ran part of the world, the Time Gear was utterly enrapturing.

He vaguely heard gasps from behind him, only Rai's really penetrated the overwhelming feeling of want that gripped him suddenly.

"Look at that," Rai whispered, coming up against Sean and rubbing against his side. He felt the sheer tenseness of Sean's muscles, as he was beginning to spring forward. "Sean?"

Rai's small voice and innocent question managed to clear his head, and Sean blinked for the first time in a minute before bowing his head. "It's beautiful," he said, unable to say anything more. He averted his eyes, even seeing it out of the corner of his eye was beginning to overpower his sense of reason again.

Rai, Corphish, and none of Team Gazer seemed to have the same problem.

"Astonishment: A Time Gear is the treasure?" Beldum asked, clearest of amazement in the face of the Time Gear.

"Yes." Ditto nodded. "And I have protected it for a long time. Only one other time has anyone actually found it, and thankfully no one was intending on taking it. Still, the less people who know of my Time Gear the better, it was part of the warning I was given. To guard it as best as I can." It bowed its face in shame. "But I can't stand watching pokémon tear each other apart. I couldn't the first time, not this time. I shouldn't have shown you all, so you have to promise me you won't reveal this!"

"O-of course," Electrike said.

"Hey-hey, my lips are sealed. Especially with Treeshroud Forest having its Time Gear stolen, this one has got to be protected!"

"What about Wigglytuff?" Rai asked, frowning. "Shouldn't the guild know so we can help protect this one?"

"Wigglytuff?" Ditto asked suddenly. "Pink chap? Loves Perfect Apples? Much smarter than he looks?"

"That's the Guildmaster," Corphish confirmed. "Wait? You know him?"

"Indeed. He was the one who caught me out the first time, breaking up the feuding teams, and led to the first time I showed the Time Gear to anyone."

Rai and Corphish started back in shock as Team Gazer all exchanged one more look. Beheeyem had a Treasure Bag in hand. "We swear we will not reveal the Time Gear," they said. Turning to Sean, as he was the only one not blinking in shock, Beheeyem continued. "Team Gazer apologises to you, Team Ion. In any other situation I'm sure we would have been allies."

"Thank you." Sean nodded back, and Team Gazer left.

"Wigglytuff has been here before?" Rai whispered, expression twisting as he wasn't sure how he should feel. "Why were we sent to look for the treasure here then?"

"He… could he have forgotten? Hey-hey. The Guildmaster CAN be… no, the Guildmaster is not forgetful. How would one forget a Time Gear?"

"Does he know where we were being sent?" Sean added in. "I mean, Chatot was the one who arranged it right?" Turning to Ditto, he asked. "Did you meet a chatot with Wigglytuff?"

"No." Ditto shook its face. "It was years and years ago though. There was no guild Wigglytuff had back then, I'm certain of that."

"Ages ago. Maybe he DID forget?" Rai wondered and sighed. "Well. We found the treasure, we just can't take it with us. I hope Chatot will understand."

"It's a Time Gear," Sean said brightly. "This is exactly what he'll like to hear with the trouble going on."

"Hey-hey, you're right. We should get back to the guild quickly, alert them." He looked to Ditto. "We'll send some guild operatives to help protect you? Okay?"

Ditto hesitated. "If Wigglytuff thinks it'd be the right thing to do… I guess. They'll need to be careful though, the less attention on this place the better."

Silently Ditto also produced their Treasure Bag. "Have this back with my apologies too." The band was still snapped, but having the comforting bag made Sean feel much better.

"We better get going then," Sean said, receiving nods from his companions.

"Take care," Ditto said as they left the limestone cavern.

"What a day?" Sean said as they walked out of the dungeon.

"What a story!" Rai smiled, much more positive now.

"What an adventure. A Time Gear hey-HEY!"

It was with smiles that they left the Boulder Quarry. Sean wouldn't grow concerned until they were back at the guild, realising that a heavily guarded Time Gear could cause problems.

* * *

"So, it was a path in between the two entries? How fortunate for us."

"Don't get too smug just yet, we've still got to find the Time Gear and the day is going."

"We know it's in there, YOU know it's in there. We'll find it, the night is better for this anyway."

"Hoohaha, let's just get going."

* * *

 **So, you may have been wondering, why Corphish of all the apprentices? To that I say, why not? In all seriousness though, he's got the least characterisation and reason to being there out of everyone. Dugtrio has more personality then him. And has a role at the guild. Corphish is the only one out of everyone you're most likely to not really care for, so I thought I'd give him some spotlight here!**

 **And here we also get a revelation that Sean may not remember everything from the games too well. He's played the games many times, yes, but he can't remember every little thing. He figured out where they were eventually, but not everything is going to come to him so well…**


	7. Bad Smell's and Oh My Gosh's

**Wow, this story has reached over 1,000 views!**

 **Chapter seven. Thank you to everyone who has come this far! We've still got a while to go!**

 **And I apologise how long this chapter took, but I wanted to make sure I got it, and the next chapter, right.**

* * *

Returning to the guild was done in a quiet affair. Alakazam was found waiting for them outside the boarder of the campsite and quickly warped them home. Sean especially was grateful for the quick exit, he felt eyes burning into his back, but glancing behind him afforded no answers.

"How was the adventure?" Alakazam asked after they appeared at the crossroads, but before an answer could be given he teleported away.

"He's a bit rude," Sean yawned. Now that all the excitement was over, he was tired. And sore. Sore everywhere. Even his tail hurt, the muscles at the root of his tail seemed oddly stretched out. "Hey, has my tail been doing stuff I didn't see?" he asked as they began the walk up the trial of infinite steps.

"It was going up a few times during weird moments," Corphish answered. "You didn't notice?"

"Not in the least. Tails are weird anyway."

"Mmph." Was Rai's contribution to the topic at hand.

Corphish, having the most legs, was the fastest and he was the one to stand over the grate. They were quickly let in by Diglett and Loudred.

They trudged down and down further until they were in the lowest level.

"Ah you three," Chatot said, spotting them. He hopped away from the pokémon he was talking to, Alakazam to the trio's annoyance, and looked them over. "How did you fare in the dungeon?" his voice was casual, too casual.

"We beat it," Corphish said, letting his body slump to the floor as his legs decided they didn't want to carry him anymore.

"We found the treasure," Rai added, slumping to his side.

"It was a Time Gear," Sean said, wobbling back and forth on his feet.

"A… A TIME GEAR!" Chatot screeched, flapping his wings furiously. "Well, well, well, well-well!"

"The guardian said Wigglytuff had already been there," Sean said, giving up and sitting down. "Guildmaster Wigglytuff I mean."

"Ah… pardon?" Chatot ceased his fluttering to blink at them instead. "The 'guardian' said the 'Guildmaster' had already 'been' there?"

Ignoring the odd choice of words to emphasize, the trio nodded.

"No." Chatot shook his head. "No-no-no. That cannot be right. It was the Guildmaster's plan to send you to the Boulder Quarry, overturning my own suggestions for an easier dungeon. If he already knew what was there…?" Trailing off he looked to Alakazam and then past him to Wigglytuff's chambers. "Stay here, I'll return shortly."

There was no argument there, the trio just laid in place as Alakazam stared at them until Chatot came hopping out. His wings were a little frazzled, to many startled flapping of the wings it seemed.

"Well, I have your answer," Chatot said, hopping to a stop. "Indeed, the Guildmaster has been to the chamber containing Boulder Quarry's Time Gear. Apparently before he was well known, before he even joined Team Charm." Chatot's eyes slid slightly at that mention before shaking it off. "In conference with the Guildmaster he confirmed that he remembered the Time Gear. Eventually," Chatot muttered under his breath, remembering just how many times he had to word the question before Wigglytuff would stop dancing.

"But you will be pleased to learn that this was exactly the Guildmaster's plan! By confirming the location of the Time Gear, confirming it is still there, we can send pokémon to guard it."

Of the trio, it was Sean who nodded. "We thought so too. Ditto, the guardian, said it'd be alright if the pokémon were careful." After a moment he added. "You need to walk through a wall that is in the middle of two path dungeons that just loop around. The rock wall is an illusion, or something."

"You have done very well," Chatot said, sparking some attention from the other two. "Even if this adventure was perhaps not what you were expecting, you still solved a puzzle only the Guildmaster had previously properly worked out. This is very impressive. And to find a Time Gear at this sensitive hour, currently that is worth more than another treasure."

Smiling through his eye, beaks didn't really convey emotions well, Chatot tipped his head to them. "I will alert Chimecho that you need some medical attention and I will inform Sunflora of her new task to be started tomorrow. That is all, you may rest now."

With that, Chatot hopped away, heading to the upper level to find Chimecho.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur for Rai and Sean, Corphish recovered better once he had food in him. Both were too exhausted to stay up and chat for a while like normal, just slumping into their beds and falling asleep.

Rai fell asleep easily and his light snores filled the room with a gentle ambiance. Sean, however, found himself waking back up. He was sore, he was exhausted, but his mind was running a thousand miles a minute.

Even as he turned one way, and another, no matter what he couldn't get comfortable enough to slip off into blissful unconsciousness.

With an irritated sigh, he stood up out of bed and creeped out of the room, Rai being too out of it to detect the door opening and closing.

Sean winced as he walked the hallway of the guild in silence. It was a little creepy, being out at this time of night, no one awake, seeing everything so still and silent.

The muscles in his legs burned as he walked, his lower back muscles twitched with pain, his tail flicked out, but the pain made him hiss out and he grabbed his tail, so he could relax it without the limb dragging against the ground.

" _I don't think I've been alone for the entire time I've been here."_ Sean thought to himself as he walked. He decided not to go up a level, vague memories of where Chatot slept kept him from risking it. Instead he continued straight, passing the sentry post, Croagunk's swap shop and into the mess hall.

Once he was in there, Sean began pacing around the table. At first his thoughts were meandering and pointless, but as the pain began to lesson, the thoughts became more focused.

" _Am I really in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon world?"_ He already believed of that fact, rational thought made it difficult to accept though. _"Am I really stuck here forever is the real question."_ With the aches getting a bit much, he sat down where he was standing. There were no seats at the table after all.

" _What happened to bring me here? What is my family doing? Did I die… or did I just disappear? I hope they're alright."_ Sniffling slightly as he thought of everyone he had left behind, Sean sank in on himself, fiddling with the Silver Bow he wore. _"I miss them. I miss my friends, my family, my world. What about Glenn? How is he going to manage without me?"_

He would have sat with those dark thoughts tormenting him until he fell asleep, if it wasn't for an interruption.

"Sean?" Rai's soft voice entered the mess hall and Sean shot up in surprise.

"Rai!" he gasped, quickly drying his eyes in the darkness. "What are you doing up?"

"I could say the same to you," Rai said, walking in. "I will actually. What are you doing up?"

Sean hesitated, waiting in silence as the shinx walked the moonlit room towards him. "I…" he trailed off, not able to admit it.

Rai came to a stop besides him and sat down. "Sit," he said, coaxing Sean back down.

They sat in silence for a minute, an hour, a day. Sean wasn't certain.

" _Okay, not a day,"_ he said to himself before sighing, he needed to talk.

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Stuff… stuff about where I came from."

"Do you remember anything?"

"A… a little," he said, it wasn't even a complete lie although the half-truth made him feel even more guilty. "I remember I had a family, and friends. I was pretty happy I think. They're a bit blurry though, I'm not sure if I remember my mother's voice." The truth was painful to speak aloud, every day Sean had lived as a pokémon, he was finding it more difficult to gather concrete facts about his life before it all.

He did remember something, he wasn't sure what exactly it was. A small song she sung him, the words were almost lost but he could remember how her humming felt. Safe, warm. _"Deep in the woods, there was a fire..."_ Came to mind.

He still couldn't remember anything firsthand about the dark future, only what he remembered from the game.

A brief thought flitted through his head. _"I wonder how I reacted when I arrived in the dark future? I must have still remembered everything. Is that why things are already different? I made a change in the future that is affecting the past? That's a weird thought. I wonder what Grovyle thought about me?"_

"I don't remember my mother's voice," Rai said suddenly, catching Sean off guard. As the meowth looked to him curiously, Rai gave him a small, sad, smile. "But I remember how her voice felt to me. Safe. Warm. Loving. It's taken me a long time, but I think that's enough. It has to be enough."

Sean met the shinx's eyes for a moment and gave a small smile back. "I'll never forget that about my mother."

"Never ever." Rai nuzzled him for a moment, before pulling himself up. "Do you want to come to bed now? Or stay here a little longer?"

Sean swallowed, hoping he wasn't going to offend Rai. He wanted to say he'd come, but that'd be another lie. "Stay, I think. Just for a bit longer."

"Okay." Rai smiled and nuzzled him again. "I'm your friend okay? You've got me. Take all the time you need." With that he turned tail and crept out of the room.

Sean smiled after the shinx and sighed, leaning back. Part of him did feel better, not completely and not in all areas, but some measure of support simply felt nice. He didn't fall asleep in the mess hall, he did return to the room eventually and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Ahem! As I was explaining." Once again, Chatot deviated from his routine. Some apprentices were getting worried about him. "There is a lake far to the east. There are many aspects of that lake that remain mysterious. We hope to unravel those mysteries."

Chatot threw up a wing as he continued with a pronounced chirp to his voice. "And so, our guild is planning to mount an expedition for the first time in a while!"

"An expedition you say?" Bidoof cheered. "Yes please. Yes sirree!"

"Oh my gosh!" Sunflora squealed, doing a twirl in all the excitement. "It's been a long time since we went on an expedition."

"But," Loudred began, at a reasonable level. "That means you are going to be picking members for the expedition from ALL OF US AGAIN! Right?"

"An expedition, I've only been able to watch the guild depart on those before." Rai hopped in place, sparking with excitement.

"Precisely," Chatot chirped. "We will depart in several days." He waited as the apprentices calmed down to continue. "Over these next few days we will choose the worthiest apprentices. The chosen few will form the expedition party."

The crowd fell into cheers again, even Sean couldn't stop himself from grinning even as the static from Rai began making his own fur stand up.

"Everyone work hard so that you may be chosen for the expedition. Sunflora stay back for a moment. That is all."

"Oh wow this is so exciting," Chimecho gushed.

"Yup-yup! I've yet to go on an expedition. I would surely love to go this time."

"Let's work at it to get picked as members!" Loudred roared right in Diglett's face.

"Right," Diglett replied, unphased by the volume. "I won't be a weak link."

"Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey!" Corphish seemed stuck on the 'hey'.

"Imagine going on that Sean?" Rai asked, forgetting all name niceties in the process. Thankfully everyone was far too excited to catch the mention of his name. "Do you think we could make it?"

Smiling confidently at his partner, Sean nodded. "We can definitely do it." In the back of his mind he thought over everything that had transpired with a satisfied expression.

" _Thank goodness!"_ He cheered internally. _"I haven't screwed everything up so hard we're not going to Fogbound Lake! Phew, things are going to be back on track."_ Feeling considerably better about everything, Sean recalled what was going to happen next. _"Next up we've got… oh. Oh, that's not right. Is that right? Please tell me that is… isn't… Ah no… no!"_

While Sean's mind fell to a trio of unpleasant figures, Chatot dismissed the crowd. "All right everyone, it's back to work as usual."

The thunderous. "HOORAY!" Did wipe Team Skull out of his head for a moment, but unfortunately that couldn't last very long. Rai, rushing upstairs after the crowd with Sean following him, would be met with a most unpleasant unsurprise.

"So today we are going to do the best missions possible!" Rai said as they entered the middle floor. "And we are going to start with-" he turned towards the regular job bulletin board, only to stop a pair of hovering pokémon. "Eh?"

Sean hissed reflexively. Simply spotting Koffing and Zubat brought a near-uncontrollable amount of anger in him and he nearly broke a rule and attacked them.

But he didn't, Rai pressed a paw against one of his feet, holding him in place, and brought him back to reality. "I-is that?" Rai whispered, and Sean nodded.

He took a deep breath, regretted it as Koffing's stench permeated even where he was standing, and chose to keep an eye out for the real issue. Skuntank.

Rai stared at the thieving pair in silence for a long moment. The stench Koffing brought with him had already drove the other apprentices to the other side of the room, and a few were staring over as Rai's expression twisted.

Sean yelped lightly as Rai began to spark, jolting his foot, and he realised he was going to have to return the earlier favour.

"Rai," he warned quietly. "Don't."

Rai hissed out an angry breath before closing his eyes and taking several deep breaths. Through his mouth of course, Koffing was still there.

Rai's near-hyperventilation caught Zubat's attention and he whispered something to Koffing.

"Woah-ho-ho, what do we have here?" Koffing chuckled as he floated on over.

"Heh, what's a wimp like you doing in here?" Zubat asked, as they circled Rai.

Sean dropped his eyes from the entry, it didn't matter when Skuntank was going to arrive when his friend was dealing with something right now.

"Back. Off." Sean growled, shoving Koffing back. A few whispers broke out from the other side of the room, but no one stepped forward.

"Woa-ho, big pokémon here," Koffing said, floating into Sean's space. "What gives you the right to say where I can float huh?"

"Give it back," Rai said, voice nearly imperceptible.

"What was that?" Zubat asked, leaning in.

"NOW!" Rai sparked with electricity, fury lighting his eyes up a cold, cerulean, blue as he held back the urge to just attack.

Zubat wisely gave him some space.

"Give what back?" Koffing asked.

"What are YOU even doing here, huh?" Zubat added.

"We're apprentices here at the guild," Sean said, civilly but still very cold.

Koffing and Zubat shared a surprised look, before they circled Sean.

"Come with us."

"Hey!" Sean tried to swat them off, Zubat brushed against his bow and he hissed at the bat.

Rai took a step forward, sparking harder as the pair tried to drag Sean off into a corner. He got an offended look from Zubat. "You'll get him back in a moment."

"What is someone like you doing at a guild?" Koffing demanded, once he had Sean cornered.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard him," Zubat said. "Why are you in the Wigglytuff Guild?"

"Wha?" Sean raised his paws in disbelief, he was pretty sure this wasn't how this was supposed to go. "I'm supporting my friend." Claws suddenly extending, he snatched Zubat by the neck and hissed. "And I want the Relic Fragment back."

"HEY!" Koffing headbutted Sean, only enough to make him release Zubat. "Keep your paws to yourself."

"Okay, that's enough." Sean pushed Koffing out of the way and stormed back over to Rai. He took a few deep breaths once he was no longer being breathed on by Koffing before spinning back to them. "Give back what you stole!"

He shouted this, catching everyone's attentions. Emboldened by Sean, Rai added to it. "Give me back my treasure you Poison-type sludge!"

Things may have gone well. Bidoof and Corphish, ready to back up their guildmates, came forward.

Right as Rai yelled this, however, three more pokémon entered the room.

Chatot and Sunflora, having sensed a disturbance, had made their way up, while Skuntank had just made his way down looking for his team.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Chatot screeched, hearing Rai's last three words. He came flapping over in a panicked fury right as Skuntank made eye-contact with Koffing.

"Chaw-haw, what is all this then?" he demanded, stomping over. The sheer smell he exuded made Bidoof and Corphish back off.

Sean, having heard Chatot, turned to the suddenly furious bird and felt a wave of relief.

"RAI!" Chatot yelled, diverting the shinx's attention from the pair too him. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

Sean's relief suddenly faded. Chatot as an ally was quite useful, as an enemy however.

"Back off from my buddies," Skuntank growled, storming up besides Chatot. The bird lost his voice as he took an accidental whiff of Skuntank and began doing his best to withhold gagging.

"You… YOU!" Rai's loss off confidence at Chatot suddenly thundered back. "I REMEMBER YOU!"

"And I've never seen YOU in my life," Skuntank said, far softer than Rai's emotional screaming. He glanced to Koffing and Zubat with concern. "Are you two alright?" he asked, Sean couldn't believe his ears.

"Y-yeah boss," Zubat said, Koffing seemingly unable to speak.

Sighing softly, Skuntank turned to Chatot. "Who are these two?" he asked. "Are they members of this guild?"

"Yes," Chatot said, still having trouble breathing this close to Skuntank. Despite Skuntank's smell, it was Chatot giving Rai the stink eye.

"We three came here hoping for no judgement simply because of our types," Skuntank said, and Sean realised what the devious pokémon was doing. "And my friends get verbally assaulted the minute I leave them alone? What were they doing that was so offensive, looking for jobs to help pokémon with?"

Skuntank turned to Rai, who's ears fell back under his gaze. "Tell me then. What did they do?"

"Th… they…" Rai glanced down, confidence losing him under so many eyes.

"They stole my friends' treasure," Sean said, answering for Rai. The shinx's head popped up and he stared at Sean in a form of confusion that made Sean's heart ache for him. "Chatot, don't listen to him. I was there, in the Beach Cave, those two." He pointed a claw at Koffing and Zubat. "Attacked Rai, took his treasure, and when we went to get it back, Skuntank came out of nowhere and knocked US out."

At this, Chatot's ever-burning rage wavered. He remembered overhearing Rai speak of a lost treasure, not how it was lost however.

He turned to Skuntank, who was looking most offended. "Is this true?" he asked, receiving an expression of offence with some buried hurt underneath.

"True? Of course not!" Skuntank shook his head and stepped forward, standing by Koffing and Zubat. "These two would never rob another pokémon, the idea that they would. Unthinkable. We haven't even been in the area for months. How would they have stolen it?"

Chatot mulled it all over. His instinct was to trust the apprentices, but he refused to judge another pokémon simply off what it was. He looked to Rai, angry tears had joined the corners of his eyes and Sean was rubbing a paw on his back.

"Do you have proof of this?" he eventually said, looking to Rai. The shinx's ears perked up and he opened his mouth, before hesitating.

He never showed anyone the Relic Fragment. It was something incredibly private to him, only for him. No one knew about it. Except his sister, who was far away now, and Sean.

He glanced to Sean, who was staring back, waiting. Their eyes met, and Sean's slowly widened, realising Rai had nothing.

"No," he said softly, shaking his head.

"Hmm." Chatot hummed. "How long ago did you lose this treasure?"

"About two weeks ago."

"We weren't here!" Koffing immediately said. "Like the boss said, haven't been here in months."

Sean glared at the trio, Koffing and Zubat shot him smug looks, Skuntank kept the kindly façade on though.

"Why didn't you alert the guild?" Chatot pressed. "Send up a report? Ask around? Simply report a missing treasure?"

"I…" Rai trailed off. He had thought of it, but he had been unable to admit the existence of his treasure. It was special to him, he was sure it meant something, but had lost his nerve to report something he had no proof of ever owning, missing.

"I understand you may be upset then," Chatot said in a kindly, slightly patronizing, way that made Rai and Sean lose all hope. "But you cannot accuse other pokémon of misdeeds merely because of what they are. Sean." Chatot turned to him with a critical eye. "I would think better of you especially. Do your allotted tasks for the day, and do not bother this trio…?"

"Team Skull," Koffing said, receiving a brief, sharp, look from Skuntank.

"Team Skull at all. That is all."

"B-but Chatot sir!" Rai refused to let this go, standing up and stepping forward. "They STOLE my treasure."

"I will not hear this without concrete evidence!" Chatot snapped back, causing Rai to flinch. "Do your jobs if you want any chance of being selected for the guilds expedition."

With that he hopped away.

"Well, it seems we have all learned a lesson of not judging on appearances," Skuntank said grandly, receiving particularly dirty glares from Team Ion. "Chaw-haw-haw, come down you two. Let it go, you heard the bird." Skuntank's mind was running fast, he had clearly heard Chatot speak of an expedition and such a journey could be of great interest to him. "Come on you two," he said, walking forward.

"Heh-heh-heh, right away boss."

"Woah-ho, you're the best boss."

"Chaw-haw-haw, I already know that. Now, come on."

With that the stink began to fade, but the low mood Sean and Rai found themselves in would persist far longer.

* * *

Rai chose an outlaw to track down that day.

Sunflora and Loudred had discovered the Waterfall Cave a short time before Chatot had sent Team Ion to Boulder Quarry, the excitement of their discovery had brought a few pokémon around, as well as some pokémon fleeing the law.

Sean had been silently impressed with Rai, leaping right through the waterfall without hesitation. He thought he'd still be able to salvage the words he had planned for the occasion, but Rai was too worked up to doubt himself.

If Sean had thought the Drenched Bluff had been uncomfortable, the Waterfall Cave laughed at that. There was thankfully stone as the floor, but an unpleasant amount of mud and slime gooped up the area.

The obsessive-compulsive part of Sean wailed at having to track through it all. The rest of him was far more concerned for Rai to even take notice.

Given time to prepare, Sean could appear as a quick thinker and clever conversationalist. He spent most of his time not speaking to Rai simply thinking about possible things to say in the future.

As it turned out, however, the reality was not so easy to deal with.

He had thought, a little, on Team Skull's reappearance and had thought of a few things to say that'd hopefully lighten Rai's mood. Each time he turned to speak to Rai, however, he lost his nerve.

" _Why did I think 'don't listen to them, they stink figuratively and literally' would be a funny thing to say?"_ Sean bemoaned, hating everything he had planned and throwing it all away in disgust. _"Okay. Real people, real pokémon. It's not so cut and paste, but he's your friend. You don't have to say the perfect thing, alright? The perfect thing is not natural, it's not genuine, just… say… something."_

While Sean continued to think away in a building panic, Rai continued crashing his way through the dungeon. On any other day he'd be delighted to be here, jumping through a waterfall, combing through an almost completely new area for discoveries no one had found yet.

But they were here on business. Weepinbell was here somewhere, the cowardly crook was known for ambushing pokémon and threatening to eat them if they didn't give him their belongings. No record ever stated he had followed through with such a threat, but Rai was determined to the outlaw to justice.

And if stunning a psyduck with Thundershock before knocking it out with a Quick Attack was therapeutic, then he wouldn't complain.

"So where do you think?" Sean started, gathering enough boldness to speak finally.

"Some corner," Rai answered, anticipating the rest of the question.

"Cool," Sean said. "Okay. Want to talk?"

"We've got a job to do here."

"Well we can talk about that." Sean hesitated. "Still, we've got time, want to talk-"

"No."

Sean sighed, this time a little frustrated. "Come on Rai, please don't shut me out like this."

Rai stopped and sat down, grimacing at the slickness of the ground. "Alright. What do YOU want to talk about?"

Sean paused, felt a flash of apprehension fly through his heart, before swallowing. "I'm not going to say, 'don't be angry'," he said, and Rai blinked. "I'm not going to tell you that you can't hate them for what they did, I hate them myself! But one thing I am going to tell you." Sean winced, it was sounding worse and worse as he went. "Uh… look, the kind of person, err pokémon, Skuntank is, is the kind that wants this kind of reaction."

Rai blinked again and frowned slightly, thankfully in thought rather than further anger. "What are you talking about? Angry because he made me look like a judgemental idiot in front of Chatot who didn't believe me or you?"

Sean nodded. "Yes, exactly. He's a… well, he's a troll." Sean waited, to see if that meant anything to Rai. It didn't. "He wants this kind of reaction from you, he wants to know he's got under your skin, fur, whatever. He wants to see he's bothering you, so he can use that against you. That's the kind of person he is."

"So… what?" Rai asked. "I have to just take it and feel nothing? Am I not supposed to be angry or something? He attacked us both AND stole my treasure. I can't not be upset about that? Do you get it?"

"I get it." Sean nodded, hoping he really did. "And you can be angry, upset, frustrated. You should be, really. Just…" Sean trailed off, realising he was going a bit too far into the wrong territory. "Be angry. Be angry in a dungeon, be angry in our room. Be angry when Skuntank, or Koffing and Zubat, or anyone else isn't around. But when Skuntank and the others come to bother us, pretend like you're not bothered. It's the big reaction he wants, if you don't play along, he'll get bored, he'll get frustrated. Try to ignore him, but don't just take everything lying down."

Nodding to himself, Sean offered an out. "Be angry. Here. Right now. Look at me and say what you'd like to say to Skuntank, what you can't say because Chatot was there, what you couldn't say because you were embarrassed to say it."

"I… what?" Rai cocked his head. "How and why would I do that? Pretend YOU'RE Skuntank, because quite frankly that'll be difficult. I like you, and you don't smell nearly as bad as him." Rai took a breath and frowned. "You do smell a bit though, haven't you been grooming or anything?"

"I… no?" The very thought of licking his fur made Sean cringe. But there had been no water areas around except one he didn't know how to bring up.

Now that they were in the Waterfall Cave, however… no, they couldn't go to the Hot Springs.

" _I'll save that for another day,"_ Sean thought, before replying to Rai.

"What did you want to say when Skuntank was saying all that stuff?" he asked. "Making you look like the bad guy. What did you WANT to say, but never would because it wouldn't help? Say them, right now, to me. Please?"

Rai was still wearing a dubious expression, but he slowly nodded anyway. "Uh… alright. I wanted to say he was lying and that those other two really did steal my Relic Fragment."

Sean nodded happily. Rai's words were detached, just a recounting, but he hoped he could dig a little deeper. "Good, good. Now, what did you want to say to Skuntank?"

"Skuntank…? I, uh… I don't know!"

"Rai," Sean said bluntly. "There is no judgement here. I want you to tell me, what you wouldn't say to him because it'd be rude, because Chatot and the others were there, even because I was there." He took a breath, Rai still looked uncomfortable, so he tried another avenue. "What I wanted to say to him was that he is a foul, disgusting, bully."

Rai blinked, not prepared for such blunt honesty.

"I wanted to call him a shitstain on society. Someone best off drowning in a swamp because the only thing he afforded to everyone else was a burden." Sean could feel himself blushing, and he fiddled with his Silver Bow in response, it wasn't in his own nature to speak so nastily about another. But Skuntank's actions had sparked something in him. He had been more concerned about how Rai was feeling, but now that he was thinking about he himself felt.

"I think he's pathetic. The kind of sad, spineless, piece of loose trash that is so aware of his own pitiful nature that the only way he can feel better about himself is to try and drag everyone else down to wallow in misery with him. Lonely, probably, but it doesn't excuse anything. Now." Sean took a breath. "That's what I wanted to say, but never would. What about you?"

Rai still hesitated, but Sean's own words, the admission, the equality he was affording him with this honesty, was too great to simply shun.

"I… I hate him," Rai admitted, ears falling flat. "I've never actually hated someone before. I don't even hate Koffing and Zubat, they were just following him. He was the real person who took my treasure, then attacked us both, then lied about it and made us both look biased against Poison-type pokémon. What kind of person does that? Even this Weepinbell we're chasing down, I think he's still probably a nicer person than Skuntank. At least he only threatens, Skuntank makes it personal. Y-you're right, he has to be someone really pathetic to even want to do this kind of thing. I mean, that was MY TREASURE!"

Rai's sudden shout echoed through the slimy halls of the Waterfall Cave, and Sean waited silently as Rai grew angry.

"How dare he take that from me? It's the only thing I have left of my parents and my family. It's the only thing that carried me through all these cold nights without my sister. It's the only thing that gave me the strength to continue on in this unfair world. It's the ONLY THING THAT GAVE ME HOPE AND HE THINKS HE CAN JUST TAKE IT FROM ME!?"

Rai breathed heavily, his fur sparked, and angry tears dripped down his nose. Sean took a careful step forward, then another. He could smell the ozone and saw his fur begin standing up but continued unmindful. He'd been zapped plenty of times.

Twitching only once at the loud zap that stung his paw, Sean ran his paw down Rai's back, flattening down his fur and picking up a lot of static along the way.

"Thanks," Rai said, pulling his head back up. "I think that actually helped. I'm still upset, but… it's nice to get it out."

"I'm glad." Sean smiled brightly, ignoring the tears for Rai's pride. "Sometimes you have to just say it, leaving the angry thoughts to boil over in your head can't be healthy. I would know, I'm sure."

Rai smiled back and shivered, letting the charge dissipate. "Okay, we should get going. Hopefully Weepinbell didn't hear that, or else we're going to have an interesting battle up ahead."

* * *

"Everyone! I have an announcement before we get to work."

With Loudred not having yelled quite as loud this morning, the apprentices were still blinking some sleep out of their eyes.

"Let me introduce our new allies." If Chatot was pained by the constant breaking of his opening routine, he was excellent at hiding it.

"Allies?" Corphish asked. "Hey-hey, are we getting new apprentices?"

"Golly I wonder what pokémon they are?" Bidoof wondered out loud.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait to meet them."

"Hey! Over here please," Chatot called, looking all-the-while like he was hiding a frown.

What he couldn't hide, however, was the stench.

"Ugh what stinks?" Loudred moaned. Where the air had been crisp and pleasant not a few seconds before, this was almost too much.

"Oh my god," Sean moaned, feeling his stomach turn. "I don't do well with this is the morning."

Rai failed to comment, holding his breath desperately against the foul smell.

From the upper level descended a trio of figures. Sean's eyes were watering at this point, but he couldn't hide the groan of disappointment. Of all the changes that seemed to be happening, he'd be fine if this had been one of them.

Rai's fluff spikes momentarily, before the smell wilted him again.

"Oh golly, you have to be kidding me," Bidoof whimpered.

"Hey…"

"Oh dear, this is a bit much," Chimecho whispered, glancing about.

Even Croagunk was frowning.

Wigglytuff stepped to the side, standing more directly behind Chatot, to make room for the trio.

"These three are our new partners," Chatot said, performing an admirable attempt at sounding pleased about this.

"Woah-ho-ho, I'm Koffing," the floating gas bag said.

"Heh-heh-heh, Zubat here." He along with Wigglytuff, seemed the only ones not affected by the stench. "Glad to meet you all."

"And I'm Team Skull's leader," Skuntank said. "I'm Skuntank. Remember it." He glanced towards where Team Ion stood, meeting Sean's eyes for a moment. "Especially you two. Chaw-haw-haw."

Chatot glanced between the two teams and took a casual step forward. He appeared to be coming closer to the apprentices, but Sean noticed that he had positioned himself right in the line between himself and Skuntank.

"These three are not joining us as apprentices," Chatot said, voice perfectly level, even as a breath of relief swept through the guild. "They will be joining our expedition to lend us their strength."

"What?" Rai squeaked. It was hard to speak normally with the smell.

Chatot side-eyed Rai. "Now, now," he said, a note of warning in his voice. Chatot half turned to check on Wigglytuff, the Fairy-type happily smiling away. Breathing his own sigh of relief, Chatot continued. "Anyway, the Guildmaster has made his decision. He has decided that having this trio take part will make us stronger on the expedition."

The apprentices exchanged a few looks, but no one was going to speak against Wigglytuff's decisions.

"However," Chatot began with a note of regret in his voice. "It would be impossible to coordinate teamwork if we were to all start working together on the day. Therefor the Guildmaster has decided this trio shall live with us for the next few days. Thought it will be only for a short while." Chatot emphasized several words as he raised his voice, quelling any discontent among the guild. "I ask everyone to treat our guests with hospitality."

Several expressions were shared. They were hearing Chatot's words, but…

"Doesn't Chatot think something stinks about this?" Loudred mumbled, under his breath for once in his life. "Literally? How will Sunflora manage when she gets back?"

"I sure hope this expedition ends soon, yup-yup."

"Why is this happening? What did I do to deserve this?" Rai growled.

"Okay everyone," Chatot said brightly, loudly, pretending nothing was just said. "Let's get down to work!"

"…hooray."

Chatot flinched. "What's this?" he asked, almost desperately. "Where's your usual spirit?"

A few pokémon exchanged glances, no one eager to say it first.

Loudred, brash and impulsive as he is, was the first to speak.

"You've gotta be KIDDING!" Loudred's usual volume was back, for once everyone was grateful as all the attention went to him. "This stinks. Chatot! How do you expect us to be cheerful when…?"

Something shook.

"U-uh?"

"Yoom…" The Guildmaster's voice seemed to come from all directions as the whole guild shuddered again.

Everyone, the apprentices, Chatot, Team Skull, all turned as Wigglytuff began to shake hard. He curled slightly as sheer power began to build.

"Yoom."

"No!" Chatot screeched as everyone took a step back. "The Guildmaster! His rage is building."

"YOOOOOOM."

"If the Guildmaster get's angry, the results will be horrific!"

" _Holy crap, shit, hell, ass, AH!"_ Sean was nearly blown away by the sheer terror that gripped the guild as it felt like the entire world was going to shake itself to pieces.

"Everyone! Come on! Be cheerful! Even if it hurts!" Chatot's panic was intense, but he was the only individual even able to stand as Wigglytuff's rage began knocking everyone back.

"Alright! Everyone! Let's get down to work!"

"HOORAY!"

Even Koffing and Zubat joined in on the thunderous exclamation of joy and energy.

The shaking stopped.

Everyone picked themselves up from the floor, Koffing and Zubat as well as they had been knocked out of the air by the shockwaves. Only Skuntank and Chatot had emerged from that unshook, even if Skuntank still had to pick himself off the ground.

Humming a merry tune, Wigglytuff drifted back into his room.

Quickly, not wanting to displease the pink terror, the apprentices booked it to their stations. Team Ion remained behind, still recovering from that intense experience. Chatot remained as well, as Team Skull had yet to leave themselves.

"Chaw-haw-haw," Skuntank laughed. "Glad to be here." With a lingering glance at Team Ion, he turned tail and Koffing and Zubat quickly joined him, snickering to themselves.

"Urk." Rai sounded as he glared at the disappearing trio. "They are up to something."

"Definitely," Sean agreed, already knowing the truth of it. "We'll have to be careful around them."

"Ah, you two." Chatot had watched Team Skull leave with a vigilant eye before noticing they were still there. "Take care of the jobs on the boards today alright?" he asked, overly cheerful. "We're counting on you."

Rai nodded and began trotting his way up to the second floor. Sean dawdled behind him, letting him go ahead.

With the size of the room, Loudred and Croagunk were likely too far away to eavesdrop anything.

"Chatot sir?" Sean asked, feeling more nervous than he had expected at talking to Chatot alone.

Chatot turned to him. "Yes?"

Sean opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He was still blinking a few times and his heart was pounding. His eyes automatically kept flicking to the Guildmaster's Chambers without any control, even as he tried to focus on Chatot the instincts that came with this body kept telling him 'Danger Do Not Lose Sight'.

Chatot noticed where his eyes were going and gave a soft sigh. "Do not worry Meowth, the Guildmaster is… sensitive at times. He only wants everyone to be happy."

Sean swallowed what was building up in his mouth and nodded. "I get that. It's just…" he glanced back to where Rai and Team Skull had gone and suddenly regretted leaving him to go ahead. He fiddled with his bow uncomfortably. "Why does he trust Team Skull?" It was something Sean never really got. From a game standpoint he understood Wigglytuff was naïve, but he also knew he was much smarter than he looked.

"The Guildmaster believes in everyone," Chatot answered. "And you should have no doubt in his decisions, he would not put the guild at any risk."

"I understand," Sean said, not really. What Chatot said was two different things. "Do you trust them?" Unable to help himself, Sean said. "Because Rai's not making it up. They did take his Relic Fragment."

"Meowth," Chatot said warningly.

"Why would he make it up?" he asked hotly. "Why would I make it up?"

"Enough," Chatot said sharply. "You cannot prove it; you cannot sway the Guildmaster without enraging him. Let it go."

Sean huffed, but took a breath to compose himself. "My apologies," he said stiffly. "But, well… do you believe me? Are you just following W-The Guildmaster?"

"…Go do your work Sean," Chatot said, turning away. He hopped into the Guildmaster's Chambers, leaving Sean to make his way to Rai. Unsatisfied.

He entered the second floor to find a stand-off of sorts. Rai, Bidoof, and Corphish were on the side of the outlaw notice board, while Team Skull lurked on the side of the job bulletin board.

He cast a dark look at the whispering trio before making his way to Rai. "This stinks," he said lightly as he stepped up to the shinx. "And I don't even have a nose!"

It felt like a victory when Rai's lips twitched into an amused grin. The smell was really bad, but he was getting used to it.

" _I have to get used to it."_ Sean thought as Rai picked a job. _"For a few days at least."_

Whether he still needed stress relief, Sean had almost felt bad for Weepinbell yesterday, or just because Team Skull was loitering around the other board, Rai chose another outlaw to track down this day.

Once he handed it to Sean, the meowth grew a little concerned.

"Uh this is a…" he hesitated, glancing back towards Team Skull. "A golbat."

"Yeah?" Rai asked, looking completely innocent. "Got to bring felons to justice and all that."

"Hmm." Sean decided not to make a fuss or point any claws. Nodding, he decided that this was fine.

Smiling, almost scarily, Rai began leading their way out of the guild.

"OH, MY GOOOOOSSSSSHHHH!"

Only for the entire guild to shake all over again. Sunflora had been absent during dinner last night as well as not present during Wigglytuff's episode.

Chatot had sent her to stand guard for the Time Gear first, trusting her as one of the most reliable pokémon in the guild.

Her voice had been caught by Diglett even before she arrived at the grate and had Loudred open up the guild to save her time. Fortunate, since she hadn't been planning on stopping.

"EVERYONE!" Sunflora screeched as she threw herself into the guild and down the incline to get to the second floor those few milliseconds faster. "THE TIME GEAR IS GOOOOONNNE!"

The tinkling of a broken window was completely missed due to the ringing in everyone's ears.

Gasping for breath, Sunflora fell to her leafy hands and shook. Her scream brought everyone to the second level of the guild.

Diglett and Dugtrio emerged from the ground on each of her sides and Sunflora grabbed a hold of Dugtrio and began to cry. Loudred and Croagunk came rushing up from below a few seconds before Chatot and Wigglytuff emerged as well.

Chimecho, the most immune to high voices, rushed to Sunflora's side and wrapped herself around Sunflora, easing her off the choking Dugtrio and letting her cry into her.

"Sunflora," Wigglytuff said, voice soft yet audible to everyone in the room. Even with their ears ringing.

The Guildmaster knelt by Sunflora and patted her on the back. He nodded to Chimecho and she stayed wrapped around Sunflora as she cried her eyes out.

"Breathe Sunflora, breath," Wigglytuff urged gently. "Take a deep breath… there we go. Let it out, breathe." He continued coaxing her for a minute, letting Sunflora regain control of herself naturally.

Once she was cried out, he pulled her up. "Friendly friend. Have a hug." He wrapped her in a soft, warm, hug and Sunflora finally relaxed.

"It was terrifying," Sunflora whispered, still in Wigglytuff's embrace. "Everything in the deeper dungeon was just… wrong. Nothing moved, there was no sound, so many pokémon were frozen, unable to move, unable to live or die. I hope they aren't aware of what happened to them."

She whimpered and choked out a sob when Loudred came up and patted her on the back.

"I got to the end of the dungeon, just hoping. But… but…" she gave a keening sound, grating on the ears but filled with terrified emotion. "Ditto. It was… it was…"

"Shh-shh-shh," Wigglytuff whispered. "Take your time Sunflora."

She took a shuddering breath before continuing. "Ditto looked like it had gone through a horrible fight and was… w-was trying to drag themselves out of the cavern. But, they were frozen, their face… they were so scared, they knew what was happening and couldn't save themselves."

Sunflora sobbed in Wigglytuff's arms, before being transferred to Loudred and Corphish, with Chimecho still wrapped around her, as Wigglytuff pulled Chatot down a level to speak with him alone.

Sean and Rai came up to the group hug that Sunflora was in the middle of, not sure what to say or do. They were still getting to know the other apprentices, it felt wrong to join in on the hug as if they weren't.

" _Grovyle was there,"_ Sean thought to himself as he watched Sunflora sadly. _"I saw him. How didn't it click in my mind?"_

At one point, Team Skull slunk past and went down a level. With their taint gone, Rai and Sean ended up wandering to the job bulletin board and selected a different job to do. Neither was in the mood for a fight with this sobering news.

"Alright, everyone." Chatot had returned without being spotted, receiving a few glances his way. "Loudred, Chimecho, bring Sunflora to her room. Everyone else, you should continue your work. We'll take care of her, but we can't let our work stop even now. Especially now. Continue helping, doing good, we'll find a way to fix this situation."

He waited until the group had given Sunflora another hug or three each before leading Loudred and Chimecho down.

He emerged right as soon as he was confident they could make it to her room.

"Okay, Rai." The shinx's ears flicked when he realised Chatot had called him.

Stumbling over as quickly as he could. "Yes?"

"Loudred will be taking care of Sunflora today, leaving him unable to perform his duties. So, your task for the day is to take over as the gatekeeper. Alright?"

"Yes! Of course." Rai glanced back to Sean, who was watching with a concerned look. "What about Sean? I don't know how he'll manage in a dungeon alone…"

"Not a problem," Chatot said, gesturing for Sean to approach. "You two work well as a team, this task is something that can be done as just the one, however. So, Meowth, if you would be able to spend your day sorting through the food stocks? With Chimecho also… anyway, take note of what is in good supply and what needs refilling and make your way to the market to obtain what needs to be restocked, alright?"

"Right!"

"Good." Chatot nodded and led them downstairs. He gave a few words to Rai as he showed him the pully, it was thankfully something a quadruped could manage, as well as the current list of outlaws and suspicious pokémon to bar from entering.

Team Skull lurked in a whole different corner now, trying to cosy up to Wigglytuff, as Chatot finished his explanation.

Afterwards he showed Sean into the dining room and all the way to the back where a door laid. "In here," he said, oddly quietly, following Sean into the stockroom.

"Okay," Sean said, looking around. It smelled pleasant in the room, there were a few windows leading out to the sea that allowed light in. "Where should I…?"

"Be careful," Chatot said as the door closed behind him, giving them privacy.

"Pardon?" Sean said.

"Rumour spreads very quickly around here Sean," Chatot said seriously. "I trust you and Rai, I can see you a noble hearted pokémon, but not all will see that."

"I… what?" His paw came up to touch his bow, he'd found himself touching it when bored or nervous. It was calming in a way.

"You were the last to leave, the last to see that Time Gear, and with the guardian lost to the frozen time, if pokémon learn of you being the last there. They are going to suspect you."

"Chatot, we didn't-"

"I know you didn't. But when no one knows who did, they are going to look at the stranger and the most recent."

Chatot sighed, looking from left to right. "The guild has a tab with the Kecleon Brothers, so go through them if at all possible when restocking. That is all."

Chatot turned to hop and leave but hesitated half way. Turning back, he said. "Is there anything you know? Anything that you may have thought unnecessary to tell? Anything you suspect but didn't want to say?"

Sean hesitated, torn between truth and lies.

"Th-there was more than us who found the Time Gear," Sean said, tripping over his words slightly. "We didn't mention it before, because… I don't know. Team Gazer, Beheeyem, Manetric, not… Electrike and Beldum."

"They also found the Time Gear?" Chatot said sharply.

"Y-yeah." Ears drooping, Sean looked away from Chatot. "They got tricked along with us by Ditto to fight each other. And when I showed everyone Ditto was responsible, Ditto showed us all the Time Gear."

"Team Gazer…" Chatot muttered.

"But I don't think they did this!" Sean said quickly, returning Chatot's gaze to him. "They didn't seem the type, and we all promised not to say anything. I don't think they would have broken it."

Chatot stared at him for a moment. "Why do you think that?" he asked seriously.

Sean was flatfooted. Of all the things he expected Chatot to say, that wasn't it. "Uh…"

"Why do you give these pokémon your stamp of belief Sean?"

"I just… they… they just reminded me a bit of Rai and I. They didn't steal the Time Gear, I can't ever see them doing that."

He hoped at least.

Chatot raised his head at him for a long moment before shrugging. "You believe they couldn't have let the tiniest thing slip? You did, in the end, tell the guild."

"We got permission from Ditto," Sean insisted.

"Alright, look." Chatot held up a wing. "We need to find this Team Gazer and see if they have any idea. They may have let _something_ slip and we need to know if and where and who."

"Yeah, okay." Sean nodded.

"Is there anything else?" Chatot asked, waiting patiently. Sean shook his head after waiting for what he hoped was the appropriate amount of time, feeling guilt claw at him yet again as he lied once more.

"Alright. Do your work here, and do not worry." Chatot switched from serious back to pleasant in an instant, making it almost difficult for Sean to believe that conversation had just happened. "The expedition will still be going along. Work hard and you may be picked! That is all."

Chatot turned and hopped out of the storeroom, closing it softly behind him. Sean sighed, rubbing his face as he tried to bury the constant bad taste lying was leaving in his mouth.

" _I almost wish I wasn't good at lying when I need to."_ Sean thought as he began looking through the guild's food stocks, taking note of seven magnificent Perfect Apples.

* * *

Figuring out what needed to be replaced wasn't difficult. But without a way to write anything down, Sean needed to rely on his memory.

Deciding that he couldn't hope to make just the one journey, he decided to memorize a few items, retrieve them, then figure out what ones he had to memorize next.

Rai smiled at him when he told the shinx he was going into town and the guild gate was opened for him without trouble.

As Sean left the guild, it struck him that he'd never left the guild along. He glanced back at the blank eyes of the wigglytuff that loomed over the entire guild, knowing that Rai was still in there. He passed a bisharp on the way down and made his way into Treasure Town.

" _This feels so weird,"_ Sean thought to himself, looking around Treasure Town completely alone. _"I don't have Rai to stop me from making a fool of myself. Oh boy, let's do this!"_

Without someone to talk to, Sean just let his mind wander. Sunflora's news had shook everyone, her reaction especially had drawn attention, but Sean could at least feel comforted that things were still going as they should be.

So, it wasn't the Time Gear or Grovyle that his mind focused on, instead Team Skull stuck in his thoughts like a tumour.

" _It's shocking just how much changes when it's not a game."_ Sean considered as he went. _"I didn't like them before, but hey the music was fun and Skuntank is… something not completely terrible in the end. But, oough, I can't believe how much I hate them here and now."_

It wasn't common for Sean to hate, so it wasn't the most enjoyable experience. His mind worked feverishly, trying to remember all the mischief Team Skull caused throughout the story.

Sean snapped out of it by the time he spotted the twin kecleon and made his way through the transaction smoothly.

For the first run he acquired a bushel of apples. A handful of mixed berries. A type of grain he wasn't sure existed in any world. And a set of seeds.

Even that amount was almost too much for him to carry.

"Wish I was taller," Sean laughed to the Kecleon Brothers and they chuckled as well as he stumbled off, arms filled with the items. "Never thought I'd think that again," Sean muttered once he was clear. "I was tall enough."

Diglett quickly called his name and Rai immediately opened the gate, Sean staggering into the guild with the last push to go.

The items weren't particularly heavy, but so many of them over such a distance was wearing thin even on his surprisingly strong arms.

He spent a little time resting in the storeroom before putting the items away and then walking all the way back into town to do it again.

All the while, he thought and thought about Team Skull.

He had a good idea on what they were going to do next and had caught Skuntank's eye as he left the second time, the trio having chosen to leave for the day themselves.

If he walked a little quicker into town, then that had nothing to do with Team Skull out and about.

With his arms so sore after the first trip, Sean decided to spread out the remaining items and made the journey four times in total, collecting all the items that seemed to need a refill. It wasn't the most thrilling of work, Sean surprised he preferred the danger of the dungeons, but it had to be done.

The food made him hungry though. It still unnerved him slightly just how thin his body was, some weight had been put to hide a few of those ribs sticking out, but he restrained the desire to snatch something.

Chatot would know, Sean was sure.

An idea began to take root in his mind. A small plan that would do little more than spite Skuntank, but the idea of doing so thrilled Sean far too much to let go.

On one final trip into Treasure Town to top up a few baskets, Sean spotted someone, and the plan fell into place.

* * *

 **So plans change, as we know them too. I originally was writing one massive chapter, but then it started to go a little too long. I decided it was getting a bit much and decided to split it into two chapters. So the glorious moment I've been planning for a while? Not happening in this chapter. It does, however, occur in the next chapter! And that chapter is mostly finished too! I'll just be touching it up a bit here and then and will be releasing it soon. I hope you are eager ;D**


	8. Perfect Victory

**So, as promised, here is chapter eight! Not much to say here, because I'm afraid to spoil something.**

 **Oh! And something has happened. I have achieved a personal goal and this story has been added to the PMD Community Listing community AND Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - The Archive** **! I feel so accomplished ^^**

* * *

Dinner had been a quiet affair.

The smell of Team Skull already put majority of the guild off their appetites, but the downcast nature of Sunflora sucked any and all enjoyment out of the event.

They still ate, of course. The labours of the day had left everyone hungry and no one was so impolite to offend Chimecho, or Sean for that matter.

The meowth had offered his assistance to Chimecho in pulling dinner together. The Psychic-type had been a little shaken by Sunflora's breakdown and appreciated the help.

Afterwards they had gone to their rooms, Sean looking back to Team Skull as the apprentices entered their rooms. He wasn't so spiteful as to give them less food, their gluttony would will out even if he had given them a great deal more food.

Neither him nor Rai spoke much besides chatting before they were getting ready to curl up. The days labours had been much easier, so neither was nearly as exhausted as usual.

Before any real relaxation could be managed, a knock occurred at the door.

"Hm?" Rai asked. "Who is it?"

"Hey-hey," Corphish said, pushing the door open. Gesturing with a claw, Team Ion stood up. "Come along quickly, quietly too."

Sean shared a confused look with Rai before they both followed. Corphish led them quickly into the room he shared with Bidoof and Loudred. Sometimes Croagunk as well.

They entered the room, for the first time Sean realised, and found it surprisingly crowded.

Everyone besides Chatot and Wigglytuff were there. Team Skull was also absent, but no one viewed them as being part of the guild regardless.

"What's up?" Sean asked as he shut the door behind him. The room was dim, but not so dark as to obscure anyone. He found his eyes falling on Sunflora first, she was doing better it seemed, but was still sticking close to Loudred and Chimecho.

"You've been part of the guild for over a week now." Chimecho began from where she was wrapped around Sunflora's arm.

"You've shown yourself to be great pokémon by golly." Bidoof continued.

"And it's time we really embraced you as fellow apprentices and friends." Diglett finished.

"Oh wow!" Rai beamed, actually lighting the room with a brief jolt of excited electricity. "Really?"

"Yeah," Sunflora said, giving a nod. Her voice was a little shaky, but otherwise she seemed alright. "And what better way than with a night of fun with everyone?" She grinned, joy filling her voice. "We're going to have such a good time! We'll play truth or more truth, tell scary stories, and just get to know each other even better!"

"Do you do this often?" Sean asked as he and Rai settled in the room, finding a comfortable place to sit.

"Once a week," Chimecho answered. "We apprentices all come together to just talk, spend time, and enjoy each others company."

"Croagunk suggested tonight," Dugtrio said, speaking up for the first time since they entered the room. He bobbed up and down slightly, close to Diglett, but mindful of the disturbance tunnelling through the room could cause. "After those trio of... Team Skull showed up and Sunflora... ahem." Dugtrio trailed off, not sure how to speak of either topic.

Sunflora gave him a pointed look. "Oh my gosh. Don't fret over little ol' me, I'm a tough girl. Today just makes me all the more determined to find who's doing this and stop them!"

"Here, here." Chorused the apprentices.

"Meh-heh-heh. We shouldn't focus on the negatives of the situation," Croagunk said, catching everyone's attention immediately. It wasn't the most common act for him to speak without being spoken to beforehand. "This Time Gear situation and Team Skull, both should leave our minds tonight. Meh-heh-heh, tonight is the night we learn embarrassing secrets Sunflora will spread all around town."

"Don't say it like that," Sunflora insisted. "I won't spread anything no one wants me too."

This led to an immediate chorus of agreement towards Sunflora.

"Of course."

"No worries, yup-yup."

"Hey-hey, you can say whatever."

"I've got nothing to hide, you know me too well dear."

Sunflora's expression was a little flat once everyone was done. "Sure, sure." She regained her brightness in the next instant, however. "But let's go. We have to start soon or Chatot will know we stayed up late tomorrow morning."

A murmuring of chuckles went through the group. Even Sean and Rai grinned at how Chatot could act sometimes.

"Okay, everyone sit in a circle." Sunflora began directing them. "Loudred you go there, Corphish you can be next to him. Diglett, oh Dugtrio! Everyone move a bit close to the wall to get Dugtrio in, okay, Chimecho you can be next to me..."

There was a bit of stumbling over each other as everyone followed Sunflora's directions. Soon enough, however, they were all seated. The room was cramped, especially with ten of them in the room.

"Okay everyone, here is the game we'll play to warm everyone up," Sunflora said, striding forward to stand in the centre of the circle before plopping a sack down. Chimecho had reluctantly let go of her to curl up, still slightly floating, in the circle with the others. "In this bag is thirty Plain Seeds." Everyone but Sean grimaced at that. "Everyone is going to get three of these. The game we'll play is Truth or More Truth. Someone will ask someone a question, and they have to answer truthfully. There is absolutely no lying tonight! If they don't want to answer, then they can eat one Plain Seed from their pile instead and that question can't be asked to them again. Understand?"

"...No," Diglett said.

"You'll pick it up," Sunflora replied and began handing Plain Seeds out.

Sean picked up one of the seeds, admiring it for a moment. He wasn't sure why everyone frowned, he hadn't eaten a Plain Seed though so he couldn't judge.

"Okay, like, I'm going to start," Sunflora said, sitting down in her spot. She immediately rounded on Sean. "What do you think of me?" she asked.

"I, uh." Sean blinked, not expecting her to go for him right away. "I like you? You seem really strong and brave, knowledgeable as well."

Sunflora beamed. "Oh my gosh thank you! Now you get to ask someone a question!"

Nodding, Sean looked out to the crowd. It was still strange to him, to be sitting in the south bedroom, looking at a set of creatures only known in fiction, characters that he'd only been able to see as pixels on a screen.

"Corphish," Sean began, choosing his target. He decided to start off soft. "Why did you want to join the guild?"

"Eh?" Corphish clicked a pincer on reflex. "Hey... huh. No one's asked that to me before. Chatot just said 'you're in'." Corphish paused to think over the question for a moment as curious looks jumped around the group. The apprentices realised they didn't really know why anyone had joined the guild, beyond just surface details. "I guess it goes back to when I lived in the place that would eventually become Drowned Cave."

Bidoof hissed in a breath of surprise as a few others wore expressions of alarm. "You lived in Drowned Cave?" whispered.

"Before it became a dungeon," Corphish reiterated. "I was barely even out of the egg when it happened so I don't really remember. Just what my pa said. Me and him were apparently saved by a pair of explorers just in time to avoid going crazy like the others. I guess I just wanted to keep that going, help other pokémon, so no one would have to lose anyone else to random dungeons."

Corphish nodded, satisfied he had answered the question. He eyed Sean for a moment until Sean gave him a small smile and turned to Bidoof. "Since S..." he glanced back to Sean with a questioning look. "Meowth." Corphish settled on. "Brought it up. What about you? Why did you join the guild?"

"Oh, uh well... by golly, nothing quite as good of a reason as you Corphish," Bidoof admitted. "I've just always wanted to be an explorer by golly! The best there ever was! So I left mama and my village to come here because I heard the Wigglytuff Guild is the best around yup-yup."

Bidoof glanced around, wondering who to target his question too. "Now not to seem unoriginal, but Meowth's question is just too good! Chimecho, why did you join the guild?"

"Well it was a dark and stormy night," Chimecho began, soft voice almost reverberating through the air like a haunted chime. "I was lost, I was scared, I was being hunted. A quartet of terrifying electric pokémon wished to kill me for reasons I still don't understand, shocking me continuously over and over and over again." Chimecho's eyes glazed over slightly as she lost herself in her memories. "The only thing I really remember thinking that night is that I didn't want to die. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to die. But die I was going to, as I couldn't defend myself, and they kept on attacking me. Then. Out of nowhere. A booming voice rocked, what felt like, the world itself and my attackers were all just... gone."

"Did you die?" Loudred whispered.

"Yes," Chimecho answered, solemnly. A few pokémon withheld sobs.

"She's right there," Sean quietly pointed out.

"Oh my gosh. Chimecho..."

Blinking slightly as she returned to the present, Chimecho looked around and frowned thoughtfully. Everyone was starting with expressions of abject horror. "Oh! Do not worry, this is a happy story. It was a saviour, Guildmaster Wigglytuff actually. I don't really remember what happened after he sent them off, I think I heard Chatot as well. The next thing I know I'm waking up with Chatot fussing over me like an old hen." Chimecho giggled at the memory. "Once I recovered I learnt they had a guild running and asked if I could join, and join I did. That's why I joined!"

She smiled and turned to Croagunk, the only one not looking completely rattled by that story. Still, the gleam of compassion in his eyes, meant more to him than the endless platitudes Chimecho had received over the years. "I may as well keep the trend going. What about you Croagunk, why did you join the guild?"

"I learned that the Swap Cauldron was here," Croagunk answered easily. "Meh-heh-heh. Once I found it couldn't be moved, I moved in. Simple as that."

Chimecho nodded happily, she did know the story, and cuddled up to Sunflora.

"Meh-heh-heh," Croagunk chuckled, turning to Rai. "Might as well break the loop, we all know why Shinx is here." There were a few smiles shared, Chimecho's story fading somewhat. "Instead I'll ask what you think of your partner there." He nodded towards Sean, chuckling as Rai's ears went up.

"Sean?" he asked. "Oh, I think he's amazing."

With Rai and Sean looking most uncomfortable, Croagunk chuckled again. "Meh-heh-heh, come on now. You know that's not enough."

"It's embarrassing," Rai mumbled.

"Yeah I'm cool just with amazing," Sean said, eyes darting. He didn't like compliments so brazenly given himself.

"I don't know how to compliment people," Rai grumbled and pawed a Plain Seed. There were a few looks of disappointment, and a disgusted grimace on Rai's, as he ate the seed. "Too embarrassing," he said.

"Meh-heh-heh, your turn then," Croagunk said.

"Okay, uh..." Rai turned right and left. It looked like he was going to ask a question of Sean, but then his eyes slid. "Loudred. Why didn't you like Sean when you first met him?"

"Who says I didn't like him?" Loudred demanded.

"Did you?"

"..." Loudred ate the Plain Seed. "Ugh, disgusting!" He was, thankfully, keeping his voice down. For Loudred at least.

After glowing at Rai for a moment, Loudred turned to his trusty partner. "Diglett! How do you memorise so many feet? Every time I've tried your side of the job I can't tell a blaziken from a lucario!"

Diglett and Dugtrio flinched at the question, with Diglett quickly eating a Plain Seed. "Eww. Dad." Diglett turned to his father. "Why do you like the sea so much? And don't just say it's majestic and wondrous, what's the real reason?"

Dugtrio stared at his son for a long moment before all three heads slowly bobbed. "Alright. I'll tell you. I met your mother by the sea." Diglett's eyes widened. "She loved it herself and shared that love with me..."

Diglett took a moment to take that in before asking. "Is that the whole reason?"

Dugtrio ate a Plain Seed.

Ignoring the sigh from his son, Dugtrio turned to Sean. "Well you were the first to get asked and I was the last. So it feels right to ask you a question that has been bugging me since you joined." Sean nodded, leaning forward with interest. "Why do you walk like that?"

"Finally!" Loudred, nearly, yelled. "I've been wanting to know that forever."

"Yup-yup, I gotta confess it's been on my mind too."

"Hey-hey, I went through a dungeon with him and not once did I give in and ask that. So... good on Dugtrio?"

"Why I walk like... what?" Sean asked, genuinely baffled before remembering something. "On two legs?"

"Yes." All three heads of Dugtrio bobbed. "I understand that meowth CAN walk like that, but it must be uncomfortable. They all walk on four legs, only going to two for brief periods, if at all. But you only seem to walk on two legs, that must take some dedication. So I'm just wondering why?"

"I guess..." Sean glanced to Rai who's expression was rather blank. "I just do. I always have, I think. I mentioned the amnesia before right?" Nods all around, apprentices did not hide facts it seemed. "I started walking like this as soon as I stood up and just have ever since."

It was true. Not even a half truth. Simply not the whole truth.

With the question answered, Sean turned to Croagunk. He'd given the embarrassing question to Rai and he now wanted to get him back a bit. "If you had to kiss anyone here. Who would it be?"

Croagunk's pouches stopped inflating for the briefest moment, Croagunk's stare remained as impassive as ever. "Chimecho," he answered after a brief hesitation.

"OOH!" Sunflora squealed as Chimecho blushed and the others laughed. Sean grinned as well, it didn't seem to throw Croagunk but it lightened the remaining darkness left by Chimecho's story.

With that the apprentices grew a little more daring and ingenious in their questions. Diglett convinced Bidoof to reveal he liked knock-knock jokes because a friend of his was really clever with them. Sunflora managed to corner Diglett into admitting he found feet fascinating, Croagunk convinced Loudred, Corphish and Bidoof into admitting they found Sunflora pretty, and Rai proved himself bold by asking Sean what Sean thought of him.

"I think you're the bravest, strongest, AND cutest pokémon I've ever met," Sean answered, unable to help adding a comment to make Rai squirm.

The apprentices found the need to wrap the night up once concerns were raised that curfew had long since passed and Chatot might notice something amiss tomorrow.

In the end only Sean had answered every question given to him, a few others had Plain Seed's remaining and he decided to taste one just to find why everyone disliked them.

"Meh-heh-heh, I may need to start a list," Croagunk said as Sean exclaimed that he thought the seed was delicious. "You're a very odd pokémon."

Sean was granted everyone's remaining seeds and he took them back to the room with delight, setting them into a small nest on his bed before curling up on them. Rai giggled as he noticed Sean was purring.

Rai decided to abstain from commentating on that.

"Hey Sean?" Rai asked, he was a little disappointed it snapped the former human out of his purr-fest, but he wanted to say something before they went to sleep.

"Yeah?"

"I know no one asked me why I wanted to join the guild." Rai smiled wistfully as he glanced out the window, watching the moonlight stream in. "Because everyone knows why. Or, well, they think they know why."

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Sean leaned up very curious. "I always thought it was something to do with wanting to be an explorer?" That was about all he knew from the game at least.

"That is true." Rai nodded as he turned to Sean. "I love exploring, I love helping out, finding new places, saving pokémon. All of that is true, but there is another reason why I wanted to join this guild."

Sean could see Rai somewhat well in the dark, he was thankful for the far better eyes this meowth body owned. Rai was still smiling, but there was a new edge of melancholy to it. "Rai? Why did you want to join the Wigglytuff Guild?"

"After I lost my parents, my sister and I managed to get to Treasure Town," Rai explained, falling into the old memories. "We had nothing, only the generosity of the people here. But... but I ended up getting really sick." The way Rai said that shot a wave of fear through Sean's spine and he needed to take a moment to remind himself that Rai was fine. He reached over to feel his fur, just to quell the irrational fears.

"My sister... we didn't have money, and very few possessions. She heard of a rumour that Gabite Scale's are a powerful healing item, but she had no way to get through the only dungeon a gabite was known to live in. So she appealed to the guild, and they managed to get a Gabite Scale which saved my life, and didn't demand anything in return." Smiling brighter now, Rai glanced up at the roof before coming down to meet Sean's eyes. "After that I knew I wanted to do exactly the same. Help other pokémon, help this guild, because they saved me. Without them I'd probably..."

"Then let me say I'm incredibly relieved the guild was here," Sean said. "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't save me. Don't know what I'd do if I lost you either."

"...Goodnight Sean."

"Night Rai, sleep tight."

* * *

"And three! Smiles go for miles!"

"Okay pokémon, time to get to work."

"HOORAY!"

Sean stifled a yawn through the morning cheers. He wasn't the only one.

Sunflora was doing better already. It had mostly been shock and alarm mixed with fear that had led to the breakdown, she was determined to show everyone she was not to be underestimated and had the loudest voice among the cheers. The previous nights activities certainly helped too, she was brimming with bits of gossip to be shared.

Sean yawned again as the apprentices dispersed, getting a curious glance from Rai. "Didn't sleep well?" he asked as Chatot spotted them remaining. "You might have purred too much."

"Ah you two," Chatot said, as Sean tried to remember purring. Team Ion walked up to hear their orders. "Your task today is to obtain stock to replenish the larder," he said.

"Larder?" Rai asked. "You mean go get some food?"

"Indeed." Chatot fluttered his wings. "The guilds food stock is inspected every morning by Chimecho and I. It seems the guilds food stocks have dropped sharply all of a sudden."

"Huh?" Sean asked. "I restocked it yesterday."

"Indeed." Chatot nodded to him genially. "But well… there are the occasional night-time grazer. Most commonly our most illustrated Guildmaster. As he should be able to!" Chatot insisted. "Furthermore, our entire stock of Perfect Apples has disappeared. It was the only item to be completely wiped out."

Sean found himself frowning. He expected it, but he hadn't realised how irritating it was going to hear to find that all the work he did yesterday was for nothing.

"So, you'd like us both to go to the Kecleon Market?" he asked. "Or just one of us again?"

"No, no." Chatot shook his head. "Chimecho will be able to replenish most of it by herself today. No, instead your job is to collect Perfect Apples as they cannot be purchased anywhere."

"Perfect Apples?" Rai cocked his head in a manner Sean thought was adorable. "What are those?"

"They are very large and delicious apples," Chatot answered. "But, more than that, they are the Guildmaster's favourite food. If there were no Perfect Apples, the Guildmaster…" Chatot trailed off. "The Guildmaster w-would…"

"…go on," Rai said. "If there were no Perfect Apples, what would happen to Guildmaster Wigglytuff?"

"The Guildmaster would." Chatot's voice rose with each word before he simply descended into silence, eyes screwed shut.

Rai and Sean exchanged a glance.

"…Yes. That is what would happen." Ignoring, or perhaps not seeing, their perturbed expressions, Chatot continued. "That why I am begging you two to get some Perfect Apples."

"Wait… wait would happen to…" Rai sighed. "Sure, you can count on us!"

"Very good." Chatot fluttered his wings again. "Perfect Apples can be found deep within Apple Woods. Here, I'll mark it on your Wonder Map."

Once he had pointed it out, right next to Oran Forest, Chatot spread his wings. "Now, listen, this may seem like a simple errand, but it is a crucial job! After all, this is all about the Guildmaster's… erk." Chatot twitched. "So please don't fail."

"We'll get it done," Sean said as Chatot waved them away.

"Oh and one last thing!" Chatot called before they left. "Do keep your voices down at night. Raucous behaviour after curfew will be punished."

Rai and Sean's tails went rigid. "Yes sir!" they squeaked.

"Very good." Chatot nodded. "Otherwise keep walking strong. Especially you Sean." Chatot's eye twinkled before he returned to seriousness. "Now get going."

They hurried off. Right as Team Ion reached the incline to the next floor, Sean quickly glanced back near where he had seen Team Skull trudge off to.

He saw Skuntank staring right at him before stepping up into the higher floor.

It took them a few hours to reach the dungeon. Apple Woods was very close to the Oran Forest, the two still containing different dungeons to explore.

When the trees began to thicken, the path became more worn, and the feeling of the area began to turn, Team Ion knew they had reached their destination.

"Chatot said we need to go to the deepest part of the woods," Rai said as they neared the true entrance of the Apple Woods.

"Figures," Sean replied. "Isn't it always at the end?"

"Yeah actually," Rai said after a moment to think. "Funny that."

They both smiled and headed in.

In terms of location, the Apple Woods reminded Sean greatly of the Oran Forest. Except it was apples that were all over the place, rather than Oran Berry's.

He enjoyed eating a few apples they picked up, after checking them for grossness. Each one was even more divine fresh.

It was a picturesque place. Trees lining the dungeon as a form of impenetrable wall, soft grass pleasant to the feet after trudging over hard dirt and pointy stones, food everywhere.

The occasional Bug-type that Rai scared off with electricity.

It was the most disconcerting dungeon Sean had ever entered.

Even Oran Forest, a similar dungeon, hadn't given him the bad vibes this place did. It was too pleasant, too pretty, too chocolate-box to be anything more than a trap.

"This place is weird," Sean said, deciding to share his worries.

"You think?" Rai asked. "This place seems pretty nice so far."

"That's the point," Sean hissed, eyes darting about. "A dungeon? Nice? It must be some sort of evil trap. Are these dungeons alive?"

"Uh… maybe?" Rai shrugged and glanced about before settling back on Sean. "A few pokémon claim they are. I've never seen anything to suggest these places are actually alive. Would they let us out if they were?"

"I suppose you've got a point there," Sean mumbled. "But you see my point about here? Where are the pokémon, other than when we came in? This feels like we've getting led to feeling like everything is hunky-dory and then BAM!" He smacked a paw into another. "We get swarmed."

"We'll keep an eye out," Rai said. "And maybe not wander into rooms that have a bit too much treasure in them. Okay?"

"Sounds good." Sean flicked his bow with a claw.

They continued. Sean growing more unnerved the longer they went without being attacked, Rai enjoying his time in a pleasant-smelling place.

To pass the silence that had fallen over them, Sean began to hum. Just the only thing that came to mind, a bouncy beat of positivity.

He wasn't sure how accurate he was, it had been a while, but Apple Woods always did have a certain trick to its tune that he enjoyed.

Over time Rai began to grow a little unnerved himself.

"Hey…" he said, trailing off already. "I'm kind of getting your point now. Where are all the feral pokémon?"

"I have a feeling I don't want to know," Sean said. "I resist the urge to look back."

Rai looked back. Nothing there.

He glanced to Sean, worry staining his expression. "I've never gone so long without seeing another pokémon."

"What am I?" Sean asked with fake exasperation. "Your imaginary friend?"

"Heh…" Rai gave before turning away. Sean eyed him for a moment before sighing.

"It's been a while since I've put my foot in my mouth hasn't it?"

"No, no it's not that," Rai insisted, turning back to look brightly at him. Sean just faced him with an expectant look on his face and Rai bowed his head. "When you've got no friends for so long you can't help it."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," Sean said.

"Oh, don't be sorry, I should apologise for getting weird about things again. Even when I swore that I wouldn't be so fragile anymore."

Sean shook his head. "You can't be strong all the time Rai, if you try you'll break eventually."

"You're very wise from someone with amnesia." Rai smiled cheekily at him. "I can only imagine what you're keeping locked up in that head of yours."

"Probably something really boring," Sean said, laughing him off. "Really boring."

"I don't know," Rai said flippantly. "I think it'd be pretty interesting. Get to know what you were like before coming here, what the human world is like. Sounds like an incredible mystery and I love mysteries!"

"Well let's hope we can work out what the mystery here is," Sean said, reminding them of the weirdness abound. "Before whatever happens, happens."

The break some of the tension, a butterfree came screeching out at them. Rai, already a little jumpy, zapped it and it fell to the ground smoking.

"Hm," Rai grunted.

"Yeah," Sean said.

They exchanged a glance, no more enemies came rushing out at them, and then moved on, leaving the butterfree to flutter up into the air again and wander off.

They continued exploring the dungeon, a few pokémon began to pop up as they went further. One particularly vigorous exeggutor required both of them to take down.

Eventually, however, all good and terrible things come to an end.

"It looks like we've come pretty far," Rai said as they entered a widening area. "According to Chatot, the Perfect Apples should be around here somewhere…"

"I think that enormous tree might be what we're looking for," Sean said, pointing forward.

They broke into a job, entering the clearing completely before coming to a stop before a gigantic tree.

The trunk was thicker than any tree Sean had ever seen, Rai too.

"Woah, those must be Perfect Apples," Rai gasped, looking up. On a few branches that pushed out of the thick leaves did indeed contain large, delicious, apples. Sean had seen Perfect Apples yesterday and could confirm with confidence that these were it.

"All right then," Rai said as they took a few more steps forward. "How should we get them down? Can you climb?"

"I think so," Sean said, claws unsheathing. "We may have a problem though."

"Hmm?"

"Chaw-haw-haw, you're looking for some Perfect Apples?"

Rai started as the voice seemed to come from above them. "Wha? Skuntank! Where are you?"

"Chaw-haw-haw." Was his only answer.

They both looked up to see Skuntank claw his way out of the thick leaves, Koffing and Zubat breaching as well and both took flight.

Skuntank leaped down, forcing Sean and Rai to jump back to avoid being flattened. "Chaw-haw-haw, Team Skull at your service," Skuntank said as Koffing and Zubat flanked him.

"Heh-heh, it's wimpy and wimpo. What took you so long?"

"We've been having us a picnic of Perfect Apples waiting for you to show." Koffing mocked. "Woah-ho-ho, what took you so long?"

"WHAT?" Rai snarled, Sean remaining silent to glare hatefully at them.

"Woah-ho-ho, you took so long I stuffed myself!" Koffing belched.

"You ate the Perfect Apples?" Rai seethed.

"There are still a few more on the tree," Sean whispered, alleviating some of the sparking rage.

"Right." Rai nodded and narrowed his eyes as he pulled on his power. "Let's knock these creeps out and take back some Perfect Apples."

"Chaw-haw-haw," Skuntank laughed. "Chaw-HAW-HAW. Knock us out? How rude. Why I was even going to offer you my help for this mission, to show you we're not so different you and I. We are both explorers, we both work against our reputations to show others we are not what others perceive us to be."

"I am not a bullying creep like you," Rai said coldly before remembering Sean's words from the other day. He closed his eyes and took a breath, through his mouth, and calmed himself. "But if you are offering to help…"

"It's a tough reputation to beat as a Poison and Dark-type," Skuntank admitted. "Everyone views my kind as foul troublemakers. That is the camerupt on my back. But what about you Shinx? Don't you work almost as hard to prove you aren't a useless coward that everyone sees you as?"

"Urk." Rai flinched back as Sean wondered, somewhat detached, how it was possible to despise Skuntank all the more.

"But you were wondering how to get some Perfect Apples right?" Skuntank seemed to ignore Rai's reaction, although Sean knew he saw a smirk. "Nothing could be easier. Watch."

With that Skuntank stomped up to the tree and took a moment to prepare, before slamming his whole body into it. The tree shook. Skuntank did it again and several apples fell from the tree.

"Some Perfect Apples," Sean said, a sudden wave of hunger ran through him and he really wanted to grab one of those just to see if it was as tasty as was claimed.

"See? What did I tell you?" Skuntank returned to standing between Koffing and Zubat and waited patiently. "Go on now. Pick up those Perfect Apples and scuttle back to the guild. Chaw-haw-haw."

"Woah-ho-ho."

"Heh-heh-heh."

Rai and Sean didn't move.

"Hm? What's the matter? Aren't you going to pick them up? And after I was so nice and helped you out!"

"You're going to pull a dirty trick, aren't you?" Rai growled. "I'm not going to fall for another trap like the Beach Cave!"

He fell into a prowling position and hissed. "I won't be fooled by you. And I'm going to take my Relic Fragment back from wherever you've stolen it!"

"Colour me surprised," Zubat said. "They didn't fall for it at all."

"Aww," Koffing moaned. "How boring is that?"

"I knew it," Rai hissed.

"Chaw-haw-haw, it's a little disappointing you aren't the trusting sort. Your fool of a Guildmaster is though, there's nothing you can do to us because you won't risk your chances on the expedition. Right?"

"Wha?" Rai started back. "W… ye… no. No. NO!" Electricity crackled over his fur as Sean grabbed a hold of a X-Eye Seed.

"You're going to give my treasure back," Rai warned.

"Well now, aren't we feeling peppy, Chaw-haw-haw," Skuntank laughed. "The last time we met you were knocked out with a single breath. Hell, your useless companion lasted longer than you did."

"I'm not going to back down. I'm never backing down to sad bullies like YOU! Because YOU are pathetic."

That stung a nerve.

"Oh? Pathetic, am I? Alright." He nudged Koffing back. "No. We're not doing the noxious gas combo. If these two want a fight, then we'll beat them with our paws and claws."

"Woah-ho… are you sure boss?"

"Heh… yeah?"

"Yes," Skuntank growled and turned to Team Ion. "In recognition of your courage, Team Skull is happy to accept your challenge. Get ready."

There was no way to get ready.

Without giving them time to so much as blink, Skuntank was upon them. One meaty claw slamming into Rai's head and knocking him brutally to the side. Sean pulled his hand out and tossed the seed as hard as he could, but Skuntank had spotted him preparing earlier and incinerated it with a Flamethrower.

Sean yowled and threw all the Power he could into his claws to Scratch Skuntank but got socked in the chest with a lightning-quick jab of Dark-type energy that knocked him sprawling.

"Ugh…" Rai groaned, forcing himself up. "Oh." Skuntank and Koffing where there.

"You're not even worth an actual battle," Skuntank said before he and Koffing belched fumes over Rai. His building electricity failed as consciousness left him.

"Chaw-haw, now..." Skuntank turned on the remaining member of Team Ion, right in time to receive an Oren Berry. He caught it in his mouth of reflex before his face screwed up. "Ah!"

He coughed hard as the false berry absolutely burned going down.

"That's it," Skuntank growled, voice warping in fury. He smacked Koffing out of the way and began stomping up to Sean, who was backing away at a respectable pace. "You're lucky I can't do much or else that busy-body is going to get nosy." He pounced suddenly, knocking Sean onto his back.

Sean got a terrific close-up of Skuntank's face and received the Poison and Dark-type's burning saliva on his face. He choked on the smell as Skuntank breathed slowly on him, clouding his mind as things began to go dark, but not quick enough to be merciful.

Eventually he lost consciousness.

"Chaw-haw-haw," Skuntank laughed as he devoured the remaining Perfect Apples. "That'll show them not to mess with Team Skull."

"Woah-ho-ho can't believe that got the nerve to even try."

"Heh-heh, they'll know better not to try again."

With that they left Team Ion in the clearing, after ensuring the tree was stripped bare of Perfect Apples of course.

* * *

"Ugh, that was awful," Rai moaned as he returned to the realm of the conscious. "Oh… Sean!" He spotted the downed Meowth and rushed to his side, stumbling momentarily when he felt his neck throb with pain. "Sean! Sean!"

"Oh…" Sean moaned, cracking his eyes open. "Cough."

"Are you alright?" Rai whimpered.

"Yeah…" Sean sighed and groaned as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. "I don't seem to be bleeding. Am I?"

"No… no you're not bleeding."

"Then yes, I'm fine. Just sore."

And wanting to vomit just from the memory, but he felt that information didn't need to be shared.

"Urf… we both got knocked out," Rai mumbled. "That was an incredible stench. Even worse than the first time. It still reeks."

Sean glanced about. "No Perfect Apples either."

Rai jumped when he noticed that. "Oh no. OH NO!" He ran up and looked desperately up into the tree. "I don't think they left any. What are we going to do?"

"We'll be fine," Sean said, trying to ease Rai's panic. "Chatot will… well… he won't be happy, but we'll get through it."

He wanted too, really badly, but couldn't say just yet. Rai would disapprove anyway.

"We're out of luck," Rai sighed, bowing his head. "Let's just head back to the guild and hope we don't get into too much trouble. Chatot won't believe us anyhow."

"Right," Sean agreed, and they began to move. Leaving Apple Woods was easy, as they had reached the end of the dungeon the space warpery let them out right at the beginning. It was still several hours of walking, however, both of them sore from the completely mockery of a 'fight'.

"I'm really sorry Sean," Rai said as they began the painful trek home. "If I didn't antagonize them, this wouldn't have happened."

Sean looked to Rai. He supposed it wouldn't be hard to blame Rai, but it wasn't his fault in the least. "You saw those three," he said firmly. "They were planning something no matter what. When Skuntank pushed Koffing away, they were going to stink us out no matter what!"

"That'd at least hurt less," Rai grumbled. "Than knowing bullies like Skuntank completely outmatch us. My neck hurts too."

Well that, Sean wasn't sure what to say too. He was quite sure one never had a proper battle with Skuntank in the games. He briefly wondered how this might cause a change but discarded it as the result was still exactly the same.

They walked in silence the way back. Dread and anticipation being their company.

"WHAAAT!" Chatot screeched, hours later. "YOU FAILED!?" Chatot's sings fluttered continuously as he began to panic. "Are you serious? Oh no! What am I going to do!?"

He took flight, making a panicked lap of the room as he babbled. "Seriously! What am I going to do!?"

"We couldn't help it sir," Rai said, trying at least to explain. "Skuntank and his-"

"Quiet!" Chatot snapped, coming to a stop and glaring at them. "I do not want to hear any of your excuses. You leave me no choice, you will be going without dinner tonight."

"What?" Rai exclaimed. He had expected punishment, but not that. "But Chatot."

"You failed to complete an important job," Chatot chastised, eye narrowed in a terrifying glare. "Your punishment could be much more severe. I don't want to hear anything from you for the rest of the day."

Chatot turned away, staring out the window with an expression turning to apprehension. "You've saddled me with this terrible task. I've got to report this to the Guildmaster tonight. Upon hearing my report, the Guildmaster is sure to… sure… s-sure to. AH." Chatot began flying about the room again, panicking once more.

"I will report this to the Guildmaster after dinner," he said, coming to a stop as the anger returned. "You two will come with me when I do so. If I had to face the Guildmaster's wrath all by myself, well, that would hardly be fair for something that wasn't my fault. Therefore, you two will come with me. That's an order."

"Y-yes sir," Sean and Rai said together. Chatot was terrifying when he was angry. Sean fiddled with his bow with nerves.

Dinner came and went. Rai had to watch everyone eat alone, Sean having excused himself to wander Treasure Town before their comeuppance was due. Rai let him go, wanting to be along himself. He regretted coming into the dining room, watching everyone else eat was torture.

Receiving endless smug glances from Team Skull only made it so much worse. Still, he remembered Sean's advice, and did his best not to even look at them and hold his head up.

Once everyone was finished, Chatot waited outside the door for him.

"Where is Sean?" he asked, having refused to look over to where the punished pokémon were supposed to be standing.

"He went for a walk," Rai said. "I thought he'd be back by now…"

Chatot and him glanced up at the incline. "Hm. If he thinks he can avoid this or leave us both to suffer while he gets away. Ooh boy."

Rai didn't want to consider that, although it was nicer than another thought that crept into his mind.

" _They always leave."_ The thought sounded a lot like Litleo actually, and Rai shoved it away aggressively.

"Chatot," came the singsong voice of Wigglytuff. "Where are you, you silly bird? I'm waiting so patiently."

"Urk." Chatot twitched. "We cannot wait any longer. To do so is to increase his rage with frustration. Sean will be going without dinner the whole week for trying to skirt out of this."

Rai bent his head low as he followed Chatot into Wigglytuff's Chamber. He never expected to be facing this, alone.

"Hiya!" Wigglytuff chirped as they entered. "You brought me some Perfect Apples, didn't you? Thank you so much! Oh?" He cocked his head. "Where's friendly friend Meowth?"

"Uh, there's a… there's, uh, a slight…" Chatot stumbled over his words. "Uh… it's awfully hard to say this, but…"

"Huh?" The confusion and concern from Wigglytuff was palpable. "What's wrong?"

"You see, uh, truth be told. These apprentices… Team Ion. Meowth and Shinx. Well, they failed in their mission to bring back any Perfect Apples, and… so, uh, to put it another way…"

"It's okay," Wigglytuff said, causing Rai to blink in surprise. "I understand."

Feeling a weight leave him, Rai looked to Chatot who was not looking any better.

"It's all right. Nobody wins all the time. Don't feel blue, don't feel blue." Wigglytuff began to sing that, leaving Rai feeling somewhat okay with all this.

Right as he went to thank Wigglytuff for understanding, Wigglytuff turned to Chatot. "Where are the other Perfect Apples?" Once those words left his lips, Rai's relief plummeted.

Chatot flinched. "As I'd explained… um… they failed to get them, so, uh… In other words, the Perfect Apples. The number of Perfect Apples we have harvested… would be, uh…" Chatot took a breath. "Zero."

"Oh." That one word, one letter, sent a rivet of fear through Rai's spine as Chatot began to break down.

"Therefore, not even one Perfect Apple was obtained. That means, Guildmaster… you will have to make do without Perfect Apples for a little while. Yep! That's what it means!"

To Rai's shock, and terror, Chatot began to laugh hysterically. To the point he was crying.

"Um… Guildmaster? Guildmaster?"

Wigglytuff sniffled. Once. Twice. Then a small sob.

" _Ah! Is he going to cry?"_

Lip quivering, eyes watering, Wigglytuff began to freak out.

"COVER YOUR EARS!" Chatot screeched, clapping his wings over his head as Wigglytuff began to spasm. The air rippled as each sob caused a shockwave, knocking them back with rising intensity.

"Hang on."

Wigglytuff perked slightly as Sean entered the room.

"I'm so sorry for being so late Guildmaster, that door is really heavy, but I hope I can be forgiven." Sean reached into the Treasure Bag. "Because I brought this!"

With both paws, as it was really big, he held a Perfect Apple.

"OH!" Wigglytuff brightened immediately and raced forward. "For me? Thank you!" He plucked the Perfect Apple from Sean and balanced it on his head before dancing around joyfully. "Thank you, friendly friend! Thank you, friendly friend! Lalalala."

Staring it muted shock, Chatot caught himself gawking and composed himself. "That is all Guildmaster, we'll take our leave now."

"No problem, friendly friends!" Wigglytuff sang as he danced with the apple. "Have a good night, have a good night!"

Chatot closed the door behind them as he and Rai blinked in shock. With the door firmly closed, Chatot checked it several times just to give himself a moment to recover, the three just stood there in the dimness of the room.

Sean, as the least shocked, glanced around, spotting a red eye glaring at him from the incline to the next floor. He allowed himself a victorious smirk as Skuntank turned away.

"H-how?" Chatot managed. "H… how?"

"I used my time in Treasure Town to ask around," Sean answered, giving a wide gesture. "Eventually I found someone with a Perfect Apple and traded for it. I didn't mean to take so long, but it took a while to get. Those doors are heavy though." He massaged one of his arms with the other one before brushing his neck. "How do you do that all the time?"

Chatot barely comprehended the compliment and just shook his head. "Just… go to bed. I'll be able to think more in the morning."

He hopped away to guard the entrance or scream where no one could hear him.

Sean gave Rai a smile and led him to their rooms.

Once they were safely inside, Rai found his voice. "Wow. That was terrifying. Chatot was panicking so much and Wigglytuff started getting so upset."

"I know," Sean said, not admitting just how well he did know. "Sorry about leaving you to that, I hoped to get back before Chatot brought us in, but I guess I was too slow."

"Just glad you're here," Rai said, smiling. Then he realised what he said and glanced away awkwardly. "Uh… you know."

"Yeah." Sean nodded, unable to hide his smile.

"So, what DID you trade for a Perfect Apple?" Rai asked, turning back to Sean.

"Well… you know." Sean looked away, feeling a small bit of embarrassment and earlier irritation claw at him.

Rai frowned, looking closely at Sean, trying to spot why he was acting like that. Why he looked a little different.

* * *

A few hours earlier, Sean had left the guild with a plan in mind.

He held the Treasure Bag, containing all his items as well as all the money he shared between him and Rai that wasn't in Rai's bank account.

He walked down to the crossroads before turning let, walking the same path he had trudged home earlier, the path to the wider world, the path to his destination.

He walked as quickly as his tired muscles would allow. Sean was amazed at how well his new body recovered every morning, just a nights rest and he was back to better then new. The wonders of a pokémon body, he assumed.

For the time now, however, he was tired and sore. Vindictiveness, however, and spite drove him forwards. Part of it was to spare Rai, and himself, the trouble of upsetting Wigglytuff and Chatot. Part of him couldn't help but worry that without the security of a games code, Rai may not get picked for the expedition. Not willing to jeopardise that any further than his interference could, he aimed to interfere in a good way.

And if it was fuelled mostly in spiting Skuntank, then he'd be fine with that as well. Sean was honest with himself, it was mostly spite that pushed him forwards.

Nothing more than spite would lead him to this pokémon's home, that was for sure.

Sean followed the path as best he could in the waning light, following a few directions his confidant had given him. He stepped off the path he and Rai normally walked to their dungeons, and into the living area of the pokémon who lived in Treasure Town.

There was much more to it then just the business section and guild after all.

Sean got lost, that he was certain, but he kept repeating his directions in his head until things began to make sense. After over an hour, he finally retrieved his sense of direction and found his target location.

Sean hesitated for a moment. Spite, while wonderfully energizing, could only bring him so far. He hesitated, took a breath, swallowed nervously, but ultimately working to spare Rai from fear and worry was worth this.

He knocked politely on the small door and received an insufferably smug. "Come in!"

The flap door shut behind him as Sean the meowth entered Litleo's abode.

"And I was thinking you'd arrive next week sometime," Litleo said as Sean entered. "Don't worry, I always get them to come."

His smirk unsettled Sean, and he completely ignored the lecherous tone. "Have you got the Perfect Apple?" he asked, not wanting to stay any longer than he had to.

"Come on, do we need to discuss business before pleasure?"

"The only pleasure is me getting that Perfect Apple."

"Yeah I can…" Litleo paused and thought. "Ah, come on. You couldn't at least say, 'getting what I want' so I could make a sleazy remark out of that?"

"I knew you'd be looking for that," Sean answered, crossing his arms. "And my answer was the same as it was yesterday. NO! It was a rumour caused by an accident."

"I can treat you real nice," Litleo purred, but received a stone gaze in response. "Sheesh," he said, rolling his eyes. "You really do need to get laid, but whatever."

Turning to bask in Sean's spluttered fury, Litleo pulled out a small sack. "It's in there, if you want to inspect the goods."

He was grinning again, waiting as Sean was forced to step closer to reach into the bag. Litleo ran his tail up against Sean's leg, but he ignored it. Pulling out a magnificent red apple, Sean knew that this was perfect.

Smiling slightly at the accidental pun he had thought, Sean nodded. "This is it." Unable to resist, he added. "It's perfect, thank you."

The pun received the desired reaction as Litleo recoiled. "Wow. Woooow. I don't even know what to say to that!"

"Better then nothing but innuendos," Sean muttered.

"Maybe."

Rolling his eyes, Sean set the apple down. This was a transaction after all. "Okay, what do you want for it?"

As frustrating as Litleo's advances had been on him yesterday, confirming that the rumour was spreading as well, the worst thing is that he refused to give a straight answer on what he wanted in return.

"What do you think?" Litleo grinned.

Other than THAT, of course.

"I'm not having sex with you," Sean said flatly. "What. Do you. Want?" He put the Treasure Bag down next to the Perfect Apple. "You can have your pick of stuff here."

Litleo pawed the Treasure Bag for a moment before pushing it off the bench. "Nah. I think you're desperate. Not the good kind of desperate, but it could become the good kind of desperate if you want?"

"Please stop," Sean snapped, toying with his bow in frustrated discomfort. "It's a rumour. That is it. That is all it is. Why do you even want to with me anyway?"

Litleo rolled his eyes. "Wow you are fun to rile up, I gotta say." Grinning at him again, enjoying how he could see Sean physically pulling his reaction back, just amusing him more. "Hey, I'm not gonna force you. And fine, if you're not interested in all this." He gestured to himself. "Then you've got some weird tastes. Okay, fine, I have a new offer. That."

He pointed to Sean and the meowth sighed. "This isn't funny you know?"

"Not you." Litleo rolled his eyes. "Although…? No, I mean the bow you're wearing."

"My bow?" Sean frowned, he hadn't expected that at all.

"Yep, take it or let me take you."

Grimacing, Sean looked down feeling his bow with his paws. As much as he liked it, he was certain there was a power in it, Sean was confident there was no real reason that he needed to have it.

Thinking about Rai, he sighed and began to tug it loose.

"Yeah, take it off."

Sean paused to glare at Litleo but continued taking it off even as the lecherous Fire-type whistled at him.

"Here." He held the bow out, but Litleo grinned at him again.

"Put it on me please, I don't have the paws for it."

Now really staring Litleo down, Sean took a measured step forwards and then another, ready for anything Litleo may try. The Fire-type waited patiently until Sean was tying the bow around his neck.

"Don't I look dashing?" Litleo asked. "Much better then you I'm sure."

Rolling his eyes at the vanity, Sean grabbed the Perfect Apple and put it in the Treasure Bag. "Pleasure doing business with you," he muttered and went to leave.

"Almost," Litleo answered. "But come back any time! We can take turns taking it off. I could wear the bow, you could wear this ne-"

Sean let the door shut behind him before letting the shudders out.

" _Ugh, creep."_ He thought to himself as he began the trip back to the Wigglytuff Guild, quickening his pace to get away from Litleo faster, as well as worrying about the time he had wasted.

* * *

"Your bow," Rai said, finally spotting what was missing. "What happened to… you traded your bow for the apple?"

"Ah… yeah." Sean nodded, it was weird not wearing it anymore, he'd barely noticed it there before, now that it was gone he felt like he had lost something. "That was the only thing… the trader would trade for."

"Who was it?" Rai asked, exactly the opposite of what Sean was hoping for. "Maybe we can trade back for it. I've got some money, maybe that?"

"It's fine Rai." Sean waved him off. "Not a big deal. Not even a deal. I barely noticed it."

"But it's the only thing you had!" Rai insisted. "Who did you trade it to? Come on, just tell me."

"Litleo," Sean admitted, causing Rai to pause.

"Lit…Litleo?" he asked, Sean nodded. "You traded your bow to him? HE had the Perfect Apple?"

"Yep," Sean said. "It's really not a big deal Rai. Just the luck of the draw, calming down Wigglytuff and making sure our chances for the expedition aren't ruined was much more important."

Rai frowned but didn't argue that point. "What was he even doing with a Perfect Apple?" Rai grumbled, not actually asking the question.

He slumped down on his bed, feeling very hungry, and not in the mood for anymore talk. Sean slowly made his way onto a comfortable position on his own bed, even hungrier.

He wouldn't admit it to Rai, and the shinx hadn't even actually meant to have that question answered.

" _Litleo, wandering off the Apple Woods. He mentioned that those days ago."_ Sean ruminated as he began to slip off to sleep.

Running into the bothersome pokémon yesterday had seemed like a problem, but he quickly remembered Litleo was strong enough to make it to the end of Apple Woods. Asking him to fetch a Perfect Apple hadn't been easy, the Fire-type coming onto him several times over the discussion.

He hadn't even been certain he'd actually do it. But it was his best chance at obtaining a Perfect Apple a day before Team Skull ate them all, without risking someone mentioning this odd plan to an apprentice and bringing questions down upon him.

Smiling at the confidence that he had won this one, Sean fell asleep. He knew Skuntank would have trouble to brew later on, but for now he was victorious.

* * *

 **So if posted as one with the previous chapter, this would have been the longest chapter I've ever written! Over 19,000 words! I hope the wait for this was worth it. I really was looking forward to this, Sean using some foresight to actually benefit his situation for once rather than make something worse unintentionally.**

 **I'm not the kind to turn this into something bad later on, am I? Am I? Hahaha.**

 **But now we are into some interesting territory. For we all know what comes after this, the expedition! What terrible plans do I have there? Well. We'll get there soon ;)**


	9. Sean's Excellent Day of Peace and Fun

**So, I have a question at my author's note at the bottom.**

 **I also have to thank Miner7365 for two things, one for the utterly tremendous review they left going into multiple facets of the story and giving me some good and bad to consider, the second is that reading their review and responding to it gave me an idea for this chapter.**

* * *

"Ahem, one last item before we commence with the day's activities."

The next day had come, and Sean and Rai were rather miserable. It hadn't been difficult to wake up, their stomachs growling, but getting up was another story entirely. Still, they trudged down to the guild assembly as Chatot had been getting ready.

"Tomorrow, or the day after, or perhaps in several days' time," Chatot said, holding everyone's attention firmly. "We plan to announce the members of the expedition party."

"Wow!" Chimecho cheered.

"By golly," Bidoof said. "The members are finally going to be picked!"

"Meh-heh-heh, who do you think is going to be picked?"

"Woah-ho-ho. Can't wait."

"Everyone, this is your last chance to make a good impression on the Guildmaster. Work hard and impress us if you want to be chosen." Chatot nodded, giving the apprentices a moment to chatter amongst themselves. "All right, everyone. Let's get down to work as usual!"

"HOORAY!"

Everyone dispersed, Team Skull wandering off, with several of the other apprentices meandering as casually as they could towards the mess hall.

"Hungry," Rai whined, nose nearly pressing into the ground in his misery.

"Ah, you two," Chatot said, gesturing for them to come up to him. "Two things I wanted to say. The first, take jobs on the bulletin boards today, your choice. The second." With this Chatot adopted a somewhat guilty expression. Shuffling slightly, his eyes slid off them before he chastised himself to meet their eyes. "Last night was almost a travesty."

Rai cringed while Sean did his best to smooth the curled expression that was creeping over his face. "Almost," Chatot said again, emphasising the word. "While you two DID fail in your task to obtain Perfect Apples from Apple Woods, you still went above and beyond to acquire an apple through other means. So, before you begin your allocated jobs today I believe you have some friends looking out for you."

He gestured a wing towards the mess hall and the pair turned, Rai frowning in curiosity with Sean's dawning expression of remembrance.

Bidoof squeaked when he realised they had been spotted.

"Come over you three," Chatot said, voice almost smug with their reaction. "And Chimecho," he said to the head poking out of the mess hall. "You may bring the full plate out, there is no need for deception."

Slowly, almost guiltily, and certainly warily, most of the apprentices emerged from various spots they had hidden out of sight, or where standing to look casual.

Only Dugtrio wasn't there, already at work doing his task.

Chimecho floated out, a pair of plates hovering in her psychic grip, stacked with food. Bidoof and Sunflora also stepped forward, shooting Chimecho a surprised glance.

"You got them food from the larder?" Bidoof asked.

"Yeah," Chimecho admitted, embarrassed. "When Chatot and I inspected it, I thought I managed to sneak some stuff without him realising."

"Oh my gosh, Bidoof and I snuck some food off our plates to give them!"

Rai was blushing now and smiling widely, Sean unable to hold back a grin himself. It was heartening to know the others had their backs, Chatot too it seemed.

"It would be amiss of me to turn a blind eye to thievery and food stashing," Chatot said sharply, causing everyone to flinch. "But just this once there will be no punishment due to the motive involved. I am proud that you apprentices have such tight bonds."

He waved a wing at Sean and Rai who took it as permission to gorge. Once they were done, which took a very short time, Sean worried he may have eaten too quickly. He only hiccupped thrice thankfully.

"Now get to work!" Chatot said, shooing everyone. "There are jobs to do and pokémon to assist. Get going."

He made sure to stare them down as the apprentices scattered, but once everyone was gone, and neither Loudred or Croagunk were in eyeshot, he let himself smile.

* * *

"Hey, is it just me or has Chatot started calling us by our names?" Sean asked as they left the guild.

Rai gave him an odd look, opened his mouth to respond, frowned, and closed his mouth. "Yeah actually. Weird, I didn't even notice."

"Cool, I'm not going mad then." Sean smiled, happy he was validated. Then he remembered. "That's not a problem is it? It doesn't bother me, but…"

"Nah, I'm okay with it," Rai answered as they began to descend. "Probably would have been better if he asked, but we call each other by name all the time so everyone's probably gotten used to it."

"Sounds about right." Sean nodded. "Woah!"

Sean and Rai had barely entered Treasure Town before they were accosted.

"You two," Skuntank growled, voice low. "Come with me."

Koffing and Zubat flanked him, but they were in Treasure Town now and Rai was feeling bold. "Give me back my treasure."

Sean stepped closer to Rai as the shinx and skuntank stared each other down. Eventually, Skuntank scoffed and turned away. "See you later."

Rai blinked, Koffing and Zubat shared a confused look, but Skuntank was already exiting the town.

"Wait?" Zubat said. "Weren't we…?" Skuntank was already leaving.

"Boss wait up!"

The pair of Poison-type pokémon quickly hurried after their leader and the air was cleansed of their presence.

"That was… weird," Sean said, it seemed like the entire moment had occurred and resolved with no reasoning. He also couldn't remember that happening, which bothered him

" _Did I mess something up?"_ Sean fretted as Rai slowly pulled him away and back into line with him. _"Don't tell me the apple is going to mess everything up!"_

While Sean worried about things that may never be, Rai did his best to go back to happy.

"Just forget about those three," he advised upon realising Sean was distracted. "They're not anything but trouble for us."

"I'm amazed you are so chipper this morning," Sean said, rubbing his jaw. It amazed him how fast pokémon recovered from brutal beatdowns, even now he only had a distant ache in his head and neck from Skuntank pounding him over the face yesterday.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rai asked brightly. "The sun is shining, the breeze is blowing, and our teammates are all amazing!"

"Heh." Sean smiled at Rai's exuberance but couldn't help but feel happier simply being close to it. "They are pretty awesome. Team Skull's going to be our 'teammates' on the expedition though."

Rai cringed and then cringed again. "I like the optimism!" he said, reminding Sean that technically they hadn't been chosen yet. "And don't remind me. I wish they'd just disappear or something."

"Without your treasure?"

Rai sighed. "I kind of think they don't have it anymore. Koffing and Zubat said they were going to sell it. They probably wouldn't have come back if they still had it."

Sean's mind slid briefly to the Rainbow Stoneship before he shook his head. "Nope. We have to find your treasure! If they don't have it, maybe we can find out who they sold it to?"

"And how are we going to do that?" Rai asked, expression flat. "They crushed us just yesterday, and I really don't think they are going to be talking on the expedition."

"Don't make me be the optimistic one," Sean said, frowning at Rai. "I'm the one who's supposed to be looking on the bad side of things and you tell me everything will work out! This is all backwards and it's freaking me out!"

Rai laughed at him, causing the meowth to scoff in mock-outrage. "We'll find it again," he said as sternly as he could. "We have to."

"Why do you care so much?" Rai cocked his head at him. "It was my treasure after all."

Sean flushed slightly, once again thanking fur covering his face. "Well, you know, you're my friend and it was, is, really important to you. I think. So what friend would I be if I didn't think it was important?"

Rai smiled softly and averted his eyes. "Th-thanks. That means a lot to me."

Sean grew uncomfortable himself. He didn't enjoy emotional displays in private, let alone in the middle of Treasure Town where pokémon could hear them. "No worries. Let's just get to work."

"Right."

Rai's energy returned, and he zipped through Treasure Town, speaking quickly to shopkeepers and other residents with a smile on his face.

It felt like they'd barely entered the town before they were already passing Duskull Bank on the way out.

"Collect many riches out there you two!" Duskull called as they passed, receiving a friendly wave as they passed by.

"So today we've got the Waterfall Cave to go back through," Rai chatted as they walked. They briefly stopped when Spinda staggered in their path, giving a wave to three separate spaces that none of them occupied.

"Keep an eye on this place," Spinda said, circling where a large rock laid dormant. "I've got biiiig plans for this place. You'll see, it'll be a wonderful place. So magnificently magnificent…" His voice, as dizzy as his walk, was still pleasant to hear as he wandered off.

"Two pokémon in the dungeon," Sean said as he looked through the pair of jobs Rai had chosen for the day. "How did two pokémon get lost in the Waterfall Cave at the same time?"

"Dunno," Rai answered, giving a tail flick. "Don't think they know each other either."

They walked past the crossroads and on the way towards the wilds. Both members of Team Ion glanced in the direction of the house Litleo owned, but neither commentated on Sean's lack of a bow.

For about twelve seconds.

"We'll need to get you a new bow," Rai said, pointedly not looking left anymore. "What kind I don't know. Maybe a Defence Scarf like me?" He proudly jutted his chest forward, perhaps adding a centimetre more scarf Sean could see.

"I don't know." Sean rubbed his jaw in thought. "I don't think I can pull off the cute look as well as you do."

Rai's pride immediately turned to outrage. "I'm. Not. CUTE!" he yelled and leaped on Sean. "I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!"

Sean laughed, pushing Rai off him before running forward. On all fours. "Saying that isn't helping," he chuckled, trying to put as much space between him and the shinx as possible.

As Rai knew Quick Attack, this was a futile endeavour.

After pinning him again, and making him agree Rai was not cute, Rai let him up and Sean brushed the twigs and leaves off him.

"Don't know why you even bother," Rai said airily.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You still haven't' bathed yourself," Rai said, screwing his nose up. "And now I smell like you."

"I'm NOT licking myself," Sean replied. "Humans do NOT do that to clean."

"Well what do they do?"

"Bathe! In water. Running water, a shower. Or a bath, you wouldn't have showers here."

Rai cocked his head, Sean had to bite his tongue or else he'd call him cute again. "What's a shower?"

Sean frowned and tried to think. "Um… a room where you stand, and water falls down on you? But nicer than that."

"Sounds really weird," Rai said. "But baths could be done. There is a hot spring not to far. Maybe after we complete the job, we can go there?"

Sean's heart leaped into his throat. "YES!" he shouted, before realising just how loud he was. "Yes. That sounds great. Really great. Amazingly great."

On the inside he chastised himself. _"Hot spring. DUH! I was literally thinking about it the first time we went in the Waterfall Cave. How did I forget? Ugh, it'll be so nice to be clean again…"_

"Sounds like a plan then," Rai said, swallowing an amused smile at just how happy the human-turned-meowth became at the notion of getting clean. "We better get going then."

"Sounds good." Sean nodded.

"Not 'great'?" Rai teased, unable to help himself. Sean smiled eventually after trying to hold a dark expression at the teasing.

"Just a minute you two!"

Only for both of their expressions to turn sour at the familiar voice.

They spun on the direction the voice came from, behind them, and tensed as Zubat came flapping up to them.

"Finally," Zubat moaned. "You know how hard it is to find someone when you have no eyes? Luckily I can smell you just fine." Sean blushed embarrassed at the jab as Rai stepped forward.

"What do YOU want?" he snarled, not wanting to deal with this. "Trying to distract us so that the other two goons can sneak up on us?"

Sean was already looking around, keeping a close vigil on any potential areas Skuntank or Koffing could come out of.

"Look," Zubat said. "They don't know I'm here. They think I just doubled back to look over a job I thought was interesting." Under his breath he added. "And I don't have eyes so what do they even think…? Whatever. I'm here because I want to talk to you two."

"I'm not interested in talking to you," Rai snapped back. "So, unless you're here to give me back my Relic Fragment, get lost!"

Zubat sighed, briefly covering his face with a wing before it went back to flapping in the air. "Look, I get that thing is important to you," he said, making Rai growl. "But I AM here to talk to you about it. Boss wanted to earlier, but you really don't like us."

"Can you guess why?" Sean said, equally as done with this entire situation.

"Yeah, yeah, we're jerks, bullies, bad guys. Whatever. I've heard it all before. If the two of you would get over yourselves and listen to me, you might learn something you need to know."

Sean and Rai exchanged a look. Neither was prepared for Zubat to appear so suddenly, nor to be claiming to just want to talk. Sean nodded slightly, and Rai turned back to Zubat.

"Alright fine," he said. "What do you have to say?"

"Hey, I don't HAVE to say this," Zubat snapped. "I'm doing it out of the kindness of my heart." He ignored the twin snorts of amusement that came from the pair. "Not long after we hocked that rock with the weird picture, there have been pokémon around, coming up to us, and asking really weird questions."

Sean frowned, and Rai looked baffled and Zubat turned from left to right. "None of them mentioned the rock exactly, but asked stuff about patterns, symbols, treasures, stuff like that. Weird stuff that seemed too specific to be coincidental."

"Who?" Sean asked.

"Heck if I know," Zubat answered. "Boss wouldn't talk about it. The most I knew was one sableye, everyone else was just stuff boss talked about afterwards."

Sean and Rai exchanged another look, much more concerned this time. "Why were they asking about my treasure? If they even were," Rai asked.

"I don't know okay?" Zubat snapped angrily. "All I know is that there were a lot of weird questions. 'Was it destroyed'? 'Who had it before'? 'Where did you get it'? Boss wouldn't talk about it, but if he was going to ask YOU about it, then there must be something off about it all. Boss always knows when a buyer is off or suspicious in some way."

"Takes one to know one," Rai muttered, Zubat again pretended he hadn't heard that.

"Fine. I don't know what you're talking about," Rai said, turning away. "And I really doubt it was about my Relic Fragment. I know you three are thieves of more than just my treasure, you probably just have a reputation that these pokémon followed."

Sean hesitated longer than Rai, glancing between him and Zubat. "Why would you even warn us of this?" he asked, not wanting this opportunity to just go.

"Team Skull aren't a bunch of sappy good-doers," Zubat snapped, turning away himself. "But when something is skeeving out the boss enough for him to try and give you guys a warning, then I know it's worse than it sounds. Just… be careful, alright?"

"Alright," Sean answered as he nodded. "Thank you," he added, more out of politeness than anything, but Zubat still looked surprised.

"Heh-heh-heh, whatever. See you at dinner, this conversation never happened."

Sean and Rai walked in solid silence for a few minutes, going over what Zubat had said. It was Rai who broke the silence. "So, I was thinking maybe a Joy Ribbon for you?" he said lightly. "Because you get smacked around so much in dungeons, those things make you even stronger for going through that kind of stuff!"

"Sounds good," Sean agreed, absentmindedly feeling where he used to wear his Silver Bow. "Anything that'll help."

* * *

Skuntank coughed pitifully as he tried to breathe. His legs burned as he did his best to stand, managing to pull himself onto all fours. He gasped as he was kicked in the side and crashed back down on the ground.

"B-boss," Koffing cried. "Ugh." He could barely float, bruises littered his lumpy skin. Zubat was completely unconscious.

Koffing put everything he had into moving and began floating to Skuntank's side. "Boss!"

He cringed as the green blade of their assailant turned to him.

"Stop," Skuntank demanded, freezing both pokémon. "Koffing, go. Zubat!" he barked, repeating the bat's name thrice before he stirred. "Get up and get lost. Both of you."

Skuntank pulled himself to his feet again, mouth burning with flames and he breathed a near inferno at their enemy.

Grovyle, the assailant, artfully dodged out of the way, before running a circle around Skuntank until he could fire no longer. Zubat and Koffing were gone, having taken Skuntank's orders and fled while they had the chance.

"It seems you do have some honour," Grovyle said as he came to a stop. Skuntank was gasping for breath now, unable to hold himself steady. Grovyle waited until Skuntank's strength left him and he slumped back on the ground. "Covering for those two."

"What do you want?" Skuntank growled, glaring at Grovyle even as the world seemed to spin.

"Three things," Grovyle answered, stepping closer. The claws on one hand glinted dangerously as he reached Skuntank. "The first you can't give me, the second you seem unable to give me. The third." Grovyle reached down and grabbed Skuntank's head, lifting it up as the deadly pokémon groaned. "You already know."

"Why do you care about what some stupid guild does?" Skuntank asked, forelegs scrabbling to gain purchase as he tried to pull back from Grovyle. "Why attack us over it? What is it worth to you?"

"I'm not interested in questions, Skuntank," Grovyle said, letting go of Skuntank and letting his head slump back down. Skuntank grunted softly as he was freed. "Only your cooperation. Write what I say, do not come back, and you may go join your teammates."

"Fine." Skuntank relented, waiting for Grovyle to grab the items out of the bag he wore.

"Write it steadily and exactly as I say," Grovyle said and Skuntank grunted.

Once he was done, taking a nerve-wracking time with how long it took to be careful, Grovyle took the letter. "Thank you Skuntank. Now leave. And take my advice," he said as Skuntank began to drag himself off. "Don't speak of this to anyone. We'll know."

Skuntank sneered at him, but a small glint of fear still shone in his eyes. Skuntank quickly left and Grovyle sighed; it hadn't been his desire to have to be so rough, but he had to be sure Team Skull would leave without any risks.

He looked over what Skuntank had written one more time to be sure, before stashing it carefully in his Treasure Bag. He looked west, the direction that Treasure Town laid, it was time to pay a certain famous guild a visit.

* * *

"I'm just saying it might be a bit difficult to carry both of them around if they're injured."

Sean and Rai's feet echoed constantly through the Waterfall Cave, splashing loudly on the wet floor.

They both avoided the water channels that existed in the dungeon. Rai still couldn't swim, and Sean hoped that he'd never have to swim through a dungeon again.

Part of him had an aversion to water. He blamed the species he now was.

After two hours of searching, they found nothing.

Rai, not to be dissuaded, took them to the last room, turned around, exited the dungeon, then they went through it again.

The second go-around ended up being equally fruitless as the first.

Still, smiling fixatedly with one eye twitching, Rai brought them through it again. It was exhausting at that point. Thankfully few of the enemy pokémon attacked them, many still being beaten or dissuaded from attacking earlier.

"What did the requests say again?" Rai asked wildly. "Are we even in the right place?"

Sean dug the pair of requests out of the Treasure Bag and read them out.

"Help, my daughter Cherubi has disappeared. She said she wanted to visit the Waterfall Cave and I let her because of the type advantage, but she hasn't returned. I feel terrible, but I'm not fast enough to get there quickly. Please someone save her ~ Cherrim."

"She should be here," Rai said. "What about the other one?"

"So, my sort of rival has been gone for a while. He's been acting a bit weird, but I heard him mutter about that new dungeon, Waterfall Cave, lately and I think he might have gone there. Can someone check, just to see if he's alright? Help him if he needs help ~ Clauncher."

"Ugh. Let's keep looking."

They spent nearly four hours going through the dungeon, combing each aspect of it that they could, using moves to try and get them to respond, and Sean even swam through some murky water into multiple dead ends.

"This is bullshit!" Sean swore as they found no cherubi or floatzel yet again. "And I don't swear often!"

"I don't know what 'bullshit' means," Rai snapped. "But if it's a swear word then I'll say it too!"

"Tauros-shit then!"

"Ah!"

"AH!"

After screaming at the walls, they broke into weary laughter. "This is just madness," Sean said. "Doing this over and over and expecting something different. It's late, I'm tired, you must be exhausted. Can't we just go home?"

"Eh… one more look," Rai groaned. "We can't disappoint the guild. Not when the expedition is this close."

Sean only groaned in reply.

One more search, yielded no results.

"That's it," Sean snapped, grabbing Rai by the tail and began dragging him along. "Chatot will understand, we went through this damn place a thousand times and no one is here. Maybe they found a way out, and so. Are. We."

Rai didn't resist and quickly walked on his own power. "This sucks," he moaned. "We can't be looking bad at this point."

"The Perfect Apple will be enough," Sean said. "That looked good for us. Chatot was relieved, he'll probably think of us when thinking about the expedition, and Wigglytuff definitely will."

"…Alright."

They entered the final room, and Rai sighed in relief and turned to leave.

"Wait," Sean said, stopping him in his tracks. "We haven't actually gone into the last room. Didn't Loudred yell something about some big gem? What if that's still here?"

"And if we get it!" Rai squeaked, dashing forward. "It'll look SO good."

Sean watched in disbelief as the shinx found reserves of energy to run with, before slowly moving after him at a sedate walk.

"Holy moly look at this place?" Rai called from up ahead, Sean hastened his walk slightly.

Even his weary attitude was blown away by the gem room. Glinting stones glimmered from every surface, being lit by means Sean would never understand. Rubies, sapphires, emeralds, topazes, and much more shone from every angle and he was momentarily blinded with a sheer desire of WANT.

"Look at that thing!" Rai called, his voice snapping Sean out of the fit of avarice that was consuming him. Only to draw him in all the further when he set his eyes on the master gem.

A gigantic pink stone. He wasn't sure what kind it was, a light ruby, rose quarts, whatever it was didn't matter as he was drawn in by its shimmering glory.

Rai's words melted away into an inaudible chatter as Sean stepped closer. Thought had left him, all he could see was the gem and his own visage reflected in it.

Rai was still talking, voice muffled to Sean's ears, growing slightly concerned in pitch when Sean stepped up right to the stone. He wasn't thinking, thinking was a foreign concept to him now. He hugged the stone, and it moved in with a click.

That click suddenly returned Sean's wits and he blinked a few times as a new rushing sound began to fill his ears. "Oh." Was all he managed to say before a tidal wave was upon them.

Sean enjoyed swimming as a human. One of the only sports he enjoyed. He had swum in pools and creeks, water holes and sculpted lap-courses. He had been in deep water several times, falling off a boat, diving too far into a waterhole, been caught in a rip and dragged out into the ocean.

Rai, however, had not. He did not know how to swim with anything more than instincts.

While Sean scrambled in the water to find some purchase to kick off from, Rai flailed and only managed to wiggle in place.

Eyes stinging, Sean opened them to spot the dark shape that was Rai in the dark caves water way. He tried to swim closer to him, but the pull of the rapids and the burning in his lungs made it exceptionally difficult.

He saw Rai's terrified expression for a brief moment and doubled his attempts, slowing his own pull to let Rai come to him.

He reached out a paw, grabbed Rai, and lost his grip. Without taking the time to curse his three fingered, stubby paws, Sean tried again, extending the claws and snaring Rai's fur. He felt skin and grabbed with his other paw, claws digging into Rai's scruff and drawing blood. He had him.

Rai writhed against him, but his panicked eyes fell on him and realised it was Sean. He stopped fighting him and let Sean pull them upwards, up until their heads broke the top of the water. They both breathed in deeply and desperately before the water pulled them under again.

Sean refused to let Rai go, cutting him multiple times, as they came up for air before being dragged down. After what seemed like an age, but actually took a mere ten minutes, they were blasted upwards and into open air.

"BRACE!" Sean screamed as they fell, clutching onto Rai in terror and simply hoping they landed safely.

Hitting the water from their height, and into a shallow pool, was not among Sean's favourite experiences in life. He actually rated it rather low on the list. Thankfully a pokémon's body was much tougher than a human's and was less prone to the effects of physics. After resurfacing, they were shaken, but relatively fine.

"Oh my, that was quite a fall." A laboured, yet still strong, voice said. Neither Sean nor Rai paid it much attention, merely floating in place as they tried to remember how to pokémon again.

"What…?" Was all Rai managed to say.

"Not fun," Sean agreed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm not looking forward to swimming again. Or ever."

"Yeah."

Blinking, they began to resurface to the realm of the aware and looked around. They were seated in a pleasantly warm hot spring, with a few pokémon staring at them.

Sean's adrenaline-infused mind didn't quite register who was what, but Rai at least recognised someone.

"Teddiursa?" he asked, slowly spinning until he was no longer floating on his back but standing on all fours. "What are you doing… here? Where are we? Wait."

"You are at the hot spring," the voice from earlier said, drawing their attention. Standing on a raised element of the heated rock, was a torkoal. "Now are you alright? That was quite a fall."

"Two in one day," another pokémon, a mankey, said. "Well, two events. Four pokémon."

"Well this is what we were talking about before," Rai said, completely coming too. "Wow. We're at the Hot Springs? This place is ages from Waterfall Cave!"

"That is where you came from?" Torkoal gasped. "That is quite a distance. We all saw you be launched with water; how did you not drown?"

"Sean pulled us both up," Rai said happily, pointing right at Sean. "Saved my life! Thanks so much."

"It's nothing," Sean said, blushing. "You would have done the exact same thing."

"But I don't know how to swim." Rai chirped before grimacing. "Although, ow. Your claws are really sharp."

He turned his head, trying to see the back of his neck, and giving Sean a direct shot at the blood.

"Oh dear," Torkoal gasped. "Young pokémon, those wounds are not light ones. You should stay here for a time, soak in the waters. There are healing powers here, it will likely help that wound."

"Good idea." Rai nodded, sinking just enough to cover his neck. "Ah… and hey, we were going to come here anyway! What luck huh Sean?"

Sean didn't respond.

"Sean? Oh, heh."

Sean was blissfully scrubbing himself down. Once Torkoal told Rai to stay put to deal with the scratches, Sean had realised he was in clean water and was taking this opportunity to the fullest.

It felt wonderful to get clean again. And it didn't come with hairballs either.

They remained in the hot springs for nearly half an hour before the topic of why they were here came up again.

"And we just couldn't find either of them!" Rai grumbled from the edge of the water. He bounced back from nearly drowning quite quickly, but he still wasn't keen on going too far. "I have no idea. You didn't see a cherubi or floatzel pop out of the sky, did you?" Rai chuckled, but no one joined in.

"Uh, yes," Teddiursa answered, after the moment nearly turned awkward. Both Sean and Rai's eyes snapped wide and they turned their attention solely on Teddiursa. "Only about half an hour before you two did."

Rai bolted up as Sean waded closer. "Are you serious?" Rai gasped as Sean said.

"They were together?"

"Yeah." Teddiursa nodded, looking a little uncomfortable. "And I don't know why. Cherubi's my friend, but I've never seen her with any floatzel before."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Teddiursa's companion, Ursaring, asked.

Teddiursa sank in slightly, embarrassed. "I, uh… didn't want to make a scene. Cherubi seemed a bit dazed, I didn't know if I should say anything or not."

Sean and Rai exchanged a glance, the same conclusion coming to mind as they began to worry. "What direction did they go?" Sean asked, hoping Teddiursa would say towards Treasure Town.

"That way." The little bear pokémon pointed, and Sean saw Rai's face drop. That wasn't towards Treasure Town.

"We have to go," Rai said, splashing out of the water. "Now!"

"Right," Sean said, splashing to his side. He scooped up the Treasure Bag from where he placed it and they raced off, ignoring Torkoal and Ursaring calling after them.

"This can't be as bad as I'm thinking?" Sean asked as they ran. "Right? Pokémon are all happy go lucky, sunshine and friendship. They're not like…" Yet as Sean said it, Drowzee came to mind. Weepinbell came to mind. Darkrai came to mind.

"Let's just hope we aren't too late," Rai said, and they spoke no longer as they sprinted.

With an hour lead, neither was sure they'd be able to even catch up to floatzel and cherubi, but they had to try. If only for peace of mind.

Rai slowed for a period to examine some tracks, made with a heavy foot with webbing. "These are floatzel tracks," he said, and they were off again.

They sprinted, then ran, then walked, and sprinted again. They reached a split in the road, and Sean immediately took them to the left. Rai called after him but followed soon enough anyway. He couldn't explain why, but stopping was not an option, and he had to find floatzel.

They sprinted, then ran, then sprinted again, before Sean slowed them to a walk. He was breathing too hard to stop for words, but both of them muffled themselves regardless as they walked up to a clearing.

"Do you have it?"

"Right here."

Peering out from behind a tree, Sean's eyes narrowed. He spotted two pokémon. A staraptor and a floatzel. And the floatzel was holding a sack that moved.

"I want to see-" Staraptor's demands would go unheard as Sean and Rai emerged from the trees, breathing hard and scowling deeply.

"Is this a set-up?" Staraptor squawked furiously, but Floatzel hissed and stepped back himself.

"I have no idea who those two are," he said, narrowing his eyes. "What are you two doing here?"

"What is in that bag," Sean said, voice low and dripping with malice.

"None of your business," Floatzel snapped back. The bag, or the pokémon inside the bag, quickly squealed.

"HELP ME!"

The terrified scream sent both member's of Team Ion straight into action. Sean went first, rushing forward in pure fury.

Floatzel tossed the bag to the side as Staraptor squawked and flapped into the air. A Thundershock from Rai nearly knocked him out of the sky, while Sean slammed into Floatzel's belly while lashing out with his claws.

A thin white line, yet no blood, was drawn on Floatzel before he responded, striking Sean as he was knocked back with a ring of water. The Water Pulse dazed him badly as it knocked him even further, but he shook the effects off fast enough to avoid a second one.

Judging him to be an easier target, Staraptor swooped down with a foot outstretched. Sean didn't have the ability to evade a second time and received a stunningly powerful kick to the chest. He felt it in a heartbeat, Staraptor moving so fast to strike him multiple times with feet, wings, and beak.

" _So that's what a super effective move feels like."_ Briefly flitted through Sean's mind as he was knocked back. The attack was devastating, but left Staraptor in a position to be attacked by an even more furious Rai and he pushed every ounce of Power into his Thundershock.

Rai used Thunderbolt.

Staraptor was blown back, jerking in agony as he crashed into Floatzel and both tumbled down in a twitching pile of electrified limbs.

Rai rushed to Sean's side, but the meowth was already getting up. "DOWN!" he shouted, leaping to tackle Rai out of the way of a speeding floatzel.

Floatzel, wrapped in a wreath of water, bounced off a tree and came around for a second shot. Rai charged forward, summoning the same power he had earlier and used a second Thunderbolt. Floatzel howled in pain, but he was merely a distraction.

Staraptor came at Rai from behind, aiming for a healing wound on his neck. Sean leaped in the way and took a second Close Combat attack to the chest. This time, however, he grabbed Staraptor's other foot and refused to let go even as the deadly Flying-type battered him with his wings.

He was able to hold him for nearly ten whole seconds, but it was long enough for Rai to turn back on them. Once Staraptor flung Sean off, Rai electrocuted him again.

Sean rolled to a stop, right by the tossed bag, and weakly tried to crawl over to it. From the inside he could hear crying, and the bag was still moving. "Are you okay?" he whispered, reaching the clasp of the bag. He managed to open it, the sounds of battle causing him to flinch, and a cherubi rolled out.

"Are you here to save me?" she whispered, and Sean nodded. Cherubi sobbed and scooted closer. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine," he answered, feeling a wave of emotion cross over him. Her voice, it sounded terrifyingly like his niece.

"Where's my mommy?" she whimpered, flinching back as a clap of electricity spooked her. Sean turned back to the battle, Rai was doing well to fight them, but he couldn't continue alone for very long.

"I want my mommy," Cherubi cried again. "I want my gacko. I want my gacko."

Sean's heart clenched painfully as Cherubi continued to cry. _"She's a little child,"_ he thought as he got to his feet. His claws on his right paw unsheathed as Sean's thoughts turned darker. _"A child, and what were they going to do with her?"_ His claws began dripping with purplish darkness as Sean's mind went clear.

Sean's other paw extended its claws as the cold hatred gripped his heart, channelling powers he had no idea of. Both claws were gripped with vantablack darkness as the darkness began to extend, shaping into triple sabres each that extended far beyond his claws.

"MONSTERS!" He roared and burst forward with speed unprecedented with Sean. Rai briefly saw him coming and shocked Floatzel, giving Sean his target.

Staraptor screeched in pain as Sean's blades cut into his wing, through flesh, and nearly severing bone. His other paw came around as Staraptor flapped back and delivered a brutal slash from his face to his chest.

"SCREW THIS!" Staraptor shrieked and flapped out of reach, quickly making his way up and away as fast as his injured wing could carry him. Sean hissed after him, but the problem was not yet dealt with.

"Watch out!" Rai yelled, not in time to spare Sean from being struck in the back of the head. He fell to the ground as Cherubi cried out again, witnessing the underhanded blow.

Rai's own temper snapped, moving from explosive rage to steely rage and he unleashed the thunderstorm on Floatzel, blowing him back into a tree, then through the tree. The large tree crashed down, burning thanks to the electricity, as Floatzel completely lost consciousness.

Rai breathed heavily, having expended far more energy and Power than he ever thought this day would take. He quickly came to Sean's side, but Sean growled. "Cherubi?" And Rai quickly rushed to her side as well.

"Hey, hey, hey," Rai soothed, trying to calm the crying pokémon. "It's alright. It's fine. You're safe now. You're safe now. Hear me? Say it after me. I'm safe now."

"I-I'm safe now."

"I'm safe now."

"I…I'm safe now."

"I'm safe now."

"I'm safe now."

"You're okay now," Rai said, curling an arm carefully around her. It wasn't easy, being a large berry, but Cherubi seemed to appreciate it all the same.

"What happened here?"

Sean's overprotective instincts flared again when an unknown voice entered the clearing, and he was up again with black sabres on his right arm.

Ursaring quickly raised his hands. "Woah, woah, woah." Teddiursa peaked around Ursaring's legs and Sean blinked, recognising them as Not-Enemy. "Teddiursa and I came after you after Teddiursa convinced me something was wrong with Floatzel."

"Floatzel took Cherubi," Rai answered before glancing down at Cherubi. "Right?"

"Y-yeah," she answered, relaxing slightly now that it was safe. "I was exploring the new place, Waterfall Cave, and he was so nice and friendly, offering to help me around, and then wanted me to meet his friend. He seemed so nice, he promised he would take me back home right after."

Ursaring's expression turned dark and he stomped his way to where Floatzel lay.

"I'm glad you're alright," Teddiursa said, rushing over to hug Cherubi. "I thought Floatzel seemed wrong, I'm so sorry I didn't say anything earlier. Can you forgive me?"

"Teddiursa also pointed the way to where Floatzel had gone," Rai said, smiling at the upset bear. "If it wasn't for him, I'm not sure we would have made it in time."

Cherubi didn't speak, she just pressed into Teddiursa's hug and they both began to cry. Rai stepped back, letting them cry together, and waited by them as Sean came over.

"I think Ursaring's going to carry Floatzel back to Treasure Town with us," he said, pointing to where Ursaring now had the criminal slung over a shoulder.

"You two are exhausted and can't be leaving this criminal here, free," Ursaring snarled, but made an effort to speak softer when Cherubi flinched. "So, I'll carry the lowlife for you."

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

Arriving back in Treasure Town was interesting. Cherrim had been pacing nervously around the entrance to Treasure Town, keeping an eye on the guild and the crossroads, and upon spotting her daughter, immediately rushed over crying in relief.

"Oh, my cherubi, my cherubi," she cried, leaves opening enough to embrace her daughter. "What happened?" she asked, repeating the question more forcefully when Cherubi burst into tears and she spotted Floatzel being carried like a sack.

"This lowlife tried to kidnap her," Ursaring growled, causing Cherrim to softly say.

"No."

"I'm sorry miss," Rai said, stepping closer. "He did and tried to sell her to a staraptor out far beyond the hot springs."

"Cherubi?" Cherrim asked, glancing down at her daughter, hoping this was just a lie.

Cherubi burst into tears again, pressing against her mother. "I'm so sorry. I was so scared, I didn't know what was happening, and he seemed so nice, and he said he'd take me back, but he didn't."

Cherrim began to cry herself, pressing against her daughter. Rai shared a look with Sean before looking back to Cherrim. "Miss we are going to contact Officer Magnezone right away," he said, nodding to Ursaring to continue walking up to the guild with Teddiursa by his side. "He'll be in a lot of trouble for this."

Cherrim stopped crying long enough to start, before staring at the back of Ursaring, and the unconscious face of Floatzel. "That's…?"

Her bud began to glow as she softly pushed Cherubi to the side. "Put him down, I will finish this myself." She began to charge a Solar Beam, even in the dying light of dusk her will would gather all the power she needed.

"Miss no!" Rai cried, jumping to her side. "Let the authorities deal with this!"

"He tried to take my daughter," Cherrim replied, still charging. "I'm not going to just let him go."

"Miss what he has coming to him will be worse than just a Solar Beam!" Rai tried to appeal to that area.

"I'm not intending on 'just' a Solar Beam."

"Miss!" Rai scrambled for a purchase. It was difficult to try and defend Floatzel, a big part of him felt this was entirely justified, but he wouldn't stand by to murder.

"Your daughter needs you right now." Sean's voice cut across the situation, and Cherrim hesitated. She glanced to the side, where Cherubi was still crying, but now looking desperately to her mother. Cherrim's bud slowly closed.

"Make sure he is punished," she said softly, brushing a leaf alongside Cherubi. "I'll be in at the morning to properly thank you. For now, I just want to be with my daughter."

She quickly left, and the pair sighed in relief. They nodded to Teddiursa, who had been glancing back worriedly, before following them up to the guild.

It would be an interesting meeting with the authorities. That was to be certain.

* * *

The day was done. The jobs completed. The outlaws given over to the authorities. The apprentices had all gathered for dinner.

There was a problem though.

"Where the HELL is Team Skull?" Loudred yelled, causing everyone to cringe from the volume. Everyone was standing awkwardly near the entrance to the mess hall, by the sentry post and waiting for Diglett to give Loudred the word.

"Indeed, this is most uncouth of them," Chatot grumbled, that was the most he'd give in support of this.

"What could be keeping such a… strong team like them I wonder?" Bidoof questioned, not really expecting an answer.

"Oh my gosh I'm so hungry," Sunflora moaned, laying about over everyone, fainting by Loudred's side the most.

"It isn't like them to be so late to a meal," Chimecho said, floating worriedly. She was just as hungry as everyone else, and had even prepared the meal, and was feeling even worse about it.

"Oooh Chatot," Wigglytuff moaned, holding his belly. "Just one Perfect Apple? Please?"

"I'm sorry Guildmaster." Chatot shook his head. "You have to wait with everyone else. That is your own rule."

"Rules are stupid," Wigglytuff grumped, sitting down in a huff. Chatot looked away from him uneasily, for once wishing for Team Skull's appearance.

"What is taking them so long?" Rai muttered. He didn't want to see them by any means, but this was odd behaviour.

Bidoof looked around at the annoyance and building frustration and decided to try and help. "Uh... anyone up for a knock-knock joke?"

Sunflora sighed and waved a leaf. "Go for it."

"Knock-knock?"

"Who's there?" Dugtrio muttered.

"Snow!"

Rai quirked his mouth. He felt like he'd heard this one before. "Snow who?" he asked. Corphish nodded to him.

"Snow laughing manner!"

Wigglytuff laughed. A few others smiled, but that was it.

"Pokémon detected!" Diglett squeaked excitedly and everyone perked up. "Pokémon… detected?" The change in his tone sent everyone back on edge.

"Who IS IT?" Loudred demanded.

"The footprint is Grovyle. The footprint is Grovyle."

Everyone groaned, some more audibly than others. Sean didn't groan, not in the least.

"Grovyle huh?" Loudred muttered, disappointed. He glanced to his helper sheet of outlaws and rolled his eyes. He stomped up the guild to the top floor. Normally no one would be able to hear someone from the lowest floor, except perhaps the keen-ears Chatot. Loudred, however, was loud.

"What do you WANT?" he demanded at the gate. "The guild is CLOSED for the day."

Grovyle smiled genially on the other side and held out a hand. "I have a letter for the Guildmaster from someone called Skuntank. He said it was important, so I thought I'd come right away."

Loudred jerked back on the mention of Skuntank and nodded. "Alright fine. Come in." He opened the gate, letting Loudred through before slamming it shut again. "Everyone's down on the lowest floor, WAITING for Skuntank and his cronies. This better be good."

In a bad mood, Loudred led Grovyle down to the lowest level to where everyone was waiting.

Sean, feeling panic grip his very soul, did his best to hide behind Rai without looking like he was hiding. Grovyle's eyes drifted over the whole guild, taking in the curious expressions shot his way, before landing on Wigglytuff.

"I take it you are Guildmaster Wigglytuff," Grovyle said and Sunflora and Chimecho immediately swooned at the voice. Even Rai and Sean shivered slightly, and Sean's mind immediately went places.

Wigglytuff, with a new person around, and being directly addressed, bounced right up onto his feet and immediately clamped onto Grovyle, startling him. "I am Wigglytuff!" He beamed, shaking Grovyle's entire arm. "It is nice to meet you friendly friend!"

Sean had to smother a laugh at the sheer look of bafflement that Grovyle was sporting. He covered it up very quickly, though, and smiled. "It is nice to meet you myself. I have heard a great deal about you Guildmaster, although I wished to have met you under better times."

Wigglytuff's smile dimmed slightly as Grovyle pulled himself free. "I ran across a fellow calling himself Skuntank of Team Skull." He handed out the letter he was holding. "He seemed to be in a considerable rush, having spotted me simply going about my day and demanding that I bring this to Guildmaster Wigglytuff of Treasure Town after scribbling in it for a minute. He gave copious amounts of a strange laughter as well but left before I could exactly ask much of him."

Wigglytuff took the letter and opened it, reading out in a loud voice. "Guildmaster Wigglytuff, I regret to inform you that I and my team have received a letter of poor news. My sister has grown very sick and I have to leave immediately…" he trailed off, reading the rest of it in silence. "Oh."

Wigglytuff turned the letter over once, twice, thrice, before sighing. "They aren't coming on the expedition."

The entire guild needed to bite their tongues to prevent a cheer from breaking out. However, as Wigglytuff's misery, the need to quell it disappeared entirely.

"Sir," Chatot said softly, laying a wing on Wigglytuff's back. "I am sorry. We all are." He said that a little sharply, turning to give a fierce look to the guild, but they needed no threat to agree with him.

"Yup-yup, this is terrible by golly."

"Oh my gosh, Guildmaster I'm so sorry!"

"Hey-hey, I was kind of looking forward to working with them if they had the Guildmaster's approval."

Wigglytuff sniffled once but brightened at the support. "It cannot be helped," he said calmly, not smiling but not completely down either. "It is important to be there for friends and family, I cannot blame Skuntank for having to leave."

"I am pleased," Grovyle said, regaining Wigglytuff's attention. "Skuntank did seem rather upset from what I saw. I wish there was something I could do to make up for bringing this letter of bad news, but…"

"Oh, but you can!" Wigglytuff went hyper again and clamped back onto Grovyle, causing the same look of sheer bafflement. "Skuntank said you seemed really strong in the letter and said you should take his place! We're going on an expedition soon, to Fogbound Lake, it's going to be fun, and exciting, and mysterious, and fun, fun, fun! Will you join us? Will you? Will you? Will you?"

Grovyle's expression of astonished bafflement didn't need to be faked at how quick of a turn of events that took. "I, uh." He blinked before regaining his calm. "I would be honoured to lend my assistance to the great Wigglytuff Guild. I do not think I can fill the void of having lost Team Skull, but perhaps I can make up for it regardless."

"YES!" Wigglytuff cheered, grabbing Grovyle in a bearhug. Grovyle's expression turned to a brief moment of panic, but it was missed completely when Wigglytuff tossed him in the air.

"Three cheers for Grovyle!"

The guild cheered each time until Wigglytuff finally let Grovyle down.

"I… had best be going," he said, catching his breath and backing away. "I should not intrude any further on your time." He bowed his head and glanced around to all the apprentices. Sean held his breath as Grovyle's eyes passed over him and he swore they stopped for a moment.

"If you'll forgive the intrusion, I'll see you tomorrow," Grovyle said.

"Of course, of course!" Wigglytuff cheered. "We need to get to know our new friend first!"

"Yes," Chatot agreed, going along with Wigglytuff's madness. "We will add a day or two onto the date of leaving to accommodate this new arrival. So, we'll expect to see you bright and early Grovyle."

"I am an early riser," Grovyle assured, giving a charming smile. "Again, I'll be honoured to work with you. I think I'll need a night to process this."

"We have beds here!" Wigglytuff immediately said. "My room, and Team Ion has space in their room too!"

Grovyle glanced to Sean and Rai for a brief moment before shaking his head. "No, no. That is more than alright, I have already organised my bed for the night."

"Aww," Wigglytuff moaned, but perked up right after. "Alright! We'll see you tomorrow friendly friend!"

"Indeed." Grovyle nodded. "I look forward to it."

And then, as quickly as he arrived, he was gone.

Wigglytuff hummed a merry tune as everyone surged into the mess hall. Already spirits were raised greatly with this news. Chatot forewent his planned announcement before dinner and just had everyone dig in.

Afterwards, the guild had gone to bed in higher spirits. Wigglytuff may have still been disappointed Team Skull was gone, but the allure of a new friend was too great to leave him too upset.

The apprentices all shared pleased goodnights and went to bed happily. Team Skull was gone, and a new, honest, pokémon had taken their place.

One pokémon, however, was not so relieved.

"I can't say I'll miss those three," Rai said as he curled up on his bed.

"Mm."

"It sucks I won't be able to learn anything more about what they did to my treasure, but I doubt they would have said anything anyway. At least now they're gone, and I can relax again."

"Sounds good."

"Goodnight Sean."

"Night Rai."

Rai was happy. But Sean was not.

" _Ahhhhh…"_ he screamed on the inside, desperately trying to hold it in so he wouldn't freak Rai out. As that would cause questions he couldn't answer. _"What is going on? WHAT IS GOING ON? Why is Grovyle here? That wasn't supposed to happen. He looked at me. He looked right at me and stared. Just for a moment. I bet no one else noticed, but I did. Does he know? How would he know? I haven't even seen him, have I?"_

Panicking further, he went deeper. _"Oh my god. Oh. My. GOD. Wait. Wait. Could I have told him the truth during the part of the future I don't remember? Would I? I don't know. Maybe? I don't remember. Would I have told him? The situation was pretty serious. Is that enough? Did I tell him where I would end up? But why wouldn't he have come for me sooner? Or… wait, I would have told him I would lose my memory, right? Ah. But. But. BUT. What's going on? I don't know. I WOULD have told him not to come here, so why the hell is he here. WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE?"_

These were questions Sean couldn't answer. Everything up to this point had been handled fairly well, no severe differences in the story he was expecting.

This. This however, Sean had never seen coming. But as much as he wanted to sleep and just let this be a nightmare, the reality was irrefutable.

Grovyle was joining the expedition.

* * *

 **HA! WHO WAS EXPECTING THAT!?**

 **But so, the next chapter, the start of the expedition, but we have a guest Sean never would have seen coming.**

 **Also. Some talking from me below. An explanation and a question.**

 **So, I think I'll address Floatzel, Cherubi, and Staraptor. What was going on was very dark, very… twisted for a cutesy setting like pokémon. I felt unsure about writing it, but reasoned that pokémon, even the Mystery Dungeon series, is actually quite dark itself. The world itself has an optimistic, positive, theme too it, but many isolated elements of the world are quite twisted. I thought I'd use that here. I don't think it's out of character for the setting. The night-mate thing up there, that probably is, but that is because it is a societal thing that is a bit hmm. But Floatzel? Isolated incidents do happen. Darkrai tries to get you to commit suicide, Dusknoir attempts to have you executed on camera, terrible things do happen, but in singular incidents, not setting-wide. I hope that makes sense for why I used that scene.**

 **So, a thing I've been considering. The little name scandal I did earlier in chapter 4 with the 'night-mate' thing. It maaaay have been too much of a thing to do. It wasn't planned, it actually only came to me as I was writing the scene, and I thought it'd be funny. But instead it's awkward to both read and write. So, I'm asking if you think I should go through and edit that whole thing out? I'm happy to do so, since I don't have a beta I have to rely on people reviewing to learn what does and doesn't work and I'm thinking this thing doesn't work.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed.**


	10. When Expeditions Begin

**Chapter ten! Milestone, I think. I guess I should do something special… this is the shortest chapter of the story so far, but you'll understand why I ended it where I did :D**

 **This chapter is for you all, thank you for supporting this story so far, but special mention goes to those who have been theorizing. I like what you're doing, but the truth may be more complicated than it seems.**

* * *

Sean failed to sleep. At all. For the panicked meowth, then next day passed like a blur.

"And THREE!"

"Is that all for today young Shinx?"

"Meh-heh-heh, this old thing is nearly fixed."

"Apple Woods seems so much nicer with Team Skull gone."

"Oh, wow I think you learned Night Slash!"

"So, I hear that you came to this area only recently?"

"Yep, I found him on the beach."

"Grovyle seems nice, better than Team Skull I'm certain."

"Fun talk, goodnight Sean."

The next day was slightly better.

"SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"Take care out there today."

"Thank you for your patronage."

"We got the Joy Ribbon, that'll be…"

"Hey look! Electivire is back."

"Ever thought about trying the dojo out?"

"Sean are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit sleepy."

"Look OUT!"

"I'm just saying, you're spazzing out a lot."

"Can't wait for the expedition."

"Chatot still has to announce the pokémon going."

"Grovyle's voice makes my back tingle… what? Like I didn't see that shiver when he talked to you last night."

"Before we eat, I have an announcement."

"Can you believe it Sean? Tomorrow the expedition party is going to be announced. I'm so nervous."

"We'll get in. You'll get in. I'm sure of that."

"Won't be the same unless we both get in."

In the morning of the next day, the world stopped spinning and Sean finally blinked the madness out of his eyes.

To his surprise, he was the first one awake. He looked over to Rai, snoozing peacefully. He smiled as one of Rai's back legs kicked out a few times, him making a mewling sound before sighing and burying his face in the straw.

His body still felt a bit tired, but his mind felt clearer than it had since he arrived in this world. Rubbing one eye for a moment, he leaned up before quietly getting out of bed. Rai, despite his early-rising tendencies, was a fairly deep sleeper and didn't wake as Sean left the room.

The click of the door shutting caused another foot-jerk, but Rai did not awake.

The last time he had wandered the guild while everyone was asleep had been due to a melancholic moment, this time Sean was simply feeling restless.

Loudred's thunderous snores made him thankful two doors and several meters of hallway were between theirs and his own room.

As well as pity Bidoof and Corphish. Croagunk was left with the aura of confusion and slight concern as he sometimes chose to sleep in that room.

Bidoof would argue against the idea that Croagunk slept.

Sean continued walking until he was in the lower guild. With sunlight beginning to stream through the windows, the room looked far more pleasant than it had that other night.

Rubbing a muscle in his arm, Sean walked until he reached the second floor. He hadn't come up here the first time he was alone, so it was curious to look about the place, completely empty of bustling activity.

The job bulletin boards were empty, and Chimecho's station was unattended. He wondered what exactly she did there, never having asked. Chimecho had never said anything about recruiting new pokémon, so he wasn't sure if that was a feature that crossed over into this reality.

"Ah, Sean?" Chatot spoke from behind him, startling Sean into jumping. "My apologies for startling you," Chatot said, as he finished hoping down from the top floor. "I wasn't expecting to see anyone up so early."

"My apologies Chatot," Sean said, slipping into formality when speaking to a higher ranked individual. "I woke up early today, thought I'd wander about until everyone was up."

"Couldn't sleep?" Chatot asked, with a distinctive twinkle to his eye. "Too excited to hear the apprentices selected for the expedition eh?"

Sean flushed slightly but nodded regardless. He couldn't remember a great deal of the last day, or was it two, and didn't quite remember Chatot revealing this. He gathered it happened at dinner, however.

"Well you'll need to wait until everyone else is up!" Chatot said, a gentle reprimand entering his voice. "Your eagerness is a positive look for you though. I wondered…" he trailed off and Sean frowned.

"Sir?"

"Ah, no worries!" Chatot fluttered his wings for a moment. "None at all. Simply, it is good to see eagerness and initiative. It is all well and good to work closely with your partner but acting under ones own power is healthy as well."

"Thank you," Sean said gratefully, if a little embarrassed. "I don't get complimented on initiative often that's for sure."

"Indeed." Chatot nodded. "But there seems to be more on your mind?"

Sean raised his eyebrow ridges. "You can tell?"

Chatot chuckled. "One does not teach so many young pokémon without picking up on some meandering thoughts." He spread a wing and pointed to Sean. "Come."

He began hopping forward and Sean followed him. Chatot didn't speak, so Sean took it as a permission to do so himself. "I'm just nervous I suppose. Not sure if I can keep up with Rai, not sure how this expedition is going to go. I thought I did, but now I… just don't know."

It felt less uncomfortable than he thought to speak of this, even if he still had to censor some things.

"You seem confident you'll be picked," Chatot pointed out and Sean internally cursed.

"Uh, I mean." He scrambled for an explanation. "I like to think positively. Think of when's, not if's. Even 'if' this expedition I'm not picked, the next one."

Chatot nodded. "Interesting way of thinking. Forgive me for pointing this out, but you don't seem the most driven, confident, or optimistic normally."

"I'm normally pretty tired in the morning," he half-joked. "I'm not the most expressive with emotions and things, makes me a bit uncomfortable to talk about myself in general."

Chatot stopped, they had reached the bottom floor and had been moving towards the Guildmaster's Chambers when he paused. "I heard you have amnesia," he said, as if it wasn't a big deal. At Sean's surprised look he gave a haughty one back. "I am the head of intelligence, I know everything that goes on in the guild. Everything."

After saying that with unnecessary gravity, he turned to the doors. "Has anything come back to you? Anything at all during the time you have been here?"

Sean opened his mouth to say no, of course not. But hesitated. Hesitating just long enough to make any denial an obvious lie.

Chatot turned to him with a curious expression. "Yes?" he prompted.

Sean wasn't sure that this was a good idea or not, but he had never been good at thinking of witty things to say off the top of his head. Planning conversations out, planning responses, forethought and design he could do, but when on the spot he tended to either lie very clumsily, or tell the truth.

"I'm human," he said, cringing as soon as the words left his mouth. Try as he might, wish as hard as he could, he couldn't take the words back.

Chatot, to his credit, reacted with just a blink. "I see." And spoke with a somewhat clipped tone. He cleared his throat and went to speak, but movement caught his attention. "We are out of time for privacy," he said quickly, and Sean turned to see the apprentices Bidoof and Corphish stumbling their way into the room. "I am behind schedule, we will speak later." With that he raced into Wigglytuff's room.

Sean stood around awkwardly, hoping that neither Corphish or Bidoof had heard him. They hadn't, only noticing him when they were standing right in front of him.

"Oh golly!" Bidoof squeaked. "I thought you were Chatot for a moment I reckon."

"Hey-hey, you are that tired Bidoof?" Corphish asked, nudging Bidoof with a claw. Bidoof yawned in response.

"Meh-heh-heh, Chatot just ducked into Wigglytuff's room," Croagunk said, coming out of nowhere and causing Sean to startle hard. He puffed up his fur slightly as he scrambled back from the poisonous frog.

"Don't DO that!" he gasped, clutching his chest. "Where the hell where you?"

"In my shop," Croagunk replied easily. He settled in next to where Bidoof and Corphish stood and gave Sean a lazy glance over. "I'm always up and about working on my Swap Cauldron, I'm getting close to finally fixing it, so I've been getting up earlier and earlier."

"Oh," Sean said weakly. Croagunk gave him a somewhat amused look before settling in to stare forward with a neutral expression.

Sean waited for a tense moment for Croagunk to say or do anything, but he didn't and he slowly relaxed.

Corphish and Bidoof weren't awake enough yet to talk, so the four of them waited in silence. Chimecho came around, Chatot returned, and they left for the mess hall as the others began to stumble in.

Loudred roared something that was just noise, and scrambled in, waking Rai and Sunflora in the process.

Diglett and Dugtrio appeared from the ground, with Diglett disappearing once Loudred had been reassured he wasn't too late for the reveal of the expedition crew.

Within a few minutes Diglett had detected someone, and Grovyle was allowed in. The Grass-type chose not to stand off to the side where Team Skull had lurked, instead choosing to stand with the apprentices. Sean was displeased considering Grovyle chose to stand with Rai and himself.

And Rai was very happy to see him.

"Good morning Grovyle!" he said with unbound cheer, even more than he had greeted Sean with earlier.

" _Oh, and I get a 'you're up early' while Grovyle get's all the lights,"_ he thought mutinously as Grovyle returned with an easy smile.

"Good morning to you too Shinx," Grovyle said, causing most of the apprentices to shiver.

" _Why did he have to have the greatest voice of them all?"_ Sean bemoaned as Chatot shushed everyone.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat. "Now then. I shall announce the expedition members at this time." Chatot was almost beaming as he displayed a sheet of parchment that Wigglytuff had been too excited to hold on to."

The apprentices waited eagerly as Chatot said. "The chosen members are written on this memo. Step forward if your name is called."

"Ooh, it's finally happening!" Sunflora gasped, breaking the silence Chatot had enforced.

"By golly, my hearts-a-pounding," Bidoof added, sending everyone into a roar of voices.

"THIS IS IT!"

"Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-he-"

"I'm so nervous dad, do you think we'll both get picked?"

"If the sea is my life son."

"Meh-heh-heh, you are all worrying a little much for one moment."

"Oh, you can't say you're not excited too Croagunk."

"This is it, this _is_ it." Rai sparked with the anticipation.

"Yep." Was all Sean could manage, throat closing up with paranoid, desperate, hope that he hadn't wrecked everything ever.

"You'll both be fine," Grovyle said as Chatot shushed everyone again.

"Without further ado," he said, raising his voice to compensate for everyone ringing ears. "I will announce who has been chosen."

The whole crowd stilled.

"Our first member," Chatot begun magnificently. "In commemoration of his feats in dual-discovery of the Waterfall Cave, catching the deadly outlaw Shiftry, and dedicated hard work at the gate is Loudred!"

"YES!" Loudred roared, voice squeaking as he did so. He raced up ahead before turning around with a beam on his face, whole gigantic mouth closed in a grin. "I KNEW I'd get picked, it makes perfect sense. It's only natural if you think about it? WOO-HOO!"

Chatot was unphased by the volume, even if everyone else was remembering how jittery Loudred had been for the last two days.

"Next up, in recognition of his brave deeds in discovering a Time Gear, is Corphish!"

"Hey-hey-HEY!" Corphish cheered, scuttling up. "Got it. I got picked, yes!" He bounced a claw off Loudred's fist in celebration.

"Next on the list is due to credit during a stressful journey he did by himself a few months before. The next member is none other than Bidoof!"

Bidoof started in sheer shock. "Really!? Really and truly? G-golly. M-me, I'M going on the expedition?"

"The Guildmaster makes no mistakes," Chatot said. "Now come on up."

Bidoof didn't move. "Y-yup, j-just give me a minute." He sniffled and Chatot nodded.

"We'll continue then." He glanced to the next name and the things he had written. "This member shares credit with Waterfall Cave." Sunflora beamed. "And has a long string of impressive wins under her belt. Let us welcome Sunflora!"

"OH. MY. GOSH!" Sunflora danced her way over and high-fived Corphish and hugged Loudred, who looked most pleased at this turn of events. "Yippee!"

"As our guardian of the food and diligent crafter of our meals, Chimecho is coming as well."

Chatot's smile only seemed to brighten in his eye. Turning the page over he cleared his throat.

"Diglett for his memory and hard-working attitude in identifying the visitors to our guild. Dugtrio for always changing the jobs, even if a little late at times. Croagunk because we still need to apologise for breaking his beloved cauldron. Rai and Sean for their dual discovery of a Time Gear plus their endless hard work and determination to improve."

Outright chuckling at the baffled expressions he was receiving, Chatot tossed the page aside revealing there was nothing on either side. "That's right! The Guildmaster has decided to bring the entire guild along! Hee-hee-hee."

The expressions turned to smiles as Wigglytuff laughed as well. "It was Chatot's idea too!" he insisted. "I just said yes."

A few smiles were sent Chatot's way, but he glared them all back with negative amusement. "Oh, hush now. It was the Guildmaster's decision."

He got bombarded with hugs regardless. "Ack! Get off!"

"Meh-heh, sorry to bring this up." Croagunk's low, clear, voice cut through the celebration. "If we were, indeed, to bring everyone, the guild would be left completely undefended."

"Don't worry." Wigglytuff waved his concerns off with cheer. "We'll lock up REEEAAALL tight. No one could get in, or out too! Hahaha."

Croagunk nodded, satisfied that Wigglytuff did know what he was going.

"Alright everyone settle down," Chatot said, once he had removed all the various pokémon from his person. "Let me explain the schedule. Right after this, I will hold a briefing on the expedition. As such, the chosen members, each of you, should prepare to embark on the expedition. Go to Treasure Town, go to the shops, the bank, to Kangaskhan, and when you feel you are ready return here. That is all, dismissed!"

With that, Chatot and Wigglytuff moved into Wigglytuff's Chamber's while the rest of the guild converged into a circle. Grovyle stepped to the side, simply watching them as Sunflora shrieked.

"I could scream, I'm so happy that everyone is coming on the expedition!"

"The Guildmaster and Chatot have done it again," Chimecho agreed. "I'm so shocked, I'm tingling."

"I couldn't help but believe we wouldn't get picked," Rai said, glancing to Sean. "I'm so relieved that we get to come without replacing anyone else!"

Bidoof sniffled, the circle had converged to where he had been standing, as he still couldn't move. "By golly, I'm mighty happy they are even letting me come along on this here expedition. And not just me, everyone get's to go! It's like a dreaming, without all the tremors that come with Loudred's snoring."

"HEY!" Loudred shouted. "You're lucky I'm in such a good mood."

"If we are all going." Dugtrio brought up. "Than that likely means we are going to be tested in a different way than any of us may have previously thought. I propose we apprentices all work as one in this expedition, show Guildmaster Wigglytuff that we are worthy of his training!"

Everyone nodded.

"Hey-hey, that's the spirit!"

"YEAH! That's the SPIRIT!"

"Dad's really good at raising spirits, I'm all pumped up now!"

The apprentices all fell into a chatter while Sean smiled, glancing at everyone's faces and enjoying the sheer positive energy the pokémon all put out. _"Never thought I'd ever be in the middle of this."_ He smiled, thinking to himself.

"And we should work with Grovyle as well!" Rai said, snapping Sean out of his happy place. Rai, turning to the surprised reptile, invited Grovyle in. "We may have only known you for two days, but I know this expedition will be so much better with you along. So, let's all work together. Alright?"

Grovyle stared at Rai's paw for a brief moment, hesitating. Sean felt that he was the only one who caught it as Grovyle smiled and stepped forward. "Certainly," he said, clasping Rai's small paw with his larger hand. "I look forward to working with you. With you all," he amended, looking up to nod to everyone. Rai moved to make space for Grovyle, and he stepped in between the shinx and meowth.

"We all agreed?" Sunflora asked, reaching a leafy limb in.

"YES!" Everyone responded, reaching a limb in themselves. Even Grovyle.

"HOORAY!"

The apprentices all broke ranks then, some falling into duo's, others going off alone in their excitement, all with the same goal. Storm Treasure Town of its valuables.

Grovyle joined as well, walking with Team Ion until they reached the crossroads. "I'll see you both soon," Grovyle said, waving them off as they made their way into Treasure Town. Sean resisted the urge to glance backwards, doing anything potentially unusual was a complete no-go with Grovyle around.

Skipping and humming in joy, Rai zipped ahead to the marketplace, leaving Sean to cough in the dust cloud he left behind.

"Wait up," he called, but Rai was already too far ahead. Shaking his head, Sean hurried to catch up, crossing the bridge to find the Kecleon Market being swarmed.

Everyone from the guild, besides Chatot and Wigglytuff, were all in line, Loudred and Sunflora loudly haggling with the Kecleon Brothers.

"Oh wow," Rai said, glancing at the line. "This is madness."

"Madness you say?" Sean asked, before biting his tongue.

"Let's go to the rest of the market," Rai suggested, far too energized to stand politely in line. Sean raised his eyebrows but followed. They hadn't really entered the row of stalls any further than one or two in.

"Good morning!" the first stall-owner cheered as Team Ion stepped up to her. "Welcome to Team Glee's shop of wonder and happiness!"

Rai smiled and began looking through what they had for sale while Sean looked between the three pokémon manning the stall. A togepi, politoad, and ledyba. They rung a distant bell or three and he decided to chat while Rai decided.

"Where did you find these items?" he asked, as Rai poked at a Blast Seed.

"All through Mount Bristle!" Ledyba answered before the other two could so much as open their mouths. "We went to give an Oran Berry to Whiscash, so we also brought some water because he probably needed it too."

"He had water with him." Politoad frowned, before perking up again. "But he was really thankful we came to help him and gave us this really pretty rock that he found while adventuring."

He held up an uncut amethyst and Sean didn't need to fake the pleased sound he made at the beauty of it. Even as a human he had loved gemstones, especially amethyst, and enjoyed collecting them.

The three members of Team Glee chattered on as Sean stared, transfixed at the amethyst. Politoad had set it down, right on the table, to free his hands for some gesturing. He couldn't hear the trio, it sounded like he was underwater.

Sean blinked, and shook his head. _"Stop dozing off like that!"_ he reprimanded himself, blinking a few times to get some moisture back into them.

Rai ended up buying all of their apples and Oran Berry's before moving onto the next stall that caught his eye.

Or caught Sean's eye.

Team Ebony, the glitz and glamorous pair who couldn't agree on what treasures to seek out, were waiting patiently at a table that was covered with gems, pieces of glass melted from battles involving Fire-type pokémon, dusty old things that reeked of intrigue, and other wonderful things that drew Sean to them like a moth to a flame.

"Good morning Meowth," Murkrow said politely when it was clear he was heading right for them. Rai barely noticed Sean's disappearance, spotting someone selling Orb's and hurrying to them.

"Good...?" Sean asked, before blinking again. "Good grief why does that keep happening?" he muttered to himself. "Uh, hello Murkrow and Shuppet. How are you doing this morning?"

"Glamourous as always darling," Murkrow answered, sweeping a pitch-black wing before the treasures that laid before her.

"We're good," Shuppet answered, bobbing up and down happily. "We've finally found some treasures that are valuable, don't you think." Levitating a dusty relic in some smoggy grip, Shuppet jutted it out until it was nearly touching Sean's non-existent nose. "Look at this thing! Isn't it so rare and valuable?"

"Uh."

"I believe Meowth has an eye for style," Murkrow cut in, picking something up in her wing and butting Shuppet's item out of the way. "See the polish, the glint, the allure of this glass? The most beautiful glass in the entire Grass Continent I would believe."

The glass was pretty, it appeared to have been caught in some oil and had a rainbow shine about it. As the item was twisted, lumpy, and overall disturbing in its aesthetic, Sean made sure simply to nod approvingly.

"No one wants to buy a stupid piece of gross glass," Shuppet snapped, pushing Murkrow's wing back away. "This… thing is clearly the most valuable item in Treasure Town, no the Grass Continent, NO! The world. I bet this thing is the most valuable thing in the world. We just need to figure out why, but I can let you figure out for the low-low price of three thousand Poké."

"Psh," Murkrow scoffed. "Overreaching much? Most valuable thing in the world? Try most valuable thing in that dusty old box you found it in. Because it was the ONLY thing in that box. I'd wager that the box itself was worth more than that piece of ugly, dusty, junk."

"And your weird chunk of glass is better?" Shuppet butted heads with Murkrow, both of them growling now. "I bet I can find something more worthwhile than that in a bad dream."

"Your taste in treasures IS a bad dream."

"You're like a distracted dustox when looking at a charizard's tail! You'd fly right in thinking you saw something shiny!"

"Oh? Like that time, you jumped right into the middle of a monster house because you thought you saw something interesting? And it was a TRAP of all things?"

"At least I'm trying to find worthwhile things."

"Shiny things ARE worthwhile."

"Materialist!"

"Nostalgic!"

"Neophile!"

"Retrophile!"

Sean backed away, leaving the pair to their argument as they began spitting louder, and more obtuse, words.

It wasn't hard to find Rai, he had moved on from the Orb seller, and was speaking to a trio who were not selling but had come in after noticing the same roadblock surrounding the Kecleon Market.

"And so, the whole guild is going on an expedition!" Rai beamed to the perturbed trio, making up a bellsprout, ponyta, and a camerupt.

"I just… asked where you found the Orbs," one of the three, a bellsprout, managed to say.

"Hello." Sean beamed as he stepped into place by Rai, who was currently trying to hide his face. "I don't think we've met before. I'm." He paused a brief moment, just to remind himself not to say Sean.

"Sean, right?" Ponyta said, causing Sean to flinch. "I think I've heard of you."

"Hahaha," Sean laughed, fake and bright. "No."

"You walk on two legs," the deep voice of camerupt rumbled out. "Are you sure you're not Sean?"

"I am," Sean said reluctantly. "But anything you may or may not have heard is probably a complete fabrication that has no basis in reality whatsoever."

Camerupt blinked as Ponyta said. "We heard you told everyone in the Wigglytuff Guild your name, making them think you were advertising because Sunflora. But that it was just an accident because you were trying to be friendly with nothing ulterior about it."

"Oh." Sean swallowed, regathered his bearings, and nodded shamefully. "Then yes. That's me."

"Poor guy," Bellsprout said. "Can't imagine doing… a-anyway, s-so you're going on an expedition?"

Eager to move past two sets of prior awkwardness, Rai jumped back up happily. "YES!" he shouted, before flinching at his own volume. "Yes. To discover the mysteries of Fogbound Lake. The whole guild is setting off, we've even got a really cool addition with an explorer called Grovyle joining too."

"Grovyle?" Ponyta asked. "Never heard of him."

"Nothing to me," Camerupt rumbled.

Bellsprout, however. "Oh? Grovyle? Has a large, brown, Treasure Bag he wears as a satchel like he's delivering mail or something?"

"Yes!" Rai beamed. "You know him?"

" _He knows him?"_ Sean screamed internally.

Bellsprout shrugged, as best as he could at least. "Never met, but Grass-types gotta know other Grass-types. I've heard of him, he's apparently very strong, uses lots of powerful moves, and it very smart with item usage. I could have sworn he had a partner though…"

Rai cocked his head. "Partner? For Grovyle?"

"Yep." Bellsprout nodded. "Just what I heard at least. Could just be a friend, or rumours going the way they normally do. Some pokémon are claiming the Great Dusknoir doesn't work alone either!"

Rai and Bellsprout shared some hearty laughter over such a preposterous notion.

"So Braixen over there was selling Orbs." Rai pointed, and the trio made their way off.

"Nice guys." Rai smiled, turning to Sean. "I think we've got enough stuff to get us going steadily. Head back to the guild now?"

"Hm?" Sean asked, noticing Rai was speaking to him. "Pardon?"

"Said I've got the stuff." He patted the Treasure Bag as proof before ducking out of it to let Sean pick it up to sling over his own shoulder. "And we should head back to the guild."

"Sounds good."

They left the marketplace and began making their way back, spotting Loudred and Sunflora up ahead, while Bidoof and Corphish spotted them from behind.

Treasure Town was truly busy this morning, pokémon were everywhere. Even without the guild having sieged the place, the town was busy.

"Wonder if something's going on?" Sean wondered after pointing out the business to Rai.

"Nothing besides the guild's expedition," Rai answered, not beaming upon speaking of it like before. "Hey… are you alright?"

Sean turned to look at him curiously. "Yeah."

"That sounded like a question, not an answer." Rai pointed out. "I've just noticed you've been… off for a couple days. You barely talked to me at all yesterday, or the day before. And you're still dozing off a bit, like when we were talking to Team Flame."

"Who?"

"The bellsprout team."

"Oh."

They continued walking, Rai facing Sean and wearing an expectant look on his face. Wetting his lips, Sean found his words. "I, uh… don't know. I been having a few odd dreams, flashes of stuff. Did you know it's impossible to see a face in a dream you haven't seen in real life?"

"Really?" Rai asked. "That's cool." Then he frowned. "Have you seen someone in your dream? Wait. Are you remembering stuff?"

Sean shrugged. "Not… quite. Maybe, sometimes stuff happens that I wasn't really prepared for. I'm really entranced by jewels apparently, I remember looking at that." He lowered his voice. "Time Gear and couldn't look away. I might have done… something, if you hadn't snapped me out of it."

"Probably because you're a meowth," Rai said, waving him off. Then his expression twisted into horror, then into relief. "I, uh… you probably wouldn't be used to meowth instincts and that's why I said that. Not that meowth are like that! It's just…"

Watching Rai get flustered was fun, but Sean spared him with a chuckle. "I get it, don't worry. No offence taken, I never could from someone as cute as you."

Rai scowled at him and Sean laughed, racing forward to avoid being swatted. "I'm. Not. CUTE!" he yelled as they passed Duskull Bank, Sean laughing his head off.

Duskull chuckled at the antics and nodded to an amused Corphish and Bidoof. "He is cute," Duskull said, getting twin nods in response.

By the time they reached the guild, Rai had forgotten their conversation. Sean hadn't, but was relieved Rai had let it go.

They waited in excited silence until everyone arrived ready.

* * *

"All accounted for, it appears," Chatot said, looking over the assembled pokémon.

"Uh, Chatot sir?" Bidoof piped up. "Grovyle isn't here yet."

Chatot nodded. "Grovyle has already been briefed, we'll be meeting him on the road."

With that explanation out of the way, he begun talking. "Let me explain the expedition once more. First, the objective: Exploration of Fogbound Lake. It is a lake that is located in the far to the east. However, it is perpetually enshrouded by a dense fog. As such, it's actual existence has never been confirmed."

"So exciting," Wigglytuff said, cutting in. "The mystery makes me so happy!"

"Indeed," Chatot said drolly. "It is merely the foggy mirage of a spot that lives to this day on rumour alone. It is also rumoured." Chatot smiled, eye glinting. "That a treasure of unimaginable beauty lays hidden there."

"A treasure hunt?" Murmured the apprentices.

"Yup." Wigglytuff beamed. "It will be fun, fun, fun!"

Chatot had everyone open their wonder maps and instructed them to look to the eastern fringes of the map, laid with only a shape of the continent, no landmarks were featured on the map. Sean wasn't sure if the first time he had seen the map made him happy or disappointed there was no clouds for the unexplored areas.

"With the distance this expedition is embarking upon, we will need to make multiple stops along the way." Chatot pointed to the bottom of a mountain. "Therefore, we will encamp at the foot of the highlands here. That will serve as base camp."

He hopped back to give the apprentices some time to think. "Now if we were to travel as one group, our mobility would be severely restrictive, and the dungeons would turn truly vicious against us. So, as you know, we will set off in smaller teams."

The apprentices shared glances, wondering if the choice of teams was up to them. Chatot answered that immediately. "I shall announce those groups now." He glanced to the left portion of the mob and listed off four names. "The first group shall consist of Sunflora, Loudred, Diglett, and Croagunk."

"You guys BETTER not hold me back," Loudred warned, after the four had glanced around.

"Meh-heh-heh, you should talk," Croagunk chuckled.

"The next group shall consist of Dugtrio, Chimecho, Corphish, and Bidoof."

"We are a solid group," Dugtrio said, looking among the others.

"I swear to do my best," Chimecho chimed.

"Oh golly, I'll do my best not to hold you guys back," Bidoof said.

"Hey-hey, we'll all do our best to support the group!"

"Now let's see." Chatot turned to Wigglytuff. "The Guildmaster and I shall travel as a pair. This is acceptable yes?"

Wigglytuff started as if struck. "Me? I get to go with Chatot? Yippee!"

Chatot cocked his head slightly. "Really, you're actually happ… nevermind, don't push it Chatot."

Turning back to the group, he nodded to Sean and Rai. "Team Ion shall travel as a pair, and Grovyle has requested to join you if that is alright?"

Sean, having had a sinking feeling the entire time, was not surprised, although still dismayed. He tried not to show it, not difficult to do when Rai jumped in joy. "REALLY!?" He approached Loudred levels of noise. "We get to go with Grovyle? Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"I… er, presume that is alright?" Chatot asked, as everyone stared at Rai in jealousy.

Rai continued repeating yes as if stuck, Sean looked to Chatot with a deadpan look. "I think the answer is yes."

"Very good." Chatot nodded happily, there had been no issues with the sorting, of that he was relieved. "Well then." The group turned back to Chatot. "Everyone let's get to it and MOVE OUT!"

"HOORAY!"

The whole guild thundered out, each excited to get started with this. Even Sean was swept into the excitement, he hadn't seen much of the world beyond a few hours walk from Treasure Town. This would prove to be interesting, one way or the other.

Grovyle was waiting for them by the time they reached the crossroads, and he was pleased to learn that Team Ion was happy to have him along.

"If you don't mind the presumptuousness," Grovyle said, pulling them to a stop as the others began to plan their paths. "I have set it upon myself to chart the best pathway to the base camp. I believe travelling through the Craggy Coast and Mount Horn would be the very best for this group."

"I think that's a great idea!" Rai smiled, barely even glancing at the map Grovyle had laid down. "What do you think Sean?"

"Sounds good," he agreed. That, at least, sounded calming. He wasn't completely certain on Mount Horn, but he knew he remembered the Craggy Coast.

"Excellent." Grovyle rolled up his map and stashed it in his own Treasure Bag. "Shall we be off then? Gain a head start and all." He winked at that and Rai nodded, the trio falling into an easy walk with no troubles.

Sean was uncomfortable. There was few, if any, situations of his whole life he could remember that left him feeling this uncomfortable. _"What barely I can even remember,"_ Sean thought grumpily. It was true, and disconcerting to him, but memories of his life as a human were getting somewhat fuzzier. He could still remember what he needed to, he hoped at least, but even remembering what he looked like was difficult.

" _If it wasn't for Rai I'd probably forget my name."_ Sean did his best not to look at Grovyle and just let Rai chatter away. That was fine. It was fine how brightly Rai smiled at Grovyle. It was fine how happy he was that Grovyle had asked to come with them. It was fine he barely even glanced at Sean as he spoke.

It was fine.

Everything was fine.

* * *

Grovyle smiled as he waved Team Ion away as they travelled into Treasure Town, preparing to stock up for the expedition. He waited until everyone was gone, and Spinda too had staggered off up the guild, before spinning on a heel and swiftly walking down to the beach.

He passed the morning krabby and corsola, ignored the shellos that had escaped from the Beach Cave, and avoided the dungeon entirely. Instead he went up on an angle, covering his tracks in sand as he did so, jumping up the short cliff and into the bushy areas that no one bothered to go into.

They had scoped this spot out to be the best place they could find that was close to Treasure Town.

He walked a new, yet memorized, path, tapping trees as he went. Soon enough, he found their hideout. A hewn tent.

"Came back to see me? Miss me, did you?" The speaker, a riolu, smiled as Grovyle ducked into the hideout.

"I had some time," Grovyle answered, without answering the question that was really asked.

"Can't have too long," his companion said, crossing his arms. "I'm perfectly capable of doing this by myself you know."

"Have you memorised everything?" Grovyle asked.

"Yes."

"The dungeons?"

"Beach Cave, Mount Bristle, Amp Plains, Drenched Bluff, Waterfall Cave, Spring Cave, do I HAVE to go on?"

"The cover story?"

"I made the damn thing up!" His companion grinned. "I think you suggested three whole words to it."

"You have the escape plan ready?"

The riolu raised an eyebrow ridge, before striding over to pull a segment of the tent they were in down. Grovyle nodded approvingly as he saw that everything was packed and ready.

"Knew you'd ask." Grovyle scowled at the eye-roll. "So as soon as I heard you, everything was ready for me to book it. I'm not an amateur here."

"I know," Grovyle said, crossing his own arms now. "You cannot blame me for being concerned. You've been stressed lately, we both are, I know you normally wouldn't miss something but it has happened a few times in this time."

The expression his companion wore softened before he shook his head. "Yeah, you're right. Ugh, stress, world ending catastrophes aside. Look, I've got berries, seeds, Orbs. I'm amazed you let me keep so many, with YOUR love of the godforsaken things."

Smiling slightly, Grovyle plucked an Orb out of his bag and admired it. "You just don't understand them like I do," he teased, before placing it back in the bag. "Alright, be safe, run if you have to. Any sign of a sableye, even a bad feeling about Dusknoir, and you are leaving. Alright?"

"Alright. Jeez, it's like you don't trust me to do the smart thing."

"I don't." Was Grovyle's flat response, not reacting as the riolu grew mock-outraged. "Sean, I'm serious. Don't do anything stupid, find where the Relic Fragment is if you can, but if you come under risk, leave. Please, I don't want to risk you anymore than I have to."

"Alright," Sean the riolu sighed. "I promise I won't be reckless or stupid. Now." He smiled, a little sadly, but mostly encouragingly. "You have an expedition to catch! Better get going, and don't get caught taking the Time Gear please."

"I won't be so obvious," Grovyle replied, a smirk over his face as he emphasized the 'I'. "Take care."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the riolu demanded, before sighing and waving him off. "Give them hell and bring it all home."

Grovyle nodded and raced off to reach the crossroads, just in time for the guild to trample down in eager excitement.

" _I will be careful,"_ Grovyle thought as he spotted a certain meowth and shinx. _"But first I need to learn the truth."_

* * *

 **Well then. Things just got interesting ^^**


	11. Sean's Day Becomes More Complicated

**Hello! Friends, friends! Welcome to Sean's Day Becomes More Complicated!**

 **This is a bit of a long author's note, so I don't blame you if you wish to skip. It's mostly be thanking you all.**

 **I am enjoying this all so much ^^ I will put a second specific thank you to TheCrazyAnimeFan01 for both being here since the start, aaand, inspiring me.**

 **I like to pretend I have everything ever planned out to such intricate detail, but when I started this story the plan that was there was… well, not so well developed. It's much more developed now, and this is because of the simple support I was given. TheCrazyAnimeFan01, even if they didn't actually say or do anything that normally would lead to these ideas, the simply fact that someone was interested made my mind go into overdrive thinking of twists and ideas I could do.**

 **Without them, and without ALL of you, this may have been a lot more boring. To give an idea on what I mean, I didn't intend on Drowzee getting away originally. He was going to be fought at Mt Bristle in the same way with Sean pretending he had the Dimensional Scream to convince Rai he knew where to go. The inspiration you all gave me pushed me towards a much more interesting angle, so I thank you all.**

 **Anyway, I've waffled on for long enough, time for the story!**

* * *

Sean couldn't claim to know just how big this world was.

In his experience in geography, a continent was quite a lot larger than the map implied it was. At least most continents were.

Each dungeon they had gone out to explore were within walking distance of the town. Sometimes it was a few hours, but they could always make it there, get through the dungeon, and back all in a single day.

And the Craggy Coast itself was equally as close.

" _I'm not sure if we're just a lot faster,"_ Sean mused as they walked along the coast, listening to the waves crash against the cliffs and certainly not Rai still talking to Grovyle. _"Or just because we don't take breaks. I thought humans were meant to be the endurance hunters though, I got winded in my second dungeon, but now I can walk for kilometres with no shoes and be fine. Such a weird place."_

He was not offended that Rai barely spoke to him; the shinx focusing instead on barraging Grovyle with a million deadly questions.

No, he was worried. And not an inane fear that Rai liked Grovyle more, that was not even on the cards, more that he'd ask too many questions and Grovyle would let something slip.

To be hit with this many questions would be daunting, even for one without something rather large to hide like Grovyle.

Not that he was paying much attention to how Grovyle answered. No, just a glance here and there whenever it seemed appropriate. It would be suspicious if he completely avoided Grovyle's existence, so a cursory glance now and again was the right action.

Sean's tail swish and flicked.

"The last I heard from my sister, she had gone to the Water Continent," Rai said, winding down on the latest story that he was telling to Grovyle. He had already covered his loss of his treasure in the Beach Cave incident. Sean nearly using a move in town on Drowzee. Everything but the Ditto's secret from Boulder Quarry. And a basically everything else Sean had gone through with Rai. Now he was talking about personal stories. "She's an incredible luxio, I wonder if she's evolved all the way yet… Oh, I've been talking so much. What about you, do you have any siblings Grovyle?"

" _Never asked me if I have siblings,"_ Sean thought mutinously as he also thought. _"Because you have 'amnesia' you lipid fool."_

Sean glared down at the ground. His feet paws were poking their claws out and he took the effort to force them to retract.

"No, I am an only child, as far as I know," Grovyle replied, nodding down to Rai. Then he looked across. "What about you Meowth?"

Sean didn't react, still not particularly used to being addressed as Meowth, as well as doing his best to ignore the pair. "Hmm?" he asked when he realised both pokémon were staring at him. "Pardon? I didn't catch that."

Rai opened his mouth, almost like he was going to say something, but faltered and closed his mouth again as Grovyle repeated the question. "Do you have any siblings?"

Sean felt trapped, boxed in, outwitted in a game he didn't know he was playing. _"What does he mean by that? I can't say yes, cause then Rai would know something is up. Do I say no, that's a lie though, would Grovyle be able to tell!?"_

"Uh, I…"

" _You can't say amnesia. So, say something NOW!"_

"N-no. Probably." He gave a weak shrug while mentally lambasting himself for backing out of the lie. _"Come on, you lie basically every day. Grovyle isn't that scary, who cares if he knows? It wouldn't completely wreck the entire world if the story changed like that would it?"_

Unable to take that chance, Sean smiled vacantly until Grovyle looked away.

" _HE KNOWS!"_

While Sean began a whole new tirade of mentally screaming two words, Rai took Grovyle's attention again and began spelling out how their first outlaw mission went.

The chatter was a pleasant hum in the back of Sean's mind as he continued to freak out over possibilities and suspicions he had no idea were feasible or not.

Still, despite the chaos of Sean's mind, the waves continued to crash against the cliffs as the Craggy Coast drew closer.

"I believe this is the entrance to our first challenge," Grovyle said, hopping up to a sheer opening into a dark cave. Sean grimaced as he looked at it, the entrance giving the feeling of a jagged hole torn into the side of a cliff. It was not particularly inviting and Sean felt like something was missing, but he couldn't put his paw on it.

"Hoo." Rai breathed out. "This is the start, really. The start of our first expedition!" He turned back to Sean, beaming brightly and Sean lavished in it. "Let's do our best Sean!"

Grovyle twitched, eyes flicking to Sean in a moment of puzzlement.

Sean's smile at being noticed again grew wider, until it froze into a rictus grin. He realised what Rai had said as Rai realised as well. "Oh, oops," he giggled embarrassed. "I get so used to calling you that." He turned to Grovyle, still smiling. "It's only fair if I tell you my name too! Just in case you hadn't heard it already. I'm Raigeki, but I prefer Rai." He held out his paw to take and Grovyle clasped it in a clawed hand.

While Sean stewed in the fact he was only learning that now, Grovyle nodded. "Well met Rai," Grovyle said, briefly hesitating as he turned to Sean. "And to you as well Sean." Sean shivered, Grovyle's voice had lingered in the air, over his shoulders, his name bared for all to hear. "I must apologise for not disclosing my own name, I am a private person."

"Oh!" Rai's ears shot up. "I wasn't meaning. I didn't mean. I wasn't thinking to." Each sentence stopping and starting as Rai grew more flustered.

Thankfully, Grovyle laughed. "It is more than alright. I apologise for my own rudeness in turn. I hope you will forgive me in time."

"Already." Rai nodded, then turned to the dungeon entrance. "This is a true expedition…"

He seemed to freeze, eyes being drawn into the dark cave, the yawning chasm pulling him in, pulling him towards an uncertain future. An exciting future.

"Let's go already!" he yelled passionately. "The rest of the guild won't be waiting on us for sure!"

Rai raced to the mouth of the cave and began hopping from left to right. "Hurry up you two!" he moaned, unable to contain himself and sparking several times.

"Ready?" Grovyle asked, chuckling, as he turned to the meowth who was playing it cool. "This will be an adventure I'm sure." He nodded towards Rai who whined at them to hurry up. "Alright Sean?"

"Right," Sean replied, feeling his throat try and restrict to stop the words. He realised he hadn't spoken directly to Grovyle up to this point and couldn't meet his eyes when he did so. "Craggy Coast awaits." He hurried forward, smiling far too widely at Rai once he reached him and quickly stepping further into the cave.

Rai waited for Grovyle, and the two of them entered right after Sean, watching the meowth's tail flick back and forth as he did his best to appear natural.

" _This is going to kill me,"_ Sean thought, grimacing as Rai and Grovyle began to talk again. _"Through panic or whatever is going on there, I'm not sure."_

He resolved to keep his eyes fixated on what was in front of him and ignore what was behind. He had the bag, he had the items, and Rai was strong enough to fight even without Grovyle.

Sean knew he was the one who needed the help, but he wasn't accepting it from Grovyle.

* * *

The cave was a new low when it came to dankness.

The Beach Cave was wet, Drenched Bluff and the Waterfall Cave were slimy, this cave was wet, slimy, and salty.

So much salt, Sean feared he was going to absorb it through his feet. Even breathing was uncomfortable with how the scent of salt permeated everything.

"I'm going to smell like this for weeks," Sean moaned. He had fallen back into line with Rai and Grovyle fairly quickly, not willing to put himself in the line of fire just to avoid maybe interacting with Grovyle.

Rai remained between them, however, that was unchanging.

"It probably will," Rai replied, nodding wisely. Sean took it vacantly, moving on to the next problem, until Rai's tone registered with him.

"Hey!" he snapped. "What are you implying there?"

"In all the time I've known you," Rai replied with a smile. "You bathed once. In the hot springs, and only when we were washed there by a trap."

"…Saved your life," Sean mumbled, turning away with a pout.

"Sure did!" Rai agreed, grinning brightly.

"You don't bathe?" Grovyle asked, staring down with concern after dispatching a whiscash with Bullet Seed.

"Weirdest meowth ever," Rai said. "I get not wanting hairballs, but he prefers the water I think."

"I don't like this water," Sean growled, flicking a foot to free it from something particularly offensive.

"Did you know Sean can swim!" Rai gasped, turning his full attention back to Grovyle as he found another thing to tell him of.

"Indeed?" Grovyle looked over Sean again, appraising him. "Interesting."

"I thought so too." Rai nodded. "Swam in our second dungeon to save a lost psyduck. Even saved me from drowning when I fell in." Rai trailed off into embarrassed laughter and Sean sent a smile his way before going back to glaring at the surroundings for surrounding them.

Sean wasn't sure what to take from Craggy Coast. The place was unpleasant, every dungeon was unpleasant, but the dungeon itself wasn't much of a problem.

It was almost relaxing, adventuring with Grovyle. He was so powerful, often with a type advantage on top of it all, anything Rai didn't scare off, Grovyle easily laid low.

Sean was not relaxed though. Grovyle made the dungeon easy but strung his nerves like a harp each time Rai began to say a little too much.

"We talk every night, well not for the last few because Sean's been uh… tired."

Didn't help Sean's nerves that Grovyle kept looking at him each time Rai would talk about him.

"He almost used a move on Drowzee in town, but he didn't! Everything worked out fine, even though Drowzee did get away…"

What was worse was when Rai realised he had been excluding Sean from the conversations and tried to add him in.

"Remember when we fought Litleo, Sean?" Rai asked, tearing his eyes from Grovyle for a few seconds to grace Sean with his attention.

Sean flinched slightly, startled at being addressed so suddenly. "Oh, yeah definitely! Big battle, I was only mostly useless."

"You weren't useless!" Rai immediately said, annoyed and also resigned to this discussion.

"Ah." Sean patted where his nose wasn't. "I said mostly."

Rai gave him a flat look. "Don't get cute with me, there is no way I could have done that alone."

"You are the cute one here," Sean said, smirking as Rai puffed up. "Can't turn that talk on me, I'm the master here."

"I'm learning though," Rai warned, grinning again. "I'll figure your 'sarcasm' out one day."

"Hmm," Sean hummed before glancing to Grovyle. Things weren't different, but he felt a little better now that Rai had finally remembered he existed. "Litleo was our first real battle together," he explained to Grovyle. "At least where I did something of use."

"He distracted Litleo," Rai interjected, happily knowing Sean was embarrassed by praise. "Tricked him into lowering his guard, and got him with a Sleep Seed. I was barely conscious at the time, but he got me some berries and I was back up."

"Just in time," Sean cut across, pushing the credit back. "To knock him out right as Litleo was getting up."

"An impressive win," Grovyle said, nodding down to the pair. "Some of the greatest teams are built from a common foe."

"Have you worked with anyone before Grovyle?" Rai asked innocently as he absentmindedly zapped a krabby. "

Grovyle was silent for long enough that he could only answer with. "Yes. Some time ago."

Rai nodded and didn't press further. Grovyle's clipped tone was warning enough.

Not to be stopped by awkward silences, Rai had enough of those in the first week with Sean, he decided to change the subject. "Sean's been doing really well though." The shinx smiled as he felt Sean's eyes bore into the back of his head. "We went to a dungeon called Waterfall Cave not long before the expedition crew was announced."

"Indeed?" Grovyle asked pleasantly, keeping his eyes on the walls around them. He scared a gastrodon off with a quick Bullet Seed. "Preparing for the expedition?"

"Well," Rai trailed off awkwardly before righting himself. "We took two jobs that day, hoping to look like we were really dedicated."

"Understandable," Grovyle said nodding. A hint of a smile even twitched at his lips. "It appears to have paid off well."

"Yep!" Rai beamed, sending a Thunderbolt at an enemy to send it skittering for the depths. "It wasn't looking too good at first," he explained as Sean cut in.

"We searched the dungeon three times looking for those two!" Sean frowned as the memory of what followed came to him. "I bet Floatzel knew we were there too."

Rai nodded, solemn. Turning back to Grovyle, he explained. "We were looking for two lost pokémon, but as it turned out Floatzel had kidnapped cherubi!"

Narrowing his eyes, Grovyle asked. "And you caught him?"

"We did." Rai nodded and looked to Sean. "We ended up going to the end of the dungeon and accidentally triggered a trap…" he trailed off, looking hopefully at Sean.

Happy to continue, even if he concealed it, Sean brightly explained. "Was some sort of water trap on a big gem. Pushing it in triggered the trap and washed us all the way to the hot springs."

"His first bath." Rai contributed. "Also saved me from drowning."

"Ah yes." Grovyle nodded. "You mentioned that earlier I believe?"

"Did I?"

"You did," Sean said flatly. "You said everything. Well… mostly everything."

"Not my fault!" Rai said. "Grovyle asks such good questions and I had to tell him… most of it, you know?"

Rai was looking at Sean, Sean was looking back. There was something in the yellow eyes of the shinx, something pleading.

Sean turned away and Rai frowned.

"We got directions from the pokémon at the hot springs," Sean continued with a cough. "And hunted Floatzel down just as he was handing Cherubi over."

"And we battled him!" Rai yelled, jumping forward and sparking dangerously. "Floatzel and Staraptor. They tried to fight back, but Team Ion was too good for them!"

Grovyle chuckled at Rai's exuberance and sidled next to Sean, making the meowth truly uncomfortable. "You have quite a partner there," he said, and Sean nodded stiffly.

"Yep," he croaked, cleared his throat, and tried again. "Yep." Still croaking.

Grovyle gave him a curious look, but before he could do anything, Rai returned. "I didn't get to tell the best part!" he said excitedly.

"Hm?" Grovyle glanced back up to Rai.

"That battle was when I figured out how to use Thunderbolt!" He fired the very same at an enemy creeping up on the pair, knocking it flying with a screech. "And Sean too!" With that, Sean's interest was piked.

"Huh?" he asked dumbly. "Me? When did I do anything besides Scratch?" He extended his claws and channelled some Power through them to demonstrate. "I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything fancy."

"You did seem pretty mad," Rai agreed, shaking his head. "But no Scratch attack I've even seen involves a long, black, blade thing. That was definitely a new move!"

"Long black blade?" Sean repeated, glancing at his right paw. "…Are you sure?"

"How don't you remember?" Rai cocked his head, concern filling his voice. "You nearly cut Staraptor's wing off. That's what scared him away in the first place."

"Everything is a bit of blur after I realised what was going on with that whole 'deal'," Sean admitted, getting another concerned glance from Rai as well as one from Grovyle. "It's nothing," he insisted, recoiling at the concern. "I just got really angry, and we were tired from doing the same dungeon three times!"

"I guess…" Rai mumbled. They all stood in silence for a moment; Grovyle decided to break it.

"That does sound like Night Slash," he said, perking Rai up and getting a disbelieving look from Sean. Privately, Grovyle took it as a victory. The meowth had barely looked at him at all, and only for brief periods. He was fully staring at him now.

"You've seen a Night Slash?" Rai asked eagerly. "I've only really heard pokémon talk about it in the streets, or the guild. You don't get many Dark-type pokémon in Treasure Town. And the poochyena brothers have never showed it off."

"They likely cannot learn it, despite the matching typing," Grovyle explained. "I have seen a Night Slash before. Many times. I once helped someone learn it."

As soon as the last words left his lips, Grovyle froze up. Rai, ignoring any odd reactions in delight, immediately squeaked. "You can teach SEAN!"

Sean froze as well, and the two met eyes for a moment, looking away quickly. "He doesn't need to take that time," Sean quickly said. "It'd probably take days, if not weeks, and Grovyle has better things to do."

Rai pouted and looked to Grovyle who had regained his composure. "I…" he hesitated, receiving the full brunt force of Rai's hope. "Could give a tip or two." He ended.

Rai immediately beamed again and ran around Grovyle in happiness. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Sean this is great!"

He tackled Sean in happiness before rolling off bashfully. "S-sorry. I'm being a bit… much again."

"I'm fine," Sean said, pulling himself into a sitting position. Grovyle stretched out a clawed hand and Sean took it without hesitation, getting hefted up to his feet.

"You are curious," Grovyle said, causing a painful heart jump in Sean. "I've never met a meowth who enjoys standing in such a way as much as you."

"I know!" Rai said, cheer returning. "It's so weird, but a good weird!" he quickly corrected. "I think it's cool. Unique."

"Other meowth can stand," Sean mumbled, stepping into his own space.

"Yeah, but Croagunk thinks it's weird and cool too," Rai said wisely as they began to walk again. "Sean's weird in lots of ways, but that just makes him who he is! Who is wonderful, it's all good things I swear!"

Sean chuckled at Rai's scrambled attempts to talk about him, but privately hoped he'd stop. Grovyle had relaxed around him, so he hoped that there was no suspicion there.

" _Even saying my name didn't garner much of a response,"_ Sean reasoned to himself as their trek took a noticeable incline upwards. _"And all pokémon seem to act a bit shocked if someone just blurts their name out. Did I not tell Grovyle my name then? Did I expect something like this to happen? Gah, I hate not remembering what happened in the future."_

Sean watched Grovyle as Rai continued to chatter on. Grovyle was very alert, very twitchy, and almost brutal in how quickly he'd dispatch any pokémon that dared to even look at them. But he replied to Rai's questions easily and showed no odd signs when Rai would get Sean to add his own two cents.

Sean smiled and began to relax himself. _"And even if he does know something, nothing wrong seems to be going on. He'll take the Time Gear, and everything will be back on track. A few bumps here and there, but the expedition looks like it'll be easier than I expected. Grovyle is really strong, I don't even to do anything!"_

Pleased in his laziness, Sean continued walking alongside Rai and Grovyle until the beams of natural light stung at his eyes.

"We're almost through!" Rai said, voice echoing through the widening passage. He picked up speed, trotting forward and driving Sean and Grovyle to run to keep pace with him.

The mouth of the cave yawned, and the trio were expelled.

"Ah!" Rai sighed as they emerged on a wide, rocky, path. "Can you smell that clear air Sean?"

Sean breathed in. The terrible salty smell still stuck to his fur, but the air of the mountains was clear and pure. "Smells like victory."

"We are through Craggy Coast," Grovyle said, stepping up behind the pair. "But we are still quite a way from the base camp the guild wishes to meet at.

Grovyle pulled out his map and he and Rai began talking as Sean stepped away. He climbed one of the rocky edges that closed the path in, digging his claws in to hoist himself up, before taking a full view of the location.

Dozens of snow-capped peaks spread out as far as his eye could see. Sean smiled, this wasn't the first time he'd been in a place a little like this, although this was a nicer place. The sun was still in the sky, although it was getting close to the horizon.

"We just need to cross this mountain and we should be at base camp," Rai called, catching Sean's attention.

"Right," he said, climbing down. "Just this dungeon and we're there?"

"Correct." Grovyle rolled up his map and stored it back in his bag. "But for the moment I believe we should rest. Eat, drink, and prepare for the next journey."

Sean wholeheartedly agreed with that, and he quickly joined the pair before walking to the entrance of the dungeon.

"It'd probably be night by the time we get to the camp," Rai said as they sat down. Sean sighed as his weary leg muscles finally got to relax. "It might be a good idea to stay here for the night, it's not a great idea to rest in a dungeon."

"This place appears well secured," Grovyle agreed, popping his neck. "And if I am correct, I may need all my strength for the next dungeon. Mountain dungeons are often home to Flying and Bug pokémon."

"Yeesh." Rai cringed. "Yeah I can see why that might be a problem. We'll just need to do better!"

"We did let you do most of the work." Sean grinned, receiving a scoff from Grovyle. "I'm still pretty useless, but I can throw a seed… occasionally accurate."

"Don't trust him with a Blast Seed though," Rai warned, catching Grovyle's curiosity.

"Why not?"

"Because they NEVER WORK!" Sean shouted, yelling at the sky. He calmed quickly though. "I don't know what it I." He pouted, crossing his arms. "Every single time."

Rai giggled, but Sean's disgruntlement was judged not due to be mocked, so he instead sat down on his belly. "I'm hungry, Sean you got the food?"

"I do." He quickly swung the Treasure Bag around and opened it, glancing up when he noticed movement.

"I too have brought provisions," Grovyle said. "Would you consider pooling the food to be allocated equally?"

"Certainly." Sean smiled and the two with actual hands quickly set the food into three piles. With Rai already drooling, Sean hastened to make sure he didn't lose a paw to the hungry shinx's mouth.

They ate in silence, peaceful silence. Rai took this chance to rest his throat, having talked most of the day away.

With Rai giving them a blissful reprieve, Sean and Grovyle remained silent.

It was, unsurprisingly, Rai who broke the silence. "So, what you said earlier," he said, speaking to Grovyle. "About giving Sean some tips for Night Slash?"

Sean cringed as he had thought that forgotten, he had forgotten, but Grovyle nodded. "Indeed." The Grass-type looked to the sky, the sun was setting now, but everything was still perfectly visible. "We should begin during this rest period, it is unwise to try and learn a new move in a dungeon. The stress can help." He gave Sean a sly look. "But can also go catastrophically wrong. Practise first, alright?"

"I understand." Sean nodded, withholding a sigh as he stood up. His legs twinged in discomfort, but he had to move. Things needed to be done, no point in complaining about them.

Rai remained sitting, simply rolling over to watch as Grovyle led him a few meters from the little camp they had.

"There are some important tenants to learning a new move," Grovyle explained, positioning himself in a combat stance. Sean felt a little nervous about that. "The first is will. You need to do it with all of your determination. The second is desire. You need to want to do it with all of your being. The third, is the actual training itself."

The leaves on Grovyle's arms flashed green and Sean immediately recoiled as Grovyle slashed out, Leaf Blade slicing a few stray bits of fur off his head. "HEY!"

Rai bolted up, but Grovyle had already stepped back. "That was Leaf Blade. For me to learn it, took simple dedication. A Grass-type move for a Grass-type pokémon." Grovyle lowered his arms, and Sean tried to still his pounding heart. "Many types are channelled without much trouble, and as you yourself are of the Normal-type, you have a greater capacity to channel 'other' types."

Grovyle began walking towards him, and Sean had to force himself not to back away. "A Dark-type move, however, is different. Some types require a little… more, when utilised outside their normal scope." Grovyle's arm leaves glowed again as he called a second Leaf Blade, Sean missed the subtle light in Grovyle's eyes.

"What do I need to do for a Dark move?" Sean said, impressing himself with the lack of stutter.

"The idea is simple," Grovyle said, and slashed. Not at Sean but sending a green blade of energy back at Rai.

Rai squeaked and leaped for cover, not that he had to. The ranged Leaf Blade had been aimed well above his head and off to the side, but the sudden attack had startled him.

"HEY!" Sean yelled, claws extending right as Grovyle had sent the attack near Rai.

"I'm okay!" Rai immediately called. "But what was that?"

His betrayed look didn't seem to move Grovyle, but the reptilian pokémon turned away from it regardless. "My apologies Shinx," he said blankly. "How do you feel about that Sean?"

"What?"

"How do you feel about someone hurting your partner?"

"Angry!"

Grovyle nodded and smiled. "Look." He stepped to the side, just enough for Rai to spot Sean's paw and gasp. Sean blinked, seeing his claws not shining white, but glowing black. His blink broke the spell, and his claws returned to normal.

"What the?" Sean blinked again and shook his paw. When nothing happened, he turned to Grovyle. "What was that?"

"Night Slash," Grovyle answered. "Or, at least, the beginning of one." Grovyle sat down, satisfied. "For you to use Night Slash, emotion is needed," Grovyle explained. "Negative emotion usually. Anger is among the easiest to cause, and brings a substantial amount of will with it, to it is a simple way to channel a Dark-type move."

"So, I need to feel… angry?" Sean asked, sitting down himself now that it seemed okay to. Grovyle stood up.

"Currently? Yes." Grovyle nodded. "You aren't trained enough to be able to channel the emotion without losing yourself to it. In time, perhaps, the memory of anger, or other negative emotions, can be enough to utilise Night Slash."

"Hm," Sean hummed, looking over his claw. He noticed Grovyle standing and got to his feet with a groan. "Is there anything you can do to help more?" He didn't mean to sound a bit ungrateful, but then Grovyle sat down and he felt justified.

"I could attack you," Grovyle said, shrugging at Sean's horrified look. "Attack Rai. Steal your belongings. Insult you until you hate me."

"Please don't." Sean sat down.

"Then you tell me?" Grovyle said, standing back up. "What could I do? I'm not a Dark-type. Grass-type, if you didn't realise."

"I realised," Sean said, standing up. "You said you could help teach me earlier!"

"I said I could give you a few pointers," Grovyle corrected, turning his back and walking back to the campsite. "You will need to figure the rest out yourself."

"Wha?" Sean blinked, paws twitching. "Well that isn't very helpful!" he said, voice rising. "You can use Leaf Blade! Isn't there something there that can help? Something similar?"

"Leaves are not claws," Grovyle said, sitting down where Sean had left his bag. He dug into it and pulled out an apple. Biting into it, Grovyle glanced back. "You gonna stand there?" he said through chomps.

"ENOUGH!" Sean yelled, claws extending completely before the shadows left by the setting sun began to lengthen. Darkness pooled, sharpening into solid blades of pitch darkness that extended onto the ground. Sean breathed deeply, trying to calm down before he heard clapping.

Grovyle smiled, clapping politely. "Well done," he said, nodding to Sean's right paw. Sean frowned, glancing down and stared in surprise. Unlike before, the Night Slash was fully realised and didn't disappear as soon as he saw it.

The three dark blades did disappear quickly, however, leaving his paw clean and without even a hint of the shadow. "Huh?"

"Grovyle was winding you up," Rai said, from where he was sitting. He had watched them with concern before figuring out what Grovyle was trying to do. "To get you to get angry enough to do Night Slash for real! Right?" He looked to Grovyle for confirmation, perhaps a little desperately.

Grovyle nodded, smiling. "Correct. I do apologise for doing that Sean, but some things have to be learned through ways we'd prefer not to employ." He opened his own bad and pulled an apple out. "To replace yours," he said, setting it into Team Ion's Treasure Bag.

Sean was still blinking, mind whirring as it took all that in and sorted it. "Oh," he said, once things were in the right place. "Oh. Okay, uh… thank you? I think."

Grovyle chuckled, gesturing Sean over. "That'll be enough training for one day. You already seem to know Night Slash, as that was impressively well done for a first try." Sean came, with a little hesitance. He didn't like what Grovyle just did, but the reasons he could understand.

"I needed to do that," Grovyle explained as Sean sat down, next to Rai. "In order to give you a baseline action to work from. From what Rai said, you've used Night Slash before, but you don't remember doing so due to the chaos of the time."

"Right." Sean nodded, shifting closer to Rai.

"But now you have used a proper Night Slash, and you remember if. You remember what I said about emotions fuelling this?"

"I do."

"So now you'll know. And if it helps, you can picture THIS moment to fuel future attempts." The brightness that Grovyle said that with threw Sean for a moment. Grovyle seemed to realise it himself and turned his head. "It is late now," he said uncomfortable. "It would be best if we got some rest. A long day tomorrow, we need to be ready."

"Sounds good," Rai yawned, curling up next to Sean. "Night Sean. Night Grovlye."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

Sean didn't sleep well.

* * *

"All right gang!" Rai spoke brightly. The night had passed a little coldly, rather uncomfortably, and the trio was up earlier than even Rai's norm. "We have to get moving. The base camp is on the other side of Mount Horn, and we can't let the guild down!"

Sean shot a bleary eyed, but curious, glance around. He had seen the entrance of the dungeon yesterday, and like Craggy Coast, something felt like it was missing. It had been bothering him, but not enough to take precedence over his several-hour-long-panic-attack Grovyle had caused.

" _AH! That's right,"_ Sean thought, realisation flooding him. _"No Kangaskhan Rock thingy, whatchamajig, whoosits. The weird storing rock. Makes sense I guess."_

Satisfied he'd figured it out, Sean followed Rai quickly as he urged them forward, Grovyle stepping in after him.

Things went well.

"Rah, Thunderbolt!" Rai roared, blasting a butterfree with enough electricity to knock it out. Sean cringed as the pokémon hit the ground with a slap.

Grovyle grunted, weathering a dusty wind before forcing a Bullet Seed through and pushing the venomoth out of the room.

Sean kept them going as best as he could. Carving up Oran Berry's and keeping their energies high. He felt bad, but there really wasn't a whole lot he could do. Not without going right up to the enemy at least.

" _I need a ranged attack,"_ Sean thought as Rai zapped pokémon in triplicate.

"We need to go," Grovyle huffed, pokémon were absolutely crawling through this dungeon. And all of them seemed after them.

"You're not injured, are you?" Sean asked as they began to run. Grovyle and Rai sent back as many moves as they could to slow the pursuers down. Sean only looked thrice, each time he saw a lot of bloodthirsty monsters. He ran faster.

"No," Grovyle answered. "But I am getting worn out. These pokémon are taking two to three times as much effort to knock out."

"Just send them running then!" Rai said, unleashing the storm on every pokémon in the air. One fell, the others turned.

"If we don't knock them out," Grovyle argued back. "Then they will likely seek us out later when we are weaker."

"Feral pokémon don't leave dungeons," Rai snapped back, he was exerting a lot of electricity. Sean shoved an Oran Berry down the shinx's throat.

"What if they pursue us into a corner?" Grovyle demanded, felling a pineco and slashing out with a Leaf Blade to relieve a natu of consciousness. "We are already in a corridor."

"Just drive them off!" Sean said, tossing what he doubted was a Blast Seed at the horde. It wasn't, it was a Quick Seed.

The aerodactyl that ate it, suddenly roared and beat its wings, moving shockingly fast and slamming into Grovyle.

Grovyle was smashed into a wall as the aerodactyl swooped off. Rai shouted after it, trying to zap it, but its speed gave it the chance to evade.

"Crap, crap, CRAP!" Sean yelled as the aerodactyl came around for another run. "SORRY. AH!"

Sean's eyes had met the bloodshot eyes of the aerodactyl and he realised a nightmare was literally coming true.

Several things happened in short order.

Grovyle had pulled himself from the wall, and slashed out, knocking two pokémon back and clearing a path to a different corridor.

Rai had unleashed electricity, zapping everyone. Grovyle and Sean included, and managing to force most of the attacking pokémon back.

Sean, had reacted to the aerodactyl by freezing, then was electrocuted and he yelped into a leap, jumping towards the path that Grovyle had opened.

The aerodactyl screeched and Sean screamed as cruel talons clamped around his body, pulling him into the air as the super-fast aerodactyl flew off with him.

"SEAN!" Rai screamed as Sean was carried off.

Rai and Grovyle went into immediately pursuit, leaving the horde to follow them. Sean screamed and struggled in the vice grip of the aerodactyl, its talons had drawn blood and no matter how many times he hit it, a simple Scratch attack couldn't pierce its rocky skin.

The wind rushed back, tickling his whiskers, and Sean screamed anew as everything began to rock. The aerodactyl took several turns, too many and too rapid for Sean to figure out. In desperation he tried to bite, but only stung his teeth in the process.

They arrived in a room and the aerodactyl released him. While flying full speed. Sean slammed into a wall headfirst and crumpled down in a heap.

Everything was spinning, his head pounded, his torso stung with a few gouged scratches, Sean wanted to vomit, wanted to scream, even wanted to cry a little.

Nothing embarrassing could be done yet, as the problem was still there. The aerodactyl had swooped off, shaking the speed off, before circling him, flying down closer. Sean flinched as a globule of drool hit him on the back of the head, and he realised what this monster was planning.

Sean's paws tore into the Treasure Bag, having thankfully been snared with him, as the aerodactyl came for him mouth open. Sean tossed a seed and, with how well the last one went, the aerodactyl swallowed it before pulling up.

Sean rolled anyway and felt the wind rush past him again as the aerodactyl ascended. Then it fell. Fell quickly as a puppet whose strings were cut.

It crashed to the ground, asleep, and Sean got to wobbly feet. "Okay," he said, repeating it while backing away. "Okay. Okay, okay. Okay. Okay. Okay." He wanted to say more, just to hear it himself, but he was stuck in the shocked state of one word. "Okay."

He turned tail and ran.

"RAI!" Sean found his voice. "RAI CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

The walls of the dungeon were pure rock, and the sound reverberated through the dungeon in a ceaseless, useless, echo. Sean grimaced, staggered as a wave of vertigo hit him. The fight or flight response was wearing off, he felt the front of his head and felt blood. The koban was fine though, barely even a dent.

Sean gasped in pain as he felt his torso throb, looking down there was two cuts on his front, and he could feel at least one more on his back. "Of course," he breathed. Thinking clearer, Sean opened the bag and fished around for an Oran Berry.

"Come on," he said, looking in and moving stuff around. "I had like ten of these. Where did they go?" There were no Oran Berry's. He had been too hasty and not frugal enough with them, giving them to the others at the first signs of tiredness. "Great." He threw the bag down. "GREAT. RAI? GROVYLE? CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"Paa…"

Sean's body shivered as he stood painfully straight. _"Now is NOT the time to freeze up,"_ he thought furiously, and forced himself to turn around.

"Oh."

Part of Sean, a part very detached from this whole situation, was rather impressed that not one, not two, but three nightmares all happened in the space of two minutes.

A parasect scuttled forward. Eyes blanker than any pokémon he had seen thus far. Foggy white, blackened veins sticking out, mouth opened in a gormless, hungry, gape. The same detached part of Sean observed that the gigantic mushroom was the real enemy, and not to touch it or else he may catch this. The rest of Sean flipped the shit out.

"AHHHHHH!"

Sean's scream was loud enough that Rai and Grovyle easily heard him.

"Where is he?" Rai scrambled forward. "HURRY!"

Sean scrambled backwards as fast as he could, slamming head first into another wall, this time cutting open the back of his head. The parasect's mushroom quivered and it breathed out a lungful of spores.

Sean was having none of this. "NO!" he screamed, turning tail and running three steps into another wall. He continued in a panic, hitting another wall. He was boxed in at a dead end.

Sean desperately clawed at the walls, hoping in an irrational way he could dig his way through before it got him.

"Seect," the parasect moaned and charged.

Sean spun, both paws generating Night Slashes, and flailed wildly, striking the parasect multiple times with Night Slash while screaming bloody murder. "NOOOO!"

He headbutted the possessed bug and slashed it over with his claws.

Sean leaped forward, chipping the mushroom with his claws and he continued to thrash out wildly, and landed on the other side. The parasect gurgled something and tried to turn to him, puffing out more spores, but Sean was running again and it crumpled to the ground. He tripped over his Treasure Bag and grabbed it just to remove it as a chain, continuing to run in a blind panic.

He hit a few more walls as he ran on all fours, this proving to be faster than on two. He turned, twice, thrice, and found himself in a long hallway. Sean sprinted forward, no longer screaming loudly, but a high-pitched eeee.

"Where is he?" Rai shouted again, as he and Grovyle tore up a longer hallway.

"What is that sound?" Grovyle asked, detecting something getting closer.

"EEEEEE!" Sean cries, zipping past their view at the end of the corridor.

"SEAN!" Rai yelled and ran forward in a burst of speed. "SEAN COME BACK!"

Sean was in no state to listen and continued running. The meowth detected something trailing him, and only ran faster as Rai continued to yell his name. Sean collided with a wall when he failed to turn, the loud crack causing Rai to wince. The meowth scrambled back to all fours and continued sprinting off right as Rai tried to pounce on him.

"SEAN! DAMMIT!" Rai was able to keep him in sight, but Sean was shockingly fast and fitter than he had seemed beforehand. Rai was getting tired, Sean seemed to be going non-stop. "SORRY ABOUT THIS!" Rai called, before charging electricity.

"Rai!" Grovyle called from behind him, managing to catch up. "You'll need to knock him out, just zapping him is going to make him run faster!"

"What?" Rai inwardly cringed. He rarely went so far as to knock even a feral out, but his closest friend?

"EEEEEEEE!"

"Maybe it's for the best," Rai agreed.

"I'll tell you when to fire," Grovyle said as they sprinted side by side. There were too many turns so far, but Grovyle knew where the best point was.

They entered a room, too small, and continued pursuing.

They entered a corridor, but it ended too quickly.

Another room, Grovyle slashed an enemy down. They continued running.

"I'm," Rai gasped. "Getting to the end of my rope."

"Have you charged enough?" Grovyle asked, far less fatigued.

"Yes."

"NOW!"

They entered a long corridor, nothing but walls for dozens of meters. Rai yelled out and he fired all the electricity he could at Sean, blasting the meowth off his feet. Sean rolled to a stop, and twitched once, before relaxing.

Rai, gasping for breath at this point, staggered to Sean's prone form. "Sean?" he managed, weakly. He nuzzled Sean with his nose. "Sean?"

Grovyle knelt down, pressed a finger to Sean's neck for a moment, and nodded. "His hearts beating, he'll be fine."

"I-I can't b-believe I knocked h-h-him out!" Rai stuttered, wave of crashing guilt slamming into him. "What k-kind of f-f-f-f… friend. Am I?"

"A good one." Grovyle laid a gentle hand on Rai's back. "He was too panicked, he was pushing himself far too hard to run like that. Look at these wounds." He pointed to the bleeding parts on Sean's back. "This needs to be treated, and running like that, exhausting himself like that, was going to do damage. You had to do this, or he would have gotten hurt."

"But isn't he hurt now?" Rai's voice was low and weak.

"He is," Grovyle agreed. "But compared to what he would have been had you not knocked him out? Nothing."

"O-okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." Grovyle nodded, looking Sean over. "I think it'd be best to tie something over his chest; this scratch seems the worst."

"My scarf!" Rai said immediately, pulling the Defence Scarf off. "Here."

Grovyle took it after a brief hesitation and quickly tied it around Sean's chest. "That will have to do for now. We don't have enough Oran Berry's to soak it, so…" Grovyle pulled out a berry regardless and coaxed Sean into swallowing it. "Thankfully we've gone forwards, rather than back. I'll carry Sean for the rest of the way."

"I can do it!" Rai insisted, staggering to his feet. "I should do it."

"Shinx…" Grovyle trailed off at the desperation in Rai's eyes.

"I have to do it," Rai said softly and Grovyle slowly nodded. "Very well." Grovyle tied Sean in place with his Joy Ribbon and the two conscious pokémon set off.

* * *

"Ugh… what happened?"

For Sean, waking up was not pleasant. He'd woken up better plenty of times.

"O-oh. You're awake?"

Sean's mind was a little foggy, but he could place that voice anywhere. "Rai? Ugh."

"S-sorry." Rai moved, and Sean jolted slightly, but he was a bit more comfortable now. He took a moment before realising that he was moving.

"Where?"

His eyes cleared a little and he realised he was quite low to the ground. Also, on a shinx.

"You are awake. Good."

That was Grovyle, Sean was sure. He was also sure he should be feeling bad about that, but he was a bit too foggy. "What happened?"

"We are not certain," Grovyle replied, still walking. "You were carried off by a hastened aerodactyl and we did our best to pursue, following your screams." Sean felt Rai cringe at that memory. "Next we saw of you, you were running in a blind, instinctive, panic."

"Did I hit a wall and conk myself out?" he asked, feeling how bad his head ached.

"N-no," Rai answered. "Y-you were panicking so badly you didn't understand us and I… I knocked you out." Sean didn't have time to register that before Rai was speaking again. "I'm so, so, so sorry. You just were running to fast, we couldn't catch up, and you were injured, and you were hurting yourself more, and bleeding, and Grovyle said if you kept running and I didn't knock you out you'd hurt yourself more, and I did it. I knocked you out, and I'm so sorry."

Rai crumpled to the ground and burst into tears. "PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!"

He shivered, feeling Sean's weight press down on him, and for a moment his guilty conscious thought Sean was pressing him into the ground where he belonged for hurting him.

Then the arms of the meowth were around him and Rai thought Sean was going to throttle him. He wasn't. Rai gasped when he realised Sean was hugging him, also saying something, but he hadn't heard the start.

"-erstand. Ow, I think I did do something bad to my chest, oh gosh I'm bleeding all over you!" Sean rolled off Rai, horrified he'd bled on his friend, but dragged Rai down and on top of him. The Joy Ribbon was still tying them together.

"Hello," Sean said to the shinx on top of him.

Rai sniffled, and a few tears hit Sean's face. "You don't hate me?"

Sean hugged him again. "Never. Sorry for bleeding on you though."

Rai sagged in relief, accidentally crushing Sean underneath. "Ow, ow! Rai!"

"Oh!" Rai squeaked, jerking up, and tugging Sean halfway up with the ribbon. "Ah, get this off!"

"Here," Grovyle said smoothly, adding his hands to the mix to get them separated. "We tied you to Rai as he insisted on carrying you in penance for knocking you out."

"Really?" Sean asked, breathing easier once Rai was off him. "Thank you."

"It's nothing," Rai said, looking away. "We uh… didn't have much to treat you with, Grovyle managed to get an Oran Berry down, and my Defence Scarf to go over the biggest cut." He pointed to Sean's chest and he glanced down in surprise, having not felt it.

"Ah. Thanks again. For… a lot now. Heh." Sean rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "I went a bit crazy. I'm remembering a bit more, that aerodactyl was going to eat me! I got him with a Sleep Seed though, then I ran and found a dead end."

Grovyle felt just the slightest bit vindicated at that but didn't say anything.

"I got cornered by a…" Sean shivered. Then shivered again and rubbed his arms. Shivering one more time, he managed to say. "Parasect."

Both pokémon looked at him blankly. "And?" Grovyle said.

"It's a freaking zombie bug mushroom monster!" Sean snapped, shivering again. "Ugh, gah, AH! Just thinking about it makes me was to scream again."

"You don't like parasect do you?" Rai asked.

"Obviously," he snapped, sarcasm positively dripping from his tone. Sean didn't mean to snap, he was sore and still a little freaked out. To his surprise, Rai seemed to relax again.

"You're alright," he whispered, turning away for a moment to regain his composure. "I'm really glad you're alright Sean."

"I am too." Sean nodded, giving a quirk of a smile. Rai returned it and Grovyle shifted, catching their attention.

"We are almost through," he said, pointing forward. A dim light shone, and Team Ion sighed in relief.

"Thank god," Sean muttered, walking forward with a wince. "I'm ready to be out of this horrible place."

"Do you need me to carry you the rest of the way?" Rai asked, quickly trotting besides Sean, but Sean refused.

"I can manage the rest of the way. But… thank you."

Grovyle caught up himself, having paused for a moment. "By my reasoning, and my cartography skills, the base camp shouldn't be more than a few minutes' walk from the exit."

"We've done it," Rai breathed as they exited the cave to a very foggy area. "We've made it over Mount Horn!"

They walked in silence the rest of the way. Sean was too tired, Rai was too emotionally exhausted, Grovyle was deep in thought.

They followed a pleasant track until the sounds of pokémon talking reached their ears.

"Hey everyone!" Rai called, letting his voice move forward as he didn't want to step away from Sean. "We've finally arrived!"

They stepped into base camp. There were a lot of wigglytuff-themed tents around. Personally, Sean would have been creeped out if he wasn't so relieved.

"You are ALL LATE!" A sharp voice only Chatot could manage caused Sean and Rai to cringe and even Grovyle to snap to attention. "Everyone else arrived hours ago!"

"Sorry, we uh, had a little…" Rai trailed off, cringing under Chatot, remembering the last time Chatot was upset with him.

"Things didn't go to complete plan," Grovyle cut in smoothly. "A situation occurred during our trek through Mount Horn and Sean was knocked out and badly hurt."

Chatot's rage, and the attention of the apprentices close by, turned to Sean who weakly raised a paw in greeting. Sunflora and Bidoof gasped at the scarf he was wearing around his chest and the dots of blood that had gone through. "Hey."

There was a brief moment of silent. Sunflora whispered. "Oh my gosh." Before Chatot flapped to attention.

"Chimecho! CHIMECHO!" His voice carried far and Chimecho, along with the rest of the guild, came out of the mist.

"What is, oh my word!" Her confusion turned to concern once she spotted Sean and came floating over quickly. "Come this way immediately." Sean was relieved and followed as Chimecho took him to her own tent. The one she had her supplies.

"Get set up and get ready for the briefing," Sean heard Chatot say to Rai and Grovyle before he was pulled in and everyone's eyes fell off him.

Chimecho had him seated on a rather soft bed, it was stuffed rather than just a pile of straw and gathered a few bits and bobs in Psychic before turning back to him. "Your safe now," she said softly, and Sean felt something grow in the back of his throat. He realised he was about to cry and forced it down. "Shh-shh-shh," Chimecho soothed. "Let it out, you are safe here."

Sean covered his face. He didn't cry, but he did shudder a few times as he let some of the panic wash away. Chimecho stripped the scarf and ribbon from him and replaced them with cloth soaked in Sitrus Berry juice.

"It is a repairing agent when applied like this," Chimecho explained when he asked. "Eating them is an energy boost not unlike eating an Oran Berry, but Sitrus Berry's are more useful as bandages than Oran Berry's."

She gave him water and told him to rest.

Wigglytuff was ecstatic that they had finally arrived and immediately pulled Grovyle to the side to bombard him with friendliness and tales about the dungeon. He was confident Sean was in the best care with Chimecho and wasn't super worried.

Rai was quickly met by the rest of the apprentices, and he began to tiredly explain the whole story.

Chatot, once sure Rai was in good company himself, hopped off to Chimecho's tent. She was just poking her head out when Chatot came by.

"Oh, Chatot. Sean is doing well, I've just got him resting for the moment."

"Very good Chimecho. I would like a word with Sean before he goes to sleep, if this is possible?"

Chimecho hesitated. "He shouldn't be doing anything strenuous," she said uncertainly.

"I just wish to speak to him," Chatot reaffirmed. "It shan't take more than a few minutes. Then I will be back to address the guild."

"Very well. I will just… go check on Rai. And Grovyle, of course. Maybe he'll let me… um, I'll go!" Blushing, Chimecho floated away. Chatot shook his head, bemused, before hopping into the tent.

"I require a word with you," Chatot said blandly. Sean nodded, and he waited in silence as Chatot hopped further into the tent. "First, are you alright?"

"Yes, sore but... I'm fine now."

"How bad are your injuries, honestly?" Chatot's tone brokered no argument.

Sean hesitated, unsure of how to word it. "They sting," he said. "And I bled a bit, but nothing too bad. It was the parasect that freaked me out, but nothing really happened there. I'm fine now."

"I want to ask something, and you will answer truthfully," Chatot said sharply, Sean swallowing fearfully, he felt very tired, he really hoped Chatot wasn't going to ask what he knew he was going to ask.

"Yesterday morning," Chatot began. "You revealed something to me. Something difficult to believe. Something that is very odd to claim, yet difficult to believe. You said you were human, correct?"

"Yes," Sean answered. He felt that Chatot was giving him a chance to take it back, despite his earlier words. He didn't, he didn't want to lie on this day.

Chatot breathed out a sigh. "Human? Near-mythical beings that once existed. This is a... bold claim Sean. Although." Chatot glanced away, thinking. "It does explain a few things. Your name to begin with, your mannerisms to continue with."

Sean stared at Chatot. The bird had begun to pace back and forth, a few feathers sticking up as he began to flap.

"Human! Human! What a ridiculous claim. Hee-hee-hee. What a fanciable fable to spook poor Chatot with."

Sean felt a little insulted, but at the same time a little detached from it all. He glanced down at his paws, wiggling three nubby digits back and forth and the yellowish bandages that were tied on his furry form. "It's the truth," he said, Chatot stopped laughing. "I was human, but now... I'm not."

"Enough Sean," Chatot snapped. "I don't know why you think this is funny-"

Sean's tail flicked irritably. "Chatot sir," he began, but Chatot cut over him.

"Sean enough." The meowth closed his mouth. "Do you have proof? Can you back up this claim with any evidence? Any powers you have not yet shown, items you possess, skills a meowth couldn't do?"

Sean couldn't.

"You have amnesia Sean," Chatot continued, gentler this time. "Whatever happened, whatever knocked your memories out, must have not taken everything. Humans are a popular legend, you may have simply found them fascinating. Perhaps you lost your memory searching for one, and only that remained in your head."

Sean frowned, he knew that wasn't the truth. His tail flicked again as he claws began to extend. He sighed and forced them back. "Chatot I..."

Chatot waited. Sean, for a moment, wanted to tell him everything. "Told Rai this and he believes me."

Chatot raised his head slightly, observing him. "...He is a good partner then," Chatot said, settling on that above all other things he nearly said. "But whether you are or are not, you have no proof and there is nothing good that can come of such claims. If you think this could make you popular... even if not, this isn't something you tell. You'll only attract trouble."

Sean nodded. He didn't know what he thought he would have gotten if Chatot had believed him, but this wasn't it. "I understand Chatot."

"Good." Chatot nodded. "Now I should return, the Guildmaster wishes to address the guild soon."

"Chatot?" Sean called after him before he left. His eyes were drooping, he just wanted to sleep, but something was more important first.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone. Please."

Chatot stuck his beak up. "Of course not. I would never-"

"Not even the Guildmaster."

Chatot paused. "Eh? Why would you feel the need to specify exclusion of the Guildmaster?"

"It's just…" Sean's eyes were drifting, and things were spinning again. "I only wanted to tell people I trust and am close to. It doesn't matter if I am or not, but it's mine to tell…" Sean slipped asleep and Chatot waited for a moment, before sighing lightly and hopping out.

He hadn't promised, Sean fell asleep before he could demand anything so bold of him. To not tell the Guildmaster, Chatot barked a laugh at that.

" _Tell people I trust and am close to…"_ Echoed in Chatot's head and he sighed. He hated promises.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 is DONE!**

 **Good grief this one gave me some trouble, let me tell you THAT! And it was the breather chapter where things are meant to calm down after those whammy's I hit with the previous two chapters!**

 **Grovyle is hard to write. Very hard. Especially in a heavy dialogue chapter. Whoo boy, this was a struggle. I was stumped on a few days to figure out how to write this, but I've got some very good and clever people to discuss story now and they helped me tremendously!**

 **So, thank you, you wonderful people. You know who you are ;)**


	12. When Time Goes Missing

**Chapter 12! I won't ramble on as long this time. Huge chapter, hugest chapter easily (only one that comes close is 6), thank you to everyone!**

 **I've hit 100,000 words! Woo! I'm not even close to done yet :D**

* * *

"Ow," Sean grunted as Chimecho removed the bandages.

"And… there we go!" Chimecho had taken them off as gently as she could, but the bandages tugged at Sean's fur a bit and he didn't enjoy that. "Your wounds look healed, I'll just clean the rest of the blood off."

Sean sat still as Chimecho did her work, the basin of water she had growing steadily pinker as she scrubbed dried blood off his body. "Those pokémon did quite a number on you," she commentated. "And it looks like you haven't been good," she tutted.

"Pardon?" Sean asked.

"You have a lot of scars underneath your fur," Chimecho said, brushing several faded lines she had found between the fur. "Here and here and there and here."

While she counted the scars, Sean mused. _"My head still hurts but thank god for a pokémon's healing rate. If I was still human those scratches would take weeks to disappear."_

He blamed all the pokémon that seemed magnetized to attack him for everything else.

"And… done!" Chimecho pulled back, formally white cloth pink and red and black. "All spick and span and ready to go!"

"Thank you Chimecho," Sean said smiling. He stretched and stood up with some regret. The bed was so much more comfortable than the straw piles he had been getting used to.

"Here are the items you were wrapped in." Chimecho hovered over Sean's Joy Ribbon and Rai's Defence Scarf. "All cleaned and ready to be worn again!"

"Thanks again," Sean said politely, taking both. He fiddled with the pair, not wrapping either of them around his neck just yet.

"Chatot would like to speak to everyone again," Chimecho said, leading him out of her tent. "While you were sleeping he went over a few things, but said he'd talk again once you were ready."

"Kind of him," Sean said as he stepped out into the glorious day. Fog was still there, glorious fog.

"Sean!" Rai called, bounding over to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he said, brushing non-existent dirt off his shoulder. "How about you?"

"Better cause you're better!" Rai said, nuzzling him along the side that hadn't been wounded. "Was weird sleeping without you there."

"Here's your scarf back, thanks for giving it to me." Sean began to hand the scarf over before realising Rai couldn't really put it on himself. "Should I?" With an affirmative nod from Rai, Sean clumsily tied the Defence Scarf back around Rai's neck before putting the Joy Ribbon around his own.

"Ahem, attention please." Chatot called to gain Sean and Rai's focus, everyone else was already waiting quietly, but old habits die hard. "With everyone now at the base camp safe and sound, rested and recovered." He didn't look at Sean, but everyone else did. "We will now proceed to our exploration of Fogbound Lake!"

Smiles were shared, and glances spun as Chatot turned around. "As you can see, we are in a densely forested area. Somewhere within this forest, Fogbound Lake is supposably concealed… but so far, that has been nothing more than a rumour."

"Exploration teams of all types and pokémon have mounted many attempts at finding the lake," Wigglytuff cut in, Chatot bowing out gracefully to let the Guildmaster speak. "But so far the lake hasn't been found. No one has been able to crack the mystery."

"Hey-hey-hey, so is it there or what?" Corphish started, taking the limelight for himself. "Is Fogbound Lake really there or have we come this way for nothing?"

"Silly Corphish," Sunflora said, shaking her head. "You'll wreck the hopes and dreams saying stuff like that."

"YEAH!" Loudred roared. "DON'T SPOIL THINGS NOW!"

"Hey-hey…" Corphish hunched down in his shell.

"Um, may I?" Chimecho asked. "Um… while we were travelling, I heard about a certain legend."

"A legend you say?" Chatot asked.

"Yes." Chimecho nodded, swaying in the wind. "A legend about Fogbound Lake. According to the legend, Fogbound Lake is home to a pokémon called Uxie. Uxie is supposably exceedingly rare, perhaps even a Legendary Pokémon, and has the power to wipe the memories clean of anyone who meets its eyes. That is why, even if someone was to find Fogbound Lake, they wouldn't remember it after Uxie removed their memories, effectively muzzling any attempts to reveal the truth about the lakes existence."

"G-golly, that sounds terrible." Bidoof shook in place. "Positively hair-raising yup-yup."

"Meh-heh-heh, I've heard of this legend myself," Croagunk said. "I grew up in the Bubbling Swamp that we passed by. That legend's been around for some time, no one has ever proved it, but, how would they? It's never completed faded either. Meh-heh-heh, perhaps there is some truth to it?"

"What would we do if our memory was erased?" Dugtrio gasped. "The implications are terrible!"

"Are you… talking about we as in all of us, or we as in you?" Sunflora asked curiously.

"We as in Dugtrio! We might forget our love of the ocean, that would be an utter outrage!"

"You're so weird sometimes you make me go eek!" Sunflora exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Ahem," Chatot coughed politely. "You should all realise that places of this sort can be expected to have a folktale, or a legend attached to them. Our guild has overcome difficult challenges and obstacles when conducting successful explorations before!"

"That's how the guild earned its reputation of first-class right?" Rai asked.

"That's right." Wigglytuff nodded. "We never give up. Never surrender! Yoom TAH!" His voice nearly blew the guild away, but everyone managed to hold firm, getting a satisfied nod from Chatot in the process. "Hahaha so don't worry. Everything will be alright. Let's believe in success for this adventure too, and let's try! Let's try!" His overwhelming positivity reinvigorated the whole guild.

"HOORAY!"

"Let's move on with our plan," Chatot said, bringing the conversation back to its role. "The Guildmaster and I shall remain here to gather intelligence from the teams in the field. You. All of you shall go off in teams to explore this forest. Be aware that this forest is enshrouded in a deep fog. Once you enter it, your visibility will be severely restricted. And electric attacks." Chatot turned to Rai. "Will be affected by this to a degree as well, so be aware your attacks may not be as effective as normal."

"Right." Rai nodded.

"The Guildmaster and I believe that Fogbound Lake has defied discovery due to this constant fog. There has never been a recorded time of this fog being lifted, possibly meaning it is being kept in place by some means. Therefore, your search is twofold. One, search for Fogbound Lake. And two, find a way to lift this fog."

"I'm guessing Defog wouldn't work?" Sean asked as the apprentices nodded.

"No Defog has ever been able to shift the fog," Chatot answered, shaking his head. "If you accomplish either task, return to base camp and inform the Guildmaster or myself. That is all. Alright everyone, let's give it our best as always!"

"HOORAY!"

"Let's all try our best!" Sunflora said right after the cheer.

"It'd be nice if we made a discovery or two," Bidoof agreed, sharing a smile with Sunflora.

"We'll find the LAKE!" Loudred roared. "AS MEMBERS OF THE WIGGLYTUFF GUILD THERE IS NOTHING LESS WE CAN ACCOMPLISH!"

"We'll find the lake," Chimecho agreed as everyone staggered from Loudred. "I'm sure of it."

"Dad?" Diglett asked, coming to his fathers side. "I was thinking, maybe we should try looking under the ground. Maybe the lake is underground?"

" _Not this one,"_ Sean thought as Dugtrio beamed.

"Ah my son, my pride and joy, you make me proud. Let's look underground." He nodded with all his heads at Diglett before looking to the group. "Alright everyone, we will be off. A lot of ground to cover." And with that, Diglett and Dugtrio disappeared into the ground.

"Hey-hey-hey, we can't afford to dawdle either!" Corphish hopped to his feet.

"Yup-yup, we need to hurry."

"Meh-heh-heh, let's give it our best shot."

"Let's get this done Sean!" Rai turned to the meowth and received a nod from Sean. "No way we'll let this go undiscovered!"

"You two," Grovyle said, stepping up to them. "Forgive me for this, but I believe it'll be better for us both if we were to split up. Cover more ground that way."

"Oh." For a moment Rai was crestfallen, but he covered it up with a determined nod very quickly. "We're all in the same area anyway! Let's make sure to do this right!"

Grovyle nodded back. "You two will be fine, keep working on that Night Slash," he said to Sean who smiled back.

"Thanks for all your help up to this point."

"Yeah, thanks a whole heap!"

"You're welcome, now we should get going."

Grovyle hopped into the forest first, following the foggy pathway and being lost to sight within moments. "That's really foggy," Sean pointed out and Rai gave a weak chuckle.

"Heh, yeah. Well, there's no point in just waiting around. So, let's do this!"

They waved to Chatot and Wigglytuff as they went by.

"Chatot I'm bored."

"Please don't do this already."

"But Chatoooot."

Their voices fell quiet quickly though as Team Ion wandered the mist.

"Creepy place," Sean observed, withholding a shiver. "Charming."

"So, I was thinking," Rai began, not looking at him. Sean didn't move his eyes off the trees either, it felt like something was watching them. "What Chimecho said about the legend, Uxie I think she said."

"Yeah?" Sean asked when Rai didn't continue.

"She said that Uxie could remove memories… do you think that's what happened to you? You came here, and then Uxie took your memories?"

Sean frowned, the topic wasn't a huge surprise, but he hadn't looked forward to it either way. "Maybe," he said, not willing to just say no. "I don't feel any déjà vu or anything. It doesn't feel like I've been here before."

"Probably would be part of Uxie's goal though?" Rai said, feeling confident in his points. "Maybe if we meet this Uxie, we can ask them? Even if they didn't take your memories, they might have an idea on what did or a way to get them back!"

"Let's focus on finding Fogbound Lake first," Sean said, rubbing the sudden chill off his arm. "If Uxie's there, it would be a good idea to ask him."

"Good, let's find Fogbound Lake then!" Rai didn't rush off like he normally would, sticking close to Sean instead. They both preferred it. The forest was difficult to see through, and very quiet.

A subtle shift in the feeling the place gave out caused them both to avert their eyes and glance to each other. The trees in the mist became more oriented to positioning and the fog only seemed to grow heavier.

"I think we entered the dungeon," Sean said.

"Yep." Rai nodded. "No doubt."

"Let's get to this then." Sean gave Rai a confident smile he actually felt. Grovyle was not with them, the fog was still there, everything was coming back to the way he liked it.

Except.

Sean's smile fell as Rai began leading him through the dungeon. There was something niggling in the back of his head. _"I feel like I'm forgetting something,"_ he thought to himself as Rai began zapping a buneary. _"But what could it be?"_

In a different part of the dungeon, Grovyle began his journey to the Groudon statue. "Alright," he said to himself, patting his bag and the key hidden within it. "Time to do this."

* * *

"Um… Rai?" Sean asked once they had gotten well into the dungeon. "You don't need to work so hard."

"What do you mean?" Rai asked, sending a furret to the land of dreams with a powerful zap.

"You are kind of doing… everything for me."

Sean and Rai had been storming their way through Foggy Forest for nearly an hour at this point. Sean had his claws ready, ignoring the occasional jab of pain through his abdomen, and had a plan of attack.

Rai electrocuted every enemy they had come across. From the Flying-types to the Normal-types to the Grass-types. He had refused to allow anything to get even within talking distance to Sean, exerting his electricity through the fog.

He was even carrying the Treasure Bag.

Sean, being completely honest with himself, didn't exactly mind having less work to do, but this was getting excessive. Rai's electrical attacks were being dampened by the fog and the shinx was having to push himself a lot harder to make them work.

"Well, you know." Rai shrugged, rolling his shoulders and avoiding the question. "I'm pretty strong, and I attack from a distance all the time! I don't see the problem!"

"The fog IS making it harder for you to hit stuff," Sean pointed out, literally pointing a claw to multiple scorch marks across the room they were in. "Took you four tries to hit that noctowl."

"I'm still getting better with my aim!" Rai insisted. "Thunderbolt takes some time to master, that I know."

He demonstrated his greater proficiency by striking down a zigzagoon on the first shot. "That's all well and good," Sean said, crossing his arms. "But you're doing everything. I'm not even carrying the bag, and I'm the one who uses items."

"I didn't think you needed the weight on your back," Rai continued to insist upon his point. "It's not like I can't get an item out if I need it."

Sean stared him down for a moment. "Rai, please," he said softly and the shinx wilted.

"I… you got really hurt in Mount Horn," Rai said shamefully. "Part of that is because of me, I just want to make it up to you."

"Rai I'm fine." Sean stressed the word. "And I forgave you as soon as I woke up."

Rai shifted, still looking a bothersome mix of guilty and defiant.

"Can I at least have the bag?" Sean asked, stretching out a paw to Rai. "I mean, if something happens and you can't protect me, what am I supposed to do without it? It has all the seeds that I use, like that Sleep Seed I used on the aerodactyl that carried me away."

Sean's light, almost flippant, tone towards getting carried off caused a small shiver through Rai, but he did concede the point. "So that's what happened to the Sleep Seed I had packed," he said as he shrugged out of the bag.

"Crammed it down the beasts throat." Sean grinned proudly, feeling a lot better with the Treasure Bag slung around his shoulder. "And this isn't even heavy, I'm sure I can manage," he added to Rai's concern.

Smiling at his friend, Sean decided to lead the way for once. "I've got a paw on three seeds right now," he said as Rai shot him a mixture of annoyed and concerned looks. "And I'm fine. Barely even have any scars under all this fur!"

Sean's bravado remained as they made their way further into the dungeon. Fog was still smothering everything in its oppressive embrace, but it could do nothing to Sean.

"Here comes a hoothoot," Sean said, spotting the bird flying towards them. Rai squinted, trying to get a lock on the slow bird and began to charge electricity. "Let me take this one," Sean said, sweeping a paw out to block Rai's line of sight.

"What?" Rai asked as the claws in that paw extended.

"Let me," Sean repeated before dashing forward.

Heart pumping furiously in his chest, Sean readied his claws as the hoothoot spotted him and swooped down at him. "Scraaah!" Sean yelled, beginning to say the name of the attack before just slipping into a battle cry.

Hoothoot's beak shone white as Sean's claws did and Scratch met Peck in an almost embarrassingly underwhelming moment. Hoothoot's dive had given it some extra force and Sean yelped as his paw was pecked hard.

Recoiling, he managed to sidestep the hoothoot tackling him and the bird landed in the dirt. "Ow-ow-ow!" Sean yelped hopping on his feet and shaking his paw. "Ow!" With his other paw's claws glowing white, Sean slashed out with that one, delivering a much better blow upon hoothoot's face.

The feral pokémon screeched loudly and darted back, right as Rai decided to step in and shock it with Thunderbolt. Hoothoot crumpled like a sack of bricks and Rai came trotting over to his side.

"Good battle!" he said politely as Sean stopped making a fuss. Admiring his paw, he quickly found there was only a small spot of blood and even then, it wasn't flowing.

"You didn't need to step in," Sean said first, causing a small frown to twitch on Rai's face. "But thank you anyway. I'm glad I have you to back me up always."

Rai brightened again and nodded to Sean. "And I'm always happy to know I have you to do the same."

"Yeah," Sean sighed, rubbing his paw against his hip. "Let's just get going alright?"

"Right."

Without any more dawdling around, Team Ion stormed the Foggy Forest with the force of a stiff breeze.

Pokémon fell before them once Rai had shocked them enough times or Sean threw X-Eye Seeds with the precision of a shot-putter. In a feat of great irony to the pair, Sean did have the stronger presence in this dungeon.

The eyes of the meowth were keen and sharp and were able to spot things that even Rai's eyes didn't pick up on. A sharp slash with his claws or a precise seed thrown at the right angle was enough to ward a considerable number of pokémon off.

Needless to say, Sean was feeling much better about the hoothoot from earlier.

"And that makes twelve," Sean said as a furret scampered off into the fog. He flexed the claws on his left paw at the retreating figure for a moment before retracting them and beaming in delight. "Scared that one off for a while I bet!"

"You're doing fantastic!" Rai cheered, simultaneously happy for his friend, reassured Sean was in-fact healed, and relieved that he could restore some of his energy. Shocking enemies through all this fog was really dragging him down.

"I know, I know," Sean said waving him off facetiously. "You're too kind."

"How can I be too kind?" Rai asked, cocking his head as Sean gave him a bright look of adoration.

"Never change," he said beaming. "You are far too cute as you are."

"Change is good though," Rai insisted before fluffing up and barking. "Stop calling me cute!"

"Who's going to hear me?" Sean laughed, running forward through the empty room they had entered.

"I AM!" Rai yelled, chasing down the slower pokémon.

Sean dodged Rai's first pounce, but he couldn't avoid the second one due to laughing far too hard. "Ah, you're too heavy, help! Help!"

Giggling, Rai leaned down. "Who's cute now?" he asked.

"You," Sean replied without hesitation, even with his mouth pushed into the grass.

Rai growled, but he wasn't the only one. "Eep!" Was all Rai managed before something tackled him.

"Pleh, what's going on?" Sean yelled spitting out grass, tone changing to alarm as he pulled himself up. Yips and barks from the two pokémon wrestling. One was Rai, Sean could tell, especially when the yellow light of electricity blasted the other one, off Rai.

"Oh, go to the Mirrored Land!" he yelled at the pokémon that had attacked him. Sean had to bury a snort of amusement once he saw Rai's face, all concern being washed away. A big blotch of green paint was striped across his face and he gave Sean an equally filthy look for the laughter.

Rai shot off a Thunderbolt, but the smeargle avoided it by rolling to the side. It's tail waggled in a few rapid positions, green paint somehow remaining in the air as the tail swept through.

"What's it doing?" Sean asked in surprise, he could guess but this was just weird.

"I don't know, but I don't like!" Rai answered, charging a second Thunderbolt. Before he could, however, the smeargle finished sketching Rai's Thunderbolt and the green paint turned bright yellow before it sunk into the smeargle's body.

"That's weird," Sean said, backing away as the smeargle turned to him. "Looks like it's going to AH!"

The smeargle used Thunderbolt, blasting Sean off his feet.

He landed with a crash and a groan. "Why does this feel familiar?" he asked before twitching as the remaining electricity caused his limbs to spasm.

Even now, the smeargle made no noise, simply stared forward with glassy eyes narrowed into a foggy fury.

Rai, upon Sean getting blasted, abandoned charging electricity and instead chose to just charge the smeargle himself. "BACK OFF!" he roared, slamming headfirst into the smeargle's chest.

With contact made, Rai unleashed the built-up electricity and for a moment the fog lifted from the light and energy the attack gave off.

Smeargle did not get back up.

With the threat unconscious, Rai calmed down and turned to where Sean had fell in a panic. To his surprise, Sean was already up and rubbing his neck.

"Ow," Sean said to Rai's wide-eyed staring. "Also, wow. You really took that thing out."

Sighing in relief, Rai trotted back over to Sean. "Glad you're alright," he said, rubbing against him for a moment. "When you got shocked I…"

"I get it." Sean nodded. "I tend to react the same way when someone attacks you! Glad to know you think as highly of me as I do of you." He grinned, giving a wink and laughing at Rai's reaction.

"Shush," Rai said, but without any heat to it. "You really are pretty tough. That Joy Ribbon must really be doing some work because of all the times you've been…"

Rai trailed off, but to his relief Sean laughed. "Yeah, this thing was a great idea." He fiddled with the bow the Joy Ribbon had been tied to. "Not quite as snazzy as my Silver Bow, but much more useful really. I'll be stronger than you in no time!"

"I don't think it works quite like that." Rai began but shrugged as Sean pointed the way. "As long as we are both alright!"

"I survived Boulder Quarry AND the disaster that was Mount Horn," Sean pointed out as they left the room. "I think I can take some Foggy Forest and come out swinging."

They continued fighting through the dungeon, beset at every turn.

Multiple pokémon began to appear at once and Sean and Rai were forced to fight back to back to divert and defeat several enemies all at the same time.

Try as he might, Sean couldn't quite form a Night Slash yet. His claws would glint black for a moment as he tried to remember what Grovyle had said, but his mind continued to flip back to the aerodactyl or worse the parasect and distract him.

Rai was getting tired. He had eaten most of their supply of Oran Berry's to keep his energy going and two of their three apples. Sean didn't mind, he was the one who suggested it. Even with his better capacity to fight, Rai was still the powerhouse of the duo.

To Sean's dismay he accidentally used the Blast Seed they had on a duo of pokémon. Except he missed his throw and the explosion occurred a few feet before the noctowl and skiploom, it managed to scare them flying off however.

They fought their way deeper into the dungeon until the roaring sounds of water attracted them. The walls of the dungeon began to melt away into proper trees and plants, the oppressive air of the dungeon drifted away, even the fog was a bit lighter here.

"Wow," Rai gasped as they entered a wide clearing. The fog, while thinner than the dungeon, was still quite thick when looking up, but had mostly lifted on the trail to a large stone statue. "Water is coming down in waterfalls all over the place."

All around them, lined with shrubs and pleasantly cool grass, water fell from great heights. It splashed out in a fine misty trail, invigorating the pair as they were cooled and refreshed by the falling water.

"But, where are we?" Rai asked, glancing around. "Is this the deepest part of the forest?" He looked around a little more, but there was no object of interest barring the very back.

Sean smiled as the thunderous sounds of water crashing down filled his ears and he shivered pleasantly. Rai caught that.

"Are you cold?" he asked, concerned.

"Nah," Sean replied, shaking his head and rubbing an arm. "I just enjoy the sound of water. Gives me goose bumps."

Before Rai could ask what those were, they had stepped to far into the clearing and the sound of water crashing down completely pushed out all other noise.

Sharing a look, they walked forward quickly to escape the loudest part of the waterfalls.

"Meh-heh-heh, what do we have here?"

Both Sean and Rai jumped in alarm once the low voice reached their ears. Spinning around they found Croagunk standing inches from them both. "How long have you been there?" Sean gasped, clutching his chest dramatically as Rai wheezed.

"A few minutes," Croagunk answered. "Exited the dungeon about a minute after you. I said hello, guess neither of you heard me. Meh-heh-heh."

Sharing a nettled look with Sean, Rai pushed a smile forward. Croagunk was unsettling occasionally, but he was a good guy still. "Sorry, the waterfalls were so loud."

"Meh-heh-heh, no offence taken." Croagunk waved them off and they stepped aside as he walked forward, eyes trained on the statue. "I'm more curious about this sunken statue to be honest."

They were much closer to it now and the pair hurried to keep up with Croagunk. The venomous frog was surprisingly quick, striding through the softened, squelchy, ground as if he'd grown up in it.

" _Very possible,"_ Sean thought as the three of them came to a stop. _"That's fun."_ Sean grimaced as he got a firsthand look at Groudon.

Or second-hand look, this was a statue. A gargantuan statue that was likely nothing in comparison to the real thing. Sean's mouth curled in a few bizarre directions as he looked over it.

Face: Gigantic and snarling, mouth wide enough to eat him in one gulp.

Body: Rough and spiky all over, perfect for battering his feeble meowth form into paste or impaling on any one of those barbs.

Hands: Thick and crushing, wide enough to crush the organs out of him.

Feet: Broad and also spiky, capable of crushing or spearing in equal measure.

Everything: Absolutely terrifying. This was the form of a true deity, the embodiment of the planet, the creator of the landmass, a being so ancient and powerful Sean was nothing in comparison.

"W-what is this?" Rai squeaked, almost as terrified of whatever the statue could be of. He feared the unknown aspect of the statue, wondering what the beast could do. Sean feared the known, he had an unfortunately good idea what this thing could do if it was real.

"Dunno," Croagunk answered, shrugging. "Has to be a pokémon, but what kind?"

"I've never seen a pokémon like THAT before," Rai said, taking a deep breath and calming his nerves. "Okay, it's just a statue, maybe there's something to this thing?" He stepped forward without, much, hesitation and began looking over it closer. "Sean, you've got good eyes, take a look!"

Sean's instincts told him not to stop looking at the monsters face, but the rational part of him mutinied and he shook his head. "Just a statue," he confirmed and strode forward with his own confidence. Now was not the time for dilly dallying, he knew where to look.

"Rai, here," Sean called once he had gone around to the statue's left side. "There's something here I can't read."

Feet. He found lots of feet and had no prompts or really any idea how to read footprint runes.

"Is this an inscription?" Rai asked, gaining Croagunk's interest enough for him to come around himself.

"Meh-heh-heh, looks like it," Croagunk confirmed. "Footprint runes, local dialect too. It says…" Croagunk stared at it for a brief moment, Sean was a little surprised but had nothing to say about this. "Reignite the life that burned within Groudon. Then the sky shall blaze with the suns heat. The path to treasure shall be revealed."

"The path to treasure!?" Rai gasped. "Croagunk that's incredible! The key to finding Fogbound Lake could be right here!"

"Meh-heh-heh, this is a mystery we've got to solve than."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Sean said, smiling lightly as the events all fell into place. He gave Rai a meaningful look, only to receive a questioning one back.

"Shouldn't be too hard?" Rai repeated, frowning. "Um… reignite the life that burned within Groubon. Then the sky blazes with heat. The path to treasure shall be revealed. This seems pretty tricky; do you have some idea Sean?"

Sean, a little annoyed at his partners foolishness, opened his mouth to point out the warm object Rai picked up at the start of Foggy Forest. Then he froze, mouth open, eyes widening in a sudden jab of pure horror. _"HE DIDN'T GET THE STONE! THAT'S WHAT I WAS FEELING, WE FORGOT THE BLOODY STONE!"_

"Uh… Sean?" Rai asked as Sean had gone very still indeed. "You figured something out?" He could be optimistic.

"Uh no." Sean's voice was very hoarse, and he cleared his throat. "Nope. I thought you might have an idea, seen anything, felt anything. I mean, you know more about stuff than me! Does reignite the fire sound familiar to you?"

"Uh…" Rai frowned and looked around, settling on the statue for a moment. "Maybe a Fire-type attack? Are there any that… burn ash or something?"

"Not that I've heard of," Croagunk answered, stepping back from the statue. "Meh-heh-heh, this could be the key though, I think we'd better get back to base camp. Maybe the Guildmaster has an idea?"

"Yes, that's right!" Rai nodded. "Wigglytuff is a legendary adventurer, he'll know something I'm sure!"

Sean gave his own nod. Wracking his brain, he was reasonably sure the Fire Stone, whatever it was called, was located near the beginning of Foggy Forest. He could look around there if he needed.

They began to walk back, passing the thunderous waterfalls and enjoying the spray of water again. Rai was energized, Croagunk was… Croagunk, he was difficult to read at the best of times.

Feeling uneasy about the whole thing, but determined to get this done right, Sean glanced back to the statue.

" _Oh."_ He blinked, but a flash of green only reaffirmed his belief. _"Oh, you son of a bitch."_

He thought fast, but his mouth moved faster. "Hey Rai?" he asked, mind going blank as he had nothing prepared.

"Hm?" Rai asked, stopping and glancing back to Sean.

"Maybe we should look around here for a bit?" he asked, eyes trained on where he saw movement. "I mean, we only just got here, and it isn't like all three of us need to go back to base camp?"

Rai looked to Croagunk who shrugged. "Could be a good idea," he said.

"Yeah good idea Sean!" Rai smiled and broke from Croagunk's side to join Sean's. "We might see everyone back at the statue!" he said and Croagunk nodded.

"Good luck," he said, giving a wave and disappearing into the mist.

"Okay," Rai said, walking back with Sean. "Where should we look first?" he asked, quickening his pace once he realised Sean was powerwalking.

"To the right I think," Sean said firmly, still acting on autopilot. His mind was yelling at him to slow down, but Sean was not listening to Sean at the moment.

"Uh okay," Rai agreed, turning right as Sean was already crossing the path. He glanced back to the statue, but Sean didn't pay it a second look. "Where are we going?" he asked, a little alarmed. "Shouldn't we look around the statue first?"

Sean came to a stop, breathing raggedly for a moment before shaking his head. "Sorry, I think I saw someone go this way," he admitted, gesturing forward with his paw. The claws were extended, and Sean made a conscious effort to pull them back in.

"You saw someone?" Rai asked. "Who?"

"It looked a bit like…" Sean hesitated, but he'd already said so much. "Grovyle. But I don't think he saw us, he probably didn't even realise we were here."

"Grovyle?" Rai cocked his head, and for once Sean didn't call him cute for it. "He probably would be this far, if not further. Maybe you're right, if he's around he might have some idea!"

Smiling suddenly, perhaps a little too much in Sean's opinion, Rai bounded forward. "Hey Grovyle? Are you here?" he shouted, voice carrying in an echo but drowned in a waterfall before long.

"Doubt he'd be able to hear you," Sean said, figuring Grovyle wouldn't emerge even if he did. "We should just look."

"You're probably right, okay let's go."

From here, Sean felt flatfooted. Part of his mind couldn't help but believe that they had simply missed the stone and he shouldn't have said anything and gone back with Croagunk. Another part was mad at Grovyle for some reason he couldn't quite fathom, it was just upset.

Yet another piece of his mind was panicking, but this happened most of the time, so he ignored it. The rest of it was nervous as he didn't recognise the area, and not just because of the mist.

" _Do you even see the path to Steam Cave?"_ Sean wondered as he and Rai walked carefully. The fog had grown incredibly thicker in a few short moments, limiting their vision to just a few meters. The sound of water falling slowly began to drift away as the fog seemed to drown it all away.

"Where are we?" Rai whispered. Whispering seemed right, the area had gone eerily quiet.

"Somewhere," Sean answered, falling back to sarcasm in face of his nerves.

"Yes, I can see that," Rai grumbled.

"I can't," Sean responded, smiling despite himself.

Rai gave a small giggle and he felt justified.

"I think we should stick to the left," Sean said, angling them in the direction he chose. Their feet squelched in soft ground. It wasn't quite mud yet, but it was right on the edge of it. Sean had left the horrific feeling in the back of his head as the fog was of a greater concern.

" _Normally we'd be able to find the entrance no problem."_ He frowned, thinking further. _"Should we even look for it? Can it be found with all this damn fog? Okay, I'm going to call out."_

"Grovyle?" Sean called, voice almost immediately being lost to the fog. "GROVYLE?"

"GROVYLE?" Rai joined in, voice only a little shrill. "GROVYLE?"

"Good lord this place is unsettling," Sean commented after their shouting did nothing.

"I'm amazed we can even breathe fog this thick," Rai mumbled.

"A charming thought," Sean said dryly, stepping forward into new territory. "Wha?"

He froze, and Rai froze with him, having also stepped onto new ground. They looked down, even this close the fog still fuzzed up their features. Still, both could see they stood onto ground no different than what was before, except it was different.

"Is the ground warm?" Sean asked after a moment of them staring at their feet.

"Yeah," Rai answered, after testing the ground out a little more. "Really warm."

"It wasn't warm before," Sean said, mind automatically thinking about horrible land monsters, which led him to thinking about a real Groudon being right underneath them.

Rai thankfully spoke, moving him away from such thoughts. "No, it wasn't. This is… weird."

"Could be…" Sean paused as a thought slammed into him. _"Steam Cave! It must be warm, we might be close!"_ He held his tongue, not sharing that amount of knowledge. Instead he nodded firmly to Rai. "There might be something ahead. Remember what the statue said, about reigniting fire or something. This is warm, this might be what we're looking for."

Rai's eyes widened before he grinned widely. "That's really clever!" he said, genuinely impressed. "I hadn't even considered that."

Sean blushed, under the fur, and looked away in a mix of joy and guilt. "Let's just go on," he said.

The fog began to thin as they walked forward as the air itself began to heat up. It didn't go away completely, but the hotter air caused it all to rise a bit further and the pair were able to see further.

They were able to see the death and/or pain coming in time due to this.

"Woah!" Rai froze and grabbed Sean with his teeth, causing the meowth to yelp. "Sorry," he said, spitting out white fur. "That pool of water just ahead, that must be boiling hot."

Sean grimaced, both in pain in his leg and from the realisation he had gotten unfortunately close to stepping in that. "We'd better be careful," he said, backing away and going a safer route.

Sean and Rai pressed together, confident the other would spot any danger they missed, and stepped forward carefully. They reached a few dead ends in terms of boiling water and had to back away.

"I didn't think there would be a maze here," Sean grumbled as they had to carefully turn back again.

"Wish one of us could fly," Rai said, agreeing with the sentiment. "Chatot would be really helpful here."

They continued, making their way further and further, turning back, going way back, going further, circling back, going further and further and further until finally.

"There!" Rai called, pointing forward with a paw. "I think I see something!"

The pools of water suddenly seemed to part, instead of the frustrating maze there were simply two large pools on either side. Neither raced forward just yet, wary of a trap, but nothing happened as the two walked up to a cave opening that was positively belching at them.

"Mouth of the beast much," Sean said, frowning at the fissure-like opening.

"We can go in through here I'm sure," Rai said, stepping up to look over it. The heat from the cave had caused a blind spot in terms of fog, but steam was also wafting out of it anyway.

"It's going to be so hot in there," Sean moaned. "Steam from a cave opening? Oh my god."

"It's too late to get cold feet," Rai joked, getting a Look from Sean. "Heh."

"You are funny," Sean said completely flatly. "Hilarious."

"Thanks." Rai smiled, blissfully ignoring the expressions of bemusement that crossed over his friends face. "Whatever is in here probably lifts the fog, my pulse is racing just thinking about this."

"Maybe it's the real entrance," Sean joked, being completely serious. "And we've just bypassed the lifting of the fog?"

"Could be," Rai agreed, surprising Sean. "Either way, something important is in there and I can't wait to find out!"

Sean nodded, smiling at the enthusiasm of Rai. "Right," he agreed, nodding. "My pulse is going like crazy myself. Whatever's up there…"

Rai glanced to Sean, but the meowth was staring forward with a fixed expression of determination. "Let's go Sean. Let's go inside and move forward!"

With that, Team Ion entered Steam Cave.

* * *

"Ah Croagunk," Chatot chirped when he spotted Croagunk emerging from the forest. "Have you something to report?"

"Meh-heh-heh, indeed Chatot sir." Croagunk nodded. "At the end of the Foggy Forest there is a statue of a pokémon apparently known as Groudon."

Chatot blinked. "Groudon you say? Hmm, curious."

"You know of it?" Croagunk asked.

"Well of course!" Chatot scoffed. "Who do you take me for? I am the head of intelligence for the guild. Groudon is a Legendary Pokémon whose myth claims as the being responsible for creation of the land by raising it from the sea."

"Meh-heh-heh. Sounds like a powerful being," Croagunk said.

"Indeed. I think it may be a good idea for me to view this statue myself, the Guildmaster has already gone ahead…"

"I spotted the Guildmaster racing to the end of the dungeon," Croagunk said. "I said hello, but he didn't seem to hear me."

"Probably chasing a Perfect Apple," Chatot muttered under his voice. "Nonetheless, we should go forward from here. No one else has returned, so they are likely still moving through the dungeon themselves. Will you accompany me Croagunk?"

"Sure."

Once Chatot was ready, not taking too long, they strode forward back into Foggy Forest, leaving the camp defenceless. But little was actually left there to begin with, only the tents.

"So, Sean is a human?" Croagunk asked right as they entered the dungeon.

Chatot squawked, flapped his wings, feathers going everywhere. "He told YOU?" Chatot screeched before calming himself. "Uh, of course. I know how… close you two are?"

"Meh-heh-heh, nah I just overheard him telling you back at the guild. Thought my ears might have been playing tricks on me, seems not. Meh-heh-heh."

Chatot was aghast for a moment, frozen in a half-flap as Croagunk went ahead, paused, and glanced back at the frozen Chatot. "I will not tell anyone," he said conversationally. "I was just curious. Makes sense, considering how weird he is. Liking Plain Seeds, meh-heh-heh."

Chatot slowly relaxed and nodded, unable to say anything. He quickly joined Croagunk and they began their trek through the dungeon.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Sean howled, channelling Sunflora. "This is the worst. Possible. THING!"

Rai had no words, he was too busy rolling around on the damp floor, crying with laughter.

Their initial entry into the hot and humid Steam Cave was even more unpleasant than Sean had feared. It was hot. It was humid. It was very uncomfortable.

He was reminded of the fact that felines don't sweat and had to pant a lot to keep his temperature at a reasonable level. As did Rai, although his discharges of electricity were able to serve a similar purpose, to the meowth's jealously.

The moistness of the ground was unpleasant, but nothing more than wandering the heated quagmire previously.

The issue that Sean faced, however, is that after a little while his fur began to stick up. And up. And up some more until he had the appearance of some ballooned out puffball.

"My fur isn't even this long!" Sean shrieked, Rai collapsing ever harder into laughter. "Even after getting shocked in Mount Horn my bloody fur wasn't this puffy! AH!"

Coughing now from all the air he took in too harshly, Rai staggered to all fours, blinked the tears out of his eyes, spotted Sean and fell back to the ground in hysterical laughter.

It hadn't helped that Sean had crossed his arms, put on his sternest glare, and pointed it right at Rai. Giving him the best view of the stern puffball.

Soon enough, however, Sean couldn't put up the façade any longer and laughter began to build in his own chest. _"He's so amused,"_ he thought as he burst into laughter himself. _"That's worth any embarrassment."_ Sean wasn't shy about making fun of himself for the amusement of others, and with Rai's reaction he felt pretty good.

Eventually the novelty wore off and Rai was able to at least stand and laugh. He faced away from Sean and the pair began the journey again, sniggering occasionally after a funny thought of spotting Sean out of the corner of his eye.

The further they went in, however, the more relentless the enemies became.

Unlike Foggy Forest, this time the pair were prepared.

Without any Grovyle having softened the dungeon up for them previously, Rai and Sean knew from the get-go they had to fight to win.

To both of their surprise, not that either would say such a surprise out loud, they made an effective team.

"Get ready Rai!" Sean called, delivering three brutal Scratches to a snubbull's head, reeling it back with red lines over its skin as Sean darted back, distracting the snubbull enough for Rai to blast it to dreamland.

"Duck," Rai commanded right after blasting the snubbull away. Sean followed suit, feeling the puffed-up fur on the back of his neck move as something zipped past.

"YAA!" a yanma buzzed, sending off a green shockwave that sent both members of Team Ion sprawling.

Sean got to his feet first, having been better braced for the attack, and he sprinted forward, catching the Bug-type's attention.

Buzzing in some common but unexplained anger, it dove after him glinting white. Sean dived to the side, avoiding the Tackle, and rolled until he could return to two feet.

Extending his claws, he yelled. "Come at me then!" And the yanma came for him.

Sean grinned and ducked down again, giving the recovered Rai a clear shot to fry the yanma and knock it unconscious.

"Awesome!" Sean cheered, doing an awkward shake and high-five with Rai. "Yeah."

"Hoo." Rai blew a bit of fur out of his face. "We've come pretty far, how much further do we need to go?"

"No idea," Sean said cheerfully. Without the existence of actual floors as per the game, he could only guess. And he had but one guess. "Hopefully not to far. I really want to stop looking like something you pull out of a shower drain."

"What's a shower drain?" Rai asked as they left the battlefield behind them. A few pokémon twitched as electricity still was being grounded, others were just lying around unconscious.

"Basically, it's a bath that moves constantly. Much cleaner, faster than bathing too."

"THAT'S why you never bathed," Rai said, realisation flooding him. "You don't know how to bathe!"

"I DO SO!"

"Then you prefer this shower thing?"

"Eh… baths are more relaxing, but showers are better to get clean with."

"Oh. So, then what do you-?" He paused as the ground changed. "Huh. I think we're farther than I thought."

"Oh, please let this be over," Sean said, rushing forward. He slowed quickly, remembering what lurked above, and Rai caught up as they entered a waypoint.

"This is a fun room," Sean commented, looking at all the nothing. No Kangaskhan Rock here, Sean noted. _"They definitely don't exist. Wouldn't make any sense anyway."_

"Why?" Rai asked. "There's nothing in… oh sarcasm, gotcha."

Sean smiled, gave Rai a pat. "The training is going well," he said vacantly, receiving an amused look from Rai. "Right now, I think I want to have just a small break."

"We have climbed way up high," Rai commented, nodding. "Can't be much further from the top!" At Sean's pleading look he relented. "We should take a small break so the last leg of it isn't too hard."

Sean sighed, sitting down and leaning against a wall. Rai joined him, unable to stop a groan of relief when he laid down as well. "Heh, you're tired too," Sean said, and Rai poked his tongue out at him.

"grr."

Rai blinked as Sean's heart clenched. "Huh? What was that?" On his guard, Rai looked back and forth carefully. No one was now. "Did you hear that or am I hearing things?"

"GRR."

"No, I heard that," Sean said, voice an octave higher than normal. "Yep, that sounded big. And scary." He cleared his throat, shook his head, and stood up. "But no matter what, we shall prevail!"

He clenched a paw and raised it at the roof and shook it vigorously. "Hear me foul phantom, you cannot scare us off!"

"Uh…" Rai cocked his head at Sean's antics but decided to put it aside for now. "Okay. It's not that far to the top I'm sure, should we get going?"

"Yes," Sean said, still glaring at the roof. His heard was pounding, his paws were clammy from all the steam, but he knew what was coming. This was right. This was correct. This was supposed to happen.

" _Oh, wow that is a loooooot of endoprhins,"_ he thought as waves of just good flowed through him. "Things are back on track now and no one can stop us! Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

While Sean laughed maniacally, Rai dug a pair of apples and an Oran Berry out of the bag Sean wore. "Here," he said, passing an apple. "We should eat before we go."

While laughing between glorious bites of delicious apple, Sean nearly choked, and he decided to end the madness.

"One Oran Berry?" he asked once his breath was caught.

"Cut it in half please." Rai smiled, and Sean quickly sliced it in twain.

"Love doing that," he admitted as he took his half. It was their last Oran Berry, and both felt a bit better once it was down.

"Shall we be off?" Sean asked once they were up and going.

"We already are," Rai answered and bounded forward, Sean racing to match his speed within moments.

A distant, almost high-pitched, bellow rocked the entire cave, causing both of them to stumble. "That sounded like…" Sean trailed off.

"Wigglytuff."

They shared a nod and raced forwards.

* * *

"My-my, what is this?" Chatot gasped and even Croagunk was impressed.

"Meh-heh-heh, did those two manage a miracle?" he wondered out-loud as the fog melted away.

The rest of the dungeon was a breeze and only moments after they had exited the dungeon, did another voice reach them. "Oh my gosh Croagunk and Chatot!"

They turned to find Sunflora and Loudred rushing to them.

"By golly, the fog's just plume faded away." Bidoof and Corphish joined them quickly.

"Well-well, someone has clearly made an excellent discovery," Dugtrio said as he and his son emerged from the ground.

"Wow look up there!" Diglett gasped, causing everyone present to look up.

"M-my word!" Chatot squawked. "With the fog gone it seems only one reasonable conclusion can be made. Fogbound Lake is in the sky!"

"Everyone over here!" The familiar voice only belonging to Chimecho called out and the eight pokémon looked down and then forward. Chimecho bobbed up and down in greeting, floating by a fearsome statue and two other pokémon.

"Guildmaster!" Chatot called, easily deducing the pink pokémon to be his long-term friend.

"And Grovyle too oh my gosh," Sunflora swooned as the eight of them rushed forward.

"Hello everyone," Wigglytuff greeted as they got close.

"Guildmaster, are you responsible for the lifting of the fog?" Chatot demanded, fluttering up to him. To his surprise, Wigglytuff shook his head.

"No, no. Not me, I couldn't figure this one out. It was Grovyle! Grovyle!" He pointed a stubby arm to the Grass-type, who had been standing a little apart from Wigglytuff. "And Chimecho too!"

"It was nothing," Grovyle rumbled. "Merely a trinket I picked up that Wigglytuff and Chimecho deduced the value of."

"Indeed?" Chatot asked, turning his gaze from the two to the floating Psychic-type. "You also assisted in the discovery here?"

"Oh, it was nothing," Chimecho sang, smiling at everyone individually before turning back to Chatot. "I was simply admiring the statue here and noticed there was a large hole in its chest." Looking now showed no such hole, but a gleaming red stone instead. "Wigglytuff asked if either of us had found anything that could fit, and Grovyle offered up a stone he had with him."

"It was really warm too," Wigglytuff giggled. "When I put the stone in, the statue's eyes went really red like it was going to stand up and attack us! But instead it just got brighter and brighter and I had to look away, like this." Wigglytuff demonstrated covering his face and diving to the ground. "Then once the light was gone, the fog was gone too! Then you were here and our friends all found each other!"

"Incredible work you two." Chatot nodded to Chimecho and Grovyle. "And the Guildmaster of course." Everyone nodded to Wigglytuff, who waved them off.

"But we're missing some friends." Wigglytuff almost frowned. "Meowth and Shinx, this is terrible, this is terrible!"

"Meh-heh-heh, if I may Guildmaster?" Croagunk asked, stepping forward. Chatot stood out of the way to let Croagunk speak. "Those two remained here when I came to alert Chatot of the statue. They said they'd look around for clues, you didn't see either of them?"

Wigglytuff and Chimecho shook their heads.

"Perhaps they went further?" Grovyle suggested. "It'd be easy to get lost in that fog after all."

"Then we must go forward then!" Wigglytuff declared, pointing to the right. "After Team Ion. They must have found their own way, they are very brave and very skilled. But we cannot let them take all the glory, everyone let's go!"

"HOORAY!"

The guild thundered and began running forward.

"Hey-hey Chatot?" Corphish asked as they began storming forward.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what that statue was?"

"Of course," Chatot huffed. "As I said to Croagunk earlier, that was Groudon. The Legendary Pokémon whose myth states created the earth by rising it from the sea. He is inconceivably powerful."

"Ooh imagine fighting someone like that," Wigglytuff said, shivering. "That'd be so scary and so fun!"

"Please don't go looking for Groudon," Chatot begged.

"Aww…"

"This way." Grovyle said, racing forward faster than anyone else. They arrived at a steaming quagmire, boiling water in all directions, but a path could be found.

"Chatot, we don't have any time to spare," Wigglytuff said and Chatot nodded.

"Correct sir," he flew up and over and quickly directed the guild along the quickest path, his keen eyes missing no path.

They continued going until the reached the yawning mouth of a very hot cave.

"Hey-hey, that's the way in!"

"We can't just stand here! Oh my gosh, we've got to hurry!"

"We'll need to go in smaller groups," Wigglytuff said, frowning. "It'd take far to long with this many, plus how dungeons react when more than four enter. No, everyone split yourselves into groups of four! Chatot and Grovyle, you take someone's place each. Bidoof and Diglett, you come with me."

With the steadiness of Wigglytuff's orders, everyone was ready within moments. The group led by Grovyle entered first, then Chatot's, lastly Wigglytuff smiled to the two members of the guild he had asked to come along with him.

"Excited?" he asked eagerly, getting rapid nods and no words in response. "Yay! This'll be so much fun. Yoom TAH!"

With the whole cave shaking for a moment, undoubtably stirring the feral pokémon within, Wigglytuff lead Bidoof and Diglett into Steam Cave.

* * *

After battling what felt like three whole swarms of Bug-type pokémon in a very hot place filled with Fire-type pokémon, Sean and Rai were ready for this to be done.

"We've climbed way up," Rai said as the entire cave yawned open, allowing into a canyon of sorts. "This place." Rai frowned as Sean felt it. "This place feels… strange, somehow."

"Everything feels tense," Sean said. "Like the air itself if waiting for something."

"It's making my skin crawl all over." Rai shivered. "This place feels dangerous, I feel like…"

"You're getting crushed?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

They shared an uneasy look and Sean attempted a smile. Something flashed.

"Ah!"

Something flashed again, and a bellowing roar shook the entire plateau. "The roaring! Something's HERE!"

Something stepped forward. A single stride, shaking them to their bones.

"S-something is," Rai whimpered, stepping back with each thump. "Is c-coming."

Every step caused them to bounce on the ground with the sheer intensity, the footsteps grew more rapid and soon enough the entity emerged.

"W-w-what is that?" Rai squeaked, unable to even yell it. "It looks like the statue," he whimpered, fear tears welling up. "That thing really exists? Groudon?"

Sean was similarly flat-footed and barely able to think in the presence of such an overwhelming creature. Every instinct urged him to run, every little voice that ran through his head told him to run.

Groudon was massive in comparison to him. His bulk blotted out the sun where they stood, each breath he took was loud enough for them to hear, each twitch and shiver that ran across his body was perfect in its realism.

Only. Groudon would be certainly larger than this behemoth. Large indeed, but frankly Sean was a little unimpressed.

"You! Have you come to desecrate this place? DEPART NOW!" It's voice shook the plateau, each tone rumbling with the ancient power of an eternal being.

"W-wait, we've only come for Fogbound Lake," Rai said, words spilling from him in panic. "That's all we're here for, to see if the legend is true, we just want to see it!"

"WHAT!?" Groudon's voice rose to a bellowing roar. "I AM THE GUARDIAN OF FOGBOUND LAKE! I AM GROUDON! YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE HERE ALIVE INTRUDERS!"

Groudon flexed into a battle position, to Sean it looked like he was going for a hug.

"Urk, scary stuff," Rai whimpered, shivering like a leaf. His eyes were wide, and pupils were dilated, yet no matter how he tried, he couldn't move.

"PREPARE FOR MY WRATH!" Groudon roared and Sean was officially done with this.

"How about no?" he said coolly, cutting across Groudon's excessive volume and Rai's squeaky fear.

His brazenness seemed to stun the massive creature for a moment. "You… YOU DARE CHALLENGE GROUDON?"

"Not in the least," Sean replied, crossing his arms and smirking at the screwed-up look Groudon's face took. Even now he could see the plastic nature of this, Groudon didn't have a confused or perturbed expression and so its face just froze into its angry expression. "You are not Groudon."

"W-wha?" Rai managed, tearing his eyes off Groudon to stare incredulously at Sean. "WHAT?"

"Yeah." Sean nodded, still smirking. "The real Groudon couldn't possibly be this small, and really, the sun isn't looking too strong here."

Rai's expression turned to puzzlement at that last comment as Groudon regained his composure.

"YOU DARE CHALLENGE GROUDON?" The sunlight suddenly grew more intense.

"You just said that," Sean said, rolling his eyes. "Wow. Just… wow, this is getting a little embarrassing." He waved a hand in the sunlight with a pitying look. "That's the best you can do? I don't think I should even be talking to you, since you are not a you and are just a thing."

"S-Sean, I really don't think you should be saying this," Rai whimpered, spotting the building anger.

"It's fine Rai." Sean shot him a confident grin and extended his claws. He was down to fight an illusion with Rai. This was exactly how things were meant to be and it made him tremendously more confident. "How about we show this fake what fo-OOOOORRRrrrrrr."

Groudon had stepped forward and kicked, slamming into Sean and punting him back into the dungeon. "HOW IS THAT FOR REAL?" it roared as Rai gaped in wide-eyed horror.

"SEAN?" he yelled, but there was no response. "You." As if a switch was flicked, Rai turned from frozen terror to burning fury. "RAGH!" Rai unleashed the thunderstorm, unleashing his most powerful Thunderbolt to date.

It did dick diddly to Groudon.

"HA. IS THAT ALL?" Groudon rumbled and Rai's bravado changed again.

"Eep," he squeaked, dodging a kick for him before sprinting off in a Quick Attack to avoid Groudon's fist coming down to flatten him.

Groudon leered down at Rai, face distorting and turning in a horrific mix of grotesque and terrifying. Rai couldn't help but freeze as a dark shadow fell upon him. He blinked and saw Groudon generate a glowing silver sphere that he fired right at Rai.

The shinx tried to move, but his legs felt sluggish. His mind cried for him to move faster, but he was unable to and the Ancient Power smashed into him.

Rai cried out as he was sent body-first into one of the rocky cliffs and crashed to the ground, a perfect target for Groudon's next attack.

It breathed in deeply, drawing power from the earth around it, and summoned a wave of mud that blasted shinx back and down.

He hit the ground hard and couldn't get back up again. Rai tried, but the mud was sticky and slippery, and he fell each time he tried. The dizziness probably didn't help.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Groudon rumbled, stomping closer as not even the mud shivered from its false steps. "AND NOW FOR YOUR ARROGANCE YOU SHALL-"

Movement caught the awareness of Groudon, but its form no matter what form that is, was still sluggish and unwieldy.

Sean had exited Steam Cave once more, and he was rather perturbed at being kicked away as if he was a football.

With both paws dripping with Dark energy, long sabres of darkness formed and sharpened past the claws that bore them.

Sean came running out of nowhere with speeds Rai hadn't seen him demonstrate before, having been unconscious or away.

Groudon's eyes widened when it saw what Sean was doing but was unable to stop him as Sean jumped onto and off from his knee, carving six deep gashes in the Groudon's chest.

It roared, and the voice changed, becoming a higher pitched, but lower voice, for just a moment. Sean kept running up Groudon before kicking off and doing a backflip off its head. He landed on all fours and scoffed at Groudon.

"See Rai?" he called, staring forward with a victorious grin. "See what I mean?"

Rai looked up and gasped. The form of the Groudon was almost blinking in and out and its arms were trying to shield its chest. But instead of blood pouring out, it was sliced holes that opened into nothingness.

"What IS that?" he asked, and Sean nodded in victory.

"An illusion."

Rai perked up, pulling himself from the mud as if it wasn't even there. His body still hurt, whatever this thing happened to be was still enough to cause actual damage, but his spirits bolstered Rai ran forward charging another Thunderbolt.

"Rai listen very carefully," Sean said as he began to run forward. "Aim for the gouges!" His right paw generated another Night Slash as the fake Groudon roared its defiance. "Do it when I say." Sean darted to the right, avoiding a kick, and ducked under an Ancient Power. He stabbed forward with Night Slash before slicing up, opening another hole in the illusion. "NOW!"

Rai let off a battle scream as he flooded the gaping hole with electricity. Despite striking the Groudon earlier and doing nothing, striking the inside of the illusion did something massive.

The Groudon screeched before collapsing utterly into nothingness as the electricity suddenly exploded outwards, blasting Sean back and knocking Rai off his feet himself.

"GYAH!" A different voice yelled out as something else flashed and another form hit the ground.

"Ugh," Rai groaned, picking himself off the ground. "Sean? Sean!" He turned around to find Sean weakly raising a paw and doing his best to give a thumbs up.

"This doesn't work without a real thumb," he groaned, and Rai sighed in relief.

Sean began to pull himself up, steadying himself on Rai once the shinx was there to provide his support. Together they limped forward, staring warily at the yellow pokémon that had appeared after the false Groudon had been destroyed.

"I do not believe that was completely necessary," Uxie sighed, picking himself up. Sean immediately shut his eyes, but Rai did not, cocking his head at the pokémon.

"Who are you?" Rai asked, too tired to really demand answers.

"Like I said earlier, I am the guardian of Fogbound Lake. And I cannot allow you to pass."

"Rai close your eyes," Sean snapped, throwing a paw up to try and shield Rai from Uxie's gaze. He followed Sean's demand, remembering something Chimecho had said earlier.

"Hmm," Uxie said, looking at them with crimson eyes. "You know of my power then?"

"You're… Uxie?" Rai ventured.

"Yes. I am the protector of the treasure here. Many have come to claim Fogbound Lake's bounty, but all have been repelled. Often by the fog, often by the dungeon, often by the illusion, lastly there is no one who has escaped my gaze. And yet here you are, exhausted and weary, while I have only taken a small blow from your trick."

"How did that work anyway?" Sean demanded, he wasn't too tired to sate his curiosity.

"The illusion I create requires a steady link to control it and supply it energy to form its moves," Uxie explained, he had no issue in answering questions. As the being of knowledge, he enjoyed it. Very few adventurers had ever really asked him anything. "Unfortunately, that means I need to have a mental connection to it. Normally it would be as powerful as I can empower it and any wound inflicted on it would not be passed to me, simply draining of my Power. But your usage of the Dark powers damaged my control and staggered my safeguards, the electric attack didn't quite strike me directly, but I did feel it. None have managed that, so I suppose that is commendable. Pity you won't remember."

"Wait we're not here to take anything!" Rai insisted, cringing as they both felt Uxie summon his Power. "I'm being honest! Yes, we are adventurers, but we are with a guild and the entire guild is on its way. All we wanted to do was find Fogbound Lake, sure a treasure would be nice but if it is so important to you than we'll all leave without it."

Sean and Rai held their breaths. Sean wasn't completely certain about Uxie, he was rather sure that Uxie had emerged unscathed in the game, so he may be more ticked off at them than normal.

"Well… okay, I believe you," Uxie said plainly, causing them both to sag. He lowered his Power and closed his eyes. "Very well, let me welcome you to Fogbound Lake. I am Uxie, as you both appear to know."

"Great!" Rai opened his eyes and beamed as the pixie-like pokémon. Sean was not so trusting and kept his eyes closed, but Rai began to trot forward, and he was forced to feel around. "Don't mind him. I was hoping to ask you a question or two?"

"Indeed?" Uxie almost smiled, but emotion wasn't what he was known for. Voice even and tone as level as it was before, Uxie said. "Very well, it might be best to discuss on the way."

"Sure." Rai nodded and began trotting alongside Uxie and Sean reluctantly opened his eyes. Uxie wasn't facing him and he kept close to Rai without getting super close to the Legendary Pokémon. "My friend has lost almost all his memory and I was wondering if you might have taken it?"

"Hmm." Uxie turned to Sean and he quickly glanced away. He had seen Uxie's face, the jewel on his head was quite alluring, and he had kept his eyes closed, so Sean buried the doubt and looked back. "The last pokémon who came through here was several years ago and was a ledian. I have only taken the memory of a meowth twice, and both occurred decades ago."

The sun was setting as they walked, and Rai shot Sean a questioning look. "Well what about a…" he trailed off, giving Sean another meaningful look and Sean started as he realised what Rai might be asking.

"Uh… okay," he said, cringing on the inside.

"What about a human?" Rai asked proudly, catching the tiniest change in Uxie's expression. "Have you taken the memory of a human recently?"

"…No. It has been a great many centuries since I have seen a human," Uxie said, causing Rai to wilt. "Whatever is the cause of your friends memory loss, I am not it."

"Do you have any idea what it could be?" Rai asked, clutching at straws now.

"My apologies, but no. Either way, I only erase memories of Fogbound Lake. I am unable to erase a greater amount more memories, at least I cannot anymore since the Legendary Pokémon sacrificed a great deal of their power to preserve the world."

Rai sighed but smiled anyway. "Thank you for answering at least."

"You're welcome. Now look forward, we have arrived."

Rai aimed his gaze forward and smiled as they came up to the dark waters of a lake at dusk. "Wow it's getting so dark outside now. This is… this is Fogbound Lake isn't it?"

"Indeed." Uxie confirmed. "It may be a little difficult to see at night but, behold." He turned around, keeping the exact same voice as he gave the grand announcement. "Fogbound Lake and its treasure. Can you guess what it is?

In the dusk's light, the clear water of the lake twinkled as if the stars had fallen into it. Above the water were hundreds of glinting lights and volbeat and illumise danced in the sky. In the centre of the lake a great azure shine welled up, casting further beauty in this natural place.

"This lake is so big, imagine a place this big on the top of a plateau?"

"This place is beautiful," Sean said, stepping close to the waters edge. "It's like the stars are in the sky, water, and air."

"Water constantly wells up from far below this place," Uxie said, sounding not quite bored but close to it. "It flows up so heavily it has long formed this enormous lake." Uxie turned back around. "Now cast your eyes to the glowing centre of the lake. You see it?"

"I see it." Rai confirmed. "That blue, sort of green, light coming from below?"

"Step forward for a closer look," Uxie said and they did as he asked.

Sean swallowed painfully as his eyes fixated on the glow that the Time Gear emanated. Just like back in the Limestone Cavern, his pulse quickened, eyes dilated, and he was nearly overwhelming by the Need to have it.

"That's awesome." Rai beamed. "A Time Gear! And it's all safe here too, that's incredible! No one would find it here."

"And with my protections in place, the Time Gear has remained safe," Uxie said. He turned slightly to where Sean was creeping forward, Rai catching his friends movement as well. "I guard it, it is the sole reason why I am here."

"Sean?" he asked, but the meowth didn't hear him. "Uh… buddy?" He stepped forward and shook Sean slightly, causing him to jump.

"Woah! What was that for?" He thumped his heart as it thumped fast and hard in his chest.

"You seemed out of it again," Rai explained, cocking his head. "What was that?"

"Just… trying to get a closer look," Sean said, looking down. "Sorry, shiny things distract me a bit."

Rai giggled, and he felt better.

"A Time Gear!" a high and cheerful voice cried. "A Time Gear! Oh well, that's too bad." Rai started as Wigglytuff came trotting up to them, Bidoof and Diglett barely keeping pace with him and panting for breath.

"Hoo, golly that wasn't easy," Bidoof groaned, lying down in relief.

"The Guildmaster is…" Diglett puffed. "So strong, and so fast. It's incredible, it feels like we had to fight most of the enemies though."

"We can't take a Time Gear," Wigglytuff said, pouting. He spotted Uxie and raced up to him. "WOW fantastic lake friendly friend!"

"And who might this be?" Uxie asked, of Rai since Wigglytuff was staring out at the lake in open-mouthed amazement.

"That's Guildmaster Wigglytuff," Rai said, then glanced back to the others. "And Diglett's the one in the ground, Bidoof is the one lying down."

"Glad to meet you, friend!" Wigglytuff cheered, shaking both of Uxie's arms. "Friend! Friend! Friend!" He danced around a bit before going back to the lakes edge. "Gaze upon this amazing view friends! I'm delighted we came, right everybody?"

As Wigglytuff began to hum and sing a bouncy tune, Uxie detected more pokémon arriving and sighed. "It appears even if I had chosen to erase your memories, it may not have helped."

"By golly this place is gorgeous," Bidoof gasped, having gained the energy to trudge the last steps. "Those lights are beautiful yup-yup."

Uxie turned to face him and Bidoof cringed. "Mighty fine place, all thanks to you I bet!"

"Hm."

"Oh my gosh, we are finally here!"

The crowd of pokémon raced forward, relieved to be out of the hot and damp of Steam Cave, besides Croagunk who rather enjoyed it.

"Hello to one and all!" Wigglytuff beamed as the guild came forward, cautiously upon siting Uxie.

"Guildmaster," Chatot squawked, flapping his wings. "You got ahead of us, we're here now, who is this and what is going on?" He spotted Sean and Rai and sighed in relief. "Good you two are here as well."

"Impressive work you two," Grovyle said, stepping up past Wigglytuff. He gave a short nod to Uxie before making his way directly to Sean and Rai. "It appears you were far ahead of us all."

"It was tricky, going through the fog," Rai admitted, beaming up at Grovyle. "We actually left that Groudon statue because Sean thought he saw you!"

"Indeed?" Grovyle asked, turning to Sean. "You have sharp eyes then."

"You were there?" Rai gasped as Sean thought of what to say.

"Yes, I had found something I thought could be of help so I quickly returned to the base camp to alert Wigglytuff. I found him on the way, however, and he and Chimecho discovered the way to lift the fog."

"What was it?" Sean asked, hoping he sounded perfectly curious.

"A curious stone I found," Grovyle answered. "Warm to the touch, by placing it in the heart of the statue the fog was lifted."

"Ooh," Rai hummed. "That would have been cool to see!"

"Bit bright at first," Grovyle said smiling. "But the area is beautiful with the fog lifted. You'll need to look around once you are down."

"Never mind all that," Wigglytuff said, waving them closer as a rush of sound boomed from behind them. "Look out there! It's spouting, pretty-pretty!"

The volbeat and illumise had scattered temporarily before flying in practised routines around the absolutely stunning vision that was the lake spouting.

"Yes, the lake geyser erupts every once in a while. It sends up water, just like a fountain. And the Time Gear casts illumination from below. This is how the lake is refilled," Uxie commented, but no one really heard him.

"Holy MOly."

"Oh my gosh, even Loudred is amazed."

"Hey… hey… that's beautiful."

"Oh my, so shimmering. Absolutely lovely, I'm so happy I came here."

"Heh, even I gotta admit that is stunning."

"Dad… I think I get why you love water so much."

"My son, this is… astounding, even for water."

"Yup-yup, that's the prettiest gosh darn thing I've ever done seen."

"What an incredible find Guildmaster."

"Pretty, so pretty. I'm glad we all came here! This is treasure enough."

"Sean?" Rai asked, catching Sean's attention away from the water and light show. "Are you looking at this? This is too magical."

"Astounding." Was the only word Sean could gather.

Rai glanced away from the lake and to Sean for a moment. "Sean? I-I was wondering..."

"Truly magnificent," Grovyle's deep voice didn't even manage to shake one person out of the glory of the Time Gear Spout. "Sean, could I have a word with you?"

"Hm?" Sean grunted, transfixed by the deluge of water with the azure light show.

"Perhaps some other time," Grovyle sighed, glancing around. Far too many pokémon really to have a private conversation. "But as it seems, I believe it is time for me to go."

His first words didn't shake anyone, the second sentence caught the whole guilds attention.

"What?" Was the general consensus.

"Indeed." Grovyle nodded. "While the time I have taken here has been a treasure I will remember always, I do have urgent business back in Treasure Town. I do not regret coming along and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for the opportunity to explore with you, Wigglytuff Guild. But it is time for me to leave, and I will be my swiftest when alone."

"It was great having you," Wigglytuff said, stepping forward. "Thank you for coming friendly friend." Grovyle braced, but it was barely enough to withstand Wigglytuff's hug. "Hopefully we will see you again soon."

"Yes," Grovyle grunted, coughing from his lungs being manually constricted. "I shall have to stay in Treasure Town a little longer. Sean, I hope to see you soon. But I have to go now… please?"

Wigglytuff released him, not without another squeeze, and Grovyle shot a shaken smile across the guild. He nodded to Sean and Rai and disappeared into the night, Sean's eyes following him until he was out of sight.

"Wonder what Grovyle wanted to talk about?" Rai wondered out loud, Sean paid him no mind.

 _"Well... shit,"_ he thought, but he had no time to dwell as Wigglytuff was addressing the guild.

"So sorry to have disturbed you," he apologised to Uxie. "Had a fantastic time, ten out of ten, would go again! Friend, friend, friend!"

"I shall not take away your memories of this place," Uxie said, startling a few guild-members who hadn't realised who he was. "You have earned my trust. But I must ask you keep this place a secret, trusted to no one but each other."

"Surely." Wigglytuff nodded. "Thank you. We all know what we need to do. You know, another Time Gear has been stolen! This one must stay safe. We won't breathe a word to anyone about this place, I swear it on the name of Wigglytuff's Guild! But maybe if you permitted, occasionally a guild member could check up on you?"

"Please hold true to that promise," Uxie asked. "And I am not certain if repeated visits are a good idea. If someone is indeed stealing Time Gears, raising the chances of being followed and discovered are perhaps not worth it."

"I understand," Wigglytuff said.

"But I am not amiss to the company of the guild," Uxie added. "Not commonly, but I would permit it if someone were to come covertly every few months or so. You will not have to face the Groudon I materialise to do so."

"There was a Groudon?" A few members of the guild cringed.

"An illusion of one," Uxie confirmed, generating the illusion and spooking most of the guild.

Except Sean, Rai, and Wigglytuff. "Hello friendly friend!" Wigglytuff cheered, coming up to shake the illusions massive hand.

"G-guildmaster?"

"This is one of my defences for Fogbound Lake," Uxie said, having the Groudon roar and stomp its foot. "It is quite formidable."

"The Guildmaster defeated this?" Chimecho gasped and swooned.

"No," Uxie answered. "The shinx and meowth did in an impressive form of teamwork. They did surprisingly well after a bad start."

Wigglytuff wrapped Sean and Rai up in a hug themselves while beaming. "Well done you two! Three cheers for Team Ion!"

"Hip-hip HOORAY!" Wigglytuff tossed them both into the air. "Hip-hip HOORAY." He caught them and tossed them again. "Hip-hip HOOOOORAAY!" He caught them one last time and let them down.

While the pair of them staggered into the arms of the other apprentices, Wigglytuff turned his affection on Uxie.

"Great work!" Wigglytuff beamed and hugged Uxie. "We'll make sure the Time Gear stays safe! So safe! Even safer!"

"Indeed. If you would release me now?"

"Okay." Uxie floated back for some space. "Let's be on our way. Chatot, if you will?"

"I'll hop to it Guildmaster!" Chatot affirmed, fluttering his wings and turning to the guild himself. "Everyone, we are going back to the guild. This operation, Quest to Find Fogbound Lake has been a rousing success!"

"HOORAY!" The whole guild, including Chatot and Wigglytuff for the first time, cheered.

"Take care Wigglytuff Guild," Uxie said, seeing them off with closed eyes.

* * *

"For the first time in centuries, I allow my guard to drop," Uxie muttered as he shook in place, barely able to support himself with his normally formidable Psychic powers. "And on the day, I am injured as well? How foolish can I be?"

" _Uxie? UXIE!? Talk to me, what is going on?"_ a feminine and passionate voice reached Uxie's mind.

" _My Time Gear has been discovered by the Thief,"_ Uxie answered, consciousness beginning to fade as things began to flash black and white.

" _Uxie, listen to me, focus on my voice."_ A steadier voice overcome the panicked yelling of the first. _"Can you move? You have to get out of there quickly, has the gear been taken?"_

" _The thief has reached the middle of the lake,"_ Uxie replied, mental voice equally as even and unbothered even when in considerable distress. _"It won't be long now. I do not know if I can escape in time."_

The azure light of Fogbound Lake was snuffed out as the thief snatched it from its resting place. Grovyle breathed in deep as he breached the water and climbed onto the lakefront.

"My siblings know," Uxie said as Grovyle began to walk, pausing him in his steps. "You shall not succeed."

"I am saving the world," Grovyle answered and Uxie sneered, raising Grovyle's eye-ridge. He didn't realise Uxie knew how to sneer.

"You would end it," Uxie said, voice still flat. "Like you would end me."

"For what it is worth," Grovyle said, stepping forward as Uxie tried to rise up straight and blast him with Psychic. "I am sorry, but you will understand soon."

Uxie opened his eyes as the glint of green cut him down and the Legendary Pokémon of wisdom fell. Grovyle sighed sadly, having closed his eyes to avoid Uxie's final attempt, watching as time began to stop along the lake. Uxie would not escape, he would not move any further to warn anyone else.

 _"I had best hurry, lest the guild discover my presence and actions."_ He darted off, as Uxie's mind became crowded with his siblings shouting at him.

" _Uxie move!"_ Azelf commanded and Uxie found the willpower to move, but not the energy.

" _Uxie MOVE!"_ Mesprit screamed, pushing all the Power through to her brother as she could. Uxie found a reason to flee and began to float.

He glanced behind his shoulder and grit his teeth. It was moving fast, faster, too fast.

" _Cancel the connection,"_ Uxie demanded through their link. _"Quickly if I am frozen while still connected to you, you wi-"_

Time froze.

The lights of Fogbound Lake grew still, yet ever there. The volbeat and illumise's glow's still remained, yet now their light cast a shadow across the frozen, but not ice, water.

Uxie stilled, mind locking into place, going blank, heart freezing, but not stopping, eyes opening, yet not shining.

Mesprit screamed in agony as the connection to her brother was frozen in place, she unable to end it, her mind unable to comprehend the inconceivable wave of Blank from her yellow brother. Things went black and white and purple and colours that do not exist as she writhed in agony, the Underground Lake shaking as her Power began to unleash a reckoning on it.

Azelf cried out in no less pain as Uxie did not go silent, he did not go quiet, but he went anti. He grit his teeth and pushed his whole Power into resisting the agony, into ending the connection the ever-present nothing that he was now joined too. Whether it took him a second, an hour, a day, or longer he wasn't sure, but Azelf refused to be dragged down into the scream he heard from Mesprit.

The Being of Willpower resisted until it was gone. But once it was gone, he wept for his brother, his sister, and for the world.

* * *

 **So, I wrote most of this in one sitting. I write in big chunks. I really need a beta, I can never catch all the little word errors.**

 **Hey, did you all know that a shinx cannot actually learn Thundershock? At least not in generation 4 or 7. I had no idea, hahaha. Oh well, we'll just assume he was using Thunderbolt the entire time but just wasn't very strong, so it looked like a Thundershock!**

 **And I am now SO EXCITED! We all know who's coming :D**


	13. The Gang's (mostly) All Here

**Hello and welcome!**

 **Chapter 13, the so-called unlucky number. Rather fitting I suppose, considering who is introduced today :D**

 **Hope you enjoy. I've been waiting for this chapter for months! Since I started writing this story. No, before that really. When I first started planning this story! This story all began with a Dusknoir moment. Not a moment in this chapter, actually, but it was an idea with him that began this entire thing!**

 **So this may begin to answer some burning questions. Or. Or it'll make new ones. I'm actually really nervous about this chapter, that's why it took so long to come out. Hopefully I don't play this hand too hard. Long chapter too.**

 **We have also broken 3,000 views! My gosh thank you all so much!**

* * *

A branch cracked.

With heightened hearing, edged to outright paranoia, the riolu hidden in the trees tensed. In a practised motion he tugged a retractable cord and the spartan camp he had dwelt in for the last week was all wrapped and ready to be absconded with.

He was right in the middle of hoisting the heavy cloth around his shoulders when he heard some tapping.

It was rhythmic. One tap. Two taps. Three taps. All while someone glided through the brush as if they were part of it.

Sean the riolu relaxed slightly and smiled when he spotted the green crest of the top of his friends head.

"Sean?" Grovyle whispered, sliding through the trees.

"Here," Sean whispered back, relaxing almost entirely now that he was certain there was no threat to him. "Glad to see you're okay."

Grovyle smiled and hopped to his side. He looked him up and down with a critical eye before nodding. "Impressive," Grovyle said warmly.

Rolling his eyes, Sean have him a tiny shove with a blue paw, more a tap. "We can talk impressive in a minute. How are you? How did the expedition go?"

"Fruitful in one way," Grovyle said as the riolu placed their entire home back down. "Disappointing in another. Did you find the key?"

Sean shook his head. "Nope. Judging by the question, that was the disappointment?" Grovyle nodded. "And Shinx doesn't know where it is either?"

"He does not," Grovyle confirmed. "And he gave no indication that he has any idea." Sighing with frustration, Grovyle crouched down and Sean sat down as well. "I did obtain the Time Gear however," he said, and Sean smiled. "And got a closer look at our friend."

Grovyle opened his travel bag and held out the cerulean gear, grimacing as he did so. Sean quickly opened up the bag he stored the gears in, opening a secret compartment quickly for Grovyle's sake. "Three down." Sean sighed and gave the still-grimacing Grovyle a concerned look. "You alright?"

"Still feels like the cold stone of the future," Grovyle said, rubbing his hands to try and rid the feeling the Time Gear left on him. Sean reached forward to clasp Grovyle's hands with his paws and held them until Grovyle stopped shuddering.

"One hell of a deterrent in taking those things," he joked, and Grovyle gave a small, grateful, smile. "Two to go. Past the hump! It'll have to be easier now won't it?"

Grovyle smirked, but Sean's tone was far too innocent to be anything but sarcasm. "Easy now, do not give us bad luck now."

"I won't jinx us," Sean laughed and Grovyle chuckled as well. "Hoohaha… so get any idea on 'Meowth'?"

"Yes," Grovyle said, beginning to frown. Sean felt the shift in tone and sat up straight. "Odd."

"Odd? Odd in what way?" Sean asked, the riolu's ears twitching.

"He has told Shinx his name to begin with," Grovyle said, causing Sean's ears to twitch again. "And said it was Sean."

Sean blinked. Twice. Thrice. Then a fourth and fifth time just to be sure. "Oh… well… that… huh. That actually makes sense really."

"Say again?"

"Yeah." Sean frowned thoughtfully, pulling himself to his feet. "Getting separated from us. What better way for us to find out where he is? Broadcast a very much NOT pokémon name that we'd both recognise."

"Dusknoir would recognise it as well," Grovyle pointed out, before giving a tired sigh. Sean didn't even need to give him The Look, he realised it as soon as he said it. "Of course. Of course, he'd do that, the fool. To get 'his' attention as much us ours."

"Psycho that cat is," Sean sighed, shaking his head. "Can't help but wonder if he actually planned to get separated from us…"

"Unless he knew something would attack us," Grovyle said dryly. "I feel this was just a coincidence based on what else I learned."

"Hm," Sean grunted, rubbing an arm absentmindedly. Grovyle noticed it was the same arm that he had shielded himself with during their trip through time.

"Is it aching?" he asked, concerned.

"Huh? Oh, no I'm fine," Sean said, dropping his arm to his side. "Just thinking."

"As am I," Grovyle said as he began to frown again. "I believe that the usage of your name hasn't been intentional. Or at least wilfully intentional."

"Pardon?"

Grovyle sighed and looked up. "He's not here with me, as you may have noticed. He never approached me or alerted me in any way, it was all the shinx who talked. He seemed very… reclusive."

"That is weird," Sean agreed. "And it can't be because…? No. Wait, he never talked to you?"

"At first he was very quiet," Grovyle said. "It was hard to tell at first since Shinx would not stop talking, but no matter what he seemed uninterested in engaging us both in conversation. I travelled with them across two dungeons and nearly two days. If it wasn't for what Shinx himself told me, I wouldn't have been certain it was him. If Shinx didn't blurt his given name out, I'm not sure if I would have guessed. It isn't like I could check him for scars. Where would I even look under that fur?"

"Wait… does he not remember?" Sean asked. "You don't think, like when I woke up, he had some amnesia? And since he woke up away from us…"

"Like you." Grovyle nodded. "And unlike you, he didn't have either of us to help stir those memories. They are still there I'm certain, he seemed to recognise me, but not why or how. Or what it meant."

"So, he may not know," Sean theorised before frowning. "He might recognise you, but not know why. Holy shit, what if he thinks you're a bad guy? We can't fight a friend! Does he know you took any of the Time Gears?"

To Sean's relief, Grovyle shook his head. "Thankfully that incident shouldn't be discovered for some time. I succeeded in trapping Uxie in time, although he said he has warned his brethren about me."

"Not about me!" Sean grinned cheekily. It dropped after a second. "Jeez louise. And I thought things were bad on this side."

At that, Grovyle's eyes sharpened. "Yes? I notice you haven't shared any news. No sign of the key is one thing. Has something else happened?"

Sean's expression turned quite guilty. "Don't freak out on me," he said and Grovyle crossed his arms sternly. "I mean it Striker. I've been careful." With the Wood Gecko pokémon blinking just briefly off guard after his name was used, Sean explained. "Dusknoir is in the area."

One of Grovyle's claws snapped closed around nothing and clenched as his jaw tightened. Sean cringed away as Grovyle took a moment to calm his nerves. "You agreed that any sign and you'd leave," he said softly.

"Yesterday," Sean explained. "I was in the marketplace and there was a big commotion. Apparently Mount Bristle had a Shadow Pokémon problem and with the guild gone, the locals were a little panicked. I decided to stick around a bit to get some more information, and then he was just… there."

"As he does," Grovyle growled.

"Yeah. He calmed the townsfolk, especially when they realised he was 'The Great Dusknoir' and he went off to 'dispatch of the threat' returning this morning with the good news."

"I wonder how many sableye did the dirty work for him," Grovyle snarled before stalking up and down the small clearing. "He's here? Now? The guild won't be far behind me, he's clearly here for them. He knows Fogbound Lake has a Time Gear, he'll want to check it out. Especially if they tell him I was there, and they have no reason not to. Curses. Argh, dammit!"

Sean watched this quietly. It was a rare scene to find Grovyle throwing what amounted to a tantrum. He supposed he should feel honoured, there wasn't really anyone else Grovyle would show this side to. He needed to be cool, calm, and collected for everyone and everything else.

There wasn't much he could do. Letting Grovyle simple curse and growl, cut up some trees, and mutter obscenities under his breath was the best option here. He tended to regain his composure fairly quickly.

Grovyle continued to mutter and attack trees for a minute longer then Sean had guessed before he stopped with a growl. Hearing the sound made Sean perk up, he knew Grovyle was done and ready to act rationally again.

"Get that thing on your back," Grovyle said, gesturing briefly to the tent. "We're leaving."

Sean didn't move.

"Sean?" Grovyle asked, bordering on growling at him for once. "I said we need to leave."

"Striker," Sean began soothingly but the Grass-type recoiled from his voice.

"That's your 'you're not going to like this' voice," Grovyle snapped. "And I already know I don't agree."

"I think I should stay here," Sean suggested.

"I was right," Grovyle said, sounding mock-surprised. "I don't agree. I'm not letting Dusknoir get his filthy traitorous hands on you."

"And how will he?" Sean asked, stopping Grovyle in his tracks. "He's looking for a human named Sean. You know what he'll see when he sees me? A riolu named Riolu."

"I'm not risking you." Grovyle glowered, taking a step forward. "You know as well as I do that you can't keep your nose out of things. If something happens, you'll do something stupid and get yourself caught."

"Well what happens when Dusknoir learns about someone 'else' named Sean?" Sean demanded, standing his ground. "If Shinx is as chatty with names as you say, he'll find out sooner or later."

Grovyle took a deep breath. "That's the stupid thing I was referring to," he breathed. "Now that you mention it."

"And what's he supposed to do when Dusknoir nabs him?" Sean asked before pointing out. "If he doesn't know who you are, he's not going to know Dusknoir any better."

"Dusknoir won't… do anything until he has all three of us," Grovyle said slowly and deliberately.

"So, it makes better sense splitting up," Sean insisted. "We both know the last two lakes are guarded by Azelf and Mesprit. How much help am I even going to be there? I'll be a dead weight in battle and it'll also show the last one that there are two after the Time Gears, rather then just one. I won't do anything stupid, no matter how much I want to. Saving the world needs to come first."

Grovyle took that all in, thought it over, and gave his companion a bitter smile. "Arguments are so much more enjoyable now that we can actually discuss things." His smile fell, and he sighed. "You and your rational good points." He thought heavily for all the holes and flaws of Sean's idea, but the pragmatic part of his mind won out. "Very well. You have to swear it this time though. Swear you will not endanger yourself. Not to save either of us."

"Striker…" Sean said before nodding. His companion's expression was immovable. "Alright. I swear."

The Wood Gecko Pokémon nodded. "I will be holding you to that," he warned. "You don't have nimble enough fingers to do some alien human counter-deceit this time."

"I'm still not apologising for saving your life," Sean jeered, feeling new confidence fill him now that he'd won the argument. He wiggled his paws, but Grovyle was right. He couldn't cross his fingers if he didn't really have any. "You all thanked me, I could tell. Except you, who just shouted 'gro, grovl, vle' at me for two hours straight."

"Heh, Guardian covered-" Grovyle stiffened at the same time Sean did. "I… I apologise. Slip of the tongue."

"It's fine," Sean said, waving him off. "Really. Nothing wrong with thinking of the good times every now and again."

"…Perhaps." Grovyle shook it off and looked to the path he had come. "Well the plan has changed now. I intended on remaining for longer in Treasure Town, but with Dusknoir here that is impossible. You will stay here, continue searching for the key. Keep off Dusknoir's web of information. Be nothing more than-"

"Than the friendly, if a little naïve, young explorer," Sean finished, rolling his eyes.

"I'll continue for the Time Gears," Grovyle continued as if Sean hadn't spoken. "I had some time to think when travelling back and I have decided that searching for Mesprit and her lake is the better choice. Finding the right entry, any entry at all, is not going to be easy. Azelf's location is at least somewhat known."

"Good choice. I would have suggested it anyway."

"I'm sure you would have." Grovyle nodded. "Lastly, but first to be done, I am going to speak with 'Sean' and see what he remembers."

The riolu blinked. "Is that?" Sean started as he frowned. "Is that the best idea? If he doesn't remember much you might make him suspicious."

"I'm certain he knows more than he lets on," Grovyle said.

"Like you?"

"Possibly. I don't intend on telling him anything without good cause, I just plan to ascertain what he knows. Let him speak. I already told him I wanted to speak with him before I parted from the guild. If he refuses to speak with me, or I cannot get him alone, I'll move on. But what he might know could factor into our plans. And if possible, I'll warn him about Dusknoir."

"If you think that's best," Sean said with a shrug. "You're the most careful guy I know, so it should be fine. Probably best you don't mention me for the moment."

"Certainly not!" Grovyle nodded and they fell into a moment of silence.

"Well," Sean began, breaking the silence. "Guess you'll be taking off right away?"

"Indeed." Grovyle nodded. "I am sorry. This wasn't my intention."

"I know," Sean sighed, giving a reluctant nod. "I know. We've got important work to do. I'll find the key to the Hidden Land. I was hoping to have you there to give me a bit of assistance there. And I'm guessing you don't have anything of Shinx's I might get a Scream from?"

"Nothing specific," Grovyle confirmed, while shaking his head. "But we could give it a single shot anyway? See if anything helpful comes up."

"Still weird that here the Scream show me any random thing," Sean muttered as Grovyle stepped closer. "At least the future was consistent." He clasped Grovyle's clawed hand with his softer paw as Grovyle sat his bag down and opened it.

Feeling a little foolish, Sean held hands with Grovyle while he rifled through their things. He touched food, berries, a scarf, and an unnecessarily large number of orbs. He wouldn't say that, Grovyle would get uppity at him again, but he'd think it viciously.

"Anything?" Grovyle asked after a minute.

"…No."

They dropped their grips and let their arms flop down against their hips. "Worth a try." Sean shrugged. Grovyle quickly secured his belongings in his travel bag and swung it into place.

"I should be off now," he said, and Sean nodded.

"Don't do anything stupid," he said and got a grin out of his friend.

"Same to you," Grovyle said wisely. "Same to you."

Sean gave him a light shove. "Now get out of here," he commanded. "Rob some gods. Save the world. Let me find the key."

"Good luck Sean," Grovyle called as he disappeared.

"See you Striker," Sean muttered, pushing the faint feeling of annoyance away.

He had a key to find.

* * *

The guild had chosen to duplicate the original plan, except in reverse. The various apprentices split into their same groups before setting off on the exact journeys that had brought them to the Foggy Forest in the first place. Except for one small exception.

"Since the two of you came through the mountains with a partner," Chatot said to Team Ion as everyone was packed and ready. "I think it may be pertinent for you to exit with someone as well."

"Yes! Friends work with friends," Wigglytuff parroted next to Chatot.

"Indeed, so for your trip back, you will be travelling with Croagunk. Understood?"

Sean and Rai exchanged a look before the fur on their necks stood up. Croagunk was right behind them. "Understood," they said together.

"Meh-heh-heh, glad to be working with you," Croagunk chuckled from behind them.

With everything in place, the guild split up once more.

Croagunk didn't mind travelling through Mount Horn and Craggy Coast on the way back. "It was fun to wade through mud again," he commented at one-point while being attacked by a triple beedrill trio. "This is alright though."

Saying this after getting lanced by a beedrill was cause for some concern between them.

Otherwise, Croagunk fit in well. He didn't talk much, didn't inspire the same kind of manic attention that Grovyle had, Sean was thankful for that small mercy, and was still a very competent battler.

The comments Croagunk made were somewhat strange though. Or vaguely insulting.

"Meh-heh-heh, good catch." He complimented Sean, after managing to be in the perfect spot to get slammed by Rai. The shinx having been blasted back by a Solar Beam.

"I'm a good landing pad," Sean groaned as Rai rolled off him. Croagunk darted forward with a fist seeping purple, Poison Jabbing the bellossom right in a weak spot.

"You're soft," Rai coughed, coming to his feet. "Warm too."

"I'm aware of how you feel," Sean said dryly, coming to his feet as well. He brushed some dirt off his face, tail, body, legs. Everywhere, he was filthy all over again.

"Good grief." Rai shook his head at Sean. "Just clean it off."

"I will," Sean insisted, Rai gave him a disbelieving stare. "…We'll just stop by the Hot Springs."

"Meh-heh-heh, I was wondering about that earlier." Sean turned his attention to Croagunk as the amphibious pokémon plodded along. "But it makes sense."

"It does?" Rai asked, cocking his head, Croagunk just chuckled.

Sean's concern over whatever Croagunk meant by that was forgotten when they were attacked by some new enemies.

Thunderbolt and Poison Jab finished off two, while a Scratch and half a Night Slash managed to send the last one fleeing.

"You are really strong Croagunk," Rai said as they continued on, barely slowed.

"Meh-heh-heh." Croagunk's cheek pouches inflated in for a longer moment before shrinking again. "You're not too bad yourself. Both of you, you'll be graduating in no time."

"You are much stronger than us," Sean pointed out. "Why haven't you graduated?"

"Meh-heh-heh, can't," Croagunk answered. "The only treasure I care for in the world is bolted to the floor of the guild."

The smell of salt ended up sticking to Sean after they exited Craggy Coast, and Rai refused to go through the next few days smelling nothing but salt.

Croagunk had no issues, so it was decided on a small detour before arriving back at Treasure Town.

"Ah… this feels wonderful," Sean sighed, leaning back in the water. Rai nodded in agreement, bobbing up and down as he did so.

"You two are welcome here any time," Torkoal said, voice a little laboured but otherwise strong.

Croagunk remained in place, rooted in the dimmest corner of the Hot Springs. His expression hadn't changed, by the inflation of his cheek pouches seemed to have slowed. Sean gathered that meant he was enjoying it.

"We'll need to come here at least once a week, because he won't clean up otherwise," Rai said, giving Sean a cheeky glance. Sean rolled his eyes in response.

"Just because you enjoy coughing up hairballs, doesn't mean I will."

"I do NOT cough up hairballs!"

"Hm, sure, sure."

Rai growled and pounced, dunking Sean into the soothing water of the Hot Springs. Sean thrashed and splashed water everywhere before resurfacing, dunking Rai's head down for half a second before springing back.

"Come here!" Rai called as Sean paddled for his life, breaking into laughter as he did so. Thankfully Rai did as well, and the laughter disabled him from pouncing again.

Torkoal chuckled and let them wash away the stresses of the expedition. He chose not to ask them about it, determining that if they wished to speak of it, they would. And Croagunk was known for not being the chattiest of apprentices. No one else populated the Hot Springs this day, the regulars having already left before Team Ion arrived.

To their regret, the time to leave seemed to come too quickly. "The guild will be worried," Sean said out the blue and Rai agreed.

Croagunk remained Croagunk and made a creepy laugh.

"You're right," Rai said. "Don't want Chatot to get upset at us or something, not when we're going so well."

"You two take care then," Torkoal said, overhearing them. "And come back any time."

Rai shook the water off, showing Sean as he got out. "Thanks," Sean said.

"You're welcome," Rai replied brightly, causing Sean to snort in amusement. He awkwardly tried to shake the water off, still not completely accustomed to fur, and nearly lost his balance. Thankfully Croagunk caught him.

After nearly falling back into the Hot Springs, Sean decided to walk the water off. They waved to Torkoal and left the Hot Springs, now on the regular path that led straight to Treasure Town.

After a few hours of aimless chatting, something happened.

To their surprise, green and leafy stepped out of the trees to block their way. "Grovyle!" Rai beamed, delighted to see the clever adventurer again.

"Good afternoon Rai and… Croagunk," Grovyle said. "I am afraid I have little time for polite talk, I have some business with Sean."

Rai blinked, this was a little sudden. "Sean?" He turned to the meowth in question, who had been unable to stop a sharp intake of breath. "Just Sean?"

"Indeed." Grovyle nodded, stepping forward. "I do not wish to be presumptuous, but I had some time before leaving and I thought to perhaps show you some possible techniques for your Night Slash."

"Oh, cool that's so nice of you!" Rai beamed and grinned at Sean. "Who knows what he can show you?"

"Meh-heh-heh. Probably something dangerous."

"Something that can hopefully form a stronger partnership," Grovyle said, eying Croagunk for a moment. "Say… Croagunk?"

"Meh-heh-yes?"

"I wasn't able to share this earlier, but I had been thinking about it throughout the expedition. Your Swap Cauldron, I believe I may have an idea that may help."

"Oh?" Croagunk leaned forward, omitting his usual chuckle. "There isn't much left I haven't tried to repair it."

"The issue was stability was it not?" Grovyle asked, getting a nod from Croagunk. "I've spent a lot of time having to prepare things that will last. Have you tried incorporating scizor carapace into the cement?"

Croagunk's pouches froze as his expression… didn't change, but the pause was enough. "Meh-heh-heh," he chuckled and shook his head. "You are very clever Grovyle. Very clever…" he looked away, staring past everyone and nodded. "I'll see you back at the guild Team Ion, I have business to address."

Croagunk began to drift away, moving quite eagerly to try a new idea to repair his beloved.

"I also learned of something that could help you," Grovyle said, receiving a cocked head from Rai. "I heard a rumour that some stone object with a strange marking has been spotted." Rai gasped and bolted upright. "I overheard someone speaking about it in the marketplace but was unable to find who it was."

"My Relic Fragment!" Rai said before frowning. "Or… it probably isn't. There's lots of rocks with markings on them."

"Don't think like that," Grovyle said gently. "Yes, it is not always wise on your heart to raise your hopes, but it is equally as damaging in time if you disallow yourself from feeling no hope. Perhaps it could be, or someone may have an idea or lead for you?"

"You're really wise." Rai smiled, it was a nicer than his normal ecstatic grin. "After Team Skull took it I…" he trailed off before shaking his head. "I really should start looking properly, thanks Grovyle."

"You are welcome," Grovyle said warmly. "Now, I can give your friend some assistance while you return to Treasure Town. Who knows, Sean may be back before you are."

"Oh, I can wait," Rai said pleasantly. "Sean would probably get lost if I left him alone." Rai gave a laugh, but Grovyle did not.

"I wouldn't wish for you to lose this chance," Grovyle said, keeping his face neutral. "If needed, I can show him the way back."

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you!" Rai shook his head.

"It is no inconvenience," Grovyle said firmly. "I will tend to Sean, you find your lost treasure."

"Oh um…" Rai glanced between Sean and Grovyle. When neither of them did nothing more then stare, he gave a reluctant nod. "Okay. I guess I'll just… see you back at the guild?"

"Sure," Sean said giving Rai a smile. "Don't worry, I won't trip over my feet too much! You need to find the Relic Fragment, I'll feel better at least."

Rai smiled, gave Grovyle another curious look, and ran off, calling out. "Croagunk wait up!" The new pair watched until Rai was a small dot to their eyes before Grovyle turned to Sean. "It would be best we take this off the common path."

Swallowing nervously as a thousand and four scenarios flashed through his mind, Sean followed Grovyle off the path and into the woods. Before today he hadn't left the path at all besides the one time he found his way to Litleo's abode. And even then, that was just an alternate path.

"So, how secret are the techniques you're planning on teaching me?" Sean asked airily. Grovyle gave him an unimpressed look before it morphed into a thoughtful one.

"This will have to do," he said, coming to a stop. Sean looked around, this didn't seem to be a simply random spot. A small clearing Grovyle had led him to, surrounded by a copse of trees that stretched their branches far enough to blot out the shine of the sun. Only brief rays fell through the leaves, lighting what was clearly a campsite.

There wasn't much, befitting someone who was constantly on the move. Just what appeared to be a swag made of hewn reeds and leaves with a bag sat on top of it.

Grovyle gestured for him to sit, but Sean declined. He was feeling a mite too nervous to sit around easily.

"First, extend your claws," Grovyle commanded and Sean quickly obeyed.

" _Going straight into it I guess,"_ he thought, flexing his paws and letting his claws come out. With a taloned hand, Grovyle grabbed one of his paws and examined it. He checked the top, bottom, how long his claws were, before letting it go.

"Perform a Night Slash for me, if you are able," Grovyle said and Sean took a breath.

With the claws on his right paw twitching and trembling, he tried to force the sticky unpleasantness through his arm. His arm began to wobble as he tried to call upon this Power. His claws began glinting black, but none of them extended into the sabre-like blades that was Night Slash.

"Hm," Grovyle hummed as Sean gave up, breathing slightly harder for his effort. "Not great," he said, and Sean flinched. "Not terrible at least. Watch me."

Grovyle's left arm shone green before it cracked and spread to his leaves, lengthening them into glowing green blades. Grovyle lifted one of his arms vertical and let Sean see how the Power had sharpened along his arm.

With his right arm, Grovyle did the same until the time came to shape the Leaf Blade. Instead of running along his arm, the energy moved and shaped along his hand, becoming a smaller set of sickles.

"In time you may be able to do this," Grovyle said, slashing out with both arms and the green energy seemed to fly right off his limbs, cutting small branches and leaves down from where he had aimed the attack. "However ranged attacks of this kind take a considerable amount of time and dedication to properly master."

"Well that's pretty awesome," Sean said, glancing back as another branch fell down. "It doesn't sound like you're teaching me that though."

"No."

"Then what are you teaching me?"

Grovyle didn't answer immediately, instead he averted his eyes and glanced to where he had sent the Leaf Blade's.

Sean wet his lips and decided to make a stab at the topic underhand. "Why did you want me alone?" he asked and Grovyle's gaze fell back on him. He didn't outwardly react to the almost deadly look in Grovyle's eyes, on the inside he screamed a bit. "You clearly wanted Rai to leave… is there some super-secret move you have to show me completely alone? Or…?"

"Or," Grovyle answered and Sean breathed out heavily.

Leaning against a tree, Grovyle crossed his arms and stared him down. Sean stared back, wincing upon first meeting Grovyle's intense gaze, but gathering his nerve and staring him down himself.

Soon, Grovyle cracked a smile. "Do you know me?" he asked, and Sean's roiling nerves quietened completely. There was no point in being nervous about what had already happened. "You've acted somewhat… oddly ever since I first met you. I think at least. You are quite difficult to read."

Sean swallowed dryly and wet his lips with a damp tongue, feeling the scratch of his inhuman tongue drag roughly across feline lips. "I'm not sure," he said, clenching his paws and doing his best not to shrink away.

Grovyle nodded, the tension in his shoulders seemed to sag away as he sighed. "What happened to you?" he asked, looking up through the leaves blocking the sky. "All right tell me. Who are you?"

"I… what? I'm Sean. Sean the meowth."

Grovyle nodded. "Indeed. What about you especially? What are your hobbies, what do you like to do?"

"Why are you asking these things?" Sean asked, mind just going blank now. "I'm an explorer. I like… exploring things."

"Where did you come from?"

"T-Treasure Town."

"Did you?"

Sean was silent.

"Sean," Grovyle said, the name common and known to his tongue.

Sean flinched. "I have amnesia okay!" he yelled, surprising Grovyle with the energy. "I don't know why you're asking me these things! What do you want to know?"

"I want to know what you know about me," Grovyle snapped back and Sean's fragile web of lies and inherent deceit cracked.

"I KNOW YOU'RE FROM THE FUTURE!"

Sean's voice didn't carry far, the forest consumed his words before it could spread to delicate ears. But what had been said, had been said.

" _I do not do well under pressure,"_ Sean's commented to himself, feeling suddenly very detached. Like he could just float away.

"Do you know that you are as well?" Grovyle asked softly, far gentler than Sean's emotional outburst. It still caused him to cringe.

"Ah… uh… fine, yes! I know! I know I'm from the future. I know you are from the future. I know the future we come from is a hellscape nightmare land of pain and horror and death. I know you are the one taking the Time Gears to stop the never-ending nightmare the world ends up as. But I don't remember being there!"

Grovyle took a few moments to take all that in, all while Sean cursed himself to the deepest pits of hell for releasing so much. _"I hate lying,"_ he thought miserably. _"I hate it so much… can I be honest with Grovyle? Someone. At least for some of it."_

"I see." Grovyle went with. "That is… more than I had expected to be honest." Sean covered his face to breath into his paws for a moment before dropping them.

"I don't remember… much of anything," he admitted. Which was, technically, the truth. At least in this context. "Just that where I come from is horrible and we are back trying to stop it somehow. I don't remember… you very much at all."

Grovyle frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"I remember what we are doing. You… I don't remember, just that you're pretty awesome and that you are here to save the world. Also, pretty awesome."

"What do you remember?"

Sean rubbed his face, took a few breaths, and tried to figure out what he was going to say. He decided to go with the truth, at its most technical.

"I woke up on the beach outside Treasure Town," Sean said, staring down at the ground. "I didn't really remember much. Just… my name is Sean, and I was human."

Grovyle nodded, frowning. "Amnesia indeed. This complicates things, based on how you are acting, I can see you really can't remember much."

"What do you mean? I'm not acting the way I used to?"

"No." Grovyle shook his head. "If that shinx hadn't said your name, I may not have recognised you at all. You are considerably bolder these days."

" _Me? Bold? Good lord. Well, I mean, the future is a place of death. I can only imagine how freaked out I would have been."_

"So, has your memory been returning at all?" Grovyle asked, but Sean shrugged with a dismissive sound.

"Kinda? Parts of my memory have been going further," he admitted, frowning as he tried to remember what his mothers name was. "And when I woke up I didn't really know what I was doing."

Sean licked his lips again, he cursed himself on the inside for being such a hesitant person, bold his ass. He knew he'd said enough that Grovyle could make his own conclusions, but he had to say it. If just to prove he could. "I only really remembered the stuff I've said. I know that the future is terrible, and we came back in time to save it."

Grovyle nodded, sighing out a held breath. "And you remember how we planned to save it?" he asked, just to reaffirm what Sean had already said.

"Time Gears."

Grovyle smiled. "You remember the important parts then, which is a relief." Grovyle stepped forward, Sean instinctively stepping back at the sudden movement. The wood gecko pokémon paused, a frown touching his lips. "But you are…"

He trailed off into thoughtful silence and Sean stepped forward himself. "I want to help you Grovyle." Grovyle frowned further at that, Sean baffled as to why. He hadn't even got to the bad part yet. "But I don't think I can. I'm just not strong, not brave, not bold at all. Groudon was a… fluke I think, wasn't even Groudon and I was certain of that." He shook his head and looked back, eyes trailing over the plants they had walked through.

"You have other obligations here," Grovyle said, nodding. "I am relieved you still know of our mission, I wouldn't wish to make an enemy of you. I don't think our actions will remain shrouded for much longer. Uxie is frozen in time." Sean spun back on Grovyle at that.

"Pardon?"

Grovyle nodded, a pained expression darkening his face. "With the guild having found the Time Gear and Uxie being such a powerful telepath, I'm afraid it had to be done. I thought this might buy us some more time to act, without being seen. But this will likely not work as I had hoped. Uxie will be fine once time is restored."

"Yeah…" Sean frowned, glancing away. "Ah… this is really weird for me at the moment," he said, hoping to lighten the mood. "I feel really tense, and I don't know why."

"You were always the careful sort," Grovyle replied, nodding. "Kept us all alive in the future." He went to clap Sean on the shoulder but rethought that.

"So," Sean said, turning the topic back to what he wanted to say. "You said I have other obligations here?"

"Indeed." Grovyle nodded. "I found my way onto the guilds expedition in the hopes of getting close to Shinx." He smiled a pleasant grin. "Then I find I may not have needed to. You've done an admirable job there."

"Okay…?" Sean asked, frowning. "Why exactly?"

"Right, you wouldn't… Shinx is in possession of, was in possession, or will be in possession of a required item to find our way to Temporal Tower." Grovyle stepped over to his other bag and ruffled through it quickly. "This," he said, turning back with a scrap of parchment in hand.

He thrust it towards Sean who took it carefully. On the parchment was a, surprisingly well drawn, imitation of the symbol on the Relic Fragment. "This glyph was found in Brine Cave, and we know it to be the key to the Hidden Land. Our only lead to this is Shinx, Team Skull was of… little help in that field."

"Team Skull?" Sean asked, mind spinning with everything being said. "O-okay, slow down please."

Grovyle sighed. "I have to be brief, I can't stay in the area much longer."

"Why?" Sean asked. "You froze Uxie."

"Dusknoir is in the area."

Sean paused, an ice bucket of remembrance washing over him. "Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'," Grovyle said. "You remember the threat he poses correct?"

"S-sort of."

"Do not let him find anything out about you," Grovyle ordered, rolling up the picture and thwapping him on the head with it, lightly. "We don't need any greater risk to this operation."

"Okay just…" Sean mimed some walls around him before pushing out with his paws. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to find the item," Grovyle replied before handing him the scroll. "Take this with you, but keep it hidden. I'll be back in Treasure Town once I have acquired the remaining two Time Gears. I am not certain how long this will take, we have an idea of where Azelf is hidden, but Mesprit will be much more difficult to find."

Sean nodded, before frowning. "Wait. So, you were just telling Rai a lie in order to make him leave?"

"Yes unfortunately. Knowing I had something secret to discuss with you could cause unnecessary complications."

"And what if?" Sean began as Grovyle stepped back to grab his belongings. "What if Dusknoir figures out who I am?"

Grovyle stared at him for a long moment. An inscrutable expression Sean had no way to decipher. "You'll be alright," he said eventually. "At best, we will free you. Even if things go to their worst, Dusknoir won't harm you. Minimise any interaction with him and don't let him get a close look at you. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." Grovyle packed his swag into the bag and swung it into parallel to the other one he wore. "This went considerably better than I had feared," he said, giving Sean a confident smile. With a nod he said. "I really wasn't sure how much you remembered, I thought you simply had a vague recognition of me. This is good news, thank you. We are back at full strength, or at least closer than before."

Sean managed to smile back as Grovyle began leading him back the way they had come. "I'm not allowed to tell any of this to Rai, am I?"

Grovyle was silent for a bit, only the sound of them walking through nature. "It would be best not to," Grovyle said. "The more who know, the greater the risk Dusknoir will find us. Telling him would only place him in great danger. But on the occasion everything goes wrong, it may be a good idea to find a way to let him figure out what needs to be done."

"One last question though," Sean said, pausing Grovyle. "In the future... what did you... what did you know about me?"

Grovyle turned back, a contemplative expression flitting across his face. "Despite it all, you were very brave," he said after a pause. "Always someone to count on. Always... made what we were doing worth it."

Sean swallowed, that wasn't quite what he meant to ask, even if it did make him feel good. "And how much did you know about me?" he asked.

"...Enough," Grovyle answered.

 _"Well..."_ Sean thought. _"That answered nothing ever."_

Grovyle came to a stop and pointed. "Keep going forward, you'll know the way back to Treasure Town soon. I will part ways here, reduce the possibility we could be connected together. Deny everything if you must, stay close to your allies, find the glyph item. Tell Rai I have given you a tip on how to launch a Night Slash. And good luck."

"You too Grovyle." Sean waved and Grovyle waved back, another pained look in his eye. Once Sean was out of sight, Grovyle smiled sadly.

"Take care of him Sean," he whispered, then disappeared into the forest.

* * *

The sun had set, and night had fallen by the time Sean found his way back to Treasure Town. The moon had risen to cast its gentle light upon the world as nocturnal pokémon began to start their day. Sean noted a large number of hoothoot and was able to see small differences in feather and beak length as he went.

He was quite bored. It was either bored or panicked. And Sean was rather tired of panicked by this point in his life.

Spending the walk back thinking over his and Grovyle's conversation slowed his pace down a bit. It couldn't be helped, Sean compulsively thought over everything he did and did not do.

He couldn't decide if he had done the right thing exactly by revealing so much to Grovyle, or how much he didn't learn from their conversation. _"Feels like I did all the talking,"_ he thought as he kicked a stone.

Then winced as his shoeless feet were stung from the hard object.

" _Whatever that was,"_ he thought as Treasure Town began to come into view. _"I've probably sent everything sideways. How much point is there anymore at trying to keep the 'story' on track?"_

His dour thoughts were to be interrupted, however, by something blue, yellow, and relieved to see him. "Sean!" Rai called, bounding over to him and snapping Sean from his reverie. "You made it. I was just about to come looking for you."

"It was a trip." Sean smiled. "That's for sure. I spotted about thirty-seven and a half hoothoot."

"Thirty… seven? That'd oddly specific." Rai's expression grew grave. "And a half?"

"It was a noctowl I'm pretty sure," Sean said, leaving Rai to breathe a sigh of relief.

"That's good. I heard a Shadow Pokémon was in the area, but someone mentioned it was handled."

"Shadow…? Sean frowned, but Rai was looking very uncomfortable now. Deciding to shelve that for now, he asked. "How did the treasure hunting go?"

Rai's discomfort faded away like sand pictures on a beach before he shook his head. "Nothing. No one's heard of anyone talking about it. The place was getting quiet, so I'll try again tomorrow."

"It'll turn up. What about Croagunk? Did you catch him? He was going off pretty fast."

To Sean's concern, Rai flinched at that. "YES," he half-shouted as his fur puffed up before he restrained himself. "Yes, I caught up with him. Didn't talk about much though, just creepy laughter and creepier comments. You know?"

"Normal Croagunk then." Sean nodded wisely, and Rai nodded as well, tension sliding out of his shoulders. Without speaking, they began to walk the rest of the way to the guild, enjoying a spot of silent companionship as they did.

Diglett and Loudred let them in quickly and Team Ion officially returned to the guild.

"Last again!" Chatot squawked, giving them a disciplinarian look-over. "Hmm. If the cost was clean fur, I suppose we can live with it." Sean flushed as Rai sniggered and he enjoyed a bit of gentle ribbing from the rest of the apprentices before Chimecho called them all to dinner.

Afterwards, Sean and Rai relaxed into their familiar room with far comfier beds. "Much nicer than the cold, hard, unloving ground," Sean sighed as he began to wriggle his way into the straw.

"It is nice," Rai agreed, curling up into a tight ball on his own bed. "Kind of cold though."

"I don't mind the cold," Sean said as he found his comfortable spot. One leg splayed out onto the ground, torso twisted enough to let his tail breath with his face pressed into the straw, one arm tucked in, while the other one remained free.

Rai would have been concerned, if Sean wasn't a feline pokémon. For him, this was perfectly normal.

"That expedition though," Rai said, opening his eyes to stare out their window. The sounds of waves crashing against the cliff were distant, but audible enough for them both to feel comforted. "Another Time Gear."

"Yeah," Sean said, suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Grovyle too," Rai's tone took on wonder again and Sean tensed for a different reason. "He was amazingly strong, and smart too. I'm not surprised he figured out how to lift the fog, pity we couldn't go back with him."

"Yeah."

"Not that going with Croagunk was bad!" Rai insisted, realising he may have been being rude. "He is a really strong pokémon."

"Really strong. Fun too."

"Fun… I guess you could say that."

"Heh," Sean chuckled and wriggled again. "You don't feel comfortable around him?"

"Not like I feel around you," Rai said plainly, and Sean began to feel self-conscious.

"Well… thanks, I feel comfortable around you as well."

"Thanks. What about Grovyle though? What did he want to teach you so bad? I didn't ask earlier, since he seemed like he wanted to see you privately."

The beginnings of guilt began to claw at Sean's conscience. "Oh just… this really cool way to do a ranged attack. Like, he did Leaf Blade, but was able to fire it like an energy attack."

"Oh, that's really cool! It takes a lot of skill to pull that off, not surprised he can do it."

"Yeah he's pretty skilled."

"He didn't want anything else?"

Sean frowned into the straw. _"What do I say? I can't… I can't lie again, not to Rai."_ Sean didn't think he could tell the truth either, so he took a mixed option. "He actually told me he might know me."

Rai bolted up in bed. "What? Really?"

His sheer joy made Sean feel several orders of magnitude better, as well as distantly guilty all over again. He nodded but gestured for Rai to keep his voice down. "We're not… certain, because of my amnesia. But… well… he did seem kind of, vaguely, sort of familiar to me to."

" _This is going to backfire so hard on me,"_ Sean thought, but Rai's delighted expression more than made up for any possible repercussions for this.

"This is so cool, we might be able to figure out your memories soon!" Rai beamed, laying back in bed but still grinning widely. "Funny that Uxie had no idea, but Grovyle did."

"A bit, yeah." Sean smiled and eased back into his comfortable position. Only to find it wasn't working anymore, so he had to splay in a different way. "He had to leave though, he said he's got some 'urgent business' but should be back… eventually."

"Oh, well." Rai got comfortable himself but didn't wrap himself up so tightly again. It felt better to relax a bit more. "I bet when he does come back he'll be able to help you. Wow, Grovyle's getting me onto my treasure again, and he recognises you. I'm so glad we met him." Rai smiled one more time before finally deciding he should go to bed. One last thing though. "Did he tell you anything about yourself?"

"Just that I was 'the careful sort'." Sean answered, closing his eyes with a smile.

"Heh, that's pretty fitting I think."

"Goodnight Rai."

"…Goodnight Sean."

* * *

"WHAT?" Loudred roared the next morning. The morning announcements had been given and everyone was preparing to go about on their day.

Loudred's screeching brought everyone back down to the lower decks, concerned about what their guard was throwing such a fit about.

"Is it a dangerous outlaw like Salamence?" Bidoof asked.

"Oh my gosh, what if it's Team Charm?" Sunflora gasped.

"Hey-hey, I've always wanted to meet Team Raider."

"YOU CAN'T IDENTIFY A FOOTPRINT?" Loudred screamed, causing everyone, who had made the critical mistake of getting closer to the noise, flinch.

"I can't tell what I don't recognise," Diglett explained patiently, Loudred not even phasing him. "And that's that."

Sean had woken up feeling better rested than he had since he had arrived here. Going to sleep without guilt for once truly made the nights rest better, he decided.

He was feeling so good, the expected arrival of Dusknoir didn't even inflict total body lockdown horror upon him. He just edged his way further into the room as Diglett pulled himself back underground.

"Diglett is an outstanding sentry," Loudred growled, he was speaking quietly for himself. Still loud enough for everyone to hear. "For him to be stumped by a footprint is rare. If Bidoof or Sunflora were doing it, THAT I'd understand."

"Oh my gosh you DIDN'T just say that?" Sunflora yelled, storming up to Loudred. "You take that back right now."

"Oh YEAH?" Loudred yelled. "What if I don't?"

"What if?" Sunflora spun to Bidoof who wasn't making a peep. "Tell him Bidoof! Tell him what he'll get if he doesn't take those hurtful things back."

"Uh." Bidoof nearly panicked when an angry Sunflora and Loudred's burning eyes fell on him. "Uh… yup-yup, by golly?"

"HA!" Loudred laughed. "Bidoof won't."

"What's that?" Diglett's voice reached them all and Loudred paused. "You want to meet our Guildmaster? And you… oh." He quickly popped his head up to the assembled guild. "He says he's Dusknoir!"

"D-Dusknoir?" Loudred gasped as the whole guild began murmuring. "W-well don't keep him waiting!"

"Loudred you operate the door levy," Sunflora pointed out and Loudred immediately ran for it to open the gate.

The rest of the apprentices who were peering out of the doorway ran into the room as Chatot yelled for order.

"Under no circumstances will you be discourteous to our guest," he said sternly, and quickly as Dusknoir was coming down. "No asking for autographs or bothering him for exploration tips. You will not embarrass the guild. And now I'm… going to get the Guildmaster." He quickly fluttered off right as Sean's whiskers twitched.

" _Oh, that's a weird feeling."_

Rai was frown stiff, ecstatic expression of pure excitement on his face. Waving a paw in front of him didn't register at all.

And then, Dusknoir appeared. "Good morning," Dusknoir said pleasantly, and Sunflora, Bidoof, and Loudred all fainted.

" _Oh, that's a reeeaaallly weird feeling."_

He was of a similar consistency as Duskull. As Sean had expected. Dusknoir's upper body was more set than Duskull's unstable form, and brawny as all hell. There was a single, modest, and somewhat worn ribbon tied to his right arm. Or it may have been a scarf, Dusknoir's arms were very thick. His lower body tapered to a wispy, genie-like, tip that was constantly moving as if it was blowing away in the wind.

Which, as Sean looked closer, was more accurate than he had expected. Dusknoir's lower form seemed to be utterly fading into nothingness as it flowed off him, but then more shadowy texture replaced it as if a never-ending river of Dusknoir.

" _And that's a weird thought."_

Dusknoir's single, baleful, eye roamed through the guild. Unlike Duskull's eye that seemed to bounce without stop between the eye sockets, Dusknoir seemed to have control over his eye. Sean edged himself closer to Rai, not hard as Rai still wasn't moving, as Croagunk came to stand with them.

Thankfully Dusknoir's attention never stopped on him, and he was distracted as Chatot returned with Wigglytuff.

"Thank you for visiting," Wigglytuff said joyfully as he trotted up to Dusknoir. To the surprise of everyone, he didn't immediately grapple Dusknoir in a full-body hug of death. "What an honour to be visited by the Great Dusknoir!" He still did clasp both of Dusknoir's large hands and shake them vigorously though.

"No, no." Dusknoir shook his head. "Think nothing of it. The honour is all mine. There is no greater pleasure then visiting the Wigglytuff Guild. It's far more famous than I." He then winced slightly. "And no need to refer to me as the Great Dusknoir, Guildmaster, I assure you I did not give myself the title."

"No need to be modest!" Wigglytuff insisted. "We are all friends here!"

"Thank you for your hospitality," Dusknoir said. "I have been meaning to visit here for some time. Once I heard the guild was mounting an expedition to find Fogbound Lake, I simply had to come around to hear the good news."

"Unfortunately, we didn't find anything," Wigglytuff said, still smiling even as his cheer dimmed slightly.

"Oh? You didn't find the lake?"

"No." Wigglytuff shook his head. "It ended up as a waste of time. Didn't learn a thing. We got to have fun as a guild though! And even make a new friendly friend!"

"…I see. That must have been quite a disappointment for your guild."

"Can't win them all," Wigglytuff replied.

"I overheard your guild was travelling with another explorer?" Dusknoir asked. "Is this true?"

Wigglytuff's expression turned from mildly disappointed to ecstatic all over again. "Yes! Friendly friend Grovyle! He was able to help Team Ion through some dungeons and even I got to explore a bit with him!"

"Grovyle you say?" Dusknoir pressed. "What is she like?"

"He," Wigglytuff corrected. "And he is an incredible friend! Very smart, very strong, very wise, very clever! Very resourceful, even if we didn't find anything in the end it was still worth it to gain a new friend. You should come on an expedition too Dusknoir!" Wigglytuff gasped and then danced in place. "Yes! Yes! The next expedition the guild mounts, we could bring you! You!"

Dusknoir had been silent through Wigglytuff's moments before giving a slow nod. "Very interesting," he said and glanced out to the rest of the guild briefly. Sean fought the urge to crouch out of view, Rai was still a perfect statue, but he knew that'd be foolish. Thankfully Croagunk got bored of standing in place and decided to make his way to the front, walking in front of Sean in the process.

"Meh-heh-heh, we at the Wigglytuff Guild would be happy to learn from you Mr. Dusknoir," he said as Dusknoir's attention fell on him.

Dusknoir slowly nodded before addressing the whole guild. "Well success of not, every expedition comes with knowledge and experience gained. I had hoped to come here to hear of your latest triumph."

"We didn't learn much," Wigglytuff said. "Sorry."

"Not at all," Dusknoir insisted. "It gave me an opportunity to visit you, and the timing wound up quite fortunate. When I arrived, there was some worry among Treasure Town I was able to solve in your absence. And so, I plan to stay in Treasure Town for a short while. May I visit with you occasionally during my stay? Your guild constantly receives the latest news. Good information would be of great help on my own explorations."

"No problem!" Wigglytuff beamed. "Other exploration teams visit us all the time. You will always be welcome here!"

Dusknoir paused briefly at that before nodding. "My thanks."

With that, Wigglytuff bounced his way to where the apprentices where all standing and addressed them all. "Everyone! This is Dusknoir. He is going to be staying in Treasure Town for a while! Mind yourself around him. Dusknoir is very famous and quite knowledgeable. So, I'm sure everyone would like to get advice from him. But let's not overdo it, we don't want to be a nuisance."

"And may I reiterate," Chatot said, hopping forward. "Do not embarrass us by asking the Great Dusknoir for autographs!"

"No, no," Dusknoir chuckled, waving him down. "If it is autographs you want, I'd be happy to oblige."

" _What is an autograph from a pokémon?"_ Sean wondered. _"And holy crap, I never realised I wanted one from Dusknoir this bad!"_

"But… information? I'm afraid you flatter me. I have very little information, even I am still learning new things. However, I would be delighted if I may be of service to anyone. If there is anything you wish to ask me, please do not hesitate. I would be happy to oblige."

The apprentices all began to cheer in various ways. The quadruped pokémon stamped their feet, while other pokémon clapped.

"By golly this is such an honour to have the Great Dusknoir here among us."

"Oh my gosh I'm so glad to have the chance to meet you."

"Hey-hey, I better get some waterproof parchment for you to sign Great Dusknoir."

"Okay, everyone settle down," Chatot said. "You are dismissed to your daily work."

The guild gave a cheer and Diglett and Dugtrio buried down as Dusknoir turned to Wigglytuff. "I believe I'll go for a wander through Treasure Town. Feel free to approach me with anything. Good day."

"You too Dusknoir!" Wigglytuff replied and Dusknoir floated out of the room.

"I can't believe you spoke to Dusknoir!" Chimecho said as soon as the apprentices were free to talk again. Floating above Croagunk excitedly

"Meh-heh-heh," Croagunk laughed, giving a side look to Sean and Rai. "Well he said he was just another pokémon."

Sean gave Croagunk a small smile and Croagunk returned to tinkering on his Swap Cauldron. He had only put out the order for scizor carapace, but he had other work he could do for the time being.

Sean turned to Rai. The shinx still wasn't moving. "Uh, Rai? You okay?" He waved his paw again and, when that didn't work, gave him a slight push.

Rai began to tip over but blinked. "Hm?" He caught himself and shook his head. "Woah! Headrush."

"I'm not sure if you were breathing," Sean said, only half kidding. "Is Dusknoir that big of a deal?"

Immediately the entire room turned to stare at him.

"…Yes, I know I'm handsome, no need to stare."

"Oh my gosh. You don't know…" Sunflora said slowly. "About the Great Dusknoir?"

"Hey… hey? Have you been living under a rock for the last year?"

"YEAH? How could you NOT know of the GREAT DUSKNOIR?"

"Okay, first." Sean held up a paw. "Ow, volume. Second, amnesia."

Comprehension and a bit of shame took over the expressions of everybody. Rai had to ruin his fun though.

"I told you about Dusknoir," he said innocently, turning to cock his head at Sean. "Don't you remember?"

Sean hesitated, and everyone's eyes narrowed. "Well… I think I'm going to get a head start in Treasure Town," he said calmly as he began to move towards the incline. "Do some shopping… you know…" he licked his lips, Sunflora's leafy hand twitched, Bidoof's nose twitched, Corphish's pincer clacked.

"Get him."

Sean tried to run. He tried to evade. He really did. But he failed and was subjected to nearly half an hours' worth of Dusknoir facts from half of the guild.

Rai laughed off his pleas for mercy and instead took the time to go do the shopping, ignoring Sean's bargains to do it for him.

They eventually released a shell-shocked Sean who stumbled his way to the job bulletin board, grabbed a random piece of parchment without reading it, and continued stumbling his way outside.

He met with Rai who was loitering outside the entrance to what seemed to be a bunker. He smiled upon seeing Sean and began chattering at him.

All Sean could hear was white noise.

"Dusknoir's biggest record of rescues in a single dungeon is thirty-seven," he said numbly. "His favourite colour is either blue, yellow, orange, green, grey, black, white, purple, brown, red, blue, yellow…"

He finally came back to life after Rai had him ingest something and he blinked as the noise receded. "Where am I?" he asked, looking around a faintly familiar place."

"Welcome… welcome," a dizzy, laboured, voice greeted, and Sean looked up from his cup to see Spinda wobbling in place. "You're in Spinda's Café! The greatest, most wonderful, most amazing, spectacular, tremendous, exciting, glorious, fantastical, funtastical, remarkable place you'll ever be!"

"Spinda's opened a shop," Rai explained as he led Sean to a table to sit at. "Has an exploration project going on as well. See them." He pointed to the other side of the, surprisingly roomy, building to where a wynaut and wobbuffet stood. The wobbuffet's lips being bright red. "Project P. A recycling place that sponsors local explorers that aren't part of the guild."

"Why not the guild?" Sean asked.

"Well we get sponsored anyway I guess," Rai explained. "They didn't make it exactly clear. This seems like a pretty nice place though, Spinda had it build over only a week or so!"

"So that's what he was doing…" smaller lies were easier for Sean.

"Yep. But anyway, we've got a job to do! I picked out a mission in the Sunny Meadow today."

"Ah. I should… return this I grabbed then?" Sean looked down at the job he had taken, and his eyes widened. "Yep. Return this."

"What is? Oh." Rai leaned over to read it. "…Yeah, let's leave that for someone else."

After returning a job asking to arrest a pokémon on the other side of the continent. Sean and Rai set off for Sunny Meadow.

* * *

"Okay pokémon, time to get to work."

"HOORAY!"

"Ah you two," Chatot called them over, still blinking sleep from their eyes. "Before you start your work today, I would like you to go to Kecleon Market and ask if they plan to stock Perfect Apples."

"Perfect Apples. Are we running low on them again?" Rai asked.

"Yes. The Guildmaster recently made a trip to Spinda's Café and… well, after a taste he decided to empty the entire stock of Perfect Apples in one night. I tried to stop him, but, well… the Guildmaster can be persuasive at times."

Chatot gazed off into the distance and Sean noticed his eyes were a little bloodshot. That certainly explained the rather well done, but also rather loud, singing he had heard last night.

A glance to Rai made it clear he had realised it too and was fighting to keep a smile off his face.

"But yes, the challenge of going all the way to Apple Woods and back every few days is quite difficult. And we cannot allow the Guildmaster to go, no-no-no. So, it would be of a great help if the Kecleon Brothers begin to stock them. We will pay handsomely. Anything to avoid… urk."

"If it's so much trouble, we could go get some?" Rai suggested but Chatot rounded on him in disbelief.

"You? No-no-no-no-NO! After the exceptionally near miss the last time, I cannot trust you with this task. If nothing else, I'll go get them. You just ask if Kecleon is willing to sell them. Understood?"

"Understood," Rai replied, bowing his head slightly.

"Good. Now off to work, just take jobs from the job bulletin board today."

They quickly left Chatot's side and walked to the middle floor in silence.

There was an immediate, noticeable, divide in the room on this fine morning.

"Hm?" Rai cocked his head, looking right and left. To his right was the apprentices, all pointedly not looking at the job bulletin board but the outlaw notice board. To the right were three pokémon, speaking lowly among themselves.

"Wonder who they are?" Rai asked as Sean took in what pokémon were there.

Weavile, arbok, drapion.

" _Ah."_

Rai was already wandering over there, not particularly perturbed by the energy in the room. "Good morning," he greeted brightly, and the three pokémon ceased talking. As one they turned to look at him and Sean quickly joined Rai's side.

He knew a little meowth didn't really help the cred of a shinx, but he doubted Team A.W.D would do anything untoward inside the guild.

"Hello," Weavile said suspiciously. "What do you want?"

If Rai was put out by the unfriendly tone, he didn't show it. "Just coming to look at the jobs for today." He moseyed up to the board and began reading through them as Sean stuck very close to his side.

The whispers started up again and Sean's sharp hearing caught a bit.

"Still no word on Zero Isle."

"No one in thisss placcce hassss been of any help."

"Stop whining you two. We are not a group of whining children. The guild is the last place we'll check out before moving on."

Rai selected a nice mission to find a stufful, by a concerned pokémon from a nearby village. Apparently, the mother bewear was getting excessively destructive in her worry.

"Sound good?" Rai asked, and Sean nodded, happy to get out of there. As they were walking, however.

"Hey you two?" Weavile called and Rai paused, Sean stopping as well. "Come over here for a moment."

Rai came over without hesitation, leaving Sean to wonder a bit about him, before he too came to meet Team A.W.D.

" _I wonder why Arbok get's his initial first. You'd think it'd be Weavile, she's the leader, isn't she?"_

"Tell me something?" Weavile asked, softly and with a purr. "Have either of you heard of Zero Isle?"

"Zero Isle?" Rai repeated.

"Yeah." Drapion nodded. "Rumour has it that the greatest of treasures can be found there. Some say it is an Ultimate Dungeon and so dangerous those who know of its location have all been lost to the dungeon sooner or later as the temptation has been too great, but the difficulty even greater."

"Drapion," Weavile said warningly and he cut himself off with a grunt.

"…My apologies, Lady Weavile."

"We have been looking for clues about Zero Isle," Weavile said, looking back to the pair with a deadly gleam to her eyes. Sean couldn't help but eye her wicked claws. "We thought the Wigglytuff Guild may have some idea?"

Rai shook his head. "Sorry, I haven't heard of it. But we are only the newest recruits here! Someone older might know, Guildmaster Wigglytuff or Chatot?"

"Hm," Weavile hummed but besides glancing to the path to the lower areas, didn't move.

"We'd prefer not to involve them in this," Drapion said helpfully, getting another glance from Weavile. He cringed harder. "My apologies Lady Weavile."

"Well, this is likely a waste of time anyway," Weavile said, looking back to them. She opened her mouth to dismiss them, but then her eyes fell on Sean. "What about you shy-eyes?" she asked, speaking straight to Sean. "You look like you have something to say."

"I…" Sean glanced to Rai who looked surprised before shrugging. "I don't really know. But I've heard it's an island to the south of here."

"Really?" Weavile asked, gleam lighting her eyes. "And how would you know of this, small meowth?"

"I don't know," Sean said, meeting Weavile's eyes. "But when you said Zero Isle, it just sounded… familiar."

"Hm." She eyed him for a longer moment before clicking her claws. "Arbok, Drapion, we're moving out."

"Yes ma'am," they chorused and Team A.W.D left.

Sean relaxed once they were gone. He wasn't sure why he did that, but he did remember that the horrible dungeon was on an island to the south of here. _"Directly south too I think."_

Rai cocked his head at Sean once they were gone. "How have you heard about this place? Even I haven't."

"It just… came to me," Sean admitted. "I hope it's right, but I think it is."

"Maybe seeing Grovyle has helped some memory come back?" Rai beamed and got excited. "This is really awesome!"

"Yeah." Sean smiled. "But we do have a day to get through. Let's start this."

"Right." Rai nodded, and they left for Treasure Town.

Even with the size of Treasure Town, the Kecleon Market was still large and easily visible from the other side of the bridge.

There seemed to be a greater amassment of pokémon around the marketplace than usual. Even more strangely, everyone was in place and was clearly pointedly looking away from something.

Rai gasped as he spotted the brawny figure of Dusknoir speaking to the Kecleon Brothers and said. "It's Dusknoir! Oh wow, I wonder what he's saying?"

Sean gave him a look as Rai began to speed up. "We've got shopping to do as well! With Kecleon too! I wonder if he'll talk to me if I go up to him?"

"Uh… maybe?"

"So, we should do it?" Rai breathed excitedly.

With Grovyle's words flashing through his mind, Sean glanced around looking for an out. Beedrill. Darmanitan. Machoke. Litleo. Electivire. Marowak.

" _Marowak!"_

Sean shook his head and pointed to the powerful Ground-type. "I've actually been meaning to talk to Marowak," he said as Rai gave him a crestfallen look. "And it's not like I'm any good at the shopping. So, I could do that and you… talk to Dusknoir, that way we'll save lots of time! Productive. Energetic. Dynamic usage of time." Sean couldn't think of any more adjectives to spout. "That good stuff!"

Rai was smiling again, he hadn't really listened after hearing he that Sean thought he should talk to Dusknoir. "Alright! We'll meet… here?"

"Right here." Sean nodded and raised his paw for Rai to headbutt, but Rai was already running across the bridge. "…This is fine," he said, feeling awfully unpleasant Grovyle flashbacks.

Sean watched the shinx trot off gleefully, going straight up to Dusknoir and beginning the chatter. Sean smiled slightly, he did like to see Rai happy, but ducked away when Dusknoir looked up to where he was staring.

" _Okay… Marowak is… not here. Where did he go? To the Dojo I guess."_

Turning tail and walking quickly in the direction he remembered the large building to reside, Sean took in the image of Treasure Town on his lonesome.

He smiled.

" _This place is beautiful,"_ he thought as he looked around. He'd been here for a while now, but everything was still so fantastic.

Being able to watch a beedrill do his morning errands, carrying a postbag. Watching a teddiursa and ursaring gossip away like they did every day. Seeing a machoke carry a heavy piece of timber for a much smaller rattata while chatting pleasantly.

Seeing Flying-type pokémon soar above the town. See Water-types pop out of the stream and then wrap water around them to allow them to swim into town without issue.

A gothitelle and gardevoir combining their psychic might to carry a large, heavy, table between them, floating in place with it.

A pair of sableye melting into shadows and disappearing.

There were pokémon he didn't even recognise! And Sean just wanted to go over and ask them a thousand intrusive questions about what they were and where they came from. He didn't though.

Even a magmar having set up a temporary shop stall and was roasting fruits for curious pokémon to buy and enjoy.

"This place is wonderful," he said quietly. Sean wouldn't deny to himself that he did miss many things back home, even if those things were fuzzy at this point. But the Pokémon World was still a dream few could ever live out.

Sean was snapped out of his reverie by someone waving a blue furred paw in front of him. He blinked quickly, eyes focusing as he realised he had drifted off into daydreams in the middle of the street. "Oh sorry," he said, reflexively stepping out of the riolu's way.

"Oh no need. Just making sure you were awake." Chuckling, the riolu reached out a paw to him in the classic sign for a handshake. Sean quickly took it, realising his folly and received a surprisingly vigorous shake. "I'm Riolu."

"Good morning," Sean said with a growing smile. "I'm S… Meowth."

With a smile touching the lips of the canine pokémon, he tilted his head slightly. "I heard your name is Sean."

He said it completely innocently, as if it was no surprise whatsoever. Sean, however, recoiled with a fierce blush that darkened his lips. "IT'S A RUMOUR!" he yelled, causing some attention. Wincing at his own volume and the fact he just screamed in the face of someone he had met thirty seconds ago, Sean lowered his voice. "Sorry. Yeah, my name is Sean, but I swear it was just a misunderstanding due to… misunderstandings."

To his relief, Riolu nodded wisely, unbothered from his outburst. "Yeah I heard," he chuckled. "Apparently you told the town gossip and she took it all the wrong ways and, uh how shall I say…? Spread the word for you."

Blushing harder in two different kinds of shame, Sean sunk in on himself. "I can't believe I did that. It's so embarrassing. Only Litleo's really bothered me about it, but I can't help but wonder…"

"What they're all thinking?" Riolu asked, receiving a nod. "Don't worry. Mistakes happen, word has spread it was just an accident. Worst you'll hopefully get is teasing. Sorry about that, by the way."

"Oh no need to apologise!" Sean insisted. "I yelled in your face. I'm the one who should be apologising. Sorry."

"Second time you've apologised," Riolu pointed out. "Probably best to save those. Who knows what could happen next?"

He said it teasingly, but Sean grimaced. "God knows," he sighed. "I tend to… um… hello."

"Hi." Riolu frowned slightly and glanced around.

"Sorry, I tend to start spilling my life story to anyone who listens," Sean apologised. "And I only just met you."

"Third time you've said sorry," Riolu said, raising his paw and wiggling the digits. "I only got three of these nubs to count on per paw."

"Heh." Sean smiled and relaxed. "We're probably in the way, want to step off the streets?"

"It's stuff like that," Riolu started, but decided not to finish that thought. Sean's expression was enough.

They stepped south, got out of the way, and continued the impromptu chat that Riolu had started. "So, if you weren't coming over to tell me I was in the way, what do you want?" He quickly grinned and then thumped his chest with false bravado. "Heard about the glorious exploits of Team Ion?"

"Yes actually." Riolu beamed, pausing Sean in his mock-bragging. "I'm new in town, moved in just before the guild left, and have heard some cool things that everyone's been up to."

"Oh!" Sean said, not sure how to react to this positive fame. "I see. Welcome to Treasure Town, we only get one calamity a season… joking of course. Um, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing really." Riolu shrugged. "I've done a bit of exploring here and there, and I just like to talk to teams that are around." After a moment of thought he added. "Do anything cool on the expedition? The locals here seemed to think it was a pretty big deal, but nothing's really happened since the guild returned."

"No." Sean said, sticking to the cover story. "Complete bust. A bit disappointing, but Rai and I had fun getting there anyway. I think he may have had a better time of it though. Mount Horn was awful," he added darkly.

"I've heard of that place," Riolu said with a wince. "Let me guess… aerodactyl?"

"YES!" Sean cried. "Horrible thing carried me off! I didn't even know what I was going to." Was all he managed before being interrupted.

"You got carried off by a flying rock monster?" Litleo said from Sean's left shoulder. Startled, Sean jumped with a yelp and spun around on the invader-of-personal-space as Riolu tensed up.

"What the hell?" Sean demanded, retracting his claws after they had unsheathed themselves in preparation. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Or I'll get The Paw?" Litleo asked and chuckled. "Could be funny."

Spinda, who had been stumbling by on his way back to his café, chuckled slightly.

"Um, hello?" Riolu asked, stepping back into the conversation. "How can we help you so… suddenly?"

Litleo looked Riolu up and down and made an agreeable noise. "Nice," he commented before ignoring Riolu completely. Turning to Sean he asked. "So, I heard through eavesdropping that you got carried off by a monster rock monster of monstrous monstrousness?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Sean replied, giving Litleo a flat look. His eyes fell on the Silver Bow that Litleo was happily flaunting. "Thank you for the concern. I hit it with a Sleep Seed." Sean glanced aside as he remembered what followed. "I wish the aerodactyl was the worst part though…"

Litleo perked up, intrigued, but Sean shuddered. "No. I'm not thinking about that or the glassy, hungry, so empty eyes… ugh."

"Sounds like you had a great time on the expedition!" Litleo chirped, smiling cheerfully. "Sorry about the utter failure in the whole 'finding something' goal. I've been great, been a bit bored during the guild being gone. A Shadow Pokémon popped up in Mount Bristle but The Great Dusknoir showed up and handled THAT problem. Anyway, I think the pleasantries are out of the way and I have something I want to talk about."

"What do you want?" Sean asked, a little interested even if the news recap of the past few days was completely unexpected and mostly forgotten already.

"I've been curious about something for a while," Litleo explained, cheerful expression falling away into a more thoughtful look as he trailed a claw through the dirt. "And I'm serious here. Tell me Sean? Did you know that your partner had some fancy rock for a few years? It had a symbol on it that looked like this."

Sean blinked, not expecting that from Litleo in any sense of the word. Beside him Riolu adopted a similar expression of surprise, but he masked it immediately. Looking down found an impressively accurate picture drawn into the dirt of the Relic Fragment's glyph.

"Uh… yeah?" Sean said. "That's a surprisingly good picture, although it's a bit wobbly. How did YOU know about it?"

"I've known little Shinx for years," Litleo explained, waving a paw dismissively and brushing the sketch away. "And the symbol looked exactly like this. He never displayed it or anything, but a couple times I saw him looking at it. Talking to it sometimes too, especially after his sister left. But he never wore it in public."

"Okay…" Sean said slowly, frowning. "But why do you care? I didn't think you liked Rai?"

"Don't like him?" Litleo asked, gasping. "Perish the thought. I like him plenty, he's just fun to mess with. I'll admit that I go a… little far at times, it's just so fun and no harm is really done." He winked. "After all you're still here and you seem to be going strong with him better than ever!"

With narrowed eyes, Sean stared at Litleo. He looked too innocent to trust, but his voice was quite earnest. "Alright," Said allowed, not making any judgement. "Still, why do you care? How did you even know he lost the thing?"

"Well that's easy." Litleo rolled his eyes. "I bought it off someone who bought it from someone else, who bought it… you get the picture."

"WHAT?" Sean yelled, masking Riolu's quiet gasp. "YOU have it?"

Litleo's expression twisted slightly. It was almost pained and almost guilty, but not either of them exactly. "I… did have it."

Sean's racing heart slowed, and he sighed. "You sold it didn't you?"

Litleo shook his head.

"Huh?"

"I lost it," Litleo admitted as Sean's stomach began flipping again. "Or, rather, it got stolen." At Sean's disturbed expression, Litleo explained why he was really here to talk. "I'll be honest with you Sean. I was intending on giving it back, really, in fact if you had JUST STAYED at my house for two seconds more I would have shown it to you. But you left in a huff and I thought, eh another day."

While Sean began to sulk in the miasma of anger and guilt, Litleo continued.

"Then the expedition was announced, and I decided 'you know what? I'm going to give it back as a welcome home present'. Bury the bad feelings between us and start anew! But." Litleo frowned, lip curling into a sneer. "The day before you got back, my house got ransacked. And you know my house is nice, how dare someone invade it!" Shaking his head in impotent fury, Litleo's breath sparked a few flamed but he restrained himself.

He was in town after all.

"I got home to find the whole place opened up and so messy. It took a while to put everything back, I don't have hands after all, and then work out what was missing. The weird rock with the weirder symbol. That was the only thing taken. No money and no rare items."

"That's all?" Riolu asked softly, frowning in concern.

Litleo shrugged. "Some food was taken, but that doesn't count. I'm not even too sure if any of my snacks were taken, but I think I have less. But Shinx's rock. That's gone. And I'm thinking that whoever took it was looking just for it. I have some pretty nice stuff, and I put the rock somewhere safe. My whole place was taken apart, and that was the only thing taken? Someone must have known I had it."

Sean was resisting the urge to bury his face in his paws and scream. It'd feel so nice, so exhilarating to let the madness loose. But he didn't, he took some heavy breaths and put his paws down.

"Okay," he began, looking anywhere but Litleo's eyes. "I still don't know why you are telling me this? What?" he demanded. "You had the Relic Fragment and now you don't? Are you doing this to mess with me or something? Raise my hopes only to dash them?"

"Normally," Litleo said, nodding. "Yes. That sounds like something I'd do. But not this time. Look," he insisted. "I'm serious. That rock belonged to Shinx and someone was after it. Who's to say they aren't after Shinx too? If they knew so much to the point they knew I had the stupid thing, it wouldn't surprise me if they knew it belonged to Shinx first."

"You?" Sean said, in disbelief, hearing between the lines. " _You_ are worried about Rai?"

Offended now, Litleo narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what high horsea you think you are riding, but I'm not your enemy here. I've known Shinx for years, he's probably the only…" he trailed off briefly, something flashed across his face. "Point is, I'm allowed to be worried about him. You've known him for, what, two months? Try five years and then you can look down on me."

"Oh." And now Sean felt like shit. "Sorry, I didn't think."

Smiling again, Litleo nodded. "Yeah. You didn't, but that's fine. You're cute, and you ARE his friend too. So… I forgive you."

Thrown off, Sean glanced to the side and saw Riolu. Litleo also was reminded they had a third member in this little corner. He looked Riolu up and down again and nodded. "Nice. Anyway, when's Shinx getting back from mooning over Dusknoir?"

"He's not 'mooning'," Sean said.

"Did you SEE him?" Litleo asked, raising an eye.

"Well…"

"Yeah."

Sean stepped forward, out of the corner, and looked for in the direction of the Kecleon Market hoping to see his friend. To his relief, Rai was trotting over the bridge alongside another pokémon and was beaming brightly enough to actually shine.

" _He's happy about something,"_ Sean thought as Rai spotted him and immediately began sprinting over to him.

"SEAN! SEAN! SEAN!" Rai shouted, reaching him within a few moments. "Oh my gosh GUESS WHAT?"

Rai hadn't even perceived Litleo standing only a few meters behind Sean, or Riolu for that matter. Instead he was vibrating on the spot with excitement.

"What?" Was all Sean dared to ask.

"SOMEONE'S SPOTTED MY TREASURE!" He squealed, causing everyone to wince. "I can't believe it, but they described what it looked like and it was exactly the same! Team Skull must have dropped it or sold it and it's wound up somewhere else!"

"O-okay," Sean said, ears ringing. "Where is it?" Then the words Rai was saying clicked and his heart leaped. "WHAT?"

"I KNOW!" Rai beamed.

"And where is this supposed to be?" Litleo asked, not content to remain standing aside and ignored. Rai started in surprise.

"When did you get here?" he demanded, eyes narrowing slightly. He spotted the Silver Bow Litleo wore and growled. "That was Sean's by the way."

"I've been here the whole time," Litleo drawled. "Longer than you. I was just chatting to Sean here, thought I'd share a bit of news with him. I traded fair and square for this swanky bow, I offered something else, buut… well, Sean knows."

Sean glanced to Litleo and withheld a shudder. "Yeah, he told me something important."

"That can wait," Litleo cut through and shut Sean up for the moment. "First, who's your friend and where did he say your treasure was?"

Rai frowned and took a step to the side. Farther away from Litleo and closer to Sean. He glanced behind him as the pokémon he had been walking over the bridge with reached them.

"Don't run off before I tell you where it is!" the sableye gasped, panting for breath.

"Right." Rai nodded, deciding to ignore Litleo for the time being. "Where did you see my treasure?"

Sean had a sudden sense of déjà vu once the sableye came up to them, something that only grow heavier when he began to speak.

"At the end of a dungeon about a day from here," he explained, pointing to the exit of Treasure Town. "It's called Amp Plains."

Litleo gasped and Rai stiffened. The sableye looked between the four pokémon he had reached, from Rai to Litleo to Riolu to Sean. Sean withheld a shudder, experiencing large diamond eyes boring into your own was not pleasant. The sableye had a mouth too wide and claws too long.

It looked away.

"That's where I saw it alright. Right at the end of the dungeon."

Rai gave a mute nod and the sableye took that as a good enough goodbye and stepped away before melting into a shadow of a braviary.

"So… Amp Plains?" Sean asked, Rai didn't react.

Looking between the three of them, Riolu decided it was time to say goodbye. "It was nice meeting you Sean," he said. "You too Litleo… and you too Shinx." He waved and stepped off, he had some thinking to do.

Sean glanced between Rai and Litleo. There was that insufferable look on Litleo's face, while Rai was still staring forward perfectly blankly. "So… Amp Plains huh? Sounds scary. But we can do it!" Rai was still not blinking. "Rai? Are you alright?"

That received an answer. "Oh?" he croaked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Bit parched."

Litleo snorted. "Yeah he's not fine," he said directly to Sean, getting a spark of anger from Rai.

"I don't need you to talk for me," he said hotly. "Especially lies. I'm fine."

"Because staring into nothing upon hearing two words is totally fine," Litleo shot back. "Forget it." He turned to Sean. "He's not going to Amp Plains. Not in a million years."

"What?" Rai growled.

"It's totally a trap too."

"What!?"

"And you really aren't ready for it." He gave Rai a pitying look. "You know that."

"WHAT?" Rai's whole body sparked, and Sean needed to lay a careful paw on him to calm him down. The crackling electricity popped and sparked when he touched him, but it didn't hurt anymore. "I can do whatever I want," he said tersely, turning away from Litleo. "And I want my Relic Fragment back."

"It's not there," Litleo insisted, trotting up to get in Rai's line of sight again. "I wanted to tell you under better terms, but I'm going to have to do it now. I bought the rock from machoke who bought it from whoever. I'm sure it gets back to those Team Skull thugs eventually."

"YOU HAVE IT?" Rai yelled.

"NO! STOP YELLING!" Litleo yelled back, managing to cow Rai. "I was going to give it back to you after you returned from the expedition." Rai gave a disbelieving snort at that. "But the day before you got back, my home was ransacked, and it was stolen."

"Ransacked?" Rai asked, frowning as some of his anger left. "What? Why?"

"The only thing that was taken was your treasure rock thing," Litleo explained. "That's all. And I think you might be in some kind of danger. Whoever stole it, knew I had it and I had hidden it pretty well. They only took the rock. And you were the one who had it first, so whoever took it might be after you for some reason."

"What?" Rai asked, alarmed now. "Why would someone be after me?"

"How should I know?" Litleo asked. "But I do know someone is up! Right after I lose it, someone just HAPPEN'S to know where it is? And in Amp Plains? Why would it be there of all places?"

At that, Rai's uncertain look vanished. Sighing, he shook his head. "I'm not sure I believe you ever had it." He ignored Litleo's insulted expression and shook his head. "No… no it makes sense that my Relic Fragment would be there. That's where I found it. Before…" he sighed again and looked to Litleo. "Look, thanks for… the concern I guess. But I have to get it back. Even if this crazy idea is true, and I don't think it is, I still have to try. It's the only thing I have left of my family."

He glanced to Sean with a pleading look. "Will you help me?"

"Of course, I will," Sean said, almost offended Rai had to ask. "I'll follow you anywhere."

Rai smiled, small and genuine, and stepped forward to butt him gently with his head. "Thanks."

"So, you're really doing this?" Litleo asked as Rai stepped back. "Going to Amp Plains to fall into an obvious trap?"

"Yep," Rai said. "I'm stronger now. Stronger than you."

Litleo scoffed and Rai smiled before beginning the walk. "I've got supplies, so let's go right away. It's going to take a while to get there."

Sean nodded and gave a small wave to Litleo.

"What are you waving for?" Litleo scoffed, stepping into place. "I've GOT to see this."

Rai stopped. Sean stopped. Litleo stopped.

Rai moved. Sean moved. Litleo moved.

"No," Rai said once it sunk in. "You are not coming."

"You," Litleo said teasingly. "Can't stop me."

"Why?" Rai gasped before shouting. "Sean run!"

He bolted off, Sean scrambling to catch up. And Litleo kept pace with them easily.

"I'm faster than you," he said dryly. Once they left Treasure Town, Rai used Quick Attack and set off in a burst of speed.

Leaving Sean with Litleo.

"He'll figure it out," Litleo said as he and Sean came to a stop. Rai went a surprising distance before realising he'd left Sean behind, coming back with an embarrassed scowl.

"You're not coming with us," he said darkly, and Sean decided he'd just stay quiet and hope the problem avoided him.

"So, Sean," Litleo began conversationally, ignoring Rai completely. "Have you heard the story of Shinx and the very Rude Tentacool?"

"NO!" Rai cried to the heavens as Litleo began to regale Sean with embarrassing stories. At no point did Litleo let them leave him behind, even when Rai attempted periodically to do so.

All that Sean could think was that things were getting interesting.

* * *

 **Ah… I've been waiting to write this chapter for so long!**

 **Things are beginning to happen now, Dusknoir was always sort of a representation that things were about to get real.**

 **I hope this has been fun. I've been umming and erring over this chapter for a while now. We are beginning too approach some more... experimental territory. Hopefully I do it well, and if not, well... I can always edit it some more.**

 **I've also got a story recommendation if anyone is interested. A rather fun, in-progress, story by MagicAngelo called PMD: Lost Spirit. Has a very fun twist on the usual formula right from the get-go and something I wholeheartedly recommend!**


	14. Static Electricity

**I have returned! The time just ran away from me. I'm sorry the chapter took this long to come out. I had university obligations. Hope you forgive me.**

 **Quite a few scene breaks in this chapter. I decided to try something.**

 **Either way, hope the wait was worth it.**

* * *

Sean and Rai walked farther than they ever had for a single dungeon.

Avoiding other dungeons, giving polite greetings to similar pokémon wandering the well-worn tracks. Sean was amazed at how much there was.

Rai would point out other paths that would take them to smaller villages, other dungeons he hadn't heard of, and other interesting places.

The air was pure, the path was scenic, the day wasn't particularly hot, it would have been lovely even on his sore paws.

Except they weren't alone.

"And that is the thirty eighth reason why Shine Village is better than Brooklet Crossing," Litleo said, tied in an argument with Rai. "It also is closer to the Dammed River dungeon, and we all know how cool that place is."

"YOU are a FIRE-type," Rai snapped back. "Why would you ever want to go do Dammed River? And Brooklet Crossing is closer to Simple Valley, that's a far better dungeon than 'Dammed River' so there."

"Excuse me for liking a challenge once in a while," Litleo shot back, but he was still grinning widely. "Going soft AND senile in your old age, are you?"

"I'm two months older than you," Rai grumbled. "I still don't understand why you like Shine Village so much. If it's so good, why don't live there?"

"And miss my best buddy Shinx?" Litleo gasped and shook his head. "Never." He then bumped his side into Sean, who had been strategically not involving himself in their ramblings. "Don't worry Sean, I still love you too."

He moved in, and Sean pushed him back, tapping the bow as he did. He felt a small jolt from touching the Silver Bow and recoiled, but Litleo didn't seem to notice, already moving back to Rai.

"So a thirty ninth reason why Shine Village is better than Brooklet Crossing," he began, and Rai moaned in despair.

They walked until the sun began to set, and continued walking. They walked until the grass began to thin, and continued walking. They walked until the trees stopped growing, and continued walking.

Night had fallen, and Sean's legs were screaming at him now. All three of them were not so much walking as stumbling forward at this point.

"We're… almost… there," Rai panted, stumbling as a shot of pain went through a back leg. "Just a bit further."

"Rai we've got to stop," Sean moaned, collapsing onto his hands and knees like he'd just lost a card game. "We can't go through a dungeon like this." He wanted to emphasize some words, but he was parched and tired and couldn't find the energy.

Litleo stopped too and slumped onto his side. "You really are crazy," he groaned, blinking wearily at Rai who also stopped and fell down. "I'm not sure if it was to get here in a blind hurry or you wanted to drive me off. Either way, we're here."

"We are?" Sean groaned.

"Yeah, the entrance shouldn't be much farther than this." Litleo feebly gestured with a paw, and Sean held his eyes open enough to spot a narrowing of the dark rocks in front of them.

"Oh."

Rai tried to rise to his feet, saying. "Come on, we'll go in and out and make our way back by morning."

"Rai no!" Sean said, finding some energy to stop the mad shinx. "Please just sit down, you're going to hurt yourself." He crawled forward and grabbed the shinx's tail, Rai stiffened before slumping to the ground.

"Okay maybe we can rest for a little while."

There were lightning-shattered trees around and Sean pulled himself up to collect some bits of long-dead wood. Most of it was scorched, but he couldn't care enough to look for less burnt wood.

He dumped some twigs between the three of them and Litleo breathed sparks on them until they caught fire.

Sean gathered a little more before giving up for the night and just resting against the Treasure Bag. The night was cold, but with the fire burning Sean and Rai weren't chilly themselves.

"Thanks," Rai said quietly, one of Litleo's ears perking at the word.

"Pardon?" he asked, grinning lazily. Rai gave him a reproachful look and Litleo's grin shifted into an actual smile. "No problem."

Rolling off the uncomfortable bag, Sean upended it to find some food and water. He tossed an apple to both quadrupeds and put some water between them. They dined in blessed silence, the cool fruit and clear water soothing their throats and bringing the tiniest bit of energy back to them.

"So the two of you are close right?" Litleo asked, breaking the silence the other two were deeply thankful for. When neither replied, Litleo continued as if they had given the obvious answer. "So why don't you trust each other?"

"Excuse me?" Sean asked, mildly alarmed but mostly confused.

Rolling his eyes, Litleo said. "Well not YOU, more him." He jabbed a paw at Rai. "You haven't told him about this place. Why not?"

Rai turned away, mouth tightly shut and Litleo sighed. "I get that it's hard-"

"No," Rai said sharply, turning back to Litleo. "You DON'T get it."

Litleo grew comfortable, resting his head on his paws. "Why don't you tell me why I don't get it then?"

Rai hesitated, frustration and something Sean couldn't figure out flickered across his face. He pursed his lips and swallowed, turning away. Sean glanced to Litleo, expecting yet another retort to anger Rai and wondered if he should say something beforehand. But Litleo was content to wait, he could see Rai was staring towards the dungeon.

He gave a silent gesture for Sean to look to Rai as well and he saw where Rai was looking. The need to know burned in his chest, and he debated on if he should say anything.

"I was hatched here," Rai said, voice clear in the silent night. Only the crackle of the fire gave anything else. Sean raised his eyebrows, not that Rai could see it, but he had already gathered that was the case.

Everything else, however, he was less sure about. From Rai's discomfort and Litleo's remarks across the day, he had a bad feeling about what Rai was about to say.

"I lived here when I was just a kit, ran with my mother and father, my two brothers and older sister. We were happy here; this place has commonly occurring thunderstorms which energize electric pokémon like us."

Sean swallowed, Rai wasn't facing them, just looking to the entrance of the dungeon.

"I don't remember much. I don't remember what my father smelled like, or what my mothers smile looked like. I don't remember their voices, only… only how they sounded when we were attacked."

Rai sniffled, and Sean wanted to get up and do something, but he didn't. Rai was shaking his head slightly, trembling in place. "They told us to run, all their children, while they with the other adults fought the attackers. Attackers that spoke so stupidly, so short and stilted. My sister and I… w-we were the only ones who made it. My brothers didn't run like they were told to, they went back to help. I never saw them again."

Rai turned around, tears tracked down his face. "This was our home, this is where I found my treasure. At the end of the lightning fields, in a small closed off area, with this big glyph that matched the one on the fragment itself. I thought it meant something, I showed it to my family and no one thought it was much, but they still supported me to find out what it meant. Even if it meant nothing, just finding out would be enough."

Rai shook his head. "I know it's stupid, but it's all I have left of my family. My sister left a long time ago to find her own path, I haven't seen her in years either." Rai sighed and crouched down, resting his head on his paws. "Happy now Litleo?"

Sean glanced to Litleo, who did not look happy. He didn't look shocked either, like he was. "If that's what the weird rock means to you, then it's worth coming here," he said and looked to Sean.

"I…" Sean said, voice cutting off. He looked to Rai, almost disbelieving. Rai gave him a sad smile and Sean swallowed, got up, and curled up next to him. "We will find the Relic Fragment," he said. What else could he say? Sorry was truly not enough. Could never be enough. He looked to Litleo, who had a sad glow in his eyes. He had a feeling it wasn't Litleo who couldn't really get it.

"Thanks for telling me," Sean said, and a thousand words came to his lips as he nearly told him everything. But he looked again, and Rai's eyes were closed, Litleo was there, and Sean didn't speak. Instead he went to sleep himself.

* * *

The next morning all three of them slept in until the brightness of the sky was too much. With not a bang but a groan, the three pulled themselves up.

Everyone was still sore. Sean cracked his neck and both Rai and Litleo cracked their backs with big stretches.

It wasn't long before they were standing in front of the mouth of the dungeon, each one doing nothing more than staring in. Sean and Litleo standing back, looking to Rai as he extended and retracted his claws in nervous silence.

"Last chance to turn back," Rai said, not sure himself just who he was saying it too. "Th-this is it."

"I'm staying with you," Sean said, stepping forward and resting a paw on Rai's shoulder. He could feel the tenseness in Rai's muscles, it was like touching stone.

Litleo snorted. "As if I'd have come this far just to turn around now." He stepped forward as well and grinned next to Rai. "Come on then Shinx. Show me what you're made of."

Rai set his jaw and breathed out hard through his nose, closing his eyes as he did so. He nodded slightly and rolled his head, unclenched his muscles. "Let's go."

They left the dead grass and broken trees behind and entered the dungeon. They didn't enter with a bang or a storm, simply walked in stiff silence as the floor changed, the sky began to blur out, and the cliffs became walls.

Team Ion plus Litleo had entered Amp Plains.

"You're really brave you know," Sean said as the entrance faded and they were truly in the depths of the dungeon now. Rai gave him a pained look but managed a smile through it.

"Save the heart-warming crap til later," Litleo said, peering around as his ears flicked back. "I've been in this dungeon only once and I can tell you right now that this won't be easy."

The sounds of the dungeon began to reach them, skittering of distant feet, the rumble of falling stones. Sean jumped when a piercing shriek reached them, rising into a crescendo of terrified agony before petering out into nothingness.

"Ah… the sound of forgiveness," Litleo said wisely before pointing forward. "Well chop-chop, or else we'll be getting the chop-chop."

Rai stepped forward boldly and began leading them from the room they were in, aiming in a direction that didn't lead towards the lasting echo of forgiveness.

Something growled from inside the wall and all three of them hurried forwards. Neither of them wanted to be here. The kaleidoscope of a sky was melding reds and greys as the sound of thunder began to boom from above them.

"Lighting can't strike in a dungeon?" Sean asked shakily as they entered the room. A doduo screeched as they entered, one head hanging limply as the other swung around wildly. It began charging them and Rai blasted it with Thunderbolt.

"Yes it can," Litleo said as they edged by the smoking form of the twitching bird.

Sean picked a few berries from where the doduo had been hording, slowing them down enough for another feral pokémon to reach them. Having followed the sound of electricity and screams, a shinx charged them from another exit.

Immediately Sean and Rai froze up, leaving Litleo to pounce forward and take its hungry gaze on them. Rai turned away with a distasteful grimace, but Sean wasn't able to.

Even without looking at Rai and this shinx side-to-side he could spot glaring differences. Waking up next to Rai and seeing him every single day certainly helped.

This creature was scruffy, patches of fur torn out, chunks of both ears taken out, only three prongs on its star-shaped tail. The yellow eyes of the feral shinx were faded and unfocused, hazily flicking from Litleo to the pile where Sean had left some berries.

It yowled and lit up with electricity, aiming to tackle Litleo with Spark. Litleo hit it with Fire Blast.

Rai flinched as the shinx suddenly fell quiet and Sean cringed, seeing the explosion fling it bodily into the wall, colliding with a dull smack and slumping to the ground.

"Okay," Litleo said brightly, turning back to his companions. "Solved that one for you!"

He pranced ahead, pleased with himself, looking back when Sean didn't move. "Stay here too long and more will come? You really don't want me to blast MORE shinx. Or do you?"

Sean tore his eyes from the smoking heap that was near the other twitching pile and quickly caught up without a word. The three entered a corridor in silence, Litleo leading now, Rai trotting up behind him, and Sean following at an uncomfortable pace.

This was not going to be fun.

* * *

Chatot's day had been going quite well. Quite well indeed.

The guilds expedition had been a rousing success, even if they couldn't tell anyone that. Rather than treasure though, something far more valuable had been found. And with the increasing troubles with time that the continent was facing, things as valuable as Time Gears needed to be protected.

Not only that, a new business had opened. He hadn't thought much of Spinda, but the dizzy pokémon could mix a drink like no one else could. It was something that could never be revealed to the apprentices just how intoxicated the Guildmaster had become once he learned of cider.

Something to be concealed with even more fervency was his own slip of composure. It was the Guildmaster, as wise and intelligent he is, that such an embarrassing incident occurred.

One does not turn down the Guildmaster's offering after all. What sort of example would he be setting then?

Even then, the next morning had made such a lapse of control hardly worth it. He could barely croak out the Guildmaster's wake-up song. Wigglytuff himself had still bounced up and been full of beans, as if he hadn't nearly stumbled into the sea on their way back.

Yet despite the less-than-ideal morning, the day had shaped up to be an excellent one. The Great Dusknoir had arrived and offered his wisdom and assistance in anything the guild wished. They wouldn't abuse such generosity, that would be most unbecoming of the first-rate guild of the Grass Continent.

It was still comforting to have such a wise pokémon by their side.

Yes, the day had been good.

Until it wasn't.

Team Ion disappeared. Without informing the guild of any jobs chosen that would take them so far from Treasure Town. Instead all the locals had to say was Sean spending some time with the ruffian Litleo and a new, friendly, face known as Riolu before Rai came to him in a panic and they ran off, with Litleo following them.

It was worrying, and Chatot did not enjoy more stress on top of his already-stressful life.

They did not show up for dinner, despite how loudly Loudred had yelled to the sky for them to return and ultimately the guild had to have a subdued and unpleasant dinner before setting off to fitful rest.

It was not like either of them to be so rash, Chatot was certain. Rai had lived in Treasure Town for over five years and was a well-known face. Always careful, always measured, he was never known to do things without thinking.

And Sean. Chatot hadn't known the odd human-turned-meowth for very long, but he could see Sean was a bit of the same. Careful, not the kind to take risks. And clearly liked to think everything through, including what he told to others.

For them to run off so suddenly, without even alerting the guild as to why or where, was most distressing.

And looking for them would be pointless. Dungeons were all over the land and they could have gone to any one of them. All they could do for the time being was to wait and hope.

Such feeble ideals made Chatot uncomfortable. He liked dealing in facts and figures, not hopes and legends. Facts were straightforward, feelings were not.

Chatot's day was not going well. But there was one potential silver lining. Chatot disliked hoping, but he could not always help himself. The Great Dusknoir was seen going in the same direction shortly after Team Ion had run off and hadn't returned either.

If the Great Dusknoir was going after them the situation didn't bode well, but if he reached them then they would be fine. That, Chatot could be certain of.

For the time being, all he could do was wait.

* * *

"Okay." Sean grunted, claws shining white and yellow as electricity danced against him. "This. Is. No longer… FUN!" He pushed against the near-weightless energy like he was going for a hug, separating the stream of electricity. Before the flaaffy could charge up another, Sean pelted it with a Sleep Seed and it crumpled.

"I don't think that should have worked," Sean commented, marvelling at his apparently magical paws. "But I am a pokémon now, so perhaps it is time I give up on the lofty ideals of logic."

"Stop mumbling a monologue and HELP!" Litleo yelled from the corner he was pinned into.

Sean pulled a pile of seeds from the bag and tossed them wildly at the three mareep and the plusle and minun that were all shocking Litleo with their electrical attacks. Something exploded, unfortunately it was the ground, but the shockwave knocked the X-Eye Seeds into powder that quickly impaired the five pokémon.

Also Litleo.

Wincing, Sean couldn't help but watch as electricity went everywhere, along with sparks of flame. Sean dug a Heal Seed out and tried to aim for Litleo, but he knew his throw was dangerously inaccurate.

"Now Goldeen, Fire Thrower!" Litleo yelled and burped a Fire Blast at the wall as Sean creeped around to him. Once he was close enough, and Litleo spotted him and called him Duskull, Sean ran forward and rammed the Heal Seed down the Fire-type's throat.

Immediately the bad effect wore off and he shook his head to clear it, fluffing up in the process. "Thank you Goldeen," he snarked and pounced forward, clearing Sean, and landing wreathed in fire among the pokémon. Something, possibly Litleo, exploded and pokémon were all sent flying.

"Oh thank the legends," Rai said, entering the room and spotting Sean. "You're okay!"

"Yes, yes," Litleo said, butting Sean out of the way to receive the joy-tackle. "Your love and adoration are acce-ow!"

Rai jumped off of Litleo without a word and tackle-hugged Sean as planned.

"He didn't give you any trouble, did he?" Rai whispered loudly, causing the grooming Fire-type to scoff.

"He got ME with one of the weird seeds, you should be asking ME if I'M alright." He finished grooming and sent Sean a beaming smile. "You will be forgiven in due time, however. Such things come sooner if someone can get that powder off my tail…?"

"Good job." Rai nodded to Sean and began leading them out of the room, one of the mareep began to get up and Rai sent it back down with an immediate Thunderbolt. Litleo pouted at being ignored and immediately ran to Rai's other side and bumped against him.

"Pay attention to meee," he whined, getting a sigh and soft paw to the face.

"Are you alright?" Rai asked, unleashing the floodgates.

"NO! You cannot imagine how terrible it was, we lost you, and then Sean wouldn't stop crying, then I got attacked by ALL the Water-types, and then the ground swallowed me up, and then…"

* * *

"Uh… Rai?" Sean asked further in. "Are you alright?" In cased like this, he was a little more concerned for everything else, but he felt it was prudent to address the source.

"Hmm?" Rai blinked, turning to Sean. Away from the girafarig he had rendered unconscious with a single Thunderbolt. "Oh yes, I'm fine. Just fine. Perfectly fine."

"I think he's fine," Litleo said, nodding. When Rai turned to glare at whatever else entered the room, Litleo leaned in and stage-whispered. "He's not fine."

"I heard that." Rai's eyes narrowed, an electrike had entered the room and his jaw clenched at the sight of it.

"Good." Litleo spotted the approaching electric sponge and moved forward. "I've got this." He began to form an Ember to show it what for, when Rai ran forward in a burst of speed. "Or… you've got this."

Rai was not shining with the tell-tale glint of a Quick Attack, he was just running startlingly quickly. Sean and Litleo watched as Rai's mouth suddenly melted into darkness and he pounced through the electrical blast given off by the snarling electrike, tackling it onto its back and suddenly clamping his jaws down.

The Bite attack, thankfully, didn't draw blood but inflicted more than enough pressure damage to knock the electrike out.

Rai growled and slowly lifted himself off it, shaking his fur and prowling away.

Litleo sighed and followed after him as Sean stared at the electrike in shock. He moved slowly, not wanting to lose them, but couldn't quite take his eyes off the electrike.

Once they entered a corridor he snapped back to focus and hurried up, pushing past Litleo to get right next to Rai. They walked together in silence for nearly three entire seconds before Sean ruined it. "Mind telling me what that was?"

"A Bite attack," Rai grumbled.

"I gathered that," Sean said, moving to continue but Rai interrupted.

"Why ask then? If you knew so much."

Sean raised his head back slightly, not expecting that kind of response from the mild-mannered Rai. Rai detected his own snap and came to a stop. "Sorry." His ears flattened. "I didn't mean that."

"It's fine." Sean waved him off as Litleo also stopped. "But seriously, what? How long have you been able to use Bite?"

"A few years."

Sean was aghast. "Years?" he spluttered and then shook his head. "Okay, fine. Doesn't matter. Why are you only using it now then?"

Rai was silent for a moment, Sean glanced to Litleo who seemed ready to say something.

"Remember what Grovyle said?" Rai asked, taking their attention back. "About what is needed to use a Dark-type attack for a non-dark-type pokémon?"

"Negative emotion," Sean muttered.

"Yeah. I don't like to be negative, but this place just… it just… it's bad for me."

Sean hesitated, glanced to Litleo who now seemed content to be quiet for once, then back to Rai. "We can go," he said. "If this is too much, we can find our way back I'm sure."

Rai was silent for a moment, Sean honestly wondered if he'd take the out he was given. That was dashed by him shaking his head. "No. We've come THIS far. It's just cowardly to turn around now. Right Litleo?"

Litleo, surprised he was being addressed in the middle of the emotional moment, blinked. "Yeah probably," he said easily, getting a glare from Sean and a sardonic smile from Rai.

"See? He knows."

Rai turned forward and continued walking, Sean giving Litleo a filthy look. "You could be a little easier on him," he snapped quietly as they continued.

"And how is avoiding his problems going to help him?" Litleo shot back. "He needs to do this."

"You know as well as I do that his Relic Fragment isn't going to be here."

"And you should know as well as I do that it doesn't matter how stupid this is. He needs to do this, face his darkest memories and come out stronger for it."

"Rai is plenty strong! Not every problem has to be challenged and destroyed, some things are not worth doing when the emotional cost is so bad."

"And letting it boil under his skin is any better? This is stuff that I've watched haunt him for five years. You don't understand."

"At least I've actually helped him. What have you done to help him in those five years? You've been an asshole and a bully to him."

"I," Litleo snarled softly, bringing his head in very close as the two of them came to a stop. "Have been someone for him to take his frustration out on, someone to push him when he's being a coward or sulking in misery. I've kept him going, even if I've had to be an asshole to do it."

"And you really think that's the best way?" Sean said equally as softly. "To torment and belittle him for years? He didn't have any self-esteem when I first met him. How long has he wanted to join the guild? And how long have you been making him feel like he never could?"

Litleo opened his mouth to retort, but Rai finally noticed them not following. "What are the two of you chattering about?" he called, getting a simultaneous cheerful response.

"Food."

"Good idea, I'm really hungry." He licked his chops, tasting electrike fur and pulling a face.

Sean smiled and pulled open the Treasure Bag to feed the three of them before they continued onwards.

* * *

Amp Plains was a dungeon of pain and horror and all three sane pokémon were getting tired of the constant bombardment.

Rai was mostly alright, being fuelled with rage and absorbing so much electricity that his own attacks were scarcely draining him. His attacks were largely ineffective, however.

Sean was having the least good time, at least on the physical front. Being the one with the bag, and therefor food, most pokémon targeted him first and he was growing rather singed. Several tufts of fur were also sticking up and were adamantly refusing to be smoothed down.

Litleo was simply in a bad mood. Sean and his hushed argument had left him with a sour taste in his mouth and doubts in his head. He was confident he was in the right, but the niggling feeling of doubt wouldn't leave him and was grinding his nerves to a fraying edge.

Didn't help that Amp Plains was equally as terrible as he had remembered it to be. He wasn't sure how Rai was holding up, he was relieved the sane shinx hadn't fallen into a despair-induced catatonia or something similarly disruptive to the quest, but the line of pokémon just salivating for some Fire Blast in their faces wouldn't stop.

Sean had used up a great deal of their supply of seeds and was trying to keep stock a little better. Unfortunately this meant his assistance in battle was limited. He had Night Slash down fairly well, but to use it he'd have to get up close and personal and that was a bad day waiting to happen.

He had his eyes out for any giant flyers seeking to carry him away and a Sleep Seed ready just in case.

"Okay, okay, ow, okay. ENOUGH!" Litleo yelled, the volume of his yell causing an actual shockwave and knocking some of the horde back. He took this moment to take in a breath, ready to unleash the burn on these who dared clamber over him.

Then a phanpy kicked him in the chest, an elekid punched him in the back of the head, and an electrike bit his back-left foot.

"BITCH!" Litleo roared, huge verbal shockwave blasting everyone back from him. He aimed his furious eyes forward and yelled again. "BIIITCH!" And used Echoed Voice.

The clambering horde were all sent flying and Litleo strongly considering torching them, but Rai's voice of sanity and reason caught his attention. "Come on, run!"

Snarling at the horde, and using another Echoed Voice to be certain, Litleo turned and ran after the bruised pair.

Panting, the three of them left the madness behind and just hoped it wouldn't pursue.

It did.

* * *

Treasure Town was somewhat quieter than normal, catching the curiosity of the towns newest resident.

Sean the riolu walked the streets and noticed the Wigglytuff Guild's apprentices all mulling about, going about their day a little slower and less aware than they were known for.

He had an inkling as to why, but it would not do for him to seem suspicious.

At the same time however… he felt for the squinted, tired, eyes of Bidoof, or the way Sunflora just wasn't smiling this morning.

" _What harm could it be to show some friendliness?"_ he thought as he approached the pair.

"Good morning Wigglytuff Apprentices!" Sean said brightly. Sure, he had noticed their state, but calling attention to it would just be rude.

"O-oh, good morning Riolu," Bidoof said, before giving a yawn. "By golly, my apologies. I'm still tuckered out from yesterday."

"Oh please," Sunflora sniffed, not willing to put on any face of composure. "You just didn't sleep last night. I know because I didn't hear you talking in your sleep."

"How could you tell over Loudred's snoring?" Bidoof said, sharper than he was known for. Sunflora and Sean both blinked, as did everyone in the area who heard that. Bidoof realised how he had just acted and bowed his head. "U'm so sorry Miss Sunflora. You're right, I didn't sleep. I couldn't without knowing what was going on with poor Shinx and Meowth, yup-yup."

Sunflora softened and wrapped Bidoof in a leafy hug. "It's okay Bidoof. They'll be back. Just wish I knew where they were."

They had gone on, forgetting there was a third member of the pity party. Sean saw the misery and felt his heart go out to them. _"Ah, whatever,"_ he thought and just decided to tell them. "I was talking to a shinx and meowth of Team Ion yesterday. You're guildmates right?"

Immediately their attention was on him.

"Do you know where they went?" Sunflora demanded, rather shrilly.

Sean winced and help a paw up. "I think, yes."

"Spit it out by golly!"

"Amp Plains. I heard they were going to Amp Plains."

Sean smiled, thinking their worry would cease and things would stop hurting his rather keen new ears. Instead Sunflora gave him a withering look.

"That isn't funny," she said lowly and turned away. "Let's go Bidoof, we've got supplies to get."

"Yup-yup."

Sean was left blinking as he looked left and right. "What did I…?" he began out loud before sighing. _"Still so much I don't know about being a pokémon it seems."_ He frowned and looked the way to the crossroads, the path that Team Ion had taken. _"I hope they're alright. Hope that shinx finds the Relic Fragment. Oof, I'd hate to take it again though…"_

Frowning he left Treasure Town. He had a feeling the rest of the guild would be hearing what he said, and probably the whole town if Sunflora's reputation was true. And if they had reacted like that, he decided it'd be best to stay out of town until they returned to confirm what he had claimed.

With a few already giving him shifty looks, including a shiftry, he hastened his pace.

* * *

"AHH!"

Sean was been carried off by a massive flying pokémon. Part of him was mostly annoyed this was happening again, the rest of him was busy screaming as the only thing worse than an ancient pterodactyl pokémon trying to eat him was a gigantic ancient bug monster.

The yanmega was fast, weaving around Litleo's Ember attacks as well as avoiding the pinpoint accuracy of Rai's Thunderbolt.

Sean had dropped his Sleep Seed the moment the six limbs had closed around him, the immediate mental shiver having caused him to lose it.

He frenzied writhing wasn't helping either. Each leg had a sharp claw on it and Sean had cut himself several times trying to free himself, even smacking on of the legs pressing in hardest and getting his paw sticky with his own blood.

It didn't bother him as much as the gigantic monster bug trying to run away into the dungeon with him. In fact he rather preferred bleeding to giant bug monsters in most situations.

"Let. Me. GO!" Sean smacked its leg again and again until something gave. A masse burst of something ripped through the leg without harming him, causing the yanmega to screech and spasm in mid-air. It released him on reflex and Sean tumbled to the ground, rolling several times.

Rai and Litleo took their chance and struck the bucking yanmega with a Thunderbolt-Fire-Blast combo, sending the blazing bug crashing down into a twitching pile.

"Are you okay?" Rai was by Sean's side in an instant, Litleo warding off any enemy foolish enough to remain.

"Get me all the bug repellent in the world," Sean said, completely seriously, before breaking out into shivers. "Eugh, brr, grah. I hate bugs, their legs are so gross, and ONE WAS CARRYING ME OFF!"

"Get over it," Litleo called, trotting over. Sean spasmed a few more times as he tried to rid himself of the memory, but such a thing was seared into his memory just like Litleo's Fire Blast and aerodactyl's.

Sean gave him a filthy look but sighed and shrugged it off as best he could. He had a few scratches that'd probably leave scars under the fur, but nothing was bleeding badly. Just a few annoying nicks that'd continue to sting.

Sean was already thinking of the Oran Bandages to hold off infection he'd need to wear on the way back to the guild.

Rai put Sean in between him and Litleo and they continued off, further into the dungeon.

* * *

"Is it just me?" Rai asked, panting. "Or is this like Boulder Quarry just with the numbers of Mount Horn?"

"I don't know either of those places," Litleo replied, running side-by-side to Rai.

"I wasn't asking you."

"Why did you just put it out there then?"

"Why did you feel the need to answer then?"

"YES," Sean cut across the building argument. "This is just like both. Including the monster bugs. We even had someone with us in both cases."

"Corphish and Grovyle were much preferred to this," Rai muttered, getting a scowl from Litleo that was quickly covered up with a cool expression.

"An experienced explorer or two WOULD be great," Litleo said as loudly and obnoxiously as he could. Rai growled, and they entered a new room.

Sean could hear the old music. The sounds of terror and despair as endless waves of enemies crashed upon them.

He wasn't sure if it was an exact concept in this place, but he could see clear as the horrifying sky that this was a monster house.

All three skidded to a stop, but they had already entered and been spotted by the hordes of feral pokémon. They weren't attacked immediately, however. The several dozen pokémon just stared, no one moved a muscle.

A drop of Sean's blood hit the floor.

The horde descended upon them.

Sean received the delightful image of a horde of zombies clambering for his flesh and froze up as Rai said a few rather un-Rai things and lit up with electricity.

Over the sounds of lightning strikes, Sean made out a few sounds. "Y…u… …c… …ng… m… … nst… …s."

Rai overexerted himself greatly, but the display of electrical might warded the horde off and stunned them long enough for Sean and Litleo to run through the room with Rai and escape into a corridor.

"Please don't blow yourself up," Sean begged as they let Rai down to let him run along with them.

"And if you do, don't take us with you," Litleo added.

"Eat this." Sean offered one of the dwindling Oran Berry's they had remaining, and Rai inhaled it. Sean hesitated, but then gave him another one. Litleo didn't say anything.

"I'm good," Rai reassured, still gasping for breath. "Promise. Just… a small rest?"

They found an alcove and pressed into it to wait.

"This dungeon," Sean said. It was all he had to say.

* * *

Their rest didn't provide much opportunity to recover, as something found them soon enough.

Stronger than the others, and not weak to their types like the yanmega, a luxio charged their alcove. Rai was able to charge some electricity, but Litleo stepped in the way.

"Go for it," he said, sending a warning Ember to the luxio.

"What?" Sean asked, not quite realising what Litleo was asking.

"I know you're slow, but not this time. Take Shinx and run for it. I'll cover you."

The two members of Team Ion stared at Litleo for a moment, but he was done with the talk and began sending Fire Blast's at the luxio, he responded with a Thunderbolt.

"Come on," Sean said, pulling Rai along and making a break for it.

"I'm ready," Litleo called, grinning as fire poured from his jaw. "How 'bout you?"

He leaped forward with an improvised Fire Fang, giving an exploding bite on the luxio's shoulder. He was sent flying up, but the luxio was thrown into a wall. Litleo landed on his stomach and felt the wind be knocked from his lung. He grunted and got back to his feet, pulling at his Power reserves. He chuckled as he could barely form another Ember. He hadn't had any of the Oran Berry's and was really feeling it now.

The luxio recovered and was coming for him again. In a less terrible condition as that first shinx he knocked out, this one had a gleam of intelligence to its madness and Litleo realised it knew he was exhausted and was going to wear him down.

He spluttered an Ember, trying to appear heartier than he was. But the sparks died quickly, and he coughed up smoke. The luxio's jaws crackled with electricity as it went for his neck.

Litleo dodged back but stumbled as everything seemed to hit him at once and his legs quivered. The luxio immediately came back for another shot and received a paw in its mouth instead of a neck.

Litleo grunted in pain as his paw was bitten, electricity coursing through his body and causing him to spasm. He would not go down easy and pushed his paw forward, jamming it down the luxio's throat and causing it to gag.

"I taste good, don't I?" Litleo taunted, gingerly putting his paw down. "Only the best I am."

The luxio snarled and eyed him furiously, missing the meowth that had come running back. A Night Slash took several whiskers off as Sean slashed it across the face, knocking it back with a yowl of fury.

Litleo stumbled in shock at Sean's reappearance, but before he could say anything an Oran Berry was jammed down his throat. Sean blocked a Thunderbolt aimed for the recovering Litleo and crumpled but bought just enough time for Litleo to find the energy to call a point-blank Fire Blast.

The luxio went down and, this time, didn't get back up.

"My world is pain," Sean groaned as he forced himself up on quivering limbs.

"Took you long enough," Litleo scoffed, looking to where Rai should still be. He spotted the shinx quickly, running back their way himself and wearing a most adorable expression of concern. For Sean, no doubt.

"You're welcome," Sean muttered bitterly, but brightened when Rai reached them.

"I thought I told you to run," Litleo said, looking most disapprovingly. "I can assure you, I had it handled."

"Handled down its throat," Sean said, and Litleo gave him an appraising look.

"Heh, you're not too bad," he said, closest thing to a pure, non-egotistical, compliment thus far. Then he gave a hair flip. "But of course you had to have SOME strength if you managed to triumph over me, no matter how much you cheated."

"Whatever," Sean said, rolling his eyes. "Let's just keep going, this can't be much farther. We've been in here for hours."

Litleo led the line this time, tail pointing upwards in pride at his victory. Sean and Rai simply shared a vaguely annoyed, and amused, glance before following.

* * *

Amp Plains was a bothersome dungeon, Dusknoir decided.

It was a useful place for sure. Thunderstorms were constant, empowering electric types and presenting quite a challenge to hearty adventurers.

The dungeon was one he had found to be something to keep note of. Being a dungeon that spread a lot faster than similar dungeons. No record he could find in the time yet to be had revealed why, but he had been to the place before. The dungeon had claimed a tenth of the entire continent, it was hard to miss if one went to the former Grass Continent.

Nowadays it was much smaller, but still spreading. It was a curiosity, one Dusknoir would enjoy solving. But business before pleasure was a work ethic he believed wholly in. He would not shirk work. Running away to play, would cause him to pay.

Such things just weren't worth it in the end. Trivial matters. Weakness of the spirit and mind were not things he was known for, and he resolved never to be.

Regardless of Dusknoir's internal reflection, Amp Plains was still annoying. The rampaging feral pokémon seemed particularly incensed this day. And while they were no true threat to him, it was impeding his progress to a bothersome degree.

With a punch he shattered the carapace of a yanmega and left it to fade away. Through his shadow he dragged a mareep down through the ground and into a wall. For one particularly bothersome luxray, he struck it hard enough to draw blood and then used the red drops to generate multiple Shadow Ball's on top of the one he generated normally and laid the creature low with them.

Bothersome creatures they were, but Dusknoir would continue on. They would not slow his goal, and he had to reach Team Ion before it was too late. Letting them die to Manectric would be most bothersome.

Most bothersome indeed.

* * *

They were in the endgame now. Sean could just feel it. He was normally so great nowadays about taking things as they came, preparing carefully for what he knew to happen, keeping things ready for the moment.

At the current moment, however? He was zipping back and forth as he fought a pikachu, plusle, and minun in a contest of speed and agility.

They outdid him in agility, that Sean knew he didn't stand a chance in. Nor speed for that matter. Not combat ability, really. But what he DID have, was a Quick Seed.

Sean jumped as the two pika-clones tried to scissor-tackle him, slamming a paw down on both of their heads with shining claws.

The two cheerleading pokémon fell to the ground and Sean, now gripping their heads, landed and swung, pulling them both up before clapping his paws together.

The kind-hearted, compassionate, part of him cried a little as dual cracks rang out as he slammed their heads together. Thankfully pokémon were unrealistically sturdy at times and then simply dropped in a daze.

Sean's temporary pause allowed the pikachu to zap him, but he leaped forward as soon as his tail began to jolt and avoided the rest of the electricity. He wasn't sure if that was how that was supposed to work, but at this point he really didn't care.

Sean's claws came out again as he eyed the pikachu. A smirk curled his lip as the pikachu intoned as threateningly as a cute mascot could.

"Time to make Team Rocket proud," he muttered and zipped forward. The Quick Seed wouldn't forever, and he needed to make this count. The pikachu was unprepared for his sudden aggression and shocked him, but Sean powered through the volts and slashed the pikachu with a sabre of darkness.

"Who's your daddy?" he yelled as he grabbed the squeaking pikachu and threw it up into the air. His grin finishing as a smirk he formed a second Night Slash and jumped. "Meowth. That's right."

Sean landed and the Night Slash's faded. Pikachu landed and gave a pitiful. "Pika…" before fainting.

Sean smiled. Then snerked. Then full on giggled to himself as he turned around to see how the others were faring. "Oh I can't believe I got to do that," he laughed, feeling truly accomplished in life at that moment.

* * *

As Sean tussled with the small and quick pokémon, Rai stared down a snorting tauros and snorted right back at it. It bucked the ground, he copied it. It roared, he roared back. Soon enough the inexplicably angry bovine beast had enough and decided it was time to show Rai the horns.

The inexplicably furious furry friend was also equally as done with the show and blasted the tauros with a Thunderbolt. It staggered, but then kept going, throwing sheer weight and power to force its way through Rai's Power.

Electricity danced over its horns, even met in the middle a few times and jolted the tauros' eyes, but it still didn't slow.

Rai grit his teeth, sucked in a breath, and bellowed, matching the tauros for lung capacity and slowly but surly began to hurt it. It's head, moving to the side, caused it to naturally follow the direction it was facing, and Rai was missed by a meter. The tauros snorted and turned back to Rai, the electricity was gone now. But Rai wasn't there.

Instead Rai had latched on with Bite and the tauros hadn't noticed due to the earlier electricity coursing across its body.

It was reminded of the joys of electrical unconsciousness when Rai brought the lightning down point blank.

Panting, he pulled himself off the smoking, twitching, still-snorting heap of tauros and looked around for more enemies, or medical aid. He wasn't sure.

* * *

Upon entering the room, Sean had refused to even go near the tauros, citing bad experiences of blood and terror with the creatures. He mentioned castration, which caused the two quadrupeds to nope right away.

Rai decided to be merciful and tackle the tauros by the horns, and Sean decided the cute trio of little rodent pokémon would be a wise choice.

That left Litleo with the two-headed one. Girafarig. He was confident. He could take a weird, but not too weird, palindrome monster.

It glared at him, with both heads, before screeching out some multi-coloured laser. Litleo could admit he was temporarily blinded by the flashing lights and disturbing images it provided, but the girafarig then made a foolish mistake.

It didn't run.

Away, at least. It didn't run away. It ran towards him, which Litleo and the girafarig would both agree in retrospect was a poor choice.

He blinded it in payback with an Ember to the eye, both sets, and then pounded the larger pokémon with Fire Blast. The first one only shook it. The second one knocked it back. But the third one sent it flying.

At a most opportune moment as well, as it landed on a phanpy who had wandered in.

Litleo breathed a sigh of relief as the room quietened down. Rai brought his bull down, and Sean played ball with the rodents. They were the balls.

Team Ion, plus Litleo, met up in the middle and all shared a nod before moving on.

"This place can't go much longer," Sean said. He had moved past the point of silent complaining and shaking limbs. Now it sort of felt like he was floating, he wasn't sure if that was a side-effect of the performance enhancing drug he just took or if his body was pulling blood from his limbs to preserve his more important torso.

Then, as if his words were all the dungeon was waiting for, the path began to change. All three of them perked up and walked faster, following as things continued to change after hours of the same over and over and over and over again.

Before they went too far, however, Sean decided to stop them.

"Hang on a moment guys," he said, coming to a stop. Both feline pokémon stopped with him and gave him a curious, then delighted, look as Sean was pulling food out of the bag. It was running a bit low now, but thankfully the dungeon HAD provided items as well. "Who knows what's up ahead, but we really should be as ready as we can be."

There was no argument and Sean watched fondly as Rai devoured his meal like a feral pokémon tearing through a carcass of apples and max elixir.

Sean frowned. _"I think I'm somewhat unhinged today,"_ he thought and decided he should address Rai. "Uh, Rai?" He cleared his throat as well, thankfully politeness won out over attention and Rai looked to him. "So you've been a bit… wild today."

Rai swallowed heavily and shrugged. "It's this place. All the electricity in the air. All the memories it brings back. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Sean asked, just for his own peace of mind. "I mean… never knew you even knew how to use Bite. The move," he clarified when Litleo took on a cheeky expression.

Litleo pouted as Rai smiled. "I'm sure. We've not got long to go before we can leave, and I never have to come back to this place! I've already conquered my fear here, now…" He glanced off to the side in thought. "Now I just want to move on. This has been good for me I think."

"Ha!" Litleo crowed, startling Rai. Jeering, he said. "Told ya."

Sean pinched his lips together in a not-frown as Rai looked between them curiously. "Told him what?"

"Just that I was right that it was good for you to come here!" he laughed and pranced over to Rai and gave him a pat on the back. "He thinks I've been too tough on you, but clearly it was for the best."

"Too tough…?" Rai frowned, and his eyes slid to Sean before going back to Litleo and jerking back. "Hey don't touch me."

Litleo paused, paw still held up from where it was resting on Rai. "…Okay, jeez, sorry. No touchy, I getchy."

Still frowning, Rai eased away from Rai and joined Sean. The three fell into silence. Sean fiddled with the apple core he had, seriously tempted to eat it all and be happy about it.

"I didn't think that putting yourself through all this emotional trauma was necessarily going to be worth the emotional outcome in the end," Sean said, feeling the need to explain himself to the silence. Rai gave him a confused look but didn't cock his head.

"And I knew that you'd be fine," Litleo said, emphasizing the I. "Always knew you needed a push or twenty. Now look at you! Fancy apprentice to Wigglytuff, finally."

"What?" Rai said, before his tone turned reproachful. "What? YOU didn't do anything to help. I only joined because of Sean, you just belittled and mocked me. All the time. For years."

Litleo, backing away just slightly with each accusation thrown his way, soon frowned and snapped back. "Hey! Everyone else was coddling you. I get what you've gone through is horrible, but you wouldn't have gotten anywhere if I didn't push you."

"Push me?" Rai demanded, now sparking with anger. "Push me where? Off a cliff? Because sometimes I-" Rai cut himself off and shook his head, eyes red and almost tearing up. "You did nothing but torment me. I don't owe you anything. I don't even know why you're here. Why did you come? What did you want that'd make you act so annoyingly friendly for so long? TELL ME."

"I don't have to tell you anything," Litleo growled back.

"WHY DID YOU TREAT ME LIKE YOU HAVE FOR THE PAST FIVE YEARS?"

"Rai," Sean said, trying to calm his friend down.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'D JUST FORGET ABOUT IT AND MOVE ON?"

"Rai please calm down."

"WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO? TELL ME! NOW!"

"I'm sorry," Litleo yelled back, silencing Rai better than anything Sean was trying.

"W-what?" Rai whispered.

"I'm… I'm sorry for the way I've treated you." Litleo's expression was moving up and down like a boat in a storm. Turning away, he glared at a wall before forcing himself back to face Rai. "Look. I don't hate you. I've never hated you. I just thought… everyone else they just were too easy… I mean, I just."

He continued to babble as Rai, and Sean, stared at him unblinkingly. Eventually, Litleo got control of himself and took a needed breath. "I thought I'd done the right thing. That's what Sean and I were arguing about. I thought I was right… I still think I'm not wrong." Rai lifted a paw up as Litleo scrambled for words. "But… maybe… did I go too far?"

"Yes," Rai replied without thinking, then he blinked and shook his head. "What? What? What are you talking about?"

"I've just been trying to push you to be better, since no one else would. But…" he sighed and scrubbed his face. "Heh, wow. I really have been a… heh. Oh well, sorry doesn't fix things." With a crooked smile that really didn't look right, he pointed forwards. "Action does. Let's find your treasure."

Rai flicked his eyes from Litleo and onwards for a few long moments before eventually giving a nod. "Fine. I'm watching you. But… fine."

Litleo let them both pass him before he took up the rear guard in an unusual amount of silence for him.

Sean glanced back once, but Litleo's expression was like a mask and he didn't say anything. Rai wasn't talking either.

The dungeon began to open up, the sky began to darken into pure darkness, and Team Ion plus Litleo entered the lightning fields.

"This place…" Rai muttered, wonder and terror filling his voice. "This is right… this is right where I found my Relic Fragment!" He ran forward in jittery excitement, Sean keeping pace as he was quickly reminding himself what was going to bother them here. He kept a close eye on the cliffs surrounding them.

Forwards, and above a steep but scalable hill, lied the lightning fields. A seemingly endless expanse of constant lightning strikes. An eternal thunderstorm remained above it, providing Amp Plains with endless electricity.

"Over that hill, there's a small alcove," Rai explained as they ran forward, right into the middle of the clearing. "And that is where I found my Relic Fragment."

"Why would it be there again?" Sean pointed out but did nothing to dampen Rai's enthusiasm.

"I've always known it was special," he explained. "I can believe it has powers like that."

That didn't help his confidence. Nor did the constant rumble of thunder and the feeling of anticipation in the air. He figured it was the lightning but knew it could be something else.

"Okay let's just check it and get out of here," Sean said, growing more uncomfortable by the moment. Rai nodded, understanding.

"I've missed being here," he said wistfully. "But…" his expression shifted, and Sean cursed opening his mouth. "This was the place." Rai came to a stop. "The place I heard my parents last."

As much as Sean wanted to support Rai in this emotional moment, he really wanted to get out of here. There was something else. Something that was making his claws itch, that put pressure behind his eyes, he was sure he could taste misery, and he knew he didn't like it here.

"Rai."

Black lightning struck.

Litleo tackled them both out of the way from the devastating blast, the shock-wave caused by its impact still sending them flying further. They flew past the rock jutting from the ground and rolled to a stop near the hill's beginning.

"Well, well, well," a voice, high and cold, mocked from above. All three looked up to see a manectric staring down from above. From behind them electrike began closing in.

Rai and Litleo untangled from the pile of feline pokémon and bared teeth and claws at the approaching electrike, leaving Sean to stare up at the manectric in horror.

It was wrong.

Where the manectric's normally vibrant yellow fur shone, this ones fur was sickly and matted. The cerulean blue that matched it, was instead a washed-out mess. There was no sickly purple aura surrounding this monster, no the corruption had long since set in and each strand of fur shimmered in its ugly depravity.

Shadow Manectric leaped down, landing in front of Sean and barely missing him, only due to Sean scrambling back. Rai and Litleo bumped backs with Sean as he backed to them, the three pokémon staring down the Shadow-infected pokémon.

Each electrike had the aura, whatever was infesting them hadn't fully sunken in yet. Both Rai and Litleo were quivering though, and their palpable terror did not make Sean feel any better.

"You. Trespassers." Manectric spoke, stilted and laboured despite an edge of mocking remaining in its tone. "You. Fall. You. Come here. You. Submit. Or. Die."

The aura was shifting over the electrike and Sean gave a sharp whisper. "It's doing something." Both of his allies glanced back to see The Shadow roiling around the manectric.

"Accept. Or. Die."

"Never," Litleo whispered. Rai had stopped completely, simply staring at manectric.

"That voice," he whispered, coarse with emotion. "I heard it when my parents…"

He was too paralysed to even tear up as Sean and Litleo realised what Rai was saying.

"You." Sean turned back to the manectric. "You." He was almost beginning to sound like it now, quivering with fury. "You invaded this place. Didn't you?"

"All. Gone. All. Resisted. All. Perished."

Rai drew blood as he bit down hard on his mouth. He had known for years, there was no way his family wouldn't have come for him otherwise. To hear it confirmed, however.

"Submit?"

"NEVER!"

Rai screamed and erupted into electricity, being subsumed by the crackling voltage as he tore towards the shadow manectric.

The electrike all attacked at once, but the manectric was slower on the uptake and Rai Thunder Crash slammed right into it with all the force of Rai's grief.

To Rai's credit, the manectric was thrown back in a veritable storm of lightning.

Sean met electrike tooth with each claw on all four paws forming a Night Slash. Being covered in blazing darkness that cut through the foul Shadow, he managed nearly a full thirty seconds before he was pushed back.

Litleo unleashed the inferno within him on the other half, bathing them in purifying flame. He succeeded in holding out another forty-five seconds.

There were too many of them. They were too exhausted from reaching the area. And these Shadow-corrupted pokémon were too powerful.

"STOP!" Sean screamed. To his credit, the electrike all did hesitate.

Shadow Manectric burst out of the hill it had been buried with, black lightning crackling around it. It's face had twisted into something indescribable, there was nothing that remained of what it once was besides the feeble frame.

With Manectric attacking again, the electrike swarmed forward, overwhelming Sean and Litleo with sheer numbers.

The corrupted creature unleashed the black lightning crackling around it on Rai and he screamed before matching it with yellow lightning, fighting the tendrils of death off with everything he had.

With a final yell of hatred, Rai blasted right through the black lightning and his show of electricity called down the power of the skies as natural lightning forked down and struck manectric multiple times, each bolt attracting more until the thunderstorm was unleashing its wrath upon the scourge of Amp Plains.

It was not enough.

Rai couldn't make a sound as the world swam. His electricity completely sapped and willpower fading. He staggered before slumping onto his side. He could hardly hear Sean and Litleo yelling out for him, but he couldn't get up. Something strong cradled him.

The world went black.

"Rai!" Sean screamed when Rai collapsed. The brave shinx didn't respond and he struggled to get free of the electrike pile that was biting and shocking him. His limbs were failing, his eyes couldn't stay open. He managed to pull himself free after pushing all his hatred through one limb. He heard an electrike yelp and the grip eased enough for him to tear himself free.

He staggered and collapsed, unable to get to Rai. Something safe cradled him.

The world went black.

Litleo yelled and roared, but he was choking under the weight of the electrike, the weight of the Shadow poking and prodding against him. They were smothering him, he would die, they were going to kill him.

 _Let it in._

His vision was fading, his lungs were being compressed.

 _Salvation, if you let it in._

Sean and Rai fell silent and Litleo couldn't tell what had happened to them.

 _Save you all. Let it in._

 _Let it in._

 _Let (m)it in._

 _Let (m)et in._

 _Let me in._

 _Let me in._

 _Let me in._

"NO!"

Litleo coughed smoke, he couldn't breathe a spark to save his life. A fact he found irrationally funny at the moment. Something cool cradled him.

The world went black.

Dusknoir arrived on scene, witnessed Rai destroy the black lightning, and then collapse. He went for him first, grabbing the unconscious shinx with his great hand before storing him safely in his belly mouth. Next the meowth, he fell next after managing to free himself from the horde. Very brave, Dusknoir decided. He took him into the safety of his torso next. They were not lost souls, but they would survive this.

The dogpile of electrike continued swarming over one more area and Dusknoir considered leaving it be, but a yell of defiance and puff of smoke made his mind up for him. This Litleo was a known bully and troublemaker in Treasure Town. It wouldn't be so amiss as to leave him.

Dusknoir removed the corrupted pokémon and took the third pokémon in his hand before opening his belly mouth one more time and gently settling him next to the members of Team Ion. He could have left him, but he respected the defiance the litleo showed.

With them safe, Dusknoir turned to Shadow Manectric. He sent the electrike who dared to attempt to attack him away with shadows of his own. Pure shadows, those untainted by this force.

"Foul. Die. Die. Again. Die. Die. Die. Die." The manectric chanted and Dusknoir shook his head.

Not even a manectric. Nothing as noble as a pokémon. Not even a monster. Not even a demon. Just a shell.

He reached forward as it unleashed the black lightning upon him, but to Dusknoir it was nothing. He deflected it with his own shadow and continued advancing as the shell grew more desperate.

"Be at peace," Dusknoir said, grabbing it by the throat and beginning to relieve it of what little vitality that remained. "Give up. Rest now. Go."

The electrike had long fled by the time Dusknoir left Amp Plains, three terribly injured pokémon within his form. He hurried for Treasure Town, he would not take rest this night. Not for this.

Those at Treasure Town, especially the guild, would be most pleased upon his return with their apprentices, and one saved troublemaker. Enough to listen to him perhaps. If nothing else, the companions of Grovyle would be more likely to listen to him now.

" _Yes,"_ Dusknoir thought as he flew as quickly as he could. _"This whole endeavour will be worth it."_

* * *

 **Aaannnd. Done!**

 **So in the time since I posted the previous chapter where we broke past 3,000 views, we've passed 4,000 :/ where are you people coming from? Probably because I've been away for precisely one month. Sorry about that. Thank you all so much, but wow!**

 **Rai's backstory has finally been revealed! I'm sure many of you guessed it already. It was actually based off the theory that in Sky the Luxray Tribe (as in Time and Darkness you fight Luxray instead of Manectric) was attacked and defeated. And you can play or have a shinx partner, which is likely what the actual change was for, but I liked it. Decided to use it. I have a bad habit of tragic backstories :P**

 **And Shadow Pokémon. That was fun.**

 **Lastly. I wrote this entire chapter in a single sitting! I apologise if I missed some grammatical stuff on the read-through. I shouldn't when I'm tired, but I do all my best writing then! Well, anyway, thanks for sticking around this long. Love you all!**


	15. An Alien, Balloon, Ghost Walk into a Bar

**Who remembers chapter 5? Where we had a series of different POV's for characters other than Sean and Rai? Well I decided to do another one of those, but with different characters of course.**

 **So after the previous chapter which was nothing but battles, tiring, this one has none whatsoever!**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

The day was a beautiful one. Bird pokémon were singing, Grass pokémon were blooming. On days like these, exploration teams looked forward to good times.

"Query: Are we there yet?"

It was also a day where Beheeyem's patience was truly wearing thin.

"No Beldum," the leader of Team Gazer sighed, rubbing his face with the smooth part of his arm. "We are not there yet."

They continued their trek, questing for one place and one place only. There was a growing concern of the three and, based on what was going on around the continent, it was a concern of more than just them.

Every village they passed through had mounting work, very eager for the skills of an exploration team. It was good work, hearty and noble, and filled their coin purse quite well. The fact that there were so many in need of aid was something to feel anxiety over, however.

"Query: How much further to 'Designated Landmark' Treasure Town?"

"I don't know," Beheeyem replied, not bothering to keep the exasperation out of his voice. They had been travelling for weeks once the decision had been made to seek out knowledge of Time Gears. And with no better idea of where to look, Treasure Town and one specific guild was their destination.

"It can't be much further," Electrike barked. "It's been only forever since we left Jaunty Town."

"It has been four days," Beheeyem corrected. "You flirted with everything and we had to leave."

"Yeah…" Electrike sighed, staring off into the distance. "That was fun."

"Query," Beldum begun and Beheeyem felt his frayed nerves snap.

"I don't know!" he yelled, spinning on the floating pokémon. "I don't know how far it is to Treasure Town. I don't know what we're going to find when we get there. I don't know where to find the magnets you get off on. I don't know, I don't know, I. Don't. Know."

Beldum and Electrike stopped to stare at him, letting Beheeyem catch his breath before Beldum continued. "Statement: Noted. Counterpoint: None of those accusations were what I was going to ask."

Beheeyem sighed and scrubbed his face. "What? Then?"

"Statement: We have a dusknoir making considerable haste towards us. Query: What should we do?"

Beheeyem and Electrike started and looked around. "Why didn't you mention…" Beheeyem trailed off, knowing that was a futile thing to ask that would only cause further mental and emotional damage. He'd also spotted a dusknoir trying out for the dusknoir world record of speed.

The dusknoir, having spotted the trio much earlier, slowed in its glide considerably. Even before it wasn't moving particularly fast, but such beings were not known for their speed. Beheeyem could fathom that something was quite wrong for one to be moving so fast.

"Hello?" he called, raising an arm in greeting. "Are you well?"

Dusknoir glided to a shelmet's pace. His wide upper chest was heaving with the force of exertion, even though he didn't have lungs as per the normal standard, air was still very much needed.

"Greetings travellers," he said grandly, floating up to Beheeyem and outstretching his hand. "I am Dusknoir." Beheeyem took his hand with only a moment of hesitation and an expression of surprise, Dusknoir noting only a slight grimace for a Psychic-type to be touching as powerful of a Ghost-type such as himself.

"Beheeyem, the leader of Team Gazer," Beheeyem said before gesturing to his companions. "This is Beldum and Electrike, members of Team Gazer."

"An exploration team?" Dusknoir asked, receiving a nod. His eye fell on Electrike for a moment long, causing the Electric-type to shift uncomfortably. "Very good. I hate to ask something of you so suddenly, but in regard to your question. I am fine; however I have three badly wounded pokémon stored safely and I need to get to Treasure Town as soon as possible. I see you are a Psychic-type, might I trouble you for assistance?"

"There is no question of help Dusknoir," Beheeyem said, blinking rapidly as it really began to dawn on him just who this was. "G-Great Dusknoir, I think… whatever I or my companions can do is yours for the using." He added a bow after a moment.

Dusknoir chuckled and shook his head. "No need to bow," he said as Beheeyem straightened. "I need you to pull me along with Psychic, or anything else you can muster. I have moved as fast as I can from Amp Plains and with no rest and, to my great shame, I find my strength beginning to slacken."

"Yes, very well." Beheeyem nodded and looked around. "Where are they?" To that Dusknoir opened his belly mouth slightly, just enough for Beheeyem's eyes to go wide.

"Fascination: You carry them within you?" Beldum asked, not having the same tact at the other two.

"They are safe there," Dusknoir explained, closing it. "And I cannot take all three with ease in my hands, especially if I have to battle my way out of a dungeon."

Beheeyem swallowed and regained his nerve. "N-no problem Great Dusknoir. How shall I…?"

"Use Psychic on me," Dusknoir said and Beheeyem gave a jerky nod, lifting an arm as the lights on one lit up. Dusknoir didn't make a sound as he was grabbed in the, rather uncomfortable even at its gentlest, mental grip.

"Do not mind my discomfort," Dusknoir grunted. "We need to arrive at Treasure Town sooner than later."

Beheeyem nodded and began to pull Dusknoir along, floating himself as fast as he could.

"Query: Do you know how far it is to Treasure Town?" Beldum asked, and Beheeyem groaned.

"This again?" he hissed, but Dusknoir gave a laugh.

"At my earlier speed I would have estimated four hours. With the noble Team Gazer I would guess just two."

" _Two hours of this?"_ Beheeyem thought, even already he didn't like the pressure on his head. But, as he pulled Dusknoir along, he knew that this was for the best. Three pokémon, he was certain he saw at least three, as well as the Great Dusknoir were depending on this.

Beldum was silent, Beheeyem thanked all the legends, for the rest of the trip, while Electrike ended up running ahead to see if he could warn the guild in advance. Dusknoir thought such an idea was a grand one, Beheeyem simply hoped he wouldn't get lost, or distracted for that matter.

As Dusknoir had predicted, two hours after meeting they began to see the first signs of civilisation. The dirt track became a little more well-worn, more paths began to branch off, even a few pokémon were out and about, although they did nothing more than gawk at them passing by.

Either at Dusknoir, or the fact that someone was dragging Dusknoir along in a floaty grip. Either-or, Beheeyem was too tired to care which.

"Thoughtlight!" Electrike called and Beheeyem found new energy to be exasperated at him with. "Over here!"

He had a chimecho, wigglytuff, and croagunk with him, and Chimecho at least winced at the use of Beheeyem's name.

No one commented on it, however, as the four approached.

"Wigglytuff," Dusknoir gasped, nearly hitting the ground when Beheeyem's grip over him slackened and broke. "Team Ion, plus Litleo, terribly injured." He opened his belly mouth and reached in. Chimecho winced away, as did Team Gazer, along with anyone else looking in. Wigglytuff and Croagunk took it in stride, however.

He pulled out Rai first and Chimecho floated forward, grabbing the battered shinx in a much better trained, far more gentle, psychic grip. "I'll see you there," she said and floated off to the guild, face set and determined.

Dusknoir acquired Litleo next, and Wigglytuff took him in his stubby, strong, but equally gentle arms and ran off. Lastly, Dusknoir pulled out a bedraggled meowth and Croagunk stepped forward.

"This isn't a trouble for you?" Dusknoir asked, continuing to hold Sean. "I may be able to make the rest of the trip, his wounds look bad, he doesn't need any jostling."

"You've done your part," Croagunk replied, continuing forward. "He'll be fine with me." Dusknoir let Croagunk pull Sean out of his hands and he raced off to the guild, gait impressively even and failing to jolt Sean at all.

Dusknoir sighed in relief and nearly toppled back. He fixed himself back up properly and nodded to the pokémon watching before looking to Beheeyem. "Thank you for your assistance Beheeyem," Dusknoir said and the Psychic-type face him a positive gesture with one of the lights on his hands. "I think I will adjourn to the guild, ensure Team Ion are going to be fine."

That caused a twitch in the exhausted Beheeyem. Electrike didn't notice, cosying up to a flustered marill already. Beldum, however.

"Concerned Statement: That was Team Ion. Concerned Query: Beheeyem are you alright?"

Beheeyem pulled himself together, tried to forget about the pounding in his head as it nearly caused his innate control over his floatation to fail, and looked to Dusknoir. "Team Ion? I can't believe it."

This caused Dusknoir to pause. "You know them?" he asked, eye focusing only on Beheeyem.

"Yes," Beheeyem said tiredly. "We were coming to Treasure Town in the hopes of speaking to Wigglytuff, but also them if given the chance. What chance that it would be them…"

He looked to Beldum and nodded. "Get Volt and come to the guild."

"Statement: Directive understood." Beldum swivelled to float after Electrike but hesitated and swung back to the tired beheeyem. "Concerned Statement: Can you make it without assistance?"

Beheeyem nodded tiredly and shooed Beldum away.

Dusknoir and Beheeyem, one considerably more tired than the other, began to float their way up to the guild. Beheeyem thought it nice, there was a silent form of comradery here now. To make an ally of the Great Dusknoir, even if it was made after using a powerful move on him for two whole hours, could only be a good thing.

The sentry grate didn't seem to be monitored at the time, but the gate was open so the two just floated their way in. There was a distressing amount of loud sounds from below, while a few exploration teams loitered in the middle area awkwardly. Beheeyem just floated to a relatively abandoned corner, it only had a togepi, politoad, and a ledyba in it, and decided now was a good time to fall unconscious.

Dusknoir continued on to the lower floors.

The guild continued to tick while Beheeyem was crashed out, a few pokémon wondering if they should help him and several trying to rouse him. Team Glee sung him happy songs, but he didn't wake up, so they switched to death metal. It also didn't work.

Strangely enough everyone else seemed to leave and the three decided that was for the best, it gave Beheeyem time to rest in quiet.

Four hours later Beldum and Electrike wandered into the guild.

"Seriously though Cobalt, I was working her so well! Why'd you have to ruin it with facts and reason?"

"Declaration: Thoughtlight wanted us here hours ago. Addendum: Marill was male."

"Working HIM so well then," Electrike corrected, then spotted his team leader being drawn on with bits of charcoal. "Hey! What are you doing."

"Colouring him in," Togepi of Team Glee said cheerfully. The immediate, pleasant, response stumped Electrike for a moment.

"I… uh… cool. Can I join?"

"The more the merrier!" Ledyba said, offering a piece of pink charcoal.

Beldum oversaw the graffitiing of Beheeyem and gave final scores to the four.

"Result Announcement: Togepi receives seven points for her skilful emblem of a flower on Beheeyem's chest. However quantity over quality was the goal of this endeavour. Electrike gets six points for enthusiasm, paws and muzzle are not skilful drawing appendages." Electrike huffed at that. "Ledyba received nine points for colouring Beheeyem's entire upper half. Politoad wins at ten points for his mix of colours and quantity of colour."

Politoad clapped happily and Team Glee sung Team Gazer a song before they decided it was time to leave.

Not long after did a chansey left the guild and an apprentice come up and spotted them.

"Oh my gosh," Sunflora gasped and sprinted to them. "Are you the three who helped Dusknoir get Team Ion here sooner?"

"I am," Beheeyem muttered, Sunflora's shrill voice finally waking him up. Rubbing his face, Beheeyem slowly floated upright. His other arm was quickly clasped with leaves as Sunflora shook him with enthusiasm bordering on Wigglytuff levels.

"Thank you so much!" Sunflora said before breaking down into tears. "If you hadn't have helped so much, who knows what might have happened to poor Rai and Sean and Litleo?" She suddenly embraced Beheeyem and cried into his coloured chest.

"Aww…" Electrike whimpered as his hard work was blended with tears. "Ooh." Then the colours really began to mix, and it looked funky.

"Alright," Beheeyem said, trying to push her off. "Yes, yes, I know. I know." With Sunflora not letting go he decided to just pat her back awkwardly until she stopped.

It took the intervention of a loudred even louder than logic would dictate to pry Sunflora from him. The extra harsh scowls weren't appreciated either, but Beheeyem could understand stress.

They were brought down a level to meet with the guild, and as Beheeyem grew more awake, he realised that as terrible of a situation this was, it really was quite beneficial. Wigglytuff was known to be difficult to approach, but in having helped some of his apprentices. Answers may be within their grasp indeed.

* * *

Everyone was tense and sleepy.

Wigglytuff stared out to the gathered apprentices, achingly aware of the two missing holes in the tapestry of happiness that his guild was.

"Bidoof should take stock of the larder," Chatot droned on, seemingly unaffected by the lack of enthusiasm the whole guild was showing.

Sunflora yawned, Bidoof began to nod off back to sleep, Croagunk just stared ahead blankly, rather than staring at his swap cauldron.

"Bidoof should take stock of the larder," Chatot droned on, unaware he'd just repeated himself.

Loudred was brimming with building anger and painfully loud sounds. Chimecho swooned in place, eyes glazed over, Dugtrio was staring out the window, looking at the sea. That, at least, was par for the course.

"Bidoof should take… ahem." Chatot cleared his throat. "Corphish take a look over the outlaw notice board today. Croagunk, you will be required to." Wigglytuff's attention slid off Chatot as the bird continued rattling off tasks to be completed.

"Okay pokémon, time to get to work!"

"Hooray."

Chatot blinked and began to build to a wound-up lecture when Wigglytuff fell forward onto his face. The displacement of air ruffled Chatot's feathers and he glanced back warily.

"Oh dear the Guildmaster fell asleep," Sunflora yawned, the rest of the guild made a murmuring sound.

"Go to your tasks immediately!" Chatot snapped, flapping furiously as he tried to shield Wigglytuff from their judging gazes. The apprentices dispersed without complain and Chatot sighed.

"The apprentices appear somewhat exhausted today," he grumbled, pulling Wigglytuff up with his wings. "Such things mean nothing to morale and happiness."

"Yeah," Wigglytuff yawned. "Right."

Chatot blinked and glanced around. Once he ascertained they were alone, he dropped some formality and spoke brazenly, for Chatot at least. "Sir? You seem rather exhausted yourself. You didn't stay up all night in the larder again did you?"

"Just stayed up all night wondering about Team Ion," Wigglytuff admitted, sniffling slightly. "One day is one thing. But they still haven't come back. I think we need to send someone out to look for them."

"I believe Corphish or Croagunk could be fit for the job," Chatot said immediately, working on presentable solutions for Wigglytuff. "Either of their jobs can be put on hold for them to mount a search party."

"No…" Wigglytuff shook his head, or whole body, and gave Chatot a look. "They are my apprentices, I think I should look for them."

"You?" Chatot squawked, doing several flaps. "But Guildmaster! You are needed here for morale and leadership. I can go search for them if it comes down to it, but you are needed here."

"Humph." Wigglytuff huffed and sat down petulantly. "What's so good about being leader anyway if you can't even look for your friends?"

"You're the rock of the guild," Chatot said gently. "And Treasure Town. Who knows where Team Ion is? You can't disappear for an undetermined amount of time."

"Neither can you," Wigglytuff pointed out. "You keep things running more than I do."

"That… that heartens me to hear it Guildmaster." Chatot averted his eyes for a moment to regain his composure. "I will call Corphish and Croagunk back and present them with their new task."

"Mm." Wigglytuff frowned and Chatot hesitated.

"Sir?"

"Maybe we could ask Dusknoir?" he suggested, brightening up. "A friendly friend like him knows so much about current dungeons! And he was in town at the time Team Ion left, wasn't he? He may have an idea, or at least some clue of where to start?"

"A fantastic idea Guildmaster," Chatot said, nodding. "I will go to Treasure Town myself to find the Great Dusknoir! Perhaps he has returned himself." The famous Ghost-type had been spotted leaving town shortly after Team Ion and no one had seen him since either.

"Thank you Chatot." Wigglytuff smiled, not content but at least relieved some effort was being made. "I know you're worried about them as well, but don't worry! Team Ion probably left on some important job and forgot to tell anyone where they were going! That's it."

Chatot opened his beak, before hesitating and nodding instead. "I will go see to locating the Great Dusknoir," he said and flew off.

Wigglytuff hummed to himself as he was left alone. The guild was empty of everyone besides Diglett and Sunflora, who had been given sentry duty, and Chimecho, who was floating around in the medical bar worriedly. He twirled his way towards the larder, all this stress was making him hungry and he knew what the perfect solution to that was.

Wigglytuff wasn't sure how long he was in the larder for. There were many Perfect Apples to sample, even hiding some away so he could take them to Spinda's Café later. He also cleaned out half of the Plain Seeds they had, leaving the rest for Sean as he knew the meowth enjoyed them as well.

Eventually, he grew bored of stacking Plain Seeds, Oran Berry's, Life Seeds, and Perfect Apples and wandered out into the rest of the guild. Feeling restless, Wigglytuff decided not to stay cooped up in the guild and take a walk outside.

It'd be fine. He wasn't leaving or anything. And if he happened to have a collection of apples and Oran Berry's stored in his favourite Treasure Bag, that was pure coincidence.

Wigglytuff went south, then further south, wandering down to the beach area. It was midday now, no krabby were out blowing beautiful bubbles, but the area was still very pleasant.

The Balloon Pokémon stared out across the waves, to where the horizon kissed the sea, and breathed in the salty air. Brought back some memories, he could almost see the bobbing of a smooth blue head cresting across the waves.

The Fairy-type wandered further in, staring into the Beach Cave for three minutes and thirty-three seconds before moving on.

He walked up, finding what appeared to be a path in the sharp hill and followed it, taking a few hops and inflating his body to get over the hill easier.

"Lalala," Wigglytuff sang as he wandered into the abundant green. Trees, ferns, grasses, and all sorts of plants that tickled his fur as he passed by. "So pretty!" Wigglytuff squealed as he saw a big yellow sunflower, he gave it a smell and sneezes with enough force to blow the tree behind it away. "Oops."

He decided not to attempt to fix the damage, history had proven that to only cause further damage, and continued wandering a path of his choosing.

He tapped trees as he went, noticing that several of them had grooves in them. It made a fun game to close one eye and flail randomly, hitting the target every time.

Wigglytuff wandered through a neat clearing and stopped. "Ooh," he gasped, trotting over to where a small ring of stones were left. "An ancient ruin?" He took a closer look, admiring the neat way they had been placed, and the ash contained within. "Or a fireplace? Both exciting!" He beamed and rolled away, inflating and floating above the trees for as long as he could.

About twelve seconds.

"Lalala," he sang, loosing the inflation and falling back down to bounce between the trees. He nearly hit a surprised Riolu, but didn't, and waved as he bounced by. "Lalala."

Wigglytuff continued to float and bounce until he was back at the crossroads. Brushing all the leaves and dirt off him, he'd picked up a lot after crashing through an ariados' web, Wigglytuff twirled to the waterhole and took a drink.

"Hmm…" he looked back and considered Spinda's Café, but it was too early, and he didn't like the idea of having too much fun while Team Ion was unaccounted for. Nodding to himself and deciding to invite them to the café with him when the time came, Wigglytuff turned around to marvel at the path that would take him away from Treasure Town.

He took one step forward, before he was interrupted. "Guildmaster?" Chatot squawked, flapping up to him a flurry of feathers. "What are you doing?" He spotted the bag and narrowed his eyes. "Where are you going?"

"N-nowhere?" Wigglytuff said, cringing under Chatot's imperious gaze. "To Team Ion."

Chatot sighed and gestured with a wing, pointing up to where Wigglytuff's face was looming over the sky. "We should return to the guild."

Wigglytuff sighed dramatically but dragged himself along anyway. There wasn't much point in arguing with Chatot. The bird would get very flustered and stressed but would rarely budge his point.

"I'm afraid I have bad news," Chatot said as they walked. "Dusknoir is not in town. I cannot find him anywhere, and no one has seen him since he left."

"Maybe he already went after Team Ion?" Wigglytuff suggested and Chatot gave a slow nod.

"Perhaps," Chatot allowed. "He did leave not long after them, but I do not think we should count on that chance."

"Then we need to go off to find them! Both of us, exploring together again. Wouldn't it be grand Chatot?" The Balloon Pokémon beamed and Chatot did hesitate for a long moment as the idea of possibility flooded his mind.

"The idea is… tempting," Chatot said, cringing as he pulled the feeling of want back. "But we cannot both leave! Such an idea would send the guild into chaos, anarchy would run in the streets, bandits would descend upon Treasure Town in a wave never seen before! No. No-no-no, we cannot BOTH leave."

Wigglytuff giggled, he did enjoy when Chatot would begin rambling, and Chatot calmed himself. "Then just me?" Wigglytuff suggested, only to be disappointed again.

"Don't you remember what we discussed earlier?" Chatot sighed before straightening up. "I will go. My network of intelligence must be able to gleam a clue of their location."

"Aww, why do YOU get to go?" Wigglytuff whined, Chatot cringing again. He didn't like it when Wigglytuff was difficult, which was distressingly often.

"Because-" Whatever Chatot was to say was lost when an electrike zoomed right past them. He reached the grate just as the dust was beginning to settle and began to talk panickily.

"Hello? HELLO?" He stuck his face in the grate and yelled, voice echoing back easily. "I need some help! Thoughtlight is getting exhausted and Dusknoir is tired and pokémon are hurt and Amp Plains is stupid, and we need to see Wigglytuff, and Time Gears, and-and-and-and."

Wigglytuff and Chatot came to his side in an instant. "Calm down," the bird demanded, pulling Electrike up. "I am Chatot. Speak clearly."

"Didn't you hear him?" Wigglytuff asked, kneeling down by the panting Electric-type. "He said Dusknoir is tired, Thoughtlight is tired, someone is hurt, Amp Plains is stupid, and a lot, and Time Gears."

Chatot stared at him in blinking confusion, even now Wigglytuff could still surprise him, and Electrike latched onto Wigglytuff.

"YOU are Wigglytuff!" he shouted.

"YES!" Wigglytuff shouted back, equally enthusiastic. "TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER!"

"HE'S THIS WAY!" Electrike burst off running again and Wigglytuff rolled after him, matching pace while bouncing down the stairs.

"CHATOT GET CHIMECHO!" Wigglytuff called back and Chatot nodded, he had taken in the fact that someone, potentially multiple, where injured.

Chatot flew into the Guild as Croagunk poked his head out curiously. "Go after the Guildmaster," he ordered as he flew past.

Electrike was badly panting for breath by the time they reached the crossroads and Wigglytuff found it appropriate to stop here. "Take a drink friendly friend," he said, picking Electrike up and carrying him to the water well.

Croagunk drifted down and took stock of the setting. "Meh-heh-heh, not trying to drown your enemies Guildmaster?" he asked, after staring at the electrike with his head underwater for a moment.

"Nope!" Wigglytuff said brightly and pulled Electrike up.

"Again," he gasped and Wigglytuff dunked him back down.

"He needs it," Wigglytuff said, pulling Electrike up.

"Heck yeah I do," Electrike said before getting dunked again.

"Sure, whatever floats your floatzel."

Eventually Electrike drank his body weight in water and wasn't able to run off in a mad dash, causing the three to wait as Chimecho also joined them.

Wigglytuff hummed a simple song as Electrike's companions came into sight. A Beheeyem, Beldum, and Dusknoir appeared moving as fast as they could, which wasn't much to be honest. All three seemed to perk up upon seeing them.

"Thoughtlight!" Electrike called and, causing Chimecho to wince. "Over here!"

Wigglytuff continued to hum. Chimecho gasped and Croagunk continued to wait as the four approached.

"Wigglytuff," Dusknoir rasped, nearly hitting the ground when Beheeyem's grip over him slackened and broke. "Team Ion, plus Litleo, terribly injured." He opened his belly mouth and reached in.

Wigglytuff's eyes widened and he leaned in. It was a rare treasure to see a Dusknoir open their belly mouth, truly something meant only for friends.

From the void within him, Dusknoir pulled out an unconscious shinx first and Wigglytuff hesitated. Chimecho floated forward, grabbed the battered shinx her gentle psychic hold. "I'll see you there," she said. Wigglytuff knew she was in her element now; any fears and concerns would be shelved until after she had helped the badly injured Rai.

Dusknoir pulled a surprise out next. Wigglytuff tended to like surprises, but more pokémon hurt was never good. It was Litleo, the known troublemaker of town, and Wigglytuff stepped forward. He felt he should have stepped forward first, seeing timid Rai in such a state had caused him to pause though.

Cradling the Fire-type to his soft fur, Wigglytuff immediately ran off to the guild. Unlike before, his bounces weren't random and chaotic, but a controlled jump with all the shock being put on his legs. Litleo wouldn't have even felt the bounce, if he was awake to feel it.

Croagunk came running after him quickly, holding mysterious Sean carefully, and entered just a second after Wigglytuff did.

The nurses station was not often used to such a capacity. Chimecho kept the small room neat and orderly, as was her nature, but it wasn't a common time for her to have three patients at once.

Treating cuts and scrapes, injuries that just needed time, with some berries was simple. Chimecho knew she was the only one in the guild properly qualified to do this, but she realised she was somewhat out of practise when this landed in her room.

Still, she was still a consummate professional, and she quickly had Wigglytuff and Croagunk place Litleo and Sean down on thatched straw covered with a sheet and then out of her way.

With her Psychic control, she didn't need hands or helpers for her work, and any distractions was not acceptable. No one would bother her unless she explicitly requested help. Which she did. Twice she sent someone out to fetch something she needed.

The first time Chatot flew out, being the fastest due to his flight, to go straight to Chansey and bring her to the guild. The Egg Pokémon was more a nurturer than a healer, but she had a few natural abilities that Chimecho knew would be a boon in this situation.

The next time Chansey had Chatot go out to her home to acquire some bitter herbs. The three were unconscious, for once that was a mercy. No one enjoyed those herbs, even being ground into a paste as it stung like nothing else.

Once things began to wind down, Wigglytuff had time to think again.

"Where did they go?" he wondered out loud. No one responded, the whole guild had arrived now and was loitering around worriedly. Chatot snapped at them all multiple times, and was pacing an actual hole in the ground, but no one left. Dusknoir himself eventually came down, but he insisted he was fine. He didn't turn down Sunflora going off to get him some food, however.

"How did they get so hurt?" he said out loud. Again no one replied. It wasn't uncommon for Wigglytuff to speak his thoughts out loud, not even realising he was doing it. Dusknoir moved to speak, but Chatot quietly told him that it was best to save the story until later.

Some time passed before the door to the nurses room opened up. A tired Chansey yawning her way out as a frazzled Chimecho floated on behind her.

"They're okay," Chimecho said, taking it as her responsibility to explain the situation. "Lacerations, as in long cuts, are abundant over Sean and Litleo. Rai has multiple burns from what doesn't seem to be fire. All three of unconscious, but stable. All we need to do now is keep them comfortable and wait for them to wake up."

"Is there any risk of that… not happening?" Chatot asked, speaking immediately as soon as Chimecho stopped.

"It's…" Chimecho tried to gather the words, causing the guild to clench up in worry as it looked like she was hesitating. "With any injury bad enough to keep someone unconscious for… however long they have been like this?" She turned to Dusknoir who replied.

"Over a day. 28 hours? I'm not sure, the time began to blend together."

"That long." Chimecho nodded her thanks. "Means that you can never give a one hundred percent assured answer. I believe they will wake up. These wounds are serious, but they should not be life threatening thanks to Chansey and I's treatment."

"I think it's exhaustion over anything else," Chansey added. "Whatever they've been through, it's sapped them. They just need time to recharge, literally in Shinx's case."

"Very well, thank you to you both," Chatot said, ruffling his feathers as the guild relaxed. "Now." He turned to Dusknoir. "I believe now is a good time to discuss how this happened? Dusknoir, do you know?"

"I know in part," Dusknoir explained as the guild, plus Chansey, all focused on him. He shifted uncomfortably, he didn't enjoy being the focus of this much keen attention. "Young Shinx and I were discussing matters in relation to an old treasure he used to own before a pokémon approached him, believing to have seen something resembling Shinx's treasure."

Dusknoir looked back and forth among the guild, noting everyone's drooping eyes and several pokémon shifting around on tired muscles. "He quickly left to find his partner, the meowth I believe, and then the two left. Or three it seems," he added, considering Litleo in the equation.

"Why would HE of all pokémon have joined them?" Corphish muttered.

"Right, he's a troublemaker. Did he do this maybe?" Sunflora growled. "Revenge maybe?"

Even impartial Chimecho was looking a bit mutinous at the idea that this was caused by Litleo. Only Wigglytuff didn't.

"Now-now everyone," Wigglytuff said. "Let us not jump to conclusions. What if he was there to help?"

A few skeptical looks were shot Wigglytuff's way until Dusknoir nodded. "Indeed. Litleo does appear to have joined Team Ion in their trek through Amp Plains."

"Amp Plains!?" Sunflora squeaked, covering her mouth as all attention shifted to her. "I, uh… sorry."

"Golly," Bidoof gasped. "Wasn't that the place that fella Riolu said they'd ran off too?"

"Y-yeah." Sunflora nodded, looking incredibly guilty. More so when Chatot turned furious eyes on her.

"You KNEW where they were?" he screeched, flapping furiously.

"N-no," Sunflora said, trying to gird herself. "Someone said that they'd gone to Amp Plains, but that's ridiculous. Rai would NEVER go there, just… you know he wouldn't."

Chatot did stop flapping for a moment before shaking his head. "But it appears he did." He gave Sunflora a deeply disappointed look. "You should have said something Sunflora. You as well Bidoof," he added, causing the Normal-type to cringe.

"Regardless of that," Dusknoir said, continuing his explanation. "I followed them, feeling something off about the situation. I only managed to catch the trio once they had beaten the dungeon and entered the final area. A terrible place before a charred field of lightning strikes. At the time Team Ion plus Litleo had been overwhelmed by a pride of electrike, led by a Shadow Manectric."

At that mention, everyone in the room stiffened.

"Sh-Shadow?"

"I… dealt with the manectric and carried the battered pokémon out of the dungeon and moved as fast as I could towards Treasure Town. The only place that could help them in that situation. I met a Team Gazer on the way and the beheeyem helped carry me along in Psychic when my energy was fading. I owe them for getting me here hours quicker. Yet… I wish I could have done more, bring some items to help them, anything more."

"You went above and beyond," Wigglytuff said gently, stepping forward with tears brimming in his eyes. "To have gone to save our friends without asking, bringing them back within you, saving them from a Shadow Pokémon. Thank you so much Dusknoir, the Wigglytuff Guild and I myself am honoured to count you as a friend."

Dusknoir stared at Wigglytuff for a moment, unmoving and quiet for a moment of silence. "Thank you Wigglytuff. I am honoured to count you as a friend myself."

Wigglytuff smiled and then grabbed Dusknoir in a tight hug. Dusknoir stiffened but relaxed partially as Wigglytuff bawled into his chest for a moment. Thankfully, blessedly, Wigglytuff pulled back quickly and wiped his face.

"Let us all get ready to support Team Ion when they wake up," Wigglytuff said, still sniffling. "Litleo too. He went to help them himself it seems, we should make sure they all know they are loved."

The guild gave a quiet cheer and everyone, finally, moved away.

With that Chansey bade her goodbyes and left the guild, Sunflora seeing her out.

The Sun Pokémon returned quickly with three new pokémon.

"Guildmaster," Sunflora announced as she gestured them forward. "This is Team Gazer. The ones who helped Dusknoir get here."

"Yes!" Wigglytuff beamed. "I remember. You weren't as colourful as before… friendly friend are you feeling alright?" He gave all three of them a quick hug, steadying Beheeyem as he nearly dropped to the ground.

"I am fine, just exhausted with a headache," Beheeyem said, speaking for the three. He still hadn't noticed the drawings over his body.

"Thank you for helping Dusknoir here sooner," Wigglytuff said, smiling and waving to where Dusknoir was resting. He raised an arm in greeting.

"Indeed, thank you Beheeyem."

The Cerebral Pokémon blushed, but soaked in the praise. "There was no question of helping, as an exploration team it was our honour, and as leader of Team Gazer there was no greater work."

Then Beheeyem sagged. "Are they alright?" he asked. "We've met Team Ion before, we were actually heading to Treasure Town in the hopes to see them. And to speak to you Guildmaster Wigglytuff."

"Me?" Wigglytuff asked, pointing. "Why me?"

"We've been noticing some… growing concern about Time Gears recently," Beheeyem explained as Dusknoir left the room. "Time going haywire, pokémon getting scared. We recently heard that the Time Gear of Boulder Quarry went missing, we discovered it alongside Team Ion. And also heard that you yourself had discovered it years prior. So we came this way hoping there was anything we could do, or anything you knew about the situation."

Wigglytuff frowned and rubbed his head. "…No. Nothing I can think of. I only found the one Time Gear in my exploring days and knew to stay away from it. No point in learning about treasure that has to stay where it is!"

"That's… disappointing." Beheeyem frowned and decided to go for broke. "Nothing in your recorded information? Any old tomes or scrolls that you can think of? With the situation as it is becoming, any effort can only help."

"Nothing I can remember," Wigglytuff said, screwing his face up in concentration. "…Nope. Nothing."

"We couldn't take a look? Beheeyem pressed. "It would, if nothing else, be a great relief to feel like we are being useful. Nothing would make me happier." Beheeyem carefully didn't try and claim it was a reward for helping, he had helped even without knowing just who they were helping, it wasn't underhanded to try and benefit from the situation though.

"…I suppose that'd be alright," Wigglytuff said after some thought. "Alright, but tomorrow. Everyone is so tired, you worked so hard to get here. You are welcome to stay at the guild tonight, tomorrow we can look."

Beheeyem seemed to sag in mid-air, relief and victory flooding him. Even with his hours-long nap he was still exhausted, right now seemed to be a fine time to sleep.

Wigglytuff decided Beheeyem's choice of bed was a fine one and went and fell asleep on his feet. With his eyes open. Making Beldum uncomfortable, as Electrike had also toppled over and gone to sleep.

"Statement: This makes me uncomfortable."

With nothing else to do, Beldum also went to sleep.

* * *

There was something off in the air.

Not that Duskull had a sense of smell that would make any amount of sense to a non-ghost.

With the recent boon of Ghost-type pokémon entering Treasure Town it wouldn't be difficult to find an individual who would understand, if such a thing was desired.

"What is desire?" Duskull said to himself, floating in place in his bank. "But a fleeting impulse?"

No, there was no current need for company. The day was for banking, bringing in the precious Poké and guarding it in regimented locations. It would be foolish to keep it all in the one place, even disregarding the folly of someone trying to steal from a Ghost.

Someone approached, so Duskull moved his attention away from his own matters. "Welcome to Duskull Bank," he crooned, enjoying the shiver that passed over the treecko. "How may I help? Hee-hee…"

The transaction was quick. To Duskull's delight, Treecko wished to store money rather than take some out. More money was wonderful, even if it was others. "I look forward to your next visit, hee-hee…" he gave once they were finished, letting Treecko scampered off.

The day continued to flow and flux until the sun began to set and bathe the land in darkness. Duskull enjoyed the darkness, he had no issues seeing in the night and pokémon were often easily startled when they could see him coming.

Duskull chuckled as he thought of a few good scares. The rush of fear fed him even better than the earthy berries, but he had been told to dial it back a bit. No one liked a gluttonous duskull after all. Despite that, no one could take the thrill of memory from him.

Some pokémon had better reactions than others. It was always an accomplishment in getting a tough or intimidating pokémon to squeal, but the various faces a certain local shinx made would hold a special place in his core.

"Little Shinx, where do you play?" he hummed as he closed up shop and began to drift along. "Little Shinx, where do you rest?"

Before he knew it, Duskull had arrived at Spinda's Café. A delightful little place, even for a spook like him. There was no debate, the wind pushed him along and Duskull felt no obligation to resist. He floated down the dug-out pathway and entered the charming building.

It was amusing how the energy of the area seemed to drop upon his entering, but equally as amusing as when Spinda tripped over his own feet and dropped two shakes, giving everyone a chuckle.

"Need a hand?" Duskull asked, floating to Spinda. He had already picked himself up, Mr. Mime had helped.

"All… of my… thanks," Spinda slurred, wobbling on his feet. Mr. Mime had a concerned hand raised to steady him, but Spinda didn't actually fall over again. "I'll… I'll remake these drinks… okay? They were only… just average anyway. My apologies Altaria… my apologies Linoone."

They didn't mind the extra wait and Duskull floated serenely to the counter. "Knock-knock," he said as Spinda danced around to make the shake's.

"You have no hands to knock," Spinda replied, giving an easy smile.

"Heh, alright then. What has four legs but can't walk?"

"What?"

"Half an octillery."

Spinda giggled and Octillery edged closer to Mr. Mime at their table.

Duskull moved off, ending his period of taking Spinda's time for himself, and drifted to a table. He hadn't come in with any direction, it simply seemed right at the time. Spinda was good company.

It was interesting enough to be worthwhile to lurk in a corner and watch the comings and goings of the café. Pokémon came in, pokémon went out. Some stayed to drink and be merry, others just popped in to speak to someone. Several explorer groups would bunch together for a few minutes and discuss things before breaking up and going off elsewhere.

The pokémon known as Dusknoir was brought up in several conversations. Apparently, the powerful Ghost had arrived back in Treasure Town, exhausted and wounded. There was some debate over if he was actually wounded, or just winded.

Duskull heard Team Ion come up alongside Dusknoir along with, curiously enough, Litleo. Team Ion was in a bad shape and Duskull tittered quietly to himself. Shinx would be most jumpy once he woke up, Duskull was sure, or perhaps a good scare would bring him to the realm of the conscious sooner? He considered trying, phasing through the guild wouldn't be difficult.

It worked for hiccups, why not extended sleep?

Dusknoir continued to come up, and even Duskull himself once or twice. He was intrigued, not many spoke of him freely. Perhaps they didn't see him? Perhaps they didn't care.

Duskull was not blind to the fact that a dusknoir was the final step in his evolution, if he ever sought out that path of strength. Perhaps, perhaps not. He was currently content in the building he had built over the course of many months, his home and place of business. Duskull Bank was his pride, he did not need power to fulfil him.

Not as of his current self at least.

Dusknoir was a strange one though. So wrapped up in his own thoughts and feelings. He was very grand, very friendly, very sociable with an almost cloying pleasantness.

Such a way of behaving was most unlike a Ghost, this Duskull knew. If Dusknoir wished to place a façade on himself though, better to be accepted that way, that was his business and not Duskull's. That was the way things were.

The Ghost's mind began to wander back to Team Ion and he grew more acclimated to the idea of invading the medical ward to frighten Shinx awake. Until his attention was returned to those around him, he had seen Wigglytuff enter and he never missed the exuberant joy that radiated near-constantly from the Fairy-type.

Wigglytuff was tired, yes that was clear, and rubbing an eye like he had just woken up. Still, he was smiling brightly, almost as bright as the cheer that emanated from him, and he danced up to Spinda.

The two held a conversation only the mad and mysterious could understand before Spinda began to do what he loved best and turn food into drink.

Such an odd aspiration in life. Yet such a thing was too Spinda to ever be argued with. His passion, Duskull more than respected that.

Once he was given what was undoubtably a sweet and fruity beverage made from the Perfect Apples Spinda stored for Wigglytuff.

Wigglytuff's eyes scanned the room before settling on Duskull. Beaming he rolled over to him without spilling a drop and sat down in Duskull's dusty corner. "Good evening Duskull!"

"Hee-hee," Duskull giggled, not saying anything more.

"It's a good night isn't it?" Wigglytuff asked, but not really. Duskull could see it was a statement.

"Indeed it is," he said. Just because it was a statement didn't mean he was barred from responding too it. "Are you enjoying the moon tonight?"

"Very pretty." Wigglytuff nodded. "There's too much cloud too see it though."

"Always beautiful," Duskull agreed. It didn't matter if the moon could not be seen this night. They had seen it before, they knew it to be there, knew it to be beautiful. Still, another view of the moon would be welcome, one could never grow tired of such a fixture of the sky.

"Team Ion returned today!" Wigglytuff beamed, seemingly trying to irradiate Duskull with cheer. "Chimecho and Chansey did great work in helping them."

Duskull detected Wigglytuff's wish to speak, so he prodded. "How do they fare?" He had heard they were unconscious, Chansey had spoken about it on her way past his bank, but it was what Wigglytuff was waiting for.

"They are alright." Wigglytuff's cheer almost faded, it was mixed with pride in another now. "They are strong, Litleo too. Going to Amp Plains like that."

"Amp Plains?" That was curious. For Shinx to return there. "What drove Shinx to return to his hatchland?"

"I don't know yet." Wigglytuff shrugged. "When they wake up I'll see if he will tell me. Until then." He remembered his drink and drank deeply, smacking his lips once it was drained. "Delicious. Spinda!" He danced off without so much as a second glance, returning to Spinda to get more of the cider he craved so much.

Duskull watched as Wigglytuff went around talking to everyone and sharing the good news before a red-eyed Chatot staggered in and dragged him off.

Time was winding down now and Duskull felt it was nearing his time to move on. He wanted to stay a little longer, however, and remained in place until he was satisfied.

He wondered why he felt unsatisfied, Wigglytuff was always a treat, but understood when Riolu entered.

Such a tense member of that species. Riolu and lucario were often tense, their aura skills often giving more stress than calm, but this one was impressively wound up.

Even as he spoke casually with others near his bank, Duskull could see the stress clouding him. For someone so young as well, to be under such stress.

Duskull wondered, as he often did, but didn't ask, as he often wouldn't, and simply watched as Riolu released some of his tension with a drink of his own.

He felt similar to what he had seen from Dusknoir, beyond that cloying pleasantness, he wondered what stresses they were under that connected them in such a way.

Duskull wouldn't ask. It wasn't his place.

* * *

There were a great many things shared in the safe confines of Spinda's Café.

Absentmindedly wiping down a table from where some tea had been spilled, Spinda considered what needed to be prepared for the day.

He'd need to see Glalie soon, top off the ice that was stored for cool drinks as he was running low. He also needed to see Charmander, or maybe send someone out to get him. Two nights ago Mr. Mime had arrived back in town, and he knew Recycle. Charmander would finally be able to use his TM.

There was still plenty of water in the tank, no need to bother Marill. But he'd ask regardless, Spinda always paid handsomely for the help he received and Marill could use the income.

It may be time to ask Beedrill or Gulpin to go out to a dungeon soon. There were plenty of regular food items remaining to be turned into drinks, Gummi's were running dangerously low however. Easily the most popular drink.

"Good morning Spinda!"

Spinda glanced up sharply, the sudden movement causing vertigo and he fell back. "Woah." He crashed to the ground in a very underwhelming bump.

"Oh dear," his startler giggled. "Thought I'd pop my head in, sorry for that."

"It's no problem Wynaut," Spinda said, pulling himself back up. Wynaut stretched out one of their ear-arms and Spinda took it gratefully.

"What brings… you in so early?" Spinda asked, picking his rag up from the ground and nearly falling again. Wynaut steadied him though.

"Wobbuffet is out at Kecleon Market," Wynaut explained as Spinda continued wiping down the tables. "Since she is an excellent haggler, I thought I'd see if you need any help with anything?"

"Nothing as of right now," Spinda said, smiling widely. He continued a little slurred, as was his way. "I've figured out the next few… hours before opening up. If you see Charmander before… you leave point him this way."

"Will do." Wynaut nodded. "You hold down the fort for us alright? Do you think you'll be able to manage for a few days?"

"Why not?" Spinda asked and Wynaut giggled again at him. "I can manage," Spinda replied, not wanting Wynaut to feel guilty or undervalued. "You'll be missed, but Project… P is of great importance."

"I swear we'll find lots of treasures!" Wynaut declared. "Serenity River won't elude us for long! If the rumours of the Gummi's are true…"

"Imagine how happy everyone… will be?" Spinda finished and Wynaut beamed.

"We'll make you proud Spinda!"

"Already have," Spinda assured and Wynaut waved before leaving. Spinda hummed as he worked, finishing cleaning and finally taking a proper look at the stock.

Hours later he was a bit filthy himself, but everything was ready for the night. Clasping his hands together he did a few dizzy twirls. "Tonight will be wonderful!" he said to the empty room. There was nothing special on, except the departure of a few pokémon for Project P. It was simply Spinda's goal to make every night wonderful for his patrons.

The grand opening to today, each day being open had already made opening Spinda's Café his greatest achievement.

Pokémon smiled happily upon seeing him now, it was enjoyable to be liked Spinda found.

Gradually and steadily, Spinda's Café began to fill up once the door was opened and the residents of Treasure Town, and any curious explorer, received word.

Already Spinda wondered if expansion was possible. There was certainly going to be flux of patronage, but the idea of having not enough space over too much space was horrifying. Having to turn someone away, thankfully that hadn't happened yet, but the mere thought gave him a sick feeling.

But for now, Spinda mixed drinks, and beamed as pokémon's faces lit up in surprise and joy. The low rumble of many voices began to fill his ear and his coordination improved.

He didn't trip as often while on the job, that was nice.

Right now for instance. Balancing three drinks on a flat and handy piece of wood Wynaut had found for him. It made carrying drinks much quicker, and his reputation as a clutz receded a little bit each time.

There were a few concerned eyes on him, waiting for him to trip and fall, but such an event never came and Spinda slid the wooden plate onto the table.

"Your… Oran Juice," he said, passing the cup to Drampa. "Your Sitrus… Tea." He slid the drink to Hitmonchan. "Your Mix… Elixir… Twist," he said, Linoone took it gleefully.

With his deed done he picked up the plate and began walking back, not before the trio continued their chat. "Poor kids, and after Boulder Quarry too…"

Spinda didn't hear anymore. He didn't intend on eavesdropping on anyone, apparently pokémon felt confident to talk in his presence.

Sunflora had already began using his café as a place to give and receive gossip, but she never asked him. It would have been a pity. He could tell her who was thinking about courting who in four different cases. Who had already mated, but no one besides friends knew. He knew why Dugtrio loved the sea, and what Chatot thought of Wigglytuff. That was an interesting evening.

But he wouldn't have told her even had she asked. Such secrets weren't intrusted to him, he was not under any oath to never tell. It was a much politer thing to hold onto such secrets, however.

As the night carried on a few shopkeepers stumbled tiredly, but happily, in and Spinda was delighted to see them. Everyone was polite, and they soon had their drinks to enjoy. Duskull entered, for the second night in a row, and Spinda grinned as the spectre floated up to him.

"Why did the duskull fall of the swing?" he asked, Duskull pausing for a moment. Nodding as the thinness of pleasantries was avoided, he asked.

"Why?"

"Because it had no arms!" Spinda grinned and Duskull chuckled, a wet and raspy sound that would be of great concern to come out of a pokémon of flesh and blood. A few heads were turned, but no one approached Duskull.

"Heh." Duskull shook his head, which was basically his whole body. "Good one."

"Thanks." Spinda grinned. "I was thinking… over a few jokes… all day. Knock, knock?"

"Who's there?" Now Duskull looked intrigued.

"Not the duskull."

There was a moment of silence as Duskull's eye stopped bobbing back and forth before he positively shrieked with laughter.

The sound wasn't a pleasant one. And as much as Spinda liked Duskull, damage control needed to be had.

"Hey Ludicolo?" he called out loud, to where Ludicolo was sitting with his bellossom friends. "Want to dance?"

Ludicolo, the crazy passionate pokémon he was, burst into immediate dance and the bellossom joined in before the room fell into a chaotic mess of various terrible dancing.

Spinda himself joined in a bit before finding himself bumping into too many pokémon. Charmander and Mr. Mime were both nearly knocked clean. He retreated to his counter and waited out the dance. Duskull floated up to him.

"Some clever jokes you have companion," he tittered and Spinda smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed… them."

Duskull giggled before retreating to his favourite corner to watch the festivities.

Spinda noticed Riolu, also returning again from the previous night, weave skilfully through the crowd and up to the counter and stood at the read.

"Good evening!" Riolu yelled, needing to as the noise was quite loud. Loudred had joined in and was giving a beat for the pokémon to dance too.

"Good… evening," Spinda said wobbly. "What… can I do… for you?"

Riolu placed down an Orange Gummi with a hopeful look and Spinda nodded. Words weren't always needed.

Riolu was soon off with his drink and Spinda smiled after him. There were a few odd pokémon around, Spinda himself knew he was one of them, the café was a safe place to be though.

He remained behind the counter, only exiting when drinks needed to be ferried. The dancing died down and the chatter started up again. Spinda continued doing what he loved, until the last pokémon was satisfied.

* * *

A blue furred paw rubbed a weary eye. The riolu known as Sean wasn't having the best couple days.

Approaching the meowth known as Sean wasn't the worst idea he had. It was probably breaking some imagined addition to his promise to Grovyle, but he had to speak to him. Such a thing was perfectly safe.

Don't tell him his own name. It was funny to Sean, thinking back on the bizarreness of it. Sean met Sean, only Sean didn't know that Sean was Sean, even though Sean knew that Sean calls himself Sean.

Don't bring up Grovyle in any capacity. That would just spell trouble.

All would be swell.

He did want to know what Grovyle had found out, if anything, during the time he said he'd try and approach Team Ion, but he assumed nothing particularly important.

There would be some sort of indication to that, he was certain.

Getting interrupted by Litleo though. That, of all things, gave him something to focus on. The pattern the feline pokémon had drawn was unmistakable, if a bit wobbly. The Relic Fragment.

The Relic Fragment stolen, possibly. After watching Team Ion plus their 'friend' leave Treasure Town in a mad scramble, Sean decided to take a look around the living areas of Treasure Town. He didn't want to ask anyone where Litleo lived, such a thing could potentially get back to Dusknoir and being as bland as possible in the eyes of the dangerous Ghost was imperative.

Grovyle was right in that there lies a risk of him doing stupid things without thinking of the consequences, but he wouldn't be quite so reckless regarding that old friend.

So he looked around, had to feel like he was doing something, and found absolutely nothing. That day ended with that feeling of swell joy in his heart.

The next day only caused frustration. It was painful in how limited he felt. Grovyle was relying on him to find the Relic Fragment. They needed it if any chance was to get to the Hidden Land in time, or at all probably.

Whoever had it now, Sean didn't even want to think about it.

So all he could do was keep an eye on the situation. Seeing a few of the friendly guild members out and about looking grave caused some interest. They were loitering near Duskull Bank, the creepy spectre thankfully not reminding him much of Dusknoir. Still, it paid to be careful around him.

He hadn't seen Team Ion yet, so he had a small idea as to why. Couldn't hurt to be polite and ease some worries though.

"Good morning Wigglytuff Apprentices!" Sean said in a way he knew to be cheerful and open, just the way pokémon responded well too.

"O-oh, good morning Riolu," Bidoof mumbled, giving a yawn. "By golly, my apologies. I'm still tuckered out from yesterday." He did look tired, like he hadn't slept at all.

"Oh please," Sunflora sniffed, sounding alarmingly close to either yelling or crying. "You just didn't sleep last night. I know because I didn't hear you talking in your sleep."

"How could you tell over Loudred's snoring?" Bidoof said pithily. Sean hadn't spoken much at all to Bidoof, but even he was surprised with the abrupt tone. Bidoof noticed too and cringed. "U'm so sorry Miss Sunflora. You're right, I didn't sleep. I couldn't without knowing what was going on with poor Shinx and Meowth, yup-yup."

Sunflora's surprise and irritation faded and she wrapped Bidoof up in a hug with her leafy arms. "It's okay Bidoof. They'll be back. Just wish I knew where they were."

Sean cleared his throat, having felt a little discluded from this conversation. They broke apart and he decided to make friends. "I was talking to a shinx and meowth of Team Ion yesterday. You're guildmates right?"

Right away, to Sean's amusement, they were almost glaring at him in hope. "Do you know where they went?" Sunflora demanded, breathy and shrill.

Ow on his sharp riolu ears. "I think, yes." He raised a paw to discretely massage an ear.

"Spit it out by golly!" Bidoof gasped, unable to wait.

"Amp Plains," Sean said, smiling earnestly. "I heard they were going to Amp Plains." It was true, and he knew they would be happy to at least know. It seems Team Ion really did just run out of the place. He could understand why.

Sunflora's expression was as withering as her going into a volcano. "That isn't funny," she said, voice unusually low. Turning away from him, even Bidoof was frowning heavily at him, she said. "Let's go Bidoof, we've got supplies to get."

Bidoof was giving him a searching look, he didn't seem to have completely disbelieved him like Sunflora. He still turned to her. "Yup-yup." And scuttled off.

"What did I…?" Sean began before sighing. There was still a lot he didn't know about pokémon it seemed. Sean glanced the way towards the crossroads and wondered how Team Ion was faring.

Sighing, he looked around and noticed a few townsfolk giving him unpleasant glares. Feeling rather unsafe now, he rubbed an arm and decided to leave. _"I can get supplies tomorrow."_ He decided and quickly left town, returning to his hideout after pretending to enter Beach Cave.

He wasn't sure if the paranoia was justified, if Dusknoir wasn't around then he wouldn't bother. Grovyle would probably know if he hadn't regardless.

Damn reptile seemed to know everything nowadays.

After the first day coming with stress and the second day feeling very unwelcome in town, Sean hoped the third day would be nicer. It wasn't.

He was discovered.

Bouncing and crashing and tapping threw him off for a moment before he realised someone was going to happen upon his encampment and soon. He rolled everything up like he was used to, quick enough that even Grovyle would be proud, and dashed off.

When Wigglytuff had nearly flattened him with a bounce, for a painful moment he feared that Wigglytuff had been convinced by Dusknoir and he was being hunted by some of the strongest pokémon on the continent.

Wigglytuff waved as he bounced by, singing as he went.

"Well…" Sean said, staring up as Wigglytuff floated away. "That happened."

Even if Wigglytuff was relatively harmless, he didn't like the idea of remaining where someone knew he was. So Sean moved his camp in a different direction. He skirted around the edges of town and went along the road. Quickly, of course. He didn't need curious questions about why he was carrying his entire life on his back out of town.

To calm his nerves, Sean decided upon Spinda's Café to relax.

He brought some Poké just in case he wanted to buy something premade, rather than using the apple he brought with him.

The place was nearly empty when he poked his head in. Only Spinda, Linoone, Wynaut remained. He spotted Duskull shortly after entering, the Ghost-type nearly blending into the wall he floated near. No one else was inside. No one by the entrances or trying to look discrete.

"Good… evening Riolu," Spinda greeted as he walked up as casually as possible. He sounded woozy, but Spinda always sounded woozy.

"Good evening am I a bit late?" Sean asked, looking around.

"No-no my friend," Spinda insisted. "Spinda's Café is… always open to the last customer."

Sean smiled, Spinda was a good sort. You'd never find such generosity in the future. "Could I get a quick Apple Juice made up?" he asked, passing over the apple. Spinda took it carefully and skilfully shook up a drink.

It was a curious thing, to watch an uncoordinated pokémon make drinks. Reminded him of better times.

Still, Spinda made some fine drinks. Much nicer than the water he had gotten used to.

"Thank you Spinda." Sean smiled and took a seat. He didn't plan on staying long but the café had a nice atmosphere. Especially quieter like this. He didn't intend on nursing the drink, but it was almost too pleasant here and he loitered.

The time did come, however, to leave. "Thank you." He waved and Spinda gave him a cheery wave himself. He wasn't sure, but Duskull looked to give some sort of goodbye as well.

It wasn't hard to hear the news the next day.

Injuries among exploration teams were the farthest thing from rare. Every day pokémon would be limping in, even dragging along unconscious fellows, or dealing with some sort of injury. Such injuries to be inflicted upon a Wigglytuff Apprentice, however, were far rarer.

The quality of teaching that was had there apparently boasted an excellent rate of non-serious injury.

The fact that any apprentice of the guild could be injured to the extent Chansey was claiming was a surprise. Even more so when it happened to be Team Ion.

The residents of Treasure Town were relatively ambivalent over Sean, the meowth that is. No one expressed any dislike or distrust, but no one had the same history with him as they had with Shinx.

Kangaskhan was in tears upon hearing the news, as was Electivire. The mood of the town was somewhat muted and Sean himself felt it hard.

"Damn aura thingies," he grumbled, flicking one of the tassels with his paw. He normally didn't get much off those things, he attributed it to never being taught or even growing up with them. But occasionally he'd feel something more from any random pokémon.

The unification of concern tingled along his spine like an itch in his brain. It may have been due to the townsfolk.

" _Or it's just me,"_ he thought, exasperated at himself. _"Striker will be maad."_ He couldn't quite bring himself to care about that, however, as he made his way to the guild.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected?" Diglett cried from below the grate he stood on.

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?" Loudred boomed from beyond the guild.

"The footprint is Riolu! The footprint is Riolu!"

The grate slowly opened while Sean wondered if they really did that for every single visitor. The idea brought a bemused smile to his face.

Sean had entered the guild twice already, so he knew which way to go. With no need to stop on the middle level, he went all the way to the bottom. Here he hadn't actually stepped foot as it was supposed to be for guests and guildmembers.

There was little point in standing around in the middle level, however.

The brightly-coloured bird pokémon that could only be Chatot spotted him quickly after entering. "Hm? Excuse me but this is a guild-only area."

"My apologies sir," Sean said and came to a stop. "I didn't know if I should just wait up above. I was hoping to visit Team Ion."

"What business do you have with them?" Chatot asked, not unfriendly just stern. "They are still unconscious." He paused and looked Sean up and down as the riolu digested that. "Hm. Are you the same riolu that spoke with Sunflora and Bidoof about Team Ion's location?" he asked suddenly, and Sean blinked.

"I," he quickly recalled the incident. "Yes I am. I had chatted with Meowth earlier and was present when they decided to journey to Amp Plains."

Chatot nodded and gestured with a wing to step forward. "Very well. Sunflora and Bidoof have been reprimanded, heavily, for failing to report that. I do have to ask; however, do you know why they went there?" Chatot hopped along, Sean following. "For Rai, ahem Shinx, to step foot in Amp Plains again. I had known S, ahem Meowth, was making him bolder, but such a step is sudden and somewhat alarming."

Chatot led him into a room and Sean entered expecting some unconscious pokémon. Instead he saw the back of a large, round, pokémon.

"Hiya!" Wigglytuff said, spinning on Sean so suddenly he jumped back and nearly bolted for the exit.

"U-uh," he stammered, but Wigglytuff didn't notice.

"So you are Riolu?" Wigglytuff asked, then continued as the answer was obvious. "It is so good to meet you. So good to meet you."

"…You too?" Sean's mind had gone a bit wild, but Wigglytuff didn't even seem to remember spotting him before. He wasn't foolish enough to accept that so easily, however. Why Chatot had led him here instead of to Team Ion made him uneasy.

Sean turned to breach the question and noticed Chatot was gone. "Wha?"

He turned back to Wigglytuff, not taking his eyes off him for too long. "Did you want to see me?" he asked.

"Team Ion and Litleo are in a bad shape," Wigglytuff said, enthusiasm dampening. "Chatot normally sends visitors away, even Kangaskhan wasn't allowed to see them. But since you came all the way here, and knew where they were, I think Chatot's gone to get someone who can explain a little better."

Wigglytuff was correct and Chatot returned with a floating pokémon very similar to a wind chime.

"Good afternoon," Chimecho said. "You also have arrived with questions of Team Ion?"

Sean hesitated. He was not used to such friendliness and some vague form of generosity. He shrugged the feeling off as a problem that technically hadn't happened yet. "I just had a friendly conversation with Meowth and heard that he and his friend were badly injured. I thought I'd see if there was anything I can do."

"You are a kind pokémon." Chimecho smiled but shook her head anyway. "All they need now is rest. With any luck they'll be awake soon.

Sean nodded, he wasn't sure what else he could have gotten out of this. It was at least comforting to know they were alright. "No worries then."

"I'll see you out," Chatot said, gesturing with his wing. Wigglytuff waved him off and Chimecho floated back off to the medical bay.

"They are a strong duo," Chatot said as they walked, Sean giving him an attentive look. He hadn't expected Chatot to start talking. "Brave and hardworking. They'll be fine. Just need to wake up first."

Sean couldn't help but feel like Chatot was saying that more to himself then him but nodded anyway. "That's reassuring to hear." Chatot's attitude was not, however.

After exiting the guild, Sean found his feet wandering to Spinda's Café. The place had only just opened for the day and there were already a fair number of pokémon. Not wanting to blend into that crowd, he stayed back and instead paced a few laps around the town.

Night fell, and the stars came out. Sean breathed in the night air, enjoying the life, enjoying the breeze, before deciding to go to his encampment.

Loud sounds almost qualifying as music pounded out from Spinda's Café and Sean felt himself drawn into it. Loud sounds, pounding of feet as monsters danced, he couldn't help himself.

His aura tassels shivered with Loudred's beat as the pokémon partied away. The sounds were loud enough to blur his thoughts and the sheer emotion from the crowd gave him something resembling a buzz. Everyone was happy, and he relaxed a few tensed muscles, letting himself be drawn in with the flow.

He gave a loud greeting to Spinda and dug an Orange Gummi out of his daypack and Spinda turned it into a delicious shake without question, letting Sean take his own time to find a place.

Sean closed his eyes with the idea of meditating through the charming chaos and when he opened his eyes the place was almost empty.

Was empty for everyone besides himself and Spinda.

"Oh shoot," he said, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "How long have I been here?"

"A few hours," Spinda replied, easy and level. It almost made Sean worried that he didn't sound bothered, knowing for certain would make him calmer.

"I am so sorry, you could have woken me up and kicked me out. You've probably been waiting for me, haven't you?" He winced, being a burden on anyone was repugnant to him.

Spinda laughed him off though. "No-no, don't apologise," Spinda said and Sean noticed that despite the raucousness of the evening, things were mostly clean and in order. Spinda had been cleaning while he was asleep, not his area though.

He winced again and stood up. "I'm sure I've wasted enough of your time. I'm so sorry, again."

"It's of… no… concern," Spinda insisted, stopping cleaning and beginning to stack stools. "It is the motto of… the café. The night only ends when everyone is satisfied. I'm… proud to claim a space so safe as to sleep in. Thank you Riolu."

Blushing slightly at the praise he was getting thrown at for sleeping, rather than being thrown out, Sean decided to start stacking stools himself. Best to be helpful.

Spinda didn't say anything against it and the two fell into an easy silence. Sean wasn't sure why, but Spinda really didn't seem to mind.

"How is Project P going?" Sean said suddenly, remembering that specific ambition of the café. Spinda beamed from where he was neatening a pile.

"Fantastic. Tremendously successful. Wonderfully exciting! The recycle effort has gone… wonderfully… Treasure Town has truly… embraced Spinda's Café. It makes me really excited, and so… happy, to know so many pokémon feel favourable towards us."

"It's a wonderful place," Sean said, smiling as Spinda wobbled in glee.

"Thank you Riolu. To have such a place… this was an ambition of mine I… never knew I had un…til recently."

"Incredible in what you've done in that time," Sean said and Spinda grinned proudly.

"All thanks… to Treasure Town," he said, nodding firmly. "A true team… effort. Project P has already discovered… two… new dungeons, but what more might exist out there?"

"Who knows?" Sean smiled, looking up to the roof.

"Imagine a dungeon beyond the sky?" Spinda said excitedly, voice barely drawing out at all. "Or one in a dream? Even imagine… imagine exploring a place held between the split of a second?"

Sean paused and gave Spinda a searching look, but the Spot Panda pokémon had already moved onto other things.

"I thank… everyone for giving me this… chance. It has been truly splendid, exciting, amazing, glorious, astonishing…" he yawned. "Heartening, to make so many pokémon happy. To get… smiles for you rather than at you. So nice…" he yawned again, and Sean yawned too.

"Contagious," he joked and shook his head slowly. "I think I should go now. Sleep in till lunch time tomorrow."

"Are you satisfied?" Spinda asked and Sean nodded. "Come… back… any time."

"I think I will," Sean said and waved as he left, mind whirring. He was a little too tired to do a lot of deep thinking, but Spinda had said something that tickled an old memory and got his mind churning along. Maybe he had a place to finally start looking?

* * *

Rocks fell from deep gouges in the ceiling, splashing loudly in the frothy water.

Cerulean light flickered.

Eyes unseeing flicked back and forth. A wall began to crack, more rubble fell from the sky.

Things stopped and started. Minds came and went. Heart's thumped during the time between.

Sand began to trickle down. Beginning to bury its secrets and suffocate those within. One grain at a time.

* * *

 **So I know that Dusknoir is actually faster then Beheeyem, but he was both exhausted from doing his version of sprinting for an entire night, on top of fighting through Amp Plains to begin with, plus Psychic movement was just easier by that point.**

 **Wigglytuff's section went a lot longer than I had thought! But I rather enjoyed writing him, I couldn't stop at first.**

 **Duskull was a weird one to write. Bet no one expected him to get a POV. Ghost's in general are interesting to write, his friendship with Spinda surprised me but it went so perfectly as I was writing it.**

 **Spinda, however, was really quite fun. Everyone sees him as a bit of a ditz, and he is, but he does see and hear a bit more than pokémon think. Good and bad.**

 **And so we got our first proper POV of Riolu!Sean. How exciting! His one also ran away with me a bit, but I hope no one minds. Thanks, or sorry for stealing, to jakeroo123 for that crazy Sean line ^^**

 **This has been a fun chapter to write. But I'm tired now, as I usually am since I write at terrible times. Tell me what you think!**


	16. The Mane Event

**Well I seem to be getting about a thousand view's for the story every two chapters or so. Holy crap. 5,000 views on fanfiction. This is amazing! Thank you all so much. I apologise again for the updates slowing down. Had some intensive uni work.**

 **I've been looking forward to this chapter for a while. Probably a bit too much really, but it continues to make me smile.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The last thing Sean remembered was pain.

The first thing he remembered was fear.

Sean's eyes snapped open as he rocketed up on the softest bed he could remember sitting on as a single word remained the only thing in his mind. "RAI!"

"Mmm." Rai groaned from the bed next to him and shifted painfully, trying to pull himself up in his sleep before giving up and slumping back down with a frustrated huff.

Sean's whirlwind of one word crashed to a stop as his eyes adjusted. He was in a room. Not a clearing. The room was peaceful, unlike the clearing. There a window letting light in, not the darkness of the clearing. There was the gentle sound of life living its way, unlike the clearing.

His heart thumped painfully, and eyes began to burn as Sean didn't blink. Soon his eyes began to tear up from the pain and he closed them and held them closed, jaw tightening and pointy teeth biting down into his soft lip.

Litleo snored and mumbled something.

Sean started, jumping in place, and turning on the disturbance with wide, pinpricked, eyes. He breathed hard, heart still thumping. Litleo was under a blanket, that was odd. Not a carpet of electrike trying to smother him.

Slowly, carefully, even fearfully, the meowth turned back to where he thought he had seen Rai. The shinx was resting quietly under a blanket of his own, nestled on a bed with sheets as soft as his own.

The muscles in Sean's neck began to relax as he felt exhaustion crashing over him again. He didn't want to close his eyes again, but the first time had been alright.

He blinked a few times, slowly taking in the whole room with clearing eyes. A cupboard there, door slightly open. A basin filled with clear water there, three cloths soaking away. Soft beds stuffed with straw but covered with sheets he didn't even know existed here.

A door that led to familiar sounds, Sean thought he heard the tell-tale cry of. "Hooray!" And he fell back into bed with a groan.

They weren't in Amp Plains anymore.

It was safe.

Sean didn't want to close his eyes, afraid this was just a dream and they were all just dying in a clearing by Shadow Pokémon. Things hurt a bit too much to convince him of that, however.

Sean turned to Rai, checking to see if he was breathing. He pulled an arm out of the blanket that covered him and reached over, brushing against the scrap of tail he could reach. Rai screwed his face and shifted around, easing Sean's irrational fears.

Litleo's snores were still ongoing, and it was to that sound that Sean drifted back off into sleep.

The sun rose and fell before any of the three injured pokémon stirred again.

As with the first time, Sean's eyes cracked open and squinted against the light. His slitted pupils widened and contracted as he blinked rapidly. For a moment, his mind was blank.

The rays of the sun creeping in through the window caught his eye again and Sean hissed in pain, swiping out with a clawed paw at the offending rays before stuffing his face into the comfortable bed he laid on.

Something rumbled in his throat before the headache hit him and Sean groaned. The racket he was pulling ended up causing both other occupants of the room to stir.

Litleo to his left, up against the wall, and Rai to his right, closer to the door, both shifted in their white sheeted beds. The appearance of sheets caused Sean's mind to just halt for a moment as he tried to figure out what universe he had fallen into now.

A quick glance at his paws showed they were still paws. _"Do humans have four fingers or five?"_ Sean wondered for a moment before frowning. _"Five. Thumb's a finger."_

He felt a brief sense of melancholy for the fabled thumb before the shifting and mumbling of his companions pulled him back to the present.

"Rai?" Sean croaked, voice scratchy and hoarse. He coughed, saying just Rai's name sending his throat into spasms, before saying it again. "Rai?"

Rai cracked a squinted eye open, searching for a moment before his vision cleared enough to make out Sean. Rai started, jolting in bed, before rocking to all fours. "Sean!" he yelled before grimacing as his own throat showed its defiance to yelling.

"Stooop," Litleo moaned, trying to bury his head in his bed. "So loud."

He stilled himself before slowly, almost fearfully, poking his head up. He looked up, then left, and finally to his right. Sean, as the one with the clearest eyes, got a good look at Litleo's expression.

Fear. Distress. Desperation.

He blinked, and the expression was gone. A shaken grin replaced Litleo's fearful expression and he gave a quiet chuckle. "We're alive." He nodded to himself, looking around again, feverously. Sean's ears quirked as he picked up on Litleo's breathing rate speed up. "Alive. Back. Safe. We're safe. We're not drowning." His voice began to break, a mixture of dehydration and emotion causing his words to crumble. "We're fine. We're fine. We're fine."

"We're fine," Sean agreed, adding it in.

"We're fine," Rai said, giving a shaky nod as Litleo turned a borderline-hysterical gaze on them.

"We're fine," Litleo said one more time before sagging under the sheets.

"You're awake." A fourth voice chimed in and all three of the bedbound pokémon jumped. "Oops!" Chimecho said, end of her body flapping back and fourth as if she was wagging her body. "My apologies. You three are all safe here."

"Where?" Was all Sean could manage as the other two were catching their breaths from the spook.

"You're at the guild," Chimecho explained, floating closer. "You arrived three days ago, unconscious and… well." Chimecho glanced away, not wanting to say anything more about how bad it could have gone. "You've been asleep the whole time."

"We're home," Rai breathed, sagging onto his bed as well. "Oh… thank the legends. We're alive." Tears filled his eyes and he turned away, hiccupping as he tried to not make a scene.

"You're all safe now," Chimecho said, ringing a calming chime. "You all woke up as well, that was the biggest hurdle." Chimecho's voice hitched as tears filled her own eyes. "I-I'm so relieved."

Chimecho took a few breaths to calm herself, it would not be professional to cry in front of her patients, nor particularly calming for them, and she composed herself quickly. She smiled at Sean, who was trying to get out of bed and come to her side. "Stay in bed for now," she said gently, but firmly. "All three of you still need a great amount of rest. It's safe to sleep, but first. How are you all feeling? Is there any pain?"

An old medical fact came to Sean and he nodded. It wasn't helpful to yourself or your nurse if you lied or tried to downplay your state. "I've got a bad headache," he said, grimacing as being reminded of it seemed to bring the pain back in full force. "And my torso just… stings."

"Everywhere hurts," Rai admitted. "But help Sean first."

"I kind of feel like my everything is bleeding," Litleo said. "Is that normal?"

"How's your breathing?" Chimecho asked, already floating to her supplies. Litleo took a moment to think about it.

"Not great. It's a little hard actually," he panted.

Levitating in a Psychic grip, Chimecho brought new bandages and several different types of berries. She gave three to Sean, two to Litleo alongside an incense, and brought the rest of the supplies to Rai.

Sean watched curiously as Chimecho did her work. Skilfully peeling off his bandages, not fussed with the dried blood, supplying a salve before rebandaging him. It bothered Sean what he had seen, patches of fur missing and unpleasant looking burns on Rai's body, but Chimecho was quick and efficient, covering Rai up quickly.

"I will inform the rest of the guild that the three of you have woken up," Chimecho said, floating back to observe her work. "Is there anything I can do for you before I leave?"

"More of that incense?" Litleo suggested and Chimecho quickly set some more out. Litleo coughed up a spark, but thankfully nothing was lit on fire.

"If you need anything," Chimecho began, levitating a bell over to Sean. "For anyone, give that a ring and I will be along soon. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Sean said, smiling lightly.

Chimecho gave him a coy one back before leaving them to their devices.

She shut the door carefully behind her, closing with nary a click, leaving the three in silence.

A hushed calm fell over the room as neither pokémon chose to say anything. Everyone was feeling roughly the same, sore and tired, yet none of them closed their eyes and settled into a nap.

The air grew tense, anticipation hung in the silence of the room until Sean was unable to take it anymore.

"So that… sucked," he said plainly, feeling their eyes on him immediately as he broke the sacred silence.

"Yeah," Litleo agreed.

"Mm." Was all Rai added.

"How did we get out of that?" Sean asked, realising that none of them had asked Chimecho that exact thing. "Last thing I remember is everything going black with s… pokémon surrounding us. Do either of you remember more than that?"

"Getting suffocated," Litleo said, voice starting light before beginning to shake. "Being pressed d-down and smothered by a… all th-those." He fell silent, squeezing his eyes closed. He didn't want to think about that.

The words he had felt, coming at his very core, were on the tip of Litleo's tongue, ready to tell them what he had resisted, but Rai spoke up.

"No I… I just remember fainting. I couldn't." Rai bent his head, ashamed. "I couldn't beat Manectric. Even though he… it. Even though that monster killed my family, I couldn't beat it."

"None of us could have beat it," Sean said weakly. His mind was still taking its time to return to full faculties, but even now he could remember that such a thing was not right. "A Shadow Pokémon?" Rai and Litleo flinched. "How could we have been prepared for that?"

"It's my fault," Rai said, after taking a moment to digest Sean's words. "I dragged you there and you nearly died. Both of you," he added, remembering Litleo's presence.

Sean shook his head. He had the words to refute that, he was sure, but they were taking some time to reach him.

Litleo scoffed. As snorting would be far too painful at the moment. He grimaced anyway, the action hurting his throat, and flicking his tail as the two looked to him in confusion.

"It's not like you planted it there," he forced out, throat feeling like he had an igglybuff lodged in there. "How is a… that, your fault?"

"I…" Rai began, thrown off from Litleo's defence of him. "I made you both come. If I didn't go there without even thinking, neither of you would have been hurt."

"And YOU would have died," Litleo pointed out. "And you didn't make either of us come, we chose to go."

"You wouldn't have come if I wasn't going," Rai argued back, and Sean finally caught up enough to add his two poké in.

"You were going to find your treasure," he said. "It's not like not going was an option."

"Yes but…" Rai groaned and looked back and forth. "You can't let me stew in my own misery? This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so hasty."

"Stew…" Litleo whispered, eyes going far as he realised how hungry he was. Shaking his head, he said. "Nope. No stew for you. Get over yourself and stop blaming yourself for this. I was coming to tell you that your funky rock was missing anyway, at least you've started looking for it!"

Sean nodded. "He's right. It might have been a bust. A…" he shivered, thinking back to the clearing. "Even something a tiny bit traumatising. But it's got us looking, so that's great!"

Rai looked between them both for a long moment. Sean's eyes drooped a little and Litleo yawned before Rai muttered, softly. "Neither of you thought it was there… right?"

Litleo shook his head, but Sean took longer to respond. "I… didn't want to dismiss it as a potential start." Rai held his gaze until Sean's cracked and explained further. "But… I didn't think that some stranger, some sableye, just randomly had seen a treasure at the end of a dungeon and not picked it up. It seemed… convenient."

Rai nodded slowly, mouth twisting.

"Sorry."

Rai sighed. "Don't apologise," he said, voice not brokering any argument there. "I'm sorry. This IS my fault, but you don't seem to be letting me drown myself in self-pity."

Sean grinned softly, Rai was getting overtly acerbic, so he knew no offence was taken. "Can't let you do that, you're the light of my… of this team."

Rai gave him a crooked smile and sighed again, moving into a yawn. "It feels like it's been a long day already."

"Yeah I'm exhausted still."

"All I want at the moment is sleep."

No one was particularly thrilled about sleeping. None of them could forget what memories the clearing left them, chatting had silenced them, but they were returning.

Rai was the first to fall asleep, too exhausted from his injuries and the talk to hold himself back. Litleo dropped next, eyes cracked open on Sean for a long time before finally succumbing to rest. Sean took the longest, every time he began to drift off he'd remember a sound, feeling, or fear and he'd jolt back to awake and need to take a look around to reassure himself.

Exhaustion took him in the end and Sean fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Another day passed before Chimecho even allowed them to step out of the room. All three felines had grown restless and they couldn't sleep the day away every day.

In the time since they had awoken and Chimecho alerted the rest of the guild, everyone came in to see them.

Wigglytuff was the first and he almost devolved into tears of joy and had to restrain his hugs to himself. They were recovering well, Sean was still baffled at the sheer durability of the pokémon form, but Wigglytuff didn't want to risk hurting them and receive Chimecho's wrath.

Corphish was next and being more lucid than Wigglytuff, he was able to explain the situation in ways Chimecho had avoided.

"Dusknoir carried us in his belly?" Sean shrieked upon hearing the news, even the fanboy that was Rai was a little thrown by that revelation, but neither Rai nor Litleo minded much.

"We're alive," Litleo pointed out as Rai's gaze slipped off through the window.

Sunflora came in in actual joyous tears and did hug Sean but refrained from hurting Rai and didn't seem to think a whole lot of Litleo. She brought with her a piece of interesting news.

"Dusknoir left the day after he brought you in," she said, voice even and not shrill as she often became when she was spilling the news. "He said he received some alarming news about the southeast area of the continent and had to check it out 'post haste'."

"Southeast?" Rai frowned. "Isn't that…?"

"Yeah." Sunflora nodded, giving Litleo an obvious look. "Hopefully it's nothing."

"Even if it is the 'Great Dusknoir' surely can solve it?" Litleo said as Sunflora decided she had best get to work.

After Sunflora had left, Litleo turned to the other two and said. "Isn't that where the Guild explored? For Fogbound Lake? That you didn't find or anything."

"Litleo…" Sean said warningly as Rai was cringing. The Fire-type made a face but didn't press further.

Diglett and Dugtrio visited together, but neither were allowed inside the medical wing as their burrowing would damage the floor.

"First time, and last time, I ever came in here Chimecho made sure I had a reason to visit," Dugtrio explained.

Bidoof brought them some snacks, snuck through Chimecho's distracted gaze, rattled off a few knock-knock jokes and wished them good health.

Chatot made a strategic visit after Loudred, who had not been allowed to visit for long due to problems keeping his volume under control.

Chatot begun pacing a hole in the floor of the medical wing until Chimecho froze him in place with a terrifying glare. "Ahem." Chatot cleared his throat, after pausing. "Due to your injuries you have been excused from work for the time being. Until Chimecho says you are able to return to work, you will stay here. There WILL be time made up for this, due to this being an unauthorised excursion into a dangerous dungeon without telling anybody and making each member of the guild worry over your safety and send the whole-"

Chimecho gently coaxed Chatot out of the room before he began showing more emotion in front of them.

"Well that sucks," Litleo commented when Chatot had left. "Great."

"He cares," Sean said, although he himself didn't like the idea of extra work. "But he can't show that."

Rai just gave a soft laugh.

Croagunk was the last to visit them. Being the one to bring them dinner that night. "Meh-heh-heh, good news you two. Three." He corrected, deciding to include Litleo in this announcement. "In the time you've all been asleep, I've finally managed to repair my Swap Cauldron."

"Oh wow!" Rai said, enthusiasm unparalleled in the room. "So Grovyle's tip worked?"

"Yep. Smart guy that Grovyle. Meh-heh-heh." Croagunk turned his lidded gaze to Sean, who was doing his best to look pleased, and Litleo who was just confused. "Some scrape you three got in huh?"

"I feel like I get injured more often then not," Sean said, frowning as Rai looked to him. "This is the worst so far, but it isn't the first time. Those Shadow Pokémon were horrific."

Croagunk nodded slowly, cheek-pouches not moving. "I'd bet. Some serious stuff there. How are you three fairing?"

"Sore," Sean said.

"Bored," Litleo said.

"Alright," Rai said.

All three at the same time.

"Meh-heh-heh, I get that. I mean, mentally? Emotionally? You all nearly died, and it was to a Shadow Pokémon. You know the legends about that, right?"

Sean didn't, and looking around he noticed both Rai and Litleo cringing away. "No," he said, hoping Croagunk would explain.

He regretted it. Realising that maybe he didn't want to know.

Croagunk explained anyway. "They say that if a Shadow Pokémon does you in, you become a Shadow Pokémon yourself. Not sure how true a legend like that is, what legend is?"

 _Fogbound Lake was true_. Was what Sean nearly said, but he held his tongue. He could see Rai was thinking it.

"You can tell if something like that has left any… lasting damage, right?" Sean asked, feeling a mite nervous. He didn't like to think about being dragged down by all the electrike before, even less now.

"Yeah you're all fine physically," Croagunk said, all three breathing a small sigh of relief and muscles they didn't know they had untensed. "But stuff up here." He pointed a deadly hand to his temple. "That's harder to tell. Chimecho's good with healing the body, the best in the area, but no one really knows how to treat the head. But I hear talking about it helps."

Sean nodded. He understood what Croagunk was getting at. But it was awkward, and a little embarrassing, to talk about fears and memory's that now felt trivial. They had survived.

But a part of Sean's head still felt like he was in the clearing.

Rai's burns ached. Cold and hot in ways he couldn't really remember.

Litleo still felt like he had trouble breathing at times. Discretely coughing brought nothing up. No inky blackness he was afraid of seeing. No blood either. Nothing was there, but he could still feel the air being pressed out of him.

None of them said anything. But their expressions were enough for Croagunk. "Make sure you say something when you need too," he said lightly, moving to take his leave from the room. "Bottling stuff up never helps. Alright?"

He didn't seem to wait for a response and left the room, door falling shut with a soft click.

The room fell into an awkward silence. Sean played with a thread, tangling it around a claw. Rai's tail sparked slightly. Litleo took a few deep, comforting, breaths.

"I kinda feel like I'm still in the clearing at times," Sean said, breaking the silence. He flushed under his fur, insides of his ears going red, but he continued anyway. "I don't like thinking about what happened, but I can't help myself at times. I don't like it when it's really quiet."

He refused to look at either one of them. Saying it out loud felt like admitting to a weakness, and he didn't feel like a weight had lifted from his chest. Just that a burden was being pressed onto others.

"Something was… there," Litleo said quietly, also not looking at anyone. They all looked in a single spot, none of them meeting the other's eyes. "When the electrike were suffocating me. It told me to give in. I didn't, I said no. But… something was there."

 _Fogbound Lake was true._ Flashed through Sean and Rai's minds again, but they didn't say anything.

"That… thing," Rai said roughly. "Killed my family. And I couldn't beat it. Is it still there? Did Dusknoir drive it off, or did he just swoop in and save us."

"Dusknoir killed the Shadow Pokémon in Mount Bristle," Litleo pointed out. "He probably would have…"

Rai nodded, breathed a little easier. "I still couldn't. I just… there was nothing I could do against it. Nothing my parent… my brothers."

There were no tears in Rai's eyes. He had cried over them for years. It wasn't the closure he had hoped for in returning to Amp Plains. No due revenge. "And my Relic Fragment wasn't there. It was stupid to go."

"We didn't look everywhere," Sean said, jumping to Rai's comfort as naturally as breathing. "We could… g-go ba..."

He couldn't quite finish that.

Rai didn't respond. None of them wanted to think of going back.

They didn't talk much for the rest of the day. But there was no absolute silence held, something Sean was deeply grateful for.

After three days of loafing around in the medical wing, Chimecho finally let them free.

"You will do NO strenuous tasks," she said, staring all three felines down with a nurse's demanding glare. "That means NO tasks, NO jobs, NO dungeons, NO training. Nothing but short walks, take plenty of rest, drink plenty of water, and if you disappear AGAIN?" Chimecho didn't finish that thought, left them to think up plenty of horrible things that would happen if they disobeyed.

"I'm alright," Sean protested, jutting his chest forward in proof of a lack of the mummy wrapping Rai suffered and plasters that adorned Litleo.

Chimecho stared him down until his ears fell flat and he obeyed.

Sean stuck close to Rai, who was still the most heavily bandaged of the three of them. He was not squeamish and had watched Chimecho's work and asked her plenty of questions she was happy to answer. He felt confident he could replace the bandages if, for some reason, Chimecho was unable to do so and she offered to let him practise on her if he so pleased.

But with walking around in not a single room that smelled like cat on the line, Sean assured her another day. For now, he and Rai, wanted to take a walk through Treasure Town.

A few residents had come by to visit them in their imprisonment. Kangaskhan had come and cried all over Rai. Duskull had spooked all three of them. Spinda brought them each a Life Seed Smoothie. There was a surprising visit from Team Gazer, but each was aware of Beheeyem's role in helping them and gratitude worthy of a shaymin was shared.

Rai received most of the attention. With Vigoroth, Electivire, who had cried on Rai and got banished by Chimecho for it, Marowak, Marill and Azurill, and several more coming to visit Rai.

Now they could leave.

Litleo left the room first, unable to stand waiting any longer now that freedom was within his paws and he, gingerly, hopped off

He avoided what looked to be a hole that had been paced into the floor and then hastily filled and continued on.

However his hasty, in his recovering state, was still slow enough for large, round, and pink to spot him. Wigglytuff, delighted as always, rolled his way over to Litleo.

"Good afternoon friendly friend!" Wigglytuff beamed upon reaching Litleo, the Fire-type looking wary.

"Uh… hi?" he said, not sure about Wigglytuff overwhelming pleasantness.

"How are you feeling?" Wigglytuff asked, walking in pace with Litleo. "Your injuries were quite severe. I carried you in myself after Dusknoir pulled you out of his belly!"

Litleo would have grimaced upon being reminded of where he had been, but what Wigglytuff said caught his interest. "You? You carried me in?"

"Yup!" Wigglytuff nodded with his whole body. "Very carefully."

"Oh. Thank you." Litleo frowned and turned away, continuing to walk. Wigglytuff trotted along, unbothered with the silence. "Do you want me to pay you or something? For the medical care I guess?"

"What?" Wigglytuff gasped, voice so endearingly genuine it paused Litleo. "Gosh no! Never would I charge a friend for being saved! Never-Never! Besides teammates don't pay. It's part of Chatot's budgeting anyway. Stuff I don't get, medical things and food and bleh." Wigglytuff stuck his tongue out, but again Litleo needed to stop and return to something Wigglytuff had blurted out.

"Teammate?"

"Yeah!" Wigglytuff beamed. "You're Meowth and Shinx's teammate, aren't you?" Wigglytuff frowned and looked off into the distance. "Why would you have gone to Amp Plains with them if you weren't?" he questioned out loud, but not actually asking Litleo.

"You... wouldn't mind?" Litleo asked, voice suddenly small. "If I was a member of the guild?"

"I would mind." Wigglytuff nodded and Litleo felt something crack inside. "If you weren't." He opened his arms. "Friendly friend, are you not? We teach well here and would love to have you!"

Litleo searched Wigglytuff's expression, looking for any deceit or jokes. He saw nothing but bare-faced honesty. And cheer. A lot of goofy cheer.

Litleo swallowed and went to speak but paused when Sean and Rai's voices reached them both.

"I'm just saying, what if Chimecho was secretly evil? Who'd ever suspect her?" Sean was saying, obviously joking, but Rai was fluffing up through where bandages weren't.

"She's way too nice to be evil. And, if you forgot already, she saved our lives."

"For eeeviill." Sean grinned, and Rai gave him a truly unimpressed look. They stepped around Litleo and Wigglytuff, giving nods to the Guildmaster, as they continued on. Litleo shooting Wigglytuff a quirky look and receiving a mimed shove.

He joined them, and they didn't notice he hadn't been there.

"This is ridiculous, Litleo tell him Chimecho can't be evil!" Rai demanded, waving a paw at Sean.

"I dunno." Litleo grinned as Rai's expression darkened into a mock-glare. "I think I'll need to hear it all just to make an 'educated' decision."

Wigglytuff danced off to parts unknown as the three felines began their walk to Treasure Town.

"So I think it's a bit early to tell if Chimecho is evil," Litleo said after Sean gleefully repeated everything. "She's got some scary faces, but she DID save our lives."

"For evil," Sean reiterated.

"We don't know that yet," Litleo tutted. "Time needs to be taken, care, before such conclusions can be made."

"Why are you talking all fancy?" Rai asked, giving Litleo an inscrutable look.

"Well these things take time to work out," Litleo explained, stretching out and popping his back. "But we've got the time to work it out. Hopefully not anymore injuries like that, maybe watch how she acts when dealing with bumps and scrapes?"

"She also prepares the food," Sean pointed out. "Perfect time to poison someone."

"Has anyone died from the food?" Litleo asked.

"Not yet."

Rai cracked a smile before snorting in laughter. "You're ridiculous," he said, giving Sean a fond look. "Don't encourage him," he said, looking back to Litleo with a noticeably less fond look.

"I think I've done enough unencouraging so far," Litleo said. It was a simple sentence, spoken with no weight or force. As if without a care to be had. It still brought Rai to a stop.

"Yeah," he said, looking at Litleo with older eyes. "You have."

Litleo stopped himself, looking back to Rai with a cool expression. Sean glanced between the two and frowned, he edged his way to Rai's shadow, but didn't speak as the two stared each other down.

"So I was thinking for our next, much better planned, excursion we could-" Litleo began before Rai cut him off.

"Next excursion?" he almost growled.

Litleo hesitated and Sean witnessed several emotions flash across his face. He spotted guilt, anger, exhaustion, pain, and several more that went by too fast. Litleo swallowed and reigned in any acerbic comments to speak more gently. "Sure. I mean I heard your first journey together didn't end so well either. Beach Cave Calamity or something. A nasty first go, a rite of passage I guess, to get membership into Team Ion."

Litleo gave them a confident look, one that didn't shake even as Rai narrowed his eyes and Sean frowned in conflicted emotions.

"Why would you want to join our team?" he demanded. "Especially after you nearly died. Why?

"Why not?" Litleo attempted, but Rai wouldn't let that cut it.

"No. Tell me why you think you can just force yourself along on our journey and then decide you're on the team after it all goes to shit? I didn't want you to come to Amp Plains, but I couldn't stop you, but you think I'm just going to let you on my team as if nothing has happened between us?"

"If I didn't come, you would have died," Litleo pointed out, mane flickering with sparks for a moment. "I'm sorry, alright? I never meant to make you hate me. I never meant to hurt you."

"So why then?" Rai asked, looking warily at Litleo. "If you didn't mean it, why do it at all? Why for five years? Just tell me."

Litleo frowned and glanced upwards at the afternoon sky before sighing. "For as long as I've known you, everyone has liked you. Everyone knows you as the shy shinx with the tragic life. Wanting to become an explorer so badly, but just never having the nerve." He shook his head.

"You had people, everyone actually, who supported you. They told you to try again later, to always keep hoping, to always look forward. That one day it'll come to you. That if you're patient, you'll be an explorer one day."

Rai shifted awkwardly, he wasn't entirely comfortable where Litleo was taking this, but continued to listen attentively.

"Who was pushing you Rai?" Rai didn't react to the use of his actual name, Litleo didn't even notice he had used it. "Everyone was saying to be patient, to feel better when you couldn't do it, to be content that you'll get there someday, never saying when 'someday' would be."

He growled in disgust. Whether at the past or at himself, even Litleo wasn't sure. "I could see, I was sure that you'd never do it if someone didn't push you. If someone didn't just look at you and say 'good enough, top marks for hopes and dreams' to make you feel better, then why would you improve? I wanted to see you become an explorer, I knew you could do it. But you weren't. You just weren't."

Litleo stopped for some breath and looked down from the sky, looking to Rai with a guilty look. "I took it too far. I know I did, and I really am sorry. I thought I had to balance all the empty praise and well-wishing, everyone saying to feel better and try again some other time like that was going to do anything. I thought it was working too. Sometimes when I pushed you really far you'd go to the dojo, train, then march to the guild."

Litleo paused. Rai didn't need to hear what happened next, neither did Sean. They both knew. But Litleo said it anyway. "But you'd always turn back. Every time. You were so… sure that 'someday' would come that you just wouldn't try. So I thought I had to push harder and harder."

With a stony expression Rai shook his head. "I wanted to prove you wrong, but every time I'd go your words would flash through my head and I'd lose my nerve. I decided you were right about me."

Litleo cringed and nodded guiltily. "I'm sorry. I never meant to make you think you weren't good enough. I was sure you could be. I thought I could make you angry enough to do it, then throw it in my face and say you were good enough. But… it didn't go that way. I was wrong."

Those last three words caused Rai's eyes to widen. "You… said you were wrong?"

Litleo nodded, turning away slightly so he didn't have to look directly at Rai's shocked face. "Yeah, whatever. Not even I can be right ALL the time." He pawed the ground grumpily before sighing and looking back to Rai. "I don't think I was wrong in all regards," he said honestly, getting a raised eye from Rai.

"I took it way too far without a doubt," Litleo said. "But I still think doing nothing but hearing 'good enough' wasn't doing any better. I hurt you in so many ways, things you'll probably never forgive me for, but everyone else wasn't doing you any better either. You ARE strong, and even before Sean turned up you were strong. But you were lazy. I'm sorry for what I did though. There's no… excuse that just makes it better, but I want to try. You, heh, you inspired me really."

Rai breathed out a hard sigh, trying to find the words in the tumultuous miasma that was his formerly understood world. Litleo was a jerk and he was the poor orphan. Now things were seeming less black and white and he couldn't find words.

"I… I… you're right." He went with. "I don't think I can just move on from what you put me through. Not yet at least, not all at once. But…" he paused for a long moment and looked to Sean before back to Litleo. "You tried to make Sean leave me after we beat you."

Litleo's expression was pain and he bowed his head. "I… have no excuse for that. Just anger and embarrassment and frustration. I tried to justify it to myself later by saying it was just a 'test' for Sean. But…"

Rai turned to Sean. "What do you think about letting him on the team?"

Sean, caught somewhat off guard about being addressed, did his best to speak his best thoughts. "Um. I don't really have the history you two have. It's not easy to forgive bullies, something I just know for sure. But…" he swallowed and looked to Litleo who was doing his best not to look vulnerable. "I think he. Uh." He hesitated again, heart doing weird flips, mind telling him this was a bad idea, mind also telling him this was a great idea.

" _The story…"_ Sean thought before frowning and making his mind up. _"You know what…?"_

He set his mouth firm and nodded to Rai. "If you're willing to work with him. To try and put this behind you and start anew, then I support it." Litleo smiled widely and Rai gave a hesitant nod.

He looked back to a hopeful Litleo and breathed out a hard breath before giving a nod. "I guess we are going to be teammates now." He smiled weakly as Litleo gave a, somewhat teary, whoop. "I think we need to start over on a new foot." He reached his paw out, giving a fragile smile. Trusting Litleo. "I'm Shinx. Or… you can call me Rai."

Litleo looked at the paw for a moment in surprise, nearly reeling at the opportunity given. He quickly clasped it with his own and nodded a thankful smile back. "The names Mane. Mane the litleo. Call me Mane, Rai."

Rai smiled and nodded. "Sure, Mane."

"Thanks, Rai."

They both gave a smile before Rai pulled back. "Okay, bonding over. Let's start the day."

Nodding in relief that everything went better than he dared to hope, Mane began walking. "Yeah let's leave the gooshy stuff to Sean."

Smiling, Sean followed in their shadows as they walked in a comfortable silence towards Treasure Town. "Who said you could call me Sean?" he asked, teasingly. Litleo gave him a grin.

"You can call me Mane if I can call you Sean."

"Sure."

* * *

With some weight off both Rai and Mane's chests, they entered Treasure Town with breaths of fresh air.

The emotional weight may have been less, but they were still both sore from the recovery period and Sean caught them both wincing when they thought no one was looking.

He was a little surprised at the relative, to their states, healthiness he was in. _"I didn't quite take what they did though,"_ he reasoned after feeling guilty about it.

Everyone was all smiles as they saw the three out and about. A few smiles became somewhat fixed and confused upon seeing Rai and Mane sharing polite conversation, but no one approached them to demand answers.

They looked for Chansey at her day-care, but she wasn't in today and so it was decided to go to the next half of town.

"Little dude!" a very loud and energetic voice startled Sean and Mane as they were nearing the bridge to the other side of town.

Rai, however. "Big dude!" he replied with just as much enthusiasm and tried to run, but stumbled, right up to the boisterous owner.

"Electivire calls him dude?" Sean quietly asked Mane who gave him an amused look.

"Electivire calls everyone dude. No one knows why."

With a bemused smile, he followed after Rai with Mane taking up the rear. He didn't come all the way up to where Electivire held his modest shop.

It was more of a desk to receive applicants then an actual shop. It was bright yellow though, so it attracted attention regardless.

"Haha! You called me dude," Electivire laughed as Rai reached him. "How many Sitrus Berry's you had today?"

"Four." Rai beamed. "How many have you had?"

"Not a one today." Electivire shook his head and patted his belly. "Gave em all to Chimes."

"Is that why she was in a better mood yesterday?" Rai asked, cocking his head. Electivire just grinned a bright smile at him before gaving Rai a searching look and his smile dimmed.

"You still look in rotten shape little dude." Then tears began filling his eyes but Electivire refused to cry on Rai again lest Chimecho descend upon him. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now that I've got some fresh air," Rai said, nodding firmly and Electivire nodded too and discretely as he could, wiped his eyes.

"Now who have we got here?" Electivire asked as Sean and Mane reached Rai's side. "I haven't been properly acquainted with your new friend I've heard the townfolk gab on about."

Rai turned an expectant look on Sean who introduced himself. "I'm Meowth. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too little dude." Electivire leaned over his shopfront and reached out a large hand. A sparking tendril snaked down with it and he smacked it with his other hand. "Bad."

Somewhat apprehensive and remembering that Rai and not he was an Electric-type, Sean clasped one of Electivire's fingers with both of his paws and gave it an awkward shake.

Electivire wiggled his finger in response and Sean was, to his relief, not shocked. "So I heard you finally got little dude to join the guild? Fantastic job little dude!"

"Rai did most of the work," Sean said. "Uh, I mean Shinx. He did most of the work, I'm just relieved he's put up with me this long."

Electivire gave a great belly laugh and Sean smiled. The large Electric-type was the odd sort, but friendly.

"Well I shouldn't keep you both here forever, Chimes probably ordered some mandated gentle exercise of some shizz. You keep on going!"

"We will." Rai beamed. "See you Electivire."

"See you too little dudes."

Sean waved and Electivire waved with both hands and both of his electrical tendrils and Sean decided that he could have lived without the reminder of pokémon with tendrils.

He shuddered as the flesh ribbons of sylveon flashed through his mind.

"What are you shivering about?" Mane asked, spotting the spasm.

"Oh just all the probing – hey there's Marowak!"

Mane gave him an odd look but did turn as Marowak passed them. "Good day," Marowak said as he reached them. "Young Shinx? How are your wounds?"

"Much better now that I'm outside," Rai replied, just as easily as with Electivire. "Have you learned anything new about bones?"

"Alas, no." Marowak shook his head and thwapped the bone he carried into his palm. Sean jumped. "But a scholar continues the search regardless of setbacks."

He bade Rai goodbye and gave another nod as Sean and Mane went by. "Oh, Marowak?" Sean called, stopping short. The stout Ground-type stopped himself and turned back.

"Yes?"

"Would I be able to talk to you sometime?"

"About anything young Meowth."

With that, Marowak gave him another nod, and continued on.

"What's that about?" Mane asked as Rai cocked his head.

"Just something I've been thinking about lately," Sean said, brushing the questions off. They crossed the bridge and Vigoroth spotted them and kicked up a dust trail in his haste to see them.

"Shinx! Shinx! How are you feeling? How are you doing? Are you in any pain? Do you need a Sitrus Berry? Why are you out? Does Chimecho know? Don't tell me you snuck out! Don't ask me to hide stuff from Chimecho! She knows everything, and she's really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY scary when she's mad, or suspicious, or just floating down the street. Have you seen her when she's mad? She's like-"

Rai, with an ever-patient smile, put his paw up and Vigoroth stopped the stream of unyielding words from the apparently infinite lungs of Vigoroth. He took multiple gasping breaths as Sean tried to pull that apart and understand it all.

"I'm feeling better now that I'm outside," Rai answered. "I'm doing about the same as yesterday when you visited. I'm not in any need of a berry. Chimecho gave us permission to leave, but not do anything strenuous. You don't need to keep any secrets. And don't tell that last part to Sean, he's convinced of crazy things I think."

Sean gave Rai a baffled look, wondering how he could possibly have understood everything being vomited at him, but didn't question it. Vigoroth had acted the same yesterday and Sean didn't dare to ask questions he couldn't understand the answers too.

After another bout of a day's worth of discussion ran through in five minutes, Vigoroth let them go and the Kecleon Brother's beckoned them over.

"Shinx!" The green one smiled.

"Meowth." The purple one grinned.

"Welcome, welcome," they both greeted and received smiles in return.

"It seems Chimecho's let you free," Green said, rummaging through a drawer. "This is exciting, exciting!"

"In celebration of your bravery in returning to Amp Plains," Purple added as Green handed him something. "And also for your recovery."

Together they said. "We present you with a fresh apple each, free of charge. Picked just today from the Apple Woods, so their quality is top notch!"

"Thank you so much!" Rai positively glimmered with gratitude as Green carefully handed the apple to him, balancing it on Rai's head as the shinx grinned.

"Thanks," Sean said, smiling. It felt like forever since he'd had an apple fresh from a dungeon.

"What about Litleo?" Rai asked, as Sean took the apple off his forehead and held it out for him to bite into.

Both kecleon blinked and glanced past Rai and Sean to the third member of their trio. "Ah."

"He came to Amp Plains too," Sean pointed out. "And he's just joined the team officially." He was giving Mane a side glance as he spoke, realising that no one had acknowledged him up to this point.

Green and Purple looked to Rai for confirmation and the shinx nodded. "Yup. We're putting bagon's behind us and starting anew."

There was another moment of hesitation and silent deliberation between the two kecleon before Green procured another apple. "We only picked two from Apple Woods recently," he explained, handing it to Sean. "So it isn't quite as fresh as the other two."

"Food's food." Mane shrugged and bit into the offered apple, Sean quickly letting go so Mane's sharp teeth didn't remove more of his blood.

Rai thanked them again and they moved onto Kangaskhan as the Kecleon Brother's began whispering together.

Sean gave Mane a few searching looks, trying to find the words to ask a question delicately.

" _Can't just say 'No one seems to like you, huh?'"_ he thought as Mane challenged his look with something resembling a challenge.

"Not many people seem to be…" he began, looking to Mane who rolled his eyes.

"Just say what you really mean," he said. "No one likes me here."

Rai, hearing this, turned around with confusion evident on his face. "No one likes you?"

"Everyone likes you," Mane pointed out and left the matter in the air to settle. Rai's expression began morphing into guilt when Kangaskhan spotted them.

"Dears!" she called, and Rai was distracted from complicated emotions by Treasure Town's adopted grandmother.

With her was pink and egg shaped and all three of them could recognise Chansey.

"You three look terrible," she said, bluntly, as they reached the two maternal pokémon. "Tell Chimecho you need less loafing around and more Oran Berry's. Sitrus is better for pain, but no one listens. They just like the energy boost and taste of Sitrus Berry's."

"Be gentler on them dear," Kangaskhan chided, coming from around her shop to walk right up to them. The instinctive part of Sean's brain still wanted to run when the muscle kangaroo of Australia's wet dreams stomped up to them.

But Kangaskhan's voice was even and her eyes gentle. Rai had no such fear and allowed himself to be scooped up by the most careful bodybuilder in the area.

"You look better," she said, looking and feeling Rai. "Being outside is good for you, isn't it?"

"Yup!" Rai grinned, he didn't need to explain himself to Kangaskhan. "Chimecho's letting us out now, as long as we don't do anything strenuous."

Kangaskhan chuckled, as soothing as a rockslide. "Not long ago now I never would have thought that was a risk. You listen to Chimecho, you here?" She waggled a finger at all three of them. "She may seem strict, but she's just looking out for you. Chansey as well."

"Thank you for helping save our lives," Sean said, smiling at Chansey who gave him a tired one back. "We heard they called you in and you saved us."

"It's hard to ignore Chatot when he's that loud and flappy," Chansey sighed. "Took nearly a minute to calm him down enough to know what he wanted. We were already half way to the guild though, it was pretty clear what he wanted."

She gave a short stretch and gave Kangaskhan a smile. "I should get to the nursery. Good day Kangaskhan."

"You have a good day yourself Chansey," Kangaskhan replied. "Don't stress yourself and make sure to take things slow."

Chansey waved and wobbled down the street, four pairs of eyes following her.

"Is… she alright?" Mane asked, rather uncomfortable but Kangaskhan gave him a smile all the same.

"Overworked," she answered. "Better question is, are you Meowth and you Litleo alright? I've known Shinx so long I can tell how he's feeling. The two of you I don't know so well."

"I'm fine," Sean answered, popping a shoulder. "It looks worse than it is, I think. Between the three of us, I had the least injuries, so I think I've recovered the fastest."

"Don't go disobeying Chimecho already," Kangaskhan said, wagging a finger. "While no one knows your body, and your limits, better then yourself, if Chansey was not exaggerating, and she doesn't, then your injuries were just as threatening as Shinx and Litleo's were."

"They… where?" Sean frowned, and Kangaskhan nodded.

"From what I heard. There were fewer fresh injuries, as whatever took you all out inflicted on Shinx and Litleo, but a build up of injuries through that awful dungeon was just as bad. You are tougher than you think Meowth."

She smiled, and Sean blushed slightly, then looked to Mane. "How are you feeling dear?" she asked, softer than before.

"I'm good, actually," Mane answered, looking between Sean and Rai. "Better then good. Great!"

Kangaskhan smiled, but a little confused. "Good to hear, don't stress yourself and listen to Chimecho. Understand?"

Mane gave a reluctant nod.

Kangaskhan chatted with Rai a little longer before gently setting him on the ground. "I think this old monster's taken up enough of your time. You'll be wanting to stretch your legs, go to the beach. Don't enter the dungeon though," she added sharply. "If something does warrant that, go to the guild. If you get hurt again there will be consequences. Understand?"

Feeling the fear again, Sean immediately nodded. Rai and Mane were quick to agree as well, and Kangaskhan was all smiles again. "Take care dears."

With repeated stops for both breath and to talk, the new Team Ion took their time in the sun seriously and avoided returning to the guild as long as they could.

With it already being noon when Chimecho let them out, the day seemed to slip away quickly. The days in the infirmary felt like they dragged on when they weren't sleeping, now it was leaving them too quickly.

But all the while, as Rai was stopped and talked to Treasure Town residents while he and Mane stood awkwardly to the side, Sean was thinking.

He'd been thinking about it more often recently, but with nothing to do since Amp Plains except sit around, thoughts he couldn't avoid with work were rushing back at him.

Nothing was more prevalent then his own position on the team.

They had decided to spend the last hour at the beach and Sean decided he had to talk now, or he'd avoid the topic forever.

" _Progress isn't made unless it's forced,"_ he thought as he geared himself for this.

"Rai," Sean said, breaking the silence that had fallen on the three of them, lulled by the rise and fall of the tides. "I think we need to discuss something important. Mane too, actually," Sean added as Rai turned to him.

"Okay," Rai said. "What?"

"Yeah, you finally going say what's been on your mind the whole day?" Mane asked, shifting to face him and be comfortable at the same time.

Thrown off a little that Mane had noticed his silent deliberation, Sean begun. "Amp Plains was… bad." He cringed on the inside, this was already sounding ridiculous. "And I think I was the problem." There. Sean was more satisfied with that. "No, I don't think. I know I was the problem."

Nodding that he'd started his point successfully, things began falling into place and Sean went to continue. But paused at Rai's dawning horror.

"You're not the problem!" Rai squeaked. "Everything else was the problem. Me. Mane. The dungeon."

"Hey," Mane protested.

"You're fine Sean. Better then fine, you're great!"

Bemused a little at this, Sean gave a self-deprecating chuckle and shook his head. "Rai, I mean between the two, three of us now, I'm easily the weakest of the team. I've only got two moves, one of which doesn't always work, and I can't do nearly as much as you. All I can do is ferry items around really."

"And that's more than enough," Rai insisted. "It doesn't matter if you're not super strong, you're still super useful and I couldn't get through dungeons without you!"

Smiling slightly, enjoying the ego boost, Sean tried to reign this back. "Rai. You don't have to defend me or anything. I'm just thinking I need to get stronger." Rai's posture began to relax. "I've been pretty lazy lately, just riding on your coattails, or Grovyle's, or Corphish's. All the tougher dungeons we've done we've had someone else. Mane too!"

Mane perked up at being mentioned in a positive way. "Keep going," he purred.

"I just mean," Sean said, edging away from stoking any egos. "I've had it easy. And I keep getting hurt, because I'm not capable of defending myself when you can't. I can't just rely on you, or Mane, to save me every time I get into trouble."

"You get yourself out of trouble," Rai said quietly. "That aerodactyl and all."

"One case." Sean shrugged. "I've got items, but… well. Look there's three of us now. That means we need to buy more items, more food, more healing, to make sure I can keep everyone in fighting shape. That means we need more money. That means we need to take tougher jobs. That means harder dungeons. If I keep getting hurt like this, I'm just going to weigh you both down."

"What are you saying?" Rai asked, beginning to get alarmed again.

"I think I'm going to ask Marowak if he can train me," Sean answered, and Rai relaxed again. "I can't keep just… coasting along. Dungeons are training, sure, but with all the harder ones I've had two people to do the work for me. And now we will always have two." He nodded to Mane who smiled back. "But I don't want to just… be so weak. I've got to actually start working and stop being so lazy. I've got to get Night Slash down, maybe even learn a new move. Cause things are just going to get harder, and I don't want to have to be the one that needs to be protected all the time. Do you understand?"

Rai digested that for a moment before nodding. "Yeah I do." He gave a smile. "You had me worried there for a moment. It sounded like you wanted to leave or something."

"Leave?" Sean's ears went straight up as he realised how he had started their conversation. "Oh my god I did not mean that at all! I'm so sorry."

Rai chuckled. "You weren't so it's alright."

"Get a room you two," Mane moaned, pulling himself up and shaking some sand off. "In fact I think we all should get a room. It's getting late and I kinda want to sleep right here. So… back to the guild?"

"Back to the guild." Rai nodded.

"Back home." Sean smiled and helped Rai up.

"Well actually," Mane said as they began to walk. "I have a house somewhere else. It's still trashed though, probably ransacked at this point. I'll need to go check that out soon."

"Need any help?" Sean asked, and Mane shook his head.

"We'll help," Rai said firmly, getting a glance from both of his companions. "I've never been to your place before actually."

"Not as unique as your absurdly dangerous dug-out cliff," Mane remarked as Rai gave him a reproachful look.

"Sharpedo Bluff is not dangerous," he argued. "It's scenic."

"True art is tragedy I've heard." Mane smirked, and he and Rai got into an argument about living spaces. Sean just shook his head at the two.

Diglett and Loudred let them in. Some level of disbelief colouring their voices when Mane stepped on the grate, but there was no trouble and the three were allowed inside.

Chimecho was already waiting for them as they came down to the first floor.

"You were out for a while," she said tersely and quickly shepherded them down further. "Your bandages need to be looked at. Have you eaten anything at all? You had better not have been around any toxic pokémon. If those Team Skull's are back, you'd better not have picked a fight."

She was quickly reassured everything was fine and Chimecho, after examining them, decided to believe them. Rai got a chance to speak to Wigglytuff, but their conversation was over in just a few moments before Chimecho rang them for dinner.

"A light meal tonight," she announced as the guild entered the mess hall. "We are prioritising recovery eating tonight."

There were the usual Oran Berry's. But multiple other grains and objects that Sean couldn't even tell. They didn't taste very nice. But he did get passed a Plain Seed that was said to be from Wigglytuff.

Only, however, Chatot was the one who had clearly smuggled it in, not doing well at brushing a few small feathers off the seed. Sean decided to eat it and be thankful regardless.

While they ate, most of the guild shot Mane curious looks. Sean couldn't see any antagonism, which he decided was something at least, but mostly just bafflement. More than a few glances went Rai's way as well, but he was oblivious to the attention even after a day of everyone wanting to talk to him.

The meowth made internal bets on who would crack first. Front runner Sunflora turned out to be made of sterner stuff then he thought, as it was Croagunk who spoke first.

"So I hear Litleo's joined Team Ion," he said to the table at large, but directed only at Rai and Sean.

"That's right," Rai nodded. "Guildmaster Wigglytuff says it's okay." He looked to Wigglytuff for confirmation and received an energetic nod in return.

"Yup! Litleo is the newest friendly friend to join the Wigglytuff Guild! Hooray-hooray!"

Chatot gave them all a fierce look when cheers weren't within half a second of Wigglytuff and the whole guild, minus Team Ion, cheered. "HOORAY!"

"Shh," Chimecho hissed, right after joining in on the loudness. "Don't stress any of my patients out."

Wigglytuff smiled, but somewhat apologetically. "I understand Chimecho. That's why I didn't mention it, Team Ion, or whatever they decide to call themselves, do need their rest." He clapped his stubby hands. "That's why Chatot has already arranged a bed for Litleo!"

"He, as a member of your team, will be rooming with you," Chatot explained, an odd mix of authoritarian and apologetic in his eyes. "Understood?"

"Certainly!" Mane grinned and nudged Sean. "We'll be rooming together. Excited?"

"Yay," Sean deadpanned.

"You will be."

"Keep your paws off him," Rai said, giving Mane a dark look. "I'm always watching."

"Creepy."

Rai squeaked and several apprentices, and Chatot, had to smother snorts of amusement. Wigglytuff just began to dance as he was oft to do.

With dinner over, Chimecho decreed it was bed time for Team Ion.

"But mother," Mane grumbled, but let himself be led down. He hadn't been in this part of the guild before and was trying to take in as much as he can, but his eyes kept drooping.

He began to complain, loudly, as his room was the furthest walk, but Chimecho shushed him.

"Home sweet home," Sean mumbled as Chimecho held the door open for them. It was a surprising comfort to crash down on his old, non-sheeted, bed. The infirmary had comfortable sheets, but everything else was strange and unpleasant. Here he could smell home and was reminded of all the enjoyable nights.

A third bed of straw had been brought in and fashioned into a circle and after Sean and Rai had slumped onto their beds, he took the freshest one and grumbled.

"If my house hasn't been looted yet, I'm bringing my bed over."

"Yes-yes," Chimecho tutted, making sure they were all comfortable. "Tomorrow or the day after that. You will not be doing any strenuous activity."

"You're no fun," Mane harrumphed but relaxed into the straw anyway.

"Goodnight you three," Chimecho whispered and floated out the door, leaving it cracked open just in case one of them needed her during the night.

They were tired enough that Loudred's snores probably wouldn't bother them.

"Hey Sean?" Rai asked, with Chimecho gone they could talk again.

"Yeah?"

"I'm up," Mane sighed.

"Good. You're not out yet."

"What is it?" Mane groaned. "And can it wait for a week?"

"I was just wondering," Rai yawned. They were all drifting off, even as Rai was speaking. "Since Mane's on the team now, should we change our team name? Wigglytuff mentioned it's an option."

"Mm."

"It'd be cool or something," Mane said. "Too tired to care yet."

"Do you know anything that'd make sense?" Rai hummed. "Ion was pretty cool, even though I don't really understand it. What's fire, and electric, and normal?"

"Plasma," Sean muttered absentmindedly. "Team Plasma could be cool."

"Mm."

"Mm."

The three drifted off, the day having truly worn them out.

Sean would have time to realise what he said tomorrow.

* * *

 **Two people guessed it, or at least thought it was a possibility! Average Pichu and Lucky_Guardian good work you two! Litleo, or Mane as we now know, joins the crew and completes the duo of cats into a trio of kitties! Holy crap it feels so good to write Mane instead of Litleo. Over the last three chapters I keep accidentally writing Mane and I was getting paranoid I had put his name down somewhere and missed it.**

 **And as you can see, since I am not running with the Chimecho Assembly recruiting thing, Mane is a fully-fledged apprentice of the Wigglytuff Guild. If he had joined earlier, which wouldn't have happened, but had he joined in time, he would have been along for the expedition as well.**

 **So I do want to hear your thoughts on whether or not the name should actually be changed to Team Plasma. My username will remain Team Ion regardless, but the idea is there. I personally think it's hilarious (and I have a funny scene in mind. But just the one. Is that enough for a team name change along with the new recruit?), so I kinda want to do this, but if it's too… weird/stupid, or whatever, tell me now. Should it stick as Team Ion, change to Team Plasma, or go with a third option?**


	17. Prelude to Violence

**Hello! Hello! Welcome! I'm so glad you're all here :D**

 **I have a beta now! Two really. How exciting! Check out MagicAngelo on fanfiction, there is a great PMD story over there as well that could use some attention.**

 **Also! I have fanart now! Ah! I got it a while ago and I'm still over the moon. If you're reading on Fanfiction, then look for a Tabidot on deviantart. If you're on Archive, you'll be able to find a link to in the comments for chapter 16.**

 **Regardless, I am honoured beyond words for the art. And hey, if anyone else wants to draw anything I'd be equally as honoured :)**

* * *

"And THREE! Smiles go for miles!" Sean, Rai, and now Mane all joined in on the morning cheers with exuberance. It had felt like ages since they had started their day like this.

"Okay pokémon," Chatot said grandly. "Time to get to work."

"HOORAY!" Everyone cheered, rattling the guild's windows with their voices.

With that majority of the guild wandered to their assigned tasks. If Chatot had something else in mind he'd call them back, otherwise they knew what to do.

The team currently known as Ion, however, was not so directed. "Hm, you three," Chatot said, turning to them with an imperious eye. He tested the last word for a moment, eyes falling on Mane longer than either Sean or Rai. "Chimecho has decreed you still require at least one more day or rest. However!" he added when Rai gave a disappointed sigh. "After your check-up with her, you should take this day as a means of preparation. With three of you now things will be different. Easier in some ways, but harder in others. Perhaps try and… understand each other."

"Yes sir," Rai said dutifully, Mane held a smarmy retort back for later.

"Good." Chatot nodded, pleased he was being listened too. "Perhaps take a day of discussion and unifying of your wants out of this partnership. All three being on the same way of thinking is very helpful!"

"Didn't you explore with Wigglytuff?" Mane blurted out.

Chatot's expression of distant pride faded as he gave Mane a sharp look. " _Guildmaster_ Wigglytuff, yes," he said to Mane's unchanging expression. "Are you implying I cannot understand a friend I have for years before your birth?"

"Eh." Mane shrugged, feeling Rai and Sean's eyes on him. "He always seemed like the kind of pokémon you could never figure out. But, good on you then!" His voice was chipper and flooded with politeness. Chatot's beak rose slightly, but he didn't wish to start an argument over something so small.

"Yes, quite." Chatot looked between the three and nodded. "Finish healing from your ordeal," he said, eyes lingering on Sean for a longer moment. "And you'll be back to work tomorrow!"

With that he bid them goodbye and hopped off.

"Did he really need to say Chimecho 'decreed' we have to rest?" Mane asked once the area was clear of bird pokémon. "That's so dramatic."

"He's just making sure we understand," Rai argued. "We can't injure ourselves further, imagine what Chimecho would do to us then?"

"Oh?" Sean grinned, shrugging off Chatot's lingering gaze on him from earlier. "You are coming around to the theory?"

"What theory?" a light, pleasant, tinkly voice asked and all three jumped.

Chimecho floated there and Sean thanked the heavens he hadn't said what theory he had. Even as a playful joke, no thank you.

"Nothing important," Mane said smoothly and earnestly. "Just some playful fun."

"Hm." Chimecho looked over them all for a moment before clicking her tongue. "Well come along then."

They followed, Chimecho quickly and skilfully removed and reapplied the bandages on Rai and Mane, while the rest of Sean's injuries had vanished.

"More scars I fear," Chimecho said softly, having looked over Sean last. "I'm sorry about that." The gentle psychic touch ran over a few ones on his back that Sean didn't even know were there. "What dungeons have you suffered through?"

"Not sure," Sean said, uneasy. It was hard to find scars through his fur, but it bothered him that he had so many. He was almost sure that wasn't right, but then again. _"The future is a horrible place."_

Frankly, Sean preferred the pleasant present. Less dead world and more thrilling adventure this was.

"Well despite your injuries, you seem well recovered," Chimecho explained while Rai and Mane watched on jealously. "I still would not advise you to enter any dungeons, especially alone, but you're fighting fit."

"So I can train?" Sean asked happily and Chimecho nodded.

"Don't strain yourself too hard. That's a word of advice, even ignoring your recent injuries as your body still has some recovery to do. You may train, however. Those two, however." Chimecho turned the violent eye on them. "Are not allowed."

"Aww…" Mane grumbled and put his head on his paws. One of them was still bandaged but most of his body was free of the constricting fibres.

The clumps of Rai's fur that had been burned out and then shaved by Chimecho were already coming back well. It still left him looking very patchy, like someone had given up halfway on filling in all the colours on Rai, but he only had a few bandages left himself.

"I mean it," Chimecho said warningly before looking to Sean. "Don't let them strain themselves, alright? I think I can trust you."

Sean smiled and nodded, shooting a toothier grin at the other two. "Oh no problem at all."

"Oh we'll see who's a problem," Mane groused but Rai nudged him to be quiet.

With no other business in the guild, they were allowed out for a second breath of fresh air.

"Ah this is the life." Mane sighed as they trotted out. He stood on Sean's right, Rai stood on Sean's left. Two quadrupeds and a meowth standing on two legs. "Being a guild brat is going to be fun I think."

"It's not all fun and games," Rai pointed out. "Outlaws and ferrying jobs."

"New people, new experiences," Mane rebutted, grinning.

"Sometimes we have to take the sentries places and watch the guild."

"Feet are interesting."

Rai breathed out a hard breath. "Okay." He took the challenge. "Some adventures are a bust, take too long, and leave Sean smelling bad."

To that, Mane quirked his eyes. "Just Sean?"

Sean was giving Rai a dark look, but Rai had adopted a twinkle in his eyes and was grinning at him. "He doesn't bathe himself. He goes to the Hot Springs."

"Whaaa?" Mane asked, overly loud and long winded. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want hairballs like you," Sean said, aiming to gain control of the conversation, but Rai was still grinning. Mane was about to carry on.

"You don't bathe? Really?" Mane was judging him, and Sean felt like this was not correct. Something had gone backwards here. "Heh, I'm not dealing with smelly meowth. If it's so big of a deal, I'LL bathe you!"

He fought to keep the mocking grin off his face and look earnest, letting Sean splutter in defiant shock while Rai's expression had gone into something almost reproachful.

Sean laughed, that was the only way. Mane's expression had broken into a leer and Rai was still looking perturbed.

"No thank you," Sean managed. "I'll just visit the Hot Springs more often if it's that big of a deal."

"Your loss." Mane shook his fur. "What about you Rai? Don't have something to say?"

Rai stared at him before blinking slowly.

Sean chuckled again. "That's an image I need scrubbed from my mind."

Still amused, but coming to be a bit more serious, Mane pushed the conversation to a different path. "So we kinda talked about it last night, but we were all so tired. Team names huh? You think it should be changed?"

Sean frowned, something was coming to him.

"Oh yeah." Rai nodded. "When Guildmaster Wigglytuff wanted to talk to me yesterday he mentioned, among other things, that we can change the team name if we wish. It's not often done, but it's an option I thought would only be fair to bring up."

"What would we even change it too?" Mane asked. "Team Ion sounds alright. What did Sean say last night, something about-"

"PLASMA!" Sean squeaked, upon realisation hitting him.

"Yeah… ow." Mane flicked an ear at the painfully high pitch Sean had gone to. "Team Plasma. That sounds interesting."

"What does it mean?" Rai asked, turning to the squeaking feline pokémon. "You knew what ion meant, what's plasma?"

"Really hot," Mane answered, to Rai surprise. "Sounds familiar. I'm not really sure what it is, but Fire-types occasionally talk about plasma. It's meant to be obscenely hot though. So it fits me at least."

He was grinning again, a lazy quirk to his eyes, and Sean explained.

"Plasma is a state of matter," he said, somewhat numbly. "Extremely high temperatures can cause it. So… fire, or electricity. And matter is a normal thing, so…"

Rai and Mane both nodded, the latter curious about how this odd meowth knew this science stuff. "I guess." Rai looked to Mane who opened his mouth, but Sean cut over them.

"No!" he said, almost shouted, and the two blinked. "Uh… no, I don't think it fits us so well."

Rai gave him a puzzled look, but Mane thankfully nodded. "Yeah. It doesn't have the same ring to it as Team Ion does. What does ion mean anyway?"

"It's uh… stuff to do with atoms." Sean rubbed an arm awkwardly, he was remembering that Mane didn't actually know about his true nature and was debating telling him. "Really small stuff. Building blocks of the world and such."

"Huh… how do you…? Eh, whatever." Mane shrugged, he was sensing an answer was not forthright. "Let's just keep thinking."

* * *

"So I think I'm going to go around to my house, see if it hasn't been completely torn apart yet." They'd taken a walk all the way to Sharpedo Bluff and, being reminded of Rai's former living area, Mane brought it up. "I hope my bed at least is still there."

"Sure," Sean said eyes falling off the ocean below. "Might as well do something." Rai gave a mute nod himself, enjoying the ocean's sounds.

On their second walk through Treasure Town, the three were stopped by someone familiar.

"Salutations," Beheeyem said, giving a wave with his alien arm. "Tis good to see the three of you up and about once more."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Electrike cheered, running up to them and doing a few laps. "How are you doing? How? How? How?"

"Reprimand: Give them space," Beldum said when both Mane and Sean winced, but Electrike took another lap before going back to his team.

"It's good to see you again Beheeyem." Rai smiled brightly. "Thanks again for saving our lives."

Beheeyem waved his hand at them. "No-no, it was simply my civic duty as a pokémon. I know you would have done everything in your power to help us had the situation been reversed."

"Who are you again?" Mane asked, deciding he was finished with being left out of the loop.

Sean whispered over to him. "Beheeyem." And Mane gave his cheeky grin a withering look.

"Yeah. I gathered that much."

"I am Beheeyem, the leader of Team Gazer," Beheeyem said grandly, straighten up in a dramatic position. "These are my compatriots, Beldum and Electrike. We seek to uncover the past."

"Explore the future!" Electrike continued.

"Declaration: And protect the present." All eyes fell on Beldum. Beheeyem and Electrike seemed unbothered but Mane whispered.

"Their motto seems to get a bit slow at the end there." He nudged Sean who didn't nod. He did not agree on the outside.

Beheeyem pretended as if he hadn't heard that, but Electrike bounded over to Mane who stepped back. "Based on the two of you covered in bandages, is it wrong to assume you still have healing to do?"

"Yeah." Rai nodded. "Chimecho's cleared S-Meowth though. He seems to understand when she's talking about that healing stuff."

Inquisitive eyes fell on Sean and he began talking as Mane and Electrike began to circle each other, Mane's eyes never leaving the curious Electric-type. "With all the bruising, burns, internal bleeding, the uh… external bleeding on Rai and a few lung things, she's being very careful with us. Making sure we heal up without causing lasting damage to ourselves."

Beheeyem nodded. "It is far better to be safe than sorry. Being lamed would not do well for you at any time, but all three are quite young. Best remain careful." He raised a finger and waggled a light on it. "Do not get yourselves into more situations that require Dusknoir and Beheeyem's intervention. It's worrisome."

"What are you?" Mane called from where he was staring down Electrike. "Their mother?"

"Statement: No. Beheeyem is male. And of an incorrect egg-group to be closely related to any of you."

Mane gave Beldum a flat look as Beheeyem raised an arm to stroke along the metal body. "Thank you Beldum," he said after a pause.

"Statement: You are welcome."

"Now." Beheeyem clasped his hands together, lights intertwining. "Would you join us three for a drink in Spinda's Café?"

"If this is a date I'm choosing Electrike," Mane said immediately. He received looks. He returned those nuanced expressions.

"Hooray!" Electrike cheered and sped off, Beheeyem gave a tired sigh.

"Declaration: I choose Shinx."

Sean laughed at Rai's confused and vaguely affronted look but nodded to Beheeyem's request regardless. "Sure… don't listen to Litleo. He's, uh…"

"I completely understand," Beheeyem said, waving him off. "Electrike seems to be cut from the same cloth."

Sean saddled up next to Beheeyem as they walked the short distance out of Treasure Town and to Spinda's Café. Beldum floated by him silently before swivelling their eye to him.

"Statement: You appear in thought, yet with something to say."

"Hm?" Sean blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking."

Beldum's eyes swivelled up and down for a moment before spinning to Beheeyem and Rai chatting about Dusknoir. Their eye returned to Sean rubbing his chest and Beldum spoke once more. "Declarative Apology: It was incorrect in retrospect to have fought at Boulder Quarry. I apologise for striking you."

Sean's paw dropped from his chest, unaware he was even doing so, and he gave Beldum a puzzled smile. "It's fine. It was a mistake, manipulated into doing so. No need to apologise, I'm just sorry I didn't get Ditto to reveal themselves earlier."

Beldum bobbed in the air in silence and Sean took a moment to wondering what kind of Psychic ability allowed it to float yet not use any other moves. Beldum's eyes returned to him, creeping him out with its ability to swivel at any moment. "Query: Your attention on the Time Gear was disconcerting, why did it enrapture you so?"

Sean's heart did a funny flip and he blinked at Beldum, mind racing.

"We're here. Hello? Anyone in there?" Rai waved a paw and Sean blinked again. Beldum's eye swivelled to Beheeyem who gave a minute shake of the head.

"Oh we're here?" Sean asked, and Rai smiled.

"That's what I've been chattering about," he said and nudged Sean until he moved, following after Beheeyem into the comfortable space that was Spinda's Café.

"Welcome all," Spinda waved, nearly toppling over in the process. "Take… a seat wherever… you… please."

Mane and Electrike were already sitting at a large table, glaring at each other. Beldum took their spot by Electrike's left and Beheeyem sat down on his right. Rai let Sean sit down next to Mane then took his seat next to Sean, the meowth and litleo's eyes falling solely on Electrike. Mane moved in closer, and then Rai did, going until Sean was almost squeezed between them.

"So what's up?" Sean asked, highly aware of the fire cat and electric cat by his arms. His tail flicked out.

Beheeyem templed his fingers and leaned forward. "We were on our way to Treasure Town when Dusknoir found us," he explained as Sean and Rai frowned. "We were heading here for you."

"For us?" Rai asked. "Why us?"

"Because you and we were the ones who found that Time Gear together," Beheeyem said. It wasn't dangerous to say this out loud, word had already spread about the existence and subsequent disappearance of Boulder Quarry's Time Gear. "Along with Wigglytuff and… someone else many years ago."

"Okay," Rai said slowly, giving a slow nod as well. "But still, why were you coming here for us?"

Beheeyem dropped his hands and sighed. "Time is degrading further," he said, laying it out there in all the bluntness he could. "Dungeons are appearing more frequently. Shadow Pokémon are appearing more frequently. Feral's are fleeing dungeons. Things are going to devolve into chaos soon if the solution to whatever is going on isn't found."

"What is going on then?" Mane asked sharply and Beheeyem shrugged.

"That's the first problem," he said, rubbing his face with his hand. "We've been searching for all the information on Time Gears since Boulder Quarry. Trying to find some rhyme or reason to what's going on."

"Is it a problem though?" Mane asked, resting his paws on a table and giving Beheeyem a challenging look. "Time Gears are disappearing. That seems like it'd be the cause."

"No." Rai shook his head. "Chatot explained not long after we joined the guild that things were going on for a while now. Before even Treeshroud Forest was frozen in time."

"Before it was frozen?" Mane questioned. "Or only by the time that someone figured out that gear was missing?"

For that, Rai had no answer. He looked to Beheeyem who sighed.

"We asked that same question," he admitted. "And found no answer. It seems possible that something was happening before the first gear was taken, but certainty? That is much harder to determine. That forest is a vindictive dungeon few had made it to the end of regardless, and we don't know how long it takes for a dungeon to freeze. Boulder Quarry is not entirely frozen in time after all, but all of the hidden inner dungeon is. Who knows how long it takes before it is noticeable?"

Sean remained perfectly silent and attentive throughout this. He was happy to skate this one by. Beldum looked to Beheeyem who gave a brief nod.

"Inquisitive: Meowth, your attention on Boulder Quarry's Time Gear. Neither your companion or any of us reacted the same way."

"Excuse me?" Sean asked, frowning as Rai and Mane looked to him. "What are you implying there?"

"We aren't implying anything Meowth," Beheeyem insisted. "It is simply a question that has to be asked. You had a reaction there."

"It was beautiful to look at," Sean said, feeling very uncomfortable but trying to not be defensive. "That's it."

"You reacted the same with," Rai began before clamming up.

"The same with what?" Beheeyem asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah," Mane said. "With what?"

"I… uh…" Rai looked to Sean with help, but he looked just as mortified and equally as unhelpful.

"Have you the location of another?" Beheeyem asked softly.

"Yeah do you? Do you?" Electrike barked, unable to remain silent like he agreed.

"We…" Rai looked to Sean again in a panic.

"We can't say," Sean managed, wincing under Beheeyem's frustrated expression. "I'm sorry, it was a promise."

Beheeyem looked at him for a very hard moment before breathing out. "I see."

"Ooh is that what?" Mane said before nodding smartly. "Gotcha. My mouth's a banette."

" _There's a lot he should know,"_ Sean thought absentmindedly while Beheeyem floated into the air.

"I believe our conversation is done for now," he said as Rai stood up.

"I hope we haven't offended you." He frowned and Beheeyem took a moment but shook his head.

"I am going to speak with Wigglytuff," he said. "It isn't a stretch to perhaps assume something said by the guild was not as truthful as it seemed. If nothing else, some peace of mind is something I dearly want. And to offer our help, there are proactive measures we should be doing, and nothing is more important than fixing whatever chaos is gripping the land. Not even honour.

He gave them a look and then floated off, Beldum and Electrike moving on after him quickly.

"I feel like I offended him," Rai said, and Sean smacked his shoulder.

"I'm the one who said it," he argued, and Rai gave a soft laugh.

"Yeah. I do feel bad though, he saved us, and we couldn't say anything."

"So that whole little failed swim you went on a little while ago?" Mane asked, sliding into the conversation. "Was that maybe not so much of a failure?"

Rai gave Sean a concerned look, but Sean nodded and lowered his voice. "He's part of the guild, Rai," he pointed out and Mane grinned.

"I'm so smart."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Rai grumbled as Sean came to his feet.

"I think I've used up enough of the day," he said, looking to the door. "I should really speak to Marowak."

Rai joined him. "Marowak's really strong and smart, I've trained with him."

Mane also joined them in standing. Unlike Sean, both of the other two didn't gain much height in doing so. "Well I've got to see this."

* * *

"How does Team ThunderFlame sound?" Mane asked as they made themselves busy in Marowak's Dojo.

The skull-wearing creature was delighted to see Rai, sympathetic to Sean's wishes to get stronger, and tolerant of Mane's presence.

That was the least they could ask for, Sean and Rai were beginning to realise.

"Where's Sean in that name?" Rai asked, watching as Sean began running laps in the training room with Marowak barking demands.

Mane huffed, but he saw the shinx's point. "Well then Team Whiskers? We all have those."

Rai watched as Sean stumbled off his feet, managed to catch himself, and roll back up as Marowak said something firm and only almost emotionally hurtful. "Hm. Isn't that too cutesy?"

"Team Tough?"

"Now you're just being silly."

Mane snickered and glanced over to Sean. During their periods of bare bones awkward conversation and somewhat less awkward silence, Sean was being put through the ringer by Marowak.

The Bone Keeper Pokémon was steadily smacking his bone club into a palm. The sound causing Sean to flinch each time the dull thwack echoed out in the small room.

Marowak hadn't done anything but stare, criticise, and stare some more. Still, he didn't want to know what might happen if he displeased the suddenly crazy taskmaster and neither Rai nor Mane were a good matchup for him if he needed help.

"So how?" he puffed as he ran, Marowak following steadily and smacking the bone against his palm. "Is this going to help? Endurance training? It's more strength I'm worried about."

"There is little use you can be in battle if you cannot finish your excursion afterwards," Marowak said primly. "Now stop dragging your tail, hold it up or I'll put a weight on it and force you too."

Sean withheld the groan and continued plodding along. He could only thank his stars this body was much fitter then whatever he was before. He was sure of that, stamina was not a fun thing.

Even then, as he ran he could feel his heart beating heavily in his chest, combined with the fast and sharp breaths he was taking, Sean was reminded how thin he was.

He had put on some muscle during his time here, and some weight. Still, being able to feel his ribs when he breathed too hard didn't sit well with him.

"Faster!" Marowak snapped, smacking his bone harder and Sean jumped. He was lagging behind with all the thinking, he resolved to put it out of his mind until later, like his preferred to do.

"What about Team Purrfect?" Mane asked as they continued watching Sean flail onwards. He was swinging his arms an awful lot, which Marowak barked a correction too. Sean shot them pleading looks but both just returned it with silent judgement.

He had asked for this after all.

"That's a funny one," Rai mumbled. "Didn't know you could purr."

"I can't, actually," Mane said. "Can you?"

"No."

"Okay then."

They continued watching until Marowak decided he had enough of Sean's attempt to run in circles.

"Hmm… yes," he said, lowly as he rubbed his chin on the rounded end of his bone club. "A lot of work needs to be done. What moves can you use Meowth?"

Sean, having only slight trouble breathing, little enough that Mane did not feel sympathy, choked out. "S-Scratch and Night Slash." He took a few moments for heavy breathing. "Sort of. I've mostly got it down. But sometimes. It takes me a few tries."

Marowak nodded. "Hmm. Very well. Endurance training will need to be done every day, make a lap around Treasure Town each morning while your partner. Partners," Marowak corrected. "Make the preparations for your days journey. We'll move up to two laps as you begin to build some stamina. After you return, come here and I will begin working you into proper shape. Being able to run from or after a fight is one thing, but you still need to learn how to actually fight."

Sean nodded, mostly grateful but somewhat fearfully. "Y-yes." He nodded again before adding. "Sir."

Marowak waved him off. "No 'sir' business around here," he said, smacking his palm and Sean twitched. "I am Marowak as you are Meowth."

Sean quickly agreed with that. "Yes! No problem, Marowak."

"Very good. Now follow me." He turned tail and began to stroll to the opening in his dojo. "Within is a contained dungeon. We will enter together, but you will be leading, and you will be doing the work. Leave your bag with your partners."

Sean gave the two bored pokémon a pained look and Mane perked up. "If you're going in then we should probably do something else."

Rai yawned and pulled himself up as well, he nosed the strap of the Treasure Bag over his head and lifted it. "I think Chimecho might give us some lunch."

"Great!" Mane beamed. "I'm starved."

Sean gave them a glare, but it softened into a sigh. "Have fun you two."

"Good luck S-Meowth," Rai called and gave a crackling smile. "You'll do fantastic. I'll see you at the guild later, we might take over from Loudred and Diglett since why not?"

"What? Work?" Mane moaned and sat down. "I'm staying."

Rai gave him a truly flat look before sighing. "Or we can go get your bed." Mane perked up again and bounced to his feet.

"Well what are we waiting for?" he laughed, flicking his tail. "Catch you later Sean? Maybe I'll see your feet later, who knows?"

Rai tossed his head after Mane, and Sean waved them goodbye.

"Now," Marowak's chilling voice put his fur on end. "The training begins."

* * *

Rai gave a low whistle as he and Mane looked around the hollowed-out tree he had staked his home in.

"That doesn't… look good," Rai said, eyes looking up and down. They hadn't even entered yet and the place was looking terrible. The door was missing, just to start with.

Mane took a deep breath and set his jaw. "Well…" he didn't finish the thought and just stepped forward. Rai quickly hopped into movement himself, trailing the proud litleo into his home.

"It's only been a few days," Rai mumbled as they stepped in. The entire room was stripped of valuables and what was left was broken.

Mane gingerly picked his way through his house with a stony expression, kicking broken twigs and shards of Orbs out of his way. Or perhaps just to kick them.

"Treasure Town is a nice place," Rai said softly, looking around at the ruin. "Who'd do this?"

Mane reached his nest and moved some stuff out of the way. "Hmm. Not as bad as I had feared," he said, looking down at his straw bed. The sheet that had covered his bed was gone and a hollow pang rang out through his chest, but he refused to let it show. "Let's go."

Rai started from where he was examining what appeared to be some graffiti and turned to Mane with a confused look. "What?" Mane just continued to walk forward, tail rigid in place. "Is your bed gone?" Mane didn't reply. "Couldn't there be something you want to take with you? Surely not everything is missing."

Mane paused as he reached Rai, close enough that Rai could see the tenseness in his neck. "There's nothing here," he hissed. "Let's just go."

Rai looked back to where Mane had gone and back to where Mane was now doing his best not to stomp. "Mane. We just got here."

Mane sighed and the tension in his body seemed to go out all at once, almost leaving him looking deflated. He turned back with a torn expression and Rai's breath hitched in his throat. "Look I was expecting this, I just needed to have it confirmed. There is nothing here. Let's. Go."

Rai swallowed and stepped forward. "Shouldn't we look anyway? Something might not be broken, or something may have been missed."

Mane snorted. "I do love your optimism," he sneered, and Rai paused. In an instant he was reminded of all the other times he and Mane had spoken. Mane seemed to detect Rai's anxiety and visibly pulled his expression down a notch. "I'm sorry. Please, just let it go."

Rai stared at him for a moment before sighing. "No. Tell me what you were looking for, then we'll see."

Mane growled and tossed his head. "Why are you so damn stubborn?" he demanded, but Rai stood firm. "Fine. I wanted my sheet. It's valuable. It's gone. I'll need to get a new one with all the money I'm going to earn now that I'm a guild brat. Happy?"

Rai brightened and nodded. "Definitely." He trotted forward to a stunned Mane and gave him a smile. "Thanks for telling me. And I'm sorry this happened." His smile faded, and he looked around the trashed house again. "Why would anyone do this?"

Mane waved a paw in front of his eyes and Rai turned back to him. "Stop looking around and let's just go."

Rai looked to challenge him again for a moment but nodded and Mane sighed in relief. They quickly left and once they were clear of that place Mane's cocky smile returned. "You know it took me just three meetings to get Sean to come to my house. Took me five years to get you to. You play hard to get."

Rai gave him a flat look and tapped the silvery bow Mane wore around his neck. "I'm still annoyed you made Sean give you that for a Perfect Apple."

"I offered my body," Mane replied, laughing out at the myriad of expression that immediately flew over Rai's face. Affronted was the one he enjoyed the most. "But he said no. Even when I did this." Mane stretched out as widely as he could, claws popping out and tail flipping up. "Ah. But still, nothing."

"As if he would," Rai grumbled, and Mane leered at him, Rai sneered back and they both glared at each other before breaking into laughter.

"Don't pull faces at me," Rai admonished, the effect lessened by his giggles.

"Don't have a face so easy to laugh at," Mane joked back.

Rai shook his head at him and they continued to make light conversation on the walk back to the guild. Things were easier then it had been in the dojo, until Mane decided it was time to move back into harder areas of conversation.

"So about that little expedition the guild went on?" he began, voice light and innocent. It made Rai tense up, although he reminded himself that he didn't need to be. "Too bad that didn't work out so well, huh?"

Rai chewed on the thought for a moment before Mane turned to look right into his eyes. "So?"

Rai sighed and nodded. "There was a promise we made. Instead of having our memories taken. You're a part of the guild now, but… well, I'd need to ask the Guildmaster if I could really tell you anything. I think you've guessed it though."

Mane nodded. "Okay, I get you. I can understand that you don't really trust me yet." Rai's expression turned guilty, but he waved it down. "Don't look at me like that. Seriously. The only one who should ever be guilty between us is me.

Rai breathed out and found he didn't need to force a smile, it just came about his face. "Thank you." They didn't have much more to say as the walked the rest of the path.

Unlike the hours long trip of getting lost that Sean suffered through, it only took twenty minutes for them to make their way back.

Diglett was not there to let them in.

"Hello? Diglett?" Rai called, and Mane pushed him out of the way.

"Let me try." He took a deep breath and then bellowed into the grate. "ANYONE HOME? WE'RE COLD AND HUNGRY AND HURT AND WOULD LIKE TO COME IN."

Rai blinked a few times as Mane's voice echoed multiple times before Loudred bellowed back. "HOLD YOUR HORSEA!"

The entry gate was yanked up in jumps and they quickly entered before Loudred decided to close it again.

"HURRY UP!" Loudred yelled, voice even harder to deal with now that they were inside. "DUSKNOIR'S BACK."

"What about Team Eaten because we were all in that guys stomach," Mane muttered as they hastened their step. They entered the lowest level to find a crowd of pokémon around the entrance to the rooms.

"Oh my gosh thank the legends!" Sunflora gasped as they arrived, she was by Rai's side in an instant. "It's terrible. It's so terrible."

"Hey-hey, where have you been?" Corphish snapped, also coming up to Rai. "Bidoof went to the dojo but no one was there."

"Sean's in the dungeon," Rai answered and looked distractedly to Mane. "And we went to his house. It didn't go great."

"WELL THINGS HERE ARE TERRIBLE TOO!" Loudred roared. "UXIE HAS BEEN-" He was silenced when Wigglytuff's sniffles cut through all noise.

The rest of the guild parted from the entrance to the rooms to let Wigglytuff, Chatot, and Dusknoir back through. Rai gasped as he saw the tears streaking the fur on Wigglytuff face. This wasn't just a tantrum, he was actually crying.

Dusknoir's hand was hovering awkwardly over Wigglytuff's back, like he wanted to pat him on the back but wasn't sure if he could. Chatot was no help, a blankness to his eyes as he walked, not hopped, forward.

The three of them stopped at the lip of the corridor, the apprentices looking on in fear. Dusknoir didn't say anything, it didn't feel like his place. Chatot seemed unaware they were even standing in front of them. Wigglytuff took a deep, shuddering, breath before he straightened up and rubbed his face.

"The Time Gear of Fogbound Lake has been stolen," he announced, voice steady and strong despite his previous behaviour. The whole guild thought they were prepared for that, they had seen a limp Uxie be carried in, but the confirmation from the Guildmaster shook them.

Croagunk bowed his head as Chimecho burst into tears. Sunflora immediately went to her side, gently stroking her as Chimecho shuddered.

Loudred froze up as Bidoof whimpered a soft. "No."

Dugtrio burrowed into the ground to muffle himself before he made a fool of himself, Diglett looked between Loudred and the hole his father had gone into with a lost expression.

Corphish scoffed and turned his head, one pincer clacking several times as his eyes flicked from everything but another person. He almost fired a Bubblebeam at a window, but pulled his temper back.

"Oh," Rai whispered, and Mane looked between him and the remaining guild with a very uncomfortable expression.

Chatot blinked, eyes clearing up a little and he looked to Wigglytuff, behind him, and then to the apprentices. He ruffled his feathers and opened his beak but couldn't find the words.

"What happened to Uxie?" Diglett asked, turning to someone else he looked up to. Wigglytuff's lip quivered but he held firm and brushed another tear out of his eyes.

"Uxie is…" Wigglytuff began but really didn't know what to say. He turned to Dusknoir with a pleading expression.

"Lost," Dusknoir answered, looking back to the bedrooms with his single eye. "Frozen in time due to the loss of the Time Gear. He suffered quite a bout from the aggressor to defend it. In an optimistic light, his freezing in time is beneficial." He turned back to the guild. "It means his state cannot get worse. It cannot get better either, but once time is restored he'll be in a position of aid rather then alone and distant from any help."

"I-Is there anything I can do?" Chimecho asked, steadying herself with Sunflora's help. "I could look him over? See if…"

Dusknoir shook his head before pausing. "While there isn't anything you can do for him in his current state, yes. It is a good idea to grasp his current state and injuries to be prepared for treatment when you can."

Chimecho nodded and went to go forward but Dusknoir held a hand up. "There is time for that later. For now I think it would be best for the full guild to discuss options of where to go from here. It is imperative we catch the culprit. Without the Time Gear's, Uxie and everyone else frozen in time cannot be helped."

"Dusknoir sir," Chatot said before the guild could mobilise. "First I must ask. How did you move Uxie?" Dusknoir turned to him as Chatot looked back. "Every report I have read on the subject of time has always proved that objects, and pokémon, frozen in time cannot be moved or manipulated in any degree. It is like they aren't there, but the space is being occupied anyway. So how did you move Uxie?"

Dusknoir smiled, or as best as he could with no face and a belly mouth. "Even in times of crisis your keen mind stays sharp." He bowed to a somewhat flustered Chatot. "It is not well known, or understood actually, but." Dusknoir's right first became wreathed in electricity and Chatot and Corphish jumped. "Electricity can render things frozen in time… how do I put it? Less frozen."

He turned back to where he had taken Uxie and sighed. "Water can be drunk, and food can be eaten. Things move again, but they are not… there regardless. Pokémon unfrozen in this method remain frozen in time, they can simply be moved. Nothing more."

"Let's move into the mess hall," Wigglytuff said, once Dusknoir's expertise had been proven yet again. "It is the best place for a franker discussion, I think."

He moved, Chatot after him, and Dusknoir along later. The rest of the guild quickly followed, Dugtrio could be seen coming along as well, even as he remained underground.

Once in the mess hall each pokémon drifted to their usual seats and sat in silence. Each thinking over what had happened, that Uxie had been lost, that somehow something went wrong.

"What happened?" Corphish snapped, still angry. "How did anyone know about the Time Gear besides us?"

"What are you implying?" Loudred growled, voice lower then they'd ever heard it. Still rather loud though. "Are you trying to say you think someone BLABBED?"

"Hey. Hey." Corphish clacked a pincer. "Maybe I am. Did anyone break their promise to Uxie?"

"How DARE you ask that?" Sunflora shrieked, slamming her lead-hands on the table and making it rattle. "Do you not trust your fellow apprentices?"

"I'm not saying anyone would willingly betray Uxie," Corphish snarled back. "Anyone could have told a family member or friend believing in their trust." His eyes flicked to the end of the table and he pointed a claw. "Shinx! Did you or Meowth tell Litleo?"

"W-wha?" Rai jumped as every eye fell on him. "Wha? N-no."

Mane patted him on the back before taking Corphish's gaze on himself. "Why don't you just ask me rather than yell at Shinx?"

"I don't want to have to talk to you anymore than I-"

"Enough!" Chatot yelled, voice quelling everyone in the room. "Corphish." He turned to the Water-type. "Your concern is admirable, but your behaviour is not. Do not start picking fights among your fellow apprentices."

"Shinx didn't tell me," Mane cut over, stunning everyone that he'd speak before Chatot was finished. "Neither did Meowth. I figured it out though, your 'secret' wasn't that hard to work out to be honest."

His words sent the guild into another flurry of panic as words were yelled and worries were felt.

"Everyone stop!" Wigglytuff cried and the guildmembers all turned to him. His lip was quivering again. "Do not allow this situation to break your bonds with each other. Do not allow paranoia or suspicion cast a negative light on anyone here. We are all equal in Wigglytuff's Guild, we are all friends. I do not believe anyone here would betray Uxie's trust, and he wouldn't want the happy and unified guild to be tearing itself apart over his plight. Please, calm down."

"Y-You are correct Guildmaster," Chatot said softly, ashamed he had fallen into the hysteria as well.

"Sorry Guildmaster."

"Hey-hey… I'm just concerned. But. Sorry."

"You have a way with words Guildmaster."

"We see now that we allowed fear to overtake us. It will not happen again Guildmaster."

Wigglytuff smiled as everyone relaxed and wiped his face again. "I really do need to stop crying today. It's so depressing. But maybe that's okay, because today is a depressing day." Wigglytuff stopped wiping his face to smile at his apprentices, even as tears continued to streak his face. "But today is not the end. Today is not the day where we run and hide. Today is the day we make a change. Today is the day evil's defeat has truly begun. Today should not be remembered as the day we learned Uxie was lost, however temporarily. Today we will remember as the day we all come together to stop this and save the word."

The apprentices gave a cheer. Some said hooray. Others said here-here. Others still said various catchphrases and turns of phrase they were known for saying. It was chaos, it was disorganised, it didn't sound very pleasant. But it sounded as real as the greatest of their cheers, and greater yet.

Afterwards the guild began to brainstorm ideas.

Wigglytuff gave permission for anyone to use his library to research any ideas they may have.

It was agreed that they would reveal what had really happened on the expedition to the town and spread the word that another Time Gear was stolen. The time for soothing the worries was over, ignoring the problem and not addressing it publicly was only going to stress more pokémon out. It had to be known that the guild was fully acting to stop this menace.

Excursions were planned for teams to visit the three areas frozen in time. Look for any clues, anyone in the area that has seen anything at all.

Chimecho was to get into contact with Alakazam of Team A.C.T and Xatu that called the Hill of the Ancients of the Air Continent home.

Lastly, Dusknoir was asked of any insight he may have.

"You found Fogbound Lake, and its Time Gear, with another did you not?" Dusknoir asked smoothly, as the guild was getting ready to begin their plan. "Grovyle, was it not?"

"Yes." Wigglytuff nodded. "Looking for Grovyle is a great idea! He may have some idea as well, he is very wise."

Dusknoir paused for a moment before nodding. "Yes. Any questions we could ask of Grovyle should prove to at least give us something new to work with. And who knows? Could he have spoken of this with anyone?"

"Grovyle made the same promise," Wigglytuff said brightly, but firmly. "Whoever is doing this must be cunning to have found Fogbound Lake."

Dusknoir decided to let the matter rest and he and Wigglytuff continued discussing other plans with Chatot adding in information when needed.

Before things were wrapped up for the day, Dusknoir moved the lifeless Uxie from the males room to the infirmary and was invited to stay for dinner.

"No-no," Dusknoir said, declining the offer. He had more things to get done tonight. "I have imposed enough on your beneficence. If it is agreeable, I will return in the morning to help organise the following days."

As he left the room, Dusknoir's eye fell on the quiet shinx sitting with a less-quiet litleo.

"You are always welcome here Dusknoir," Wigglytuff said gratefully and lifted the grate himself to allow Dusknoir to leave, waving goodbye to the brawny Ghost-type as he floated off.

Wigglytuff remained standing there, watching, as Dusknoir began to move down the steps, before he noticed him stopping.

Dusknoir looked down and gave a polite greeting to an exhausted looking meowth struggling to reach the top of the hill.

Sean looked up grimly and nearly squeaked when he realised he was face to belly-mouth with the Great Dusknoir. "Hello," he said in an exhale of breath.

"You seem fatigued," Dusknoir noted, looking over the harshly panting meowth. "May I carry you to the guilds entrance? No need to strain yourself any further."

"No, no," Sean replied, dearly hoping he was sounding perfectly casual. He pulled on some Grovyle experience to place a grateful smile on his face. "I'm training to get stronger. Marowak said there isn't any shortcuts. I can do this. I will do this."

Dusknoir observed him for a moment longer as Sean found energy to flee and began climbing the remaining steps. "Very well. There is important news at the guild. It isn't good news either, all assistance is valuable. Your guildmates will bring you up to speed."

"Goodbye," Sean said and Dusknoir repeated it before slowly floating down as he struggled the last few steps.

Sean shivered once he was free of Dusknoir's presence and noticed Wigglytuff waving from the guilds entrance. "Guildmaster!"

Wigglytuff lifted the grate himself, grabbing the bars and simply pulling the stupidly heavy metal up as if it was fairy floss. "Meowth! Come in, come in."

He managed a small burst of energy and trotted in a staggering lope the rest of the way, the grate clanging harshly as Wigglytuff let it drop. Wigglytuff put his arm around Sean's shoulder and guided him down. "There has been an incident," he explained seriously enough that Sean perked up and remained completely attentive, putting even Dusknoir out of his mind. "Fogbound Lake's Time Gear has been stolen and Uxie frozen in time."

"O-oh," Sean stuttered, passing it off as panting for breath. "Oh. Oh… oh my god!" he gasped, spinning to Wigglytuff. "The Time Gear? Uxie? What? What? How? Who?"

He was putting on an act, it filled him with shame to lie so brazenly to Wigglytuff. As he questioned, however, the panic became a little genuine. "Do you know who stole it?"

To his relief, Wigglytuff shook his head. "No. No leads either. The guild is preparing to put out an official word on the situation, Chatot is writing something up now. But from here we are taking a more active role in determining what is going on. Who is stealing. And why."

They reached the vacant second floor, eerily quiet for this relative earliness.

"Sunflora, Loudred, and Dugtrio are heading off to Treeshroud Forest, that's where the first Time Gear went missing. To see if they can learn anything at all," Wigglytuff explained as they did a spin and began walking the second slope to the lower level.

"Bidoof, Diglett, and Croagunk are returning to the area around Fogbound Lake. Being the earliest time, maybe something was left behind, or someone saw something. Anything."

They reached the lower floor and Wigglytuff frowned, looking off to a window to the sea. "For the Limestone Cavern I'm going to try and contact Lopunny, but in the time we have the plan is to send Corphish and ask that Team Gazer. Since they all have been there before, and they are also investigating the Time Gear's."

Sean nodded, following along. "And Chimecho? And us? Team Ion?

"Chimecho is going to be doing her best to contact Alakazam and Xatu. Either one of them would be invaluable in furthering our reach of information. For your team?" Wigglytuff sighed, not looking at him. "We are not sure yet. Shinx and Litleo are still injured, it isn't an acceptable risk to send them out to parts unknown."

Sean nodded. "That's probably for the best."

Wigglytuff cracked a smile and continued. "For the time being, those two will be taking over Diglett and Loudred's job. As for you? I heard you have begun a training regimen in order to improve your combat capabilities?" Sean nodded. "Excellent. You should continue doing that, but during your rest period if you could perhaps take a look in the library and see if you can find any information we could use? I know that's a big undertaking, but all the help we can get would be fantastic."

Sean immediately nodded. Not only was that something he knew he could do, he liked reading and missed it a bit. "Absolutely! That sounds perfect, as I get a bit stronger I can get a bit smarter too!"

Wigglytuff beamed, washing the odd morose demeanour away. "Excellent! I knew I could count on you friendly friend!" He hugged Sean, tightly but thankfully not too tightly, and danced a bit. "I know this whole situation stinks! It is smelly terrible, and I hate having to order my friends around. It's not me! It's not me!"

"Aaand we alllll love you for you," Sean said dizzily, Wigglytuff twirling them a few more times before releasing him.

"Okay. Litleo and Shinx are just over there!" He pointed to where Mane was staring with a bored, but somewhat amused, expression. "I have to go see Chatot." Wigglytuff pouted. "He's probably got three letters for me to read over already."

"Seven actually," Chatot called from Wigglytuff's room and the Fairy-type giggled.

"Coming Chatot!"

He rolled away, and Sean was allowed to wobble his way over to Mane. The litleo was resting against Croagunk's Swap Shop, near the crank that had to be pushed to lift the grate. "Hey," he groaned, sitting down and sighing in relief.

"Hey yourself," Mane answered, stretching out. "Have fun with the maniac?"

"How was I supposed to know Marowak takes training as 'Serious Business'?" Sean whined, cracking his back. "He had me running through the dungeon too. Endlessly smacking that bone. I'm going to hear that sound in my nightmares tonight."

Mane gave a small chuckle and they both turned to look at the hole Rai had to crawl through to get to the underground tunnel. Sean groaned, but got up and plodded on all fours to it. "Hey Rai?" he called, waiting for a moment.

"Sean! You're back!" Rai relieved, and slightly echoing, voice bounced back. "Did you hear?"

"Yeah. This sucks. This completely sucks."

"I can't believe the Time Gear's gone. Another one. We've seen two. And they've both been taken after we left."

Sean frowned, a little uncomfortable. He became very aware of Mane sitting behind him, watching him. "Really bad luck. But it wasn't just us, Team Gazer and Corphish the first time. And the whole guild the second time."

"Yeah…"

They lapsed into silence and Sean found a comfortable position. One that would be painful, or impossible, had he not been a magic cat monster.

"How did your training go?" Rai asked just as Sean's mind was drifting, pulling him back to reality.

"Oh terrible," he answered, grinning. But Rai couldn't see that, so he stopped. Too much effort to smile anyway. "Marowak had me running even in the dungeon. He also made me go through it three times. I didn't know he took training so seriously."

Mane gave a soft chuckle from behind him, causing one of Sean's ears to flick. "Funny how we change what we say for others," he said softly enough that only Sean heard him.

Sean gave him a look, but Rai responded so he turned back to the tunnel. "Yeah he's pretty intense at times. He's usually at his worst at the start, he calms down pretty quickly. Did you see that Dusknoir's back? He found Uxie and brought him back here."

"Yeah I saw him on my way up," Sean answered, a little distracted. He frowned as all of Rai's words clicked. "Wait. Brought Uxie here? I…" Sean paused that immediately, remembering that he shouldn't know Uxie's fate. _"I could pretend Wigglytuff told me. But… less lies."_

"Uxie's frozen in time," Rai said, oblivious to Sean's inner monologue. "But Dusknoir knows a way to move things trapped in time. If anyone did, it would be him." Admiration for Dusknoir pushed the morose tone away for a moment. "Heh, it's actually with electricity which I guess is cool."

Sean squirreled that information away for later.

"So?" Mane called as Sean's conversation slowed down. "What do you think about Team Time or Team Gear?"

Sean gave him a challenging smile then actually thought about it. "Hmm."

Mane sniggered. "I'm just being an ass. Honestly, Team Ion is fine with me. I didn't expect you to change the name for me?"

"Not Team Plasma?" Sean joked, and Mane laughed. "Not Team Rocket?" They had a red, blue, and meowth after all.

"What's a rocket?" Rai called, and Sean sighed.

"Hey Mane?" Sean asked, coming to a decision.

"Hm?"

"Who's still in the guild?"

Mane furrowed his brows for a moment, wondering about the question, before deciding to answer it. "Chatot, Wigglytuff, Chimes, you, me, and shinxy."

Sean thought some numbers in his head and nodded. "I-"

"Meowth?" Chatot asked, hopping out of Wigglytuff's room. Wigglytuff was busy reading over some lines and repeating them out loud, he'd be doing that for a while.

Upon hearing his name, or what acted as one, the meowth poked his head up. "Yes?"

"May I speak to you?" Chatot asked, hopping forward and pointing a wing to the living quarters. He didn't say it, but alone was clearly heard.

So, without hesitation, Mane stood as well.

"You are manning the grate," Chatot said sharply and Mane slowly leaned back down with a pout.

He gestured again and waited for Sean, who was being harshly reminded of his sore muscles, to come along.

He was reminded of Chatot's lingering gaze from this morning, an innocent time that already seemed so long ago, as Chatot led him into his own room.

Sean abstained from sitting on his bed, as he feared he wouldn't get back up again after he had this private conversation with Chatot. "How can I help you?"

"I've seen fit to give you some words of advice," Chatot said, standing in place. His eyes were tired, his feathers were springing a few bits up here and there. Chatot seemed quite frazzled, but he was deadly serious here.

"Thank you…?" Sean tilted his head slightly, waiting for Chatot to say it.

"According to my sources," Chatot begun, having decided on how to say it. "There is someone, or a group of someone's, looking into the name Sean. Now I don't know why, and I do not think it is something to be concerned about." Chatot gave an approximation of a comforting look.

"It could simply be fans of myths or Team Go-Getter's," he hypothesised. "And looking into the possibility of another human. But on the off chance this is something to be concerned about, I believe you should request both of your partners to make sure they refer to you only as Meowth when you are outside this floor of the guild."

Sean nodded, throat suddenly very dry. _"Oh no. My name. Sunflora spread it around. If Dusknoir already…? No. No that was ages ago and she put out the correction. But… oh no this is way too early. I… I don't really want him to know at all. Dusknoir is so dangerous."_

"Furthermore, may I ask if you have informed Litleo of your… position?" Chatot asked, bringing Sean back to the present.

"No," Sean answered, shaking his head. "I haven't. I was actually about to tell him when you called me over."

"Good timing," Chatot muttered under his breath and straightened. "Now. I have no jurisdiction over what you tell your partners, I can only offer advice. And my advice is not to tell him."

Sean blinked. "Pardon? Why not?" He frowned. "Mane's a part of the team… I don't think he's going to just spread that information around."

" _But,"_ a small part of his mind added. _"The fewer who know, the less of a chance Dusknoir has to finding out."_

He grimaced as Chatot answered his question. "Litleo is… perhaps not the most trustworthy individual. It is likely not many, if any, would believe him without proof, but him knowing could give him a position of power over you."

Sean leaned back. "What did he do to make everyone hate him so much?" he demanded and Chatot blinked. "I know he's a jerk and has been a bully, but does that justify how everyone treats him? No one asked how he was fairing when we went around town, they just ignore him when they can."

"Mind your tongue," Chatot snapped and Sean stopped talking. He realised he'd spoken too harshly and sighed. "My apologies. But… it's a combination of things. His behaviour for the last five years is too much to begin to discuss in a short meeting. His family, those are beings best to be forgotten."

Chatot shook his head. "Again, I cannot tell you what to do. Only what I believe is best. And the less of a chance of any trouble coming your way, the better. When this is all past us, I'm sure then it'll be safe to tell anyone you choose. They may not believe you, however."

Chatot said they, but Sean heard it as he. As Litleo. He frowned and Chatot nodded. "I had best get back to work." He began hopping out before pausing and looking back to the human-turned-meowth. "Sean you… remain safe. I would not wish to see you, or Rai, OR Litleo be dragged back to the guild half-dead and in need of urgent medical intervention again."

A small smile ghosted its way across his face and he nodded. "I'll do my best. Thank you Chatot."

Chatot hopped his way out and Sean sighed. He wanted to want to get up and go back out and keep Rai and Mane company, but the bed was so inviting.

"Maybe just for a minute?" he said, chuckling softly. He knew it wouldn't be for a minute.

* * *

Outside the guild, down the stairs, past the water hole, into the town, further and further and one may come across a curious sight.

A large brawny Ghost-type pokémon, sitting alone in a comfortable room, swinging something that was clasped between two thick fingers back and forth. Back and forth.

In the gentle candlelight, Dusknoir saw the circle as it flashed by. The next swing and he saw the four spirals. The next swing, he saw the four spires. The next swing and he caught the Relic Fragment that the sableye had acquired, gripping it in his fist.

Dusknoir slowly opened his hand to look at the object again. For the umpteenth time, he looked at the key to the Hidden Land. Memorising every wobble, every line, every part of the small object that held so much weight.

He closed his eye and took a shuddering breath. He couldn't put this off any longer. It was pure fancy, mere nostalgia, it was dangerous, nearly suicidal even, to put this off any longer.

"Forgive me Scout," Dusknoir begged before he clamped his hand around the object and squeezed until he felt it crumble.

Dusknoir squeezed his eye shut nearly as tightly as the shards began digging into his hand and releasing his ghostly ichor. He met it with the cold fire he could command, burning in his fist.

It was painful. But he felt that it should be.

Eventually, Dusknoir stopped and turned his palm facing up and slowly uncurled his hand. The ashy remains slid through his fingers and trickled to the ground.

He breathed out a hard breath and sat in silence, not sleeping, for the rest of the night. He could give penance this one time. Just this one time. The next morning, his work would begin in earnest.

* * *

 **Thanks again to Tabidot/timegearing for the fanart! It's been a few weeks and I'm still floating over the moon about it. They've also got a story on Archive, you should all check it out!**

 **It's crazy but I've now passed 6,789 views on Fanfiction. And past 1,300 on Archive. Combining the two brings us to a little over 8,000 views. That's pure anarchy. Do you think when I reach 10,000 views I should do something special? What would I even do to celebrate that? Hmm. Any ideas from anyone? Anything you'd like to see as a thank you?**

 **There's also chapter 20 coming up. Although I already have something special in mind there.**


	18. Barter in Blood

**Who's excited? I am! I'm over the moon. I hope these breather chapters have been calming enough, because we are heading straight back into madness after this chapter!**

 **So funny story. This chapter originally was meant to be part of the previous chapter. Then I realised I'd be hitting 20,000+ words and thought maybe I should split it up. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **I will warn, however, that blood has a role in this chapter. It's not as terrible as you may all be thinking! Just, anyone who is freaked out by any blood keep an eye out for the paragraph that starts with. "Now this may hurt a tad," got that? Cool.**

* * *

Running was sorta fun, Sean decided. It certainly was better than being chased around by a bone-wielding monster, however, so the meowth would take what he could get.

On the morning after Dusknoir had returned with Uxie, the guild had mobilised and began to set off.

Team Ion, Wigglytuff, Chatot, Chimecho and Dusknoir saw off the rest of the guild as each apprentice was sorted into teams and sent off to where the Time Gears had been taken.

With time frozen and no guardians there, they hoped that something helpful could be found. Either a clue to the thief, or some sort of direction to any remaining Time Gears.

Once everyone was gone, Chatot hurried Rai and Mane to take up sentry duties and pulled Wigglytuff aside to brief him on the speech he had to make to Treasure Town.

"Dusknoir, if you could round up the townsfolk? They are most likely to quickly listen to you," Chatot asked as he dragged a reluctant Wigglytuff along.

The Ghost-type nodded sagely. "Certainly, I'd be happy to assist," Dusknoir said grandly and floated off to spread the word.

Sean had been left to do what Marowak had ordered him to do, run.

As he knew what Wigglytuff was going to be explaining, he saw no need to circle around the town square. Instead he ran along the outskirts, moving in and out of the town when his path became blocked.

The meowth wasn't running particularly fast. He didn't want to wind himself so quickly, and even then, upon the first circle of the pokémon settlement his legs were beginning to burn.

" _Pain means it's working,"_ Sean repeated as he forced himself along for another lap.

After the second lap pokémon were beginning to assemble and Sean slipped out of town to take a drink at the waterhole. He looked up to where the Wigglytuff Guild loomed, giant pink face leering over the town, and thought of Rai and Mane.

He felt bad for the two, but Chimecho still hadn't cleared them. Rai was getting restless, however. Sean had suffered an earlier morning than he was happy with, thanks to the energy of the shinx.

Getting up any morning was earlier then he was happy with.

"Good morning!" A chipper voice cut through his thoughts and Sean nearly choked on the water still in his mouth.

He coughed a few times for breath and quickly felt a paw giving him a few good, if excessive, smacks to the back, and his throat cleared. "Thank you," he gasped, blinking tears from his eyes.

"No problem," Riolu replied, smiling warmly as Sean squinted at him. "Sorry for startling you."

"Meh." Sean waved a paw. "I'm fine, no harm done."

"Good to know." Riolu smiled and pointed a blue-furred paw to the town. "Something going on? I heard a few pokémon chatting about some town meeting being called?"

"The guild has some news to share," Sean answered, grimacing a little. "It's, uh… not good news. You'd probably better get along, Wiggly- ahem. Guildmaster Wigglytuff is going to be explaining everything."

"So are you helping spread the word?" Riolu asked, moving forward slightly and Sean hastened to match his step.

"No." Sean shook his head. "Dusknoir is. I'm doing laps of the town. I'm training," he explained when Riolu looked confused. "Marowak has me doing it."

They made it into the crowd and Sean waved off Riolu before returning to his run, the Fighting-type pokémon returning it before melting into the forming crowd.

On Sean's next re-entry into town, the crowd had fully formed but Wigglytuff wasn't there yet. Dusknoir was, however, and looking over everyone with his single, red eye.

Finally, after two more runs, Wigglytuff had arrived. Sean slowed down, avoiding Marowak's figure in the crowd, and stopped to catch his breath under the guise of listening to the announcement.

Wigglytuff had already explained what was going on by the time he had stopped, so Sean didn't bother listening to the whole thing. A few quiet words were shared between neighbours, up until Wigglytuff began to speak.

The crowd had whipped into a flurry of whispers upon being told the truth of the expedition and the now-loss of the Time Gear they had found.

"Why didn't you do anything to guard it?" One of the townsfolk demanded and Wigglytuff sighed.

"We had offered, but Uxie was adamant that he could protect it himself. We were only permitted to check up on him every few months. It may have taken longer for us to learn of the Time Gear's disappearance had Dusknoir not looked into rumours from the area."

From there Wigglytuff began to explain what the guild was doing about it and Sean moved on. Marowak had spotted him and he didn't dare continue loitering about with the Bone Keeper Pokémon aware of his presence.

To his surprise, the soft sounds of another pair of paws hitting the ground followed him out. Sean looked back with only a little bit of unease to find Riolu trailing him.

"Hey." Riolu waved and Sean slowed down, being so kind as to let the fit Fighting-type catch up to his pondering plods.

"Why are you following me?" he asked, taking some needy gulps of air.

"Just had to get out of there," Riolu answered, grinning somewhat shakily. "It's going to be bad once the crowd is broken up, rumours and fears are going to be flying all over the place. Why not stick with a guild apprentice for a bit?"

Sean found no fault in that and gestured him along. "Well I'm going to do one or three more laps of the town before Marowak will probably need me. I'm happy for you to join me." Riolu smiled and matched his pace. Sean quirked his head when a thought entered it and said. "You're probably stronger than me. I'm training to be stronger, remember?"

"Meh." Riolu shrugged. "It just feels better to be with someone else. And hey, I'm still relieved you're okay after Amp Plains. You've recovered well," he added, looking Sean up and down.

"Thanks…?" He smiled, somewhat bemused. They ran together in silence, Sean focusing on the burning in his legs and not his burning jealousy at how easily the riolu was jogging along with him.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Riolu said, right as soon as they left Treasure Town.

"Hm?" Sean answered, looking to the riolu who just waited in silence. "Yeah, okay. What's up?"

Riolu smiled and nodded forward, alerting Sean of the rock he was about to run into. "I'm just wondering, what do you think of Treasure Town?" They both passed the rock, Sean going around it and Riolu jumping over it.

"Uh, it's a nice place?" Sean answered, more than a little confused. "Why do you ask?"

Riolu shrugged, aura tassels bouncing along. "It's just not been too long since I arrived here, and I heard you were the most recent person besides me to arrive in this place to stay."

Sean wasn't sure if that was actually an answer, and he looked at Riolu for a moment longer than normal. The Fighting-type was facing forward, eyes narrowed slightly in concentration and mouth open to puff for breath.

"It's a nice place." He decided to go with. "The guild is here, the pokémon are friendly. It's nice."

"It is, isn't it?" Riolu said, smiling. "Definitely worth fighting for." From that statement, he turned to Sean, still smiling. "I look up to your guild apprentices and explorer teams. Fighting for places like these, it's wonderful."

"Yeah, I agree," Sean said, nodding. He was still a little bemused. "Keeping Treasure Town safe and the nice way that it is, is definitely worth fighting for." He thought for a moment, mentally crafting his next words. "Why do you make such a… well, bold statement? Is there anyone you need to fight? Or are you thinking of joining the guild?"

Riolu barked a laugh, except without much of the laugh, and shook his head, nearly hitting Sean in the eye with one of his tassels. "No, no. Nothing like that. Just a thought, since this place is so nice."

Sean blinked. He thought over the words, and he concluded Riolu still wasn't saying much of anything. It was making the nailbeds of his claws itch.

"Is there something you want to say?" he asked, seeing a gleam in the riolu's red eyes that he couldn't place. "Because it seems like there is."

To his relief, Riolu didn't hesitate in shaking his head. "Nah, I'm a bit weird. Sorry for that. I'd just like to get to know you. We're both the newcomers to this place, and I haven't really made any friends. And I don't think Sunflora or Bidoof like me."

"Pardon?" Sean asked, almost unable to believe Bidoof of all pokémon being so overt with dislike that this riolu would notice that. "Bidoof? And Sunflora, she's pretty nice. Why don't you think they like you?"

He was concerned, it seemed very out of place for the friendly guild apprentices to not like another perfectly friendly pokémon.

Riolu gave a slow wince. "Eh… heh, well when you were all still in Amp Plains the guild didn't know where you are." Sean nodded, that he knew since most of the guild had given them all an earful over it. "But I had heard Amp Plains, so I told her and Bidoof and they reacted… disbelieving, sort of angry. Said that Shinx would never go there and stormed off."

"Ah," Sean blurted out. "Ah. Oh, oh… yeah that's… sorry, it's not really my place to say why he wouldn't normally have gone there." Sean winced, thinking of Rai's family was not the most welcome thought.

Again, without any hesitation, Riolu nodded accepting that as it was. "Gotcha. I won't ask. I feel a bit bad about it though. I heard Dusknoir rescued you all though, that's cool. Being saved by 'The Great Dusknoir' and all."

Sean nodded, grinning wildly. "Probably the best thing out of that was being saved by him! The Great Dusknoir of all pokémon!" He beamed before thinking. "Oh wait, Mane. Er, Litleo. I guess, hmm."

He frowned, thinking hard, before noticing a very perplexed stare from Riolu. "Too much?" he asked, with a weak grin.

"A tad."

Sean gave an uncomfortably brief chuckle before grimacing and turning away. Any reminder that he was inside Dusknoir's stomach was a bad one. "Sorry," he said again, feeling the need to explain himself without seeming odd. "I just remembered he carried us back by holding us in his belly mouth and that just creeps me out."

To his relief, Riolu laughed. "Yeah I bet!" He grinned. "That thing looks like it could chomp you up in one bite." He wiggled his paws before raising them as if they were a pair of large jaws. "Chomp and you're gone."

Snorting, Sean shook his head at him. "That's really weird," he said and then felt immediately bad when Riolu's grin dropped.

"Heh, yeah. Sorry." Riolu turned away and Sean felt worse. He tried to think of something to say, but nothing came, and they continued jogging along in silence.

Soon enough, however, Riolu came to the rescue once again. And just like being saved by Dusknoir, this was nearly as unwelcome. "What do you think of Dusknoir?" he asked quietly, Sean nearly wasn't sure if he heard him.

For a moment he debated if he could pretend he didn't hear Riolu, but then the blue-furred pokémon looked questioningly at him and Sean thought fast.

"He's alright," he said, pointing his eyes to the road. "Much more down to earth then you'd expect of someone everyone calls 'The Great Dusknoir'."

"Heh." Riolu smiled and Sean felt a little less awkward. "So he doesn't call himself that?"

Shaking his head, Sean said. "Not even once, I think. He's confident, but I don't think egotistical."

As Riolu was now smiling, Sean decided to continue. If they could just move past any awkwardness, he'd feel better when going to sleep in three years when this memory bubbled up. "Very smart, very clever. Kinda hard to read though." Thinking of Dusknoir was easy, when he could just focus on game-related information and not the mon as he knew him. "He always gives me the feeling that he's got something more to say, or something he knows, but is holding it back until the right time."

"Do you trust him?" Riolu asked abruptly and Sean paused his thought to frown.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I?"

Riolu hesitated for a moment, red eyes flicked forwards before returning to Sean. "Well, I mean, you don't really know him, and you said you think he's holding some stuff back. Doesn't sound like you trust him to me."

"He saved my life," Sean said, a bit more forcefully then he intended. "Why wouldn't I trust him?"

"That's not a real answer," Riolu pointed out. And Sean nearly bit his tongue.

"Do YOU trust him?" he asked, avoiding the subject and pressing it back to his companion.

"I've seen no reason not to," Riolu said, before grinning slightly. "But you're dodging again."

"Yes," Sean answered, hating the lie as it rolled so easily off his tongue. "I trust him."

Riolu gave him a raised-eyebrow stare without the actual eyebrows. "Are you sure? You took a while to say that."

"Why are you so interested?" Sean demanded, slowing his pace as they began to circle around on the path. "You didn't actually answer my question either. You said you've seen no reason not to trust him, are you looking for a reason?"

"Not at all," Riolu said, as earnest as everything else he had been saying. "I know what I think. Just wondering about you. Getting to know each other and all."

Sean gave him a suspicious look. "Very well then. How about I ask some questions then?"

"Go ahead." Riolu gestured for him to start.

"Why did you come to Treasure Town?" He started with.

"I'm trying to find my path," Riolu answered.

"What path?"

"Dunno." Riolu shrugged, bouncing his shoulders as he jogged. "Whatever leads me to my future I guess. A good one is what I'm aiming for though." He winked with a grin.

"Uh," Sean stalled, expecting an easier go at probing the riolu for answers. But he was quick to a response and said a lot without saying much to clutch onto. His misgivings of Riolu's intentions began to lower.

"Not sure what 'you aitch' is asking." Riolu's grin widened as Sean's suspicion melted into annoyance.

"Shush, I'm thinking."

Riolu laughed and shook his head. "Ah… that wariness."

Sean absorbed that and frowned. "Wha-?"

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Mane whinged, rolling onto his back and pawing at the roof in frustration. "How can anyone stand this type of mental torture?"

Down the tunnel, through the pathway, and below where the grate sat, Rai sighed. Mane's voice echoed a lot and he had no way to avoid the endless chatter the litleo was capable of doing.

"I mean, wouldn't it make sense to do this in shifts? We do it for a few hours, then someone else, then someone else, and just cycle like that?"

"The guild is too busy for that," Rai answered, voice dull and done. "Most of the guild is out doing jobs even on days when the world ISN'T falling apart. We're the only ones here."

"Wrong!" Mane called back, causing Rai to cringe. "Chatot, Wigglytuff, and Chimes are still here."

Rai was aghast. "You can't expect the leaders to do this kind of work!" he yelled back and Mane grinned. Some emotion was back.

"Why not?" he asked and felt the shinx sigh hard.

"They are running the place. Everything only goes as smoothly as it does because of them."

"And… what do they do exactly?" Mane asked, drawing some Relic Fragment's in the dirt with a claw.

"Run the place. I just said that."

"How?"

Rai was silent.

"How do they run the place?" Mane prodded.

"I… how should I know? I don't know."

"So they could be doing nothing?" Mane suggested, and Rai growled.

"No."

"How would you know?"

"Because I just do."

"And I'm supposed to just take your word on it?" Mane laughed, this was fun at least.

"What else are you going to do?" Rai demanded. "It's not my place to ask. That would be so disrespectful."

Mane shrugged, even though Rai couldn't see him, it felt good to move his muscles. "Ehh… I mean, should you really follow what others say blindly? What's the harm in asking questions. It's those who don't like questions that usually need to have those questions asked."

The litleo detected movement behind him and turned, breaking into a grin. "Here's our mon of the hour!" Chatot hopped down, Wigglytuff following right after him. "Both of them! Hey wise leaders!"

He waved erratically, and Rai hissed, trying to be quiet but his voice still carried. "Don't bother them!"

Chatot, upon hearing Mane call out to them, looked up right as Dusknoir drifted down. "So how do you actually run this whole guild thing? Lotta work?"

Wigglytuff immediately turned to Chatot who huffed and held his head up. "Indeed. Going through each job application to determine if such needs require us to meet them. Dividing labour throughout the town to help in construction and repairing. Solving petty disputes, managing the guilds treasury, promotion and…"

Chatot would have continued, but Dusknoir gave him a quiet reminder that they did in fact have work to do. "Ah yes, of course." He gave Mane an imperious look, but the litleo moaned in disappointment.

"Damn. That was actually interesting," he sighed and turned back to Rai. "See any feet yet?" Chatot gave him another look but followed after Wigglytuff and Dusknoir to Wigglytuff's room.

The cheerful Fairy-type was looking a little drained but there was a gleam to his eye that Chatot realised had been lacking recently.

Once the doors were shut behind them he asked, mindful of Dusknoir's presence. "How are you feeling sir?"

"A bit down," Wigglytuff answered honestly, rolling to his chair. "But that's just because of all the terrible news I had to share! Boo-Boo!" He bounced onto his chair and turned back to his two confidants with a determined look. "But the time isn't the time to be down. Time is the time for action!"

Chatot nodded. He wouldn't show it, even if Dusknoir hadn't been there. But he was happy. It hadn't escaped his notice that Wigglytuff had been less cheerful for the last year or two, as well as more restless. Having a goal to strive towards would do him some good, Chatot reasoned.

"Shall I get a start on researching?" Dusknoir suggested, gesturing to where the hidden door that led to Wigglytuff's library laid.

"Thank you so much for this Dusknoir!" Wigglytuff beamed, waving his paw and the door appearing. "There you go. Have fun! Don't get too glum! And if you need to, go for a… run?" He turned to Chatot with a questioning look before giggling. "Sorry Dusknoir."

"No, no," Dusknoir waved him off. "I do miss the old legs but evolving was worth it."

The large Ghost-type had to duck to get through, but he managed and disappeared into a cramped room with many old tomes and scrolls.

As Dusknoir did that, Chatot retrieved the several maps he had been going over. They all were of the Grass Continent, but several were older and showed places that weren't found on the standard Wonder Map.

He turned around to find Wigglytuff staring out the window. "Sir?" he asked, hopping forward and Wigglytuff turned around.

"Just thinking about Armaldo," Wigglytuff answered and Chatot nodded, setting the maps down in front of them both. Wigglytuff sat, happier on the floor than on the big fancy chair, and they began to pour over the old items, handling them carefully of course.

After a few minutes of reading, Chatot put one map aside and gave Wigglytuff a firm look. "Is that the only thing on your mind?"

Wigglytuff smiled softly. "You know me too well to need to ask that question Chatot."

"I suppose so." Chatot nodded, there was some pride, but it was overshadowed by concern. "It can't be Soothe—er, sorry. Audino. You understand that, right?"

Wigglytuff nodded and scratched his belly. "I can't help but wonder though?" he said, looking up and to the window wistfully. Chatot's eye was on Wigglytuff's belly, in that one spot the fur never quite managed to cover completely. Wigglytuff quickly shook his head and turned back to the maps. "So what do you think of the Northern Desert? That place is largely mysterious and has many dungeons a Time Gear could be hiding in."

"If the Sand Dune of Spirit's does indeed exist somewhere in there." Chatot nodded. "Such a place may have some clue at least."

Wigglytuff made a note of that and they continued combing over the maps.

* * *

"Pokémon detected," Rai called and waited for Mane to respond in kind. "Mane?"

"Hm?" The litleo blinked a few times, he had fallen into a daze. "You say something?"

He received an aggravated sigh. "Yes. Pokémon Detected."

"Cool," Mane replied. "Who is it?"

There was silence before Rai just decided to pick and choose a different battle a different time. "Togepi," he gave, and Mane trotted to the lever and raised the gate. He returned to the entrance to the tunnel proudly, just for Rai to say. "That was fast. Did you even check to see if they were an outlaw?"

"Togepi?" Mane laughed back. "You're kidding right? Oh no, big bad Togepi, ruler of all things mildly bothersome has come to siege the guild."

"Take this seriously dammit!" Rai yelled back, and Mane's ears flattened, just for a moment. "We're doing a job. I know it sucks, but we should still do it right."

"Aye-aye," Mane muttered back and sulked over to the corner the lever laid.

Mane went back to dozing for a few hours more, getting up only to let pokémon in. He barely checked the outlaw records, but he did follow Rai's demands in doing so.

All the lying about was making him restless as well as hungry and Mane was wishing for a distraction or a reprieve.

When Chatot, Wigglytuff, and Dusknoir exited their study session he received one.

"Take a short break you two," Chatot ordered, hopping over to a revitalised Mane. "Get something to eat and drink.

"Hear that Rai!" Mane shouted, trotting over to the tunnel and sticking his face in. Only his red mohawk could be seen. "We get a break!"

His cheer echoed through the whole tunnel and rattled the guild slightly, Rai didn't care he was just as happy.

Mane stepped back when he heard the scrabbling of paws and stretched a paw down into the tunnel. "Need a lift?" he asked with a cheeky grin, spotting Rai in the dim light shimmying his way up.

"I'm." Rai grunted. "Fine." Mane watched with a little concern, but mostly amusement, as Rai struggled up the sharper incline.

"Here." A deeper voice spooked Mane, nearly causing him to jump in the hole. "Let me help." Dusknoir wrapped his hand in a shadowy tendril for a moment before reaching down, extending the tendril to wrap around Rai's front paws. "Ready Shinx?"

"S-Sure," Rai stuttered, still stunned whenever he received Dusknoir's attention.

Without any trouble, Dusknoir pulled Rai up, the shadow tendril disappearing into his hand as Rai was levered out of the tunnel.

"Thank you Great Dusknoir," Rai said once he was clear, bowing to the Ghost-type.

"No need to bow to me young Shinx," Dusknoir said, abashed at the formality. "Nor do you need to refer to me as 'Great'. Just Dusknoir will do."

"You mean it?" Rai's ears went right up as Mane rolled his eyes.

Dusknoir beamed. "Of course you may," he said and gave Rai a friendly pat on the head. "Now you must be hungry and thirsty from spending so much time down there."

"I am." Rai glanced to Mane who was ready to run off into the sun and roll around in the grass like he hadn't seen it in years. Rai was not so ready to go yet. "But first I wanted to thank you for saving our lives. If you hadn't come to Amp Plains, me and… well, we probably would have died there."

Mane looked over to Rai, holding a stable expression, and to Dusknoir before nodding. "Yeah he's right. I don't think we got a chance to thank you. Me, Shinx, or Meowth. You went off to do, well, important stuff. So, yeah. Thanks for saving us."

Dusknoir waved them off. "It was no issue, simply the right thing to do. The important thing is that you are all okay, you, Shinx and Meowth."

Rai nodded as Mane looked eager to leave again, but the shinx had more to say. "It was the most important thing, yeah. But…" he hesitated, glanced to the impatient Mane, before girding himself for what he had already accepted as reality. "Did you see anything there? Any stone or odd marking?"

Dusknoir stared at him in silence and Rai wilted under his gaze, he turned to Mane and hissed. "You drew it before, can you do it again to show Dusknoir what I mean?"

Mane looked between Rai's pleading look and the silent Dusknoir and nodded. He quickly sketched out the symbol of the Relic Fragment in the dirt floor.

"Something like this?" Rai asked, note of pleading in his voice. "My treasure, it's why we went to Amp Plains in the first place, I lost it to some thugs a while ago."

Dusknoir took a long peer at the symbol, thinking in silence. Eventually he shook his head. "No. I did not see anything resembling this in the clearing I found you or anywhere else in Amp Plains. I simply dealt with the Shadow Pokémon and took you out."

Rai sagged but nodded anyway. "I thought so. I guess Sableye was wrong. Thank you again for saving us and…" he frowned slightly. "Dealt with? How?"

Dusknoir stared at him again and Mane stepped in. "Killed it," he said, before looking sharply to Dusknoir. "Right?"

Dusknoir slowly nodded, hands twitching minutely. "Yes. I took what little life it had left. I do not like ending another life, even one so corrupted. Such a final sentence is not something I wish on anyone. But in some cases, it had to be done."

Rai breathed out hard. As with the Relic Fragment, he had imagined that was the case. "I… thank you." Dusknoir's eye flickered in surprise as Rai bowed his head. "I don't wish that on anyone, but… that manectric killed my parents. My brothers. My whole family beside my sister and me. I'm… I'm glad it can't hurt anyone else."

Dusknoir looked between the shaking shinx and frowning litleo and then back to where Wigglytuff had gone to check on Chimecho. Chatot was mulling about.

"I witnessed your final show of defiance, Shinx," Dusknoir admitted and Rai looked up in surprise. "You overpowered the Shadow Pokémon, however briefly. That took true shining spirit to beat back the shadow like that."

"Th-thank you," Rai said, stunned again.

"And if you are interested, I could give you some tips on how to deal with other Shadow Pokémon," Dusknoir offered, nodding to both of them. "To give you a more fighting chance if it happens again. However unlikely," he said before adding. "But it always pays to be prepared. There are many things I have learned I never thought would be useful, but they have saved my life and others. Knowledge is power after all."

"You'd do that for us?" Rai whispered and Dusknoir nodded.

"Certainly. Anything to lower the risk of Shadow Pokémon taking another."

"Splendid," Chatot said, causing Rai and Mane to jump and even Dusknoir to twitch. He hadn't noticed the bird coming closer. "Learning from someone as learned as Dusknoir is a rare opportunity." He turned to the startled Ghost-type, and in the same chipper tone added. "If I may be so bold as to ask, would you extend the offer of training to the rest of the guild? Surely that would lower chances of tragedy further!"

Dusknoir's eyes flickered briefly before he nodded. "Of course I would be happy too," he said, spreading his arms slightly. "The more pokémon in the know, the better they are."

Chatot nodded and hopped off to the kitchen, leaving Dusknoir to return his attention to two-thirds of Team Ion. "And what of the third of your number? I briefly saw him yesterday, he said he was training to get stronger. Perhaps there is something I could do to add to his repertoire?"

"You'd train him?" Rai gasped, beaming.

"Yeah," Mane added, grinning over his impatience. "Meowth could definitely use the training. Although I can't believe he's getting to train all day while we are stuck here. I don't even get to look at the feet!"

Rai snipped a glare at Mane for talking about feet in front of Dusknoir, footless spectre he was, before nodding to Dusknoir. "Thank you Gr-Dusknoir. Thank you so much for, well, everything."

"Hoo-hoo-ha! Do not thank me just yet, Shinx. Thank me later when I've actually done something worth thanking."

* * *

Sean kept running, Mane and Rai continued acting as sentries even after Chimecho confirmed they were fighting fit.

With the guild almost devoid of pokémon, it was soon decided to close it to the public for the time being and attach the job listings to the outside of the guild for other teams to take.

It wouldn't be right to shut down entirely, pokémon were still in need even with the Time Gears disappearing. But the three members of Team Ion were all getting very antsy to go back into dungeons.

Dusknoir had chosen to wait until the rest of the guild was back to give his advice on Shadow Pokémon, and Sean was still being taught by Marowak for the time being.

He had things to research anyway, the time to train would come later.

While Treasure Town continued to chug along, the apprentices sent out of their own excursions were having their own tales to tell. The travellers to Fogbound Lake eventually found their way.

"Hah… haa…" Bidoof panted, staggering out into fresh air. "Was Steam Cave always that hot, by golly?"

"Or that steamy?" Diglett gasped, shaking his shiny head off mud that had accumulated.

"Meh-heh-heh, if I recall correctly the two of you went through the cave with the Guildmaster. That might have made the journey easier and less taxing."

"Oh yeah," they both muttered, looking away from Croagunk. It had been fun to try and keep up with Wigglytuff, neither had heard the Guildmaster laugh that much before.

With Steam Cave belching out vapor behind them, the three pokémon made their way up the completely still path. No Drought Stone had been able to lift the fog, so they were blindly creeping their way forward.

It was so silent; the beating of their hearts became audible to everyone.

No Groudon appeared to bar their path.

No trick was laid to divert them from finding a forbidden treasure.

The fog was thick and almost had weight to it. Despite being frozen in time, they were still able to move through it though.

The fog broke as they reached the top, presenting an illuminated lake. Dozens of volbeat and illumise shone above the clearest water in the land.

Yet no light really shone. The water was frozen, yet not cold. There was no life to the pokémon, forever frozen in an eternal dance.

Bidoof's breath hitched as even Croagunk's eyes fell.

This was not beautiful. This was a moment of tragedy frozen in place. Many of the Bug-types had been rushing either towards Uxie to help him, or away to escape the freezing of time.

Most had clearly escaped, but those closest to where the Time Gear once laid had no chance.

"We… we should look around immediately," Diglett said quietly, snapping the other two out of their reverie."

"R-Right," Bidoof sniffled and shook his head. "Uxie wouldn't want us to be miserable, he'd want us to fix this. Right?"

"Yep." Croagunk nodded, eyes forward and narrowed. "Let's move."

It wouldn't be long before they'd find where Uxie slept, a thatched straw bed hidden within an alcove, and with it an old glyph, presenting three pixie-like creatures floating above flat pools. One had what appeared to be dirt, or clouds, above them. One had what looked to be a whirlpool above them. The third had what seemed to be many rods, swords, or perhaps gems around them.

"Is that Uxie?" Bidoof asked, pointing to the yellow one with the dirt or clouds. Perhaps the glyph represented fog.

Croagunk nodded. "I think so," he rumbled, as Diglett leaned in closer.

"Then who are the other two?"

"Better question is, where are they?"

The three pokémon glanced to each other before nodding. This could be important information the guild needed to know.

A day and a half before the trio heading to Fogbound Lake arrived at their destination, the trio heading to Treeshroud Forest arrived.

Passing through Mt. Bristle had been a clever idea to speed things along, even if Sunflora hadn't appreciated all the Flying-types.

"Okay team," Sunflora said once they saw the dungeon change and the three walked into a final den-like area. "Spread out and look for clues."

"Spread out where?" Dugtrio asked, as the three of them stepped forward. They stepped over the ancient stones, Dugtrio going around them, to find that the grove ended immediately with an impenetrable wall of trees.

"We'll look EVERYWHERE!" Loudred roared, nothing shook from the volume of his voice besides his teammates, who were used to it by now.

"Every nook and cranny," Sunflora said. "High and low."

They both glanced to him.

"Low," Dugtrio said. "We gotcha." With that he pulled his head underground, letting the other two spread out and rifle through some immovable things.

"I would say I wish we had an Electric-type to move this stuff," Sunflora sighed. "But there's nothing really worth moving… wait." She frowned and looked down. "Loudred, how is Dugtrio able to burrow through the earth if time is frozen?"

"That's… a. Good. QUESTION!"

Loudred stomped to Dugtrio's hole and bellowed. "HEY HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO MOVE THROUGH TIME-FROZEN GROUND?"

Dugtrio didn't respond.

"HELLLLLOOOO?"

Dugtrio popped his three heads out from the ground. "Two things," he said. "One, I have no idea. How are you able to move through the air if the air is frozen? Clearly there is some wiggle room. Two, I found something movable and I think it could be something."

"Oh my gosh! Well pull it up!"

"Will do." Dugtrio popped down and Loudred and Sunflora exchanged a look. "Here." Dugtrio appeared in his first hole and Loudred jumped.

"DON'T STARTLE ME!"

Dugtrio ignored him and butted over a flat, dirt-covered, stone tablet. Loudred picked it up and tried to shake it off, but Sunflora slapped it out of his hands and used her leaves to move all the dirt off.

"Grass-type trick," she said to Loudred's furious stare.

"Ground-type trick too," Dugtrio muttered, but no one heard him over Sunflora's gasp.

"This is unown script I think!" she said, turning it around to show Loudred and Dugtrio. On the uncovered tablet were multiple squiggles, a big dark blotch that might have had claws or might be cracks in the stone, and a strange symbol made of a circle, four spirals, and four spires.

"I BET THIS IS IMPORTANT!" Loudred claimed and snatched it from Sunflora. "LET'S GET BACK QUICK AND HAVE SOMEONE TRANSLATE THIS."

"Stop screaming everything at the top of your voice," Sunflora muttered as she and Dugtrio followed a very proud Loudred, both believing he was going to try and steal credit and neither willing to give it to him.

A day after Bidoof, Diglett, and Croagunk reached Fogbound Lake, Corphish and Team Gazer reached Boulder Quarry and found their way to the location of the Time Gear quickly.

"Declaration of Emotion: Horror," Beldum said, monotone tone wobbling slightly as the four of them entered the final chamber.

Drops of water hung suspended in the air. Motes of dust never made the final journey to the ground. The distant dripping and rumbling sounds no one had noticed the first time, were starkly missing in this second trip.

The guardian of the Time Gear. The ditto that had turned them all against each other in a violent battle, hung frozen with an expression of fear and pain.

Corphish's legs didn't make a sound as he walked up to Ditto, Team Gazer remaining frozen behind him. Corphish stopped before Ditto, raising a claw as if to grab and shake the pokémon lost to time. Close up he could see how Ditto's body had been in the process of transforming, pinkish goo changing colour and beginning to meld into another's form.

There were a few feathers, just beginning to sprout, before Ditto was trapped by the stopping of time. Several lines had been slashed out, looking almost like folds in Ditto's malleable body. Corphish had seen slashes, however, and could see those were injuries.

Corphish sighed and turned away to Team Gazer. "Before we leave, Electrike, use Thunderbolt on Ditto."

Electrike blinked as both Beldum and Beheeyem snapped out of their own reverie. "What? Why?"

"Dusknoir used electricity to move another frozen to time, remember?" Beheeyem said quietly and Electrike nodded.

"Right. I'll… I'll do that then." He walked forward gingerly before pausing. "It won't hurt Ditto will it?"

"It won't wake them up," Corphish answered, scuttling forward to where Ditto had shown them the Time Gear. "It'll just let us take them back to the guild, ready to be helped once time is fixed. We can't leave them to those injuries."

Electrike nodded and began to crackle with electricity. "Not now," Corphish said sharply and Electrike paused. "When we're ready to leave."

"Right."

Beheeyem laid a gentle hand on Electrike's back as Team Gazer gave Ditto a mournful stare, until Corphish's clicking reminded them that there was work to be done.

All four of them made their way to where the Time Gear had once stood. The lack of soft cerulean light was heavily felt, but no one commented on it. Instead they went further, past where Ditto had let them stand and further still.

The passage got tight and Beheeyem eventually had to crawl, Corphish leading the way while muttering under his breath. In the absolute stillness of the area, he was perfectly audible.

The passageway twisted and turned, went up and down, Beldum of all pokémon began to get claustrophobic before Corphish cheered out. "It opens up ahead!"

He scuttled forward just a tiny bit faster. There wasn't much space to move quickly, and bumped his shell against the wall many times. The scraping sounded so loud in the silence, it was almost like screaming.

Corphish fell out of a hole in the wall and landed on his back. He scoffed and began rocking back and forth to flip himself up, but Electrike landed on him. The other two pokémon both floated out serenely.

"Relief: I am relieved to be out of there."

Beheeyem brushed some dirt off his shoulder and levitated Electrike off Corphish. "We'll need to go back in," he said and Beldum made a sound like metal rubbing on metal.

With the darkness of the room, Beheeyem lit up his hands to give them some sight. Several beams of light had been frozen in time, but it was not moving and did not light up any more than where they were trapped.

Electrike also sparked with electricity to help the four of them see.

In this final back room they found very little. "This is definitely Ditto's place," Corphish muttered, looking over a shallow, empty, pool-like structure that could comfortably fit something gelatinous like a ditto. It also had goo at the bottom, which Corphish steered clear of, frozen in time or not.

"What's this?" Electrike asked, gingerly bounding over to a basket and zapping it. "Mystery?"

Beldum's eyes swivelled around. "Declaration: Electrike needs to begin allowing us to move things."

"Guys?" Electrike asked. "This basket has something weird in it."

Corphish looked up above Ditto's 'bed' to find a large symbol inscribed. "Beheeyem?" he called and the Psychic-pokémon was right by his side. "Shine your light up there."

Beheeyem did so as Electrike called for them again, pulling an ancient bound book out. "Guys? I found something."

"Inquisitive: What is this?" Beldum asked, floating up by Beheeyem as the three of them looked up at a massive inscription. "Inquisitive Statement: Is this a map?"

"Hey? This book says something about Time Gears and a hidden place." Electrike nosed his way further through the book, looking at the footprint runes he could read. "And some key to it. Is this important?"

"Pardon?" Beheeyem asked, blinking and looking away from the wall. "Did you say someth-!" Beheeyem's words choked off and he flew at Electrike. "Where did you get that?"

"It was in this basket," Electrike explained, but Beheeyem had already snatched the book from him.

"Be careful with items this potentially valuable," he scolded, opening the book as the other two looked back to him. He hummed under his breath for a moment, reading, before snapping the book shut. "Okay. I think this is important."

"What is it?" Corphish asked, scuttling forward as Beldum gave the wall once last look.

"I'm not certain, it seems ancient. And if a guardian of a Time Gear had it, it may have information we need. Look." Beheeyem levitated the book down and pointed out a section. "I cannot even read all this. Ancient language."

Electrike tried to nose in as Beldum floated back. "I found it."

"Very good," Beheeyem said distractedly. "Let's give this room another sweep before getting out of here. All this silence is unsettling me."

"Statement: I will create music." Then Beldum began to screech a low tune. It was unpleasant, but less so then the oppressive silence and everyone relaxed a little.

The three sets of pokémon had each reached their destinations and found something to bring back.

* * *

"To begin with," Dusknoir said, looking out at the assembled guild.

The guild had returned, bringing the spoils of information to give. They had done better than he had expected, and Chatot and Wigglytuff were both very proud.

With the apprentices back home, it was decided now was the time for Dusknoir to teach. "There is one thing to always keep in mind when facing a potential Shadow Pokémon." He paused for suspense and a few pokémon leaned in interested. "It's not a fight worth fighting."

A few frowned, glanced to their companions, and Diglett asked. "Why? I thought this was teaching us how to fight them?"

Dusknoir nodded. "Indeed. But engaging a Shadow Pokémon should not be one's first choice. They are powerful, remorseless, and the fate of falling to one is the direst end. Fighting should be the outcome when there is no choice. I will explain how to engage them, however. But first you must understand." Dusknoir rose it to his full height and loomed over them, eye burning darkly. "A Shadow Pokémon is a threat like no other. Do not fight if you have the choice."

He waited until the apprentices all gave nods, some more hesitant than others, and waited until everyone had agreed in some way. "Good. Now listen closely. While fighting a Shadow Pokémon should be a last resort, no amount of begging or pleading can sway them, there are still tricks any pokémon should be able to use."

Dusknoir gestured for everyone to stand. "Split into groups of two each. This is best practised in pairs, one pokémon will be the attacking pokémon and the other will be the defending pokémon. These skills may also help in non-shadow encounters."

He waited as the pokémon all began to talk amongst themselves, move, and pair up.

Loudred and Sunflora quickly went together, both glaring at the other.

Diglett and Dugtrio decided to pair up as father and son, both were more comfortable practising on each other regardless.

Bidoof and Corphish were already standing by each other. Chimecho gave a shy glance to Croagunk who offered a non-poisoned hand.

The last three all exchanged looks. "What do we do?" Rai asked, looking between Sean and Mane. He looked up as Dusknoir's shadow fell on them.

"Would one of you come up with me?" he asked, offering a large grey hand. Rai squeaked, and Mane rolled his eyes. "You two could work well together, it would be most helpful if Meowth would join me."

"Me?" Sean said highly, fur bristling slightly. Riolu's words bubbled up to him from those days ago and he glanced to Rai who looked supportive and Mane who seemed unconcerned.

"It shouldn't take us long to demonstrate," Dusknoir said, sensing Sean's hesitance. "And as you are a Normal-type, there is no risk to you."

Sean nodded. "No problem. I hope these two don't fight though," he added, hoping to pass his dilly-dallying as concern for them.

Mane stick his tongue out at him as Sean was led to the front.

" _Breathe at a normal rate,"_ he thought to himself as he looked out to the guild, all looking jealously at him. Sean would have been more than happy to trade with anyone, and so sorely wanted to ask them too. _"Just be polite and don't shake or stutter too much."_

"Now then," Dusknoir began, sweeping an arm out to them. "If we are all prepared, let us begin."

From there Dusknoir began instructing everyone to go through some mimed exercises. One pokémon was to act as the aggressor, the Shadow Pokémon, and was instructed to try and pin or catch the other pokémon.

The room was large and there wasn't much risk of damage as long as no moves were used. Loudred nearly yelled out when Sunflora tripped him, and Mane's coughed up a small Ember when he got too excited and nearly set Bidoof on fire.

Sean himself was told to act as the defender and to do his best to avoid Dusknoir. Seeing the giant Ghost-type bearing down on him, hands outstretched to clutch him up, inspired a very badly hidden fear in him and he almost freaked out.

Marowak's directions, however, came to him when Dusknoir nearly had him pinned. _"If you are facing an opponent you cannot fight,"_ he remembered. _"The best thing to do is to ensure you always have a path to move, once you are out of options to run, you can only fight. And that is not a fight you are likely to win."_

With all the other pokémon crashing and banging about, Sean used them as distractions. Weaving through, across, and under Loudred and Mane, and Wigglytuff who had started to dance.

Dusknoir's thick fingers grazed his fur a few times, but Sean managed to twist his way free before he could get a grip on him. He stopped thinking, mind going into a bizarrely relaxed state and he weaved through the crowd of fighting pokémon as if he'd done that his whole life.

Eventually, however, all good things must come to an end. Dusknoir called this first exercise to a close. "Good job everyone," he said warmly as Sean found himself coming to, crouching behind Croagunk. "Some were quite excellent at avoiding, others make sure you practise agility when you can. A hand or paw of applause for Meowth, avoiding me with great skill. Come on up here again, if you please."

Dusknoir clapped politely and Sean flushed, being gently shoved up front by Loudred while a few other pokémon gave him accolades for a surprisingly impressive job. "Your training already seems to be paying off." Dusknoir beamed and Sean gave a nervous laugh.

"Well."

Quick as a flash, Dusknoir snatched the completely unprepared Sean up, hand closing around his abdomen entirely and hoisting him up into the air. He yowled in shock and tried to scratch Dusknoir in a panic, but his claws had no effect on the arm of the Ghost-type.

Dusknoir squeezed and Sean felt the air get knocked out his lungs as everyone realised what had just happened so far. Sean froze up, he looked into the baleful eye of Dusknoir and just stopped.

"Don't let your guard down," Dusknoir said primly before gently lowering him back to the ground. Sean remained on his feet, unable to even unfreeze and collapse. "A Shadow Pokémon will use any advantage they can. Such beings are not truly 'there' anymore, but they can act like they are to raise their own chances of victory. They may say phrases that sound normal or stop attacking and seem to 'snap out' of their state. Do. Not. Believe. Them. They will take any opportunity."

"Are you alright?" Rai asked, having run up to the front right as Dusknoir was setting Sean down. "Sh-sh-Meowth?"

Sean blinked very slowly and took a deep breath. "I just saw my life flash before my eyes," he said through numb lips and Rai gasped.

"Seriously? You remember?"

Mane came up as Sean snapped back to reality. "The who now?"

"You said you saw your life?"

"Oh. Just a figure of speech," Sean gave a shaky laugh. "What just happened? I think I blacked out for a moment."

"My apologies for startling you so," Dusknoir said and Sean flinched hard. Dusknoir had raised a hand but seemed to think better of it and lowered his arm. "But rest assured you should not make a mistake like that when it counts. Since you didn't seem to hear, don't drop your guard around a Shadow Pokémon for any reason, no matter what they do or even say. Understand?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Now." Dusknoir moved onto other aspects of preparation, while Sean just slowly melted back into the group. Bidoof and Croagunk gave him congratulations for dodging around so well up to that point, but Sean barely heard them, nor did he even remember doing so.

" _What's happening to me?"_ he thought as he, Rai, and Mane stood at the back to listen to Dusknoir's next directions. Sean looked to his paw and frowned. He moved it, twitched the almost-fingers, extended the claw. _"Whose arm is that?"_

He blinked and shook his head, Rai was asking a question, only the meowth had to wonder. _"Who is Rai?"_

That thought caused him to nearly flinch. _"What I am thinking? Rai is Rai. Partner. Best friend. Probably…"_ he shook his head again and noticed Mane staring at him.

"Your eyes are freaking out," Mane whispered. "Pupils going big and small. Are you okay?"

"Fine," Sean replied as easy as water. "Still reeling I think."

He rubbed his face, forgetting a claw was extended and nearly stabbing his eye. He winced as he still drew some blood out from his cheek and stared at the red liquid on his claw for a moment.

" _You can use that to create-"_

Sean blinked, they were splitting into groups again. This time he was spared from Dusknoir's attention and allowed to work with Rai and Mane. They were learning where to strike to most disorientate a pokémon.

" _Can you run up ahead? Keep an eye out for any pokémon and come back soon!"_

" _If he gets hurt."_

" _Relax Guardian."_

" _No. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him."_

He stifled a groan and rubbed his temples. "Headache," he grunted to the concerned look Rai was giving him. The litleo was always so-

" _No Rai is a shinx. Mane is a litleo."_

Sean felt dizzy, he needed to sit down.

" _I want you with me. I want to protect us both."_

He felt blood again and the meowth fainted.

" _Are you alright?"_

" _I'm fine."_

" _I hope you are. You had better be okay. I don't know what I'd do without you."_

"Are you alright?" Sean blinked, he was lying on the floor and Rai was looking very concerned.

"I'm fine," he answered, leaning up. It was the truth, he felt surprisingly good.

Rai breathed a sigh of relief but was still ready to fuss over him. "I hope you are. You had better be okay. I don't know how I'd deal if you weren't." He leaned back to give Sean space and he found everyone looking very concerned.

"What happened?" he asked, gathering that he had done something foolish again and knocked himself out.

"You just… collapsed," Sunflora whispered and Sean blinked. "Just like that. You were up, and then you weren't. You spooked us all."

He felt someone touch him and flinched. Chimecho floated up from behind him. "You appear fine," she said, rather puzzled. "Besides the sudden bout of fainting, your heart rate and breathing rate seem fine and I can't sense anything off with my Psychic."

"Well I feel fine now," Sean said, standing up to give himself a stretch. "Better actually, I've been sore these past few days, but I'm feeling pretty good. Oh, wait." The guild tensed. "There's the soreness." He rubbed a hamstring, and everyone relaxed.

"Are you able to continue?" Dusknoir asked, before humming. "Hmm, perhaps not."

"No, I feel fine," Sean quickly said, shaking his head. "Really. I think all the excitement from earlier just got to me."

"You were running pretty fast," Corphish muttered.

"He jumped right over Loudred before going underneath Wigglytuff," Diglett mumbled.

"Dusknoir did grab him very suddenly," Mane pointed out. "He doesn't really like to be touched, I've learned.

They looked to Chimecho who considered it for a moment before asking. "What is the last thing you remember?" she asked, wanting to determine if he had hit his head or something.

"Standing by Mane," Sean answered, frowning slightly. "From where I am, and everyone's faces, I'm guessing that's not it?"

"You began mumbling a lot," Mane said. "Eyes were going weird too." He leaned in to peer directly into Sean's eyes and the meowth edged back slightly. "They are fine now, but it was weird."

"I think you should sit down, get a drink of water, and just observe for a bit," Chimecho said, deciding on the course of action.

Sean nodded. "Yes nurse," he said, only almost joking.

Chimecho smiled at him and he slinked off to the kitchen as Dusknoir shook the moment off and continued directing everyone.

Once he was alone, Sean took a look at his paw again. _"Well that was weird. Did I finally have a Dimensional Scream or something? What guardian? A Time Gear guardian I guess. Strange."_

He wandered back in and sat out the remainder of Dusknoir's tips. Most of it were things simply to do and then a demonstration of how to do them, which he was watching carefully and planning to ask Marowak to help him figure out.

Eventually, however, Chatot had to call and end too it.

"Everyone, thank Dusknoir for taking so much time to help you all," he said, flapping his wings. "But it is time to get to work. You can begin to employ his tactics through your work today."

There were a few groans, but no one argued and soon the guild was broken up into their tasks. Chatot and Wigglytuff were looking over everything the teams had brought back, trying to pinpoint some locations to explore but hadn't decided on anything yet.

The sun had well risen by the time the guild was sent out in force.

Several members, however, had things back at home base yet to do.

"Continue trying to contact Xatu and Alakazam," Chatot asked of Chimecho, who nodded and floated away. Cross-continent communication was difficult enough, but the minds she was trying to find was located further still. She wouldn't be preparing dinner this night.

Or the next, even.

"Now, Team Ion," Chatot said, seeing the three were still loitering around. "You know what to do, take your pick of tasks from the job bulletin board or outlaw notice board. Understood?"

"Yes sir," they chorused, Rai enthusiastic, Sean polite, Mane sardonic.

"Get to it then, chop-chop." Chatot flapped at then and Rai began leading them towards the middle floor.

"Before you go," Dusknoir said, sliding in next to them. "It had occurred to me that a large part of the reason we were training was for young Meowth here, and yet he was forced to miss a large period of it."

Chatot saw this and hopped over. "What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Based on Meowth's earlier fainting spell and his determination to get stronger, it occurred to me that I could possibly give him a few specialised tips." Dusknoir turned to Sean who was girding himself for this. "How does that sound? I believe I could even begin the process of adding another ability to your arsenal."

He generated a Shadow Ball as easily as breathing and showed it before everyone. "Meowth can learn this move, although it won't be easy."

Sean stared into the blackish purple blob surrounded by crackling energy and swallowed. Mentally he knew that couldn't hurt him, he was a Normal-type. Still, not very comfortable being that close.

"That's amazing that Shhheee-Meowth could learn that," Rai said, wincing when Sean gave him a burning look. "Sorry. But that could be amazing, and Dusknoir you would really teach him that?"

Dusknoir nodded, letting the Shadow Ball fade away. "Indeed. For him to learn it, however, something must be given up. I can assure you it isn't an easy move for a non-Ghost to learn. Our powers come naturally to us, but for others?"

"What do you mean by 'given up' Dusknoir?" Sean asked, voice steady and level.

"For a pokémon not a Ghost-type to channel these types of energy, something must be willingly sacrificed."

Deciding that Sean had agreed, Chatot shooed Rai and Mane out. "Go, do your work. You'll see him later tonight."

"Good luck!" Rai called, and Mane gave him the same.

Dusknoir went to put his hand on Sean's shoulder again but hesitated the same as last time and dropped his arm. "Perhaps we should take this to somewhere more comfortable," he suggested, Sean disagreed.

"I'm fine here. It's where we were training before," he said, looking around at a few scuff marks in the dirt. He didn't want to go anywhere alone with Dusknoir, Grovyle's words came back to him.

" _Don't let him get a close look at you,"_ he thought glumly. _"A bit late for that."_

Dusknoir floated down until his wispy end was fading into the floor, he had crouched the only way he could, so he could explain this easier. "Here then." He reached a hand out and Sean forced himself not to lean away, letting Dusknoir grab his paws and bring them up flat. "Extend a claw if you would?"

Sean chose the right paw to do so with.

"Now this may hurt a tad," Dusknoir warned before sharply driving the claw into the pawpad of Sean's other paw.

"Ow! What are you doing!" he jerked back, retracting the claw, but a drop of blood was still coming out.

"My apologies," Dusknoir rumbled, almost sounding like he was holding back laughter. "It's better when you don't expect it."

Sean rubbed his paw with a mutinous look, but Dusknoir reached out again and waited. He tried not to glare, hesitated, but slowly gave his injured paw back. "Why did you want me to bleed?"

"It's the easiest sacrifice," Dusknoir answered, taking his paw. The blood had stopped, it was only a tiny prick, but he squeezed, and another drop came out. Sean winced, but he was more uncomfortable with how close Dusknoir was to him and his blood then in pain.

"Blood is a vital thing for life," he said, examining Sean's arm and feeling a few scars he had. "Even non-biological beings have some sort of vitality to them, whether it be liquid of something more esoteric. For a Normal-type such as yourself, your blood can be used to channel the power of the Ghost-type."

He had Sean hold his arm out and began orbiting both of his large hands over Sean's paw. To Sean's shock, and mild horror, the drop of blood seemingly began to smoke before it disappeared entirely, melding into a core of blackness that quickly grew.

"Bring your other paw over it," Dusknoir said and Sean quickly followed, shaking slightly as the orb grew further and further. "From just a tiny drop of blood, not enough to even feel. Comes this."

Dusknoir lifted his hands away and let Sean's shaking arms hold the Shadow Ball. "What. What do I do?" he asked, nearly panicked. His arms quivered, but the Shadow Ball didn't explode violently and hurt him.

"Hoo-hoo-ha. Don't worry. It cannot harm you. Just press down on it once you feel ready and it'll disappear."

Sean nodded shakily and took a breath before easing his paws down as slow as possible. He soon touched the swirling vortex of energy and braced, but no pain. It felt distantly cold, like he wasn't actually feeling the cold but was expecting it to feel cold. He pressed down and wondered if he felt the tiniest bit of resistance before it puffed into nothing.

He let out his breath and sagged. Dusknoir looked down at him, amusement flickering in his eye. "Well done. Now let's do that again."

"Again?" Sean asked, standing back up. "Alright. How much more do I need to bleed for this?"

"Very little," Dusknoir said, amusement still filtering through his voice. He took Sean's paws again and began forming another Shadow Ball with the barest scraps of dried blood still on his paws. "One actual drop of blood has enough to form multiple Shadow Ball's. As you grow more confident with the move, you will naturally begin to use smaller amounts to achieve the same result. This size is the optimal size," Dusknoir explained, stopping when the Shadow Ball was at the size the previous one was.

"Why?" Sean asked, a little more comfortable holding it now that the first one hadn't hurt.

"Larger and it runs the risk of breaking. Smaller and it may not impact your target as heavily or pop quite at the right moment and do very little."

"I see."

Dusknoir continued doing this for the next few hours. Sean got a crick in his neck and they decided to move onto moving and generating Shadow Ball's.

It was, dare Sean believe it, nice. Dusknoir was very patient, explained any questions he asked, and didn't push him when he began to get frustrated. Simply let him take a step back and breathe for a moment.

"Blood that is given express permission to use, can be utilised in the same way as your own," Dusknoir explained when he asked why Dusknoir was still using as much blood as he was. "But that which isn't? Much harder, not many Ghosts could use any blood that was not given to them like I could."

He didn't ask for express permission, and Sean was relieved. Even now, he didn't want Dusknoir to be able to use his blood for whatever whims he wanted. That was an uncomfortable thought.

In comparison, Sean wouldn't say Marowak was a bad teacher, but this was certainly different, and he appreciated that.

"Now would you look at that," Dusknoir said huskily, almost in awe. Sean grinned, sore and literally drained, but between his paws shone a Shadow Ball. One that Dusknoir did not form for him.

"How's this?" he asked, grin almost cocky. Dusknoir flicked his eye from his grin to the Shadow Ball and rubbed a hand where a mouth should have been.

"Somewhat small," he said, and Sean's grin dropped. "But astounding regardless. Destroy it, do it again ten times."

Sean blinked. "Already? Alright." He squeezed the Shadow Ball down and it disappeared. He frowned and rubbed his right paw. They had stopped taking blood from the left after it began to hurt. Dusknoir was honest when he said very little blood was needed to create a Shadow Ball, but they had been doing this for hours.

He had moved onto his arm and using the blood on his claws from puncturing himself. It wasn't pleasant, but it reminded Sean of blood tests and medical tools designed to take drops of blood to check blood sugar levels. He couldn't quite remember what, but with that in mind he was more comfortable doing this.

It'd be another twenty minutes before he could form another Shadow Ball. Just in time for Rai and Mane to stumble down, trapped in the throes of a big argument.

"You threw that bagon into the water! What's wrong with you?" Rai was yelling, and Sean popped his Shadow Ball.

"It tried to eat you," Mane snapped back. "Thanks for saving my life. Oh wait. That was me!"

Dusknoir looked up from where he was examining Sean's paws, looking to the commotion. "Now what is this about?" he asked, floating up and over.

"I saved his life and he's mad at me for it," Mane said immediately.

"You could have killed that bagon to do it!" Rai snapped back.

"Better then YOU dying," Mane growled. "I can't believe we are even having this argument."

"It's not the what, it's the how and I don't approve of you killing a feral for me."

"It DIDN'T die."

"Because I jumped and pulled it out."

"It tried to pull you in as well."

"Enough you two," Dusknoir said sternly, Chatot was poking his head out of Wigglytuff's room but was satisfied the situation was handled. "Shinx, thank Litleo for saving your life."

"Wha?" Rai blurted, and Mane grinned cockily.

"Litleo, apologise to Shinx."

Mane's grin dropped. "Excuse me?" he demanded, glaring up at Dusknoir.

"The two of you are teammates," Dusknoir said, fingers twitching. "Understand the others point, accept what happened, then move on."

He crossed his arms and stared them both down. Rai cracked first and bent his head. "Thank you," he said softly. Mane gave him a look for breaking but felt Dusknoir's gaze and relented.

"Sorry." He even bit his tongue to prevent himself from adding to that and undoing the apology.

"Very good." Dusknoir beamed and gestured to Sean. "Your friend has been making tremendous progress. I had expected days or weeks of practise, but he had formed two Shadow Ball's on his own already."

"Oh wow!" Rai beamed and bounded past Dusknoir, forgetting his argument with Mane. "Already? That's incredible! You're doing so well."

"That is really fast," Mane said, slinking in after Rai to attack Sean's other side. "Did he give you a TM or something?"

"Nope." Sean grinned, enjoying the boost to his ego. "I'm just that good I guess."

"Don't start getting cocky," Dusknoir warned and Sean laughed.

"I'm just playing," he said and flexed out his paws. "Took me ages to get the second one. But if I keep practising, who knows?

"Who knows?" Dusknoir repeated, voice deep and rumbly. "Well I think it'd be good to stop for the day. Let you recover, each may have only taken a bit of blood, but it can build up if you do it too much. Perhaps eat some meat."

With that, Dusknoir bid him good day. Sean watched him off, face screwing up at the thought of eating meat.

Later that evening, Sean was deep in thought. He was tired, the blood loss was beginning to affect him now, but he had too much on his mind to sleep just yet.

" _Dusknoir…"_ he thought. He didn't like to spend most of a day with the danger, and he had accidentally relaxed at some point. Sean was confident he didn't say anything incriminating, but still being so candid with Dusknoir was making him confused. _"Why was it so easy? Is he just that much of a mentor-ish figure?"_

It had been nice to learn from Dusknoir, but the potential cost was leaving him feeling paranoid. _"Someone is looking for a 'Sean'."_ he thought. It had to be Dusknoir, who else?

Making up his mind, Sean stood. Chatot's words rang through his mind again and he nodded. This had to be done.

It was foolish to rely on the story so hard. Using it as a crutch risked too much when things inevitably went in a direction he wasn't prepared for.

To be entirely honest with himself, Sean wasn't even sure if there was a story to follow anymore. _"There has to be,"_ he pleaded with himself. _"I have to be able to fix the tower. Darkrai's something else, but Dialga HAS to be in place or everything is just over."_

He considered Mane, Team Gazer, Grovyle, and Dusknoir. Things were too different to be certain, but he was an optimist that things could still work in a manner he could predict.

" _But if I'm going to be able to predict anything,"_ he thought as Sean sought out Rai. _"Then I need to start doing things. Just reacting to everything is going to trap me. Action, that's something I have to do now."_

"Rai?" he asked, poking his head into their room. The shinx perked up from the book he was reading, Mane looked up as well. "I was hoping to ask you something?"

"Sure." Rai smiled and stood. "What's up?"

Sean felt Mane's eyes on him, but he led Rai out anyway. They walked the guild in silence, heading towards the dining room.

Sean led them further, into the stock room, before turning to Rai, the shinx looking most worried now.

"I wanted to ask you not to tell Mane about me," he said bluntly, keeping his voice low just in case Mane had decided to follow.

Rai frowned but nodded regardless. "I guess. About the whole human thing, right?" Sean nodded, and Rai chewed his lip for a moment. "I don't really like keeping secrets or lying. And he knows your name, that's not the most pokémon name around."

"I doubt he'll ask," Sean said seriously. "But… I will tell him myself. Eventually. Chatot has just… he's told me to be careful. That 'someone' is snooping around Treasure Town, and it's made me a little uncomfortable."

To his relief, Rai nodded again. "Alright. I won't tell."

"Thanks." Sean smiled, but it was thin. That was just the beginning. "But also, I want you to promise you won't tell Dusknoir anything about me."

"What?" Rai asked, voice going to nearly normal volume. "Why not?"

"I just…" Sean hesitated and looked away. "Well, I'm not really 'human' anymore, now am I? I need to start adopting pokémon things, culture, mannerisms and stuff more if I want to fit in here. And you've told me that names are only given to close friends and, uh… well I learned not to share my name."

Rai winced. Nothing much had come out of that, besides Mane making the occasional comment, but it was still a source of awkwardness for them both. A reminder of times they weren't as comfortable with each other.

"Is that the only reason?" Rai asked, frowning slightly. "Dusknoir is really smart, and really well travelled. If there is anyone who might have an idea of how this has happened, it's probably him."

"Not just him," Sean pointed out, hoping dearly this wouldn't backfire. Rai brightened.

"Right! Grovyle said he might know you. Well, might." Rai frowned again. "Would it be that bad to ask Dusknoir? I've been thinking about it, since he's so open to questions. And he taught you Shadow Ball! You don't trust him?"

"I trust you," Sean said, and Rai's frown twitched. "Just… please. Keep this secret, let me tell who I want to tell. I have been thinking about asking Dusknoir, but I'd prefer to do it myself if ever. It's my thing after all."

Rai nodded and breathed out a hard breath. "That's fair," he said and cracked a small smile. "Glad you trust me at least."

Sean ignored the guilt trying to envelop him whole. "So you promise?"

"I promise."

He smiled. "Thank you, Rai."

Later that night, Sean left his room and the two snoozing felines to push his way into Wigglytuff's meeting room. He felt around in the darkness for a bit, eyes catching most of the larger things, until he found the parchment that pokémon used to write on.

He carried with him the piece of charcoal he had lifted earlier and scuttled back out to where the guild assembled each day.

His paws weren't the most dextrous. It'd been longer then he could even remember. But Sean put burnt wood to thick paper and began to write in the language he knew best.

 _Rai, I hope I never have to give you this._ He began to write, English sloppy but legible. _But if you are reading this, know that I'm sorry for… just everything. Trust Grovyle and find the Relic Fragment. You have to find it…_

He wrote on, no sound besides the distant crash of waves and the scratching of paper.

* * *

" _Is that it then? It's beautiful."_

" _Yes. But be careful."_

" _Always are. Come on Saniya, you know us."_

" _I do. I also knew Soothe. And I know Guardian."_

" _Fair point. Well, you both ready?"_

" _Always."_

" _It won't… it won't hurt right?"_

" _You'll be fine. Right?"_

" _Yes. It's as safe as it can be."_

" _Okay. I'm ready."_

 _"Are they_ _ready?"_

" _Yes."_

 _"Then let's_ _go. See you on the other side."_

* * *

 **So I think the breather chapters are done for a while now.**

 **Get ready. Because the storm is coming.**


	19. An Underground Secret

**Oh-hohohoho. It's beginning now.**

* * *

"Success!" Chimecho whooped, doing a loop-de-loop in celebration. _"Xatu. You still there?"_

" _Hmm."_ The mystical bird huffed cross the mental link. _"Yes. Who is this?"_

" _Chimecho of the Wigglytuff Guild,"_ Chimecho answered, pursing her lips as she maintained the connection. _"A situation of grave importance has occurred on the Grass Continent and the Wigglytuff Guild is taking action. However, we are assembling as many allies as we can, and both you and the residents of Pokémon Square could be of great assistance here. The world is likely at stake here."_

" _By 'residents of Pokémon Square' you intend on recruiting Team Go-Getters?"_

" _Yes, them. Team A.C.T, Whiscash, and anyone who may be able to help."_ A note of pleading entered her voice. _"The Time Gears are being stolen, three have already gone missing, and we are scouting potential Time Gear locations to look for the remaining ones to guard, but the guild is only so big, and many places may be greatly difficult to work through."_

" _I understand,"_ Xatu replied. _"The winds have stopped blowing at my home, despite the storms that assail this place. The sun feels fixated in place yet moving rapidly. I have noticed these things."_

Chimecho waited patiently, but Xatu seemed finished. _"Uh… can you go to Pokémon Square to ask for help?"_

" _Very well,"_ Xatu answered. _"I will make haste, I can see it. I will commune back to you once I have arrived."_

Chimecho breathed a sigh of relief. _"Thank you Xatu."_ She felt the connection end and then the headache replace it. "Oh dear," she groaned and sagged in air, nearly falling down. "No. No. I must give this news." She continued talking to herself, keeping the overpowering headache from sending her to the floor, floating out of the medical wing and onto the main floor.

* * *

"Moving on everyone," Chatot said primly, fluttering a bit in place to regain the attention that had wandered, "to the most important topic of the day."

Days had passed since the leads to the Time Gears were found and nothing had been said since then. Loudred had been grumpier than usual, manning the gate with particular ferocity. Dugtrio was so anxious that even staring out at the sea didn't alleviate his concerns completely.

Even Croagunk was showing the tightly wounded tenseness of the guild. The amphibian pokémon didn't talk much in general, but he had said almost nothing for the last few days, he only stood by his Swap Cauldron, gripping its rim tightly with both hands.

Or he lurked around Sean, leaving the meowth feeling curiously safe and in danger at the same time. He hadn't found even a single hour for the last few days where he wasn't in someone's presence or felt eyes trailing his actions.

Knowing he had Rai and Mane, and Croagunk too he supposed, was comforting, but the ever-present feeling of being watched left him tense and irritable.

Crushed deep within his Treasure Bag laid a letter he dearly wanted to hide in Sharpedo Bluff, but absolutely no one was giving him a chance to sneak out. It didn't help that the thought of going out alone for even a few minutes left him feeling ill.

So here they were. The guild and allies assembled and ready as Chatot waffled on half-heartedly. Electrike of Team Gazer yawned loudly. Even Guildmaster Wigglytuff seemed tired, although in comparison to the rest of the guild he had a sparkle in his eye and a determined tilt to his head.

It was odd how different it made him seem. From the cheerful goofiness he always presented, this Wigglytuff seemed more of the same. He danced even more, he spoke with all the apprentices at times one-on-one to take on some of their burdens, he felt livelier. It was all the same as he was before, but the guild was finding it reassuring rather than annoying.

Wigglytuff's cheer and determination kept spirits high. He had brought in a duo of extra helpers during the time spent researching, a familiar alakazam and the many new faces of a claydol. They were standing with Wigglytuff and Dusknoir as Chatot spoke.

Chatot was finally ready to explain the goal of the day. "The trio of Bidoof, Diglett, and Croagunk unearthed something of particular use on their assignment to Fogbound Lake," Chatot said, the three pokémon in question straightened up. "Three glyphs. With conference with Dusknoir, many books of legend, and the items discovered on the excursions to Boulder Quarry and Treeshroud Forest, we believe we have pinpointed four key locations where the remaining Time Gears may be found."

"Oh my gosh spit it out!" Sunflora demanded when Chatot paused for breath.

"Hush," he snapped, and she crossed her leafy arms. "Be patient, Sunflora, or leave the room." She sighed and sagged, letting Chatot take the time needed to compose the next part in his head.

"It is believed that if Uxie, the Being of Knowledge, protected one Time Gear, then it is likely that there may be two others. Three pokémon make up this 'spiritual' balance of the world. And so, Mesprit, the Being of Emotion and Azelf, the Being of Willpower, also may protect Time Gears," Chatot explained and gestured for Dusknoir to speak up.

"Indeed," the imposing Ghost-type rumbled. "In my travels I have heard small myths of these ancient pokémon. One thing of note is that all three are thought to be tied to lakes of some sort. Fogbound Lake is one, adding credibility to such a theory."

"Furthermore." Wigglytuff stepped forward himself to speak. "After observing the pictures at Fogbound Lake for ourselves we can determine that one is likely found in a cave of sorts. The other appears to be underwater, judging by the apparent whirlpool held above them."

Chatot nodded his thanks to the two. "But such markers are insignificant considering how many caves there are and the amount of water that exists." The rest of the guild nodded, some looking a little discouraged. "However, with the tome that Corphish and Team Gazer brought back, we were able to learn a little more."

Beheeyem gave a smile to Corphish who nodded back. Electrike wanted to speak up, but Beldum nudged him; nearly knocking him into Beheeyem in the process.

"From Ditto's tome," Chatot said, ignoring the small domestic spat brewing in Team Gazer, "we were able to learn a small part of the role of the Time Gears, however most of the book was too old and decrepit to make sense of. From that, however, we were able to garner a small 'scope' of sorts of the Time Gears. Each was placed in a strategic location on the continent itself, ruling out the sea it seems."

"So what are the locations you have decided upon?" Beheeyem asked, voice strained from the effort of holding Electrike and Beldum apart with Psychic.

"We have decided to search two locations in the Northern Desert," Chatot answered, giving a mildly disapproving look for two of Team Gazer's behaviour. "Solemn Cave and Crystal Cave."

"The first two locations chosen," Dusknoir said as Beheeyem succeeded in quelling the mutiny occurring between his teammates. "Will be the Northern Desert and Crystal Cave. Half the guild will explore Crystal Cave and the other half will be split again to look through the desert."

"Bidoof, Sunflora, and Dugtrio are assigned to Crystal Cave," Wigglytuff said, speaking up again. "You'll be going with Alakazam, he will be teleporting you straight there, so it won't take you weeks to arrive." Calling attention to the two new pokémon brought everyone's eyes to them.

Alakazam stroked his moustache and nodded. "For this case of the Time Gears, it is my solemn duty to assist however I can. A teleport that far in two days will take time, however, and leave me very drained. Therefore I'll be waiting outside the dungeon for your return."

"Thank you Alakazam!" Sunflora said, bowing gratefully.

"Yup-yup, I reckon this is going to make the exploration much easier!"

"Our thanks to you in this most noble cause."

"Claydol is going to be teleporting the rest to the outskirts of the Northern Desert," Claydol said, voice shivering in the air. "Claydol shall await outside, yes, Claydol shall. Dungeons are dangerous, Claydol cannot risk entering."

After that curious manner of acting, Chatot flapped and moved the conversation along. "Team Gazer, we request you search Solemn Cave. As it is the closest dungeon to Treasure Town, we were hoping the lack of a teleport would not be an offence."

"No, no." Beheeyem waved his hand. "Not at all. We can make the trip."

"I'd like a teleport," Electrike muttered but quietened when Beheeyem bumped him.

"Statement: It is no problem."

"From there we will have Croagunk, Diglett, Corphish, and Loudred make their way to the Trickling Sand Dungeon while Team Ion shall," Chatot's voice turned somewhat bitter, but he did his best not to let his disapproval show, "search the actual Northern Desert dungeon."

Sean nodded while a few apprentices exchanged looks.

"Is that…?" Sunflora began. "Wise? I mean, two of their members are weak to Ground-type pokémon."

"It is the decision made," Chatot said sharply.

Croagunk was dissatisfied with that answer. "Why is Team Ion being sent there so soon after their recovery?"

Rai frowned and glanced to Mane who wore a combative expression, he didn't say anything yet though.

"This is the decision made in conference with the Guildmaster and the Great Dusknoir. Do you doubt their wisdom?" Chatot demanded.

"Do you?" Croagunk jabbed back and Chatot stuttered.

"N-not at all!" He flapped angrily while Wigglytuff stared ahead, Dusknoir's eye was on Team Ion. "Drop the matter. The decision has been made. No matter how… it has been made so stop."

Croagunk shrugged and Chatot shook it off again. "Chimecho will remain here as will the Guildmaster and I. Dusknoir will be heading to Crystal Cave with the others."

Chatot gave a sharp look to Croagunk who looked ready to ask why Dusknoir wasn't going with Team Ion. They glared at each other for a moment before Croagunk looked away.

Ignoring the dissent, Wigglytuff bounced on his feet. "This is our quest," Wigglytuff said brightly spreading his arms as if to hug the whole guild. "Prepare, gather your items, get your maps, and get along. We are saving the world!"

"Hear-hear," Chatot said, and most of the guild quickly gave their own in kind.

"But I do wish to say something more," Wigglytuff said with uncharacteristic seriousness. The various looks and stretches from the guild paused to look up to their Guildmaster. "There has never been a group of apprentices I have been prouder of. The way you have all adapted to this terrible situation and stand ready to fix it shows you are all heroes. I am honoured to have brought you into the guild. Each and every one of you is a pokémon ready to save the world. You have all been chosen for a reason. Thank you for being here."

"G-Guildmaster," Chatot whispered before bobbing his head and covering his face with a wing. He composed himself quickly and turned to the misty-eyed guild. "You've heard the Guildmaster," he said sharply. "There are great expectations here. Do not disappoint."

"You won't," Wigglytuff said brightly.

"Are you all ready?" Chatot asked. "Wigglytuff Guild, get ready to depart."

"HOORAY!" The cheer shook the windows of the guild, causing tiny pebbles to crumble off the cliff and into the ocean.

From there the guild surged out in a passionate burst of activity. Sean found himself running to keep up with Rai, who was sparking with energy, and Mane who held the most interestingly amused smile on his face.

"Quite the speech, eh?" he laughed as they both had to run to keep pace with Rai and all the supplies he was chattering. "It's even got me pumped."

"Heh." Sean grinned back. "The Guildmaster is good at what he does."

Mane kept a mental list of all the items Rai was repeating as they got into line. Several other apprentices had got there before them and the Kecleon Brothers looked almost overwhelmed. Pokémon were running this way and that, several early risers were staring at the guild members in surprise while others ran up or away to find out what was going on.

Sean found himself energised and unable to stand still after a few moments. "Looks like this is going to take a bit," he said, looking to Rai and Mane. "I think I'll go for a run and I'll meet you at the crossroads?"

"Sounds good," Rai said distractedly, Mane gave him a salute.

With his heart pumping fast and paws tingling, Sean pointed his face left and began to run. A minute later Mane looked to Rai. "You realise he left with the Treasure Bag?" he asked, and Rai cursed.

"He'll figure it out," Rai said, looking warily to where the meowth had sprinted off to. "I think."

"I hope."

Sean ran along, mind whirring and mouth very dry. He knew this was his chance, he felt energised, the whole town was distracted, and he was recognised to be running laps around the town anyway so there would be no suspicion.

The sound of crashing waves reminded him of the guild, or his first night in this world, as Sean ran up to the cliff. Thankfully Dugtrio wasn't there whispering sweet nothings to the sea, instead an overgrown entrance to a home left behind.

Sean moved the thatched, mossy, covering and dipped his head into Rai's home. He slowed slightly, going down the steps, just out of a lingering wariness. Stepping into Rai's home was curious, he found, and left him feeling just a mite nostalgic.

The waterhole remained untouched to the left while the mouth of Sharpedo Bluff opened out to witness a glorious view of the sea. The straw was long eroded and scattered about the room, likely due to the wind. A small bundle of berries had rotted away into blackened mush and spread around a little.

There was a clear lack of anyone there. A very distant part of Sean's mind was grateful that the spiders of this world could talk, and didn't infest little places, so he didn't have to keep his eyes on the ceiling. He did anyway.

He dug into the Treasure Bag, sifting through it, until he found the crumpled note. He smoothed it out, checking for any serious damage, before trotting to Rai's waterhole.

The waterhole was waterproof, thankfully, and wasn't pressed completely into the wall. He stuffed the letter into a crack and stepped back, checking to make sure it wasn't immediately visible nor would fly out if the wind got in again.

He adjusted it twice before deciding it had to be enough and he had to leave, or else things would look odd. While passing back through Treasure Town he handed the Treasure Bag to an amused Mane and continued running.

He nearly tripped over a yellow canine pokémon he didn't recognise, and he chased him for a moment, nipping at his tail.

After leaving Treasure Town he continued to run, anxiously burning off the energy, until the guild began to assemble again.

A few townsfolk came to see them off, Spinda included being that they were all amassed near his café, and Sean continued to step in place.

His mind went over everything he could think of for the following event. _"Quicksand. Jump in. Mesprit. Will she listen? Grovyle. Grovyle. Oh boy this is NOT going to be fun."_

He jogged in place, not stopping even when Mane asked if he was alright. "Too excited," he said, hoping he'd buy it. The litleo nodded and looked away, satisfying Sean.

The nerves having their sordid way with him was almost enough for a Night Slash to begin forming. His paws tingled, tiny motes of utter blackness he could be seen building where his claws extended from. Sean continued to fidget.

Team Gazer left first. Without a teleporter, they had to make the footslog. One of them at least, Beheeyem and Beldum both floated.

Alakazam took Dusknoir, Sunflora, Bidoof, and Dugtrio next, after a few minutes of meditation and moustache stroking.

Claydol took much longer, having a similar distance to teleport with more to do so. It continued to chatter in third person as it focused, however. "Speech is to Claydol a method of focus," it explained part way into its soliloquy.

Soon enough, however, the world melted out from under them and eight pokémon disappeared from the crossroads, Chatot, Chimecho, and Wigglytuff looking on proudly.

A riolu watched them disappear, chewing his lip in nerves. He had a friend who had set off to the Northern Desert some time ago and had heard nothing since.

A sableye watched them disappear, staring through diamond incrusted eyes. It had a master who had set off to save countless pokémon by damning countless others.

A yamper watched them disappear, panting for breath. It had tried to nip a tail, but its owner was too swift.

A skorupi watched them disappear, watching keenly as a drop of venom dripped from its tail. It had news to share.

A pokémon watched them disappear, focus falling on those who remained. She hummed a soothing song to herself before turning and leaving.

* * *

"This. Place. Is. HORRIBLE!" Mane cried, dragging his paws along the hot sands. It wasn't the heat that irked him, although his companions were worse for wear because it is.

"I know," Rai agreed, his tone filled with equal amounts of sympathy and impatience. "Now please stop complaining about it."

"I don't know what's got you two in a tizzy," Sean laughed, running forward up some hot stones and swiping out with a paw, Night Slash striking a baltoy down and out. "This place is nice and warm. Sand gets into everything though."

The Electric-type shinx and Fire-type litleo glared at him as the Normal-type meowth trotted back to them, smile oozing self-satisfied smugness.

"You wouldn't be so smug if there were Fighting-types all around," Mane sniffed, glaring at small rocks and mounds of sand as if they personally offended him.

"You're a Normal-type too," Sean pointed out as his teammates slowly plodded along behind him.

"Shush."

They walked on. Sean taking the front role for the first time. Being that he stood the best chance of not taking severe damage from a surprise attack, Sean led the way. He didn't mind at all, it felt nice to be useful even if it meant he had sand thrown in his eyes a substantial amount more than he was used to.

Rai carried a near permanent grimace through the dungeon. Nearly every pokémon they encountered was a Ground-type, something he couldn't shock. Mane could at least still blast them, but his own electrical abilities were near useless. The most prominent second type was Grass-type, something Rai felt was offensive to him personally.

He could at least attack those.

He was getting irritated enough to use Bite but using such a move required the closest of quarters and putting his mouth of a Ground-type seemed unwise.

Mane limped along. He had taken a nasty blow to the leg not far into the dungeon. The proud litleo insisted he was fine, but he limped slightly anyway with an imperiously blank expression. Sean forced their Sitrus Berry down his throat, knowing it was a natural painkiller and Mane clearly needed it. Regardless of what he tried to say.

Sean prinked his paw and tried to form a Shadow Ball numerous times, but nothing came. This was a different situation without question, he did not have the time to slowly build and focus. The most he managed was hurting paws.

"If you need blood, you can always use mine," Rai had said brightly upon Sean explaining how he used Shadow Ball. Mane, even Sean, gave him a mildly disturbed look for saying something like that.

This dungeon was almost enjoyable for Sean. With his period of training helping build some stamina and his lack of a weakness to the bulk of pokémon here, Sean was left taking a much larger share of the work then he normally did.

It eased some concerns.

Sean ducked as Mane sent a Fire Blast at a sandshrew while Rai shocked a carnivine that had floated in too close. The sandshrew went down, but the carnivine required more convincing to leave them alone.

Rai continued to be surly until they stumbled across a Yellow Gummi. The shinx gobbled it up without question and buzzed with delight.

"You feel better?" Sean asked, half joking.

"It's a start," Rai said brightly, his tone was chipper, and his tail was waving again.

Sean smiled and led on. His smile dropped when a ninjask attacked them and he clutched the Treasure Bag jealously as Rai dispatched it.

With the Bug-type a twitching heap, they moved on further. The sun continued to beat down on their backs, Mane at least enjoying that, the Ground-types kept coming, which Sean didn't completely mind, and the dungeon stretched on further and further.

Still, Sean kept finding himself glancing over his shoulder. Keeping an eye on Rai and Mane, making sure they were following alright. Checking to ensure that they were there and not attacked and taken away. Checking to make sure they weren't being followed.

He couldn't convince himself of that third one, however.

The feeling of being watched was ever-present even in this dungeon, and no matter how Sean tried to convince himself he was simply being paranoid, or he was just feeling Rai and Mane's eyes, the tenseness in his shoulders wouldn't relieve.

He found himself growing twitchier, his nervous energy from earlier returning and nearly leaving behind his companions.

It took a heavy smack to the face from a pupitar to help him realise he was getting a bit too ahead of himself and Mane took heady delight in smushing an oran berry into his mouth.

Sean grimaced and wiped the blood off his face, going to wipe it onto his fur before pausing. He was already bleeding, and he hadn't tried a Shadow Ball in a while.

"Mind if one of you takes the lead for a bit?" he asked, voice a little wobbly from the recent trauma it suffered. "I just need a few moments to sort myself out, but we can't stop."

"I'll do it!" Mane said immediately and jutted his chest out proudly, his mohawk erupted into flames and he led them out, head up and ready to spew flames at whatever foolish enemy attempted to stop them.

As they walked, Sean tried to put the paranoia out of his mind and began trying to focus on making a Shadow Ball. He and Dusknoir had practised moving and forming the move more than just standing still but try as he might, a small part of his mind kept recoiling at the thought of using his own blood.

" _This has to be some sort of sacrilege,"_ the more hysterical part of his mind screamed. _"You are using your own blood as taught by someone you KNOW is your enemy. In what universe is that a good idea? Doesn't help that someone is definitely following you and stop pretending like that isn't the case."_

Somewhat amused at his own thoughts, Sean smiled. _"I wouldn't have thought I was THIS paranoid. Calm down, me."_ He couldn't help but worry he was being too confident, however.

" _No. Freak out! Run across the sands. Dance in the moonlight. TWIST THE POWERS THAT-"_

Sean was interrupted from talking to himself when a tyranitar appeared with a roar.

"Oh…" Mane said before swearing harshly enough to make a non-feral tyranitar blush. He stepped back as the tyranitar stepped forward, growling low enough to rumble the sands around them. One of its beady red eyes rolled in place while the other focused keenly on the three. It opened its maw and groaned at them, thick globules of spittle dripping out and splattering on the ground beneath.

"What do we do?" Mane hissed, all three of them had gone stock still. The tyranitar continued to stare and groan, one eye still rolling as the other one's pupil expanded and shrunk. It didn't act towards them, just continued to groan.

Sean was staring at the monster in unveiled disgust, raking his eyes over its emancipated form. Cracks ran through its whole body, a few leaking a ruddy red blood, the blue diamond shape on its torso had purple welts, several fingers were missing on one hand and its tail was missing a chunk.

Despite that, this was still a tyranitar. It breathed heavily, almost gasping for breath, still staring hungrily at them.

"We're going to need to knock it down," Sean said, voice so even and steady that he himself was surprised. "I've got a Sleep Seed, if I can get access to its mouth, preferably on the ground, I can put it to sleep and we can run."

"And how do you plan on knocking it down?" Mane demanded, voice so sharp that the tyranitar's stationary eye narrowed in on him.

It groaned again. A long keening sound that grated on the ears and caused all three felines to take an involuntary step back. It rumbled and voice built to a crescendo before roaring a monstrous howl, rattling the dungeon around them.

"Go for its legs!" Sean screamed, skittering back to dig a paw into the Treasure Bag desperately. He had memorised the pouches he placed their items into long ago, but panic stalled that experience.

Right as Sean dug out a Blast Seed, Mane's Fire Blast impacted with the tyranitar's chest. He was not the best aim under duress and the tyranitar didn't even grunt from the explosive impact. Its tail lashed and it fell onto all four, roaring out again as its maddened eyes glowed white.

Energy built and coalesced around the tyranitar before it howled again, rocks emerging from nowhere to crash down at Team Ion.

All three were forced to scatter in different direction; Sean ran back further, Rai darted to the left, and Mane staggered to the right. His injured leg slowing him down and allowing a large rock to slam into his side and knock him back.

"MANE!" Sean yelled as the litleo crashed down, unmoving.

His eyes flicked between his fallen teammate and the approaching tyranitar, stalled in what to do. His mind raced a thousand miles a minute, but all he could think of was. _"DANGER!"_

He scrambled back as the tyranitar took a swipe at him, dodging the claws of the whole hand without much trouble. Its eyes flashed again, and more rocks were generated. It sent them crashing down all at Sean as he stopped thinking.

Dropping the Treasure Bag, Sean ducked, jumped, and weaved around the rocks. A few pebbles pounded his belly and his tail was jarred by a fairly large rock slamming into it, but he avoided the hail of rocks without injury.

The tyranitar's hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

In dodging the Rock Slide, Sean had stopped thinking and had gotten closer to the tyranitar rather than further away. He shrieked and slashed out with his claws, but neither Scratch nor Night Slash had much effect on the tyranitar.

It groaned and snared him with both hands, both holding his shoulder and squeezing down with crushing strength. Sean shrieked as his bones creaked and the tyranitar opened its mouth wide. His back arched and his face froze in a silent scream before he dropped completely limp, tail dangling uselessly.

There was a moment of brief hesitation from the feral tyranitar, confused about why its prey stopped moving. This moment was enough for Rai to regain his baring and unleash electrical hell upon the tyranitar.

It howled, the electricity arcing right through its stony shell and burning various injuries on its body, dropping Sean into the ground. The tyranitar roared and lifted its foot to stomp the only threat it could fathom to have done this into paste.

Rai burst through the gap in its legs, pounced on Sean, and rolled him out of the way as the heavy foot smashed down, shaking the battlefield.

The experience of a shinx tackling him was familiarly safe enough that Sean blinked and returned to the present moment. Rai rolled off him and blasted the tyranitar again, yelling some indecipherable to Sean's ears. It stumbled briefly but then snarled, moving forward no matter how much electricity Rai put into it.

With his ears ringing and heart beat audible through it, Sean's eyes fell a few feet before the tyranitar's spiked foot.

There among the fallen stones and sand rested an innocent reddish seed. The Blast Seed Sean had dropped after the first volley of stones.

"Rai!" he yelled, perhaps louder then he needed but his ears were still ringing. "Let it come forward."

Rai didn't turn to him upon his first word but gave him an incredulous look after he had finished. "Are you mad?" he demanded but Sean pointed wordlessly.

Rai's eyed did not catch the Blast Seed at first, but Sean explained. "Hit the Blast Seed when it stands on it!"

The unthinking feral had no comprehension of their words, only that the small fluffy electrical monster had stopped zapping it. It growled hungrily and began to charge forward.

"NOW!"

Rai gave a battle cry and put all his effort into the tyranitar's left foot, right as it crunched the Blast Seed.

Its leg jerked upon the electricity before being sharply spasmed by the explosion below it, twisting the tyranitar's leg and causing it to collapse with a bellowing cry.

Sean raced forward and snatched the Treasure Bag before the tyranitar fell on it and dug his paw right into the seed pouch, grabbing two Sleep Seeds just to be sure. The tyranitar was already glowing again, ready to send another rocky rain down on them, by the time Sean reached its face.

Its mouth was parted in a growing roar and he cut his paw on a tooth in his haste to force the seeds into its mouth.

"Get back!" Rai yelled and Sean didn't waste any time, the seeds wouldn't have an immediate effect and they needed to get clear before the Rock Slide came.

Rai grabbed the groaning Mane and Sean leaped on them both, covering the trio with the Treasure Bag as one last volley of stones fell.

One particularly rude stone hit the Treasure Bag, but its impact was softened by all the items inside, items now crushed and mushed together.

The stones finished crashing and the tyranitar made one last pitiful moan before it slumped and began to snore.

Sean warily lifted the bag and stared out at the battlefield. Stones were everywhere, scorch marks littered several surfaces, the sand had been kicked up and was still falling to the ground, and a behemoth slumbered.

"Let's go," Sean said, and Rai agreed, he helped Rai carry mane out of that terrible area as quickly as possible. Once they were clear he scooped out some of the now-mashed oran berries and smoothed some over Mane's injured side before helping him eat the remainder.

"That was awful," Mane sighed once he could feel his paws again. "Let's never do THAT again."

"Agreed," Rai and Sean said in chorus before smiling at each other.

"You two are so adorable it sickens me," Mane commented before stretching with a sharp intake of breath. "Oww."

"That's your leg and your side now," Rai pointed out worriedly. "Are you sure you can go on?"

"I'll be fine," Mane said, feeling out all four paws and his tail. He gave a puff of flame and grinned. "They haven't put me out yet."

"Are you sure?" Sean asked seriously. He examined Mane's side. He had brushed as much of the sand off him as he could before spreading the mashed berries against his side, but the gash still left him uncomfortable. "You took a nasty hit."

"Thanks for your concern," Mane said dryly and shrugged out of his grip. "I don't need you too. I am fine. There's the small matter of world saving that needs to be done, little injuries aren't going to be stopping me here! I'd need to be dying." After a moment he added. "Eh, nah. Not even that."

"Let's not talk about that," Rai said, stepping up by Mane's side.

"What part?" Mane grinned as Sean stepped out in front to begin leading again. "World or me?"

"Just… all of it."

"You got it."

From there Mane began to talk about all the feet they had been seeing during their interim in acting as sentries of the guild. Sean didn't mind, now that the tyranitar was dealt with he was feeling the eyes again. But no matter where he looked, across the sand dunes and in the hungry eyes of the feral pokémon, he found no sign.

" _First rule of 'it's nothing' is that it's never nothing,"_ Sean thought, dearly hoping it was just sandshrew and not more tyranitar.

He let Mane's chatter lull those thoughts away as they trekked through the rest of the dungeon.

* * *

"What the hell is this shit?" Mane demanded, glaring at the quicksand with utter loathing. "Ground AND water? No."

Rai stared at the quicksand for a bit before taking a few steps back. "Yeah this is… weird," Rai agreed, looking to Mane. "This is the end of the dungeon, I think? The air isn't as stifled."

Sean gazed at the falling sand in silence, he distantly felt Rai and Mane's eyes on him, but he couldn't really hear what they were saying. _"This is the entrance,"_ he thought, barely blinking. _"And I still have no idea how to convince them to jump in."_

It was an unsettling though, really, staring at the deserts answer to a whirlpool. The idea of willingly jumping into that, even with the knowledge he was certain of, was unnerving. _"This IS the entrance. It is. I know it is. I know. I know it is. I just… I know. So stop thinking of drowning, that can't even happen. This whole thing isn't even quicksand."_

Sean's eyes cleared, that was an idea. Another set of eyes narrowed in closer.

"Hey, I don't think this is all there is to see," Sean said lightly, tearing his eyes from the swirling sands to meet his companions' eyes. "There's more. I know it."

Mane wet his lips and looked to Rai before asking. "…How?"

Sean smiled confidently and jabbed a paw at the sand. "That's not quicksand," he said proudly. His pride was somewhat deflated by the blank, yet disbelieving, expressions his two companions wore.

"It's moving," Rai said, not wanting to outright disagree with Sean. "Sand doesn't really do that on its own."

"Neither does quicksand," Sean countered, causing Rai to adopt a small thoughtful frown. He waved at the sand again. "Quicksand just sits there, plus you can't even sink in quicksand, but that sand is sinking. There's something down there, something big. Like a cave. I don't think this is the end."

Rai cast a furtive look at the sand while Mane still wore a combative expression. "And… what?" he asked, trotting forward to Sean. "What are you suggesting? We just jump into it?"

"Yep." Sean beamed, hoping the positivity would throw Mane off.

It did.

"Wha? I…? What?"

Sean swept an arm at it again and stepped forward gingerly. "You can't sink in quicksand," he repeated. "So even if I'm wrong, this isn't dangerous. If you'd like, you both stay there for the moment." His feet met some harder stones and he grimaced. "The real danger is just getting stuck so if I'm wrong, I might need some help getting out. But if I'm right." He cast a confident grin back at them, not completely feeling it. "Then remember the 'whirlpool' that was found at Fogbound Lake?"

Rai brightened and even Mane appeared more receptive to the idea. "You're right! Where else would you find a whirlpool on land?"

Sean didn't roll his eyes, but he still waved him off. "Whatever this is, it's-" Whatever genius Sean thought he was going to impart would be unheard as his footing suddenly changed and Sean lost his balance completely. "WOAH!"

He swung his arms rapidly trying to get balance, but his paws had touched the sand and all rigidity of footing had abandoned him and he fell face first into the sand.

He had intended to go feet first, so this was unwelcome.

"Sean!" Rai gasped as Sean staggered and jumped forward instinctively when the meowth fell. He also fell in the sand. Mane gasped and had lashed out, grabbing Rai's tail with his mouth, but the sudden movement combined with Rai's momentum pulled him in as well.

Yellow eyes brightened when the three pokémon disappeared. "That's the trick."

Rai and Mane yelled at in shock as the sand turned to air and they fell. "Watch OUT!" They heard as Sean heard them falling, still brushing sand out of his eyes. He wasn't fast enough, however, and the two larger pokémon landed on him.

There was plenty of thick sand to fall in, but instead they fell on him.

"Ugh, what happened?" Mane groaned, pulling himself off Rai's back. "Not that I'm complaining a whole lot…"

"Get off me," Rai grunted, and Mane acquiesced, letting him free. "Where's Sean?" he asked, looking around. "I could have sworn I heard him."

The mound below him shifted and Rai squeaked, startling back and into a different mount of sand. Sean arose from the sand dune like a sandy beast, shifting it all around him before it cascaded off his fur him steams of brown and gold.

"Bleh!" Sean coughed, spitting and cursing. "Did you HAVE to land on me?" he demanded, rubbing his sandy paws into his sandy eyes while his sandy tongue dried his sandy mouth. "And in sand too. This is the worst, it's coarse and rough and gets EVERWHERE!"

"Shake it off, sunshine," Mane said, trotting over to thump him on the back, sand flying off him with each blow. "You literally asked for this."

"I asked for the sand," Sean grumbled, rubbing enough sand off him to see. "Not two pokémon falling from the sky and landing on me."

"Come on," Mane laughed. "That's like… two of my fantasies at once."

"There's a cave here," Rai said, bringing their attention to the yawning chasm before them.

"Three fantasies."

"And I think we're trapped." Rai pointed up and they looked, motes of light trickled through parts of the sand, but most of it was a moving ceiling hundreds of meters up. "How are we going to get out?"

"Trapped underground with no way out?" Mane muttered before brightening. "Four fantasies then."

Sean groaned but pushed himself forward and out of the sand dune, more sand was sprinkling him anyway. "We better go. There will probably be hordes of pokémon ahead."

They gave Mane a pointed look and he hastened to catch up. "Don't need to tell me twice!" He grinned, trotting up by Sean's side. "Five fantasies."

Sean rolled his eyes while Rai gave Mane a perplexed frown as the three journeyed forward. Sean wouldn't say it, but he knew they had entered the Quicksand Cave. Something was niggling at his mind though, some tiny fact he felt he was missing.

It reminded him uncomfortably of forgetting the Drought Stone at Fogbound Lake, but he was almost certain there was no such object here. It was the sand whirlpools that was the secret here, that he was certain of.

So what? What was it?

Something heavy thumped into the sand behind them and all three cast a curious look back, seeing a rock crest before being buried in sand.

"I hope the others are going well," Rai said pleasantly as they walked further into the dungeon. Light coming from somewhere unviewable. "Solemn Cave sounds a bit… well. But Crystal Cave sounds pretty? And Tricking Sand Dungeon, wonder what that's about?"

The feeling hit Sean harder, but no matter how he tried to obtain it, the more the information slipped away. Yellow eyes tracked the three as they began down a randomly chosen pathway.

The Quicksand Cave was more or less the same as the basic Northern Desert dungeon had been. There weren't as many Grass-type pokémon, but Rai still had targets to zap. He teamed with Mane to knock a mawile out and dropped a skorupi without much effort.

One plus was the coolness of the dungeon, compared to the ever-present heat and sunlight of the above-ground dungeon, the Quicksand Cave was cool on their paws, if a lot mustier on their noses.

The sounds of trickling water began to reach their ears as they journeyed deeper and deeper. Distant booms sent all three of them on edge as the number of feral pokémon dropped to zero.

There was not an enemy soul to be seen as they trekked onwards, only the remains of destroyed stone, scraps of shells, one gruesome find they stumbled onto was the horn-jaws of a mawile, and nothing else.

Many uneasy looks were exchanged, and Sean sent more and more looks behind him. To make matters worse on his nerves, Rai and Mane also began to glance behind them.

"We're not being followed, are we?" Rai whispered, finally saying it.

"We'll be ready if anything is," Mane growled, pawing at the dirt.

They went further, the gruesome objects disappeared as destruction took precedence. Walls were broken, sand was turned into glass, the dungeon itself seemed to be scarred, the wreckage being clearly old and yet still it remained.

"This isn't supposed to happen," Rai stated, admiring a broken wall as Sean picked up a smoothed piece of glass. He stashed it in the Treasure Bag as Mane urged them onwards.

The dungeon began to widen and the three picked up speed, happily leaving behind the chaos in the passageways. Only when they entered a wide room did it occur to them that they may have moving closer to whatever had done this, rather than away from it.

The Underground Lake was wide and beautiful. Stalagmites and stalactites rose up and down in the massive room, some meeting to become thick columns in the room. Or, at least, had once.

A soft cerulean light emanated from well into the lake, casting the room into view. The light permeated everything, setting everything with a bluish tint. Sand drifted in the air, clouding the soft light and causing the air itself to appear turquoise.

A thin, pink, pokémon laid sprawled by the lakes edge, unmoving.

It was that which caught their eyes first.

"Oh no!" Rai gasped, running forward. "We're too late! That pokémon looks like Uxie and-"

The day seemed to be one of interruptions as Mesprit's eyes snapped open and she floated up. Her head was bowed, and her red appendages drooped lifelessly by her side.

Mesprit's twin tails acted differently, one was bent and clearly broken, twitching, the other was painfully straight and hung out like a needle.

"Uh-um. Hello," Rai said, stopping in his tracks when Mesprit floated up. Mesprit's head cocked and he lifted it, twisting it further as she did so.

The red gem on her forehead glimmered bright but flashed and stuttered, going from crimson to a more pinkish hue at times. One of her yellow eyes was squeezed shut, the other one was cloudy yet as it fell on Rai, her pupil contracted and her other eye opened, both gleaming a malevolent yellow.

"What are you?" Mesprit asked, voice coming from everywhere besides Mesprit herself. It was pained, it was feverish, it was furious. "You are. You. You. You. YOU!"

Mesprit wailed an unearthly sound of pure despair, causing all three members of Team Ion to clamp their ears shut. Even then it went straight through and rocked their minds. Mane burst into tears in sudden grief while Sean felt the desire to hurt things. Rai felt nothing at all and just stood there, eyes going blank under Mesprit's agonised assault.

Her screams faded and the three blinked, emotions returning. The disorientation was extreme, however, and none of them reacted in time when Mesprit sent a visible wave of pure Psychic energy at them.

They were blasted off their feet and landed in a heap, Mane gasping out in pain when Sean landed on his injured side.

All the while Mesprit screamed. "KILL. MAIM. BURN. KILL. MAIM. BURN."

The pressure of her Psychic powers crushed the sand floating in the air into glass and Mesprit howled and threw her power at the roof. A booming crash echoed out through the Underground Lake and more sand fell from the room as Mesprit cracked a bigger hole in it.

Large rocks fell into the lake, splashing out waves of water that enveloped Mesprit for a moment.

Rai, always the quickest to react, shot a Thunderbolt at the doused Mesprit and she wailed in agony, the sheer pain of her voice stopped Rai. His mercy was not accepted and Mesprit sent a flurry of rotating stars at him.

Multiple eruptions of the Swift pushed Rai into the wall, and he groaned.

"Got any bright ideas?" Mane hissed through the throbbing pain, Sean had dragged him behind one of the only remaining rocks that wasn't rubble.

"This is insanity," Sean babbled. "Malarkey. What is going on? Why is she so violent?"

"Great he's gone too." Mane pulled himself up and ran out in Mesprit's view. "HEY PINK AND STUPID!"

Mesprit's maddened eyes fell on him and Mane unleashed a Fire Blast. The kanji was swept aside with a wave of Mesprit's arm before she grabbed him in a Psychic grip. Mane choked as every bit of air was forced out of his lungs.

Sean poked his head out from behind the rock and tried to take stock of the situation. Mane, levitating in the air and choking. That was a priority. Rai, rubbing his head and trying to remember how to blink with both eyes, not good but Mane was now not breathing.

Sean took a deep breath and jabbed his paw with a claw, he lifted it up and tried to aim at Mesprit. "Come on, come on," he muttered continuously under his breath, willing the Shadow Ball. It felt like the first time he had gotten it was due to all of Dusknoir's help, possibly leaving some residual power.

He hoped that wasn't the case. Both for his own sake in using the move, and also not wanting any residual Dusknoir on him.

His blood began to smoke as Mane's thrashing became weaker. "You have to. NOW!"

He fired the Shadow Ball straight at Mesprit. It was too small by far and bounced off her. "Shit."

Mesprit's eyes fell on him and Sean repeated that thought. "SHIT!"

She tossed Mane aside, the litleo nearly falling into the water, and flew at him with a banshee shriek. "SHIIIT!"

He tried to run from the rock, but she blew it apart and knocked him into the air. Before he could even begin to fall, she had grabbed him and was subjecting him to Mane's treatment. Mesprit squeezed before grimacing in pain and dropping him. She tore at her scalp and writhed in mid-air, Sean looked to Rai, but he was only now stumbling forward.

Whatever pain Mesprit was in, was unrelated to them.

Mane dunked his head in the water and pulled it out with a gasp. He turned blazing eyes on Mesprit and breathed in deep, he didn't bother with a Fire Blast, but an Ember was scattered and harder to avoid.

Mesprit shrieked when the fire struck her and gasped lowly when Rai blasted her with Thunderbolt. Sean crawled to his feet, one paw pressed against his chest as he gasped for breath and stumbled away before turning and pointing his bloodied claw. Another Shadow Ball formed and through the haze he determined it to be the right size and lobbed it as the writing Mesprit.

It bounced off her. Again.

Sean growled at himself and tried to go again, but Mesprit had decided she was done with this.

She swiped out and threw Mane at Rai, bowling him over, before generating a storm of Swift. She began chanting and screaming words again before sending a shooting star shower at them.

Sean tried to slash out at the Swift stars, but for the few he broke more bombarded him. Rai and Mane didn't have time to do more then brace before rippling explosions of energy crashed through the whole team.

"You know?" Sean said once the storm was over and Mesprit began doing pained flips in the air. "I'm glad we didn't actually fight Uxie."

"I'd take another three Groudon to this," Rai groaned.

"I'd even settle for a damn mega tyranitar," Mane coughed.

"Okay." Sean began the arduous task of rolling to his feet. "I'm sick of this."

"Yeah," Rai agreed, pulling himself up. "I'm in agreement."

"Now who's talking all fancy," Mane coughed and was helped up by both his teammates. "Let's get this bitch."

Mesprit stopped twirling to glare at them. Her head twitched back and forth. "HAAATE," she groaned. "HAAATE."

"Agree."

Rai used Thunderbolt. Mesprit was stunned.

Mane used Fire Blast. Mesprit was staggered.

Sean used Night Slash. Mesprit's Psychic flight failed, and she hit the ground.

Rai and Mane sprinted up and Sean landed on Mesprit, pinning her to the ground with claws still dripping with Dark Energy. She groaned and her eyes stopped rolling, slowly focusing on Sean and the claws pressed against her. "W-what?"

Sean stopped hissing as Rai and Mane reached him. Mesprit struggled against him but was still disorientated. Not so much she couldn't dislodge him, however, and Sean was punted off.

Mane went to breathe fire on her but Mesprit held a hand up. "Wait." And he did so, pausing with fire crackling in his mouth.

Mesprit took a few deep breaths before cracking her eyes open, yellow now clear and without fog. "Who are you?"

"Who are we?" Mane demanded, fire spilling out a bit. He spat the fire out and went again. "Who are YOU?"

"I'm Mesprit," she snapped back, headache pounding. "I am the Guardian of the Deep Underground Lake and-" She paused suddenly and turned swiftly to where the Time Gear laid. Mesprit breathed a sigh of relief, the gear yet remained in place.

"Why did you attack us?" Rai asked, voice somewhat gentle but still coloured with anger. "And why were you in such a state? You were mad!"

"I was?" Mesprit asked before groaning and rubbing her head. "The last I remember… what was it?" She straightened up sharply. "Uxie. He was telling us of the loss of his Time Gear. But before I could end our connection he was frozen in time. My mind, being connected to… that." Mesprit shuddered. "I don't even know what that would have done to me."

"Well I can tell you," Mane cut in snottily. "You were, let's see, completely insane, wrecked everything, scared the damn feral pokémon away, and tried to kill us while chanting kill, death, destroy!"

"Oh." Mesprit's expression turned incredibly guilty. "I… I apologise greatly." She looked around, taking in the destroyed pillars, wrecked stalactites, broken stalagmites, and crushed glass. Some more of the room fell in and splashed into the lake while Mane held a very superior look. "There is no amount of regret I can express, but I implore your forgiveness. I have lost my brother and… and."

Mesprit covered her face, but only for a moment. She dropped her hands with a fierce look. "And I must protect the Time Gear. That is my purpose. That is what Uxie would have wanted me to do. The thief will come here regardless, I can get my revenge on him then."

She did a twirl before sagging. "Oof, my head. I don't know how long I've been in that state."

"A couple months," Sean said and Mesprit gasped.

"That long? My word." She held her head for a moment longer. "I need rest, a lot of it, to recover from this."

She looked to Team Ion and Rai's ears perked up. "Wait?" he asked as Sean's tail twitched. He felt eyes on him. "You said Uxie told you his Time Gear was lost?"

"Yes." Mesprit nodded.

"So do you know who the thief is?" Rai asked excitedly. "We are members of the Wigglytuff Guild, we are trying to find and stop this thief. But if we know who it is then the job will be so much easier!"

"You did succeed in snapping me out of my enraged state," Mesprit said approvingly, she looked to Sean. "Thank you for that Night Slash. The Dark Energy must have been enough to fully cancel my connection to Uxie's blankness." She smiled and Sean tried to give one back, he looked behind him eyes widening. "To answer your question Shinx, yes. I do know. The thief is-"

"Me," Grovyle said, stepping into the room.

"Gr-ah?" Mesprit paused as Rai and Mane turned curiously. Rai's expression brightened upon seeing Grovyle while Mane's eyes narrowed.

"Grovyle!" Rai beamed as Grovyle stepped forward. "It feels like it's been so long! How did you…?" he trailed off, what Mesprit was saying and Grovyle's first word dawning on him. "Get here?"

"You," Mesprit's voice shivered, dipping back into her earlier madness and a distant droning sound began to fill everyone's ears. "Y͉̞Ò̞̥͚͈͉ͫͫU̜̤͖ͣ͒̑ͬ̆!"

Mesprit lunged forward, arms outstretched as her expression turned to a murderous rage. Grovyle's arms shone green and right as Mesprit reached him with an agonised screech, Grovyle slashed.

Mesprit was sent flying back, green line being replaced with red on her chest. Her exhaustion from months of madness mixed with the exhaustion of the battle was finally too much and with that one Leaf Blade, Mesprit fell.

Grovyle's head was bowed and both Sean and Rai froze up. Rai stared forward, eyes unseeing, while Sean began to shake with indecision.

The one who wasn't so paralysed, however?

Mane roared out, fire streaming from his mouth in three Fire Blasts, all sent flying into Grovyle. Grovyle opened his mouth and lifted his hands, an Energy Ball formed, and he lobbed it. The first Fire Blast exploded. Two more Energy Ball's settled the next two and smoke plumed out from the explosions.

Mane formed an Ember attack and sent it into the cloud, hitting nothing. The smoke cleared and Grovyle was gone. Mane blinked. "Did I scare him off?" he asked before Sean's eyes fell on the small hole.

"Mane!" he gasped, turning to the baffled Mane. "He's-"

The interruptions continued as Grovyle burst from below Mane, driving a harsh uppercut into the litleo's chin and knocking him into the air. A regular punch shoved Mane up and over and he splashed into the lake.

That made up Sean's mind. Eyes falling from Grovyle and unheeding Rai's shattering heart, he leaped in after Mane. The litleo couldn't swim.

Eyes cracked open he spotted the thrashing litleo quickly and paddled as fast as he could. Mane saw him coming and tried to say something, only losing a mouthful of air in the process.

Sean's claws dug into Mane's fur and he began yanking him up as the distant sounds of crackling electricity bounced through the water in deep rumbled.

Sean's head broke water and he gasped before hoisting Mane up and out of the water, splatting the waterlogged Fire-type cat on solid ground. Mane gasped for breath and began to cough violently, and Sean dragged himself out.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Rai was screaming, voice cracking and electricity crackling. He fired Thunderbolt's too fast for Sean to keep track of, but Grovyle could. Not a single arc of electricity touched his scales and not a single word left his mouth.

The agile Grass-type threw an Energy Ball at the ground and knocked up a plume of sand, obscuring him long enough to go underground again.

"Rai, he's-"

Grovyle burst from underground and delivered the same uppercut to Rai as he had Mane, but Rai fell back and landed near the entrance to the lake.

Mane was still coughing. Mesprit was down. Rai's head was ringing almost as bad as his heart was squeezing. Sean was the only one left to stand in front of Grovyle.

There was no time left to think. Grovyle paused briefly, meeting Sean's eyes and only his eyes. There was a kindness there, also a regret, and lastly a steely resolution.

Sean's claws extended. "Don't take another step."

Sean's eyes flicked to movement behind Grovyle and Grovyle saw it. Sean didn't have time to even begin to speak, and he would have been interrupted by action regardless.

Rai, with tears in his eyes, had leaped for Grovyle, mouth completely saturated in Dark Energy. His Bite attack was going for the neck, to knock Grovyle out without any chance for recovery.

Grovyle had lived in the Dark Future. A world where one had to be on ones' toes at all times, as at any moment an attacker could go for your back and it was rare for an enemy to ever go for your front.

Grovyle's senses were honed and his body trained. There was no need for thought, when instincts allowed one to survive such a realm.

Grovyle twisted on his foot and slashed out, arm shining green. Rai fell, a bloody streak cut into his chest.

The Wood Gecko pokémon gasped lightly, face twisting into a moment of shame. He had only reacted on reflex. But his senses had honed his skills well and he weaved back as Sean's Night Slash came to skewer him, only slicing off a few scales.

Grovyle's widened eyes met Sean's pinpricked ones for the briefest of moments before Sean landed, left paw landing in Rai's blood.

With his balance slightly off and mind still shocked at his own actions, as well as Sean's, Grovyle had no way of avoiding the flurry of Shadow Ball's Sean manifested from Rai's blood.

" _If you need blood, you can always use mine."_ Rai had said earlier.

The explosive impact from multiple Shadow Ball's blasted Grovyle off his feet and he landed in the lake.

Sean's pupils had almost disappeared as his whole body shook, drops of inky blackness fell from his bared teeth and mixed with the blood on the ground. There was no reason left in Sean's mind. He lifted his paw to form more Shadow Ball's and bombard the entire lake until his enemy either fled or drowned.

"Sean."

Only to blink. There were few things that could snap through this state, but a pained whimper from Rai was one of them.

Sean's paws fell down as his eyes cleared and he turned to find Rai whimpering softly, blood dripping from a long gash moving from his belly to his sternum.

Sean felt his legs go weak and he fell to his knees by Rai. Without speaking he put trembling paws on Rai's wound, but paws could not do anything. Not his at least.

Rai's Defence Scarf had been cut in two and he took that off, paws falling into a routine he only distantly remembered learning from Chimecho. He tied it around Rai's wound as best he could before he took his Joy Ribbon off and tying it on a differing part.

He looked back to his Treasure Bag, before his eyes fell on Mane. The litleo had mostly finished coughing, but more importantly he had the Silver Bow, which had a ribbon as part of it.

Mane didn't argue when Sean stripped him of it and was by Rai side with him as he tied it on. It wasn't perfect, but at the very least most of the bleeding had stopped.

"The Time Gear," Mesprit spoke weakly, barely able to pull herself into a floating position. The cerulean light went out and the area darkened a little more even after its removal.

Grovyle emerged from the water. "You had all best run," he said, not looking at anymore before racing off into the dungeon.

"N-no." Mesprit tried to reach out a hand, or Psychic, to stop him, but she didn't. "It's gone. And we will all be trapped if we don't move now!"

They looked back to where the Time Gear had been, and Sean felt his heart skip a beat. What he was seeing wasn't something his eyes could perceive, but he knew it was happening anyway. Atoms and molecules stopping but not going cold. Simply stopping.

The void began to stretch and Mesprit burst forward in a show of power. "Staring will get you lost to time!" she said sharply and all three gasped as the ground beneath them disappeared.

Mesprit raced forward as quick as she could, carrying all three injured pokémon with her in her Psychic grip. Rai moaned and whimpered as his wound was pressed down, but it was better than being frozen in the ever-growing void.

The final room exited right at the beginning as all dungeons did and the four of them found themselves looking up at the falling sand, sand that would be frozen very quickly. Mesprit began to lift them all up but her hold began to stutter, and she gasped in pain, nearly dropping them.

"What are we going to do?" Mane yelled but there were no answers, only the approaching nothingness.

"You are going to escape," Mesprit declared, eyes narrowing. "I may not be as smart as Uxie or as determined as Azelf, but I will not let us all be lost."

"What are you-" Sean began, and one final time he was interrupted.

"Stop Grovyle," she said before throwing them with every ounce of power she could muster, rocketing them up out through the sand.

All three had looked back to Mesprit, yelling her name. All three saw Mesprit smile as the emptiness reached her, locking her in place with arms outstretched. Mesprit's determined eyes grew locked in place, yet blank.

She was gone.

Mane and Sean coughed for breath, having inhaled some sand on the trip out, but they were safe. They were outside. The whirlpool began to slow, and Sean grabbed Rai and hoisted him on his back before grabbing Mane by the scruff.

"MOVE!" he yelled and dragged Mane along until the litleo's feet caught up with them. They ran as more of the desert began to freeze, staying ahead of the nothingness as it finally began to slow down.

They continued running until they were out of the dungeon and gasping for breath with Claydol and the others staring at them in horror.

Even faceless Claydol wore an expression of horror.

"Help," Sean coughed, slumping to the ground. Rai rolled off him, presenting his injuries to the five. There was a moment where nothing happened before everything happened. Sean wasn't really there to see it, deciding now was a good time to fall into a daze.

There was movement. Loud sounds. The curious feeling of teleportation, more movement, and then a lot more shouting.

The voice that all three members of Team Ion knew intimately as Chimecho forced everyone to stop being so chaotic and she had them in the medical wing, also unfortunately familiar, to rest up.

None of the three were unconscious, however, just exhausted and injured.

Rai's injuries were treated first, Chimecho pulling out the sterile water and oran berries again. She muttered deadly things under her breath, but none of them were directed completely at them.

Rai gave her a bitter smile as she tended to him. He had just grown all his fur back, and now he was sliced up. Chimecho didn't ask how or what just yet, for that they were grateful.

Once she had some time, she splashed the sand off Sean and gave him an oran and sitrus berry. Mane needed a bit more tending to, but once Sean's head had stopped ringing, she let him go.

He was sturdy. Such a fact Chimecho knew well, and truly wished she didn't.

The guild needed some explanations.

Not everyone was back yet. Team Gazer was certainly not back, and neither were Dusknoir's group. The desert teams, however, plus the leaders were here and eager to know what had befallen Team Ion again.

Sean exited the medical wing to hear some curious sounds.

"I KNEW it was a mistake sending them there." Chatot's voice was easily heard even through walls. "I told you and you disagreed. They didn't need to be tested or challenged or whatever was going through your mind." There was a bit of silence as someone else spoke and Sean realised Chatot was yelling at none of than Wigglytuff.

"Feathers to a skarmory to whatever Dusknoir thinks! This was the wrong place to send them when there were much better options!"

Wigglytuff doors slammed open and Chatot strutted his way out in clear frustrated anger. He spotted a great deal of pokémon staring at him in shock and froze up. Wigglytuff poked his head out with an apologetic look. "Oh, don't mind us," he said airily. "Sometimes opinions have to be shared."

Chatot visibly swallowed and, after another look at the guild, turned his head to Wigglytuff and bowed. "My most… humble apologies Guildmaster," he said softly, but still loud enough for his voice to carry. "I see now I was mistaken. I won't question your judgement again."

Wigglytuff stared at Chatot with a perplexed look. "…No. Don't say that. I don't care if you disagree with me, if no one ever did then I'd be a tyrant."

Chatot shook his head. "N-no. I see now that Team Ion is fine. Whatever your judgement…"

"Chatot," Wigglytuff said seriously. "You are allowed to disagree with me in front of the guild."

The Flying-type gave a frustrated sigh. "A united front is imperative Guildmaster," Chatot said tensely before straightening up and turning around, he wouldn't tolerate this conversation anymore.

"Now. Meowth. What news do you have to share?" He hopped forward, the guilds eyes all on him. "Perhaps start with however you injured yourselves _again_."

"We found a Time Gear," Sean said, not finding any point to beat around the bush. Chatot froze in the middle of a hop and landed on his beak as everyone gasped.

"WHAT?" Loudred roared above everyone else. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING BEFORE?"

"Because it's been stolen," Sean snapped, feeling the sudden weight of countless lives. He rubbed his face and sat down. The guild had gone completely silent.

"We went below the Northern Desert through this sand whirlpool not-quicksand things and landed in this 'Quicksand Cave'. From there we found our way to find Mesprit had gone insane because she was mentally connected with the frozen-in-time Uxie and had to snap her out of it."

Sean took another breath, just wanting to sleep. "We asked her who the thief was. A-and-" A hundred thoughts flew through his mind, lies, deceits, ways he could spin this so that Grovyle wasn't the bad guy, blame someone else and explain everything to Rai and Mane, tell them Dusknoir was the real threat and the Time Gears were dearly needed.

However, he was a coward. Telling a lie would not end well and telling the truth, the whole truth, would possibly be just as bad.

"Who was it?" Croagunk asked, closest to Sean.

"Your pal Grovyle," a different voice snarled, and the attention moved to behind Sean where Mane was limping forward. "The grassy scum attacked us after the battle, stole the Time Gear, and Mesprit carried us out. She sacrificed herself to the freezing time to get us out."

Pure disbelief radiated and Mane smirked, he knew they wouldn't believe him. "Ask Sean," he said and looked straight to the meowth.

Sean met his eyes and wasn't sure what he saw in it. "He's right," he said softly, and a ripple of shock caused the guild to shiver. "Grovyle admitted it, having followed us there. He's the one who slashed Rai and he took off with the Time Gear."

Everyone was silent. Loudred's mouth gaped in shock. Croagunk's hands dripped venom. Corphish turned around and walked out of the room. Diglett just stared at Sean in confusion.

The guild began to tremble.

"Th-this cannot be," Chatot muttered. "No. No-no-no."

A few stones fell from the cliff.

"Grovyle was the thief?" Loudred muttered, voice lower then anyone had ever heard it. "He used us?"

A high whine began to fill the air.

"He knew so much," Croagunk hummed and shuddering as his eyes fell on his Swap Cauldron. "Meh… heh."

The whole cliff shook and that was enough for Chatot to squawk in shock. He flapped into the air as everyone shook, Chimecho gave a yell from where she was working on Rai, as eyes fell on Wigglytuff and the blankest expression on the Fairy-type's face.

"Eeeeeh."

The high whine began to grow audible as Wigglytuff began to shake the entire guild.

"Gahhhhh."

Stones began to fall faster and faster as the window shook in their frames, several pieces of glass popped out and fell to the water.

"G-Guildmaster!" Chatot squawked again, flying to Wigglytuff and flapping panickedly in front of him. "Guildmaster! Guildmaster! Guil-Wigglytuff! Wigglytuff listen to me! Stop! STOP!"

Wigglytuff was not listening, the crescendo was building and a YOOM- _TAH_ capable of breaking the entire cliff was yawning close to being unleashed.

Chatot's eyes fell on the window as Corphish fell down from the higher floor. He aimed an Air Slash and shattered it as the shaking grew more intense. With a focused swoop, Chatot slammed into Wigglytuff and drove him out of the broken window and into the sea.

He flapped up desperately, catching one last look at Wigglytuff's frighteningly blank face, before Wigglytuff was dropped in the ocean.

There was a moment of silence. The guild stopped shaking. Chatot arced backwards and flipped and flapped desperately to be clear of the ocean.

A thunderous boom shook the entirety of Treasure Town and sent up a burst of water so great that the cliff was drained clear of water for several seconds, the sea itself seeming to hesitate to move back in.

The water fell in a heavy rain, Chatot reached the cliff just in time before the water knocked him out of the sky and slammed him into the ground. Seawater fell over Treasure Town in blankets, dousing the surprised residents in a sudden shower.

The water returned and all was silent.

Chatot shrugged off the impact and leaned over the cliff nervously. Wigglytuff was highly buoyant he had found so there was no concern for him.

There the Balloon Pokémon was, floating serenely and getting smacked repeatedly into the cliff. He was on his back, that at least relieved Chatot.

He flew down quickly and fluttered in place above Wigglytuff who opened his eyes. "Are you well, Guildmaster?"

"Yes," Wigglytuff answered. "Thank you for getting me out of there Chatot. I would hate to have hurt someone."

"Let me get you back in," Chatot said and grabbed Wigglytuff's squishy belly in his talons. Wigglytuff giggled softly and Chatot begun the arduous task of flying them both back up the cliff. It took many wingbeats, but it was nothing the guild number two couldn't handle. He decided not to go back through the broken window and instead deposited Wigglytuff by the grate.

Wigglytuff took a moment to breathe before standing up. "Chatot," he said, pausing the bird before they went in. "I want you to know you are my most trusted partner. Thank you for always standing by my side."

Chatot had to turn away lest he show inappropriate emotions, which was any emotion at all. "It… honours me to hear that."

Wigglytuff smiled as they entered the guild, hefting the gate open to let Chatot through first.

* * *

Mane was allowed to continue roaming free without much disgruntlement on Chimecho's side, and Sean was allowed out of course, she ordered Rai to remain in care for at least a day though.

The wound wasn't serious, but it wasn't pleasant by any means.

Everyone else besides Team Gazer eventually returned, Dusknoir seemed in a filthy mood which only grew worse upon the news being shared. His fingers twitched a great deal but was unnoticed amidst Sunflora's dramatics and Dugtrio's sudden depressing haiku's.

Sean went for a walk to clear his head; his claws were tingling, and he couldn't stop thinking of the encounter with Grovyle at the lake. To be honest he had half expected the gear to already be gone, he vaguely remembered Grovyle mentioning something about Mesprit. Azelf too. It made his head spin to try and think of it.

Part of him hoped Grovyle understood that he had to fight him to maintain cover. Part of him hated that. A bigger part of him was incredibly angry with the Grass-type. Injuring Rai so severely was close to unforgiveable.

Sean rubbed his face, hoping to rub the anxiety off. And the feeling of being watched was still present. Even here, at the beach he woke up on.

Sean stared into the waters and wondered how things had gone like this.

While Sean was off brooding, Mane had stumbled his way to the shared room. No one offered to help of course. He slumped down on his sheet-less bed and groaned into the straw

He fell asleep quickly.

The guild conferred to discuss what had been learned. The bad was extreme, but Grovyle had been identified. No one mentioned Wigglytuff's episode. The good was nice to hear, however. Dusknoir had solved a puzzle in Crystal Cave and they had discovered Azelf and the location of the fifth Time Gear. There was no question brought up of Dusknoir's mood before learning Mesprit had been defeated and that gear lost.

While the guild spoke, Dusknoir visited Rai.

"Are you okay, young Shinx?" Dusknoir asked gently, settling down next to the sheet-covered pokémon.

"I'm in a bit of pain," Rai admitted, face screwed up. "But only a little is my cut."

"Yes," Dusknoir said heavily. "I heard you were close to Grovyle."

Rai frowned and looked away from Dusknoir. "It's just…" he whispered. "It's just… why? Why is he doing this?"

"It is best not to ponder minds such as theirs," Dusknoir said, giving Rai a gentle stroke of the head. "Just focus on turning your pain into determination to stop them."

Rai nodded, leaning into the cool touch for a moment. "It still hurts," he muttered. "I looked up to him. Just like I look up to you. He was so friendly, so helpful. He taught Night Slash to Meowth and saved us in Mount Horn."

Dusknoir gave a brief laugh, something he passed off as a cough. "There are many pokémon that can act so well. Convince you they are your friend, your mentor, your partner even. Never telling you the truth, or at least not the full truth. They leave out enough to pass an inspection, confide in you enough so that you feel like they trust you. When in actuality, they see you as nothing more than a means to an end."

"You're very wise," Rai said quietly, looking up to him. "Has something like this happened to you before Dusknoir?"

Dusknoir was quiet for a moment, he stopped petting Rai. "Yes," he said, after that moment. He resumed petting Rai, hand cooling the headache he had. "It is a terrible thing to suffer, I would not wish it on anyone."

Rai nodded and Dusknoir sat in a solemn peace. "Tell me about your partners," Dusknoir said. "To move our minds from such a bleak topic. What is this litleo on your team? I've heard rumours that the two of you did not always get along… so well."

Rai cracked a smile, he had a feeling Dusknoir was thinking of their argument he broke up. "Litleo is difficult at times," he said, still smiling. "Well, all the time really. We haven't had an easy time, but I think he's really changed so I'm trying to give him the benefit of the doubt and go easier on him."

Dusknoir nodded. "And what of your meowth partner? Similar whispers say he's a newcomer to this area?"

Rai brightened considerably. "Meowth is my best friend and… uh." He looked away with an embarrassed look. "He makes me braver," Rai explained. "I wouldn't have joined the guild if it wasn't for him!"

"Is that so?" Dusknoir hummed, petting Rai and making him sigh. "Where did you meet? No one seems to know, and I must say I do love to learn about my friends."

"Friends?" Rai's ears flicked and he swallowed, heart thumping. He smiled involuntarily but didn't press it, just hearing Dusknoir say that removed the pain for a moment. "I met him at the beach where the krabby blow bubbles. Beach Cave is right on the other side."

"Ah yes, I know the place." Dusknoir nodded wisely. "How did you meet? Did you get along immediately or was there some time to get to know each other?"

Rai giggled softly. "He was a bit out of it when I first met him. He was unconscious on the beach! And he also, uh." Rai cut himself off there and his ears flicked back. "N-no matter. We got jumped by some thugs and they took my treasure." His ears flicked further, and he sighed, leaning out of Dusknoir's petting. "I haven't seen it since. Litleo had it, but it got stolen by someone. Probably Grovyle, he was trying to make me go away that time I know it for sure."

Dusknoir didn't try and pat Rai again, there was no hollow pang in his empty chest on Rai's words, but the shinx did seem liable to spark at any moment.

"So why was Meowth on the beach unconscious?" Dusknoir asked, concern filtering into his voice. "That seems rather odd."

Rai hesitated. "He, uh… was just having a nap. You know us felines and sun, beach is good for sun…"

Dusknoir pressed further. "I believe I heard Meowth speaking ill of sand earlier this day," he pointed out and Rai cringed.

"W-well. He. Uh… he. He didn't tell me. I don't know why he was there." Rai's eyes were darting, refused to look at him, tense shoulders. Dusknoir could see a lie very easily.

"And you have no idea?" Dusknoir asked curiously, not risking alienating Rai and pointing out the lie. "You've known him for months now!"

"I… don't think he remembers," Rai admitted, speaking softly.

"No?"

"No."

"Hmm." Dusknoir rubbed the area below his eye. "It sounds like amnesia to me. Unconscious on a beach and doesn't remember."

Rai breathed out a little easier, it was okay if Dusknoir guessed it right?

"And he doesn't remember anything?" Dusknoir asked and Rai tensed again. "Not a dream? Scrap of memory? Not his name?"

"His name," Rai blurted out.

Dusknoir paused. "He remembers his name?"

"Y-yes."

Dusknoir paused and let Rai take a few breaths. There was something interesting here, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. "I know it isn't my place, but would you tell me his name?"

Rai stilled and looked up to him with a warring expression. "Why would you want to know Dusknoir?"

Dusknoir knew he had to play this hand very carefully. "I do not wish to confuse or alarm anyone," he began with, alarming Rai. "But I believe I know Meowth."

Rai's eyes widened. "You… do?"

"Perhaps. He was a fierce friend, quick and proud. We may have been a team together, but he was always too quick for me." Dusknoir gave a chuckle and looked warmly at Rai. "It seems you are more than able to keep up with him though."

Rai smiled lightly as Dusknoir continued. "I haven't seen him in some time, however. Not since we both decided to look into the issues with time, separately unfortunately. I have been hoping to find him and request his assistance, but there hasn't been no hide or hair of him."

Dusknoir sighed, shoulders slumping. "I can't help but worry for him, it's in my nature. He's very much the kind to get himself into a sticky situation and almost always winds up injured afterwards."

Rai laughed at the pointed comment. "That's… yeah."

Dusknoir waited but Rai gave nothing more, so he spoke again. "There was one thing we both knew before splitting apart, however." Dusknoir adopted a guilty look to Rai's confusion. "For a long time there has been an enemy of ours. One who will go to any length to get what he wants. I feared to believe it, but from today there is no doubt in my mind. Grovyle."

Rai gasped and jolted up in bed. "You know him?"

Dusknoir nodded sadly. "Once he was a noble pokémon," he mourned, staring out into space. "Now he is corrupted by madness. I never thought he'd truly go to these lengths, but to take the Time Gears…"

He trailed off and Rai swallowed. "Grovyle knew you both?

Dusknoir nodded sadly. "Indeed. When I had heard a Grovyle accompanied you to Fogbound Lake I was fearful, but your meowth partner seemed unharmed so I thought that perhaps the sense of familiarity I was detecting was mistaken and I was merely feeling hopeful."

The Ghost-type gave a bitter laugh. "But if he truly has amnesia, then it is possibly Grovyle may have used that against him. Those with amnesia often cling to any hope of recovering their past, something Grovyle would eagerly use. To turn him against me, that would be a blow like none other."

Rai swallowed and nodded, shaking slightly. "He told m-me that G-Grovyle said that he might k-know him."

Dusknoir looked as grave as death. "Then Grovyle thought he recognised him as I have. Though Grovyle has made an error." Rai's ears perked at that. "The Underground Lake. He would have damaged the sense of trust there, but it is not likely completely broken. Grovyle is wily and manipulative and if he gets the chance, he may try to turn Meowth still. That is, unless, he believes this is not the same meowth anymore."

Rai swallowed and Dusknoir went for the finisher. "Please Shinx. I must know if this is truly my friend. I am almost sure, but I cannot act unless I am certain. What is his name?"

"I…" Rai hesitated, eyes stormy. _"I promised I wouldn't say anything,"_ he thought to himself, as he stared into Dusknoir single eye. _"But this might be what Sean's been waiting for. If Grovyle really does know him, he knows he's his enemy. That's why he looked at him at the lake, that's why he wanted to talk to him alone. He wanted to turn him to his side."_

Despite it all, Rai still hesitated. "C-can't you ask him yourself?" he stuttered and Dusknoir's eyes flickered. One finger twitched and he took a longer moment to reply.

"I'm afraid we… we did not part on the best terms," Dusknoir admitted guiltily. "We had a tremendous argument the last time we were together, a difference of opinions I assure you, and he stormed off. I." Dusknoir turned away, voice growing just the slightest choked. "I said things I shouldn't have. I've seen the way your partner looks at me, I fear his perception of me is warped by our last meeting, the last emotions he had of me."

Dusknoir covered his face with both hands. "I feared I had lost him. That he was gone forever. My S…" Dusknoir stopped and composed himself. "My grandest of apologies," he said quietly and floated up. "I have wasted enough of your time. Recover well Shinx."

Rai spluttered and tried to stand. "Dusknoir?" he called and Dusknoir stopped, one hand clenching hard. "I… I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I… you could have… but, no." He shook his head. "I'm sorry for bringing those memories up. I didn't know, but that's no excuse."

Dusknoir turned back. "I should have told you everything from the start," he said, and Rai wilted under the guilt.

"NO. It's your bad memories, you didn't have to share them and I'm so sorry I've hurt you."

"It is more than alright, Shinx," Dusknoir said warmly and Rai smiled slightly.

"I think you nearly said it earlier," Rai said and Dusknoir nodded, going to say it in full. "He's Sean."

Dusknoir paused. Rai stared up at him, he pushed the guilt of a promise broken away. If needed he would apologise to Sean, but hopefully he'd understand. Dusknoir remained silent. "Dusknoir?" he asked, suddenly less confident. "I-is that?"

"Yes," Dusknoir said and bowed gratefully. "Merely the shock and relief of it being confirmed." Dusknoir half turned, looking back to the door. "Sean," he said again, tasting the name. "How… pleasing. Thank you Shinx, you have done more for me today then you could ever know. You may have saved the world even. Rest well."

"Oh, uh, bye." Dusknoir was already gone.

Dusknoir didn't bother taking the ramps, he simply floated right through the building and onto the outside.

"Good evening," he said to the startled meowth he had risen out of the ground in front of. "Beautiful sunset."

"Sure is," Sean agreed, pasting a smile on his face. Dusknoir floated on by and he shivered. "That was the creepiest thing I've ever seen," he muttered, entering the guild.

Dusknoir floated on by, plans building and hatching in his mind. "Sean," he crooned, whispering the name to himself. "Sean. How interesting."

* * *

 **Heh.**

 **Do I end my chapters on moments like that too much? They aren't quite cliff-hangers I think, and I don't end all the chapters on things like that, but sometimes I wonder… eh, I enjoy them.**

 **Also my university work is about to start up again. This many updates has been truly fun! But things might slow down a bit again for the next few months. I'll do my best to update regularly though, I enjoy writing this a bit too much to stop completely!**

 **And I thought I'd be saving this for the next chapter, but this story has officially passed 10,000 views! If you combine both sites, which you should! Woo!**

 **Lastly, if you're interested, I've been reading a fun PMD story by the name of Places We Call Home by Windskull. It's not too far in yet but very enjoyable.**


	20. Light and Laughter

**I've passed 200,000 words! AH!**

 **And at twenty chapters in I FINALLY get to write the scene that inspired this entire story :D**

 **I've been looking forward to this. Beware the ending authors note though, I ramble on for ages.**

* * *

Torches crackling with flame flickered as a door was pushed open. A gust of cold wind breathed into the warm room and caused a few pokémon to shiver as the air kissed the backs of their necks.

Spinda smiled at the newcomer, wobbling to the bar to serve the newest customer. A shaggy furred arcanine.

Any interest in the arcanine was soon lost as the patrons of Spinda's Café returned to their individual entertainments.

A murkrow and shuppet discussed the huge quake Treasure Town had felt earlier that day, someone had braved the journey to the guild to ask why Wigglytuff had blown his top. They had returned with a frown on their face and no answers.

Vigoroth and Spoink chatted amiably, already moved through the important topics and avoiding the last one.

A passimian juggled a trio of balls for his friends while a barbaracle shared some gossip with multiple exeggcute. "Did you hear that another Time Gear went missing?" she asked, voice much louder then necessary and easily carrying to the whole room.

A trio of poochyena paused from their mutual discussion with a houndour to look up.

A charmander stopped laughing with a mr. mime to stare.

Wynaut dropped their drink and Spinda didn't trip over.

"That's right," Wobbuffet said without her usual energy and the eyes of the patrons began moving from Barbaracle to Wobbuffet.

"Another Time Gear?" Yamper barked. "Another-another? How?"

"I heard Team Ion stumbled across it," a voice grumbled, and a few eyes turned to the sableye speaker in question. "In the Northern Desert. But it's gone now."

"That's the fourth one taken!" Ursaring yelled, stomping his feet. Teddiursa tried to shush him but had to catch his drink instead. "And the third one Team Ion have lost. How do they keep losing them?"

Voices all began to speak up and individual sentences were lost in the hubbub of the crowd.

"Boulder Quarry!"

"Fogbound Lake too!"

"-rthern Desert had one? And it's already gon-?"

Spinda fell into damage control mode and began serving out free drinks. Non-alcoholic of course. But his attempts calmed few pokémon and more than a few stray paws, feet, or other body parts accidentally smacked into the unsteady pokémon, knocking him down him multiple times, prompting Wynaut to rush to the owners side.

"Spinda? Are you okay?" Wynaut pulled him up and away from some of the rowdier pokémon.

"I'm… fine…" Spinda answered, bracing against Wynaut to regain his balance. "Just got to keep at it."

"No-no." Wynaut pulled him back from the bar and towards the recycling side of Spinda's Café. "You've done enough."

"They are still arguing," Spinda replied, trying to pull himself free. Wynaut gave him a flat look and he stopped the half-hearted tugs.

"Catch your breath," Wynaut ordered, straightening their back. "I'll handle this."

Wynaut clapped their featureless head-arms together loudly before bellowing. "QUIET!"

Their sheer volume staggered the arguments and the room quickly fell quiet. "Okay, thank you." Wynaut smiled serenely. "Return to your discussions, at a calm rate however. Spinda's Café is a safe place and anyone who leaves others feeling unsafe will be asked to leave. Carry on."

They hopped back to their table with Wobbuffet and Spinda smiled gratefully at the two before wandering back to his mixing area.

As Wynaut had permitted, the crowd was still discussing the Time Gears and Team Ion, but no one was shouting. A few voices were raised, but the offenders were shushed quickly lest Wynaut descend upon them.

"Team Ion saved my daughter," a pokémon enclosed with purple feathers snarled lowly to Ursaring. "Don't you dare accuse them of something as heinous as stealing a Time Gear."

Ursaring exchanged a worried look with Teddiursa before nodding. "Right. I was even… yes. I don't know what I was thinking. Crowd hysteria, but that's no excuse."

Cherrim nodded and let Ursaring continue his drink with Teddiursa, the smaller bear-pokémon frowning up at the larger one.

Quietly, a sableye left Spinda's Café and melted into the night.

* * *

Without Rai's hyperactive behaviour waking him up well before sunrise, Sean had expected to have a nice sleep in until Corphish or Loudred came to assault either his nose, he insisted he had one, or his ears.

Instead, Sean woke up at the time Rai was usually shaking him with the feeling of something missing. He tossed and turned but couldn't get comfortable. Mane snoozed peacefully, but there was no soft speech of a smiling shinx to start Sean's day strongly.

Sean did not sleep in. He couldn't sleep. He laid there with eyes closed but mind very much awake and aware that Rai was not there until the vague sounds of movement gave him excuse to get up.

"Mane?" Sean padded over to the litleo. "Mane?" He wasn't sure if she should shake the Fire-type, or just continue repeating his name. He decided on the latter. "Mane? Mane? Mane? Mane? Mane?"

Mane growled and rolled over. Sean tried again. "Mane?"

The litleo made another sound of protest before sighing and rolling back. "What?" he demanded, cracking his eyes open blearily.

"We have to get up," Sean answered, and Mane sighed, rolled back. The meowth frowned and crossed his arms, but Mane could not see that, and he dropped the stern expression. "Come on. I let you sleep in."

"More like you're too used to getting up at that maniacs time," Mane muttered before groaning and rolling onto his feet. "Fine. Fine. You owe me for this."

Watching him blink sleep out of his eyes, Sean gave him a raised look. "More like you owe me for not receiving a corphish-claw to the nose. Trust me, not fun." He rubbed his face as Mane scoffed.

"You don't even have a nose."

"I DO TOO!"

"You are so easy to rile up," Mane laughed as they joined the morning assembly. "Shinx too. It's so cute."

Sean glared at him for using his own cute antagonism against him, but Mane just stuck his tongue out. Chatot called for attention and they put the mornings dealings behind them.

Mane zoned out what Chatot was rambling on about and Sean, although he'd never admit it, found his attention wandering as well.

His thoughts went to Dusknoir seeping up from the ground like a creeper the last night, before he was distracted by the cold, salty, breeze wafting in from the broken window. This led to Sean dwelling on Wigglytuff's episode the previous night.

" _I know the Yoom-Tah is powerful but that shook the whole cliff and probably the town too."_

He resolved, once more, to never get on Wigglytuff's bad side. An idea that seemed worse then ever judging by Wigglytuff's reaction to Grovyle stealing Time Gears.

Chatot eventually stopped fluffing around and reluctantly got to the point. "I am afraid that, as of this time, we do not have a plan to catch Grovyle."

He braced for a wave of complaints, and the guild didn't deliver.

"It SUCKS!" Loudred said. "But we ONLY learned last night."

"He's right," Sunflora agreed, giving Chatot a thankful smile. "You both, and Dusknoir too, have been working so hard. We don't expect all the answers to happen in one night. You deserve a chance to breathe too."

"Yup-yup, it's thanks to your leadership that we got this far in the first place."

"Everyone." Wigglytuff beamed as Chatot had to turn around to compose himself. He smiled at the silly bird thinking he had to hide emotion and gave him a hug. Chatot squawked in protest but didn't struggle. "Thank you for still believing in us!" he said through the feathers on his face. "We will find that no-gooder Grovyle and learn why he's doing this. I decree it by the name of the Wigglytuff Guild. Yoom-TAH!"

The guild jumped, but only a little, before giving a small cheer.

Once Chatot had collected himself, and Wigglytuff stopped hugging him, he turned back to finish speaking. "As of right now we still have work as a guild to do, so we simply ask you to resume your daily work. There will be new strategies planned soon, but the work of the guild remains important. Help your fellow pokémon. That is all."

Wigglytuff coaxed another cheer out of the guild and everyone went their separate ways in order to start their days.

"Team Ion?" Chatot called as Sean and Mane began eying the path to the medical wing. "A moment. Please."

Sean dutifully trotted up to Chatot, but Mane took some time by dragging his feet. "With the various jobs the guild has been going on, plus the matter of payment towards those assisting us, we haven't had anyone to take a look at the larder in some time. Would one of you be able to take a quick look before heading off?"

"No problem," Sean said, and Mane gave him a look. "I've done it before," he explained, and Mane shrugged.

"Whatever." The litleo glanced to the entrance to the upper floor. "You want me to go into town then?"

"The two of you still have a job to do," Chatot said, sternly. "With your third member still in care, it would likely be wise to take a simple job today. But even simple jobs require some preparation."

"I'll meet you at Spinda's Café," Sean said, and Mane nodded.

"Sure. I'll just give a word to Shinx."

With that, the litleo departed. He poked his head into the medical wing and roused Rai from his sleep, before going off with Rai's directions on what to buy.

Chatot nodded to Sean and let him go off to do his thing.

The bird had only asked for a quick look, but Sean was loathed to leave a job shoddily done and he took a few minutes longer then he had planned. Once everything had been scratched down, he trotted off to the medical wing.

"Good morning, Rai," Sean said brightly, poking his head in first before following through with the rest of his body.

The shinx was sitting around, looking put out and rather bored, but he lit up and beamed upon seeing Sean. "Morning Sean!"

The door clicked behind him as Sean took another look around the room he was getting to know to a distressing degree. Chimecho had put up sheets to dry, that was nice.

He briefly looked around, but his eyes were quickly trained on Rai. Bandaged again, the sight was something he didn't like. "I thought I'd check in and see how you were going," Sean said, taking a seat on the bed beside Rai.

"My back's itchy," Rai said, and Sean immediately reached over. Rai smirked at him but leaned into his touch. "And the cut's not fantastic. Luckily, Chimecho doesn't think it's anything too bad. Fur might be a bit thinner there though."

Sean's smile dropped and he leaned in closer to admire the bandages. Chimecho had already replaced the previous ones, he had heard her grumbling about running low on bandages this morning, and thankfully there was no sign of blood coming through.

"Well good," he said, leaning back to find Rai very quiet. "What about… how it happened?"

Rai's expression twisted into a frown and he roughly shook his head. "I'm angry. But…" he sighed. "I kinda feel… numb to it. I'm mad, but mostly just shocked that it was Grovyle all along. He seemed so nice, but I guess you can't really judge that so quickly, huh?"

Not really wanting to reinforce that, Sean just listened until Rai expected a response. "We'll find out exactly why he's doing this," the meowth said, nodding firmly.

Rai frowned slightly, and Sean wanted to call it cute to annoy him, but Rai spoke before he could decide. "You said Grovyle claimed he knew you, right?"

Sean's heart gave a jump and he thought wildly for a second before simply nodding. "Y-yeah. But he probably was mistaken." He shrugged. "I don't know him anymore then I know Mane."

Nodding slightly, Rai asked. "But what exactly did he say that night? I mean… he wanted to see you alone, I could tell he was trying to make me leave. If he thought he knew you, why couldn't he say that to both of us?"

Sean swallowed and tossed a dismissive paw. "Well he clearly didn't want you to figure… something out." Sean withheld the urge to cringe, this was sounding very bad. Trying to pull things back on track without digging himself into another hole, Sean said. "He just said that he thought he recognised me from somewhere. Asked me a couple questions, about what I like and stuff. I dunno, of course, so I just told him that I-"

"Have amnesia?" Rai said seriously, and Sean nodded. It wasn't really a lie after all. "So, he probably could have been trying to use you. Make you think he's your friend."

Sean nodded. "That makes sense." He gave Rai a puzzled look. "What's with the insistence? I don't think he's in the right here. I'm on your side Rai, not his."

Rai smiled and Sean noticed his shoulders relaxing a bit. "I'm just being silly," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Getting into my own head. Sorry."

Relaxing himself, Sean waved him off. "Don't stress yourself. You're in bed. Relax and take a calm day for once."

Rai giggled softly and gave him a fond look. "Relax? Me?"

Shaking his head affectionately, Sean stood up. "I probably shouldn't keep Mane waiting," he sighed, looking back to the door.

"This'll be your first time with just him, huh?" Rai said quietly. "L-look, uh… before you go, I have a couple of things I'd like to say."

Sean looked back from the door to find Rai fidgeting. "What's up?" he asked when it became clear Rai wasn't going to speak until given a prompt.

Fluttering between a mix of guilt and nerves, Rai began to speak quickly. "Last night I was talking to Dusknoir and we got to talking and he was really nice, and he cheered me up about Grovyle and had some advice for me and he said he knows you AND Grovyle and he offered to help, and he told me about you, and he asked me for your name, and I might have told him."

Sean blinked as Rai took a needy breath. "Huh?"

"And, uh…" Rai's nose began to go pink as the yellow in his ears began to go orange. "W-we've known each other f-for a long time, and we've been amazing friends since then." His blush deepened. "But I was wondering i-if you-"

"You told Dusknoir?" Rai's earlier words clicked with him and the shinx snapped his mouth shut. "You… you… told him." Sean blinked several times, but things weren't clearing up. "About me. Is that… is that right?"

It was strange. He couldn't feel his toes. He didn't have toes. His claws were itchy. Rai was saying something.

"Y-yes." The shinx was grimacing and fidgeting more. A paw rubbed against his bandage. "But he explained everything to me," he insisted. "You and he were close friends before you lost your memory, but the last time you saw each other you left on an argument, so he said that might be why you have a lingering dislike or distrust of him and-"

"You promised," Sean cut in and Rai fell silent, staring at Sean. The meowth was blinking a lot and shaking his head slightly. "You promised me you wouldn't say anything to him. Just a few days ago you promised me that! And you broke that promise? Already!?"

Rai flinched back as Sean's voice rose. "L-look, I'm sorry but Dusknoir-"

"I don't CARE what Dusknoir had to say to you in order to make you tell him that!" Sean snapped, beginning to pace. "I asked you to keep ONE secret from ONE person and you go straight to that person and tell them! What the hell Rai? I've only trusted YOU with this secret and you break it just like that?"

He pointed a claw at a stunned Rai. "I trusted you Rai! Why would you tell him?" Rai's expression began to change. "What could he possibly say that would mean more then 'Let me tell who I want in time'? Couldn't you have at least-"

"Trusted me?" Rai cut through Sean's tirade with a sharpness unusual for him. He had stopped flinching and a storm of anger was crossing his face. "You trust me," he repeated, meeting Sean's eyes. "You say that. You've said that before. But that's a lie."

Sean gaped for a moment, mind stuttering as he tried to form a response. "Excuse me?" Was all he managed.

Rai bent his head, taking a few heavy breaths before glaring up at Sean. "You say you trust me, but you don't tell me anything. If you trusted me, you'd tell me why about Dusknoir. If you trusted me, you wouldn't lie to my face all the time!"

"When have I ever lied to you?" Sean demanded angrily. Rai stood in bed and jumped off, coming face to face with him.

"Drowzee," he said softly, and Sean's breath hitched. "You knew he was a bad guy, but you lied to me when I asked. There was no wanted poster until AFTER we left the guild. How did you know that he was an outlaw?"

"Th-the vibe of the guy. He was obviously some sort of pred-"

"If THAT'S the reason, why couldn't you just say that then?"

"We barely knew each other back then," Sean snarled back, forcing some space between them and ignoring the heavy feeling in his chest. "I had to be sure Azurill would be alright. It didn't matter what I said, even if I was wrong, as long as they were okay."

"Fine." Rai spun around and began pacing himself. "What about Boulder Quarry? You just figured out the right path as soon as we'd tried the other two, and THEN you just knew Ditto was the chest."

"I have intuition," Sean defended. "Did you even see Bellossom and the other not-shinx's face?"

"Well WHY didn't YOU just SAY that EARLIER!" Rai shouted, angry tears beginning to prick his eyes. "How hard is it to say what you mean rather than hiding everything?"

Sean grabbed his own head in frustration. "How hard is it to NOT go and tell someone a secret you were asked to keep?" he demanded, and Rai snarled.

"This isn't about me." He stomped a foot. "What about Mane and the Perfect Apple?" Rai demanded, angry tears beginning to grow visible. "He just happened to have a Perfect Apple just lying around? No." Rai shook his head violently, sparks popping off his fur. "I asked him the other day about that, and he told me that you specifically sent him to get one the day BEFORE we were sent to Apple Woods. BEFORE Team Skull ate the other ones."

"Stop changing the subject, Rai." Sean's voice reached a decibel just below yelling. "You've never asked about this and I don't have to tell you anything. I. ASKED. YOU. To keep a promise. Not implied, not suggested, but I asked for your word to keep it and you gave it. Then you broke it."

"What about Fogbound Lake?" Rai asked, ignoring Sean's rebuttal completely. "You found the way to Steam Cave. But even ignoring that, you knew the Groudon wasn't real even though it kicked you away. How is that even possible? It knocked you flying, and you just knew it was an illusion. HOW?"

"We knew there was a powerful Psychic-type around," Sean shot back. "And you're doing it again. Stop ranting at me and explain why you thought telling Dusknoir was a good idea after YOU PROMISED TO KEEP IT!"

"At least he was willing to tell me SOMETHING," Rai yelled back, sparks getting dangerously close to hitting Sean's fur. "Without covering everything up and pretending like he isn't."

Sean snorted bitterly at that, ignoring the angry tears in his own eyes. "You think he's telling you anything that wasn't just to use you?"

"WELL HOW DO I KNOW?" Rai screamed. "NO ONE TELLS ME ANYTHING. IF YOU'RE TRYING TO PROTECT ME THEN I DON'T WANT TO BE PROTECTED."

"You are NOT entitled to hearing everything you want." Sean turned away from Rai to catch his breath without having to look at him. He turned around once he was ready, rubbing his face. "Rai it's not like I…"

"What about the fact that I had to talk you into telling me what Grovyle said?" Rai growled, stomping back into Sean's space and butting his head right into Sean's face. "Do you really think I can't tell when you have something more to say but you don't say it? I can tell Sean. I always can tell but I don't ask what it is because I trust you. But you don't trust me. You don't. You don't. You don't."

Rai finally stopped, backed away, and refusing to face Sean; instead busied himself by burying his face into the side of the bed to take some very rough breaths. Sean stared at the heavy-breathing shinx in a mixture of horror and overwhelming, crushing, guilt. But he was still upset himself. "You promised me you wouldn't tell Dusknoir."

"Why?" Rai asked, voice muffled by the bed. "Why can't you just tell me why?"

"I asked for your trust," Sean said, already so tired of this day. Tears were burning his eyes and he rubbed his face with the back of his paw. "You never asked me about those other things."

"Would you have even told me if I'd brought all this up then?"

Sean sighed and Rai gave a weak snort.

Rai could tell. Of course he could tell. Sean wanted to pull his own fur out or scratch himself or something to distract from this leaden pit that had sunken into his stomach. He had agonised over the guilt of lying for so long that he hadn't even considered the possibility that the one he was lying to could tell.

All Sean wanted to do was hug Rai and apologise again and again. Seeing his brave and feisty partner muffle his cries was heartbreaking and he couldn't help but think. _"Why did I do this?"_

"Well are you going to tell me anything?" Rai asked, pulling himself out of bed and facing Sean.

Sean stared at him in a mixture of sadness and apprehension. "I'm going," he said, turning around. "I need to think."

Rai scoffed, voice growing bitter again. "Fine."

"Rai."

"No," he snapped, looking away from Sean. "Just go. I don't want to talk to you anymore if you aren't going to tell me anything."

Sean set his jaw and physically pulled the words he wanted to say back. Instead of saying that Rai did not deserve to know just because he wanted to, he instead said. "I'll see you when I get back. Rai… I-"

"Excuse me?" Chimecho asked, popping her head into the room from the door she had just opened.

Sean nearly bit his tongue when they were interrupted. Chimecho shot a guilty look in as both Sean and Rai met her intrusion with furious expressions. "I am really sorry to interrupt your… uh... This." Chimecho refused to look either one of them in the face. "But we got word ten minutes ago and I've held off telling you because you both probably needed… this. But… are you done with the yelling?"

Rai nodded while Sean still fumed over the interruption. "We are kind of still talking," Sean said as politely as he could. He had one last thing he wanted to add. Not polite enough, clearly, as Chimecho gave him a warning look.

"Be that as it may, a town meeting has been announced. It's got the highest priority I've seen, and absolutely everyone has to come unless they physically can't." She looked to Rai. "I'm going to exercise healer rights, and have you remain here Shinx. Meowth, you have to come."

"Understood," Sean said quietly. He walked out the door, pausing in the hall when he noticed Chimecho didn't follow immediately.

Chimecho's expression softened slightly. "It won't take too long. But I think it'll do the two of you good to take a few breaths. Get some fresh air, Meowth. Shinx, you have to get back into bed. You'll be able to continue this lo… discussion later."

Sean huffed when Chimecho gave Rai a few quiet words that he couldn't make out. He could see Rai nodding and Chimecho finally floating out.

"Get some rest," she ordered, closing the door behind her. "Meowth, come. The two of us were supposed to be gone five minutes ago, but I've given you all the time I could. We have to go now."

Sean walked after her, stiff-backed and quietly fuming. He knew he shouldn't be quite so angry. Rai had good points that were going to torment him through the day. However, it didn't change the fact that he had broken his promise.

Right now he was too mad to plan around how he was going to deal with this. He wanted to fight some dungeon pokémon.

With Chimecho just as silent, the two made it into town with seconds to spare.

* * *

Dusknoir floated impatiently.

He had called the town meeting with the priority of Alpha. Everyone was coming, even Torkoal had been fetched from the Hot Springs.

Yet, the one creature he wanted remained absent.

His fingers twitched as thoughts ran through his mind. They all carried a similar theme. _"Has he figured it out and fled?"_

He had a pair of sableye go off covertly to take a look around for any hide or hair of meowth fur. The faceless masses of this town were getting nervous as they chatted and gossiped like a herd of brainless ferals.

Dusknoir's fingers twitched as he eyed a few pokémon.

"Great Dusknoir?" a laborious voice wheezed and Dusknoir's eye flickered in contempt. He couldn't well ignore the town elder completely, however, so Dusknoir restrained himself and turned to Torkoal.

"Yes, wise elder?" he asked softly.

"The people are getting concerned with the silence," Torkoal managed, taking his time with each word. "What is it that you have us here for?"

Dusknoir stared at the feeble old pokémon and wondered about Torkoal's bones.

He glanced to the crowd of pokémon, well over a hundred of the creatures all clambering over each other in a desperate attempt for information, comfort, or whatever craven needs these creatures wanted.

Dusknoir paused and took a breath. _"I'm getting frustrated,"_ he repeated to himself and calmed down. Treasure Town was lovely, peaceful, and it's pokémon didn't deserve such contempt.

He looked out to them again and made up his mind. Even without his target present, he could still turn them against him. Perhaps all the more?

"ZZZT! Everyone is here," Officer Magnezone said, from Dusknoir's right. "So, I'd like to get this meeting started. ZZZT!"

Dusknoir nodded his assent and began. "Citizens of Treasure Town," Dusknoir began grandly, as it showed confidence, yet gravely. "I am afraid I bring some divisive news to you all today."

He waited for the crowd to murmur. A few pokémon shouted questions, but he ignored them for now. Once they were settled, Magnezone was happy to assist, Dusknoir continued.

"Another Time Gear has been stolen, and the perpetrator has been identified. The wicked Grovyle is our enemy." This was information the town already knew, Dusknoir was familiar with the way gossip travelled.

Especially here.

"However, the final Time Gear has also been located and currently it remains protected. I will not divulge where it is, to minimise the risk. For Grovyle remains at large." Dusknoir nodded and spread his hands. "But I'm afraid I have another, extremely important, matter that I must share with you."

Dusknoir paused again to reorganise his thoughts and looked out through the crowd. Just a cursory scan, beedrill, Ursaring, teddiursa, riolu, magmar, marowak. He almost missed it, but upon noting a certain litleo and meowth he blinked and looked back. There he was, staring up at him in a mixture of emotions Dusknoir couldn't quite pinpoint.

He withheld the fond chuckle and flicked his fingers, sending a signal to the sableye that were still here.

"What I am about to tell you may be difficult to believe," Dusknoir admitted, eye trained on the meowth for a moment longer then he should have. "But it also happens to be the truth. A truth I have kept to myself and one I feel true shame of having to keep for as long as I have."

Pokémon were looking nervous now, good. Nervous pokémon were easier to lead.

"Furthermore, if what I'm about to reveal isn't stopped, calamity is certain!" Nerves needed to be stoked into fear. "Countless lives will be erased and will never exist in the first place if our enemies succeed." He was on their side.

Dusknoir paused again. It was going well. Pokémon were looking scared now, looking to their neighbours. But he couldn't push that too far or they may begin to panic and fail to listen. "Thankfully, we have the tools to save us all right here!"

"ZZZT! What is it that you mean by all this? ZZZT!"

"I apologise for keeping this from you all this time," Dusknoir said, bowing in visible shame. "But the mission was too important. But now it is time, I can finally tell you everything." Dusknoir straightened up and avoided looking to Team Ion, minus Shinx at least. "The pokémon known as Grovyle is a pokémon from a time past this one. A pokémon… from the future."

"What?"

"IS SOMETHING LIKE THAT POSSIBLE?"

"That's madness."

"A pokémon coming from the future?"

Dusknoir shushed them after a moment, letting the words die out quickly and painlessly. "Yes. I speak the unquestionable truth. Grovyle… in the world of the future is a notorious criminal. He has a grand bounty on his head for his obscene crimes."

Dusknoir withheld a smile.

"The question of why? Even I can hardly say. The truth is… unpleasant, so I will do my best to speak of this without turning your stomachs." Dusknoir took a breath. "Grovyle is… pitiful in a way. To have suffered how he suffered, to have been through so much pain. It's tragic to see what he has become. He is scarcely even a pokémon anymore, simply a force of destruction now. There is no hope for him, and he must be stopped. For you see…"

Dusknoir paused to build tension.

"Grovyle came to this time, this past or present, not only to escape retribution for his crimes, but to commence a plot of the most fiendish proportions. He seeks to alter history by taking the Time Gears and causing the planets paralysis."

"P-planets paralysis?" some brave fool asked.

"Yes." Dusknoir nodded, looking up and gesturing to the sky. "Imagine a world where the wind doesn't blow, and the sun never rises or sets. Where spring, nor summer, ever arrives. A world of unrelenting night, unrelating day, unrelenting cold, and unrelenting heat. It would be no exaggeration to call it the complete ruin of the world."

"Why would ANYONE want that?" That was Loudred again, very useful to getting a message across.

Dusknoir shook his head. "Why do bad pokémon do bad things? Do not take it the wrong way when I say I pity Grovyle. There is no excuse for his heinous crimes, there is no hope for his hollow heart." Doubt could not exist in the hearts of these pokémon. "But I can say for certain, if the last of the Time Gears is taken, this world will end in ruin."

"W-we've got to do something!"

"This is bad!"

The crowd began to chatter in a panic and Dusknoir required Magnezone to quell them again before speaking up. "Pokémon of Treasure Town, please listen to me! Hope is not yet lost. The last Time Gear is protected and Grovyle cannot run from me forever."

"How do you know all this?" Someone shouted.

"How?"

"Why do you know this?"

"Great Dusknoir?"

"How do you know so much Dusknoir sir?" Corphish asked, voice steady and overcoming the chattering of the rest. "I know you are great and wise, and I certainly respect you greatly, but how would you know the future, no matter how knowledgeable and wise you are?"

Dusknoir nodded solemnly. "That is the source of my shame. The secret I have held to myself. What Corphish says is true. Under normal circumstances, there is no way I could know these things. So how do I know?" This was the moment. The knife's edge. He could only hope his next words were not a mistake. "The truth of the matter is… that I too am a pokémon from the future."

There was a moment of silence where everyone stared at Dusknoir.

"WHAT?"

Ears were ringing after the mass-bellow of shock. Even Dusknoir was affected by it. A hundred voices began to meld together in a cacophony of confusion, and nothing was able to simply snap everyone out of it.

Dusknoir waited patiently for the crowd to calm. It took some time. But eventually they fell silent once more, needing the information he held.

"My objective," Dusknoir began. "Is to capture Grovyle and take him back to the future to await trial for his crimes. I needed to know as much as possible to maximise my chances. I studied as much of the past as I could, which is why I appear as knowledgeable as I am."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Ursaring growled. Dusknoir bowed again.

"I… I am truly sorry. I have felt terrible not saying anything. I am sincerely sorry I have not revealed my identity until now. I am full of contrition," he sighed. "But. Let me ask you all this one question? What if I had been open with my identity from the start? Who would have taken me seriously?"

A few pokémon glanced away from Dusknoir's gaze, and he nodded. "I also needed to avoid alerting Grovyle to my presence for as long as I can. But… such an angle is no longer open to me. Yet, the matter remains that I have still been deceiving you all. For such an insult, I humbly beg your forgiveness."

No one was about to cry foul against him here. Dusknoir only received support and he smiled, eye twinkling for a moment. "Everyone… I thank you all for your unwavering support. It has lessened the burden I carry slightly."

"ZZZT! You are not to blame!" Magnezone buzzed. "Dusknoir sir, we will focus our anger on Grovyle! ZZZT!"

"EXACTLY!" Loudred boomed. "GROVYLE'S THE STINKING DECEIVER! NOT YOU DUSKNOIR!"

"We need to catch Grovyle before he ruins our world!" Swellow yelled.

"I-I'll help too," Wurmple added.

With that, everyone began adding their support and Dusknoir appeared overwhelmed for a moment, looking back and forth.

"Everyone…" Dusknoir said softly before girding himself. "Thank you so much. We, as pokémon, must all work as one to capture Grovyle and put an end to this calamitous plot!

The whole town yelled. "YEAH!"

Dusknoir beamed at them before looking over to where the sableye lurked and nodded. "However," he added, tone almost dark, "in the interest for full disclosure, there is more to say."

The brawny Ghost-type looked back and forth for a long moment, eye settling on a meowth a few moments. He saw the expression the meowth wore, but the sableye were ready. "Grovyle did not come alone."

The whole town stilled. "Grovyle, despite his heinous behaviour, is not alone in his plotting. He had companions. And two individuals have come to the past with him."

Back in the crowd, Sean's eyes widened, and his heart bounced. "What?" he gasped, Mane frowned and glanced at him questioningly.

Dusknoir looked to the guild sadly. "Two individuals, but not two pokémon. Grovyle came to the past with another pokémon… and also a human."

Chatot squawked in shock, and Croagunk's breath hitched.

Dusknoir gave the baffled Wigglytuff a mournful look and sighed. "And the pokémon was a meowth."

Immediately one thought flew into the minds of so many residents of Treasure Town. _"Team Ion has lost three Time Gears…"_

Sean began backing away.

"Let me ask you, Treasure Town?" Dusknoir stared straight at Sean. "Does the name Sean mean anything to you?"

Sean bumped into something and recoiled, spinning around as a Night Slash formed on his claws. A sableye fell back, covering his face fearfully. "Don't strike again!" he cried, and Sean froze. He hadn't hit him even once.

The town turned. Sean was using a move inside the confines of Treasure Town as a sableye cowered below him.

It was forbidden to attack someone in town.

"Why would you run if you aren't guilty?" Dusknoir demanded and Sean completely froze up. Someone grabbed him roughly and he yowled, but his arms were grabbed tightly. Something struck him in the throat, and something seemed to clamp down on his vocal chords. He couldn't so much as yell out afterwards.

A pair of magnemite fluttered nervously until Magnezone gave them the go-ahead. They flew through the crowd and moved the pokémon out of the way, binding Sean in a magnetic array of electricity. He struggled against it, but there was nothing he could do.

Slowly he was carried to Dusknoir, under the gaze of Treasure Town. Sean looked up and into the baleful eye of Dusknoir. He stopped struggling.

He was almost within grasping range when the guild finally reacted.

"DUSKNOIR SIR!" Chatot flapped up and then the whole guild ran forward. "What are you doing? This is madness! Sean is innocent!"

"So you know him as Sean then?" Dusknoir asked smoothly and Chatot stuttered.

"Great Dusknoir." Wigglytuff stepped forward, frowning deeply. "You must explain this. You cannot simply take Meowth without explanation."

Dusknoir's fingers twitched. He looked to the Wigglytuff Guild staring at him in a mixture of confusion and a whole slew of rapidly sifting emotions. The town was furious, at the meowth thankfully, but not everyone seemed to be in support of this. He dropped his hands and nodded. "Understandable."

Dusknoir stared at Sean for a moment. "This is not a decision I made lightly. I have spent part of my time here carefully observing him. He felt familiar and I have chased Grovyle and his compatriots for a long time. I know them all very well. But even then, I was not willing to act rashly, in case I was wrong. I would not wish to damage an innocent pokémon's reputation without being absolutely certain."

"And what makes you so certain?" Mane demanded, after forcing his way through the crowd.

Dusknoir looked down at the angry Fire-type and reached for the bound captive. He squirmed and Mane growled, but he only moved some fur. "These scars," Dusknoir said, showing a pokémon's scars to everyone. "I know these scars." He dropped his hand and floated back as Mane looked ready to try something drastic. "His voice. His behaviour. His confirmed contact with Grovyle."

"Pardon?" Sunflora gasped.

"I spoke with Shinx and he confirmed that Grovyle came to speak to him privately after the guild returned from their expedition. Grovyle said he knew him but didn't say how."

"Well that's the thing!" Chatot said, flapping wildly. "He has amnesia! Even if Sean is who you think he is, he doesn't remember! How can you condemn him for a crime he himself didn't make? In a time that's yet to happen? Whatever it is, he hasn't done anything wrong yet!"

The rest of the guild nodded to Chatot's words, Dusknoir's fingers twitched again and he took a moment to force his control. He gave a warning glance to Mane, who was creeping closer, before nodding to Chatot. "Yes. I have heard he has amnesia."

Chatot stopped fluttering in place as even Mane stared at him. "But I ask you this? What if, sometime later, he remembers everything? Look at him!" He pointed and everyone looked to Sean trying to speak, but something still seemed to be pressing down on his throat. "What about his name?"

Dusknoir gave the guild a pointed look. "How many pokémon take a name with no meaning? How many pokémon take a human's name?" He looked to Sean and shook his head. "That, more than anything else, helps me accept he doesn't fully remember, but also leaves me with the fear that the memories yet remain. His name is not Sean. That name belongs to his human partner."

Sean felt everything coming apart, and he could do absolutely nothing. Not even speak.

"His name is Scout. For that was his role. The one who scouted ahead for danger, or the one who scouted ahead for reconnaissance. To learn the weaknesses of their enemies. This pokémon is Scout."

Mane looked up and met the meowth's eyes. Widened eyes with pupils dilated in confusion and terror.

"He doesn't deny it," Dusknoir pointed out. "He doesn't speak in his defence." The meowth tried to speak again, defend himself, the same result. He couldn't speak, something had happened to his throat. "He attacked a pokémon in an attempt to run. Perhaps he had amnesia when you first met him. Perhaps he still does. But you cannot claim he doesn't remember anything, nor can you say for sure that he will never remember why he's come here."

Dusknoir looked to Sean, then to Magnezone. "I respectfully request that he be put into firm detention until we have Grovyle and the human." Dusknoir turned back to the guild in an attempt to reason with them. "Nothing will happen until everyone is captured. If, by some unusual turn of events, I am wrong, then there will be time to prove it. But with a suspect in custody there is no risk of them trying to flee. You must at least accept that?"

Chatot and Wigglytuff both held expressions bordering on refusal, but Dusknoir did have a point. Chatot looked to Wigglytuff who nodded miserably. He closed his eyes and took a breath before facing Dusknoir. "Very well. We'll see him be absolved."

He gave Sean, or really Scout, the most comforting look he could as the magnemite carried him away. Mane began to shout something but was restrained by the rest of the guild.

The meowth tried to struggle free again. He was being taken away, and he knew Dusknoir would send someone extra after him. However, the magnemite were used to shackling powerful outlaws. One small meowth couldn't do anything.

Scout bent his head as the reality of the situation began to hit him. He stopped struggling.

* * *

Black furred feet smacked into the ground as Sean ran along the path.

He had watched Dusknoir and did nothing as Dusknoir had Scout carted away to the building the police used as a base of operations.

He had done nothing as Dusknoir hit the final nail in the coffin of any hope that he and Striker may be able to convince residents of Treasure Town to help them.

Right now, Sean didn't know what to do. But he did know who might. Once Dusknoir was gone, he quickly made his way out of town and withheld the urge to run. Sableye were about after all and he didn't need any suspicion or anyone following him.

Once he felt safe enough, and still earlier than he knew Striker would be happy with, he ran.

There was only the two tiny slivers of good news he could hold firm to. The first, Striker was safe. That clever grovyle was still free, even if he had been discovered in the process of obtaining the fourth gear.

The second, Dusknoir didn't seem to know that Sean himself was no longer so easily discoverable. A riolu didn't stick out nearly as much as a full-blooded human would.

For the time being, they still had one small advantage.

With that and more on his mind, Sean ran. He had but one destination in mind. With a nearby grove Striker had pointed out as a meeting destination.

The Grass-type had hoped to come back to Treasure Town after obtaining the gear from underground, or even after acquiring the gear where the crystals lay.

But since that was definitely not an option, Sean pointed his feet towards the entrance of the dungeon – Brine Cave.

Fighting-types had excellent stamina and Sean found himself stopping for only a short break before continuing. His paw pads were stinging, and his legs began to protest from the effort, the pain caused him to slow down slightly and calm down.

He walked the rest of the way. He ignored the path to the entrance of the dungeon and instead walked up into a grove of trees.

As Sean went, he tapped trees with the metal bumps on the backs of his paws. Once he had tapped enough, he felt something appear behind him.

Sean spun, senses honed by the future, to meet Striker's arm with his own. The two pressed against the other for a moment, staring into the others face, before Striker smiled. "It's good to see you," he said, and Sean couldn't help but smile back.

It was comforting, hearing the grovyle's voice again. "Good to see you too," Sean replied and together they lowered their arms.

"I thought you might come around once news reached Treasure Town," Striker said, stepping back to lead Sean to his camp. "I couldn't be sure though, I was going to leave tomorrow and leave something behind for you."

"Well I'm here now," Sean replied. "So gimme-gimme-gimme." He grinned as Striker laughed.

"I've got something better," he said enigmatically, and Sean rolled his eyes at the dramatics. "A Time Gear."

"I couldn't have guessed," Sean said, laughing slightly. "But seriously, what were you going to leave?"

Rolling his eyes back, Striker beckoned him into the grove where he had been staying. Sean looked around and nodded, very spartan and very much the kind of camp the grovyle would set up.

"Just a note, but you're here so nothing special," he answered, and Sean pouted for a moment. "So," Striker began, sitting down. "What exactly drew you out here? I'd like to think you came because you have the key or have its location." Sean frowned and Striker sighed. "Or maybe you just came to check up on me?" Sean shook his head and Striker gave him a wary look. "Then something has happened?"

"First." Sean raised a paw, walked over to the confused grovyle, and smacked him across the face. "That's for the injury you inflicted on Team Ion."

Striker rubbed his jaw but made no movement back. "Fair," he admitted. "Also, ow. I see you're getting stronger. In my defence, I tried to just get them out of the way but the shinx came at me from behind and I just… reacted."

Sean nodded, understanding. "Yeah I'd have probably done the same thing. Still not nice, that's really going to throw Scout off." Striker nodded, looking just a little guilty. Sean could tell the nuances on Striker's face. "I did want to ask what you learned about Scout, but I think I can guess."

Striker's expression became grave. "What happened?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"Dusknoir's worked out who he is and got him arrested in front of the whole town," he explained, Striker immediately hissing. "THAT'S the reason why I came. Dusknoir has Scout and… yeah," he finished. Striker had already gotten up and was pacing back and forth.

Sean almost laughed at that. Scout had learned the art of pacing anxiously from Striker, but in turn Striker began to do it with more flourish, building off each other. It would have been a cute reminder had it not been caused by such terrible news.

"I told him to stay away from Dusknoir," Striker said after a moment. He paused his pacing long enough to repeat that to Sean, before he was back at it. Already digging a hole in the ground. "When I spoke with him, I learned that he has memory, or at least comprehension, of the future and why we are here. He said himself, however, that he doesn't remember so much as just… know it."

"How?" Sean asked, frowning in confusion. He bit his lip before his sharp teeth reminded him that was an error. "That's bizarre," he added, rubbing a spot of blood off his lip.

"I don't particularly understand it myself," Striker admitted, pausing his pacing. "Something must have rattled him during that incident when we were travelling back in time. More so because he definitely believes he's you. He said he remembers his name is Sean and that he was a human."

Sean barked a laugh, shaking his head. He considered that somewhat uncomfortable revelation for a moment before rubbing his head. "You don't think? When his head hit mine during the time-travelling that there was some kind of…?"

Striker shook his head, to Sean's relief. "I'd imagine his delusions are more based on the fact that he looked up to you so much." Sean blushed behind the fur, to Striker's disappointment. It was much more enjoyable when he could see how flustered Sean could get. That fur got in the way. "That even through his amnesia he remembers: Sean and human and simply thought he's you. The two of you don't act much alike, although there were a couple similarities easily reasoned away."

Sean accepted that, so Striker asked the next question. "What exactly happened? Recount it for me please."

"Sure." Sean nodded. "Dusknoir called some very important town meeting, bringing in pretty much everyone. Even the town elder Torkoal was called from the Hot Springs. Once everyone was there, he revealed the future to everyone." Striker hissed at that. "And painted you as some grief-filled apocalyptic madman or something."

"He would," Striker growled, but let Sean go on.

"He then went on to say that you brought a human and a meowth with you," Sean explained. "The meowth obviously being used to implicit Scout. Human too it seems, since a few members of the guild reacted in less of a shocked manner to hear it and more shocked that it was further incriminating him."

Striker rubbed his jaw, incidentally the same place Sean had hit him earlier, in thought. "And what of Shinx's reaction to all this? The two seemed rather… close."

"I didn't see him there," Sean said, frowning. "Everyone was supposed to be there… except those with medical reasons not to." His tone became slightly accusing and Striker winced.

"I didn't mean to slash him like that."

"You SLASHED him?" Sean demanded and Striker stepped back. "Of all the-no wonder he-ugh, fine." He shook his head and moved past it. "Whatever, it's in the past." He rubbed an aura tassel in annoyance, one of them had hit him in the nose when he shook his head.

"So he wasn't there?"

"Not that I could see," Sean said, moving past his anger. "Dusknoir did claim he had received some information from Shinx though, so I can't say for certain. The litleo was there though, I'm sure that was a surprise for you? He protested strongly to Scout's guilt as did the guild once they were able to react."

"So the guild is on his side?" Striker asked, leaning in interested. He totally ignored the accurate claim of his surprise at Team Ion having a third member, he didn't want the reminder of the near-miss with that Fire Blast.

Sean frowned and shrugged. "Eh… sort of? Chatot especially tried to talk them down but they were running off the idea that Scout is either innocent, or he's completely amnesiac. Something that might not work, Scout was clearly rattled from everything going on. Someone hit him with a Throat Chop too, preventing him from speaking while Dusknoir threw accusations at him."

Striker nodded. "Dusknoir hasn't completely turned them against Scout yet. With enough time though…"

"I think we're ignoring something bigger here," Sean pointed out. "Dusknoir has Scout and you know he'll use him against us."

"Dusknoir won't hurt Scout," Striker countered, and Sean rolled his eyes.

"Yes I KNOW that he won't hurt him under normal circumstances. But who knows how he may act if things get desperate? Maybe he won't kill him, but you can't claim he wouldn't hurt Scout if he thought it would save them both in the end?"

Striker had nothing to counter that with. Nothing good at least.

He took an uncomfortable breath. "If it comes down to it, we can rescue him."

"If it comes down to it?" Sean repeated, frown deepening. "I think we should go rescue him now."

"The risk-"

"Dusknoir has our friend!" Sean snapped and Striker paused. "He's come back to save you before and you're just going to leave him there?"

"Your emotions are interfering with your logic," Striker argued back. "We know Dusknoir won't hurt him too much, nothing irreversible. But going to save him puts everything at risk. Myself, you, the entire world. Scout will understand." Striker and Sean stared each other down before Striker looked away and began pacing again.

Sean stared angrily at the grovyle for a moment before groaning and burying his face in his paws, muzzle poking out. "Well what if Dusknoir is able to do… something to turn Scout to his side then?"

Striker's pacing became more aggressive.

"YOU can't say it's not a possibility," Sean stated, Striker didn't respond. "Especially after YOU slashed his friend. He has amnesia, he probably doesn't know what the hell is really going on right now and is scared and alone. Except for Dusknoir. You KNOW Dusknoir will try and turn him to his side."

"After turning an entire town against him, I feel like Scout won't want to listen."

"Yeah." Sean nodded. "For now. The longer he's alone, the more likely he's going to get desperate. Dusknoir knows how to get to Scout, YOU. Can't. Deny. That."

Sean was able to see this rare side of Striker. The one who didn't know what to do and was too anxious to hide it. He rubbed a clawed hand along his head as the other one hung limply by his side.

"Well then, what do we do?" Striker asked, turning to Sean. "YOU are the leader of our whole little team. You're the one that gets us places. What do you think we should do then?"

Sean looked up at the sky, marvelling how the sun still shone and the wind ruffled his fur.

"We're going to have to act," he said, looking down. "Look I… I know you're right." Saying that left a bitter taste in his mouth, it wasn't right to leave Scout to Dusknoir's mercy. But Striker was still right. "We can't just charge in and get Scout. Either you'll get captured, or you'll be running with an entire town and guild AND Dusknoir on your tail and we can't have that. You're going to have to get the last Time Gear and I'M going to have to find the key to the Hidden Land."

He looked back to where he had walked from, to where the entrance of Brine Cave lay. "But I have no idea where to start. The only, terrifying, guess I have is that Dusknoir has it." He turned to Striker who looked a mixture of scared and angry that he hadn't mentioned that. "Apparently Litleo had it. But his hous̛e was ransacked and that was all that was taken. I took a look myself but couldn't find anything concrete. Just a sheet." He smiled slightly. "Been years since I've had one of those..."

"If Dusknoir has the key," Striker began, but didn't finish the thought.

"He'll either have destroyed it." Both of them winced at the thought. "Or, if he can't, he's probably got it on him somewhere."

The two remained in silence for a bit. Striker looked to Sean. "What do we do then?"

Sean didn't respond for a long moment, choosing instead to stare ahead. "I… you have to get the Time Gear. Dusknoir mentioned he has it guarded, but he's not there at the moment. This is probably your best chance of getting it. When the alert inevitably comes that you're trying to take the gear and Dusknoir leaves I'm going to see if I can sneak into where he's been staying and look for anything that might point us in the direction of the key."

Striker nodded and Sean added. "I'm sorry, this is the best I can really think of. The situation is screwed up, we've got to take what chances we can get.

Striker gave him a long, searching, glance. "You," he said heavily. "Have to be careful. Dusknoir is still unlikely to do anything until he has all three of us. He doesn't know who you are, that's our last trump card here. You have to get in and out without being seen."

Sean smirked and gave a stretch. "Even as a human I was good at going unnoticed," he bragged. "Now I'm two feet tall, less then half the size I was before. I can do this Striker. I have to be able to do this."

The grovyle nodded and gave his closest friend a smile. "I'll be seeing you soon then," he said, glancing back to his belongings. "We'll meet back here in seven days. Alright?"

"Seven days." Sean nodded. They shared a fist bump and then parted ways.

The time for sneaking around was finished.

The real Sean would now stand up.

* * *

 **Heh. Anyone expect it to go like this?** **Anyone feel the hypocrisy of Rai telling Dusknoir his secrets were his and then demanding Scout tell him his?**

 **Late 2018 was when I first began to think to myself.** _ **"Hey? What if I made a PMD Sky story?"**_ **And the very first scene I ever thought of it was Dusknoir getting the protagonist arrested in the town meeting. That was the scene that made me think.** _ **"Hey? Maybe I COULD write a PMD Sky story."**_ **There have been many, many, maaanny changed and ideas and all that to the story since then. But that was the first idea, the bedrock I've built everything from. And it's only going up from here!**

 **I'd also like to give thanks to everyone. Again. I know, I'm an endless thanker. But this story probably wouldn't have even gotten to this point without you all. Absolutely gobsmacked I've made it so far with as much attention as I have for this story! I love each and every one of you and every view makes me smile.**

 **I'll also bring up this two (possibly one if it's the same person) guests and Miner7356 on Fanfiction. You two guessed that Sean was Scout! Go you two! I'm sure others had an idea, but the two of you were the only ones I found to have actually guessed it!**

 **Lastly, I'd like to give a shoutout to another story I recently finished reading, although is not done yet and I'm dying because I NEED to know more. It's called 'A Home Far Away' by 'MadderJacker'. It's a fantastic PMD story that spins a tale of intrigue and excitement; quite long too, so there's a lot to take in and enjoy. I'd highly recommend it to anyone interested in a more original PMD setting, it plays a bit more into fantasy elements than some and makes them work really well!**


	21. Have You Ever

Scout sat alone in a cell.

He didn't have the energy to pace around and scratch the walls in frustration anymore. He'd already tried that, it just blunted a claw.

The cell that Team Magnezone used was nice, as far as cells went. Thick stone walls. Metal bars he could see through. The stink of anger and hopelessness pervading through the entire cell-block.

Quite nice.

What wasn't nice, however, was ev̡erything.

" _What is…? What is going on?"_ Scout thought as he lay huddled up into a ball. The day had started off rather poorly; having an argument with Rai terrible enough that he stormed off, and somehow that was the highlight of the day.

Now the only thing Scout wanted was to go back to the guild and apologise. Or just to see Rai again. He'd take Mane too. Anyone. And not be imprisoned and having his entire world-view shifted.

He squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to look at his paws. These… white, fluffy, paws with pink paw̷ pads. For this entire time he thought they were his, now he wasn't so sure.

" _I'm not Scout,"_ he thought desperately. _"My name is Sean. I'M the human."_

But Dusknoir had said something else.

 _"Hę'͘s a filthy traitorous liar!"_

Scout growled and shook his head. That didn't even sound like him. But… what did he even sound like in the first place. He desperately tried to remember his life as a human. His family. His friends. His own voice.

His mother, who's name he couldn't remember. Who's voice he couldn't recall. Even trying to think of her felt like he was watching an old-timey video.

" _But how do I know what that IS?"_ he demanded to himself. But there was no answer to be recalled from the depths of his mind.

He couldn't remember his family. He couldn't remember his friends. The only thing he thought he could remember clearly where three things.

His namę.

His specięs.

And the gamę.

 _"My name is not Scout,"_ he thought, for if he was wrong about his name, how could he be sure of anything? _"I'm a human,"_ he insisted, for what else could he be? _"This didn't happen in the game."_ Or did it? Did it happen, Scout?

Scout groaned and tried to wake up. This was a nightmare. Darkrai was doing something, or he was just having a guilt-induced delirium. This couldn't be happening. It was happening.

The terrified meowth wasn't sure how long he huddled, curled up, in the holding cell. He ignored the magnemite that stood guard, the same ones that had taken him here in the first place, or the various buzzes he could hear from beyond the door.

He ignored them until there was no option to ignore them.

"Scout?" Dusknoir's voice was low and concerned, and Scout jumped. He uncurled and backed away, hitting his back against the hard, stone wall.

He stared up at the powerful Ghost-type, the pokémon that would end his life if he got a proper chance. The magnemite were gone, they were alone.

"Get away from me," he hissed,̧ but Dusknoir was unphased.

"I have secured some time for us to speak without interruption," Dusknoir said slowly, carefully,̧ but Scout remained attached to the wall. "We'll get five minutes to talk and I wanted to explain some things to do."

"I don't want to hear how you're going to kill me," Scout spat and Dusknoir recoiled.

"Kill? Scout, no." He shook his head firmly. "I would ne- you think I would…? No. Scout no, do not think of me this way. I would never hurt you."

This was not the expected discourse.

"Wha? Excuse me?" Scout was not understanding motives here, or words, or sense really. "You… you… You turned the entire town against me, telling them I was some rampaging monster trying to end the world. THAT hurts, Dusknoir."

Dusknoir sighed sadly and floated closer. Scout backed away, suddenly aware that Dusknoir was able to move through the bars and get to him if he wanted. They were alone, and the remaining four minutes of private time would be more than enough time for Dusknoir to kill him.

He tried to form a Night Slash,̧ but it slipped off. He pricked a paw and tried to create a Shadow Ball, but the same result. It simply melted off into nothingness.

"The room you are in bars the use of your abilities," Dusknoir said softly and winced when Scout whimpered. "Scout, please listen to me. I'm not your enemy, it was something I had to do to fool our real enemies."

Scout continued trying to make a Shadow Ball, not willing to listen,̧ digging claws further into his paws. Several drops of blood fell and Dusknoir snapped. "Stop hurting yourself!"

Scout recoiled, flattened himself against the wall, and stopped trying to squeeze more blood out.

"Our mission was different, yet the same goal," Dusknoir said lowly,̧ these words only for Scout. "You would infiltrate the Planetary Investigation Team and lead me to them. Only… only something has happened, and you've lost your memories."

Scout could not believe what he was hearing, but he listened regardless. "Please understand Scout. I did this only to keep up appearances so that Grovyle and the human would not suspect you. For they will come to rescue you. It has happened before, and I hope it will happen again. If I can trap them here, that will work. But if they do succeed in taking you, you must play along and slow them down, leave a trail, anything that won't put you in danger."

"I…" Scout blinked, unable to even think of words anymore. "What?"

Dusknoir nodded sadly, but surely. "In the future we are both from, they seek to change the future. Doing so will mean the end of me, and you. And countless pokémon still living. So we came together to stop them. I know Grovyle has spoken to you, but you mustn't believe his lies over my truths. You are my partner." A large finger touched the fabric tied on one of his arms, old and worn but always kept. "And we are trying to save the world."

"I don't believe you," Scout said softly, and Dusknoir flinched harder than if Scout had punched him in the stomach.

"Scout…"

"Don't CALL me that," he said angrily, pulling himself off the wall and pointing a ble̴eding paw at Dusknoir. "I know what you are doing. I know, I know. I KNOW!" he shouted and Dusknoir recoiled. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Scout glared at Dusknoir as the spectre began pulling back. "Think about it Scout, if they are to succeed we will disap̵p͏ear." He glanced to the door and sighed. "I'm out of time. I've told them I simply wished to see if I could convince you to tell me where the others are. Remember what I've said Scout. And please make the right decision."

The door opened and Magnezone called Dusknoir back. He gave one last searching look to Scout, meeting Scout's furious glare with a pleading expression, before following, leaving into a room filled with quite a lot of noise.

Scout thought he heard someone yell his name. Or, perhaps, his former name. The door closed and he was left alone again, even more conflicted.

He gripped his bleeding paw tightly, wincing from the pain but not stopping. The pain was something he could latch onto, even as his blood made his paws sticky and gross. He remained in the solitude of his own thoughts for a painfully long time before taking a soft breath and getting up.

Extending a claw on his left paw, Scout reached through the bars and began trying to jam it into the lock. He wasn't sure if he could do this, but his paws seemed to know what to do.

He grit his teeth as he felt pressure building on the root of his claw, but he pressed on, trying to find that right chink to unlock the cell.

Scout felt it begin to give and he nearly smiled, before the splintering feeling of a breaking claw shattered that smile.

He could barely hold in the gasp as pain exploded from his paw and Scout recoiled, breaking the claw even more. He shoved his right paw in his mouth to stifle his scream as the other one rang loud with pain.

He breathed several minutes of very hard breaths, not daring to look at his paw. He could feel the trickle of blǫod mix with the dirt and tears of pain.

Eventually, thankfully, the pain dulled to a throb and he released his paw, swallowing the blood and saliva that had accumulated in his mouth.

He reached up with his left paw to marvel at the damage, all the claws were extended besides one, instead of solid claw there was blood and a skin tear. Grimacing, Scout scurried to the corner of the cell and huddled up again.

He shook slightly as he tried to keep himself together, but he was alone. No one was there to watch him fall apart.

* * *

As Scout was dragged away, Mane fought every instinct he had to blast the magnemite and instead forced his knees to bend and move the other way.

He bit down hard on his lip, more than enough to draw blood, and bumped into someone. His eyes flicked to the offender, Bidoof, before flicking back to where Scout was disappearing.

Mane's muscles began to strain as he physically fought the need to run forward and eventually, Scout was gone.

The Fire-type took in a deep breath before looking to the rest of the guild. Most of the lemmings were just staring in a mixture of confusion and sadness, the flower was silent for once in her life, even the sound monster just stared, his wide mouth gaping noiselessly.

They weren't helpful, those that were helpful happened to be whispering to each other. Mane would have none of that.

Ignoring the town behind him, idiotic mareep that followed whoever was biggest, Mane strutted angrily to Chatot and Wigglytuff. His oh-so-powerful and wise leaders.

"What was that?" he hissed, the two cutting their conversation quiet. "You just let him take Sean? Scout. You let him take Scout. If that's even his name, actually. You know what? I'm going to keep calling him Sean until HE gives me word."

Chatot ruffled his feathers at the utterly banal method of addressing them but held his own sharp retort back. "Meowth will be cleared, this we can be certain of."

"The fucker clearly has it out for him," Mane growled and Chatot gave him another stern look for the language, "you really think Dusknoir is going to let him go? And for what? Ridiculous claims he's got no proof of."

He spun back on the town and roared. "THERE IS NO PROOF! YOU ARE TAKING DUSKNOIR'S WORD OVER MEOWTH'S."

A few mon's jumped at the near-loudred volume, but no one looked him in the eye. The crowd was already dispersing, and Mane's growls only hastened this.

Tossing his head and scoffing, Mane turned to begin his way back to the guild. "See you," he spat, before breaking out into a sprint.

Mane passed more than a few pokémon on the way back. Several were headed to Spinda's Café, others just home. He scowled at them all, even for just a fraction of a second. This was ridiculous, malarkey, stupidity, and he despised it.

However, someone else needed to hear what had happened. And Mane was banking on being joined in his contempt of everyone after this.

He squeezed through the grate of the guild, scoffing again at how easy it would be to break into this place, and immediately headed straight to the medical wing.

"So guess what?" Mane yelled, banging into Rai's quiet space of depression and making the shinx jump. "Your old buddy Dusknoir told us all something interesting."

Rai gave Mane a look of confusion before it morphed into worry. "He what?"

"He did indeed." Mane grinned. It was not a nice grin. "Let me recount." He held a paw and licked it between each point. "He told us about a little dance, then reminisced about making a little love, THEN HE ARRESTED SEAN!"

Rai's confused, apprehensive, frown melted into horror. "He _what_?"

Mane nodded, still grinning a grin better seen on a bruxish than a litleo. "He claimed that Sean is actually one of TWO of that bastard Grovyle's partners, the other is a human apparently, oh and he also claimed that Sean's name isn't even Sean. But Scout."

Rai's jaw began to drop as his pupils began to dilate. Mane noted that before continuing. "He also said that part of why he believed all this is because YOU told him something." Mane stepped forward, butting his head against Rai's. "Now talk."

Rai blinked, he took a breath, then blinked again. His eyes were dilating further, and he began to shake. "He… he told me Sean was HIS friend," Rai said between numb lips. There were crackles of electricity popping off him and Mane stepped back to await the explosion, closing his eyes.

Then.

Nothing.

Mane cracked one eye open before the other one and then straightened up. Rai had stopped moving completely with his eyes closed. Not a snap, crackle, or pop to be heard.

Rai took a deep breath, Mane tensed, then exhaled. Rai opened both his eyes and gave Mane a thin smile that unsettled him more than Rai literally exploding the room would have.

He hopped down from the bed, uncaring of his wound. It was mostly healed anyway, Chimecho was simply careful. "Let's go see Dusknoir then," Rai said pleasantly, and Mane turned his head slightly, almost cocking it.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

There was no question to Rai's tone. He would go see Dusknoir now, even if he had to walk straight through Mane.

Mane smiled. It was an even less nice smile than the previous one. "He took him to Team Magnezone's base. Let's go."

Rai followed Mane's lead, knowing the litleo was a bit more familiar with the way than he was. Mane trotted down the steps, eyes passing over the guild as they began to come back. Chimecho shrieked something upon seeing them, but Rai ignored her. Chatot squawked something, Mane ignored that.

"I'm going to see him," Rai said pleasantly, and the guild let them pass. Wigglytuff watched them go, sad frown marring his face. He gave a soft exhale and nodded to Chatot before following after them.

They turned left at the watering hole and continued on. Mane knew this path pretty well, although Rai wouldn't bring up why. It's not that he got into trouble badly enough to come here often, but occasionally Team Magnezone wanted to speak with him and he'd oblige.

"So how much of this stuff did you already know? Mane asked pleasantly, Rai didn't answer at first. "Heard anything about a 'Scout'?"

"Sean never really told me much," Rai admitted. Mane raised an eyebrow at him, but he had nothing more to say.

They took another left and began heading down a gently falling slope, almost gentle enough to be unnoticeable.

The building Team Magnezone run their operations from was not dissimilar to the Wigglytuff Guild. Except, rather than a creepy wigglytuff head, it was given the vague shape of a magnezone. Mane normally could appreciate the vanity. This time, however, not so much.

They butted their way through the door and into the building. Magnemite and magneton buzzed in the air in excitement, giving quick unpleasant screeches to each other.

All eyes fell on Rai and Mane as they entered, and a magneton floated in close to speak.

"ZZZT! All visitors are to be turned away unless there is an emergency," the robotic pokémon buzzed. "What is your business here? ZZZT!"

"The meowth you just arrested for no good reason," Mane snarled, coming up forward. He restrained the fire wanting to crackle out of his mouth. It would not be good to try and threaten them. No matter how much he wanted to.

"I am also going to speak to Dusknoir," Rai said pleasantly, the eyes of the magneton swivelling to him.

"ZZZT! I am afraid we cannot release the meowth. Furthermore, Dusknoir is assisting us with his account and is not able to speak to anyone else. ZZZT!"

"I don't think you-" Mane begun, but Rai spoke over him.

"I am going to speak with Dusknoir," he said and stepped forward. The magneton was stunned at the complete disregard of its word.

"ZZZT! Excuse me! ZZZT! You cannot enter these premises unescorted. ZZZT! Shinx stop or I will be forced to detain you. ZZZT!"

Rai did not stop and a few magnemite began to buzz. Mane licked his lips, tasting heat. If this was going to come to a battle, then he'd play ball.

"Excuse me?" a light and fluffy voice called, and everyone paused. Even Rai glanced behind to see Wigglytuff enter, apologetic smile on his face. "So sorry for the intrusion. Forgive us, forgive us."

"Guildmaster?" Rai asked and Wigglytuff gave him a smile.

"I'm sorry Shinx but you're going to have to come with me. We can all talk to Dusknoir later, but for now we really need you back at the guild." He sent a smile to Mane as well, and the litleo felt disarmed. "Litleo too. We dearly need you both right away."

Mane hesitated, suddenly unsure, and Rai swallowed. "But," he began but Wigglytuff's smile was stable and his eyes kind. "But… alright." He bowed his head and Mane frowned. Rai's tail drooped as he dragged himself back.

"So sorry to have intruded, have a good day. Have a good day. Treat everyone here well, alright?"

The magneton nodded and Wigglytuff shepherded his wayward apprentices out. "Phew." He breathed a sigh of relief before taking both felines in an arm each. "Let's get back quickly," he suggested, and they could only hang on as Wigglytuff sprinted off in a stunning burst of speed.

Wigglytuff kept the sprint up the entire trip and wasn't even winded a few minutes later as he carried them into the guild.

The gate clanged shut behind them and Wigglytuff finally released them. "I know this time is a tough one," Wigglytuff said warmly, giving the two members of Team Ion a smile. "But it'll end okay. It'll end okay."

"How can you be so sure?" Mane grumbled. He hated how Wigglytuff's arrival seemed to suck all the anger out of him. The damn Fairy-type did some trickery, Mane was sure.

"Because Meowth is strong and good!" Wigglytuff declared as they headed down. "He will be okay until we can solve this for him." They reached the bottom of the guild where everyone was assembled and Chatot breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing the three.

"Welcome back Guildmaster," Chatot said primly as the apprentices stopped mulling about in awkward stilted silence.

"Thank you Chatot." Wigglytuff smiled to his second-in-command.

"Dusknoir told me that Sean was his friend from before he lost his memory," Rai said, cutting out any other angle of conversation. "I know I wasn't there to hear it, but Mane said Dusknoir claims that Sean is actually Grovyle's partner."

The apprentices were all silent, barring one.

"So, one way or the other," Sunflora begun, "he lied. Why would he lie? And which one did he lie about?"

Mane snorted. "Obviously the claim that Sean is some maniac trying to end the world."

There was silence. No one wanted to say what was there, but Mane could hear it anyway. His face screwed up until he couldn't take the silence anymore. "Yeah, I get that he has memory issues, but you can't actually believe this?"

"It…" Chatot begun, words sounding physically painful, "can't be considered off the table." He grimaced before flapping as Mane and Rai both delivered thunderous expressions to him. "Now-now! I do not believe he would do such a thing now. But it cannot be ignored that, uh… Meowth himself doesn't know. It is curious that Grovyle would wish to speak to him alone, is it not?"

"And did that actually happen?" Mane snapped.

"Yes," Rai said quietly, and Mane closed his mouth. All eyes fell on Rai and he cringed. "Yes it happened. But Dusknoir said that...! Argh!" Rai tossed his head. "He told me that Grovyle would try and manipulate him as they BOTH knew him and were trying to stop him. But now, why did he tell me that if it's not true?"

"We're not going to get any answers until Dusknoir can be asked the questions," Croagunk pointed out and Rai scowled.

"I _tried_."

"He'll be safe there," Sunflora said softly, giving Rai and Mane a comforting look. "No one can hurt him there. There aren't many safer places around then Team Magnezone's base."

Rai screwed his face into a frown or a snarl, but he couldn't quite decide on it and he fell into a cracked expression of misery. "I…" Rai didn't finish, simply began to walk. "I'm going to bed." He did not go towards the medical wing, but Chimecho didn't try and stop him.

Mane followed after a moment, making sure to give every member of the guild a scowl as he went.

"So when are we going to break him out?" Mane asked as Rai slumped into bed.

"Sometimes I worry that you can tell what's on my mind," Rai said, muffled by the straw. Mane smirked a nasty smirk.

"What can I say?" he asked as Rai sat up and they began to talk.

* * *

Striker breathed a sigh of relief as he approached the mouth of the cave. Even from this distance he could see the glimmering of blue crystals twinkling at him from the darkness.

Although from this distance they looked like teeth of a horrible mouth.

He remained in the overgrown thicket, eyes sliding back and forth carefully. He would not believe that there were no guards here. Visible guards, however, were a different story and he knew how well the sableye could hide.

That shadow there by the lip of the cave? Possibly a sableye. That grove in the rock? Could house a sableye waiting to send the alarm.

Striker smiled grimly. Even if they were visible, he doubted he'd be able to strike all of them down without Dusknoir getting word somehow.

It hurt to do, it left him feeling ill at the prospect of willingly walking into a trap. But there was no choice and calling Dusknoir to this place was Sean's only real chance to find the key that they needed to progress.

There were few other options.

Once his breath way caught, Striker jumped out of the bushes and sped to the entrance. He thought he caught a shadow twitching, but there was no chance to turn back now. He cracked a grin, he wouldn't turn back even if there was a choice.

Striker disappeared into the cave as the two sableye watching it poked their heads out and nodded. They sent Master Dusknoir the signal, a weak spiritual throb that would scarcely be noticed by any of the Ghost-types around, but one that Dusknoir was waiting for.

One sniggered and the other ground its claws down with its sharp teeth. There wasn't much else to do besides wait and hope that the master arrive in time.

The denizens of Crystal Cave posed little threat to Striker and he carved his way through without hesitation. A Leaf Blade to lay low a graveler, a quick Dig to smash a seviper out of the way. He even took out a trio of riolu with Bullet Seed, not pausing even as they rang a familiar vibe with him.

Enemies dropped before him or leapt out of his way. Nothing would slow Striker here, and nothing did.

He breezed up to the final room where three crystals shone blue. A terrible gouge in the dungeon made of crystals. The site of the entrance to the Crystal Crossing impressed Striker and he paused for a brief moment.

Not for long, however, as he knew there would be more sableye around. He hopped through the room and into the entrance, two more sableye watching him go.

Striker was confident that the enemies further in would be more powerful. Simply the visage of the entrance was testament to the power of a legendary pokémon, warping a dungeon in such a stable way.

But even the froslass and glalie were laughable and he slashed, dug, and shot his way through any enemy that dared approach.

One particularly swift absol managed to cut through his Treasure Bag and his arm in the process, sending orbs scattering everywhere. He cracked its head against the wall and quickly gathered his items, not letting a single orb loose.

Despite his diligence, however, one was snatched by a glameow and he growled and tried to chase it.

It was heading backwards, however, and Striker had to let it go. Turning back over an orb, even a beautiful Luminous Orb, was not worth it. He

Striker held a gru̴dge against glameow from then on.

He tied the cut band together and continued.

Crystal Lake was stunning.

It's majesty outweighed the allure of Fogbound Lake and the hidden paradise of the Underground Lake. Gemstones littered the land, and water, spreading blue, teal, and green light through the cavernous room.

Even then, however, Grovyle didn't slow.

He continued hopping as fast as he could, avoiding the water for now, until he found himself along a final stretch. A long path heading to an enormous flat crystal that was then crowned by a ring of spiky blue gems.

Only there were two things wrong.

The first, the Time Gear's light was consumed by even more crystals that had spiked up behind it, covering a large part of the lake in an incredibly hard substance.

The second, Azelf was ready for him.

"I presume you are Grovyle?" Azelf called as Striker began to slow. He was breathing heavily, but his heart pounded harder. "The thief."

"Yes," Striker answered as he came to a stop. There wasn't much ground between him and Azelf. "I'm assuming you too are beholden to Dusknoir's lies?"

Azelf's eyes narrowed and Striker knew there was no manner he could ever convince the Spirit of Willpower. The loss of Uxie and Mesprit surely nailed that.

"I know you won't take it," Azelf said as they floated up and bared their fists. "I know you don't deserve it after the fates you inflicted on my siblings. But I will offer it regardless. Give up and I will show mercy."

Striker gave a bitter smile and fell into a combat stance. "Can you sense my resolve?" he asked and Azelf nodded, a look of almost-respect in their eyes. "Then let's not bother with the dialogue."

With that, Striker attacked.

True to his namesake, he struck immediate and without any restraint. For a foe like Azelf, holding back at all would cost him a victory. While Azelf was likely not any more powerful than their brethren, their willpower was absolute.

And Striker knew himself that fighting beyond your limits could win fights you had no right of winning.

An Energy Ball was thrown first, tossed into the ground to blast up a cloud of crystals and green smoke, obscuring him as Striker zipped in with arms shining.

Azelf avoided the first Leaf Blade and parried the second one by jabbing right into Striker's arm joint. He hissed from the jolt of pain and skirted backwards, Azelf had already whipped up a storm of stars and flung them at him.

Striker eyed the Swift stars, each spinning deadly. Power generated in his mouth and he spat out pinpointed streams of seeds, destroying each Swift before it could strike him.

The time taken to do that, however, had given Azelf the time they needed to call on their own Power and Azelf blasted Striker with a blast of sound, knocking him off his feet.

The grovyle landed and bounced, grabbing a crystal poking out from the ground and used it to brace himself and stop bouncing. He sniped another Bullet Seed at Azelf and the Psychic-type avoided it but hitting them wasn't his goal.

With his feet stable again, Striker ran forward in a burst of speed, clearing the distance Azelf had formed in less than a second. Azelf's eyes widened before Striker's arms slashed their crest and stomach, drawing painful lines but thankfully no blood.

Yet.

Striker pushed forward and raised a foot, kicking Azelf with all the force he could muster, and the recoil of the kick caused him to tumble to the ground.

Azelf groaned as they hit the crown crystal and began sliding down it before catching themselves and floating back up. Azelf formed another Swift storm and began sending them at their attacker, trying to force space between them to summon their strength again.

Not willing to fall for the same move twice, Striker braced his muscles and jumped forward, spraying Bullet Seeds as wildly as he could. Many stars broke, several missed, and others crashed into his body. But he refused to let that slow him and Striker slashed an X in Azelf's chest.

Azelf cried out before Striker crashed into them, slamming both of them against the wall. They groaned, but pushed out, forcing Striker off of them. Eyes beginning to flash, Azelf commanded. "Enough."

Striker paused, but only for a moment.

He slashed out and Azelf caught the fist and then ducked under the slash Striker gave, slamming their own fist into the grovyle's chest.

Striker gasped as he felt something pop but didn't relent and slashed out with his free arm again. Azelf punched him again and then twisted, trying to break his arm.

Instead, Striker's arm was merely dislocated, and he screamed out, clutching the arm. With that distraction, Azelf slammed Striker with a burst of pure Psychic strength and sent him flying.

Clutching their chest, Azelf hissed in pain at the wounds Striker had inflicted on their body before girding themself. Striker was already getting up, having popped his arm back into place.

Striker flexed the digits on his right arm. It was somewhat numb after that dislocation, but he couldn't let that slow him. He was wearing Azelf down, he was sure.

Energy Ball forming, Striker also spat a stream of Bullet Seed's. Azelf blasted the ones that got close back, but Striker then sent the Energy Ball.

Blocking that as well took more effort and Azelf nearly sagged in mid-air. Azelf hadn't faced combat in a long time, and they had given up the bulk of their powers long ago to keep this world functional.

This grovyle was too powerful, and Azelf knew they wouldn't win this fight.

Thankfully, winning this fight was not necessary for winning this war.

Azelf took a deep, calming, breath and thought of Uxie and his love of trivia and Mesprit and her adoration for sharpedo. Grovyle the Thief had taken them from Azelf and would take the world from everyone else.

Azelf opened their eyes as Striker came forward and raised an arm, guiding their Power and grabbing the enemy in Psychic.

Immediately, Azelf nearly buckled from the strain. Holding Striker with Psychic was like holding a bibarel dam together with ones feet.

Azelf immediately fell out of the air, thumping onto their feet that could barely hold their weight. They raised their other arm and gasped out, directing everything they had to hold the Grass-type pokémon in place.

Even then, Striker was still walking forward. Every inch of his body straining against the psychic hold, eyes bulging from the strain, muscles tensed as far as they could go. Each step was fraught with unseen energy gripping the very tendons in his muscles, tugging them back, as he forced forward. He was sure something was tearing from the strain, but he could not stop. He would not stop.

Slowly, but surely, Striker began to pull his arms closer, tendrils of green energy begin to appear in wisps and Azelf realised what Striker was attempting. They directed more focus towards the arms rather than the legs and Striker nearly fell over when he made a few sudden steps forward.

Gasping from the pain now, Striker continued pulling his hands closer in the worlds slowest, most dramatic, clap.

Energy began to build, and he heard Azelf groan, more hold on his body began to loosen, as everything was being pushed into holding his arms apart.

Striker felt something tear then and his left arm also went numb, but the Energy Ball was forming steadily. It was ready.

He raised his eyes to Azelf's and met the Spirit of Willpower face on. He wanted to apologise, but there was no point in apologising.

Striker threw the Energy Ball as Azelf's grip slackened, blasting them off their feet and slamming them into the wall.

Knowing he couldn't give any quarter, Striker ran forward, tail shining in a Leaf Blade as both of his arms were not obeying. He spun and slashed a wet tear through Azelf and grabbed their head with his left arm, which was beginning to obey, and smashed Azelf's head into the crystal.

Azelf went limp and Striker allowed himself to collapse next to them.

He listened for Azelf's breathing over his own for a moment, relieved he hadn't killed the legendary, before forcing himself up.

The flat crystal battlefield was covered in broken crystals, gouges, even bits of blood and leafy powder.

With several grunts of pain and exertion, Striker forced himself to his feet. There was no time to be taking a nap, he had the worst game of treasure hunt to still go through.

He scampered over the spiky crystal crown and onto the spiky sea of crystals. Frowning in annoyance, Striker carefully toed his way towards a dull glow. One clump of crystals appeared more special than the others and Striker had seen them enough times to know the light of a Time Gear.

A stream of Bullet Seed's and Energy Ball's blasted the spiky parts off, but scarcely even touched the flatter crystal they rested on.

Striker walked up and onto the trimmed crystal and looked down. There it was, even through blue crystal, he could make out the foggy shape of a Time Gear.

He clenched both hands a few times, shrugged his shoulders. Both arms ached, and his hands didn't move as quickly as he could like. There was no other way, unfortunately.

Striker took a breath, raised both fists, and slammed them down together. A dull thwonk echoed out from the impact and Striker was sure he felt something crack.

Thankfully it was the crystal.

Gritting his teeth, he raised his hands again and felt for the Power. He channelled it into his favoured Dig and then slammed down again. And again. And again and again and again.

Slowly the crystal broke, his hands bled, and Striker continued striking the crystal. Both arms jarred by this point, and shards of crystal cutting into him.

Striker was accustomed to pain.

The pain of the stomach when one was starving. The pain of the throat, when all the water was frozen and not ice.

The pain of the heart as the day remained dark. The pain of the body as one fought to protect what little they had, sometimes only ones life. If that was even worth having in the dark future.

He was used to agony of many different kinds, and this was no different. Still, Striker couldn't hold every tear back or every spasm in his chest as he hit the crystal again and again and again.

He hit it until he couldn't hit it anymore.

Largely due to someone catching his hands as he raised them again.

Striker immediately swung forward, jumped, and kicked back, slamming his feet into Dusknoir's belly and diverting his centre of balance, allowing him to throw the weighty Ghost-type over himself and into the hole of shattered crystal. He still hadn't reached the Time Gear, hadn't even made that much progress, but there was no question now. It was time to go.

Striker ran. Fighting Dusknoir when he was healthy and uninjured was an unpleasant prospect. But when he was in this state? After fighting a legendary? No.

As he sprinted, Striker shoved a bloody hand into his Treasure Bag and siphoned through the orbs. He knew he had a Luminous Orb in here somewhere, perfect for both blinding Dusknoir and forcing sableye out of the shadows.

He could tell them apart by feel, size, and weight and each orb he rolled was not the one he needed.

A sableye leaped in his way and he cut it down. A shadowy tendril nipped at his ankle, and Striker cut that with his tail. Azelf got up and grabbed him in Psychic again. That problem had no easy answer, unfortunately.

Striker roared and struggled against the grip until Azelf just couldn't hold him anymore, but Dusknoir had caught up by that point.

Striker did the splits as he ducked below a Shadow Punch and threw his own normal, and bloody, fist into one of the eye-like markings on Dusknoir's chest. He knew those were sensitive.

Dusknoir gasped as Striker rolled to his feet, still rifling through his bag in a panic. He couldn't understand why he couldn't find it, he didn't have THAT many orbs. The Luminous Orb was always-

Striker realised three things.

The first, was that he really hated glameow.

The second, he didn't have a Luminous Orb.

The third, possibly the most pertinent, Dusknoir had extra company.

A ponyta reared up and kicked him with flaming hooves and he fell right into the spreading vines of a bellsprout. They couldn't hold him for long, but long enough for a camerupt to blast him point blank with an unnecessary amount of fire.

Everything went black and red and pain all over before it got worst. Something snatched him from behind, but with Striker's disorientation he could barely even swat at it.

He yelled out as Dusknoir lifted him over his head and blasted him in the back with a plume of ghostly flame. A sableye leaped up and cut through the Treasure Bag and it fell. Dusknoir continued to lift him over his head, falling back, to slam Striker face first into the same crystal he had slammed Azelf into.

He felt something unpleasantly close to his neck almost snapping before everything went dark.

* * *

Sean had spent the few days in misery.

Even though he wasn't the one locked in a cell somewhere, breaking his claws in locks. The riolu had been left anxious and jumpy.

The whole town was in a state of anticipation. He had gone through and listened in on a few conversations. Not everyone thought Scout was the demon centipede or bacon bird in disguise, but the general acceptance was that the Great Dusknoir was in the right.

More than once Sean had to sneak away from a conversation so he wouldn't fall to the temptation to try and correct the townsfolk.

Everyone was active. And every exploration team in the area, besides the apprentices at the guild, were looking for him.

Looking for a human at least, and Sean found it bitterly amusing to find a few pokémon trying to educate the explorer teams on what a human looked like.

There seemed to be huge disagreement over whether humans had tails or not.

He was fine with it, any distraction from actually finding him was valued. Not that anyone was looking for a riolu, allowing him in and out of town safely.

He had stopped coming in as often. The sableye could be anywhere. Dusknoir could be anywhere. And someone coming in and out all the time could attract unwanted attention.

So, Sean waited in silence, biting his tongue and forcing himself away. He had to be ready for Dusknoir's departure, he had to get all the time he could manage.

But loitering around the cottage Dusknoir was residing at wasn't wise. There were more sableye watching it, he was certain.

Was Sean paranoid? Yes. There was no question there.

Was Sean ready? No. There was no question there.

But he didn't get the choice to be ready or not, he simply had to be. And when he saw Dusknoir pause in his haste to keep away from a very determined shinx, Sean knew it was time.

Not minding the shinx, Dusknoir made impressive haste towards the town centre and called out. "Grovyle is at the location of the Time Gear!"

Immediately, Claydol floated forward. They were ready to transport Dusknoir to stop the thief.

A few exploration teams also came forward, but Dusknoir had no time to entertain them. Only a team boasting two Fire-type's were allowed to come, along with two sableye, before they disappeared.

Sean worried, he couldn't help himself, but he also couldn't waste time fluffing about. He had only found two sableye to still be in town, and both just left.

He would still be careful though, Dusknoir was tricky, but there was no better chance than this.

With the town distracted with anticipation and hearsay, Sean ran off. He had burned the path into his mind and didn't falter until he was right to the cottage. It took him a few minutes, it was quite out of the way.

Uninhabited, hopefully at least, but he didn't enter through the door. A small window, too small for his previous human body to squeeze through, was the choice of entry.

The cottage was quiet, dull, and filled with an odd smell. It was a small, one room, dwelling with a fireplace and a lump of straw, single table, and a few of Dusknoir's personal items placed around in specific spots.

Despite it all, a small smile graced his canine face. It was surprisingly easy to pinpoint the areas Dusknoir frequented. The fireplace was cold, but the ashy remains of wood still sat there. The small table had finger marks almost drilled into it, Dusknoir was almost compulsively a finger-tapper.

The place was clean and quiet, organised in that special way Dusknoir did. It was almost too easy for him to begin rifling through the area, replacing everything exactly as he found it. Leaving the crooked objects crooked and the jar twisted almost tight, but not quite.

He opened the chest Dusknoir stored his items in and found the secret compartment in a few seconds. He deduced this was the feint and continued searching through the orbs and seeds. He found a groove and had a lot of trouble getting into it.

"Damn stubs," he muttered, glaring angrily at his paws. Fingers would be so much better here. Sean dug out a stick from his own bag and used it for a few minutes until he got into the real secret compartment.

It'd leave behind a trace, but a stick should be too difficult to track. Dusknoir would likely suspect he was here, regardless.

With that sobering thought in mind, Sean sped up his search. There was no telling if he'd send someone back to check his dwelling.

The secret compartment was frustratingly bare. Simply a scrap of paper with symbols that reminded him of his own language. Unown symbols, the writing looked familiar too. With some focus he could make out most of the words.

"Because of you, Guardian is gone," he read, quietly. "And now you've lost Scout…" he trailed off, realising why this handwriting looked familiar.

Striker had written this. But when? And why for that matter?

He frowned and glanced back to it before carefully putting it back in. That was private, but also useless to him.

He continued to look as the minutes ticked away more and more, but there was nothing but dust to be found.

Dust and a single shard of a common rock that had been swept away. Highly dissatisfying.

Something thunked and he looked up. The distant sounds of cheering could be heard, and he felt dread settle in his soul.

Knowing this was pointless, Sean got out of the cottage and ran along the overgrown edges of Treasure Town.

Listening in closely, he could hear Dusknoir's deep rumble, but not the words, along with a cheer from the crowd every few moments.

"There is only ONE more threat to stop!" Dusknoir said, voice raising enough for Sean to make it out. "One more and the world is saved!"

"One more!" the crowd repeated, stamping, cheering, or hollering.

"No," Sean said quietly.

"Grovyle has been caught!" Dusknoir yelled and the crowd cheered again. "Now we search for the human."

"The human!" the crowd repeated.

"Save the world!"

"Save the world!"

Sean backed away as Dusknoir continued to whip the crowd into a frenzy. He didn't have the key to the Hidden Land.

And he didn't have Striker either. Sean didn't know what to do.

Dusknoir held every card.


	22. Ever Felt Like This

**That's right! I uploaded again! The very next day! Hahahaha. Thanks for 10,000 views!**

* * *

Everything was terrible.

Strangely, this brought a vague sense of comfort to Sean.

Surviving the dark future was terrible, and everything there was life and death almost all the time. Striker, Scout, Saniya, and Guardian had been the only things that made it bearable.

Then some of them had become the things that made it hurt the most.

The pain balanced out eventually, however, and Sean could at least look back on the better times with nostalgia.

When every day and night, it was hard to tell what time it was really, was spent knowing that a shadow could betray you, that a dungeon was an enormous risk, or that death could come at any time, one grew jumpy, anxious, and paranoid.

But he got used to it.

Sean wasn't sure if that was a good thing, but he had survived despite being almost a normal human. With nothing but the clothes on his back, he had survived long enough to rescue Striker and form a team of equals.

Surviving the endless dusk each minute and hour and day and year had cost them all a lot, but it had given something in return. Something as warped and twisted as the world itself.

In times of calm, Sean was anxious and fluttery. He second-guessed himself a lot. In times of crisis, however?

Sean returned to his campsite and began to plan. Ideas were the best he could do for the most part in the future, and while he could properly hold his own now, he hadn't lost that part of him. That crying, grasping, tenacious part of him.

He sat down. He took a drink of water. He ate a delicious apple. And then he put his mind to work.

There was a lot of things that needed to be done, and this was a terrible set-back on top of it. There was little Sean wanted more than to just have time to think, to plan, to work out what to do.

But time was quite literally not on his side.

"Dusknoir doesn't need to kill us to win," he muttered, talking out loud helped him think. "He just needs to stall us long enough so that time collapses anyway."

Taking the Time Gears certainly hadn't bought them any time either.

Needing to take a view at his tools, Sean removed every item from his small Treasure Bag and assembled everything into piles. He set the money to the side and focused on the seeds and orbs.

He had one Slumber Orb, the cloudy white sphere belayed an exceptionally handy use. Two Petrify Orb's, an Escape Orb, which happened to be useless for this situation. A Luminous Orb that Striker had entrusted to him. He also had the orb he hated using the most - the Mobile Orb.

But useful. Very useful. Albeit highly uncomfortable to use.

He set the seeds he could use to the side and packed everything back up. He had two more stops to make before he could begin to execute any wild and rash ideas that Striker would greatly disapprove of.

The thought of Striker's reprimands for what he was about to do left a small smile on Sean's muzzle as he made his way back towards town.

The sun was beginning to set, and he knew that he wouldn't have the best selection of items at this hour. But making his way to the Kecleon Market, or even the stalls the various exploration teams set up, could prove useful.

Even if information was all he found.

As Sean stepped into town, he could feel the buzz of anticipation in the air. Pokémon were formed into small groups, chatting and theorising. There was always someone quiet, looking around carefully.

More than once, Sean heard the word human get tossed around and he hastened his step. It was bizarrely terrifying to be within the confines of Treasure Town; formerly such a welcoming place, but to a human-in-hiding it matched some of the least friendly places of the future.

Knowing that all these happy, pleasant, and sane pokémon would have him killed, even if they didn't truly know what awaited him in Dusknoir's embrace, left him feeling ill to the stomach.

He was the only one walking alone, even the shiftiest looking pokémon around had at least one companion to stand with them. Sean's only companions were in the grip of the enemy and his own shadow. He was alone.

Being forced to pause at the bridge, as a trio of larger pokémon were all crossing on a row, Sean didn't make eye contact even as the zangoose eyed him for a longer moment than necessary.

Once Team Razor Wind was clear, he stepped forward, catching the sound of a brief whisper from Zangoose to his teammates.

He fought the urge to walk faster.

"Welcome, welcome," the green kecleon said. He was the only one manning the shop at the moment, the purple one was nowhere to be seen. "How can I help you?"

"I'm leaving Treasure Town soon," Sean said calmly, stepping up closer, "and I was hoping to grab some supplies before departing. Anything left you have in stock?"

"The day may be nearly over, but the Kecleon Market still has wares!" Green smiled and gestured to the wall behind him. "Berries, seeds, even orbs. I have permission from my brother to sell them." He winked and Sean cracked an appropriate smile. "But we will restock tomorrow, so there will be better choices to come!"

"I'll grab however many oran's you have," Sean replied and noticed something, "and is that a Quick Seed?"

"It is indeed!"

"Throw that in as well. The Vanish Seed too."

Once everything had been stored and paid for, Sean gave his goodbyes and begun the tense walk back out of town. He had a stop, but thankfully not in town.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" He found himself staring up at the Wigglytuff Guild.

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?"

"The footprint is Riolu! The footprint is Riolu!"

Another bitterly amusing thing to Sean, as the grate opened. If the gatekeepers knew who he really was, such an act of welcome would not be given.

He bypassed the middle floor almost completely, only giving a cursory look around and seeing just two pokémon, before stepping down to the bottom.

"Excuse me?" Chatot huffed, spotting him immediately and flapping over. "Visitors are not allowed on this floor. Please leave."

"My apologies sir." Sean clasped his paws and bowed slightly. It didn't throw Chatot off too badly, the unpreened feathers sticking out alerted him to Chatot's tenseness. "I was simply hoping to speak to Shinx and Litleo and thought puttering about up there would just waste everyone's time."

"Team Ion?" Chatot narrowed his eyes. "What business do you have with them?"

Sean showed his bag with a soft smile. "I, uh, heard they were having a rough time and was hoping to invite them out for a drink at Spinda's Café, my treat."

Chatot raised his head slightly, watching him for an unpleasant moment, before almost smiling. "I'll go fetch them," he said and began hopping towards a corridor at the back. "Return to the middle floor, they'll see you up there."

He was a bit disappointed at the dismissal, and anxious, but did as he was told and waited around, ignoring the two snoozing members of Team Slacker.

Soon enough, to his relief, Shinx and Litleo arrived. Both were looking a mixture of curious and annoyed.

"What do you want?" Litleo demanded, eyeing him up and down.

Sean gave them a more genuine smile than what he had given to Chatot. "I was hoping to have you both at Spinda's Café for a drink or two!"

Litleo raised an eyebrow while Shinx shook his head. "I'm sorry, I really don't feel like it."

They were in the guild, so this was risky. "I was also hoping to talk to you both about something."

Litleo cracked a grin, baring one-to-many teeth. "What do you want?" he repeated, more genuine himself and even less friendly.

This was already going wrong and Sean hated this. But he had no one else he could possibly turn to. He considered giving up on them, if they were to reject him then he could be in even hotter water than already.

But he knew there was little way he could pull this off without any help.

"I want to help you," he said bluntly and Shinx frowned, Litleo just eyed him some more. Feeling even more like a piece of meat to the Fire-type, he quietly added. "I… overheard you two at the beach the other day."

Shinx's eyes went wide while Litleo's narrowed. Sean crossed his arms and tried to look firm. "So can we talk? Somewhere else?"

The two feline pokémon exchanged a look before nodding to the canine.

Sean led them out of the guild and past Spinda's Café. They walked in silence, both parties hoping this wasn't some sort of trap.

He pointed them through the crossroads and towards the best place he could think of. "I thought we could talk at Litleo's hollowed out tree," he said quietly. It ran close to where Dusknoir and the sableye were undoubtably guarding but was far less conspicuous than the beach or leading them to his own camp.

Litleo's house was in even worse state than before, but none of them commented on it.

"How do you know where I lived?" Litleo demanded as soon as they were inside.

"And what do you mean, 'you want to help'?" Shinx added, eyes shining in the darkened house.

"I know where everyone lives," Sean replied without really answering. "And I mean what I said. I want to help you rescue Scout."

"We never said anything about that at the beach," Litleo pointed out and Sean made note of that fact that both of them were between the exit and him.

"Why would you want to do that anyway?" Shinx asked.

"It was an easy conclusion to make, considering what you DID say," Sean answered smoothly, "and I don't think Scout is guilty, if Scout really is his name anyway. Either way, I thought of the two of us as friends." He shrugged. "Not as close as you two with him, but definitely a friend regardless. I don't think he should be punished, I know he's not a bad pokémon." He tapped one of his aura tassels and Shinx's eyes lit up slightly.

Litleo was still wary.

"That doesn't make a whole lot of sense," he said. "Why would you risk yourself like this? If you get caught you'll be in a LOT of trouble."

"I… don't really have that many friends." Sean glanced away, cheeks burning. "I'm always moving and drifting, keep others at a distance. Scout never seemed to care or judge and there was just… something about him."

Shinx smiled slightly. "Heh, yeah he does have that something."

Even Litleo seemed less antagonistic after that. "Yeah... I've never got why, but I know what you mean."

"Anyway, I've worked out a plan in trying to free him." Sean nearly slipped and said them. "But I can't do it by myself, that's why I've come to you. I know you care about him and want to do something. We can do something! I can get him out."

"Why should we trust you?" Litleo asked, Shinx pausing his hopeful expression and nodding in agreement.

Sean smiled bitterly. "I know it's not really a good answer, but what choice do you have?" Both of their eyes narrowed. "If you were able to free him, you would have tried something already." Sean raised a paw and both of their frowns deepened. "You can't really use items, and you need them if there's any chance of pulling this off. I can use them."

Shinx's lips pursed and he gave Litleo a searching look, the stormy expression on the Fire-type was no help. "What IS your plan?" he asked, turning back. "Before we agree to anything, what are you doing and why do you need us?"

Litleo nodded. "YOU have items, so why do you need us?"

"I've got a few orbs and seeds," Sean explained, patting his Treasure Bag, "that I can use to disable the guards and get into the base. A Mobile Orb to walk through walls, Slumber and Petrify Orb's to disable anyone without hurting them. I can even break them out of whatever cages they are in." He dropped his paw and sighed. "But. I need time. I need, well, a distraction. Someone to distract Dusknoir, because if he intervenes there is almost nothing I can do."

"You want us?" Litleo's voice was deadly flat.

"To be a distraction?" Shinx finished, sparking angrily.

"You've wanted to talk to Dusknoir haven't you?" Sean shot back and both of them paused. "But he's avoided you at every turn right?" There was no nod, but he knew the answer anyway. "Dusknoir is going to be on guard now that he has Scout and Grovyle. This is a chance to both help Scout get out as well as finally talk to Dusknoir."

Shinx nodded slowly, Litleo remained annoyed.

"A distraction though?" he muttered, and Sean gave a smile.

"Think of it this way?" he suggested. "If you were to break in and out you and Scout would probably be fugitives for the rest of your lives. But if you simply take this opportunity to distract Dusknoir, you can't get incriminated. The risk is just on me."

"You could sell us out," Litleo pointed out.

"Only if I was caught," Sean replied and Litleo finally smiled.

"Cocky. I like it."

Sean gave himself a mental pat on the back for finally working out how to approach Litleo's tastes. Although now he was looking him up and down again and Sean felt very exposed for a different reason.

"Nice."

"Okay," Shinx agreed, nodding, and Sean felt a wave of relief. "We'll distract Dusknoir while you get Sean out." He looked to Litleo, who nodded, before frowning and turning back to Sean. " _Only_ Sean. Right?"

Sean nodded without hesitation, although he dearly wished Shinx hadn't thought of that. "Only Sc-Sean. I can't imagine the thief would be held in the same jail, but if he is I'll probably need to paralyse everyone with an orb to get them out anyway."

Shinx nodded again and Litleo stretched. "Awesome! When are we going to do this?"

"As soon as possible," Sean answered, patting his bag again. "I have everything I need. As soon as you two are ready we'll start. And the sooner we can do this the easier it should be."

"We've been ready for days," Shinx answered confidently and Litleo gave him an appraising look.

"Nice."

Sean smiled and nodded. "Let's go then."

* * *

Orbs were a strange thing.

No one was really sure what they were or how they came to be. They spawned in dungeons, but dungeons were not places the wise or the sane tended to ponder about.

One thing Sean did know about orbs, one thing he still worried about, was that Striker had an unhealthy fixation on the things.

He gathered it was due to how they met. Even as a human, Sean could use the mysterious things and he had paralysed an entire horde of pokémon and then carried the broken treecko to safety with an Escape Orb. It was their first meeting, and Striker obsessed over the things since.

Regardless of how useful they were, the fixation on them still concerned him at times.

What also concerned him, and was a mite more immediate, was the pair of sableye standing in front of the door to Team Magnezone's base.

There were only two entrances to the area, and the second entrance would be unwise to use first.

Sean rolled a Slumber Orb between his stubby paws and got ready to squeeze down. With night having fallen, he had some ability to sneak, but sableye had excellent night vision. Perhaps even better than day vision.

And they weren't in a dungeon, forcing Sean to get a little more creative in his use of the orbs. He swallowed a nibble of a Vanish Seed and disappeared into thin air. Walking when invisible was highly disorientating and Sean stumbled several times as he couldn't see anything. Not even his own feet.

Using his aura tassels, however, he was able to sense part of his way. All he needed was to be quiet enough and get close enough for the sableye to be in range.

In a short amount of time as well, the seed would only last a minute or so at the amount he had eaten.

He couldn't sense much, just floaty bits of boredom, but his memory was sharp enough to give him context. Sean squeezed down on the Slumber Orb and it melted into his body and he felt the odd charge.

He would be able to unleash a wave of immediate sleep. Once.

With the feeling already fading from his body, Sean took a quiet breath and exhaled, using the orbs powers as he did so.

Two soft thunks heartened him and slowly Sean felt his vision return. He was facing the wall and had nearly kicked a rock.

Looking to the entrance and the two sableye were asleep, knocked out before they could alert Dusknoir. Hopefully.

With Shinx and Litleo distracting him, even if they had sent a warning, Sean hoped he wouldn't notice it.

He didn't rely on that hope, however, and grabbed his next orb. Walking through the door seemed silly, so he walked through the wall next to the door instead.

The Mobile Orb's effects would last him about five minutes, Sean knew, and that would be several minutes of deep discomfort.

There was no time to hesitate, however, and so he pressed his paws against the thick stone. He pressed harder and felt something give.

What it was, he was never sure. Walking through a solid object was easily the most uncomfortable feeling he had ever suffered. Stone was awful, but there were worse textures to feel scraping against his heart, brain, and everything else. Tickling his organs was not fun.

It didn't hurt, thankfully, nor would it cause damage as long as he wasn't inside anything before the effects wore off.

But the feeling of stone passing through every scrap of flesh, vein, muscle, bone, and more was simply horrific. He closed his eyes, even though it didn't do anything but add some extra discomfort to his eyelids. But walking through a wall with his eyes open was just as unpleasant.

Sean came through the other side and took a deep breath, lungs filling with air and not dust, and he tried to not shake too hard.

He palmed another orb and began creeping through the darkened base.

Even though it was night, there were high-priority prisoners held within and Dusknoir had certainly insisted on tight security.

Thankfully, however, for these peaceful times, 'tight security' consisted of a pair of magneton with a rotating schedule. Soon enough someone else would arrive and find sleeping pokémon, so this had to be done quick.

He ducked beneath a desk and peered out. The base was simple and spartan in nature. The mechanical pokémon had little need for physical comforts and little space was filled with chairs or waiting areas. It was a simple large, round, room with multiple doors. With two magneton guarding one door, Sean was confident he could guess the way.

He walked back into the wall and began feeling his way through it, closer to the magneton. Being blind again was annoying, but he was beginning to really appreciate being a riolu.

The sensing abilities, even weak as they were, happened to be exceptionally handy for tasks such as this.

He palmed and activated a Petrify Orb, not risking a Slumber Orb not working on the robotic magneton.

Twin clinks of magneton falling to the ground heartened him and he carefully poked an eye out and kept going. No need for them to see him after all.

Sean paused at the door leading to the jails and fished another Petrify Orb out. He began to walk through the wall and squeezed down. Readying the wave for whoever else Dusknoir was using.

His suspicions were correct, and he immediately blasted a wave of petrification at the sableye who was just reaching for the door.

The second one jumped, but then fell to the ground in a stiff, startled, pose.

Scout and Striker were also rendered stiff and unmoving, besides their eyes, and Sean raced over to the two jail cells.

He walked through the bars and punched Striker in the chest, breaking the orbs effects. He coughed and gasped. "Who are you?" As Sean walked through the wall dividing them and gave Scout a similar hit.

"What are you?" Scout began, but Striker cut over him.

"Don't waste time," he whisper-snapped. "Just get us out of here."

"Do you have the key?" Scout asked, but Sean just smiled and pushed his paw through the lock. When his move failed to form, he felt a flash of panic.

"Other side," Striker hissed. "These cells prevent use of moves." Sean nodded and stepped through the door and tried again.

His smile became fixed slightly, feeling the presence of a claw, but he didn't let that dissuade him. He took a needed breath and used Force Palm.

From inside the lock.

His paw jarred and he barely withheld the shout of pain, but the lock dented and broke as he recoiled. The sound banged out loud, echoing through the chamber.

He carefully nudged the cell door open, gentle enough, so he didn't phase through it, and scampered to Striker's cell, dropping his bag.

"Get the Sleep Seeds and give them to your 'friends'," Sean said, Scout just blinking at him.

"Wha? Bu-?" He looked from the bag to the stunned sableye. "Who? What?"

Another bang broke the lock on Striker's cell and the grovyle stepped out with a stormy smile. "You shouldn't have come," he growled, wincing when Sean smacked his arm. "This is stupidity above anything I've seen."

"We've got to go," Sean said, looking to Scout who was only just getting the right seeds. "Dose them and let's go."

Scout frowned and looked to the sableye hesitantly. Striker held no patience and snatched them from the meowth, forcing the seeds between the sharp teeth of the sableye.

Striker opened the door and they gingerly stepped over the stunned magneton and ran through the quiet, empty, room.

Sean ran right through the door, ready to knock anyone out a hit to the head, and Striker soon followed, opening the door for himself and Scout.

"What is going on?" Scout demanded, but Striker didn't answer.

"Answers later," Sean said, gesturing rapidly and Scout didn't hesitate any longer. Something was causing his whiskers to twitch, and he didn't want to stand around anymore.

They ran for the trees and melted into the undergrowth.

"Who are you?" Scout demanded again, slapping leaves and branches out of the way.

"HE is Sean," Striker answered, now that they were clear.

"You asked who he was earlier!"

"To maintain SOME cover," Striker growled, cutting a branch down. "The sableye weren't unconscious, they could likely see him."

"Dusknoir will figure it out anyway," Sean added, ducking under the falling branch. "Striker's just a worrisome wendy."

"The who now?"

"Grovyle's name."

"Less talking," Striker growled, glancing back as something loud boomed from behind them. "More running."

Scout groaned, the sounds of something behind them were fading as they went further. Knowing they were getting away, Dusknoir and sableye weren't exactly swift creatures, inspired him to keep up as they left the slower, overgrown, area and onto the dirt path.

Keeping up with a Fighting-type and Grovyle was not his favourite thing and he was forced onto all fours before long, wincing with each bound as his left paw was still stinging from the claw breakage a few days ago.

He'd been stuck in the cell for several days, fed each day sure, but it had left him exhausted and eventually he had to stop.

"I'm sorry," Scout gasped, legs shaking as he staggered to a stop. "I have to… to… stop."

His two companions, both of which he was still reeling from the presence of, slowed as well and exchanged a look. "I'll carry you," Grovyle, or Striker now, said and reached for him.

"You're injured too," Sean pointed out and grabbed Striker's arm. "We can pause for a moment, here I have some berries…"

He fished a pair of Sitrus Berries out as well as two oran's each and handed them over. Scout ate his thankfully, Striker just scoffed them down.

"We can't stay still for long," he muttered, pulling both of them further into the trees and out of sight.

"I've got a Quick Seed just in case too." He gave Scout an appraising look. "We need to work out where to go," Sean added, as Scout was still catching his breath. "Dusknoir has access to at least two teleporters, so I do not think Crystal Cave is a wise place to head to."

Striker rubbed his head, where he'd been slammed into the ground. "Azelf had the Time Gear buried beneath crystals, I hadn't made much of a dent by the time I was caught."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Scout asked, looking between the two pokémon in furious desperation. "Everything has gone mad and I don't know what is happening anymore." He turned to Sean with a mixture of anger and confusion. "You're the same riolu that's been around town and talking to me, aren't you?"

Sean nodded apologetically. "Yeah… I'm sorry for concealing my identity, but I had to make sure you were okay."

"You've been talking to him?" Striker snapped and Sean winced again. "I told you to stay off Dusknoir's radar!"

"Well things had gone well up till now," Sean snapped back. "I was just a friendly face around town. Never had any sableye tailing me or anything."

"Why didn't you tell ME about him?" Scout focused his reproachful glare on Striker. "When we talked. THIS could have been helpful to know. Oh, by the way Sean, you're not really Sean. Cheerio."

Striker crossed his arms. "You not remembering Sean was safer in case something like this happened and Dusknoir extracted information from you. He was able to get us out, because Dusknoir had no idea."

"I really am sorry Scout," Sean apologised again, Scout twitching at the name. "Everything's kind of gone to hell and I know you're stressed, confused, probably feeling betrayed too. We're here now, we're together again and can work out what to do."

Scout stood up and began pacing, Sean gave Striker a teasing smile at the sight. "What are we going to do?" Scout asked, both of his companions exchanging unsure looks. "Seriously? Dusknoir's so much stronger this time around, the town and guild bend over backwards for him!" He frowned and glanced to the side, ears twitching. "I… I think we might…" he trailed off and Striker hissed.

"What do you hear?"

"Someone's approaching," he said quietly. Scout always had the keenest ears of them all.

"We have to go then." Striker turned around and kneeled down. "Get on my back, I'll carry you."

Scout hesitated, but Sean gestured for him to hurry up and he hopped on. Striker muffled a grunt at the pain of Scout pressing onto his wounds, but he'd dealt with pain before.

"Sean?" a voice hissed and both meowth and riolu turned to the voice.

The smell of ozone was barely any warning before a sharp jolt of electricity blasted out from where the path was and knocked Sean off his feet. He slammed into a tree and shook leaves off it as Striker leaped up, Scout falling off his back in the process.

Striker spat a Bullet Seed, but it was met with an Ember. Before he could race to Sean and grab him, Mane and Rai leaped out into their hiding place.

"Y̸ou̴," Rai growled, eyes glowing completely white as he stalked towards them.

Striker formed and Energy Ball and tossed it, but Mane countered that with a Fire Blast. Striker used the smoke to grab the dazed Sean and began to run, but Scout wasn't following and the momentary indecision that caused stalled him enough for Rai to strike him with Thunderbolt.

Striker gasped in pain. The blast was strong, if not as strong against him as it could be, but his prior injuries were screaming with pain.

"Rai STOP!" Scout yelled and Rai roared.

"HE LIED TO ME!"

Sean detangled from Striker and rolled to his feet, trying to catch his breath. "Just let us explain," he pleaded, holding his paws wide in a placating gesture. "The-"

"I'm done listening to liars," Rai's voice rumbled like the thunder in Amp Plains.

"Rai," Scout said, voice tensing to the point of snapping. "Stop."

"Riolu there told us he'd be freeing you," Mane said, glaring holes into Sean. "And not the thief."

Striker leaped forward, silently thanking Sean and Scout for the distraction. He had already gotten up and had circled around, once their attention was off him.

A Leaf Blade, held back enough so not to draw blood again, knocked Rai back with a howl and he carried further, clubbing Litleo across the face and into the dirt.

Rai bounced and landed on his feet, already popping with electricity. Striker was gone, digging underground, and with the night obscuring him, Rai was paused for just long enough for Striker to use the old trick twice.

In a burst of dirt and green, Striker hit Rai right in the stomach and into the air. Mane breathed fire at him, but Striker was not finished. He snatched Rai from the air and brought him down as a shield, taking the brunt of the Fire Blast and sparing Striker most of it.

Mane swore again, but now Sean was moving.

A Force Palm to the back of the head sent him back into the dirt, and this time he didn't get up. Scout stared at the battle in horror before his expression melted into something dark. He began to move.

Rai screamed and forced electricity into Striker until he dropped him and lashed out with a Bite attack so dark it melted his own face into blackness.

Striker sacrificed his injured arm to the Bite and grabbed Rai by the throat, lifting him up to throw. Rai yelled something and Striker began forming both Bullet Seed and an Energy Ball to bring him down.

"STOP!" Scout roared, holding Sean by the back on the head and a Night Slash to his throat. Striker gaped upon seeing that, giving Rai the opportunity to land and charge up another attack. "RAI!"

Rai also paused, and Mane groaned, pulling himself up from the ground. Everyone's eyes turned to Sean and Scout, the riolu holding very still as Scout's claws kissed the fur of his neck.

"What... are... you... doing?" Striker demanded and made to step forward.

"Everyone is. Going. To stop," Scout said darkly as drops of blackness fell from his claws and into his fur. "Everyone is. Going to calm. Down. Everyone. Is going to. Explain. What is going on."

"He's working with Grovyle!" Rai yelled, but then hesitated. "But… don't... don't hold your claws to his neck Sean, he doesn't deserve THAT."

"Oh NOW you choose reason," Striker growled.

"The only reason why you aren't twitching on the ground is because of him," Rai snapped back, and Striker raised twin Leaf Blades, Rai crackled.

"I. Said. Stop."

They paused.

"I agree with Scout," Sean said calmly, as if he didn't have blades to his neck. "Please just let me explain and stop causing so much conflict. Scout really doesn't know what to think at this point and this chaos isn't helping."

Scout's grip on him didn't slacken, but he did frown.

"I might not be great at the whole riolu-sensing thing," Sean admitted. "But I can feel just how confused and conflicted you are."

"I don't see why we are stopping," Mane said. "He has RIOLU by the neck, shouldn't we be taking down Grovyle now?" He turned crackling jaws on the Grass-type and Striker sneered at him.

"Because we aren't enemies here," Scout said, breathing hard and catching his words. "We are not enemies here."

"You are holding YOUR friend by the neck," Striker said. "I don't know what has gotten into you Scout, but you are going to release him."

"I will release him," Scout said, still speaking slowly, calmly, and deliberately. "When we all agree to listen to each other."

He didn't like that. "We don't have time," Striker protested.

"We will MAKE time."

"The truth of the matter is," Sean began. "Is that I am Sean, the meowth you knew as Sean is one of my friends from the future. Scout. Although, during the trip backwards an incident occurred and Scout was knocked into a different place, although thankfully not a different time, with no memories. He thought he was me, something that honours me really."

Scout's hold finally began to loosen. "That's what happened?" he asked, softly. It wasn't hard to accept, it was in fact the theory he had during his time in the cell. Still, to hear it confirmed was heartbreaking.

Rai and Mane were both looking horrified. "N-no, that can't…?" Rai mumbled before firming. "No. YOU are a liar, and I'm done listening to liars."

"We're not the bad guys here," Sean added, catching their attention again. "We came back to save the world, not to destroy it."

"You are taking Time Gears," Mane growled.

"To save time," Striker growled. "Anything Dusknoir may have told you about the future is a lie. He's the enemy here, he-"

It was unwise to speak of the devil. For he may be listening.

Striker was cut off when something smacked into him and he gasped. It was almost gentle, and it didn't hurt for a moment. He fell to his knees as a sableye drew back, Striker's blood on its claws.

Tendrils of shadow knocked Rai away, but passed through Mane, as Dusknoir and three more sableye arrived to surround the future trio. A platoon of magnemite and magneton also arrived to surround them, Officer Magnezone himself appearing with them to unleash a burst of steely light on the downed Striker.

"Good work Scout," Dusknoir said warmly as a shadow slammed into Sean's chest and knocked him and Scout off their feet. "But it seems you remain conflicted. No matter, no matter."

"Wheh-heh-heh." The sableye sharpened their claws on their fellows claws, the scraping sound sending shivers down Scout's spine.

The magnemite descended, four of them ensnaring Rai and Mane while the others all buzzed around the three surrounded pokémon.

"What an excellent night," Dusknoir laughed merrily. "To match a beautiful day. Grovyle AND the human? What a day, what a day…"

"Who do you mean?" Striker gasped from where he was surrounded, magnemite trying to get the confidence to approach him. Dusknoir gave him a pitying look.

"You cannot seriously expect me to not gather that the young riolu here is Sean?"

Striker grinned. "Never met the riolu before now?"

"Hm." He looked to a sableye and snapped his fingers.

It grinned and began to speak. "Quote: The truth of the matter is that I am Sean, the meowth you knew as Sean is one of my friends from the future."

Striker's grin began to crack, and his eyes began to narrow. He flicked to where Sean and Scout were trying to ward the magnemite off and leaped.

He tackled Scout and rolled to a stop as Dusknoir yelled out. "STOP HIM!"

Scout was gasping as Striker pulled him up and held a Lead Blade to his neck. A distant, sarcastic, part of him was amused that the tables had turned like this.

"Dusknoir," Striker growled and Dusknoir stopped.

The two pokémon glared each other down as the magnemite buzzed in alarm. Rai spotted what was going on and yelled out in fury, but the magnemite were able to contain his electricity.

Dusknoir knocked Sean towards him with a shadow and grabbed him by the head and lifted him up. "I'll play your game Grovyle."

Striker pressed the Leaf Blade harder against Scout's neck and the meowth wondered how Sean had remained so calm. Each twitch and it felt like Striker would slice his neck open and he began to hyperventilate. One paw was free, and he considered trying to Night Slash him, but Striker was trying something.

"Let Sean go," Striker demanded. "Now."

"Release Scout first," Dusknoir said and gestured with his free arm. "You are surrounded Grovyle. Your tricks are done. You are done. Do you really want his blood on your hands?"

"You are a monster," Striker hissed and pressed closer, Scout squeaked as he was handled roughly, "but I know you still care about him. Let Sean go or else."

Dusknoir squeezed down and Sean gasped before gritting his teeth. "Striker enough, let him go!"

"Hoo-hoo-ha!" Dusknoir laughed and squeezed harder. "Here him beg, Striker?" Sean gasped and went ramrod stiff in Dusknoir's hold, eyes glazing over.

"You have no right to call me that!"

Dusknoir's eye fell on Sean, twitching in his hold and it slowly widened. "What are...?"

Striker was also stunned as he realised what was happening. "You still...?"

"Striker!" Sean yelled, once his eyes had cleared up. He then smiled. "It's okay. He's not going to give in. Don't do this, can't you see what you are doing?" Striker hesitated, almost dropped his eyes from Dusknoir. The Ghost-type's twitching fingers kept him focused.

"One of us has to-" Striker begun before blinking. "Did you just...?"

"It's not worth it," Sean said, and Striker's arms began to untense. "If you hurt him, you'll become just like him."

Dusknoir stared at Sean, realisation lighting his eye. "A Dimensional Scream?" he whispered and Sean felt his hand's grip nearly loosen and release. "Even now you would still..." Striker's expression twisted and he bent his head. His arm leaves stopped glowing as he released the Leaf Blade and dropped Scout, the meowth scuttling forward and away from Striker.

"Excellent." Dusknoir shook it off and threw Sean to the magnemite as everyone began to move again. "You nearly made quite a dire mistake there, but I am glad we can be civilised pokémon here." The magnemite swarmed the three outlaws and restrained them.

Dusknoir clapped his hands and everyone began to move. "I must give some credit to Shinx and Litleo," he said happily, "had they not been quite so active I may not have noticed the break in at all! Hoo-hoo-ha!"

"Hoo-haha," Sean chuckled back, shaking his aching head. "Fine. You got me. But this isn't a victory. You know that."

Dusknoir stared at Sean and the riolu met his gaze until the brawny Ghost-type turned away, the riolu palmed an orb quickly. Dusknoir had the sableye surround the magnemite for extra protection. His fingers twitched the entire trip home.

A thought occurred to him as he noticed Striker whispering an apology to Scout, and he looked to the sableye that had tracked them.

"Shinx and Litleo?" he asked quietly. "What do they know?"

"Nothin," the sableye replied. "They wouldn't listen to anythin said, and what was said amounted to 'we aren't the bad guys'. They didn't get the chance to esplain anythin."

Dusknoir nodded happily, less blood on his hands. "Good, keep an eye on them however. Make sure they don't try anything, act if they do."

The sableye nodded and moved back to share that with its brethren.

Dusknoir took in a deep breath. It was a good night, the wind was soft and sweet, the moon twinkled down on the land. The distant crash of waves lulled the chirps of the forest pokémon to sleep. It was a beautiful night, but Dusknoir wouldn't think about the fact that it would be the last time he suffered such luxury.

He would only enjoy it.

* * *

Shine Village was a pleasant place.

A small stream ran through it, giving life-giving water to any who needed it.

Grassy hills sloped gentle rides for younger, or just playful, pokémon.

A cosy town square, which was more of a town circle, had a ring of small businesses. A Pelipper Post office was the main building of the town, but a small building had been built around a watering hole to become a warm place for pokémon to socialise at the later hours.

It was also boring. So, so, boring.

"And in the Damned River dungeon you can fight buizel! Buizel are the best to fight!" A breloom boasted, puffing his chest out proudly. "My record is fifteen buizel in a single outing."

"Fifteen huh?" his companion yawned and the breloom's confidence faltered. "Cool."

"Er… yes, well unless you count all the floatzel too! Then my record shoots up to twenty-six!"

"Twenty-six waters for a grassy. Cool."

Breloom glanced away, this really wasn't going well. He fumbled around, unsure of how to continue, before his eyes lit up.

If strength didn't impress her, maybe a treasure would.

"So I recently came into possession of a mysterious relic," he said proudly, and his companion's ears quirked. He dug into his travel bag, looking for it. "Legends state it only shows to those it deems worthy."

"Worthy of what?" she asked, and Breloom wasn't sure what to say.

"U-uh… the guy didn't say."

"You got it from someone else?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "How is that 'worthy' then?"

"W-well, you see. I think it's sort of like, only the worthy can see it or touch it. Uh… here, what do you think of it?"

He passed over an odd stone. The luxio frowned as she pawed it over to herself, cut from a chunk of rock, it would have been completely uninteresting if one side wasn't sanded flat. Badly sanded at that.

And on the flat side was a white circle with four spires and four spirals. To her eyes, she could see the wobbles and cracks, feel the incorrect weight.

Luxio licked her lips and looked up at the breloom, staring hopefully at her. She smiled and he seemed to relax.

With her tail flicking, she cosied in closer and asked. "So who did you get this from?"

"This nice fellow," he answered, not wanting to say more. He'd been asked to keep their deal a secret. When she didn't reply, simply leaned in closer and peered up at him, his will to keep a promise faded away. "A skuntank. He uh… he had a koffing and zubat with him too."

"Glad to hear it," Luxio said and gave him a lick on the cheek that left him tingling, before hopping back. "I'll remember you well, but I've got someone to hunt."

"W-wait!" Breloom called, but she was already out the door. He sighed and grabbed the treasure she seemed so interested in, marvelling at it for a bit. The owner gave him a free drink for his troubles, and that made him feel a bit better.

Luxio left Shine Village behind her quickly, it hadn't taken long for a few locals to confirm the presence of some 'Team Skull' and also their departure.

And also the way they went.

She grinned, sparking slightly as her Power roiled within her. Someone was using her little brothers treasure to their own advantage. She did not approve of this.

She may have to pay Treasure Town a visit soon.

* * *

 **Ooooh!**

 **Things are getting spicy now. How did things actually get worse?**

 **I've also got another story recommendation for you all!**

 **It's called Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Dreamstone by Slink34884. It is a fascinating story based in a more modern PMD world with great characters and great villains with an interesting plot as well! Can't recommend this one enough really.**


	23. When Strange Things Happen

**Oh.**

 **Okay.**

 **THREE DAYS! THREE TIMES! THREE UPDATES!**

 **This is my thank you to everyone :D triple tap upload! This is my 10,000-view celebration, 200 review-combined celebration and my twentieth-chapter celebration! Thanks to you all :D**

* * *

The five pokémon captured were separated and placed into different areas. Sean, Scout, and Striker were placed in one area, in different cells, while Rai and Mane were locked up in a different wing of the jail.

Their items had been taken from them, they had been searched for anything else, before being tossed into the cells. Two sableye guarded each jail while the various magnemite and magneton guarded the rest of the building.

Dusknoir, however, left. He would have been happier to remain guarding them as a final opponent, but something even more important needed to be done.

The longer everyone was in this time period, the bigger the risk of something going wrong. He needed to open the Dimensional Hole that Master Dialga had given him as soon as possible. Before anything else could happen.

But to open the way to the future was not easy, and Dusknoir knew he had to focus for the rest of the night if he wanted any chance of doing this.

The sableye would still alert him if something else happened, he was ready just in case. But for now, Dusknoir meditated.

Striker didn't speak for the night. Scout wasn't sure if the grovyle had fainted, fallen asleep, or had just given up. Either way, there was no words shared.

Sean didn't speak either, but he was clearly not asleep. He sat up, staring out a barred window at the moving clouds. At one point he turned to Scout and smiled with a wide mouth, and Scout thought he saw a glint of blue. Before Sean swallowed and it disappeared.

Scout also had nothing to say, at least nothing he felt would be responded to. But he wasn't going to huddle up like Striker or stare off into nothingness like Sean.

He extended a claw on his right paw and quietly scraped something onto the wall he sat against. If the sableye heard it, and he guessed they did, they made no indication of it and he was done within a few seconds.

To cover it up he began attacking the walls with his claws. All five remaining claws, one was still broken, scratching the walls and causing the sableye to cringe from the sharp sounds. Sean also twitched a few times, ears twitching, but still said nothing.

He paced as he went and thought he caught the slightest fond smile from Sean, but when he looked again the human-turned-riolu was staring back out the window.

The human-turned-riolu…

The thought was still confusing to Scout. Even thinking of himself as Scout felt simultaneously wrong and right. Part of him felt the name fit, it was his name clearly. But the louder part of him cried foul.

" _This wasn't in the game,"_ he thought. He had thought that a lot over the last few days. He had thought over the entire story he thought he knew; there was no meowth.

This was, however, helping him realise something. Something that was now making a lot of sense. The question as to why Skuntank was in Beach Cave.

" _I had thought I was the first change,"_ he mused. _"But everything was different. This isn't a game and I need to stop treating it like it is."_

There was no story, none that he knew at least. Key, critical, things had changed from even before he woke up on the cliff. Why it was him and not Sean, Scout didn't know. And why he knew of a story at all still puzzled him.

The only thing that was clear to him now was simply. _"Everything I thought I knew, is a maybe at best."_

There were no guaranties. There was no set path he could rely on to show him the way. There was no control he thought he had.

Despite it all, Scout smiled. _"I'll play Dusknoir's game."_

* * *

Chatot stood stiffly.

As the guilds representative in legal matters, he was among the first pokémon to learn that the human had been captured and that Dusknoir was taking his prisoners back to the future to receive judgement.

It hadn't been Dusknoir or one of the sableye he inexplicably had as assistants, but Officer Magnezone, that had told him this. He roused the guild, and everyone soon marched out in a stiff, uncomfortable, silence.

Magnezone had also bore the bad news that young Rai and the troublesome Mane had also been arrested. Team Magnezone weren't entirely sure what to do with them, or even if they deserved punishment. Dusknoir had claimed that they had acted as distractions to free the prisoners but had also been responsible for slowing the escapees to allow capture.

For the time being they would be held in custody, but out of fairness they were taken to the town square to see Dusknoir and his prisoners off. Contained within magnemite cages.

Chatot personally thought that was cruel, but he knew that those two would regret it more if they weren't at least able to see their disgraced friend one more time. Even considering how upset he was with them.

He was furious they would try something so bold and stupid, but he understood why. Scout didn't deserve this, even if he was a perpetrator of crime in the future. He did not remember, he had changed, this was simply not fair.

But Dusknoir was right. The human had broken them both out, although Magnezone explained that somehow the human was now the very same riolu that had been wandering town for a while. This entire situation was making his head swim.

The town was bubbling with excitement. Dusknoir had arrived only yesterday with news of Grovyle's capture, and the human now too? The world was saved. Team Flame was receiving great accolades for taking part in bringing down the vile Grovyle and were standing at the forefront of the crowd.

Young Bellsprout looked overwhelmed, but Camerupt and Ponyta were more composed. One looking stern and the other one incredibly proud.

A literal hole in time and space floated ominously in the town square. No one was foolish enough to touch it, and magnemite guards warned away anyone who dared to get close. Many eyes were on the terrifying Dimensional Hole, others were waiting expectantly.

Chatot's eyes passed over the crowd, taking in every expression.

Spinda was frowning.

Charmander was relieved.

Beedrill was cheerful.

Electivire was angry.

Marowak was conflicted.

Ursaring was happy.

Teddiursa was tired.

Yamper was excited.

So many pokémon were excited. Chatot sighed, he had warned Scout all that time ago that these Time Gears could get him into trouble, he hated being right more than he ever had.

Some pokémon seemed less confident in this, but a breath of relief had spread across the whole town. Even the guild was feeling it. No one agreed with what was happening to Scout, but stopping Grovyle and the human was the right course of action.

It hurt, however.

It hurt when Dusknoir finally arrived.

At the front was a little riolu, arms tied behind his back and muzzled. Two sableye clutched an arm each as they marched him along. He kept his eyes straight, refusing to look anywhere besides the rip in time and space.

"Everyone!" Dusknoir boomed from where he was escorting Scout and Chatot's heart lurched at the sight. The meowth was bedraggled, muzzled, arms tied behind his back. His eyes were downcast and he had to be dragged forward, unwilling or unable to walk on his own. "It is only the greatest news today. The three thieves have been caught!"

The crowd cheered, stamped their feet, clapped hands, or otherwise showed excitement.

"This was all made possibly by your selfless support and cooperation," Dusknoir said warmly. "I cannot thank you all enough. You have made my stay here a wonderful experience and I will fondly remember each and every one of you."

The crowd cheered again, even a few of the guild smiled. Dusknoir nodded to the first two sableye and they began pulling Sean forward again.

It was impressive, in a way, Chatot decided. To look to ones literal future with such a firm expression. But perhaps it was to spare himself, as the crowd began hissing and shouting at him. A few were confused at the presence of the riolu, but a neighbour quickly explained the human had become a pokémon.

Such abilities weren't known about humans, but they were mysterious beings anyway.

The riolu, the human, the real Sean did struggle a bit as he was dragged closer to the portal, but the sableye were holding him tightly and they jumped, throwing the three of them into the portal.

"Everyone, I am afraid this is also goodbye," Dusknoir began, and began to float forward with Scout held between two sableye. The meowth wasn't looking healthy, head bowed, whiskers drooping, and feet dragging.

Chatot heard Rai, held between several magnemite, whimper and Mane mutter something under his breath. He couldn't, he wouldn't, stand this.

"But with these three wicked pokémon captured, peace will return to your world. So I'll leave this with…" Dusknoir trailed off, Scout made a muffled gasp and raised his head, the crowd all breathed in at once.

Chatot had walked out in front of the sableye, between them and the portal, and turned to face Dusknoir.

"No," he said sternly.

"What are you doing?" a voice yelled from the crowd, Chatot ignored them. He didn't turn to face the guild, but he could feel Wigglytuff humming a soothing song. This wasn't planned, Dusknoir had been proven right, Scout was an enemy to all pokémon.

But he was a member of the Wigglytuff Guild.

"Kakoch," Scout said, voice muffled severely by the muzzle, but still audible.

Dusknoir's fingers twitched visibly as he stared before he caught his control. "My friend Chatot," he begun, "you agreed to this. Scout has been proven guilty. Step out of the way."

Chatot raised his beak and stared imperiously at Dusknoir. "Scout is a member of the Wigglytuff Guild. He is a citizen of Treasure Town. You will release him to us."

The sableye glanced to each other and the ones behind them began to grow nervous, holding Grovyle for this long was anxiety-building, even if he seemed barely conscious.

"Scout is a criminal of MY time," Dusknoir argued, voice getting dangerously close to a yell. He was beginning to crack. "He is under my jurisdiction. If-"

"We aren't in your time," Chatot cut in and Dusknoir stilled.

"I see." He looked down to Scout and then back to Chatot. Then to the guild, and lastly to the crowd. Everyone was silent. "Scout is my jurisdiction regardless of what you feel Chatot," Dusknoir said, turning back to the foolish Flying-type. "Step out of the way." Chatot didn't move. "Now."

"I will not," Chatot replied and Dusknoir felt his composure finally break.

He had victory, he had salvation, literally a few meters ahead of him. And he had a problem in the way. Problems did not remain in the way for 'The Great Dusknoir'.

The twitching of Dusknoir's fingers was the only warning before he blasted a wave of darkness from every side of his body. The Dark Pulse blew Chatot off his feet, several members of the crowd fell like dominoes, the guild was staggered, and even the sableye were knocked down, losing their grips.

Dusknoir snatched Scout, dazed and trying to scramble up, in his hand and tossed him like a ball towards the portal. "Up!" he roared at the sableye and threw them into the portal after Scout. The meowth managed to use Night Slash, paws having been tied behind him back but also pointed down, and caught himself on the dirt. He wheezed in a breath behind the muzzle and looked back to Dusknoir, immediately flattening himself on the ground to avoid the sableye flying over his head.

The guild reacted as Chatot caught himself and the entire town plunged into chaos.

There was a reason why moves were illegal to use for combat within town. Pokémon could be highly irrational, impulsive, creatures.

The crowd, those who weren't stunned or fleeing, began to attack in random panic to protect themselves. Dusknoir charged back for Striker, who was trying to scramble to his feet, and grabbed him around the torso.

Before he could turn and throw him, however, Chatot collided with his back, body burning into a blue light.

The Brave Bird staggered Dusknoir and Striker fell out of his grip. "GET HIM!" he bellowed to the sableye and their fear of him snapped them out of their dazes. They grabbed Striker as Dusknoir spun onto Chatot and punched him out of the air.

Guildmembers were falling into chaos as well, but less random destruction as the townsfolk. Several were breaking up the panicked brawl, but others were coming for him and Dusknoir send shadows to snare all of them.

Wigglytuff boomed out a command. "STOP!" But for once it was effective only to knock pokémon off their feet.

Mane took his chance. He twisted and blasted one of the magnemite carrying him away from the carnage with a Fire Blast and freed himself. He blasted Rai out of their hold as well. "Come on!" he yelled and the shinx immediately fell into a run with him.

They sprinted back for the town, ducking through the chaos or removing obstacles in their way with Fire Blast's and Thunderbolt's.

They ran for the portal, spotting Scout barely avoiding being knocked into it by the shadows Dusknoir was just now throwing at everything.

Dusknoir charged for Scout but Chatot got in his way again and batted at him with shining wings. Dusknoir snatched Chatot out of the air and tried to crush him, but Wigglytuff grabbed him in a hug from behind and squeezed him, the pain causing Dusknoir to release Chatot.

The two leaders of the guild fought Dusknoir together. As Chatot swooped in from the sky and doused him in feathers, Wigglytuff beat him back with burst of magical energy, beating him back foot by foot towards the portal.

Dusknoir roared out something and punched Wigglytuff with everything he had, knocking the Fairy-type flying. Chatot continued pestering him from above and Dusknoir snatched him out of the sky again.

Wigglytuff bounced and bounced, waving his arms as he tried to catch himself and charge back in. But his squishy body was proving to be against him here and he just kept bouncing.

Mane convinced something to move by setting it on fire and both him and Rai ducked under a falling Croagunk to find a straight shot to Dusknoir.

Scout was trying to fight him off with Night Slash, but his paws were still snared in the wrong direction. Dusknoir continued squeezing Chatot in his twitching hands.

The bird was going limp.

"DUSKNOIR!" Rai roared as Dusknoir finally managed to get a hold on Scout. Something exploded from behind him and the last two sableye flew into the portal.

Dusknoir spotted them coming and shadows rippled before lashing out at their feet. They passed harmlessly through Mane, he was a Normal-type after all, but Rai staggered as they snared his back feet. He writhed and broke free, leaping after Mane.

Mane, wreathed in flame, tackled Dusknoir's back and Dusknoir's hands went slack. Then they touched the portal and disappeared.

Rai followed in right after them.

Then landed in the dirt.

"YOOM- _TAH!"_

The entire town shook as Wigglytuff's shout dropped every single pokémon still brawling and the town fell silent.

Buildings were on fire.

Pokémon were lying unconscious in the streets.

Carnage was everywhere.

And Rai was screaming muffled cries into the dirt.

Someone grabbed him and tried to pull him up, but Rai shocked them, and they released them. He thought he saw Croagunk but didn't care.

He had missed the portal by a split second.

Scout AND Mane were gone.

"Sean?"

Rai didn't care who was yelling that, the person was silenced quickly anyway. The guild members quickly grabbed Grovyle the Thief who was staring towards Rai, or really where the Dimensional Hole had been, in horror. "SEAN?"

"HE'S GONE!" Rai screamed.

"Chatot?" Wigglytuff cried. "Where's Chatot?"

"Dusknoir had him," Grovyle muttered, falling slack in the firm grip of Loudred and Sunflora. "Sean, Scout."

"Litleo too," Croagunk croaked, coming up as the town finally began to properly calm down.

"They have all gone to the future?" Corphish gasped. "Hey… we have Grovyle… what are we going to do?"

"Chatot…" Wigglytuff whimpered. "Chatot no."

Rai continued sobbing in the dirt, sparking too much for any pokémon to risk trying to comfort him.

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

His head ached like nothing else.

It felt like he was being moved, but the effort to open his eyes was too much. Something heavy smacked on the ground and something tittered before he was being moved again.

Awareness flowed in and out until Chatot was sure he was being held upwards. With blood flowing normally again, he found the prospect of opening his eyes to merely be a herculean task, rather than outright impossible.

"Mmmf," he groaned, cracking an eye open. His vision swam immediately, and he had to close it again. He tried again, things were a little clearer, but his eyes were still filled with fluid. Chatot lifted a wing to rub his eye.

Well, he tried.

"Hm?" Awareness began to return much faster. "What?" Chatot squawked as his other eye was a bit clearer, and blinking a bunch cleared the other one up as well as it could.

He was tied to a pillar, that was the first thing he couldn't help but disapprove of.

The second disapproval was all the sableye staring hungrily at him. Such a prospect would be unpleasant even if he wasn't held in place.

The third, and greatest, disapproval he decided upon was the fact that he was not the only one being lynched like this.

"Litleo?" Chatot squawked, ignoring the sableye. "Litleo?" he said harsher and finally the troublemaker reacted.

He did a lot of the same as Chatot himself, sighing, groaning, before slowly coming to with a lot of blinking. Once he was aware he seemed to jolt, as best as he could when tied to a pillar and stared out in shock.

"You know…?" Litleo began, staring out in a mixture of shock and terror. "I once had a dream juuust like this. It was… interesting."

Chatot tried to ruffle his feathers as he found a fourth thing to disapprove of, inappropriate-on-multiple-levels jokes, but a sound from his left interrupted him.

The human, Riolu, or really the 'real' Sean snorted in amusement. He met Chatot's eyes and Chatot was spooked to see the darkness of expression he wore.

Chatot didn't wish to stare into that abyss for long, so he broke eye contact and looked back to the sableye. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded shrilly. He cleared his throat and spoke more confidently. "Release us immediately."

The sableye just tittered at him again. "Wheh-heh-heh." A few scraped their claws and others eyed them hungrily. Chatot grew less comfortable by the moment.

"So where's Dusknoir?" Sean asked, voice much calmer and level than Chatot's own. "Couldn't he stand to face us?"

"I was simply ensuring the safety of a prisoner," Dusknoir said grandly, melting in from a dark door. "I would have had this done already, but I found myself needing to take some time to compose myself."

Sean grinned widely, an expression Chatot found to be ridiculous. "You didn't get Striker did you? Just as I thought."

Dusknoir's fingers twitched and he rolled his head stiffly. "No." His anger began to brim and Dusknoir's baleful eye moved to Chatot. "Thanks to _you_."

"Me?" Chatot squawked. "YOU attacked first! You broke OUR laws? How DARE you do such a thing Dusknoir. And to think I actually respected you once. But now to see you as a craven, irrational, vicious thug I see my thoughts were incorrect."

"Ha!" Litleo laughed. "Burn!"

Dusknoir raised his hand to glare at Chatot and the bird found himself looking away. "Due to you," he spat. "Grovyle escaped. He remains in the past to end the world. That is on you, Chatot."

"Don't listen to him," Sean cut in. "Dusknoir has been using you all. We are trying to save the world, YOU might have saved the world there, Chatot." He paused before looking to Dusknoir. "What did happen actually? I wasn't there."

"Chats stepped in front of Dusknoir!" Litleo laughed. "And told him no to taking Scout. Dusknoir didn't like that."

Sean smiled. "I bet he didn't."

"It is no matter," Dusknoir interjected smoothly, voice still brimming with shaking anger. "I have Sean and I still brought Scout back with me. It is only Striker that I yet need to obtain, and he is viewed as the most reviled thief in your time. Perhaps I won't even need to do anything, if the crowds violence does him in regardless."

"He'll survive," Sean growled and Dusknoir eyed him.

"Perhaps. But he'll be arrested nonetheless. It will be simple to return with Master Dialga's blessing and retrieve him."

Litleo snorted. "After you did what you did, I'd like to see you show your face to the guild. Wigglytuff would explode you."

Dusknoir glowered but then waved his hand at the sableye. "Sadly you will not get the chance to see such a thing." Litleo's grin became fixed as the sableye all chuckled. "None of you are leaving this room alive. Sableye?"

"Wheh-heh-heh."

"W-w-w-w-wait!" Chatot squawked as Litleo squeaked in sudden fear. "What do you think you are doing?"

Dusknoir didn't answer, he was already heading out of the room.

"What's the matter?" Sean called, Dusknoir didn't pause. "Can't stand to watch me die? C'mon, Guardian! Where you always this much of a coward?"

Dusknoir froze, even the sableye paused with highly unsure expressions. He turned back to Sean with a searching look, the anger in his eye had burned out. "I… I have business elsewhere."

He turned away to leave the room but paused again, floating frozen at the doorway. He gave a deep sigh and slowly turned back but couldn't meet Sean's eyes. The sableye shrugged it off and clashed their claws again.

"Okay listen up," Sean hissed, loud enough for only Chatot and Litleo. "These guys get a bit excited, a bit sloppy, they are definitely going to hit the ropes. If we all get a chance, we have to break these things. They are flimsy, one good tear should be enough."

"W-wha?" Chatot squawked.

"Just don't act until I say so!" Sean hissed and braced as the sableye came for them.

The claws were awful.

Half physical, scratching lines of pain in his heads and necks, half spiritual and striking their spirits. Chatot and Litleo seized up from the attacks almost instantly, gaping and softly moaning from the otherworldly agony.

Sean didn't fare much better, but he'd suffered this before in smaller doses and forced himself to think about Striker, think about Scout, his thoughts even moved to Guardian, and he held his composure.

The sableye slashed and slashed, nicking and scratching the ropes in their eagerness, drooling, giggling, and salivating as they dreamed of what their victims would taste like.

Sean forced his head to the side to see the progress on the others. Litleo's ropes were fraying, Chatot's were taking some time however and he dearly hoped they could withstand this.

He felt blood begin dripping and even his spirit shrieking in pain. Chatot began to spasm and his rope frayed.

Sean tried to speak, blood was in his mouth, blood was in his eyes, blood was in his soul.

"NOW!"

He pushed with everything he had, and his bellow got through to the others, both lashing out in instinctual desperation. The ropes broke and the sableye were knocked back.

When they were captured, Sean had placed a Luminous Orb in his mouth, and he had swallowed it on the same night so the sableye wouldn't find it. It had sat in his stomach for hours and he feared its effects would have been lost.

But it was still touching him and as he pulled at the power of the orb, he felt it get absorbed into his body. "Eyes!" he yelled to the two before releasing the effects of the orb.

Sableye didn't have eyelids. They couldn't close their eyes and were sensitive to bright lights regardless. Dusknoir didn't have an eyelid himself and was also blinded by the burst of light.

All six sableye fell back screeching from the burst of white light, trying to cover their eyes, as Dusknoir roared in pain. Sean grabbed Chatot and hoisted him up and kicked Litleo into gear as well. "We have to run," he said, and Litleo nodded, running alongside him as Sean carried Chatot.

They left from the right door, since Dusknoir was shrieking something from the left. Both of his companions were a bit blinded from the orb as well, neither had closed their eyes in time, but at least weren't facing him at the time.

Sean ran forward, pass a door that was beginning to open, turned left, forward, right, right, right, left, left, and then ran to a hole in the wall and peered out. "Here," he said, pushing Chatot up. The bird was still in a bit of shock from the ordeal but flapped his wings and hovered outside as Sean helped Litleo out.

"What… is this place?" Chatot gasped, looking out at the dark and frozen landscape. He had brain damage, that was the only explanation to what he was seeing. Even his worst nightmares didn't create scenes like this.

"How well can you fly?" Sean asked, crouching down and pulling both pokémon out of sight. Something reached the hole and paused and all three of them held their breaths. It moved on and they breathed a sigh of relief.

"My wings are undamaged," Chatot answered, simple questions were helping.

"Can you hold onto Litleo?" he asked, the pokémon in question was still taking time to breathe again. "And fly him down to that path?" Sean pointed and their eyes followed to where he was meaning.

A very thin path skirting the edge of a cliff and giving a great view of all the falling rocks that just hung suspended in mid-air.

"This is like the water that froze at the Underground Lake," Litleo whispered as Chatot nodded.

"I-I think so. I've carried the Guildmaster."

"Good, Litleo?" Sean turned to him and gave him a gentle shake to rouse him from just staring blankly. "Hold onto Chatot."

Chatot fluttered over and the two pokémon tangled him into Chatot's claws so he could carry him down. "I'll meet you down there."

"What are you?" Chatot began, but Sean was already moving. Skidding down the sharp cliff without hesitation. "Oh."

He hastened to catch up, the sounds of shouting could still be heard as there was literally no other sound. There wasn't even the sound of dirt moving and rocks sliding, as nothing was moving besides Sean himself. Only the sounds of skin and fur getting torn by the descent.

Chatot wished to grab him and help him down as well, but two pokémon would be a struggle and he needed both talons for Litleo anyway.

They were quiet as they flew down, the sounds of their own breathing being the most they could hear.

Once Sean got to the bottom, he looked up and gestured wildly. "Get to the ground," he hissed, half quiet half shouting.

Chatot did as he was asked. There would be time to retain dignity later, but he had no idea what was going on and this pokémon seemed to have some idea.

"We are going to have to run," Sean said and began doing as he said. Litleo quickly joined him while Chatot had to hop and flutter to keep up. "Don't fly," he said when Chatot began to. "We have to minimise risk we'll be seen. And don't talk."

Both pokémon had many questions.

Why were rocks falling from the sky, but not?

Why did Dusknoir try to kill them?

Why was this place a hellscape?

Why was the person trying to doom their world helping them?

Many questions. But until they were safe, both would hold their tongues.

Both could taste blood still anyway. The sableye hadn't left the worst scratches, whatever else the sableye were striking left them shaking though, but there was still some blood.

Hopefully they wouldn't leave a trail.

They ran until Chatot felt his legs just giving in. "We-we-we have to stop," he gasped, fluttering more than hopping as he just couldn't anymore. "Please."

Sean didn't reply immediately, but then pointed. "That cropping, just get to there."

Chatot groaned but continued at it. Litleo said nothing, he simply focused on getting there.

"This alcove will shield us for a bit," Sean said, glancing around. There was an entrance to a dungeon right here, which would be helpful. Litleo and Chatot staggered to a stop, gasping for breath. Sean had them move in closer, underneath some frozen rocks. Litleo looked unhappy about that, but they weren't going to fall.

"What is going on?" Litleo demanded angrily, then had to pant for breath again.

"Once you have your breath we have to move on," Sean said, gesturing to the dungeon. "It's unsafe to stay so close to the stockade."

"Now just hold on!" Chatot squawked, flapping angrily between hard breaths. "We worked with you to escape… that, urk. But we are not going any further without answers!"

Litleo glanced to Chatot, something resembling respect in his eyes.

Sean sighed. "Alright fine," he said and pointed to the rock fields. "Look at that. Look. At. That. What does that look like?"

Chatot was silent, observing the frozen area. There was no ice though, everything had simply stopped.

"It's dark," Litleo said helpfully.

"It's frozen," Sean said. "Think back to when Dusknoir was telling the town about the future, when he had Scout arrested." Both pokémon flinched at the reminder. "What did he say about Grovyle, Scout, and me?"

"That you were seeking the planets paralysis," Chatot answered before giving Sean a glare. "So it this it then? Grovyle remains free and so you succeed?"

"No!" Sean raised his voice. "This IS the future that WE came back to prevent."

"That doesn't make sense!" Litleo growled back. "You and Grovyle were stealing Time Gears. You know, the things needed to keep time moving. How is this NOT your fault?"

"Because the Time Gears were never meant to remain where they were," Sean answered and looked up at the unmoving sky. "Look. I can't say I know everything, I really don't. But I came to this world from my own and found it like this, lifeless, frozen. Paralysed. The world had already collapsed."

Sean sighed and looked down to face them. "I don't know if there is anything I can say that'll convince you. But look at what Dusknoir just tried to do! Kill you both. Do you really think he was surprised by this mess of a world? If things had changed he would have disappeared already. But they haven't. This is the world Grovyle, Scout, and me have been trying to change. And we needed to place the Time Gears in their proper place."

Sean turned and pointed out to the distance, far where a citadel loomed. "Temporal Tower."

"That's… broken," Litleo whispered. Shards of the once glorious spire were strewn about like the top had exploded before freezing in time.

"Yeah. It has to be fixed in the past, to stop this future. The gears were a part of the tower, I think at least. They were taken to stabilise time a long time ago but weren't supposed to stay taken."

Chatot looked uneasy. "Dusknoir…" he looked out to the fields again and sighed. "I remember the first report of issues with time, not long before the first confirmation a Time Gear had gone missing. We assumed it was simply the time taken for someone to learn the gear was gone, but… perhaps?"

"Time was already breaking down," Sean nodded. "We needed to get the gears to Temporal Tower and quickly."

"IF this is true," Litleo said, "why didn't you just say this earlier?"

"What proof did we have?" Sean demanded and Litleo blinked. "And it isn't exactly easy to trust the sensibilities of others after being in this horrible time."

Chatot and Litleo exchanged a glance before nodding uneasily. "I still do not know how much trust to put in your words," Chatot said and Sean frowned. "But you did save our lives, at detriment to yourself possibly. It would have been easier to escape if there was a distraction after all."

Sean smiled slightly. "I'm not the kind to leave someone to die if I can help it."

"That's all well and good," Litleo said nasally before turning back the way they came. "But we're missing someone."

"Scout," Chatot hissed and turned himself. "How could I have forgotten?" He fluttered slightly before nodding.

"You… cannot seriously be thinking of going back?" Sean asked and they turned back to him.

"You bet your nice ass we are!" Litleo said and grinned. "He's MY teammate, I'm not leaving him to Dusknoir's freaky fingers."

"You will not be uncouth when we find him," Chatot snapped. "But he is also a member of the Wigglytuff Guild and I am the Guildmaster's Number 2. To leave an apprentice to such a fate is unacceptable."

"Scout will be fine," Sean pleaded. "Dusknoir cares too much about him to hurt him. You noticed he wasn't on the execution posts like we were? He'd be somewhere else, and safe."

"What tosh," Chatot said, flapping a wing. "You said that you came to the past with him. YOU would leave him here?"

Sean sighed and rubbed his face. "There are few things I want less," he admitted, "BUT I know Scout will be safe."

"Why?" Litleo demanded. "Considering what Dusknoir has done so far, why would we believe that he'd be safe here? What more is here that you aren't telling us?"

Sean hesitated. He couldn't be left alone here. He saved them because it was genuinely right to do, but he also couldn't survive this place alone. At least not with his sanity intact.

"If you aren't going to talk, then we'll just leave without you," Litleo continued, nodding to Chatot. "Thanks for the save, but we're not leaving him here."

"Just," Sean begun, tensing up, before sighing. "Alright. Alright. I really didn't want to leave him. He WILL be safe, but he won't be happy. And I…" he glanced back to the dungeon. "Without Striker or Scout or anyone else I can't really get to Celebi myself. I don't even have my Treasure Bag…"

He nodded to himself, deciding, and stepped forward. "You'll need me and my smarts to possible survive this anyway.

"Just like you need us," Litleo muttered, but he seemed happier with the help.

"Heh," Sean chuckled and nodded. "Yeah I do actually… it's not a good idea to be alone in this place." He frowned and looked back to the dungeon. "It messes with you. Makes you hear things that aren't there, or... maybe stuff you shouldn't be able to hear in the first place," he admitted, looking highly uncomfortable. "Let's just... go."

"Very well," Chatot squawked. "Let us be off."

They took one step each before sounds of scrabbling caused them all to jump back into the cove. A distant scream froze them all and various energy was summoned to fight if necessary.

* * *

Scout awoke to the sense of pain.

It felt like someone was rubbing the backs of his eyeballs and there wasn't anything more that he wanted at that moment then for the feeling to stop.

Opening his eyes helped in theory. The feeling behind his eyes stopped but was replaced with the sensation of many tiny needles being pressed into the front of his eyes.

There was no winning really, and he moaned.

"Thirsty?" something said, and he whimpered. The feeling of a bowl being pressed to his lips was welcome and Scout opened his mouth. He choked after a few mouthful and began to cough, the feeling rippling through his skull in booms of pain. The water was nice though, his skin felt so hot.

The sound of the bowl being set down caught his attention as did the sound of something clanging shut. He forced his eyes back open and blinked them until it was no longer painful, only uncomfortable, to keep them open.

He saw the gem-incrusted eyes of a sableye and started back with a cry of alarm.

"Hey-hey-hey," the sableye said, raising its hands. "Calm down will you?"

"What? Where? Who? What? And why?" Scout gasped, scrambling back. He didn't go to far before something yanked his leg and he slipped onto his back.

"Uh… say again?" the sableye asked as Scout leaned up.

He tested both legs. The right leg was fine, the left leg was also fine. The claws were all still no, no fur had been removed. The one small issue was the shackle around his angle, connected to a chain, that was then connected to the floor.

"Yeah…" the sableye winced, seeing that he had noticed. "Please don't start shouting at me."

Scout considered that request for half a second. "No."

The sableye sighed and braced.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Scout yelled, standing up. He wanted to run to the bars, but the chain wasn't very long.

"Not as bad as I was expecting," the sableye admitted and Scout growled.

"I'll give you bad if you don't start talking."

"The long and the short of it is that Master Dusknoir wanted you protected," the sableye explained, talking quickly, "but he also thinks you're probably still confused and might do something… drastic. So, you're just in there for the time being."

Scout glared and pointed his undamaged paw and extended the claws before going further and wrapping them into darkness for Night Slash. "I will not just sit here."

The sableye frowned and raised his own hands. "I'm sorry, but I do have permission to knock you out if you try anything."

Scout seethed but let the move go and sat back down, glaring holes into the sableye. It continued to look very uncomfortable with the attention. Scout noticed a pair of Treasure Bag's behind it and realised they had also dumped their bags here, which seemed odd.

"Uh… not that I really get it, but don't meowth have to blink?"

Scout's eyes were burning, but it was the principle of the matter to continue staring without pause.

"Seriously. Please."

He continued staring at it sighed and turned away, Scout blinked immediately multiple times.

"You know you've got it better than anyone I've ever heard of," the sableye muttered, turning back to Scout. "Master Dusknoir actually likes you. You're gonna get fed as much as you want and nothing out there can possibly hurt you when Master Dusknoir is protecting you."

"If you're trying to sell me on this," Scout said before sighing. "I… I don't know."

The sableye rested his head on his hands and asked. "What don't you know?"

"Everything!" Scout replied angrily. "Just a few days ago I knew everything, and now I don't know anything."

"Well, uh… you're a meowth?"

Scout gave it a flat look. "I'm not an idiot thank you." Ha. "I meant what's going on. I thought… I thought I knew what was going on, and now this? All this? It doesn't make sense. Why does Dusknoir care that much about me?"

"I don't know," the sableye answered. "You'd have to ask him yourself."

"Well then where is he?" Scout demanded and the sableye winced and looked away. Scout frowned and glanced around. "We're in the future…" it dawned on him. "He's going to kill them."

"If it, uh… if it makes you feel better, you'll be fine!"

"It doesn't," Scout growled. "You disgusting freaks."

"Hey! That's-" Sableye's words were lost when something boomed close by and both of them jumped. "What was that?" it screeched and ran to the door.

Scout tried to run forward and look but was tripped by the shackle again. He hissed angrily as shouts and the sounds of charging feet reached them.

Three blurs zipped by the sliver of door opened and the sableye jumped. "The prisoners!" it hissed quietly and glanced back to Scout then back to the door. "I… uh…" It looked back and forth, but the sounds of its fellows seemed to be going farther away rather than closer. "Dammit," it cursed and ran out the door, the other way, to alert the others which way the prisoners had gone.

Scout immediately generated a Night Slash and began hacking at the chain.

His normal claws were protected by the dark energy, but he wasn't making much of a dent in the links of chain. Put it between. He stopped, took a breath, and forced two claws between one of the links and then used Night Slash.

The expansion of the solid energy strained his claws, and soon it felt like trying to push a boulder. Scout didn't pause even as his claws began to break under the strain.

He gasped out as the chain broke and shook his paw. A claw had cracked slightly but didn't break. He ran to the door and immediately reached through to put a claw through the lock. He winced as the memory of the last time he'd done this flashed through his mind, but pressed on.

Physically pressing the door caused him to nearly fall over when it swung open. He caught himself and couldn't help but pause in surprise.

The door hadn't been locked. Was the sableye that irresponsible?

It had left him alone, so Scout decided it really was that foolish.

He grabbed the bags, noticing how light they were, and peaked out the door before running off in the direction he had seen the others go.

The sounds of movement echoed continuously as they were no other sound to be heard. He glanced out an open hole in the wall but saw nothing of interest, just a sheer cliff, and moved on.

This place was a field of endless grey. No colour, no landmarks, just passageways that were often cracked yet allowing nothing from the outside in. As there was no wind to speak of in the first place.

He found what seemed like a door and tried to open it, but it didn't budge. The sounds of sableye still followed him, and Scout moved on.

He tried another two doors before finding a window. Deciding he had to get out of the compound, he lifted himself out and looked around.

Mostly cliff, but to the distant right there was a field of floating stones that sparked a vague memory in him. _"Grovyle, or uh Striker… that's the way right?"_

He hoped so at least.

Getting down would not be easy, but it would be quick.

Scout edged himself towards the cliff and looked down. He hissed out in disdain; it wasn't a sheer drop, but it was close to one. He knew once he began to go, he would not be able to stop.

But there weren't any other options.

'"Okay, okay, okay," he repeated and began to ease himself down. The stoned did not move, which was nice, but also not nice as the sharper edges immediately scraped his feet. Lifeblood dripped on the thirsted stones.

Scout hissed in pain, but he couldn't stop. He'd been in a lot of pain the last few days, his left paw was still aching from the broken claw and he feared that he might have gotten an infection. The trip through time had also left his limbs shaky, or was that the trauma from the night before?

Scout slipped and he fell several meters before he slowed himself enough to stop. Gasping now, he continued going down as carefully as he could. To break something here, especially a leg, would be ruinous.

Each moment felt like torture. Both due to all the rocks digging into him and the emotional terror. He wasn't sure which was worse.

He slipped again and decided he hated rocks so very much.

With his tail, Scout felt his way for holds and sharp rocks to avoid. He strategically allowed himself to fall at times, cutting himself some more in the process.

All the while, he was having a bad day. Quite a bad day. It was a beautiful day outside, birds were bleeding, flowers were dead.

The sounds of sableye began to fade into nothing. Absolutely nothing.

The gasp of his own breath seemed to echo out for miles. Scout could hear the beat of his heart, thumping almost painfully loud in his ears. Thump-thump-thump.

His mind briefly turned to auditory deprivation rooms and wondered if he'd go mad from the sound of his own heartbeat. Thump-thum-thump.

Scout reached the bottom and decided he could go mad later. For now, he had to run. Tump-thump-thump.

The flat cliffs he had found himself on were nice to run across but left him anxious. He was in plain sight up here, and it was a bit too far of a drop down to the path to risk. "Thump-tHup-Thump.

There were no holds to slow his fall, and he'd almost certainly break something at that distance. Thump-thump-thump.

He ran and ran until his lungs burned, the pounding of his own heart bounced like a bongo drum in his ears. Sean wasn't sure how long he had ran for, was he Sean? No, he was Scout. Scout the meowth, the partner to Dusknoir. Thump-thump.

No. Thump.

Partner to Sean, he looked up to the human, so strong despite having no powers. He wanted to be as brave as Sean, as swift as Striker, as strong as Guardian, and as bright as Celebi. Thum.

He was Sean. Thu.

Sean was an interloper. Th

This is my body. T

I am you and you are me.

Let . me

Give me.

R̴el͘ea̕se.

Scout slipped off the cliff he was desperately scrabbling against. He didn't mean to go off, he didn't want to fall off. His claws couldn't hold, one was missing, another was damaged, his arms were burning, and his legs couldn't hold him.

Scout screamed as he lost his hold and fell. Thump-thump-thu-

* * *

 **I would like to thank all my readers again! I love you all so much. And this is my thanks. I probably won't do something like this again, three chapters like this takes a bit out of me, but it was more than worth it. Whatever I do for the next milestone… I dunno. But we'll find out once we get there!**

 **So the future is a spooky place eh? Scout probably shouldn't have gone out alone, being alone in this place does... things to you, like Sean said! Also sorry for what was a literal cliff-hanger. Or, well, technically he fell, so he wasn't hanging at the time :P**

 **I also have both a story recommendation and a... thanks of sort? Sparks of the Future by NaturallyDark. It's, unlike the other stories I've recommended, an adaption of Sky. And the author has made some very interesting choices and is creating a truly curious storyline.**

 **I also want to give thanks because reading that story (which I was reading before they reviewed mine, just in case anyone is thinking this is that kind of thanks) gave me inspiration for how I wanted to write the chapters to come. I was having trouble working it out, but some of their recent chapters gave me some inspiration so I'm grateful for that!**


	24. We're Going Round the Twist

**I'm sure you are ALL just dying to know what happened at that huge climactic cliff-hanger? You know. The one where Rai misses the portal.**

 **The future can wait, for now we're heading back to Treasure Town! Quite a lot of scene breaks in this chapter, at least more than usual.**

 **So what do people think I should do for the next milestone celebration! Which won't be 15,000 views, since I actually passed that to my utter shock, but probably 20,000 views. Maybe. We'll see, I just want to hear what you people want to see.**

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Wigglytuff whispered, staring ahead in devastated shock.

The town was still in anarchy, just quiet anarchy now. Corphish had split off from the guild to begin assisting putting out the fires trying to consume the buildings, he worked alongside Marill and the two also shielded Azurill from the heat.

Slowly, Wigglytuff found himself walking forward. He was stunned, but not heartless, and his most emphatic apprentice was busy sobbing into the dirt.

Wigglytuff gently lifted Rai into his arms and gave him a gentle hug. The shinx barely reacted to the movement, he hung limply in Wigglytuff's arms, but slowly began to regain control over himself.

Team Magnezone hovered about in a panic. The fire was scaring several of the weaker members, but the robotic pokémon were disciplined and slowly, but surely, order was regained. The magnemite and magneton herded the pokémon out of the smokier areas of Treasure Town and also found and brought Water-type's forward to help control the blaze.

Magnezone itself directed the operations from above, screeching out ear-piercing, but effective, orders to the populace and the pokémon under their own command.

Wigglytuff found himself drifting towards where Loudred and Sunflora held Grovyle the Thief down. Once the guilds friend, or perhaps never at all.

Wigglytuff wasn't so sure. Not after what just happened.

Loudred and Sunflora straightened up when they spotted their Guildmaster approach through the thin smoke and pulled Grovyle up as they did so.

"Got the thief," Loudred growled, squeezing Grovyle's arm. The Grass-type didn't react. His head remained bowed, staring sightlessly at the ground.

"Guildmaster?" Sunflora asked. "What do we do?"

"Chatot was best at this," Wigglytuff said softly, his words causing Grovyle to twitch. "But I'll try. We've got to figure out how to get them back from the future, we've got to return the Time Gears. But first we've got to just make sure everyone is okay."

They nodded, not releasing Grovyle.

"They are gone," Grovyle said, immediately catching everyone's attention.

"Not a word out of YOU!" Loudred spat, Sunflora simply glanced between Grovyle and Wigglytuff with a worried expression.

Wigglytuff was not quite as convinced. "We will get them back," he said softly, Grovyle slowly began raising his head. "It would help if you could explain how you came to this time in the first place."

Grovyle's expression began flipping between a sneer and a baffled stare of confusion, as if he couldn't quite figure out what to feel. "There's no time," he growled, turning his head from Wigglytuff's gentle expression and the shaking shinx in his arms. "They'll be killed before you could possibly find the Celebi of this time.

Wigglytuff flinched, but it was nothing to Rai's reaction.

"Don't you DARE SAY THAT!" he roared, leaping out of Wigglytuff's arms and tackling Grovyle out of his captors hold. Rai pinned Grovyle face-to-face, sparking with electricity.

Despite being released, despite having the ability to throw the furious shinx off him and lose his enemies in the dying chaos of Treasure Town, Grovyle just laid there. "There is no reason for me not to say the truth," he replied, voice even but lifeless. "You have lost Scout and that litleo, I've lost Sean, even Wigglytuff has lost Chatot. You'll never see them again, Dusknoir will execute them before you could possibly reach them."

He didn't stop, even as Rai's tears began to hit his cheeks and fall into his mouth. The salt only made his words the more bitter.

"Shut up," Rai demanded.

"Fine," Grovyle replied and closed his eyes.

Somehow, this response only angered Rai more. "Are you just going to GIVE UP?" he yelled and Grovyle cracked his eyes open.

"Yes."

Rai's claws came out, something he never did, and he pressed his sharper paws into Grovyle's chest, trying to illicit some response. There was none.

Before Rai could begin doing something irrational, rash, and very unlike him, Magnezone buzzed by with several magnemite.

"ZZZT! The town is under control. ZZZT!" Magnezone buzzed as the magnemite flew in to separate Rai and Grovyle. "ZZZT! Shinx and Grovyle will be arrested and returned to Team Magnezone's base to await a decision on what to do. ZZZT!"

"Oh my what?" Sunflora gasped before stomping furiously to Magnezone. "You will NOT be arresting Shinx! He's done nothing wrong!"

"YEAH!" Loudred roared.

"Officer Magnezone," Wigglytuff begun pleasantly, eyes meeting Magnezone's one. "Shinx has had a terrible few days. This can be overlooked this one time, please."

Magnezone hesitated. Everything Wigglytuff said was pleasant yet they found themselves profoundly terrified.

Despite that.

"ZZZT! I am afraid I cannot allow that. ZZZT!" Magnezone shook in place rapidly in an attempt of a head shake, or perhaps because Wigglytuff began to frown. "ZZZT! He broke the law, he escaped prior custody, he will need to spend at least one day in custody until bailment. Please understand. ZZZT!"

Rai turned back from where he was being floated in place with a tired look. "It's fine," he said softly and Wigglytuff's frown increased a wrinkle. "I don't want to be any trouble. I just want to sleep. I can do that in a cell."

Wigglytuff appeared ready to argue, but he met Rai's eyes for a moment before nodding. "Alright," he said with a sigh, "we'll get you out tomorrow. This will be okay Shinx, we will make it okay together."

Rai didn't respond and the magnemite carried him and Striker away. They would not be placed in the same wings of the jail, that'd be needlessly unfair to Shinx. Even they agreed on that.

Perhaps as a show of compassion, or even as a form of punishment, Rai found himself placed in Scout's cell. It was a comfort, because he could smell him. But also a torment because he couldn't escape his thoughts, escape the knowledge that Scout had been left terrified and alone in this room while Rai did nothing but chase a ghost and yell at magnemite.

He couldn't sleep, so he took up Scout's favourite thing to do and begun to pace, trying to work the nervous energy out of his muscles.

It helped in one way, he began to exhaust himself physically. He could not stop thinking, however, and in frustration he unsheathed his claws and copied Scout's coping method and began to scratch at the stones surrounding them.

He scratched and scratched until he found himself losing track of time, his mind began to finally relax, and he followed the many patterns Scout had created, following them along and picturing images and stories to them all.

He followed them to the bars, to the straw, to the corners. And Rai began to grow tired.

He found himself plodding along and yawned. The day was still young, but he was tired of it long ago. He pulled himself to the bed but couldn't get comfortable. One way, another, even with the comforting smell of Scout that reminded him of nights in the guild, his mind stubbornly refused to sleep.

All he could think about was Scout's expression when Chatot stood up to Dusknoir for him, or before that when he was being dragged out, or even after that. The desperate, near-hope, that almost saved him. But the Great Dusknoir was too strong.

Rai still had no answers for the enigma that was Dusknoir. Despite yelling at him to cover for Sean's traitorous break-out, Dusknoir had given no answers. He had simply floated there, acted like he was ignoring them both.

Both.

Even Mane was gone now.

Rai snorted into the straw. He remembered Mane coming to him and Sean, Scout he reminded himself, to try and scare Scout off for some inane reason. In a twisted way, they really did leave him. Just as Mane claimed everyone would.

He had apologised for that, and Rai would much prefer having him with him now than lost to times yet-to-be, but it was funny in that bitter way.

Rai turned again and began batting at the wall, brushing the straw away as he did so. There was no escape from his thoughts, but at least he could stew in his misery without anyone trying to buoy his spirits. That'd be frustrating at this point.

As he went he found that Scout had clawed even behind these, but the straw had hidden it. He continued batting at it in a mixture of sadness and apathy, before a shape began to form.

Rai frowned and began brushing the straw away faster.

He uncovered what appeared to be a scribble of sorts. It would have been unremarkable, except all of Scout's other scratches had been chaotic. This one seemed deliberate, and it had been covered up. Coincidence? Rai wasn't so sure on that one.

He rolled onto his belly and stood up to get closer and take a clearer look at it. It wasn't dark in the cell, but the light didn't shine on this wall.

It was a triangle with a part seemingly bitten out of it and placed on the top, in the bitten-out portion there were spikes.

It almost looked like…

Rai's eyes went wide as his heart did a flip.

Sharpedo Bluff. Scout had scratched a, very poor but still recognisable, drawing of Rai's home. "Why would he…?" he whispered before glancing behind him. He was completely alone here. Rai covered the scratch up and laid back down on the bed.

His mind was sill cluttered, but he now had something that wasn't terrible to fixate on. Sharpedo Bluff. Rai had to go to Sharpedo Bluff.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Electrike whined.

"Statement: No."

"Why?"

"You asked that," Beheeyem growled, headache pounding, "I think… thirty-two seconds ago. The answer yet remains that we are over an hour away from even hoping to land in Treasure Town."

Electrike huffed, rather dissatisfied with that answer. "Well why can't we go quicker?" he grumbled, giving a reproachful look to the two Psychic-types. "If YOU two weren't so slow."

"Inquisitive: If we weren't so slow… what would we be?"

"Faster!"

"Statement: That is obvious."

"Well why did you have to ask then?"

Beldum's eye swivelled away from Electrike and he grinned in victory.

"Play nice children," Beheeyem sighed, trying to rub the headache away.

"Statement: Volt is the oldest of the three of us." Beldum's eye continued rotating as Beheeyem spluttered furiously at them. "Addendum: You are the youngest of the three of us."

"And you both nominated me as your leader," Beheeyem pointed out. "AND the two of you are both far too immature to even hope to function on your own without a guardian. Ergo, you are children."

Beldum was silent for a moment, weighing Beheeyem's words. Beheeyem took that as a respite, he knew it wouldn't last long.

"Inquisitive: If we are children, are you our parent?"

"Daddy?" Electrike added and Beheeyem was sure he was on the cusp of an aneurysm.

"Shut up, Cobalt," he demanded, ignoring Electrike.

"Inquisitive: Are you using my name as a form of discipline?" Beldum asked, curiously. "Example: A parent declaring their child's name in a fit of frustration to stun the child into listening to them. Inquisitive: Is this your view? Do you see me as your child?"

"Daddy?"

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" Beheeyem shouted, finding the erratic display of waving his arms to be stress relieving. "I'm sorry our search in Solemn Cave was pointless but that is NO excuse to be treating me like this!"

There was silence for a moment, before Electrike decided to add his two cents. "Sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood."

Beheeyem managed the tiniest smile towards Electrike, Beldum decided to continue being a little shit though.

"Statement: My inquiry was frank and honest. Inquisitive: Do you see me as your child?"

Beheeyem turned a truly flat glare onto Beldum, who was unaffected as always. "Enough talking you fistless sack of sassy sauce!"

Electrike snorted as Beldum's eye bore into Beheeyem with immense judgement. "Defiant Statement: There is no such sauce product."

Beheeyem felt a little more of his sanity be surrendered to the void and wondered if he could deafen himself to acquire some sliver of peace.

All the while they continued making their way to Treasure Town. Partially destroyed, still a little on fire, chaos reining in the ashes of what remained.

Standard fair of Treasure Town, really.

* * *

Rai followed his nose.

He wasn't sure why, but by pressing his nose down closer to the ground he looked extra busy and no one intervened to try and console or judge him.

Treasure Town was recovering from the previous day. Marowak's Dojo had been badly damaged, part of the roof had caved in and a wall was busted. Marowak was heartbroken, but for once the community was actually helping him repair it.

Electivire's little tent had fallen into the river, but he'd fished it out. A few fish pokémon had nibbled on it, most rude.

The bank had avoided damage, something everyone was relieved. Duskull was just as protective over the building as he was over the money, no one wanted to see what he'd do if the building was damaged or destroyed.

Didn't need another Dark Pulse from the first stage Duskull rather than the final stage Dusknoir. Treasure Town didn't deserve the carnage that would follow.

More signposts were being set up to remind everyone that battling in town was an extreme offense. No one was actually being arrested over it, largely because it'd involve imprisoning most of the town including several of Team Magnezone.

Everyone was just expected to help repair the damage.

Rai found it heartening to see the community come together in that way. In the literal ashes of Dusknoir's actions, the loss of multiple pokémon to the future, and the towns own manic upheaval, the pokémon were working together better than before.

Something-something getting stronger if you don't die, Rai mused.

He didn't have much inclination to dwell on the town. He wasn't being approached to do his part, he hadn't done any of the damage after all. Even so, he would have been happy to lend a paw if just to distract himself from the low, aching, pain in his chest.

Rai wondered if Wigglytuff was feeling something similar. He and Chatot were very close, very close. There were rumours. Although there were rumours about everything ranging from Mane having a crush on him, to Sunflora and Chimecho being together, all the way to the entire guild acting as Dusknoir's consorts during his time here.

Rai paid them no mind and continued on. He did manage a smile to Kangaskhan, her building hadn't suffered any damage, so she was out and about, carrying heavy timber and assisting to repair places.

All the while he felt the eyes. He felt the whispers as he passed by. He felt the mixture of pity and worry the town beamed at him.

In the tightness of Electivire's smile, Rai knew he was so sorry that he'd been led astray by the wicked Meowth.

In the knowing look Purple Kecleon gave him, he knew that he was confident that he had been right about the cloying influence of Mane.

In the eyes of Treasure Town, Rai knew they were pitying him for being used to further the goals of wicked pokémon. He hated it.

Rai stepped out of Treasure Town and felt the sea breeze blow into his fur. He smiled more genuinely, letting the wind blow the negativity away, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. This was home, this was the place he had lived for the last five years. Ever since Ara had convinced several residents to dig out the cliff for the two orphans to live in.

The guild was lovely, the guild was home too. But only with Sean. _"Scout."_ Rai reminded himself, shaking his head. That was still too weird to think of and he wasn't entirely convinced without asking the meowth himself.

A dull throb echoed in Rai's chest as he thought of him again and his smile slipped off his face, the wind stole it away with the comfort of home.

He set his jaw and quickened his step. There was no time to be standing around thinking about things, now was the time for action.

As Rai approached the jutting stone that appeared like a sharpedo's fin, he noticed he was not alone.

"Dugtrio?" Rai called in surprise, the Ground-type turned in equal surprise.

"Young Shinx?" Dugtrio replied, three mouths speaking in perfect chorus. It was always a little trippy to talk to Dugtrio, with three heads, three sets of eyes, and three mouths. He was never sure which one to focus on, although the middle head seemed appropriate enough. "What is it that draws you to us? Is it the sea?"

Rai smiled slightly, even after the events of yesterday, Dugtrio was still his weird old self. "No," he answered, shaking his head. "I'm actually going into my house to look around." He smiled wider, growing excited.

Wigglytuff had bailed him out this morning as promised, but Rai didn't stick around to go back to the guild. He headed straight here and hadn't thought to tell Wigglytuff exactly what he was going to do, although the Fairy-type seemed to have an inkling that Rai had regained his pep.

"To look around?" Dugtrio repeated. "What is it that Young Shinx wishes to search for?"

"Well," Rai said as he trotted to the covered entrance. He removed the living blanket of grass to open the pathway into his house. "I found something in Sean's cell last night. It's led me to here." He paused at the entranceway with a paw raised, hesitating.

Now that he had said it, Rai felt a wave of doubt crash over him. Not unlike the waves hitting the cliff far below. Dugtrio stared at him in concern, the shinx had just stopped moving completely.

"Young Shinx?" he asked gently. Rai blinked and swallowed, lowering his paw back down.

"I…" he said, unable to continue. What if he was reading into it too much? What if the image was purely a coincidence? What if it wasn't, but there was still nothing here? Even if there was, how did he know it would mean anything?

Dugtrio seemed to pick up on his inner turmoil and he burrowed up closer to Rai. "Whatever you think may be down there, you have to find out for sure," he said wisely, Rai swallowing again and turning to look at him. "If you don't go, you'll never know. If you never know, you will always wonder."

Rai swallowed once more before managing a smile. "That's wise. Have experience there?"

Dugtrio bobbed in place, suddenly flustered. "We will move at our own pace," he defended, Rai blinking at the sudden change in personality. Dugtrio stopped bobbing in place and glanced out at the cliff, or most likely beyond it. To the distant sea, the blue waves rising and falling, crashing and bubbling, endless motion.

Rai sensed that he'd lost Dugtrio's attention to the sea and turned back to the tunnel to his own home. It had never felt so foreboding to step into it. "I'm going to do it," he said, mostly to himself as Dugtrio was no longer aware of his existence.

A glance to Dugtrio confirmed that the Ground-type was enraptured by the sea again and Rai chuckled slightly before stepping forward.

Everything may have felt like it had changed, but Dugtrio was still the same as he always was. Rai never suspected that'd be comforting, but this was not the first time he had caught Dugtrio above his home, staring out into the ocean.

Sharpedo Bluff was quiet. The sounds of the sea was still there, but the mouth of the cove always somehow drowned most of it out. It was there to lull him to sleep, otherwise quiet.

Rai glanced around. Scraps of straw of beds long since lost to the winds. He could still see the scratch marks Ara had made on the floor in a stubborn fit, decreeing one side to be hers and the other side to be his.

She had the bigger side of course.

In the corner was where he had slept the first two weeks, Ara huddled up with him and almost pressing him further into the wall. She always protected him, even then when they were both terrified of some monster coming into their new home to finish them off, she protected his sleeping body with her own.

In the mouth of the cove was the one broken 'tooth' of the sharpedo, broken when Ara finally perfected Iron Tail and smashed it to pieces.

It was their home. And then his, just his, when she left.

Rai shook his head, it would do no good to be buried in old memories. He walked forward to the water hole and took a drink before looking around.

There were really not many places that anything could really be hiding something. No marks on the floor to imply something buried, or on the walls. Rai looked up at the roof just in case his partner decided to be even more paranoid than he usually was.

In the end, the message wasn't well hidden. But Rai decided that was probably for the best, if it was too well hidden he may have given up to his own fears and decided that he really was overthinking things.

Pulling the piece of thick parchment out wasn't fun with paws and teeth, he ended up managing to hook it with a claw.

His heart pounded as he unfolded and smoothed out the message Scout had left him. Then, he frowned.

"What… is this?" he muttered, peering closer and farther. The characters were not footprint runes. No, instead they held a vague similarity to unown script, but Rai had no idea how Scout could possibly know that.

" _There's a lot I don't actually know about him,"_ he thought to himself and frowned. He couldn't read unown script, not many could.

He refolded the letter and picked it up in his mouth. It hopefully wouldn't smudge before he could get it to the guild.

He may not be able to read it. But he had an inkling of someone who could.

* * *

"Rai, I hope I never have to give you this." Wigglytuff read, frowning hard. Rai had given him the note and quickly explained what he had found, Wigglytuff brought him into his bedroom to read it in privacy.

Rai had never been in Wigglytuff's bedroom, part of him wasn't sure if Wigglytuff even had one but looking around he was impressed at how bare it was. Just a bed and a window with an actual curtain. Not the opulence he had thought before, yet strangely he wasn't overly surprised now that he knew the Guildmaster a little better.

"But if uu are r-reading this," Wigglytuff read on with some difficultly, stumbling over the occasional word, "know that I'm sorry for… just ever-ev-everything. Trust Grovyle and find the Relic Flagment. You have to find it."

Wigglytuff had paused on the mention of Grovyle and Rai frowned too. They exchanged a glance and Wigglytuff read on, squinting as he deciphered the particularly sloppy unown script as best he could. "If you are reading this, I'm going to ass-ume everything has gone to hell in a hensbasket and something I was comfletely unfrefoared… un…unprepared for has happened."

Rai listened on, terrified and eager. He didn't know what Sean, Scout dammit, was going to reveal, but he knew this had to be important. The fact Scout felt the need to hide whatever he was hiding from him hurt, and Rai had an idea now on what he was hiding, but he held onto the hope that he had a reason to do it.

Mane had almost yelled at him until he agreed to looking at it from that angle.

"If Grovyle is free, trust him. I know he's probaby viewed as the caase, cause, of this, but he… isn't." Wigglytuff paused, as Rai frowned, neither said anything. "He's trying to SAVE the world and I came back from a frozen future to help him. Only, I lost my memory. It's… comqlicated, I remember stuff but at the sane time I don't feel like it's an actual nenory. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this in person. I just…"

Rai leaned in. Hearing the truth from Scout was painful, but he had accepted it as the truth anyway. At least, most of the truth.

Wigglytuff looked uncomfortable, an exceedingly rare expression on him. He knew this was really just meant for Rai, but Rai couldn't read it. So it was up to him. "I don't know why I'm like this. Instincts left over from the future maybe? I do trust you, but Dusknoir. Dusknoir. He's the euemy, enemy, he's an agent sent back to stop Grovyle and I as he doesn't want the frozen future chang'd. It's probably because of him that whatever has happened to me, happened."

Rai gave the letter a sardonic look, Scout was eloquent as always.

And yet, it was Dusknoir's actions.

"So you, or anyone who might be reading this if this is not Rai, need to get the Relic Fragment. Here's an ideu of what it looks like." Wigglytuff turned the parchment around and Rai nearly laughed at the terrible, but still vaguely accurate, drawing.

Smiling slightly, Wigglytuff continued. "That is a key of sorts to the Hidden Land and it HAS to be found. Find Team Skull, talk to the townsfulk, you have to find out who has it. You also need the Time Gears."

Both of them stared at the letter in silence then. With a strong voice still, Wigglytuff continued. "Yes, really. Taking them will only stop time in their places for a short tine, once they are placed in Temporal Tomer, tower, time will be completely fixed. Placing them back where they were token won't help, time was already falling apart. You have to get by Dialgaga though, I can't even imagine that though."

Wigglytuff turned the page, they were nearly done. "Rai, even if I newer have to show you this, please know that I was going to tell you every-thang eventually. Dusknoir was simply too dinegierous, but maybe I made it worse by hiding all this. Heh, yeah probably."

They both smiled at that. "I've feen trying so hard to keep things 'one way' tat I've comfletely screwed it all up I bet. Just… please beleeve me when I say this. All of this. If everyone is taken, and someone else has found this, take the Time Gears back and try them out! They won't work, time is already collopsing. They hafe to go to Temporal Tower. Please."

Wigglytuff finished and took a deep breath.

Rai sat in silence, trying to digest that entire spiel.

"What do we do?" he asked quietly. Scout had mentioned Grovyle several times as someone to trust, but he was the Time Gear Thief.

Yet if Scout's words were true, he was doing so to save the world rather than doom it. Dusknoir had said the opposite, but Dusknoir had attacked the town and taken Scout, Mane, and even Chatot too.

But Scout was a member of a team stealing the Time Gears, he had lied. But had he? And for how long? Did he ever really have amnesia?

Rai simply didn't know. And Scout wasn't here to ask these questions to.

Someone else, however…

"I think we need to speak to Grovyle," Wigglytuff said softly. "I asked Magnezone after seeing you out to see him myself, but they refused me. But if this letter is true, if… if this is actually true."

Rai swallowed. He didn't want to believe Dusknoir was the bad guy, but they were out of options regardless. They had to speak to Grovyle, even if just to ask how he had come to the past.

"I don't know if the two of us should go," Wigglytuff said unsurely, lowering the letter so he didn't start to crumple it. "Or, at least, both questioning him. You travelled with him for a time, and you both have a connection to Meowth. If either of us can convince him to speak, I believe it's you."

"Me?" Rai asked, taking a half step back. "But…"

Wigglytuff smiled warmly and placed the letter in a small carry bag and placed it around Rai's neck. "I still have to manage the town and work out what to do with the Time Gears and direct the guild now that Chatot's gone. Plus, I think it could be a good idea to ask Grovyle to read that out."

Rai glanced down at the object around his neck with a frown.

"Because," Wigglytuff explained, "if he reads it out accurately, as I have, you'll know he's not trying to deceive you." Wigglytuff smiled and glanced to the side, out the window. "He was a friendly friend, and maybe he still is. There aren't many ways we can be sure, but I trust Meowth and I think you do too. If Grovyle reads that out honestly, maybe we'll be able to trust him as well."

Rai felt the pouch of the bag press against the healed wound Grovyle had inflicted on him. He wasn't sure, even if he could trust Grovyle, if he could ever like him again. But Rai nodded. "I'll find out the truth," he said and Wigglytuff beamed.

"I'll come with you to make mean ol' Magnezone let you talk to him," Wigglytuff chirped and Rai nodded, the two leaving for Team Magnezone's base with no hesitation.

Rai had a Grass-type to grill.

* * *

Grovyle was in a bad state, Rai decided.

The leaves on the arms of the powerful Grass-type were wilting. The one on his head was torn and the two that acted as a tail were curled, likely from Team Flame's fire attacks.

He had scatterings of nicks and scratches all over his body, but it wasn't his physical state that was really bad.

Grovyle simply stared back at him, yellow eyes dull and lifeless. Wigglytuff had convinced Magnezone to let him speak to Grovyle, with a magnemite and magneton in the room to watch him, but Grovyle wasn't responding.

"Grovyle?" Rai tried again, frustration building. Grovyle just continued to stare forwards, Rai wasn't even sure if Grovyle was looking at him. If it wasn't the fact that Grovyle's chest moved and he blinked on occasion, Rai would have grown quite concerned.

Rai took a deep breath and thought back to the night Riolu had broken them out, the night everything went to shit. Dusknoir and Riolu had called him a name.

"Striker," Rai tried, and this time the Grass-type reacted. His lip curled a little and his eyes flicked to him, but he still didn't say anything. "I know you can hear me," Rai said, scowling, "dammit. Just respond!"

Grovyle blinked slowly before a deep sigh rumbled out. He sat up slightly and rubbed his face. "What do you want?" he hissed, voice rough and weak.

Rai breathed out a hard breath. It was one thing, he realised, to think about all this, another to try and catch his attention. But it was an entirely new ballgame to be actually talking with Grovyle.

Not after his betrayal.

Not after everything that he'd done. Rai was keenly aware of the scar under his own fur as he took a few steps forward.

He set the letter from Scout down but didn't pass it over. It was the only object he was allowed to bring in, after Wigglytuff gently convinced Magnezone to allow it.

"I want to ask you a few questions," Rai answered, Grovyle stared back impassively. "And for you to read this letter out loud."

"The only way to move through time," Grovyle replied, voice low and almost bored sounding. "Is to find Celebi, the one before my Celebi." Rai blinked, he wasn't actually here to ask that. "But I don't think you'll be able to enter the future, even if you could there isn't enough time. But you'll try anyway, despite the imminent destruction of the world."

Rai blinked again. To hear Grovyle say that so casually was almost frightening.

"Actually," he said, "I wanted to ask you about that." He nodded to the letter and began to push it forward. "I want you to read that, out loud, exactly what it says."

Grovyle glanced down at the letter but didn't reach forward. Rai frowned and pushed it closer and closer until it was touching the bars.

"Read it," he said again, this time with an edge to it. Grovyle stared him down until Rai looked away, the emptiness in Grovyle's eyes was frightening. Where was the fight?

"What point is there?" Grovyle asked, turning away from him bitterly. "I don't care what tests you have of me. I've told you the truth, you've lost. I've lost. The world has lost. The only one to win is Dusknoir, and there is nothing that we can do."

"Don't you dare," Rai growled. "Don't you say things like that! Claiming Dusknoir would hurt anyone!"

"Has he never hurt anything?" Grovyle asked snidely. "Any feral? Any friend? You saw the state Scout was in."

Rai flinched and Grovyle had only a fleeting moment of satisfaction before it was buried in misery again.

"You don't know that!" Rai shouted and Grovyle shook his head.

"Sean… Scout," he said, voice flooded with misery. "I've lost them both. Sean, that litleo, and Chatot are already dead. Only Scout would have survived, but he'll be trapped in Dusknoir's clutches forever. I've lost everyone I ever cared for and I couldn't even die with them. I have to remain here in this failing time, waiting until the entire world falls apart, able to do nothing."

Grovyle's voice rose to a shout as he hurled himself at the bars, startling everyone back as he bellowed. "BUT LAY IN A PRISON CELL BEING STARED AT AND ASKED POINTLESS QUESTIONS."

"Stop saying they're dead and I'm NOT here to ask POINTLESS QUESTIONS," Rai yelled back and Grovyle snarled.

"Then what are you here for?"

"Read the damn letter!"

"What is it?"

"READ IT!"

"TELL ME WHAT IT IS?"

"IT'S FROM SEAN!"

Grovyle blinked and Rai took a needy breath. They seemed to have passed the emotional yelling stage. "It's from Sean, err, Scout. It says something, it says something I need you to say EXACTLY as it's written."

Grovyle's eyes flicked back and forth, from Rai's expression to the letter. Eventually, finally, he leaned down, reached out, and picked it up.

"Rai, I hope I never have to give you this." Grovyle read, confused. "But if you are reading this, know that I'm sorry for just… everything. Trust Grovyle and find the Relic Fragment. You have to find it."

Grovyle read on, eyes wide and Rai sitting in silence. He couldn't be entirely sure Grovyle was reading it precisely as Wigglytuff had, he didn't stumble on as many words after all, but soon Grovyle was done.

He had read it out, with no detail missed.

Rai's mouth twisted as he tried to figure out how he felt about this. He trusted Scout, and so did Wigglytuff. It was possible, surely, that Grovyle had manipulated him into writing this.

But there were no other answers being provided for the questions they were asking. Grovyle slid the letter back through the bars and Rai quietly collected it.

"What now?" Grovyle asked and Rai looked up to his eyes. They were still dull, but there was something there.

"We test the Time Gears, I think," Rai said, looking to the quiet guards. "And if they really won't work… we'll have to hear your side of things with an open mind."

Grovyle nodded, jaw setting. Everything banked on the Time Gears not restarting the areas they had been taken from. Grovyle was mostly confident they wouldn't, but if they did…

Rai left and Grovyle was left alone in the reinforced cage. Once again he had no agency, no ability, he was stuck at the whims of others with absolutely nothing to his name anymore.

His eyes went out the window and Striker stared up at the shifting clouds and blue sky. He'd lost Sean and Scout, but in the end that was what was going to happen. Win or lose they disappeared.

Grovyle squeezed a fist and bent his head. He didn't know if he could do this alone, he was never the leader, he had always relied on at least Sean.

But for their sake, he couldn't give up.

Striker waited in silence, doing the one thing he truly hated to do. He hoped.

* * *

Rai arrived in the centre of Treasure Town to find Wigglytuff was addressing the populace. He listened in as he made his way through the crowd, this was something he could interrupt.

Wigglytuff spotted him as he emerged and beckoned. On his right side floated Magnezone who stared at Rai with an eye that reminded him of Dusknoir. Rai didn't like that the comparison now made him uneasy. On Wigglytuff's right stood Alakazam, stroking his moustache distractedly.

"Grovyle read the letter out exactly," he whispered to Wigglytuff who nodded with a worried expression. He had truly hoped this entire issue would be over, but it seemed to be just beginning.

Rai crept past Wigglytuff and behind him, so that he didn't have everyone staring at him in that mixture of pity and worry they had been doing earlier. He could still spot the whispers though.

Wigglytuff wrapped out his word. "And could I request a member of the town to volunteer to accompany Officer Magnezone and myself to Boulder Quarry?"

The town broke into excited murmurs as Wigglytuff turned to Rai with a beaming smile. "I remembered," he whispered happily, "exactly what Chatot tried to teach me when talking to everyone! Yay-hooray!"

Rai gave a smile back, even now Wigglytuff's optimism was heartening and he felt a few of his worries slide away.

Eventually, Wynaut stepped forward. "I will come!" they said, smiling bashfully. "If that's okay with everyone else?"

No one objected to Wynaut's inclusion and they stepped up besides Rai.

"How are you going?" Wynaut whispered as Magnezone finished up the explanation.

"I'm fine," Rai replied with a bland smile. Wynaut smiled apologetically, but anything they were to say was drowned out by Magnezone.

"ZZZT! It is decided then! Wigglytuff, Wynaut, and Officer Magnezone will take the Time Gears to Boulder Quarry and test them all until they work. ZZZT!"

The crowd cheered and Wynaut gave a sudden bow, nearly smacking their head on the grass. Wigglytuff giggled and shouldered the bag containing the Time Gears.

"Are you ready?" Wigglytuff asked Alakazam, and he got a slight nod. Alakazam was focused and ready. Rai stepped back to allow the three to touch Alakazam and soon they disappeared.

He blinked the afterimage away before noticing he was now the only one standing in front of the town. Rai realised his plan of hiding was filled with many exploitable holes and his ears fell back. He didn't like that much attention even if it was good, but now the pity was coming again.

He quickly turned and trotted away, aiming for the guild where he could hide. Even as he walked, not ran, Rai could still hear a few pokémon whisper well-meaning, but hurtful, things.

Scout wasn't the bad guy. And if this last-ditch effort didn't work, then Grovyle might not be one either.

That revelation was still being restrained, but Rai could feel the paradigm shifting panic coming quickly. He had to hide in his room quicker or something embarrassing might happen. His walk, not a run, turned into a run and Rai fled Treasure Town, never feeling so unwelcome.

* * *

"Wigglytuff?" Wynaut asked softly. There was no response. "Wigglytuff?"

Wigglytuff stood frozen, staring at his paws in horror. They had arrived at the end of Limestone Cavern, both Magnezone and Wynaut were impressed Wigglytuff was the first to discover the secret of this place.

They had moved past where Ditto was once frozen, Team Gazer and Corphish had brought him with them to the guild a while ago, and to the inner sanctum.

Even with no Time Gear in place, the area was still lit up in a clear marker of where to put it. Although the stiffness of the place and absolute silence unnerved Magnezone and Wynaut, Wigglytuff had seemed unaffected until it was time to try the Time Gears.

He had reached in to pick a gear up and then recoiled with a gasp of horror. Now he was just staring at his paws and neither Magnezone nor Wynaut knew what to do.

So they kept trying to rouse him.

"ZZZT! Guildmaster Wigglytuff? What is wrong? Are you injured? ZZZT!"

"Wigglytuff?" Wynaut reached out to touch his arm and Wigglytuff jerked from the touch, but finally returned to them. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes," Wigglytuff said, forcing cheer through his voice clear enough even Magnezone could hear it. "The gear just… reminded me of something."

"What?" Wynaut asked, but Wigglytuff didn't answer.

He took a breath and reached back in, one eye closing as his paw rubbed against a gear. He wanted to recoil again, but took a deep breath and curled around it, pulling the Time Gear out.

With an uncomfortable grimace, Wigglytuff clasped it in both paws and walked up to the slot the Time Gear needed to be placed in. He reached up and pressed it in, pulling back as soon as he could.

They waited.

Nothing happened.

"Not this one then," Wigglytuff said lightly, grimacing again when he had to remove the Time Gear. To help him, Wynaut reached in to grab a gear of their own but upon touching it, recoiled with a shriek.

Their cry of alarm caused Wigglytuff to drop his Time Gear and it bounced once before settling.

"ZZZT! What is it? You are alarming me. ZZZT!"

"I-it felt like," Wynaut stuttered, pointing an arm at the bag as Wigglytuff brought the first gear back. "Like… the-uh…" they trailed off, glancing to the side as their face went a little purple.

Wigglytuff set the Time Gear to the side and managed a genuinely sympathetic smile. "Let me do this," he said, and Wynaut didn't object.

Each time he touched a Time Gear, the same feeling would crash into him, as heavy and painful as the first time. Somehow, someway, the Time Gear felt like feathers, a gentle weight, and blood. It was the worst thing Wigglytuff had ever felt, knowing his friend and partner was going to die in his arms.

Somehow, the Time Gear felt like that. It felt like Chatot dying in his arms in Brine Cave, emotions and all. If it wasn't for finding help at the end of the dungeon, Wigglytuff knew he would have lost Chatot.

He blinked tears away when the others couldn't see his face, Chatot would tell him that the Guildmaster had to remain strong and composed. Or maybe he'd distract everyone with some awkward anecdote or seemingly irritated complaint to draw attention away from him so he could compose himself.

It was always the way it'd been. Wigglytuff felt things intensely. Intense joy, intense excitement, intense anger, intense sadness. And touching the Time Gears was bringing the final, and worst, one right back to his mind.

He didn't know where Chatot was.

He didn't know WHEN Chatot was.

He just had to hang onto hope that everything would be okay.

"Wigglytuff?" Wynaut said gently, and Wigglytuff realised he was trembling in place with the gear in hand. He quickly pressed it into the hole, but nothing happened. It was the fourth gear, the last one. One of these had to have been taken from this place, and none of them were working.

With a shaky breath, Wigglytuff pried the gear out and returned all four of them to the bag. His arms shook as he brushed the tears away and tried to put on a smile.

"W-we need to g-get back," he said weakly, standing up. "New information has come to light, based on what Dusknoir did and what this experience has shown us, Grovyle may not be trying to doom the world." He smiled weakly as Wynaut exchanged a scared look with Magnezone.

"ZZZT! If Grovyle is not the enemy… then? ZZZT!"

"H-have we been deceived by Dusknoir?" Wynaut asked.

"We might have," Wigglytuff admitted softly. "We have to get back as soon as possible, we need to speak with Grovyle, with the whole town. Everyone needs to hear this."

"I can help get everyone back into the town square," Wynaut said, focusing on what could be done.

"ZZZT! We cannot simply let Grovyle free," Magnezone objected. "At the very least, he must be guarded. ZZZT!"

"Of course." Wigglytuff nodded, face drying. The gears were unpleasant, he decided. But a fantastic defence mechanism, if touching them brought to mind and feel the worst experiences of ones life. Who could stand to touch them? Wigglytuff couldn't help but wonder what Grovyle felt when he touched it, he wouldn't ask though.

There were better questions that had to be asked. Chatot would agree, Wigglytuff was sure. He wanted to do what Chatot would have advised.

Alakazam didn't say much before bringing them back and Wynaut immediately ran off to bring the town in yet again to hear what needed to be said. Construction was still going on, but this was important.

Magnezone floated off to Team Magnezone's base to retrieve Grovyle, while Wigglytuff took a moment to breathe.

He wanted to bounce through the trees.

He wanted to chatter away with his apprentices, now that Chatot couldn't tell him off for that.

He wanted to hear Chatot tell him off. He just wanted to see Chatot.

But he had work to do. He had to keep being strong, he had to push the silly down and away as this was not the time or place.

The oak trees agreed.

But he still took a moment to breathe. Just a moment. Before heading to the guild to get everyone. He put on a smile, his voice remained light, if still concerned, as he directed anyone still in the guild to come to town.

He rocked back and forth on his feet if carefree and content. He didn't want to cause any undue panic, but perhaps looking so happy would drive the wrong point home?

Wigglytuff wasn't sure, Chatot could tell him. But Chatot wasn't here. So he continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

He continued bouncing in place.

"I came from a dark future," Grovyle said, the crowd listening in silence. "The wind doesn't move, rocks hang in the air frozen. Nothing moves, everything is dead or dying. The few that remain alive have mostly lost their minds, I would have lost myself as well if it wasn't for my partners. My partners." His words choked to a stop and Grovyle needed to take a moment to compose himself.

Wigglytuff blinked. He seemed to have zoned out completely, missing Grovyle's arrival as well as the beginning of the dialogue. He hoped no one had noticed.

"Why should we believe you?" someone shouted as Grovyle pulled himself back together.

"You heard Wigglytuff!" Grovyle snapped. "The Time Gears don't work, time was already failing before Sean and I took the first one." Grovyle turned to Wigglytuff for confirmation, the Fairy-type was thrown for a moment.

"Uh, y-yes!" he proclaimed, Grovyle frowned at him. Wigglytuff turned to the crowd to tell the bad news. "Wynaut, Magnezone, and I tried all the Time Gears at Boulder Quarry and none of them worked. Right?" he asked, to Wynaut who was actually already standing by him.

They gave him a puzzled look. "…Yes." They nodded, Wigglytuff wondered why everyone was acting so strange. He checked to make sure he didn't have any food on his face. "We've gone over that already," Wynaut said and Wigglytuff paused.

"…Oh, yes. Of course, just…" he gestured randomly at Grovyle, "making sure we're all on the same track."

Grovyle continued staring at Wigglytuff as an awkward silence fell over the town.

"What if Grovyle did something to the Time Gears?" someone yelled, if just to break the silence.

Grovyle turned on the crowd with a scowl. "How could I damage artefacts of such power?" he demanded angrily.

"How would we know?"

"Why can't you consider that Dusknoir deceived you all for weeks?"

"It's his word against yours."

"And Dusknoir isn't here anymore!" Grovyle exploded, the magnemite restraining him buzzed in worry. "He attacked you all to force his way into the future with prisoners! Not even considering to abide by your own laws, wants, or customs. He directly lied to Shinx to get information, I know that must have spread around by now, and has admitted to deceiving you all before! Why should you believe HIM?"

Grovyle fell silent as the town all began breaking into murmurs. Dusknoir's actions HAD led to the chaos that Treasure Town fell into. He HAD admitted to deceiving them of his true purpose, and the rumour that he had manipulated Young Shinx to get information had spread, although few knew how to take that.

Shinx nodded to Grovyle's words and the murmurs grew louder. The entity that was Treasure Town began to panic and was bordering on another break down.

The individuals may be rational, but Treasure Town as a whole was highly prone to crowd mentalities panic response.

"Yoom-Tah!" Wigglytuff shouted, without any real _TAH_ to it. The town quietened, they all remembered the quake Wigglytuff had caused a short time ago.

"We must look at the facts everyone!" Wigglytuff said brightly, shining with positivity. "We know Dusknoir has deceived us once. We know that the Time Gears do not work. We know that Dusknoir has taken some of our valued community members, and he has NOT returned to bring them back."

"But the Time Gears are not to be disturbed," someone protested. "And now that they have, everything is going wrong. How do we know time was going wrong before HE took the first gear?"

Wigglytuff considered the question for a moment. He raised a paw. "I wish Chatot was here," he said plainly, yet it packed more emotion than anything he had said up to this point. The whole town fell silent. "He would know. But if I'm remembering right, he said that the first reports of issues with time was possibly dated before the first Time Gear was taken. I think it's true, I think Grovyle is telling the truth."

Grovyle cast a look of terrified awe at Wigglytuff as the town began to nod. If the Guildmaster believed this, then that combined with what Dusknoir did. It could be true.

"The only thing I want to know right now," Wigglytuff added, turning to Grovyle, "is why you didn't bring this up on the expedition? We could have avoided all this."

Grovyle stared back with a changing expression. First it was defiance, then suspicion, then a dawning regret. He swallowed and ducked his head as the magnemite began to release him. "I… you must understand, the world I come from. The _time_ I come from. It is a place where you can't trust strangers, even your allies." He scowled briefly. "Even they can turn on you. If I had told you what I was really doing, it could have risked everything."

Grovyle dropped his gaze from Wigglytuff's sympathy as the magnemite fully released him. He didn't run, sprint, hop, or bounce to freedom. He seemed to sag in place without them to hold him up. "But perhaps I should have. You probably would have listened."

Wigglytuff gave him a rueful smile but didn't say anything. The answer was plain as day.

"This should be all for today," Wigglytuff said loudly, turning back to the anxious crowd. "Return to your duties! The Wigglytuff Guild will solve this problem!"

Grovyle stepped forward, somewhat unsure of his position. Wigglytuff beamed at him and gestured for him to stand with him.

Wigglytuff almost hugged him but restrained himself as Grovyle wasn't looking so good. The rest of the guild looked conflicted to have Grovyle standing with them again, but a few were smiling. Rai wasn't.

"It is good to have you back, friendly-friend," Wigglytuff said and Grovyle nodded.

"Thank you," he said, glancing to the dispersing crowd. The majority were still keeping an eye on him. "I don't know how that went well, but it did. Thank you, Wigglytuff."

Wigglytuff couldn't hold back the desire for touch completely and he took Grovyle's hands in his soft, fluffy, paws. Grovyle's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm sorry we didn't give you a chance to explain anything, but we've made it here. Now we need to work out what to do next. And we can do that at the guild."

Wigglytuff quickly led the apprentices back to the guild. No one was talking, besides Wigglytuff. And he was simply filling the silence.

Grovyle continued wearing an exceedingly uncomfortable expression as he was led into the guild. Kindness and trust like this were not known of in the future and believing in someone offering it was what got you killed.

got you killed.

you killed.

You.

"Our first method of action," Grovyle explained to the guild. "Is the key to the hidden land. Sean and Scout both failed to find it, and all we really know is that Shinx either had, has, or will have it at some point."

"It's called the Relic Fragment," Rai replied plainly. "And it's my treasure. It was stolen by Team Skull and sold. Apparently Litleo had it at some point, but it was stolen from him."

Grovyle nodded. "Yes, Sean was able to fill me in on that. He tried to find it during… my failed attempt to retrieve Azelf's Time Gear, which is our next priority. But he also was unable to make any hide or hair of it. Dusknoir doesn't seem to have it, at least we hope."

"Litleo's gone…" Rai turned away. "And no one else can help."

"What about Team Skull?" Sunflora piped up. Most of the guild was happy to listen, but she would be part of the action. "If we can find them, we can ask who they sold it to. Then find them and follow the trail."

"It ends with Litleo though," Rai protested, but Sunflora held a leaf up.

"Maybe. But if the item has passed through several of the townsfolk, then it's possibly someone has seen or heard something else about it. I'll find my girls and spread some roots, see if I can dig up any information. But finding Team Skull is a good idea. What did Skuntank say? Something about a sick sister?"

Grovyle coughed awkwardly and took the spotlight again. "It is actually my fault that they left?"

"Aww," Wigglytuff moaned. "You?"

"Indeed." Grovyle nodded guiltily. "I wanted to come along on the expedition, so I forced them to leave and write that note to get my passage. I had spotted who I thought could be Scout back at Boulder Quarry and upon learning that he was a member of the guild, I wished to take a closer look at him. The fact you were heading to Fogbound Lake was worrisome, but I managed."

"So Skuntank and the rest of that Team Skull could be anywhere," Sunflora sighed. "Well… I'll still do what I can. I do think finding them is a good idea, even if it's just to ask for their help. Getting as many exploration teams searching for, uh…" she glanced to Rai.

"The Relic Fragment," he offered, and she smiled.

"Right. Getting as many pokémon searching for the Relic Fragment as possible can only help."

Grovyle nodded and Sunflora smiled. As a fellow Grass-type, she didn't feel the need to be so hard on him.

"Finding the Relic Fragment and the final Time Gear," Grovyle said firmly. "These are our goals."

"And getting to the future," Rai said and Grovyle paused. "To rescue everyone."

"Yes-yes!" Wigglytuff nodded, looking happily to Grovyle. "Could you explain how to do that again?"

"There isn't any point," Grovyle said harshly and Rai growled. "Look." Grovyle began to pace and Rai was reminded of Scout. "I don't think you are all understanding what Dusknoir would do. He. Would. Kill. Them. As soon as he could. Even if you could find Celebi in time and somehow also pinpoint the right time and place to get there, there would be no one to save. Only Scout, but we cannot split our resources with so much on the line."

"Stop SAYING they're dead!" Rai shouted. "Why are you so sure? Have you have such little faith in YOUR partner?"

"I know Dusknoir," Grovyle snarled.

"Well I know Mane, Chatot, and Sean. Scout, dammit!" Rai sparked for a moment and Corphish edged away. "We can't accept that they are just gone. They could have escaped. You don't know that they didn't?"

For once, Grovyle actually considered Rai's words. He was not unaware that Sean had experienced a Dimensional Scream while being held by Dusknoir and had swallowed a Luminous Orb. He didn't want to hope that they were alive, and it didn't matter anyway.

They couldn't split time trying to find the Celebi of this time, however. But Grovyle could see that Rai wasn't going to quit. Wigglytuff was looking on the verge of tears as well.

"Perhaps it's not… entirely impossible," he admitted, reluctantly. "Sean seemed to have something in mind. I wouldn't pin your entire self on it, and we MUST fix the tower before even attempting to find Celebi."

Grovyle wondered what would happen if the future was erased while pokémon from the past were in it. Perhaps the guild could track down Celebi later and retrieve them. Maybe.

Rai was satisfied at winning and nodded. "Exactly. We'll save them all. Or maybe they'll get back on their own! If you got here before, then they could do it again right?"

Grovyle's eyes widened slightly. Rai was making a lot of good points he hadn't considered. He didn't want to hope, but the last time he had actually ended well for once.

He smiled slightly and Rai returned it. "It is possible, yes."

The guild reenergised thundered off in a cavalcade of action. Everything MAY have gone to shit, but they could only go up from here.

Right?

Right?

Right?

Right?

Right?

Right?

Right?

Right?

Right?

* * *

 **Right?**

 **We're back in business. Woo!**

 **I didn't mean to write this chapter so fast. Supposed to be working on schoolwork, but I reward myself with some creative writing. Then I finished the chapter, hahaha. Oh well, hope you all enjoyed this! A little more light-hearted then what's going on in the future.**

 **The past still knows hope after all…**


	25. In Danger

**To Setech, feel free to put any theory you want in the review section! I love to see them!**

 **So we are at chapter 25. This feels like it should be important… lots of talking in this chapter.**

 **We're back to the future now!**

* * *

"Okay?" Mane asked from against the wall, positively spooked now. "What in Litleo's name was that?"

"Shh," Chatot hissed, pressing Mane back further. The litleo grumbled as he was squished further against the wall.

"You know?" he asked, voice muffled by chilly stone. "You ever find that fantasies aren't so fun in practise?"

Sean, in response, pushed him harder against the wall. "Be. Quiet."

"Six fantasies."

"Litleo," Chatot snapped and Mane grumbled some more, but did hold his tongue.

The three pokémon remained still. Squeezed into a tiny space, crushed against the rocks, holding silent. Each could feel the others heartbeat, hammering away.

Slowly as nothing more was happening, Sean began to peel himself off of Chatot's back, brushing a few feathers off. Chatot similarly relaxed and released Mane, who immediately began to mutter obscenities under his breath.

Sean's tassels began to shiver in the air, and he closed his eyes. Mane gave him a curious look, but Chatot nodded wisely.

"What can you sense?" Chatot whispered.

Sean was silent for a moment longer. "I… don't really know. Pain, maybe confusion? It's foggy, and I'm not exactly great at using these things." He tapped one of his tassels and they fell slack.

A distant thump echoed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mane demanded, stepping in place anxiously. "If something is out there, we're going to have to get by them anyway. Is it even a bad guy?"

Sean sighed. "It might-"

He was cut off by a scream. High, piercing, which carried for miles in the silent landscape. All three of them jumped at the sound of pain and misery.

"What was?" Chatot flapped.

"What should?" Mane begun.

Neither of them were heard by Sean, who had already ran out from their cropping and back onto the path. He knew that scream.

"Come ON!" Sean yelled back. That scream would have been heard by everything in the area, there was little point in being quiet now.

Mane stuttered into a run, but Chatot took a moment longer to regain his bearings and flap after them.

Sean sprinted forward, paws thumping against the ground, as he approached a white figure on the path. Writhing in pain against the stone, there was nothing but sheer cliffs on both sides, one going up and another going down.

From Scout's cries, Sean feared he'd fallen from up above. That was well over ten meters he had fallen, at least. It wasn't the time to be determining how far Scout had fallen in human measurements. He'd never paid much attention in class anyway.

"Scout! Scout!?" Sean said as he reached the meowth. Scout didn't seem to hear him, he was twisting in pain against the unforgiving ground, clutching his right arm with his left. Sean winced when he saw it, knocked out of its socket and twisted further with Scout's violent convulsions.

A pair of bags laid with their contents scattered around them and Sean immediately began searching for anything that could help. Scout lashed out with a claw and slashed through one of Sean's legs and the riolu nearly buckled from the sudden pain.

He found a Sleep Seed right as his companions reached him.

"Hold him down," he commanded to Chatot. The bird didn't do as directed.

"E-Excuse?"

"Hold him so I can give him this Sleep Seed!" Sean snapped and Chatot narrowed his eye but quickly followed through.

His wings, although somewhat clumsy, were very strong and Chatot was able to grab Scout from behind and hold him up, pinning his arms.

The meowth whimpered and shook, almost sobbing, as Sean came forward. Mane watched helplessly as Sean forced Scout's mouth open and shoved the Sleep Seed down his throat. The meowth gurgled a little, but soon fell slack in Chatot's hold.

"Okay," Sean breathed, dreading this next part. "Lay him on his back, set his arms on both sides." Chatot frowned but complied. Something clinked on the stone as Scout was set down and with no more convulsions, Sean and Chatot spotted the cuff around his leg with the broken chain.

"What is it you are doing?" Chatot asked, once Scout was laying prone on his back. It was unpleasant to see all the tears in his fur and paws.

"I'm going to have to pop his arm back in," Sean said, grimacing. He looked to his paws with a frown. "I haven't done this as a riolu yet, but it should still work all the same. Litleo?" he asked, remembering the Fire-type. "Can you get everything in the bags while we do this?"

Mane nodded silently and went about collecting the items as Sean began the procedure. He grabbed Scout's wrist and began to lift it up, twisting until he felt resistance. Even asleep, Scout winced in pain. Sean stopped lifting and began to twist the arm, again until he felt resistance.

Pausing to take a steadying breath, Sean nodded to Chatot. "Might not want to watch this," he said with a grim smile. Chatot didn't back away and Sean decided he couldn't hesitate, the sableye and Dusknoir WOULD be coming for the scream as fast as they could.

Sean took another breath and began to lift the arm further and further until he felt something pop. Sean and Chatot flinched at the sound, and Scout moaned in pain.

"Th-there," Sean said, lowering his arm. "We have to go, get him on my back."

Chatot nodded and began to gently lift Scout. "Quickly!"

"He's hurt," Chatot protested, but complied again. He was frowning harder, following orders like this was bothering him.

"Let's go."

Mane looked up. "I haven't gotten everything!" he objected, and Sean turned a frustrating stare on him.

"We have no time. We have to go NOW!"

Chatot flapped over and took the bag that Mane had yet to touch and scooped what he could, pushing aside part of a blanket that was sticking out, but Sean began to leave without them and so they both hurried to catch up.

"Is this really necessary?" Chatot demanded as they approached the dungeon. "Leaving perfectly good items like a trail?"

"Do neither of you understand what will happen if you are caught?" Sean asked, not turning to face them. He had a meowth on his back weighing him down, he wasn't in any position to be meeting their eyes.

Chatot made a spluttery sound and Mane scowled.

"How did Scout get out?" he asked, deciding to focus on the important questions. "You made it sound like he was locked up somewhere. And he just falls out of the sky when we're talking about him?"

"This place is maddening," Sean answered, without actually answering the question. He didn't know the answer.

"Here we are," Sean said, pausing only briefly at the dungeon entrance. "Chasm Cave." He stepped in with no further dilly dallying and his companions hurried to match his step.

Even carrying Scout, Sean wasn't letting anything slow him down. He was limping slightly, however, from the slash Scout had given his leg.

How ever the meowth got out and got to them, he'd take as a sliver of good fortune. He felt it was due for some good luck after the last few days.

"Since I'm carrying Scout," Sean said, as the roof of the cave disappeared into skies and they found themselves in a plains cut with sheer cliffs that led to inky blackness. "You're both probably going to need to do most of the fighting."

"We can handle it!" Mane scoffed, stepping up forward to pass Sean. He turned to look him in the eye. "You guard him with everything."

Sean met the fiery gaze with a cool one of his own. "You don't need to tell me to protect my friend."

"Ahem," Chatot cleared his throat and they stopped staring each other down. "The matters leading up to this point may have been fraught with tension and uncertainty, but we are going to have to work together to get through this, I'm certain."

Sean nodded and Mane turned back to looking ahead. "I'll lead." Was all he said before setting off with a stiff walk.

Chatot stuck behind Sean as they went, him and Mane acting as a guard to protect him. Or, really, to protect the unconscious Scout.

The dungeon was unpleasant, with its cliffs that fell into nothingness and the lack of any noise. It was unnerving. The three kept themselves steady by talking.

"It's the best way to maintain your sanity in this place," Sean explained when Mane demanded why he was asking them what berries they enjoyed the most.

"Berries?" Mane sneered.

"Talking," Sean replied, unmoved by Mane's antagonism. "It drowns out the silence. When it's silent, stuff starts to 'get to you'. I'd really prefer us all to keep our sanity here."

"Alright." Mane nodded, a sneaky gleam entered his eye. "How b-"

Mane was drowned out when Chatot lunged ahead to strike a drifloon that had been sneaking forward, knocking the Ghost-type down the cliff.

"You can chatter later," Chatot snapped as more drifloon began to float up. "We have to fight."

Sean kept an eye on the closest drifloon whenever they tried to slip past and go for the weakest of their number, turning to block it with his own body if necessary.

Thankfully, Mane's Fire Blast and Chatot's surprisingly powerful Aerial Ace dispatched the drifloon before they could reach him.

"Good work you two," Sean congratulated, genuinely impressed.

Mane flipped some fur out of his face. "Of course," he sneered, with noticeably less heat than before.

Chatot simply nodded. "We had best not dawdle," he pointed out and the group began to move again. This time Chatot took the lead and Mane stepped back behind to guard the rear.

If Mane's chuckling was any indication at least.

No other incident occurred through the dungeon and they landscape changed from riddled with cliffs to completely flat ground.

"Hm?" Chatot blinked and glanced around. He and Mane looked back, and as far as their eyes could see the ground was flat.

"What just…?"

"We're out of the dungeon," Sean said, surprised he had to point that out.

"Obviously," Chatot sniffed, flapping back to the lead. "It was simply odd to experience the change so suddenly."

"It's how it is here," Sean replied, shouldering Scout into a better position. The meowth had stirred a few times but hadn't quite woken up yet. "Dungeons are the only places of sanity in the future."

"What?"

"What he said," Mane parroted. "What?"

Sean sighed. His shoulders were hurting, his feet were hurting, he had a killer headache, and he didn't want to play educator every two minutes.

"Look," he said, as they came into view of a frozen waterfall. "When time collapsed, a bunch of legendary pokémon tried to do something about it. Our team discovered multiple of them frozen in time, including one known as Palkia."

"Palkia…?" Chatot murmured. The name rustled the vaguest of memories.

"Palkia is Dialga's counterpart, except for space rather than time," Sean answered. "And when Palkia tried to stop Dialga's rampage, it got frozen in time. With Palkia no longer maintaining space, the world has gone… confusing. Areas that are not dungeons can shift and change. You could leave a dungeon and find that the area past it used to be halfway across the world."

"You can't be serious!" Chatot squawked. "How would anyone find their way around? Maps would be obsolete!"

"Maps ARE obsolete," Sean confirmed. "But dungeons always remain the same places. THAT is how you find your way around. The places between them might change, but where you are doesn't. And where the dungeons are don't change.."

"That's still confusing…" Mane muttered, and Sean nodded, jostling Scout who grunted.

"Yeah. It is."

They walked in a period of silence, Sean letting his companions digest that revelation. Personally he found a world where everywhere remained where it was to be a delightful novelty. Reminded him of home and left him felling down that such normality was not normal to him anymore.

Even the feel of the wind on his face was bizarre after living in this dark world for as long as he had.

"Water!" Mane cried, spotting the waterfall. He ran forward and Chatot flew eagerly as well. Sean didn't move any faster, he could see it was frozen.

"What?" Mane asked, patting the water with his paw. "Frozen…?" He frowned but took a breath and breathed fire on it. The water hadn't felt very cold, but if it was frozen…

It did not melt.

"What?" he repeated and poked it again. "What is this?"

"It's frozen in time," Sean said. "You were at the Underground Lake weren't you? You would have seen this."

"We kinda left before we got frozen in time," Mane replied, frowning. "You know? Thanks to your buddy. Shinx says thanks for the chest cut, he always wanted to see his ribs.

Sean turned his head at that. "Ah… sorry about that." He turned back with an apologetic expression, Mane was unmoved. "If it'd make you feel better, I hit Striker in the face when he told me that."

Mane's expression didn't move, at first.

"Heh." He began to smile, before pausing and moving back to a frown. "I'd like to believe that. Dunno though, you kind of told us what we wanted to hear before."

Sean rolled his eyes, stepping past the frozen waterfall and Chatot futilely pecking at it. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't WANT to lie, but the situation left me with no other options. You wouldn't have helped me had I told you I was going to break Striker out too."

"You should have heard Shinx though," Mane laughed fondly. "I didn't know he knew that many filthy words. If it wasn't for everything going on that would have been a great night."

"Hang onto that," Sean advised as Chatot gave up and joined them. "Anything happy is something you need to hang onto here."

"You're so melodramatic," Mane pointed out, coming by Sean's side. "And I'm thirsty. Real thirsty."

Sean frowned and glanced to Mane as he began to leer. "What are you…? No. No. Just… moving on."

Mane pouted as Chatot flapped up to his other side. "Litleo does bring up a valuable point," Chatot said. "Among his… less useful babble. We will need water at some point."

"Hopefully we can get to Celebi before we need any actual water," Sean said, "but for now, berries we have are going to have to do."

"Yes, berries. Give me them."

"Hm." Chatot looked between the two before opening one of the bags. "That is the second time you have mentioned this 'Celebi'. As with many things, the name rings a distant bell in my mind. Who is Celebi?"

"Is that how we're getting back to the past?" Mane asked, through a mouthful of oran berry.

"Yesh," Sean answered, before swallowing. "Yes. Celebi is the key to all this. She's how we got to the past in the first place. She can lead us to the Passage of Time. But first we need to find her."

"And… where?"

"We're going to head to Celebi's most common haunt," Sean answered. "It's where we first met her. It's where she usually hides. We'll be heading through several dungeons to remain on track, trying for a shortcut could be… risky."

"Risks are the spice of life!" Mane said.

Chatot disagreed with Mane. "The dungeons then. Since you claim they act as anchors of our position?"

Sean nodded. "Okay," he said as Scout shifted on his back. "Let's… uh?"

Mane and Chatot heard the rustling of movement and turned as Scout threw himself off Sean's back, the sudden force knocking the riolu onto his face.

Scout ran in a blind panic, right into a wall.

"Sean!" Mane cried, running up to him.

"What?" Sean growled from where he was picking himself up.

Scout turned on Mane and hissed, claws coming out as he bared his teeth. The litleo forced himself to a stop. "Woah, woah, woah," he said as Scout gave a few warning swipes with his left arm. The right hung limply by his side. "Hey, don't you recognise me?"

Scout paused in his hissing, blinking furiously. Chatot also approached and Scout backed up against the wall, clinking the cuff against the stone, causing Chatot to pause.

"Scout," Sean said, standing up. "Chatot, Litleo, give him space." They glanced to him worriedly and neither moved.

Scout was trembling against the wall, eyes flicking to all three in quick succession. When no one moved he almost began to relax, pulling himself off the wall.

"Scout," Sean repeated. "Are you alright?"

Scout gave a long, hard, blink and breathed out a sigh. "W-where?"

"You're safe," Sean answered.

"With us!" Mane added. "Seriously, Scout? Don't you recognise me?"

Scout blinked dopily at Mane for a moment. "I… lit… M-May…?"

"Mane," he correctly, flatly. "Seriously? You forgot ME?"

"Back off," Sean said, and Mane turned to him angrily.

"Seriously? Have you even MET me? How could he forget me?"

"He took a blow to the head," Sean snapped back, not noticing as Chatot hopped forward. "After travelling through time. Then he had to be put to sleep, probably with a concussion. He's disorientated. Give him a break."

Mane growled and looked to Chatot for validation, only to notice Chatot roosting in front of a puzzled Scout.

He was speaking quietly, enough so that the other two had to strain to overhear.

"-ou slept for an entire day. The Guildmaster and Corphish made many jokes at you and Shinx's expense for sleeping so long. Felines, they laughed. Things changed, of course, as they got to know you."

Scout cocked his head. "Chatot?" he asked, tasting the word. "Chat… oh! Chatot!"

He went straight before relaxing and shook his head. "Good grief, what just happened?" he looked around, spotting Mane and Sean. "Did I actually blank out? Jeez, I barely recognised anyone but Sean." He blinked a few more times as Mane puffed his chest out.

"Of COURSE you didn't forget me. I clearly just stunned you with my dashing good looks."

"That must have been it," Scout said wisely, and Mane blinked.

"Really?"

"It's good to have you back," Sean said warmly, stepping forward. He smiled gratefully to Chatot and the bird nodded back. "How's your arm?"

"My arm?" Scout asked, lifting his left. "Fine. It's… uh?" he looked to the right, where his arm still was just hanging there. Scout's eyes widened lightly as he tried to move it.

He managed a weak swing of his arm. Trying to move the almost-fingers was impossible.

"M-my arm?" he said in alarm, looking up at Sean. "What happened?"

"It's fine," Sean said, stepping up to rest a paw on Scout's left shoulder. "You fell pretty far and dislocated it pretty badly. I was able to pop it back in after giving you a Sleep Seed. Chatot helped."

"I got the items!" Mane said.

"After that I carried you through the dungeon. We're in the interim before the next one. I'm glad you woke up though, how's your head?"

"My head is fine," Scout said, still trying to move his arm. "My arm is NOT fine." He gave up and grabbed it with his other one. Grimacing at the numbness the arm, feeling like he was hefting a sack of bones.

"It'll probably be numb for a while, but you should recover." Sean nodded. "We should give you a berry and get on our way. The sableye could catch up to us at any time, and we've stuck around here too long."

With Sean no longer having to carry Scout, he hoped the Dark Hill would be easier. But he didn't count on it. He remembered everyone struggling with the Ghost-types to come.

* * *

Dusknoir growled wearily as he floated back into the stockade. By some perverted miracle, Sean had smuggled a Luminous Orb through. Undoubtedly, Striker had been the one responsible for Sean to even possess such a thing.

Striker's quirkiness about orbs had long since moved past an amusing foible and right into tantrum-throwing territory.

The sableye all kept their heads down as they followed him. Wisely avoiding catching his attention. Not a scrape of a claw or nervous titter could be heard.

It was bad news all around and Dusknoir did not enjoy the thought of having to approach Master Dialga to explain and beg forgiveness. He'd like to see a sableye attempt it, but Master Dialga would quite literally smite one of them if they dared to approach.

Annoying gremlins they could be, yet Dusknoir didn't wish them destroyed.

So, he would suffer Master Dialga's displeasure alone.

But first he had to strategize. Approaching Master Dialga without a cunning plan would be masochistic at best and suicidal at worst. Neither of those things was Dusknoir, no matter how Striker liked to claim he was the former. If anyone was suicidal it was Striker.

To plan he needed to be calm. And to be calm, he needed to see Scout.

The sableye were all very silent. Even to Dusknoir's stressed mind, he couldn't help but wonder why.

Glancing back at them, glaring just to be sure, he looked over all six of them. None were foolish enough to raise their heads and Dusknoir turned back and continued to float towards the brig.

Six sableye.

Dusknoir froze.

He slowly turned back to them and counted silently. Six sableye. He decided to do this again, slowly, verbally.

"One."

The sableye didn't move.

"Two."

The sableye kept their heads down.

"Three."

The sableye didn't scrape their claws.

"Four."

The sableye stood together.

"Five."

The sableye stood together."

"…Six."

It was minute, but Dusknoir could see their shoulders tensing. All six. At the same time. They were identical, and he had a feeling he knew how this was going to go.

"I believe," Dusknoir began plainly, the sableye continued to tense. "I set one of you to guard Scout. Am I wrong?"

None of them reacted.

Dusknoir turned and raced as fast as he could for the brig, tearing the door open. The cell was bare, the chain was snapped. The bags were gone, which was something. Assuming the sableye did in fact store them away safely, if they didn't then that would mean Scout…

He floated back out of the small room slowly. Needing a long moment to collect his composure so he didn't start doing something violent.

"Tell me," Dusknoir began, voice shaking with rage, "which one of you disobeyed my orders and left Scout alone to escape?"

He waited. Although he knew it was futile, none of them moved.

"I know you can tell each other apart," Dusknoir said lowly, eye flickering as his fingers began to twitch erratically. "Tell me which of you is to be punished. Tell me which one of you disobeyed and you will be rewarded."

Despite the promise of a reward, none of them lifted the accusing finger. Dusknoir's own fingers itched and the shadows around him began to twist.

"Tell. Me," he demanded as the dull light of the room began to dim further. "Tell me or you will ALL suffer the punishment."

None of them cracked.

Dusknoir released his Power, despite how badly he wanted to blast them until they broke and told him what he wanted to know. Breaking them would be useless, it would be wrong even, and he needed them to track his escapees down.

"Very well," Dusknoir whispered. "None of you will eat until the four of them are in front of me. And if Scout is hurt…"

All six of them cringed. Food was everything to the sableye, to all pokémon in this dark time. To be barred from eating was torture.

"If Scout is hurt…" Dusknoir repeated, just to make sure they heard that as well. He wouldn't finish the threat. They could picture what he'd do to them while they were searching.

A distant scream caused them all to jump and the sableye all turned back. Dusknoir floated a half-step forward, knowing that cry. A stab of pain went through his chest as he pulled himself back. He wasn't fast enough, he wouldn't be able to get to Scout in time.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Dusknoir roared, the sableye all jumped again. "GO AFTER THEM!"

The six pokémon scuttled out as fast as they could. If they could catch the escapees already, Master Dusknoir may even forgive them.

Although, if that scream was who they thought it was.

Dusknoir watched them all disappear before turning back. He wasn't entirely convinced the sableye could get to them in time. Sean was wily and clever, and also capable of first aid. He could trust Scout would be in safe hands until he was back in Dusknoir's own, safer, hands.

But for now, he had to think of what he'd say to Master Dialga. He'd wait, just in case, the sableye could surprise him.

The sableye ran as fast as they could until they reached the door to the outside. Without hesitation they were off, following the still-echoing cry of pain.

One of them had something to say, however.

"Th-thanks," Sableye said, ducking his head as he felt the eyes of the others on him. He was the one who had been set to guard Scout.

"Don't mention it," Sableye replied offhandedly. He was always quite chill.

Sableye nodded in agreement, she wasn't willing to say anything comforting though.

"Do it again and I'm wringing your neck," Sableye hissed, she was hungry. They were all hungry.

They were hungry. But they were family first.

Sableye managed a weak smile of thanks as Sableye turned away.

"I can't believe we're going without food," Sableye grumbled. He was always the most food-conscious of the six.

None of them knew much about where they came from, only brief scraps of memory. They may not be blood related, they may not have actual blood perhaps, but they were close regardless.

"Just focus on finding them," Sableye said gruffly. He was the best at keeping them on track and the other five all clashed their claws together in response.

The sableye always stuck together.

* * *

"I think I would have been happier if I stayed unconscious," Scout coughed, nearing his wits end.

"At least you can actually do something," Sean commented pithily. He had been regulated as the main bag carrier now, he and Scout now wore their own Treasure Bags. Scout's one was carried more as a means of comfort, since all their items fit into Sean's bag without trouble.

"With one arm?"

The dungeon they had walked into was filled with Ghost-types, and Sean knew only one move capable of properly fighting them.

And since his Copycat relied on his opponents attacks, Sean was left as the item carrier.

It was a role he was used to, having been a human for most of his life. Didn't mean he enjoyed it, however.

But even with the Ghost-types bringing back unpleasant memories, Sean still found himself almost enjoying the experience.

There were four of them again. Scout was here, even if one arm down, and he was here. Chatot was surprisingly strong, almost reminded him of Striker.

Mane was different though.

The litleo seemed to flit between tense shoulders and angry glares and a more relaxed, friendly, and uncomfortably flirtatious state.

He wondered if it was a coping method.

"So then I said to him," Mane said with a sleezy smirk, "is that a-"

"Hush please," Chatot snapped and Mane turned an annoyed glare over to the bird. "Your ceaseless comments are beginning to severely test my patience. Riolu may have claimed that silence drives you mad, but I fear I'll go mad if you keep this up, regardless."

"You're such a stick in the mud!" Mane groaned. "Seriously? Does Wigglytuff never stick you or something?"

Chatot immediately flew into a rage. "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF THE GUILDMASTER IN SUCH A CRUDE MANNER!"

Mane met Chatot's fury with a smirk. "So that's a no?"

Chatot seemed to fluff up in apoplectic rage but seemed unable to find the right words to voice his contempt of this entire situation.

"Calm down," Sean said, Chatot began to splutter furiously. "Look. I know how you feel, this is a stressful experience, but-"

"No," Chatot snapped, voice sharp and brittle. Sean paused as Chatot took a breath, Scout glanced back to the Flying-type in concern. "I do not believe you do know how I feel. Taken from everything and everyone I ever knew, tied up to be executed, now on the run in a frozen world with one of the most wanted criminals in both times ordering me around without stopping to explain or even _ask_ anything. I do not believe you understand how stressful this is."

Sean's face creased and he looked Chatot over. Feathers sticking out, panting for breath, favouring one leg, one wing tucked firmly against his body.

"I'm with Chats for once," Mane said, sliding into the conversation, "you're strutting around and telling us both what to do and we have to do it because if we don't, who knows what'll happen?"

"I'm helping you!" Sean protested. "You don't seriously think I'm going to hurt you?"

Mane snorted. "Hurt us? Hah. Good luck. But you still know stuff about this place, what's going on, what COULD happen. And you haven't slowed down for a second to explain it. We have to rely on you to have any idea on what to do. And, well, I get it." Mane rolled his shoulders, grinning an unpleasant grin. "I mean, if you DID tell us then there might be the risk of us deciding we don't need you, huh?"

Sean pursed his lips, taking a half step back. "Yeah," he admitted, glancing to a worried Scout, "I won't lie and say that I haven't thought about that. But." He turned back to face them, face setting into firm resolve. "Technically I only need one person with me to keep my sanity in this place. I COULD have lost you in this dungeon up to this point, or even in the first one. But I'm not going to. I want to help you get back to the past, and if helping you helps me too, then why shouldn't I?"

"I'm not leaving them," Scout cut it, Sean smiled at the meowth as Mane's ears perked.

"The matter still remains," Chatot pointed out, "that we depend on you completely for guidance."

Sean sighed and nodded, glancing forwards. "Look. These dungeons are extreme, taking your focus away to stop and chat is risky and since we left together we've had to move as fast as we can. IF the exit of this dungeon is safe, I'll answer some questions then. Honestly."

"That's all we ask," Chatot said and hopped forward. "Come. Let us move through this dungeon swiftly."

Mane nodded and joined him. With renewed vigour, they charged their way through the dungeon. Scout began sending Sean speculative looks every so often though.

They continued trekking through the uphill dungeon until the ground began to level out.

"Finally!" Mane cried, running forward onto flat ground. The environment around them changed as they blinked from the dungeon walls to open air.

Scout flinched as he noticed a large rock above him and skirted forward and tripped onto his face. He groaned and forced himself up with his left arm, the right was still not responding. The rock remained where it was.

"Are we out of the dungeon?" Chatot asked, panting softly for breath. The four slowed to a stop and glanced around. There was rock walls to their right, and a cliff to their left.

"Looks like it," Mane said, stepping close to the cliff drop. Scout wanted to reach forward and pull him away, but Mane wasn't stepping too close to the edge. "What are those lights?"

"The stockade," Sean answered, briefly taking a look before shuddering away. It was a sheer drop down, only Chatot would survive that and only because he could fly. "Step away from the edge, let's not risk anything."

Mane rolled his eyes but complied. They continued walking forward, as the riolu was already setting off.

"Since we have left the dungeon," Chatot said, hopping forward, "you have promised to explain some things."

Sean nodded. "Let's just get out of open space first," he suggested, nodding forward past an old, dead, tree. "The next dungeon shouldn't be far away, but," he added sharply when it looked like Chatot was going to protest, "It'll be a safe place to quickly run in if anything happens."

"You're really paranoid, you know that right?" Mane said, Sean didn't respond.

"He has to be," Scout said, walking next to Mane, "to survive this place."

Mane gave him a searching look but didn't comment further.

They continued until the walls began closing in again, but the sky remained stationary. "There's the entrance to the Sealed Ruin dungeon," Sean said, pointing to a rectangular break in the rocks. "This will have to do for now."

He came to a stop, edging himself very close to the dungeon, before turning to the three curious pokémon with arms crossed. "First, we can't stand here for long. Enough to catch our breaths and ask some questions. Then we have to keep going. Understand?"

"Tell us why we have to be in such a hurry?" Mane asked, immediately. "Ever since we got out, even after Scout screaming the place down, we've seen nothing. No sableye, no Dusknoir, nothing."

"Do you remember the sableye in Treasure Town?" Sean answered with his own question. "Their ability to sink into shadows and appear or disappear very quickly? I've ran from them for a long time, and because of how much racket that was about before we got Scout, I have no doubt they are trailing us." He looked around suspiciously, but it was for show. If a sableye was watching them, he wouldn't be able to see it.

Sean tested his aura senses next, reminded that he could do that now. But his abilities were still weak, and he sensed nothing but the frustration of the three in front of him.

"How did things get like this?" Chatot asked quietly. "The pokémon I knew would have stood strong in the face of this calamity. Banded together. But all we've seen are maddened souls in dungeons and the evil of Dusknoir."

Sean sighed, it was not a question he had a great idea of the answer too. "This place…" he begun, trying to find the words. "Imagine how things would be if the night was eternal or if the day was. Half the planet is frozen and half of it is burned since the planet doesn't move anymore. Only certain pockets remain liveable and pokémon just… got desperate. There ARE communities though, this is just a particularly grim area."

"Where?"

"I don't know." Sean frowned. "Remember when I said places can shift? Communities can move as well."

"What?" Scout asked, frowning. "What?"

"You didn't…?" Sean begun, before realisation dawned. "Right. Amnesia. That is still weird to get used to."

Mane glanced between the uncomfortable, and still confused, Scout and Sean. "So… what's the deal here. He really was your buddy in this time?" He coughed after speaking and smacked his lips. "I'm also thirsty still."

"Have a berry," Chatot said and Scout moved to dig into his bag, before remembering there was nothing in it. Sean reluctantly passed a berry along and then one to Chatot. "Scout?" he asked, offering one out himself.

"I'm not too thirsty," Scout said, turning the berry down, waving his left arm. He had a feeling it'd be better saved for when it was needed. Even if his right arm was still hanging like a limp noodle. "A sableye gave me water when I was in the cage." Sean nodded and stowed the berry away.

"Actually," Scout said, taking Sean's attention back. "I've been dying to know. Dusknoir said some stuff, the sableye did. And even Grovyle tried to use me as a hostage against Dusknoir. What is with that? What am I not understanding here?"

Sean frowned, considering the question.

"I mean… I'm sure I was with you and Grovyle," Scout added, frowning in frustration. "Well, I was only sure about Grovyle before. And now you, and Dusknoir said that I was HIS partner, but Grovyle still came to me, and you broke me out, and everything is just confusing."

"What do you remember?" Sean asked. "Exactly?"

Scout glanced to Mane and Chatot, who also looked curious.

"I don't really know," Scout answered, turning back to Sean. "I know what we were doing." He tried to ignore the feeling coming off the two pokémon behind him. "And I know how. But I don't actually remember it myself. I'm not sure of anything anymore since I thought I was y-you."

He trailed off. It felt awful to say. Weird to admit. Disturbing to even consider.

" _Does he know of the games?"_ Scout wondered. He had wondered it a lot since he found out he wasn't even Sean. Apparently. _"My friends. My family. Is any of that actually mine?"_ He couldn't remember any names anyway.

If Sean was uncomfortable at the reminder, he didn't show it. "Strange," he said and gave Scout a smile. "But stranger for you I imagine. Jeez, where do I even begin?"

"With Dusknoir, maybe."

Sean gave a crooked smile and nodded. "Alright. Ye… I'd like to say years ago, but honestly I don't even know. I don't know how long I've been here. I'm not from this world actually, from my own human world. No dungeons there, lots of pokémon still though. But, we're not focusing on me."

Sean looked up to the dark sky and sighed. "I first met Dusknoir when he was still a Dusclops, Striker and I quite literally tripped over him and you stole my bag and ran while he distracted us."

Mane giggled unexpectedly and waved them off when they looked to him. "Sorry. That was NOT what I was expecting."

"Yeah…" Scout said, frowning. "I was with Dusknoir?"

Sean smiled and nodded. "He raised you. You were effectively his child." Scout's eyes widened. "That's why he's trying to protect you, even now. He still sees you as his son."

"Oh."

Chatot and Mane blinked in shock as well. Mane recovered first. "You know I can see it," he said, glancing back to where the lights still twinkled. "He always came across as a daddy to me."

Sean and Scout gave Mane a Look and Mane grinned back.

Chatot glanced between them before gathering that Mane had said something inappropriate again and covered his face with a wing.

"He's my…?" Scout began, voice shaking but not stuttering. He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Really?"

Sean nodded. "Sorry you had to find out this way, but even though you've got amnesia I'm not going to hide that stuff from you."

"How did I come with you then?" Scout asked, still stunned.

At that, Sean smiled a fond smile. "Heh, well Striker and Guardian were pretty much the same strength and you, worried for your dad, came back and I was able to diffuse the situation. Afterwards you and Guardian, oh that's Dusknoir's name by the way, agreed to travel with us."

Sean continued smiling and looked back up. "The four of us became members of the Planetary Investigation Team. Well, we were pretty much the only members. The four of us and Celebi. And our benefactor. Oh, as well as Soothe, although I never met her. That's all of us though."

Chatot's head shot up. "What?" he squawked and flapped over. "What did you just say?"

"I, uh, uh, what?" Sean backed away, surprised at the sudden reaction from Chatot.

"The name?" Chatot snapped, getting in right and close. "What name did you just say?"

"…Soothe."

Chatot recoiled, slowly shaking his head. "No… no…" he muttered, hopping away. "Impossible. Utterly impossible."

"I'm going to go out on a limb here," Mane said, staring alongside everyone else, "and say that you know the name?"

"What was the species of 'Soothe'?" Chatot demanded, turning back to Sean.

"I… I never met her," Sean protested, Chatot's eyes narrowed. "But. Celebi told us to keep an eye and ear out for an audino with a more lavender hue to her fur."

Chatot slowly nodded. "Ah." He turned away and to the dungeon. "We have spent enough time chattering, we should go."

Mane scrambled to his feet as Scout scrambled for words. "Wait," he said. "I have to know why Dusknoir, Guardian, whatever. What happened there? Why did he turn evil and I stayed?"

"I can answer that in the dungeon," Sean said, happy to be moving again.

"Oh NOW you can talk in the dungeons," Mane muttered, stomping ahead. He had other questions he wanted to ask as well.

"This won't take long," Sean said as they began moving into the dungeon, "and this place isn't as bad as the previous one."

"I still think we should talk about Chatot!" Mane protested, running up to the bird hopping away. "Hey? Hey Chats? What's with the freak-out? You know the chick?"

"There is nothing to say," Chatot replied and Mane huffed.

"Obviously," he drawled. "So how'd you know her? Another pokémon from the future? What luck that YOU would have met them all." He glanced back to Sean. "That IS all of you guys right?"

Sean nodded. "From what I know, yeah."

"Sweet. So Chats? Chats? Chatot? Hello?"

"Be silent Litleo!" Chatot snapped.

"Not until you spill the beans."

"You have no right to be making such demands of me!"

"Well we just demanded Riolu tell us everything, so… double standard much?"

"Stop."

Mane would not stop. "Come on," he whined, patting Chatot's back.

"I SAID NO!" Chatot yelled, spinning back and backhanding Mane with his wing. The blow knocked Mane flying and he hit the wall and bounced off it.

Sean and Scout jumped from the sudden action and Scout ran to Mane's side while Chatot realised what he'd done.

"I-I."

"Cool," Mane said as Scout helped him up. "I'm fine," he grunted to Scout's quiet question. He brushed himself off and began trotting forward. "Well, like Chatot said we have to go."

His voice was clipped as he didn't look at Chatot as he passed.

"I… didn't mean," Chatot began. Scout ran past him and to Mane's side while Sean slowly came up to Chatot.

"This place," he said gently. "I'm sorry you're having to go through this. But turning on each other will kill us."

Chatot swallowed and gave a shaky nod. "I'll… I'll apologise."

Sean nodded and walked alongside Chatot as he tried to pull his thoughts together. Chatot wasn't the kind to lash out like that, even Sean knew that.

He wondered about Soothe and what she meant to Chatot if being questioned so insistently could bring about such a reaction.

The four walked in silence until the sounds of their own heartbeats began to get to them and Scout began to loudly talk about all the mishaps he'd had in dungeons.

It helped.

* * *

"Where are they?" Sableye growled. The other two looked on worriedly. "Where are they? Where are they?"

Sableye paced back and forth, scratching his claws. He didn't appreciate being left waiting, he didn't appreciate what it made him think and feel.

"Th-They are probably just having a tougher time then we did," Sableye said, hoping to provide at least some comfort.

"Or they're extra dead," Sableye said, picking his teeth. He knew they weren't going to be given provisions as a punishment, but no one could stop him from eating anything he found in dungeons. Even if the 'food' was best left untouched, he was hungry dammit.

It also made Sableye look extra guilty for depriving them of food in the first place. So, it was a plus-plus.

They were waiting outside the entrance to the Sealed Ruin dungeon. The escapees had moved into it not a few minutes ago, implied by the lingering traces of heat.

It was foolhardy to enter a dungeon with more than four members, so they had split into two teams of three.

The first team had made it through without trouble, the others were taking their sweet time and it was driving Sableye ready to start biting his claws.

And all five of them would give him those looks again if he started that again.

But maybe one small nip…

"Look at him," Sableye said, nudging Sableye. "He's so hungry he's eating himself!"

"Y-You know that's not true!"

"Do you see him spitting them out?"

"Well… I-I."

"Sableye!" Sableye barked, causing both of them to jump. Sableye pointed a chewed claw at him and he stopped leaning over Sableye. "Stop whining about your belly. If you can't find something worthwhile to say, don't say anything at all."

Sableye grumbled something about food, but did back off. Sableye went back to chewing on his claws while Sableye looked on worriedly.

They waited in relative silence, talking only to reaffirm their sanity, until Sableye finished chewing one hand and moved onto the next.

"For the master's sake Sableye!" someone yelled and all three jumped. Sableye immediately put his hand behind his back, but his other hand was even more chewed. There was no winning.

Sableye, Sableye, and Sableye walked out of the dungeon. The lead of that team was strutting with annoyance and grabbed Sableye's chewed claws. "What have we told you about doing this?"

"Lay off the guy," Sableye said, supporting Sableye as she limped along. "You know he can't help it when he's worried."

"Where have you three been?" Sableye demanded, pushing past Sableye to get a closer look at the injury Sableye was sporting.

"A lot of bastards were attacking us," she explained, but Sableye was already past that.

"A drifblim got her good," Sableye explained, backing off easily to let Sableye take a look. Her leg had been twisted, but he couldn't feel any breaks. Just a sprain.

"You're going to want to lay off running for a while," Sableye said softly. Sableye nodded quietly, she was a little ashamed she'd been snuck on upon by the drifblim so easily.

"We're all here now!" Sableye said, taking all attention to her. "So what are we doing next?"

"Well," Sableye said, stepping back from Sableye and straightening up, "we've been waiting long enough that we've rested enough. Due to this injury you're going to need to take some time, rest that leg. But you can't stand around too long, alright?"

"Did the targets pass through?" she asked.

"Yes." Sableye nodded, gesturing to the dungeon. "They entered the dungeon already. We're going on ahead, through the dungeon. Sableye scouted ahead while we waited, it may be traversable by avoiding the dungeon. You three consider going around the dungeon and see if you can get ahead of them."

"Gotcha."

"Swell."

"Alright," Sableye whispered, surprising the others. She didn't usually speak.

Sableye nodded, pleased he was being listened to. "Alright." He nodded, looking back to Sableye and Sableye.

Sableye managed a smile and nodded back, Sableye continued to look argumentative but seemed willing to hold his tongue for now.

"Let's go. For Master Dusknoir and for our world!"

"For Master Dusknoir and our world!" the others chanted back.

Sableye, Sableye, and Sableye ran into the dungeon, one of them complaining already about food. Sableye, Sableye, and Sableye watched them go, relieved to be given permission to go around the dungeon.

"So…?" Sableye begun, smiling to the ladies. "Grass-Fire-Water anyone?" he asked, raising a fist. Sableye grinned and held hers out.

"You're on."

* * *

"You know this place isn't so bad," Mane said faux-cheerfully as he left a muk a steaming pile of sludge.

"By 'isn't so bad' you mean 'is a nightmarish land of evil and horror', right?" Scout asked, forcing a metang to flee with a Shadow Ball. He felt his head swim for a moment and staggered, but shook it off.

"Something like that."

Chatot still hadn't found the time to apologise to Mane and had begun seeing Sean's point on dungeons really not giving them much time to talk.

He knew he could say it at any time but shouting it in the middle of a scrap hardly seemed polite.

Perhaps it'd be easier though.

Chatot was one concern. Scout was another.

Mane was a brimming pot of tension, but he could be managed in other ways.

Scout's right arm was being held by his left when not in battle and Sean noticed him stumbling constantly, shaking his head before collecting himself and straightening up.

He couldn't help but look at his arm. First the paw, now the whole arm. Scout was surprising him with his lack of demanding aid, normally his ears would be bleeding by now from all the pleas he couldn't understand.

He hadn't begged to be carried once. Sure, Sean was considerably shorter than what he used to be, but he had carried Scout through one dungeon. He had expected Scout to beg to be carried again, and if he had been unable to say no when it was just cute eyes he had no idea if he could refuse actual words.

But he hadn't asked once. Complained at all. And mostly remained quiet. At least that wasn't too far off his normal behaviour, after Guardian betrayed them Scout had closed up greatly.

Scout stumbled again, catching himself, and brushing off Mane's concerned whisper. Sean observed the ground he had tripped over as he passed. Nothing out of the ordinary like all the other times. Nothing that'd cause him to lose his balance at least.

He dug a berry out.

"Scout?" Sean called, and the meowth didn't react.

"That's you," Mane pointed out and Sean saw Scout's ears flick before he straightened up.

"Oh! Right." He turned and Sean held out the berry.

"You have to eat something," he said as pleasantly, yet firmly, as he could. Scout looked at the berry for a moment, but then a sound occurred in front of them and Mane exploded the disturbance with a blast of fire.

"Thanks," Scout said, accepting the berry once it was clear. Sean noticed him grab his numb arm immediately, squishing the berry against the other hands paws. He lifted it up with his other paw and bit into the berry carefully, leaving the juice on his paw without wiping it away.

Sean wondered about that.

"This dungeon remains a challenge," Chatot grunted, forcing a probopass' mini-noses back with a burst of wind, distracting it long enough for Mane to blast it away.

"It's great," Mane insisted, flambeing a tangrowth.

"Because everything seems tailored to you," Sean muttered, hitting a forretress multiple times in the shell with Force Palm, blowing it back inch by inch. His leg was aching again, but he pushed through the pain.

Mane breathed embers on it, and it fled as quickly as it could, squeaking in terror.

"The last place wasn't so bad either," Mane laughed, puffing his chest up at Sean's flat expression.

"Preferable to this for certain," Chatot agreed.

"Ghost-types are fine with me," Scout offered.

"Okay." Sean took a breath and raised a paw, pointing a stubby portion of his paw up. "First! You are all Normal-types, so you didn't have to deal with all the attacks. Two. I could barely do anything against Ghost's."

"That's your problem," Mane said, looking down his nose at Sean. "Come on, lots of Steelies around. Shouldn't you be loving this?"

"You'd love it too if you had to punch those 'Steelies'," Sean muttered, but dropped the matter. He sensed he was not going to receive support here.

The four experienced no further troubles for the rest of the dungeon. Despite Sean's light complaints, he did find the experience preferable to the dungeons before it. First carrying Scout and then feeling useless had stressed him out. Not helped by the antagonism from Chatot and Litleo.

But now that he'd given some explanations, both of them seemed calmer, more content with him. He could sympathise, not understanding what was going on when he first arrived in this place was very difficult as well.

Still, being able to actually have conversations rather than just hearing random syllables felt much better.

"So we got a little distracted," Scout said, as they began nearing the end of the dungeon. "About Dusknoir and what happened there?"

Scout was trying hard not to show just how interested he was. To know that there was such a history between Dusknoir and Grovyle was fascinating enough to overcome any annoyance at not having known about it before. But to know he was related to it?

It wasn't a pleasant topic for Sean, however, and he grimaced. "Yeah, alright. Let's just get through that as fast as we can."

Scout nodded, and the other two listened in as Sean began to explain.

"First, I don't know the entire story," he prefaced. "I couldn't understand the words since humans can't understand pokémon and it isn't something Striker likes to talk about, so after I became a pokémon I never really asked him. What I could tell, however, was that Guardian was approached by someone. Possibly Dialga, or some sableye. Someone, I don't know. And they convinced him that, well…"

He trailed off, suddenly unsure of if he should finish telling the story. Scout accepted the consequences before, but he happened to be an entirely different person now.

"What the cost would be?" Scout asked, Sean blinked. The meowth gave him a smile, small and weak, and Sean returned it.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Guardian couldn't accept it and tried to talk us out of it. When Striker and you refused, he tried to take you by force. That led to one of the worst fights I've ever seen, and I've seen some stuff, but we escaped. You were inconsolable for ages, and Guardian never stopped pursuing us. He'd become a dusknoir thanks to Dialga and even Striker could barely fight him anymore and we didn't always have Celebi around."

Scout nodded sadly and he took a deep breath. He wobbled in place for a moment and Sean nearly went to steady him, but he regained his balance and gave a thankful smile.

"Thanks for telling me," Scout said, and Sean nodded. "No one has been explaining anything. It's good to finally understand what I've been missing."

Sean smiled. "That's not all you wanted to ask though, right?"

Scout blinked, almost looking affronted. Sean smiled again and he sighed. "How well do you really know me?"

Laughing, Sean said. "I've known you for years. Probably. It's not hard to read you, even if you're pretty different now."

Mane glanced in, interested. But Scout beat him to the punch. "So I am then?" he asked, he had a feeling that Sean had missed that he was genuinely asking how well he was known. "Different?"

Sean gave him a puzzled stare for a moment. "Well, yeah. There's plenty of similarities and plenty of differences. You're not as tense or as quiet as you used to be. You smile a lot more, that's nice to see. You were sort of the 'heart' lame as that may sound of the team, when Guardian turned against us you lost a lot of that. So it's been great to see that."

Scout smiled, before becoming self-conscious of that and stopping. Sean sniggered at him.

"Otherwise it's hard to tell. Again, I don't really know a whole lot about how you used to talk or speak. Since I couldn't understand you before. If Striker was around, he'd be able to fill you in some more. But I'm glad he's not here, I'm not sure he could take coming back to this place."

Scout nodded. He was disappointed, but there was nothing that could be argued there. Still, it wasn't everything he wanted to ask.

"Where did you come from?" Scout asked, determined not to evade around the subject. Sean cocked his head at him, and Scout rephrased. "You mentioned earlier about not being from this world. How does THAT work?"

Sean breathed out a sigh as Chatot and Mane looked in again. They had gone a while since they had been attacked, the walls were changing as well. But not immediately. Perhaps they were close to the end of the dungeon.

"Yeah. I have no idea how I came here though. The world I'm from has humans all over the place. Heh." He smiled wistfully. "It's been a long time since I've seen my friends or my family. I hope mother is alright. And I hope Glenn's been able to manage without me. He still has Sarah, so he should be alright." He shook the memories away, it would not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.

"Sarah?" Scout asked, tone clipped.

"His glameow," Sean answered and the tension in Scout's shoulders seemed to release. "What?" he asked coyly. "Two kitties not enough?"

"Pardon?"

"Excuse me," Chatot cleared his throat and Sean sniggered again. Mane seemed torn between offering a high paw or offering to smack Sean in the face.

"Yeah?" Sean asked, turning to Chatot. He was still smiling, it was just so fun to finally speak with Scout. He'd wondered for years what everyone talked like and sounded. Pantomime could only fill so much of that need.

"It appears we've reached the end," Chatot sniffed, gesturing around. They were in a very wide room. It looked perfect for an awful lot of bass music or a collection of ominous healing items. There was nothing of the sort, no sound at all. "Or at least, this is the first time the dungeon has changed thus far."

"Yep this is the end," Sean confirmed, pointing forward. Mane had spotted something and trotted up to a strange lumpy stone near the middle of the room. "Out that exit and we should be outside again. One minute we have walls, then one second we'll be out. It'll probably be a bit weird out there."

"What do you?" Chatot begun.

Mane had poked the odd keystone and it poked back.

A wave of force blasted him flying with a yell and the three other pokémon all jumped to attention. Mane landed and rolled a few times before groaning, very dizzy.

He tried to stand, but it appeared he'd drunk too many perfect apple ciders and he fell back down.

"WhooWhhhooWhhhWHHHOooOoOHOO?" A voice that could only be described as legion chorused out.

Scout ran to Mane's side and helped him up, clumsily with one arm, as Sean immediately tried to diffuse the situation. Chatot simply squawked and flapped threateningly.

"We are just passing through," he said quickly, and placatingly. "We'll be out of your hair in seconds. We are leaving now."

"Ddd-dd-dddareeDARE-DARE-DARE?" The odd keystone erupted into purple and green and the thick, almost syrupy, essence that was a spiritomb leaked out before rippling.

"We are going," Sean said firmly. "Chatot, Litleo, Scout, go before it attacks."

Chatot fluttered back to help Mane get up and Sean began backing away, still holding his paws up calmly.

The spiral eye of the spiritomb sunk into its body as the other eye remained trained on the four. Its whole form shivered constantly, roiling up violently every few moments.

"L-ll-lea-le-leeaall-leave," the spiritomb ordered and Sean nodded.

"Yes, we are leaving."

"L-L-llle-laeallvleallealvaAH!"

The whole spiritomb jerked violently as a dull boom echoed out, the odd keystone was nearly tipped from some unseen blow.

The spiritomb screamed a piercing shriek of 108 tortured souls before exploding out in a miasma of violence.

Sean had no time to brace before the shadows struck him and launched him flying back. He slammed again the back wall as the spiritomb turned its fury on the remaining three.

Its initial ghostly blast affected none of them, but it switched tactics immediately. Their shadows deepened into darker pools and lashed out, striking each one in the chest.

Scout wheezed weakly as his legs crumbled, but Mane and Chatot took the attack better.

"RAAH!" Mane roared, blasting back with an Ember. The spiritomb howled, shrieked, and roiled, retreating its essence as Chatot copied Mane's next attack, Fire Blast, with his Mirror Move.

Sean pulled himself up and rushed over to Scout. "Scout?" he hissed, leaning down by the meowth. Scout groaned but grabbed his arm and pulled himself up. He looked ready to vomit, but was holding it in.

Chatot and Mane cried as they were knocked down again and Sean leaped in front of the attack heading for Scout, bracing hard against the ground so he wouldn't fall on the hurt meowth.

The Faint Attack hit like a big, meaty, claw, but he tanked the attack better than the previous.

"Litleo!" Sean yelled, as the litleo in question began to pull himself up. "Circle around and use Fire Blast, Chatot get into the air and distract it, when Litleo attacks you copy it."

They complied. Reason was shelved for clear-headed orders. If Sean had any idea on what to do, they'd follow and then tell him off later.

Chatot fluttered about, swiftly evading through ducks and dives the spiritomb's clumsy blows. Mane got into position and gave a wordless cry as signal.

Chatot fluttered up to get a good eye of him and they both formed a Fire Blast and barraged the spiritomb.

"Scout?" Sean hissed, wincing as he heard Scout's breathing whistling behind him. "I hate to ask, but can you take this and get it close." He held out a Blast Seed, Scout gave it a dubious look.

"I," he wheezed, barely able to catch his breath. Each inhale felt like nothing was entering his lungs, "have bad experience with those."

"I'd do it, but you are the quickest," Sean said, Scout still shook his head, grabbing onto Sean's shoulder to steady himself.

"I can barely-"

It was not Scout's day.

He made a sound uncomfortably close to gurk when a sneaky attack struck him in the back. He folded like a cheap suit.

Sean said a very bad word and rushed to Scout's aid while Mane and Chatot continued with fervour, they hadn't noticed Scout get struck.

"Litleo!" Chatot called above the sounds of violence, fluttering closer to where the Fire-type was sending explosions at the screaming spiritomb. "I must apologise for my earlier actions. I know this isn't the time nor place, but no matter how I think I cannot find the right words to express my regrets. The Guildmaster always says to speak without thinking when one is talking from the heart, so let me do this now."

"Yeah, okay, sure," Mane huffed. He was running on sparks at this point.

"You have been unfairly judged by me in the past, due to nothing but your prior behaviour and parentage. The Wigglytuff Guild has offered a blank slate to any who wish it and I have not held true to such an ideal. Let me apologise for all of my behaviour up to this point. I have been wrong."

Chatot capped it off by forming another Fire Blast and his, Mane's, and a surprise angry one from Sean using Copycat, struck the spiritomb all at the same time.

It continued to screech and roil, but it's body was growing smaller and its cries quieter.

"Eeep!" the now tiny spiritomb squeaked, turning and fleeing. "Eeep-eep-eeeeeee-" It's voice grew distant as it hopped away, mostly just a keystone at this point.

"Hoo," Mane breathed, relieved that was over. "Anyway, what was that?" he asked, turning to Chatot who puffed it furiously.

"What?" he squawked. "You weren't listening as I bared my soul and admitted I was wrong?"

"Nah," Mane laughed. "I heard you! I just wanted to hear you say you were wrong again!" He stuck his tongue out at the gaping Chatot and sauntered away.

"Wrong about him my back feathers," Chatot grumbled, hopping after him.

They both spotted Sean cradling Scout and immediately rushed forward, even as their limbs really began to squeal in protest.

It had been a long day.

"Scout!" Mane cried, jumping to his side.

Scout batted his away with his working arm. "I'm fine," he croaked, clearing his throat for nearly half a second before returning to gasping for breath. "I'm fine," he insisted, struggling to free himself from Sean's grip. "Just a bit winded."

"Your ribs," Sean muttered, feeling along Scout's chest. Scout tried to suppress the flinches, but he couldn't, "when you fell. You cracked some, jeez how could I have missed that?"

"I'm fine," Scout repeated, pulling himself free of Sean's oddly comfortable embrace. "Seriously, stop freaking out. We don't have time to be lolling about, especially after the spiritomb battle. We have to go."

"Eat this," Sean said, pulling their one sitrus berry out and offering it.

"No thanks." Scout waved him off.

"Don't be difficult," Sean warned. "Or I will force you to eat this."

"I'm with nice ass over here," Mane said, stepping into the conversation. "You have barely had anything and you're the one in the worst shape."

"I can still keep going!" Scout insisted, turning to Chatot. "Tell them! I've been in worse states."

"That you were in a brief coma from," Chatot snapped, Sean nearly crushed the berry in his paws.

"That's a fun reminder," he growled.

Mane raised a paw. "So was I."

Sean ignored him. "If doesn't matter if you've had worse," he said, glowering until Scout began to crack. "What matters is that you are hurt now. Eat it."

Scout sighed and held his paw out. Sean watched him eat it, all three of them did, before nodding. "Now get on my back."

"Out of the question," Scout replied, stomping a foot. The chain clinked annoyingly on the ground.

"I'll do it!" Mane added. Again, he was ignored, causing him to pout.

"Scout."

"No! You don't need to treat me like glass! I got this far, and there can't be that much more to go. But YOU need your energy."

They stared each other down for a moment, before Chatot cleared his throat.

"As has been brought up several times today," he said, blinking tiredly, "we don't really have time for this."

Sean sighed and ground his teeth but relented. "Fine. But you are taking it easy from here."

"How much easier could I be taking it?" Scout grumbled.

Sean walked them all forward before nodding and taking the lead. Scout turned away from him but didn't move away.

They walked in an uncomfortable silence for a while, Sean's expression changed to a frown as he stared forward, thinking.

"Is something the matter?" Scout asked, noticing Sean was frowning a lot more. "Is this about me?"

Sean shook his head, to Scout's relief. "Up to this point, I've had a good idea on what to expect," Sean admitted. "Since we are close to Dialga, time is relatively stable, and space doesn't intrude. But the further you go the less… sure it becomes. We've got a big gap between dungeons coming up and there could be anything in the way."

"Anything?" Scout asked, reminded of what had been said earlier.

"Palkia got frozen in time," Sean quickly explained what had happened when time collapsed, Scout wincing with each part of bad news. "So yeah. Pretty much anything. These places tend to follow SOME constants though. The area won't be bigger than what this place was originally, but the path to Dusk Forest IS pretty long."

"Can these places be dangerous?" Chatot asked.

"Everywhere is dangerous," Sean said as Mane replied.

"Bring it on!"

"How will we know?" Scout asked. Sean gave him a pained look.

"Well. You can't, really. But we, uh… relied on you to 'scout' ahead."

"Oh. My. Freaking. Gosh," Mane said, somehow energetic and flat at the same time. "THAT'S why he's called Scout?"

Scout raised an eyebrow at Sean as he laughed. This was a topic he could enjoy.

"I named everyone!" he giggled, shaking his head. "And yeah. Striker was our main fighter with strong 'strikes', Scout was our scout, even Guardian…" his smile became fixed. "Well. He was the protector. He 'guarded' us. Saniya, uh that's Celebi's nickname, even means moment in time. I thought it was clever. Only my name doesn't have any meaning."

"Why's that?" Mane asked.

Sean shrugged. "Humans don't normally do that. Not the same way as pokémon. Honestly I was pretty lucky with the names I gave those guys, since Striker told me it actually fits how you do the whole naming thing."

"He didn't tell you before?"

Sean shook his head. "Humans can't understand pokémon remember. Until I became a riolu, all I heard were 'gro, grovyle' or 'meow, me, owth."

"So we sound like feral's to you?" Mane narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, I didn't get to choose how I used to hear pokémon!" Sean protested and Mane rolled his eyes and got a seven.

"Suuurre."

"Anyway. The dungeon is about to properly end."

The four pokémon paused as their surroundings changed with a blink. When before they were within a dungeon with walls and a roof, with a single blink they were outside on a cliffside.

Everything was dark, as things usually were in the future. There were a line of trees tended once upon a time and a large rock sticking out of the ground.

"Where?" Mane began, glancing behind them. "WOAH!" he yipped and jumped forward. The other three spun around and found themselves right at the edge of the cliff, looking out onto a thin platform of rocks leading to a floating rocky entrance. Beyond that there was the sea. Frozen.

It wasn't ice, however. The water had just stopped.

Scout felt something unpleasant grip his soul. "Where are we?"

He looked to Chatot, who wore the same troubled expression. Sean just shook his head in awe.

"Hey guys?" Mane called from where he had begun trotting ahead. "I, uh… think you should see this."

In silence befitting the lack of sound around them, the three came forward, passing by unsettlingly familiar trees and on a well-worn track.

Mane had stopped, staring out in terrified amazement. Or perhaps, just terror. He was standing by a pokémon that didn't move, most unusual for its species, a vigoroth.

They stopped by him and the four looked past Vigoroth, frozen with his arm raised in a greeting, and out into the bustling crowd. All dulled and completely unmoving.

They looked out into Treasure Town.

* * *

 **So someone mentioned I should do more cliff-hangers. Is this what you wanted?**


	26. Stress and Pokémon

**After how the chapter ended I know you must be dying to see what happens! Don't worry, don't worry, we are back with our heroes in Treasure Town while they begin working on what to do!**

 **Hahaha.**

* * *

"Which way do we go?" Skuntank growled, trembling slightly.

Zubat fluttered forward, he felt out the left and the right in silence. With no eyes to close, he focused on his breathing and the silence.

"Well?" Skuntank barked and Zubat's attention was broken.

"L-left," he stuttered out. "I think. It feels okay."

Skuntank immediately began to lumber towards the left. Zubat, unable to sense Skuntank coming in time, was nearly knocked out of the air when one of the thick bristles of fur smacked into him.

Koffing managed to zoom forward and steady him, nearly tackling him in the process.

"You alright?" Koffing whispered. Zubat pushed himself from the lumpy form of Koffing.

"Heh-heh, aren't I always?"

"That's not really an answer," Koffing pointed out, but Zubat was already fluttering after their wise and noble leader.

He sighed and began propelling himself after them. Skuntank definitely wouldn't be waiting up, certainly not these last few weeks.

The three members of Team Skull moved without speaking. One alternating between stomping angrily and stepping carefully. Another fluttering quietly, but loudly enough that the first snapped at him multiple times. The third making the most noise when he propelled himself to catch up, but otherwise the least amount of sound otherwise.

They'd been running for a week now. Some insane luxio was tracking them with boundless persistence.

Running into dungeons didn't slow her down.

Going down a ravine, especially difficult for Skuntank, only managed to get them attacked by what felt like all the sandile on the continent.

So things had come to this. It was time to lay a cunning trap and bring this interloper down and teach her not to mess with them.

"Koffing," Skuntank barked, after observing their surroundings. "It's time."

Zubat gave the general direction Koffing floated a worried look, but Koffing nodded. "Sure boss." He began to expel gas in greater quantities, smothering the area in a smoggy, smelly, field of fumes.

Skuntank nodded. "Go slow behind us," he ordered and began to stomp off with Zubat quickly joining. He may have strong stench resistance now, but Koffing was putting out everything he could.

"Is he gonna be able to do it, boss?" Zubat whispered, over the distant sounds of Koffing. "I mean… he uses that stuff to float around."

"He's going to have to," Skuntank grunted, eyes locked forward. "You just reach out with those senses of yours and make sure you feel her coming."

Zubat swallowed nervously but complied. With a combination of echolocation and some minor psychic gifts passed down from his father, he was a reliable navigator despite having no eyes. It was why Skuntank asked him to join Team Skull in the first place.

Probably helped that Zubat couldn't sense Skuntank easily, only with echolocation. Dark-types were tricky things.

Koffing's pungent aroma carried even over to them so far ahead and Zubat found himself losing concentration due to it. Skuntank noticed him flying a little wobblier and snapped. "Buck up!"

Zubat righted himself and fluttered forward, ahead of Skuntank, to take some needed breaths.

They continued moving in silence until Skuntank decreed the space covered enough and area sufficient to lay in wait.

It left Zubat very concerned when Koffing didn't show up, as planned, but Skuntank hissed at him to be quiet and to focus more.

So, the bat pokémon was left with no other choice. He took hard breaths through his mouth, he barely used his nose anyone thanks to his teammates, and focused until a headache began to bloom.

Skuntank had ordered him to alert him when their prey reached the middle of the clearing they were hiding behind. With Koffing's trail leading her here, it should stuff her sense of smell enough that she couldn't smell Skuntank and maybe even impair her vision to make this easier.

But it had to be at the right moment. She'd proven herself viciously strong, only surprise moments had been enough to catch her off guard enough to escape. So this had to be perfect.

Zubat's teeth began to grind as his headache began to morph into a migraine. This was painful, this was torture, to be feeling out so hard with powers not suited for his body.

He thought he felt something dripping down his nose, but until the blood met his mouth Zubat wasn't sure. The migraine was causing a bloody nose, but he couldn't stop or Skuntank would really make him feel it.

He waited. He wasn't sure how long it'd been. Was Koffing alright? Was Luxio even coming? Was Skuntank even still there or was this some truly outlandish plot to bring him onto a team, leave him nearly an outlaw, drag him into pain and then abandon him at his weakest point?

Zubat felt something and he twitched. Four legs, crackles, star-shaped tail. He nearly cried with relief, and almost gave it away. But Skuntank's orders came back to him and he waited.

The luxio was slower than normal, almost stumbling along, or perhaps carefully prowling along. Regardless, she was in position.

"NOW!" he screeched and Skuntank burst out of the bushes to descend upon the startled luxio. Zubat allowed himself the sweet embrace of sleep and fainted.

Skuntank ploughed into Luxio and tried to crush her underneath him. She lit up with electricity and the burst of Power threw him off her.

Luxio staggered to her feet, coughing and spluttering, and Skuntank came at her again. Paw met face and he clobbered her into the trees, grinning victoriously.

In return, Luxio zapped him hard enough to stun him twitching. She leaped out from the trees, tail lighting up with a metallic glow. She twisted in mid air and swung her Iron Tail into Skuntank's foreleg. Something cracked and he bellowed out in pain.

Luxio continued the assault, using her momentum to slam into Skuntank and with bodies pressed against each other once more, she unleashed the storm.

Skuntank roared out again and tried to retreat, but her tail twisted and, still hard as metal, wrapped around his staggered leg, holding him in place.

He butted forward and slammed their heads together and breathed pure stench in her face, but Luxio had waded through everything Koffing had to offer. While her sense of smell was indeed gone, she hadn't smelled him in the bushes after all, it also removed any debilitating effect his breath would normally have.

Skuntank keened and nearly staggered. Luxio's Iron Tail began to fade, the stress of holding it was beginning to burn, and he began to slump.

Then, he reared up, pulling Luxio with him. She gasped out in surprise and he managed to throw her off him and into the air. He belched flames at her and Luxio screamed out as she was engulfed in fire.

Skuntank slunk back, head darting left and right. Luxio landed and rolled for a moment to get the flames off her. Skuntank spotted his exit and laughed.

"Chaw-haw-haw. Catch me if you can," he taunted and sprinted. Luxio screamed something too rude for even Skuntank to repeat and chased after him.

The clearing fell into silence. But not for long. Soon, the weak sounds of something propelling itself with fumes interrupted the peace as Koffing came to Zubat's aid. As best as a spherical pokémon could help, at least.

"Woah-ho… oh," he coughed, finding Zubat groaning. He nudged him as much as he could until Zubat's mouth opened and he groaned again. "Come on. Zubat, buddy. Zubat? Zu-Vision? Vision get up!"

Zubat, or Vision as Koffing and his parents knew him as, weakly fluttered his wings and managed to pull himself up.

"Heh… what happened?" he asked, blind and too sore to even try sensing or even echolocation.

"The b-boss is gone. I got over here not long after the sounds stopped, barely could get up I thought I completely deflated myself."

"Heh-heh-heh, nearly broke something just trying to sense her I did," Vision said. Koffing managed a chuckle, if they were competing for who was worse off then Vision was probably fine.

"Woah-ho-ho. We getter catch up, make sure the boss can handle her."

"Heh-heh-heh, right behind ya."

They managed to catch up to Skuntank after he gave Luxio the slip, her sense of smell was completely gone by that point they discovered, and he was able to evade her.

Yet she was still chasing them down. They knew that, one more day of evading her wasn't going to make her give up.

Relentless, this demon of a luxio was.

It left Team Skull with no other choice.

"Woah? You can't be serious?" Koffing gasped. "Treasure Town? Again?"

"Chaw-haw-haw. Why not?" Skuntank growled, there was no amusement in his voice. "We are good, upstanding, members of society. This luxio has no right to be doing this. If she's so determined to get us, we'll just get the guild to take her down. It's genius."

"Heh… heh…" Zubat was not as sure. "But, like, Treasure Town? Dad's going to be so mad if he catches me."

"Get over it," Skuntank demanded. "And don't think of trying anything tricky. I'm gonna need you to lead us on the fastest path. Doesn't matter what's in the way, as long as it's not her. Got it?"

"Heh… okay."

"But, like, what is that grovyle is still lurking around?" Koffing asked, quivering slightly. A disturbing look on a perforated ball-pokémon. He jiggled in all the places.

"Then we'll get the guild on him too," Skuntank growled. "Like what we should have done the first place. Stop arguing with me or I'm leaving you for Luxio. Got it?"

"Got it, boss."

"Good. Now let's go."

And so they were off. Back to Treasure Town.

Zubat kept them ahead of her as best as he could. He could only thank his father for giving him some lessons on sensing before he joined Team Skull and received nothing but disappointment. He really hoped Xatu wouldn't find him, but his luck was not helping him at the moment.

Koffing bobbed up and down as he barely kept pace with them. He was only managing it thanks to the fumes of anger Skuntank was giving out. Otherwise he'd have deflated and been luxio-food by now. He shivered a lot, body not used to expelling so much gas so often.

Skuntank stalked ahead, brimming with impotent rage. No tactics were working on the bitch chasing them down. Not even reason. She just screamed stuff about rocks, he figured one of the lemmings they sold a fabricated treasure was her mate or something and she was upset about the cost.

He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of winning though. No mercy, no regret, no compromise. She'd either back off, or Team Magnezone would arrest her.

All they needed to do was get to Treasure Town before she caught them again. He couldn't admit it, but his leg was killing him, he was running out of fumes, and his body was bruised and burned under all the fur. If she did catch him again the only hope would be leaving Koffing and Zubat behind as a distraction.

Skuntank wasn't sure if he would do that if it came to it. He did like the two lugs, even if they were simple-minded. They were still a team. He may not have played absolutely true to most tenants of an exploration team, but he still did keep true to one. They were a team.

"Koffing!" Skuntank barked, releasing some more fumes to give the floating Poison-type a boost. "Move it."

They had another split in the path coming up. Zubat would be needed again. "Get those fancy powers of yours ready, Zubat," Skuntank ordered, quickly hearing Zubat groan under his breath. "Buck up brat, keep this up and we'll be safe before long."

They'd need to rest soon. After this last turn, Skuntank thought.

They'd get there.

They had too.

* * *

It was not Beldum's day.

Beheeyem was being a stubborn shut in.

"Statement: You need fresh oxygen for your lungs."

"I'll breathe later."

The leader of Team Gazer went back to obsessively reading his books. They were in Wigglytuff's library. Since being allowed entrance, Beheeyem barely left.

Electrike was the opposite, yet somehow just as big of a problem.

"Directive: The Guild requires capable volunteers to search for Team Skull."

"Come on, I've been invited out to the café with those eevee twins! You can't expect me to turn that down."

Electrike was running around town. Moving supplies and chatting to everything that gave him more than two seconds of attention.

Beldum believed Beheeyem would back them up in this venture, so they made their twenty minute trip back to the guild.

"Statement: Electrike refuses to listen and join us to search for Team Skull. Inquisitive: Will you speak sense into him?"

Beheeyem waved a hand. "In a few minutes. I've found some information on the Secret Slab I've been dying to find."

Beldum waited. Until a few minutes had passed. "Statement: Approximately a 'few' minutes have passed."

Beheeyem sighed and closed the book. "Do you really need me to drag Volt back here? Just dangle a treat in front of his eyes and he'll be back here in a flash."

Beldum floated about, but when it became clear Beheeyem was just going to continue reading, they left.

Beheeyem's idea had merit. If Beldum was even able to hold such a lure, which they were not able to do themselves.

With assistance from Sunflora and Shinx, they tied a yellow gummi around a scarf and onto Beldum, Shinx salivating after the gummi, and Beldum floated off to retrieve Electrike.

It distracted Electrike for approximately zero seconds, as the gummi was snatched and eaten before Beldum had even found their wayward team member.

With a voice beginning to warp slightly, Beldum snapped at the thief. "Statement: That did not belong to you!"

Electivire paused, confused. "Huh? Oh sorry, I thought you were one of the helper pokémon around bringing food and stuff."

Beldum's eye continued to swivel, spotting Electrike. "Warning: This is not over."

They zoomed after Electrike before he could disappear, leaving Electivire to scratch his head in confusion.

"Address: Electrike? Address: Electrike!?"

Electrike heard them calling and paused, glancing around. Beldum zoomed in, only nearly tackling Electrike, and buzzed with irritation.

"Statement: Beheeyem refuses to leave to assist me to retrieve you. Directive: You will return to the guild with me. Threat: If you do not, I will force you."

"Calm down, Beldum," Electrike laughed, only incensing Beldum further. "Lighten up. We've got pokémon to help and pokémon to meet and befriend."

"Disagreement: You do not wish to befriend. You wish to relieve base urges at the expense of your team. Directive: Return with me immediately and this will be forgiven."

Electrike pouted. "Come on, Beldum. I'm actually helping for once, this is something I can do without messing it up! And if others like to see me because of it, why not?"

"Statement: The world is in peril. Team Skull must be found."

"And they will," Electrike said, stretching out. "I mean, come on. We haven't really been helping much lately? All we've done is carry Dusknoir back here, and well… that's not the best thing now."

"Statement: Directive: Reprimand: GGGG." Beldum swivelled back and flew off, buzzing in irritation. Electrike sighed as he watched them go. He didn't mean to upset Beldum, but facts were facts.

He returned to ferrying water and chatting up cute guys and gals.

"Concern. Frustration. Alarm," Beldum repeated in the library, flying back and forth. "Concern. Frustration. Alarm."

Beheeyem paused in reading, keeping the page, to look up wearily. "What is it now?"

"Disgust: Electrike believes we have done, and can do, nothing to improve the situation. Alarm: Team morale is at risk. Frustrated Query: Why are you doing nothing but reading?"

Beheeyem blinked a few times and set the book down. "This is important information," he begun, but Beldum interrupted.

"TO WHO?" they demanded, not pausing to describe the purpose of their speech. "Furious Demand: Why is this so important when looking for Team Skull is considered the most important?"

"Beldum, calm down," Beheeyem began, waving his hands.

"Defiant Answer: No. Defiant Threat: If you will not assist… Defiant Statement: I am leaving."

"Beldum."

Beldum didn't stop. They flew out of the library and out of the guild. If their teammates wouldn't lend a hand and paw to help save the world, Beldum would go out on their own to find Team Skull. They would not cosy themselves doing nothing and pretending they were helping.

Now was not the time for that. Now was the time for action.

* * *

Grovyle stood with Wigglytuff, strategizing in Wigglytuff's meeting room.

The guild was only so large, and Team Skull likely wouldn't come peacefully, so the task of cutting the pokémon into teams small enough to cover enough space but still big enough to fight the poisonous trio was not easy.

Currently, they had no definitive plans.

"Would not breaking through the Sungrove Thicket cut the travel time down by nearly three days?" Grovyle asked, frustrated but still calm.

Wigglytuff ummed and erred. "Well. In theory, yes," he said, pointing a paw down. "But the dungeon is notoriously difficult and the path to reach the dungeon is fraught with sheer cliffs, rock slides, and a family of predatory skarmory that attack travellers. It's quite dangerous and using it as a shortcut doesn't really work."

Grovyle huffed. "Are these perils always there?" he snapped before pausing and shaking his head. "No. No. They are, yes, my apologies. Even now I have trouble with the stability of this time."

Wigglytuff hummed a soothing song and came up beside Grovyle. "It's okay friendly friend. We are making progress, it just takes some time."

"We don't have time," Grovyle said, standing up and shrugging out of Wigglytuff's reach. He began to pace. "I can't say for sure, but that makes it worse. This needs to be done as soon as possible. Distractions and arguments are just slowing us down and costing time we don't have."

Wigglytuff smiled genially at him. "There's always time to take a breather," he said, standing up himself. Grovyle looked ready to argue, so Wigglytuff added. "We are more liable to make mistakes if stressed and snappy. Gotta take a break! Gotta take a break!"

"We don't…" Grovyle began before visibly slumping. "Alright."

"Okay!" Wigglytuff beamed and began to bounce along, only to notice no one was following. "Hm? Friendly friend?"

Grovyle remained standing where he was, frowning slightly.

"Grovyle?"

Grovyle blinked and shook his head. "My apologies," he said and took a step. He grimaced and forced another one. "Hah… ah…"

Wigglytuff's expression became one of concern as Grovyle dragged himself to him. "Are you well?" he asked before gasping. "Oh dear! You're injured aren't you?"

Grovyle reached him, swaying slightly. Wigglytuff grabbed his arm to steady him, and Grovyle didn't object. "N-no," Grovyle said, through clenched teeth. "All my energy. It's just… gone again."

"I'll carry you!" Wigglytuff said and picked Grovyle up and set him on his back. Again, the Grass-type didn't object. Part of Wigglytuff was happy that Grovyle was accepting his affection, part of him was worried as this was a rather sudden swerve.

He carried him out into the sub-level of the guild and glanced around. Croagunk and the sentries stood ready and watching them. He felt Grovyle shift uncomfortably.

Making up his mind, Wigglytuff carried him into the mess hall. Quickly, if just to preserve Grovyle's ego as best he could.

"Let's get some food!" Wigglytuff decided, trying not to bounce too much and jostle Grovyle off his back.

Once they were in, he let Grovyle slide off. His legs seemed unwilling to support himself and Grovyle sat down, grimacing while a blush lit his cheeks.

Wigglytuff grabbed some berries and a Perfect Apple for himself and slid the berries to Grovyle.

Grovyle managed a smile and reached out to grab a berry. Wigglytuff stared curiously at him, Grovyle tried to ignore the staring, and began lifting the berry to his mouth.

His arm paused halfway, trembling.

"I… can't," Grovyle admitted, arm falling back. He squeezed his eyes shut. "What is happening?" he demanded.

"I don't know," Wigglytuff answered.

Grovyle cracked an eye open with a half chuckle. "I didn't think you could give me an actual reason," he said and Wigglytuff nodded.

One of those questions not directed at anyone, it seemed.

Wigglytuff continued staring at Grovyle until the others patience wore thin. "Could you stop staring?" he growled and Wigglytuff blinked.

"Sorry. So sorry," he said, clasping his paws together. "Forgive me, Grovyle. I'm just trying to work out what's going on. Have you eaten anything recently? Could that be why you're suffering no energy?"

"I have eaten," Grovyle said. "A few days ago. But I've gone far longer without any sustenance."

He clenched his hands and stood up with a growl. "This is madness," he snapped and began to pace as Wigglytuff blinked.

"You're up!" he said in surprise and Grovyle paused, looking down.

"I… am." He looked to the berries and bent down to pick them up. He popped one in his mouth and quickly devoured it. "Huh."

Wigglytuff bounced up himself, Perfect Apple balancing perfectly on his head. "Hooray!" he cheered as Grovyle's frown deepened.

"My energy has returned," he said, confused.

Wigglytuff grabbed Grovyle's hands with his paws and examined them. "Hmm…?" he hummed, Grovyle taking a half step back but unable to pull himself free. "I think… we should go for a walk!"

"The time," Grovyle began, but Wigglytuff gave him a pleading look. "We really… shouldn't we…?" he protested before relenting to Wigglytuff's cheer. "Fine. But a short one."

"Yay!" Wigglytuff released his hands only to hug him around the middle. "Let's go into town!"

He wrapped a strong paw around Grovyle's wrist and ran off, dragging the Grass-type with him. Wigglytuff waved to the apprentices as he passed but didn't stop to chat.

There was no one in the middle section of the guild and Loudred already had the gate open so Wigglytuff didn't smash through it. Again.

They ran into Treasure Town. Wigglytuff was met with smiles and relief until Grovyle was spotted tagging along and those smiles morphed into guarded stares.

"Is this really the best place?" Grovyle asked, uncomfortable at even more stares. Being stared at by Wigglytuff was one thing. The happy Fairy-type was relaxing to be around. All these townsfolk in their damaged town who had been slavering at the chain, waiting for him to be removed, were a different story.

"I find it's a good idea to take a look at what we are protecting," Wigglytuff said pleasantly, waving to the staring pokémon. "To remind us why we are doing it. Look over there!" He pointed and Grovyle's eyes followed to where a marill and azurill were bringing apples to some hard working machop.

Grovyle cocked his head slightly. It was odd, he had to admit, to see that.

"Do those pokémon own that establishment?" he asked and Wigglytuff shook his head.

"Nope. Marill and Azurill just know that you get a bit hungry working for long hours, so they've been bringing food and water to everyone they can!"

Grovyle nodded. "Wise. Keeping everyone fit for construction."

Wigglytuff gave him a somewhat sad smile. "Yes, in a way, you could look at it from that angle. But there is nothing stopping those pokémon from simply taking a few minutes to come to the Kecleon Market for their own. Marill and Azurill help because that's the kind of pokémon they are."

Grovyle glanced back over to where Azurill was laughing.

"I see." He nodded, taking his eyes off them. "It's not like that in the future."

Wigglytuff gave him another sad smile and Grovyle added. "I have a feeling you figured that out."

Wigglytuff sighed. "Yeah. Meeting pokémon from the future has been exciting, but it's shown me that somehow we pokémon of the past failed. I've noticed the pokémon from the future are angry, or paranoid, or act rashly when they think they need to."

"I'm sorry for not telling you," Grovyle said, feeling a little guilty and Wigglytuff giggled.

"I don't mean you silly," he laughed, shaking his head. The sad smile was still there though. "No. Not you."

Grovyle frowned, that tone was wistful. "What do you mean?" he asked, but before Wigglytuff could descend from his daydreams to answer, someone approached.

"E-excuse me?" Bellsprout asked.

Wigglytuff went back into lala land after taking a brief glance at Team Flame. Grovyle could handle this, he was confident.

Grovyle's eyes narrowed slightly and he felt the town all pause to glance over. Flames on Ponyta crackled and Camerupt breathed out a heavy breath of smoke. Bellsprout stood in front of them, quivering on his noodle limbs yet holding firm.

"Yes?" Grovyle asked.

Bellsprout quivered again, almost glancing back to his teammates but taking a breath instead. "We would like to apologise," Bellsprout said.

"You," Ponyta snorted, correcting Bellsprout. He quietened when Camerupt nudged him.

"We," Bellsprout stressed, and Ponyta tossed his head at them. He didn't walk off though. "For knocking you out in Crystal Cave. Sorry."

Grovyle wasn't sure what to do with that.

"In the end," Camerupt rumbled. "We were deceived, as everyone was, by Dusknoir. For the Eruption, I apologise."

Grovyle swallowed and nodded. "It is an understandable conclusion to make," he said, plastering a smile on his face. "I do not blame you or resent your assistance. As long as we are all on the same side now."

Bellsprout and Camerupt nodded, Ponyta just stomped his hoof. "Doesn't change the state Azelf was left in!" he retorted, and everyone gave him a Look. "Okay, we've said sorry," he said, turning away. "Can we go now? I've got to see Torkoal at the Hot Springs. Remember?"

Camerupt rolled his eyes as Bellsprout cringed. "Sorry about him," he said and Ponyta began to trot off, unwilling to stand around any longer. "He's a little stubborn and has been having trouble sleeping lately."

"He's also freaking out over his glory being taken away," Camerupt added.

The two looked to where Ponyta was waiting impatiently and Bellsprout bowed. "So from Team Flame. We apologise."

"You are forgiven, I suppose," Grovyle said and Bellsprout's eyes lightened. They nodded and the two remaining members of Team Flame went after Ponyta.

"That was odd," Grovyle said, once the coast was clear. Wigglytuff finished humming his song before beaming at him.

"That's the way things are around here!" He grinned. "That was nice, let's go further."

Grovyle let Wigglytuff drag him along again, he could feel his limbs getting weaker again and he was worried he'd have to be carried again. In the guild was bad enough, but in town was mortifying.

"I'm beginning to feel weak again," he whispered to Wigglytuff, stumbling slightly.

"So soon?" Wigglytuff asked but did slow down. "Do you need a ride?"

Grovyle grimaced. "I'd prefer to get out of town before I feel weak enough for that. Please, can't we just return to the guild?"

Wigglytuff gave a quiet sigh but nodded. "No problem." He continued leading Grovyle along, with the same exuberance, and helped keep him steady until they were out of town.

Grovyle panted for breath as Wigglytuff drew them to a stop. "This isn't normal," Wigglytuff pointed out and Grovyle gasped.

"Really? I never realised."

Wigglytuff blinked and Grovyle flushed. "I… apologise. Sometimes I fear I've been around Sean and his many sarcastic responses for too long."

Wigglytuff giggled and brushed it away. "That sounds like Chatot and me! Before I met him I was so airheaded, just didn't take anything seriously! And he was too serious, boo-boo. He's much more lighthearted nowadays!"

Resisting the disbelieving expression fighting to emerge on his face, Grovyle just raised an arm. "I think I can walk to the guild," he said, eyeing the steep steps.

"Nonsense!" Wigglytuff said and grabbed him. "Hold on!"

"What are you?" Grovyle gasped in alarm before they were launched into the air. He went still as in a single bound, Wigglytuff and him reached the top of the stairs. "That… was far."

Wigglytuff released him and Grovyle stumbled. His legs were going numb again. He groaned.

"Do you need more help?" Wigglytuff asked.

"No. I can make it," Grovyle insisted and took a step. Nearly falling over.

"Are you sure?"

Grovyle paused. The will to take another step was fading and he sighed. "Fine."

With a concerned frown, Wigglytuff carried him back into the guild. The sun had long since passed the apex and was heading towards the horizon.

"Team Flame reminded me of something. I think we are going to need to speak to Azelf," Wigglytuff said as they descended. Grovyle grunted non-committedly, face buried in Wigglytuff's soft fur. "I think they may be behind this."

Grovyle didn't speak until they were back, safe, in Wigglytuff's chambers. He was set down gently and cracked an eye open. "Azelf?"

Wigglytuff nodded. "You fought them, didn't you?" Grovyle nodded. Or at least tried to. "I assume at one point you must have touched or been touched by Azelf?"

"Yes." Grovyle scowled, hating to be reminded of that day. From Team Flame to now this. "I slammed Azelf into the ground to knock them out."

"Didn't you know the legend?" Wigglytuff asked, curious. "Dusknoir did, I assumed you would as well."

Grovyle scowled deeper, some energy returning to him upon the mention of Dusknoir. " _He_ was always planning out everything down to the smallest detail. Sean, Scout, and I had to work with the information we could get, and we could only get a little through the Dimensional Scream. We knew Azelf was guarding the gear, nothing more. What of it?"

"Okay," Wigglytuff said, trying not to smile too much at Grovyle actually talking to him about something other than the current situation. "There lies a legend that if you harm Azelf, you'll lose your willpower. It's, uh… not a fun legend."

Grovyle sat up straight. "What?"

Wigglytuff was frowning now. He stood up and ran into his library, calling back. "I remember reading something…"

He returned in a minute, Beheeyem having retrieved the book in seconds, cracking open an ancient tome. He coughed as dust spilled out from the pages, before reciting. "Look not into the pokémon's eyes, in but an instant, you'll have no recollection of who you are. Return home, but how? When there is nothing to remember?"

He frowned as he continued. "Dare not touch the pokémon's body. In but three short days, all emotions will drain away. Above all, above all, harm not the pokémon. In a scant five days, the offender will grow immobile in entirety."

He lowered the book, meeting Grovyle's spooked expression. "It's nearly been four days since I fought Azelf… this can't be true."

Wigglytuff closed the book with a troubled expression. "Have you been feeling this at all up to this point?" he asked, calmly. "Shinx said you were difficult to rouse when he went to question you."

Grovyle looked away. "I… I've been having difficulties since I was captured. I gave up more than once. I thought it was due to hopelessness, or a concussion. But now…"

Wigglytuff pursed his lips, but then stood up. "We should go to Crystal Cave!" he declared and Grovyle looked up. "If this really is a five day timeline, we don't have any time to waste."

Grovyle swallowed. "We? You'd come with me?"

"Of course." Wigglytuff nodded. "We need to see Azelf, no matter what, to explain what's going on anyway."

He was brimming with energy, Grovyle was envious of it. Even now, he found it hard to muster the energy. An answer to why he was feeling like this was nice, until the scope of the answer was given.

To give his life to save the world, Grovyle would do that without hesitation. But to become a shell of himself, paralysed in his own body, that was a fate worse than death.

"I'll let Croagunk, Loudred, Chimecho, and Diglett know," Wigglytuff said, almost jittering in excitement. Another exploration? He couldn't wait.

Before Grovyle could muster a response, Wigglytuff had danced out to share the good news. He'd leave a method to contact him, just in case. Grovyle wasn't sure how the guild would take it, both of them leaving now. But he did have to go, if this legend was true.

Grovyle took a deep breath and forced himself up. He had to be ready, as Azelf would not be happy to see him again.

* * *

Ponyta's day was not going well.

Frankly, his whole week was rather terrible.

"Ponyta, wait up!" Bellsprout called, doing his best to catch up. Knowing his leaders limbs didn't need the stress, Ponyta did slow down enough for his compatriots to catch up with him.

"You took your time," he said immediately. Camerupt gave him a reprimanding look.

"It didn't help that you ran off," he rumbled and Ponyta scoffed.

"Not my fault you are slow and lumbering."

"Not my fault you act more like a mudbray with attitude than a ponyta."

Ponyta's flames spiked for a moment, and Bellsprout stepped between them. "C-calm down you two," he said, keenly aware that he was between fire and lava.

Both looked down at their quivering leader and backed off.

"He could be a little more polite," Ponyta sniffed.

Camerupt grumbled. "You call the stunt you pulled 'polite'?"

"Grovyle was our enemy!" Ponyta protested. "And this is all going off the belief that he didn't harm the Time Gears somehow."

"You really think he could fool Guildmaster Wigglytuff?" Camerupt demanded and Bellsprout wondered if he could step between them again. The heat was raising, however, and his instincts were telling him to back off.

"Oh please," Ponyta snorted, but didn't say anything further.

"Oh please, what?" Camerupt growled and Bellsprout decided to speak up again.

"We were going to the Hot Springs weren't we?" he called nervously and again his teammates looked away from each other.

"Whatever."

"I want to speak to Torkoal before his nap," Ponyta said. "You don't have to come with me if you do not desire to."

"I think some more time helping the town would be better," Camerupt snorted and turned away.

"Some time might be a good idea," Bellsprout mumbled before looking to Ponyta. "Maybe take a run? I know you like doing that, but we're a bit too slow to keep up."

Ponyta nodded, happy at the prospect of a good gallop. "Very well. Shall I meet you two back at Spinda's establishment or back at home base?"

"I'll need a drink after this," Camerupt said and Bellsprout nodded.

"Spinda's," he said and Team Flame parted ways.

Ponyta quickly fell into a gallop. Hooves clopping loudly against the ground as the wind rushed in his ears. He did love a good sprint, excellent for stoking the flames and breathing new life into a drab day.

What a day it was too. Sun was shining strongly, he knew a Flamethrower would be extra powerful today. But the town was still damaged, so almost everything had been put on hold as everyone chipped in to help rebuild it.

Such grunt work was already a little frustrating. Ponyta couldn't actually help repair anything, he was regulated to transportation which was tiring and embarrassing for one of the saviours.

Except he wasn't. Grovyle was the good guy and Dusknoir the bad. Would that not make him one of the bad guys then?

The concept was ridiculous. Ponyta had become an explorer to help protect the world and its people, not destroy it.

And yet. It had been so easy to deceive everyone, including him.

He didn't want to believe it. But Grovyle was strolling around, attached to the Guildmaster. If he was the bad guy still, then they were being fooled again. If he wasn't, then they had already been fooled.

Either way was a lose-lose situation to the concept of pride, Ponyta found.

So, he galloped until he was at the Hot Springs.

No one but Torkoal was here. The usual occupants, Mankey, Primeape, Teddiursa, and Ursaring were all helping at town.

But Torkoal was too elderly to assist with physical labour and essentially lived here since the heat and water helped his bones. So, here was Ponyta's destination.

"Elder Torkoal?" he called out as he slowed to a stop. Torkoal looked up from relaxing in the steam to spot him.

"Ah, Ponyta," Torkoal greeted, happily. He may have been old, but his voice was still strong and steady. "What brings you here at this time?"

"Forgive my intrusion," Ponyta said, stepping gingerly into the water. Cold water was no good, but the heat of the hot spring was tolerable. "As well as my leave from town. I simply wished to speak with someone, and I could think of no better individual than you."

Torkoal chuckled. "Very flattering," he said, smiling genially. "Well don't let idle chit-chat stop you. What have you come here to speak of that your own partners could not hear?"

At that, Ponyta hesitated slightly. With an uncomfortable shifting of his hooves, he found himself nearly tongue tied. "Uh… my apologies. I really do not know how to start."

Torkoal waited patiently, Ponyta relaxed. He knew the leader of Treasure Town wouldn't judge him regardless of what he said.

"I've been suffering some difficult dreams," Ponyta admitted, looking away. Even without judgement, he didn't like to admit something so pitiful. "My partners have noticed, and I've been growing rather short tempered due to the interruption in my sleep cycle. You know how I must have my precise seven hours of sleep."

"Not six," Torkoal chuckled, "or you are tired. And not eight, or you are sluggish."

Ponyta smiled. Torkoal knew him only too well. He relaxed a little more and nestled down into the water.

"Precisely. I have only been sleeping a total of five hours a night. That combined with the bothersome labour of carrying materials back and forth has left me most out-of-sorts. But I haven't felt comfortable speaking of this with my teammates. I know Bellsprout will understand, but that ornery Camerupt will take any opportunity to criticise me."

Torkoal nodded slowly. "But is there not anything you like about him?" he asked, patiently.

Ponyta sighed. "He is a competent battler. And doesn't go off on his own and leave teammates behind. Regardless of how slow he may be. That, at least, is admirable."

Torkoal nodded, and relaxed. The two sat together in silence, only the bubbling of the water to provide sound.

"The dreams I've been having," Ponyta began, once he was ready, "they are of my time… back in Dark Crater."

Torkoal breathed in sharply. "Back there?" he asked, concerned. "What has inspired those memories?"

"I can't be certain," Ponyta said, trailing a hoof back and forth. "With the stress of time and this whole blasted situation getting worse and worse. I suppose it just reminds me of that place. Living from moment to moment, not sure if the next turn means my death."

He shook his head. "Not quite that dire, the pokémon here stand together. But I can't help but fear, the dreams go farther and present a world where everything is like that. Dark and dangerous."

"They are just dreams," Torkoal said, slowly making his way to Ponyta. "And you are not still in the Dark Crater."

"Of course." Ponyta sniffed, not wanting to show how he was a little comforted by that. "But still, memories."

Torkoal nodded and Ponyta relaxed in the presence of one who would not judge him. Not for how he behaved, or where he came from.

"There is more?" Torkoal asked and Ponyta nickered.

"I can't help but wonder about the Time Gear Guardians," he mused, looking up at the sky. "Azelf was badly wounded. The other lake guardians were frozen in time. Even the ditto I heard of was in a bad state."

"No one has died," Torkoal said and Ponyta nodded.

"Yes…"

All good things had to come to an end, however, and Ponyta stood to leave. "Thank you for the company Torkoal," he said. "But I feel like I have been somewhat too critical of my teammates recently and been treating them ignobly. I should apologise."

"Apologies lighten the heart," Torkoal said and Ponyta smiled. "You are always welcome here Ponyta. Come back anytime."

Ponyta nodded and left the Hot Springs, galloping back to Treasure Town. Letting the wind and his own heat to dry him well before reaching town.

The sun was moving to the horizon by the time he arrived at the crossroads. Didn't stop Spinda's Café from beaming out comforting chatter. Nor did it prevent Guildmaster Wigglytuff and Grovyle from taking a look around themselves.

Ponyta blinked and slowed to a stop. "Guildmaster?" he asked, eyes flicking to Grovyle. "And Grovyle."

Both pokémon paused and one smiled widely, the other watched carefully. No guesses as to who.

"Ponyta!" Wigglytuff beamed. He didn't rush forward and clamp on to hug, he was keeping a hold of Grovyle. Despite being sure it was not for safekeeping, Ponyta still appreciated the carefulness.

Ponyta glanced between them for a moment before making up his mind. "Grovyle," he said, addressing the Grass-type directly. "My behaviour earlier this day was out of line. I apologise for my abrupt behaviour."

Grovyle looked confused, somewhat suspicious, but a glance to Wigglytuff reassured him. "Understandable," he said, turning back.

Ponyta nodded his thanks, but he had more to say. "There has been something I've wanted to ask, however. I witnessed Azelf's state and heard of Ditto." Grovyle cringed. It was slight, but still visible. "And we all know what happened to the others. But not Treeshroud Forest's Guardian."

Unnoticed by Grovyle, Wigglytuff flinched.

"Forgive me for asking, but as a member of an exploration team I must. What happened to the Guardian of Treeshroud Forest?"

"There wasn't one," Grovyle answered. "I was prepared for a fight, Sean and I in fact. All we knew to prepare was something with a pleasant voice and dark shadow. But when we arrived, there was no guardian to speak of."

"Oh." Ponyta blinked. He didn't expect that. "I… see." He wasn't entirely sure if he believed Grovyle, but his attention was pulled to another. "Guildmaster? What is wrong?"

Grovyle turned to see Wigglytuff shaking slightly. Small tears had lit in his eyes, but he smiled them away and shook his head.

"Not anymore," he said softly. To their confusion, he elaborated. "There isn't a guardian of Treeshroud Forest. Anymore."

Grovyle's eyes widened while Ponyta's narrowed. Wigglytuff stalled any questions with an unreadable expression and shook his head again.

"I do not wish to speak of it," he said, "but Boulder Quarry was not the only Time Gear I knew of. It's how Chatot and I knew, that when time stopped in Treeshroud Forest, that its Time Gear was missing. That it had a Time Gear in the first place. But please, I truly do not wish to speak of it. Just for what he was, the guardian didn't deserve…" he trailed off and shut his mouth.

It was clear the conversation would not be continued and Ponyta stepped aside. "Well, good to… know. Grovyle… uh. Take care."

He ducked away before he could embarrass himself, melting into Spinda's Café before anything worse was said.

But even as Ponyta sat with a delicious spot of tea with Bellsprout and Camerupt, his mind still wandered.

Wandered to the Dark Crater.

Wandered to Treeshroud Forest.

He smiled at his teammates and they moved on.

* * *

Night had fallen. Most of the guild was still and sleeping, with only the lost ones away. Wigglytuff had been unable to find Alakazam for the day, so his venture with Grovyle was being put on hold.

The day, like most other days, had amounted to nothing for Bidoof. He did his best, asking around for any information on the smelly members of Team Skull.

Sunflora had found some information, so had Dugtrio. Bidoof only found tired and scared pokémon.

He had a hearty dinner of what little was remaining in the guild, with Treasure Town being repaired and Chatot not around to be frugal, most of the guilds items were being given to the town.

With no Chatot and no plan yet, the guild was left feeling not as safe. It was quietly decided that the apprentices would keep an eye and ear out for anything.

Bidoof, however, could not sleep.

It was odd. This night, as with the last week, Croagunk had not crept in to stare at him during the night. Despite the absurdity of it, without Croagunk's creepy presence, Bidoof found himself restless.

Croagunk was out by his Swap Cauldron, as well as keeping watch in a way. That should make him feel safer, not less safe.

Bidoof tossed and turned. Corphish's thunderous snores and Loudred's nocturnal clacking of his pincers were all he could really here. Neither felt as comforting as they normally did.

Bidoof blinked. Something about that thought was wrong, but he was too distracted to make sense of it.

Sighing, he rolled out of bed and glanced at where he hid his diary. It felt a bit too exposed to right anything, nor did he have anything worth writing about.

He decided to go for a walk and ease his stressed nerves. He gathered his bag and went to the mess hall, absentmindedly putting some foodstuffs in it.

Croagunk was there as he walked by, eyes cracking open and following him as he went. "U'm just going for a little stroll, yes siree," he explained. Croagunk didn't respond.

With no Chatot guarding the top, he could leave without needing to be quiet. Bidoof almost chuckled, for as stern as Chatot was during the day, he slept like a baby bidoof at night.

It would be the first time he squeezed through one of the large holes in the gate. Bidoof was never too sure what that thing was for; it stopped larger pokémon only if they couldn't figure out the gate could be lifted. Smaller pokémon could often fit through it.

For the image, he supposed the reason was.

Bidoof wasn't sure where he was walking until he was already along the path outside of Treasure Town. He had paused at a path leading into the residential area, the last area in fact. Next to no one lived down there anymore and most of the homes were overgrown and lost.

Without any further hesitation, Bidoof began to walk. He knew just where he was going now, and the idea that he'd waited this long to return now seemed silly to him.

"Gosh, what have I been up to?" he asked himself as he walked, quiet night not providing any answers.

He began to think of knock-knock jokes as he went.

The Normal-type walked. And he walked. And he walked some more. Past the houses that were inhabited and into the closest place to dangerous in the area of Treasure Town. No one could be certain what you'd find in the forgotten houses.

There really wasn't much risk, Bidoof knew. But the reputation left this place quiet and perfect for collecting ones thoughts.

It's how he found his friend here in the first place.

With eyes set on a single, tiny, dwelling, he sped up. Unlike most of the others, it was in relatively good shape. No large holes, and the door was heavy and very sturdy. Made the perfect sound for a knock-knock joke.

Bidoof raised a paw and gently tapped it against the door before he lost his nerve. He waited, fidgeting nervously, before frowning.

He glanced behind him, finding his reasons for coming here now unclear. He turned to leave and then rethought it.

"Knock-knock?" he called, impulsively turning back to the door. He tapped it again, louder. "Knock-knock?"

He waited again. Nothing.

Bidoof sighed and began walking off.

"Who's there?"

He froze and glanced back at the door before running right back to it.

"T-Tim," he said, voice shaking.

"Tim who?"

"Timber."

There was a moment of silence before a soft, almost reluctant, laughter came through. "You know that's not a good knock-knock joke, right?"

Bidoof grinned in relief. "You still laughed!" He beamed, even though he was beaming at a solid, wood, door.

There was a scoff of laughter and he imagined she was shaking her head at him. "What brings you here, Timber?"

Timber the bidoof bowed his head apologetically. "I… I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while, Bell. Everything that's been going on at the guild, even before that with all the work… but still. That's no excuse. I'm sorry." He shouldered the bag he had and dropped it with an audible thunk. "I…I hope you haven't been hungry by golly. I brought food anyway, yup-yup."

"I can get food myself," Bell replied, almost reprimanding but not quite, "but thank you. Leave it at the door when you leave."

"S-sure." Timber nodded.

"So, again?" Bell begun as Timber tried to find words. "What does bring you to me, here and now?"

Timber hesitated, still not sure what to say. He didn't want to leave her thinking he'd just come to talk about his own problems, but wasn't that the truth? "I… was missing you a bit. By golly, this is embarrassing. But I've also been getting worked to the bone with all these terrible things happening with time! I just wanted someone to talk to."

He took a breath once he was finished. Bell was silent, but he was calm. She often held silent as she thought of what she herself would say. Timber liked to imagine her frowning slightly as she thought deeply, nothing like the nervous fidgeting that he himself did.

"Knock-knock?" Bell asked and Timber's eyes lit up.

"Who's there?" he replied.

"Etch."

"Etch who?"

"Bless you," Bell finished and giggled. It took Timber a moment, but he laughed too.

"You're still much better at these than me," Timber said, smiling. He heard Bell giggle some more before she composed herself.

"I have time to practise," she said, and Timber felt guilty all over again. She seemed to sense the silence be less of a thinking time and more of a guilty time and added. "I'm here for you. Whatever you want to say, I'll listen. Can't promise my advice will be good, but it'll be genuine."

Timber smiled and nodded. "Right. Thanks, Bell, you're the plum greatest friend I ever could have. I reckon I've been a bad friend in kind though."

"I'm just thankful you're still here," Bell replied. "I know you're busy. I really don't blame you. Thank you for coming back, though. It means a lot to me."

Timber sniffled and wanted to keep apologising, but they'd just be running in circles then. "Th-thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I've just been feeling plum done useless lately," he explained, knowing she was listening. "With the Great Dusknoir turning out to be a bad guy, Grovyle a good guy, and losing Meowth, Chatot, and even Litleo. It's left us all running in circles. Everyone is trying to figure out what to do, and they are, but I'm not able to do anything to help. I'm not strong, and I don't have a special role at the guild either. I guess I can only wait and try my best, but I don't even know how to try anymore!"

"It sounds like," Bell began, when he took a breath to compose himself, "that you are feeling inferior to the others. That you have nothing to offer to help resolve this situation. Is that correct?"

"Y-yeah," Timber said, nodding. "I'm not clever or strong or have any special skills to help. I'm just me. And I'm worried that, with so many of our friends gone, that they're going to need me and I'm going to let them all down."

"Timber," Bell said, almost reprimanding him, "you shouldn't focus on what others can do better. Look at what you can do and what you have done. You are the most hardworking member of that silly guild, I know that. You don't give up. That's what's important. That's what we need right now. Someone who won't give up."

"B-but I don't know if I can do it," Timber said, bashfully. "You're too kind to me by golly."

"You're not kind enough on yourself," Bell insisted. "And you do have something bigger to offer, if you still won't believe in yourself. That map, remember? The one to Star Cave."

Timber's eyes lit up before darkening again. "O-oh right. I don't know…"

"Timber," Bell soothed, voice smooth and calming. "Think about it. Just think about it."

"W-well sure, by golly." Timber fidgeted, remembering where he stored the map. "But I can't just go up to the Guildmaster and claim I know where Jirachi is. What if Jirachi isn't even there? I don't know, it'd be gosh darn embarrassing and we don't have much time anyway."

"You still haven't gone?" Bell asked with a sigh. "Come on, Timber. Why haven't you gone yet?"

He winced, resenting that this was brought up. He'd found the map well over a year ago. Once he told her, she told him he should check it out, but he was never able to muster the courage to go out alone.

"I… there's just been… golly. I'm sorry Bell, I just can't. What if it's not real or Jirachi isn't there? I dunno if I could take the disappointment. It's my treasure and if it's wrong, I dunno. It would hurt too much, yup-yup."

Bell exhaled softly and Timber felt bad all over again. "I really thought," she begun before cutting herself off, "but I understand. You can't wonder forever though. Not knowing will eat you up eventually."

Timber's ears twitched as he laid on the ground.

"Knock-knock?" he asked, hoping to pull things to a lighter topic.

Bell was quiet again, he hoped he hadn't offended her. "Who's there?" she asked, making him smile.

"Me."

"Me who?"

"Medoof," he finished and Bell chuckled.

"Still terrible," she said, fondly, and Timber grinned.

"You're turn," he said, eagerly.

"Knock-knock?" Bell asked, not taking long to think.

"Who's there?"

"Woo."

"Woo who?"

"Sounds fun," Bell giggled. "Can I join in?"

Timber laughed. "Sure."

"Woo hoo!" Bell cheered, quietly and softly.

They laughed together, softly into the quiet night.

"You're a lot stronger than you think you are," Bell said, once they were finished laughing. "Try to not look at the big picture, but instead look at things at a smaller scale. Don't try and work out how you are going to save time, but instead focus on what your first steps are going to be tomorrow. Looking at things too widely is scary and anyone would feel useless in the scope of it stuff this big. Look at what you can do first. Alright?"

Timber nodded. "A-alright. You're still good at the advice-giving by golly! I reckon you could set up a shop based on that, you hear me? Bell's Advice. O-or whatever you are might be better. Putting you're n-name could b-be a bit, you know, uh… I… you know?"

He would have kept going but Bell giggled, and he shut his mouth. "That's kind of you to say, but I don't think I could deal with the attention. Everyone looking at me, talking to me, all day, every day. No, that's too much. Thank you for thinking of me like that, however. You are a good pokémon, Timber."

"You're a good pokémon too, Bell," Timber replied, blushing slightly. He wondered if she was blushing, and if he would even be able to tell. He yawned loudly, unable to keep himself, and felt Bell's amusement through the door.

"It's quite late," she pointed out and he nodded.

"Sorry for coming by at this hour," he said, and she laughed again.

"Normally you'd say that at the start," she teased, and he blushed again. "Our talks are fun. Come by at any time, Timber."

"Aww shucks," Timber replied and looked backwards, along the path. "I should get going. Thanks for talking to me. I promise I'll visit again soon." He pulled the food out of his dropped bag and placed it against the door, nudging it so she knew he was placing something down.

"Thank you, Timber," she whispered. "Good night."

"G'night, Bell," Timber replied and nosed around the strap, so the bag was back on. He glanced once more at the door, but she had no additional goodbyes to give. He trotted off, feeling a little lighter.

He thought he heard a door creak open, but when he glanced back it was closed. The food was gone though.

Bidoof smiled. It was back to being Bidoof again, only Bell knew his name, while he only knew her name in kind. He'd never asked, somehow the anonymous nature of their friendship was more exciting. He did have a strong theory in mind, however.

She'd dropped the occasional hint.

He stretched and nodded to himself. Tomorrow would be another day, and he'd be ready for it now.

He would be ready.

* * *

 **Hahahaha. Didn't have the usual POV chapter last one, instead it's this one! Can't be too predictable, I can't. The theme of this one, as I use themes for all the POV chapters, was pretty much characters who are stressed and dealing with that stress. There's another theme too, if you can guess it.**

 **So that's fun.**

 **Hey, is anyone ever writing, or thinking about writing, and suddenly an idea comes to them that just makes so many things click together? That happened on the day I began writing this chapter and energised me so much, as this was written two days after the previous update, that I planned out this whole chapter and wrote a good chunk of it!**

 **The idea in question I had won't come into play for a while, ages really, but I thought to share the revelation!**


	27. Easy Come

**We're here. Do we want to be here?**

* * *

The waves didn't crash against the cliff. The leaves didn't drift in the trees. The life of Treasure Town had been lost, and it was left in endless grey.

The newcomers who breathed and lived, their voices were clear, as there was nothing to impede them, yet still distant. It didn't dare draw too close to those with life and fire.

It watched as the four stared and carefully began to edge their way into a place so familiar. A place that none of them had ever wanted to see. Not here. Never here. But always… always here.

I am always here.

Scout glanced behind him, thinking he heard a sound on the wind. "Did you… hear that?" he asked, concerned.

"What do you take me for?" Mane asked. "Of course, I did."

"There isn't much sound in this place," Sean said. "Anything is easy to hear."

Chatot simply nodded. They all took a glance behind them, but there was nothing to see. Nothing that breathed, nothing that lived.

So they began walking forwards. "Let's get through this place as fast as possible," Sean suggested. There was no argument to be had about that.

Scout began to tremble as they made their way further into the town. Vigoroth was only the first of the frozen pokémon.

Kangaskhan stood in her shop, talking cheerfully to Marill. Azurill was nowhere to be found. They didn't speak with words or eyes. They didn't speak at all — only frozen.

Their smiles felt more like rictus grins.

"Don't dawdle," Chatot said softly.

Sean nodded. "Don't stare at a frozen pokémon too long," he added, pulling Scout's eyes away from the Kecleon Brothers. "It's not good for your head."

"S-sure." He nodded and darted away from where Wynaut was getting served.

They had only crossed the bridge when Chatot stiffened. "Oh," he said vacantly and spread his wings and soared forward.

Sean and Scout looked on sadly as Chatot flew to where Sunflora was giggling with Loudred. Neither of them was moving.

Chatot brushed a wing gently across Sunflora's face. The dust had begun to settle on both of their bodies. A magmar had also been talking to them when time froze.

Scout felt his mouth quivering slightly as they approached. It was wrong to see Sunflora so frozen and Loudred so quiet. Their grins were natural but fixed. Their eyes were bright, yet lifeless.

"Chatot," Sean said quietly. "We can't get distracted here."

Chatot didn't reply, simply continued brushing the dust off his apprentices. He brushed their shoulders, their heads, their legs.

"Come on Chats," Mane said, plastering a smile on his face. "You'll have plenty of time to mother hen them when we get back."

Chatot gave a tired chuckle and lowered his dusty wing. "Right."

Sean and Scout exchanged an uncomfortable look. Mane's optimism was needed, but sorely out of place.

"Is everyone frozen?" Scout wondered out loud. It seemed that way, from where Team Flame stood to joke together, and where Electivire was posing for Chansey.

The four continued looking left and right, taking in faces they knew, remembering voices that couldn't be shared. Treasure Town was a graveyard.

"Probably not," Sean answered, which caused his companions to stop.

"What?" Scout demanded.

"Did?" Chatot continued.

"What?" Mane said, breaking the chain.

Sean gave a weak shrug and a weaker, painfully uncomfortable, smile. "This isn't the first place I've seen frozen like this. But in those places… I remember Sahra Town specifically had only half of its population frozen. Half didn't. And it was random, no location factoring in that they could tell."

"How could you tell?" Mane demanded. "I thought you couldn't understand pokémon?"

"Celebi could communicate with me," Sean answered. "She was there with us at the time."

Chatot took a deep breath. "So… someone could be here still?"

Sean shrugged again. "Maybe. I'd really hope not though. You three don't deserve to see what this future can turn pokémon into."

Scout made a low, weak, sound before chuckling. "I feel like now that you've said that," he began, voice shaking. Almost entirely, something clacked behind them.

The sound, soft and tinny, rung out as loud as a drum to the ever-present silence and anxiety of the listeners.

Scout and Sean twisted around first, Mane quickly spinning back as well. Mane sparked briefly, before coughing. He could barely light a matchstick, let alone form a proper fireball.

With his arm still hanging numb, Scout wondered if he'd be able to do anything in his state.

Sean's aura tassels rose, but he counted only three vague signals and dropped them with a sigh.

Three.

His heart lurched, and Sean spun back around. "CHATOT!?" he called, causing the other two to jump.

"What is… it?" Scout demanded, melding into concern.

"Where's Chats?" Mane asked, voice high.

"You have got to be kidding me," Sean groaned, rubbing his face. He was so tired. Cupping his paws, Sean shouted. "CHATOT!?"

No response.

"This." Scout voice clipped and came in bursts. "Isn't. Happening. This. No. No. No." The meowth began to shake badly.

Mane stepped forward and added his voice to the mix. "CHAAATTTS?"

Sean cringed, his ears were sensitive, and even Scout was broken out of his shaking by the volume Mane put out.

"He'll have to have heard that," Scout muttered, trembling still.

"All that means is he'll know we've noticed he's gone," Sean said, stepping forward. "Come on. We've got to look for him before something happens."

"Something already happened!" Mane pointed out, trotting along.

"Something worse."

"Why are you so cagey around the words?" Mane asked, Sean scowled. "Seriously? I think we get his life might be in danger if you've had anything to say about this whole place and time."

"I didn't want to have to say something so blunt," Sean snapped, jerking his head back at their trailing meowth. "Scout can be… sensitive."

Mane gave him a flat look. "And you care about this here and now… why?"

"Because why is it so bad to be a little gentler?" Sean snapped. "I know it. You know. And I know Scout knows it. Stating such things is horrible, and we need to keep morale as best as we can."

"Cool." Mane nodded, accepting that. "Just wanted to know why. Explaining is fun."

Sean breathed out a heavy breath as Scout caught up. The meowth was quiet again.

"Is he always like this?" Sean asked tiredly. They were all tired.

"Yeah," Scout answered.

"You do know it's rude to talk about someone who's listening?" Mane said, voice light and teasing.

"Really now?" Scout snapped. "Doesn't that person know it's rude to listen to other people's conversations?"

Mane turned back to give him a smirk. "Nice one."

Scout rolled his eyes, and Sean stepped up to walk, in-between them. "Play nice, children," he muttered.

"But daddy," Mane pleaded, voice higher.

Scout groaned. "Just stop," he asked. "I've got a headache, and you really aren't helping."

They passed a gaggle of frozen figures. It was hard to think of Spinda and Wobbuffet so still and quiet.

"I have a remedy in mind!" Mane said, eyes locked on the frozen ones. His voice shook slightly, but he swallowed it. "It's called-"

"I don't want to hear it," Scout snapped. "Just look for fricken, argh, CHATOT!?" His voice broke on the call, and there was no response.

Sean gave Scout a concerned look. The meowth was beginning to cough wetly. Then Mane veered off the path, heading right.

"Where are you going?" Sean demanded, trotting after him as Mane sped up.

"The dojo!" Mane replied. "Come on. Gotta look everywhere!"

Sean sighed, and Scout overtook him, running after Mane. "Slow down," Scout yelled. Mane did so... just a tiny bit.

They ran around the track, passing by Zigzagoon and Mr. Mime, to find the door to the dojo. "Hey! It's open!" Mane cheered, poking his head in.

He immediately recoiled.

Scout caught up with Mane at long last and panted for breath. He wished he could run longer, Marowak would be disgusted at him getting winded so quickly, but he'd been going all day with injuries.

His vision went blurry for a moment, and he slurred out. "Runoff again and I'll see what happens to… ooh." He grabbed his head and took some needed breaths.

Mane oozed up next to him, rubbing up before bouncing his flank against him, nearly knocking Scout over. "Hey," he said. "Take a look inside!"

"Hmm?" Scout cracked his eyes open. He didn't want to; he could go to sleep right here. He remembered what they were doing and went straight. "Did you find Chatot?"

"Nah." Mane shook his head, grinning. "Something better!"

"What?"

"Take a look!"

Scout frowned. Mane had that sleazy grin that boded poorly. "What is in there?"

Rolling his eyes, Mane explained a little. "Marowak is giving someone some 'after hours' training!"

Scout continued frowning, trying to work out why that sounded so wrong. His eyes widened. "You're sick!"

Mane laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, come on."

"No. Mane, what is wrong with you?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're such a spoilsport. No ones in there with Marowak. It's perfectly innocent. You really don't know how to deal with jokes, do you?"

"We are around frozen people we BOTH know," Scout growled. "What part of you thinks that making jokes about this is appropriate in ANY WAY?"

Mane's eyes widened, and he blinked a few times. "Oh, uh… wow. You're really upset," he said, taking a step back. "I think you need to calm your nerves. I'll help!"

Scout's eye twitched. "Okay," Scout snapped. "WHY do you keep acting like that?" Mane paused and gave him an affronted look. "Seriously. Could you please stop flirting with everything you see!"

Mane looked to consider it for a moment. "Mmm… Nah. This body is just too hot to keep contained like that!"

Scout felt his eye twitch. "Go for an hour."

"No."

"Thirty minutes."

"And how are you going to keep the time?"

"I'll count," Scout growled and raised his paw. "One. Two. Three."

Mane let him count to twenty-seven before he interrupted. "You sure look like you know what you're doing with those paws of yours," he crooned, and Scout dropped it.

"Shut up."

Mane blinked. "You didn't just tell me to shut up!" he gasped. "Never. Not sweet, kindly, sexy, Scout."

"Shut. Up."

Mane rolled his whole body. "Nah."

"Why?" Scout exploded. "Why do you have to do this? All the time?"

Mane laughed at his emotions, and Scout flipped from furious to tired. He panted for breath and Mane gave him a pitying look.

Scout snarled at him.

"Fine," Mane said, uncharacteristically soft. "You want to know?"

Scout nodded, desiring only answers to fill the static in his ears.

"It's because I'm terrified," Mane said plainly. "I'm scared. I'm trapped in a hellscape with only a maybe out, having to dodge murderous pokémon literally hunting me down, along with travelling through dungeons with ferals more crazed than I've ever seen."

Mane paused to take a breath, while it was Scout's turn to blink in surprise. "Now I'm in my own home, but it's frozen any everyone is effectively dead and displayed for my eyes to see. I'm... Scared. This is how I'm coping, Scout. I'm sorry if that offends your delicate sensitivities, but I can't deal with this any other way."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Mane snarled, heat entering his voice. "Oh. Seriously," he scoffed, tossing his head. "You strut around like you know what's best and right and perfect for everything and when something 'offends' you, you get all pissy and passive-aggressive. Don't think I hadn't noticed, even before I joined Rai's team."

Scout took offence to that. "Rai's, AND mine," Scout shot back, and Mane raised a fiery eyebrow. "We made the team together."

"Sure." Mane nodded with a smirk. "Roll right over you being passive-aggressive, just go straight to 'this is what is correct, and I know it.'"

"And who's being passive-aggressive now?" Scout demanded, and Mane laughed. The audacious sound carried for miles, but it was just for the rapidly angering Scout.

"You're doing it again!" Mane laughed, bitterly pawing the ground in fractured amusement. "Do you even notice you're doing it?"

Scout hesitated, beginning to frown.

"It's funny, in a sad way. The way you behave sometimes." Scout glanced up sharply at Mane's mocking expression. "You're always looking like you have something more to say, some secret you can't wait to share so you can show just how smart and clever and right you are. You know, if you ever shared stuff, things might not be going to literal fucking hell."

"You are NOT blaming me for this," Scout scoffed, tail flicking out. "This? THIS? Are you blaming me? FOR THIS?"

"Maybe," Mane sang, making sure the notes carried. "How would I know otherwise? You don't tell ME anything, heck you don't even tell Rai anything. Hiding everything of worth from your so-called 'best friend.'"

"And what are you basing this off?" Scout growled, ignoring the stabbing feeling in his arm and chest. "Because I've figured out what's going on. Therefore, I must have always known?"

"Oh please," Mane snorted, rolling his eyes. "Newsflash, amnesia doesn't work as you claimed. You don't just lose everything but a few tiny details. There is no way you didn't know what was going on, or at least not had SOME sort of idea. But did you tell anyone? Even Rai? No. You didn't. You claimed you couldn't remember anything."

Scout nearly stepped back, but he had to defend himself. He had to. "And YOU'RE an expert on amnesia?" Scout demanded, pointing the finger.

"You think you're the only pokémon in the world that's ever had amnesia?" Mane shot back. "But you know what? I get it." Mane's tone changed. "I get why you didn't say anything. This is clearly a big deal, and you couldn't risk everything just to share some details, no matter how much it would have helped."

Scout blinked. "What?"

Mane continued, but he began to grin like a sharpedo. "I get that. I understand that. I accept that. But what I don't accept is the way you behave. You come at me, rolling your eyes, giving little comments to yourself and Rai, or snapping at me 'Oh Mane you're such a gross flirt. Stop, wah-wah' and you think you have the right to tell me how I should act because you just KNOW what the best way is."

"I-I. Do not. I do not. I do n-not think like that," Scout stuttered, vision nearly going black with a headache. "Or act like that. What about you, then?" Scout waved a paw violently on his numb arm, grunting as sharp pain shot through his paw. "The flirting is just weird, but whatever. Like you said 'I accept that' it's who you are. But what about the way YOU have been behaving towards Rai for the last FIVE YEARS."

Mane's lip curled, but Scout continued. "Mercilessly bullying him at the slightest proclamation, ruining his self-confidence, picking on an ORPHAN for what? Some self-justified act of 'toughening him up'? You can talk about what I've done and acted all you want, but I haven't behaved nearly as viciously as you."

"Ah…" Mane sighed, smiling. "There it is."

Scout snarled. "What?"

"You're doing it again," Mane laughed, bordering on hysterically. "You're turning it back on me again! Am I a horrible excuse for a pokémon? Sure am. I'm rude, aggressive, a nasty flirt, and a bully, with criminal parents and a home where everyone, literally everyone, dislikes me. At best. That's all true."

He stopped laughing, and instead, his expression changed to a vicious glare. "What's also true is that you are a liar who refuses to accept blame for what you have done and whenever something does come your way, you find a way to make the other party look worse and you so righteous in comparison."

Scout couldn't gather the words to reply, so Mane continued.

"I chatted with Riolu a little when you were napping. He told Chats and me what you guys needed to save time. Some 'Relic Fragment' that belonged to our best buddy Rai. You knew that all this time, didn't you?"

Scout stared at him. Mane grinned again.

"Oh, don't look so stunned. You're not as good at hiding as you think. If Rai, of all pokémon, noticed all your little lies, do you really think everyone else hasn't as well? Or, well, actually only anyone who's spent much time with you, which is just Rai, and now me. Clever, really."

Scout still just stared in silence, trying to find the words to defend himself. There weren't any.

"Look," Mane said, expression melding back into a calmer state. "I get it. I get you saving the world is more important than anything. I reaaallly do get that. I even think you don't want to hurt anyone. I even think you and Rai ARE a talk away from expressing your undying love and passion for each other. I do know you care about him. But I also know that you're not as nice of a guy as you think you are."

"A-and what about you?" Scout asked. "Everyone you've done, just… whatever in comparison?"

"Seriously?" Mane asked, genuinely baffled. "You still don't get it? Who's the better person between us? You. That's the answer. But being better than me isn't that great of an achievement. And between you and me, not only do I get that I'm a dick. But I'm actually trying to change."

Mane shook his head. "I admit what I am, but I also have been trying. I've been acting as nice as I can, getting used to it, slowing the flirts, acting the good, responsible, apprentice. Have I been good at it? Eh, probably not."

"So what?" Scout whispered. "Just because you admit it, it's okay?"

Mane groaned. "You really are this dumb? Really? I know you pretty well by this point. I can tell you've felt guilty about all the lying and manipulating. And that's fine; I already said I think you're a good person."

Mane sighed, he was calmer now, getting this off his chest. "But you leave the guilt as all there is. You don't try to change or make yourself better. You just stew in your own guilt until you decide you've punished yourself enough to make it okay."

Scout shifted uncomfortably, but Mane wasn't done. "Then you keep doing it. At least I'm trying to change, but you're just acting, denying everything, shifting the blame onto anyone else if you're called out. And you're not as good at it as you think you are."

Scout's face burned. He would have far preferred to have been set on fire to this.

"I…"

"Don't bother," Mane said, rolling his eyes, "admitting it all now. Doesn't that just prove my point? You'll either feel guilty and keep doing it. Or you can actually make a change. Maybe actually think about that for once? Tell someone what you really think. Maybe Rai when we get back? Either way, I'm done. Let's just find the others and get out of the creepy place."

He began walking off, and Scout forced himself to follow. Unlike when he had argued with Rai, this felt like just a straight lambasting of himself.

But, as he thought back to that argument with Rai, he couldn't help but consider what he said. And if he really had been trying to shift blame, make himself look better in comparison.

He thought about what he hadn't said, and what still hadn't been told.

Mane didn't say anything else as they walked. He'd gotten what he wanted off his chest.

"I…" Scout said, noticing something. "Where's Sean?"

Mane stopped cold. "Shit."

"And," Scout's voice was going high. "We've got company."

They both turned as something large and crackling with electricity approached.

"Oh, no."

* * *

Chatot took a deep breath. He couldn't bear to imagine it, but he had to ask. "So… someone could be here still?" It was in front of his eyes, but could it be an illusion?

The riolu - who he still had trouble considering to be Sean - shrugged again. "Maybe. I'd really hope not though. You three don't deserve to see what this future can turn pokémon into."

The meowth, he still couldn't make sense of, made a low, weak, sound before chuckling. "I feel like now that you've said that," he began, voice shaking and quivering with dread. Almost entirely, something clacked behind them.

The sound, soft and tinny, rung out as loud as a drum to the ever-present silence and anxiety of the listeners.

But Chatot wasn't listening. Right as the others turned around, he looked to the left and began to walk. He heard their voices, fading like they were being covered with water until there was nothing but a warm feeling in his beak and pressure behind his eyes.

It feels so good? Doesn't it?

Chatot agrees.

"Chatot!" Wigglytuff beamed, bouncing to where he was roosting, "this is where you got off to! Silly bird, let's get you home."

"Ah, Wigglytuff," You said. He felt so happy to see Wigglytuff again. I could almost cry. "Ahem. Guildmaster, how wonderful it is to see you. It feels like an age since we've spoken."

Wigglytuff giggled and picked me up, cuddling you against his warm belly. "Yes," he said. "But I'm here now. You're here now. Let's go home."

I roosted comfortably in Wigglytuff's embrace. You felt so warm, so safe. Chatot was home with Wigglytuff now.

Wigglytuff hummed a lovely song as he carried us. His embrace was as steady as we all thought it'd be. Strong, sturdy, yet warm and soft. This is Wigglytuff. Chatot's partner. Chatot's friend. Chatot's life.

The pathway to the guild was as it always was. Pokémon bustled back and forth, many of them even were taking a rest to talk or wait. Most were waiting. What were they waiting for?

Chatot didn't worry about that. He couldn't see them, but they waved to him anyway. People always wave when you pass them, pokémon are friendly like that.

The gate of the guild, a sturdy object, held firm. Wigglytuff didn't pause at the grate, and the Guildmaster didn't need to. With a blink, he was inside. And we came with him!

Don't mind the bones scattered around Chatot's roost. Those were fake. Those weren't Chatot. Chatot is here now, Wigglytuff is thrilled!

Wigglytuff continued to carry us all in his sturdy embrace. One didn't need to fear when Wigglytuff was here. Treasure Town was safe because Wigglytuff was here.

As is proper, Wigglytuff said hello to everyone as he passed.

"Hello, Bidoof."

"Yep-yep. Gosh, golly."

"Hello, Sunflora."

"Hello, Guildmaster and Chatot."

"Hello, Tom."

"Hello, Corphish."

"Hey."

"Hello, Loudred."

"YEAH, HI!"

"Hello, Chimecho."

"Hello, Guildmaster."

"Greetings."

"Hello, Anna."

"Hi!"

"Hello, Pika."

"It's nice to see you."

"Hello, Setech."

"Hey."

"Hello, Jake."

"Hi, Guildmaster!"

"Hello, Pichu, one and two."

"Hi-Hi!"

"Hello, Queen."

"It's so nice to see you!"

"Hello, Hawk. Hello, Robbie. Hello, Neo. Hello, Julia. Hello, Haru. Hello, Arcanine. Hello, Zorua. Hello, Alpha. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello, Rocket. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello, Jermy. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello, Flocon. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello."

"It's time to take a nap," Wigglytuff said, pooped from all the hello's he had to give. Make sure to say hello back!

Sleep is a fantastic idea. Rest is what you need for strong bones and flesh that doesn't yield. Sleep lets us dream.

Wigglytuff took everyone to the best room. It's the one at the back. It's always open for new recruits. Poor Shinx never got to sleep in this room.

But Chatot and Wigglytuff can!

Chatot roosted comfortably in Wigglytuff's embrace, and he cleared his throat to begin the night-time song. "Nighty-nighty sleepy-head. It's time to go down to your bed. There are dreams and-"

"Yawn." Wigglytuff yawned. "Let's just go to bed."

"Of course, Guildmaster." Chatot would sing the wake-up song later then.

Shall we see what's approaching the two kitties?

* * *

Scout and Mane stood frozen. With black and grey fur, faded blue patches, and the classic star-tail, it could only be a luxray that approached them.

"This can't be happening," Scout laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. "No."

"L-Leave!" The luxray roared. "Leave. Now. Why others? Why more? Leave. Go. Leave. You are not. Here. Allowed. Here. No. Leave. Leave. Why more? Leave. Or I will. I will. I will. I will."

"You'll leave?" Mane asked. "Great! Now shoo."

The luxray shook its head, tossing an old necklace around its neck. "LEAVE!" it roared, electricity sparking out everywhere and jolting some of the bodies.

"Please don't go all Frankenstein on us," Scout laughed, again. He couldn't handle this; this was no bueno. This was no good. This was not allowed. He would not accept this.

Several frozen pokémon fell in heaps, collapsing against the ground in dull thunks. Both Scout and Mane flinched.

"No…" Scout moaned.

Mane's voice broke. "Rai?"

The luxray paused. It cocked its head slightly and took a half step forward. "LEAVE!" it screamed, and neither of them moved.

It howled in frustration and electricity built up. Scout continued to laugh weakly under his breath, while Mane just stared. Lightning struck, and their fur went up as the town square was bathed in electricity.

Like a horde of puppets with their strings cut, everyone frozen in time collapsed to the ground.

"Cool story bro," Mane said, grinning weakly.

Then Sunflora stood up.

"No…" Scout moaned again.

Loudred stood up.

"No…"

Everyone stood up.

Mane's face twitched erratically. It was like he was being shocked with electricity. He tried to make words, but nothing was coming. The risen pokémon all wore blank stares with glassy eyes. Electricity was crackling around their limbs and bodies, causing frozen muscles to twitch.

Only Luxray and its eyes glowed brightly, sunken pits of yellow. It growled deeply, far deeper than before. "Leave. Forever."

"The electricity," Scout whispered, mind focusing on all the wrong things now that he had reached the apex of panic. "It's moving their bodies through electricity."

"Yeah, I got that," Mane croaked.

The frozen pokémon rushed them. Flinging in a wave of bodies, Mane and Scout screamed. Mane tried to blast them with fire, but they were still frozen in time, no amount of fire could so much as touch them.

Scout just went into absolute panic mind and froze up, being tackled and smothered in seconds. Most of the controlled pokémon, however, were sent at Mane.

Both pokémon suffered a moment of remembrance. Scout remembered the parasect, but Mane remembered being buried by the electrike in Amp Plains.

He screamed. Howled. Thrashed. Even used up every spark he had. Nothing helped.

With Scout not getting bitten and eaten by the horde of zombies, he imagined them as he had a better chance to recover. He recoiled, pulling himself out of the pile of bodies and darted out.

Mane was still thrashing, but he was not screaming anymore. He'd run his throat ragged, and there was no air down there anyway.

"Mane… HANG ON!" Scout slashed his paw open on the horns of a tauros and began firing Shadow Balls into the horde.

While the insubstantial fire hadn't done much, the force caused by exploding Shadow Balls did help and threw jerking pokémon off Mane.

Scout plunged in, shoving and slashing out with everything he had, with just the one arm, to remove enough bodies to grab Mane's tail.

He didn't worry about breaking anything. He just pulled until Mane was out.

"RUN!" Scout screamed, but Mane didn't respond. His eyes had glazed over, but tiny puffs of air proved he was still living.

Scout groaned and tried to pull Mane onto his back, but with just one arm and his own injuries, plus Mane's weight, that seemed impossible.

The luxray howled again and sent out another wave of electricity, commanding the frozen pokémon once more.

"RAI STOP!" Scout screamed, voice breaking over the luxray's own roars.

It stopped for a moment.

A moment was needed, and Scout slashed Mane across the face, cutting his cheek, and the litleo finally reacted. "RUN!" Scout screamed again, and Mane rolled onto his feet and legged it with everything he had.

The horde pursued them until they passed the guild, in which they all collapsed again like puppets. Scout glanced back, just once, to see the luxray watching them leave. Yellow eyes were glowing brightly.

Scout followed Mane as the litleo veered left. They are running purely on autopilot. Scout himself didn't even think to where they were going until Mane ran right into a door and began banging his body against it.

"Mane? Mane!?" he grabbed the litleo by the shoulder and, without any fire left, Mane headbutted him in the stomach before going back to beating himself against the door.

"Open. Open. OPEN!" he screamed, scratching at the wood. It was impervious to the touch. It was frozen in time.

"There's an open window here," Scout coughed, pointing. Mane looked and raced for it, trying, and failing, to jump up.

Scout grabbed Mane and hoisted him up before jumping up himself. His right arm was moving, with a lot of protesting, and once he fell inside, he felt his muscles scream in protest.

Groaning, Scout tried to pull himself up but could only get onto his behind rather than his feet. In the ever-present dull, but always visible, a light he saw Mane scurry over to his bed and begin petting at the blanket that laid there. A fine sheet, finer than even Chimecho's in the medical bay.

"Frozen," Mane mumbled, feeling the unforgiving creases. He couldn't feel the blanket, only this afterimage.

He forced himself back and turned and froze. Scout tensed and looked the same way. Right by the door, Mane stood frozen.

Scout's eyes went wide, and Mane's squeezed shut. "Fantastic," he whimpered, stepping back and stepping on a sharp edge of his blanket. He recoiled and lifted his back paw, glancing back at the blanket that hurt him.

Scout was staring at Mane's frozen version, not realising the still-living litleo had begun to shake. It was only when Mane started to cry, did he look away from his frozen form.

With his face in his paws and tail curled around him, Mane began to sob into the ground. "I just want to go home," Mane moaned as Scout found the heroic seventh wind to get up. "Please. Anything. Just let me go home."

"D-do you want to talk?" Scout asked, coming close, but not too close. "Or do you just want… something else?"

He almost said comfort, but he wasn't sure if he could give it. Upon thinking, he was relieved he didn't. He didn't want to know what Mane would say.

"I just want to go back," Mane said, growling but tired. "I hate this place. This is hell. This is actual hell. How the fuck did you survive this place?"

"I don't know," Scout answered, and Mane lifted his head to glare at him. Even with the tears, he looked fierce. "I don't. I really don't."

Mane stared at him before quirking a smile. "Heh. Sure."

Scout looked away but accidentally looked at the frozen Mane at the door. "I don't remember being here," he said. "I don't remember Sean. I thought I was him. I still… I feel like I am. But I did remember what the future was, I did remember what had to be done."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Mane asked, resting his head on his paws now. It was more comfortable than anything else in here.

"I was scared," Scout answered and scoffed at himself. "I'm a coward. But that doesn't make it alright. I was scared I'd mess something up. I thought I knew… how things should go, and… heh, yeah, I thought I knew more than I did. I'm not Sean and that… that's terrifying to me. Because I don't know who Scout is."

Mane's eyes began to droop as Scout yawned. "To me, you're some sort of relentless meowth. How are you even still alive?"

Scout smiled slightly. "Heh. I don't know. I'm sorry you ended up coming here, this is my fault."

"No…" Mane said before blinking. "Well, yeah, it is. But I did jump through to save you. The only fault you have is being a secretive liar and a weirdly attractive friend."

Scout groaned. "Not this again," he said, but he was smiling. Mane stuck his tongue out at him.

"I don't mean that way," he chuckled. "Well… a little that way. I mean, more… there's something about you. You got Rai to join the guild in a day. I didn't start with the bullying. I did try other ways first. As pathetic as that is. But you? Did it in a day. Then I joined the guild. Grovyle even joined that stupid expedition to see if it was you, I asked Sean."

Mane yawned and rolled over. "I really don't know what it is. Pisses me off a little really. You're good at making people like you."

"Sorry. I think."

"Heh. Yeah, you should be. How are you going to make it up to me? I can think of a few ways…"

Scout gave him a flat look but then thought back to what Mane had said about his overactive flirting lately. "Are you alright?" he asked, before scoffing at his own question. "Stupid question."

"Yeah. It is."

"I mean. Do you want to talk? Or do you want me to listen?"

"Not really," Mane admitted. "I was planning on waiting for you to go to sleep, then bawl my eyes out."

Scout frowned and began to sit up.

"I'm kidding."

The meowth slumped down, but he still had a cute frown on his face.

"While I'd love to talk feelings till the tauros come home." Mane and Scout screwed their faces up at that comment, remembering the one that had been frozen. "Ahem. But we should probably talk what we're going to do. Chatot and Sean disappeared on us. And I doubt they're together. We need to find them before they go crazy or whatever."

"It isn't fun," Scout agreed, eyes sliding shut. "Being alone here. Your heartbeat starts talking to you."

"Creepy."

"Your face is creepy."

Mane laughed. "But seriously. We should check out the guild. Someone might be there."

"I think that luxray might have something to do with it," Scout said. "It mentioned 'other' intruders. And what about the beach?" Scout suggested, eyes entirely shut now, "that's where stuff usually…" he drifted off and fell asleep.

Mane yawned, and his head fell as well. In the silence of the future, their breathing could be heard.

With only frozen Mane as a guard.

* * *

Chatot gasped awake.

He nearly fluttered off of the cold patch of straw, but there was nowhere in sight to flutter to. He blinked several times, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes.

"Where…?," he murmured, looking around. This was the guild. This was… this was Team Ion's room.

But only one bed of straw?

Curious, Chatot picked himself up and began to hop his way down the room. He wasn't sure how long he rested, but he felt better. Compared to what he was, at least. Still rather lousy yet, in comparison to before, this was golden.

"I can't believe it!" a high and cheerful voice called out.

Chatot paused, eyes widening as his heart did a flip. "Wigglytuff?" he gasped and took flight. This had been just a horrible, horrible dream. He wasn't sure why he was in Team Ion's room, but if Wigglytuff was here, then it was over, nightmare or not.

Chatot zoomed to the entrance to the rooms, but then landed. He found it in him to stop, take a breath, and re-evaluate the situation.

Sean's words and warnings about the future returned to his mind, and he decided that being careful was the better option. There is no reason for him to be in Team Ion's room, rather than either his own perch, the medical bay, or even Wigglytuff's room.

And the place was quiet. So, painfully, quiet.

So, he paused and listened out with his sharp ears, perfect for catching every apprentice that tried to sneak around.

"Yeah. I found him, Lucky. It's so nice to have him back!"

That was Wigglytuff's voice. Wigglytuff giggled. "Yeah, he's a fussy thing, but he's safe now."

Chatot leaned in a bit more, hoping vainly that'd help. Wigglytuff was talking to someone, but he couldn't make out even a murmur from whoever else was around.

"I've got him in the new recruits room! It's fitting. It's like recruiting Chatot all over again!" Wigglytuff giggled. "Oh come on, you know this is the one. He's not like the others; they were liars." Another giggle.

Chatot decided he should ask some questions. One didn't build an information network like his without asking pertinent questions. He hopped out, and Wigglytuff's voice fell silent.

The room was dark. There was no change in the light outside, endless dusk, but the room was still dark.

"Erm. Wigglytuff?" Chatot called, hopping further in. "Wigglytuff? I'd like to speak to you and ask a few questions."

Something was off. Why was Wigglytuff here if this was the future? Chatot tried to remember how he got here, but after hearing something in the town square, everything else was fuzzy at best.

"Wigglytuff?"

He is not in this room, Chatot.

The silly bird just goes back to bed. Wigglytuff is waiting. You're leaving him cold.

Thoroughly unsettled now, Chatot looked back and forth. The door to Wigglytuff's rooms was cracked open. There was a window, as well as the incline to the floor above. He was feeling drawn to the window but breaking it was a bit foolish. The guild was the safest place on the continent, possibly the world since Wigglytuff was here.

He wanted to look around, possibly find anyone, but Croagunk's shop was dark, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to see Croagunk frozen.

Chatot headed for the incline. He flutter-hopped his way up to the middle and found the room crowded. "Oh, what's this?" he asked on reflex. It was one of his duties to make sure the notice boards didn't get too crowded with individual teams taking too many jobs. But every pokémon was dull and lifeless.

He swallowed any further words and continued to the top. Only to squawk in shock when Wigglytuff rolled down.

"Chatot!" Wigglytuff beamed, opening his arms for a hug. "What are you doing up already silly bird!" He grabbed the stunned Chatot in his arms and began carrying him down.

"N-now Wigglytuff," Chatot stuttered, particularly thrown at this instance. "Put me down. I must go out to find the others."

Wigglytuff paused. "Others?" he asked, voice quiet. "Who?"

"Scout and Mane and Sean, er… ahem. Meowth and Litleo and Riolu. They must be in a panic looking for me. How did I even get here? Wigglytuff? Wigglytuff?"

Wigglytuff tittered happily. "Oh, you don't have to worry anymore!" he said cheerfully. "They are gone now, moved on. They have left us like all the others. It's back to you and me, leading the guild as always! Apprentices come and go, but we're always here."

"But…" Chatot protested and tried to pry himself from Wigglytuff. "Wigglytuff, release me."

Chatot had long since put up with Wigglytuff's touchy-feely behaviour. He wasn't the most affectionate of pokémon, but Wigglytuff was certainly in the running. He respected Chatot's boundaries though, and always put him down when asked.

Wigglytuff did not let him go.

"Wigglytuff? Did you hear me? Let me go."

Wigglytuff began to hum a beat. It was a little offbeat but cheerful. "You don't have to worry, Chatot," Wigglytuff said. "You're safe here. You're fine here. With me! We've reunited again. It's been so long since I've seen you. Only fakers. Boo-boo. You don't have to leave again, not ever!"

Chatot fell silent, and Wigglytuff carried them back to the room. "Sing me my bedtime song again," Wigglytuff requested, and Chatot stuttered out the beginning.

"N-night-night sl-sleepy thing. It's time to go to sleep. There is fun and… and fun to see and play. Rest your head, down you lay."

Wigglytuff smiled and cuddled up. "Thank you, Chatot," he breathed, breath sweet with something else behind it. Chatot simply lay frozen. That wasn't the bedtime song, not at all.

He shifted slightly, but Wigglytuff's grip on him was iron-hard, and he could barely move. Chatot just fell silent and began to match his breathing with Wigglytuff's, waiting until the Fairy-type fell asleep.

Once he was confident, Chatot began to untangle himself. He didn't want to think. He didn't want to feel. Whatever had happened to his friend, he couldn't deal with this right now.

It took a minute. Or an hour. It is hard to keep time in the future. But eventually, Chatot was out. He crept out very carefully, hoping Wigglytuff would remain asleep.

He glanced back a few times, Wigglytuff rolled over and mumbled something, before speeding up.

"Yep," Wigglytuff said, right as Chatot reached the entrance again. The Flying-type froze. "It's been so fun having Chatot again, Slink! So much fun."

Chatot looked back in confusion. He could still see Wigglytuff in the room from here, even if from a distance it didn't look so much like Wigglytuff.

"You said it, Hawk. Can't wait to play some more!"

Chatot looked to the window again. He had made an error in trying the normal exit before. He flew into action and readied an Air Cutter, sending the blade of air at the fragile window while flying at it.

The Air Cutter bounced away in a puff of air and Chatot slammed into the window beak first. He cursed and bounced off. There was no sound of his attack or collision, but his curse echoed through the empty building filled with so many pokémon.

He grunted and grabbed his beak with a wing. A giggle was all he had to prepare himself before Wigglytuff swept him up in his arms again.

"Silly, Chatot," Wigglytuff giggled, rubbing his head. "We don't need to play outside tonight." He began walking them back to the room.

Chatot still thought he could see something in the room.

"W-why aren't we going to your room?" Chatot asked Wigglytuff gave a dismissive titter. "No. The Guildmaster should not stay in the apprentices' rooms."

"You are not the Guildmaster," Wigglytuff snapped, and Chatot flinched. "Now, now, Chatot. We're friends, but we have to do what I want first. We can go later."

Chatot pulled himself free and hopped onto the cold ground in front of them. "I am sorry, Guildmaster," he said sternly. "But I cannot stay here any longer. My compatriots in this endeavour are surely concerned, and we do not have time to waste here."

"Being with me is a waste?" Wigglytuff asked softly. Chatot paused.

"Of course not," he said.

"Then stay." Wigglytuff smiled, and Chatot felt lighter. It was a little strange, he couldn't help but wonder why Wigglytuff had such a toothy smile, but it was okay. Wigglytuff was here.

"All I want is for us to be together again," Wigglytuff said, and Chatot began to sway. "Wigglytuff and Chatot again. The real Chatot, this time. Not the other ones. Those were fake Chatot's. They were wrong, and they had to be removed. I want the real Chatot, and only the real Chatot would be kind and stay with me. Aren't you the real Chatot?"

Chatot wobbled. He was the real Chatot. We all are. How swell to be Chatot. To be the second in command of the Wigglytuff Guild, how kind and generous Wigglytuff is.

"I…" Chatot said he wasn't sure why I wasn't giving in already.

"Note," Wigglytuff soothed. "Join me."

Chatot froze.

That was not his name.

Wigglytuff opened his arms for a hug, Chatot leapt forward in a flurry of wings and feathers and startled the Fairy-type, flying over him and out into the room.

"CHATOT!" Wigglytuff screamed and began to pursue. "NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!"

Chatot did a barrel roll and avoided Wigglytuff flying from the roof. He got to the second level and ducked around three more Wigglytuff.

He Wigglytuff'd and Wigglytuff'd until he was Wigglytuff'd out of Wiffletugg.

Chatot nearly reached the top of the guild when Wigglytuff's paw came out of nowhere and grabbed him by the wing. Chatot pulled, and he felt several feathers be torn off, but his wing was free.

Wigglytuff screamed at him to stop, as Chatot reached the top.

A skull of a chatot was knocked clattering as he slammed to a stop. He stood on the femur of a chatot, and tripped, falling back into his old roost.

Chatot squawked a high chirp before falling silent like the others.

Bones. Bones of chatot were everywhere. Skulls leered at him from corners, white and brittle, and bones littered the ground. Littered his roost.

Wigglytuff's weak sobs reached him but didn't startle him out of his shock.

"Why?" Wigglytuff asked, coming up the incline with tears running down his face. "Why do you always run? Why do you make me do this? Why, Chatot?"

Wigglytuff hefted a crude hammer and cruder nails. Chatot spotted one thing in common with the bones: the feet were all side by side, with nails driven through them.

"Why do I have to hurt you? Why won't you be Chatot for me?"

Chatot leaped out, squawking and flapping violently. He slammed into the grate and tried to go for the hole everyone went through when they wanted to sneak by him. Before he could, Wigglytuff grabbed his tail feathers.

"You'll have to stay here until you love me," Wigglytuff sobbed and raised the hammer.

Chatot struck him with metal-coated wings and knocked him and the hammer back.

Zooming forward, Chatot slammed into this accursed depiction of his closest companion, and they barrelled down the stairs.

"CURSE THIS WORLD!" Chatot cried and threw Wigglytuff into the throng of frozen pokémon.

He flew further downstairs. He couldn't get to the grate, he knew trying the same trick wouldn't work twice, and all the other windows were likely frozen. But there was one, that in his time, would still be broken.

Wigglytuff never let him get someone in to repair the window he accidentally broke. The one in his meeting room. It would be open. It had to be.

Chatot flew as fast as his partially-plucked wings could take him and headed for the doors. They were ajar, and he slid through them without hesitation.

What he found, however, caused him to hesitate.

Wigglytuff was already here.

On his chair.

Dulled fur, dust building up, glassy eyes.

He was frozen in time.

A pitiful sniffling caused him to turn around, dire fury lighting his eyes. "You aren't Wigglytuff," Chatot spat and the monster pretending to be his friend screamed.

"I AM WIGGLYTUFF! I AM! I JUST NEED A CHATOT!"

Wigglytuff threw himself at Chatot, and Chatot met it with wings bared. A Hyper Voice nearly blew him back, but it was nothing to the real thing.

Wings coating with temporary metal, Chatot slashed at the false idol and matched his own Hyper Voice with Mirror Move.

Wigglytuff's fist lit up with crackling electricity, and Chatot's eyes widened. Wigglytuff launched himself at him with the Thunderpunch, aiming to clobber Chatot out of the sky.

Chatot flew back and twisted, catching Wigglytuff with his wings and talons. He pointed the fist at the other, non-broken, window and threw Wigglytuff with all his force.

The electrical attack punched straight through the glass and Wigglytuff fell out of the building. Chatot flew for the other one, the one he'd accidentally broken all those years ago, and ignored the false Wigglytuff as he screamed his name.

He raised his head and forced himself up, burying the horror of what he'd experienced. The worst was seeing the real Wigglytuff, frozen, and lifeless. That, of all things, was the greatest horror to Chatot.

He began to search for others from the sky. Only to be lanced out of the air by a sudden burst of electricity.

He'd landed with a harsh crash.

Scout had woken up to a knocking sound. Something is calling his name. Then he and Mane had jolted up to the distant sounds of screaming and came running, only to hear something scream Chatot's name and then a lightning bolt blasts him out of the sky. Neither had slept as much as they wanted, both were feeling much more alive though.

"Chatot!" Scout cried, running with his lamed arm. It wasn't very far to find him.

"Chats!" Mane also yelled, with some actual energy rather than pure fumes.

Chatot shook his head and pulled himself up. "What was that?" he asked, not particularly worse for wear.

"Thunderbolt," Mane said, rather helpfully, as Scout helped Chatot regain his bearings.

"Your feathers… are you… what happened?"

Chatot brushed him off. "Just a small situation I freed myself from." He gave them a critical look over. The two exchanged a glance.

"What did you tell me in the medical tent at the base of Foggy Forest?" Chatot demanded, peering suspiciously at Scout.

"What?"

"Answer the question."

"Th-that I was… human."

Mane gave him a look as Chatot relaxed. He then turned to Mane. "What did you ask me the first time Rai lost his nerve to join the guild?"

Mane gave him a dirty look. "To just offer him the role."

Chatot nodded. "Good. Now, what is going on?"

Mane glanced to Scout, and he nodded.

"What happened?" Mane asked, and Chatot just shook his head at him.

"I see you have lost track of Sean. Do you have any leads?"

"We found a luxray that can move the frozen pokémon to attack," Scout said, grimacing. Mane nodded in agreement. "And it mentioned 'others' before it attacked us. Sean had already disappeared by then."

Chatot nodded. "We shall find this luxray then."

"Also," Scout began, but couldn't continue. He shared a look with Mane, and together they tried to beam it at Chatot. The bird's eyes widened slightly, and he swallowed.

"We'll deal with anything that comes our way," he said, and they nodded. Scout kept a firm hold on their remaining Treasure Bag.

It didn't really have much in it. But it felt nice to hold.

"Scout?"

And now it was talking to him. Scout shook his head. Great.

Treasure Town boded no information. Only that all the frozen pokémon were returned to their previous positions. Sunflora chatted away with Loudred as Magmar came close. Everyone was calm and unmoving. Horrifying, lost, frozen, gone…

"Of course," Mane scoffed as they passed, refusing to flinch at any pokémon. "Of course it'd be back at Sharpedo Cliff."

They passed Kecleon, Kangaskhan, and finally, Vigoroth. The dungeon they had exited from still floated ominously in the sky, but before that stood Luxray.

"This is not the place for you," Luxray said, eyes narrowed. "Leave."

"Where is Sean?" Scout demanded as Chatot and Mane exchanged puzzled looks. Scout turned back and forth to keep an eye on their backs.

Luxray frowned. "Sean?" it asked, before shaking it matted mane. "I do not know a 'Sean.' What I do know, however, is this place is dangerous. You must leave quickly before it is too late. If you do not leave, the same fate will befall you as it has me, and those few others."

"Wha?" Scout spluttered. "What? What? What? Warning us? Talking normally? You attacked us! With lifeless, frozen, pokémon! Why should we trust ANYTHING you have to say?"

Luxray cocked his head at him as Scout glanced back, hearing something. Its eyes flicked from Chatot to Mane to Scout, curiosity on its face. "Who…?"

"Guys?" Sean shouted, and the three pokémon jumped. Scout turned back to see Luxray back off, something swinging around its neck as it turned, while the other two turned around to the source of the voice.

Luxray paused upon seeing him staring, before ducking into the entrance to the home dug into Sharpedo Bluff. Something ached in Scout's heart.

Sean came running. "How the hell did you three get back here?" he called, rushing forward with something in his paw.

"Sean?" Mane and Chatot gasped.

Sean paused, catching his breath. "Oof." He looked up sharply. "How long has it been since you've seen me?" he demanded and again, the two were left confused.

"A few hours at least," Mane answered, turning back. "We, uh… kinda fell asleep."

"You fell asleep?" Sean asked flatly. Chatot nodded as well.

"Surprisingly nice nap."

"We got attacked by the frozen townsfolk!" Scout yelled, turning back to see Luxray was gone. "The luxray controlled them somehow! It was the worst. Thanks for the warning."

Sean frowned. "That… sounds scary. You alright?"

"It happened," Mane said, frowning as well. "This whole day has been confusing."

Sean smiled. "Considering it started in the dungeons, getting this far is pretty impressive."

"Where did YOU go?" Mane asked. "Did you sleep?"

"It's not been so long for me." Sean shrugged but opened his paw to show the Relic Fragment. "Look what I found though."

The three gawked at the sight.

"How?"

Sean grinned. "Things don't change in the future unless something HUGE happens in the past. That's what he said at least. Just because a few pokémon have been scuttling about in the past, doesn't mean anything's changed yet. So, the Relic Fragment is in this time and place! I found it. Neat, huh?"

"Maybe that's why Luxray was so psychotic earlier?" Mane muttered, Scout just kept staring in confusion.

"Ahem. Can we leave now?" Chatot asked, looking around. "I've had enough of this. And we have wasted too much time."

Sean nodded. "Good idea."

They made their way through the town. Sean kept a close eye on all the frozen pokémon. They didn't move, thankfully.

They passed the guild. Mane kept a close eye on it. No facsimile of his partner came after them, thankfully.

Scout watched the path to the residential area. He hadn't had time even to think, but he was sure someone had called his actual name to wake him up. Nothing was there, unfortunately. He looked to Sean, the band of the Relic Fragment swinging back and forth.

"Don't… trust."

Scout shook his head. There was that voice again. He looked at his bag.

"That's… not… Sean."

His breath hitched.

"Hey, Sean?" Scout asked the riolu, glanced back.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you find that? I thought I saw it around Luxray's neck. Also... I've never heard you call the Relic Fragment by that name. You always called it the Key to the Hidden Land."

Sean sighed. Chatot sighed. Mane sighed.

They turned to him. Eyes were blank and lifeless.

"You had to interfere."

Scout jerked back. All three of them?

"You had to listen."

Scout immediately began running. He wasn't dealing with this. Hahaha, you can't run.

"You had to fight."

Scout sprinted as fast as he could, he was approaching the paths to the residential areas again. He could feel whatever was behind him approaching. It wasn't running. It didn't need to run.

"Turn right." The voice was back, Scout obeyed. He was running right along the path. He continued sprinting, and he felt whatever was behind him ripple with annoyance. He spotted the house that Mane owned and yelled out.

"MANE!"

Mane came bursting from the open window. "THERE YOU are?" His eyes went wide, and he yipped almost canine-like at the things approaching. "FIRE BLAST!" he yelled, using the move as he did so.

The darkness retreated from the light and the heat, hissing, and whispering.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Mane demanded. "I woke up a few minutes ago, and I was already going crazy."

Scout panted for breath, hyperventilating from the terror. "Please tell me you're really Mane," he begged. "Flirt, make inappropriate remarks, actually answer questions as they are!"

"Woah-Woah-Woah!" Mane gasped, waving him down. "What is going on?"

"I thought I heard Chatot and the two of us, both of us, me AND you went to help. But it wasn't Chatot, and it wasn't you, and it wasn't Sean, and I am terrified, Mane. I am freaking out."

Mane backed off, Scout's claws were coming out, and he was darting each direction for threats. "Tell me something only me, and you know. Right now. From the past. Or I swear I will go insane."

"I, uh, uh, uh. I-I-I don't know. What do you want to know?"

"I didn't ask it questions. It just asked each other. That's it! Tell me something NOW. Tell me how we first met?"

"Okay, okay, okay. I uh… okay. I learned Fire Blast by stealing Charmander's TM. You knocked me out with a Sleep Seed. I joined your team after we were nearly killed by Shadow Pokémon. Is that enough?"

Scout's breathing began to settle. "Y-yes. I think so. Holy shit, what was that?"

"I don't know," Mane said, looking positively spooked. "What happened?"

Scout grimaced. "I-I don't even know." He looked to his bag, frowning suspiciously. He opened it and began digging through it, taking common checks to make sure nothing was coming to attack them.

"What are you looking for?" Mane asked, not sure if he should step closer.

"Something has been talking to me," Scout replied, still looking. "Not like the… well, it said that Sean wasn't the real one. That's how I got out of there. I was completely fooled. It sounded like it was coming from my bag."

He grabbed everything. From the glass to the seeds, to the apple, to the orbs, to the one Yellow Gummi. And that was it. He dug the glass out again, and it was the only interesting thing he could fathom could be doing this.

Nothing but his reflection. He couldn't see through this glass. Scout sighed and dropped it back in. "Okay. We better find the others."

Mane couldn't help but notice Scout was watching him very carefully, so he decided to flirt some more.

It helped, for once.

"What was that burst of lightning? Scout asked, looking around. Mane nodded. "Earlier?"

"I did hear something. Then you were just gone."

They trotted until they neared the guild. Mane began to cringe away from the frozen pokémon, Scout noticed keenly. The other one hadn't.

They followed the sound of coughing, to find Chatot smouldering. He was up, but not in a great position. Mane went running forward, and Scout caught him by the tail.

"Ow!" Mane yipped before giving him a sultry look. "Kinky."

"What did you say to me the first time we spoke together privately? And where did we speak?" he demanded. Chatot wobbled slightly but blinked.

"The guild larder," he answered. "And I told you to be careful of rumours. After Boulder Quarry."

Scout relaxed. "It's Chatot."

Chatot ruffled his scorched feathers. "But of course," he snapped. "Who else?"

Mane laughed. "Definitely Chatot."

"Sorry," Scout said, glancing around. "I got tricked earlier by some… things that looked like you, Mane, and Sean. I really don't want it to happen again. I will cut someone if it does."

He bared his claws constantly.

Chatot noticed that he was keeping a close eye on both of them as they walked out into Treasure Town once more.

"Never thought I'd be tired of this path," Scout muttered, looking around. "But I really don't want to go back into town again."

"Well neither do I," Mane said, eyeing Sunflora and Loudred fearfully. "If that luxray attacks again."

"That luxray actually…" Scout trailed off. "I don't even know anymore."

"To turn our noble town into a beacon of horror," Chatot spat. "Unforgivable."

"I'll apologise to Leaves and Loud Lad when we get back," Mane snapped. "But for now, if they move I'm going to explode them."

"Should we start calling?" Chatot suggested.

Scout screwed his face. "I'm pretty sure calling is how the horror monsters find us," Scout snarked.

Mane gave him an odd look. "I'm pretty sure whatever is here, knows we are too."

Scout considered that. "Best not to risk it."

"SEAN!?" Mane bellowed, putting some Echoed Voice into it. Both of his companions staggered from the volume.

There was silence.

Then.

"LITLEO?" Sean yelled, staggering out from the bushes. Scout tensed. "Holy fragaroly. You have no idea what I've been through."

"Stop, or Mane is going to roast you!" Scout snapped.

Sean paused. "He is?"

"I am?" Mane asked.

"Back in Treasure Town," Scout began, and Mane rolled his eyes at the melodramatics. He hadn't experienced what Scout had, "a couple of days before Dusknoir sent everything to hell. You came to speak to me. What was that about?"

"About Dusknoir," Sean answered, nodding firmly. He saw what Scout was doing. "We had a bit of a roundabout conversation. I even hinted, so strongly, I was from the future. I even winked."

Scout swallowed and smiled. Sean nodded back. "How did you three end up here?" he asked. "Different answers from all of you."

"Oh, come now," Chatot sniffed, but Scout answered.

"Dusknoir threw me into the portal."

Mane rolled his eyes but answered. "I tackled Dusknoir through."

"And I," Chatot sighed. "Was grabbed by the beast and dragged in as well."

Sean and Scout breathed a sigh of relief. "Had an experience did you?" he asked, trotting up. Sean was covered in leaves and small scratches. "I've had some fun myself."

"If there are doppelgangers," Scout snapped. "Why didn't you mention it earlier?"

Sean gave him an apologetic look. "Whatever it is… I can't even be sure. This place is dangerous."

"How did you lose us, by the way?" Mane asked, trotting along as they all, very quickly, began to leave. "You were right behind us."

"I got lured away," Sean answered, pursing his lips. "Something that made me all 'suggestible.'"

"The same happened to me," Chatot squawked. "I was… anyway." He looked away.

"We just took a nap," Mane said, sticking his tongue out. "Pity my future self was frozen. I could have had some fun there."

"Oh my god," Scout and Sean said at the same time, and Mane laughed. After Treasure Town, they needed to laugh. Despite that, they hurried their step.

Mane kept an eye on any pokémon they passed. They didn't move; he was thankful.

Chatot tried not to look to yearningly at the guild. Whatever had happened to him was bizarre and painful. He didn't even want to imagine. But no false Wigglytuff came after them, he was thankful.

Sean watched the roads again, but also kept an eye on his bag. His shoulders grew tense as he waited for everything to go wrong again.

"They're… safe." He heard a whisper and sighed in relief. Scout saw the Relic Fragment lying innocently on the ground and considered picking it up. "Don't."

He left it alone. And left the wails of Treasure Town alone.

They watched as the intruders left town. Luxray and Wigglytuff kept a close eye on them as they left the boundaries and escaped.

Luxray shivered, and Wigglytuff giggled.

"Failures. After them."

The two moved, shifting shape and form as they rushed forward.

Scout's whiskers twinged, and he paused, glancing back. Sean's tassels quivered, and he looked forward with a smile.

"Watch out!" Scout cried as the darkness surged after them. Chatot squawked in shock and Mane's mouth burned with flames.

"Bang."

A burst of pink light annihilated the shadows and bathed the world around them in light almost as bright as day.

The light burned away, and a floating, pink, pixie was left. She turned back with a grin. "How's THAT for an entrance?"

* * *

 **So, how was my first proper attempt at a more direct horror?**

 **Always loved horror I have. So I've wanted to write a bit, but what do you do that isn't cringy, weird, just uses shock factor, or is not scary at all? This was probably more of the latter, but I gave it a go!**

 **The ending might have spoiled all the horror, but I didn't want to leave on too sour a note. So, surprise Celebi bomb to the assistance!**


	28. Easy Go

**Hoo-hoo-hoo. I think a few people are gonna like this chapter. And for possible the first time, there is not a single scene/line break in this chapter, besides the author notes.**

 **So, remember ages back when Chatot defended Team Skull because he saw Team Ion as being typist? Perhaps he had a reason for being so obstinate towards rash judgements…**

* * *

The light burned away and a floating, pink, pixie was left. She turned back with a grin. "How's THAT for an entrance?"

Sean clapped politely. The other three just stared, hackles raised and energy burning with nowhere to go.

"Huh?" Scout managed and Celebi giggled.

"Very astute of you," she said, covering her mouth. She zipped in close to Sean, grabbing his face and tassels. "My gosh they did a number on you. Who did this to you, Sean?"

"Dunno," Sean answered, face somewhat smushed with Celebi. She released him and flicked his nose. "Good to see you, Saniya."

"Well it's TERRIBLE to see you," she replied, pouting and turning away. "You come here, all different, with no Striker. You've changed, Sean. You've changed bad."

She found herself facing the other three and squealed. "And Scout too! You brought Scout and not Striker! Come on, Sean. What's a lady to do. Him?" She pointed to Mane who laughed.

"I think I like this one."

Chatot hopped forward. "So you are Celebi, err... or, uh?"

"Saniya too," Celebi answered, giving a shrug. "If you want the down and the low of it. My name is Celebi, but everyone else got names from Sean so I made him give me one too!"

"She's very persistent," Sean said, smiling.

"How is she here?" Scout asked, pulling things on track. "I thought she was in the forest?"

Celebi raised her hand. "I was. But I got a call and came rushing, Sean said it was important. Some shadow monsters bent on devouring your souls or something." She yawned dismissively. "Same old, same old."

"This is normal to you?" Chatot squawked.

"Yes. I thought you would have figured that out by now."

Scout was still puzzled. He was still wondering what the hell just happened. They began to move, still eager to leave the town. "Is it safe?" he asked. "Also, how did you get a 'call?'"

"Not safe at all," Celebi answered cheerfully. "They could come back at any moment. I'd like to see them try." She punched a fist and squinted as the bushes.

"To answer the second," Sean said, pulling out something. "I was spending the time you three were dealing with whatever you were dealing with, finding some reflective glass to call our benefactor on."

"Excuse me, what?" Scout asked.

Sean waggled the glass, but Celebi was the one who answered. "My gosh, you really HAVE lost your memory. Ol slendy tendrils said you were acting odd and said that Sean said you didn't know up from down, but this is bad." She then gasped and grabbed her face. "Do you remember me old buddy, old pal, old friend?"

"Uh..."

"NO!" Celebi leaned back, hitting her forehead. "I have been forgotten. The final death is upon me."

At Scout's building concern, Sean slid over. "Don't mind her," he said. "Saniya is crazy." He said this in full volume.

Celebi was surprisingly okay with it. "Crazy with a capital C in human language he says!" She laughed. "I didn't hear the capital, Sean. Where was it?"

"Saniya is Crazy," Sean corrected and she nodded.

"Good." She looked to the other two pokémon with them and blinked. "Who the hell are they? If Sean transformed into a riolu, did Striker transform into a frumpy chatot!?"

"You say hell?" Sean asked as Chatot puffed up furiously. "Since when?"

"Since you wouldn't stop saying it," she replied, sticking her tongue out. "I just never said it around you in words you could understand. The others got so confused, it was hilarious." She nudged Scout, who was still confused.

"This is Chatot and Litleo," Sean said, moving past Celebi's behaviour as if it was normal and introducing them. "They've come from the past to, well, help Scout. But we're all helping each other now! We're working together."

Celebi nodded. "Swell. So, anyway, the boss. The big lug. Tentacles and terrible plans that somehow work, but then DON'T because the planned peeps end up coming BACK." She glared at Sean, losing track of her words. "Without my sweet Strikee-wikey even. Is he okay?"

"He should be."

"Hmm..." She narrowed her eyes. "So the big boss," she explained to Scout, not turning away from Sean. "Is something you should know, Scout. You talked with him all the time! You talked with him today, you silly yungoos."

"Pardon?"

Sean lifted the glass again. "Once I got into contact, he was able to find you. Do you actually have some glass on you or something?" he added, almost mad but too happy that Celebi was around to really commit to the anger.

"In my bag?"

"For the love of-" Sean grabbed his nose and breathed hard. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know it was important!" Scout protested. "Why didn't you ask ME? The amnesiac. If I had any bloody glass?"

"Well it is important," Celebi said, slotting back into the conversation. "Giratina can't do much, but the old lizard-thing can still look and talk through mirrors. It's how you found me in the first place! Way back when. Ah... memories." She shook the thoughts away and stored them for later.

"Giratina?" Scout asked, reasonably calm.

"GIRATINA?" Mane and Chatot shrieked.

"First of all." Celebi held a finger up, then stuck it in her ear. "Ow, volume. Second of all, got a problem with the One with Tentacles and Bad Ideas that Somehow Work But Then DON'T BECAUSE YOU CAME BACK?" she yelled, at a similar volume. Sean was unphased and she giggled.

"The Renegade Pokémon?" Chatot managed. "You have contact with it? Preposterous."

Once more, Sean lifted the glass. The image swam and a great, golden, eye stared through. "Preposterous am I?"

Chatot made a weak sound. "This day is just too much."

Mane stared.

"Don't scare them," Sean said, turning it away. "I really don't need that here and now." Giratina rolled its giant eye at him and the mirror returned to normal.

"Giratina?" Scout managed as they fell into silence. Treasure Town was left behind them, and he wished to leave everything behind him.

"This day," Chatot repeated, again.

Mane nodded. "Yeah. Okay. Yeah. Anyone want to explain everything that just happened in the past… however long?"

"I really would rather not think about Treasure Town," Scout said, grimacing. Both Mane and Chatot cringed in agreement.

Sean shrugged. "I got up to some interesting stuff involving fire, thirteen pieces of gold, and an inexplicably fat shadow monster. But sure, we can just forget it."

"You seem to be missing that YOU are used to this kind of chaos," Chatot snapped, pointing a wing at Mane and Scout. "We are less prepared for surviving this hellscape."

"Betcha glad you came with me in the end," Sean said with a grin. "But seriously, I'm impressed with how well you're all handling it."

"Scout's not doing well," Celebi pointed out, getting a concerned and annoyed glance from the pokémon at hand.

Sean shrugged. "It's really not his fault," he said. "He really doesn't seem to remember much."

"Does he at least still ACT like the adorable meowth I knew and loved?" Celebi whined and Sean laughed.

"A little, don't worry, he's not all gone. Just a bit different."

Scout turned away. This was bordering uncomfortable territory he really didn't want to be thinking about. Who was Scout? Was he Scout, or did he… replace Scout?

The idea was horrific, so he pushed it out of his mind with a question.

"Giratina?" he asked. "Again. What? And how? And what?"

"Do you really want another set of rambling?" Mane snarked. "He'll drone on for hours if you let him."

"That's true," Celebi giggled at Sean's expense. "So, I'll explain! I know the most anyway."

"Go ahead." Sean shrugged, smiling much more than he had been up to this point. It was nice to be back around Celebi. With Striker gone and Scout different, he'd been feeling somewhat alone.

He might be letting her silliness affect him a little too much, however.

"So, even I'm not sure where to begin," Celebi sang, fluttering back and forth. "Sometime after time went kaplooie. Sometime after time. Heh, that's a fun thing to say!"

Celebi immediately lost track of what she was asked.

While Celebi began to ramble on about pointless things that weren't Giratina, Sean sidled back to take a closer look at the other three. All of them were doing a little better now that they had rested, Scout seemed able to move his right arm now, but exhaustion and tenseness was still apparent and that chain was still around his leg.

He hoped they'd get through this last dungeon without too much trouble. All five of them should.

Sean paused. He wasn't human, at least not in body.

"Hey, Saniya?" he called, interrupting her third tangent about apples. "How are we going to get through Dusk Forest with five of us?"

She gave him a puzzled look. "Same as always. You..." She paused, like he had. Eyes widening slightly. "Ah. Yeah, that might be a problem."

"The who now?" Mane asked, taking Celebi's manic attention.

"Do you not understand?" she cried, grabbing his face and smushing it tactically. He couldn't blast her with fire this way. "Sean's in the body of a cute little riolu! He might even be useless as a bag carrier now!"

"Hey," Sean snapped, without any heat. "I did more than just carry the bag."

"Gave Striker a fetish for orbs and not ME!" she snapped back. "That's what YOU did."

No one was quite sure how to respond to that. So it was ignored.

"What is the problem?" Scout asked. "About him being a riolu now?"

"Well." Celebi rolled her eyes. "Beforehand he didn't show up on dungeons weird little radar thingy so all five of us could enter without any spooky, scary, problems seeping up from the cracks in reality. He just didn't 'count' to that arbitrary number. But now that's he's a pokémon he just might! Oh dear, oh my, oh gosh! We're going to have to split up and search for clues, Yampee Doo!"

"What?" Chatot squawked. "What? Stop talking like that."

"Craazzzy," Celebi sang and poked his beak. "Means I get to say what I want."

Chatot began building a tongue lashing, but Sean shook his head. Chatot gave a world-weary sigh and held it in.

"So we're going to have to split up?" Mane asked, just to clear the air. "Because that'll end well."

"I call dibs on Scout!" Celebi said, raising her hand.

"Hey!"

"I call double dibs!" Mane shot back.

"Excuse you?"

"Triple dibs," Celebi said, superior smirk on her face. Mane met her eyes with a glare, and they stared each other down for a moment.

"Okay." Mane smiled. "That sounds fair."

"What?" Scout spluttered.

"She called triple dibs," Mane answered, speaking slowly. "Can't beat that."

"Ah, you're alright," Celebi said, grinning at Mane. She looked over to an amused Sean and added. "Can I keep him?"

"No." Sean shook his head.

"Fine." Celebi pouted. "I've got Scout to play with anyway."

"Now listen here," Chatot begun, puffing up again. "What gives you the right to dictate who goes with who?" Celebi opened her mouth. "And if you say it's because you're crazy, so help me."

She closed her mouth.

"It is for the best," Sean said, nodding to a pleased Celebi. "She's a mythical pokémon and very strong. She'll be able to get Scout through with no issues."

"Why can't she just go alone then?" Chatot snapped.

Celebi gasped. "Alone? Me? How could I survive without my Scouty-wouty?"

"Then you are unfit to protect him!"

"Uh… hello?" Scout asked. He felt very passed around at the moment.

"Alone, sure, but we power each other up!" She did some bicep pumps. "Plus, he's my friend. I've known him for a lot longer than you have. And I know how long he's been in the past, so I KNOW I've known him longer than you."

"Wait?" Mane asked, disregarding everything else. "How is that possible? I thought you couldn't keep track of time here?"

"Well sure." Celebi rolled her eyes. "But I'm literally Celebi. Time is my thing. It's nasty old Primey-Whiny-Dialga's thing too. But he's crazier than I am! So it's up to me to make sure time still exists. And keeping track of it's just a thing I do automatically. Although it CAN be tricky to keep track of time exactly since I get random numbers at random times."

"How long?" Scout asked. Sean smiled, he knew what Celebi was about to pull.

She grinned. The bait had been taken. "Well," she began grandly. "It has been sixteen years since I sent the first person into the past."

Scout blinked.

Chatot blinked.

"Huh?" Mane asked.

Sean and Celebi laughed. "The look on your faces!" she giggled, covering her face. "I am serious though," she said between fits of laughter. "Not you guys though, my best buddy Soothe was sent first!"

Chatot groaned.

Sean's smile became fixed. He forgot that little titbit. Mane flinched away from Chatot and Scout looked between them worriedly.

For the first time, Celebi's radiant cheer paused. "That's an odd reaction," she said.

Chatot covered his face with a wing. "Sixteen years ago was when I was saved by an audino named Soothe. Fourteen years ago is when Wigglytuff and I first began to consider settling down and forming the guild after Soothe herself suggested it."

Celebi grew very still. "You knew Soothe?" Her voice dropped to a quiet tone, almost fragile.

Chatot shook his head. "No. NO! This is impossible. If you sent her sixteen years into the past, from here, then that would imply this time is mere seconds after time did collapse. That cannot possibly be true!"

Celebi raised a hand. "Mind if I explain the wonkiness of time travel?"

"Here we go," Sean said, holding his head. "Last time she did this my head nearly exploded."

"Go ahead," Chatot said primly, staring angrily down at Celebi.

Scout felt himself getting dizzy again.

"Okay." Celebi shrugged. "The full explanation is, uh… too tricky to put into words. Even I don't really understand it, but I'm a part of it all so I know it, even if my mind doesn't. The previous Celebi might have known it, but he died so whatever."

She shrugged. The casual blasé nature of speaking of someone who was deceased stunned Chatot, Mane, and Scout. Sean didn't even blink.

"So, when someone travels into the past," Celebi began to explain, "it opens a link between times for as long as someone is in the past. One second there is one second here and it muddles up trying to time travel further. Because paradox's can't exist or BAD STUFF happens, it wouldn't work if, say, you wanted to travel back to a year before you came here. Because you already exist there, you cannot exist in two places in a single time or BAM!"

She clapped her hands, and everyone jumped. Then she shrugged. "Well, I dunno, actually, if there is any BAM. It just doesn't work, rules in time travel. If you tried to travel to that time, it just wouldn't work. It also complicates stuff since due to the existence of someone from the future in the past, it keeps the times connected. It's why Sean, Striker, and Scout went to the time they did. Because of the link, they had to travel to the same moment in time that Soothe was still in because of the link between times."

"That's impossible," Chatot muttered and Celebi beamed.

"Sure is." She grinned. She did love seeing the headaches form. "For normie pokémon. We deity-class pokémon are more special! Or, at least, before the split we were. Ugh, Giratina won't tell be nothing about that. Just that 'oh this is why you are weak and basically useless' bleh. I want the power! But I can't have it, sadly. Oh well."

"Does that mean that there's only one chance at stopping all this?" Mane asked. "That if time falls apart in the past, no one will be able to travel back again?" Sean nodded quietly to him.

"It is impossible," Chatot snapped, ignoring Mane's question, "because Soothe is no longer…" he trailed off, suddenly fearful. Celebi was pleasant enough, if annoying, but she was admitted to be crazy and had called Soothe her friend.

She seemed unconcerned. "Go ahead." She waved a hand. "Tell me Soothe died. Hahaha. You're wrong."

Chatot girded himself. "I am sorry," he said, taking a heavy breath. "But I saw it happen."

"Did you kill her?" she asked, curiously.

"WHAT? N-no."

Celebi cocked her head. "Did you help do it?"

At that. Chatot paused.

Celebi shrugged. "We all knew you past pokémon would take offence to the Time Gears getting snatched. You're silly, but it's no biggie."

"No. Biggie?" Chatot managed, before he just erupted. "NO BIGGIE? I HAD TO FORCE MYSELF TO ASSIST THE DESTRUCTION OF THE POKÉMON WHO SAVED ME LIFE."

"Volume, jeez."

Chatot turned away, eyes pricking with tears. Scout and Mane, stunned, had no idea what to do. Scout stepped forward, thinking to lend some comfort.

"If Soothe was dead," Celebi said. "Then I would have been able to send the guys to whenever I wanted. Well, probably not literally whenever, but I would have been able to choreograph it a bit more than just 'here's the portal. Jump in'. You've got a couple months at best. Good luck."

"How can you be so sure?" Chatot spat. Celebi gave him a stern look.

"I'm literally the 'Time Travel' pokémon. The only other one with nearly the same amount of 'sure' would be Dialga. And while he's a stupid face who get's to BREAK HIS OWN RULES!" she shouted at the sky. "Seriously. Sending Guardian back earlier into a time Soothe had already lived through? How idiotic of a beast is he?" she trailed off, muttering.

Now, Chatot hesitated. "Ar… you are certain? You… really are."

"Yep," Celebi said, back to happy. "Now IF you had killed Soothe, also what luck is it that someone who knew her ended up here?" she asked, turning to Sean. He shrugged, so she turned back to Chatot. "I would be a bit less perky pixie and more fae monstrosity on you. But you didn't, so there."

Chatot's eyes flooded with tears and he slowly stopped walking. Roosting down, he covered his face. "Oh, thank the legends," he whispered. "I… I think? Gah, where has she been?"

"You are welcome," Celebi, taking herself to be one of the thanked there.

"You tried to kill the chick?" Mane asked. Chatot lowered his wing with a thunderous expression.

"Do. Not. Dare."

Mane took the warning and actually backed off.

Chatot sighed and stood up. "With the issues with Time Gears going missing," he begun, "Wigglytuff and I couldn't help but fear it was Soothe. Even though we were both certain it was impossible. Now… well, I know it was Grovyle and Sean, but… if Soothe really is still out there?"

"Better apologise quickly," Celebi advised. "Once you get back. Don't worry, she's pretty chill."

Chatot gave a weak laugh. "Yes. She always was until Treeshroud Forest." He sighed and shook his head. "This explains a lot. It places things into perspective, but…" his eyes hardened. "Perhaps her goal was noble, but her actions remain disgraceful."

Celebi paused, giving him a warning look. "Be careful little chatot," she said, more serious than she had been up to this point. He met her eyes fearlessly.

"I understand that this place is a nightmare," he replied, "but attacking the Guardian of Treeshroud Forest so brutally was beyond sense."

Celebi paused. "She attacked a Guardian? Why?"

"I do not know," Chatot answered, eyes moving away from Celebi and to the past. "One moment the three of us were chatting and excited, hoping for some grand discovery. She had been a little distant that day, but nothing out of the ordinary. Then, upon reaching the end, she immediately went for the Time Gear as if... well. The Guardian, some… thing. I don't even know what it was. Tried to intervene. And upon spotting it, she… she…"

Chatot's throat closed up and he closed his eyes. "She _savaged_ it! Using a spike from her bag she stabbed it in the chest many times and when it tried to crawl away she chased after it and continued mauling it! What explanation can you give for THAT?"

Celebi paused completely. Everyone did.

"Huh." Celebi frowned. That did not compute. "This 'Soothe' what was their species?"

"An audino with lavender fur," Chatot answered and Celebi's frown deepened.

"That's… huh."

"I tried to intervene," Chatot continued, "and she turned on me. Wigglytuff barely managed to save my life, and took a stab wound of his own. For some reason, she seemed to had gone completely feral. But almost… worse. We only meant to knock her out, calm her down, find an explanation, but she continued to heal herself. Ultimately, W… I… I-I don't want to finish that."

Celebi pursed her lips. "We're here," she said. Oddly, similar to exiting the other dungeons, reaching this one seemed to come out of nowhere.

The five of them all stared up at Dusk Forest. It even appeared similar to the Foggy Forest, but only slightly.

"So." Celebi clapped her hands. "Scout with me, you three with you three. Deal? Deal. Cool, let's go. No time to waste~"

"We're just gonna move on after THAT?" Mane asked, disbelieving this could just be smoothed over and ignored.

"Yep," Celebi said, without turning around, "we are."

Mane opened his mouth to object, but Celebi seemed to be giving off a warning aura. He closed his mouth. Mane and Sean glanced to Chatot, who seemed determined not to look at anyone without looking away from anyone.

"Uh… about this plan," Scout began.

"Scout," Celebi said, voice clipped. "Please."

He hesitated a moment longer, but no one was saying anything. "S-sure." He quickly trotted up next to her. Celebi gave him a stunning smile.

"Okay! We'll go in first. You guys wait a minute or three. Count to 180. Then follow in. We should hopefully reach the middle at around the same time, but whoever gets there first, wait for the other party. Okay?"

"Sounds good," Sean answered for his team.

"Perfection. Let's go!"

She grabbed Scout and danced her way into the enclosing trees.

"So," she said, the moment they were out of sight. "What's goss?"

"Goss?" Scout asked, uncomfortable.

"Gossip!" Celebi said, flying around him in circles. "Come on. You and I always shared the juiciest of gossip! I mean, sure, there wasn't much here. But you've got to have met some interesting pokémon in the past!"

" _She'd get along with Sunflora,"_ Scout mused before saying. "Well… uh. What kinds of things do you want to hear about?"

"I dunno!" Celebi said, unfairly thrilled about that. "Whatever you think is interesting."

"Tell me about Giratina," Scout asked. "You never did get around to that, when you were talking earlier."

"I didn't?" Celebi gasped and crossed her eyes. "Let's see kaplooie, the time Sean made Striker and Guardian go on a date, the flower I found that died when I touched it… ah yes! So I didn't! Hihihihihi, sorry."

Scout smiled to placate her. "It's alright. Now, Giratina?" he asked, somewhat desperately.

Celebi buzzed in mid-air. "Okay, but then you have to tell me whatever I want to know. Deal?"

"Sure."

"Swell! Okay, could you get out that piece of glass?"

Scout was still holding onto it, so Celebi didn't have to wait long. "Mirror-mirror in my palm," she began before smacking it. "Giratina! Wake up!"

Scout jumped at the sharp, almost aggressive, tone. She laughed at his reaction. "You are so easy to startle," she sighed fondly and turned the glass around. "Wotcha?"

Scout couldn't help but lean back. The glass no longer reflected his face, poorly as it was, instead a void opened, and the eye of the void stared back.

"This isn't as funny as you claimed it would be," rumbled the voice of a thousand shards of shattered glass. Giratina drew back from the mirror, so its kaiju-sized eye was no longer staring straight through Scout.

"But it was still funny to begin with," Celebi giggled. "Okay, anything you'd like to say?"

Scout looked back and forth. They had stopped focusing on the dungeon. "Uh… we have company."

Celebi immediately tossed the glass to Scout, who barely caught it, before she zipped after the maddened pokémon that dared to approach.

She removed them from their sight.

"Phew," Celebi breathed, Scout couldn't help but edge away. She brushed some dust off her shoulder. "What were we talking about?"

"I… uh… G-Giratina?" Scout asked, flipping between staring at Celebi and staring at the mirror. It felt very heavy to be holding Giratina's view and he was sorely needing to know what and the what and the what of what was going on.

"What?"

"First off. Mirror. How can Giratina see and speak through it?" Scout demanded hotly. He was done dancing around the subject.

Celebi shrugged. "I dunno. Ask it yourself."

Scout glanced down at the mirror he held and felt existential dread. The mirror chuckled.

"I don't think he wishes to speak to me," Giratina said, greatly amused. It could see the mirror shaking from its end.

"Well fine," Celebi sighed, rolling her eyes. "I guess I'll start from the top."

"I'll just leave you to your conversation," the whispery, rumbly, glassy voice of Giratina echoed before the eldritch weight of the mirror seemed to cease.

Celebi turned the crazy eyes on Scout and a part of him wished for Giratina to come back.

"In the beginning," she began dramatically, "there was… well I dunno. This is the boring part, I'll just skip ahead to time collapsing."

"Thanks."

"I don't know much, to be honest." She shrugged. "All I know is that the previous Celebi did… something and died. From him, came me! So a worthwhile sacrifice, don't you agree?"

Scout cocked his head slightly and didn't reply.

"At first I didn't know up from down. Well, who does in this time and place? But I found some water that wasn't frozen and Giratina was there!" She outstretched her arms like preparing for a hug, or to say she caught a fish THIS big.

"On the other side of everything being terrible was that. Old tentacles basically raised me, told me what had happened, and even begun guiding me with some 'Plan' to fix this." She gestured rudely at the concept of The Plan. "Around that time I also met Soothe! But this isn't about her, so eh."

Celebi lowered her arms and looked expectantly to Scout. "Is… that it?" he asked, carefully.

"Yep!" Celebi beamed. "So gossip?"

"Wait, wait, wait," Scout said. "That barely answered anything! How did Giratina know where you were. How did Giratina know how to fix time? Why hasn't it done anything itself?"

"Third one is that Giratina can't," Celebi answered. "Wow you REALLY are forgetful, huh? When Dialga went bonkers a bunch of the more powerful pokémon tried to stop it or return it to normal. During this apotheosis of destruction, Palkia got frozen in time and Dialga left a reality-wide web to catch and freeze Giratina if they try and leave their own world. Giratina can't leave."

"Oh," Scout said, feeling like he knew this already. Sean mentioned something about Palkia earlier, he remembered.

"Yeah." Celebi frowned but perked up quickly. She zoomed ahead and obliterated an onix before fluttering back to Scout. "Giratina says that its world is the only thing keeping this time somewhat stable, but who knows if it's telling the truth? Anyway, I need the goss."

"What do you want to know?" Scout asked, leaning away as Celebi got really close.

"What's the past like?" Celebi asked, softly. Scout blinked. She leaned away from him and began leading him, speaking without facing him. "I've only seen it in… glimpses and pieces of broken memory of my predecessor. Giratina has told me about it too, but I just can't quite imagine it."

Scout thought deeply. Celebi's sudden swerve of enthusiasm sobered him back to the here and now. He considered the many wild changes between here and the past, but he knew what he had to say.

"You ever see a sunrise?" he asked. Celebi shook her head. "It's stunning. The way the light lifts over the horizon, bathing the world in a cool, gentle, light. It's like the world saying good morning."

Celebi smiled and turned back to him. "That's worth fighting for, right?"

Scout nodded.

"I wish I could see one," Celebi sighed, turning back. "But I can't leave the future. Who knows what would happen to time if I left?"

"How do you know something bad would happen?" Scout asked, curious. He relaxed.

"I don't, not really," Celebi admitted. "Giratina told me. And I do trust Giratina. Plus, it does make sense, I'm the only time-manipulating being left that hasn't gone COMPLETELY insane. I'm crazy, sure, but I'm cute-crazy. Have you seen Primal Dialga? Not cute at all. A pink bow would do it some good, I think."

Scout chuckled, before snorting with genuine laughter. The image was absurdly funny to him. Celebi shot him a grin. "And pigtails, and a frilly scarf."

"Stop or I'm going to choke," Scout gasped.

Celebi giggled. "Okay. She fluttered forward, missing a beldum flying at them. Scout saw it and blasted it with Shadow Ball, Celebi startling in the process.

"Woah… nice one!" she cheered and gave him a fist bump, on his damaged paw. Scout hissed in pain and recoiled, and she paused. "Oh wow," she said, grabbing his arm.

Scout grabbed her arm with his working one. "Don't," he hissed. She relaxed her grip but didn't let him go.

"I'll be gentle," she said and began to lift his arm. "Hmm…" she felt along his radius and ulna bones and then his shoulder bone, the scapula. "I think you've broken this arm just a little," she surmised, and he pulled back.

"Yeah, I fell pretty far."

"Sean definitely set this." She nodded, grabbing his paw. He hissed again and tried to pull back, but her grip with very firm. "This is definitely infected," she said, pulling his paw up. "You broke your claw?"

"A week or something ago," he grunted. Celebi placed her other hand around his paw and he gasped sharply in pain.

"What are you doing?"

"Just doing what I can," she said as a soft light began to glow. He fought to keep himself from recoiling further, the tensing of that arm hurt even more than it being grabbed. He ground his teeth again and took several deep breaths.

Celebi, thankfully, released his paw quickly. "Infections are serious, Scout," she said, sternly. "But… I would guess you didn't really have much of a way to deal with it."

"Is it fixed?" he asked, letting his arm hang again. Trying to ignore the stabs of pain.

Celebi shook her head. "I cleaned it," she said. "But I can't just magic the infection away. You're going to need some actual care."

"I don't exactly have time for that," Scout grunted, shouldering himself back into place. "Once we get back to the past, we're going to go straight into finding the Relic Fragment and getting the gears back."

Celebi frowned in concern. "Scout…" she said, before sighing. "I suppose there isn't much more time left before we erase this timeline anyway."

She managed a smile to his deeply uncomfortable look. "Don't destroy yourself too early trying to do everything yourself," she said gently, laying a comforting hand on his non-damaged shoulder. "Even if we are all going to disappear soon, you need to be strong enough to actually get there. Alright?"

Scout shrugged weakly.

Her grip tightened. "Alright?"

"Alright," Scout said, moving out of her stern gaze. "I'll ask Chimecho to take a look."

"Good." Celebi nodded. "This 'Chimecho' a healer then?"

"The guild one, yes."

"Cool. Sounds evil."

Scout smirked slightly, almost giggling at the reminder. "Heh, I agree."

Celebi grinned at him and they continued onwards. Her words came back to him a lot as they walked and chatted, however. Trying to do everything himself. Oddly enough, he could see where she was coming from.

Mane's words from Treasure Town began to ring through his mind and he began to withdraw himself. Celebi would have none of that.

"Hypnosis!" she shouted, sending a vileplume to bed before laying it to rest. "Now you do it!"

"Pardon?" Scout gasped, he didn't want to kill anything.

"Hypnosis, duh," She shook her head at his obliviousness. "Come on. It'll be fun! Saniya and Scout's Hypnosis prowess again!"

"I… what?"

Celebi paused. "You used Night Slash and Shadow Ball," she said, cocking her head. "I assumed you still had Hypnosis too." She then gasped, covering her mouth. "Did you REPLACE it?"

"N-no!"

She calmed down and wiped her brow. "Phew. So why aren't you using it?"

"I didn't know I could use it," Scout explained. Celebi paused.

"But you're using Night Slash and Shadow Ball," she repeated.

"Because Grovyle and Dusknoir taught me!" Scout defended. She rolled her eyes..

"Duh. Like I taught you Hypnosis."

"What?"

"What?"

They stared each other down for a moment. "You… seriously. This memory stuff is weird, Scout," she complained. "Fine. I'll reteach you."

She began leading him to a safer area before smirking as a thought hit her. "Let me guess. Striker and Guardian retaught you those moves in the past?"

"Yeah…?"

She laughed. "They taught you those moves in this time as well! Hahahaha. This is perfect, to finish the trifecta!" She paused. "You still remember Scratch though, right? If you don't, Sean will be very sad."

"I… I do?"

"Good. Now." She pulled them into an alcove and grabbed his paw with his own. "Hypnosis is ALL about eye-contact. You're going to need to meet their eyes and overpower their feeble pond-like will with your own sea of determination. Get it?"

"Not in the least," Scout answered. Celebi smirked at his answer. "Could you at least demonstrate?"

"On you?"

"How long will I be asleep for?"

"I'm a master of Psychic powers," Celebi answered. "I can just make you a little drowsy. Now, look into my eyes…"

Scout met her eyes. Celebi's green eyes bored into him and he began to feel things going light. A distant part of his mind questioned why he trusted Celebi so easily, another part was happy to be with her again. Yet another reminded himself she was an ally in the games, nothing implied she wasn't here.

"And there we go," she said, leaning back. Scout took a slow blink before he jerked back into sense. She giggled, yet again, as he shook it off.

"That was weird," he said.

"Well, yeah," Celebi said, coming back in close. "Doing a weaker Hypnosis can leave someone more suggestible, or at least dazed enough to make an escape. Smacking them tends to break them out though, so unless you can finish it in another hit, retreat. Kay?"

"Sure." Scout nodded. She smiled and came in close.

"Now you do it."

"How?"

"Just stare into my eyes and picture a clash of minds and wills, try to overcome mine. Don't worry, I'll hold back."

This still didn't seem to answer anything, but he decided to try. The emotion of the Night Slash and the sacrifice of Shadow Ball were both odd, but he grasped them quickly.

The quiet revelation he already knew the moves left him feeling somewhat confused, yet pleased, and disappointed as well, but there wasn't time to dwell on that.

"Do we really have the time for this?" Scout asked, suddenly aware of them just standing around.

"Not at all," Celebi answered. "So, hurry up!"

"Are you sure?" Scout asked, breaking eye contact. "Maybe we should-"

"Scout?" Celebi asked, bringing his head back to hers. "Dominate my will."

Now he was just uncomfortable. Celebi yawned.

"Ah… ah! See, nice work!" She beamed, flitting back.

Scout blinked. "Are you sure that wasn't just-"

"Nope. Definitely Hypnosis. Not very good, not like you used to do, but it's a start. Now, break everyone's wills as we go along!"

Celebi continued to chat about breaking wills, Striker the grovyle, and the intricacies of the Planetary Investigation Team, as they continued on.

She was easily distractible, thankfully, and still blasted most opponents away before long. Scout did try and follow her, rather poor, instructions as they went, however.

Scout found a question he wanted to ask, as they were nearing the safe zone of the dungeon. "So, you taught me Hypnosis?"

"I did," Celebi said.

"And Grovyle and Dusknoir taught me Night Slash and Shadow Ball?"

"Right. Right."

"Why?"

Celebi gave him a strange look. "Because you were the baby of the group!" she said, as if it was obvious. "Guardian may have raised you, but you were everyone's kit and wanted to be like everyone!"

She sighed and smiled, looking off into a distance that wasn't there. "It was so cute. You wanted to learn Shadow Ball, because that's what your dad used. Guardian cried the night after you asked him that, because you said you wanted to be like him."

Scout smiled slightly. He felt strangely warm to hear that. Sean and Striker hadn't really told him much about how things were, besides them being terrible. To hear that there were some good times, hearing that made him smile.

"After learning Shadow Ball, you wanted to learn Leaf Blade. Heh," Celebi laughed. It as less giggly than normal. "You were so damn stubborn in trying. Ultimately, Striker helped you learn Night Slash instead. Have your own slash attack."

Celebi shook her head. "I taught you Hypnosis after that when you asked me. And you kept Scratch. For yourself, and Sean really." She looked up at the dungeon sky. "Yeah, Scratch represented both of you in a way. A basic attack, something even Sean could 'technically' do, as well as yourself since the whole meowth-claw-thing. You're probably the cutest thing in this time, wanting to learn moves from us."

Scout smiled. He couldn't help it. Celebi grinned back at him.

"Anything else?" she asked, airily. "You look like you have something else you want to ask."

"How well did you know me?" Scout asked, eagerly. He'd asked Grovyle, he'd asked Sean. Neither of them gave him the answer he wanted. He really hoped he wouldn't have the chance to ask Dusknoir.

"Pretty well," Celebi answered. "But not as well as the others. I wasn't always around after all, sticking too long with the team could be dangerous since Dialga was always after me. But it wasn't until recently that they were after you guys too. Not until Guardian betrayed us, really."

"Did I ever…" Scout said, trying to put it into words that weren't insane. Although Celebi was crazy herself, perhaps…?

"Did you… what?"

"Ever sort of… know things were going to happen?"

Celebi cocked her head. "…No," she answered. "Knowing stuff like that was really up to me, Sean as well to the most limited degree. The Dimensional Scream works differently in the past, Giratina said, but… hmm."

She stroked her chin and got really close, their non-existent noses were nearly touching. Somehow, Scout wasn't overly uncomfortable with this.

"I heard from Giratina who heard from Sean that you thought you were Sean," Celebi said, musing on it.

Scout blinked. "How much did he say?"

"Pretty much everything," Celebi replied before rolling her eyes. "Or at least to be really boring. Either/or."

"How did he have enough time."

"I hear YOU were napping." Celebi poked her tongue out at him. "Sean gets a lot done when he needs to."

"Oh."

She giggled at his expression and returned to flitting around him. "Yeah. So, I heard that you thought you were him and all that. Which is really curious. You WERE pretty damn obsessed with Sean though, so if you took a bad head blow with all the timey whimy nonsense going on, I can kinda get why you might think you were him. Kinda. You certainly pretended you were him enough times that you could probably pull it off for a short time. But, hmm… could it even be possible for you to somehow share his Dimensional Scream?"

"I don't think that's what it is," Scout said, disappointed. He was beginning to accept an uncomfortable possibility. Scout and him, something had changed when he travelled through time. When Scout travelled through time.

Celebi observed him for a moment. "That's not really what you wanted to talk about, was it?"

Scout frowned and composed his face. Celebi snorted at him.

"Please don't think you have to hide stuff from me," she said. Scout met her eyes for a moment before looking away. Celebi sighed. "You don't trust me."

"I don't know you," Scout said, rubbing his aching arm uncomfortably. The chain around his leg clinked. "I feel like I do at times. Really comfortable, like we're old friends. Then I blink and we're back to having first met. And you're really friendly, and I'm just… not."

Celebi nodded. "I understand," she said, turning away to blast an enemy, "you don't know me anymore, so I won't expect you to tell me what you really want to ask." She turned back to him with a knowing smile. "I can say, however, that you are Scout. Plenty of differences, a bit of Sean mixed in there somehow, but you are him."

Scout smiled, nodding gratefully.

"But whatever IS eating you up," Celebi said, turning back with a smile, "you're going to need to tell someone eventually. You don't want to disappear with regrets, after all."

Scout's stomach dropped, he hated being reminded of that, but he nodded. "Th-thanks," he said, "for not asking."

"I wish you would trust me," Celebi said, "but I understand."

They didn't talk much further as the dungeon began to melt away.

The path widened up greatly as the wall-like trees faded away. They walked into a somewhat cosy clearing, a few rocks floated around, one tree had been in the middle of falling, but otherwise it appeared to be a safe place.

"We'll wait here," Celebi said, coming to a stop with a grateful sigh. "Past there," she said, pointing forward, "we'll eventually reach the plateau that leads to where the Passage of Time is."

"Was it there before?" Scout asked, before sighing. "Sorry, stupid question?"

Celebi giggled. "Actually that was a clever question," she said, shaking her head. "It's been there since I sent you all to the past. If everyone sent to the past had returned, I would have had to find it again. Since Soothe was sent, it's been there. All these years…"

He looked forward, somewhat confused by that. "Years? You can tell? Right, you can. And no one else has moved through it?"

Celebi shook her head. "No. Between Dialga and I, no one sapient has even come close to the Passage of Time. And the monsters in the dungeons will never leave them. So it's been left quite safe. Even if someone did come close." Celebi shrugged. "I still need to open it manually again. It's not just left open all the time, it closes pretty quickly."

"Dialga…?" Scout asked, cringing.

"The big doofus occasionally flies around here, but Dialga is a bit too weak nowadays to do much more than sit in the broken remains of his own mind." She pointed to where, somewhere in the distance, Temporal Tower floated.

"Dialga is weak?" Scout asked, confused. Celebi half shrugged.

"Weak for a literal embodiment of reality is still stronger than pretty much anything else," she explained, "but yeah. After time collapsed and the Dialgaga incident… what's a telephone anyway? Anyway, it's been a lot weaker. It's why it relies on Dusknoir to do the work for it. If Dialga actually somehow died, well. Time would probably completely unravel."

That was a lovely thought. "Oh."

They tucked themselves out of sight and waited for a short time. It didn't take long for the sounds of argument to reach them.

"I'm just saying," Mane whined, flicking his tail into Sean's face multiple times.

"Well don't 'just say'," Sean snapped, brushing the tail out of his face. It seemed without Celebi to pep him up, he was finding Mane annoying again.

The third member of that group, Chatot, groaned. "Children, please," he pleaded, exhausted.

"Hey guys!" Celebi called, zooming out of their hidey hole and nearly blitzkrieging the three. "You're FINALLY here. We've been waiting for weeks!"

"Seriously?" Mane coughed, suddenly horrified.

"She's joking," Sean said, shaking his head. Mane nodded wisely.

"I knew that."

"Just about ten minutes," Celebi said, honestly. "Well. Here at least. Who knows where else?"

"You do?" Chatot asked, tentatively.

"Yeppers!"

Celebi turned around and pointed. "At the top of this plateau is the Passage of Time. It'll take the four of you back to the past."

"The four of us?" Mane asked, stepping forward to check Scout over. "So, you really aren't coming?"

Celebi shook her head. "Can't risk it," she said. She glanced back to where she knew Temporal Tower floated ominously. "It sucks, I know. I really do. But it's the way things are. I'll come with you up to the end, though."

"Damn," Mane said, finishing looking Scout over for injuries. "He seems in one piece though."

"I don't break my pals!" Celebi sang, fluttering around Chatot and Sean. "Plus, Scout is pretty tough. He doesn't look it, but he is. Like me!"

Mane smirked. "I gotta agree there." And stepped back from invading Scout's personal space.

"We're almost there," Sean said, panting slightly. He nodded to Chatot who swallowed thickly and nodded back.

"This nightmare is ready to be awoken from," he said as dramatically as he could.

Celebi giggled, and everyone else smiled at Chatot.

"Okay," she said, clapping her hands, "while stopping and having a good old chinwag would be fun, we really should get going as soon as we can."

Everyone nodded and began the walk to leave this stable zone. Five pokémon here wouldn't cause any dungeon distortions, but they had to split up again before continuing.

"But first," Celebi said, flying to a stop, "we need to work out who's going with who."

"What do you mean?" Sean asked, frowning. "The same as before?"

Celebi glanced to Scout with a Look, Scout swallowed. "I wouldn't mind going with Chatot," he said quietly.

Sean frowned some more, glancing to Celebi. She also seemed a little surprised, but quickly nodded. He narrowed his eyes, wondering what they were planning.

If it was another plot to turn his hair pink again; this time he would be ready for it.

"Me?" Chatot squawked.

"Him?" Mane scoffed.

They looked to each other, then to Scout who now wore a mixture of guilt, worry, and something a little harder to pin down. Nervousness?

"Chatot is probably the strongest after Celebi," Scout said, rubbing his right arm. "And, uh… I'm probably the most comfortable with him. We're almost there, this last stretch shouldn't be too bad."

Mane looked ready to protest and Sean looked a little hurt. But the litleo took a breath and nodded.

"Yeah that makes sense," he grunted. "Chats is surprisingly strong. And if that means I get to go with Celebi for a bit then sure!"

Sean too nodded to that. "It'd be nice to spend some more time with Celebi before we leave," he said, and she cooed at him.

Chatot was still rather surprised, but the three others nodded to the idea and he stepped forward. "Very well," he said, ruffling his feathers. "I will accompany you, Scout."

Scout smiled. "Thanks Chatot," he said. Chatot couldn't help but notice that Scout was trembling occasionally.

Chatot and Scout stepped into the dungeon first, melting away from sight. They walked quietly at first.

"It seems somewhat strange to me," Chatot said, a mixture of pride and confusion in his voice, "that you're more comfortable with me. Celebi seems… odd, but Sean and Mane? I would have thought you close with them by now."

Scout smiled bashfully and shrugged. "Well… the thing is. Well," he repeated, not quite sure how to phrase it. "With Sean, it's just… I know. I know he's the real Sean and all that, and I'm Scout and the meowth. Always have been, always will be. But… even though I know that, I still think of myself as Sean. As 'the human'. I know that's weird and stupid, but I can't help it."

Chatot nodded, he could understand where he was coming from. "You spent some time thinking of yourself as Sean. I suppose you still haven't recovered much memory?"

Scout shook his head. "No. And, Mane… he and I. Well, we didn't get off to the best beginning. I helped knock him out. Then he started flirting with me, and then he nearly died. And he and Rai have such a history together."

The meowth's eyes lit up, that was it. "That's what it is! Sean and Celebi. Mane and Rai. Everyone has such a history, and even I have history with Sean and Celebi. But I just don't remember it. It feels awkward at times. But with you! All the history is recent, it's stuff I know and remember."

Nodding in understanding, Chatot stepped out of the conversation to blow a vileplume away before returning. "Understandable," he said. "Building new bonds and memories. I would have thought, by now, you would have built enough of a rapport with Sean and Mane at least. It isn't like this with Rai, is it?"

Thankfully, Scout shook his head. "Nah. Rai and I get along great. I miss him. I can't believe the last things we really said to each other was an argument."

Looking downcast, Scout turned away to help ward a pair of leafeon away.

"I remember hearing about it," Chatot said, softly. Scout cringed, he really didn't want to talk about this. Chatot took the hint and dropped the subject.

"Mane and I had an argument too," Scout admitted, "in Treasure Town. Just earlier. He brought up some… good points actually."

Nodding, Chatot asked. "Like what? If I may ask?"

"Like everything I've been doing," Scout replied, smiling weakly. His lip was quivering, but his eyes were going firm. He closed his eyes and took a heavy breath.

Chatot couldn't help but tense slightly.

"There's something I… I-I really want to say," Scout said, voice wavering and filled with fear. "Something I should have said. Something I really, really, should have said a long time ago. It's, uh… not very good, but… but I sh-should have. Earlier. Ages ago."

Chatot waited patiently. "Whenever you're ready," he said when Scout gave him a fearful look. The meowth swallowed and nodded weakly.

They continued walking.

"I… I really don't know where to begin," Scout barked a laugh and covered his face. "Where could I possibly begin that makes sense?"

"The beginning?" Chatot joked, "perhaps?"

Scout snorted. "Everyone says that. I don't- I don't even know, not really, where the beginning even is." He rubbed his face and dropped his paws. "Okay. Okay. Okay, uh… okay."

Chatot warded a vulpix off to give Scout some time to breathe.

"Okay," Scout said. Chatot turned back, and saw that Scout was quite physically shaking. "P-please don't. Don't… I don't even know."

Chatot stopped to extend a gentle wing to Scout's shoulder. "Take your time," he said soothingly, and Scout nodded. He was still shaking, however.

"I am human," Scout said, voice filled with a mixture of fear and regret. Chatot's wing was still on his shoulder. They both stopped walking. "B-but not the same as Sean."

Chatot gave a slow blink and retracted his wing, cocking his head. "Are there other kinds? Like pokémon?"

Scout shook his head. "No. No. N-no. I-I mean, like… the world that, that, Sean is from. I'm not... I'm not from that world. The world I'm from, well, it doesn't have pokémon."

Now that. That, Chatot had to blink at. A world without pokémon? Preposterous. This world had next to no humans, however, so he considered it.

Scout was staring at him fearfully, but he was gathering his nerve to continue. His mouth felt like ash. "At. At least not… real pokémon. We have pokémon, but they're made up. Not like… not like myths and l-legends. It's more like… uh… games? Stories? But ones people know are made up. No one believes pokémon actually exist somewhere, or well… most wouldn't."

Chatot blinked again. "Stories?"

Scout managed a weak smile, rubbing his face. He wasn't shaking as much now, but it was still visible. "Yeah, um… how do I explain this. Um… you know like… made up games and stories? Or, actually, do you have plays or theatre in this world?"

"Yes."

Scout nodded, rapidly. "A little like that! You can play these games, or stories, by yourself though. You don't need other people. Well, you can play with other people, but you don't have to. And, uh… anyone with this… this, uh… porygon-like device, thing, can play it. Or, well, I'm just going to confuse us both at this rate."

Scout watched Chatot's expression keenly. The bird was digesting this slowly, thoughtfully. He wasn't saying anything, however, and the nerves caused Scout to continue unprompted.

"O-one of those stories was, uh… this one." Scout flinched. He said it. He finally said it. Out loud. To someone else. Chatot frowned. Well he was on a roll now, he wasn't getting off this train yet. "Called 'Pokémon Mystery Dungeon'. It's, well there are a bunch of them, but this story I knew really well. Or, at least, I thought I did. Things have gone way off track and I don't even know what to think anymore."

Scout began to laugh, a near-hysterical sound. Chatot needed to adjust to hearing everything up to this point. He took a breath and released it. He ruffled his feathers.

"What does that mean?" he asked, and Scout stopped laughing. Still shaking, however.

"It means I'm a terrible person," Scout said and immediately shook his head, almost laughing at himself. "I'm doing it again, deflecting like Mane said. I'm… I knew. I knew. I knew what was going to happen, before it happened. I knew Dusknoir was the bad guy the whole time. I knew Grovyle was trying to save the world. I knew this dark future would happen!"

Scout then shook his head and exploded. "BUT IT'S ALL GOING WRONG!" he cried and covered his face, falling back and trying to look small. "Everything I thought has been warped. There was no meowth character. Dusknoir and Grovyle were never teammates. The human ended up on that beach, not me. SKUNTANK WASN'T MEANT TO BE IN BEACH CAVE!"

Chatot started back as Scout got up and threw a Shadow Ball at the wall. It popped harmlessly. "I don't know what's going on. I thought I did. I thought I had to keep the story how it was, but stuff was different before I even woke up on the godforsaken beach! What is happening and why is it happening?"

"Scout, calm down," Chatot snapped, putting his authoritative voice on. Thankfully, Scout listened, desperate for any guidance. "Blaming yourself for… 'this' is malarkey."

Scout gave a weak laugh. "I knew Dusknoir was going to drag us into the future," he admitted, Chatot paused. "And I was doing nothing to stop that. But not you. Not Mane. Mane wasn't even a character in the story! It was supposed to be me and Rai. But I'm not even the human, Sean is! But I'm Sean. I don't know anything anymore, but I did. I thought I did."

He buried his face in his paws again. "I've been lying to everyone. Thinking I had to keep the 'story' that might not even exist on track. What if I'm just crazy? But I DID know so many things, but I DIDN'T know so much more and this is all my fault."

He got up and started pacing back and forth. "Time is literally collapsing. If I've screwed things up this hard already, what if we fail? Celebi's already said we only have ONE CHANCE at this. There's no safety net, and I've dragged us all down to this point with my fucking stupidity! Do you know how many problems I could have prevented if I just TOLD SOMEONE already?"

Scout buried his face again and screamed. "I've lied to Rai all this time. You, and Mane, and Grovyle, and everyone. I don't even know why? To keep some story on track? It was never on track to begin with!"

Chatot hopped over. He didn't see a freaking out ambiguous meowth revealing his lies. He just saw his small, young, scared apprentice finally admitting he was way in over his head. He rested his wing on Scout's back and let him begin to shake and sob.

He didn't speak. Scout didn't need to be told not to feel emotions.

Chatot waited until Scout was finished, and once he uncurled to stand and rub his face, he spoke. "To be frank, that is difficult to believe," he said, and Scout snorted. "But… I don't disbelieve you. Like when you claimed to be human. I don't think you could bare such an emotional breakdown so falsely. You, at least, believe what you're saying."

Scout nodded and shakily said. "I-I can prove it. Maybe. At the end of this dungeon, Dusknoir, the sableye, and Primal Dialga are going to ambush us. Celebi has to teleport us closer to the Passage of Time and we jump into the portal."

Chatot reared back at the mention of an ambush and Scout cracked a weak grin. "That's if I'm not crazy and things haven't changed again. I don't know. That's what was supposed to happen, with a different party. If they aren't there, we can just go. But if they are, one of us needs to tell Celebi to do it."

Chatot gave a slow nod and Scout pulled himself up and away. "Uh… sorry for unloading that on you. I've been holding it in since day one." He shook his head in disgust. "I really don't remember this place, being 'Scout'. So, I don't know even what I am. I'm afraid I've somehow taken over this body or something and k-killed the previous personality. I just don't know."

"You're not a killer," Chatot said, firmly and decisively. Scout smiled gratefully at him.

"Celebi said I was Scout too. Thanks for not… hating me or something else that I definitely deserve. I'm going to do everything I can to fix these mistakes. But… Chatot?"

"Yes?"

Scout took a breath and sighed, he hated to ask this. "Please don't tell anyone this. I WILL tell them all," he explained to Chatot's troubled expression. "But I want to do it. Explain it. All myself. The last time I asked someone not to tell a secret, Rai told Dusknoir the exact secret I asked him to keep. It's what led to our argument, on my end at least." He rubbed his eyes. "God, I'm an idiot. But please, I have to explain this myself."

Chatot nodded. "Very well. Once you have the chance… you do need to tell others you trust. I can see this has been weighing you down greatly, for quite some time, right?"

Scout smiled weakly and nodded. "Right. Okay. Thanks again, and uh…?"

Chatot stretched a wing, gesturing forward. "Let's go."

Scout nodded and they began fighting their way through the dungeon.

Feeling Celebi's disappearance, Scout had a bit of a tougher time fighting through the Deep Dusk Forest. With Chatot's expert skills, however, nothing managed to reach him.

Razor-sharp leaves were met with sharper air. Sand from hippowdon was blown back. They just turned around and left a steelix and an aggron alone to their fight.

"How old are you, Chatot?" Scout asked when they were nearly through. Smaller topics, completely ignoring Scout's little reveal, had been discussed to keep their heartbeats from talking to them.

"Hm? What a question to ask," Chatot scoffed. "I am twenty six cycles old."

"Oh."

Chatot gave him some side-eye. "I might ask you the same question, but…"

Scout chuckled. "Yeah, I have no idea," he said, shaking his head. The cuff around his leg caught on something and he stumbled with a shout of alarm.

Chatot helped him up, holding back some hearty laughter at the expression of mortification on Scout's face.

"You'd think being a cat would let me land on my feet," he groaned, rubbing his chin. He had gone flat on the ground.

He shook the leg chained and gave it a glare. "Wish I had a damn key for that," he grumbled.

"How DID you break free?" Chatot asked. "It only occurred to me now, did anyone ask you that?"

"I… think?" Scout said, frowning. "Well, either way, I used Night Slash through the links of the chain and extended it until it broke." He lifted his left paw to look it over. "Almost broke a claw, again, but got free. The cuff itself was way too strong to break, though. Maybe I should have asked Celebi if she could do anything about it..."

Chatot nodded. "I'm impressed," he said, and Scout felt warm. "Critical thinking with the tools you had available."

Blushing, Scout brushed it off. "All thanks to the guild," he said.

Chatot smirked and raised his head. "But of course! Only the best come from Wigglytuff's Guild."

Scout laughed and nodded. They smiled at each other as the dungeon began to change again. Scout's smile faded.

"Chatot," he said, quietly. "I really want to say thanks for listening to me and putting up with me all this time. And sorry, again, for dragging you into this."

Chatot shook his head. "Blaming yourself for mistakes only throws you into a never-ending cycle, Scout. Don't let the past rule you, or you'll continue to make those mistakes over and over and over again."

Scout nodded, smiling in thanks. He had been doing exactly that. "I'll keep that in mind," he said, as the dungeon began to change. Both of them tensed slightly but kept going. "Before we join the others, just remember. In Brine Cave, Kabutops attacks from above."

Chatot flinched. "What do you… how do you...?" he began, before nodding. Scout nodded back and they sped up.

"Hey guys!" Scout called, running forward. Celebi, Mane, and Sean stood around looking anxious, but brightened when they spotted the two.

"Still in one piece, eh?" Mane called, running up with a beaming grin. His tail wagged a bit before he got it under control.

The plateau was flat, as expected.

The land was almost unremarkable. Flat, grey, stone. Flatter, greyer, stone. Raised areas, equally flat, equally grey.

There were no floating rocks, curiously enough.

The Passage of Time was also there.

In contrast to the bleak greyness of its surroundings, the Passage of Time was a brilliant, luminous, blue. Glowing with the same light as the Time Gears, flashes of colour, images, voices, and smells were experienced as they drew closer.

"We should be careful," Chatot advised, glancing around. "We don't know what might be here. If we are alone or not."

"You weren't waiting too long?" Scout asked, also glancing around worriedly.

Celebi nodded. "For. Ev. AH!"

The last of that was not her emphasising the word, but the appearance of Dusknoir.

Chatot hissed a breath and Scout's claws came out.

Mane's mohawk burst into flames, and Sean's tassels rose.

Saniya simply stared at Guardian with a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Stop there," Dusknoir said, grandly, holding his palm up like an officer. "That will do."

"Dusknoir!" Chatot and Mane yelled.

"Greetings," Dusknoir said, nodding, "it's been a while. Scout, Sean, Saniya, Chatot, and Litleo."

"Guardian!" Sean and Celebi yelled.

"Your scurrying carried you far," Dusknoir said, travelling forward. "But sad to say, that's all over now. This is the end."

"Wheh-heh-heh." Came a sinister chuckling, claws snapping and eyes gleaming, the sableye appeared from the shadows to surround them. They had tracked them skilfully, and they were hungry.

Lead Sableye with the chewed claws nodded to Second Sableye, she nodded back.

"The sableye too," Sean grunted, gritting his teeth. "Shit."

"Language, Sean," Dusknoir said, shaking his head.

"Fuck you," Mane growled. Dusknoir raised his head.

"That… is expected from someone as crass as you." Dusknoir shook his head. "I was impressed at your will to survive in Amp Plains, but perhaps I should have left you to the electrike."

The sableye edged closer, the five of them stepped back until their backs were hitting each other.

"So," Mane begun, physically pulling his reaction to what Dusknoir said back.

"Who's ready?" Sean continued, glaring holes through Dusknoir.

"To bash some," Celebi giggled, she was always having fun.

"Face in?" Chatot finished. The other four looked to him in surprise. "What? None of you heard me in my younger years. I could shit-talk with the best of them."

"You'll need to save the stories," Scout said, claws melting into darkness.

"Yeah, bore us all later," Mane laughed. "Or not, who knows? Could be interesting."

"Gotta survive this first," Sean growled.

"Or tell them anyway, just for me," Celebi laughed.

"Spare yourselves the effort," Dusknoir said, eyes narrowing as the sableye looked nervous. "You have no chance of succeeding."

"You're _so_ dramatic Guardian," Celebi giggled, she changed her voice to a growl. "You have no chance of succeeding. Ah, classic Guardian."

Dusknoir's fingers twitched. "You have no right to call me that," he growled. Celebi stuck her tongue out at him and he took a breath. "It doesn't matter. Anything you or your Planetary Investigation Team tries doesn't matter."

"We won't know," Sean said.

"Until we try," Mane finished.

"Get ready," Chatot squawked, wings going metallic.

"We'll fight," Scout finished.

They all lashed out at once and sent the sableye flying. Once they were clear, all five of them turned to Dusknoir.

"Are you such fools to think I'd come here alone," Dusknoir scoffed as the world blinked.

"Oh by the legends. I'm BLIND!" Mane screamed.

"The sun went out," Celebi said, alarmed. "That… that's foreboding."

"Really?" Scout growled. "Everything going… dark," he said, trailing off as things weren't so dark anymore. "I would have preferred if everything stayed dark," he whimpered, as red eyes lit the world in a ruby glow.

All five of them froze. Beyond the Passage of Time, above the perfectly flat rocks, stood a monster.

Scout slowly shook his head. There were few words he could even begin to gather to believe how different it was to see a monster through pixels and a monster in the flesh.

Dialga's formerly soft blue scales were now a dark navy blue, its streamers were a magma-like red, the diamond on its chest was as red as a beating heart.

These were all true to Dialga's appearance, but nothing to the gravity its presence brought with it. Nothing to the timeless, eldritch, madness in its eyes. Nothing, to the monster that Primal Dialga was.

It roared, Mane and Chatot's legs give out, Scout and Sean buckled. Only Celebi seemed mostly unaffected by the pressure, but even she was silent, staring only up at Dialga.

Dialga roared again. The sound was inconceivable, and Celebi threw her arms out like a guard. A green shield appeared around the five of them, but she nearly wilted from the effort of maintaining it.

"What… do… we… d-do?" Celebi gasped.

"Hoo-Hoo-Ha!" Dusknoir laughed, holding his belly. "Look at you now, formerly so brave, now you tremble as you realise what foe you have gone up against! This could have been your ally Sean! Saniya!"

Sean's lip curled as he steadied himself. "A pathetic slave to a mindless beast," he said softly, but in the stillness of the ruined world it was the most audible shout in the world. "That is what you are, Guardian."

Dusknoir twitched again. His eye flickered and he looked past them, to where Scout was helping Chatot and Mane up.

"Scout," he called, "you've played your role well. You've got us all here, you may drop the act now."

Scout nearly flinched, his breath hitched. Mane met his eyes before rolling them.

Chatot scoffed and steadied him.

Sean raised an eyebrow. Celebi giggled.

Primal Dialga loomed over them, the greatest anchor in the world. Scout stepped forward, meeting Chatot's eyes and moved his lips, hoping Chatot could remember.

Dusknoir's eye lightened as Scout came forward, he stepped forward as Celebi lowered the barrier. Dusknoir's eye went dim again.

"If I was ever on your side," Scout began, "if I ever did care for you, then I see now that once seeing you as my father was a mistake."

Dusknoir flinched. Hard.

"Celebi?" Chatot hissed. "Can you teleport us past them?"

"What?"

"Teleport us. Past Dusknoir."

"Dialga controls time. It can break it."

"Can you do it? Even for a moment?"

"Yes. I can."

The sableye all exchanged glances. Dusknoir wasn't moving forward, he was only shaking. Dialga growled something unearthly, and even it barely roused Dusknoir.

He raised his head and Scout's eyes widened. Tears streamed down Dusknoir's face, bluish liquid seeping from his one eye.

"I only do this," Dusknoir began, voice shaking, "to protect you."

He raised his hand, and a Shadow Ball formed.

"We shall be rid of this danger!" Dusknoir roared. "I will not allow you to disappear, Scout. The end, now, Sableye, attack!"

The sableye leaped. For the future. For Master Dusknoir. For their own lives.

"Time to travel," Celebi sung and the five of them disappeared.

"Master Dialga!" Dusknoir cried, turning back up. "Quickly!"

Even outside of the current time stream, flying in an endless ocean of sights, sounds, smells, tastes, even sensations. Even when experiencing all and nothing. Even then, Dialga's scream reached them.

The spokes on Dialga's back widened and the gem glowed a sickly red.

It roared again, and time shattered.

From the hole in space and time, five pokémon tumbled.

"Oh gah…" Mane coughed, feeling sick and exhausted.

"Get up!" Celebi snapped, pulling them all up with a pulse of Psychic power. She activated the Passage of Time and it lit up in a stunning stream of power. Even Dialga looked away from it.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Dusknoir roared and he and the sableye surged forward. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY!"

"Tee-hee, Guardian," Celebi giggled and flew forward to meet them. "Get to the past!" she called back. "Change history!"

She blasted the seven with Magical Leaf and staggered the sableye. Dusknoir, however, was not nearly as moved.

He blasted at Celebi with the formed Shadow Ball and she zipped away as her charges leapt into the Passage of Time, preparing to close it to even Dialga as they began to disappear.

"NO!" Dusknoir cried and desperately shot a shadow tendril at Scout. "SCOUT!"

The Ghost-type move passed harmlessly through his body.

Then hooked onto the shackle around his leg.

Dusknoir yanked.

And Scout was pulled back.

"Ah!" he screamed and slammed his paw into the ground, claws coming out to try and pull himself back. Celebi cursed and went to break Dusknoir's tendril. Dialga leaped down, roaring again. She gave Scout an alarmed look filled with regret, and closed the portal.

Celebi disappeared as Scout was pulled back completely, Dusknoir's heavy hand closing around him.

He looked up as Dialga landed and he was forced behind Dusknoir, one hand clamped hard enough to nearly crush his bones while the other held up, shaking, pleading for Dialga to show mercy.

Scout tried to move, as the sableye joined Dusknoir in pleading for forgiveness. "Shut up and be silent," Dusknoir hissed, forcing Scout back further. "Don't let the master see you or even I can't protect you."

Scout froze up as Dialga began to rumble an eldritch gurgle. Hearing it felt painful, and Scout hung his head.

The metal around his leg hung innocently and Scout was forced to hold in sobs of disbelief, as his friends escaped the dark future.

They escaped.

But he remained.

* * *

 **Oh. Oh dear. Oh no. Dusknoir… Guardian…** _ **what have you done**_ **?**

 **What's the bigger moment? Celebi/Saniya being fun? Scout finally telling someone the real truth? Or Scout failing to make it in the portal? These cats, I tell you. Rai missed the bus in, and now Scout's missed the bus out. That damn shackle. It cost him.**

 **Am I a bad person for doing that? Hahahaha. I kinda hope you all hate me a little now.**

 **We're also getting close to chapter 30. I bet you all must be wondering what I have planned there after what 10 and 20 entailed, as well as the revelations in THIS chapter! Wow, chapter 20 wasn't that long ago? Heh, posting three chapters in three days definitely cuts down on that time!**


	29. Your Name in the Dark

**First off. Sorry for the wait. ESPECIALLY after that cliff-hanger I just inflicted upon you all! Hahaha. I am a little sorry for that, honestly, some finals stuff for university all hit at once so I've had barely any time to even map out this chapter! It's been building for a while though.**

 **Second off. Thank you to everyone for coming this far! 21,000 views… I cannot believe it. We are almost to the end (of arc 1 at least. Haha. We're not even close to the end of this story) and so much has happened! What's been your favourite moment thus far? I would dearly love to know.**

 **Thank you all. Now. Enough of me waffling on, let's get to it! Extra-large chapter!**

* * *

Sand, sand, sand. Waves crashed against the shore. The krabby mumbled haiku's to each other. A pair of weedle hummed as they scuttled along. The sun was hanging low against the sky, it was already close to setting. A soft breeze blew through the leaves, singing a simple song of life.

"Pleh," Mane coughed, spitting out sand. He felt something poking him and his tail flicked at it, sending the krabby scuttling away, spitting in panic.

A trail in the sand was baked by the sun, a pair of young pokémon seem to have entered the Beach Cave. Based on the panicked strides cut across the beachy canvas, they left by running.

"Bother," Chatot huffed, the sun poking at his eyelids like little javelins. He wanted to roll over and bury his head in the sand, but he was no fool.

Several tracks in the sand were more recent, leading into the shoreline then trailing out of it. The waves had already consumed the feeble tracks already left. They led in many ways, but all led back to one spot.

Sean sat, staring down with balked eyes. He had woken up more than ten minutes ago. The others were still out. Time travel, it seemed, got easier the more one did it.

He had found Mane, half buried in sand and snoring a sandy snore.

He had found Chatot, on his back with legs poking up, occasionally twitching.

He had not found Scout, curled up in a ball. Or half buried in sand. Or on his back with legs twitching. There was no sign of him, and nothing had happened on the return trip. He remembered clutching at the feathering wing of Chatot, the fluffy fur of Mane. There had been no claws digging into his arm. Not like the first time.

" _Hold onto me!"_ Sean recalled, Striker yelling that at him. He didn't see it as odd at the time, to be understanding his pokémon partner. There was too much chaos happening to notice. _"Come on, just hold on!"_

Something had happened the first time. Something breached the portal. Dialga, it had to have been. Sean didn't really remember, Striker hadn't seen it. Scout had, however. Yet he too had lost his memory.

There was no roaring. Just a voice, smooth and deep and malevolent, telling him to die.

" _SEAN!"_ Scout had screamed, spotting whatever was attacking them before he did. Something sent an attack at them, somehow, through the crossing of time.

Despite there being no physical body – or was it that there was nothing but physical reality between times? – Sean had turned to see a roiling mass of physical hatred. Physical pain. Physical cruelty. Whatever it was, it was sent for the strongest of their group.

There was no question about his action. If Striker was killed, it was over. They were all sacrificial in the end, but Sean always knew he would give his life for them if he had to.

For Striker, strong and noble, yet so innocently optimistic. It didn't matter that he couldn't know Striker's words, he knew what he meant.

For Scout, loving and lively, and the promise of why they were doing this. It was for those like Scout, that the world had to be saved.

For Saniya, crazy and erratic, yet the most honest of them all. She fostered hope in them, gave them the promise that things could be fixed.

For Guardian, stalwart and dependable, yes, even Guardian. Guardian protected them with his body, but Sean would cover him with his own if he ever needed it.

The shot was aimed for Striker, and Sean moved to intercept it all that time ago. But Scout, stupid, naïve, determined Scout. He also leaped and shoved them both out of the way before it was too late. Sean had screamed as whatever was sent for Striker ripped through his body, but the pain was brief when Scout pushed him out of the way.

His head still rung when thinking of how hard their heads clunked together.

The remaining energy blasted Scout away and he was torn from them as time and space warped Sean into a pokémon and left Scout alone.

Part of Sean wondered why Scout didn't become a human, as he had become a pokémon. But perhaps thinking he was human was enough of a change?

It didn't matter. It didn't matter anymore. Sean would never see him again. Lost to the darkness of the future until Sean either saved the world and committed the greatest mass murder history never experienced or died in the process.

"Where?"

A voice croaked and it broke Sean from his reverie of depression. He looked up to see Chatot pulling himself up. He shook some sand off, blinking painfully. The future was always in endless dusk but here the sun still shone, and it stung Chatot's eyes.

He had never enjoyed pain as much as he did then.

"We…?" Chatot said, weakly. "We made it? We made it. We made it," he repeated, confirming it to himself audibly. A breeze blew, ruffling his feathers. Chatot choked on his words before laughing out. "WE MADE IT!"

His excited screeching properly roused Mane who rolled out of the sand tomb he was burrowing into and glanced around. "We… the beach."

Mane's expression flipped to a beaming expression of pure joy. The sand in his eyes soaked up any tears that most certainly didn't come out. "We're home."

"Mane, err, Litleo!" Chatot said, delightedly. He flapped over to Mane and grabbed him in a surprise hug. "We made it!"

"Not all of us," Sean said. He didn't really wish to rob them of their joy and relief, but this would sting regardless.

Chatot slowly put Mane down as the litleo frowned and looked back and forth. "Scout?"

Hearing that. It was too much.

Sean covered his face and began to shake. "He's not here."

"Scout?" Mane repeated, voice rising. "Scout?"

Chatot's expression of relief turned to horror. "N-no. His voice. I… I heard… I heard… him cry out. Something happened."

"Scout?"

"Dusknoir must have, somehow," Sean didn't end that sentence. He didn't know how. Scout was a Normal-type, he had no idea how Dusknoir could have managed to grab him. Not with Saniya holding him off.

"Scout?"

"This cannot be," Chatot whispered, falling back down onto the sand, blinking dumbly. "No. We… we were there. We were free. We all jumped in."

"Scout?"

"I don't know how," Sean replied, voice cracking. "But I've looked, there is no sign of him. Nothing happened through time, but I remember holding into you and Litleo. But not Scout. He got pulled back, somehow."

"Scout!?"

"But…" Chatot said.

"SCOUT?"

"There is no but," Sean snapped, "he's still in the future."

"SCCOOUUUT!?"

"But… but…"

"SCOOOUUUUT!?"

"Enough!" Sean yelled, snapping at Mane. "He's not here. Stop screaming."

"SCOOOUUUT!?" Mane screamed, voice cracking and breaking. He coughed and tried again, but only managed a croak. "Scou…"

Sean forced himself up, unable to look back at the lowering sun. It didn't matter how beautiful it was at the moment. He'd look at it tomorrow. "We have to get going," he said softly.

"To the guild," Chatot agreed, quietly getting up himself.

Mane did not follow. He began marching along the path to Beach Cave, sniffing and yelling out with his breaking voice.

"He's not here," Sean snapped again, before squeezing his eyes shut. "Just… he'll be safe."

"Safe?" Mane snarled, turning back to him. Actual fire burned along his eyes and he began walking back towards him. "SAFE? Safe in the fucking nightmare land? Safe with Dusknoir? Safe with FUCKING DUSKNOIR?"

"Yes!" Sean yelled back. "Dusknoir will protect him."

"You say that," Mane sneered. "But all we have is your word. How do you know?"

"Don't you trust me by this fucking point?"

"I DON'T TRUST ANYONE THIS MUCH!" Mane yelled, voice breaking again. He coughed violently, gasping for breath.

"Stop this," Chatot said softly, turning back from where he was leading. "Just come back to the guild. We need to work out what to do, and I want to see Wigglytuff again."

"So you can fuck your fucking mate?" Mane hissed, embers continued to pop off him.

"I am going to find Striker first," Sean growled. "Wherever you judgemental pokémon have stuffed him. And if he's hurt…."

"Enough." Chatot's voice was ice and sharper than the frozen waves in the future.

"Why should I listen to you?" both Sean and Mane demanded.

"Because we are in the past now," Chatot declared, staring Sean down. "We are not in the future, you have no jurisdiction here nor any wisdom to guide us." He turned to Mane. "Regardless of how you feel about it, you ARE one of the apprentices of the Wigglytuff Guild and I am your superior. You will listen to me or else."

"Or you'll give me a time out with no food?" Mane sneered. "Like I haven't lived off scraps for half my life." He turned tail and began to leave, kicking up sand as he continued shouting for Scout.

Sean, however, had begun to calm down. "Litleo?" he called, Mane not even pausing. "Did what the three of us go through mean nothing? Like it or not, we have a bond now. Please, just… come back to the guild."

Mane paused, he glanced back. "No one wants a bond with me." Was all he said.

"Litleo," Chatot sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry for snapping. We are all highly emotional after our ordeal and… the absence of Scout. If we want any hope of getting him back, we are going to need to work together."

Mane stared him down for a long time before he inclined his head and quietly began to walk after them. Chatot hopped in the lead and Sean and Mane didn't speak a word that was roiling through their heads.

With their muscles still creaking from the multi-day ordeal, it took longer than it should have to move from the beach to the guild. A ten minute walk turned into a thirty minute one, Spinda's Café was oddly closed, and all three were out of breath by the time they reached the grate.

Chatot nearly teared up upon first spotting the looming Wigglytuff head. He always thought it was a ghastly thing, hanging over the heads of the entire town, staring forward with empty eyes. Soothe had laughed herself silly upon first seeing it, and Wigglytuff decided that if it could cause laughter, then it was perfect.

Right now, the fact that the fabric ruffled in the breeze. The fact that there was no bones lurking within the uppermost roost. The fact that this was the living guild, and not the tomb that he had experienced only a short time ago. Those facts made him tear up.

Chatot stepped on the grate. It might be a bit late for Diglett, but the sensitive Ground-type could usually hear if someone did come to the guild, the echoes being detected through the earth. And he would dutifully come with Loudred to determine who had arrived.

He didn't have to wait long. Diglett was a good kid.

"Pokémon Detec…?" Diglett began, immediately trailing off.

"What?" came Loudred's rattling voice. Chatot couldn't be happier. He could listen to Loudred complain about dating problems for the next year he was so happy. "Diglett?"

The tiny shift of soil caught all of their attention. Chatot due to knowing Diglett's behaviour, and paranoia from the future ordeal. Mane because he had to be sharp when everyone disliked him, and paranoia from the ordeal. Sean because he had to know pokémon's behaviour, and he was paranoid in general.

"Chat…" Diglett trailed off, meeting Chatot's eyes. Feathers were ruffled, missing, there was sand all over him, minor burns from both fire and electricity and a certain heaviness to his stance expressing exhaustion. "CHATOT!"

Diglett's sharp voice carried right through to Loudred who was silent for a shockingly long moment, he tended to hum when not talking. "WHAAAAT? CHATOT?"

The speed of the reaction was astounding.

Loudred's voice echoed across the entire cliffside, more than likely reaching the town as well. But more than that. Much more. Was Wigglytuff bursting from the guild.

There was one moment Diglett was staring up at him, wonder and tears in his eyes. Then all Chatot knew was Wigglytuff's fluffy warmth around him.

Sean and Mane jerked back from Wigglytuff's sudden appearance. The gate didn't even have a chance to clang to the ground before the rest of the guild followed.

Everyone surged out in confusion and excitement. Sunflora and Rai at the forefront. Loudred, Bidoof, Dugtrio, and Corphish not far behind. Chimecho and Croagunk were last, but only by a few seconds.

They moved around Wigglytuff, who was an anchor in place that could not be moved. He had Chatot again and he was not letting go.

Striker was the last to actually leave, poking his head out carefully. His eyes immediately fell on Sean who light up like a volbeat doing a mating dance. He dashed out of the guild almost as fast as Wigglytuff and tackle-hugged Sean.

"Trill," Wigglytuff sobbed, arms shaking around Chatot. "My invaluable partner. Trill. Trill. Trill." Chatot smiled and leaned further into his embrace. The fake Wigglytuff got it wrong. But Trill could always count on him.

"Rhythm," he said, voice cracking. He didn't say anything more, just buried his head against the warmth.

Rai slowly walked forward. Past where Striker was whispering 'I'm not losing you again' and Sean replying, 'Right back at you.'

Because he wasn't here for Sean. The human-turned-riolu wasn't really someone he knew. He was happy they were safe, and Chatot was safe. He, and the rest of the guild, would pretend they hadn't heard Wigglytuff and Chatot call each other by their names. It'd be rude to make a big deal about it.

He walked to Mane wearing the most fragile, bitter, smile he'd ever seen. "Sorry," Mane said, blinking away some emotion that wouldn't be so merciful as to let him not feel it, "for being the wrong one."

Rai came to a stop in front of Mane who closed his eyes. The litleo stood in tense silence as the rest of the guild began to break away from staring at Chatot to notice Mane. And also who wasn't there.

Mane took a shaky breath and forced his eyes back open. Rai wasn't saying or doing anything, it was worse than if he was attacking him and throwing him off the cliff right now.

"Sorry," he said again, shrugging with his eyes flicking from person to person. He couldn't look at any one individual for long. "I know I'm like the third or fourth guy you'd rather have here but I'm what you got." He tried to grin, play it off, act all smooth and make a flirtatious remark to get someone to be mad at him for doing it rather than mad at him for being the wrong one.

Rai still wasn't speaking.

"I k-know you gotta be upset," Mane said, stumbling over his words. "But you know how life is. Can't always have the good things, sometimes you're stuck with the trash and there's little you can-"

Mane was cut off when Rai finally reacted and lunged for him. He closed his eyes, feeling relieved that Rai was going to hurt him for not being Scout.

Instead he hugged him.

"Don't," Rai said, voice raw with emotion. "Don't say that you're worth less than him. Or anyone. Don't. Don't. Don't."

Mane frowned, it was easy, before it deepened and deepened. He squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't understand what was going on. "What are you doing?" he muttered. "Hit me. Shock me. Scratch me. Yell at me for not being Scout."

"DON'T!" Rai yelled, causing Mane to flinch before he tried to lean into it. Rai caught himself, he wasn't shouting at Mane. "Don't," he repeated, softer. "Please don't. Don't. Don't." Rai squinted, before squeezing his own eyes shut. He pulled away from Mane, who suddenly yearned for the contact.

He wouldn't ask for it. Instead he turned around. He'd run. He didn't know why Rai was being so nice, but it was scaring him. "What happened?" Rai asked, pausing Mane in his tracks. Why was he running?

The litleo turned back, but he didn't even know where to begin. What even was the beginning? Dusknoir grabbing them? Waking up? Sean freeing them? Scout freeing himself?

He was tongue-tied. Sean, in his endless dependability, broke away from Grovyle and stepped forward.

"Right as we were escaping," he explained into the silence. Even Wigglytuff had looked up from sobbing over Chatot, although he didn't even consider letting Chatot go. "Right as we leaping in, Dusknoir somehow got a hold of Scout. It was too late for us to do anything, we were already disappearing. There was no chance to do anything, and the three of us fell into the past without him."

Rai stood in silence.

"I'm sorry I'm not the one you wanted," Mane said, looking up at the whole guild. He was confused at the expressions he saw. There wasn't anger at his presence, or even resentment. There was sadness and disappointment, he couldn't see if it was because of him.

He wondered, distantly, if they weren't getting it. If it hadn't sunken in yet. So, he repeated it. "It should have been me," he said. Because it should have. Not that Dusknoir wanted him, but Scout was surely worth more to these pokémon than him.

He laughed weakly.

"Stop." Rai stopped stewing in silence and Mane stuttered to silence. "Stop saying your life is worth less than his."

Mane stared in confusion. "But?"

Rai took a deep breath, opening his mouth. All that came out was a hiccup as tears flooded his eyes. Rai immediately turned tail and ran off, sprinting down the steps and out of sight.

"Shinx!" Bidoof called, taking a step forward.

"Shinx? Oh my gosh!" Sunflora glanced between Bidoof and Mane.

"Oh dear, Shinx."

"Shinx come BACK!"

"Hey Shinx? Shinx? Hey? Hey?"

"Maybe he needs some time."

"I'll go," Mane said, ignoring the last. He turned around. Not looking at the guild helped. Not looking at how they weren't angry it was him, give it time he was sure. Without waiting for a response, Mane ran after Rai.

As he left, Chatot and Sean offered to explain everything that had happened. Sean stuck close to Striker, not sure entirely how safe things were, but no one seemed alarmed to see either him or Striker so perhaps he had convinced them of Dusknoir's deceit.

Mane's muscles did not appreciate it and once he was out of sight he had to slow to a trot. He couldn't see Rai, but he knew where he'd be going.

The beach.

Annoying that he'd just come from there, but Mane would survive. He always did.

While Scout…

Mane refused to think of it, and shook his head, moving after Rai.

He took his time. Partly for his own sake, but also to give Rai some time on his own. He knew he'd hate it if someone interrupted him when he wanted to vent some emotions to an empty audience. A few bolts of electricity flying up from the distance reassured him of the wisdom of his choice. Rai could vent in peace.

By the time Mane chose to step out and walk back onto the beach, the sun had already kissed the horizon and bathed the sky with a pinkish hue.

Rai sat along the coast of the beach. Sitting much closer the Beach Cave then Mane would have liked, since he had to cross a lot more sand and that was an unfortunately notable task with his current physical state.

He plodded along, keeping his eyes on Rai. The shinx was just sitting, staring out at the ocean. He took his time but made it to him. Not wanting to go any further, Mane sat down next to Rai. He didn't slump into the sand, that'd be undignified, and Mane always maintained his dignity.

They sat.

Just silence.

Only the rise and recede of the waves and the whisper of wind in their ears.

Mane would be okay if silence was it. He could just fall straight asleep.

"This is where I first met him," Rai said, quietly and plainly.

"Here, huh?" Mane replied, looking forward to the horizon with Rai. It was beautiful, the sunset.

"Right here, actually." Rai smiled slightly, he glanced to the left. "He was half-buried, right there. Wasn't moving, water splashing him. I thought he was hurt, or a feral that had come out of the dungeon. Which is silly, you don't get meowth in Beach Cave after all."

Mane looked over to the sand Rai gestured to. There was nothing special about it. The silver bow around his neck felt heavier and he looked down, remembering it was the only thing Scout had when he woke up.

"He was so confused, at first," Rai said, looking back to the horizon. "I startled him really bad when he first woke up. And he ended up fainting again, and I have no idea why."

"Probably stunned by your good looks," Mane joked. He immediately felt bad about doing it. He gave Rai a careful look, hoping he wouldn't see offence at him not taking things seriously. To his relief, Rai smiled a little.

"It wasn't long before we got interrupted, it's when Koffing and Zubat took my Relic Fragment and he… he actually helped me. Without any real question, he." He coughed a laugh. "He told me his name right away. So weird. I get why now, but at the time I didn't have any time to even think."

Mane nodded. "It's brave of you both to go straight after them. I never…" he trailed off, nearly biting his tongue at what he nearly said. Quickly changing it, Mane said. "Would have been able to do that myself."

Rai gave him a side-look, and he knew he was caught. The shinx didn't say anything and faced the horizon again.

"Even after we lost," he said, losing himself to the memories again, "even when I took it as meaning I really couldn't become an explorer." Mane cringed slightly. "He told me differently. A near-complete stranger. Someone who didn't know me and feel bad for me, well he might have a little but… but he convinced me. I don't even know how. I guess it's just not as scary when together, he said we should become a team. Together."

Rai sighed sadly, sniffling slightly. "The last time we talked, really properly talked, it was just such an ugly argument. I can't believe myself, I just… I just got so angry."

"I yelled at him too," Mane offered, Rai barked a laugh, "in the future. I think he deserved a yelling."

Rai faced him, turning fully from the horizon. "I shouldn't have told Dusknoir his name. He even asked me, directly, not to tell anyone. Not even Dusknoir. He specified that."

"And he didn't tell you why?" Mane asked. Rai shook his head. "He's got a bad habit of keeping secrets, I've noticed."

Rai smiled a bitter smile. "Didn't mean I should have told Dusknoir that one," Rai whispered and closed his eyes. "Now he's gone. Somehow again. I'll never see him again, will I?"

"You will," Mane said, angrily. He didn't snap it at Rai, just at the world in general. "If we got back, then there is still hope!"

"But…" Rai asked. "Grovyle said that… th-that Dusknoir was going to… kill you."

Mane pursed his lips and turned away, it was true. Sean's insistence came back to him. Dusknoir's behaviour came back to him. "He won't hurt Scout," Mane said, turning back to meet Rai's eyes. "It took a frustrating amount of time to learn why, but… but the guy's Scout's dad."

Eyes widening, Rai sat up straight. "What?"

Mane nodded. "Yep. Dusknoir even used to be on the good guys side but turned against them. I… don't know why exactly, but Scout didn't. But even though, Dusknoir won't hurt him. When Chats and Sean and I woke up, he wasn't there with us. He was somewhere safe."

He grinned confidently, it was better to see the barest twinkle of hope in Rai's eyes than the sullen defeat. "We'll save him. Celebi, the cool chick that got us back here, said there's a Celebi of this time. If she could send us back, maybe that one can send us forward? We can go get him ourselves once time is fixed! And I've been in the future, so I can show you around like an expert."

"You'd really go back?" Rai asked, smiling weakly. "Grovyle made it sound so…"

Mane shrugged, although the thought of going back was more terrifying than any thought he'd had in his life. "I would."

Rai nodded. "Then we'll get him back," he said, almost asking it. Mane nodded anyway. "Okay…" Rai swallowed and smiled. "Thank you."

Mane grinned. "You can thank me once we have the unlucky kitty back."

Rai nodded. He glanced out at the water again, watching the ripples in the waves, the shadows of the flying pokémon, the distant pokémon travelling across the horizon.

"What happened?" Rai asked after a time. Mane nearly fell asleep waiting. "In the future?"

Mane opened his mouth to respond but paused. He wasn't entirely sure where to begin. Waking up? First escaping? Scout arriving? He decided on Scout, it was what Rai needed to hear.

"Well after Sean broke us out of the stockade," Mane said, the name Sean once again slipping out without any thought, "Chats and I were all set to go back and get Scout back ourselves. It didn't take much convincing to get him to come along."

"You trusted him?" Rai asked as Mane paused.

The litleo shrugged. "Dusknoir WAS trying to kill us at the time, he wasn't going to leave us alone anyway. Being alone in the future is really weird. But, anyway, just as we were setting off, Scout turned up! He'd broken out and made his way to us all by himself!"

Rai settled comfortable as Mane spun the tale of the dark future. The way they'd worked together to fight through nightmarish dungeons, and how Scout had fought the Ghost-type pokémon off himself.

How despite having a dislocated arm, cracked ribs, and his whole world being shifted multiple times, Scout pushed forward without hesitation and kept them going.

How they encountered a frozen Treasure Town, getting split up, and fighting their way out of it. Mane chose not to focus much detail there, both because of his own criticism of Scout and the luxray that he feared could have been Rai himself needing not to be mentioned.

He spoke of Celebi, and how they all fought off the sableye together before finally going for the portal. And, unfortunately, how Dusknoir managed to pull Scout back right as they were leaving. He grew a little choked up upon recounting that, the emotions of not even an hour ago still weighing heavily on him.

"Even if Dusknoir wasn't Scout's father," Mane said as he finished telling the tale. "I know Scout would be fine. He's a lot smarter than he seems, and a lot tougher than he looks. He'll probably do something stupid and get back himself before we even get there!"

Rai snorted and giggled through it all. It wasn't hard, Mane found, to put a bit of a humorous spin on things. Humour found in tragedy and all.

"Thanks, Mane," Rai said earnestly, and Mane shrugged brushing it off. "No. I'm serious," he said, very seriously. "What you said earlier… apologising for not being Scout. Please, I… I really don't want you to think you're worth less than anybody."

Mane shrugged again, but his smile became a lot more fragile and uncomfortable. "I know I'm the greatest guy around, but… well, when you go years with everyone telling you otherwise…" he shrugged again.

"Who?" Rai asked, narrowing his eyes. "Who said something like that? I'll tell them off."

Mane snorted and Rai pouted. "I'm serious!"

"Hi Serious," Mane laughed, Rai's eyes going wide with horror. "I'm Mane."

"You didn't just…?"

Mane grinned at him. Rai snorted and shook his head. He stepped forward and butted his head against Mane's, surprising him. "I don't believe what the others think, Mane," Rai said softly, too close for Mane to brush away. "I'm happy you're here."

Mane swallowed and stepped back, turning around quickly so Rai wouldn't think he was tearing up or any such malarkey. "W-we should get back," Mane said, voice perfectly even and not shaking. "It's getting dark and I'm completely beat."

He didn't move until Rai did, just in case the shinx did want to stay here longer. "Sure," Rai said. "I'll walk with you."

Mane nodded and they went. It took longer, again, for Mane to make it back. He wasn't sure what he was running on. The fuel had burned away, and he was out of fumes too. Just stubborn willpower now. Chimecho would probably yell at him, evil nurse she was.

They found themselves in the guilds mess hall. Dinner had already been served, but Chimecho and Wigglytuff quickly pulled together food for the future trio. They descended upon the offerings like beasts possessed.

Chimecho made sure there was plenty of oran in their meals, while Wigglytuff prioritised food everyone liked. He even gave Chatot a Perfect Apple, although Chatot insisted it to be cut into quarters, one for Mane, Sean, and himself, and a quarter piece for Wigglytuff as well.

The Fairy-type put up token resistance at being offered some but ate the apple without any trouble.

The rest of the guild was very quiet. The telling of the story and the sinking in that Scout was still gone was beginning to hit them.

Exhaustion caught up with Mane and he fell asleep at the table.

"I'll carry him back," Rai offered. Chimecho had done check-ups on the three as they ate, and found they were mostly just exhausted. No serious wounds that needed treatment with anything more than oran berries.

Once they were done, Wigglytuff carried Chatot to his room. He would not be guarding the guild tonight, he would be sleeping. Wigglytuff hummed Chatot's own night-time song to him as he walked and Chatot fell asleep in his arms. Peacefully, since this was his Rhythm, not the beast that dared to call itself Wigglytuff.

Sean made it to the room Striker had been staying in, close to Team Ion's room, without much trouble.

"Scout will be okay," Striker said as they settled down to sleep. Sean and Chatot had explained the whole story to the guild, leaving out most of the Treasure Town experience, however.

"I know he will be," Sean said, feeling the unfamiliar straw. "But Dialga was there."

"And he wasn't a double agent?" Striker asked, not flinching when Sean glared at him.

"You thought he was?" Sean demanded.

Striker returned an uncomfortable look. "He… he had his claws to your neck, Sean. What was I supposed to take from that?"

"He wasn't a double agent," Sean snapped, before all the energy seemed to rush out of him. "Sorry, Striker. I don't want to argue. I'm just glad I'm back but leaving him there…" he briefly smiled as a thought occurred to him. "Heh, we didn't actually talk about the whole claw/neck thing. Bit too busy to think about it."

"He'll be okay until…" Striker trailed off. He was the least squeamish of the team in discussing their ultimate fates, but he sensed Sean wouldn't appreciate it. "He'll be okay."

Sean sighed and curled up, shifting several times. There was no comfortable spot, so he quietly scooched over to Striker and curled up by him.

Striker rolled over to hug him, and he nestled into the safety of the grovyle. Even with companions, Sean had felt a little alone in the future. He wasn't alone now.

"Good night, Sean."

"Night, Striker."

* * *

The next day begun not with a bang.

As much as Sean, Mane, and Chatot would like to just sleep until the world was fixed, Scout was back, and everything they suffered was just a bad dream, time wasn't so kind.

Quite literally. Every one of them had a nightmare about Primal Dialga, although they were too exhausted for the nightmare to wake them up.

Sean's paws cracked slightly with each step, Mane gave one huge stretch that cracked his back before slumping back in the straw and falling asleep again. Rai let him snooze for another five minutes before necessity outweighed compassion.

Chatot was sat on Wigglytuff's shoulder, talons clasped tightly enough to draw blood, but Wigglytuff took it with a smile. Chatot was still asleep, even as Wigglytuff walked around.

Without question, Chimecho took a better look at the three as they lined up for morning address. She floated around Chatot first, taking a listen in, ghosting over his body with a gentle Psychic pulse.

"I dislike the number of feathers he's lost and damaged," she sighed, straightening a few of the offending feathers. "But he's just tired. Give him these sitrus when he wakes up." She handed three berries to Wigglytuff who nodded, jostling Chatot.

"You've got some fur that may have trouble regrowing," Chimecho said, floating around Mane second. "The wounds across your chest and ankles will likely scar, the scratches on your face are debatable, but other than that it's rest you need." She set two berries down and Mane consumed them.

Mane yawned in her face and she moved onto Sean.

"Again, you need rest, take these." There wasn't much time spent on Sean, she wasn't quite as comfortable around either Sean or Grovyle, and the two stood together. She looked enough to find the same, however. Just exhaustion.

"My legs are okay," Sean said, as Grovyle gave Chimecho an annoyed glare. "Fighting-type, I think…?"

"Correct," Chimecho said, floating away after leaving the sitrus berries.

"All three of you need rest," Chimecho advised, managing to wake Chatot who yawned loudly. "But I fear rest may not be given due to the current situation."

"What do you mean?" Mane demanded as Chatot blinked himself aware, he noticed everyone was looking at him and squawked, falling off Wigglytuff shoulder.

"I'll quickly explain," Grovyle said, as Chimecho floated over to Wigglytuff to provide an oran wrap to his shoulder.

"So…?" Mane said, once Grovyle was finished rambling on. "We need to find the smelly guys?"

"That's a way of describing them," Grovyle said, "yes."

Like the universe was finally smiling upon them, Bidoof came running in all out of breath.

"Everyone listen!" Bidoof yelled, most uncharacteristic for the mellow Normal-type. "I was just heading to the market to get the stuff and I saw Team Skull!"

For a moment, nothing happened. Then Bidoof added. "Yup-yup." And the guild fell into chaos.

"WHAAAT do you MEAN?"

"Oh my gosh. Oh. My. Gosh."

"Quickly now, we cannot let them leave."

"Everybody, single file. Single file!"

"Weeeeee."

Rai was jostled when Croagunk, in a fit on excitement, leaped forward and Mane exploded somewhere in the background.

Pokémon moved, Chatot barked orders, and Grovyle reiterated that they couldn't let Team Skull get away.

Mane exploded again and Rai found himself near the front with a smoking Mane giving him a dizzy smile. The two of them began to run, with one of them considerably faster than the other, as the guild surged out of the building's mouth like some sort of chaotic clown conga line.

Striker and Sean, despite being the most vocal, were the last to leave and hung back in a thoughtful silence as the rest of the guild stormed Treasure Town.

Striker nodded to Sean and they kept a close eye on their surroundings, as well as remaining somewhat out of sight. It wouldn't do well to spook Team Skull if they spotted Striker too early. No, the spooking would be saved if Team Skull decided to be difficult.

The town had already begun the days repair work, pokémon were going left and right with building materials, but a good portion of them were standing around, listening intently.

"So then this vicious monster nearly popped Koffing. Zubat saved his life with his own body and I could only drag them away and run with a broken leg, look at it! We've been heading this way as fast as we can but-" Skuntank spotted the guild and dashed forward, jostling the two pokémon on his back.

"Wigglytuff!" Skuntank cried, falling down into a kneeling position before the surprised pokémon. "You have to help us! You said we were friends, did you not?"

Wigglytuff blinked once before falling straight into helping mode. "Oh my, Skuntank you don't need to do that. Hop up, tell me what's going on and I'll do what I can to help you."

"My teammates need help first," Skuntank said, looking back to Koffing and Zubat on his back.

"Of course. Chimecho?" Wigglytuff asked, the healer was already flying forward. She gently levitated Koffing and Zubat off Skuntank's back and set them down on the sturdy ground.

"Bidoof," she said, clearly, "run along to the market and get me those items we discussed earlier, okay?"

"Yup-up!" Bidoof dashed off as Chimecho began to look over them. Skuntank hovered anxiously.

"How are they?" he rumbled.

"Not too bad," Chimecho said as Bidoof came bounding back. "If they were seriously harmed I'd get them up to the guild. It seems you've all taken a beating, but once, ah thank you Bidoof, we get these berries into them, recovery should progress nicely."

"You can tell so easily?" Skuntank asked, almost accusingly. Chimecho gave him a sharp look before it melted into understanding.

"Your friends will be fine, Skuntank. I assure you they are in safe hands here."

Skuntank seemed to sag in relief. "Thank the legends," he moaned. "The trouble we've gone through to get back. We've been getting hunted, you hear?" Skuntank got comfortable as he began to recount the story, the assembled pokémon began to break up now that the drama seemed over.

"It started over a week ago and we've been running ever since. Some… I don't know the bitches problem. This luxio, you hear? She's been attacking us for days, we're not the kind to fight civilised pokémon, so we didn't know what to do. Koffing, the good guy, he tried to protect me a few times and she nearly punctured him!"

Wigglytuff kneeled down and laid his hand on Skuntank's back, the larger pokémon had one leg hanging up pitifully. "You've been incredibly brave to get back here," he said, gently. "Treasure Town is safe. If this luxio tries to hurt you here, we will protect you." He glanced back to Chatot. "Would you contact Officer Magnezone?" he asked.

"Already sent Dugtrio to them, sir," Chatot answered, receiving a grateful smile from Wigglytuff.

"Good. Thank you, Chatot. Now." He turned back to Skuntank, still smiling. "Now may we have a discussion, Skuntank?"

Skuntank blinked. He glanced around, they were in the middle of town. "Uh… sure. What about?"

"Something has occurred, see, and we've actually been looking for you and your team for some time. It's incredibly important, perhaps even with the world at stake."

Skuntank blinked again, and curled in slightly, paw going to the ratty old Treasure Bag he had. "Chaw-haw-haw, I'm not sure if I can help with something as big as that, Wigglytuff."

"There's nothing you need to do except answer a question," Wigglytuff said pleasantly. Koffing and Zubat cracked their eyes open. "A few months ago I believe you came into possession with a small artifact. I won't ask how, but it is greatly important and once belonged to Shinx here. What did you do with it?"

Rai came forward, a mixture of pity and distrust on his face. "My Relic Fragment those two mugged me of," he said, Mane too came forward.

"If it'll help," he said with a smile, "I'll draw it." He quickly sketched it out, getting an approving nod from Rai.

Skuntank looked over the symbol of the Hidden Land in silence for a moment before shaking his head. "Sorry, never saw that in my life."

"Don't play dumb," Rai snapped and took a step forward.

Skuntank recoiled. "What do you think you're doing?" he snarled back. "I've had a bad enough time with a luxio, I don't need a shinx on my tail too." He gestured back to the now awake Koffing and Zubat. "My team and I came here because this is a safe place, we don't need this kind of antagonism."

"You and your thugs knocked Meowth and I out and took it," Rai stated, words carrying loudly across the town. "Litleo got a hold of it eventually, so we have to know who has it and find it."

"Shinx," Wigglytuff said, laying a calming hand on Rai's back. He stepped forward once Rai was breathing steadily again. "Please Skuntank. I know it was a long time ago, but anything at all? The item is a form of admission to a place known as the Hidden Land. We need to get there as time itself is unravelling, surely you have seen the signs? Dungeons appearing more often, pokémon becoming Shadow's, chaos and danger around every corner."

"Just give me my Relic Fragment back!" Rai growled, glaring hotly at Skuntank. "Turn around, drop it, leave it somewhere. I don't care, just give it back, we need it."

"I don't have it," Skuntank replied, voice barely held back from a growl. "I don't know why YOU have such a problem with me and my team. All we've tried to do is be friends with you, but you just judge us for what we are."

"Don't you dare try and make me look like the bad guy here," Rai scoffed, he would have continued but Mane held his paw up and stepped forward.

He cracked his back again and sighed contently before his eyes hardened. "Looks like you need a different set of lingo," he said. Skuntank's face settled on a mix of an ugly glare and an attempt at looking confused. "We all know you and your buddies mugged Meowth and Shinx but we're willing to play nice. If you've come here because you're in danger than that means you can't leave without going back to the jaws of that 'luxio' you've been running from."

"Are you threatening me?" Skuntank growled, all niceties slipping away.

"Sure am!" Mane beamed, stunning Skuntank with the bravado of admitting it so openly. "Glad you're getting it."

"Wigglytuff." Skuntank looked up to the Fairy-type, who had also opened his mouth to speak.

"We are not threatening them, Litleo," he said softly, sounding exactly like a disappointed, but not angry, father.

Mane was affected, but only for a moment. "Sorry Guildmaster," he said, genuinely, "but I've seen what will happen to the world if we can't save it. I'm not playing nice here." He turned back to Skuntank.

"You may not have heard, but I was in the future just yesterday. Chatot and Riolu too as well as Meowth. Meowth isn't here. I saw Treasure Town in that dark future." The guild, besides Rai, gasped, they hadn't mentioned this. "And it was quite literally a nightmare of a nightmare. If we don't get the Relic Fragment and get it soon, the world will end, you will die or get frozen in time. That's just a fact. And the survivors will remember 'Team Skull' as the reason. But if you give us the damn rock, you can get remembered as heroes."

Skuntank was unswayed. He'd lived a life of double dealings and he knew very well that they could just be trying to lure him into admitting things. But, the whole guild was staring him down and he wasn't liking those odds.

"I haven't seen any damn rocks," he growled, Mane's lip curled. "But maybe my buddies have?" He turned to the surprised duo, this wasn't part of the scheme. "Well? See any rocks will fancy sketches on them?"

Skuntank was giving them the look that said lie, deceive, fib and cover their asses.

"N-not at all, heh-heh-heh."

"Woah-ho-ho, we haven't seen no special rocks around."

"See?" Skuntank demanded, turning back. "Now I can't speak for them. Maybe their lying. But I have no idea of what you're going on about."

Rai and Mane shared a glance and Wigglytuff and Chatot seemed ready to intervene with a bargain. They were interrupted, however.

"Disgusting," Grovyle snapped, melting out of the brush to glare the rapidly horrified trio. "Lying is one thing, but shifting the blame onto your partners? Such unfaithfulness is reprehensible. You wouldn't survive a day in the dark future."

"YOU!" Skuntank shrieked, stepping back. He glanced from side to side, eying faces rapidly. He settled on Wigglytuff. "Wigglytuff, I-I-I. This pokémon, he attacked my team and forced us to leave. He forced me to write a note, I have no sister, he beat us down and forced us to abandon you on the expedition. I am so sorry, but he is a violent criminal!"

The few townfolk that were still eavesdropping all shared concerned looks, eying Grovyle with some renewed suspicion.

Wigglytuff sighed and nodded. "Yes, I know. Grovyle admitted it and shared his apologies."

"Apologies?" Skuntank spat. "You think words is enough to fix the trauma he put us through?"

"Anyone can be forgiven if they work to achieve it," Wigglytuff said firmly. "Anyone."

Skuntank glared at him, then morphed into a worried expression. He glanced around again, his allies could be counted on one paw here. Even Wigglytuff wasn't buying it, and he was an idiot.

It was time to skedaddle, it seemed. "Koffing?" he hissed. "We're gonna have to blow this joint."

"Woah-ho?" Koffing coughed. "I barely have anything."

"If I may interject before any rash decisions are made?" Chatot asked, hopping past Wigglytuff and standing by Rai and Mane.

Skuntank gave him a disdainful expression. "What?" he growled.

"When you first arrived," Chatot said, unminding the disrespect. "It cannot be denied that I believed in you. It is long since professed by the Wigglytuff Guild that there should be no biases among pokémon. Anyone is a friend until proven otherwise. There should never be a time when pokémon are treated differently for what they are. But, unfortunately, we don't live in such an idealistic world."

Wigglytuff appeared a little saddened by Chatot's words, but he didn't say anything as Chatot continued. "Skuntank, please. Do the right thing, answer what happened to the item taken from Team Ion and we will ensure you are protected. There will be no judgement, no action taken against you. The world is at stake. We must know."

Skuntank stared the tiny bird down. Chatot was clearly roughed up, unlike the prim and proper idiot he talked his way around before. Chatot stood differently, tired but somehow stronger. There was an edge to his stare that brokered nothing but truth. Skuntank hesitated.

"Battle me," Rai said, stepping forward.

About the entirety of Treasure Town blinked.

"What?" Skuntank rumbled.

"Battle me," Rai repeated, staring him down.

"Why should I?" Skuntank demanded. "Chaw-haw-haw, you wouldn't stand a chance against me, Shinx. That'd be too cruel."

"Not just you," Rai said. "All three of you. If I win, you have to talk."

"And if I win?" Skuntank demanded as Koffing and Zubat shared worried looks. They weren't exactly in the best shape, although they did have experience with the shinx line now.

Rai didn't answer. He just stared him down until Skuntank's lip curled. "I don't like the way you Treasure Towners have been treated my poor team and I. Fine, I can blow off some steam for a couple minutes."

Mane stepped forward. "I'm a member of Team Ion," he said, holding his head up high, "and no one on this team fights alone."

"You're still injured," Rai protested. "Also, when did you start talking so cheesy?"

Mane wilted. "Thanks for ruining the moment. You're welcome, by the way."

Skuntank glared at them both. "Koffing," he barked. "Zubat. Up."

The two rose, reluctantly, but ably. "Where Boss?"

"At the beach," Rai said. Mane gave him a look. It was both sandy and watery down there. Skuntank laughed.

"Chaw-haw-haw. So eager?"

"I'd suggest Beach Cave if I was nostalgic," Rai replied. "But I just want this done."

"Fine. Lead the way, it's been a while since we've been in the area."

As they walked, Chatot flapped up to the two. "Is this wise?" he whispered.

"I don't know why he won't answer," Rai replied, not quiet, "but I think a battle will decide it."

"Don't you have any faith in me, Chats?" Mane asked, cracking his spine again. "And I thought we battled so well together."

Chatot sighed. "Be careful. I still remember when Meowth and you returned smelling like sulphur."

"You didn't believe us then," Rai said, unable to hold his tongue.

"I'm sorry," Chatot replied and Rai felt bad. "I will make it up to you. Three-on-three?"

Rai shook his head. "Sorry, Chatot. You know he won't agree to that. Just Mane and I."

Chatot sighed, but nodded, hopping back to Wigglytuff's side.

It didn't take long until they were back at the beach. Mane took a deep breath of the salty air and knew he couldn't quite bring himself to get sick of it. Rai simply stood in silence, waiting patiently for Team Skull to get ready.

Skuntank stood with Koffing and Zubat flanking him. Behind him yawned the chasm that led into Beach Cave. Such an unassuming dungeon, but it was dangerous. They all were.

"Chaw-haw-haw, last chance to back out now Shinx and Litleo!" Skuntank laughed, his cronies snickering with him. It couldn't be ignored that Team Skull weren't in perfect condition. Koffing was puffing to keep himself floating, Zubat was fluttering unsteadily, and Skuntank was covered with burns and bruises.

They were still dangerous, however.

"This guy fights dirty," Rai said, not speaking to Skuntank but to Mane. "Cheap attacks, brutal. If he hits you, he'll keep hitting you until you're down. And don't breathe in through your nose, his breath is enough to knock you out."

"All I see is some gas bags to blow up," Mane replied, falling into a prowling stance. The guild stood behind them. It didn't escape Skuntank's notice that the exit was blocked off and the cliffs difficult to climb. He had an out, however. Beach Cave's exit. His position was entirely to plan.

"Don't harm anyone too bad," Chimecho called, voice flooding with warning. "Or else."

"She's definitely evil." Mane grinned. Rai couldn't help but smile too, Sean's, or rather Scout's, old theory bringing some sparkle back to his eyes.

"Get ready."

"Heh-heh, you're through."

"Let's have fun."

"Chaw-haw-haw."

There was no formal beginning to the battle. No flag dropped, bang delivered, or call made. The field simply changed from a tense showdown to a brawl in the blink of an eye or pop of a bubble.

No one was sure if it was Skuntank or Rai who attacked first and, ultimately, it didn't matter.

Skuntank pounded forward, kicking up plumes of sand as he beared down on Rai who fearlessly charged the behemoth head on.

Rai leaped over Skuntank, rather than going underneath like the Dark-type had planned for. Skuntank's mouth met the sand as Rai sailed over him.

Mane stood back and peppered Skuntank in the face with an Ember before Zubat was all up in his face and he was distracted.

Skuntank spat the sand out and got up, spinning to face Rai as the shinx waited for him to recover enough to face him honourably. Koffing hovered behind him, priming a Sludge attack.

As Koffing belched, Skuntank leaped forward again, seed in his paw. Rai avoided his clumsy blow and Skuntank's paw was hit by the Sludge attack.

"Ha!" Rai laughed, but Skuntank chuckled in kind.

He lopped the sludge-covered seed at Rai and socked him right in the face. He reeled back, blinded by the ooze before the seed within exploded violently.

Rai was blown off his feet, but thankfully landed in the water, washing some of the sludge out of his eyes. Unfortunately, however, Skuntank wasn't as kind as Rai and didn't wait for him to pick himself up before assaulting him further.

Spotting the literally dirty play, Mane blasted Zubat away with a burst of sound and tore off after Skuntank. "Hey fatty?" he yelled, losing the edge of surprise but successfully pulling Skuntank away from Rai.

Mane sent a Fire Blast right into Skuntank's face and gave him a taste of an explosion to the face before tackling him and knocking him further away from Rai.

Skuntank roared and rolled, immediately pinning Mane against the sand with his weight. He pushed the litleo's head into the sand so he couldn't try and Ember him and raised his other paw, glowing darkly with Power, to beat him down.

"Boss!" Koffing yelled in alarm and Skuntank didn't have any time to react before Rai slammed into him, forcing him off Mane. He grunted, Rai hit his rib directly, and staggered.

Instead of pressing the advantage, Rai jumped back to defend Mane as Koffing and Zubat swarmed him to buy Skuntank some time to breath and plot a new scheme to gain the advantage.

"Get OFF!" Rai yelled, zapping Zubat who had been nipping at his skin and draining bits and pieces of energy.

Koffing descended upon him as Mane finally pulled his head out of the sand and belched a poisonous Smog right into Rai's mouth. The shinx retched, coughing and wheezing from the sudden removal of the rather important oxygen.

So Mane exploded him.

"Oooh," Koffing groaned, having tanked a direct Fire Blast. He sagged a little in air and eeped when Mane followed it up with an Ember. Zubat swooped in to distract him and give Koffing some time to readjust.

"Okay, Koffing," Skuntank grunted, nodding. Koffing didn't have enough for a noxious combo, second plan then. "Smog em both."

"Right Boss," Koffing agreed and zoomed in. Zubat had done an excellent job of keeping them together, and annoyed, with his piercing Supersonic and Leach Life moves.

Zubat blew some sand up in their eyes and Koffing belched all over them, covering them in purplish gas. Both pokémon immediate tried to pull backwards and out of it, but Skuntank had already crept around and struck from behind.

A double Sucker-Punch to the backs of their heads sent them sprawling and both were left stunned against the ground.

"This… isn't working," Mane gasped, forcing himself up.

"No kidding," Rai gagged, still coughing and spitting.

"Chaw-haw-haw, how are you going to save the world if you can't beat little old us?" Skuntank taunted, his fellows laughing and jeering as well. Rai curled his lip, but Mane set his jaw and shook it off.

"Well it looks like it's a bit disadvantaged here," he said, almost smiling. "We've got two skilled and powerful pokémon. And then there's you."

That touched a nerve.

"Grr," Skuntank growled before nodding to Koffing and Zubat. "Again."

Mane didn't give them time, he sprinted ahead and slid to a stop, kicking up a wave of sand right into Skuntank's eyes.

"Gah!" Skuntank yelled, staggering back as his own vision was blinded. Rai came up after Mane and zapped Zubat, judging him to be the worse enemy in the long run. With Skuntank staggering to the water to clean his eyes, Mane turned back to double up and blast Zubat with Fire Blast.

The fragile little bat fell immediately and didn't get back up, moaning for a moment before falling unconscious.

"Zubat!" Koffing cried and tried to charge Rai. Mane snuck up on him from behind and pounced, slamming the orb-pokémon into the ground. "Um… parley?"

"No."

Mane did as he promised and exploded Koffing. The detonation knocked him flying, but he took it as the wings of victory.

Koffing fell unconscious steps from Zubat as Skuntank finally pulled himself back together. "What? Those two…"

"Not too fun when your own tactics are used against you, huh?" Mane taunted. Rai stared Skuntank down but gave a smile to Mane.

"Good work."

"I know."

Skuntank eyed the two for a moment. Both weren't exactly in the best state, Rai was a little purple from the Poison attacks, Mane was still tired from everything leading up to this. "I can take you without them!"

He burst forward, throwing another Blast Seed down to blow up a plume of sand. Mane tackled Rai out of the way as another seed came through, popping in a mist that failed to touch either one of them.

Skuntank changed directions, charging them down as Mane pushed Rai from him and they both rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding having Skuntank land on them.

"NOW!" Mane yelled, putting Power into his words and using Hyper Voice. The volume, and physical blow, stunned Skuntank long enough for Rai to zap him with everything he had.

Skuntank roared out. Shinx had grown a lot more powerful since the last time he fought him, but it wasn't as bad as the luxio he'd been dealing with.

He powered through it and breathed flames all over Rai. With the little shinx reeling back, he pounced. Only for his own thick tail to be caught by Mane who clamped on with an Ember in his mouth.

The improvised Fire Fang hurt, and he yowled out, throwing Mane off along with a chunk of his fur. Mane landed on a rock and shrieked and Skuntank gave him a taste of fire as well.

Mane yelled out again, this time Hyper Voice. The fire being blasted at Mane suddenly went in every direction, including Skuntank's own eyes. Mane ran to Rai's side and got him up and they faced Skuntank together.

With his eyebrows burning only adding to the intimidation factor, Skuntank leered down at them. "One more attack?" Mane asked.

"Together."

Skuntank roared out and pulled everything he had into one attack. Throwing a deluge of poison in a Gunk Shot of epic proportions. Mane and Rai met it with lightning and flame.

The electricity in Rai's Thunder ionized the material in the gunk shot, mixed with the additional heat and pressure of Mane's Fire Blast, causing plasma to burn and met the sand it dripped into.

Mane's explosive power ran out and he switched to Ember, adding everything he could into Rai's electricity. Slowly, but surely, they overpowered Skuntank.

The guild cheered as the burning sludge was blasted back and Skuntank could only widen his eyes before the impact knocked him clean off his feet and into the sandy cliff, bringing an avalanche of sand down on his head.

The battlefield fell into silence.

Rai gasped for breath, feeling dizzy. He had a purple blush and was beginning to sway. Skuntank popped his head out of the sand and forced his way out, dragging himself and panting for breath.

"N-nice," he said, raising a paw weakly. "Looks like you g-got me. Grah." He staggered and nearly fell, Rai took a single step forwards.

Mane didn't bother with yelling. He could only jump forward as Skuntank lashed out faster than Rai's eyes could see. Mane took the blow against his ribs and was knocked down and out, nearly landing in the water meters back.

Rai's eyes narrowed, Skuntank's eyes widened, and Raigeki proved his namesake and roared. The world went white for a moment before Skuntank's vision went black.

Before Skuntank had even collapsed, twitching, Rai had already ran back for Mane.

"Mane? Mane? Mane?" he called, shaking the shoulder of the litleo. Mane coughed weakly and tried to stand. "No, don't stand."

Mane groaned but complied. "I'm fine," he managed, deciding to try again and managing to stand. "Nothing compared to what I went through in the future."

"Just because what you're suffering now isn't the worst you've suffered," Rai said, softly, "doesn't mean it's not worthy of care and concern."

"Thanks," Mane whispered, so softly Rai wasn't even sure he said anything.

He was distracted from further questioning, however, when cheering reached them. Mane's own ears quirked, and they turned back to see the guild, and a few townsfolk, cheering them on.

"Exceptional battle I must say!"

"Yippee! Well done!"

"We must confess that was impressive."

"The way you took them down together, guess I taught you pretty well hey-hey?"

"Free drinks… for every…one!"

Skuntank groaned and forced himself up. He wasn't out for long and immediately Rai was on his guard. He stepped between Skuntank and Mane, but the Poison-type just ignored him and began walking to Koffing and Zubat.

After rousing them, he turned back with a sneer. "Good work," he said, voice dripping with fake praise. "Always needing to rely on others to do the work for you, eh Rai?"

Rai didn't react to the usage of his name, even though a few of the town did. Gasps rang out and Mane's own lip curled.

"Do the work for me?" Rai asked, shaking his head. "Nope. But relying on others? Yes. I do. I can trust my friends to watch my back. How is that a weakness?"

Skuntank didn't reply.

"Isn't that the same way with you and those two?" Rai asked, pointing to Koffing and Zubat. "You seemed to trust them to back you up. Or do you think they'd turn on you if you let them?"

Skuntank stared at him in silence, visibly hesitating. He snorted and shook his head, stomping over to where he'd stashed his bag and began rifling through it.

"We've made loads of dough off this hunk of rock," Skuntank said, pulling the Relic Fragment out and tossing it. To everyone's surprise. "I've painted that damn picture so many times I could do it in my sleep. Take it if it's so important to you. And the world, I guess. Whatever. Since you beat us, you better save the world. If you could beat us, you probably could do it."

Rai stared down at the stone. Mane looked over his shoulder. He traced the lines, perfectly shaped. The band was different, but it wasn't a part of it.

"It's the real one," he said, clearly. Simply seeing it, he wouldn't have been sure. But Rai remembered the weight, he remembered the feel of the rough edges. And, more than that, he remembered the feeling it gave off.

He wasn't sure how to put it into words, and so never would. Not even to his sister, when she asked. It felt important, it felt like it was important. He wondered if Skuntank had felt that.

"Thank you," he called, as Skuntank dragged Koffing and Zubat off. The crowd parted to let them move, there was no reason to hold them. Skuntank glanced back to Rai.

"Chaw-haw-haw."

But didn't speak. He also levelled a glare at Grovyle but passed without incident.

As Rai and his litleo partner ran up to the guild in excitement, a luxio stepped back into the trees. She had been watching from above the sandy cliff as Rai battled Skuntank and beat him.

She glanced at Team Skull departing and considered going after them still. But Rai's squeaks of excitement melted her heart and she shook her head. If he would forgive them enough to say thank you, she would let them go.

Arashi the luxio, elder of the Amp Plains survivors, stepped back. She took one last glance at her little brother and nodded to herself. He would be okay for now, but she wasn't ready to speak to him yet. She left Treasure Town behind as a trio drew closer on one of the lapras from the travel liner.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Wartortle moaned, laying on his stomach on the mottled shell of the lapras. Chikorita and Charizard, along with their ride, all sighed in unison.

"No," Chikorita replied from the lapras she was clinging too. She felt like she'd suffered the five stages of grief on this journey, all due to Wartortle's never-ending moaning.

"It can't be very far now," Charizard rumbled. He was currently flying above them, as to not slow Lapras down any further. Both lapras were close, as to not lose sight of each other. Unfortunately, it meant everyone was liable to Wartortle's complaining.

Wartortle still couldn't swim. Didn't mean they weren't tempted to see if he could.

Team Go-Getter's was on their way to Treasure Town. But bad weather and multiple random sea-dungeons had slowed them down a fair bit. Even despite the supernatural travel speed the Lapras Travel Liner boasted.

They still had a bit to go, however.

* * *

After Skuntank's defeat, the pokémon returned to the guild to discuss.

"Such good luck!" Wigglytuff beamed as he settled everyone in the below deck of the guild. "That simplifies things."

Grovyle nodded. "Only one Time Gear left to obtain," he managed, visibly struggling with each word. "We… ah… we… need to."

"What's going on?" Sunflora asked, concerned. "Grovyle? Are you alright."

Grovyle tried to raise a hand to gesture that he was fine, but his arm wouldn't move. Wigglytuff sat down with him as Sean frowned in concern. "With the Relic Fragment back Grovyle and I need to go to Crystal Cave immediately. Not only to get the gear, but to request Azelf undo this curse."

"A curse?"

Chatot nodded, he remembered the legend. "If you harm Azelf," he said, frowning thoughtfully. "You may lose your will to move in a few days. As goes the legend, at least."

"Oh my gosh!"

"I-is Grovyle going to be okay?"

"WHAT? But we NEED him."

"Everyone," Wigglytuff called. "Don't worry. Grovyle and I will set off to Crystal Cave immediately. I don't know how long it might take to convince Azelf, or to get the gear. So the two of us will head out right now."

"The TWO of you?" Sean asked. Grovyle managed to grab his paw and give it a squeeze.

Wigglytuff nodded. Grovyle couldn't talk, so he would. "The rest of the guild needs to begin making their way to the dungeon known as Brine Cave." Chatot twitched at that, Scout's words hitting him all over again.

He looked out, wondering what Scout was thinking all these times.

"Guildmaster," Chatot said, softly. "Will I be leading the guild to Brine Cave, then?"

Wigglytuff smiled softly. "Yes, Chatot. Other than me and… well, you know the cave better than anyone else. It's where Grovyle said the path to the Hidden Land is. You have to be careful though!"

He raised his voice slightly to speak to the whole guild. "At the end of Brine Cave there may be a dangerous trio who attack from above. Kabutops and the Omastar Brothers. Whoever reaches the end of the dungeon first needs to be wary of them. Hopefully they aren't there, but I cannot be sure."

Wigglytuff stepped back and picked Grovyle up and slung him over his back. The Grass-type wasn't entirely enthused at that, but he had no energy to protest. He managed a weak smile for Sean.

"I'm sorry you all only got one day of rest," he said to Mane, Chatot, and Sean, "but as we know, time is running out."

"We wouldn't be waiting around anyway," Mane said, Sean and Chatot nodded firmly.

Wigglytuff smiled and began walking. "Would someone fetch Alakazam? He should be in town."

Bidoof raced off and the guild followed their Guildmaster up to the top. Grovyle found the energy to stand, with Sean's assistance, and the guild paused at the entrance of the guild to look out at the crashing waves.

"I said you were all heroes," Wigglytuff said softly, "that you would be the pokémon who save the world. I still believe that. But be careful."

"I will not allow a hair to be harmed, Wigglytuff," Chatot said, hopping up to Wigglytuff's side. Wigglytuff smiled and grabbed him in a hug.

"Trill, you are my invaluable partner," Wigglytuff said, hugging Chatot tightly, but not too tightly. "Be safe."

Chatot hugged Wigglytuff back, deciding it was okay to do so in front of the guild this one time. "And you are mine."

Sunflora, Chimecho, and Loudred may have aww'd from behind them. But Chatot decided to ignore it. Wigglytuff hugged him until Alakazam and Bidoof appeared out of thin air, then he set him back down.

Grovyle came to stand by Wigglytuff, bracing himself and Alakazam nodded, closing his eyes to focus.

"We will retrieve supplies from Treasure Town first," Chatot barked, going into leadership mode. "Then we will begin the trek to Brine Cave! Understood?"

"Yes sir!" the guild repeated.

Wigglytuff waved them off as Striker said. "Sean? I'll be right behind you."

Sean nodded back and fell into step with Mane and Rai as they ran to Treasure Town.

"Get sitrus and oran immediately for Team Ion," Chatot barked as he directed pokémon into groups to get specific items.

"Sunflora, take those two and find every orb you can. If there are any left – my word this place is ramshackle." Chatot took a moment to take in the damage dealt to Treasure Town from a few days ago. Sunflora ran off with Corphish and Diglett as he was staring.

Chatot fluttered in place, hopped back and forth, and snuck glances up at the guild whenever he felt he could. Wigglytuff and Grovyle eventually disappeared and he found no need to look any further. He still did, however.

Sean fell into step with a revitalised Team Ion as they finished preparing for the dungeon and set off. He smiled as he remembered running this path to meet with Striker, then lost that smile as he recalled why he had been running.

"In advantage of maximising time and resources," Chatot explained as they walked along, "Litleo, Riolu, Shinx, and I will enter the dungeon first. Followed by Sunflora, Dugtrio, Corphish, and Bidoof. Chimecho, Croagunk, and Diglett will wait for the Guildmaster outside the dungeon and Chimecho will accompany him and Grovyle. Croagunk and Diglett shall enter last."

The sun began to rise higher into the sky as the path changed from well-worn, to rocky, to grass, and then back to well-worn. A stiff breeze was blowing, ruffling fur and feathers. A random thunderstorm lasted for only six minutes before the day became sunny again.

"Oof." Bidoof flinched as a lightning strike landed steps from him. From the cloudless sky. "This is worrisome, yup-yup."

"I heard things have been going like this for days," Loudred muttered, perfectly clear to everyone. "Exploration Teams entering the town the last few days have been talking about weird weather. I thought they just didn't have anything else to say and were making up stories."

"You should know better," Sunflora admonished, getting an offended gasp from Loudred.

"Well excuuuuse me, Sunflora."

"Yes, you are excused."

Chimecho rolled her eyes at their antics and went to float around Croagunk instead. He welcomed her presence with a nod.

"Last time I came here," Sean mentioned to Rai and Mane, "was right after Dusknoir got Scout arrested. I came to talk to Striker." Rai didn't respond, but Mane nodded to him. Sean frowned, eying Rai for a moment.

His eyes lit up as a thought occurred to him. "I also punched him in the face!" he declared with pure enthusiasm.

Rai sensed he was being addressed. "Is that so?" he asked, politely.

Sean sagged a little when the shinx turned back to eying the road.

Mane bumped Rai, then Sean. "Don't be rude," he said, Rai blinked in surprise.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I'm just a little distracted. Why did you hit him? Isn't he your friend?"

"Yeah well…" Sean trailed off. He had hoped what he was going to say would make Shinx lighten up, now he felt it might be viewed as a reach. "I hit him because he slashed you, actually."

The wind continued to blow as Rai gave Sean a curious frown. "Why would you care?"

Mane wowed silently as Sean flushed under the fur. Yet another advantage of now being a pokémon, he couldn't be spotted blushing as easily.

"He's really not that bad of a guy," Sean said, "future reflexes and stuff. I like you, so I was mad at him for going so far."

Rai continued frowning, but at least he was talking now. "You like me?" he asked. "I thought… well, okay. Thanks."

Mane sent a half-amused half-apologetic glance to Sean before bumping Rai again. "Play harder to get why don't you."

Rai sighed. "Look," he said, looking back up to Sean, "I get why you did what you did and all. I forgave Grovyle, so I forgive you for lying to me. I still don't like it though. I've had enough of being lied to."

Sean nodded. "That's fair," he said. "Sorry for breaking your trust." He extended a paw. "Fresh start?"

Rai eyed his paw for a moment, a moment long enough for Sean's friendly smile to become a fixed grimace. But Rai extended his tail awkwardly and patted it. "Uh, yeah." He managed to wrap his tail around and give a wobbly shake. He smiled, a realer one. "Fresh start."

Sean breathed a relieved breath and retracted his paw from the mortifying hand shake. He reminded himself that quadruped's probably didn't do that and vowed to bury his head in the sand. Snickering from the guild behind him didn't help.

"Down here!" Chatot called as they grew closer to the dungeon. Sean quietly pointed out to Mane and Rai the path he had taken to speak with Striker, before heading down rather than up. They skirted along the eroding cliffs and to the classic chasm of a dungeon opening.

Salty, humid, air exhaled from the chasm opening like the dungeon itself was breathing.

"Very well," Chatot said, hopping to a point before the dungeon and pausing. He stared into the inky depths of the dungeon, Wigglytuff's words, Scout's words, and his own broken memories washing over him with each breath exhaled from the dungeon.

"Chats?" Mane asked, as Chatot completely stopped moving. "Helllooo?"

"Ahem." Chatot cleared his throat and turned around. He extended a wing, the one with more feathers. "This is the entrance to Brine Cave," he explained, "a highly dangerous dungeon with a potentially dangerous foe at the end."

The guild, plus Sean, listened as Chatot went over everything again. He folded his wing back in as he was finished and raised his beak. "Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Very good." Chatot's eye quirked in his own form of a smile before hesitating. "Uh… ahem. The Guildmaster would normally address you all with some rousing speech, but he is not here as of yet…"

He paused, seeming to wait for something.

"Give it a go," Mane said, grinning. "If we laugh, you'll know our spirits are raised!"

Chatot gave him a flat look before he smiled again. "I have seen each step of your paths. From where the Guildmaster must take a distant approach out of necessity, he relies on me to ensure you are all working, training, and most importantly, happy."

A few pokémon smiled at that. Very Wigglytuff. "None of you were good explorers when you started," Chatot continued, very honestly. He got a few chuckles. "And now? Well… it's an improvement, I suppose."

The whole assembly laughed at that.

"The Guildmaster loves you all," Chatot said once the giggles had calmed. "And I trust you. All of you." He nodded to Sean, and Mane, and Bidoof, and Chimecho. Everyone. "I am proud to call you apprentices of the Wigglytuff Guild. Now, be safe in there and we'll all meet up at the end."

"HOORAY!"

Chatot waited for Rai, Mane, and Sean to join him and they entered Brine Cave.

Mane and Chatot couldn't help but mentally compare the trial they were facing currently with the dungeons from the future.

The future had scarier dungeons, to be sure. But all the water and ice pokémon around were giving them an impressively bad time.

"Birds are singing," Sean laughed as Chatot yelled at a barboach until it ran away in tears.

"What are you so happy about?" Mane growled, shaking off water left by a gastrodon.

"It's nice to be useful again," Sean answered, pummelling a dewgong with Force Palm to knock it flying and unconscious.

"About time you were useful for something other than directions," Mane snarked. Rai gave him a mortified look at the rudeness. "All those gastly were not fun. Watching them lick you was just teasing me at that point."

Sean shuddered in discomfort.

"Hush children," Chatot said and the two closed their mouths. Before all three, Chatot included, laughed.

"Never thought I'd laugh about all the horror," Mane giggled.

"You have to laugh at it," Sean replied, wiping his eye. "Or you'll fall into a foetal position and never get up."

"Morbid."

"Yes-yes," Chatot huffed, but his eye was twinkling.

Rai felt a little left out.

Mane and Sean kept up the chatter as they went. The reflex of always needing to talk in the future holding firm, Rai was drawn into their conversations as they went until all three were sharing stories about Scout.

"He would never bathe!" Rai said, Mane shaking his head in amusement. "Was he always like that?"

"Nah." Sean shrugged. "He'd lick himself wherever and whenever. But humans don't."

"I can tell," Mane said with a smirk, flicking at some stray fur on Sean's shoulder.

"Yes, well." Sean rubbed the fur down. "Did he ever stare into space at all? Just randomly dazing out?"

"Oh yeah." Rai nodded, happy to share that experience. "Happened in dungeons a few times. Nearly got his head charm thingy taken by a murkrow when he got too distracted with a piece of dirt."

As they talked, Chatot thought in silence.

* * *

"And so that's the situation," Wigglytuff explained to a very angry Azelf. "Grovyle is very sorry for what he did, but Uxie and Mesprit will be unfrozen once time is restored."

The gems of Crystal Lake twinkled in the soft light of the lake, Time Gear still buried but light shining despite the rocky covering.

Azelf had attacked Grovyle upon spotting him, and then Wigglytuff for bringing him here. Wigglytuff was more than tough enough to block Azelf's strikes, however, and didn't strike back.

He simply let the legendary pokémon wear itself out.

"Why… should I… believe you?" Azelf demanded, panting for breath. They regretted ever thinking the lake was lonely, too many visitors were bothering them nowadays.

"Why were the Time Gears brought here?" Wigglytuff asked. He genuinely wanted to know the answer and hoped that getting Azelf to talk might calm them down.

Grovyle remained standing in silence. He gathered that trying to speak to Azelf would be counterintuitive. He could still see the scorch marks on the ground and he still felt the hit Team Flame had given him.

"To stabilise time," Azelf answered. "Therefor taking them has led to time's recent issues!"

"But something was going on even before the first gear was taken," Wigglytuff explained, patiently. "I'm also wondering, if the gears were placed here, then what was here before that?"

At that, Azelf hesitated. "I… I'm not sure. It was thousands of years ago and my memory…" they frowned. They may not have been Uxie, but as a direct child of Arceus their memory was usually so very clear, even over the millennia.

"We tried replacing the Time Gears," Wigglytuff said as Azelf remained silent, "and none of them worked. Time was breaking down even before the first gear was taken, and surely there was a time they existed before they were here? Information suggests they need to be returned to their place of origin, the Hidden Land."

From that last part, Azelf's eyes lit up. "The Hidden Land!" they said, excitedly. "I do…" a frown retook their face and they close their eyes. "I… I had it, then it just slipped away. Something… the gears… D… no, Temporal, uh..."

"Tower?" Grovyle offered, Azelf immediately glared at him, before it fell into a more thoughtful look.

"Yes. I'm not sure what is going on with my memory, something feels like it is blocking it." They floated in place, visibly hesitating. "What… what did you say before? Please explain it again?"

Wigglytuff nodded and began to repeat everything he had said. They were getting through to Azelf, he could feel it. Grovyle was looking worse than before, he knew he needed to convince Azelf. Getting the gear, he could do that if truly needed, but his friendly friend was in trouble and only Azelf could help.

So, Wigglytuff did something he knew well and talked.

* * *

As the four travelling Brine Cave were attacked, they'd all break out of their respective thoughts to fight off the attackers. A Steel Wing there, Thunderbolt there, Hyper Voice to a Force Palm took down one particularly persistent dragonair.

There wasn't much time for quiet introspection as ferals came from forwards, back, side to side, and even from below. But between moments of fighting, Chatot considered a few things.

He didn't quite remember the first venture through Brine Cave. Had Scout, and then Wigglytuff, not reminded him of Kabutops then he would have forgotten completely.

The quiet discomfort at Scout being completely right about that made him consider what else Scout had revealed to him. He glanced to Sean and Rai, both were chatting amicably now.

Even with his fractured memories, Chatot was sure there wasn't this much violence in the dungeon the first time. Times change, perhaps literally.

"So Celebi mentioned that she thought Scout and her friend," Sean said, snapping Chatot from his reverie, "this audino called Soothe, were a little like in personality. She said they'd either get along perfectly or wouldn't be able to stand each other."

Ah, Soothe. That brought back memories of waking up outside this dungeon with Wigglytuff panicking and crying while the oddly-coloured audino pressed her paws to his chest, having been sliced open by Kabutops.

She had yelled at them both a lot for reasons Chatot couldn't recall and with words he wasn't clear on. Wigglytuff had drowned it out with his dramatics upon seeing him wake up. He sometimes wondered how someone so pure could have survived as long as he had without him, but Wigglytuff was much stronger and smarter than he looked.

No one knew that better than Chatot. Only Soothe and Lopunny came close to understanding Wigglytuff like he did.

And only he was gifted with Wigglytuff's actual name.

But still. Chatot remembered Soothe, so angry, so very frustrated with them both. Yet still having saved his life without nothing demanded in return.

Now that he knew where she was from, it made him wonder all the more. Sean was a decent sort, Grovyle wasn't too bad, and Scout was a delight. Not everyone was so warped from the future.

Even now, years from it, he still wondered what Wigglytuff had said or done to convince her to save him, and more than that, join them.

Chatot was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he failed to notice the dungeon begin to change.

He failed to notice where they were.

In their own distraction and eagerness, Rai and Mane forgot about the warning and Sean hadn't quite clued in on the exact threat of the area.

Chatot's eyes flicked up and he screeched a warning. Rai skidded to a stop, but Mane was already steps ahead.

From above, three murderers descended.

"MANE!" Chatot screamed, leaping forward.

"MANE!" Sean yelled out as Mane tried to stop and reel back. Chatot's wings glinted as the three landed and lashed out.

"MANE!" Rai screamed as Mane fell, lash of blood sending a red stripe against the rocks.

He landed, head knocking against the stone, as the laceration from his neck began to bleed out.

"No," Chatot grunted, trembling with effort, his wings raised. Kabutops' scythes and the right omastar's tendrils were pressed up against his wings. He had blocked two of them, but the second omastar had struck Mane in the neck.

Chatot heaved and he blew all three of them back. Rather than pressing the attack he barked out. "SEAN! Tend to Mane." He remembered Sean resetting Scout's arm, he had some medical skill, and with paws he could do something.

Sean, having already been charging forward to fight, switched tracks and ran to Mane.

"Rai. To me. We'll fight them together."

"So the swift snack seeks to struggle?" Kabutops hissed, voice sliding around them, burrowing into their ears and hanging over their necks. "Swell."

Rai trembled with electricity as he reached Chatot's side, his eyes were narrowed and set with his teeth bared. Chatot blew a wind and forced the Rock-types further back to give Sean more space before he and Rai charged.

Sean knelt by Mane's side, stripping him of the silver bow he wore quickly. He set his back down and pulled it open, pulling out a finely sown sheet.

"You'll be fine," Sean repeated as Mane weakly gasped, legs kicking out continuously. He pressed the sheet to Mane's neck and unwound the silver bow, tying it around as best he could to stem some of the bleeding.

"It didn't hit the artery," Sean said, half to Mane half to himself. "It's just a bit of blood. You're okay Mane, hear me? You're okay and you will be okay."

He flinched as ozone rose and electricity crackled, raising his fur. Chatot barked something and Rai snapped a response and forced the omastar trying to go for Mane back.

"You… had… it?" Mane whispered. He knew the feeling of his sheet. "You took it?"

"Sorry," Sean replied, pressing against the cut. "You can tell me off about it later. Okay?"

"Bitch."

Sean hiccupped a laugh and doubled down on pressing as firmly as he could on Mane's neck without cutting off his breathing. Mane's breathing was quick and rapid, his blood began to soak through the sheet and Sean pulled more of it up.

His aura tassels began to rise without him noticing, touching the silver bow as the bow began to glow slightly.

"BACK!" Chatot screeched, striking an X into one of the omastar's face and knocking it clattering against the rock. He swooped in after it, cracking its shell and knocking it into a wall where it stopped moving.

Kabutops moved.

"RAI!"

Rai's electricity began to overwhelm the cowardly omastar and it screeched pitifully before trying to flee, as slow and wobbly as it could. Rai blasted it until it stopped moving, almost frothing at the mouth in rage.

His anger towards the omastar that had struck Mane left him blind to everything else and Chatot's warning barely registered. Chatot swooped after Kabutops as it slashed at Rai. Rai's electrical discharge knocked it back before much of a cut was dealt, but it was enough to slice a line right through Rai's side and red began to mix with the blue and black of his fur.

Chatot smacked Kabutops in the back of the head but kept flying for Rai as the shinx cried out in pain. He grabbed Rai in his talons and tossed him back towards Mane and Sean.

"You will not harm anyone here!" Chatot declared, turning to face Kabutops himself. He raised his wings as metal shone again. Kabutops sneered and raised his own scythes.

"Weary words of a weakling," Kabutops hissed, began to circle Chatot. Its eyes flicked to the injured duo, Chatot walked with it, not giving it a chance to go for them. "Steely sight of someone who's seen sir I sometime before?"

It continued staring closely as Chatot's wings trembled. It laughed.

"Aha! Weary words of a weakling who shielded a Wigglytuff! I remember you." It's voice lost all amusement and turned to pure malice. " _I remember you."_

Chatot raised his beak. "And no one will remember you." He struck out, one wing slamming into Kabutops raised guard while the other swiped out at Kabutops' legs.

The deadly pokémon leaped over the swipe and headbutted Chatot, dazing him with its far harder cranium. It tried to stab forward and impale Chatot, but the bird wasn't such a junior to be phased yet and knocked himself back with a burst of wind.

With some distance between them, Kabutops spat a sharp jet of water at Chatot. It sheered through the top of Chatot's wing, but he didn't so much as flinch. Blue light flashed and Chatot was spitting water straight back at Kabutops.

It flooded itself in its own personal river and launched at Chatot, Aqua Jet flooding the floor as it went. Chatot met Kabutops in the air, Steel Wing against rock-hard scythes.

Kabutops tried to sever Chatot's wing, but the Steel Wing was too hard and only cut into it. Chatot grabbed Kabutops' torso with his talons and pushed and pulled, flipping them around before tossing Kabutops straight at the ground.

The extra speed from the Aqua Jet was to Kabutops' detriment and it smashed into the hard ground. Chatot came down, wings cycling between several elements and moves before Chatot decided on copying the Aqua Jet.

Kabutops rolled out of the way and lashed out, Chatot jumped and parried.

Both of them, panting for breath, began a whirlwind of stabs and slashes. Metal wings meeting rock scythes and clinking out piercing cries as they met each other in scythe-to-wing combat.

Kabutops went for a stab, Chatot ducked and it smashed straight through the wall instead. Kabutops grunted but was unable to pull itself free. Chatot carved an X into Kabutops and nearly tore his arm out from the blow, knocking him flying as spittle flew into the air.

Kabutops landed with a crash and gasped. "W-wait," he said, forcing a scythe into the ground to help pull himself up. "We can talk."

Chatot pointed a wing at Kabutops. "I don't want to see you ever again," he hissed. "Now leave."

"I see," Kabutops said as he glanced to Omastar. Having pulled himself from the wall, he began to aim for Chatot. "Our duo deigns to your demand."

"D-"

"CHATOT!" Rai screamed, charging forward lighting with electricity. Face freezing in apoplectic fury, Rai blasted the omastar with enough electricity to send it through the dungeon wall, shattering the wall in a torrent of rock and electricity.

Kabutops took his shot. Chatot's eyes widened as Kabutops leaped for Rai beside him, scythe raised to cut straight through the exhausted shinx.

The satisfied gleam in Kabutops' eye froze as he was forced to a complete stop.

"No," Chatot breathed. Wing outstretched, hardened with metal, and pierced entirely through Kabutops' abdomen. "You won't hurt anyone ever again."

Kabutops' eyes widened briefly before Chatot yanked his wing back, tearing it from Kabutops. The murderous felon took a single step back before the gaping wound smashed straight through him seemed to click. His eyes went blank and he toppled.

Chatot took several hard breaths before he groaned and dropped to the ground.

Rai's breath came in quick, short, bursts. Not dissimilar from Mane's own. He took a step back, eyes locked on Kabutops' body. His own wound was still trickling blood, but he couldn't even feel it now. The scythe had been inches from his throat.

Sean was completely silent from where he was still kneeling by Mane. The battle had started and ended in just a few minutes, enough time for him to do everything he could.

"Shinx," Sean called. Rai glanced back at the only source of sound besides the dripping and the ringing in Rai's own ears. "Mane has to get back to the guild." He paused, he didn't want to say it, but Mane was almost unconscious now. "If we don't get him in care soon, he will die."

Rai glanced back to Chatot then to Sean. He took a single step forwards.

"RIOLU!" came a high-pitched shriek. "LITLEO!" Sunflora, Dugtrio, Corphish, and Bidoof came sprinting up to them. Not a few seconds later, Wigglytuff, Grovyle, and Chimecho were racing after them as well.

Wigglytuff moved ahead of Chimecho, then Sunflora, and right to Chatot.

Rai sat down and laid on his side, relieved to just sit down to breathe again.

Striker and Chimecho were by Sean's side as Sunflora, Dugtrio, Corphish and Bidoof watched in worry.

"He had his neck slashed by a jet of water," Sean explained as Chimecho began to glow around the bloody sheet and untouched bow. "I don't think it hit the artery, but he's lost a lot of blood. I've stemmed it as best I could, and he ate one oran berry. He needs more help, or he…"

Chimecho nodded, she finished feeling around with Psychic. "He needs to get back to the guild quickly," she said, "or Litleo will most likely die."

"No…" Mane moaned. "I… I've gotta… help… save…" he sighed weakly, each word getting harder.

"Don't speak," Chimecho said softly as Rai found himself on his feet and then by Mane's side. He pressed a gentle paw on top of Mane's.

"You have to be alright, okay?" he asked, Mane cracking his eye open to meet his.

"…okay."

Chimecho felt something and jerked, looking to Wigglytuff. She quickly floated over to where Wigglytuff sat, holding Chatot.

"Guildmaster?" she asked, trying to feel for Chatot. "What…? Oh."

Wigglytuff raised his head, tears matted his face. "He's already gone," Wigglytuff whispered, rocking Chatot's still body back and forth.

All at once, the air was knocked out of the guild's lungs.

Chimecho floated in place, not moving as even the constant breath of the dungeon itself seemed to hitch.

Sunflora slowly covered her mouth.

Bidoof glanced between Wigglytuff and Chimecho, not understanding. "Wha-what? G-Guildmaster? Ch-Chatot?"

The quiet steps of the final arrivals seemed to boom around yet were unheard. Croagunk and Diglett arrived.

The words of the others were drowned out as a painful droning filled Rai's ears. He blinked. He blinked again. He blinked more. Yet, no matter how much he blinked, Chatot didn't sit up. He didn't squawk in offence or tell them off for speaking such a horrible lie.

The Guildmaster was a prankster, he never took anything seriously, this wasn't something to joke about. This… couldn't be true.

Rai stood and began to walk towards Wigglytuff. He was holding Chatot to his chest, matted with red blood. From where Chatot had fell, a puddle of blood and a line from where Wigglytuff had picked him up.

On Kabutops' scythe, red blood from where he had impaled Chatot and been impaled in kind.

From where he stabbed Chatot.

From where Chatot took the hit for him and delivered a killing blow in kind.

Where Chatot had died. For him.

"No," Rai whispered as his stomach clenched. There was nothing there, but his stomach felt heavy, like he'd swallowed sand and metal. He wanted to vomit, his right forward paw accidentally stepped in the line of red.

Wigglytuff seemed to crumble in on himself as Rai stood in front of him. His tears were streaking down his face, running down his fur, to where Chatot was pressed against his chest. He began to shake violently, arms tightening around Chatot.

"Trill," Wigglytuff whimpered. "I can't do this without you. Trill. Trill. Trill." His voice broke on each word.

"Please no," Rai whispered. His ears were static. The dungeon was laughing. Kabutops was dead. Chatot was dead.

Rai's back legs gave out and he buried his face into his paws. "I'M SORRY!" he screamed, this was his fault.

"It's not your fault," Wigglytuff whispered.

It was. It was. It was. Rai knew it. He knew it was his fault. He shouldn't have been such a big target. He should have attacked Kabutops. He should have done something different.

Rai continued to shake and cry even as Sunflora knelt down with him and hugged him.

Rai felt the Relic Fragment around his neck and wanted to throw it into the ocean.

"You have to go on," Wigglytuff whimpered. Rai looked up. Wigglytuff was still falling apart, unable to even look away from Chatot's still form. "You can't let his sacrifice be for nothing."

Grovyle and Riolu came to his side and Rai slowly got up. He looked back to the guild and they began to walk, Chimecho carrying Mane even as she bowed her head.

Everyone was crying. Bidoof couldn't stand and Sunflora was leading a sobbing Loudred along. Croagunk had covered his face but couldn't cover his tears. Diglett was between Dugtrio's three heads and they were silent with sniffles.

Corphish simply stared blankly ahead.

Tears pricked at Mane's eyes, but he was barely conscious.

Grovyle's eyes were downcast and solemn, but he said nothing. A hand rested on Sean's shoulders, as the riolu bit his lip, shaking as he suppressed his emotions as best he could.

They walked into the final room. It opened up into the ocean, a cove letting in a gentle light. A large replication of the symbol on the relic fragment was engraved on the wall.

Wigglytuff couldn't help but look up, wishing to see Soothe and have her miraculous powers revive Chatot. But even the first time, Chatot had still been alive when he found her here.

Rai lifted the Relic Fragment to an enormous copy of its symbol and the entire room buzzed with some arcane energy. A jet of life burst from the middle of the symbol and across the water, past the horizon.

Moments later, a lapras appeared.

Lapras docked and looked around at the large group. "This is more than I had thought I'd see," he said, looking over everyone. His eyes fell on Wigglytuff. "Oh dear. Is there anything that can be done?"

Wigglytuff shook his head.

Lapras bowed his head. "I am greatly sorry for your loss." His eyes continued roaming, settling on Mane. "And that one?"

"He needs help soon," Chimecho said, voice quiet and hollow. "We've done what we can, but he needs to get back to the guild."

"I see," Lapras said. "I cannot do much, but I can at least preserve them in their states until you return." He breathed out a pair of rings of water before pushing them over. One rotated around Chatot, the other Mane. "Those Aqua Rings will keep them as they are for the time being."

"Thank you."

Lapras turned to the three who stood before him. A grovyle, riolu, and shinx. "I only have so much room, and you three… you three are the ones."

Grovyle nodded and Lapras turned around. "I am the guide to the Hidden Land. I have been expecting someone for some time, so time is of the essence. I… am sorry about what happened here, but you will need to grieve on the trip."

Grovyle leaped on, Sean moved on slower. Rai hesitated. He looked back to the guild, he still felt the weight in his stomach. He still felt that this was his fault. He could still see Chatot leaping in front of him and taking the hit.

"Save the world," Bidoof encouraged, sniffling and hiccupping.

"We'll see you when you get back."

"Be safe."

"Hey, you can do it."

"Do it for Chatot."

Mane cracked an eye open. "Do… everything I would have done," he croaked. "And more. Give them hell, Raigeki."

Rai met Wigglytuff's eyes and the Fairy-type nodded weakly. "He believed in you. We all do." His eyes fell down to Chatot. It almost looked like he was sleeping.

Rai took a breath and climbed onto Lapras' shell, settling next to Grovyle. Lapras cast one last look over to Chatot before setting off at impressive speeds.

"I'm… sorry for the loss of Chatot," Grovyle said, softly. "He was a noble pokémon."

Sean raised his head. "He was a stuffy, cranky, insufferable critic," Sean snapped, voice cracking as tears finally broke to begin streaking down his face. "He was a hero."

That brought the smallest of smiles out in Rai before he turned to look back at the cove of Brine Cave. The guild was departing, having to leave for Mane's sake. Everyone looked back as they disappeared.

Rai didn't speak. Sean didn't speak.

Grovyle watched over them as they drifted into sleep, making sure they didn't slip into the water. Brine Cave was behind them, it had to be behind them.

The Hidden Land was now. The Hidden Land was the future. The Hidden Land was coming.

Despite it, Grovyle looked back to Brine Cave one last time. "A hero indeed," he sighed before nestling down to wait. He had the final gear, he had his will back once Azelf found themselves agreeable to Wigglytuff's overwhelming personality.

But still. He looked back this once.

* * *

 **...**


	30. On Our Way

**So… yeah. You're probably wondering what the HELL I just did at the end of the previous chapter. Haa… :'(**

 **After that behemoth, this chapter is a little shorter. Still not 'short' but not passed 17,000 words like the previous one!**

* * *

"Sean," Striker said, rousing the sleeping riolu.

Sean yawned and cracked his eyes open, squinting against the sun and coming up to rub his face with his paws. Some water splashed onto his hanging tail and he twitched before leaning over to scoop some up and throw it into his face.

The salt burned and Sean briefly regretted everything.

As Sean carried on, Striker carefully made his way over to Rai. It was about two steps, but his surface was rocking, and he didn't want to fall off.

"Shinx?" Striker asked, giving Rai a poke. Rai frowned and mumbled something, trying to turn over. Thankfully the craterous texture of the shell prevented him from rolling into the water and Sean's groaning helped bring him to consciousness as well.

"W-where?" Rai asked, yawning.

"We are nearing the Hidden Land," Lapras said, having overheard everything. Rai blinked and sat up, remembering where he was.

"Right," he said, quietly. The rest of the memories from the previous day began to hit him and he found he didn't want to look at Striker. Looking at Sean was also unwelcome, so he stared past Lapras' neck instead.

"Is that… what is that?" Rai asked, peering forward to a break in the sky and sea before them. It was minute and difficult to see at first, simply a twist in space, but once one spotted it they could not unsee it.

"Why are the waves twisting?" Striker asked, alarmed at the prospect of something he was not prepared for.

"Do not be concerned," Lapras soothed. "That is the edge of the gap in time. That is the portal through which we will reach the Hidden Land."

"Is this what Spinda meant?" Sean muttered, his eyes mostly free of salt. None of the others responded to that, as Lapras began to speed up.

His fins touching a clearer water, all three of his riders jolted with the sudden increase in speed.

"W-woah," Rai squeaked, clutching on as Lapras began to go faster and faster until his fins began to leave the water.

"Okay," Lapras said, voice steady, "here we go." All three grabbed onto whatever they could to steady themselves, but it was unneeded. There was no turbulence or rockiness to their movement, even the wind rushing by their ears was pleasant.

"I'd advise closing your eyes for a moment," Lapras said, all three obeying. Everything began to go white and he too closed his eyes before his head touched the ripple in time and space.

"It is safe now," Lapras said and all three opened their eyes carefully.

"Lapras?" Striker gasped. "Is that it?"

Sean finished. "This is the Hidden Land?"

"Yes. This is the Hidden Land. Dialga's domain." He nodded towards where a tower stood before everyone realised there was no ground or sea below them.

Rai started as he saw into the abyss. "We're flying?" Rai squeaked, clutching on even harder.

"Is that it…?" Striker muttered.

"No. I am crossing the sea of time," Lapras answered as they began to approach the landmass. From their vantage point, a great deal of the Hidden Land could be seen.

Mountainous spires jutted from the ground, dotting the landscape with pyramids of danger and adventure. Between the peaks, thick, green, woodlands sprung, carpeting the land in the natural splendour of untamed wilds.

"We're going in," Lapras said, "hold onto something." He nosed his head down and sped up even further, approaching a part poking out of the landscape, a natural shoreline for the sea of time.

Lapras came to a gentle stop, resting seemingly in mid-air. He swayed a slight amount, moved by an invisible current. Carefully, the three climbed off and onto the floating, but perfectly solid, land.

"Thank you," Sean said, quietly bowing to Lapras.

The transporter smiled to him and bowed back. "There is no need to thank me. I've done what I can."

"What can you tell us of this place?" Striker asked as Rai took a deep breath, smelling the area.

"Very little, I am afraid." Lapras' demeanour changed to a quiet apology. "I have not been any farther than this port. All I can say is that Dialga awaits at the top of Temporal Tower." He nodded again to the floating citadel, still visible even from this point. "And that the Hidden Land exists one perfect second out of sync with the rest of time."

"What does that mean?" Striker pressed. Lapras smiled at him.

"Nothing that can help or hinder your work here," he said, "it is simply the means of guarding this place. Besides the one specific entrance, it is impossible to find the Hidden Land for it exists one second beyond the normal time and always does."

Striker nodded. "We did truly need the key, then."

Lapras nodded once more, looking to Rai as well as the shinx turned back. "That is one last thing, actually," he said, "the… 'key' unlocks more than just the entranceway. I do not know exactly where or how, but my family has passed down for generations that such an item unlocks the path to Temporal Tower as well in a place I only know as the Old Ruins. Guard it well."

Rai looked to the Relic Fragment, heavy and relaxing against his neck. He nodded. "I'm not losing it," he said, deciding to omit saying again.

Lapras nodded one last time. "Do not dawdle," he instructed, raising himself up. "I will wait for you here, but time is truly of the essence. You must repair Temporal Tower by any means, Dialga may not welcome you in their state, however. I can give you only one piece of advice, distract it and set the Time Gears within their place. That is all I can hope you must do."

"Thank you," all three said and Lapras smiled.

"I wish you a safe journey."

Rai, Sean, and Striker stepped forward, the steady presence of Lapras watching them leave before they were consumed by the dungeon that existed before them.

"There is no doubt in my mind now," Striker said as they entered the dungeon. He looked to Sean, who nodded back.

"There wasn't much to begin with. Dialga's citadel is the same, so we have been in the future of the Hidden Land before."

"Only that it was connected to the rest of the world," Striker said, "Dialga must have lost control of the defence mechanism."

"Does this matter?" Rai asked, eyes set firmly ahead.

"Yes," Striker answered, "the two of us know the landscape well. While some areas are undoubtably unfamiliar, many of the dungeons are the same. The one we are within right now was known as the Forest of Woe and is an excellent path to where I believe we need to go."

Sean smiled slightly at the name while Rai gave them a disturbed look. "Fun name for a dungeon," he pointed out.

Striker laughed. "Aren't they all?"

Rai frowned and turned away, putting his eyes back on the dungeon as something shook.

Or, really, everything shook.

One of them shouted out in alarm as the world shifted, Sean toppled over, and Rai's claws came out to grip the ground. A wall of trees simply crumbled into nothingness as the tremor began to cease.

"What… was that?" Rai gasped. Nothing had attacked them, nothing besides the dungeon itself.

"I do not know," Striker answered, helping Sean up with a grunt. He hadn't fallen over himself, but something had struck his leg and the limb rang with pain.

"Whatever it was," Sean said, breathing fast, "it can't be good. We better hurry up."

Looking left and right, the trio of time savers began to speed up. Striker concealed any pain in his leg with a smile and they pushed on as pokémon began to appear.

It was most unsettling. From cracks in what passed for walls in this dungeon that led into a null space, creatures materialised.

Some were reaching out, trying to claw their way out. Some succeeded but moved immediately to attack. There was no sense in their minds and no mercy reflected in their eyes.

Striker always struck first, Sean copying a Bullet Seed or Energy Ball to back up his moves. Rai's attacks inflicted the most effect, stunning the enemies with shocks of electricity.

Some stopped completely after Rai blasted them, only staring forward in utter silence until they were either knocked out or the trio had pushed further, leaving upright headstones of pokémon watching them go.

"Do it again!" Striker ordered as attackers formed through the cracks in the walls, or spilled from entrances into the room they were in. Rai nodded and discharged all the electricity he could, blanketing the creatures in a shock wave of energy.

He panted for breath as they ran past, each former attacker simply staring at them as they left.

"What are they doing?" Rai asked, keeping stride with the two bipedal pokémon.

"I don't know," Striker answered, risking a glance back while Sean watched their path. "And I don't like not knowing."

Sean's tassels quivered and he braked to a stop, throwing an arm out that clubbed Striker in the belly. "Watch out!" he yelled, Rai not being blocked in kind.

From the barest crack in the wall, unnoticeable if one wasn't looking for it, a manectric came tumbling through, snarling and spitting.

Rai was pinned as it landed right on him and he let loose the storm in reflex, only for it to be absorbed completely by the manectric.

It tried to bite his throat out, but Striker grabbed its head in time and wrenched it away as Sean slammed his palm into its side and something exploded with force.

The manectric was thrown into the wall and it cracked its head and went down. All three of them watched it warily, but it didn't get up.

"Here," Sean said, extending a paw for Rai. Rai was a quadruped, however, and just stood up.

"Thank you," he said, bowing his head.

Striker began to move forward. "Let's continue," he said, before nodding to Sean. "Good work, Sean. Keep an eye out for anymore."

Sean nodded as Rai's face screwed up slightly. "I felt it coming," he said, flicking one of his tassels. Striker nodded happily and they continued on.

"I wish Sea-Scout was here," Rai said, quietly. He quickly pinched his mouth closed, he hadn't meant for it to slip out.

The other two gave him sad looks of different varieties. Sean a guilty one that lasted only a moment before he looked away, and Striker an emphatic one that met Rai's eyes.

"Yeah."

"We have to keep going. For him."

* * *

Dialga roared. Dialga screamed. Its head was tossed around on its long neck, eyes bulging and spittle flying.

A pulse of power burst out and Scout was nearly blown back from the shockwave. Dusknoir roared out in pain, desperately shielding Scout from the blast.

"Master," Dusknoir gasped, trembling as he held one hand out to placate the rampaging legendary while the other hand held Scout firmly safe. "Please. I have a plan. I have a plan."

Dialga screeched something else and pulsed out again, before it took flight. Dusknoir groaned in relief and his grip on Scout loosened for a moment.

Scout tore himself free and leaped back, claws coming out on both paws as he raised his good arm in an attempt to be threatening.

"Scout!" Dusknoir coughed, spinning around on him as the sableye, now with Dialga gone, snuck back in and surrounded him. Dusknoir raised a hand, trying to placate him. "It's alright. You're safe now."

"Safe?" Scout spat, tears pricking his eyes. "SAFE?"

"YES," Dusknoir roared back. The sableye all flinched. "You are not in that accursed time. It makes you think differently." Dusknoir's voice turned to pleading. "It makes you think a sacrifice is worth it. It's not worth your life, Scout! It isn't! Please listen to me!"

"I will NOT!" Scout screamed, "you are a coward and a traitor and don't deserve-"

Two of the sableye took their chance and pounced on Scout, grabbing him by the arms and holding him firmly as the others ran in to restrain him.

"LET ME GO!"

"You will hurt yourself," Dusknoir croaked, covering his face for a moment.

Scout growled, voice warping. His vision went black for a moment as Scout pulled both arms down, throwing the sableye over his shoulders before slashing up with his claws. The double Night Slash knocked the two sableye flying and Dusknoir groaned again.

Scout growled again, eyes going completely black as the Dark energy coursed through his claws, dripping onto the pale stone.

"Scout," Dusknoir said, warningly. Holding his arms up again. "Do not fight. You will be safe, you will be protected. Just let me PROTECT YOU," Dusknoir yelled, voice breaking, "you have no place to run and everyone else has abandoned you. I am everything you had and everything you need! STOP THIS!"

Scout shook, shaking and trembling. "No," he whispered, shaking his head, "all you did was take everything from me."

The darkness receded as Scout's claws went light again. He fell to his knees and covered his face, tears splattering the ground to wash the blackness away.

"Scout," Dusknoir said, softly. He floated over to Scout and picked him up, gently, in his shaking arms. "It's alright. I'm here." He pulled Scout to his chest and nodded to the sableye. The other four were supporting the two Scout had slashed, none of them were saying anything.

Scout didn't reply, he just continued to shake as he was carried away from where the Passage of Time lay, dormant and unusable.

Dusknoir felt Scout begin to relax, stop shaking, and begin to breathe properly again. He gently stroked Scout's back, focusing on the areas he knew Scout had always enjoyed when he was raising him.

"You know who I am now, correct?" he asked, quietly, as they began to make their way back to the stronghold. It wouldn't take too long, with Master Dialga's help he had a shortcut or two the sableye had taken to get ahead of them in the first place.

There was some time before Scout responded. The sableye kept up the background chatter to hold the madness at bay until he felt Scout shift, he had a feeling he was ready to talk.

Which one of them was ready to listen, however, was the real question.

"Sean told me," Scout replied. He, as much as he hated to admit it, was safe now. Not as safe as he would have been and now trapped with Dusknoir, but this was okay. He still wanted to freak out, cry, bury his head in Dusknoir's cool hands and just sleep, but he clearly didn't get what he wanted.

That thought made him smile a little. _"Mane makes such good points,"_ he thought, fondly thinking back on their one-sided argument yesterday, or today he wasn't sure really. How that felt so long ago already, he didn't know.

"What did Sean say?" Dusknoir probed, Scout was replying but he had to know everything.

Scout decided to be honest. He was too sick of double truths and technical statements to lie. He wasn't even sure why he would, anymore.

"He told me that you raised me," Scout answered, speaking clearly even though his face was still partially tangled in Dusknoir's fingers. "That we first met them when we tried to rob them, and that the fight it caused somehow turned into friendship."

Humming slightly, he restarted the petting, Dusknoir nodded. He missed this, his fingers twitched so often without being able to groom Scout's fur or give him a pet behind the ear. Was that unbecoming for his guardian, probably, but for so long they only had each other, and habits weren't easy to break.

"It was Sean," Dusknoir explained. "I was fighting Grovyle, you had already ran off and the human wasn't particularly able for combat. But what he was good at was talking. Most curiously enough, it was Grovyle he mostly spoke to. He had me at his mercy, and this odd pink thing was telling him to spare me."

"Grovyle spared you?"

"Odd to think about, isn't it?" Dusknoir said. "I wonder if he regrets that… no. I don't wonder that. I wonder if he would do different if he, somehow, was able to go back to change that?"

Scout frowned, he felt like he knew where this was leading. He remained silent, letting Dusknoir talk.

"I would like to ask him, but I don't know if he'd be able to give me a truly honest answer. We may be enemies now, but there were a great many times we saved each other. I was given the name 'Guardian' by Sean, you know?" Scout nodded. "Yes. Because I protected them all. It is painfully ironic to them now, but I still hold true to that name. I am a protector, not a destroyer."

"This world is destroyed, Dusknoir," Scout replied, voice weary and quiet. He raised his head, rolled over and rested in his hands rather than being carried like a log. Scout looked up, he looked forward, he looked from side to side.

"Why is this worth more to protect then what the world used to be?" Scout asked, feeling Dusknoir's silence behind him. Even the sableye were quiet now. "You saw the world. Treasure Town. The millions of people living in the day and the night. The food, the water, living rather than surviving."

Dusknoir remained silent, one of the sableye quietly asked. "Living rather than surviving?"

It meeped and Scout gathered that Dusknoir had glared at it for speaking and for asking that specifically.

He leaned back, looking up to Dusknoir's dulled eye. "Are you trying to live? Or are you trying to survive?"

"They are the same thing," Dusknoir whispered back, anything louder and it'd be a croak.

Scout smiled, he pulled himself back up and looked forward. "You were in the past. You were all in the past. You know that's not true."

"Scout…" Dusknoir slowly pulled him up against his wispy, yet still firm, chest. "Surviving is still better than being erased."

Scout sighed sadly, he wondered if it was possible to convince Dusknoir. Grovyle had befriended him, somehow, in the game, but was there enough time for that?

"What if you aren't erased?" Scout asked, quietly. "Would you save the world, then?"

"There is no question of it, Scout," Dusknoir replied, "to change the past to such an extreme, everyone in this world would be erased. The greatest loss of life ever unknown."

"How many people died when the world was ruined?" Scout retorted. "I see mostly Ghost-type pokémon… like you."

Dusknoir gave the weakest, shortest, laugh. "Yes. Just like me."

Feeling chilly all of a sudden, Scout instinctively tried to pull back, but Dusknoir's grip while gentle, was firm.

"The sableye too," Dusknoir said. "None of us may truly remember who we were before, but none of us want to die again."

"What if you won't?" Scout repeated.

"Changing time erases us all. Me and you. I cannot accept that."

"But how do you know? What if there was a way otherwise?"

"There is no other way, Scout," Dusknoir said, voice tinging with a hint of frustration.

"You know Dialga only cares for its own survival," Scout snapped. "Why would you listen-"

"Dialga didn't tell me that."

Scout paused. He looked back to Dusknoir. "Pardon? Who did then?"

"Giratina," Dusknoir answered. Scout's eyes widened, that was a slight snag.

He had no real answer to that, so Scout turned back around to the front. They were passing over some hills of darkness, a few wretched creatures lurching around. It didn't seem like a dungeon, something better and worse.

He had only one real ace left to use, but to tell Dusknoir?

"When the future is changed," Scout said, focusing on the when and not if, "can't Dialga do something about that? Sane Dialga, in the past? It's the ruler of time, an actual deity. Couldn't it revive someone erased?"

"Malarkey," Dusknoir replied. "That is fanciful, Scout."

"But how can you say it cannot happen?" Scout replied. "What about Arceus? Or other legendary pokémon. Who do you think they'd revive? The heroes who saved time and sacrificed themselves, or a villain who tried to stop it."

Dusknoir's hands clenched reflexively, nearly choking Scout before he was able to control himself. A sableye gave a most nervous giggle as Dusknoir took a breath.

"Don't…" he said, voice dark, "call me a villain."

Scout nearly flinched at the deadly tone, but he didn't back down. "It's what you-"

The next time he woke up, he was being carried to his cell. Dusknoir was muttering things under his breath, but his head pounded, and ears rang, and he was having trouble making it out.

Despite Dusknoir's still trembling anger, he gently set him down and quickly began to restrain him. A pair of sableye brought in extra tools and by the time Scout was fully awake again, his paws were tied behind his back, the chain that had doomed him to this was fastened by a thicker, shorter, chain and even his tail was tied and pinned to his leg.

"Is this really necessary?" he asked, Dusknoir startling at his voice.

"Ah, Scout," he began, voice all rumbly, "this is simply a precaution after the last time." He turned to the assembled sableye and all flinched as his eye lit up with murder.

"One of you," Dusknoir growled, "will watch him. You will not let him out of your sight. If he escapes again there will be nowhere you can hide from me. Understand?" The six of them rapidly nodded. "Good. Choose amongst yourselves and don't choose the one that watched him last time, I need to begin preparations. Meet me at the Dusk Spire immediately."

Dusknoir floated away. He briefly paused to glance back at Scout and appeared to wish to say something. He shook his head and continued on, not spitting whatever it was out.

"O-okay," a nervous sableye began.

"Not you," the other five said in unison. He nodded and Scout knew it was the one who had been guarding him before. He watched carefully as the other five sableye decided amongst themselves.

The one that seemed to be seen as the leader of the five was quickly standing with the nervous sableye. Lead Sableye had to lead them.

Chill Sableye was voted out next, and Aggressive Sableye insisted it'd be too boring to stand around with a sullen meowth.

Quiet Sableye and Hungry Sableye played Grass-Fire-Water to decide, playing best of three.

"Score!" the not-so quiet sableye cheered, he had won and therefor was able to have the cruisy job of watching the prisoner.

"Don't sneak off to snack," Lead Sableye ordered, getting a nod from the sableye remaining behind.

"Good luck." He grinned, saluting them off. The other five sableye disappeared and the two were left alone.

Scout tested the restraints. They were unpleasantly good. With his paws behind his back and pointed upwards, he couldn't stick a claw through the chain to Night Slash his way to freedom again, and the chain itself was thicker anyway.

He couldn't get as close to the bars and his tail was not appreciating being stuck down to his leg. He was well and truly stuck.

Scout's eyes fell on the sableye left to guard him. It was watching him, but had already sat down to relax, laying against the wall picking at its dagger-sharp teeth with a claw.

It noticed him staring. "What?"

Scout glanced away. It sighed. "Whatever. Let's get the awkward part out of the way. I'm Sableye, you're the guest of honour that's not allowed to go anywhere. One of us gotta be talking at least a little bit or we'll go coocoo. Hear me?"

Scout shrugged, he didn't really want to talk. For now, it could chatter on itself. He had something to try.

" _Scout?"_ he thought, crossing his eyes before closing them. _"Scout? Can you hear me?"_ The mystery of who he was had been digging at him since the first time he was imprisoned, much nicer conditions in the Team Magnezone prisons he had to admit.

Chatot had tried to reassure him that he was no killer and several pokémon had said that he was Scout, just a little different. He, however, still couldn't be sure.

He hadn't tried to communicate with the original owner of the body, unless he was and something else was afoot, but Scout was sure of something. He, or whoever originally was Scout, was not aware of any game that this world was apparently a part of.

Unless he was simply much better at being sneaky then he was now, one of the others had to have known something.

Part of him wished he was able to ask Dusknoir, but the rest of him was sure that would have been a bad idea anyway.

" _Scout?"_ he tried again, trying to focus hard. _"Scout? Meowth? Owner of this body that might not be me? Hello? Is anything there."_

He waited.

Nothing.

Scout sighed and opened his eyes, blinking the blackness out of them and giving his head a shake. He missed something as it fell to the dark ground.

Sableye was staring at him again.

"You're not gonna go wacko on me?" it asked, "why were you shaking your head all wildly?"

"Just shaking some loose thoughts out," Scout replied, it groaned.

"He's going nuts on me already."

Scout laughed. It was fake but sounded plausible. Sableye paused at the sound, laughter wasn't common in this time, and began to believe his own proclamations all the more.

"I'm fine," Scout said to its worried look. It was worried for itself, he knew, but that was also fine. "Hey, so I'm bored, so why don't we play a game? Tic-Tac-Toe in the dirt, it'll be fun and something to do until Dusknoir and the others get back!"

Sableye was thrown somewhat off guard by the sudden friendliness and narrowed its eyes, eyelids moving over the gem-encrusted eyes for a moment before they pulled back. It met his eyes for a long moment before shrugging, Master Dusknoir might even reward him for entertaining his kid.

"How are you going to do this?" he asked, coming closer.

"You make the board," Scout replied, "and I'll tell you where to put my marks. Here's what you have to draw…"

He began to give Sableye step-by-step instructions while his mind whirred. Maybe there was another Scout, maybe there wasn't. But that could be worked out later. For now, he had to get out of here.

Scout's eyes met Sableye's as often as he could do it without looking incredibly suspicious. Celebi had told him that a weak Hypnosis, like his own, could leave a target more susceptible to suggestion.

He was going to test this out.

* * *

Rai groaned and pulled himself forward. Sean stuffed an oran berry down his maw and Rai found the energy to power onwards.

The Hidden Land was brutal. He was just a shinx and things like garchomp were around to really make his day all the worse.

Sean wasn't having the easiest time either, but he was more used to surviving from moment to moment and knew what battles to pick to fight and what ones to inflict pain and just run from.

Striker was the real saving grace. His strength was impressive, and he seemed to take it upon himself to keep the other two from the worst of the trouble besetting them from every side and occasionally from apparent breaks in reality.

Always fun.

Rai, however, was still feeling Brine Cave from yesterday. Not only Chatot's sacrifice but the wounds Kabutops did manage to inflict on him. Nasty cut in his side and various twinges from fighting Omastar and the dungeon in general.

As the bag holder, Sean was the least tired or injured, but he did what he could. Copying Rai's own electrical attacks to stun enemies into simply staring at them and directing the two to press the advantage on the right enemies while instructing them to leave the worse ones alone.

Rai appreciated the directions, even if being ordered around gave him painful memories of Chatot.

There wasn't time to lay down and lick his wounds, however, so Rai continued powering at it. Things were difficult, but progressing, until two of them made a mistake.

Rai, having grown used to zapping an enemy and then just moving on, was unprepared for one to attack him anyway. It had blinked at him for a moment after the electrical shock, and he moved on to continue fighting.

Having taken his eyes off it, he was completely unprepared for it to retaliate with a deadly parade of flying poisonous barbs.

Striker, being ever-vigilant, saw it coming and moved.

"Grovyle!" Rai yelped as he was tackled out of the way. "What?"

Striker grunted and pushed off him, tearing numerous purple spikes out of his scales. The attacker, something that could barely be described as a venomoth, came around for another go at it. Then it exploded from the tossed Blast Seed Sean threw out.

He had a pecha berry, which Striker immediately swallowed, and they got out of the room. Rai was trembling and Striker tried to lay a comforting hand on his back.

Rai immediately shrugged out of it and turned back to him. "Don't you DARE ever do something like that again," Rai shouted, Striker blinking once before growing affronted.

"Protect you?" he demanded.

"I don't NEED protection," Rai growled, tears spiking the corners of his eyes. "I don't WANT protection. I don't want ANYONE sacrificing themselves for me EVER AGAIN."

Striker was unmoved. "I am not the kind to just allow a teammate to be wounded, especially one with a unique advantage here."

"What did I just say?"

"Please don't," Sean groaned, voice as tense as a wound spring. He took a breath and steadied himself, but his tone was still fraught with simmering tension. "Don't argue, don't shout, don't be idiots and try and make bad blood here and now. Just breathe and walk on."

Rai and Striker gave him a look but acquiesced. Sean felt the weight in his bag and the emptiness of his belly. It wasn't much farther now, and the attacks were, thankfully, growing thin.

Once the trio entered the stable zone of the dungeon, Sean dropped the bag and sat down with a sigh.

"We've got to take a break," he said, when Striker objected. "Have some water, eat this." He divided a few apples and they were taken with no fuss.

Sean sighed and closed his eyes. He wasn't intending to have a nap, he just wanted to think without everything assaulting his vision. Striker would watch over the area, it was pointless to ask him to relax.

Rai, on the other paw, held a more contemplative expression.

"I, uh… I haven't asked this before," he began, feeling suddenly nervous. Sean cracked an eye open and Striker glanced his way. "But I wanted to ask you both about Sean."

"I'm Sean," the riolu pointed out. Rai's expression flashed with horror before annoyance settled on it. Sean tensed, fearing Rai was going to start an argument.

"I'm sorry," Rai said instead. Sean breathed a sigh of relief. "I've known… Scout," he said the word deliberately, tasting it with a frown, "as Sean for so much longer. I keep thinking of him with that name."

"He said he was having a bit of trouble with it too," Sean offered, "in the future," he added in explanation. "Thinking he was, well, me for as long as he had and still with no real memories of his actual past…"

"So he still doesn't remember?" Rai asked, Sean shook his head.

"That is very odd," Striker said, glancing back to them before returning to watch the exits. He spoke anyway. "Memory loss in that regard. That… isn't natural."

"Head blows and time travel are natural?" Sean joked, Striker gave him a reprimanding look, but it was soft, and he smiled anyway.

"We were attacked when travelling through time," Striker pointed out, Rai chose to listen quietly for now. "And nothing like that happened on your second trip?"

Sean shook his head. "No. Nothing attacked us. It was difficult to 'see' but it was easier the second time, I wasn't even unconscious for as long."

"Hm." Was all Striker had to offer.

Rai decided now was a good time to chime in. "How did you travel back in time?" he asked, partially curious and partially wanting to know the details for later.

"Celebi helped us," Sean answered, happily. "She's capable of opening the Passage of Time."

Rai nodded. Something to ask about later, he had something else he wanted to ask even more.

"What was… Scout like?" he asked, quietly looking down at the grass. Sean smiled and exchanged a grin with Striker.

"Feisty," Sean said, "very quick."

"He was probably the most sensitive of us all," Striker added, knowing more of the nuances about Scout then Sean did. "Picked that up from… well, his father."

"Dusknoir?" Rai asked, getting a solemn nod from Sean.

"Yeah. Guardian, that's his name, was a big softie to. Always be cuddling Scout, because of that Scout always wanted cuddles too."

"During rest time when he should be keeping sentry," Striker said, waving a hand dismissively.

"Or when we were on the move." Sean grinned.

"He enjoyed collecting things."

"Loved seeds, his favourite were always Blast Seeds and Plain Seeds."

"He picked that up from Sean, lover of explosions and tasteless seeds he is."

"They are a good palate cleanser!"

"Sure."

"What about your obsession with orbs?"

"Orbs are practical and useful! Stop bringing that up!"

Rai started laughing, snapping them out of their focus on each other. Both of them smiled and shook their heads at each other.

Despite Rai's laughter, it sounded almost sad. He smiled at them. "You really were a team, huh?"

Sean nodded, but Striker had something to say. "We were." Sean's frown deepened but he took a breath and dispelled it. "A family too, close as brothers, or in one case, father and son. But even then, I've never seen him as happy as he was with you."

Rai's ears went pink as Striker smiled at him. "I didn't travel with the two of you for very long and, to be honest, seeing just how happy he was that left me doubting if it was really him."

"He wasn't happy?" Sean asked, Striker gave him a look that held a thousand different emotions, thoughts, memories.

"Can you compare how we are here to how we were there?" Striker asked, shaking his head. "He was as happy as he could be in the future, but…"

Sean nodded. Striker gave him a comforting smile, he knew Sean always put it on himself to make sure they were all cared for. Part of him regretted saying that, but there was more of him that wanted to give comfort to Shinx.

Of the two, only one of them would really need it in the long run.

Then, a smirk lit his face as a devilish idea popped in his head. Before he could really think it through, Striker said. "Oh and I caught a little something between you two. Especially at the light show at the lake."

Rai immediately jolted as if he was zapped and went red in the ears. "Excuse you!?"

Sean laughed as Rai fluffed up. "That's pretty cute."

"I'm not cute!" Rai growled, yet despite the words and the behaviour, the retort was without any heat. His fur settled and he sighed, he missed Scout.

"Scout was definitely the sharpest of the five of us," Sean added, feeling like Rai could use some extra stories. "Those eyes I think."

"He was our scout after all," Striker said, smiling again. "Sometimes I wondered just how much you really understood how accurate your names for us were."

Sean grinned at him.

Striker stood. "We've rested enough," he said. Sean nodded. Rai sighed but got up in kind and cracked his back.

"There can't be that much more, can there be?" he asked, as they began the walk out of the safe zone.

* * *

"Damn," Scout cursed, "you win again. How are you doing this?"

"Heh," Sableye chuckled, scratching out the board, "guess I'm just a master at this."

They had played Tic-Tac-Toe with some difficulty for a while so far. Scout had won the first game and then about one out of every seven games since then. He was visibly frustrated but doing his best to keep his cool.

"Okay. I'm going first. Circle in the middle."

They played again, with the sableye managing yet another upsetting victory.

"I blame this entirely on having a concussion," Scout defended as Sableye laughed at him. "Fine. Can we try a different game? I saw you playing, uh, 'Grass-Fire-Water' earlier? How do you play that?"

It was tricky having nubby paws and not the spindly finger-claws of the sableye and he was forced to go Grass more often than not. Which Sableye took delighted advantage of.

He gave up and switched back to some variations on Tic-Tac-Toe that he could think of. 4 in a row on a bigger board, even moving onto 5 in a row that took time to scratch out to have a field big enough.

Through the dim lighting and his restraints, Scout couldn't see the board quite well and could only direct Sableye as best as he could, from the constant giggles he wondered if Sableye was cheating but didn't say anything.

He instead blamed the lighting, the concussion, and continued to make Sableye giggle with passive-aggressive remarks and humorous anecdotes he concocted as best he could.

"Yeah, Sean with his big long fingers was always the best at playing the Turn Your Head and Cough game, but no one really liked playing that."

Thankfully, Sableye didn't always understand the drivel he was putting out.

His reproachful tone when recounting stories that didn't happen were enough to make the thing giggle.

"Five in a row!" Sableye crowed, raising its arms victoriously. Scout peered at him suspiciously, but quickly sighed and bent his head.

"Gah, dammit. I'd ask who taught you, but it was me."

"I don't need no teaching," Sableye proclaimed, pointing a claw at itself. "I've always been the smartest of the pack."

"Really now?"

"That's right."

"What's two plus two?"

"Four."

"Dammit."

Scout got a sneaky gleam in his eye. "What's one plus one?"

"Trick question."

Scout sighed theatrically and tried to storm off, the chain caught, and he landed on his belly.

Sableye giggled, but a little more worried this time. More of a nervous titter. "Don't hurt yourself. Master Dusknoir wouldn't be happy about that."

"Sometimes I forget," Scout sighed and pulled himself up. His right arm was still stinging, but he was getting movement out of it. Bits of scattered memory of being carried gave him the idea that Dusknoir had done something to his arm.

The green goop that wasn't, thankfully, pus coming from his injured paw implied he'd tried something medical. Scout hoped that was the case, at least.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Sableye asked, bored again. "Wanna try and break my streak?" it asked eagerly. Board, or dirt, games were much more enjoyable than sitting around in monotony.

"Maybe later," Scout replied. "I'm really hungry."

"Yeah, me too."

Scout nodded. He was aware, most of Sableye's own stories had related food in some way.

"Well, what's there to eat?" he asked, meeting its diamond-covered eyes.

Sableye paused slightly and blinked. It was still weird to see eyelids closing around those diamonds, bulging out for a brief, unsettling, moment. He wondered why it even had eyelids, he was sure he'd seen a sableye conked out and snoring with diamonds facing right up before.

"The Master feeds us at allotted times," Sableye replied, sounding a little unsure of himself. "I don't know where it comes from. I've tried to learn, but he threatened to break my fingers and skip me out for lunch one day."

The second comment disturbed Sableye more than the finger-breaking threat that turned Scout's stomach a little.

"I have food," Scout replied, easily. He glanced around, his bag wasn't there. Dusknoir hadn't been so careless as to leave his bag in the jailing room again. "It's in my bag though."

Sableye lit up happily, before frowning as it glanced around. "Oh, uh… not here. It's in the weird room with the medical stuff we put on your paw because it was all yellow and smelling funny."

"I'm really hungry," Scout said, meeting Sableye's eyes again. Part of him thanked his lucky stars he was adorable enough to get his companions from this time to teach them moves, and even more lucky that his body remembered even if his mind didn't.

At least, he assumed it was working. He had gotten Night Slash down fairly well and even Shadow Ball had been easy even though he had to watch his blood dissolve dozens of times over a couple hours.

Celebi had said he got something out of his attempt with her.

"Dusknoir probably wouldn't want me starving," he added again to try and push. He was getting a little nervous now. Were the diamonds interfering or had Celebi just been bored of sitting around.

"Yeah! Yeah. Yeah…" Sableye glanced to the door. "Yeah. I'll be back."

Scout breathed a sigh of relief as it disappeared. As much as he would like to try, the chains were unbearable thick, and he'd nearly shattered his claws breaking the thinner ones. He would not be able to break them.

Even if he had, going out alone would be a dire mistake. Once was three times too many.

So, for now, he had to keep at it.

Sableye appeared again quickly, panting and unsettled.

"I should NOT have gone," it said, and Scout cursed inwardly. It did, however, have his bag. "Master said not to let you out of my sight."

"I'm still here," he said, lazily, as if it was no big deal. "And hey! Since you brought me some food, how about we share!"

"Share?" Sableye asked, looking down at the bag in confusion, as if he was wondering why it was there. "Share what?"

"An apple," Scout said and almost immediately Sableye was drooling. "You, uh… like apples?"

"Yes."

"Well." Scout suppressed a smile and gestured. "Pull one out."

Sableye didn't need telling twice. Already, he was moving on from his earlier panic. Food was on the mind now."

It took the brief moments of a skilled forager to retrieve the apple. Sableye broke it in half and offered out the bigger half.

"I'm not THAT hungry," he protested, "and you're bigger than me."

"Why are you being so nice?" Sableye asked, getting suspicious. It did pull the larger half back and offer the smaller one through. Scout couldn't quite reach it, so it took some careful steps closer.

His paws were still bound, so Sableye had to awkwardly hang it in the air until he was able to bite into it and pull back. The apple was munched, juice spilling down as he awkwardly tried not to drop it into the dirt. Took some time.

"Why shouldn't I be nice?" Scout asked, once he dropped the apple, feeling like not addressing the question would only ruin what was being fostered already.

"You're a captive," Sableye pointed out, "I know Master Dusknoir likes you and wants you safe, for some reason, but you're still trapped here, taken from everyone you were with before. You definitely didn't want to be here."

"You didn't put me in here," he said, looking sadly down at most of the apple. He was, in fact, quite hungry so he shelved his thoughts and bent down to eat it off the floor. Once another few bites were down, and Sableye also ate his half, he continued.

"You're nice to me, it'd be rude to be, well, rude back."

Sableye gave him a funny look at being called nice. He recalled schooling the meowth completely in games of wit and skill. But, at the same time, he wasn't torturing or taunting him.

Well, a little bit of taunting, but perfectly friendly stuff.

Beating him so badly could maybe be constituted as torture, certainly sounded like it without context.

But they shared some laughs, that was what counted, Sableye decided.

"If you're still hungry I have a gummi too," Scout said, totally smoothly.

"What's a gummi?" Sableye asked. In that moment, Scout felt closer to Loudred than he ever had before.

"You… don't know?" While he did enjoy Plain Seeds a lot, they were a great pallet cleanser or safe snack to munch on, he did overact on his enjoyment of them. It was hilarious to see others get so confused over it.

Gummi's, however, were delicious. Closest thing to gummy treats from the world he probably wasn't from. But he had vague memories of something soft, chewy, and delicious.

"It's that yellow… long thing in there." Scout scrambled for words to describe it. He couldn't remember if bananas existed and couldn't think of any other way to describe it.

Sableye still managed to find it. There weren't many yellow things in his bag.

He held it out dubiously. "That's the one!" Scout beamed. He regretted not being able to save it for Rai, he would enjoy it the most, but sacrifices had to be made.

"I dunno about this one," Sableye said, not entirely trusting something he didn't recognise. Scout shrugged.

"More for me then!" he said happily, getting as close to the bars as he could. Sableye carefully poked it through until he was able to scrape off a bite.

It was like Sableye thought he'd try and chomp onto his fingers or something.

Sableye watched him chew and swallow, somewhat uncomfortable for the both of them, and when no ill effects occurred, he took a taste himself.

It took nearly two whole seconds that might not even tick before he had stuffed the remainder into his mouth and was chewing frantically.

That too was a little uncomfortable to watch. Especially when it moaned and shuddered. He wondered if he should look away and cough.

"What was _that_?" Sableye demanded, coming up to the bars. Scout turned back, hoping the display was over and there was nothing more to see.

"A Yellow Gummi," he answered happily. "Not the tastiest kind for you or me but pretty good nonetheless."

"Pretty good?" Sableye repeated before he rattled the bars. "PRETTY GOOD? That was the most beautiful thing I've ever tasted, and you say something tastes BETTER?"

He was spitting a little, not helped by the saliva generation. Scout really wished for use of his paws to wipe his face. "Y-yes?"

"Where do I get them."

It took a lot of willpower to not grin at that. A great, great, deal.

"Treasure Town," he answered, before shrugging. "Well, not Treasure Town of THIS time. Ugh." That was a thought, however. "More like the past. I haven't seen any in this time."

Not a lie. He had the Yellow Gummi since before everything had gone to shit. Rai had pleaded for it, but he said they should save it to make a drink out of at Spinda's Café. Otherwise, not a single gummi had been spotted in this terrible place.

"Oh." Sableye looked crestfallen. Scout began to feel a little bad, his captor almost looked ready to begin weeping the kinds of tears recounted in ballads.

Maybe this would be told in odes to glory, if he could play this right.

"I know a way to the past," he said as plainly as he could. No simpering tone or smooth silky tenor. Plain speech, bold and brash.

Sableye was immediately back on guard. "Oh, no-no-no," it said, stepping back. "I'm not falling for any tricks you hear?"

"Not a trick," Scout replied. "I've been to the past and I know… what… yeah three different ways back here. Although one is the stupidest thing ever and the other might be a bit tricky. The third way, however, that'd be easy."

"I don't wanna hear this!" Sableye snapped, stepping further back. "You're gonna spin something! I knew you were too nice!"

" _Did I play my hand too soon?"_ Scout feared, but it was too late to back down now. "I'm not asking you anything," he said, which was true for the moment. Part of him wondered when he'd gotten so comfortable with technical truths. "Just pointing out something."

"You're not gonna trick me!"

"Like how there are no gummi's in this time."

"Yo-" Sableye froze. "Th-that don't mean nothing to me," he said, weakly, as his stomach rumbled. "That also means nothing."

"I know the way," Scout continued, speaking brightly. "I even know how you could escape. Dusknoir wouldn't really notice you gone, would he?"

Sableye continued to hesitate, but he did answer a direct question. "Probably not… the others though… big meanies, but…"

It continued to look unsure, but that was leagues better than adverse. "Well think of this way," Scout said. "Dusknoir told you to keep an eye on me, right? If I'm leading the way, you won't be letting me out of your sight. It's not like I can do much with my arms tied behind my back like this."

"You're just telling me what I want to hear!" Sableye retorted.

"So you do want more gummi's?"

It cursed. "Damn right I do! Can't believe I was in the past for so long and never got a taste. I'd never have left." It began to salivate again. Scout decided that backing off was better for now, let it come to its own decisions.

They waited in silence. Silence long enough for sounds to begin rattling around in their heads, veins whispering and each blink beginning to hiss out words.

Scout considered asking for another game of five in a row when Sableye broke the silence.

"How?" it asked, very quietly but perfectly audible in the silence of the future. "How would you… go back?"

Scout smiled, this one he couldn't help. "There are three main ways," he answered. "One is silly, Dialga." Sableye shivered. "Second is difficult, Celebi." Sableye shook his head. "The third, however, that one is easy."

"What?" he questioned again.

"The hole Dusknoir is using of course!" he said happily. "I guess it's kinda Dialga, but we don't need to go anywhere near it. Just wait out Dusknoir's hole until it's safe to enter and jump in. He won't even know!"

"How do you know where that is?" Sableye demanded. This was the kink in Scout's plan. He had only the vaguest of ideas, knowing that the dimensional holes pathway was through time and space. Going from Treasure Town and they landed in the Hidden Land.

But he did, however, remember where Dusknoir's Dimensional Hole exited Dusknoir, the sableye, and Grovyle.

He had an idea of it, at least.

"Dusknoir was muttering his plans when he thought I was unconscious," Scout replied. "He says a lot under his breath, I noticed."

"Where is it?" Sableye asked. Scout gave him a smile.

"Ever heard of Barren Valley?" he asked. Sableye's gem-encrusted eyes lit up.

"Yes."

"The portal is somewhere around there."

Sableye nodded, looked at him, and hesitated again. "I…" Scout waited. "I don't know. If we get caught, Master Dusknoir will probably not be happy."

"If it comes down to it," Scout said. "I'll back you up. Say I tricked you so you can blend in with the others. He can't tell the difference between you I heard?"

"Yeah, that's right. I… I dunno. This is crazy."

Scout met his eyes again. It was risky to try Hypnosis again. "You've been to the past before," he said softly. "Don't you remember how wonderful it was? Dusknoir would not even notice you're gone, and even if he did and decided to chase you he'd never find you in the past. It's safe, much safer than here. I… I just want to be with my friends."

"You want to change the past," Sableye grumbled.

"And how much help was I?" Scout replied, only mostly self-loathing. He sighed. "I knew stuff and I didn't tell anyone. Keeping secrets is what led to all this. Yes, I want to go back to the past, but so do you, right?"

It was silent. His claws itched.

"R-right."

Scout breathed out a quiet sigh of relief. "Okay! I can get us both to the past, but we have to work together. Neither of us can do this alone, we need to work as a team."

"Well… what do I have to do?" Sableye asked.

"Just take off the cuff," Scout replied, kicking out the leg in question, "you can keep me bound if you want, it will mean you'll be doing most of the fighting though, we'll mostly be running away from enemies."

"I'm great at running away!"

"Me too!"

Sableye nodded and stepped closer, awkwardly. "Uh… okay, step back." Scout complied and Sableye nervously came into the cell. He could see, now that they were closer, small dark points within the gems of its eyes, flitting about nervously.

There was no key, but Sableye was able to carve through the old metal with only a little bit of cursing. He would have damaged Scout's on leg, but the Ghost-type moves used just passed harmlessly through.

Once it was down, Sableye stepped back, nervous again. Scout just smiled thankfully at it and it gave him a shaky nod.

"Could I carry the bag?" Scout asked, stepping out of the cage. "Just to be a little useful on the move."

Sableye helped get it onto his shoulder and Scout nodded to him. "Alrighty then. First, we'll need a map. Also, I'm not sure about calling you Sableye…" he didn't want to ask for an actual name, so he suggested one himself. "Mind if I call you Danny?"

The sableye blinked. "I've never had a name," it replied, a shadow of a pout crossed its face. "Except for the others calling me hungry and glutton and fatty. You can call me anything other than that."

"Danny then." Scout nodded and Danny gave a hesitant nod back.

"What does it mean?"

"It's a human name," Scout answered as they began to move. Quietly, even though this entire building was currently uninhabited. Shadows still moved and their eyes fixated on every dangerous surface. "It means whatever you want it to mean."

"Even awesome?"

"Even 'the Great and Powerful."

Danny grinned. Many sharp teeth capable of breaking rock, which seemed odd. Flatter teeth would make more sense, but Scout didn't want to dwell. He just hoped he wasn't still unconscious and dreaming he was actually pulling this off.

"I like that."

* * *

"I don't like that." Sean frowned as a trio of maddened creatures were all trying to pull themselves from a crack.

This place was even worse, with tremors shaking the land more often and breaking open more pits from which things crawled out of.

Visually they were pokémon. Physically they were pokémon. It was difficult to consider them pokémon, however, even ferals had a certain shine to their eyes.

"I don't like it either," Rai said, and they quickly moved on.

"It shouldn't be much longer now," Striker said. "If this place is anything like the one in the future, then the second leg is substantially shorter."

He was, thankfully, correct.

"Good memory," Sean breathed as the dungeon began to change. Eager to get out of the dungeon, all three began to speed up, moving from a walk to a run to a sprint.

The ground changed from dirt and grass to cracked old stones, placed deliberately in a time long passed.

"Woah." Rai whistled as they began to slow, the dungeon was behind them now, just a ripple in space behind them.

"This is the place," Sean said, glancing around, "the ruins, it actually looks pretty close to how it was in the future."

Striker nodded. "Perhaps this place wasn't as affected by time breaking as we thought," he suggested, "or the recent troubles with time have already affected it."

They looked around as they walked, from the sprawling woodlands to their right, to hand-built walls to their left.

As they walked further, the walls became murals.

The first was barely anything at all. Whatever was there once, had been smoothed away by the sands of time. The barest hint of three spheres and an arch could be seen, with vague figures below it.

The second was of a mew, eyes azure, hanging above an old, corroded, sphere. It was difficult to tell what it was. The planet, perhaps?

Sean traced his paw on the wall, glancing up at Mew and what lurked behind it. It didn't look like the planet to him.

There were footprint runes and unown text carved into the wall, but they were so degraded it was impossible to make out more than a few words.

"Mew. Matter. Man," Sean read before they continued on.

A third mural, depicting what appeared to be Groudon and Kyogre warring was seen next.

"What is this place?" Rai asked, watching each scene as they passed by. Dialga and another pokémon back to back. Twin red lights shining from a chamber into darkness. A creature consuming the sun as the moon watched.

"This must be the Old Ruins Lapras mentioned," Striker said as the murals ended, and they walked through a crumbling stone archway.

They found themselves before a great many steps leading up to where the sun shone, it was difficult to look. Plant life had overtaken this area as well, grass was sprouting through cracks in the stairs, vines tangled around old statues often reduced to wrecks.

"This appears to be the top," Striker commented as there was no more stairs to climb. The three of them looked around.

Rai poked forward, sniffing along a huge pattern on the smooth, flat, surface. Sean spotted a stone tablet, a marker that looked unsettlingly like a gravestone, and moved over to it.

Striker, endlessly paranoid, kept watch.

"There's a hollowed out spot here," Rai called, pawing at a gouge in the otherwise smooth surface of the top.

"These are unown letters," Sean said, from where he was reading. "Really clunky ones, English isn't that hard," he muttered under his breath.

"You are biased," Striker called from where he was staring. His eyes had fallen off watching where they were and up. Forward, floating in the sky, was Temporal Tower. Sean saw where he was looking and nodded.

"This is too painful to read out loud," Sean called, "so I'll just summarize. This is called the Rainbow Stoneship. It needs to be completed with the Key to the Hidden Land." He turned to Rai, standing by the indentation. "Fit it into that spot, that'll activate this thing. It'll take us to Temporal Tower, it doesn't quite say how… just, 'hold on.'"

"Put it… in here?" Rai asked, staring down. He saw the Relic Fragment swinging on his neck and grabbed it with a paw. He looked it over for a moment.

He remembered finding it, stumbling across it in the simplest of days, just playing hide and seek with his siblings.

He remembered losing it, losing what felt like the only connection to his family he had left.

He remembered regaining it, and what it ultimately cost.

He took the Relic Fragment off and began to push it into its place.

"No."

Rai yelped as something exploded, knocking him flying. Striker reacted first and managed to catch him, but something else darted out to snatch the flying Relic Fragment.

"Wheh-heh-heh," the sableye giggled, tossing it to Dusknoir who nodded as other sableye ran up the three staircases. Two on each, except for the one that stood with him.

Five sableye, one dusknoir.

"That is quite enough of that," Dusknoir said, closing his hand around the Relic Fragment. "To think you got so far and is this…" he tried to squeeze down, but it would not budge. Dusknoir squeezed until it began to cut into his hand.

"Guardian!"

"How did you get here?" Striker growled, arms shining green as he readied himself to cut the sableye down.

"Humph," Dusknoir snorted. "Quite simple, actually. I simply had Master Dialga warp us here directly. To lie in wait if you somehow managed to reach the Hidden Land. If not? Time is almost ready to collapse regardless. It was simply a matter of patience. Of time, which is not on your side."

Striker growled, Rai crackled with electricity.

"Hoo-hoo-ha. Unfortunately, you are all coming to the future with me."

"Where is Sean?" Rai demanded. Dusknoir hesitated for just a moment.

"There." He pointed to the riolu.

It was almost funny.

"Urk, you know I mean Scout!"

"Hoo-hoo-ha. He is fine young Shinx, he is safe, and he will remain safe once you are stopped."

"Are you threatening him?"

Dusknoir gave him an offended look. "You… you don't know. Do you?"

"Guardian," Sean snarled, stepping forward as the sableye all grow nervous.

"Hoo-hoo-ha. Hoo-HAHAHAHA." Darkness spun and all three staggered as their own shadows twisted against their legs. "Sableye, drag them down."

"Wheh-heh-heh." The sableye all clambered over them and began to force them down the steps. Dusknoir continued trying to break the Relic Fragment as he went, but it was impervious to his attempts.

Down the other end of the Old Ruins Temple, lay a courtyard ancient and decaying yet still in one piece. A hole in reality rippled, seeking to drag those of the future back to its time.

"Shinx," Striker said.

"Riolu," Rai muttered.

"Striker," Sean finished. As one they struck back, forcing the sableye off them and scrambling for cover.

Dusknoir spun on them as they went back to back and side to side.

"I would expect nothing else," Dusknoir said, tossing the Relic Fragment into the hole behind him.

"NO!"

It disappeared and all three growled.

"You truly have no chance of winning now," Dusknoir said, spreading his hands as the sableye regrouped. "Give. Up."

The five sableye giggled and scraped their claws, the three pressed in closer. Electricity crackled, green energy bloomed, aura surged.

"Very well," Dusknoir sighed, raising his own hands. "If you feel so defiant."

The shadows twisted as the battle begun.

* * *

"This… isn't really working," Scout wheezed as they ran for the umpteenth time.

As it turns out, when being led by a cowardly sableye who fought only in overwhelming numbers it was not wise to believe things would be smooth sailing.

To further compound the issue, his arms and tail were still tied down, preventing Scout from helping in battle at all. He really didn't want to try a Hypnosis on these wretches creatures.

As the shrivelled cherry on this sundae of disappointment Scout wasn't entirely confident he was leading them on the correct path.

He had an idea, but it was flimsy at best. He had a plan, but his arms were tied, and every opponent were monstrous beings that needed to be avoided.

"How… far… have we… gone… in?" Scout gasped as they once again evaded something better left alone.

Danny gave him a worried look. Meowth was really not looking great and he hadn't fought at all. "Hey, uh… are you okay?"

"Fine," Scout replied, still trying to catch his breath. "I'm fine." He nodded, managing to speak two words without gasping.

Danny looked unconvinced. "Are you-"

Something screeched from behind him and Danny screamed, leaping forward over Scout as something with pincers and far too many legs swiped out from above them.

Scout jerked from the screech and Danny's sudden leap, but spotted the ariados as it descended upon them, poison drooling from its mandibles.

It lashed out with a leg and Scout leaped up and twisted around. He yelped out as the spiky ends cut into his back, but also found agony ringing through his right arm as the rope tying him arms together was shredded.

On the ball of his paw, Scout spun around lashing out with a Night Slash and cut through the ariados' face. It reeled back, screeching, and he took this as opportunity to run after Danny.

He leaped over a web spat at him and continued running, feeling wetness drip down his back.

"Danny?" he called, hoping the sableye would hear him and hear him quickly. "DANNY?"

He cursed and swung his bag around, he dug his paw into it, avoiding the few bits and bobs still in there. His paws touched something smooth and he dug it out.

"Giratina?" he hissed, pressing his mouth to the glass and breathing all over it. It fogged up. He wiped it off with his aching right arm and spoke again. "Giratina please, I really need your help."

The darkened reflection of himself sat looking forward, peering fearfully and desperately into the mirror. Nothing was happening. His paw tightened around it.

"Giratina? Legendary One? Holy God of Antimatter? Come on, ANSWER ME I NEED YOUR HELP!"

He really wanted to throw the mirror but doing so would be rash and stupid and he'd prefer to stop being both those things.

Finally, at long last, being fashionably late as ever, Giratina's eye peered through.

"I am the great dragon of the other world," it rumbled, voice eldritch and echoing. Any monster in the dungeon creeping up on Scout shied away as the voice whispered through their senses. "Why have you summoned me?"

"Ah… are you serious?" Scout asked, voice suddenly small.

"Ha. No. Your face is entertaining though." Giratina's voice still held an unnerving quality, as if below the rumbles there was a tiny voice whispering along with it.

Scout bit down on his tongue to stop himself from saying rude things to this immensely powerful being. It dawned on him that perhaps Celebi wasn't crazy at all, she had simply learned from Giratina raising her.

"Celebi informed me you had been dragged back into this time," Giratina said as Scout looked around. Danny was still nowhere to be found, and he'd feel safer with another body with him at the very least. "But you have escaped? Impressive work, Scout."

"Thank you," Scout replied, looking back. "Look, I hate to make demands or begging or anything, but I really need your or Celebi's help."

"Anything that I can do," Giratina said, great eye blinking, "I will do."

Scout managed a weak smile and nodded. "Dusknoir has been sent into the past to wait for everyone at the Rainbow Stoneship," he explained. "And I think I can get back to them through the portal he's using. But I'm not entirely certain where it is, it should be somewhere around the Barren Valley dungeon."

Giratina nodded. "I can search through my world, find a specific type of distortion reflected when Primal Dialga creates his rule-breaking portals. Are you aware he can break his own rules? It is exceptionally frustrating since it falls upon me and my world to smooth those things out."

Giratina then went on an angry rant about Dialga, and Palkia for that matter, that Scout tried his best to listen to, but he was still keeping an eye out for Danny.

"And then they wouldn't stop arguing over WHO got to keep the shroomish."

He didn't call out, since it seemed a bit rude.

"I could not believe the time Palkia tried to hold a self-help seminar. Palkia Positivity? _What_?"

With Giratina rambling on, thankfully the enemies were shying away.

"Dialga is just so pompous, sometimes I want to take Palkia's side. It's not Taco Tuesday! It just isn't!"

He could hear something, something familiar, scraping of claws that reminded him of the sableye. He hurried his pace.

"But then there's that time Palkia decided to abduct three innocent pokémon and toss them into the Spatial Rift with bets on how long it'd take for them to get out, or if they would at all. Such callous actions I made sure to make them apologise for."

"Danny?" Scout called, turning a corner. Giratina's rambling grew quieter as it realised it should probably he focusing more on searching than talking.

"Meowth!" Danny screeched, rushing forward to cling to his legs. Which knocked Scout over. Scout awkwardly patted the sableye on the head until it composed itself.

"I thought I was going to become one of them," Danny admitted, once Scout was able to extract himself. "I was running and then I noticed you weren't behind me and the walls began to talk, and my eyes reflected words and I was going crazy!"

"We're both good now," Scout said, presenting the mirror proudly. "I've got help."

Danny blinked, then realised Scout had gotten out of his bindings. His tail was still strapped to his leg, however. "How did you get out of those!" Danny gasped, pointing the accusing finger at him.

Scout gave him a deadpan stare back. "When the ariados tried to eat him, it cut through them."

Danny shivered at that. "I hate arachnids," he admitted, shuddering again, "I think one… well, doesn't matter." He didn't want to say that, felt far too personal when he hadn't told anyone besides the other sableye.

They all knew how the others first died.

Danny was giving him an uneasy look, but there was no way he was going to offer to be bound again. He wasn't nearly kinky enough.

"Look, I came to find you, and with my paws free I can actually help us get through this rather than just run. Okay? We're still in this together."

Slowly, Danny nodded. "Together."

"I've found it," Giratina rumbled, deciding to return to this conversation. Danny nearly leaped out of his skin at the terrifying voice.

"What is THAT?" he squealed.

Scout clutched the glass to him, just in case. "A friend," he answered, "this is going to get us there faster."

"Friend?" Danny repeated.

Scout turned the glass over and Danny recoiled again. "Th-that, THAT-"

"Hello," Giratina said pleasantly. Danny nearly fainted. "I can guide you there, follow my instructions."

"B-b-but."

"Come on," Scout coached, stepping past him. "Giratina has been helping since the beginning."

"Keep it away from me," Danny grumbled, but followed after him.

With Giratina's attention, dungeon pokémon continued to shy away from them until they had exited.

"You have still got a distance to go," Giratina said, voice shivering and whispering. "But you are getting close. I would advise speed over caution, for when Dusknoir touches the portal it will close."

Danny groaned as they began to speed up again. Walking sucked. Scout dug into his bag and retrieved his final apple, offering it out to be split.

"Uh…" Danny glanced to the mirror, where Giratina's terrifying eye was lurking. It all reminded him of Master Dialga, and he felt his ever-present hunger vanish. "N-no thanks."

Scout raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said, and sliced it in half anyway. The apple was dried out, somewhat mushy, and almost completely tasteless. It was food and liquid though, so he ate it and was happy about it.

Danny swallowed. Giratina was directing them, but it couldn't get him, right? His eyes flicked to the half of the apple Scout wasn't already eating and he licked his lips.

"On second thoughts," Danny said and tried a smile. It was a ghastly thing. "An apple would be perfection."

Scout handed it over, restraining the laugh at Danny's sudden shift of expression from nervous to embarrassed. Danny took the apple silently and began to yell at himself internally. _"Perfection? An apple would be perfection? Could have said thanks. Could have said I'll have a bite. But no-no. For me, an apple would be perfection."_

He bit down and felt nothing but shame. _"I loathe myself."_ The food, however, did help and he felt better.

They entered another two dungeons, cutting the travel time down by possibly days. With Giratina's guidance and voice, they were left alone, and Danny began to relax around it.

He was a little terrified when Giratina returned to recounting embarrassing stories about Master Dialga, but the other legend's voice did not summon Dialga, so he giggled along to the story about Dialga tripping down the stairs of Temporal Tower.

Scout made a conscious effort not to point out their good luck, he knew that doing so was inviting trouble.

Danny, on the other hand.

"This is going great!" he said, as everything went wrong.

A barb of steel nearly pierced Scout's paw, but instead shattered the glass he was holding and sending shards flying everywhere.

The two sane pokémon paused.

"Oh no," Danny groaned as Scout clenched his paw as best as he could.

"I'm going to start screaming now," Scout said, faux-calmly, "I don't know when I'll stop."

Danny took a step back before all the dungeon pokémon came for them.

* * *

"RaaaAHHH!" Rai roared, laying the last two sableye to the realm of sleep with a Thunderbolt.

The battle had gone better than expected. Despite their weariness, the sableye themselves weren't in the greatest of shape and were easily dispatched.

Dusknoir was the real problem. Sean and Striker fought him together and they counted on Rai to keep the sableye at bay.

He took one down with one shot, it giving just a soft meep before it collapsed. The others turned on him, but that was the plan.

Rai picked them off one by one as Striker grappled with Dusknoir. Arms seeping with solidified energy clashed with Dusknoir's shadow-burning fists with Sean taking pot shots by copying Rai's own electrical attacks.

With the sableye done, Rai turned back to see what he could do to help. At first, however, he stared at the three.

He had looked up to Dusknoir so much. He had looked up to Grovyle as well. But Grovyle had earned forgiveness, Dusknoir had taken Scout from him twice.

With eyes narrowing, Rai built up electricity, Charging as much as he could.

Sean spotted his action and nodded as Striker leapt back. They fired twin Energy Ball's at Dusknoir, colliding with the sensitive eyes on his stomach and causing him to flinch.

With his angle clear, Rai discharged everything he could into Dusknoir, shocking him with everything he was worth.

Dusknoir shook from the electricity coursing through him but didn't make any sound. He endured, he pushed himself clear, and the battle continued.

With Rai in the mix, things were harder and easier. Rai was rash but also unpredictable. Dusknoir was able to grab the shinx more than once, but with a shock or a sudden Bite he was forced to release him before he could toss him into the future.

Striker was predictable, but easily the most powerful. And Dusknoir knew his opponent could predict his own actions as well. They were a dance of power and pressure, determination vs perseverance.

As Dusknoir slammed his hands in a clap, with Striker's head in the middle, Striker uppercut him with arms shining with Power and cutting grey holes in his body.

Sean was the least of his problems on his own, but with his bothersome capacity to duplicate everyone's moves, he was an outstanding nuisance. From doubling up with an attack or matching Guardian's own moves with weak, but strong enough, copies, he found himself slowly, but surely, being pushed back.

Striker was breathing had and Guardian met his eyes with his own for a moment. Striker was grinning, chest heaving. This was almost like old times, when they would push themselves to be as strong as they could, all to make sure they would both be strong enough to save the world.

Save the world.

Dusknoir flinched, Scout's words hit him all over again. His eye flicked up, to where the sun danced in the sky rather than being locked in place forever.

He hesitated.

And took a triple attack for his troubles.

"GWOAH!" Dusknoir roared as everything went black and then white. "Oooh…" he groaned, staggering forward as his wispy end almost fluttered away completely. He began to sag in the air.

Dusknoir collapsed.

"We… we did it?" Rai gasped, sitting down in relief.

"I…" Dusknoir seethed, pressing a hand flat in the ground to push himself back up. "NO! I REFUSE TO LOSE!"

Rai yelped and got back up as the sableye all gathered around Dusknoir, glaring angrily at them. A pulse of power burst from Dusknoir, blowing his three enemies back.

"Gaah, dammit," Striker groaned, trying to pull himself up.

"Guardian," Sean growled.

"No," Rai sighed, blinking the disorientation out of his eyes.

"Humph. So foolhardy," Dusknoir snapped. "You dared to challenge me when you had already lost? There is no winning, you have LOST!"

"Erk, Dusknoir is truly tough." Rai got back to his feet. "But we WON'T give up."

"That's right," Striker said, pulling Sean up as well. "As long as we still stand."

"You won't win," Sean finished.

"Your determination is admirable," Dusknoir admitted as the mouth on his stomach began to move. "But this is the end." His stomach mouth opened up, revealing a gaping void.

"His stomach!" Rai squeaked, getting bad memories of the time he was in there.

"He's going to use Shadow Ball," Sean cursed, in their state Dusknoir's full power would be a mortal blow.

Energy began to form, and the world began to shake. Whether it was from another tremor or because Dusknoir's power was so mighty, no one was sure.

"The stomach mouth," Striker hissed.

"The eyes were always sensitive," Sean added.

"We have to force everything we have down there," Rai finished.

The other two glanced to him and nodded.

Black tendrils of energy coalesced into vantablack as Dusknoir's Shadow Ball grew larger and larger.

"NOW!" Dusknoir roared and the sableye moved, surprising the three.

They had all tried to strike the Shadow Ball, that had yet to be fired. Shadows from each of the sableye stretched forward rapidly as their moves were lost into the growing strength of the Shadow Ball, striking through them and snaring their legs.

"It's OVER!" Dusknoir bellowed before roaring out and blasting the behemoth of a Shadow Ball at them.

It was almost inconceivable at how large it was, Rai was sure Dusknoir had said something about there being a certain size range for the move and this was CERTAINLY not keeping to those rules.

That was it. "NOW!" Rai screamed, just leaping ahead. With no other options, Sean and Grovyle did to, striking out with limps and heads to strike the oversized Shadow Ball.

Due to its size, it did not explode on impact. Instead, it bounced back at Dusknoir.

"WHEH!" a sableye leaped forward and managed to pull Dusknoir out of the way, sending the Shadow Ball into the portal and away from now.

With their legs released, but Dusknoir unharmed, the battle began anew.

* * *

Scout and Danny jumped when something thunderous exploded in the distance.

"What was THAT?" Scout gasped. The two of them shared an uneasy look, the sound came from their destination.

Without Giratina to guide them any further, the two had fought, or rather fled, their way out of the dungeon and continued running as fast as they could.

They were almost there, it was the final dungeon the glass had been shattered in. Now all they had to do was find it.

Rocks were crumbling to the ground, locked in place. The trees were dead, or in a few cases brimming with frozen life.

It was in a small clearing that they found, hole in time and space rippling in the air.

Danny's eyes shone from within the gems. "Th-that's it!" he said, astonished. He turned to Scout who was grinning widely. "You actually were telling the truth."

Scout stretched out his paw for a handshake, Danny shied away from it. He pulled back, but his smile was still wide. "It's nice to be right again," he said, before chuckling. "Right for the first time, really."

Danny crept forward, but Scout spoke. "We need to wait," he hissed. Danny looked back with confusion. "If we go now, we might run into Dusknoir and the sableye just waiting. We have to wait for a very specific moment."

"What?" Danny demanded. He was itching to go, but Meowth's words held sense. He relied on others sense to get him anywhere.

"When the other sableye come through, that'll be our moment to jump in!" Scout answered. He was uneasy about the prospect, what if it closed after they entered? He hoped that simple didn't happen. Or if travel was technically instantaneous.

Whatever it was, they couldn't just roll out and be grabbed by Dusknoir. He had to wait.

Something laid on the ground near the foot of the portal and Scout found his eyes falling on it. "Is that…?" he muttered before gasping.

It was far away from their vantage point, but he knew that rock. The Relic Fragment was here.

He grew antsy, wanting to run out and just leap into the portal. The Relic Fragment surely meant the others were there. He wondered if the sableye had come through already.

Scout glanced to Danny, the sableye had kept his side up to this point so he would as well. They waited.

The portal rippled, and Scout got a look at the other side for once.

First the curtain of reality shivered more violently then the soft ripples of earlier. Than something simply was spat out, darkness rippled in the hole in space but nothing more dramatic than that.

Danny gasped, it was a sableye. Whoever it was stumbled to their feet and drunkenly stumbled away. Another sableye was spat out and another and another until five of them had exited. With Danny beside him, Scout knew that should be all of them.

"Now!" he yelled and the two burst into a run. The sableye were already out of the clearing, although one might have turned back upon the yell.

Scout grabbed the Relic Fragment as they ran past and the two of them leaped into the portal.

Danny had felt brief indecision upon seeing the others, burned and injured, but he was doing this for him. They didn't need him, they didn't like him. He wanted to live in the sunlight, where things weren't so dangerous, where apples and gummi's existed for all.

Time tore at Scout reminiscent of the last time he had suffered this, he thought he tasted Danny screaming as they leapt through time, but all his senses were muddled in this area regardless.

Sean's theory of time travel proved true. The more one did it, the easier it became. Scout remained conscious as he was spat out, although highly disorientated.

What he did see and know, however, was Dusknoir trying to hurt someone. His claws turned to black sabres and he lanced forward and impaled Dusknoir with a Night Slash.

"GAH!" Dusknoir roared as something stabbed him from behind. He was a Ghost pokémon and held a hollow body, so the attack merely hurt rather than disabled.

It also held him in place.

"S-Scout?" he asked, seeing who had stabbed him from behind. His belly was open, he was distracted, and so a final combined double Energy Ball and Thunderbolt blasted him from within.

Dusknoir staggered back, Scout's claws losing their Dark energy and returning to normal. Smoke billowed from his belly while grey ooze seeped from multiple points of his body.

Dusknoir weakly shook his head. "N-no." And collapsed.

As he fell, Sean and Striker saw who was standing behind him.

Sean gasped and Striker's weary eyes widened.

They had no time to say anything, as Rai had already moved.

"SEAN!" he screamed and tackle-hugged Scout. Throwing the meowth on his back, while Rai sobbed into his chest.

"Is he ever going to get our names right?" Sean asked, pouting. His smile couldn't be hidden, however.

"Let him have this one," Striker suggested, also smiling as Rai tearfully licked Scout's face, trying to clean his filthy fur.

Too many tears continued to fall, however, so he had to keep cleaning them away.

Scout lay in something of a daze. Time travel wasn't easy, he wasn't sure how he had even managed to remain standing at first, all his energy abandoned him afterwards. Then he was on the ground with a familiar weight on his stomach.

The zaps from the tongue slowly began to restart his mind and Scout's heart lurched. He opened his eyes to find Rai crying over him.

Immediately, his arms snapped up, wrapping around Rai in a desperate hug, nearly crushing the shinx against himself.

"Rai?" he asked, voice tinny and fragile.

"You're here," Rai said between fits of sobs. "How? How? I don't care. You're here."

Scout began to laugh, and he hugged Rai further, burrowing his face into his friends fur and laughing and sobbing.

A way away Danny laid slumped over and unconscious. No one noticed him there just like they didn't notice Dusknoir begin to get back up.

Sean was whooping and cheering. Striker was easily the most composed, shaking his head at the theatrics but still grinning without restraint. He hadn't seen such happiness before, that more than anything reaffirmed his decision to leap between Rai and Dusknoir.

"Y-you?" Dusknoir stuttered. He had lashed out, his son was here somehow, this couldn't be. This couldn't be. The Relic Fragment rolled between Rai and Scout and he knew Scout had picked it up on the way back.

Striker had seen it coming, eyes so sharp, and took the attack for them.

Rai gasped as Striker crumpled.

"What did I say?" he whispered as Scout blinked in confusion. Rai tried to pull enough fury up to strike back, but his elation about Scout's return confused him and he was unable to make a spark.

"STRIKER!" Sean cried out, running to his partners side.

"No!" Striker's arm lashed out and clubbed Sean, knocking him flying back. "No…" he growled, eyes narrowed on Dusknoir.

The look in his eye would nearly make Striker weep. For this brief moment, Dusknoir looked unsure, he looked regretful, he looked upset. He looked like Guardian, for just this one moment.

"Uwrow…" Striker growled, voice breaking deep. "WrooooOOOH!"

Striker leaped forward, grabbing the arms of his lost friend and shoving him back.

"Grovyle!" Rai yelled out, going to stand.

"Grovyle!" Scout yelled out, vision returning to clear.

"Guardian," Striker growled, forcing him back as the larger pokémon struggled. "I'm… I'm taking you with me! We are BOTH going back to the future!"

"Wha?" Guardian spluttered.

"What?" Sean yelled, running forward. "Striker, I'll go!"

"NO!" Striker yelled, turning back briefly. His tail lit up then slashed through his bag, toppling it to let the Time Gears spill out. "Only I'm strong enough to contain him in the future. You two... you three have to continue without me."

"Striker!"

"Grovyle!"

Sean's eyes filled with tears and he shook his head. "N-no. There has to be another way."

"Urg, release me!" Guardian shouted, Striker shoved him back a few more feet.

"Keep quiet," he hissed. "Sean, Scout, our time together was the greatest of my life. I am proud to call you my friends. But he won't stop, nothing else will stop Guardian. It has to be me."

"Wait?" Scout asked, steadying himself on Rai. Striker did not wait, he continued to force Guardian back. "Grovyle!" he hesitated, thinking of a hundred things to say. He settled on one thing only. "We'll make sure your spirit shines."

Striker nodded, almost a smile. "Shinx! Take care of them for me."

Rai started. "Me? Take your…? What, no. I can't."

"You will," Striker replied, "because you can. You and Scout are… the greatest of combinations."

"Unhand ME!" Guardian yelled, he had nothing to brace against, floating in the air. "RELEASE ME!"

Striker pushed and Guardian lost more ground. "We're almost there," he grunted, breath hitching as Guardian really tried to force him way back. His belly mouth was open, but he had no more Power to use. "Quiet!"

"Sean!" Striker yelled as Guardian's back neared the portal. "Take care, Sean and don't cry. I am lucky to have known you. I am lucky to have called you my friend. Although the parting hurts, I leave the rest in your hands."

"Striker… alright. I'll save the world."

Striker grinned and nodded, Sean took a breath and nodded back.

"Sorry for the hold up, Guardian," Striker said, forcing him back the last few inches.

"SCOOUUUUUT!" Guardian cried as he and Striker were drawn in by the portal. It rippled once then blinked, disappearing completely.

"Grovyle," Rai whimpered. Scout leaned onto him and he sniffled and blinked his tears back. He gave a thankful smile to Scout. "I got you back, at least." He licked Scout's cheek and the meowth blushed a little.

"Rai, I… I… I'm so sorry for everything," Scout said, chest tightening until he felt like he couldn't breathe. He palmed the Relic Fragment forward. "I picked this up on our way back."

Sean spotted it and sighed in relief. "You grabbed it," he said, quietly. "Thank god." He took a breath and pulled his head up. "Okay. We need to put that in the Rainbow Stoneship before anything else goes wrong."

Rai nodded as he took the Relic Fragment in his mouth, he began to run forward, but noticed Scout wasn't following.

"I'm just going to help him pick up the pieces," he called, quietly. Rai understood what he meant and began trotting up the staircase, glancing back often to make sure Scout was still there.

"Are you okay?" Scout asked as he and Sean began picking up the Time Gears.

"Striker knows what he's doing," Sean replied, not looking at him. "It's great to see you again, though. I'm glad you're okay."

Somehow, that hurt. He knew Sean wasn't saying, meaning, or even implying anything by it. But the riolu's gaze still fell on where the portal was, where Grovyle had sacrificed himself.

"It'll be…" Scout began, almost saying it'd be okay. He paused, however, he had no proof of such a claim and no time to be saying more. "I'm with you," he said, changing it.

Sean gave him a smile as Scout's eyes noticed an outlier.

"Danny!" he cried and ran forward. The sableye was completely unconscious but breathing. "Good, he's alright."

"Isn't that…?" Sean asked, unsure.

Scout shook his head. "This ones okay. He helped me get back, even if I had to bribe him to do it." He stepped back, but a thought occurred to him as he saw Temporal Tower looming in the sky. "Actually… do you have any gummi's?"

Sean was able to procure a Purple Gummi and Scout also left an apple by Danny's side. He hoped the sableye would wake up in time.

"It's what I promised him," he said quietly. Rai called something inaudible from above, but Scout looked up to wave, beaming in happiness.

"Go ahead," Sean said with a cheeky smile. "I'll give you two some privacy," he added with a wink.

Scout flushed again but had no retort. He scampered up the stairs, giving the one who really wanted to be alone some privacy.

Sean's smile faded as he looked back, back to where Striker had disappeared. He bowed his head, he wouldn't let the tears fall because Striker would be mad at him for lagging behind so foolishly.

Still, he couldn't help but look back. The final sacrifice of his partner now lost to the sea of time. Sean wiped his eyes, he couldn't keep a promise not to cry after all.

Sean wondered what Striker's final moments would be. If they'd even notice, or if the time change would happen instantly. He hoped for the latter, quick, like nothing happened at all.

But no matter what, he would fight to see it happen. Fight to save the world and die trying. He dried his face and followed after Scout, still having trouble making it to the top. Regardless of what he felt now, he would remain ready to fight.

Scout knew what was coming better than Sean did. How long it'd take for time to remove them, he hoped Dusknoir would still have a change of heart but was ready for 'Striker' to appear even if he didn't. He hoped disappearing wouldn't be painful. But he would still be ready to fight.

Rai didn't know what was coming, he was only aware of what had happened. The loss of Striker, he emphasised more with Sean then he ever had before. But the retrieval of Scout, he had to ask how he had done it, that had left him feeling happier than he could remember.

Maybe it was hysterical happiness, Chatot was dead, Striker was gone, and they still had to save the world. But for now, he would smile as Scout came lagging up puffing for breath. He'd smile with eyes bright. He'd smile and be ready to fight.

They were ready for the final fight to the finish.

* * *

 **THE KITTIES ARE REUNITED! Gah I've been aching to write that, couldn't help but grin widely when I finally got to it. Just paused and smiled, a little like how I paused and sighed in the previous chapter. You know what scene.**

 **You know a while back I actually had a reader, jokingly I presume, ask me NOT to kill Chatot in Brine Cave. I always felt bad when I reread that review, since I knew what I was planning. But yeah. No wham moment in this chapter, it was the previous chapter that held it. I mean… hey, can't be too predictable!**

 **Haaa… I still feel bad. Chatot was always my second favourite character in PMD and I came to appreciate him even more with this story. You deserved better than this psychotic writer you fussy, wonderful, cranky bastard.**

 **Also, to Setech and a couple others, very nice eye on the previous chapter. The hero (Sean) the partner (Rai) and Grovyle (Grovyle) were the ones to set off, just like in the games. Haha, that was very much unintentional at first (I had Chatot dying and Mane getting injured planned down ages ago) but it is funny how that works out. I'm sure it means nothing.**


	31. Underdog and Cats

**And so. We are here.**

 **I would leave things just all foreboding and all, but I gOT NEW FANART AGAIN! Go here if you want to see it timegearing . tumblr post/188863748505/my-friends-were-there-but-ive-never-seen-them**

 **And once more, if you haven't checked out timegearing's story on A03, go do it! It's really good and deserves more love and attention!**

* * *

Scout's eyes were trained on Temporal Tower, looming above them like a headstone for the entire world. Even from this distance, he could spot problems with it.

Red cracks ran through the towers surface, spiderwebbing their way with heaps and chunks having fell out or falling out. Bluish mist leaked from the cracks, mixing with the red to create a purple smog.

The tower shook constantly, as if the entire skyscraper was convulsing in its death throws, more cracks breaking through and more of the outside crumbling away.

Despite the horror that they were approaching, Rai was bright-eyed. It was like all the pain and misery dragging him down had been washed away, if at least temporarily. He couldn't wait to see Mane's face when he learnt Scout had gotten back all on his own.

It was almost funny, Mane said it could happen. He supposed he owed him something for being so wonderfully correct. Whatever that would be could wait.

For now…

"It's beautiful," Rai said, leaning against Scout. Scout was leaning back against him, almost too much. He could almost feel the exhaustion coming from the meowth, and yet Scout said nothing about it, "the Hidden Land."

Scout nodded wearily, bumping his chin on the top of Rai's head a couple of times. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open, all he wanted to do was cuddle Rai and go to sleep until this problem was all sorted out.

Hidden reserves of strength were constantly tapped, and Scout held himself up and awake, if still leaning on Rai. The shinx didn't seem to mind, he was even pressing into the contact. Scout wondered how Rai had slept this past week.

" _I should stop thinking about sleep,"_ Scout thought, suppressing a yawn.

Scout felt something nudge his side, gently, and he glanced back to see Sean offering something out. "Looks like you could use something," he said, holding a sitrus berry. Scout took it without question and slowly stuffed it in his mouth.

The tangy juices stung his mouth. Several different points in his mouth rung with pain, he tasted copper. He continued chewing the berry until it was all gone, his mouth throbbing for minutes afterwards until it dulled to a blunt ache.

"The wind's nice," Scout commented, fur being ruffled by the speed of the Rainbow Stoneship.

"It does feel nice after the future," Sean said, nodding. Scout gave him a tired look of acknowledgement.

"Is there really no wind in the future?" Rai asked, glancing up from against Scout's belly.

Scout shook his head.

"No wind blows," Sean said, "the seasons don't change."

Rai frowned, something simply didn't add up in his mind. "Why is Dusknoir trying to stop you, then?" he asked, his companions tensing slightly.

Sean and Scout exchanged a panicked look, neither sure what to say.

"He works for Primal Dialga," Sean explained. "Who wants to keep the future exactly how it is. It's gone insane, unfortunately, and cannot be reasoned with."

Rai nodded, Grovyle had mentioned that to him before.

He had felt Scout's stomach tighten up as he had said the question, however, so he had to ask. "Is that all?"

Sean glanced to Scout and opened his mouth to confirm.

"No," Scout said, before Sean could lie.

"Will you tell me the reason?"

Scout moved, sitting down slowly and extending an arm over Rai, pulling him into a half-hug. "I will, if you have to know it."

Rai looked up, met his eyes for a moment, yellow to green. He glanced to Sean next, to his red eyes. Rai sighed and nestled against Scout. "Tell me later."

Scout nodded and smiled to Sean, who nodded back, relieved they weren't going to do something that may jeopardise the immediate plan.

Sean didn't have anything to say as the Rainbow Stoneship flew higher and higher, soon the Hidden Land was tiny beneath them and they began flying through a field of floating, but still moving, rocks. The Stoneship had no problems with anything in its path, any rock moved out of the way before long.

The other riders simply laid together, silently remembering everything they had gone through to reach this point. There were words that could have been shared, but words were not needed for this moment.

There was no time to stop and think, but the Rainbow Stoneship supplied it anyway. Scout tried to memorise the feeling of Rai's fur on his paw, the shinx beginning to purr quietly.

Sean gave them their moment of privacy, looking back on the Old Ruins and the last place he knew he'd ever see Striker and Guardian. Despite everything, he missed them both.

There was no time to look back, but the Rainbow Stoneship allowed it regardless. Time, when time was collapsing.

A moment to breathe and a moment to grieve. Because there would be no time for such things past this.

* * *

"Oooh sweet LAND!" Wartortle cried, leaping off the lapras he was riding.

His companions were more polite.

"Thank you, Lapras," Chikorita said, giving a brief bow. Charizard landed from the air, sinking further into the sand than he had anticipated and losing his balance.

Without blinking, Chikorita extended some vines to pluck him out and up, letting him breathe a sigh of relief against Wartortle.

"Thank you for putting up with us," she said. The two lapras were nothing but smiles and quiet sighs of relief.

"Thank you for taking the Lapras Travel Liner," one said as the other added.

"You were most… exciting clients."

Chikorita smiled in amusement and gave the two a tip as Charizard's tail nearly set Wartortle's fluffy one on fire, leading him to leaping into the water.

"Help!" Wartortle cried, splashing in the shallows. "I can't swim!"

"You are a nuisance," Chikorita sighed, grabbing him in her Vine Whip as well. He breathed a sigh of relief, smacking Charizard's knee when he laughed at him.

"Best to be off," the lapras said and Chikorita nodded, waving a vine as they left, in something of a hurry. Once enough politeness was given, she grabbed the two wrestling mons in her vines and began dragging them up the beach.

"We've taken long enough to get here," Chikorita snapped, "and the two of you are acting like children. Get a grip on yourselves, or I will."

"Is that a promise?" Wartortle grinned. "Or a threat?"

She replied by smothering his mouth with vines to stop him from talking.

"Big talker that one," Charizard laughed, only somewhat emasculated at being dragged around. Chikorita gagged him as well.

"Okay," she breathed, lugging the two behind her. "Wigglytuff's Guild… Wigglytuff's Guild… ah!" It was quite obvious, the giant, unsettling, head of a Wigglytuff loomed in the distance. "That's… probably it."

One of them made a sound of assent, that somehow also sounded snarky. So, she continued to drag them behind her, ignoring their muffled complaints and enjoyed a moment of silence.

* * *

Up close, Temporal Tower was even more terrifying.

A behemoth of a building, floating in the sky, with only an ancient, rocky, path to get to it. The cracks of red were revealed to be pulsating between crimson and purple, the heartbeat of the tower and its corruption visible.

The three had moved up to an archway, undamaged thankfully, that yawned into a featureless entrance. A mystery dungeon without question.

"This is it," Rai said, stepping up close but not too close, "the entrance to the tower."

"Why are the clouds red?" Sean asked, staring up. Rai and Scout glanced up as well, a gap in the clouds were the tower speared up was drenched in a similar red to the cracks in the tower.

It was terrifying to see nature distorting like this, Scout couldn't help but tremble slightly. "I feel like that's a bad sign," Scout said, almost conversationally.

"Okay," Rai said, looking back down to nod to the others, "we-"

The world shook.

Rai squeaked, Sean braced immediately, while Scout simply fell over as a titanic shake rippled through the floating landmass. For Rai and Sean, this was far more intense than the tremors on the Hidden Land landmass, for Scout he was completely unprepared.

Stone and covering broke off the tower and crashed down, some larger bits cleaved through stone and kicked up dust, one massive segment knocked a floating stone completely out of rotation, and it began to fall.

"We should go now," Scout said, coughing wildly. He accepted a paw from Sean and was helped up.

"Are you… okay?" Rai asked, shakily. He was fine after the quake, nothing had hit them; the falling particulates had blown up a lot of dust, but only Scout was coughing. "Sean?"

"I'm fine," Scout said, trying to blow dust away. "We… just… let's go."

Rai nodded and fell onto Scout's left side as Sean helped lead him into the dungeon. Once they were out of the dusty area, Scout's breathing began to even out.

They didn't have long to adjust to the sudden change in scenery before something attacked them. A lunatone came barrelling at them from the room they had entered, screeching. "In-in-in-intrud-dd-dder-s-s-s-s."

"Woah!" Rai squeaked and dodged back, having been the target. The impact of the lunatone's tackle left a crater in the red brick that made up the dungeons floor.

Rai lit up with electricity and blasted it, dazing it long enough for Scout to generate a Shadow Ball, Sean copying it as he did so. The twin Shadow Ball struck it face-on and knocked it clean out.

"Did it… talk?" Rai asked, disturbed. Sean shrugged in response, still holding onto Scout.

"You going to lead?" Scout asked, weakly. He was breathing, but the urge to cough was still coming. Rai adopted a contemplative frown.

"You're a good leader," Sean said, convincing Rai.

"Okay. Keep an eye on each other, okay?"

With the sparking shinx leading the way, it gave Scout some extra time to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" Sean asked, quietly, as Rai warded a bronzor off. He still had a grip on Scout, not wanting to get split up again.

Which seemed to happen a lot.

Scout didn't answer, he raised his other paw and helped knock the bronzor out with a Shadow Ball. It too garbled something that was almost words before going down.

"You're not bleeding," Sean pointed out. "How are you doing that?"

The answer was in his paws, though, and Scout didn't reply.

They paused as Rai scoped a room out, keeping the heat off them as long as possible. "Your paw," Sean said, pulling it up. Scout winced, his arm was working but it still ached. Sean looked closely at his paw, at the blackness of his dried blood and the redness around where the claws came out. "You're using this… Scout you need the blood here."

Scout pulled his arm out of Sean's grip and walked ahead. His tail was lagging, and he was visibly uncoordinated.

He Shadow Balled a solrock and leaped back at Sean, striking another bronzor that was sneaking up on them, with claws seeping black.

"Lot's of Psychic-type's around," Scout called to Rai, beaming.

Rai beamed back. "You gotta be careful though," he said, causing Scout to laugh.

"When am I not?"

"That's not the most comforting."

Scout just grinned at him until Rai smiled back.

Sean watched this display in silence, walking in time with the two. With Rai leading and him backing them up, Scout was mostly protected in corridors and was in a good position to help whoever needed it the most.

Which, due to the types of the pokémon around, was Sean more than Rai.

Pokémon came and pokémon fell to the three. The fight the dungeon pokémon were putting up was oddly small, one or two good knocks usually caused them to flee. Majority of them stuttered words at them as they fought.

It was as if they knew they were here to help.

"Scout," Sean said, once they had another moment to speak without Rai overhearing. "After everything in the future, and even more of stuff I wasn't even there to see. How are you still fighting?"

Scout blasted a porygon that changed its type with Shadow Ball.

"Please stop ignoring me."

"We're kinda busy here, Sean," Scout said, throwing another Shadow Ball. He liked the move, nice and distant and he was mauled less often for it.

"I can't have my teammate, and my friend, breaking himself," Sean said, catching Scout by the shoulder. He felt the meowth tense up upon the touch before he sagged.

"Sean," Scout said, and Sean felt it. With his paw on Scout's shoulder and Scout releasing his composure for a moment, he felt it.

He wasn't sure if it was an aura thing, but assumed it had to be.

Sean's own legs nearly buckled from the exhaustion he felt. He flinched back and the feeling left him. Scout simply eyed him as Sean took a few breaths.

"How?" Was all he could ask.

"Because I have to," Scout replied, moving to catch up with Rai.

"You're going to kill yourself at this rate," Sean hissed, catching up to Scout. "Seriously? How are you still walking around and fighting?"

"I don't know," Scout replied, as easily as admitting the weather was poor today. "I'm mostly just numb, I can't feel my paws or my arms at all, really. My head swims occasionally, but when I'm talking or fighting I can focus. I can't stop though, it hurts when I have to stop."

"Scout this isn't…" Sean began, but he didn't know how to finish it. Healthy? Safe? Sane? Fighting their way to the top of Temporal Tower to stop a rampaging deity was none of those things, and he understood.

Scout saw the understanding light up in Sean's eyes, as well as the darkness that followed. Sean closed his eyes and took a breath.

"Yeah," Scout said, turning back to back Rai up some more.

"We're not going to survive this anyway," Sean mumbled. He was no idiot, he understood that this was not something he, or Scout, was walking away from.

It left him feeling almost proud, at how far Scout was willing to push himself for the sake of the world. But mostly, mostly, it just left him sad.

He joined the two, Rai speaking happily on their progress and Scout simply soaking in the time with his partner. Sean couldn't help but smile, there was no pain, hidden or otherwise, in Scout's body language when Rai was speaking, and there was a shamelessly joyful sparkle in the shinx's eyes that had been lacking up to this point.

"How much farther do you think?" Rai asked, looking expectantly to Sean.

The riolu shrugged. "The tower is huge but it's also a dungeon. I really can't say."

Rai nodded, he could accept that. He went to say something more, but the tower began to shake again. Once again, Sean and Rai braced while Scout simply fell over.

He had to be helped up by both of them, and Sean frowned at the pain on Scout's face. He was clutching onto Rai like a lifeboat in an ocean of sharks.

But with his legs and Sean's own support, Rai didn't notice any additional weight and with Scout's face in his fur he didn't see any expressions.

"Thanks," Scout said, once he was able to stand on his own.

"Let's continue," Sean suggested, remembering Scout's admittance on slowing down.

Rai nodded and began to lead, Scout giving Sean a grateful look and nothing more.

They continued the trek to the top.

* * *

"Excuse me," Beheeyem asked, stopping Machoke as he wasn't carrying anything at the moment, "have you seen Beldum around today?"

Machoke gave him a puzzled look, thinking for a moment. "Fraid not, sorry."

Beheeyem sighed and waved him on his way. He glanced around, debating who next to ask. He spotted Electrike trotting up to him and hoped for a moment, but Electrike was frowning as well.

"Any luck?" Electrike asked, Beheeyem shook his head. "Dammit. Where could they have gone?"

"I don't know," Beheeyem answered, rubbing his hand down his face. "Okay… let's keep asking. Someone has to have seen them."

They split up again, two members of Team Gazer searching for their wayward third. Beheeyem had been spending too much time in the library to notice Beldum had vanished, while Electrike had claimed he was also too busy running around to notice.

"You know," Beheeyem said as they met up after their third unsuccessful search, "this wouldn't have happened if you had been keeping an eye on them."

"Me?" Electrike spluttered. "What about you? Just locking yourself in that library and ignoring us! Did you even hear that the guild figured out what was going on, or were you reading too much history of the Treasure Town Potato Famine?"

They split up again, a little less patient and a little more irritated.

Asking around the big pokémon gave no information, so they started asking general townsfolk, recent exploration teams, even going out to Team Magnezone's base to ask if they had any information.

Neither of them would go to the guild, however, not right now.

It was no secret in Treasure Town that Chatot had been killed.

There were a few members of the guild around and helping in town, all red-eyed and quiet. The guild was otherwise closed, however. Diglett and Dugtrio were nowhere to be seen, but anyone approaching the guild would soon turn back once they saw Wigglytuff.

Beheeyem and Electrike were beginning to grow desperate, however, and they began to extend their search outside of the town. Electrike staked out Spinda's Café while Beheeyem began to ask around the houses outside of Treasure Town and anyone who was entering the town from the crossroads.

It was clear that Beldum had left, but why? And where? The Grass Continent was massive, they would never find them unless they knew where to look.

Beheeyem returned to the crossroads, thoroughly dejected. He debated even calling Electrike out of the café, unable to stop himself from thinking that Electrike was probably loving being able to laze about.

Beheeyem shook his head. To think of his own teammate like that was wrong, but Electrike had been too 'busy' to so much as notice Beldum disappearing.

" _I'm no better,"_ Beheeyem thought, bending his head slightly. He had just locked himself away from the other two in order to read. He had wanted to help, but…

"If the two of you can behave yourself," a new, strained, voice caught Beheeyem's attention and he glanced back towards the beach where an odd sight awaited him, "I'll let you go."

A chikorita was dragging an entire wartortle and charizard behind her with numerous vines entrapping them. He gave Electrike a psychic-pulse to come out and grew ready, if those two were outlaws then they'd be ready.

"Halt," Beheeyem said, holding a flashing hand up. Chikorita paused upon seeing him. "State your business in Treasure Town."

"Yeah!" Electrike added, running to Beheeyem's side. "Who are you? How are you so strong? Ooh, how ARE you so strong? How many push-ups? Sit-ups? What kind of juice do you drink?"

"Electrike," Beheeyem groaned, "please."

"Oh, right. Quiet." Electrike shut his mouth and reclaimed the stern expression he had been holding, but the moment was far ruined.

Chikorita dropped her cargo, not gently, and her teammates groaned as they pulled themselves up.

"Was that really necessary?" Charizard grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. Wartortle was too busy spitting out green.

"Yes," she answered, before focusing on Beheeyem. "We are Team Go-Getters," she said, feeling that odd mixture of pride and discomfort at the _immediate_ reaction of the two. "We were called for help by Chimecho of the Wigglytuff Guild?"

Beheeyem needed to take a moment to compose himself. Electrike did not, he simply stared open mouthed and unblinking. Beheeyem quietly levitated Electrike back into the café to spare the three.

"Ah, I see," he said through numb lips. A shrill jolted through him. First Dusknoir, then Wigglytuff, now the legendary Team Go-Getters? He wondered if he'd be meeting Team Charm next at this rate.

He turned to jokingly ask that to Beldum but paused, remembering Beldum was not with him.

"The Wigglytuff Guild is forwards," Beheeyem said, hoping to not be insulting with something so obvious, "but… now may not be the best time to go there."

"Why not?" Wartortle asked, walking forward. "The place looks fine? A little creepy…"

"I'm afraid the Guildmaster suffered a great loss just recently," Beheeyem explained. He noticed Electrike's head pop out of the tunnel leading to the café to continue staring. He shoved him back down, hoping the famous trio didn't notice. "He is grieving and… well… it's not a good idea to go there right now."

"I see," Chikorita said, looking down. Wartortle had paused, now looking unsure. "You… you are a Psychic-type, correct?"

"Yes."

"Are you able to contact Chimecho, or someone from the guild? We were called here on 'world ending' business. I understand grief should be respected, but something still needs to be done."

Beheeyem nodded, holding in a deeply uncomfortable expression. He was revising his ideas for Beldum, he was going to take Electrike and leave immediately. He didn't want to be around to witness Team Go-Getters be told they made such a long trip only to be told it was too late for them to do anything. "I'll do that right now."

He quickly gestured to the café. "This is Spinda's Café, it is an excellent place for… delicate conversations."

Chikorita nodded and she and Charizard went in without question after thanking Beheeyem. Wartortle took longer, giving Beheeyem a searching look. He didn't say anything in the end, and Beheeyem breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, Electrike?" he asked, pulling the reluctant Electric-type out. "It's time for us to leave."

"But…"

"Beldum. We need to find them."

Electrike sighed and fell into place with him. Beheeyem waited around long enough just to say goodbye to Chimecho and then floated out with all the speed he could muster.

Which was about the speed of Electrike's gentle jog.

Treasure Town was good for them, until it was bad. An exploration team like Team Gazer should not have tried to tie themselves down, Beheeyem decided. Wanderlust was in their blood as well as in whatever fuelled Beldum.

He needed to find them.

They would find them.

The two continued to run as a purplish storm began building overhead.

* * *

"What's the holdup?" Sean asked in concern. Rai had completely stopped, staring into a piece of reflecting red that ran through the walls of the dungeon.

"I thought…" Rai begun but shook his head, "it's nothing."

"Whenever 'it's nothing' it's never nothing," Scout said. Sean nodded in agreement.

Rai glanced away, but Scout had asked. "I thought I saw Grovyle," he admitted, not wanting to look at Sean. The riolu glanced back on reflex. Nothing but dungeon.

"What do you mean?" Scout asked, alarm leaking into his voice.

"In the red," Rai explained, Scout relaxed. "I could have sworn I saw him and Dusknoir fighting the sableye. But… that's silly."

The smallest of smiles twitched at Scout's lips, but he turned away quickly. "Who knows?" he said.

"Ha."

Sean took one last look but walked on with them.

It was Scout who saw the next odd thing. Between the attacks from the residents, which thankfully were not getting more difficult, his eyes fell on a ripple of blue that quickly turned purple, and then red.

As it changed colour, however, the surface became almost reflective. But instead of showing his fluffy, cream, face he saw Grovyle and Dusknoir fighting off several mismagius in the same room he was in.

Glancing around the room revealed nothing more than Sean and Rai fighting off a solrock and lunatone. When he looked back, the area was crimson and showed nothing.

Still, it filled his heart with hope.

Scout also saw the next one, Dusknoir and Grovyle back to back as five sableye attacked them in the middle of a forest dungeon. He paused, staring in closer. Something Celebi said returned to his mind.

 _One second there is one second here._

That couldn't be right.

But there were only five sableye, since Danny was in the present with them.

How were Grovyle and Dusknoir so far ahead?

"How long have we been in here?" he asked, as the image faded with Dusknoir spinning Grovyle around to Leaf Blade the rest of the sableye down.

"Half an hour?" Sean replied. "Maybe an hour. Actually… how long have we been in here?"

"I thought it was two hours," Rai replied, frowning.

"Feels like fifteen minutes to me," Scout added, also frowning. He looked back to the wall, but it was wall and could not answer him.

"Let's speed up," Sean suggested. There was no need too, all three were stepping a little quicker regardless.

Rai saw the next one. He gasped out loud, with only Scout free enough, or close enough, to come to him. The two saw the remnants of a battle against four glalie and a mamoswine, Dusknoir visibly lagging.

"You saw that, right?" Rai whispered.

"Yeah," Scout said, nodding. "I saw two others as well."

"Two!?"

"They're kinda hard to believe," Scout said, as Sean noticed them crowded a piece of wall, "how are we even seeing that?"

"Why is Dusknoir there?"

"Dusknoir is where?" Sean asked, catching the tail end of the conversation.

"We've both seen Grovyle and Dusknoir in that…" Rai gestured vaguely at the wall, "red stuff. They look like they're working together."

"I saw them fighting sableye," Scout said.

Rai nodded. "Me too."

Sean glanced between the both of them, not sure what to say.

"The weird thing is," Scout said, as they began to move again, "they seem to be moving faster than us. I saw them in what looked like Temporal Tower, Dusk Forest, and now they're in some frozen area?"

"Is that why you asked how long we've been in here?" Sean asked.

Scout nodded. "Yeah. It's just weird."

"I bet," Sean muttered. He kept his eyes on the walls a little more as they continued.

Scout caught them again next. "Sean!" he called, but the image was already fading. He could make out the two lying in a crevice, and an old memory of where Dusknoir truly began to bond with Grovyle was stirred. He smiled.

"Was that them?" Sean asked, panting. He had finished his enemy off and then booked it for Scout. He had glimpsed something green and something black before the red overtook it.

"Yeah." Scout nodded. "Looked like they were resting and talking."

"They could use a good talk," Sean muttered, disappointed he had missed another one. He stepped back and sighed. "Why are they together?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

Rai had none to give and Scout didn't have the time to explain anything.

Sean's delight was paramount when he finally caught one. Nothing could ruin the moment, seeing Striker hop along while Guardian lagged behind. They were in what looked like a forest of icicles, very strange.

The unruinable moment was ruined when Striker stepped into the trap and his soul began to melt from the power of the four icicles.

All three froze to watch as Striker thrashed around in the hold of the trap, visibly screaming. Tears began to prick Sean's eyes, but he couldn't look away. Scout's paws slowly rose and rose, almost covering his eyes but not quite.

His mind moved a thousand thoughts a moment. Everything he had done in the future, everything he had meant to Dusknoir. Everything Dusknoir had meant to Sean and Grovyle. Nothing was expected, nothing was prepared.

For a moment, he truly didn't know if Dusknoir's connection with Grovyle would be a boon here, or a final curse.

Dusknoir began to visibly shake and fight with himself as the scene began to fade, grabbing at his head and thrashing almost like Grovyle. Sean was silently mouthing pleas as the view grew dimmer and dimmer.

Before they could see if Dusknoir relented, it was back to red.

All three stood in silence.

"Sean…" Rai whispered. The riolu didn't respond.

Scout lifted a paw and laid it on Sean's shoulder, mirroring the support Sean had given him earlier. "We have to believe in them," he said. Sean took a shuddering breath.

"Did I ever tell you what Striker and Guardian were like… before?"

Both shook their heads.

"They were the firmest of friends. Competitive and always getting into arguments. But they were closer for it. When Guardian joined Primal Dialga that was… that was the only time I've ever seen Striker cry."

Sean turned away from the wall. He regretted seeing that, which weighed on him. He didn't want to go with regrets.

Scout and Rai weren't able to find any words to say, so the three continued in silence as their heartbeats began to grow louder.

* * *

Beldum buzzed in alarm.

Lightning strikes were blasting all over the landscape, reducing trees to splinters, dust, on fire, and in several cases, turning them into saplings.

They weaved around the most violent areas, desperately trying to get out in time. A purple storm rumbles overhead, bringing the lightning down.

Splinters that were once trees suddenly pulled themselves together and discharged a violent bolt of electricity at the sky. Fire turned to electricity and then to unharmed grass. It was like the land itself was rejecting the assault on its vegetation, but lightning continued to fall like rain.

Soon it was too much, bolts of lightning were falling AS rain and their metallic body was a fine conduit.

Beldum stopped completely with the lightning, bolt of shining white forking through the frozen sky, impacting with a burst of cold on Beldum's metal body, warping a small part of it before time had stopped.

* * *

"Knock-knock?" Timber asked, tapping quietly on Bell's door as Armageddon began to fall.

"Who's there?" Bell asked, soft and calm as Armageddon continued to descend upon them.

"H-hee."

"Hee who?"

"S-sounds fun."

Bell giggled quietly. Timber heard her move closer, press against the door. He moved up as well, pressing against the wooden barrier. Part of him wondered if he could chew through it, the rest admonished him for thinking that.

"Are you alright?" Bell asked, hearing Timber take in shaky breaths.

"N-no, by golly," he replied, shaking harder. "This whole situation has plum gotten too scary for me, y-yup… yup. I… I don't know what's going to happen."

Bell began to hum, the soothing tones comforting him. Bell continued to hum and lull him to sleep. The clouds rolled dark and purple above, there was nothing that could be done. A null-wind began to blow, and things began to freeze.

Timber was spared from hearing it, Bell's musical voice blocking it out until there was no Bell to hum or any Timber to listen.

They were frozen in time.

* * *

Kangaskhan herded as many pokémon that could move into her storage facility, calling out for more to follow. Lightning was striking, but Electivire was unable to draw them to him. One eventually hit him anyway. Despite freezing everything else it hit, Electivire was still able to move.

He continued trying to shepherd pokémon, but he was slowing down. The running currents of electricity across his body were stalling the time freeze, but he couldn't stall it forever. It was proven that even an Electric-type was not immune to the freezing lightning, if still resistant.

That which the lightning struck, froze completely. Nothing else could move them now.

Kangaskhan ran out, spotting Marill and Azurill carrying their mother. Azumarill had come into town today, feeling well enough to do her part and help the boys. The sudden shift in weather had caused panic, and she was still not well enough to run. So, they carried her, even as she pleaded with them to leave her behind.

"You have to run," Azumarill pleaded, trying to pull herself out of her sons grip, "get safe. Leave me! Please!"

"N-no, mother," Azurill sniffled. He wouldn't let himself cry yet, even as pokémon ran and panicked and got hit by bright lights and stopped moving.

"We have to survive. Together," Marill said, without hesitation, carrying the bulk of his mother.

"Dears!" Kangaskhan called, trying to weave around the running pokémon and the frozen ones. Those were harder to see, and she slammed her leg into one, falling immediately and crashing to the ground.

Kangaskhan gasped in pain, pain blazing up and down her leg. Her tail twitched from the pain, but she couldn't be felled yet, she had to help, she had to save more, she had to-

Lightning struck Kangaskhan.

Azurill whimpered as Kangaskhan was rendered unmoving, half risen with an expression of pain on her face.

A painfully cold wind began to blow, and Azurill could feel it seeping into his skin, through the fat that was supposed to keep it at bay. The null wind blew over the family, Azumarill begging one last time for her sons to leave her.

They did not.

* * *

Tears ran down Charizard's face, he made no motion to stop them. Somehow, someway, Treasure Town was already lost, and he could do nothing to help.

He didn't know what to do. Pokémon were looking to him now, those that had managed to get into Spinda's Café before they were frozen.

He didn't know what to do. He was not the leader of his team, Chikorita was. But she, ever so bold, always so strong, had ran out to help. They all had, but she had been struck frozen by a lightning bolt and Wartortle not long after, taking a freezing bolt that would have left Charizard himself frozen in time.

Now he was alone, pokémon were looking to him, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

Wigglytuff sat on the edge of the cliff. The guild to his right, a simple headstone to his left.

He had not moved when the clouds boomed overhead. It was too late to do anything now. There was only belief and trust in those that had set out to save the world.

Wigglytuff was many things. A world-class explorer. Smarter than he looked. A lover of Perfect Apples. Some even claimed he was a hero, although he never believed such fancy.

A hero did great things, a hero shared their favourite foods, a hero protected others, a hero taught others, a hero gave others a reason to fight.

Wigglytuff never saw him as those things. But he did see Chatot as those things.

Chatot, who had done amazing things. Chatot, who had shared with him. Chatot, who had protected him. Chatot, who taught him and his apprentices. Chatot, who gave Wigglytuff a reason to do good. Chatot, who told Wigglytuff he was a hero, but would never accept being called one in return.

He didn't place an epitaph on Chatot's headstone.

There were many things he would have liked to have put there. A poem. A sonnet. A declaration of the greatest hero that had walked, and fluttered, along the Grass Continent. He could have put down what Chatot meant to him, but he'd need to inscribe the entire continent to even have a chance of describing what Chatot was to him.

He could have put Chatot's achievements. He could have put the pokémon Chatot had taught. He could have put the pokémon Chatot had saved. He could have put Chatot's deeds, the songs he wrote, or those he had loved.

He could have written the humble truth, that Chatot was the true hero of their tale.

But he didn't. Because Chatot had never wanted that. He kept it simple, modest, like any other grave. His name, a wish to rest, and one more thing.

 _Here lies Trill  
Rest In Peace  
l will always remember you_

Rhythm sat on the edge of the cliff. The guild to his right, a simple headstone to his left.

He did not move because he trusted the heroes Trill trusted. He did not move because he could not move.

Rhythm sat on the edge of the cliff. The guild to his right, a simple headstone to his left.

He did not move. He could not.

* * *

"It can't be much farther now," Sean said, panting for breath. He almost wished he could sweat, as all this battling was leaving him very hot and he was almost hyperventilating to keep himself conscious.

"What is the plan when we get to the top?" Scout asked. There were no more pokémon, the enemies had been left behind and none followed them. None were around. They were near the top of the tower, only the tick of their hearts to prove the passage of time.

"Two of us will distract Dialga," Sean said, looking to Rai who nodded, "us two. You have to take the Time Gears and put them… wherever they need to be put."

"Me?" Scout asked, balking at the idea. He looked to Rai and Sean, both had their faces set on the decision. "I… I don't know if I can."

"You're the fastest of us," Sean said, "and you're too injured to fight Dialga. You have to get around it while we distract it."

"It'll be okay," Rai said, as Scout was still looking terrified. "We can handle ourselves."

"I know that," Scout said, looking away. He felt movement and turned to see Scout holding out his own bag, containing the Time Gears.

"Trade?"

Scout looked at the bag, light but containing the weight of the entire world. "I… you're trusting me with the world?"

That was a bad idea, he was certain. He had ruined so many things, everything had gone wrong for him, everything he attempted went backwards or diagonal. He had to explain that, somehow. They shouldn't give him this responsibility.

"You can do it," Sean said.

"I know you can," Rai added.

Scout slowly took his own bag off and held it out, the two exchanged the offered objects. One having the last of their items, the other containing the hope of the world.

"One last thing," Sean said, pointing to the bag, "you had better touch one now. They feel awful to touch and we can't have you dropping one out of surprise."

Scout nodded, pulling the bag open. He delved in, wondering how bad could it really be? As soon as his paw rubbed against one, he flinched back.

Sean nodded, looking apologetic. "One heck of a defence mechanism. Pick it up just to be sure."

Scout nodded, a little jerkier, but did as asked. His face screwed up as he held the gear in his paw, its weight light and gentle but the sensation on his paws was awful and disturbing. He set it back in once he felt he could pick it up again when he needed to.

The three were quiet as they made the last of the trip. The dungeon began to change, the rooms became less generic, the walls began to show more wear and tear.

Crimson light began to bleed from above as the dungeon changed into steps, the hazy hallways of Temporal Tower being left behind them. Still, none of the three spoke as they climbed the final steps.

The clouds spun overhead, rotating like a bloody hole in the sky. The steps ended and the ground evened out, bringing the three onto the peak of Temporal Tower.

Columns and pillars laid scattered about, most in various stages of ruin and destruction. They were almost within the clouds, pinkish mist seeped around the air, curling their breath and filling their lungs.

At the end of the Temporal Pinnacle laid six steps leading up to five window-like decorations, emphasising an ancient stone tablet. Five holes had been torn out of it, one for each Time Gear. The corruption was spreading through it as well, red lines turning the blue that represented healthy Dialga into the rotten purple of Primal Dialga.

"That's it," Scout said, pointing forward. He had the best eyes, but even from this distance the others could clearly see its importance.

"Where is it?" Rai whispered. He did not mean the tablet of the Time Gears.

"Let's be careful," Sean suggested and the three began creeping forward, Scout clutched the bag holding the Time Gears tighter. Above them, the clouds began to spin faster as a time-shattering roar echoed out.

"Faster!" Sean said and they broke into a run. Near-Primal Dialga descended from the hole in the clouds, eyes bloodshot and rolling.

"SO! IT'S YOU!" Dialga screamed, landing before them with a tower-shaking crunch. It's skin was darkening, red bleeding through the lines of its body. It wasn't entirely primal yet, but there was no sense in Dialga's bulging eyes. "YOU, WHO SEEKS THE DESTRUCTION OF TIME!"

Dialga roared again, shaking the Hidden Land as the storm outside truly began to roil. "YOU, WHO DARES TO BRING RUIN TO TEMPORAL TOWER!"

"No!" Rai yelled back, forgetting his fear of Dialga for a moment. "We are here to save the tower! We have the-"

"SILENCE!" Dialga boomed and the burst of air knocked the three back. "FOR ALL THOSE WHO THREATEN TEMPORAL TOWER! I WILL SHOW NO MERCY!"

"There is no reasoning with it, Shinx," Sean shouted. "We have to fight!"

"Fight!" Rai nodded.

They both looked to Scout, who was trembling.

"Fight," Scout said, nodding back even as tears of fear pricked his eyes.

Dialga roared once more, almost devolving into the scream of Primal Dialga as the battle truly began.

Rai and Sean burst forward in a sprint as Scout began to edge to the right, trying to avoid Dialga's sight. Despite the threat to himself, his eyes were on Rai and Sean. Both of them were so fearless or, perhaps, they were terrified but fighting anyway.

Rai tried to shock Dialga, but if it even noticed then the attack still did nothing. Sean ran up Dialga's enormous leg and tried to Force Palm its gem, but a pulse of pure energy blew him off.

Rai zapped him again, aiming for the eye and Dialga roared, jerking back. Sean had enough time to bounce back and throw a Blast Seed, detonating it right on Dialga's chest diamond.

It grunted and opened its eyes, now glowing white. Energy began to build above it, forming into gleaming diamonds. Dialga used its Ancientpower to barrage the two annoyances and Scout took his chance.

He ran as fast as he could, claws clattering on the ground as his full-body tenseness caused them all to extend.

Sean managed to toss some energy back and shield Rai from the worst of the shard storm.

Scout puffed between his teeth, avoiding Dialga's swinging tail by sliding under it. There! He had a straight shot for the tablet of the Time Gears.

He pressed forward, refusing to look back as everything began to boom and shake. He lost his balance, but threw himself forward, sliding and tumbling forward before rolling back to his feet and continuing on.

Sean yelled out in pain, Scout didn't look back.

Rai yelped, Scout couldn't look back.

If he looked back he could lose precious time.

He leapt up the steps three at a time and slammed into the tablet, chipping his koban. He didn't care, immediately digging into the bag for the Time Gears.

They felt like they did before. His argument with Rai. All the lies he had told. Scout refused to drop it and pulled the Time Gear up, slamming it into the slot and feeling it click into place.

He dug his paw back in two more times, setting two more gears, before things went wrong.

Rai and Sean had been doing their best to distract Dialga, taking pot shots where they could but mostly dodging around the attacks. Hails of diamonds, claws blazing with draconic energy, bursts of white light. Everything was dodged or blocked as best as they could, but Dialga's assault continued coming without pause or thought.

They saw Scout get to the tablet and begin setting the Time Gears in, relaxing an iota in relief. Dialga, however, sensed something amiss, in its crazed mind it noticed only two threats to the tower when there were three earlier.

It turned around, spotting Scout frantically setting Time Gears in and roared in eldritch fury. Scout screamed as well, nearly dropping a Time Gear upon seeing Dialga charging him.

Pure energy began to build in the air as Dialga's gem began to flash and glow. It opened its maw and took a breath in, drawing in all the power of time.

A colourless void began to form in Dialga's maw, as the gem glowed brighter and brighter. The Roar of Time continued to build as Rai and Sean tried desperately to turn it away from Scout, who had completely frozen up.

The clouds above began to move again.

"Boost me!" Sean demanded, jumping up. Rai followed without hesitation, headbutting Sean with all the force he could muster. Sean was thrown into the air and he threw his paw out, tassels shuddering in the vortex of air.

He collided with Dialga's jaw right as it unleashed its power, sending a Force Palm to physically jolt Dialga's head with more kinetic force than he could muster otherwise.

Its head was jerked just an inch, but it was enough for the Roar of Time to spread over in a sliding beam.

Scout was hit by just the barest taste, as was the tablet, with the rest of the Roar of Time flying into the clouds.

The brief touch was still more than enough to slam him into the tablet, the force of impact knocking the three Time Gears out and causing him to drop the fourth.

Two of the Time Gears rolled down the steps as Scout tried to remember how to move again. The shock of the Roar of Time felt like he had lived forever and negative three days, he could barely breathe from the barest touch.

"Go to Sean!" Rai yelled, to Sean. The riolu didn't question it, running by Dialga's whipping tail and grabbing one of the Time Gears.

Rai ran to the other side, zapping Dialga in the eye again and leaping for the fastest rolling Time Gear, snatching it up in his mouth.

Tasting a Time Gear was not his idea of a good time. But instead of dropping the gear when Rai felt the experience of his family dying again, he bit down harder, angry tears breaking down his face.

He burst into a Quick Attack and ran under Dialga before tossing the Time Gear to Sean. Scout was pulling himself up again, and he swallowed the last sitrus berry Sean had to offer him.

Dialga turned on the three easy targets and began to build up enough Power to blast them all into dust but took a combined Shadow Ball/Thunderbolt to the eyes.

The clouds above began to churn faster as something began to build above the battlefield.

"You do it," Scout said, throwing the bag containing the last gear to Sean and jumping down. He was pretty sure he didn't have the paw/eye coordination to place anymore Time Gears in anyway, but what he could do was throw his own blood at Dialga.

Rai ran after him, shocking Dialga in numerous spots to irritate it to focus on him, rather than trying to crush Scout.

"Sean, duck!" Rai called, spotting Dialga's tail coming for Scout. Scout obeyed immediately, dropping to the ground bonelessly. He angled his paw up and a Night Slash come up, slicing into Dialga's tail as it swiped by.

Dialga grunted from the nick.

Scout rolled to his feet, a few drops of Dialga's blood on his paws. He pointed forward and generated a Shadow Ball using the legendary pokémon's blood. Was it granted to him? No. But the power of what it was happened to be enough to form sixteen Shadow Balls.

Dialga's grunted again from the storm of blows, phasing through any defence to blast Dialga's directly. Rai zapped it again and Dialga roared, the tower shaking again.

Dialga jumped and slammed into the ground, cracking the ground and causing it to shake further.

"Who's breaking the tower NOW?" Scout yelled, staggering to his feet after he fell over.

"YOU!" Dialga roared and threw a cavalcade of diamonds at Scout.

The truth was the opposite. Which suddenly became very, very, literal.

Above the battlefield, in the roiling clouds, a hole of burning blue light burst into view. From the portal came a monster.

All four battlers felt the arrival and stopped, looking up as Primal Dialga emerged into the past.

"No," Sean whispered, trying to get the last gear in, as the entire battlefield turned.

Primal Dialga screamed as it descended like a hateful meteor, slamming into the side of the tower with all the force it could muster. Dialga screamed in kind as its very being was assaulted and cracked from the impact, falling over with a crash as the entire tower rattled from the impact.

Sean fell from the tablet, losing the fifth Time Gear as he fell down the stairs.

Time began to bend, and the gear fell off the tower, before skipping back up to still falling. Scout pulled himself up as Dialga began to skip between standing and roaring, and collapsed and moaning.

Rai screamed his name infinite times and Scout felt himself be pulled back by time, skipping back as he tried to get the rolling Time Gear. He couldn't get close, all four of them were paralysed as Primal Dialga attacked the tower again.

Desperately, Scout threw a Shadow Ball at the Time Gear. Thankfully, it did not skip back and collided with the gear, knocking it back.

Like a key, everything stopped skipping and Scout nearly fell off the tower as he was unprepared to be moving forward again.

The Time Gear rolled to a stop as Dialga managed to get up.

"INTERLOPER!" it bellowed and leapt off the tower, blasting Primal Dialga from above. Not taking this well, Primal Dialga flew up and tackled wounded Dialga and clamped onto its neck with its jaws.

The three normal pokémon were blown off their feet again by the displacement of air as the two Dialga flew up from the tower, grappling in the air.

Dialga managed to tear itself free of Primal Dialga, but lost part of its neck in the process. It brought a huge surge of power down and blasted Primal Dialga and itself out of the sky, the clouds splitting from the expulsion of power.

Both Dialga crashed down on the tower, shaking it even further. Regular Dialga was on the bottom, being slammed into the crater by Primal Dialga.

The portal above remained open, not having closed despite Primal Dialga's exit.

"Shadow Ball NOW!" Sean called and Scout generated it as ordered, Sean copying it. "Attack Primal!"

Rai added his Thunderbolt to the blow and the three of them managed a grand total of a scratch on Primal Dialga.

However, Rai had also aimed for the eyes.

Primal Dialga screamed and jerked back, giving Dialga enough time to force the monster off and get out of the crater. Dialga moaned and staggered, barely able to stand as the tower continued to shake.

Two figures appeared in the air, descending from the portal.

Primal Dialga turned furious eyes on Rai and screamed, blowing a Roar of Time without hesitation at the tiny shinx.

Rai's eyes filled with terror as the purple beam of death came for him. It was too late to move.

"STOP!"

Rai was blown off his feet from the shockwave but avoided the actual blow when something appeared from above to intercept it.

Guardian groaned, sagging and smoking from the blow.

"D-D-Dusknoir?" Rai squeaked, stunned.

"Not just me," Guardian groaned, lifting his head as Striker tackled Primal Dialga's head from behind. Rai followed his gaze, as did Scout and Sean, spotting the Passage of Time still active in the sky, and a tiny figure within.

"I'm sorry we couldn't keep Primal Dialga in the future!" Striker yelled, holding onto Primal Dialga even as it tried to buck him off. "But we're here now!"

Guardian took a breath and floated back up. "Saniya will hold the portal open, we need to force Primal Dialga BACK!"

Saniya saluted from where she held the portal open, not leaving the Passage of Time exactly. She had to remain exactly where she was as they forced Primal Dialga back. She had to hold time together long enough for them to do this.

She wasn't sure if she could, but she had to.

"Hurry," Saniya groaned, wilting from the effort of holding time together.

"What are you? How are you?" Rai babbled, Guardian grabbed him and threw him to Scout and Sean.

"No time to explain!" he yelled.

"He's on our side again!" Striker called, slamming both arms down to stab into Primal Dialga's neck. It roared and keened, bending up.

Primal Dialga jerked and slammed itself face first into the ground, succeeding in throwing the pesky grovyle off its neck.

Guardian flew up and caught Striker, setting him down as Sean ran to them.

"I'm so glad to see you," he said, smiling despite everything.

Striker grabbed his shoulder and nodded.

The three turned back as Primal Dialga picked itself up. "We are all going to have to work together here," Striker said, "Guardian and I will drag Primal Dialga back to the future."

"You all just focus on forcing it back," Guardian said as he flew forward. Primal Dialga saw its wayward servant flying for it, eye narrowed in determination, and screamed until time began to shatter around it.

"NO, DIALGA!" Guardian yelled and formed a Shadow Ball.

He needed a moment to generate it, a moment that was given when Scout threw his own Shadow Ball into Primal Dialga's face.

Guardian unleashed his Fell Shadow Ball straight into Primal Dialga's corroded gem, staggering it for a moment. Striker leaped forward as Dialga's buckled, bringing his Leaf Blade into Primal Dialga's eye, destroying it.

Primal Dialga screamed in pain and flinched back, dark blood pouring from the wound, as Guardian flew for its other side. "Sorry for the holdup," he grunted, latching onto Primal Dialga's tail and pulling.

Primal Dialga was heavy unlike anything else, but it was constantly floating on instinct, the removal of a steadying hold on the ground caused Guardian's pull to slip its legs off the ground and begin to rise into the air.

"Everyone!" Striker yelled. "Attack Dialga, NOW!"

Sean and Scout threw Shadow Ball's while Rai zapped the bloody hole where Primal Dialga's right eye had been as Striker slammed into its gem with his whole body. With Guardian pulling it, Primal Dialga was forced back a step each blow, going faster and faster.

It, however, did not consent to this. It roared and pulled itself forward, tugging Guardian back even as he heaved. It aimed its mouth at Dialga, dying on the ground and began building a true Roar of Time.

Dialga's eye snapped open when it felt another tapping into its Power and roared in defiance, forcing itself to its feet even as blood poured from its neck. It drew in Power and matched Primal Dialga's Roar of Time with its own.

The expulsion of twin Roar of Time's was immense.

The beam war began to agitate the foundations of the Hidden Land itself, Temporal Tower began to shake to pieces.

Saniya, unable to float in one place any longer, flew out of the Passage of Time, it immediately began to close.

"DIALGA!" she yelled, reaching forward with all of her own Power. Primal Dialga's head began to lift up as the Time Travel Pokémon defied Dialga and grabbed its head in Psychic. "STOP!"

The beam was that Dialga was losing began to turn as Primal Dialga's Roar of Time began to be lifted into the sky, Celebi forcing its head up with every ounce she had. Dialga roared and burst with everything it had, Roar of Time slamming into its corrupted future form and knocking it into the sky.

Saniya flew back to the Passage of Time, securing it as Guardian pulled Primal Dialga the rest of the way. It would still not go quietly and began to thrash in the air, trying to throw the dusknoir off.

"Boost me," Striker said to the remaining three and began to sprint. Sean matched his sprint and the two shared a smile.

"Like old times?" Sean asked.

"Maybe put some more oomph into it?" Striker suggested with a grin.

He leaped up and Sean jumped with him, but instead of following he pressed his paws into Striker's feet and did a double Force Palm, blasting Striker into the air as the shock knocked him back onto Temporal Tower.

"DIALGA!" Striker yelled, burning with Grass Power. The type that had suffered the most under Primal Dialga's broken world, as there was so little sunlight for them to survive. Striker slammed into Primal Dialga, tackling him hard enough for Guardian to regain his grip and pull the monster the last few meters.

Striker, Guardian, and Saniya disappeared again, pulling the howling Primal Dialga back to the future.

Dialga roared its hated to Primal Dialga one last time, before it began to peter off. Dialga's roar began to lower into a moan and then into a whimper.

Dialga continued to howl as its injuries truly began to take their toll.

Sean got back to his feet as the sky above began to slow down.

"What's going on?" Scout yelled, it was getting harder to move as Dialga's voice grew weaker and weaker.

"The TIME GEAR!" Sean yelled, pointing. Scout turned, spotting the thing lying their innocently. He began to run for it, but each movement was like moving through maple syrup and he could feel his muscles locking up, freezing in place.

Dialga's voice tapered out to a finish as its heart was frozen in time and Dialga stopped.

Scout's paws wrapped around the Time Gear, but he could no longer run. His body was almost completely frozen, his mind was going dark. He saw Rai closest to the tablet.

"Rai," Scout cried, with his lungs unable to pull in anymore air. He threw the Time Gear.

"Electricity, Rai!" Sean yelled, he too could no longer move. Rai, however, could. The shinx began sparking with everything he had left, fighting back the freezing nothingness.

He had nothing left, however, and his sparks grew weaker as he tried to run to the tablet.

Sean raised his paw flat to point at Rai and with the last of his freezing mind, copied Rai's Thunderbolt. It gave him just enough time to move and shock Rai himself, charging the shinx with just a tiny bit more electricity before Sean too was frozen in the failing concept of time.

The tower began to break apart as it froze, convulsing in final death throws, and Rai was thrown into the air. He yelped out, still blazing with electricity. His momentum began to slow despite his charge, and he desperately paddled in the air, almost swimming through the freezing void.

He was above the tablet of the Time Gears and falling towards it, but he could barely move. The electricity was running out, receding.

The Time Gear that felt like everything touched the tablet, then froze in time unable to be pressed into its slot.

Rai's gasped with the tiny bit of air left in his lungs, his entire lower body was frozen, the electricity was running out, running out, running out.

Rai felt his mind grow sluggish as time's collapse began to freeze his brain and he desperately tried to push the Time Gear, but it was frozen.

Time stopped.

The planet stopped moving. Dialga was gone. Treasure Town. Capim Town. The Grass Continent. The world. Everything, and everyone, stopped.

There was nothing but a few crackles of electricity left, a few Electric-type pokémon able to still move for a few seconds more, seconds that no longer existed.

In Temporal Tower, a meowth was frozen, arm extended as if he had thrown something.

In Temporal Tower, a riolu was frozen, paw forward as if he had sent a blast of energy.

In Temporal Tower, Dialga was frozen, head raised in a final wail.

In Temporal Tower, a shinx was frozen. However, a small current of electricity still moved around his body, zapping around, unable to do anything more than ruffle a few bits of fur. It moved around a few times before moving to his extended paw, pressed against an odd cerulean gear.

Electricity began to zap, buzzing and sparking with the last that Rai could give, jolting across the Time Gear.

The electricity ran out.

A moment passed. A second? An eternity? Few could say.

The gear was roused by the electricity, able to move, and gravity pulled it the last few inches into place.

Everything went white.

* * *

Kangaskhan jolted, momentarily confused at the immediate disappearance of the storm and all the pokémon moving again. She was sure she had been… she shrugged it off and continued helping pokémon, picking up the family of Water-types and carrying them herself to the shelter, smiling proudly at the boys for protecting their mother so fiercely.

Charizard continued to weep until a vine wiped them away and he gasped, Chikorita smiled at him, a little confused at why he was crying. Wartortle continued to direct pokémon but was captured along with Chikorita in a desperate hug from their biggest member.

Beldum shook their head, confused but relieved that they were mostly undamaged. The storm had just disappeared without even a blink. One moment it was there, and the next it was not.

"Decisive Statement: The world has been saved," the buzzed, and debated what to do. Back to Treasure Town and their team members? Or onwards to brave new lands?

Wigglytuff took a grateful breath in and smiled, the storm was gone. The world had been saved. He gave a sad smile to Chatot's grave and stood up. He would be needed in town to calm the townsfolk down.

Beheeyem and Electrike continued rushing forward. The sudden disappearance of the storm was odd, but they had Beldum to find. Any good fortune would be worth taking advantage of.

Bidoof gasped as he noticed the chilling winds and terrifying storm were gone.

"Bell?" he asked, tapping on the door. "What happened?"

There was no response.

"Bell? Bell? Knock-knock?"

There was no response.

Bidoof's confusion began melting into worry and he tapped more insistently. "Bell? Are you alright? Bell? Can I come in?"

He reached for the door handle, but it was too high. He began building the energy to jump when a response came.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh golly, thank the legends," Bidoof sighed, resting down. "What happened? Do you have any idea? The storm is gone yup-yup! Do you think that means they saved the world?"

"Looks like it."

Bidoof breathed a sigh of relief before began to cheer in excitement. "The world is saved! By my friend too! Yup-yup this is incredible."

"Sure is."

Bidoof's cheer began to pause and he looked to the door in confusion. "A-are you alright in there, Bell?" he asked. "You don't sound too much like yourself."

Bell was quiet for a moment, before he felt her rest against the door. "I'm just in shock," she whispered. "Tell me a knock-knock joke, please."

"Uh, sure. Knock-knock?"

"Who's there."

"Time."

"…Time who?"

"Time to celebrate!"

He beamed, he felt like that was a good one. It took a moment, but Bell did giggle. "You always have the best ones," she said, fondly.

Bidoof smiled bashfully. "Yours are so much better, yup-yup."

"I enjoy your jokes more."

Bidoof smiled and rested back against the door. He could go back into town later, for now he'd like to just have a quiet moment of relief with Bell.

The world was saved.

* * *

Rai's face hit the tablet and he bounced off it, nose stinging. "Ugh," he groaned, everything hurt, everything stung, he could barely open his eyes.

Scout collapsed as soon as time restarted, falling face first onto the ground. "Ooph."

Even Sean fell over once the day was saved, legs turning to jelly and he tumbled, more gracefully however and he was able to catch himself and manoeuvre onto his behind. "Ah…"

They all had their eyes closed, stinging against the light. But their eyes began to adjust and the three all looked towards Dialga at the same time.

The red and purple was gone, blue and cerulean was returned and Dialga was sane again.

Dialga, however, was also on the ground, on its side, weakly breathing in and out.

"Dialga," Rai whispered and found the strength to stand. He weakly trotted over, Dialga's eyes cracking open to see the shinx approaching.

"Well met, small pokémon," Dialga said, voice low and quiet. If still loud enough to easily carry across the whole of the top of Temporal Tower. "You have saved time. You have my gratitude."

"It wasn't me," Rai said, looking to Scout and Sean. "Sean and… uh, Scout too!"

Dialga rumbled, Rai stepped back. He wasn't growling, however, more like humming in agreement.

Sean was next to get up, drifting closer to the fallen deity. "Are you… okay?"

Dialga snorted, sending a vibration through the floor, before answered. "No." It began to move, pulling its head up, unmindful of the sticky blood drying against the ground. Dialga slowly, but surely, began to get up, even as its legs quivered and head was bowed.

Scout too got up and joined Sean, feeling like he was floating, to watch as Dialga stood to its full height.

"Temporal Tower has been assailed by the future form of me," Dialga rumbled, voice strained from the effort of getting up. "The Time Gears have saved it, however…"

Dialga's legs nearly buckled and it groaned, head touching the ground for a moment before it refused to show such weakness any longer.

Scout saw how Dialga was standing, how it was breathing, just like him. "Are you dying?" he asked, feeling almost detached.

"Yes."

"What!?" Sean yelped. "You can't die!"

Rai fell mute in horror.

Dialga gave a weak laugh. "You are mistaken young pokémon," it replied, "I can very well die, and I am going to die very soon.

There was a security to its tone that prevented the three from devolving into a panic.

"It would not by the first time I have died," Dialga said, beginning to shake with energy. "Although this circumstance is unique. I can only hope the next Dialga will do a better job than I have."

Bluish energy began to leak from Dialga, pooling into the cracks of Temporal Tower. "I will use the last of this forms life to prevent the tower from collapsing, the next will have to continue repairs, however."

"What will happen to you?" Rai asked, quietly but still Dialga caught it.

"I do not know," Dialga answered, legs buckling, and it fell to its belly. "This personality will go to sleep. Whoever the next will be, I do not know. Hm?" It noticed Rai beginning to cry. "Do not weep for me young pokémon. A pokémon like me cannot truly die, I will simply return to what I am before a new Dialga is formed."

Dialga sighed. "It will be a weaker one, unfortunately. To repair the tower like this, it will require some of my Power that will become the tower."

"But what about you?" Rai asked.

"I don't know what you mean," Dialga replied, voice growing weaker. It fell to its side again, legs splayed behind it. "But… if it not too much to ask. Will the three of you stay here, just for a short time, I do not wish to be alone in these final moments."

They nodded and drew closer. Scout and Sean were a little hesitant, memory of Primal Dialga was hard to break. But Rai had no such issues and walked right to Dialga's face, hesitantly pressing against it.

No one spoke as Dialga's breathing grew faint, the light of its gem grew dim, and the light in its eyes disappeared.

Dialga died.

The tower seemed to wail as Dialga passed away, the trauma of the battle against its Primal Form and the damage to the tower too much to survive.

Rai sniffed and stepped back from Dialga's blank eyes.

He exchanged a tearful look with Sean and Scout, who were finding themselves beginning to tear up as well. To watch anyone die was confronting, but someone as mighty as Dialga?

There weren't there with Dialga's body for very long before something approached them.

"So, that's what it looks like?" Dialga said. The three startled at the intrusion and turned on it, pausing at the sight of another Dialga.

This one was… smaller. Still much larger than any of them, but far tinier compared to the behemoth of the previous Dialga.

Dialga looked over the three without much care, its eyes were for its predecessor. It stared at the body for a long time.

"D-Dialga?" Scout asked.

Dialga looked away from the other one. Taking a moment to swallow and collect its thoughts. "Yes. I am now Dialga." It stepped forward, walking up to the Time Gears. "I can't believe Dialga let anyone take those for longer than a year. I won't be making that mistake."

It turned around on them. "I suppose I should thank you for saving time. So, thank you. You may go back to your lives. Or… well." It gave Sean and Scout a knowing look. "However much of one you have left."

"Do you need someone to talk to?" Rai asked, unbothered by Dialga's rudeness.

"Not you three," Dialga replied, glancing away. It's eyes continued to fall on the previous Dialga. "Just… just go."

They left Dialga to grieve its previous self and exited the tower.

* * *

In the battleground of the Old Ruins, a sableye stirred.

Travelling through time when hungry wasn't good for one's energy and Danny was only now waking up. He had slept through the quakes and the roars of the twin Dialga battle.

He woke up now, however, to an odd weight pressing all through his body.

Danny looked around, not fully aware of where he was for the moment. The sky was dawning bright, a wind was blowing, and things weren't pure horror.

He remembered the events that led him to here and grinned, he was safe, he was in the past, he was-

Disappearing?

Danny paused when a mote of light began to drift off him and he stared at it for a long time.

"They did it," he whispered and realised how heavy he felt. He sat back down, cross-legged, and just thought.

It wasn't long before he noticed an apple and an odd item sitting near him. He picked up the apple, it was fresh and crisp. He devoured it in moments, enjoying the splash of juice and vitality of food.

His fingers curled around the purple gummi, recognising it as a different colour to the wonderful one from earlier.

He debated it for some time as the light began to shine greater. He might have doomed himself and his entire timeline by helping the meowth. For this?

Was it even worth it?

Was it worth surviving in the future if it meant he wasn't living?

Could he taste the gummi? What if it wasn't as good as Meowth had claimed?

The light grew brighter and he made his decision. Stuffing the whole gummi in his mouth.

Indescribable taste bloomed over his taste buds, singing the ambrosia of the gods in his mouth. He chewed while the rest of his body lost sensation, but his taste remained.

He enjoyed the gummi until it was all gone and swallowed. There was only one thing he could say before the light took him completely.

"Worth it."

Danny disappeared.

* * *

Part of Sean was relieved they didn't just blink out of existence. But the heaviness in his legs made him consider the benefits of the alternative.

He looked to Scout. The meowth was visibly struggling, from his injuries and everything leading up to this, it wouldn't surprise Sean if Scout was also going to die like Dialga had.

Nothing was happening yet, so the three walked in silence. Pensive, after watching a god die.

Scout began to slow down more and more as his legs grew weaker and drawing in breath stopped feeling like breathing.

They were on the rocky path to the Rainbow Stoneship. He slowed to a stop, it was nearly time.

Sean ground to a halt as well, a bubble of light began to emanate from his chest. "Huh."

Scout glanced his way before a bubble began to shine off him as well. "Yeah."

Noticing the lack of footsteps behind him, Rai looked back. "What are you… what?"

Rai ran back as Scout smiled to him, Rai stopped in front of Scout, looking between him and Sean. "What is going on?" he demanded.

Scout didn't reply at first, he managed to take an unsteady step forward to curl his arms around Rai and pull him into a hug. "You wanted to know the reason why Dusknoir wanted to stop us?" he said instead of explaining.

"Y-yeah. But he came to help! He didn't kill Grovyle, or anything. He came to help at the end!"

"I guess Striker must have gotten through to him at last," Sean sighed, looking up at the sky as if he could see the future that was now avoided.

"Knocked him out of that icicle thing," Scout suggested.

Sean nodded to him. He smiled, he had gotten to see Striker one last time, and even Guardian had come to help.

He wished they were here, though. The light was growing brighter, and he was scared.

"Dusknoir knew that if we changed time," Scout explained, still holding Rai, "everyone from the future would disappear. Since time was changed, that future never happened. That means we are going to disappear."

Rai was silent. Completely still in Scout's embrace.

The motes of light began to come faster. Scout was relieved to see that he was not losing holes in his body, his body was simply growing fainter and fainter. He didn't feel any pain anymore; even if he had of, he had Rai and that left him feeling okay.

"Please no," Rai choked, finally beginning to shake. "Sean… no."

Scout pulled him tighter against him. "Don't forgot me… us… any of us," he said. His mind wasn't on the scene from the game, it was just what he wanted to say.

"You can't let this happen again," Sean said, sitting down as he couldn't stand any longer. "You have to tell this story. Make sure the pokémon know never to let this happen again."

"I… I can't," Rai whimpered, voice breaking. "I can't."

"You can," Scout replied, "and you will. You're the only one who can."

"NO!" Rai cried, burying his face into Scout's belly. "No-no-no-no-NO! I can't! Please, I can't do this without you. I couldn't do anything without you."

Scout began to cry as well, legs buckling under the strain of holding them both. He curled in, hugging Rai as hard as he could. "Yes you can. Look at what you've done without me? You were always the stronger one between us."

Sean watched. He had nothing he could say, he could only wish he had someone willing to hold him like that still around. He looked back to the sky, as a sunrise was coming. He smiled and closed his eyes, feeling the wind blow on his fur.

"Although the parting hurts," he said, not quite meaning to say it out loud. But it was what Striker said, he felt that it could help, "I leave the rest in your hands. Shinx, you saved the world. You can do this."

Rai continued to cry as the light grew stronger.

"Don't forget us," Scout said.

"I-I-I," Rai blubbered, completely breaking apart. "Sean no! Please I…I-"

Scout kissed the top of his head. It was a human gesture, but one Rai still felt the significance of.

Scout didn't say anything, he only kept hanging on as the world grew faint. He hung on as Rai sobbed into his fur. He hung on, until he couldn't hang on anymore.

Rai's tears turned the dirt to mud as Scout disappeared. His claws came out and he tore into the ground, screaming in grief for a moment.

His breath began to catch and even out as the minutes passed. Somehow, someway, Rai found it within him to stand back up.

He looked up at Temporal Tower, then were Sean and Scout were no longer. He turned around and began the last leg of the journey to the Rainbow Stoneship, Scout's last words ringing through his mind.

"I won't ever forget," he whispered, voice raw as he stepped onto the Rainbow Stoneship. "I promise."

The Rainbow Stoneship began to take him away and Rai watched as Temporal Tower, and Scout, grew farther and farther away.

* * *

 **Wow.**

 **I'm… almost done with the first arc. I never thought I'd get such a wonderful following. The next 'chapter' should be out soon to wrap up the first arc.**

 **But for now… for now… let's just take a moment.**


	32. It's Not Your Time

**I can't believe it. Can you believe it? We're here — the end of the first arc.**

 **This chapter will be… not the longest in the actual story. However, I have a MASSIVE author's note at the end of this, where I'm going to be talking about a lot of things. It isn't bolded, because that much bold hurts the eyeballs. But you'll know where the author's note begins.**

 **Thank you for coming this far, but we've still got a ways to go.**

* * *

Raigeki sat on the beach.

He was alone for the moment, just a blessed moment of peace to sit and watch the krabby blow bubbles.

It had been seven months since he had survived Temporal Tower, saved time, watched a god die, and lost Scout.

Sean too. Grovyle was gone as well, Mane spoke about Celebi with some fondness. Dusknoir was gone; also, Rai wondered if that was a good thing or not.

A soft wind blew as the sun began to kiss the horizon, bathing the sky in a pinkish hue.

Mane had been having nightmares for the past months, waking up constantly through the night. Sometimes several times a night. Ultimately, Rai had started to curl up with him. It didn't always help, but Mane slept a little better at night.

The litleo was physically alright. With Lapras' Aqua Ring and Chimecho with Chansey's expertise, he was fixed up. There was a gap in the fur on his neck where a thin scar ran through, he couldn't always turn his head quite as far anymore, but he was okay overall.

He hadn't taken the cost of saving the world well, however.

Rai breathed in a deep breath as his mind fell back into memory.

* * *

"And then they disappeared," Rai explained to the whole guild. Whole minus Chatot, of course.

He had somehow dragged himself to Lapras, who gave him many comforting words on the trip back to the continent, after tearing the Relic Fragment out of the Rainbow Stoneship. It was his. He owned it.

Rai couldn't speak; he could only think and remember. The guild had welcomed him when he returned, happily despite the loss of Chatot still having shaken them.

It didn't take long for their cheer to diminish when Rai was alone. No Sean, no Grovyle. Just him.

Things only grew more sombre as he explained Scout had managed to find a way to get back to the past himself and Striker taking Dusknoir back to the future.

Mane had come out. He is refusing to sit in the medical bay when something was being told. He remained quieter than anyone as Rai finished telling the story. He hadn't reacted when Scout had gotten back, when Striker and Dusknoir had come to save them from Primal Dialga, or even when Dialga died.

He slumped to the ground after Rai told them of their disappearance and wouldn't speak for the next three days.

Rai was locked in the medical bay with him during those three days. His injuries weren't life-threatening, but Chimecho still wanted him under constant observation. She had someone sitting with the two of them any time she wasn't present.

Rai himself didn't have much to say, either. He needed to tell the story to Treasure Town once he was well, but all he wanted to do was sleep.

After four days, he decided he had sulked enough and left the medical bay with Mane to give Treasure Town a lesson.

"Are you going to be able to do this?" Mane asked the first thing he had said since the news was dropped.

"I can," Rai answered, forcing his head up, "and I will. Because I am the only one who can."

Mane nodded and used his rather loud behaviour to draw attention before speaking with a Hyper Voice. "EVERYONE LISTEN UP!"

Once enough pokémon were gathered, Rai began to speak.

He spoke of the dark future, which Mane chimed in to give more context. Speaking about Scout's first arrival, of Sean and Grovyle, and their mission to save the world.

Rai recounted the experience of Brine Cave and Chatot's sacrifice. Wigglytuff, who was in the crowd himself, smiled sadly as Rai recounted through tears Chatot dying to save him.

He spoke of the Hidden Land and the struggle to reach Temporal Tower.

Through building emotion, he spoke of Striker's sacrifice, Scout's return, and the climb through the tower. He spoke of Primal Dialga coming from the future, and Grovyle and even Dusknoir also coming to a stop it. He spoke of Scout throwing the Time Gear and Sean charging him with Thunderbolt.

He did not speak of his own actions in saving time by placing the final Time Gear. This was not his story, and he was not the hero here.

He explained Dialga's death, the new Dialga, and then Sean and Scout disappearing.

He had trouble speaking of the last of it.

"We cannot let this happen again," Rai proclaimed. He was choked up, he was tearful, he was sniffling, but he wouldn't break down. "The world nearly ended, and brave pokémon sacrificed themselves to save the world. We cannot let this happen again, tell the story, and don't let them be forgotten. That's what he asked me, in the end, to not forget. So please…"

Kangaskhan came up and hugged them both, sensing Rai was finished. The town slowly dispersed, muttering and chatting to themselves. Exploration teams would begin to carry this story far and wide, even if some details would get murky as time passed.

Time would pass, at least.

* * *

Raigeki sat on the beach.

He was no longer alone; his peace was not broken, however. Mane sat with him, had come looking for him after he didn't return.

Bidoof had offered to go, but Mane stepped forward without hesitation. Rai was his teammate, he'd check on him.

It'd been seven months since he had nearly died, Chatot had died, time was saved, and Scout and Sean had disappeared.

Mane was not a pokémon that liked to dwell on the past. It wouldn't do well to reflect too often, and he could get lost in his own regrets that way. The majority of those regrets were how he had treated Rai, but now he had a few more to weigh on him.

A gentle breeze was blowing, tossing their fur as the sun dipped below the horizon; the sunset was beautiful.

Despite his nightmares for the past few months, he wasn't doing so bad. He told Rai, reluctantly, that he was dreaming of the dark future he had gone through. Just a couple of days, at most, he was there, and yet he still remembered it with such intense memories.

What he didn't tell Rai, but he knew Rai had figured out, was that he also dreamed of Scout. He wondered what happened to him. He even occasionally dreamed about Sean, but that was less often. Sometimes he had trouble remembering who Sean was, a riolu would pop up in his mind, and he'd remember. It was odd, there was no lack of recall of Grovyle, Celebi, even Dusknoir.

He hadn't asked for it, but Rai had begun to sleep on the same straw bed as him. There were many things Mane wanted to say the first few times, flirty remarks to push Rai back to his own bed, soft thanks for being so kind. Ultimately, they didn't talk about it.

Neither did Corphish or Loudred, on occasion, they needed to be woken up. For that, Mane was grateful even if he'd never say so.

His neck was fine now if a little stiff on cold days. He has easily dealt with, being a Fire-type. The scar was cool, but he kept it hidden with the Silver Bow.

Something about it felt like Scout, so he kept a hold of it. He wondered where it came from since everything from the future had disappeared. Not the bow, however.

Mane would take it as something to remember. And he would remember, as he sat with Rai watching the krabby blow bubbles. The shinx understood, sitting with the Relic Fragment back around his neck. They both liked having something to remember others by.

* * *

It had taken a few weeks for Rai and Mane to decide they had grieved enough.

They hadn't, but the world didn't stop just because they lost people. Didn't stop, because Rai had saved it.

The Kecleon Brothers gave Mane a discount, to his surprise. He was sure they overcharged him usually. Perhaps this was just the regular price, then?

Rai was busy speaking to Kangaskhan about getting some stuff for their job today. A psyduck had been lost in Drenched Bluff. It would be easy for them, even Mane could probably do it himself, but the guild had insisted on starting small to get back in the swing of things.

Once things were ready, they set off. Chatting a little to pass the time until they reached the dungeon, Rai gave an anecdote about the first mission of Team Ion being to Drenched Bluff to find a psyduck. He doubted it was the same one, however.

It wasn't until they had neared the dungeon did the matter of the bag come up. Mane was carrying it since he was the one who had done the shopping, but as they reached the dungeon, he reflexively went to hand it over.

Rai gave him a puzzled look before they had a moment of mutual understanding. Mane pulled back and remarked.

"You look hot today," he babbled. Rai gave him another puzzled expression.

"Thanks…?"

"Yeah. Yeah…"

Neither took the first step into the dungeon.

Rai was the first to speak after they stood in silence for a minute. "We can't just… stare forward. Someone needs help."

Mane nodded and took a jerky step forward. Rai's soft footsteps behind him reassured him. But it was weird. It was strange to be carrying the bag when that was Scout's job.

It was tricky to find the right item when Rai got hit by a Water Pulse that confused him because he wasn't the one who normally retrieved the items.

They stumbled their way onwards and found Psyduck. She chattered along as they made the rest of the way through the dungeon, even stating that they had saved her before.

"Oh, oops," Psyduck winced. Team Ion had saved her before, but not Mane. The litleo had a brief expression of discomfort before he made a sleazy remark that sent them all into an awkward silence.

No one really spoke until Team Ion had returned Psyduck safely to Treasure Town, and she rewarded them.

"It's not always going to be like this, is it?" Rai asked as they walked slowly up to the guild.

"It can't be," Mane answered. They walked with notable space between them since they had always walked on Scout's sides.

It was odd, Mane had found. There were so many little things that were missing.

Scout was sitting next to them in the mess hall.

Scout sleep-talking about truly random topics. He wondered what a 'shower' was.

Scout was holding the bag and tossing them the items they needed when they needed them.

Scout taking them to the hot springs because he was the weirdest meowth ever and wouldn't bathe himself, no matter how much Mane had offered. He had even caught Rai almost offering too, but Scout always made a hairball joke, and Rai fluffed up instead.

Neither of them cried for Scout. But it still hurt, an ever-present ache that slowly went down day by day.

Corphish and Croagunk liked to keep them company, even join them on a few missions.

Sunflora always wished them a good day. Chimecho would check up on them without bothering them.

Dugtrio would save missions he thought they would enjoy. Diglett would share their feet jokes with Mane, and Loudred would share jokes about being impulsive with Rai.

Wigglytuff didn't lock himself in his room but instead joined the guild more directly. He often would restock the larder himself, so no one else was dragged down by THAT job. Unlike Rai and Mane, he still did cry.

Not just for Chatot, but everyone. And he sat by Chatot's grave every night. Mane had even heard him softly singing in the dead of night.

Bidoof remained a little odd. He left the guild more often at later times, sometimes staying out for entire nights. He came back with a lot of knock-knock jokes, however, so it wasn't worried over.

Scout might have been gone, but they were pulling themselves together piece by piece, day by day.

* * *

Some days were harder than others, some days were easier. The worst days usually came when Wigglytuff had an episode. Without Chatot around anymore, Wigglytuff cycled through emotional states with alarming regularity.

He was able to keep himself together enough to run the guild. He was, however, clingy and constantly on the verge of a breakdown. No one knew what to do for him, they could only pat the Guildmaster on the back until he was able to stop shaking and go back to work. He had taken on Chatot's duties, he was clearly unfit for the tasks, however.

Stocking the larder was one thing, Chatot had also chosen which requests to accept and which ones to discard. With Wigglytuff accepting every single request, the boards were flooded with pokémon asking for simple things, untrue requests, and dangerous ones that brought Sunflora and Corphish back bruised and injured.

Wigglytuff was trying, however, he just wasn't prepared to do this. Not when on the constant edge of a breakdown.

He didn't Yoom- _TAH_ thankfully. Or, perhaps, unfortunately. There was no pep to Wigglytuff anymore. He seemed to have lost the sparkle in his eyes and the guild, and the town, began to realise how much Wigglytuff's constant positivity meant to the area.

No one was sure what to do. Team Go-Getters had stuck around, deciding to be useful even if the major danger had passed. As the guild fumbled, they took on many of the more difficult rescues in dungeons that had begun to appear where the freezing storms had been most fierce.

The guild may not have known what to do, someone new, however...

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" Diglett called one day, going the rounds as usual.

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?" Loudred replied. It was just another day.

"The footprint is... Armaldo. The footprint is Armaldo!"

Loudred was quiet for a moment, checking the wanted posters. Before he could answer, a zip flew through the room fluttering the papers everywhere. "Dammit!" he cursed, grumbling as he had to pick them all up and re-stack them.

Croagunk blinked in surprise, he had caught a pinkish blur zoom through from Wigglytuff's room moments after Diglett's voice reached the room. He wondered what this was about.

On the guild's grate, Armaldo looked down with impatience. "Am I cleared or what?" he snapped, privately hoping that they didn't have an ancient wanted poster of himself or anything. He wouldn't put it passed Wigglytuff to have put one up as if it was a medal of honour and had forgotten to tell anyone what it really was for.

Diglett began to say his apologies, as Loudred was cursing really loudly now, but before anyone could say much Wigglytuff appeared in the top of the guild. Chatot's old roost.

He stared out in naked hope for a moment, meeting Armaldo's eyes. He began to raise a claw in greeting when the guild's gate opened and Wigglytuff leaped out. "ARMALDO!" he cried and slammed into the old explorer, nearly knocking the sturdy pokémon over from the shock of the impact.

Armaldo coughed, tilting back but regaining his balance. It had been a while since he had been on the other side of Wigglytuff's affection, but his old skills in withstanding it were still tried and true.

"What are you doing here? Where have you been? How have you been? Why did you come? Please don't go," Wigglytuff said all in a single breath, nearly crushing Armaldo's exoskeleton with his strength.

"I... heard," Armaldo grunted, trying to pry Wigglytuff's deceptively strong arms from his torso, "about Chatot." Wigglytuff sagged against him and Armaldo had to catch him before he simply slid off like a deflated balloon.

Wigglytuff sniffled. Armaldo looked down at him.

He whimpered again. Armaldo gave a weary sigh and closed his arms around Wigglytuff, giving him a hug. Even now, years down the track, this little Fairy-type was just as emotional as when he was an igglybuff.

As Armaldo's eyes moved past the now bawling Wigglytuff, he noticed a simple grave situated by the side of the guild. He rubbed Wigglytuff's back, this would be okay this one time.

The guild all watched him with confusion and vague suspicion as he came down, knocking his head and tail on the walls as he entered. He ignored them, carrying Wigglytuff to his room and letting him fall asleep on him.

He noticed the piles of requests on Wigglytuff's table and glanced at them.

 _Help please. I ned to seee Korfish in Dank Cave. Send help soon. Reeward, a million Purfect Apps._

That was one that had clearly been marked for approval. Armaldo sighed, sat down, and began to properly sort through this mess while Wigglytuff slept.

* * *

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Rai said, turning to Mane, "since everything returned to normal."

"It's weird," Mane replied, nodding. "It's kinda like nothing changed? Since that future was stopped, it never happened. And everyone who came to a stop it… is this what things were supposed to be like?"

"Us being on a team?" Rai asked.

Mane smiled a little. "Heh, maybe. It still feels…" he trailed off, not really knowing how to finish that thought.

Rai understood, however. "We're missing someone," he said, glancing back out to the horizon. "Even if he wasn't really supposed to be here, it doesn't change that he was. All of them."

"I wonder how things went originally?" Mane asked, looking out himself. "When we went to the future Treasure Town, I actually found myself. I was just at my house, near the door. And you… you might have been still there. I hope it wasn't you, though."

"I wonder if I joined the guild?" Rai asked, before shaking his head. "I… I don't think I did. I never could, until he said I could."

"You always could," Mane replied. "I just made you think like you couldn't." He paused, looking up right into Rai's eyes. "I'm still sorry about that."

Rai smiled, glancing at Mane. Even now, the litleo still looked unsure about where they stood. He felt bad, this was his fault. "You don't need to apologise anymore" Rai said, watching Mane relax. He almost sagged, Rai wondered if he really hadn't said it sooner. "I forgave you a while ago. Sorry for letting you think I hadn't. Thank you for being here with me."

"You don't need to apologise," Mane said, frowning slightly in discomfort. He willed himself not to turn away, "and you're welcome."

Rai got up to sit closer to him.

"Do you think it's possible we could find him?" Rai whispered, leaning onto Mane. "Ask Dialga? He was a bit upset before, but…"

"I think we could look," Mane said, leaning back. "Treasure Town is in one piece again, Team Go-Getters have been doing the whole guilds work with rescuing so many pokémon. Can't believe so many new dungeons have spawned, though. Armaldo's keeping Wigglytuff and the guild going. We could leave for a bit."

"I want to see Sean again," Rai whispered.

"Scout," Mane replied, rolling his eyes.

Rai coughed, inner ears going pink. "Will I ever get that right?"

"If you call him Sean when we get him back, I may have to smack you."

Rai giggled, and the two continued leaning on each other as the setting sun lit up motes of dust in the air, falling and coalescing.

* * *

The Hidden Land was a beautiful and terrible place.

Rolling hills tore up the landscape as chilling mountains erupted from the floating mass of earth. Forests and dungeons covered the island, inviting adventure and danger on every corner.

A floating citadel was a beacon to all that could see, but few could ever reach it. Didn't help that the final piece of the Rainbow Stoneship had been removed on the way back, but neither Striker nor Guardian could really fault Rai for that.

Dialga was able to grant them passage anyway.

It was bizarre. After failing to stop Primal Dialga from reaching the past and leaping in after it to drag it back, Striker, Guardian, and Saniya believed their time was up.

The wind had begun to blow. An aurora lit up the sky, giving Saniya a moment to see what a living world could look like. Before it too began to disappear into motes of light.

The three had huddled together, and there was no complaint to resting against Guardian with Saniya in his arms. Guardian had made the right choice in the end; to his friends, that was what mattered.

Primal Dialga had disappeared before they did, and the three accepted their fates. They had saved the world, that was what mattered.

However, then they were back.

Guardian had been the first to react, being the sturdiest of the three. Saniya had taxed herself completely to stop time from folding in on itself during Primal Dialga's rampage in the past, and Striker had closed his eyes to feel one last time simply.

So it was Guardian who spotted an oddly small Dialga looking over them with a mixture of confusion, concern, and irritation.

"Huh," Dialga said as Striker and Saniya also noticed they existed. Such clever pokémon.

"How?" Guardian spluttered, looking back and forth. There was no sign of Primal Dialga, the aurora, or anything.

"How, indeed?" Dialga rumbled, glancing back and forth. When no Palkia came screaming down to smite him, he decided to explain as best he could. "Somehow you three have been plucked out of the void that stupid future got dumped into and brought back to this time. I can only assume the thing that got stuck in the fence, who else could have done this?"

"What?" Guardian said.

Dialga shrugged. Odd look on a quadruped. "Arceus. I guess it must have woken up or something and decided to make my day, and Palkia's day, a lot more complicated." Dialga looked back and forth again, checking once more for the dragon with an attitude. "Well, come along. If you have to exist, then you can help me fix the tower. I've been trying for the past two weeks, but I can't really put up walls with these feet."

Guardian picked up Striker and Saniya; both were stunned speechless, and slowly began to float after Dialga.

They were alive. And, if Dialga was to be believed, they were in the timeline they had saved.

"How long has it been since time was restored?" Saniya asked, she wanted to fly up and support herself, but her wings were not responding.

"Two weeks, as I said," Dialga replied.

"Why are you so small?" she added, not flinching when Dialga glared.

"The previous Dialga died from the injuries delivered by that THING you three failed to keep in the future," Dialga snapped, all three flinched. It sighed and tried to act nice. "You can make up for it by helping me. Okay?"

And so the days of Striker, Saniya, and Guardian became something odd. Saniya was ecstatic beyond words that she was not only alive but in the past. Or, technically, the present now that their future no longer existed.

According to Dialga, this was the timeline now. The future did not exist anymore.

Guardian struggled the most with that. Having erased countless lives, even lives that were hardly worth living, was not easy on his head. But as time continued, his memories of the future grew hazy. He sometimes forgot who his servants were; sableye or yamask or druddigon or…?

Striker and Saniya also had difficulty recalling things from the future. Dialga, once asked, explained with some of their ever-present frustration that since those things did not exist anymore, they would eventually forget completely.

Sean and Scout were not being forgotten, however. The three made sure of that, to remind each other each day, to not let their spirits fade. Even if they technically didn't exist anymore anyway.

Saniya was the first to find something upsetting. In the dark future, she couldn't time travel particularly easily. Teleportation was possible, but that was about it without the Passage of Time. Despite time flowing normally again, she still was unable to time travel.

Dialga was growing more comfortable with their presence by the point she learnt this and was more accommodating to answer.

It might have helped that progress on repairing the tower was faster than it had anticipated with Striker and Guardian setting up foundation throughout the days.

"Time is under too much stress for any time travel," Dialga explained to the disappointed Saniya, "natural response. Neither of us nor can the other Celebi, travel through time right now."

It was odd, however, how easy it was to fall into a routine.

All three have lived with their lives on the line, going moment to moment, the stability that Dialga gave was comforting. Each day they had something to do, more of the tower needed repairing, ferals warded off, and Dialga needing to be talked down from raining Draco Meteor's down on the Hidden Land in frustration.

They didn't speak of Sean and Scout except for the very first time they talked to Dialga, asking if they had returned as well. Dialga had told them no, and that was it.

That was it until seven months later.

"Okay, you three," Dialga said, standing proudly before Guardian, Saniya, and Striker. Temporal Tower was not fixed, but it no longer looked like it was going to fall over if a stiff breeze blew across it, "I must thank you for everything you have done."

"It was no problem, Master Dialga," Guardian said, giving a bow. It had been simple for him to call this Dialga master, and this Dialga didn't dissuade it. Even when Saniya and Striker gave Guardian a hard time about it, he didn't stop.

"Perhaps not," Dialga rumbled, "but without your assistance, the tower would still be in shambled. I could have done it myself, but I can see the value of the assistance. Perhaps this was why you were revived? But… even if not, then." Dialga glanced back to the tower.

The three waited in silence. Dialga had called them to the Old Ruins to talk, which was odd since it usually called them up to Temporal Tower if it needed to discuss anything.

Praise was unusual, especially from Dialga.

"Why did you call us here?" Striker asked, deciding to be the upfront one. "It is a bit unusual."

Dialga turned back to them and nodded. "Your company has been valued, but I have a hang of things now. I think it is time for you to re-join the rest of the world, find your own paths. Live your own lives."

The reactions from the trio were varied.

Guardian flinched, reeling back in horror. Striker looked back and forth between his friends in rapid surprise. Saniya beamed with joy.

"M-Master Dialga?" Guardian stuttered. He took a breath and composed himself. "Surely, there is more work to be done. It would be undue to leave you completely."

Dialga's expression morphed into a stern look, with a hint of amusement. "What would you do if I ordered you to leave and live your own life?"

Saniya giggled. The revolving expressions of pain and horror on Guardian's face were hilarious to her; she was glad Dialga had started to pick up a sense of humour. She accepted all the accolades for being responsible for that.

"You want us to leave?" Striker asked, deciding to give Guardian a break from his fit.

"I want you to do more with yourselves," Dialga replied. "For whatever reason, you were revived, despite the risk that poses, despite the anger that Palkia might have shown, you were chosen to come back. Whether it was a reward for what you did, or for a purpose, I do not think you should remain here forever."

"I understand."

"Master Dialga, isn't there anything else I can do here?" Guardian was grasping at straws now. Striker punched his shoulder, and he gave the grovyle a hurt look.

"You can't hide here forever," Striker said.

Saniya floated up to his other side. "He's right, you know?"

Guardian hesitated. "I… I do not deserve to go back," he admitted. "What I did to the pokémon in this timeline, it is unforgivable. It would be better for you two to return as heroes, I should stay here."

"Not going accept that, Guards," Saniya giggled, flicking the sensor on top of Guardian's head. "You saved the world in the end, plus hiding out here is no good. You have to face the world. They will probably not be happy at first, but we will be there for you. You'll always wonder, otherwise."

"Plus, I am not giving you a choice," Dialga pointed out.

Guardian gave a world-weary sigh.

Dialga saw them off, having summoned Lapras and given them all a packed lunch. Guardian looked back a lot as Dialga grew smaller and smaller. It was larger than it had been when they first saw it, but still small compared to Primal Dialga.

Honestly, that had helped.

Saniya looked forward, glancing back only to wave. She was unbearably eager to see the world she had heard so much about but never been able to experience.

Striker sat between them, thinking over Dialga's last words to the trio.

"Thank you for your help. This is not your only reward."

He didn't want to think about what that could mean. There was no point, but he did anyway as Lapras carried them to Treasure Town.

* * *

The quiet moment Rai and Mane were enjoying was spoiled by three things all happening at once.

In the distance, now above the setting sun, swam a familiar blue form. Huddled on Lapras were three visible figures. One of the figures sprang into the air and began flying back and forth excitedly. A hint of green and grey could also be seen, one climbing up to wave and the other huddling down to try and avoid being seen.

Further distracting the surprised pair was the arrival of Bidoof, having been sent after Mane to see what was taking the two. Bidoof himself spotted the motes of light shining behind Rai and Mane and squeaked in alarm.

"What's that?" Bidoof gasped, pointing with a paw. Rai turned to Bidoof and then around, eyes settling on the light as it began to coalesce.

Mane, however, didn't notice. He was too busy waving to Saniya, having recognised the pink pokémon, and began to jump in excitement.

Rai made a choked sound, which drew Mane's attention to the light, now fading as a riolu, and no one more blinked in surprise.

Mane gawked. "Sean?"

"Litleo? Shinx?" Sean replied, exceptionally puzzled. He heard someone shout his name and glanced out to sea, as Striker and Saniya found they couldn't wait any longer. The celebi had Striker floating behind her as she zipped towards land, screaming.

"SEAN!"

"Riolu?" Bidoof spluttered, jumping back as Saniya's speed caused a wave to break harder against the shoreline. Striker dropped to the ground and leaped for Sean faster than Saniya, tackling the riolu in a shameless explosion of hysterical joy.

"Celebi?" Mane asked, blinking as she began to teleport in uncontrollable glee. She grabbed Bidoof and shook him in excitement before flying into Beach Cave and exiting the other side in only thirty seconds.

Lapras shored up, and Guardian glanced off awkwardly.

"Dusknoir?" Rai gasped.

Mane growled. "YOU!"

"He's okay!" Saniya cheered, grabbing and shaking Mane next. "We all are! Yippee! Where's Scout?"

Sean finished patting a weeping Striker's back, letting the grovyle pull back, to repeat that. "Yeah. Where is… oof," he groaned, buckling suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Striker asked in alarm. He took a careful look over Sean, finding numerous injuries scattering his form he hadn't noticed when he tackled him.

"You look just like you did before…" Rai mumbled, reeling from everything that was going on.

"I want to know why Dusknoir's here," Mane said woozily, stumbling from where Saniya had set him down. Mane tried to pull himself together, but he fell over instead.

"He did save me from Dialga," Rai pointed out, finding it easier to focus on facts rather than questions. "You know that. But… you are all here. H-How?"

"Where's Scout!?" Mane added, half-buried in the sand.

"What's going on?" Bidoof asked, but no one answered him.

"We were revived by something 'greater' than Master Dialga and had been helping Master Dialga repair the Hidden Land," Guardian explained.

"You?" Mane scoffed.

"Dialga said we'd have something here for us," Striker mentioned, still holding onto Sean. The riolu was in rather poor shape; he couldn't help but worry. "I didn't want to hope."

"If you are all here," Rai cut in, "then where is Scout?"

That was the question that no one knew how to answer.

"How am I back?" Sean asked, looking between Striker to Rai as if they'd have an explanation.

"Is Scout back?" Mane asked, pulling himself up. "And not here? Does ANYONE have any answers?"

"Dialga might know?" Striker suggested.

"I can take you back," Lapras said, deciding to enter the conversation. He nodded as everyone turned to him. "I kindly require a night to rest, however."

"Alright," Rai replied, nodding. He looked to Mane, and they shared a nod. "We'll go to the Hidden Land tomorrow. If Dialga knows what's going on, did it somehow, then he can bring Scout back as well!"

"You're being very level headed," Bidoof pointed out, dizzy from Saniya shaking him.

None of the four from the future said anything to that; all considered things a little differently.

"What are we going to do for now?" Striker asked, being the practical one. "Sean definitely requires medical attention. Can we come to the guild?"

"You want to bring HIM to the guild?" Mane asked, glaring at Guardian.

"He has changed," Striker snapped, Mane rolled his eyes.

"Cool story. Doesn't change what he did."

"I can find my own accommodation for the night," Guardian suggested, but Mane glared at him anyway.

"Like I'm letting you run off alone."

"Then what do you want to do?" Striker asked.

"I don't know!"

"Let's just…" Saniya trailed off, glancing behind her curiously. "Hm. That was odd. Uh, what was I saying?"

"What we should do?" Mane answered. "Because I don't want him out of my sight, nor do I want him in my sight!"

"Mane," Rai said, touching his shoulder.

Mane sighed. "You're not going to take his side here? Even if he did save you."

Rai shook his head. "No, but arguing isn't going to solve anything. We've got to get to the Hidden Land tomorrow, and arguing on the beach isn't going to help."

"What the shinx said!" Saniya said, opening her mouth to continue but pausing again. She shook her head and tapped her ear.

"Are you alright?" Striker asked, still not relinquishing Sean, who was falling unconscious.

"I'm fine," Saniya replied, "I feel like I'm hearing stuff, though. Is this what it's like at a beach? It's weird. I love it!"

"Those would be the waves," Mane said, gesturing vaguely.

"Alright," Rai said, trying to pull things back on track. "I think we all should go to the guild. Understand what's going on here as best as we can. Wigglytuff and Armaldo might be able to help."

Mane decided to accept that, and the seven of them began the trek back to the guild.

Rai, quiet, and puzzled. Mane, annoyed, and cross. Bidoof, completely gobsmacked. Sean, unconscious. Striker, carrying Sean. Saniya, giggling as she looked at things she'd never seen before and chatting everyone's ears off. Guardian, reluctant and uncomfortable.

Despite everything seeming to be over, it seems that something new was building. If Sean could be brought back, then it gave Rai and Mane hope that they could, in fact, find Scout.

Whatever it took.

They would find him.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

So. Here we are. Before you all start SCREAMING at me for the ending, just know that this is not the end of the story. I do, however, have some bad news.

I'll start with that.

I will be going on a hiatus. For how long? I'm not sure. I'm doing this for a couple of reasons. The first and foremost is so I can properly begin planning out in greater detail the next part of the story. I like to have a good idea of important story beats and all that — nothing too precise to start with, but just some good general ideas. I DO have plenty of ideas, but I need to sort them all out.

I am also doing a hiatus to give myself a little bit of a break. I love this story to bits, and honestly, I could keep writing right away. But taking a break to recharge is a good idea, I think.

What does this mean for the story? Well, that's where the good news begins! While I won't be posting a progression to the storyline anytime soon, I WILL be doing two separate things for the story. The first is going back to the first… I'd say 13 chapters, and doing a bit of a overhaul. They are, well, bad.

They are not to the current standards of writing in both actual writings as well as the content. Nothing big should be changing, but I will be taking stuff out, changing stuff a bit, maybe even adding in small things. And we all know how those small things turn out in the end :P

The second thing is that I WILL have a few new things to post! I decided in celebration for 20,000 views as well as 30+ chapters as WELL as finishing the first arc. I will be writing some 'backstory' chapters focusing on things in the backstory of Warped Skies.

For example, the first one I will be writing is about Chatot and Wigglytuff. You know, in honour of Chatot and all… oh, I still feel sad about that.

But yeah, you'll have that and a couple of others I'm debating on to read once I get them done! So I won't starve you all out right away :D

So, with that out of the way, I wanted to discuss a few things. A few things I've wanted to mention before but remained tight-lipped. Don't worry! There are no spoilers, at least not to anyone who's actually read the story (looking at you people who just click on the most recent chapter 0_0).

The very first thing I've wanted to talk about since almost the very first chapter! See. When I first started this story, I had… hmm… positively NO idea of what I was doing. As in, I had ONE story event planned out.

That was it — one thing.

And that was the Dusknoir getting Scout arrested scene in chapter 20. Even then, it was still a bit different from how I originally envisioned it, although I prefer this version.

So yeah. By I had no idea of what I was doing, I mean, in chapter one, Scout was the human. There was no riolu!Sean character. In fact, there was no Scout. He was simply Sean, and that was how things were.

Why did that change? Well. My VERY first reviewer said something just a little tiny bit that made me think. They said. "Meowth is such an interesting choice since that Pokemon is reserved as a partner only."

Now, of course, in Darkness, you can play as a meowth (which is why Scout is a meowth. My most recent playthrough of Darkness was with a Meowth protagonist), but in Sky, you cannot. Only as a partner in Sky.

So, clearly, they meant nothing by it. But that simple comment made me think. "What if he ISN'T the human?" Which quickly spiralled into Sean being made, Scout as well technically, Striker having his companion still, and everything eventually going to hell for Scout.

Thank you, my first reviewer. Even though you're not reviewing anymore, you'll always be remembered fondly.

Once my mind started to whirl, and I began to think of new and exciting things I could do, the ideas began to generate. Originally they were going to fight Drowzee after Scout pretended to have a Dimensional Scream to get them to Mt. Bristle, but I changed my mind and had them fight a different foe.

That foe, as we may remember, was Litleo. Mane.

I actually can't quite remember when I decided to put Mane on the team. I do KNOW it wasn't planned originally. The reason why the foe was a litleo was two-fold. The first was to show Scout that there were pokémon past Gen 4. The second was just to have their first foe be a feline pokémon since they were as well.

Then. That hit me. Feline pokémon. And the idea of this Litleo joining Team Ion popped into my head. It took me a fair while to decide on it, I ummed and erred for quite a while, mostly because I knew I would have no recruitment thing since my feral pokémon don't work that way, so if he joined he would also join the guild and the 'true' team, but ultimately I decided I could go for it.

So, I wrote Scout going to Mane for the Perfect Apple just to taste how they interacted, and while the first meeting was written… poorly, it did reassure me that it could be done. So, then came Amp Plains, I decided to put Mane on the team at about chapter 10 I think. Or some point into the expedition, I can't quite remember.

That leads to my next discussion point. Originally Mane had the REAL Relic Fragment. That Skuntank had sold it, it got passed around a few times before ending up with him.

The reason was that he was going to use it to bargain with Rai to join the team basically. But I ultimately didn't like that, and so I went for Rai and Mane having an understanding in Amp Plains and Rai deciding to give him a shot.

An excellent decision, I think.

Okay… where should I go next?

Hmm… let's look at the guild, I think — the canon characters from the game, all with their little quirks and such. I never intended to do too much with the guild, at least not for a while. I DID know I wanted to explore Chatot the most, and I also planned on exploring Corphish and Croagunk, and no I didn't always have Chatot's death planned. Croagunk will get some focus later on.

Chatot, though, always fascinated me. I don't know what it is, but I just LOVE characters that are assholes but have hidden hearts of gold. Chatot is rude, judgemental, cranky, and up-himself. But he also saves you in Brine Cave, and he rallies the guild after Bidoof in Bidoof's special episode. I just absolutely loved that, and so I knew I wanted to do something with him.

The decision to kill Chatot didn't come for quite a while. I actually got inspired to do it from another story, and I won't say who, but that person could probably guess. And therein lies a quirk in my story design.

When I have an idea, I usually can't let go of it. I can be dissuaded, but I have to be dissuaded pretty quickly, or else things set to hard in my mind. Chatot's death was… fascinating to me, and I began to plan what I could do with it, how it could drive things, what it could mean for the future. We've seen that Armaldo is now at the guild, having come to support Wigglytuff and basically take over Chatot's role. So, we'll be seeing him from now on.

But I was hesitant. For two reasons. First, it's killing a character. One that's reasonably major, just bordering maybe on a main character, and killing characters is… not fun. The second, because Chatot's one of my favourite characters. Just… ouch.

I then had another idea. What if Chatot went to the future? And that spawned yet another thought, what if Scout tells him the real truth?

I decided that if I did send Chatot to the future, he would die in Brine Cave. If he didn't go, Striker would, but Rai would be staying behind no matter what.

As we all know, Chatot went to the future, gained his somewhat main-character role, and then died in Brine Cave. A mutual kill, he got to run through by Kabutops but impaled him in kind. I thought a moment of sheer awesome like that was only appropriate for Chatot's final moments.

I'm sure you all wonder why Wigglytuff never did anything about Kabutops during the YEARS. He knew the creature lurked there. I do have a reason for that, one I think we might learn in the backstory chapter for Chatot and Wigglytuff!

But yes. Rest well, brave bird. You will always be missed.

Next. The future characters.

Sean, Scout, Striker, Saniya, Soothe, and Guardian. I'm sure you see a theme until you get to Guardian. Hahaha, here comes the conspiracy theories that Guardian turned on the others because he wasn't given an S-name.

Nah, I just couldn't find a good enough word. I considered Stalwart, Stronghold, Steadfast, and more, but they just weren't… name enough. You can be assured that Sean DID try to think of an S-name for him, but he wasn't quite able to. And he didn't name Soothe, just so we're clear. Never met her. Her having an S-name was actually a coincidence.

Soothe herself was originally made to be another member of Team Charm. That's why she's an audino, a feminine pokémon with a Mega Evolution. I ultimately went a much different direction with her. I can't actually remember why she was going to be a member of Team Charm... I just knew she had some sort of connection to Wigglytuff.

When I was writing Striker and Guardian, I struggled the most. They are such ICONIC characters, and I was pretty intimidated to write them at first. I think the first chapter with Striker took the longest to come out because I just had no idea how to write him and was always terrified I'd muck it up and everyone would hate me.

I think I did alright, although that is one of the chapters that need some massive revision.

Guardian/Dusknoir is my favourite character from PMD: Explorers, but I was less nervous about writing to him. I felt like I knew how to write him, all grand and wise, with this feeling of almost perpetual amusement to him. Like he knows so much that he's not saying.

Because he does, but what have you?

Guardian's connection to the Planetary Investigation Team was always intended. You could say that that was one of the few things I had planned from the start, like with his scene in chapter 20, but eh. It's kind of a headcanon of mine that he was a part of it once, so I don't really count it.

But I knew I would write his parts with Sean and Striker with that undercurrent of. "We used to be friends."

His connection with Scout took me longer. I at first wasn't sure WHAT I was doing there. I knew Scout had to be connected to them somehow; at first, he was just a member of the team. His deeper connection to Dusknoir slowly came to me as I was readying myself to write Grovyle, and soon, they were father and son, adopted.

I think that was a good change. Since it changed Dusknoir's motivation and character, without actually losing anything that was before, he still wants to stop the protagonists from saving himself from disappearing, but ALSO for his son. Even if it means he has to fight his son to save him.

It, to me, just adds a certain tragedy to him. Such a terrible creature just wants to save his own life and the life of his child, and he's willing to do nearly anything to do that. Dusknoir being afraid of dying, has deeper meanings to it as well, as implied with the Amp Plains chapter, where he kills the shadow manectric and saves Mane's life.

And as shown, we will be able to explore that in the next part of the story :D that's right! Sean, Striker, Saniya, and Guardian will be part of the main cast as time goes on. Sean and Striker already sort of were, but Saniya and Guardian are now properly in place to have their own parts of the story as part of the protagonists.

Guardian is going to have something of a tricky time to start with, though :/ that whole manipulating everyone and nearly ending the world fiasco really weighs him down.

Saniya being crazy, was really fun to write. At first, I was going to write her as a bubbly figure, like in the game, then I thought. "If someone is so genuinely nice and peppy in that place, SOMETHING must be loose up there. Those lights are on, but they're flickering."

And Giratina being the master behind the Planetary Investigation Team was also worked out fairly quickly. I knew Palkia, and many other legendary pokémon, were out of commission in the Dark Future, but not Giratina. How could it help…? I wondered. Then. Ah! That could work.

So, I made it the brains of the operation, the mission control, and a little more that hasn't been revealed yet. Celebi has tried to contact Giratina in the present time, but it doesn't seem to hear her. She's a bit sad about that.

I think the last thing I would like to talk about is one specific tag on A03. M/M. A lot of people have noticed that and asked about it, and I've been all cagey about the answer.

The answer is pretty obvious, but the reason behind it is less so.

See, when I started the story, I had NO intention to write any ships between the main characters. Maybe background characters in relationships, and I had some awkward fun with Scout accidentally calling himself a prostitute to the town gossip. Still, I never intended actually to write anything like that.

But… well, then Scout and Rai just seemed to have something between them. That seems to be a thing with the player character and partner character in all the PMD games, Explorer's, and Super most of all, but I didn't actually expect it to come out in my own writing.

Then it did. Rai almost said something at Fogbound Lake, but Grovyle interrupted him. And again, he was going to try and talk about it in chapter 20, but uh… he and Scout had a terrible argument instead. Oops.

Rai's feelings on the matter were always sort of there. Scout is a lot more complicated. Being a meowth, who was apparently always a meowth, but who's mind knows of the games and also got confused into thinking he's human. He's understandably avoidant of thinking about it, but if he let himself...

To make matters even more interesting was Mane. A shameless, utterly shameless flirt who clearly has a thing for pretty much all the guys, but Rai and Scout most of all.

So, what does this mean for the future? Is it Rai and Scout? Rai and Mane? Mane and Scout (I know at least one person was heavily shipping that)? All three? How would you all feel if it was all three? That is definitely on the table.

I am not stating or promising anything. But I've got a few ideas about where things are going.

BUT.

I want to make something clear. Something I'm pretty sure I said way back when I first asked about shippings. This story is not a romance. Romance will never be a major plot point. There may be some background stuff, character interaction, all that good stuff. But. I despise love triangles and harems. And I don't have a taste for romantic misunderstandings.

Any aspect of any relationship that comes up will be tangential to the plot, most likely, at best. I'd write it into the character interactions, rather than writing it into BEING the characters and interactions itself.

If I were writing a romance story, of course, things would be different, and I'm not saying there can't or won't be ANY drama. But I'd hate to divert stuff from the story to focus on purely that. It's simply not what this story is about. Yell at me if I do end up doing that later on, okay?

So, yes. I think I'll stop here. I MAY add more stuff to this part as time goes on; nothing that is posting this, however. But I would like to leave this on THREE questions for my ever-faithful and eternally beloved readers.

The FIRST: What has been your favourite part of this story? This can be characters, a scene, a whole chapter, a battle, some dialogue, the humour, the plot, the WHATEVER that has just been your favourite part of this story. I'd love to hear it, makes me all warm and fuzzy and write faster as well as plan faster ;)

The SECOND: What has been your least favourite part. Not necessarily something you hated, in case you think everything is wonderful. Hahaha. But in all seriousness. What part of this story was the worst for you? Same rules as above, can be anything from a character to a chapter (was it the Amp Plains chapter?), to a scene, to a plot point. Whatever. Could even by my overly long author's notes!

The THIRD: I want to hear a question from you. You can ask ANYTHING you like about the story! I can't promise I'll answer anything; if I feel like something could spoil something hugely major later on, then I probably won't answer it. And if I am answering on A03, I might delete my answer after I post it (you should still be able to view it on your email, however). But yeah. Any question(s) you have, I'd be more than happy to answer and might add more to this section if I think the answer could be valuable to share with everyone!

Other than that. Yeah. Arc 1 done. It only took 32 chapters, over 300,000 words, and about ten months to do! That's over a thousand words a day put into this on average! Even if I did most of the writing in bursts, rather than piece by piece each day :P

I just have to thank you all so much, again, for reading so far. I've never written a story that got quite as popular as this one. I read every review and try to respond to each one if I can. The response, even the criticism, has blown me away, and I feel the same excitement as day one whenever I post a chapter.

Thank you all for coming along. I can't imagine I'd be nearly as far as if I didn't have my readers along with me. But even then, this has been so much fun to write! Onwards to new horizons as we near the beginning of Arc 2 of PMD: Warped Skies.

:)

Oh, wait… what's this?

* * *

"What's that?"

"Sean?"

"Litleo? Shinx?"

"SEAN?"

"Riolu?"

"Celebi?"

"Dusknoir?"

"YOU!"

The voices were distant and familiar and truthful and pleasant.

Scout awoke.

He felt odd. Floaty, almost detached. Thankfully there was no pain, nothing like a few moments, to him, ago.

He looked down, somewhat expecting to see himself still clutching onto Rai while Rai sobbed into his fur. Only… he saw nothing.

That wasn't entirely true. There were sand and twigs. His head swam again, and a view of a body appeared in his vision. Only it wasn't actually there. He just couldn't not see his body when he looked down. It was supposed to be there, so he saw it there.

He looked up. Grovyle was holding Sean, Rai and Mane were balking at Dusknoir, Celebi was flying back and forth in glee. Lapras watched in fond amusement, while Bidoof just stared with a slack jaw.

He tried to smile, but he had no mouth.

He tried to speak, but he had no mouth.

Scout was puzzled. How could he have no mouth, and yet he must have eyes if he could see. He tried to speak again, and this time he spoke.

"Rai!?" he called. Rai did not react.

Quite odd. The fact that no one was dive-bombing him in gleeful joy. Eyes seemed to pass right over him.

Scout tried to speak again, to be heard, but no one seemed to listen to him. "I can find my own accommodation for the night," Dusknoir said, appearing to try and appease Mane.

The fiery litleo scoffed. "Like I'm letting you run off alone."

Grovyle, clearly finding Mane's attitude to be annoying, asked. "Then what do you want to do?"

"I don't know!"

"Hey?" Scout called again, waving his arms he was sure he was supposed to have. "HEY?

"Let's just…" Saniya trailed off, glancing behind her curiously. Her eyes seemed to fall on him, but they didn't, for a brief moment. "Hm. That was odd. Uh, what was I saying?"

Scout's heart leapt. Or, well, his hopes did. But they were dashed, as hopes often were.

Scout's focus swam in and out, and he returned to noticing things properly, as Rai said. "No, but arguing isn't going to solve anything. We've got to get to the Hidden Land tomorrow, and arguing on the beach isn't going to help."

"What the shinx said!" Celebi said with true force.

"Celebi?" Scout tried speaking to her directly. Celebi paused again but didn't look around. She instead shook her head and tapped her ear.

"Dusknoir, what about you?" Scout called. He was gathering that he wasn't visible to them. Perhaps he was a spirit then? Dusknoir as a species were supposed to be spirit carriers or something, he vaguely remembered. It'd make sense for Dusknoir to be able to hear him.

But unlike Celebi, Dusknoir didn't so much as twitch. Even as he walked, or simply moved, right up to him to begin waving. He tried to poke Dusknoir, see if that would do anything.

Nothing.

The seven of them talked a little more before beginning to move off the beach. Scout joined them. Even if they couldn't hear or sense him, he still wanted to be with them. He gazed sadly at Rai and Mane, and he could see the thoughts ticking in their heads, wondering why he wasn't there with them.

"I am," he tried to say, but he had no mouth. He wondered if he could scream.

Whatever Scout was, they didn't know he was there with them. And just like the seven of them missing Scout's presence, they had also missed another's.

It melted into the shadows and disappeared from the sights of those sane and whole. Plans were now able to be set in motion.

"Oh, Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream…"


	33. Bonus 1: A Soothing Rhythmic Trill

**Welcome to chapter 33. Or, welcome to the first Special Bonus Chapter!**

 **In celebration of many things, I am writing and releasing some chapters focused on the backstory in Warped Skies. And the first one up is Chatot and Wigglytuff and… well, if you've read the story, then you might be able to figure out who'll be appearing as well!**

* * *

You had to know.

"I still don't know why we're doing this."

"Relax, it can't be much longer now."

"No! We're an exploration team! Treasure hunters! NOT a rescue team."

"Medicham, please, you're going to upset Wigglytuff."

"Someone's got to say it!"

Medicham crossed her arms to glare frustratedly back at Gardevoir. She shook her head, not willing to push this argument any further.

"Yippee!" Wigglytuff sang from up ahead. He was bouncing along with Lopunny, matching her hop for hop.

"They're having a good time at least," Medicham said, rolling her eyes. Gardevoir gave her an apologetic look.

"It's not a terrible thing to want to help another pokémon," Gardevoir said, softly.

Medicham snorted. "I had enough of rescue teams with my last one," Medicham said stiffly, before walking off.

Gardevoir shook her head and followed along.

Team Charm had taken a most unorthodox request. That is, a request at all. As a quartet of treasure hunters, taking requests was not something they did on any sense of regularity of duty.

Wigglytuff, bless his simple smile, had rolled in with a piece of parchment and pleaded with Lopunny until she gave in. Which, to be entirely clear, took only about thirteen seconds.

"You really need to learn how to say no," Medicham grumbled as they had set off to the dungeon. The Lost Scion's dungeon was one of notorious danger, and even Team Charm had to think twice before they set off to it.

Why a single chatot had entered it, they would never fathom why.

Despite being an exceptionally dangerous dungeon, there was a reason Team Charm was making a name for themselves. Between the four of them, no feral pokémon was too much.

Medicham's Dynamic Punch, Gardevoir's Moonblast, Lopunny's High Jump Kick, and Wigglytuff's Double Slap proved it's considerably unwise to attack them.

It was still a hassle, however, and Medicham continued to complain to Gardevoir until they finally approached the sound of furious squawking.

"I'll save you!" Wigglytuff declared, leaping out and exploding the yanma buzzing around the annoyed chatot. After the victory, he struck a pose. "Wigglytuff!"

"Erm… hello?" Chatot said, blinking as the rest of Team Charm entered into the room he had holed himself in.

"We are Team Charm," Lopunny said, introducing them. She pulled out the help request from the fluff in her ears. "I believe you managed to send a request for help?"

"Indeed," Chatot said, holding himself up, "I must thank you for coming so far. I feared no one would come to this dungeon."

"Why are you here?" Medicham demanded, stepping forward. Chatot blinked in surprise at the forcefulness. She had simply pushed Gardevoir out of the way.

He was spared from answering when Wigglytuff intervened. "That doesn't matter," he said, shaking his head. "What matters is that we are here now to get you out of here!"

Chatot nodded, glancing at Medicham once before focusing entirely on Wigglytuff. "Thank you, Team Charm."

"Can we go now?"

Chatot quickly pulled together his items, explaining a feral had destroyed his bag, and that was the reason he needed help.

"Normally, I would be able to handle this," he claimed, hopping alongside Wigglytuff, who listened intently, nodding hen appropriate. "I believe it is the smart explorer's way to research the dangers of their destinations and prepare accordingly."

"This guy," Medicham muttered. Gardevoir hid a smile and gave her a gentle pat on the arm.

"So, Chatot!?" Lopunny asked, hoping to Wigglytuff's side and looking to the bird. "What does bring you here?"

"Research," Chatot answered, a little stiffly.

"What kind?" Lopunny pressed.

"Matters of training."

"Ooh?" Wigglytuff beamed. "I bet you were focusing on the pidgeotto and simisage and how to deal with enemies in all directions!"

Chatot blinked in surprise. "…Yes, actually. Astute observation there, Wigglytuff."

Wigglytuff waved him off.

Curious now, Chatot began to talk to Wigglytuff, and Wigglytuff was delighted to chat back. Lopunny ended up slinking off and giving a pout to Medicham and Gardevoir, who smiled and rolled their eyes at her.

Halfway to the end of the dungeon, Chatot made Wigglytuff laugh.

"I must say, I could never look fearow in the eyes without wanting to bury my head underground again."

Near the end of the dungeon, a distracted Wigglytuff took a nasty Steel Wing blow and suffered a nasty cut to his back.

"Oww…" Wigglytuff moaned, eyes watering slightly. He didn't do anything more than that, no cries or overblown hysterics. The rest of Team Charm was able to force the skarmory away squawking with many of its metal feathers falling off, while Chatot flew to Wigglytuff's aid.

"There, that's… oh, Wigglytuff!" Lopunny gasped. She turned to run back to Wigglytuff, realising she had gotten a little too angry at him getting hurt and going after the attacker, rather than tending to her friend.

Before she could race back, she found Chatot already giving Wigglytuff an oran berry and tying the shreds of Chatot's destroyed bag around his torso to try and stem the bleeding.

"That won't be perfect," he said, deftly tying the knot with his talons. Wings were no good in delicate work, "but it'll do for now."

"Wigglytuff, are you alright?" Lopunny asked, hopping over to them anyway. She outstretched a hand, and Wigglytuff took it, pulling him up.

"I'm okay," Wigglytuff replied, one eye closed from the pain. He winced and needed to steady himself on her, "I'm still no good at taking attacks."

Lopunny shook her head as the others joined them. "You're not supposed to, anyway," Medicham said, scoffing.

"With your strength, it's not often you do get hit."

"Surprise attacks," Chatot said, adding on, "can catch anyone off guard. Don't let it weigh on you."

Wigglytuff managed a smile, and with a paw holding Lopunny and Chatot on his other side, ready to grab him if needed, Wigglytuff was able to make the rest of the way out of the dungeon safely.

Once the five had exited the dungeon, just in time as the energy of five pokémon at once had begun to turn the dungeon a little funky, Chatot gave the reward for helping him.

"I recently went through Apple Woods," he said, and Wigglytuff's eyes lit up. There had been no listed reward, but this was almost too good to be true.

Medicham had to pinch her nose at the sight of Wigglytuff so dazzlingly happy. Also, at Lopunny, who just sighed softly at him.

"Have you ever had a Perfect Apple?" Chatot asked, pulling the blessed apple out from a wing. How he had stored it in, there was a question that was best left unasked. "As thanks for saving me, the company, and accompanying me out of the dungeon, here you go."

There was no reluctance in handing it over, although he would miss it. There was nothing Chatot enjoyed more than a Perfect Apple. Only a wonder gummi could compare, and even then, it was a toss-up.

"Take it, Wigglytuff," Lopunny said. Wigglytuff hadn't moved, but he had started drooling.

"Is it… okay?" Wigglytuff asked, wiping his mouth. Chatot blinked. "To take that? Surely you must want it."

"It is more than a fair reward," Chatot answered, noticing Wigglytuff's yearning expression. "I insist. I don't particularly care for apples anyway."

He tossed it, and Wigglytuff caught it, placed it on his head, and began to dance. "Yay, yay, hooray!"

Team Charm all smiled fondly at Wigglytuff as he balanced the apple, doing a few spins. Chatot, too, couldn't help but give a softer look at the sheer joy in Wigglytuff's eyes.

"Wigglytuff is still injured," Gardevoir pointed out, briefly reminding Wigglytuff before the apple once again left him dancing in joy.

Lopunny nodded. "Where is the closest town?" she asked, looking to Medicham, who pulled the map out.

"Treescent Village," Chatot answered before Medicham could so much as begin to look. "It is also my next destination."

"Would you like to come with?" Wigglytuff asked, getting a little dizzy from the spins.

"I would not wish to intrude…"

"No-no, not an intrusion. Never. Never. Right?" Wigglytuff turned to Lopunny, who had been gearing up to confirm that it was an intrusion.

She paused at the hope in Wigglytuff's eyes and swallowed her words. "Not at all," she said, putting a smile on.

"Hooray!" Wigglytuff cheered and danced around Chatot next.

"Well, in this case, I can lead you all here on the safest and quickest path for the sake of Wigglytuff's injury." Chatot nodded, gesturing with a wing. "Hurry along then."

Wigglytuff smiled the whole way.

When she had a moment, Lopunny sidled up next to Chatot and asked. "Do you really not like apples?" she asked.

"They're my favourite," Chatot replied with a smile in his eye.

Lopunny smiled back, shaking her head as Wigglytuff continued to dance all the way.

* * *

Team Charm were annoyed.

Three-quarters of the team, at least.

Accompanying Chatot back to Treescent Village wasn't a bother, they were indeed heading that way. Staying in Treescent Village for longer than a day, however, was not part of the plan. The third day was bordering on painful.

Wigglytuff seemed rooted in place, and Gardevoir was shamed for voicing such a terrible pun.

"Lopunny," Medicham groaned, pinching her nose. "Just get him, and let's go."

"I'm trying," Lopunny protested.

"Are you?" Gardevoir asked, nodding to where Wigglytuff was chatting to Chatot. Something about one of their more recent treasure hunts, one that ended in failure.

"Actively trying to," Lopunny corrected. "I'm actively trying to."

Her teammates just stared, and Lopunny wilted. "It's hard," she sighed, "he's so damn happy around that Chatot."

"He happy all the time," Gardevoir pointed out.

Medicham stepped forward to grab Lopunny's shoulder. "Look," she said, holding her in place, "I get that you want to make him deliriously happy goo-goo lala all the time, but we're sick of loitering around. If we don't hurry up, Team Raider might start pulling ahead of us."

"I know," Lopunny sighed, "I know. I know. I know!" she rubbed her face roughly for a moment before pulling up. "Okay. I'm going to go."

Nodding firmly, she pulled out of Medicham's grip and hopped over to Wigglytuff and Chatot.

"Think she'll actually do it?" Medicham asked, stepping back to be next to Gardevoir.

"Am I allowed to be optimistic?" she joked.

"No."

"Then, no."

They watched as Lopunny interjected herself into the conversation, pussyfooted around for a moment, then they saw her posture change to one of defeat and sighed at the same time.

"She's hopeless, sometimes," Medicham said, grinning painfully at Gardevoir.

"She wouldn't be Lopunny otherwise," Gardevoir agreed, burying her face in her hands for a moment.

They decided to go to the tavern. It'd be annoying getting hit on by all the patrons for the third day in a row, but less painful than watching Lopunny awkwardly hang around Wigglytuff and Chatot for ten minutes before excusing herself.

"Are we going to have to drag him out by his ears?" Gardevoir asked, after a drink or two.

"Getting aggressive there, Gards?" Medicham laughed, Gardevoir smirked at her.

"I did learn a bit from Gengar," she said, taking another sip. "And you too, actually."

"Thanks." They clinked cups and finished their current drinks.

Someone, a breloom, tried to approach but couldn't get close enough to talk before a telekinetic grip pulled him back. Gardevoir cared not for feelings at the moment.

Eventually, Lopunny joined them in drowning their sorrows.

"I'm a terrible leader," she sniffled, face pressed on the table.

"…Yeah," Medicham said, Gardevoir smacked her in the arm. Rolling her eyes, she said. "I'm kidding, obviously. A better leader than either of us could ever be."

"Oh sure," Lopunny grumbled, turning her head to glare at Medicham. "Better, not good."

"You need to be tougher on him," Gardevoir suggested, poking a bit of ice with a finger. "You can't keep letting him roll on without question."

"But he throws a tantrum when I try," Lopunny complained, "he can be so childish."

"Coming from the girl sulking on the table?" Medicham said, Lopunny continued to frown at her. "Look, Lopunny, the guys a big baby most of the time, but he's like that because you treat him like a child."

"Reinforcing this behaviour just perpetuates it," Gardevoir said.

"I know," Lopunny moaned, "but every time I try, he looks at me with those big eyes, and I just melt."

Her teammates rolled their eyes.

"You're going to have to talk with him soon," Medicham said, slamming the last of her drink back and crunching the ice. "Actually, talk to him, not just to him."

"It's for the best." Gardevoir nodded, throwing the last of hers back to. She tossed breloom out on his behind when he tried to approach again. "What?" she asked when the other two looked at her in surprise. "He's been bugging me for days, and I'm getting tired of it."

Lopunny nodded and went back to poking at the table, trying to think of the words to say.

* * *

"And THAT'S when the graveler's arrived," Wigglytuff said, giving excited gestures to emphasize action, "that wasn't very fun."

"Didn't all six of them roll right over you?" Medicham asked, poking at some food.

"Yep!"

"And didn't three of them explode?" Gardevoir added.

"Uh-huh."

"And the force blew the other three back into you," Lopunny finished with a giggle.

"That's right!"

"It's like we were there or something," Medicham muttered. Gardevoir patted her on the arm, and Medicham buried the rest of the sass.

Chatot, who was the real recipient of the story, nodded along. "And how did you make it out of that one?"

Team Charm members Lopunny, Gardevoir, and Medicham were getting a little restless. For Wigglytuff's sake, they had stuck in Treescent Village for five days and counting. It took two for Wigglytuff to be fine, but he made excuses and convinced them to dillydally for longer.

Team Charm were not the kind to linger in one place for too long. There was always more adventure to be found, new treasures to track down, endless horizons to cross.

Standing around, getting hit on, and getting asked to rescue this or find that number of apples, was not their idea of a good time.

Today marked the newest excuse to spend one more day, recounting their adventures to the village. Or, to be more accurate, Chatot.

"So, what else? What else?"

"What else?" Medicham asked, snapping in irritation. "What else is that we need to go!"

"Noo…"

"Come on, Wigglytuff," Gardevoir said, backing Medicham up. "Your back is healed, and we've taken up enough of Chatot's time."

"It has been a pleasure," Chatot said, polite but feeling distantly disappointed. Wigglytuff pouted, and Chatot hesitated.

Wigglytuff turned to Lopunny, the only one who hadn't spoken. Medicham silently put her hand on Lopunny's back. It was not meant as a comforting gesture.

Lopunny had already buckled under Wigglytuff's pleading eyes these last few days, but they knew that unless Lopunny held her ground, Wigglytuff would win.

"They… are… right," Lopunny managed and nearly sagged, along with Wigglytuff, who did sag. "Wigglytuff, I'm sorry." She turned to Chatot. "I'm sorry about him, he sometimes gets a certain way, and it's impossible to talk sense."

Chatot blinked before shaking his head. "You don't need to speak for him," he said politely, but with some bite to it. Lopunny almost recoiled.

Wigglytuff glanced between everyone and sighed. "I understand," he said, bowing his head slightly.

Lopunny breathed a sigh of relief as Wigglytuff stepped forward. He reached the team and turned back to Chatot, smiling slightly at him. "It was a fun-fun experience to share with you!" he said, rocking back and forth for a moment. "I will remember you, Chatot."

"I will remember you as well, Wigglytuff," Chatot replied, nodding back. He glanced at Team Charm. "Thank you all again for rescuing me. This has been an experience I will treasure."

With goodbyes shared, and Team Charm suspiciously packed and ready to go, they didn't hesitate in taking Wigglytuff away before he got new ideas to try.

"What do you think we'll need for Nightshade Woods?" Lopunny asked, hours later, as they began to approach a dungeon.

"Probably pecha berries," Medicham said.

"I have a pecha scarf, ha," Gardevoir added, levitating the object out and wrapping it around her neck.

"Wigglytuff?" Lopunny asked when she noticed he hadn't said a word. "What do you think?"

"Mm." Wigglytuff shrugged. Lopunny almost stopped completely, sharing a look with Gardevoir and Medicham.

Wigglytuff had been quiet since they left the town. It was clear he was sad to leave his new friend, but they couldn't stick around forever.

Lopunny chewed her lip nervously, but Gardevoir took her scarf off and wrapped it around Wigglytuff's neck instead. He smiled briefly at her, then went back to brooding in silence.

The dungeon itself was no trouble. Wigglytuff pulled his weight as he always had, but a stiff silence was over him that quickly pulled the rest of the team down. Without Wigglytuff's bop and cheer, things felt a little awkward.

Hopefully, things would be back to normal tomorrow.

Things were not back to normal tomorrow.

Wigglytuff remained silent for the most part, looking into the distance with foggy eyes. Even attempts at conversing with him were failing, and Lopunny was beginning to stress out.

At the halfway point of a dungeon, she decided enough was enough.

"Wigglytuff!" she declared, marching straight to him. "You and I. Right now. Talk."

Wigglytuff smiled up at her. "What's on your mind friendly-friend?"

Lopunny hesitated, staring into Wigglytuff's eyes. Unlike normal, when she'd pause and stutter, he didn't start the conversation for her. Simply waited. It was weird.

"Are… you okay?" she asked, managing to put words to mouth in the correct order.

"Yes."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

Lopunny breathed out heavily. "Wigglytuff… Rhythm. You've been silent since we left Treescent Village. You're never silent. You even talk in your sleep. But you're just silent, and it's freaking me out."

She sat down beside him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You can talk to me. To us." She gestured out to where Gardevoir and Medicham were intently going through supplies and nothing else.

Nothing at all.

"Of course!" Wigglytuff chirped, with something missing behind it. "I know that, friendly-friend. You can talk to me as well!"

"Then, what's eating you?"

"Eating me? Nothing." Wigglytuff checked, just to make sure.

Lopunny smiled fondly at him, looking at his legs in alarm before snapping back to business. "I mean, why have you been so quiet?"

With no way to avoid, Wigglytuff answered as vaguely as he could. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"I dunno. Stuff."

Lopunny prayed to mew for strength before nodding and standing up. "Just… if you work out what it is, you can talk to me. Okay?"

Wigglytuff nodded, and Lopunny walked off, intent on joining the girls and having a talk later.

She wouldn't get the chance until they had left the dungeon, and Wigglytuff, in a fit of panic, chased after the Perfect Apple Chatot had awarded them with.

He still hadn't eaten it. The apple remained perfect, however, crisp and juicy. No one was sure why, but Perfect Apples lasted in perfect condition for some time. Then they immediately turned to slop unworthy of being called an apple.

Medicham personally believed Virizion blessed them.

Gardevoir leaned towards Celebi.

Lopunny didn't really think about it.

Currently, that was all she could think about since if she thought about anything else, she'd have thought about Wigglytuff, and that was not good at the moment.

"Girls," Lopunny said, taking the chance now that Wigglytuff was gone, "I think we need to talk about Wigglytuff."

Gardevoir nodded immediately. "Yes. What I've been sensing definitely needs to be brought up."

"Ugh," Medicham groaned, "feelings. Can we not?"

"Medicham…" Lopunny pleaded, and the Fighting-type sighed.

"Fine."

"He's not okay," Gardevoir said, now that Medicham was listening. "It's hard to pinpoint exactly, but there is an odd feeling of loss coming from him."

"He couldn't have liked that chatot THAT much?" Medicham asked, pointedly not looking at Lopunny.

Gardevoir shrugged. "Wigglytuff is an odd guy. He came with us without a moment's hesitation, and he definitely gets attached to things easily."

"Like apples."

"Yes, and pokémon too."

"Gardevoir," Lopunny cut in, "what do we do?"

To that, Gardevoir had no answers. "I don't know. Perhaps it'll go away on its own? Time heals all wounds, I've heard."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Wigglytuff might become depressed or bitter. I… I don't know. I'm sorry," Gardevoir added, bordering on frustrated. "Emotions are difficult enough to parse as it is, but it's impossible to tell where things could lead just based on fleeting glimpses. He might be fine with moments of disappointment. He might be angry or upset already."

"He's clearly upset," Medicham pointed out.

"Yeah, but how much?" Lopunny asked, rubbing her face. "Okay… okay… I'm a leader. I'll figure it out."

"I think we should ask him," Gardevoir suggested.

"I tried that!" Lopunny protested.

Medicham snorted. "That was trying?"

"I mean, ask what he wants to do," Gardevoir explained.

Lopunny was quiet.

"It that… really for the best?" Medicham asked, suddenly uncomfortable. "I mean, the big lug is an idiot, but… what if he wants to go?"

"We'll," lopunny said, raising her head, "we'll cross that bridge if it comes to that."

She stepped away to look for Wigglytuff, letting the other two finish up whatever they were doing before she came over.

"Wigglytuff?" Lopunny asked, approaching a soft sound. She found Wigglytuff balancing on one leg, rolling the Perfect Apple on his head. He was making the soft sound.

"Hm?" Wigglytuff turned, an apple falling off. He caught it and set it down. "Lopunny?"

"I want to know something," she said, stepping closer until they were just an arms reach apart. "Do you want to go back to Chatot?"

Wigglytuff brightened immediately, going to speak. He was sharp, however, far sharper than anyone ever gave him credit for, and he paused. "You… said you, not us?"

Lopunny took in a breath and nodded. "Team Charm has always been about finding the newest treasures in stylish ways. Always going further and further, never looking back. You're looking back."

Wigglytuff was silent.

"And I don't want you always to wonder." This was hard for Lopunny to do. "If you'd like to go back, I understand. But Team Charm has to continue."

Gardevoir and Medicham drifted in, following Lopunny's trail. They found the pair standing in silence. Wigglytuff was thinking.

Confliction warred across his face, he looked up to Lopunny, then down to the Perfect Apple. Up at them. Back to it.

"I… I don't know," he admitted. "I love exploring with you. I haven't had this much fun since being trained by my mentor… but…"

"But," Lopunny repeated, nodding. It was safe with them, comfortable. It was exciting, certainly, but still safe. The allure of something new, that was something Lopunny could always understand.

She stepped forward and gave Wigglytuff a hug. "Good luck, Rhythm," she whispered, and he carefully hugged her back.

"Thank you, Velvet."

Medicham and Gardevoir came forward next. Gardevoir took a hug, Medicham did not.

"You're really just going to leave, like that?" she demanded.

Gardevoir touched her arm, but she shrugged out of it.

"Here," Wigglytuff said, pushing something forward. Medicham had no interest in whatever it was, but the other gasps made her reconsider.

Her eyes widened, Wigglytuff was holding out the Perfect Apple. "Wha?"

"Take it," Wigglytuff said, pressing it into her hands, "it's a sign of our friendship. Perfect."

Medicham frowned, then her face screwed up slightly, and she turned away. "Yeah, gotcha. See you around, Wigglytuff."

"We'll miss you," Gardevoir added, standing ready to hold either Medicham or Lopunny. She wasn't sure who'd need it first.

"You'll always be welcome back with us," Lopunny said, giving a wave. "Goodbye."

"For now," Wigglytuff replied, smiling, "but not forever."

"Not forever," Lopunny repeated.

It wouldn't take Wigglytuff long to make it back to Treescent Village, almost flying through the dungeon with his haste. He took a few knocks, knocks that Chatot would be most reproachful he suffered later on, but it didn't matter.

He didn't know why Chatot meant so much. Enough to leave Team Charm. But he wanted to know why.

He would find out why.

* * *

"These gastrodon are a true bother."

Chatot ducked under a jet of water and copied the attack, knocking the aggressive pokémon off the roof and splatting it on the ground.

Wigglytuff giggled from where he was defending Chatot's back. He had left a trail of slapped victims in his wake before singing them to sleep.

The two had been partners for nearly a year now. Nearly a year since Wigglytuff insisted Team Charm take a rescue job. Nearly a year since he left that team to form his own.

Nearly a year of laughter, smiles, hard times, and quiet moments. Nearly a year of Chatot and Wigglytuff looked forward to years more.

Those years seemed ready to be cut short, however.

They had fought their way through the dungeon and found themselves walking the final leg of the journey on the slippery dungeon rocks.

An endless dripping sound seemed to be coming from somewhere just out of view. No matter how far they continued, it was always there.

Wigglytuff was humming a small ditty under his breath, swinging his arms. The journey had been tough, but it gave him a reminder of how thrilling it was to explore an unknown place. He wondered with boundless excitement what laid at the end.

Whether it was a treasure, a sight, or even nothing at all, he didn't explore for the end goal, but for the exploration itself.

Wigglytuff smiled down at Chatot, and his most reliable friend quirked a smile back up at him. Chatot nodded and looked back forward, but something suddenly bothered him.

A gut feeling. An intense warning jolt through his whole body. He couldn't be certain of what it was, but something was off.

He'd seen something but hadn't noticed it.

Where?

Where?

Chatot looked up.

There.

"Rhythm watch out!" Chatot squawked, leaping into the air in a panic as three murderers descended from above. Chatot slammed into Wigglytuff and sent him bouncing for the walls, taking a deadly strike in place of Wigglytuff.

With their target switched, only Kabutops managed to strike Chatot, and it was a clumsy blow to be sure. More than enough to kill him, however.

Chatot fell, splatting against the moist ground as his lifeblood began to ooze from the deadly cut he had suffered.

The creature laughed. "What? Warding the wigglytuff?" it hissed, lifeless eyes falling onto the groaning chatot. It raised its scythe, ready to end Chatot for good.

Then, the whole world shook.

"Yoom…" Wigglytuff growled, causing the entire dungeon to rock and shake. Eyes shining with pure white met Kabutops' empty pits, and for the first time since it fell, the beast felt fear. The omastar were already fleeing, but Kabutops had frozen for a moment longer. "TAH!"

Something that could only be described as a pure force of will smashed into Kabutops, nearly pulverising him on the spot. The wave of energy blasted the omastar away as well, and the three were forcefully removed from the dungeon in one exhalation of sheer Power.

Wigglytuff might have pursued, dedicated to destroying them utterly. But Chatot made a weak sound, and his rage subsided.

"Trill!" he cried, racing to the bird's side. "Oh, Trill, you silly thing. Why did you do that?"

Trill stirred, feeling Rhythm pick him up and cradle him to his chest. "They… they might have hurt you."

"I'm not worth your life," Rhythm replied, tears breaking down his face and burning hot pokes into Trill's wound. "I… I have… berries."

Trill made a weak sound; it was almost laughter. "You know that won't work."

Rhythm sniffled, cradling Trill closer. "N-No. No! I can't lose you. I won't. Hold on; I'm going to get you out of here."

He ran forward. It would be much faster to leave the dungeon if he reached the final room and then turned around, that was his only chance.

It would be to Rhythm's boggled surprise, boundless relief, and endless joy that there was someone at the very end who could help.

In one story, it would have been a lapras, wary, and breaking a lot of rules, but unable to turn away as a pokémon died.

In this story…

"An… audino," Rhythm whispered, causing the stiff and trembling audino to twitch. They had seen the deadly trio be vacated by a burst of furious energy. How the very force itself felt angry, they did not understand.

Rhythm immediately ran for the audino. "Please!" he begged, reaching them. "Please, can you do anything? Anything at all. I cannot lose him."

The audino backed away, foot touching the wall they had been observing before everything went down. Rhythm looked and saw an odd symbol etched into the wall. He might have cared about it, had his partner not been dying in his arms.

"I… I…" the audino, voice soft and feminine, stuttered. Her eyes flicked between the two pokémon, one desperate, the other dying.

"I will do anything," Rhythm added since the audino was simply staring at him in fear. "Please." The final plead, the broken whimper, seemed to get through, and she nodded.

"A-Alright. Set him down and step back from us."

Rhythm obeyed, not questioning anything if it meant Trill might be okay. He stepped back, and with each step, the anxious audino stepped closer. The lavender tone to her fur was strange, something Rhythm had never seen before, but he barely noticed.

Once he was far away, she kneeled down at Chatot, gasping painfully, and raised her hands over him. A soft pinkish light began to emanate from her hands, falling onto Trill in waves.

He groaned in pain. Healing abilities were not pleasant. The skin beneath his feathers burned with heat as agony rippled from him. He began to writhe, and Rhythm stifled a sob. He knew it was necessary, didn't mean he had to enjoy watching it.

"Stay… still," the audino demanded, but Trill could barely. He began to hyperventilate, breathing faster and faster until he was nearly passing out from a lack of oxygen on top of the pain.

The wound began to close. Trill screamed, but somehow he managed to hold himself still. The pain was unlike anything he'd suffered before, but if he moved, it could reopen the wound and take even longer.

He squinted against the tears, and both legs kicked out, but the pain began to numb as the audino's arms began to shake. She was breathing hard herself, nearly toppling onto the person she was healing.

She caught herself with a hand and dropped the Heal Pulse. "I… I have to take a break," she gasped, pushing herself back into a seated position. Wigglytuff came forward, and she squeaked, skirting back when he got too close.

"Thank you," Wigglytuff said, picking up Chatot and rocking him back and forth. He wasn't bleeding anymore, although the gap between his feathers was very inflamed and appeared excessively painful.

If the flinch and moan of pain at just being picked up was any indication.

"What can I give you in thanks?" Wigglytuff asked, determining Chatot would be okay.

The audino continued to catch her breath. Once she was able to speak, she stood back up. "Nothing, I don't need anything."

Wigglytuff was surprised. "Surely there is something?" he asked, moving a bit too quickly in surprise. Chatot moaned again, and the audino backed away.

He paused, looking down at Chatot.

"He's not fine," the audino said, frowning in intense discomfort. "Look… look, let's just get out of here, and I'll fix him up outside. This place is creepy."

Not waiting for his answer, she strode forward with head raised. She still didn't step too close to Wigglytuff, and he followed her out with no complaints.

Once they were outside the dungeon and listening to the crashing waves, the audino continued her work. The worst of it had been done already, but the remaining effort she could manage was still not pleasant for Chatot.

Wigglytuff watched in quiet anxiety for a few minutes, the audino was pacing herself better this time, before getting up to pace.

Surprisingly the pacing did not help her own stress levels, and she ended up snapping at him. "Sit down, stop doing that, do NOT bite your lip," she ordered, as he was going for that, "and we quiet."

Wigglytuff obeyed, but the sheer feeling of concern behind her was just as bad, and the audino eventually found herself at her limit.

"That's all I can do," she said, leaning back with a tired sigh. Chatot had fallen unconscious at some point, which made the whole process a little easier.

Wigglytuff immediately came over to pick him up. "Will he be okay?" Wigglytuff asked, looking to the audino with his wide, tear-stricken eyes.

Even she was moved a little. "Don't go throwing him into any more minefields for a while, and he should be, yes." She nodded, stepping back to give them, and herself, space.

She glanced around for a moment, spotting her own weathered knapsack. Picking it up, the audino was all set to leave and never look back.

"Are you going?" Wigglytuff asked, alarmed.

"Yes," she replied, glancing back, "there's nothing more I need to do; there's no further reason for me to stay here."

"B-But what about your reward?"

"I don't want anything."

"But I have to give you something!" Wigglytuff protested. "You saved Chatot's life. I owe you everything."

A brief flicker of something softer passed over the audino's face, and she smiled. It was incredibly small and almost unnoticeable, but Wigglytuff noticed an enormous change of expression despite it. He hadn't noticed before, too concerned over Chatot, but this audino was not someone who smiled often.

With that tiny quirk of her lips, it looked like years of age were lifted, and he realised this audino couldn't have been nearly as old as he thought she was.

She went to say something more, but Wigglytuff made his mind up at that moment. "Stay with us for the day," he said, and she paused. He adjusted Chatot in his arms and gave her a smile, a truly honest smile of thanks, relief, and welcome. "Eat some food, share some laughs, we can make sure Chatot is definitely alright."

Her smile changed, it was still there, but there was almost something… teasing about it. "Is that all you want me for? For my uses?"

Wigglytuff was horrified immediately. "Of course not!" he squeaked, nearly jolting Chatot. "I-I-I."

The audino laughed, and he relaxed slightly. It was musical, reminded him of twinkling chimes, or perhaps those bells that Capim Town boasted.

"If you're offering a safe place for the night," the audino asked, "Then I'll take you up on that offer."

Wigglytuff smiled. He wasn't sure what caused the change in posture she went through, but he was glad it had happened. "You can stay as long as you like," he said, before adjusting Chatot so he could reach out with a paw. "I'm Wigglytuff."

Chatot stirred in his hold, and Wigglytuff ended up retracting his paw to steady his friend. It was fine. His companion wasn't looking keen on shaking anyway.

"Rhythm?" Trill asked quietly. He blinked some drying tears out of his eyes and moved, Rhythm quickly put him down, and he noticed the audino watching them. "Erm. Hello…"

The audino smiled, Chatot was a little confused, but recollection was coming. "I'm Soothe," she said, replying to Wigglytuff. Both her companions blinked in surprise, but Trill had said Rhythm's name already.

"It's good to meet you, Soothe," Rhythm said, smiling widely. He touched Trill's wing softly. "She saved your life."

"Indeed," Trill said, eying her for a moment before his eye quirked, and he bowed briefly. It caused a bit of pain, and he hissed for a moment before adjusting. "You have my… truly… just." An emotion gripped him; he remembered Kabutops going for Rhythm and him going to save him. "Thank you. I am… I am Trill, better known as Chatot."

"I am Rhythm, also known as the explorer Wigglytuff," Rhythm said. Soothe seemed surprised for a moment before she smiled and nodded.

"It is excellent to meet you both," she said, setting her knapsack back down. "If you don't mind, Rhythm has invited me to stay for the time being?" she said, looking to Trill.

"Certainly," he replied without hesitation. "A noble pokémon such as yourself, I must properly express my gratitude but… I'm having trouble thinking of something for the time being."

"You must still be in pain," Soothe said, Trill grimaced and nodded. "Hm. Perhaps a joke would help."

"A joke?" Rhythm beamed, Trill was not quite as enthused, but he nodded regardless.

"Yes." Soothe smiled, thinking of the perfect one for the moment. "So, Trill… knock-knock?"

* * *

It would be something of a surprise to Chatot, but not to Wigglytuff, how well Soothe seemed to fit in with them.

She had been somewhat distant the first couple days, staying longer than just the one day she agreed to, but upon reaching the next town, she had already grown attached to them.

Wigglytuff had casually asked where she was heading next, and when she had a non-answer, added where Chatot and himself were heading and asked if she'd like to come along further.

"Any friendly-friends are welcome along!" he had beamed, Soothe wearing a somewhat lopsided smile. "So, how about it?"

She had agreed, and that was it. She joined the team that had no name. There was only one thing she asked of them, and Wigglytuff did agree despite the oddity of the request.

"Don't go back to Brine Cave," she asked, "leave it alone. Leave everything there alone." And that was that.

It couldn't be said that Soothe was a perfect addition to the team in dungeons. She could use Heal Pulse, and that seemed about it. Otherwise, slamming into smaller pokémon with her shoulder and then repairing the bruises she was left with was her main tactic.

Chatot quietly began to add battle items to their item shopping list and equipped Soothe with stones, sticks, and even a pair of iron barbs he managed to wrestle off a truly stubborn mandibuzz.

She was thankful, even if she wouldn't say that she was.

Wigglytuff was more than a match for any dungeon feral, and Chatot was an excellent guard and swift striker, Soothe added to their dynamic by healing them as they went.

Chatot felt that Wigglytuff might be becoming a little reckless with a mobile aider, but Soothe was so happy with her role on the team that he couldn't criticize.

As a trio, they were able to uncover the mysteries of the Nadir Chasm and escape in one piece. The trapinch at the bottom of that hole into hell had been gargantuan, ever-growing yet not evolving, stuck in place, but consuming everything that fell into its maw.

Wigglytuff, in his boundless trust and good heart, had taken a safe-sounding mission given anonymously to them and brought their nameless team to an ambush with no less than fifteen pokémon.

Even for Wigglytuff, he couldn't take them all down without risking Chatot and Soothe as well. So, they had to fight without the benefit of the Yoom- _TAH_ , the mysteries of which Soothe was highly curious about.

Wigglytuff barrelled into the seven mawile that led these pokémon, while Chatot and Soothe together had to fight back-to-back against the remaining eight pokémon.

"On your left!" Chatot squawked, spotting with his keen eyes the pancham going for Soothe's kidneys. She blinded it with a kick of dust and punched it in the throat to take it out. She suffered a nasty Flame Wheel from the darmanitan also going for her, it slamming into her back.

Soothe, however, was tougher than anyone gave her credit and was able to use her fall to catch herself, somersault, and jump onto the darmanitan's back as it was still barrelling forward.

She caught it around the neck, surprising it with her weight, and slammed its head into the ground, getting thrown off in the process.

It was dazed, however, and her hands sparkled. "This feels interesting," she panted, jolts of something ringing through her body. "Let's see how you feel about it?" she said, unleashing the power.

A blast of sparkling energy erupted from her hands and struck the dazed darmanitan head-on, knocking it back and into the gagging pancham.

"That was Dazzling Gleam!" Chatot squawked, impressed. He flew up, avoiding an icicle from a snover, and circled the enemy pokémon, throwing bits of sharp air down to force them into line. "Do it again, NOW!"

Soothe nodded and channelled that feeling again, feeling the sparkle. "Taste the rainbow, bitches!" she yelled and unleashed her Power, striking the whole remaining antagonistic force.

Her attack was greatly dampened from going for so many targets at once, but it was enough to hurt, and she was more than happy to rinse and repeat.

Later, after Wigglytuff brought his foes down and they escaped, they reprimanded Wigglytuff for leading them into that without hesitation but accepted his apologies.

"Don't do it again," Chatot ordered, smacking him lightly on the head with a wing. His other one was wrapped in an oran-soaked scarf.

"I won't." Wigglytuff pouted.

"Or no Perfect Apple's for you, Mr!" Soothe warned, Wigglytuff gasped in horror. "Trill will have to eat them from now on."

"But, Trill doesn't like them!" Rhythm replied, still horrified at the prospect of not eating Perfect Apples anymore. Soothe glanced at him, and he nodded, but she smiled anyway. She caught a brief moment of hesitation.

"Then it'll have to be me. Eating them all up, right in front of you. Ha."

"Noo!"

Soothe giggled, and Trill joined in. Rhythm looked between them both before laughing along as well, doing a little dance around them.

There were times where dungeons were too hard for them. Rhythm couldn't fight every enemy, and the occasional lucky shot could take him down as well.

"You really need to slow down," Soothe muttered, hands going over Rhythm in strokes. She wasn't touching him, but she was healing all the bruises and small lacerations over his belly.

Rhythm, always a trooper, managed a smile. "But that's boring."

"Not every moment needs to be exciting," she replied, watching the bruises fade and cuts close, "if every moment is exciting, is any moment exciting?"

Rhythm actually thought about that, and he quietly did begin to take it a little easier. Trill was relieved, he loved the memories the days and weeks made, but he couldn't help but worry a little that Rhythm was going to burn himself out.

Sometimes Soothe could get somewhat protective of the other two. She was the weakest by far, but no one knew how to pursue vengeance as she did.

"Soothe, come BACK!" Trill squawked. A sneak attack from this obstagoon had downed Rhythm before it just ran. She ran after it, leaving Trill to protect Rhythm from anyone else.

"GOTCHA!" she yelled, aiming a finger to shot a focused blast of Dazzling Gleam, striking the fleeing menace in the back of the head. It fell like a sack of potatoes, and she leapt onto it, landing heavily on its back.

The obstagoon yelled out in pain as she grabbed its head. "W-w-wait!"

She did not wait. She slammed its face into the ground. She felt a crunch and then lifted its head again.

By the time she returned to Trill and Rhythm, dragging the outlaw by its leg, its face was quite bloodied, and it was completely unconscious. "Got him," she said, to Trill's stunned expression.

"And that's when I said," Trill laughed, he was a little tipsy off berry cider, "that's not my foot."

Rhythm fell into hapless giggles, Soothe gave a curtsy laugh for a moment before Rhythm fell into hysterics that drove her into whole-body-shaking laughter as well.

They were in a town they couldn't remember the name of, drinking in a store that might have been a bar or might have been hot springs, and having the time of their lives.

"O-Okay, okay," Soothe said, trying to stop the laughter. "Me next, I have a story. I do. I really do!" she insisted at the disbelieving looks Rhythm, Trill, and Geodude were giving her. She couldn't remember Geodude arriving, but part of the fogginess in her brain informed her that Geodude had always been there.

"I was-" Rhythm laughed. "Stop laughing! I haven't… hahaha… stop. Stop! Hahahahaha!"

The four of them broke into laughter again. What they were laughing at, they couldn't remember. It didn't really matter. They would have quite the hangover the next day, however. That mattered a great deal. But not now. That was a problem for the future.

"I hate past me," Soothe groaned the next day.

"She is terrible," Trill groaned, pulling Rhythm's arm up to cover his eyes from the glare. Rhythm made a weak, pained, sound, and nothing more.

There were some days where Soothe's mood changed. At first, Rhythm assumed it was the woes of being a lady pokémon.

"Yes. Maybe it is. However, there are some woes of being a male pokémon I could happily show you."

He stopped thinking that afterward.

In truth, Trill and Rhythm weren't sure what it was. Soothe was not the most talkative pokémon, but the days she was extra quiet were harshly felt. Her feet dragged as she walked, almost acting like she was marching to some doom. Her head was straight, almost stubbornly straight. Her hands either hung limply or were constantly clenched.

"I hate to worry you," Soothe sighed, on the times one of them did press her for answers. "It's nothing." She tapped her temple. "Just some fuzzy stuff up here. I'll be fine."

They'd make an effort to continue talking to her, even as her responses were little more than grunts or three-word sentences.

It was always worth it later.

"Thanks," Soothe said. Sitting in the middle of a random forest, she couldn't care to learn the name of.

She received smiles. It didn't need asking what the thanks were for.

More than anything, they were a team that worked together.

"Curling around," Trill yelled, flapping up a whirlwind. He sent jets of sharp air down to slow their target down. A violent criminal wanted for a sheet of crimes so long they couldn't fit it on the wanted poster.

His distraction and disorientation techniques slowed their foe down considerably, enough for Soothe to catch Rhythm and steady him. He had been knocked bouncing and was unable to right himself.

She gave him a pep up with a jolt of healing energy and tossed him at their foe. "Yoooooom." Rhythm built as he grew closer. Their foe sensed him coming and tried to push forward faster, Trill dove down burning with violet energy.

He slammed into them with a Brave Bird, however risky it was, and succeeded in knocking their balance out.

Soothe, who had spotted Trill's risky move, had sprinted off after swallowing a Quick Seed, zooming past Wigglytuff and sliding under their foe to catch Trill and run off with him, leaving no one but their foe for Rhythm to blast.

"TAH!"

She rounded the corner of the dungeon as Rhythm let loose, shaking the dungeon for a moment and causing their ears to ring. She healed Trill absentmindedly and waited for the dust to settle.

"All good?" Soothe asked, popping her head around the corner. Trill joined her, staring at as the dust settled, showing Rhythm standing tall and proud.

"Yep!" Be beamed, bouncing in place. Their foe was knocked unconscious.

"Well… you got him, you drag him out," Soothe said.

"Fair is fair," Trill agreed.

Rhythm moaned. "Aww… alright. I always have to do this," he grumbled, grabbing a leg and dragging them easily, without any trouble whatsoever.

"Yes," Soothe replied, sharing a knowing look with Trill. They set off, an outlaw in hand, or paw, and ready to put them away.

"You know," Soothe brought up, as they were walking, "now that Rhythm's being more careful, I swear you are getting more reckless," she said, looking to Trill.

The chatot puffed up at the brazen accusation. "Well, excuse you, miss-slid-right-under-the-outlaw."

Soothe poked her tongue out with a wink. Rhythm giggled, and Trill sighed. "Perhaps I am a little bit. Your skills are a crutch I wouldn't wish to go without."

"Aww," Soothe cooed, giving him a patronising, but loving, pat on the head. She slung an arm around Rhythm's neck. "I love you too." She winked before turning to the amused Rhythm. "I promise I won't steal him from you."

"I couldn't blame you if you wanted to," Rhythm shot back easily. Trill began to blush as they shared comments.

"Those feathers."

"Those eyes."

"That bravery."

"That wit."

"How handsome!" they said together, and Trill felt like he may combust from embarrassment.

"Sh-Shush," he snapped, without any heat. He turned his head and tried to hop away but didn't wish to go too far and lose them. Going back to their amused looks wasn't any better, and he debated if losing them was a viable strategy. "Shush!"

They laughed, but it was with Trill, and he shook his head at their shenanigans.

"You'll be the death of me," he said, gravely, but couldn't hold his smile back.

Times were good.

"Times are good," Soothe said. They had recently entered a small coastal town on the western edges of the Grass Continent. Dubbed 'Treasure Town' by its occupants, there was honestly little treasure about the place.

At least on a first glance.

There was something oddly homely about the small village. While every town and village they entered had a certain charm, a certain level of knowing your neighbours, Treasure Town felt a little different.

So they stayed for a little longer than normal, talking to and helping the residents.

There were many beautiful locations to sit at. The beach, Sharpedo Bluff, but their favourite spot was the highest point of the town, overlooking the whole area with a view out to see as well.

It had the charm of the beach, the view of Sharpedo Bluff, with the feeling of being on top of the world.

"This would be a great place for something," Trill commented, resting happily near the left side.

"Like a bar!" Rhythm beamed, his companions snorted at him.

"I feel like closer to the town would be better for that," Soothe said, legs dangling off the cliff's edge. "Maybe closer to the beach as well, but not too close. Don't need any drunk pokémon falling in the water."

"I imagine one could build something into the cliff," Trill continued, he had taken a birds-eye look over the whole thing since he could fly and all. It appeared quite sturdy, despite the waves far below.

It was soothing, a word that held infinite amusement in their time of knowing Soothe.

"You could make a guild?" Soothe said, staring out to the distance, smiling at something only she seemed to see.

"A guild…?" Rhythm hummed. "That'd be a great idea for Treasure Town!"

"Would certainly put the town on the map." Trill nodded, glancing down again. "Hm."

They would spend another three days in Treasure Town, before setting off again. Rhythm had caught the whiff of adventure again, Trill and Soothe were right behind him.

The town was lovely, though, they'd have to come back and visit again sometime.

It'd take them a couple of months to make the full trip, being helped along with dungeon travel and the occasional pokémon capable of carrying them or teleporting them further along.

Rhythm refused any offers to go straight to the destination. The journey remained his favourite part.

But still. "I can't wait!" he beamed, every night they stopped for rest.

"Treeshroud Forest will still be there tomorrow," Trill replied, sleepily.

Soothe simply smiled, although there was something strained behind it.

Each day they grew closer to their goal. And each day they noticed her growing quieter.

Trill had tried to talk to her about it. Rhythm had also tried. She simply gave them the same answer as she always did when she got into a strange mood.

"It's just a bad day for me." She tapped her head.

That had been her explanation for over two years, and it was accepted. There were times she was quiet, introspective, and somewhat guarded. It was simply Soothe, and they wouldn't ask her to change.

Eventually, however, all good times had to come to an end. Because you had to see.

You had to see.

You had to see.

You had to see.

"Here, we are!" Rhythm beamed, gesturing to Treeshroud Forest. The path was worn yet ancient. The trees curled in, the grass shifted in and out of existence, something creaked but wasn't there. It was quite the dungeon. You had to know.

"Do we… have to go in?" Soothe asked, but Rhythm's expression could not be refused. She sighed. "Alright." She sighed. You had to see.

Trill kept a worried look on her as they entered, the world's sounds being muted for a moment as they passed the threshold of the dungeon.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and she jumped.

"Fine," Soothe replied, ignoring her own sudden jump at the question. Trill gave her a dubious look. "I… don't want to talk about it." She doesn't want to talk about it.

It wouldn't help to talk.

When does talking ever help?

"It's no help to bottle things up," Trill suggested. Soothe frowned, looked away, before looking back.

"Yeah… yeah, okay. I'll talk, but not right now. Just… once we're done with this, I think we're going to need to focus."

She was not wrong. Feral pokémon came from every direction, and Soothe was forced to take up her old iron barb Trill had gifted her those years ago to avoid taxing herself using Dazzling Gleam. She needed the energy to heal her companions and herself.

The gauntlet was fierce, but they were fiercer. Trill spoke quietly to Rhythm when he could, bringing him up to speed with Soothe's current state. He nodded. They were both worried. She'd never been so jumpy besides the time they had met.

She'd never been as muted and possibly depressed for this long. Heh. Rhythm wondered if he should have turned them around or left upon finding the dungeon. But his wanderlust had carried them this far to new and exciting heights, and he resolved to make it up to her. You had to see.

He knew she loved tea, and he'd make her some. Never.

Even with Soothe holding back to heal, Rhythm distracted, and Trill worried, they were still a top tier team and fought their way through the dungeon regardless.

"Hoo!" Rhythm sighed when the scenery began to change. "That was a workout!"

"Quite," Trill replied, testing his wings. All the Grass and Bug-types had been most gentle on his ego. They waited for Soothe's comment, but she didn't say anythingyouhadtosee.

They exchanged a concerned look.

"Well," Rhythm said, "we're nearly at the end! That means we're going to have quite the story to tell. I'm thinking Kangaskhan back in Treasure Town might like to hear about all those diglett that tried to meld into a super diglett!"

"And Marowak will definitely wish to hear of what improvements we've made as battlers," Trill added.

Soothe, knowing exactly what they were doing, managed a smile. "Heh, you two are idiots," she said, fondly shaking her head at them. She had to see.

She had to see.

She had to see.

she had to see

She has to see.

Trill quirked his eye in a smile, and Rhythm sighed in relief. They stepped forward and found themselves at the end of the dungeon. Soothe opened her mouth to speakbegpleadapologisecryforhelp. "Hey, uh-"

When does talking ever help, when no one will listen?

"Woah…" Rhythm gasped, eyes falling on the cerulean light emanating from the centre of the area. There was ancient brickwork scattered around, some of it was overgrown, but other parts appeared well-kept.

"Is that…?" Trill gasped.

"A Time Gear!" Rhythm confirmed. "It's beautiful. Just as beautiful as the last one."

"Last one?" Trill murmured, transfixed.

"When I first met Lopunny, Medicham, and Gardevoir, we found one," Rhythm explained, eyes trained on the Time Gear. It was a beautiful thing, rotating incredibly slowly; it was almost impossible to detect.

As it turned, time ticked on.

Soothe stepped forward. She hadn't spoken a word since spotting the Time Gear, eyes trained on it nearly sightlessly.

She continued to walk forward, even when the light of this final destination began to dim.

"Stop!" a voice demanded, coming from everywhere at once. Soothe paused, and Trill and Rhythm snapped out of their dazes.

"Who's there?" Trill asked, looking around as if he could pinpoint the source of the voice.

The shadow that Soothe created began to lengthen, engorge, and stretch. Something red loomed as the shadow rippled, and from it, a creature emerged.

A plume of white was first spotted before two gleaming blue eyes, the same cerulean as the Time Gear, burned with distrust. Further, the creature rose, a spiky red growth around its neck pulsed, revealing a shadow-like body.

The creature finished emerging, from its tattered cloak-like ending emerged two stilt-like legs and its plume, as well as two long black tatters, began to ripple in an invisible wind.

"You will leave!" the creature growled, eyes shining ominously. "By the will of Treeshroud Forest's Guardian. You will leave and never speak of what you found here. It must remain hidden, for that is the will of Dialga."

Rhythm was the first to respond, and he agreed. "Of course," he said, bowing slightly. "This is not the first Time Gear I had witnessed, and I swore to keep the first hidden, and I will swear this one too shall remain unknown."

Trill blinked into sense next and nodded shakily. He wasn't sure what that creature was, but he didn't want to get on its bad side. "We shall not speak of this."

The creature turned to Soothe, frozen so still she could be mistaken to be lost in time. "And what of-"

It all happened in the span of a heartbeat, within a single blink. The guardian, turning to Soothe to ask her also to keep this a secret and perhaps finish with a warning to be sure. Rhythm, smiling to Soothe, knowing she too would keep this secret. Trill, taking the blink.

In Soothe's hand, she still gripped the iron barb Trill had given to her as a sign of their bond, and she used that metal spike to stab the guardian in the chest.

The heartbeat passed as the guardian reeled back, stunned at the attack. Soothe had moved so fast, so unnaturally fast, and plunged the spike with all her strength, breaking through whatever 'skin' this creature had.

It may have appeared to be shadowy, but there were flesh and blood beneath. The guardian screamed and tried to force his attacker back, first with a burst of energy, then with a shock of electricity, lastly just with his arms.

The first two had no effect, and Sooth ripped the ironbark out and stabbed the guardian several more times before its desperate flails managed to throw her off.

It flew back, legs disappearing, sagging drunkenly as it did so. Its levitation failed, and the guardian hit the ground, before trying to crawl away.

Soothe recovered and charged back after it. She hadn't muttered a word or made even a squeak of sound as she mauled it.

Trill and Rhythm could not believe what had happened. Happening so fast, neither of them had stepped in to pull her off, but now that she was going for a second round, Trill would not stand for this.

"SOOTHE!" he screeched and flew after her, faster than she could spring. "STOP! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

He grabbed her shoulders with his talons and tried to heave her back as Rhythm also began to move, seeing how the hand holding the spike began to move.

"TRILL!"

Rhythm reached the pair and tore the chatot off the audino's back, leaving deep scratches in her shoulders. He did this just in time, as Soothe had spun around to stab the offending creature trying to stop her.

He had saved Trill but took a stab to the belly for his troubles.

"Ah," Rhythm gasped, almost quietly. It hurt, yes, but not as much as it should have. There was too much adrenaline, too much shock, too much horror, to notice one's own stab wounds.

Soothe froze. Her eyes, having gone completely blank, flicked up to meet Rhythm's. She jerked back, pulling the barb out and dropping it. She took a step back as Rhythm crumpled.

"I…" Soothe said, staring at Rhythm in horror. She looked down, spotting the blood on her hands, on her chest. None of it was her own.

"Rhythm!" Trill was by the wigglytuff's side, holding him up as Rhythm continued to sag like a deflating balloon. Blood leaked from the stab wound, but it simply oozed out. Trill managed to stem the bleeding as Soothe shook in place.

"What have you done?" Trill demanded, looking up at Soothe in horrified fury. She was staring down at the ground again, shaking in place, until a groan from the guardian behind them seemed to jolt her. Finish it.

She turned around, spotting the mass of darkness still trying to drag itself to safety. She picked up the iron barb and charged after it.

The creature's screams would stay with Trill his entire life.

Rhythm grabbed his wing, which pressed a rag to his round, and pried it away. His face set, and he ran forward, refusing to let this go on any longer.

Trill sat frozen as Rhythm began to battle Soothe.

The wigglytuff was in a league of his own, and very few combatants could hope to match him in a fair fight. But this was not a fair fight.

Rhythm was sobbing, convulsing with grief, as he tried to knock Soothe out. He wouldn't do anything harder. This was his friend; this was his partner; this was the one who saved Trill's life; they had shared so many good times.

So, he pulled his punches, couldn't stop weeping long enough to Sing, and forced the Yoom- _TAH_ down within where it couldn't hurt her.

Soothe, however, would not go down. Each blow disappeared as she healed herself, slashes from her iron barb left more and worse wounds across Rhythm's body, and there was no hesitation, no restraint, no mercy in her eyes now.

There was nothing at all in her eyes now.

Trill got a hold of himself and spread his wings. Rhythm was hurt; he should not be fighting; he would do it. He swooped in, aiming to take Soothe's iron barb and deprive her of her only real weapon.

Rhythm grabbed him before he could get too close. "Forgive me," he whispered before clocking Trill on the head, sending his vision into blankness as the sound began to cease. He was losing consciousness.

He set the chatot down gently, taking a stab to the side from Soothe in his delicacy. He grunted, pained, but didn't react further.

Soothe pulled it out and went for another. He caught her arm, met her eyes.

"Yoom," Rhythm whispered as Trill completely blacked out. " _TAH_!"

* * *

Chatot sat on the top spot in Treasure Town, resting.

He was fine, physically, at least.

Emotionally? Mentally? Not so much.

The last thing he remembered with Wigglytuff's earth-shattering Yoom-TAH at Treeshroud Forest and the next was waking up, far away from the dungeon, to his partner tending his minor injuries.

Partner, now. It was just the two of them.

Chatot asked, exactly once, what happened. Wigglytuff did not answer. Did not look him in the eyes. Did not speak at all, even for several days besides brief sentences.

They walked, they weren't sure when for a while. The roads led back to Treasure Town, and the two decided it'd be a good place to stick around for a while.

There were questions, of course, about what happened. What happened to the lavender audino? Where was she? What had happened to them? Why won't they talk about it?

The residents were nosy, but they soon got the message that it was not to be discussed. Ever.

So they remained. Days turned to weeks. Their presence began to spread, and pokémon came to Treasure Town to seek their aid or their advice.

They were a pair of well-known explorers, after all. A pair. That is what they were; that's all they were.

In time, Wigglytuff had something interesting to ask.

"What if… we stayed here?" he asked as they stared over the horizon. The waves sounded lovely this time of night. A scar on his stomach from an iron barb was mostly covered by regrown fur. It was the only scar he had.

"Here?" Chatot replied, thinking it over. "This is a lovely place. What of your wanderlust, however?"

Wigglytuff smiled, it was not a happy smile, and Chatot felt a flash of guilt. That legendary wanderlust had gotten the two of them into many troublesome situations.

The three of them had gotten out of them.

But there were two, now. Just two. Only two.

"I think I'm a little tired," Wigglytuff replied. He did seem tired, but what of Chatot couldn't be entirely certain.

"Hm."

"What if we started a guild?" Wigglytuff asked suddenly. The idea was met with a flash of pain, but it was a nostalgic kind of pain.

Who had suggested that?

"A guild would be a great deal of work," Chatot pointed out. "Apprentices to train, building to construct, money and resources and a lot of paperwork."

"You love paperwork," Wigglytuff teased, grinning.

Chatot couldn't help but smile back. "You've got me there."

The two shared a smile, sitting with exactly one audino's worth of distance between them. They stared out to the horizon, to a kinder time, to a teasing suggestion made on this very cliff.

"Training the next generation…" Trill murmured.

Rhythm smiled. "Sounds like fun."

"Sounds stressful," Trill corrected, "so many young pokémon. Hormones and unyielding behaviour…"

"So many new pokémon to meet," Rhythm giggled, "so many stories to share and laughter to be had."

"Treasure Town could certainly use something like a guild," Trill murmured. "It certainly would put it on the map."

"The pokémon here deserve a safer place," Rhythm said, looking up. Bandits weren't common out here, but it is just a simple town meant there was very little to dissuade dangerous pokémon from coming around to take what they wanted.

"Kangaskhan would love to meet new grandchildren," Trill laughed, "Marowak might finally get some trainees of his own."

"A guild could be great," Rhythm said, waving his arms up. "Build into this very cliff! We could have three stories underground, but pokémon could still see the outside!"

"Preposterous," Trill laughed, "underground but able to see the outside."

"It'd have to be bright," Rhythm said, he didn't like the dark anymore.

"I'll sing you to sleep," Trill added, he had started to do so after Rhythm's nightmares started keeping them both up.

"It could have a big wigglytuff face with chatot feathers!" Rhythm giggled, making odd gestures. "Looming over the place. It'd be the creepiest thing ever, but it'd be ours."

"We could put a sentry grate," Trill laughed, "read pokémon's footprints to tell what they are."

They chuckled together. These were all ideas that were silly, bizarre, and even a bit weird. They were all things Soothe had said."

"Do you want to?" Rhythm asked as the sun dipped below the horizon.

Trill took his time to respond. It wasn't his way to jump into anything without any thought, even if his time spent with Rhythm was filled with jumping into things without thought.

"Yes," he answered, quirking his eye in a smile, "I do."

You had to know.

* * *

 **And there we are. This was just as much Wigglytuff AND Soothe's chapter, but this is in Chatot's honour. Still miss that cranky old bird? I do.**

 **So, I'd like to thank you all once more! Love you all. Never thought I'd make a story worth making special chapters about, but here we are :)**

 **Next, an answer to Setech since I was unable to answer another way. Yes! I have plenty of moments in planning for Scout and Guardian to interact. Guardian definitely desperately will want to reconnect once this whole mess is resolved, and he has his son back. And also, thank you tremendously for all your wonderful reviews! The sad boy-band will get happy soon enough!**

 **Lastly… just… haha. I don't know what it is exactly, but writing the end of this chapter has actually left me a bit misty. Chatot had many years filled with stress, annoyance, frustration, and, most of all, happiness in the guild. He may have seemed low-key annoyed all the time, and he kinda was, but he was happy.**

 **We didn't really see much of him before Wigglytuff. It didn't really fit in to show, he was mostly just a wandering soul. He'd do bureaucratic work for towns he visited, figuring out what needed to be done and/or obtained before moving on. He never felt satisfied doing just that.**

 **The time exploring with Wigglytuff did, but he was never quite as home as he was at the guild. He lived for the guild and, well, he'd die for the guild. Wigglytuff, however, never really lost his wanderlust, but he blamed himself pretty heavily for Soothe going crazy and so forced himself to let it go.**

 **Don't be fooled; he loved the guild and training the apprentices and Treasure Town. He just missed going out on missions himself. It's why he loves the expeditions so much.**

 **That's about all I have to say. Not sure when the next special will be out. Until then, have a wonderful day!**


	34. Bonus 2: A Time That Now Never Was

**Happy New Years!**

 **We've seen how Chatot and Wigglytuff (and Soothe) came to be a team. Why not go a step further?**

 **You may be happy to hear that the edits of the earlier chapters are going well and will begin to be posted after this. Only the first chapter has any real major changes, nothing that changes anything down the track, so don't worry about that! But you should all read it. I will be start posting it on Tuesday the 7th, the one-year anniversary of this fic! Can you believe it's been a year already? I can hardly fathom it.**

 **Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

"Ow! Crap!"

It was shocking, really, just how horrible leaves could be when immobile, indestructible, fixtures in space.

The edges of the leaves, so soft and gentle, were like razor blades. Sean finally understood the move Razor Leaf.

If being hit with a Razor Leaf was anything like walking into a frozen plume of leaves that had been once carried along by the wind, then he felt bad for any pokémon on the other side of that.

His pants were now half-shredded, and blood was oozing out from many stinging cuts on his legs. He rubbed his pants for a moment, wincing at the increase in pain for the moment, before just trying to forget about it.

There was no thread or needles in sight, not in the long expanse of dull, greyed-out, land.

It had been… he wasn't even sure anymore. Based on how many times he'd gone to sleep, maybe a week?

"Last time I just run on ahead," Sean scoffed. He rubbed his hand through his hair and looked around. Yep. Same as usual. He was stuck in a dulled-out nightmare land infested with monsters that dared to so much as LOOK like pokémon.

Part of him wished he could say same old nightmares, same old as in the weirdest dream he'd ever had, but this was quite alarming. If he didn't wake up soon, he might have to confront the fact that this was real and obviously happening, and that was simply no good.

Did this usually happen when one set out to become a trainer? He had heard of some funky stuff happening before, nothing quite like this, however.

Already his clothes were in disarray, his hat was long gone, his gloves were fraying and torn, and he was nearly faint from thirst.

Eating grimy apples and other… unmentionable things that gave him stomach aches barely helped.

Sean's day continued to grow worse when he came across an idealist spring of water, lush and clean and completely frozen.

The spring wasn't even cold, and the frozen water was not even ice. It was simply… still. He couldn't shift it, and he couldn't break it or melt it. The water just sat there, tempting and mocking.

He licked his lips, dragging a sandpaper tongue along cracked lips. There was nothing for him here, so Sean continued dragging himself through this hellscape.

Hanging heavily on his shoulders was his backpack, filled with a change of clothes, a few pokéball's, a couple thousand Poké, his identification, a pokégear, a water bottle, a pocket knife, and some food. That was what he had as he set off on his journey, finally leaving his home even though he could have been out and about two years ago.

The idea had been simple. Get to the professors, get a pokémon, and a pokédex.

"How did it come to this?" he muttered. The entire world was frightfully silent, and the only time there was noise was when one of the monsters found him, or he started hearing voices. Talking out loud helped. "I'm so thirsty."

Part of him wished he could cry. The prospecting trainer in him knew that losing any more fluids was bad and should be avoided.

He had already used the five pokéball's he had brought along with him, to hold some of the monsters off to give him time to run. He didn't know if he had caught any of them, he hoped so. They'd be less likely to come after him if that was the case.

He had eaten the food and drank the water. Possibly seven or so days was hell when you only had so much. He had tried to ration it, but he'd run out of water two nights ago. And the food he wondered if he had any, to begin with.

There was just the bag, the few clothes that still remained in there, his identification to give to the professor, the pokégear now flat, and a few of the pretty glass beads he had picked up through this hellscape.

He wasn't sure how, but they had special uses. Blasting the monsters, providing distractions, he was pretty sure the sparkly yellow one caused Paralysis, he knew that was a status condition Electric-type moves could do. He had done his research dammit! His parents had been sure to make him.

Sean was angry at them. If he had just been allowed to leave when he was ten, he might not have been grabbed by the tentacle monster and dragged into this nightmare. A much bigger part of him missed them so much. He had tried to call them with his pokégear. He tried to call the emergency services, his friends, anyone.

There was negative service, and the pokégear soon ran out of power. He wasn't sure why. It was supposed to last up to a month without charge. Something about this place drained it of electricity, he figured.

Or he had been wandering for over a month. He wasn't sure which prospect scared him more.

The world was dark and grey and still. Sound carried very easily. Sean had begun to learn that talking out loud while helping to maintain his sanity, wasn't so great and keeping him hidden. Each ambush he'd walked into, each rabid monster that had attacked out of nowhere, had been drawn to the sound of the human's voice.

But, where his voice carried only as loud as he dared to speak it, screams carried like glass shattering.

In one moment, there was an unnatural silence. The next, a desperate, piercing scream rippled through the air. The air even shivered visibly, shaking in worse ways in the direction of the scream.

Sean was many things. Twelve years old. A human. Tired. But he was also an optimistic, brave person. So, when he heard something that was nothing less than a despairing plea for help that would never come, he did not hesitate.

Launching into a run caused Sean to forget, however briefly, about the dryness of his lips and the aches in his legs. He followed the visible ripple as the cry fell silent, the world once again becoming static and unmoving, and he hoped he was not too late.

He ran up a worn track, it was almost a road but with only dirt to pave it and found himself in an outcropping above a clearing. Down below in a ruddy moor was a horde of the monsters, all snapping and shooting at a terrified treecko.

Sean knew what the pokémon was immediately. He may not have been from Hoenn, but the treecko-line was an awesome pokémon!

One of its arms was injured, and it was swiping out with its other one, dead silent now. There was terror in its eyes, something Sean could see even from the distance he was. Something he hadn't seen from the monsters around.

However, it has happened; he was confident that this treecko was not a monster like the rest.

Not hesitating, Sean leaped out and began running down with a battle-cry, pulling some attention away from the treecko. A few of the monsters hesitated upon seeing him, almost confused.

It didn't take long for them to begin attacking. But Sean didn't survive this by being a complete, reckless idiot. In one hand, he clenched one of the beads until it melted into his skin.

He didn't know how they worked, but the beads made him feel awesome. It made him feel almost like a pokémon himself. From his core, he pushed out a wave of energy, stunning everything in the rocky, red, moor.

Continuing to run, he leaped over the closest of the monsters and landed by the treecko. He snatched the poor thing up and began to run before the stun wore off. He didn't know how long it took, and he had no intention of finding out.

His rough handling and the jolting of running downhill eventually caused the Paralysis Orb's effects on the treecko to break, and it began to struggle desperately against him.

Sean nearly tripped once it began to struggle and yelled out in pain when it bit him.

"Hey!" he gasped, dropping the treecko. It landed on its wounded arm and gave a sharp gasp, biting its lip to hold anything louder in. "What was that for?"

Treecko began to run from him immediately but soon stumbled. It had been fighting to the death, and it wasn't getting out of that either. It was burned, cut, and very badly hurt.

"Hey," Sean said again, this time a lot gentler. He covered the bitten arm with his hand; it stung quite a lot and had drawn blood. "I saved you."

Treecko turned to him, a warring expression in its eyes. It was good to see, frankly. Sean had seen nothing but hunger and madness in the monsters' eyes, to see a pokémon's expression again was wonderful.

They weren't all driven to be monsters by this place.

The moment stretched from a solemn meeting of the eyes to an awkward silence. Sean's arm still stung, and the treecko was beginning to sway on its feet.

"I, uh…" Sean begun, finding himself uncertain of how to progress. He coughed.

"Treee…cko." The treecko fell over, and Sean jumped. It didn't get back up.

"Oh no, oh no-no-no," he said, rushing forward blindly. Thankfully he did not get bitten again or attacked, and Sean turned the treecko over very gently.

Too gently. It took him nearly two minutes of terrified nudging to turn it over.

The treecko was out cold and not waking up. Sean opened up his backpack and dug his clothes out. Everything else fell out with it, and he left them there as he wrapped the treecko up and stuffed it, gently but clumsily, into his bag.

There wasn't space for his papers of pokégear, but Sean failed to care as he ran off in search of help. He made sure to keep the knife and water bottle in there, safely so that the treecko wouldn't be hurt by the former.

He didn't have any potions or berries or anything. All the stuff was going to be bought after he received his first pokémon. He still had the money, at least, and there had to be somewhere there were humans he could buy stuff from.

Surely…

 **######**

It would be a little gauche to say that time passed. Sean wasn't all too certain, but the day never came. The winds didn't blow. And things were clearly frozen in time.

He knew the legends of Dialga and Celebi; they were able to manipulate time. He wondered if one of them was behind this or could fix it.

There were a lot of things Sean knew now, and still many more that he did not. He did not, for example, know where the other humans were. He hadn't seen a scrap of the implication of the history of humans anywhere. It was like they had never existed in the first place.

He also did not know how he got here. He did know that he was from a place where there were humans, he knew that for sure and clung onto the hope of getting back there eventually. All he remembered was setting off to the professor's laboratory and looking into a glass window, eying his reflection.

After that, it was chaos, and then he was here in this nightmare land.

He didn't think this was a dream anymore. He never really thought it was in the first place, simply had hoped that was the case.

Most importantly, he knew he wasn't alone. In a horrible place where death lurks around every corner, being alone was a bit unsettling, and NOT being alone was far, far, worse. But he was not alone because he had a friend, not that he had a monster breathing on his neck.

That too, but mostly the good part of it.

With a flurry of sharp leaves that left Sean almost feeling sorry for the monster it cut up, Striker forced the beast to decide if it was worth trying to pursue them for food.

The answer was that it was not. Sean may have looked large and tasty, but he had a mean right hook, heavy stick, and orbs. And that was ignoring the protective treecko.

Which was what most monsters did and paid the price for.

"Okay, let's go," Sean said, picking Striker up. "Before the blood attracts more of them."

Striker, he had named the treecko after they had bonded, kept a sharp, yellow, eye on their surroundings as Sean ran. He was a bit clumsy, even now, but when carrying Striker, he was a mite more careful, so the treecko accepted it.

The less his human friend hurt himself, the better.

Things weren't always too tough. Striker was able to guide Sean through the weird distortions in place that held the worst of the monsters, but also food and the beads he coveted so much.

Sean shared the beads with Striker and even taught him how to use them. It felt quite good to teach a pokémon something like that. Striker liked to be hanging onto them in times of peace, but Sean was the one who relied on them the most, so he usually had a few at the ready.

It wasn't the easiest, either. Striker made things far more tolerable, but Sean dearly wished he could talk to someone and actually have a conversation. He knew Striker could understand him, but all he heard in kind were varying combinations of 'treecko.' It left things to pantomime and frustration for Striker to convey meaning.

One thing that couldn't be denied, however, was that they made a good team.

"Jump!" Sean yelled as Striker did battle with three monsters at once. Sean was both a trainer as well as a fighter on his own terms. With his stick, he lashed out at the feet of one of the monsters, toppling it and avoiding Striker as he had jumped.

With a first glowing green and forming a sabre, Striker did as his namesake implied and struck another of the monster down. With a seed, Sean stunned the third one, giving Striker the time to take that one down as well.

"Great work!" Sean cheered and gave Striker a high five and a fist bump.

"Tree ko eek treeo," Striker chirped, giving his own congratulations. Sean smiled, he may not have known the words, but he gathered the meaning. Was this what the books and internet said about bonding with pokémon? Sean thought it might be something like this. Understanding, even if the words themselves were missing.

Most of the time, however, Sean was scared.

"I miss home," he said, huddled up close with Striker. The treecko blinked at him, not grasping the meaning of 'home' at all.

"Every morning, my mother would wake me up, and I'd watch cartoons," Sean said, again Striker didn't understand what most of this meant. A cartoon? Mother?

"She'd always make me have a shower, and I'd hate that. Now all I want is a shower, and to see my mother and my dad, and talk to my friends and-and-and…" he trailed off, pain gripping his chest.

Striker cuddled in closer. Sean was warm, which was rare in the world, but he was also sad, and both of them felt comforted with physical contact that didn't hurt.

Sean continued to shake and hugged him, a few hot tears hit Striker, but he didn't move or flinch away. Sean talked a lot about the place he had been before, Striker couldn't imagine a world as nice as the one Sean spoke about, but he believed it was true. He wanted to believe that they could find a way there; it kept them both going.

They had to keep going.

* * *

Hello, can you hear me? It's the horns. Always has been.

I'm here. I'm here. I'm here.

"Lalalala."

When the wheels of the charjabug burn and glow, flow and grow, churn and skurn-

Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-ehe-he-heh-hee-heee-hhh-he-

"Leave me alone."

Leave you alone. Along. Alone to the trip along to Long A.

"Stop."

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of Number 4 Private Drive were perfectly normal, thank you very much.

Run along, Scout ahead, you know you want to. You must. Must. Mustard.

"Gah. AH!" A dusclops fell to his hands and knees, the voices, the words, the madness was burning his mind, dissolving his thoughts, his hopes and dreams and lives and turnips and-

"Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop."

A child's whimpers cut through the madness overcoming him, and Dusclops moaned. Now he was hearing the dying cries of infants. He would take the inane words and maddening limericks over sobs of a child any day.

Dusclops wished he could cover his ears, but he had none. It was all in his head anyway.

The whimpers continued, and the sea of voices was not returning. He startled, eye clearing up as he realised who he was again.

"Dusclops," Dusclops said, getting to his feet. "I am Dusclops. Dusclops. Dusclops." He shook his whole body; the madness was receding, and he wasn't sure why.

He stumbled forward. If he were granted a chance, he would take it. He would not devolve into one of the broken shells of a pokémon like so many others had.

His leg was somewhat wispier than normal, he had taken several nasty blows to that limb, and he staggered several times.

Dusclops was alone. He had not always been alone. He had, in fact, had companions until very recently. A difficult battle, an argument, and a violent incident had left him alone.

Cast out by everyone he had ever known, which wasn't really that many, to be honest, and left to die or submit to madness.

He thought the madness would take him, and perhaps it still would. But he had a chance now, and he'd take it with both hands.

Ignoring the pain in his leg, Dusclops ran forward. The madness would eventually return. It took everyone who was alone for too long, but if he could find someone, anyone, in time…

The infant's cries were still sounding out, and Dusclops realised that it wasn't in his head at all.

He paused, looking left and right. He moved to the left, but something tugged him to the right. He hesitated a moment longer, before trusting it and running along. He was moving out of the dry plains and into the mountainous region. There were many dangerous creatures in those places, but sometimes there was civilisation as well.

He continued to wander. The distant sound of whimpering didn't grow any quieter or any louder. As he went, Dusclops continued to follow the feeling he had. He began to grow suspicious, however. The sounds were so very distant from where he had started to hear them, yet he could still listen to them as vaguely as he had before.

"Am I mad?" he asked out loud. "Is this what it's like?"

With nothing else to do, he continued but at a slower pace. He walked up a hill, then down, then up again, then down once more.

He did this a great many times until something changed again.

Change was often welcome in these times since it meant some new advantage could be found. It was also unwelcome at the same time, as the move could bring about the changing of your status as alive to dead.

Or sane to mad.

This change was a bit of both.

Dusclops froze as the stench of death permeated everything. He, more than his former compatriots, was always the one looking out for this. As a Ghost-type, he was far more sensitive to death than others.

The wisp on his head began to flutter faster as he approached the grisly scene. He did not wish to linger, and he did not want to draw any closer at all. But something pushed him forward. Part of him wondered if that was literal, he could almost feel something pushing him.

But what he could hear more than explained it. Far-clearer cries and whimpers of some poor creature. Unbidden to his reluctance, Dusclops stepped into a small rocky grove. There was almost a roof to shelter this place, darkened with a few shadows. One with horns, another with spikes, but mostly with just black.

In the grove, he found two persian. Both were motionless.

Dusclops didn't wish to look any closer, but he walked in anyway. His eye moved over one of the persian and to the other, further in. He tried to step around the blood, but there was a great deal of it. He didn't look too closely at what was missing from the two persian, although he could still see there was a lot.

What was important, however, was the tiny meowth buried into the stilled paws of the further persian. Dusclops could see that it was the mother. The meowth was the one crying; it was alive.

He wasn't sure how. This place stunk of more than just the stench he could pick up, even his muted sense of biological smell could tell these persian hadn't been dead for too long. A day or two, perhaps?

Dusclops stared at the meowth for some time until it noticed him. Turning squinted, reddened, eyes upon him, it gave a pathetic yowl and a weak whimper.

He walked forward, stepping over the meowth's father. It hissed at him, barely. He knelt down and picked the starving kitten up. It tried to resist him, digging its claws into its mother. Those claws were weak, however, and Dusclops had no trouble prying it away.

"Shh…" Dusclops hummed as he stepped back, shielding the meowth from the image of its parents. From its size and weight, he gathered this was only a few weeks old, young enough that perhaps it wasn't feral.

He felt better holding it regardless.

The meowth cried as he took it away from that place, reaching out behind him. Dusclops didn't look back as he went; the shadow with horns moved.

Dusclops began to stroke the meowth to calm it down, and slowly it did. His hand was cool, but not unpleasant, and being held was all the kitten knew it wanted.

It quickly fell asleep as Dusclops began to decide on what to do. He would care for this meowth until it was his new companion. The others had hurt him, and tried to kill him, tried to dampen his spirit forever.

This one wouldn't. This one would never hurt him, and he would never hurt them in kind.

Mind made up, Dusclops walked through the expanse of grey and misery until he was able to find something he could feed the tiny thing, thin and starving as it was. The fact it was still alive impressed him. That, more than anything else, gave him hope. He respected the will to survive.

 **######**

"Okay," Dusclops said, kneeling to be closer to eye-level with Meowth. "We're going to try something riskier today, but I have faith that you can handle it."

Meowth beamed up at him, eyes sparkling in joy. He loved it when his father trusted him, and he would not let him down. "What are we going to do?"

Dusclops' eye quirked in a smile, and he gave Meowth a scratch behind the ear. "We're going to get some more food today. Does that sound good?"

"Food!" Meowth jumped for joy. He was thin, so much thinner than Dusclops wished he was. But there simply was not a lot of food around. He did not need to eat much or very often, and he could eat almost anything. So everything went to Meowth, what little they could get.

"Save your energy," Dusclops chastised, and Meowth calmed down. He nodded happily. "When we get food, we can celebrate, okay?"

"Okay!"

Smiling again, he began to explain what they were going to do. Or, at least, as much as Meowth needed to know.

"We're going to go to the road. You know the one that leads to Shardtown?" Meowth nodded to show he was listening, but he also noticed something shiny and was distracted for a moment. "When we get there, we're going to stop at the corner, and you're going to go out and pretend to take a nap on the road."

"Why?" Meowth asked, cocking his head. "Won't someone step on me?"

Dusclops shook his head. "I wouldn't let someone step on you!" he said, putting a great deal of emotional emphasis on the final word. Meowth giggled at his overacting. "What kind of father would I be if I just let anyone walk all over my boy?"

"A naughty one!" Meowth beamed.

"That's right." Dusclops nodded and gave him another scratch behind the ear, Meowth purred in glee. "Before anyone steps on you, I'm going to come out and scare them away. But first, and this is the most important part, you are going to use your super-strong Scratch attack to break one of their bags. Okay?"

"Why?" Meowth asked again.

"That way, we'll be able to get food," Dusclops explained. "No one will be hurt, just scared a little. It's okay if you're scared too."

"I'm not scared!" Meowth protested, and Dusclops smiled again.

"Of course not. You're very brave."

"Yes."

"So, can you do this for us?"

"I gotta…" Meowth paused to think hard. "Sleep on the road and scratch the bag? You won't let anyone step on me."

"That's right!" Dusclops beamed, and Meowth giggled happily. "You're too smart for slow old dad sometimes."

Meowth grinned and ran a few times around him. "I've got to get tired," he explained. "And I need my blanket." He looked around for the old scarf. Dusclops thought it was a scarf, at least. The thing was old and ratty, but he had needed something to keep Meowth warm.

"You won't be actually sleeping," Dusclops said. "You'll be pretending."

"Okay," Meowth said. He continued to run around Dusclops anyway.

He gave Meowth a fond look, and the two set out.

Their first highway robbery didn't go so well. No one showed up.

"I'm bored!"

And that was it.

The second time went marginally better. Meowth panicked when the pokémon, a nuzleaf, jumped in surprise, and Meowth tackled him out of response. This led to a small fight where Dusclops was forced to knock out a roselia, and Meowth absconded with the snatched bag.

He didn't actually cut it. He forgot he had claws and just lifted it off the nuzleaf before running. He came back quickly, realising that Dusclops was not following.

"Run to our place!" Dusclops called when he noticed Meowth returning, and Meowth obeyed, running for their small encampment. Dusclops joined him a short while later, somewhat winded but pleased.

"Good job today," he said warmly, sitting down with a quiet groan. Meowth sniffled, tears glinting in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Dusclops asked, concerned. He felt a flash of fear that Meowth had been hurt in the scuffle.

"You're hurt," Meowth said, shifting in place with a crushingly guilty expression. "I'm sorry."

"Come here," Dusclops said, opening his arms. Meowth bowed his head slightly but ran for him quickly and was wrapped up in a hug. "You did fine. It's okay to be scared sometimes. Being scared is how we keep fighting to survive."

"Were you scared?" Meowth asked, muffled slightly by Dusclops' chest.

"I was, but for you," Dusclops replied, leaning back to look down at Meowth. "But you are alright, and that's what matters. Okay?" Meowth nodded. "Good. Now let's see what we got."

"Are those pokémon going to be okay?" Meowth asked after they had gone through their bounty. Dusclops didn't hesitate in nodding.

"They will be perfectly fine after you left I talked to them, and we all came to an agreement. That's what adults do and why I was able to come after you so quickly."

Meowth nodded happily and went back to their new items, playing with a berry. Dusclops leaned back, ate an oran berry for his injuries, and tried not to dwell on the feeling of guilt. Those pokémon would probably be okay, they were close to the settlement, and the commotion should bring some attention.

Not the attention of the maddened ones, no. It wouldn't. It wouldn't.

And if it did… Dusclops looked to Meowth, who pulled out a plain seed with a gasp. "This is so big!"

"You can eat the whole thing," Dusclops said, and Meowth gave him an amazed look.

"Is eating this much okay?" he asked, fiddling with the seed.

"You can have two."

Dusclops smiled as he watched over Meowth, with a full belly for once, playing happily. He'd take the burden of guilt if it meant Meowth could be happy.

With word of their actions definitely going to spread soon enough, Dusclops began planning where they would go next. Shardtown was nice, as nice as a town in the Rubblebelt went at least, but they may have better luck in Broken Quarter, or preferably Orb Town.

He began to plan.

* * *

Striker rubbed his face, all the way up to his chest. The green of his tail was bleached slightly and curling at the edges.

All across his body, his vibrant green was somewhat washed out, the red on his throat and stomach was more pinkish than red.

He wasn't well. He wasn't sick, not with a disease or anything. The problem was more insidious.

"Grass-type's need sunlight," Sean constantly muttered under his breath. There was no sunlight in the hellscape. Occasionally they fought a pokémon that used Sunny Day, but it was nowhere near enough for the treecko.

He was beginning to wilt from the lack of sunlight. Part of Sean was amazed he had lasted this long; the rest of him was furious that he hadn't thought of it. Of course, Striker needed sunlight; he was a treecko, a Grass-type!

That was one of the most basic lessons taught in school since so many people started with a Grass-type. You had to give them plenty of sunlight to maintain health. Striker hadn't received any besides the simulated light of Sunny Day.

The days were constantly dim and grey, but not black and dark. The world was still visible, so Sean reasoned the sun had to be somewhere. If the world was frozen, then surely one half was dark, and one half was stuck facing the sun.

There had to be a sun. If there wasn't…

He didn't want to think about it.

So they didn't really talk about it. They couldn't even if the inclination was there. Sean had just started muttering about finding the sun, and Striker went along with it.

"I've never seen the sun," Striker said, as they walked. Sean may not understand him, but that didn't really matter.

He said it a few times, but Sean eventually gathered what he was asking and began to speak in kind. "The sun is this huge, burning, ball in the sky. It's really bright, and you're not supposed to look directly at it. It's actually millions of kilometres away, but it's so hot that it warms the world. Grass-type's like you can use sunlight for, uh… pho-photo-photograph? No… photo-something to do… something. I don't know, but you need it! So, we're going to find it."

Striker travelled dutifully with him. They fought and scraped and jumped and ran across the frozen world. Hundreds of dungeons barred their way, but the two of them fought their way through as the light on the horizon began to increase.

Day by day, it would remain the same, but as the weeks progressed, the light began to shine brighter. Soon, rather than endless dusk, they were approaching dawn.

It was something that Sean never told anyone else. Not Saniya, Guardian, or Scout. Even in times to come, telling a shinx and that meowth he knew so well, yet so little, he lied when telling them he'd only seen Striker cry once.

Basking in the gentle glow of the sun was the first time Sean had seen Striker cry. Not particularly hard, but enough that he carried him the rest of the way.

"It's not a sunrise," Sean said sadly as he walked, hoisting Striker up onto his shoulders as if to bring him even closer. "Not even close. But it's the sun. You're going to be alright."

It was still quite dim, the light was barely touching the ground here, but with light shining, Striker was able to photosynthesise, and the green and red began to return, his leaves stopped wilting, and he stood straighter.

Sean, too let himself have a good cry. This, for once, of relief that his partner was going to be okay. He had not seen a single real pokémon this entire journey, only monsters pretending to look like pokémon. If he lost Striker, he doubted he'd be able to continue.

He was dirty, his clothes were filled with holes, and there was a terribly thin excuse for facial hair beginning to sprout. Sean wasn't sure how long he'd been in this world, he was sure nowadays that he was in a different one to his own, so it was a great shock to him once he came across the writing.

It wasn't anything he could read; Striker too was puzzled by it. But it was clear, a wooden structure propped up with a bunch of symbols that looked like feet.

"What do you think this means?" Sean asked, looking the thing over with a sense of blooming excitement.

"I have no idea," Striker answered, putting as much puzzlement into his voice so that Sean knew he didn't have a clue.

"Let's follow this," Sean said, and Striker nodded, walking alongside his friend. The road they were on, as it was clearly a road, was wide and surprisingly well-travelled.

As if someone travelled it. It didn't appear to be frozen; dust could be kicked up. Sean hoped it wasn't more monsters, and Striker began to think about beings like him.

He knew that sane pokémon still existed, but it'd been so long since he had lost them to madness. Sean had found him just in time.

Striker couldn't read the footprint runes, only a very hazy memory of their existence still lurked in his brain. But he did know that it meant that sane pokémon might be close by.

Whether that was a good thing would be seen, but Sean seemed excited, and Striker would follow him anywhere.

As they made their way in, everything seemed to change.

The world remained still, but the ear-popping silence was slowly filled with noise — wonderful, incredible sound.

Sean and Striker's pace picked up, drawing closer to the sounds of life. Normally, the sound was bad. It meant something dangerous was around, and the two were still guarded as they walked, checking around them more often and stepping a little closer.

One of Sean's hand gripped several orbs, and Striker had his Power bubbling in reach at the slightest provocation.

But unlike the hissing, snarling, grunting, and all-together unsettling sounds of danger, this was the sound of something the two had nearly forgotten.

Community.

They were almost running now as something that could only be described as a town came into view. The road widened massively into an oval, leading towards a ramshackle bridge. Past the bridge were walls.

Rickety, thrown-together, and built with scraps of junk the walls were, but they were walls with pokémon guarding them.

Two of them, neither Sean or Striker, knew what, barked out a warning.

To Sean, he only heard "Cram." From the blue avian and "Sala sal lama lance!" From the large dragon.

To Striker…

"Stop!" the pokémon he would learn to be a cramorant snapped.

"What business do you have here?" the other pokémon, a salamence, growled.

Both froze, Sean held his arms up, concealing an orb in one of them. Striker copied the motion and began to explain. "We're travellers," he said, quickly as the two seemed very inhospitable. "We came looking for the sun for me."

The two guards exchanged a look and a quiet word. After a moment, in which Sean and Striker exchanged their own glance, the two turned back to them.

"Strangers aren't welcome here," Cramorant snapped.

"But traders are," Salamence added.

"Do you have trade items?"

"If not, you must leave."

When they finished, Sean cast a nervous look to Striker, who looked up at him. This was one of those moments he really, really, REALLY wished Sean could understand him. He didn't know why he couldn't, Sean had said he was human, and humans can't understand pokémon, which seemed silly in so many ways.

"We have powerful beads," Striker answered, deciding he had to give some answer. He climbed Sean like a tree and dove into the backpack as Sean hissed.

"What do they want?"

"These!" Striker said, pulling some out and showing the orbs to the two. They were far, not daring to get too close, but both pokémon were guards for a reason.

Excellent eyesight.

"Orbs," Cramorant breathed.

"Only found in dungeons," Salamence muttered. "These two must be powerful to have so many."

They whispered a moment longer before nodding.

"Very well," Cramorant squawked. "You may enter Shardtown. Do NOT cause trouble if you want to leave in one piece."

"Thank you," Striker called back and climbed down Sean's leg. He tugged the human along, giving a pleasing smile. Sean slowly lowered his arms; they were aching by this point and smiled back.

They carefully walked over the bridge, Sean especially flinching when it creaked, and glanced over the edge as they went.

There was water down there. Water that wasn't frozen either, it wasn't running, however.

Other than keeping a nervous eye on the two pokémon guarding the entrance, the two made it in with no stress.

Within the confines of Shardtown, Sean and Striker found pokémon of every shape, size, and colour.

"I knew there were still pokémon," Sean breathed before laughing and giving a whoop. He got more than a few curious stares as the pokémon began to notice two faces they hadn't seen before.

One was a treecko, but the other none of the pokémon had ever seen before. Tall and thin, bipedal, with oddly loose and frayed fur. Was it some kind of bald delphox?

No one was eager to find out in case of retribution, and the two were unbothered as they began to look around.

Shardtown was one of the furthest settlements in the confines of The Rubblebelt, a series of towns created out of rubble.

All civilisation existed within Alo, the stretch of land across the world where the temperature and climate were actually liveable. The Rubblebelt was built out of the ruins of the old world, causing the entire area to present like a manicured junkyard.

The travelling pair found themselves staying in Shardtown for some time. It was safe there. The pokémon weren't exactly friendly, but in comparison to the monsters in the wastes, they might as well been singing sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows.

Everything was wonderful as long as they were together.

While Sean found himself struggling to ascertain meaning from the pokémon around them, he didn't know these ones like he knew Striker, Striker talked. He learned what he could and bartered occasionally to justify their residence of the area.

Striker learned that this was not the only settlement. There were quite a few, each with dangerous dungeons between them, but a few safe paths.

"The closest town to Shardtown is Broken Quarter," a mienshao told him, crossing her arms. "If you're going to leave, you'd better avoid a dungeon that appears like an archway made of boulders. Also, keep an eye out for meowth on the roads. Don't get fooled. It's bandits."

Ultimately, with the information he needed, they left. It took some coaching from Striker to get the meaning across.

"Hand, pointing, flapping… talking?" Sean said as Striker pantomimed what he was trying to say. He nodded quickly and switched. "Me. You. Them. Others? Pokémon? Talking. Pokémon talking?"

Nodding again, he continued. "Me. You. Us? Walking. Walking? Food. Does No… drink? Both? Strawberries? What are you trying to say?"

It took a while. A long while.

"You heard that there are other towns like this and think we should be checking them out to find any information?" Sean summarised nearly an hour later. Striker breathed in relief and nodded. "Well… it is safe here, but… yeah, you're right. We're not going to make any more progress if we're literally staying in one place. Let's leave tomorrow."

Striker kept the warnings in mind, coaxing Sean well away from the rather interesting looking archway, although he did not see any meowth.

There were only three other pokémon travelling as they walked, going towards Shardtown rather than away from it.

They didn't talk as they crossed paths, only careful eyes on each other.

The two of them found life a little more bearable in Alo. With pokémon being around, safety in numbers, and the ability to buy and sell, things were looking up.

Striker could not find any information on the world Sean came from, and he took them out of there when pokémon began expressing too much interest in his partner.

He wasn't risking the human. He kept that word zipped up and away from any conversations. More than one pokémon had asked if Sean was human, and Striker didn't want to learn what would happen if he confirmed that.

Broken Quarter was somewhat more run-down than Shardtown, there were three dangerous dungeons that monsters emerged from rather than just one, but the pokémon were stronger and wiser.

Ruined Sentiment, Lavish Pit, and A Town were much of the same. Pokémon, with tired eyes, narrowed into suspicious looks giving reluctant help or eager help when offered beads, which Striker learned were actually referred to as orbs.

It was fun trying to explain that to Sean.

Things didn't change until they began to make their way to Orb Town.

It'd been close to a few months since they had entered the Rubblebelt, and Striker had almost forgotten the old warnings he had received.

But upon spotting a crying meowth on the road, well. Even if he hadn't, he was no fool.

Sean, on the other.

"Oh no!" he gasped, speeding up. He did take a careful look around. He hadn't survived so long in the Dark Future by being completely reckless. Sean was, in the end, a bleeding heart, and so when he saw an injured pokémon, all he wanted to do was help.

It had led to them getting scammed a few times in town already.

"Sean!" Striker barked and latched onto his leg and tried to pull him back.

"Striker!" Sean yelled and tried to shake him off. "Come on, look at it." Striker didn't let go, so he turned to the meowth, who was staring at them pitifully. "I'm so sorry. He's a bit jumpy. Are you able to walk?"

Meowth hesitated, but slowly nodded and uncurled. It began to limp along, left hind leg unable to brace their weight, although the other three legs seemed okay.

"Can you help me?" Meowth asked, pleadingly. Even Striker hesitated in his distrust for a moment.

That hesitation was what someone else was waiting for.

Behind them, their shadows cast by the weak sunlight deepened, and from it emerged Dusclops. "Boo," he said, and Striker jumped.

He spun around, letting Sean go, and Dusclops socked him right in the jaw. He was thrown into Sean's back, knocking the human sprawling.

Meowth immediately leaped forward, all injuries vanishing, and a sharp claw slashed through Sean's backpack. He grabbed on and tugged, but there was more than one strap.

Striker pulled himself together and leaped at the Dusclops, tackling him back before arms lighting up with green and slashing. Sean palmed a Blast Seed, but Meowth knocked it out of his hand and went for the other strap.

"Dammit, that's mine!" Sean yelled as Meowth cut through the other strap. All this time, his bag had avoided the worst of damage, and NOW is when something goes for it?

They hadn't encountered bandits yet.

Meowth sprinted off with his bag. It wasn't too heavy, although it was comically oversized for the meowth, and it had a slight bit of trouble keeping hold of it. Sean pursued as Striker fought Dusclops behind them.

"Sean, NO!" Striker yelled, spotting the human running. "There could be others, SEAN!"

"There aren't," Dusclops grunted, holding a hand flat and generating a Shadow Ball. "Just relax; no one needs to be hurt."

"Coming from the bandit who ambushed us and attacked?" Striker snarled, wiping his mouth. His lip had been split from the fight.

"I have no interest in hurting you further," Dusclops snapped. "Give up, and you can return unharmed, I'll even lead your companion back."

"I trust you as far as I can throw you," Striker growled, arms lighting up again. He threw himself at Dusclops, and they began to battle.

Leaf Blades were caught by the Ghost-type's chilling hands, and cold flames were blasted at him. Striker avoided the tricky attack and was slammed by a fist wrapped in shadows for his trouble, knocking the wind out of him.

"You can't win," Dusclops said, unbothered by his assault. Striker staggered and caught himself on all fours, foot touching a seed. The Blast Seed!

"Sure I can't," Striker said, snatching up the seed and tossing it at Dusclops with all his strength. It was caught, at the other attacks were, but detonated with a huge blast.

Dusclops roared in pain as his balance was knocked out of him, giving Striker the opening to slash a deadly Leaf Blade into the ghost's mottled chest, leaving a line of green.

"Gah… ah… no," Dusclops groaned, falling to one knee. Striker came back around for another swing, but Dusclops pulled himself up and generating numerous balls of flame around him. The ring of Will-o-Wisp's forced Striker to swerve around him, and Dusclops' shadow turned physical and slammed into his chest.

Back in the bushes, Sean sprinted after the meowth. It was fast and sneaky, but also carrying a large bag, and he was able to keep in view.

"Stop, stop!" he yelled, trying not to fall into any traps that the meowth was leading him through. He knocked on his knees and face a few times but refused to slow down.

It cast several frustrated looks back at him before trying something trickier.

"Just give it back," Sean yelled. "Give it back, and I'll go."

It didn't so much as give him the time of day before a bellowing roar of pain rang through the quiet plains. Meowth froze, that wasn't the treecko's cry.

"Father," it whispered as Sean neared. Changing plans entirely, it shot back, zipping between Sean's legs and running back the way they came.

Sean groaned and turned around, but it was easier the second time.

"Stop hurting my father!" Meowth yelled as he burst into the bend in the road they had laid this trap. His claws shone white, and he slashed out, striking the treecko on the leg.

"Meowth, what are you doing back here?" Dusclops demanded, forcing Striker back and guarding Meowth.

"He was hurting you," Meowth replied, glaring at the treecko.

"You are hurting US!" Striker yelled, Meowth flinched, and Dusclops stood between them as Sean arrived on the scene. "Give the bag back NOW!" Striker demanded.

"Uh, Striker?"

"I'm afraid we need this," Dusclops replied.

"Striker?"

"We need to eat," Meowth said.

"Dusclops and Meowth!?"

"This is OUR bag and our items," Striker growled. "You will give it back or-"

"EVERYONE!" Sean yelled, quietening everything. With the attention on him, Sean pointed up. "WATCH OUT!"

Striker looked up and gasped before leaping forward. It seemed he could throw Dusclops a good distance, as Striker grabbed and threw the larger pokémon behind him and snatched up the meowth.

Dusclops began to roar in anger at being duped, but then monsters descended on them.

Meowth screeched in fear, and Striker kicked him behind him as Sean ran up.

Numerous monsters, more than any of them had ever seen at once outside a dungeon descending from the cliff. Some were broken by the fall, but others landed on the broken ones, crushing them further before throwing themselves at the four.

The mood of everyone changed from anger to desperation, and Striker was pulled back by Sean to a safer point, spitting Bullet Seeds to slow them down. Meowth shook, and Dusclops tried to find an exit, but they were surrounded.

"We need to work together," Sean said, seeing the looks on the other two's faces.

Dusclops nodded to Meowth, and the bag was opened. Sean grabbed what he needed, his gnarled stick, and several items. They were running low on orbs, Sean having sold quite a few to hopeful pokémon, but he felt better-having something in hand.

Striker's leg was injured from Meowth's surprise attack, so Sean stood closer with him as they beat the deadly monsters back. Meowth was mostly protected by Dusclops, but he did grab a stick of his own and proved that it was not a mere stick at all.

A Blast Wand drove the encroaching horde back, and Dusclops was able to strike several of them down as the wand ran out of power.

Striker and Sean tag-teamed a monster that dared to look like a grovyle, knocking its legs out with the stick before a blow to the back of the head knocked it out.

Something new changed when a creature appearing like a gabite, went for Sean's throat. Striker leaped forward and tried to tackle it back, but the dragon was too heavy and too strong. Sean scrambled for his items, but Meowth had used several of the better ones already.

"Striker, get away!" Sean cried, but Striker didn't listen, slamming repeatably into the gabite who was swiping at him to snatch him up and tear him to pieces.

It landed a hit, knocking him back with a deep wound in his shoulder. The treecko yelled out in pain as the gabite charged him, descending with hunger and a dripping maw.

Striker burst into green light and recoiled, kicking out and breaking the gabite's jaw. It howled, reeling back, as he got up and tackled him again, before creating another Leaf Blade bursting with green energy.

One slash and the gabite fell.

Striker breathed hard before yelling out and shining even brighter. But where before it was a green glow of an Overgrow boost from his dire situation, this was pure white light.

By the time it faded, Striker was bigger. He had a long leaf on the back of his head, a band of green between the red on his stomach, and more leaves on his wrists.

"Grovyle!" Sean gasped, recognising it. "Striker, you evolved!"

Even with evolution, it still took some time. With Striker protecting Sean and Dusclops protecting Meowth, the horde was able to take advantage multiple times, and both of the protected figures had blood drawn.

With gabite's defeat, Dusclops and Meowth had an opening to escape with, but neither fled and continued to fight.

Soon enough, it became apparent that this was not worth the struggle, and the monsters broke ranks and began to flee.

"Get lost!" Sean yelled, shaking his stick at them.

"That's right!" Meowth yelled, shaking the powerless wand at them.

Striker and Dusclops groaned in relief, and both fell back, accidentally pressing against each other, back to back.

They were closer in height now, although Dusclops was still a fair bit taller. Sean stared at Striker for a moment, taking the time to adjust his thoughts and perception of his treecko partner.

He was a grovyle now. He'd evolved to beat that gabite. His shoulder had closed up, the evolution helped, but it was still bleeding, so Sean dug a scrap of cloth out that used to be a shirt and began tying it around Striker's arm.

Meowth crawled over to Dusclops and began talking. Sean still couldn't fathom a word, but Striker smiled slightly at what he was hearing.

It was strange. He wasn't feeling quite so mad at the two anymore. Fighting a life-or-death battle put smaller grievances out of mind, it seemed.

"Are you two okay?" Sean asked once he was sure Striker would be okay. Dusclops' eye narrowed in confusion, flicking between him and Striker for a moment before replying. "I'm sorry," Sean said, pursing his lips. "I actually can't understand you. Human and all, we don't understand pokémon."

Dusclops leaned up in shock while Meowth cocked his head at him.

Striker groaned. Of course, Sean would.

"He's telling the truth," Striker said tiredly, turning back to face the two. "Doesn't understand a word. He came here from another world. We're trying to find a way back there."

"I see," Dusclops said, sounding like he didn't see at all.

"He looks nice!" Meowth said, trotting over to Sean with no fear. Dusclops reached out to snatch him back, but Sean happily leaned down to pet Meowth. "He's got fingers too!"

Meowth began to put, and Sean slowly sat down. Took about three seconds for Meowth to crawl into his lap and continue getting petted, purring a storm.

Striker stared at the two in silence. He had a feeling Sean was going to do something reckless again.

"Would you two like to come with us?" Sean asked.

"Yep. There it is," Striker thought, rubbing his face. He felt different, taller, or everyone seemed shorter. Sean was still taller than him, however.

Meowth beamed at Sean and looked over to Dusclops, hope shining in his eyes. "Can we? Please?"

Dusclops, who had gone to refuse, hesitated.

His son was too spoiled, but…

Striker shook his head at Sean, but it was a fond kind of shake. He turned to Dusclops again. "You laid a trap, attempted to rob us, but you also stayed to fight even when an opening to flee arrived. So… you are strong, and I can see you're not bad. We are searching for a way to leave this world and get to a better one, would you be interested in that?"

Dusclops stared at him for a while as Striker outstretched a hand. He glanced at Meowth, who gave him a bright and hopeful look. Slowly, but surely, he took the hand offered.

* * *

"Oh. My. Giratina. Where the hecking heck are you sending me?"

"Very funny, Celebi."

She giggled. "Tee-hee-hee. I know. I'm hilarious."

Staring through an ancient, but well-kept, mirror, Giratina's massive eye-rolled. Celebi rolled her eyes right back at the great, gargantuan, grump, and continued fluttering along.

"The place is called Avanstar," Giratina repeated, it wasn't sure why that caused such offence in Celebi, "I think you should find at least a clue to their whereabouts there."

"Coolio." Celebi beamed and increased her speed. "It's only been ten months, sixteen days, thirty-two hours, somehow, and four minutes twelve seconds since you wouldn't stop going on and on and ON about it."

"You made that up," Giratina huffed.

"Probably." She shrugged. "I can't remember because boredom has KILLED me."

"Tell me again what you've done to save the world."

Celebi scoffed. "Just because YOU don't like Soothe doesn't mean she's not awesome. Maybe even more so."

"You are petulant," Giratina grumbled, "and you still weren't supposed to send anyone without at least discussing it with me first."

"I still did~" Celebi sang. "I asked you plenty. When to send, where to send, all the good stuff."

"You claimed it was theoretical!"

"Well, it was. I just turned that theoretical into retical."

"That's not a word."

"Well, it is now!"

Celebi had crossed vast deserts, frozen oceans, choked forests, and more inhospitable locations in order to carry out Giratina's grand plans.

Find the human, they said. Give them the scream, they said. She'd give them the scream all right, one heck of a scare should do it!

Celebi giggled. Giratina, who was always listening, frowned at her. "What are you thinking?" they said, before adding. "Don't tell me. I don't think I want to know."

"Oh boo, what shall I do?" she hummed, flying up high and then down low.

Celebi continued entertaining herself with Giratina until, at long last, she approached Avanstar. For a township in this terrible dark frozen future wonderland of death, despair, and disturbing lack of decency, Avanstar didn't look too bad.

It was a little on fire, but you know… how bad was fire when everything was a little nippy.

She decided to give Avanstar a pass for now and headed off into the wilderness. Humming along to herself, creeping Giratina out, she followed.

Celebi was no fool. By whatever means Giratina had dragged this human into their little slice of hell, it left a certain mark.

"Don't tell the human I am responsible for them being here." Giratina had ordered.

"Why?"

"They may not take it well."

"How DID you drag them over here, anyway?" Celebi had asked. Giratina wasn't forthright with an explanation, but she did glean something about 'contacting another-reality Giratina' and 'this better work out' and also 'am I really that much of a dick?'

Celebi confirmed it, and Giratina didn't speak to her for two whole days.

But now they were here. She was following the sense, and she could tell she was almost there. She wondered what the human looked like? What were they like? It was also good to confirm they hadn't died yet. That was nice.

She approached as the sounds of an argument reached her ears.

"You were not supposed to set that basket on fire, what is wrong with you?" That voice was dreamy and, despite chastising someone, was incredibly level, almost casual.

"They were going to attack; did you even see their eyes?" The other voice was quite nice too, not quite as nice as the first one, but also keeping the same casual tone.

How odd.

She drew closer and glanced in, hiding behind a tree. A grovyle and dusclops sat, arguing amicably while a meowth was petted by the human.

"You are too violent, Guardian," the grovyle with the wonderful voice said. He said it almost happily, and the human was unperturbed by the argument.

"Ah." Celebi realised. "That's it. They don't want the boy to know they're arguing."

"You are too trusting," the dusclops, Guardian, said without letting Celebi hear the moniker the grovyle owned. Maybe they were just called Grovyle?

"Company!" the meowth snapped suddenly, rising on all fours with his fur puffing out. The two immediately stopped their argument, and even the human braced himself, knowing the meowth had detected something.

"Hello everybody," Celebi said grandly, coming out of hiding. "My name is Celebi, and today I'll be explaining the truth to life, the universe, and everything."

Four sets of eyes blinked at her.

To her endless, eternal, disappointment, the grovyle wasn't the first to speak and croon his dulcet tones to her again. Instead, it was the human who spoke.

"You… you talked."

That caused everyone else, besides Celebi herself, of course, to blink again.

Grovyle spoke, but it was drowned out by the others. Strike two.

"SHH!" she hissed. They quietened, and she nodded to Grovyle, but he seemed too stunned by her beauty to speak further. How disappointing, if lovely to the ego.

The human managed to recover first and speak. "N-no. I… uh… am I going crazy, or did you just…"

"I talked," Celebi said, and he seemed to sag like someone just let the air out of him.

"Finally," he whispered, nearly falling to his knees. "FINALLY!"

"Okay…" Celebi glanced around. This was a little weird and not in a good way.

The human recovered and pulled himself up. "I've been here for… ages now, and I haven't spoken to anyone who I could actually understand."

"Hm?" Celebi asked she had been distracted by the leaves on that grovyle. "You say something?"

"YOU DID TOO!" the human laughed. "This is wonderful."

"Well… cool. Anyway, Gabriel, I'm here to give you your quest and finally explain what the tosh is going on. Isn't that nice?"

"Gabriel?" The human frowned. "My name is Sean."

Celebi froze. Her wings too. She went so still, everyone got a little concerned.

Slowly, with the same Psychic power holding her frozen, she pulled out her mirror. "Excuse me for one moment," she said, before yelling at the mirror. "YOU LIED TO ME! I LOOK FOOLISH! FOOOOOLISH!"

Screaming into a mirror was concerning, and everyone backed away closer to Sean. Then the mirror responded, so this day was just one of those.

"That's not right. The other told me they'd be getting some 'Gabriel.' Good grief, I really AM a dick!"

"I TOLD YOU, YOU WERE!" Celebi howled, before slapping the mirror. "Bad, Giratina."

"It's not my fault."

"Well, if you think about it."

"Not MY fault."

Celebi rolled her eyes and tossed the mirror over to Sean. "Anyway, this is the big guy. He, uh… helped me find you." She bit her tongue, almost saying too much.

Sean caught the mirror on reflex and looked down, reeling back from the giant eye peering at him.

"Do not be alarmed, human," the eye said, alarming Sean. "I am Giratina, and we are here to help."

"Oh." Sean swallowed. "Okay."

"Celebi is here to answer questions and begin guiding you to your purpose."

"How did you know I was here?" Sean asked, holding the mirror as far from him as he could. Scout glanced up into it and batted at the mirror, catching Giratina's attention.

"Hello, young meowth."

"Hi!" Scout beamed. He loved meeting new people.

"You? Me? Here? Hello?" Sean asked, trying to pull things back. While he and Giratina began to speak, Celebi cozied up over to that handsome Grovyle with the wonderful voice.

"Hey," she said, starting things casually. Eternal bonds could come later, best get his name first.

"Hello," Grovyle replied, frowning at her. That would not do.

"I am Celebi. The local time traveller and the only one that's the good kind of crazy! The five of us are going to save the world!"

 **######**

Having Celebi around was a massive relief, but only ever a temporary one.

Upon their first meeting, she had done her best to explain what she could. "The world is frozen because a place called Temporal Tower was damaged in the past, and Temporal Tower is the physical manifestation of Dialga's power. When it collapsed, so did Dialga. And, well, Dialga basically IS time. So when it went kaput, so did the normal flow of time."

She babbled a lot about incredibly confusing things relating to time often, but upon realising she really was just confusing everyone, tried to hold it in.

Sean found her presence a titanic relief. Not only was he getting some explanation as to what was going on and directions, trying to fathom saving time itself was a little too much for him at the moment, however, but Celebi could also facilitate conversation between him and his teammates.

It was wonderful to converse with Striker and Guardian and Scout. She complained about having her awesome powers be used for translating, but upon seeing how happy Striker was as well, she happily offered her services in any shape or form.

Sean was able to learn that Striker spoke with great optimism, that Guardian was a bit surly, and that Scout was utterly precious.

"I think you're really cool," Celebi translated for Scout as the meowth blushed, barely able to keep her squeals of adorableness down. "You are big and kind, and you're really cool even though you don't have powers. I want to be like you."

Celebi couldn't stay around for long, however.

Two days after their first meeting, she shared the news.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to go," she said, frowning deeply. She quite liked this little ragtag group of misfits. And Striker too, she liked Striker quite a bit more.

"What?" Sean gasped.

"Why?" Scout asked.

"You are leaving already?" Guardian frowned.

"For what reason?" Striker questioned.

She giggled at their near-unanimous response and smiled sadly. "I can open a portal to the past, and I have the ability to change this future to a better one. But Dialga doesn't see it that way, so I'm easily the most hunted pokémon in this time. If I stay too long around you, you'll become targets as well. And you need to be able to find the Time Gear locations without being hunted. I still have no idea where they are, and Giratina is no help either."

There was some resistance, but Celebi made it clear she had to go.

"I do have something to give you. Two things, actually." She faced Sean, pulling out her mirror with one hand and simply raising the other.

"The mirror?" Sean asked, somewhat warily. Giratina had been nice, but still unsettling. He felt like there were things it wasn't telling him either. He had asked if Giratina knew how he got here, and Giratina said no, but mostly evaded the question.

"First, this, because I have another one." She pressed it into his hands. "You can use this to contact the big guy who can also contact me. If you're using me as a glorified translator, then you can use Giratina as a quick-postage system."

"Using Giratina as a phone…" Sean muttered. It seemed sacrilege, but why not?

"Second. Take my hand." He didn't give him a choice, grabbing his larger human hand with her dainty one. "You're on the right track now, get to Capim Town and start searching that continent. But to be sure, I'm going to give you something."

"Okay… and the handholding?"

"Is necessary."

Celebi breathed in and then out. Giratina had coached her through this a hundred damn times, and she could do it for real once.

Sean jerked violently as Power was pressed into him. Something very few humans ever knew on their terms. It didn't hurt, but it still felt like something was being pushed through his skin, eyes, brain, and into something deeper.

"Khkhkh, wha?"

Celebi breathed out and pushed, and Sean screamed. Scout and Striker nearly jumped for him, but Celebi pushed them, as gently as she could, back. She let go of Sean, and he stumbled back, being caught by Guardian.

"How do you feel?" she asked nervously but covering it up with casualness.

"What? Was… what?"

"You'll need to tell me later if it works," Celebi said, glancing around. It was time for her to go; Sean had been quite loud. "It's a special ability. It'll help you figure out if a place held a Time Gear. You'll need to be with a trusted partner, but." She nodded to the three. "I think you'll be fine. Catch you later!"

She sparked and disappeared in a flash of light, being spotted once or twice more disappearing into the distance.

Sean needed to be held up for a moment, as the pokémon babbled. Already, he wished he still had someone to translate them for him.

"I'm fine," he gasped, managing to stand by himself. It hadn't hurt, it was merely to bizarre to register as pain.

Sean looked at his hands. Celebi said many strange things, but this was taking the cake. Still, they had a map, a mirror, and a mission to save the world.

There was no time like the present.

* * *

Scout's life was a curious one.

In terms of the situation, he had an incredibly easy life for much of his time. Being protected by his father to the point of excessiveness, he never felt the gnaw of true desperate hunger or misery.

In terms of a pokémon of the past, his life was a brutal one filled with darkness, danger, and lack of hope.

Despite it, he was a happy meowth.

He had a happy time with his father. He was completely aware that they were not actually related, his father was a big dusclops, and he was a little meowth.

He had asked his father, exactly one time, what happened to his parents.

"I found you," Dusclops had explained. This was well before they met Sean and Striker. "I found you in a terrible place. Your mother and father, they… they were lifeless, and you were barely holding on yourself. There was no way I could leave you, so I took you along with me."

Meowth nodded; his father was always honest with him, so he believed the words. He remained curious and asked one more question. "Did you know them? What were they like?"

Dusclops hesitated, but again he was honest. "I did not know them; I'm afraid. All I know is that they were both persian, your evolved form. Your father, perhaps he was brave? He was in front of you and your mother. You were nestled with your mother, so I believe she cared for you greatly as well."

Meowth accepted that and chose and go play. His father seemed sad, and he hated it when he was sad because it made him feel sad too. So he didn't ask another question, it was a silly question anyway.

He had a few memories of his mother; he knew he did. He remembered horns and deep brown eyes.

So it didn't matter that he only had Dusclops because Dusclops was enough for him.

It didn't mean, however, that Sean, Striker, and Celebi, who eventually bugged Sean into giving her the name Saniya, weren't cherished as well.

"Um, father?" Scout asked, peering up at Guardian with the cutest look he could do without trying. Guardian, who had been practising his aim with Shadow Ball, paused to look down at his son.

"Yes, Scout?" he asked warmly.

"Can… can you teach me?" Scout asked, blushing to his ears.

"Teach…?" Guardian asked, glancing down at the half-formed Shadow Ball.

"I… I want to be like you," Scout admitted, shifting uncomfortably. He was on two legs, having started standing upright in an attempt to copy everyone else, most especially Sean. "Can you teach me Shadow Ball? It's your favourite move, isn't it?"

Guardian needed to take a moment, slowly collapsing the Shadow Ball, to prevent an embarrassing wave of emotion from sweeping him up and carrying him away to the lake of tears.

"Of course," he said, a little choked up. Guardian knelt as Scout brightened like the dawn they hadn't seen.

"Thank you!" He hugged guardian as best as he could, and Guardian gave him a hug back. Across the field, Striker smiled at them but shifted to a teasing smirk when Guardian looked up at him.

"Very well," Guardian said as Striker went off to give them privacy. "The first part is a bit difficult, and we'll be doing this in moderation, but…"

Scout loved the trail the others. He claimed it was practise in pouncing and tracking, but he wasn't good at pretending that he wanted to copy their actions to be like them.

He'd pose like Striker did when he summoned his Leaf Blade. Or shake his head in time with Sean. Scout would even run and sprint across their camps as fast as he could when Saniya was around or had been around recently, mimicking how she would flit from place to place in a rush.

His speed was how Sean had given him his name. Even before Saniya, he was easily the fastest of their little team, and constantly excited, running ahead without a care in the world.

Being reprimanded by Guardian many times, but Scout was too curious about the world to take his words completely to heart. Due to being able to spot many things on the horizon with his excellent eyesight and being small and swift enough to run ahead without being seen, Scout became their scout.

Where Guardian received the name for being an excellent guard, protecting everyone with his own body, if it came to it, Scout was their eye.

"Your Leaf Blade is so cool!" Scout cheered, watching Striker cutting down branches to act as firewood. "The way you go shing and swang and swoosh!" He did slashes and kicks as he said the words, copying the coolest moments he could remember seeing.

Striker laughed and handed him some sticks to carry back, which he did in just a minute. Upon returning, he asked. "Could you show me how to do that?" he asked, cocking his head cutely.

He was a little bolder, less embarrassed to ask, since learning Shadow Ball. Guardian instructed him not to use it often since he didn't want Scout bleeding at all, let alone frivolously, but knowing he had succeeded left him a little cocky for a while.

"I'm not sure if you could learn Leaf Blade," Striker said, not quite dismissing him yet. "But, you might be able to learn something else with those claws of yours."

Scout was eager for any help and attention, and he began to help Striker with collecting wood. His Scratch attack wasn't quite enough to sever or chop up branches, but Striker had a few ideas of what might be able to.

He intentionally pushed and frustrated Scout for weeks, getting into more than a few arguments with Guardian over the matter as well.

The day Scout nearly cut through a whole branch with a blade of darkness made all the frustration worth it. For a moment, at least. As it still took him another two months to properly get a hold of it. Scout hadn't experienced enough things, positive or negative, to easily draw on for Night Slash, and the cheerful meowth wasn't prone to anger very easily either.

Scout was a cheeky little bugger at times.

"Where are we going?" Guardian asked, rather confused. Scout had dragged him into Treescent Village even though they'd be leaving the area tomorrow.

"You and Striker have been arguing a lot," Scout said, explaining nothing.

"I… I'm sorry, I hope you haven't been put in the middle of it."

"Nope! But arguing isn't good for friends, but Saniya says you argue like an old couple. So, you're going to go on a date with Striker!"

Guardian paused, Scout tugged him along, and he found himself being pulled. Scout was a lot stronger nowadays, not enough to pull him if he seriously was resisting but still.

"Excuse me. I must have misheard you."

"Nope!" Scout beamed. "Sean is bringing Striker too. We planned this together."

"How?" Guardian spluttered. He was still being led along.

"Secret."

"Did Saniya help you?"

"Do you really think she would let Striker go on a date with anyone else?"

Guardian cursed. Point one to Scout. Before he could begin mustering a list of reasons why this wouldn't be happening, they were there.

A shop ran by an elderly aggron was the closest thing to a nice place for a date. Scout dragged the resisting dusclops to a table in which sat a puzzled grovyle.

"Have fun!" Scout sang and departed.

"What… is this about?" Striker asked, turning to raise an eye to Guardian. At that moment, Guardian realised Sean hadn't been so forthright with the purpose of this meal.

"I…," he paused, wanting to end this charade before it even began. The words got stuck between layers of horror and embarrassment, and he choked out. "Sorry." Instead.

Striker's puzzlement only increased as food began to be delivered. Guardian was visibly blushing and squirming in place, Scout had a truly knowing look on his face, Sean was tight-lipped, and he had the lingering feeling of doom in regard to thinking about Saniya.

Away from the table, outside the establishment, Sean and Scout eavesdropped as best as they could. The human still drew attention, but mostly pokémon were curious at what they were looking at, and a crowd began to form.

No one was entirely sure what the spectacle was, but when a pair of mr. mime began to narrate whatever conversation the grovyle and dusclops were having, and the spectacle became something new.

Later on, Sean and Scout would get quite the talking to from a pair of furiously embarrassed pokémon. But for now, it was dinner and a show.

"There's something I've wanted to ask you," Striker said, staring intently at Guardian.

"Ask away," Guardian replied. They had broken the ice. Striker still didn't know what this actually was, and discussed why they've been angry at each other.

Now, it seems, Striker had something different to discuss.

"I heard from Scout that you once were with a different group of pokémon," Striker said, Guardian stiffened. "Before you found him. I confess, I've been curious for some time."

Guardian stared at him, eye flickering for a moment, and Striker began to rethink asking.

"If you don't want to talk about it," Striker began.

"We were a group of seven," Guardian interjected, Striker closed his mouth. "My earliest memories of being a duskull were with them. We were all Ghost-type pokémon. Banette, Misdreavus, Mimikyu… I don't want to think about them anymore."

Striker wet his lips and decided to ask anyway. "What happened?"

Guardian gave him an angry look, eye glowing slightly, Striker met it with a cool expression and Guardian huffed. "Why must you know? Aren't the memories painful enough for me?"

"You've been acting reckless, dismissive, and pushing everyone besides Scout away," Striker replied. "That is what's causing our arguments, for me, at least. So, I want to know, did something like this happen with them?"

Guardian was silent for a long time. Striker had enough and was prepared to leave.

"Yes and no," Guardian said, and Striker paused. He sighed deeply. "Whatever their issue was, it was never discussed. I only know the breaking point, the day we lost Shuppet and Banette lashed out at everyone. She blamed me, maybe it was my fault. You're not the first pokémon I have been a 'guardian' of."

Striker nodded sadly. "I'm sorry."

Guardian shrugged. "It was a long time ago. I don't particularly care about it anymore."

"Look. If you need someone to talk to, or even just to vent to, I'm here."

Guardian's eye flickered slightly, but it was not in anger but something else. "Thank you."

Out of the building, Scout cupped his mouth and yelled. "Now, kiss!"

He and Sean had to run away and run fast.

 **######**

"Good MORNING!" Saniya cheered.

"What's so good about it?" Scout asked mutinously. He loved to sleep, and he did not love to be woken up.

"It's great because I'm here!" Saniya replied, and Scout couldn't find the fault in that argument.

Saniya was fun and, once he'd shook the sleepiness off, they were causing trouble.

"Swap it for this, and we'll see Sean breathe fire!" Saniya giggled, handing him a very red berry.

"Is that true?" he asked, gazing at it in wonder.

"Let's find out."

They tried it. Sean apparently enjoyed spicy food and thanked them afterward.

"Totally the plan," Saniya said, gifting Scout a fist-pump. Sean rolled his eyes at them, he was fooled exactly 0 percent, but let them have their fun.

Sean ended up giving Scout a good scratch behind the ears that left him meowth-coloured-goo, so Saniya drifted off to find other partners in crime.

While Scout snoozed, she found herself in the presence of Striker and Guardian. It seemed to be the perfect time to broach the conversation.

"So, I heard you two had taught Scout a little something?" she asked, already knowing the answer as Scout had bragged about it to her and even demonstrated.

"He asked me to teach him Shadow Ball," Guardian said, eye a little misty. "Said he wanted to be like me."

"Aww."

"I've managed to show him how to use Night Slash," Striker added, smiling proudly. "Took a while, but he got there."

"Incredible job. Absolutely outstanding," she said without a hint of mocking as it was completely genuine. "You are so amazing."

"Thank you!"

Guardian shook his head at Striker, who was merely happy with the compliment.

"Ah, well, not everyone can be as gorgeous and intelligent as me," Saniya mused before spotting an interesting flower. "Ooh!" She buzzed over to it and smelled it, sneezing immediately after with her eyes watering.

"That doesn't smell nice," she coughed, plugging her non-existent nose.

"Are you thinking of teaching Scout something yourself?" Guardian asked, feeling like that may have been Saniya's idea.

"Oh, my Giratina! That's a fantastic idea!" she squealed and did several loop-de-loops around them. She grabbed Guardian's head and shook him a little. "How are you so smart?"

"I… raised him?" Guardian said, dizzy from the sudden shaking. She waved her hand, and the dizziness faded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh, what should I teach him? I could teach him to open holes in time and space! Or how to grow a flower! Or how to heal the world! Or even to control minds and shatter their wills under dominating command! Ahahahahahahaha."

Striker picked a flower and handed it to her, cutting the maniacal laughter short and causing her to blush. "Oh… could you put it here." She pointed to her right antenna, and Striker fixed the flower there, not noticing her blush.

"Perhaps stick to teaching something Scout can actually learn," Guardian advised widely. "I'm not sure he could do any of that."

"Well," Saniya hummed, twirling her other antenna with a finger. "Probably not the time/space hole, flower magic, or world healing. The supreme domination of the mind, however? Yeah, I think meowth can learn Hypnosis. That's the plan!"

"Wait," Guardian said, raising a hand to stop her, but Saniya was already flying away in giggly glee. He lowered it reluctantly.

"She probably won't teach him something as dangerous as she claims," Striker said, and Guardian nodded. Saniya tended to give melodramatic declarations of simple things.

And painfully simple declarations of mind-boggling things.

"Hey, so you're going to change time and save the world," she had said not long after first meeting them.

Verses.

"Cast your eyes upon the eternal foe, writhing in flames and burning, burning, burning. The tip, you must pierce, and devour with the endless hungry maw of a thousand-thousand screaming seconds," she had said when explaining how to cook an apple.

"Scout!" Saniya sang, circling Scout like a particularly loud fly. "I heard, I heard that you've been learning some stuff from Striker and Guardian!"

"I told you that!" Scout said, equally as excited. "Will you teach me something too?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Saniya beamed and immediately teleported herself and Scout to somewhere private.

"You're so cute," Saniya sighed as Scout was taking some time to shake the effects of the teleportation off.

"I'm NOT cute!" he immediately snapped, fur puffing up adorably. It made her giggle.

"Now," she said, smacking a stick she had materialised into her palm. The sound would cause shivers in Scout eventually. "Time to learn."

"I… need an adult," Scout said, regretting his decision immediately.

"I am an adult."

By the time she returned him, Scout could crush wills with the… well, not worst of them. He could cause a bit of sleepiness. Or, perhaps, he himself was so tired it was being projected onto everyone else.

Scout liked to claw at Sean's clothes but also restrained himself from plucking at the threads. Saniya was able to help repair the worn-down travel clothes, but it was still only holding off the inevitable. Scout wasn't supposed to hasten it.

"I'm going to keep using Scratch," he declared one day, after a battle all five of them needed to join in. Even Saniya was a little winded afterwards.

"Why is that?" Saniya asked.

"Because its what I can do!" Scout declared, puffing his chest proudly. He then gave Sean a shy glance. "Don't tell him, but it's for Sean too. He can't do any of the moves we can, but he can scratch and kick if he needs to. He's so brave. I'd like to keep it for him too."

Saniya smiled and kept her lips shut when Sean gave her a curious look.

Shrugging it off, Sean started a fire for the five of them. Guardian's flames were cold, so Sean was the only one who could, using his nimble fingers and humans smarts to rub sticks and leaves into fire.

Scout was amazed every time he did it, and it was so warm as well. He had learned not to touch the fire, however.

While Sean began to prepare to roast some fruits for them, Scout crawled into his lap and curled up to sleep.

 **######**

"That's it!" Striker cheered as Guardian steadied Sean. "It's here! It's here!"

"There's more to it," Sean slurred. His Dimensional Scream heavily shook him. His eyes were rolling and unable to focus.

"What do you mean?" Striker asked.

"There's… the statue," Sean managed, sagging in Guardian's hands. "A… this thing… red stone. Drought Stone. It needs to be placed in Groudon's heart. That lifts the fog."

"Very well done, Sean!" Striker beamed. Scout crawled up Guardian's back to press a gentle paw onto Sean's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Scout asked, coming in closer to rub his face against Sean's.

Striker stopped celebrating, noticing finally just how out of it his partner was. "Sean? Sean? What's wrong?"

"I feel sick," Sean mumbled and pushed himself out of Guardian's grip suddenly to throw up.

Striker came to his side and began rubbing the human's back. Sean shook in place for a while before relaxing.

"That was weird, awful, and unpleasant," he moaned. "I don't want to do that again."

"I think we should contact Saniya," Scout said, pulling Sean's mirror out. "She should have said something if it was going to be like that."

"Good idea," Guardian said and tapped the mirror. "Giratina? Giratina?"

The mirror swam, and Giratina appeared. "Yes?"

"The Dimensional Scream has worked," Guardian explained as Scout climbed him again to stare into the mirror. "But Sean has had a severe reaction afterwards. We were hoping to speak to Saniya about it."

"No need," Giratina rumbled. "I can answer your questions."

"Oh." He glanced at Sean, who was being steadied by Striker. "Very well. Sean has become severely dizzy, his words have slurred, and he vomited."

Giratina considered it for a moment, and Guardian turned the mirror so that it could observe Sean. "Humans are not inclined to abilities like pokémon," Giratina said after some thought. "His body will need time to adjust to it, and the only way is through further Dimensional Screams."

"Yay," Sean groaned.

"It will not affect you so much in the coming times," Giratina said. "Eventually, all you should feel is the dizzy spell leading up to the moment."

"I get it," Sean said, standing up. He swayed slightly, needing to hold onto Striker. "Alright. There's nothing that can be done, I'm hearing?"

"No."

Sean sighed, and Scout climbed down Guardian to rub against Sean's legs, hoping to help in some small way.

Later on, the four of them rested. The first Time Gear's location had been found, and Sean had experienced his first Dimensional Scream.

Scout purred on Sean's lap, hoping to give some level of comfort; he was still feeling a bit off.

He loved Guardian because Guardian was his father; he was kind and fair and would never let them get hurt.

He loved Striker, he was swift and cool and always did his best to keep their spirits raised.

He loved Saniya, she was quirky and crazy and was so fun, she gave them their job and the hope that they could save the world.

He loved Sean. He was so brave and strong, and even though he wasn't a pokémon like them, he still fought to keep them safe.

Scout wanted to be as kind as Guardian, as cool as Striker, as fun as Saniya, and as brave as Sean.

These thoughts lulled him into a kind sleep, curled up in Sean's lap, as the others winded down from the day.

The time Scout slept, which was the most out of everybody, was the time it was the least safe. He had the sharpest eyes and ears out of everyone.

It was only when Scout was asleep did they have a visitor.

* * *

 **The future that never was; yet affected so much. We saw very little of the Dark Future in the games, but I definitely believe that not all civilisation imploded. It was a dying realm, however, one way or another.**

 **What did you all think of the five? Sean's entry? Baby Striker? Guardian as a dusclops and adorable baby Scout? Scout especially. I certainly hope I answered ALL of your questions about him and that there isn't a bunch more questions that have been spawned from this. Surely not.**

 **Saniya is about the same as she was in the normal story. Not that that wasn't expected.**

 **Also, I have a question! An actual one, not a coy, teasing, trolling question like abo- I mean — just a question.**

 **Who'd be interested in seeing a… Deleted Scenes and Other Stuff additional story? I've had one in planning for months now. An extra story that shows stuff that the main series does not, either because there wasn't a place for it or there just wasn't the time, or I hadn't thought of it yet. The 'Other Stuff' part of it is something more experimental. Stuff like a humorous 'blooper reel' and other stuff that is VERY MUCH NON-CANON, but could be fun to write anyway?**

 **I intend to write it either way, but I'd be interested in seeing what you all think. I could even take advice/requests of stuff you'd like to see, either a scene that happened but wasn't shown or the random non-canon stuff. Probably would mostly stick to my own stuff, however. Requests could probably get out of hand.**

 **Either way, yeah. This is the last Super Special Bonus Chapter for now. I will write and release more way down the track, but at least not until I start writing Arc 2. I can't say for certain when I'll properly start Arc 2 (Although I do have a new blurb in the works for it. It'll still be posted to this story, I'll just add the blurb to the first chapter of Arc 2). But it will probably be somewhere around February or March.**

 **Who knows? I might write sooner, I'm beginning to itch to sink my teeth into Arc 2, so you may be able to convince me ;)**

 **Hahaha. But in all seriousness, be eager for what's coming! I've got some wild plans.**


	35. In the New Times

**ARC TWO BEGINS! And as promised, just below is the blurb for this arc!**

 **"He remembered playing a game, but he was the one being played. Watching the characters behind a screen, but unable to truly interact with them. The irony is not lost on him now.**

 **Less than a spirit, barely a memory, only able to watch his friends as they live their lives without him, but unable to move on. Is this a dream? Or is this a nightmare? He doesn't know. It doesn't matter, it's not like he has a choice. At least, that's what he thinks.**

 **Now stuck as an observer, Scout can only watch as his companions vow to move to the ends of the earth to restore him. While foes old and new make themselves known; as the world is not saved yet..."**

 **I am incredibly excited for the stuff I've got planned here. Hold onto your hats, everyone!**

* * *

"Is that you, Bidoof?" Diglett called.

"Yup," Bidoof replied. "Ah've got Team Ion. Plus…" he glanced behind him, not even sure how to begin explaining things. Bidoof eyed Guardian nervously and swallowed. "Company. Grovyle and Riolu and… well, we've got an emergency, could you let Chimecho know?"

There was silence for a moment before the gate rose rapidly and an echo of. "WHAT?" Could be heard. That was more than just Loudred yelling.

Bidoof stepped out of the way to let Striker carry Sean into the guild and joined Rai and Mane, stepping into the guild.

"I'm not sure about this," Guardian said quietly, but Saniya pushed him along.

"Come on; you got to show me around. Striker's too distracted to." She was positively glowing with eagerness.

The bottom floor was in a panic as Striker came running down with an unconscious riolu in his arms. "We'll explain later," he said as Chimecho psychically forced several pokémon out of her way. "He's in a bad state."

"Come," Chimecho ordered, jerking her head towards the medical wing. Striker and Sean disappeared into the sterile room as Bidoof came down with Rai and Mane.

"H-Hey," Rai said, glancing back worriedly as Saniya zipped down in manic excitement.

"OhmygoshIcan'tbelieveIgettofinallyseeyouallIcan'twaittobethebestoffriendsandtelleachothereverythingandsharegossipandlaughandcryandlaughsomemore!"

While she spoke at speeds only Sunflora could possibly understand, she zipped around the room, giving everyone a hug each before bouncing out an open window and then back in and hugging everyone again.

Her antics provided a nice distraction for Guardian to slink into the room and float uncomfortably by the incline, waiting for someone to notice him.

It was Armaldo, someone Guardian noted was new, who spotted him first. "Okay," the old explorer said, catching Saniya with a sudden swipe in the air. She blinked in surprise, not being prepared for the sudden stop. "Hold her," he said, pushing her into Wigglytuff's arms, who eagerly hugged her.

Saniya hugged back.

Armaldo's eyes met Guardian's, and the powerful pokémon began walking forward, the apprentices stepping out of the way and looking along curiously. Guardian was noticed by everyone else, and gasps ran through the guild.

"Normally the sentries keep an eye on who comes in," Armaldo said, stepping up to Guardian. "But in all the excitement, it seems something slipped through. Normally we'd ask questions, but with everything else going on, I think it's clear who you are."

Guardian raised his hands placatingly. "I am not here to cause-"

Far quicker than his bulky frame would suggest, Armaldo grabbed one of Guardian's hands, tugged him forward, twisted it around, and grabbed the other arm, slamming Guardian into the wall with both arms behind him back.

A seed Armaldo had been concealing melted into Guardian's ghostly body, and its effects immediately overcame him, freezing up his limbs in his pinned state.

"Wait-wait-wait!" Saniya yelled and tried to break free of Wigglytuff's hug. The Fairy-type was not letting go, however.

"Dusknoir," Armaldo said as the guild looked on in stunned silence. "You are under arrest."

"STRIKER!" Saniya yelled, and the grovyle in question came barrelling out in a confused panic.

Striker was young, but he wasn't stupid, and he quickly took in the scope of what was going on.

Armaldo, however, was just as sharp. "Dusknoir may be of a time that may not exist anymore, but his crimes in the past are still punishable. He manipulated the guild, Treasure Town, and harmed pokémon in order to concoct his plot. I don't care what you have to say; it doesn't matter if you believe he has changed."

He pulled Guardian up. "It doesn't matter IF he has indeed made a turn for the better, as implied by him entering with you. What matters is that he has committed multiple crimes, and he will be brought to Officer Magnezone for punishment."

Still struggling in Wigglytuff's hold, Saniya managed to free herself. She didn't zoom for Armaldo, but for Striker.

"What are we going to do?" she hissed. "I told him things would be fine, and I can't tell a lie."

"I-I don't," Striker replied, caught flat-footed. Armaldo didn't seem the kind of waiting for witty retorts and appeals to mercy to be made, and he was already dragging Guardian away.

Pushed to action, Striker settled on yelling out while running forward. "Hey!"

Armaldo ignored him.

"HEY!"

"If it would prevent a scene, you may join me as I go to Team Magnezone," Armaldo said, glancing back to Wigglytuff. The Guildmaster got whatever message Armaldo was trying to put across and jogged up.

"Right, we can all go!" he said, smiling kindly.

"Everyone?" Saniya said, glancing back at the guild.

"The three of us can join Armaldo and Dusknoir, yes."

"You just want backup," Striker muttered under his breath.

Armaldo was unphased. "I don't intend on catching any irrational or emotional outbursts. If you try to intervene, I will arrest you as well."

Saniya crossed her arms and glared at Armaldo. He stared back, meeting her eyes.

Striker glanced between the two, and Wigglytuff took a step in closer, ready to pull Striker back in case something explosive happened.

Saniya looked away. "Fine. But Guardian already made up for what he did, Magnezone, or whatever will see it that way."

"I am not doing this to be your enemy," Armaldo replied, lugging Guardian along again. "This is simply justice."

"It'll be okay," Wigglytuff insisted, before looking back to the amassed, and very confused, guild. "Um… Croagunk, you're in charge until we get back."

"Meh-heh-heh, sure."

A few pokémon eased away from the Poison-type.

With that, the five of them left. Three guests, and Armaldo with Guardian.

Saniya was very quiet as they walked, choosing not to talk to Wigglytuff of Armaldo. Striker found himself with nothing to say. He did understand where Armaldo was coming from, and he whispered a few placating things to Saniya.

He did know the punishments in this time were not as severe as the time that never was. He hoped hearing that helped her; she grew calmer as they went and found some energy returning, looking around excitedly at new places.

Wigglytuff found himself relieved as well. He couldn't be sure if Grovyle, or Celebi, would try anything drastic, but Armaldo had clearly thought it a worry. He wondered why they would be so defensive of him, considering his actions, but the thought that Dusknoir had turned over a new leaf-filled him with joy.

The fact that they were still around, as well as the sudden emergence of Riolu, was causing exciting thoughts to roll around in his head. But the current situation was serious, so he held his tongue.

He was eager to talk to Celebi, though. Assuming she wasn't too upset after all this was sorted out.

The Team Magnezone base came into view, and Saniya burst into giggles upon spotting it. She calmed herself quickly, by Striker's standards at least, but the sight of the magnezone-shaped building lightened her mood.

Surely someone with as silly a home as that couldn't be too mean.

Although Wigglytuff had restrained her, she knew that's what he had done, and he lived in a silly place. He was supposed to be nice. However, she had to think about things. She didn't like to overthink.

The light was going, and the place was technically closed, but Armaldo hammered on the door, having Wigglytuff hold Dusknoir until someone answered.

"BZZT! What is it? BZZT!" a magnezone said in an approximation of annoyance for their kind. It blinked upon seeing the five, in which everyone besides Dusknoir began talking at once.

"I have an outlaw to-"

"He has arrested my-"

"This meanie pants wants to-"

"Pokémon from the future have returned including-"

"BZZZZZZT! One at a time, please. BZZT!"

"I have an outlaw you need to contain," Armaldo said. "Dusknoir the Betrayer."

Throwing a dirty look at Armaldo, Striker said his part. "He has arrested my friend. I am aware of what Dusknoir has done, but he changed and helped stop Primal Dialga from destroying time. Surely Shinx mentioned the event of Primal Dialga coming to fight when Team Ion were saving time? Dusknoir saved his life and was instrumental in stopping the mad creature."

Striker crossed his arms and stared the magnemite down. It turned to Saniya before he could really begin to glare, taking the wind out of his sails.

"This meanie pants wants to arrest him!" Saniya said, pointing the finger at Armaldo. "Arrest HIM!"

"Very persuasive," Striker sighed.

Wigglytuff stepped forward and did his best to explain everything to the stunned magnemite, as well as the crowd of magne-pokémon that were building on the other side of the door. "Tonight has been quite a night!" he said to start things off.

Officer Magnezone themself floated through, the magne-pokémon parting for their leader. "BZZT! Explain, Guildmaster Wigglytuff. Explain why we have been intruded upon after hours, with what appears to be Grovyle the Thief, Dusknoir the Betrayer, yourself, former outlaw Armaldo and… this pink pokémon."

"It's Celebi," she snapped. "Or Saniya. Except you don't call me that. Unless you let Guardian go! That'd be nice!"

"Call him, and everyone else, by their species," Striker muttered, hating he needed to remind Saniya already. "Please."

"Oh, right. I forgot. I'm Celebi. He's NOT Guardian. The green and gorgeous one is Grovyle, not Striker. Okay?"

Striker slowly covered his face.

Magnezone had no words, so they faced Wigglytuff instead.

"It appears that pokémon from the erased future have returned," Wigglytuff explained. "Bidoof and Team Ion found them on the… beach?" He received a pair of nods. "The beach and brought them to the guild. One of their number, Riolu, appears severely injured."

"He only JUST returned," Saniya piped up. "Like… less than an hour ago. We've been back for months. Hee-hee-hee, I get to say things relating to TIME again. I never really got to do that with any amount of sense before!"

"Just returned. Is… uh… Meowth back?" Wigglytuff asked, turning back to them. Saniya's cheer seemed to dry up like a pancake left in an oven.

Striker shook his head. "Not that we have seen."

"These four, then. Armaldo, after seeing Dusknoir, took reasonable action. He's been dosed with a Stun Seed with his arms around his back, as you can see, and I joined them here as times were a little tense."

"Yeah. Because Dusky is not a bad guy anymore!" Saniya snapped, anger replacing the sadness. She zoomed up and stared Magnezone in their big red circle.

"Their eyes are to the side," Armaldo said, tiredly.

"Shut up. I knew that!" Saniya said, backpedalling to star back and forth between two very flat eyes.

"BZZT! Dusknoir, while never officially given a branding as an outlaw due to not being in our timeline, is guilty of using an official explorers guild to increase his control and perpetrate crimes against the entire world. He has used, lied, manipulated, and extorted pokémon while portraying himself as a grand saviour while vilifying the pokémon set to save the world and manipulating us all to his advantage. BZZT!"

"Yeah, but…"

"BZZT! Furthermore, he is guilty of kidnapping as well as inciting great violence in Treasure Town to the level of causing extensive property damage, leading to the serious injury of three pokémon, minor injury of thirty-seven, and general unrest. BZZT!"

"Stop BZZZTing at me!"

Magnezone turned to a trio of Magneton, who zoomed in to surround Guardian. Their electricity chains lit up, and they picked him up as it snapped him out of his stunned state.

"Finally," Guardian managed. He coughed once or twice before shaking his head and glaring at Saniya and Striker. "I know those looks, let. This. Go. I deserve this."

"No," Saniya protested, beginning to grow petulant. "You changed. You changed."

"Not soon enough," Guardian pointed out. The magne-pokémon was kind enough to let them have this exchange. "Look, don't hold this against Armaldo or the guild. I knew this was going to happen, this is what should happen, this is a peaceful time, and I interfered with this. If I had have won, this time would be over. I deserve punishment."

"BZZT! So you will comply? BZZT!"

"Yes," Guardian answered. "I will."

"No!" Saniya snapped, trying to but in. "He will NOT!" Striker caught her.

"Calm down," he said, having to hold her tight. She began beating her wings, blowing air into his face. "Stop!"

Saniya stopped. "He is one half, well third now, I guess, of all the people I have in the world. You cannot just take him away."

Striker cast a look to Wigglytuff, the Fairy-type holding a contemplative look, and then back to Armaldo, who did not appear moved.

"Saniya," Guardian sighed. She'd already said her name earlier; he felt he needed some extra gravity to this. "It's not like you'll never see me again. I'm sure you can visit."

"It won't be the same. We were going to go on missions and see the world and help all the pokémon we could!"

That caught Wigglytuff's ear.

"You were going to become an exploration team?" he asked. Saniya nodded rapidly.

"Yes! We were going to find out how to do that, and then do it."

"I know this is out of order," Striker said, nodding to Saniya. "But isn't there some sort of… rehabilitation that is done for arrested pokémon?"

"BZZT! Yes. We give them menial tasks in produce and item gathering to start with. BZZT!"

"If we agree to any regulations you want, would you be able to release him into our custody?"

"BZZT! Unheard of. BZZT!"

"You said you wanted to start a team?" Wigglytuff asked, he received a pair of yes's. He looked to Guardian. "You as well?"

Guardian gave a stiff nod. "Yes, it seemed the most reasonable choice of action."

Wigglytuff beamed. "You can join the guild then!"

Silence overtook the clearing. The clicks and whirs of the magne-pokémon seemed to pause, as everyone blinked at Wigglytuff.

Armaldo recovered first. "Wigglytuff," he muttered, shaking his head. "If what I've heard is even remotely true, these three are far more capable than mere apprentices. They'd graduate in a day, and Dusknoir could get off scot-free."

Wigglytuff waved him off. "Not as apprentices, Armaldo. More like… uh… what's the word?" he hummed to himself for a few moments, trying to pluck the elusive word from the depths of his brain.

"Contractors?" Armaldo said, unable to wait around for Wigglytuff.

"Yes! They can work for the guild, like an already-graduated team! I know from experience that Grovyle is super strong, and Celebi is a legendary pokémon! I know they can hold Dusknoir in check if they need to. Plus, they can report to us every day after doing stuff for and around town. Obviously, we can't just let them leave on missions right away, but there is always work that needs to be done in town that the townsfolk don't ask the guild about!"

Saniya nodded rapidly. "Yes. YES! That's perfect. Absolutely perfect. We'll stay in Treasure Town, and we'll go with whatever you want us to do until you think Dusknoir is as good as WE know he is. Wouldn't it be better for everyone involved that way?"

Magnezone hesitated, glancing between Guardian and Wigglytuff. Striker cleared his throat. "Plus. This wouldn't be the first time someone was arrested and punished for reasons out of their control." He rubbed a scar on his head, and Magnezone's eyes flickered red in annoyance, or perhaps embarrassment, for a moment.

"Oh, snap!" Saniya said, snapping her fingers in the process and thoroughly ruining the moment.

"BZZT! You do not need to be so underhanded. We pokémon of this time owe you a great debt for what you did. BZZT!" Magnezone swivelled back to the Magneton, and they released Guardian.

Guardian, who was not expecting that, hit the ground before he remembered he could float. He raised himself up, glancing between everyone in stunned silence.

"BZZT! Grovyle and Celebi. You WILL not be allowed to let Dusknoir out of your sight. At least one of you must always be with him, if in town the two of you must be. Pokémon will be nervous, angry, distrustful, and for a good reason. BZZT!"

Guardian flinched.

"BZZT! This is an endeavour of great trust, and thanks on our part, Grovyle. You are a hero to the pokémon, and you are powerful. For whatever reason you have chosen to stake such risk on Dusknoir, I may never understand. I can only hope that you are not deceived, as we all were, by Dusknoir. BZZT!"

Striker nodded as Saniya zoomed to Guardian and pulled him away from the building, as if getting him a few meters away made him safer.

"You have my word," Striker said, glancing between Magnezone, Armaldo, and Wigglytuff. "And thank you for this opportunity. I know Dusknoir has chosen this path out of a genuine desire to make things right. He, and we, will not let you down."

"BZZT! I'll leave the finer details to the Guildmaster and the Second. You may go. BZZT!"

Armaldo joined Wigglytuff as Guardian sagged, the magne-pokémon returning to the inside of their home base.

"I can't believe you did that," Guardian whispered, covering his face.

"Like we'd let you off the hook so easily," Saniya said, giving him a gentle jab with her elbow. "You've got to suffer with us for a while longer."

"Thank you. Even if you really shouldn't have done that, thank you."

"It was that or become a criminal again," Striker joked. Guardian glared at him, but Saniya giggled as she imagined a wanted poster for herself.

Wanted Saniya, the Celebi. For her terrible crimes of putting tamato berries in all the food, tripping that silly pokémon Armaldo twelve times and general noisemaking. This is a menace, unlike any other. Reward, all of the apples, as well as three hugs.

Fiendish, she knew.

"Okay," Armaldo said, stepping back from his rapid whisper session with Wigglytuff. "That, I admit, wasn't expected." He gave Striker especially a hard look, knowing it was the Grovyle's fault. Striker glared back until Guardian elbowed him for it.

Guardian floated up, hands raised up. "If you'd prefer to stun me again before we go anywhere, I understand."

"I dislike you," Armaldo said, bluntly. Saniya gasped. "Partially for the things, I know you've done, but mostly for this cloying, apologetic, behaviour. Whether you are or are not genuinely remorseful, your behaviour comes across as self-pitying and will not impress anyone. If you want to earn forgiveness or whatever it is, remain silent, do what is asked of you, and keep the defeatist attitude to a minimum."

"Very well," Guardian said softly. He straightened his back, his eye flickered once or twice, but he did as he asked and didn't speak.

"You're in front," Armaldo said, waiting until Guardian was indeed in front. "I'm next. Your buddies next, then Wigglytuff."

"This is ridiculous," Saniya complained, but Striker went along with it. "We're not going to do anything."

"YOU have made it clear that you will do something if you deem it necessary," Armaldo said as they began the walk back. "And I do not know you, so I cannot be sure what you will deem as necessary."

"You're mean."

"Fine."

"Meanie."

Armaldo didn't respond, and the five were somehow quieter and more awkward on the walk back to the guild.

* * *

After Saniya tried and failed to trip Armaldo several times, Striker ended it, and she floated around Guardian like a guardian angel for the remainder of the night.

Despite the guilds many, many, MANY questions, Armaldo was too done with the night to answer too many questions.

"Why is HE here?"

"Oh golly, Dusknoir's back?"

"Oh my gosh, WHAT?"

"Hey-hey-hey, what gives?"

"We all filled with discontent over this."

"I've heard more than enough to know he's bad news."

"Shut up!" Armaldo ordered, silencing the guild. "He's on probation with us for the time being. Dusknoir, along with his… teammates." Saniya waved, Striker held his own hand up half-heartedly. "Will be staying with us. Because of that, Flaaffy and Paras." The two named pokémon perked up. "You're going to have to move."

"What?" Flaaffy yelled.

"Oh, okay," Paras said, acquitting easily.

Armaldo nodded at the smaller Bug-type before turning to Flaaffy. "Unless you'd like to stay with Dusknoir?"

Flaaffy opened his mouth to protest further and further, but his eyes fell on the standing trio, and all that came out was a bleat.

He crossed his arms. "If I have to move, I'm not sharing with Paras again," he growled.

"Fine. Stay with Sunflora and Chimecho and Paras can have her own room."

"WHAT?" Flaaffy demanded, but Armaldo was already walking away. "Hey! Hey!"

"That's my thing," Corphish said, scuttling up to him. "Give it a rest."

Flaaffy turned his head and scoffed before stomping off. "Fine."

Sunflora ran after him. "Wait up! I'll help move your bed!"

"My bed, I move it!" Was all that was heard before their voices faded.

Chimecho, having poked her head out of the medical wing to listen in sighed. "I'd best make sure Flaaffy is calmed down. Grovyle and… just Grovyle, would you sit with Riolu for a moment? He's asleep now, but I'd like to know he's under observation."

Striker nodded and quickly ran up, passing Chimecho, leaving Saniya and Guardian to remain standing together.

"I…" Guardian began, before considering Armaldo's words and simply cutting himself short. Saniya was less controlled than he was.

"So," she began, meeting everyone's eyes in kind. "Anyone who's got a problem with Gahhh… Dusky here has a problem with me! And my sweet Grovyle too. So, you know?" She punched her palm, before spotting Paras.

Saniya gasped and zoomed straight at her. "You have mushrooms on your back! How EXCITING! You must tell me everything."

Paras nearly fainted upon being bombarded with pink celebi. She meeped and rolled onto her back and then passed out.

"Did it die?"

"Celebi," Guardian said, strained. That caused a reaction.

"Who are…?" Corphish was asking before Guardian's word hit with the apprentices.

"CELEBI?" everyone yelled at once.

"YES!" Saniya yelled back with near-equal volume. There was a loudred yelling, can't really beat that.

Saniya did a few laps of the room. "I'm the great and magnificent who sent everyone around to the past to save the world. You may all thank me as much as you'd like. Trust me; I don't mind."

Saniya preened under the sudden influx of talking. She couldn't quite hear what was being said, but she was sure it was compliments.

"Everyone!" Wigglytuff yelled, raising his hands. The world seemed to blink for a moment, and the horde calmed down. "I understand that we are all very excited," he said patiently. "But we cannot overwhelm our new guests."

"Guildmaster?" Dugtrio asked, burrowing closer. "Please, tell us what is going on. Leaving us all in the dark, with Dusknoir back here, Celebi amongst us, pokémon having returned. It is all so confusing, and Shinx and Litleo were scarcely able to explain anything."

"All we know is that Dialga, or something else, brought Grovyle, Celebi, and… Dusknoir back," Diglett added. "And that Riolu also just returned and that there is no sign of Meowth."

"What we know," Wigglytuff began. "Is that these four are indeed returned. How exactly, we… didn't quite get to. But Dusknoir has reportedly changed." He glanced at Rai for a moment.

"He did… help in that final battle," Rai said, reminding everyone of his story.

"Indeed. Grovyle and Celebi assured us of his change, and with… abject refusal to allow him to be arrested, it has been decided that Grovyle, Celebi, Dusknoir… and perhaps Riolu?" He glanced at Guardian, who contemplated it. "Are to form a team. They will work with the guild, and live here, doing work in town until it is decided that Dusknoir has indeed changed for the better and has made up for his past wrongdoings."

"And anyone who disagrees gets the fist of doom!" Saniya added, raising the fist in question. Then she quickly lowered it. "Sorry, that was the fist of justice. THIS!" she raised her other hand. "Is the fist of doom."

There was no real way to argue that.

"We'll discuss this further tomorrow morning," Wigglytuff said. "For now, let's have dinner!"

Dinner was a tense and silent affair, although Wigglytuff continued to dance regardless, and those who had missed Wigglytuff's announcement were filled in there.

It was agreed that Scout could be discussed tomorrow as well, as tonight was simply growing too much to sensibly and maturely take in at once. Striker changed hands with Chimecho and joined Saniya and Guardian in their new room.

Not much sleep happened that night.

The next morning had perhaps the earliest assembly held. No one slept well, leaving red eyes, wobbly legs, and short tempers to run amok through the guild.

Rai and Mane found themselves standing up further from the apprentices, standing with Striker, Saniya, and Guardian.

Guardian, Dusknoir, whatever anyone wanted to call him was expressly not looking at anyone, but everyone had him in their sights. Saniya yawned constantly, but the sunlight streaming through a window caught her and caused her to almost sparkle in the light.

Striker was the most composed of the three, but his eyes were permanently fixed on the direction Chimecho had gone. Everyone was waiting for her to return from the medical wing, hopefully with a riolu in tow.

Wigglytuff's presence kept everyone in line while Armaldo's keen-eyed glare on the future trio made sure they wouldn't be doing anything without him knowing about it.

A door clanked shut, and three faced brightened considerably, each one seeing over the heads of the guild as Chimecho and, more importantly, Sean made their way.

Sean raced ahead of Chimecho, disregarding her words to take it easy, and was immediately taken into a hug by Striker.

"I almost can't believe you're alright," Striker murmured. Saniya cheered and flew around them in a pinkish blur and Guardian beamed.

"I can't believe you're all actually here," Sean replied, detangling himself from Striker and accepting a hug from Saniya as soon as she could.

"Riolu," Guardian said softly, nodding his head. Sean gave him a curious upturn of the head, and numerous emotions flashed across his face. Confusion, hurt, anger, happiness, sadness, joy, puzzlement. He let go of Saniya and took a cautious step towards Guardian, but hesitated.

He glanced at the pair with a questioning look, opening his mouth to ask. "What… happened exactly? Everything's been such a blur."

"That's what we're here for!" Wigglytuff called, catching Sean's attention. "One last talk to figure out what's going on before we decide what's going to happen next."

The riolu nodded and joined the future trio, standing between Striker and Saniya after casting one last look to Guardian.

With everyone present, all eyes turned to Striker. Saniya was too erratic, and Guardian was far too distrusted. And Sean seemed to have no idea either. It was down to Striker to explain.

"Hopefully, this will be the last time I need to explain this," he started before going into everything he knew. From the time in the Dark Future where Guardian finally made a change for the better, Striker made sure to include that, to dragging Primal Dialga back to the future, he spoke.

"We accepted it was done. We always knew that changing time would sacrifice ourselves," Striker explained. Rai made a sound close by, and Mane bumped him lightly. They already knew that, he reminded without words.

"Then… then we woke up. In the same place, but with a much smaller Dialga staring at us."

Striker continued, revealing as best as he knew about how they survived, to assisting Dialga in repairing Temporal Tower up until Dialga sent them here.

"Dialga said that sending us back was not our only reward," Striker said, eyes falling to Sean. Everyone followed, and Sean blushed a little under all the attention.

"So… Dialga revived me?" Sean asked. "But you said that Dialga was not the one who revived you."

Striker nodded. "I don't know exactly, but Dialga must at least knew this was going to happen."

"What about Meowth?" Rai called, having listened silently up until now.

"Yes," Guardian said, voice heavy. His eye burned into Sean as he asked. "Where is he?"

Sean met Guardian's eye with a confused look. "I… don't know? The last I remember is disappearing at Temporal Tower, and then appearing on the beach. I haven't felt any passing of time. It's just been then, and then now."

Guardian's stare became heavier before he nodded and floated a step back.

"So, why did Riolu appear on the beach then?" Mane asked, deciding to point out the hard questions. "You guys appeared, what, where you disappeared?"

Striker nodded.

"He didn't disappear at the beach. Secondly, why is it just Riolu? Where is Meowth?"

"I wish I could tell you," Sean admitted, rubbing his arm uncomfortably. "Surely he must be around here somewhere? If I appeared somewhere completely different, maybe Scout did too!"

There wasn't much of a reaction at Sean saying Scout's name. Everyone knew it already thanks to Guardian.

Plus, Rai had been particularly bad at calling him Meowth over their time together.

"Then, we should look for him!" Rai said. "Who knows where he might have ended up? He might even be back at the Hidden Land!"

"Probably not," Striker pointed out. "If Dialga knew, I don't see why they would have sent us away."

"Well, maybe Dialga knows something anyway," Mane cut in. "Why Meowth isn't around yet. I think there are some questions it can answer for us!"

Rai nodded at him. "He's right, if Dialga was able to revive Riolu or just knew it was going to happen, then it must know something about Scout as well!"

Beyond the perception of anyone in the room, Scout smiled at Rai.

Striker shot a look to Saniya and Guardian, asking without speaking. Both of them knew Dialga somewhat better than he did, Saniya out of friendliness and Guardian out of loyalty.

Biting her lip, Saniya gave a nervous giggle. "Uh, I guess? It's probably a good idea."

"Master Dialga could surely shed some light on what's going on." Guardian nodded.

Satisfied, Striker turned back to the depleted Team Ion. "Dialga can be difficult at times, but yes. Maybe it does know something."

"Either way," Mane said, strolling forward. "Dialga will be able to tell us something."

"Where are you going?" Rai asked, running after him.

"To the beach," he said, as if it was obvious. "You got there and back on that lapras, and so did they. He even said he could take us back tomorrow, which is today, so I'm not waiting around."

"Hang on," Armaldo snapped, plucking the litleo off the ground by the scruff of his neck. Mane hissed and swiped at him, but Armaldo held him well out of harm's way. "You're not just running off like that."

Mane was set down, and he steamed grumpily. Armaldo nodded to Wigglytuff, knowing the younger pokémon had heard enough to make some decisions.

"Okay!" Wigglytuff yelled as the apprentices had begun to talk. "We've got three plans of action for today! First, we are going to set out some teams to see if they can find any trace of Meowth of Team Ion. He may have returned and simply appeared somewhere else."

Sunflora, Bidoof, Corphish, and Paras were immediately raising a limb to volunteer for the search.

"Second, Team Ion is going to head to the Hidden Land to ask Dialga if it knows anything."

"By themselves?" Striker asked, concerned. "The journey is not as harrowing as it was the first time, but to find Dialga, you would at least need to make it to the Old Ruins. That's not an easy prospect for two pokémon."

"I'll go with them," Sean offered, Chimecho immediately protested.

"You are still recovering!" she snapped.

Sean did a few stretches. "I'm fine, and I want answers too. Why I'm back, and where Scout is. And I've made that trip before." He nodded to Striker, who was frowning.

"It isn't like you can go along with him," Armaldo added, gesturing to Guardian. "You, nor the celebi, can leave the town as per your own agreement to keep an eye on Dusknoir. Or are you thinking of disregarding your promises already?"

Sean nodded to Striker; he knew that from when the grovyle had visited him last night. "I'm the best bet. Would Lapras even allow anyone else?"

"He might not even take Litleo," Striker pointed out, getting a glare from Mane.

"We'll see about THAT!" Mane declared, stomping a foot and leaving a scorch mark on the floor.

Wigglytuff clapped his paws and beamed. "Alright, everyone, time to get to work!"

"HOORAY!"

Armaldo stomped over and took the future trio to the side as Wigglytuff moved to start dividing the pokémon up into guild work and meowth searching.

Sean joined Rai and Mane and managed a smile to the two. "Feels like yesterday we were heading out."

Rai gave a small smile of his own, and Mane snorted at him.

"Team Ion? Riolu?" Wigglytuff called, already done with dividing the apprentices. He came over and gave all three of them a hug at the same time. "Go to the stores and take whatever you want for this journey. I'll see you off at the beach. Armaldo will make sure Grovyle, Celebi, and Dusknoir know what they are doing."

Happy to follow for the moment, silently digesting everything he was learning, Sean followed Rai and Mane to the stores and helped pick out a few items.

There was a moment of awkwardness as the bag was passed around, it settled on Sean before long, and none of them spoke about it.

There was a stiffness between the three. A pervading thought that all three felt, but none were willing to speak the words. As to say, it would be awful. Even thinking it, however involuntarily and untruthfully, was awful.

You are the wrong one.

Sean didn't call Rai cute for sneezing when he inhaled too much dust at one moment, or lazily swipe at Mane's tail.

Rai didn't tackle-hug Sean, and Mane didn't make inappropriate remarks about him.

There was just silence.

You are the wrong one.

They met Wigglytuff at the beach after Sean had bid his goodbyes to Striker, unable to stop himself from smiling as he said. "See you later." And meaning it.

Striker grinned as well. He hated to see Sean go already but having the hope that he WOULD see Sean again, which raised everyone's moods.

They found Wigglytuff chatting to Lapras. There was a certain sadness to Wigglytuff, Lapras had offered condolences for Chatot, but he was still smiling at them.

"Got everything you need?" he asked. Sean nodded, patting the bag. "Excellent." He turned back to Lapras, who was wearing a most uncertain face.

"I am… unsure," he said, looking past Rai and Sean to Mane. "As per the rules, I don't think I am allowed to bring the litleo."

"I am NOT being left behind again," Mane snapped, he walked up to Lapras and brushed some fur out of the way, exposing a scar along his neck. "I was there too; I would have come along had those monsters not slashed me."

Wigglytuff gave him a gentle pat, and Mane stopped fuming. The smoke was irritating everyone's noses.

Lapras made a considering sound and glanced at Rai. "The Key was the proof needed to come along," he said, eying the Relic Fragment around Rai's neck.

Rai's ears flicked as he realised what Lapras was insinuating. He took the necklace off without hesitation and trotted to Mane, looping it around his neck.

"I see no problems then!" Lapras beamed. "You two have already been chosen, and a new bearer is before me. Hop on."

Mane rolled his eyes at it all, but couldn't hide a small, happy, smile on his face at Rai's gift. He knew it wasn't for him, but he continued to wear it over the Silver Bow as everyone climbed onto Lapras' shell.

"Good luck, everyone!" Wigglytuff said and waved them off.

"Thank you for the company," Lapras said, "and the thrilling conversation."

"You are welcome here any time, Lapras," Wigglytuff said, and Lapras smiled. The four of them drifted off over the sea, and Wigglytuff watched them for a while longer than he should have.

"Armaldo will be needing me," Wigglytuff said to himself, smiling slightly. He watched a moment longer, remembering another team he saw a scene quite like that. Then he turned and ran back to Treasure Town. Things could devolve into a messy panic if Dusknoir wasn't properly reintroduced to the town.

* * *

"Wow, those pokémon were motherless bastards," Mane chirped as the dungeon finally began to change, become less controlled, and moved into the natural growth of the sane world.

"Believe it or not, it was worse when we first came through here," Rai said, limping slightly. He'd gotten a nasty blow to his right foreleg and was feeling it hard.

Sean chuckled. "As someone who mentally went through here yesterday, I'm just relieved they weren't crawling out of cracks in reality and gunning for us. That was just no good. I did not like that."

The riolu wasn't in terrible condition. Having kept in mind Sean's state the other day, both Rai and Mane tried to handle as much as they could without putting him in danger.

Sean appreciated the thought, but he never had and never was going to let others fight for him. The most distant feeling of irony had hit him, thinking of the time he wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer.

Then it passed, and they had continued fighting through.

Thankfully, most of the pokémon were fine with leaving them alone or could be warded off with enough force. Nothing like the rampaging life-or-death fights it had been before.

Soon enough, the three stepped into the Old Ruins. Mane whistled as they passed by the ancient scriptures, now cleared of rubble and left looking cleaned and quite nice. Sean could see Guardian's work on them; he was always so meticulous.

That was a weird thought to him. Any thoughts considering Guardian were. The dusknoir had came through at their final moments and proven he could still do what was right.

But betrayal's cut stung deep and far, and no single action would be enough to ease that burn. Sean preferred not thinking about it. He'd have to face it when they got back to Treasure Town, but not now.

For now, they had Dialga to face.

It waited for them at the top of the Rainbow Stoneship, staring down at them with an impassive glare. Mane gave a low whistle as they ascended the steps, Rai noted that Dialga seemed a little larger than the last time he had seen it, while Sean knew that it was larger.

The three were out of breath by the time they had climbed the pyramid, but Dialga gave them no time to catch their breath.

"Pokémon, who changed time," it began, disregarding Mane completely. "Why are you here?"

Annoyed at being either mistaken or ignored, Mane was the first to reply. "We want to ask you a question."

"You would come all the way to the Hidden Land to ask I, Dialga, the ruler of time, a question?" Mane's lip may have curled from Dialga's tone, but it was a powerful creature, and he did know how to show respect.

Sean stepped forward. "To me, it feels like I only disappeared yesterday. But it has been months. My friends are here, Grovyle and Celebi… even Dusknoir. But what about Meowth? Where is he?"

Dialga rolled its eyes. "Of course," it muttered. "One cannot expect a gift to be given without the recipients to hold their hands out for more." Dialga shook its head as Rai and Mane shared a frown. "I knew why you had come, and I have no answers you want to hear, but I have answers regardless."

Sean gave Rai and Mane a fearful look as Dialga rose to its full height. Still nothing to the previous Dialga, but it towered over them regardless.

"The previous Dialga's problems could not die with it," Dialga said. "The mess it has caused has been left to me to clean up. I do now know why your companions were revived, only one entity, I believe, could have done so, but the likelihood is low. Arceus is supposed to be hibernating. But… but that may not have been true of the future, which this time is now the current of."

"What are you talking about?" Rai asked, Dialga turned its eyes on him.

"Things above your station. Let me be blunt, the continued existence of Grovyle, that celebi, and Dusknoir are the literal grace of Arceus. The reason that one." It nodded to Sean. "Exists is a final, single, thank you for what has been done. None more."

"Where is Scout?" Mane asked lowly. For a brief moment, Dialga's eyes flicked to his side, right by Rai. But he said something else. "Gone."

Everything felt cold to Rai and Mane, and they exchanged a terrified glance.

"Why me?" Sean asked, voice cracking. He stepped forward. "Please. You revived me, didn't you?"

"I did."

"Why did I disappear in the first place?" Sean demanded before shaking his head. "I never really thought about it when we were fighting to change time, but… I wasn't from the Dark Future; I was from my own world. Changing time, it shouldn't… I didn't… erase my own world, did I?"

Dialga shook its head. "No. Your world, whatever and wherever it is, would be fine. You were erased due to the blanket reaction to any paradox. Regardless of your origins, you spent enough time in a reality that now doesn't and never existed. Time has an automatic response to anything that causes such a paradox, regardless of how large or what kind. Erasure."

"What about me, then?" Mane interjected. "I was in the future too!"

"Where you? For how long?"

"A… like two days?"

Dialga rolled its eyes. "Riolu spent enough time in that reality. You did not."

"Thank you for explaining." Sean nodded but tensed his jaw again. "But why me?"

Dialga stared impassively at him for some time. "Because I felt a reward needed to be given." Dialga looked up for a moment before taking a breath and facing the trio once more.

"It was a choice between Riolu and Meowth. I weighed this decision for some time; ultimately, I have chosen Riolu to bear this reward. Meowth shall not."

"That isn't fair!"

That caused a ripple of shock through a duo. It wasn't Rai, or Mane, who had yelled that. It was from Sean.

"Couldn't you have ASKED us or something?" Sean exploded. "Reviving me? Me? Why? Scout deserves it more than me. Turn this back, redo, undo this, bring HIM back?"

Dialga was unmoved by this display. "What right do you have to demand why? I could erase you from existence," it said, inflection still unchanging. "But, I would not use that emptiness to return Meowth."

"Why?"

Dialga's eyes darkened. "I would first like to point out; I graciously revived you at great risk for myself. Do not dare come to me and attempt to squander this offering. You were erased from reality, never to exist again, doomed to be forgotten to even your closest friends and family. I undid that, and you would come to me and demand otherwise? How dare you?"

Sean flinched, but he held firm. "If it was ever a choice, I always would choose someone else," he muttered.

"Even Dusknoir?" Dialga asked. He didn't wait for Sean to reply. "Regardless, there was another aspect to my choice you do not understand. Do you not remember your physical state upon revival?"

Sean frowned and looked to the rather quiet Rai and Mane.

"You were in a pretty bad state," Rai said, softly.

"Precisely," Dialga rumbled. "To revive you, I brought you back as you were, badly injured but not hopeless. You do not realise how injured Meowth was, do you?"

No one responded to that.

"He was dying already." Rai and Mane flinched. "His injuries would have ended his life before you had reached Lapras." Sean flinched. "And those wounds could not simply be undone by healing and items. I may not have existed long, but I may call upon my predecessor's memory. Infection of the blood, broken ribs, exhaustion, dehydration. All these things can kill on their own, but Meowth was suffering it all. Even if he was to be revived, he would die regardless."

"N-no," Rai said. "No. NO! You can't be right."

"What right do you have to call me mistaken?" Dialga demanded, glaring right through Rai. Mane stepped between them.

"He saved the world," Mane growled back. "And we all lost someone that day."

Again, Dialga's eyes flicked past Mane and to something else. Never for long, however.

Dialga shook its head. "I have given you my answer," it said. "Meowth cannot be brought back. There is no point."

"Someone can save him!" Rai said, stepping out from behind Mane. "If we find someone who can, you can bring him back!"

"And how long would this take?" Dialga snapped. "There is not an unlimited time to do so. Eventually, he will be truly unreachable. You would not have long."

"We can do it."

"I will not."

"WHY?"

Dialga loomed over the trio, eyes flat and unmoved. "It is not worth it."

Rai and Mane both growled, and Sean's aura tassels rose for a moment. Dialga gave them a daring look.

No one acted.

Satisfied, it raised its head. "If only to stop you from returning to bother me, I will offer you ONE thing."

It focused on Rai, the real issue here. "The longer you cling to your memory of him, the longer you will suffer, the longer HE will suffer. Let me erase him from your memory; that way, you may all have peace."

"What?" Rai spluttered. "What? Never."

Dialga blinked at the sheer resolve in Rai's voice. "Never?"

"Never."

"Never," Mane added.

Sean nodded. "Never."

Dialga shook its head. "Then I have no further business with you. I offered you a choice between suffering and peace, and you choose to suffer. Leave."

"We will find someone else!" Rai snapped.

"You said Arceus," Mane added.

"We'll find it," Sean finished.

Dialga gave the four of them one last look before it turned away. Angry and upset, the three of them left, but the one who was not there remained behind.

Scout looked up at Dialga. As the footsteps of the three began to fade, it turned back to him. He had tried speaking to it if anyone could hear him, it'd be Dialga.

"You can hear me," Scout said. It was no question.

* * *

"Ooh! Team Celebi and the Bois!"

Striker, Saniya, and Guardian were unhappy to remain behind as Sean left already, but it was what they had agreed to. For the time being, they were waiting for Wigglytuff as Armaldo wasn't letting them anywhere close to town without as much backup as he could get.

Officer Magnezone, two magnetons, and Deputy Magnemite had also arrived to make sure the townsfolk were informed of what was going on. Magnemite had gone on ahead to gather the citizens of Treasure Town and prepare them for Dusknoir's arrival.

In the meantime, Guardian had pointed out that if they were to be a team, they were going to need a team name.

Saniya had ideas.

"Team PIT. Team Super Gals. Team Saviour… Team Charm!"

"BZZT! There is already a Team Charm. BZZT!"

Saniya cursed some filthy curse words. "They've made the list!"

"Team Charm are good pokémon," Guardian said, tiredly.

"Fine, fine. Team… Randy Dandy!"

"Who that?" Wigglytuff asked, rolling down the slope. Armaldo sighed in relief and quit babysitting the anxious trio.

"Good to see you back," Armaldo said, looking back to the trio. "Very well then, let's get a move on. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can relax."

Wigglytuff giggled as they all began to trek to Treasure Town. "You never relax."

Armaldo didn't grace that with a response.

The three pokémon of a nameless team stepped somewhat quietly. Striker did, at least, Saniya tried to trip Armaldo until Guardian grabbed her and carried her the rest of the way, both of them floating regardless.

Deputy Magnemite had a crowd ready for them, which left all three various shades of anxiety. Striker didn't like crowds, especially this specific crowd, thanks to his previous encounters with the pokémon of Treasure Town.

Flighty, judgemental, quick to point fingers, and judge. He wasn't looking forward to this.

Saniya was perhaps tenser, and she had very little experience with so many pokémon at once. Most were a risk of selling her out in the Dark Future or would try to contain her in place to protect their settlement.

Guardian was paradoxically the calmest of the three. He knew what to expect, and he welcomed it.

Wigglytuff went ahead of them to explain the situation before thrusting the three into the spotlight, with Armaldo and the magneton remaining back with them. Officer Magnezone went to relieve their deputy.

"Pokémon of Treasure Town!" Wigglytuff boomed, raising both paws. "We have had amazing news today! Some of the heroes of time that were lost have returned!"

The crowd, who had some idea of what to expect, cheered in confusion. Wigglytuff sounded happy, and his words began to register, leading to a wider cheer.

"Grovyle and Riolu have returned as have two other heroes," Wigglytuff continued. Magnezone gave him an annoying buzz at that. "We are still looking into Scout, but Celebi, the pokémon who sent our heroes back in time, as well as Dusknoir, have returned safely!"

The cheers stopped.

Wigglytuff continued to beam and gestured to where Armaldo was, out of sight.

"Now, the guild and Team Magnezone are not willing to allow Dusknoir free just like that," Wigglytuff explained, a mite more serious now. Slowly, Striker slinked into view. "We have assurances from both Shinx as well as Grovyle and Celebi that Dusknoir has, in fact, changed his ways and assisted in saving time."

Saniya floated in next, surprisingly bashful, and she hid behind Striker. Guardian was last, with Armaldo with him. Hisses and boos immediately began to break across the crowd, but Guardian didn't react to it.

"Guildmaster Wigglytuff, you cannot be serious!" a villager shouted.

"That guy nearly killed us all!"

"He wrecked Treasure Town."

"He lied to us all! Manipulated us all!"

"He poisoned our water supply, burned our crops, and delivered a plague unto our houses!"

"He… did?" Wigglytuff asked, puzzled.

"NO! But are we just going to stand around until he does?"

The accusations began to build, and Wigglytuff needed to resort to a minor Yoom-TAH to quiet the crowd.

"Yes," he said. "We all know what Dusknoir has done, but out of respect for Grovyle the Hero's wishes, we are giving Dusknoir a role to play to begin making up for what he has done. He will be under watch and guard by the guild, Team Magnezone, as well as Grovyle and Celebi. The three of them will be doing work for the town, work in which is not usually brought to the guild."

He paused for a moment to let this sink in. Quickly, mutters of discontent began to build again. Someone yelled out.

"How can we trust he's not using us again?"

At that, Striker stepped forward.

"Citizens of Treasure Town," he said, voice deep and serious, spreading across the crowd, and more than a few pokémon shivered. "I have stood here twice. Once in chains to be dragged to my death, and once again under scrutiny, as you all questioned my intentions."

That caused a few flinches and turned cheeks.

"Now I stand here again, alive despite my sacrifice, time still standing for us all. Shinx, Riolu, Chatot, Meowth, Celebi, myself, and yes, Dusknoir." He nodded to Guardian. "All played instrumental roles in saving you all. I won't defend Dusknoir's actions. However, I do understand them. We are here, and we only wish to ask one thing, one thing for everything we did to save you all. Give us a chance."

"He… he was the one who was dragging you!" someone yelled, but unlike before, there wasn't a quick murmur of agreement throughout the crowd.

"And I have forgiven him," Striker replied. "I understand that you all cannot. At least for now. But I swear to you all that not only has Dusknoir changed, but we shall prove it. Celebi and I will be with him at all times, working together for the benefit of pokémon in this… in the world. There will be no risk to you; we only ask for a chance. Please."

Wigglytuff smiled at Striker, and the grovyle stepped back. Striker doubted this would convince much of anyone really, but regardless of Treasure Town's feelings on the matter, this was going to happen. He simply hoped he could sway some from giving them a hard time about it.

Wigglytuff, with Armaldo's help, explained the rest of the situation as well as the rules around Armaldo. The vast majority of pokémon were not happy to see Dusknoir again, but the presence of Grovyle was helping.

Soon enough, everyone dissembled to their days, murmuring about the new developments. Armaldo had asked for the pokémon to deliver requests to the guild that generally would not be considered for guild work. Such a prospect, free labour even, was appealing to some of the more frugal pokémon in the town.

Until they were given direction, the team with no name stuck around Armaldo, listening to Saniya list even zanier names to call themselves.

"Team Trucker Hat. I don't know what that is, but Giratina talked about hating them. Ooh! Team Grumpy Giratina!"

"Why not just go all the way and call us Team Offensive?" Guardian muttered, crossing his arms. He hadn't reacted to any of the barbs being yelled his way, but he had felt them.

"According to what I've heard," Armaldo said suddenly, speaking up from where he was relaxing. "You could call yourself Team Handsome."

"No one asked for your opinion, Pinchy," Saniya snapped.

Armaldo snorted. "That the best you've got?"

"I don't see you coming up with any insults! Too afraid to sling with the celebi?"

"You're not worth it."

Saniya gasped, went purple, and began flicking Armaldo. "You are the meanest, rudest, and most insufferable cretin to ever crawl out of the ooze that you were laid in."

"Thank you."

Fearing that Saniya may have an aneurysm, Striker stepped up and pulled her back, letting her throw fists at Armaldo from afar. "Let me at 'em!" she demanded, pumping her wings. "Let me at em!"

"I think she needs some juice and a nap," Armaldo said.

"Yes, I do!" Saniya snapped. "Those town pokémon were so mean to Guardian. He needs juice and a nap as well! And they all need to have splinters in their feet. I'll put splinters in their feet," she muttered.

"I'm not your therapist," Armaldo yawned. "Although you clearly need one."

"I don't know what that is, so I hate it!"

"It's someone who coaches you through your problems. Of which, you, in particular, clearly have many."

"May we please calm down," Striker asked, bordering on pleading.

"No! Because he's completely right and I hate that even more! Get me a therapist."

"There's only one in town," Armaldo said, turning to look at them properly. "And she may not want to entertain you with Dusknoir's bad reputation here."

"Then I shall make everyone LOVE us!" Saniya declared. "Then, I will get a therapist."

"Sure, you'll need to abide by some rules."

"Fine."

"Such as not attacking anyone who annoys you."

"Whatever."

"Or picking endless arguments over trivial matters."

"Alright."

"And following directions always, not just when you please."

"Well…"

"And listening and abiding when someone tells you to stop."

"You're no fun."

Armaldo levelled her with a serious look. "I am serious. I'll put in a good word for you if you behave. Based on what hell you've been through, if the rumours I've heard are anywhere close to true, all three of you will likely need it. Riolu too."

"I don't see the big deal," Striker said, but Saniya gave him a look. It was odd; it was half flirty, half weak, and wanting that had nothing to do with him.

"I don't want to do it alone," she said quietly.

"Alright," Striker sighed, and she perked up.

"That goes for all three of you, AND Riolu," Armaldo pointed out.

"Yes, we'll abide by your rules," Striker said. "We already agreed to."

Armaldo nodded. "Good. It is simply preferable to ensure everyone understands the benefits here. You will help and be helped. The guild will pay Azumarill for her services, assuming you three continue to abide by the rules."

With an understanding reached, Saniya still vowed to trip Armaldo over one day. The older pokémon took them back to the guild to ready them for whatever job he could pull together on this first day.

* * *

Of the three of them, Striker was easily the most exhausted.

Saniya was a powerful pokémon, even now, weakened as she was, her strength was still impressive. And with Psychic, it was child's play for her to levitate the boxes and crates they had been issued with moving.

Armaldo had been approached by Purple of the Kecleon Brother's, explaining that the two of them were interested in the free labour being offered. Armaldo had accepted once the terms were disclosed and retrieved Croagunk and two magnetons to watch over the trio as they worked for the kecleon duo.

There were a shocking number of boxes that had to be moved. Both wares being brought to the Kecleon Market and home delivery. They were packed with berries, seeds, and even orbs, which Striker was not allowed to handle.

Saniya had an easy time of it, but Striker hadn't. Guardian, too was winded, but exhaustion affected him in different ways. His bag was less straight, and his arms sagged a little, but he was a tough pokémon regardless and refused to complain.

Striker was lithe, somewhat slender, and while he was strong, he was not so used to carry boxes around. Even when assisting Dialga repairing the tower, he didn't so much carry around objects as he did fix them in place.

He was tired also of needing to verbally, and sometimes physically, pull Saniya back. He felt for her, Saniya held such an ideal in mind as they were coming here, and her hopes had been dashed completely with the negative reaction to Guardian. But her behaviour was beginning to wear down his patience.

A day of carrying items under scrutiny from Croagunk, two magnetons, and the whole town had been exhausting, but their day was not yet over.

Armaldo had gotten word from Spinda that he had some items he also needed to be moved. But his café was not yet open, leaving the trio to wait around at the crossroads awkwardly. Loitering in town didn't seem like a smart idea, and returning to the guild was simply asking for Saniya to argue with Armaldo again.

The guild's pokémon also would just be more of the same as heading into town. So, the three with their trio of guards just stood around.

Guardian was quiet, as he had been told by Armaldo to be quiet. Striker was quiet; he was just tired. Saniya was not quiet.

"Team… Loop. Team Sugar. Team Berry. Team Orb-Haters!"

"That's untrue," Striker said, heat entering his words even as his voice was scratchy.

"Team…"

"Go-Getters?" Guardian said, suddenly.

Saniya cocked her head. "Hmm…"

"No, them." Guardian pointed, and two pairs of eyes followed along the path. Returning to Treasure Town from a difficult rescue, each member carrying a different pokémon, was none other than Team Go-Getters.

"They stole your name!" Saniya gasped. "I'll regain your honour."

Guardian caught her as she tried to zoom past him. "No," he said tiredly. "It was their name before any of us even came to this time."

"Hm." Saniya stroked her chin. "I want to talk to them!" She freed herself of Guardian's hold and zipped to them. "HI!"

In terms of surprise encounters, Team Go-Getters was accustomed to pokémon coming right into their personal space and screeching at them. Therefore, there was hardly a reaction before Chikorita smiled. "Hello there."

Held above her, in Chikorita's vines, was an unconscious dragonair. Charizard held a flygon, while Wartortle carried a deino.

"Ooh, beat up some bad guys, did you!" Saniya beamed.

Chikorita shook her head. "No-no. A rescue of Team Drake. They need some help, so may we pass?"

Saniya did move aside, and Team Go-Getters quickly headed up to the guild.

Hoping they'd return, Saniya floated back and forth at the road break that headed to the guild. It took a few minutes, but the legendary team appeared heading back, and Saniya beamed. "HI!"

Chikorita gave a small sigh but put on a charming expression and led the way with the boys behind her. "Hello. Celebi, right?"

"Ah, my reputation precedes me."

Chikorita nodded. "Also, Armaldo explained what was going on."

Saniya sagged. "Gosh darn it!" She pouted and then crossed her arms. "I guess you hate us all too."

"Not at all," Charizard gasped, offended at the prospect of hatred. Wartortle nudged him.

"It's… curious to see you all," Chikorita said, "but we don't agree with judging solely on the opinions of others." Charizard and Wartortle nodded, one particular pokémon in mind as they did so.

"If you're going to be sticking around, then we might get to know you." Eyes turned to Wartortle, and he stepped forward to offer his hand to Saniya. "I'm Wartortle. It's great to meet you."

Saniya took his hand and gave a vigorous shake, rattling him for a moment. "Hooray! I like you three. You are reasonable." She beamed and received smiles in return. Saniya looked down at the hand she was still shaking and hummed. "Human, right?"

Wartortle couldn't help but blink. "I… yes. You heard about me, then?"

Releasing him, Saniya shook her head. "Not at all. Dusknoir had to tell me what your team was called. Did you say anything about humans?" she asked, turning to him.

He shook his head.

"There," she said, turning back to him. "It's just pretty obvious that you were human, shaking hands and all. That's what Sean does when he meets new people! Oh! Are you overly attached to your clothes as well? Sean would just NEVER let me have them."

"Humans tend to like to keep their clothes on," Wartortle replied, casting pleading looks at Chikorita. She just smirked at him and strolled over to talk to Striker.

"Were you tall? Sean was pretty tall; he's much shorter now. How much shorter are you?"

"I can't really remember," Wartortle answered, still puzzled. "I know I was taller than I am now, but…"

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" She bounced in the air, growing more excited. "Do you know who brought you to our world? Because you were called to this timeline, right?"

"No time travel for me," Wartortle confirmed. "I, uh… don't know the specifics of it. I know that Gardevoir played some part, but she doesn't exactly remember much of anything."

"Cool, maybe Giratina summoned more thaaannn," Saniya trailed off as Striker and Guardian turned to look at her. She giggled and waved them away. "So then, uh, is your name Gabriel?"

She leaned in, suddenly very eager.

"N-no?"

"DAMMIT!" Saniya yelled and immediately pulled a mirror from… somewhere. "Giratina, you complete… oh."

Her fury completely faded, and she sighed. Striker quietly took the mirror off her and gave her a pat on the back.

"My apologies," Saniya said. "I'm definitely making you a bit uncomfortable. If you'd like to leave, that's fine."

She fluttered back, bumping into Guardian. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Of course."

"Okay!" Chikorita declared, she had been talking with Striker for long enough. "That settles it. The three of you are joining us at Spinda's Café once it's open!"

"Huh?" Saniya asked.

"You…?" Guardian began but quietened himself.

Chikorita nodded, and Striker was smiling. "Once that work is done for the day, we've GOT to keep talking." She grabbed Charizard and Wartortle in her vines. "You're going to LOVE the stories."

"If you say so?" Wartortle said but was smiling. Charizard was still rather bashful around new people, so he said nothing.

"You actually want to talk to us?" Saniya asked, before beaming. "YES! I knew our natural charisma was too much. Or was it Striker's dreamy voice, it was wasn't it?"

"That may have played a role," Chikorita giggled. "But seriously. I think it could be fun to swap some stories. So, tonight, once you're done. You're doing something for Spinda, right?" They nodded. "Sweet. We'll be here."

"It's a date!" Saniya yelled. "It'll be even better than the one these two went on."

Striker and Guardian immediately shouted. "THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN."

Saniya winked, and Chikorita grinned back, waving as the two world-saving teams parted ways.

Happy again, Saniya did circles around the embarrassed pair until Spinda came wobbling up to them to tell them of what needed to be moved.

The day was good.

* * *

Scout met Dialga's eyes.

"You can see me," he said again.

"I can hear you as well," Dialga replied.

If Scout had lungs to exhale with, he would have breathed a hard breath out. "Why weren't you reacting? Call them back. Please, I just want to talk to them somehow."

"No."

"Can Celebi hear me?"

"No. Her powers are sapped from the damage to time and then halved further. She shares her pool of Power with the Celebi of this time, weakening them both. She is scarcely stronger than a normal pokémon now. At best, you would be an itch on the back of her neck."

Scout grit his jaw, or at least he felt like he should be. "What am I?" he asked.

He had persisted last night, as Rai and Mane and everyone went to sleep. He almost felt himself fading again, as close to feeling as he could feel anything. Despite the hours of nothing, it barely seemed like a minute before they were awake, and his senses returned to him.

He had followed them outside, to Lapras, and then across the sea. It was odd, Lapras' journey hadn't taken more than a few hours. He was sure it was a new day in the game, or perhaps Brine Cave was ended at dusk.

Whatever was going on, no one could hear him. No one could see him. But now, Dialga stood before him, smaller, angrier. He had tried to get its attention but had been forced to listen as it told his friends the harsh truth.

Their defiance to bring him back touched him in a distant way, but part of him understood Dialga's side of things. What was it risking to bring Sean back? How fair was it to demand more?

Still, Scout wanted explanations, and he could feel himself getting drawn back. As Rai and Mane and Sean left, he could feel that soon he'd be tugged along with them. How far could he move away from them?

"What am I?" Scout repeated, hastier. It was getting harder to remain where he was.

"You are a memory," Dialga answered. "You're not a being; you are not a spirit; both of those things do not exist anymore. What you are is closer to a living memory. You remember who you are, your spirit could still be pulled back from the abyss, but you in truth are a byproduct of Riolu's revival that will disappear in time."

"Again?" Scout asked.

"Essentially. But… that shinx. He will not forget. And that is a mistake. The longer he clings to your memory, the longer he refuses to give up, the longer you will persist, the longer this falsity will continue, and the longer the two of you will suffer."

Dialga shook its head. "I did not offer to remove such memory of you out of malice or frustration but mercy. For as long as you are remembered, none of your loved ones will know peace. You will all remain in this perpetual of nothingness until he lets go."

"What if they do find Arceus?" Scout asked. He wondered if he should feel angry or upset at Dialga's words, but the emotion was hard.

"It will not. Nothing the Original One does is without consequence. To have revived the first three invites chaos, but a calculated decision, I at least hope. You will not be given the same reward. It isn't fair, and I am sorry. You deserve life, and you deserve happiness, you deserve a reward for what you have done. But I will not help you. Arceus will not help you. No one will. And the sooner you disappear, the better it will be for your loved ones."

With nothing else to say, and Scout being physically dragged back now, Dialga began flying to Temporal Tower. It didn't need the Rainbow Stoneship.

Scout soon floated back to his companions, those that didn't know where he was. He didn't know what to think now.

But, as they returned to Lapras and found that Lapras required a night of rest again, he wondered and thought.

And as everyone slept, he wondered if he heard something in the trees.

* * *

 **Arc 2 begins.**

 **I'm really excited for what I've got planned! Hope you all enjoy ^^**

 **I was reading TV Tropes the other day. They inspired a few cute ideas.**

 **So, it's been a while since I've given a story recommendation, and one occurred to me recently. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Canon Breakage by ShmockeyDaBear. It's one of the biggest inspirations I had for this story, being that it is a PMD Sky SI story. I started Warped Skies not long after reading it. So check it out! It's quite different from this story, for me it only inspired the premise of writing a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon SI.**


	36. Darkest Visitations

**Arc two continues. I wanted to get at least two chapters completely ready before posting, and by the time you see this, well… they were ready. So, I started!**

 **It's great to be back, everyone.**

 **Let's settle in.**

* * *

After setting off in the early morning after a terrible night of sleep, the trio of pokémon rode back on Lapras, arriving at the beach sometime past noon.

"That was a weird trip to make back," Sean commented, stretching and popping his back. "I've only seen it from the other side. Twice."

"I'd call you lucky for skipping that," Mane grouched. He did NOT like to have so little space and surrounded by water, "but you kinda were dead that time."

"Eh." Sean waved him off.

Rai jumped down next and thanked Lapras for taking them back and forth so many times.

"Thank you, Shinx," Lapras said, giving a happy bow. "It's what I'm here for. If you need to return to the Hidden Land, don't hesitate to ask. I'll remain around Treasure Town, rather than Brine Cave. It's quite lovely here, and I suppose I no longer need to uphold my family's destiny. Regardless, thank you for saving time."

Pink in the ears, Rai slinked away, needing to run to catch up to Sean and Mane already on the way back.

Before they left the beach completely, Sean did turn around to call his thanks. And Mane did so as well. Lapras waved them off with a flipper, and they left; Beach Cave yawned at them in the distance, catching Lapras' attention. "Hm."

The trip to the guild was achieved in short order, and Diglett and Loudred let them in with no hesitation.

Sean kept a keen eye out for his friends but was disappointed to find them nowhere. He looked down before noticing Armaldo, making his way towards him, head and tail hitting the walls as he approached.

"What did you learn?" Wigglytuff asked them as he approached. There wasn't much of the guild assembled, being the middle of the day that the majority of them were out on work. Chimecho and Croagunk were the only other members around, having jobs to do that were done in the guild itself.

"We learned that Meowth is not back," Rai explained, bitterness trickling through his words. "Dialga said… he said that the injuries he had were too severe, and if he was revived, he'd die from them anyway."

"That's why I was chosen," Sean said, quietly. "Because my injuries weren't as bad, a quick stop with Chimecho was enough but Scout? He… I didn't realise how bad of a state he was in. Dialga explained just what and…" Sean trailed off, not wanting to say anymore.

"In the end," Mane finished for the two of them, "Dialga won't help. BUT that's not going to stop us. He said that some Arceus revived the first three, and if Arceus could revive them, then it could revive Meowth as well! Maybe even heal him, or we can find someone who can. There's got to be a way."

Saddened by the news, but accepting it, for now, Wigglytuff nodded. "Alright. Well… while this was not the news we had hoped for, as you said, there might be another way. We cannot give up hope!"

"Here-here."

Armaldo made a sound. It might have been a burp; it might have been a scoff; either way, it attracted attention.

"Where are you starting with this?" Armaldo asked, pointing out the mamoswine in the room. "A not-so-local deity has told you this won't happen, and you're hoping beyond hope that another one will make it happen."

"W-well," Rai began, but Armaldo was not yet finished.

"Even if it might, which still begs the question of why hasn't it revived him already, how are you going to find this… Arceus? The name only rings the faintest of bells in my head, and I've been an explorer for a very long time."

"Armaldo IS old," Wigglytuff said.

Armaldo gave him a glare for that. "OLDER than you. But I'm not old yet, kid."

"We'll ask Elder Torkoal!" Rai said, after considering Armaldo's words for a moment. "He might have an idea."

"Say he does," Armaldo said. "What then?"

"I…"

"We'll pack supplies," Mane answered, relieving Rai and taking Armaldo's gaze unto himself.

"Are you going to ask permission from the Guild before you go traipsing off into the wilderness?" Armaldo asked.

"They can go!" Wigglytuff beamed.

Armaldo was silent for a moment before sighing. "I'm trying to make a point here, Wigglytuff."

"Oops. Sorry."

Shaking his head, he turned back to the contemplative duo. "Well? Fine. Wigglytuff says you can go, but for how long? Where to? What are you going to do if your path runs dry? Or you run out of money? Or one of you gets hurt? What are you going to do if you're searching for a way to bring back your friend, and it takes months? Years? It could take your whole life, and you may not even succeed."

"I…" Rai began, but he had no answer.

Armaldo's glare didn't exactly soften, but it became less fierce. "You two are young still. The world is at your paws, are you really going to waste it trying to bring someone back? The dead don't return in any good way. They are either dead, Ghost-type's with little memory, or Shadow Pokémon."

"Riolu is back!" Mane snapped. "So are Grovyle, Celebi, even DUSKNOIR! Why does Dusknoir get to return and not Scout?"

"Meowth," Armaldo said, stressing the word, "was dying. Dialga explained this, or did you misspeak?"

Rai and Mane shared a desperate look, they turned to Sean, but he didn't have any idea of what to say to this.

"I… I can't just give up," Rai admitted softly. "The last time we really, truly, spoke was… just an argument. Before that, he was my best friend. I didn't have anyone else, and he made me feel so strong. Like I could actually do it. And I did. Thanks to him."

"You cannot place your failures onto others," Armaldo said, gruffly, "and that goes for your successes as well. What YOU did, YOU did. Not him."

"I'm not just going to let him disappear forever without at least trying!" Rai snapped.

Mane nodded. "Even if… even if we can't. To do NOTHING? We are explorers, and we are rescuers. He's somewhere a little harder to find, but when you see someone who needs help, you try to help. You don't just forget about them and pretend you didn't see it."

Armaldo levelled them with another hard look. "And where does 'trying' stop? You can say you'll simply try, but that is a vague statement for a reason. You can always 'try' more, harder, better. When do you reach a point where you accept it's over?"

He raised himself up fully. Armaldo was an imposing pokémon, scarred exoskeleton, torn feathers, and the type of height that towered over anyone who wasn't Dusknoir or Kangaskhan.

"We'll ask Torkoal," Rai said. "We'll see what he has to say. If he has some, any idea, we can plan further."

"And if he doesn't?" Mane hissed. Rai didn't really have an answer for that.

Armaldo watched the pair whisper in silence before speaking again. "You get a month," he said, immediately leaving Rai and Mane aghast. "A month to get a lead. If you don't get a lead, I will have you two give. Up."

"You can't-" Mane began, before biting his tongue, forcing down some very unpleasant words.

Rai shook slightly, but he had bumped Mane to calm him down. "Okay." Rai nodded. "And when we get a lead?"

"Then, we'll talk."

Knowing they weren't getting anything more from him, the pair nodded to him, then to each other. "We better get to Torkoal right away," Rai muttered.

"I'll see you two later," Sean said, quietly. "Armaldo told me what Striker and the gang are up to, and… he mentioned I should probably be seen with them."

"They're your friends," Mane said. "Go on, catch up with them."

"Good luck." Sean smiled, and the two knew he really, truly, meant that. The three pokémon parted ways at the crossroads, Sean heading into town, while Rai and Mane walked off in silence towards the Hot Springs.

* * *

Sean breathed in heavily. He still felt like he was drifting, lost in a sea of vertigo. Just a couple days ago, to his perception, the world was ending, everyone was making their sacrifices, including him. It was over, they had won, and to do so, they had to disappear.

But now?

Now the world was fine. There was next to no signs of the chaos that was before. There was no need to look over his shoulder. No need to count his breaths. No need to scramble for every scrap of food to divide fairly among his friends.

He had been brought to the Dark Future to save the world. Now that the world was saved… what was he supposed to do?

A very old, or at least it felt very old, a flash of memory crossed his mind. A simple wish to get back home.

Home. What was home?

Was it the place he had grown up? If that's the case, what was that?

Was it the place his parents had reared him? Or the place he had learned to stand for himself, fight for himself, and save the world.

Was his home back in the world he had been born in? Or the world he had been brought to save?

These questions circled through Sean's mind as he walked through Treasure Town. Despite the safety of the time, old habits died hard, and even in his distracted state, he was still keenly aware of as many pokémon as he could.

Pokémon that could hurt him, he caught a glance of a few Fairy-types and at least one pokémon capable of Psychic attacks.

Pokémon that could hurt the others. Ponyta and Camerupt, bad for Striker. Machoke, bad for Scout. His thoughts slammed to a halt upon thinking of Scout, and a stab of pain went through Sean's heart.

He understood what Dialga was telling them. That he was not simply 'a' choice but the only choice in the matters of revival. But it hurt. It hurt to know that sweet, happy, loving Scout was so severely injured.

Hurt to know that Scout was hiding it, even trying to push healing on others. He remembered their second trek through the Dark Future with Litleo and Chatot, and another spike drove itself through Sean's heart at the thought. But he remembered how Scout stubbornly refused the berries, even with broken winds, dislocated arm, and a serious infection.

The infection.

It must have been the biggest killer there, something that Sean knew he couldn't have helped. But even so. It wouldn't have affected him so badly had he not accumulated injuries. Or had he not damaged his claw in the first place.

A brief, highly spiteful thought crossed his mind. It was Guardian who had driven Scout to try to escape, breaking his claw and causing the infection. He almost wanted to tell him. Almost. No matter what, even vindictive anger never lasted long, and Sean felt shame in even considering it.

He didn't quite know what he was going to say to them. What was there even to say? Or, more appropriately, where to even begin?

He had said his final goodbyes to Striker three times. First, when they were captured and being dragged in front of the entire town. Then when Striker tackled Dusknoir back into the future. And one final time when Striker and Guardian took Primal Dialga back. So many heavy goodbyes really weighed him down.

And now they were alive again. Not merely alive, but free. Free to live.

To live.

What did that mean again?

Sean had spent so long surviving that he couldn't quite remember what it was like to live.

He was confused. He was topsy turvy. A malamar had gotten him and spun his world three ways from Sunday. He didn't know what to do, what to say. He had barely gotten to speak with Striker and almost nothing at all with Saniya and Guardian. Was it okay to call him Guardian again? Was it alright with Sean himself to consider him to be Guardian still?

What was he supposed to say now that it was all over, and that they had survived? Sean wanted it to be profound, meaningful, and glorious.

But he was too thrown to figure it out. His feet just kept walking. They had in the Hidden Land, and they had on the way back, he had tapped relentlessly on Lapras' shell. Enough he feared Litleo would toss him into the ocean.

He wanted it to mean something. And not just to mean something, but to make him understand. To tell him what this all meant, and to explain what he was going to do from here.

Ultimately, when Sean's eyes found the trio, he forgot his worries.

It was Saniya he saw first. She glittered in the light like that gosh darn shiny pokémon she was. She giggled when he first told her that a great deal. There were no pokéball's, left, to test her with. But he was sure pink celebi were not the norm.

She was so visible, vibrant in the noon rays, talking loudly and excitedly to everyone at Kangaskhan's Storage. That was where they were working today, Armaldo had informed him. All the way across town, in Kangaskhan's large, mostly underground, stronghold.

While it was Saniya that Sean saw first, it was Striker who first saw him. The grovyle blinked once and shook his head before focusing again, and then he whispered something sharply to Saniya. Sean guessed it was a whisper, at least. He was far enough away that it could have been perfectly even in volume.

Saniya immediately locked onto him and then zoomed. He was always impressed by how fast she could be. Scout was the, well, scout of the group partly because of his speed. But mostly because he was the least noticeable, Saniya was the farthest from noticeable.

At least, when she didn't want to be.

"SEAN!" Saniya bellowed, reaching the entire town and confirming to them ALL that Scout's accident from all those months ago was, in fact, residual memory. It was the riolu that was the night mate.

Sean was blissfully unaware of such judgement, quick as it would pass, and accepted the zoom-hug from Saniya.

It was odd hugging her, now that he was much closer to her in size, but no less enjoyable.

There wasn't much time wasted before Striker caught up to her as grabbed them both in a firm hold, carrying them back to a cooing Kangaskhan.

"That's very sweet." She smiled warmly down at the embarrassed Sean and the completely unphased Saniya.

"I am," Saniya agreed.

"You three can take a break," Kangaskhan said, turning back to call into her storage unit. "Dusknoir? You have a visitor."

Guardian didn't take long to emerge, poking his head out curiously. His eye fell on Sean, still being cuddled by Saniya and carried by Striker.

Sean tensed slightly under Guardian's gaze, and the powerful Ghost-type averted his eye quickly. "Put me down," Sean said softly. Saniya let him go, and he slid down Striker's leg. Carefully, he walked towards the dusknoir, the old friend, the betrayer, the saviour.

"I'm glad you're here," Sean said, bluntly and honestly. Guardian started slightly, and even Sean was surprised at how much he meant it.

Inexplicably, tears built in his eyes. He tried to hide them, but then they started coming harder. Kangaskhan made a soft sound, but Striker held a claw out to stop her from taking the riolu up in a crushing, motherly embrace.

Guardian stared down at Sean in confusion, then apprehension, then realisation, and finally compassion.

He floated down, phasing slightly through the ground until only his top half was visible, and he could speak to Sean without having to look down at him.

"I'm glad you're here," Guardian said, voice breaking slightly. He was always the most observant in the team. When Scout was upset, or Sean needed someone to lean on, or even when Saniya was getting self-destructive with her behaviour. Also when Striker just needed to talk. He could tell a lot through faces, body language, tone.

Scout was gone.

And Sean was realising that he, and everyone else he loved, was alive.

That duality of exhilaration and crushing speculation overwhelmed him. Maybe Guardian didn't pick all that up, not without it being directly confirmed, but he could still see that Sean was lost. He wanted to hug him as well but didn't wish to push it.

Sean, however, took Guardian lowering himself as all the permission he needed. He slammed into the stunned dusknoir with all the force of a desperate child. Sean is sixteen years old. He wouldn't entirely be able to tell, but he was nearing his seventeenth birthday.

He couldn't remember his mother's eye colour, or what hand she wrote with. Or his father's smile and what type of pokémon he loved the most.

Guardian slowly wrapped his arms around the weeping riolu, hesitantly as if he was afraid of breaking him. Then tightly, never quite wanting to let go.

Kangaskhan let the four have space. Sean soon composed himself and explained what they had learned from Dialga. It drew a great deal of pain across Guardian's whole body to hear the full scope of his son's condition. To know he was dying and that disappearing was possibly mercy in the end, that hurt.

Sean mostly spoke to Striker and Saniya. He had hugged Guardian, but that didn't make everything that had happened simply go away. It only meant they were willing to try and mend their relationship.

With each other in sight and mind, the nameless team took Sean into their fold and properly explained what had been happening for the last few months.

The repairs to Temporal Tower took up most of the discussion.

But Saniya had a few things to say on Treasure Town.

"Everyone is either wonderful or deserve splinters," she grouched. "They are lovely to Striker and really nice to me. But Guardian is copping the, how does the lingo go? Da shit."

"That's not the lingo," Guardian corrected.

Saniya waved him off. "It's totally what they say here, man. Like, totally. Totally… uh, bodacious. Yeah, man, blaze it!"

Sean laughed. "What?"

Saniya giggled. Sean was quite sad and confused at the moment. She wanted to see him laugh. "Yeah, man, like, uh… drat, this is tough."

Smiling now, Sean shook his head fondly at her. Saniya took it as a supreme victory and deserving of a cookie. She had met a shady-looking sableye selling them with a rotom companion. She paid top Poké once she tasted the divine goods. Then they were gone, and no one believed her.

"I can't believe you three are an exploration team," Sean said, leaning back. Kangaskhan had given them permission to talk in the depths of her storage unit. It was private, she said.

"Maybe not just us three," Striker said, with a confident grin. "How about it, strange riolu? Would you like to join us?"

"Mmm. Hard to join a team with no name."

Striker's face fell into a constipated look, and he glanced at Saniya and Guardian for help. "Don't look at me," Guardian said. "My best idea was Team Grunge."

"Yeah… no." Sean shook his head to that one. "I'm sure Saniya's pitched a few."

"They rejected them all," she sighed, staring off into space. "No Dream Team Dream for us."

"Heh… what about Team Sunrise?" Sean asked, smiling softly to the three.

They all went rather still and quiet. The fabled sunrise, something they had all dreamed of. Seeing the sun for the first time, even frozen, had moved Striker. Guardian had almost quit his role of dooming the past the first time he saw the glorious change of the weather. And Saniya had died in Striker and Guardian's arms, feeling the wind blow and sun raise for the first time.

"How are you so good at that?" Saniya was the first to speak. "That's… just perfect." Perfect enough, she suppressed the jokes she almost spilled forth that surely would have ruined the moment. She'd save that foot joke for Diglett.

"I agree," Guardian said. He likely would have agreed to any name the others did, but he did think it was a genuinely good name.

"Team Sunrise," Striker said, tasting it.

"Team Sunrise," Saniya said, giggling.

"Team Sunrise," Guardian rumbled.

Sean raised a paw with a smile. He pressed it forward, holding it in the air. "Team Sunrise?"

Green, grey, and pink joined him, and together they said. "Team Sunrise!"

In the quiet halls of Kangaskhan's Storage, Team Sunrise was born.

* * *

Rai and Mane discussed Armaldo on their walk to the Hot Springs.

"A month, though?" Mane snapped, or maybe it was a whine.

"A month to get a lead, not just to find him," Rai said, trying to calm him down.

"What right does he have to try and enforce stuff like that!?" Mane growled; he was barely listening to Rai. Instead, small pokémon fled from him as this litleo was smoking and not in a good way. "He didn't even KNOW Scout."

"Mane," Rai said, sharply. "Calm. Down."

"No!"

"Mane!" Rai tackled him, and the two of them rolled for a moment before Rai pinned the litleo. "Getting angry isn't going to help."

"Well, helLLOO there."

"Neither will flirting."

"I could flirt with him! 'Convince' him to change his mind."

"Yeah," Rai scoffed, stepping off Mane and letting him roll to his feet. "Change his mind to a week."

Mane huffed, and they continued with some contemplative quiet. "You're NOT happy with it, though, right?" Mane asked once they had stepped enough steps.

"No," Rai sighed, "but he DOES have a point. Don't give me that look." Mane had given him a most revolted stare for that. "Would Scout really want us to spend our whole lives trying to find him?"

Mane fell back to silence. They didn't speak for the rest of the way, but occasionally bumped each other and curling their tails together.

The fun and games had to restart eventually, and the smell of steam found their noses. The pair picked up speed and trotted until the rocks under their feet began to grow warmer, and the steam was visible.

Several pokémon relaxed in the Hot Springs as always. The pair hadn't returned to the Hot Springs since Scout had disappeared; it was his place to go since he wouldn't bathe any other way. No matter how much Mane offered.

Mankey and Primeape were here as always. Mr. Mime loitered around the edges. While Marill was also here, taking some time to himself, time he hadn't had for months. He was dozing in the water.

Small splashes caught some attention as Team Ion stepped into the water. "Elder Torkoal!" Rai called. Torkoal, who had been napping on the warmest of the rocks, stirred.

The ancient pokémon shifted and yawned, lifting his head slowly and blinking his eyes open. "Ah… Shinx and Litleo. Welcome. What brings you here?"

Mane let Rai speak. Rai was much more respectful than he was, something they both knew without having to talk about it.

"Elder Torkoal, have you heard what has been happening the last couple days? Who has returned?"

"I have," Torkoal answered. "News travels quickly around here, even to an old mon like myself."

"We just got back from the Hidden Land." For the second time, Rai spun into the explanation of what had happened. Torkoal listened intently until Rai was done. "Armaldo wants us to find SOME lead in at least a month. You're the most knowledgeable pokémon around. We were wondering if you knew anything about Arceus?"

Torkoal was quiet for a bit. There were some interested listeners, but most of the pokémon were simply relaxing.

"Arceus is… a legend among legends," Torkoal said, wanting to start somewhat poetically. "There aren't many pokémon who are aware of the old legends anymore. But it is said that Arceus created everything. The sand and the sea. The air and sky. Us pokémon ourselves. It is said to be the First and the architect of reality itself."

"Ah."

Torkoal coughed for a moment, too much talking got to his throat quickly. "Some do not believe Arceus ever existed. Others doubt it is truly the creator of all. What I can say is that the most recent legends I personally know of were dated millennia ago. Times before my great-grandmother's great-grandmother. Arceus has not been heard from in a very long time."

"Dialga said that it revived Grovyle, Celebi, and Dusknoir," Mane interjected. "Just… pointing that out. It's clearly NOT gone if Dialga was the one to say that."

Torkoal gave a slow nod. "Indeed. I am not sure how much help I can give you, I'm afraid. I know of stories of its deeds, but… many are not happy stories. These tell of Arceus' disinterest in the lives of us mortal pokémon. It refuses pleas for help, cries for salvation. Often without explanation, it simply does not care. As the legends go, at least."

"There… there has to be a reason everyone ELSE was brought back," Rai said, voice bordering on pleading. "I just… we just want to know why."

Torkoal nodded sadly. "There are some that may know better than I," he said. "I can think hard on where I heard these few stories. And… perhaps you could seek someone out who has claimed a connection with Arceus."

"Who?" Mane asked.

It was a grave look on Torkoal's face, as what he was going to say would not be easy to accomplish. "Lucario," he said. The name carrying a gravity that allowed all listeners to know exactly which lucario he spoke of.

"The… that Lucario?" Rai asked.

Torkoal nodded. "Find her. Find the Legendary Lucario. And she may have answers for you. She's not easy to approach; however, I can say that with experience." Torkoal gave a dry, raspy chuckle, lost in an ancient memory.

"You've met HER?" Mane gasped.

Torkoal nodded again. "Once. Before Treasure Town even existed. She may be able to tell you more, and I will comb through my memories to give you some areas to search for the legends of Arceus. Return tomorrow."

Rai and Mane gave thanks to Torkoal and began to leave. Before they could so much as shake themselves off, Marill stepped up to them.

"I'm heading back now," he said nervously. "Can I walk with you?"

"Sure." Rai smiled, and Mane nodded.

Marill quickly fell into step with them. Mane's thoughts circled around Lucario and legends, but Marill was able to engage Rai in conversation without much trouble.

"What's it like living at the guild?" Marill asked, curiously.

"Pretty good!" Rai replied. "Part of me does miss Sharpedo Bluff at times, but there are no drafts in our room, and we still have a window to look out to the sea with. Eating dinner with everyone is pretty nice too."

It did sound nice, so Marill asked another question. "How tough is the training?"

"Easy enough that I managed to do it!" Rai laughed. "It's mostly just taking missions or doing other stuff in the guild like restocking the larder or sentry duty."

"Isn't it scary going after outlaws?"

"It can be." Rai nodded. He bumped Mane, who made a questioning sound. "This one likes it, though."

"Yeah, I do," Mane replied on pure reflex. He blinked. "What did I agree to?"

"That hunting outlaws is fun."

"Yeah!" Mane nodded emphatically, shaking his mohawk all around. He peered closely at Marill. "I wasn't really listening, but it sounded like you were asking about the guild. How come? Thinking of joining?"

Marill blushed, and Rai gasped. "Really!?" His grin expelled actual light as he crackled with electricity.

"W-well, I've been thinking about it," Marill admitted, embarrassed under the attention. "Since my mother has been doing so much better and Azurill is old enough to go to school now. Well, they've both been telling me that I can do what I want to, now."

Mane nodded. He understood. Azumarill had been sick since her mate had died, and Marill had been forced to step up to take care of both his mother and his baby brother. There wasn't much he had done for himself for the last few years.

"Well, if you ask, I'm sure they'll let you in," Mane said. "We can even put in a good word for you if you want?"

Rai smiled at him for the generous offer; Mane pointedly didn't look at him.

"Look at you being all nice," Rai giggled, bumping him again. Mane bumped him back.

"That's alright," Marill said, once the two feline pokémon had stopped bumping each other. "If I do go for it, I'd like to get in on my own terms."

"I get that," Rai replied. "Well, feel free to ask as many questions as you want on the way back."

"And we won't tell anyone about this either," Mane added.

Marill grinned at them and delved into it.

* * *

With the terror that was Chimecho in mind, none of the members of Team Sunrise allowed Sean to carry anything too heavy.

Mutinous mutterings that he was a Fighting-type and built for this kind of work were disregarded.

It wasn't the most difficult work. Kangaskhan was usually enough to do this work herself, even in her older age. But it did let her rest her legs and not strain as much. Guardian was excellent at carrying larger boxes with a pokémon's items without difficulty.

With items coming in and out, the four of them were kept reasonably busy. Striker and Saniya pushed for Guardian to bring the items to Kangaskhan occasionally.

"To show you're perfectly responsible," Striker claimed when Guardian asked why.

"They look at me like I've burned their toys and poisoned their drinks," he muttered. Saniya's mood plummeted when she was reminded of someone yelling something close to that, but Sean was able to distract and lift her mood back up.

"Dears, could you find Azumarill's storage?" Kangaskhan called into the storage unit, getting a quadruple reply in the affirmative. "It's to the left, halfway down the line."

Striker was the closest, so he and Saniya retrieved the modest box in question. Striker carried it out to near the entrance, before striding to Guardian and pressing it into his arms.

"You could try to be a little more subtle," Guardian said, rolling his eye.

Still, he didn't object, and Guardian floated out carefully with the Azumarill's family items. Kangaskhan gave him a smile that Guardian was beginning to believe was genuine, and she took the box gratefully. "Thank you, Dusknoir." He nodded at her.

"Mr. Dusknoir!" A high and delighted voice took Guardian's attention. Upon exiting, he hadn't quite looked at Azumarill, aiming just to give the box and leave. He didn't need to see the look of dislike and suspicion.

But now, her son, sweet little Azurill, wanted his attention.

"Greetings, Azurill," Guardian said, quietly. It would be rude to float off without responding at all simply, he was still worried Azumarill would be angry.

He agreed with Armaldo's view that they needed some sort of mental or emotional help. He didn't want to risk Striker and Saniya's, or Sean's even, chances at that with his mistakes.

Azumarill in question did give him a hard look, but it wasn't entirely unfriendly. She didn't stop Azurill as he ran between Kangaskhan's legs to beam up at him, bouncing on the end of his tail.

"Hi!" Azurill chirped.

Guardian was stunned, flat-footed, and thrown off a cliff. He stared down at Azurill with something resembling horror, why was the child getting close to him? Why wasn't anyone stopping him?

"H-how are you today, young Azurill?" Guardian asked, slipping into a formal tone. Kangaskhan returned to speaking to Azumarill, taking out what items the mother was looking for and what ones were to remain in storage.

Guardian's eye flicked up to the two a few times, trying to find some sort of guide as to what to do. Azumarill was watching him closely, but only watching.

"I'm great!" Azurill chirped. "Mother and I are spending some time together today, letting big brother have a break! What about you, Mr. Dusknoir?"

"I am… fine," Guardian replied. Azumarill's conversation was winding to a close, but she was still only watching him now. "I, uh… do not wish to keep you from spending time with your mother."

"Mother and I are getting lunch!" Azurill beamed. "Have you had lunch? What's your favourite food?"

"I'm not sure."

"Mine is the fresh apples, Mr. Kecleon, and Mr. Kecleon give us!" Azurill said, he balanced on his tail for a moment, lost in thought. Guardian began edging back. Maybe he could escape while he was distracted.

"Mr. Dusknoir?" Azurill asked, dashing the hopes of escape. "I heard you helped save the world. Is that true?"

Guardian froze. Save the world? Save? He nearly ended it with his cowardly wish to live. And his simple desire for his son to live as well.

It still hurt. So much. To think about Scout. During the restoration of the tower, he had spoken with Striker and Saniya about Sean.

How they missed him.

How their human had been so brave and strong.

What he'd think of them now, back together.

It was bizarre and almost dreamlike to imagine that such wonderings were true now. Sean was mere meters away from him, probably talking with Striker and sharing a joke with Saniya. He was so good at jokes in the Dark Future.

But despite all they talked about Sean, Guardian avoided the topic of Scout. It was no mystery that half of the reason he had betrayed them was to preserve Scout's life as well. Sometimes Striker or Saniya would slip him into a conversation about someone else or even rarer begin one with him as the topic.

Guardian never did. He wanted to talk TO his son. Share stories WITH his son. Explore dungeons and wonders ALONGSIDE his son.

Not simply talk about him. It was selfish; it was even cruel, to act like this. Yet Guardian was both of those things.

"Mr. Dusknoir?" Azurill asked again. Dusknoir had gone very still and quiet.

The red-eye, it was scary the first time he saw it, but Azurill had come to see it as warm and kind, flickered briefly before it fell back down on him. "My… my apologies, Azurill. I get distracted easily these days, it seems." His voice carried something raw, but it flew right over Azurill's head.

"So, did you save the world like Shinx said?" Azurill asked, staring up at him with blind, childlike, happiness. Guardian wondered what he had been told, and if he even understood what he had done.

"I did very little," Guardian answered, he sent a covert shadow to tug at Striker. "But Grovyle, Celebi, and Riolu? Now they truly saved the world."

He bowed to the side as Striker poked his head out, meeting Azurill's eyes. The little pokémon beamed at Striker. "Mr. Grovyle!"

Saniya also came out, zipping around Azurill and making him giggle. "Hello, young child!" Saniya squealed, picking him up and hugging him. Azurill hugged her back. "This one is the best!"

"Yay!" Azurill cheered. He liked the idea of being the best. Sean came out last and smiled at the young pokémon, warm and friendly.

Guardian let the real heroes take upon Azurill's adoration and relaxed slightly.

"You're good with him," Azumarill said, causing Guardian to jump. Impressive for one who had no legs.

"My… Azumarill, you startled me. My apologies." He added the last bit on reflex.

Azumarill shook her head at him. "There is no need to apologise for me startling you," she admonished. She glanced to where Azurill was now riding on Striker's shoulders and smiled. "He's a very kind boy, undoubtedly his brother's influence there."

"Marill is…" Dusknoir began but paused himself. He remembered he wasn't supposed to talk.

"Yes?" Azumarill asked softly. Her voice was naturally quiet but filled with inner strength. "Go on."

"Marill is a very strong pokémon," Guardian said, carefully. Azumarill gave him a soft smile. "It takes a lot of inner strength to do what he's done."

"Where he gets that from, I don't know," Azumarill said, shaking her head lightly. "I am forever grateful for it, though, even if I wish he never had to be strong like that, to begin with."

"The fault doesn't lie on you," Guardian said.

Azumarill gave him an amused look. "We can regret things out of our control, though. Can we not?"

Guardian didn't answer that. He wasn't sure how, but he had a feeling she knew him already. Everyone knew who he was here, but there was something to the tenor of her voice, the look in her eyes. Was this the smarts of a therapist?

Or was it the intuition of a mother?

"Armaldo contacted me," Azumarill said, pulling Guardian out of his thoughts.

"Mr. Armaldo is very grumpy!" Azurill giggled, rolling back over on his tail. "He came to see us last night! I didn't really get what he was talking about."

"You were supposed to be asleep by that point," Azumarill admonished, but her voice was more amused than anything else.

Azurill giggled and raised his arms to be picked up. "Oh, I don't know," Azumarill sighed. She had some items under one arm. "I think I'm too old to bend down to pick you up!"

"Noo!" Azurill whined, pouting. "Mr. Dusknoir, could you help?"

"Me?" Guardian coughed. "I… I do not think."

"Mr. Dusknoir appears very strong." Azumarill nodded. "He might be strong enough."

Guardian met Azumarill's eyes. There wasn't so much a challenge there as there was allowance. With slightly trembling arms, he picked Azurill up. The little pokémon was as light as a feather to Guardian, but he held him as if he weighed a tonne.

"He's getting too big and strong now," Guardian said, giving fake grunts of effort. Azurill laughed as Guardian hefted him over to his mother, settling Azurill under Azumarilll's other arm.

"Bye, Mr. Dusknoir!" Azurill waved. "Bye, Mr. Grovyle. Bye, Miss Celebi. Bye, Mr. Riolu."

The members of Team Sunrise all gave their own goodbyes to the pair, and Azumarill smiled at the four of them. "If you see Marill at the guild, don't give him a hard time. You hear?"

With that, somewhat puzzling, last word, Azumarill left, carrying her giggling child. Guardian watched after them until the crowd swallowed them up, feeling moved in a way he couldn't quite explain.

He received a lot of smiles from the others, but no one commented on it. Guardian was grateful. He needed some time to brood, take in what just happen, and adjust to it all.

The dragged on a little past that point. Kangaskhan did not have as much traffic in the later portions of the day, and she ultimately let them go.

"Thank you for your help today," she said warmly, "it's been a few years since I've had such an easy day. If you ever find yourself needing something to do, feel free to come around."

They each thanked her in kind before making the walk back to the guild. Unlike the first time, Sean's inner turmoil was quietened by the company, although Guardian's was all the more distracting.

They hadn't been under guard from anyone besides each other, and a pair of magnemite that hadn't gone anywhere besides patrol the area they were working in. That left Saniya in a better mood.

With Diglett letting them into the guild, Team Sunrise walked down to the third level, finding the majority of the guild pokémon waiting around for Chimecho to call them for dinner.

They still received a couple looks upon entering, but the guild was acclimating to their, or really just Guardian's, presence.

Team Ion were loitering about, looking a mixture of annoyed and bored. The two teams made their way to each other, stopping in the middle of the room.

"We've got some information," Mane began. "But Armaldo has been 'unavailable' all day. I bet he's trying to make us waste time, so we have to give up!"

"He's probably just busy," Rai grouched. He'd been forced to listen to Mane's complaints the whole day and was growing very tired of them.

"To busy to talk for five minutes?"

"Can we not go over this again?"

"What did you learn?" Sean asked. Guardian was entirely silent, unwilling to speak. It was down to Sean.

"Nothing particularly good," Rai sighed. "Arceus hasn't been heard from in a very long time, besides you three." He nodded to the revived-by-Arceus trio. "And it's supposedly not the most receptive to requests."

"If it brought you three back, it should bring back Scout," Mane snapped. "I don't understand why only he was left. If it's so damn powerful, it could just fix whatever was wrong with him in the process."

"We don't KNOW that," Rai added, tensely.

"We'll find out how, though," Mane growled.

"Do you have a lead?" Sean asked.

"Yeah… one." Rai nodded. "Lucario. The Legendary Lucario. She, apparently, might have some sort of connection to it. That's what's said, according to Torkoal."

"You wish to find… Lucario?" Guardian gasped, first word he had spoken since Azurill.

"Torkoal's also remembering where he heard the other legends," Rai said. "But yeah, finding Lucario seems to be our best bet."

The expression on Guardian's face didn't bode well. Even Saniya was looking uncertain, or like she was about to sneeze. It was difficult to tell with her.

One window-rattling sneeze later, Saniya sniffed and said. "Giratina talked about this big shot lucario before," she said, sighing mournfully. "I'd like to ask more, but… well, your mirrors just show me my beautiful face. It's hardly a downgrade, but still."

The two teams continued to mingle until Chimecho's bell caught all their attention. "Dinner, everyone!"

There was the standard stampede that'd kill any lion, Mane made sure to remain out of the way, and Wigglytuff came bursting out of his room as well.

Armaldo eventually joined them at dinner, but Team Ion were too hungry to go to him immediately. Everyone dug in with gusto, and soon enough, after the dancing and yodelling from Wigglytuff, everyone was sated.

There was a curious similarity in Team's Ion and Sunrise that night. Both teams were thinking about Scout, but both teams were also thinking about members of the Azumarill family.

No one said anything about them, however.

Armaldo motioned for Rai and Mane to stay back, as well as Team Sunrise. Wigglytuff also remained, humming happily and rocking in place.

"First business first," he grunted, looking to Team Ion. "Dusknoir and co, how did your day go?"

Mane's mohawk sparked slightly, but Rai bumped him, and he calmed down.

"There were no problems," Striker answered. "In fact, we met Azumarill and Azurill today. The two seemed well, Azurill got along well with Dusknoir and Azumarill seemed fine with him."

"We also FINALLY picked a name for our team!" Saniya beamed. Plucking Sean up in a psychic grip and shaking him in place. "This GENIUS worked out our name."

"Ow-ow-ow," Sean cried, and Saniya gasped and dropped him.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I completely forgot about your, uh, riolu-ness. Sorry."

"How did you forget?" Sean groaned, rubbing his head. "I suggested Team Sunrise, and everyone agreed."

"Team Sunrise!" Wigglytuff cheered. "Registering. Registering. All registered. Yoom-TAH!"

A flash of light and a blast of air sent everyone back a step before Wigglytuff started dancing around them, pulling exploration gear from places even Saniya couldn't figure out.

While the Guildmaster attended to the newly christened Team Sunrise, Armaldo finally turned to Team Ion. "What did you learn today?" he asked.

"We learned that you-" Mane began, Rai bumped him again.

"Cool it. We learned that Torkoal has some locations for legends for us to investigate and also someone who may be able to help us directly."

"Really? Who?"

"Lucario."

There was always a certain gravity to the name that helped anyone understand what the speaker meant.

To his credit, Armaldo didn't laugh in their faces. "Lucario? You want to track down Lucario and ask her a question about Arceus?"

"Torkoal said he'd met her once," Mane declared. "And that she might have a direct connection to Arceus in some way."

"Indeed," Armaldo said, scraping his claws together. "A legend, correct? There's a reason she's called the Legendary Lucario. Someone like that attracts stories like nothing else, and they are almost always exaggerated."

"You don't think she's for real?" Rai gasped.

"I didn't say that," Armaldo snapped. "But there is something to be learned — the difference between a story and the truth. Stories get changed, warped, fabricated, and enlarged. Not everything said about Lucario could possibly be true, even if everything was rooted in truth."

"We can still ask her," Rai said. "This is Lucario. If there is anyone who'd know, why wouldn't it be her? She's been around… since our whole civilization!"

"According to some, she began it," Armaldo pointed out. "Whether it's true or not. Whether she can HELP or not, how do you plan to find her?"

"Chimecho," Mane answered immediately. "If Lucario's on the Grass Continent, Chimecho can ask around other guilds and messenger psychics to find out where she is."

"Very good," Armaldo said, nodding, to their surprise. "Say you find her. And say she's on the other side of the continent. How are you going to get there in a month?"

"A… you said we had a month to get a lead!"

"I did. You don't have a lead yet; you MIGHT have a lead."

Mane growled. Armaldo was unmoved. "I want you two to think about this carefully."

"We can ask Wigglytuff to contact Alakazam, who could bring us!" Rai declared, thinking of the powerful pokémon's help in the past.

"And what are you going to give Alakazam, or the Guildmaster for that matter, in return for this favour?"

"I… we saved the world!"

"Very good. You've got a world to live in for yourself now. You saved it for yourself as much as for anyone else."

Mane and Rai shared a frustrated look. "Your first day has been well-used," Armaldo said, deciding to throw a little bit of pity to them. "So you still have twenty-nine days. I'm not saying you cannot ask the Guildmaster or Alakazam. I simply don't want you to think that everything comes free. You have a month to reach Lucario or any other route you choose to pursue. Pick carefully."

With that, he stepped away from Team Ion and nodded to Team Sunrise. "It'd be best for you to remain with them," he said to Sean. "You technically weren't part of the agreement of Guardian, but it still may ease tensions further."

"I will," Sean replied. Satisfied, Armaldo stepped off and walked to the Guildmaster's room.

Frustrated, but beginning to understand, Rai and Mane gave goodnights and walked off to bed. Even though they couldn't tell, Scout drifted along with them.

"Armaldo's got a point," Scout said. It was easier to talk to himself than to just go mad. This way, he could pretend. "You can't go about thinking everyone will help for nothing. I'm grateful you want me back so bad, but… please don't ruin yourselves over this."

They didn't answer him. No one would.

* * *

It was awful in so many different ways to be watching someone sleep when you could not sleep yourself.

Scout sighed, or at least he thought he did, as he loitered around Rai and Mane's unconscious bodies. It felt creepy just to be hanging around them, watching them sleep. He had nothing else to do, however.

The only thing worse than hanging around as some spectre unable to disappear was when they started shifting and moaning.

For a brief moment, he was horrified and embarrassed, but then he was just horrified. Both of them were whimpering, curling in, shifting in their sleep. Nightmares.

He sighed, again, and sadly watched them. They had done the same the previous night, Sean too, when sleeping in the Hidden Land. It seemed that everyone was a little scarred.

Oh, to think of the time where everything was innocent, and no one was hurt.

Scout couldn't even begin to think about why Armaldo was here, and where Chatot was. He couldn't. Even thinking about it quickly began to pull him down a slippery slide, he did not want to fall.

"Oh, Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream~."

Scout started in place. What the hell was THAT?

"Make him the cutest. That I've ever seen."

The voice was lovely; Scout would admit, deep and dulcet. Not too similar to Grovyle's Yami Yugi impression, but very enjoyable.

What a time for this to happen, however. Scout stood up, or at least he thought he did, and moved to the door. It was closed, which was a problem.

How porous was his form? Could it move through solid objects? He wasn't sure. Testing a paw against the wood didn't really do much, so he took an imaginary breath and pushed forward.

There might have been resistance, perhaps only in the sense that this seemed silly. But Scout passed through the door.

Moving through the guild as quickly as he could, which was not very fast, Scout made his way through the guild. He didn't think to go straight through a wall, it seemed silly, and therefore he couldn't.

He did pass right through the gate, however.

"Give him two lips, like roses and clover."

That struck Scout as very weird, but something was gripping him now, and he had to know what this voice was. Exiting the guild, he followed the sound. Down the stairs, past the roundabout, and even further. He had no idea how the voice reached him so far, and it remained the same volume even as he moved further from the guild.

Moving further was, in fact, getting difficult. That same tug he had felt when speaking to Dialga began to build, but Scout powered forward. He could resist it for some time; part of him wondered if this connection could snap.

He pushed his way quickly through branches and leaves. He didn't think they could stop him, so they couldn't. He moved into an old clearing. The very same Sean had used as a camp, not that Scout knew that.

There it was — the singer.

"And tell him that his lonesome nights… are… over." Darkrai opened his gleaming blue eyes and looked straight. At. Scout. "Hello," Darkrai says, voice luxurious and lively, as sweet as honey and as deadly as nightshade. "Friend."

"Oh, fuck that," Scout whispered.

* * *

 **DONE!**

 **Hahahahahaha.**

 **If you check out the end of the A03 version, there's an extra... gift for the readers.**


	37. Days Going By

_**Straight into this!**_

* * *

"Greetings, Scout," Darkrai said, rising from the stump it had been sitting on. "My name is-"

"Darkrai!" Scout spat. The Pitch-Black pokémon paused. "You."

"I'm… surprised you know of me," Darkrai begun.

"I know more than that!" Scout yelled, Darkrai took a step back. "YOU! You broke Temporal Tower. You tried to end the world. Whatever you're doing here, I don't care, LEAVE!"

Darkrai stared at him, naked astonishment on his face. As difficult as it was to see beneath the red growth and shining blue eyes.

"Well…" Darkrai said, still stunned. "That was more than I was expecting."

Scout snarled at him, and Darkrai rose his hands placatingly. "It's fine. It simply means I don't have to explain as much."

"What?" Scout spat before shaking his head. "Why am I even still here?"

He turned to glide away, but Darkrai yelled. "WAIT!"

The sheer need in his voice paused Scout. "What?"

"Please, I just wish for a chance to explain. To hear me out."

"I am NOT listening to you," Scout growled, going to leave.

"I wish to thank you."

That paused Scout. "Huh?"

Darkrai nodded, breathing a little easier now that he had Scout's interest. "Yes. I wish to thank you for stopping my plans and averting that terrible future."

It was Scout's turn to stare and blink dumbly. "I… what?"

"Yes." Darkrai nodded solemnly. "One thing you MAY not know is how a pokémon of my stature… you may know us as legendary or mythical pokémon. How we exist. Changes in reality are… not felt as strongly among our kind, you see."

"Changes?"

"Yes. This includes changes to time. Many of us, if not all of us, will have some recollection of what was now never through dreams most especially. And I, as one of the two pokémon with command over the dreaming mind, have a far keener grasp on these changes than most. I know what the future would have been like. I know what would have happened to the world had time completely fallen apart. I know what a mistake I was making, now at least."

Scout could not believe what he was hearing. And he made that clear. "I… don't believe you for a second," he said, almost wonderous in sheer bafflement. "YOU wanted nothing but a world of darkness. THAT is what the Dark Future was."

"Indeed," Darkrai agreed. "I will confess, at first, I was furious at my plans being sent so awry. But then… then I began to think differently. I realised what the world had become due to my actions. I realised what… was being stopped by the salvation of time. I have come to give my thanks, from the bottom of my heart, for averting my greatest mistake."

"Again," Scout said, voice still blank with astonishment, "I do NOT believe you."

Darkrai sighed sadly. "Whether you believe my intentions or not, I still wished to give you my thanks."

"Fine," Scout snapped. "You've said thanks. Now go away."

"I have SAID, thank you, yes," Darkrai agreed. "But I have not given you my thanks yet. I wish to reward you."

"Excuse me?"

"You require help, I can see," Darkrai said, looking him up and down. "Dialga will not help you, will it? Nothing will help you in your state. But I can help you." He extended his left hand, arm black and shiny, the skin either rippling or taught or scaly. Scout wasn't sure. "Take my hand, and I can bring you back."

"No." Scout backed away. "I am NOT touching you."

"Scout…"

"And do NOT call me that!"

"Would you prefer Sean, then?"

"NO! Go away. Leave me alone. Leave EVERYONE alone. You're the reason they are having nightmares, aren't you?"

Darkrai nodded sadly. "A side effect of my existence. I cannot control any more than you could control your heartbeat."

"If this is where you go into a spiel about why THAT is why you are such a bastard, save it. I want nothing to do with you, Darkrai. I just want you to leave."

"Very well," Darkrai whispered, eyes dim with sadness. "I will leave for a time. Give you some space. But I cannot let a debt go undone; I truly cannot. It is a rule with me. And I have one to you, as well as the others. I can bring you back. I am the only one that will. The other 'legends' all despise me regardless of what I do; I cannot make them hate me any more than they do already."

Darkrai slowly faded away, and Scout raced back to the guild. It was easier to return than it was to leave, and he breathed a sigh of relief, at least he thought he did, upon seeing Rai and Mane sleeping peacefully.

For whatever reason, Darkrai was around. But at least it left.

For now.

He stood vigilant over them for the entire night until the sun peaked through the window and stirred them from their rest.

* * *

"And THREE! Smiles go for miles!"

"Okay, everyone!" Wigglytuff chirped. "Time to get to work!"

"HOORAY!"

There were a few bleary eyes and bigger yawns this morning. No one had enjoyed a particularly restful night, but the pokémon were too busy to discuss their problems yet.

Team Sunrise needed to remain behind to get their work from Armaldo for the day, but everyone else dispersed, already prepared to do what they needed to.

Diglett and Loudred headed for their stations. Croagunk slipped into his little shop, humming with enjoyment, Wigglytuff returned to his room, and Chimecho floated to her station.

It was to Chimecho that Team Ion were headed.

"Good morning Shinx, Litleo," Chimecho said, nodding pleasantly to the pair. "I'll open up a link now if you're okay with waiting around?"

"We can wait," Rai answered. Chimecho nodded back and floated into place, closing her eyes. She had to be still and focused on this. Her levitation began to fail as she put more and more Psychic-focus into locating one of the broadcasters.

The pair had asked her after dinner if she could help them figure out if Lucario was on the continent. Chimecho, being the helpful sort, agreed without hesitation.

Chimecho found one of the closer minds, a pleasant natu, and probed an inquiry. It took a moment before she felt Natu's own focus sharpen in and slip into hers. She was in.

"Good morning, Natu," Chimecho said, verbally. She only had to think the words across, but it was easier not to lose focus if she also said it out loud.

"Good morning, Chimecho," Natu returned, she smiled to hear her voice again.

"I've got a Team Ion, the same one that saved time here with me," Chimecho said, Rai blushed, and Mane bumped him. "They are in urgent need to contact Lucario… yes, THAT Lucario. Do you have any clue if she is on the continent?"

"Hmm. Let me disconnect for a moment and ask around."

"Certainly." Chimecho opened her eyes. "Natu will get back to me when she can," she said to Team Ion.

They waited around for a few minutes. Mane wandered over to mingle with Sunflora while Rai sat down in an effort to be patient but jittered in place. Chimecho couldn't quite enjoy some small talk; she wanted to be able to reaffirm the connection to Natu when it came.

"Chimecho?" The guilds Psychic-type felt, and she quickly reconnected. "I'm afraid no one here has got any word on Lucario's current location. She WAS seen in Dample Valley several months ago. Contact Gothorita there. He might be able to give you more information."

"Thank you, Natu. Have a nice day."

"You too."

With the connection terminated, Chimecho yawned and blinked a few times. "Natu believes Gothorita of Dample Valley may have a word," she explained, to Rai's disappointment. "You know, this may take some time? Perhaps you and Litleo might enjoy some time in town? And I'll have a word for you later."

"Alright," Rai acquitted and stood up. "Thank you, Chimecho."

"Don't mention it." She waved him off. Rai trotted to Mane to tell him the news, and together they stepped out of the guild.

Chimecho hummed an old ditty to herself as she searched for Gothorita's psychic impulse. "Dee dee de-de. Dee-de dah dada."

She caught the eye of Guardian as Team Sunrise emerged from the lower level, he nodded to her before hurrying after the others.

"Chansey helped save Shinx, Litleo, and Scout's lives, you know?" Sean said as they walked. Guardian nodded along to the explanation. "Guardian actually carried them back to Amp Plains. In his belly mouth, I hear."

"Heh, Scout must have loved that," Striker chuckled.

"He did not," Guardian said. "Litleo had objectional things to say on the matter to."

Saniya giggled. "Ha, like-"

"Think very carefully about what you are going to say," Guardian snapped, cutting Saniya off. For the third time in her life, she did think about what she was going to say. And slowly closed her mouth.

"Thank you."

Sean chuckled at them and continued leading the way. He knew the path to Chansey's as he had stopped around to give thanks in the most indirect way he could manage at the time. Gifting an anonymous gift of healing items.

Armaldo had given the four their job for the day. Chansey wished for them to gather up some herbs for her practise. He had reminded Chansey they couldn't actually leave town, but she said they wouldn't be doing so.

Curious, the four made haste to Chansey's practise.

Her shop front wasn't far into town, close to where the large dojo laid, and like most permanent buildings in Treasure Town, was styled after the pokémon running it.

"What happens if she evolves?" Striker pointed out as they approached.

"I have no idea," Sean said.

"I'll contact Leavanny and have it updated," Chansey said. Right from behind the four, causing them all to jump.

It wasn't the wisest move to sneak up on four paranoid pokémon after all. No one attacked, but hackles were raised, and Power was summoned for a fight in case. Chansey simply raised an eye at them. "Jumpy, I see. You may want to talk to Azumarill."

"Already covered," Striker answered, for the four. Their hearts were pounding, but there was no threat, just their boss for the day.

"Good. Good." Chansey waddled past them. She wasn't a fast pokémon, to the point that these four from the guild were closer to her shop than she was. They awkwardly filed in behind her, waiting for some sort of direction.

Striker looked to Sean, who was busy trying to beg Saniya for help with just his eyes. She was staring into space, however, leaving Guardian as the only one actually keeping his eye on Chansey.

Chansey stopped at her door, checked to make sure she had everything and turned back to the four. "I presume Armaldo filled you in at least a little on what you are expected? You won't be dealing with any patients. If you think you are, then you are definitely in need of Azumarill's help."

The jab at their sanity wasn't unnoticed, but no one responded to it. "We were told that you needed us to gather herbs?" Sean said, okay with being the spokesperson. As small and cute, he played the role easily. "Without quite leaving town, because… well."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Dusknoir isn't leaving town so that you won't be. The herbs I need are called Revival Herbs, bitter things they are, but very potent," Chansey explained, opening her shoulder bag to dig one out. "This is what you're after."

She handed an old, browning, reed-like plan to Sean, and he carefully took it. The item was fragile, and he was a little intimidated by Chansey. "Those things aren't the rarest, but they aren't the most common, either. Mostly I get someone to head out to Amp Plains or just in that direction, but you can find a few in the residential district too. No one eats them because they are foul."

Sean passed the herb to Saniya, who waved her hands around it several times. Some green returned to it, but not much.

Chansey saw that, however, and was interested. "How did you do that?"

"Just some old fancy legend tricks!" Saniya beamed; she did love to brag. She angled herself differently in the air as if she was reclining on her side to pass the tea to an interested party. "Jealous?"

"Hardly, if that's all you can do," Chansey said, causing Saniya to snap back into her previous position as nothing had happened.

"Well, I could do more. I just don't want to."

"Hm. Whatever, I want you four to pick as much of these herbs that you can and bring them back. As long as you get back today, I'll be happy."

With that dismissal, Chansey drifted into her practice to check on the eggs and left the four to fend for themselves.

"Mmm." Saniya made a frustrated sound.

"Don't worry," Sean said, leading them away. "She's always like that, not just with us."

"Oh, so she's a prick to everyone?" Saniya winked. "Gotcha."

"Why did you wink?"

"Oh… you know. Wink." She winked again.

"Why did you SAY it that time?"

"What do you mean? Wink." She winked with both eyes at that time, one after the other.

Sean decided it was wise to drop the matter and move on. Was it not madness to try the same thing again and again but expecting different results?

Or was it some wise guy term about arguing with the crazy makes you the crazy one?

Either way, he was content to move on. Saniya hummed to herself as they went, swaying in the air. Guardian kept to the inner edges of the group, floating between Striker and Saniya and staring forwards with steadfast resolution.

And together, Team Sunrise exited the main town and headed for the residential district. Hopefully, no one would give them a hard time around there.

* * *

After an hour of wandering around town, doing exceptionally little, Rai and Mane made their way back to the guild. Chimecho was not in her usual spot, so they ventured down to the lowest floor and spotted her returning from the medical wing.

"Ah, Shinx, Litleo," Chimecho said, happily, floating over to them fast enough to blow their fur up slightly. "Excellent news. Truly excellent."

Brightening, Rai asked. "You found Lucario?"

"I did it!" Chimecho beamed, doing a spin in the air. "I spoke to Gothorita, who had me contact Kirlia, who got me into contact with Abra, who advised me to track down Team Frontier. So I went into town to speak to Spinda, as Team Frontier is the team that works for his Project P. I wasn't able to find them, but I did ask Spinda who told me I could connect with Mr. Mime who had ventured out with them to a place known as Sky Peak. By asking Mr. Mime, I finally got you an answer."

Chimecho said that with one long, elongated, breath, and she needed to take a few gulps of air afterward.

"Oh, that was… a lot," Rai said. "Thank you for going so far out of your way."

Chimecho waved him off. "It's no hassle off my back. It was pretty fun! But I got a seriously bad headache afterward, so I went to get myself a persim berry to help. I'm good now."

"What's the answer?" Mane asked, eager to get a start on this. He pawed at the ground with a touch of anxiety.

"Lucario has been helping the shaymin of Shaymin Village for the past few weeks," Chimecho answered. "You can find her there. Mr. Mime was able to confirm she was still there but was… reluctant to ask her to remain. He said he'd pass the word that someone wanted to meet her, but… she gets that a lot, apparently."

Mane nodded. "Yeah, I bet. Okay." He turned to Rai. "We better find a way there sooner rather than later. Do we have it on the map?"

"I'm not sure," Rai replied, digging the Wonder Map out. The one hadn't been updated since they first had it. "I'm not too sure where it is…"

"Here," Chimecho said, levitating the stem of the persim berry she had. She poked it down in the middle of the mountain range, on one of the two tallest mountains.

"It's one of the places close to Mt Horn?" Rai asked, giving an involuntary shudder. That was not a fun trip.

"What's so bad about Mt Horn?" Mane asked as Rai began rolling the map up with his nose and paws.

"I'll tell you later."

Mane hummed and turned to Chimecho. "Thanks for finding Lucario. That means a lot. What can we do for you?"

Again, Chimecho waved them off. "We're friends; you don't owe me anything. But," she said, at their faces, "if it'll make you feel better. Just say you owe me a favour?"

"Sure." They nodded.

Chimecho beamed at them. "Great! Well, you better get a move on. Armaldo will be counting the days."

Nodding to each other, they glanced to Wigglytuff's chambers and approached.

Mane did the knocking, he had a bit more oomph to it, and they waited for Wigglytuff to let them in. The doors blew open, thankfully in the direction they weren't, and there stood Wigglytuff. "Hi!" He beamed, gesturing for them to enter.

Wigglytuff's Chamber was the same as it always was. Messy, treasure boxes spilling their contents, one window broken, twin doors, and a big chair. Wigglytuff pulled himself onto it and clasped his paws together. "What have you come to implore?" he said as dramatically as he could. His big smile ruined the effect, giggle afterward, and the fact that it was Wigglytuff.

Rai took a step forward. "We've got Lucario's location. She's at Sky Peak or, uh, the Shaymin Village."

"That's a really nice place," Wigglytuff said, nodding happily. "Go on."

"Since Armaldo's given us just a month," Mane said, playing along. "We need to get to her sooner rather than later since she could leave… whenever. So, we were wondering if you could contact Alakazam or Claydol or someone to teleport us there?"

Wigglytuff nodded wisely and considered the plea deeply and with great deliberation. "Alakazam will help you in return for a Psychic Torc," he said, to their surprise.

"How did… you know already?" Rai asked.

"I already asked him if he'd help!" Wigglytuff exclaimed, delighted with the surprise. "But last time he helped because of a favour he owed. Otherwise, he can be really stingy. 'Or else everyone will be nagging me for trips,' he says."

"Oh, okay," Rai said, glancing to Mane before back to Wigglytuff. "What is a Psychic Torc?"

"It's a really powerful item that only works for his species line!" Wigglytuff explained. "It's got some powerful effects, and it won't be too easy to find. Or to get. I can really only offer you good luck in finding it."

"Thanks," they said before being excused.

"Okay," Rai said as they began climbing the floors of the guild. "We need to get a Psychic Torc for Alakazam to help us."

"Better start asking around," Mane grouched. "You probably will have better luck with that."

"Come along," Rai pleaded, bumping him. "I'll do the talking?"

"Fine. You've convinced me."

Sharing a smile, they made their way back into town.

The first destination seemed obvious to them, was asking the Kecleon Brothers.

"I'm afraid not," Green said, apologetically to Rai. "The name rings a few distant bells, Psychic Torc… but we certainly don't have access to items such as that. Oh, what I would give for a Kecleon Torc, though…"

"Perhaps ask in the explorers market?" Purple offered. The idea was accepted, that was the second idea in their heads regardless.

Team Slacker was of no help.

"Psychic… Torc?" Slowpoke yawned. "No…?"

"Try… duskull…?" Slakoth suggested.

Spoink was also asked, aiming for more of the Psychic-type pokémon in town. "No, sorry," Spoink said, bouncing in place. "I haven't heard of something like that."

"Why is finding something like this so hard?" Mane groaned after their twelfth failure to even get a hint of where one could be.

"Someone has to have some idea," Rai said, pulling them back up.

They ended up approaching Duskull. He had lived in the town since before they did, ever static and unchanging, always there to creepily grin and people and horde their money away safely.

"Hee-hee, what can I do for you two today?" Duskull asked the tired pair. "Making a withdrawal? Or…?" he shuddered. "A deposit?"

"No," Mane said, face screwing up with discomfort. "We want to know if you have any idea where we can find a Psychic Torc?"

"Psychic Torc?" Duskull asked, the word did not sound foreign coming from him. "For whatever reason, do you desire an item for a kadabra?"

"Alakazam wants one," Rai answered, growing excited. Duskull definitely knew something. "We need his help to get to Sky Peak as quickly as possible."

"Curious, curious, curious," Duskull said, repeating the word several more times. "You may be in luck today, perhaps. Yes, perhaps, perhaps, perhaps. Perhaps you are in luck, or to be faced with the greater disappointment of hopes and dreams snatched before your eyes. Consumed by the megalomaniacs."

"What?" Mane asked.

"I have a Psychic Torc," Duskull said, causing both felines to jump.

"You do!?"

"What do you want for it? Money?"

Duskull tittered at their reactions and eager spirits. "I have one, yes. Old, very old, but still in excellent condition. Only the best. The best. Only the best are with Duskull."

"What do you want for it?" Rai asked, hoping Duskull would give them a straight answer.

"One thing, there is only one thing that could cause me to part with it. One thing, one thing, hee-hee."

Mane's patience was dwindling, and he snapped. "What is it?" Meeting Duskull's bouncing orb of an eye.

"A…" Duskull lowered his voice as if he was to impart a saucy secret, "Reaper Cloth."

"Reaper Cloth?" Rai asked, at a perfectly reasonable level.

"Speak ONLY in whispers," Duskull snapped, eye blazing red for a moment.

Not wishing to spoil his mood, Rai acquiesced immediately. "A Reaper Cloth?" he whispered.

"Yes, yes, hee-hee," Duskull giggled, eye settling on Rai, then Mane, never remaining still for long. "Only that. That is the only thing. The only thing. A Reaper Cloth. Bring it to me, and I will trade. Won't it be wonderful? Wonderful? Wonderful!"

With Duskull now giggling like even more of a maniac, the pair backed off.

"Okay," Mane breathed, once they were well out of earshot of the giggles. "A Reaper Cloth then. That sounds fun."

"We've got to ask everyone again," Rai moaned. Mane gave him a bitter chuckle. With the day moving relentlessly onwards, they have begun the walk back to the Kecleon Market.

* * *

The herbs were frustratingly small and frustratingly rare to spot. Although, in truth, it was not the job that was frustrating.

"Go back to the future!" yet another person yelled, glaring angrily at Guardian. Striker had to keep Saniya clasped close to him to stop her from trying to attack someone.

It worked half and half. She was delighted to get some cuddles from her sweet Striker, but this contrasted with the ever-burning fury that had her spitting back insults.

"Ignore them, please," Guardian pleaded for the fifth time. Saniya would listen each time he asked, but as soon as someone new posed a lyrical bout, she was back on it.

"Your father came from a rock farm, and your mother ran on windows vista!" Saniya yelled at a klinklang.

"How do you know what that is?" Sean asked, puzzled.

"A rock farm?"

"No."

"Giratina," she answered, shrugging. "Now, where was I? Oh, right!" Turning back to someone else, with the door now closed, she called. "How do you like THAT you masochistic stunfisk? I'll walk right over you! You'd LOVE THAT WOULDN'T YOU!?"

"Calm down," Striker said.

"Where are the splinters?"

"Emotionally, it feels like they are in my eye," Guardian groaned. "Please, please, I beg of you. Stop responding to them. Let me take this on, I deserve-"

"Upp!" Saniya snapped. "Upp-bup-bup-bup. We will have NO TALK of self-blame her, Mr." She extracted herself from Striker's arms to instead latch onto Guardian's face and hug him. His large, cylindrical, head was about the only part of him she could wrap her arms around. Mostly.

"Alright, fine," Guardian grumbled. "Would you release my face, please?"

"Nope."

"Very well."

With Saniya attached to Guardian, they continued the hunt for herbs.

"I had no idea the townsfolk were this angry," Sean said, quietly, to Striker. Saniya and Guardian were off, picking at a nice, large, patch they found.

"I don't… blame them," Striker said, carefully. "But at the same time, I wish the matter would simply pass. Guardian doesn't deserve this treatment, he almost worked himself to death helping Dialga, and I know he'll do the same here. Not even for forgiveness. He just would."

Sean nodded and resolved to treat Guardian a little kinder. It had only been a few days since he had returned and found everything to be topsy turvy. Guardian was difficult to interact with. He didn't have the months upon months of reconnecting that Saniya and Striker had with him.

"Was it easy for you?" Sean asked, still quiet. "At first, when you realised you were alive. And so was him?"

Striker considered the question, plucking herbs out of the ground. "It was… no. It was not easy. Scars run deep, and it is difficult to trust after the trust is broken. Guardian himself did not make it easy. He was, and is still, so remorseful that he would often try to distance himself, 'rid us of his burden,' he said."

Sean sighed. He hated to hear Guardian feeling like that.

"Ultimately, we made it work the same way this is going. We all threw ourselves into fixing Temporal Tower. As the days and weeks went on, struggling together again, it reforged that connection. I'm sorry," he said suddenly. "This must be so confusing for you, and we've hardly talked about you, Sean." He leaned down, facing Sean directly. "Are you okay?"

Sean averted his eyes. It was more a reflex than anything. "Not really," he answered. It was always so easy, to be honest with Striker. Even when they couldn't communicate without Saniya around, Sean trusted him with secrets and feelings, even though Striker could tell them to anyone, and he'd have no idea.

He trusted him.

Sean gasped as Striker hugged him tightly. "It's going to be alright," he whispered. Sean's face screwed up slightly, and he hugged him back. He wasn't going to cry, but sometimes it felt good just to close your eyes and breathe, knowing someone had your back.

Make that three someones. As once Striker released him, Saniya collided with him. She didn't know the details of what they had been talking about, but she saw a hug, so she wanted in.

Guardian abstained as Sean waved Striker in. Then he waved Guardian in, but he still hesitated. It could have just been any random paw movement. "Guardian," Sean said, and the dusknoir buckled.

He hated to be a burden, and he hated to burden others with his problems and weaknesses. But Team Sunrise had survived on hugs in the future, and there was no reason they couldn't do the same here.

With emotions stabilising, the four held on for a little longer before separating. There were still herbs to find and angry pokémon to ignore.

Someone who was much harder to ignore, and thankfully not angry at all, was Bidoof.

"Oh golly," Bidoof gasped when he saw them. In an effort to find herbs without getting verbally attacked, they had retreated to a more abandoned area. More grass and weeds grew here, so it was even harder to find the elusive herbs. It was quiet, however, and that was what was needed.

"Oh, Bidoof," Striker said, being the first to spot the apprentice. "Hello."

"Hi," Bidoof said, giving a wave with a stubby leg. "What are you folks doing all the way out here? Uh… are you allowed this far?"

"We're still in town!" Saniya said, hotly. "Got a problem with that?"

"N-no."

"Oh, great!" Saniya was all smiles again. "It's lovely to see you. We're collecting revival herbs for Chansey today. Everyone back there were being… how may I put this delicately…? A colossal haemorrhoid, so we came over here!"

"That… sounds unpleasant, yup-yup."

"Yup." Saniya nodded.

"Yup," Sean said, grinning to Saniya. She clicked her tongue, winked, and gave him the finger guns for finishing her joke.

"Oh golly, what's a revival 'erb?"

"This gross thing," Saniya said, pulling one out of their collective bag and zooming to Bidoof faster than he could step back and flee to safety. She waved it under his nose, and he sneezed.

"Gross. But it probably tastes better now." Even so, she tossed it on the ground.

"She tasted one earlier," Striker said, calling over his shoulder. They could talk, but he was going to continue working. Guardian was of the same mind. "That was funny."

"It was NOT funny!" Saniya protested, spinning on the grovyle. "It tasted… ugh, I don't even know. Like an anti-gummi. I don't even know how."

"That looks familiar," Bidoof said, staring at the remains of the one he had sneezed on. "Yeah, I reckon I've seen a big ol' patch of those by, uh… my friend's place. I could show you the way if you don't mind some knock-knock jokes on the way?"

"Ooh, knock-knock jokes!" Saniya beamed, doing twirls in the air. "That sounds AMAZING!"

Bidoof was delighted at such a response. "You like em?"

"DO I? They are the corniest things ever. Even more than corn. Ah… it's been YEARS since I've heard a good one. Or any at all. Tell me; you must tell me them ALL!"

With Saniya making the decision for them, Team Sunrise joined Bidoof on a short trip. Along the way, Bidoof told as many as he could, and Saniya laughed hysterically at each one.

"Knock-knock?"

"Hee-hee-hee, wh-who's there?" Saniya laughed; she had already caught the giggles and was tearing up.

"Says."

"S-says who?"

"Says me!"

She was laughing hard enough that Striker had to carry her. Bidoof was stoked at the positive response. He doubted her actual enjoyment of it until she started having trouble flying. Whatever it was, she loved his jokes.

"Ah… whoever this friend of yours is a lucky one," Saniya sighed, once she had finally calmed down.

"I… I'd say I'm the lucky one, yup-yup," Bidoof said, blushing a little.

"Ooooooh?" Saniya said, homing right in on that. "Does someone have a crush?"

"N-n-no? By golly. Don't stare."

"You do! I LOVE IT!" Saniya did a few laps around him in excitement.

"Good work," Striker said, shaking his head. "She's happy again. Thank you for that."

"No problem, I reckon I didn't do anything special."

"Being yourself is clear enough," Sean said, making Bidoof flustered all over again.

"I… I could maybe introduce you lot to her, she might like… or… no, no… she's a bit shy, and I reckon you lot are all a bit busy."

"Ahh… thanks for the… kinda offer," Saniya said, floating back down. "But yeah, we DO get some more weeks to pull."

"The biggest patch I've seen is right along here." Bidoof led them the last few houses to where the motherload of revival herb laid. "Maybe don't pick all of it, so more grows later?"

And with that, they parted. None of Team Sunrise had thought to really ask Bidoof why he was out here. He had said something about visiting a friend and was carrying something in his travel bag that smelled nice.

Anything smelled nice after carrying so many revival herbs.

Team Sunrise listened to Bidoof and resisted the urge to pick the clearing bare of herbs. In the Dark Future, you took as much as you could take, not much was growing anyway. But here? Here the day turned to night, the winds blew, and life still prospered. That dark time was now no more and had never been.

And they'd be okay. Not today. Not tomorrow. But they would be.

* * *

The Kecleon Brothers were, again, of little assistance in their endeavour.

"Reaper Cloth DOES sound more familiar to me," Purple said. "They are supposedly powerful conduits of Ghost-type Power. Spooky things, as the name would imply. Perhaps asking Team Ebony could lead you on the right path?"

They are finding Team Ebony a bit difficult. Difficult enough that they asked another team to help them find the materialistic pair.

"We can help! Yes! Yes! Sniff them out."

It was Team Poochy to the rescue. Commonly seen around town as a set of triplet brothers, they were an exploration team of one mind. Track down minor criminals and push them to exhaustion before capture.

They were also very friendly.

"Sniff, sniff, sniffing," one of the three said as he sniffed a path. "Scent! The scent of birds and death! Lots of death! Good death. Not death-death."

"Carry on," another said. "Yes! I smell the smell too! Lots of smell. Bird, treasure, gross metal."

"Yucky metal, metal with old blood," the third brother said, sniffing along as Team Ion struggled to keep up. "Follow us!"

"Follow!"

"Follow!"

They followed, as running alongside the trio was near-impossible.

Team Poochy led them on a trail out of Treasure Town, through the residential district, then through the trees, then back through the houses, then back to Treasure Town, and then finally to a pair of arguing pokémon.

"For the last time, this is GOLD!" Murkrow squawked, flapping angrily.

"No, it's a gross bloodstained metal band, and I'm not touching that even if it IS gold. Do I look like a cofagrigus to you?"

"Maybe a cofagrigus would have a better eye for this gold! This glorious gold."

"Ugh, I'm going to dunk you in the ocean later."

"Yeah, I could go for a swim."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Ladies!" Team Poochy barked as one, startling the pair. They were near the road, having returned from a mission to find treasure, as usual, and had argued about it, also as usual.

"How do you do?" Poochyena one asked, siding up to Murkrow.

"Blood and treasure!" Poochyena two said, hopping in place.

"We found you! We found you! Now you chase us?"

"Chase?" Murkrow asked. "What? When? Why? Who?" She spotted Team Ion panting for breath, having just caught up.

"We found them!" Team Poochy declared.

"I was the best sniffer," one of them stated.

"Never! It was I!"

"Both are wrong. I am the best. You followed me."

"You followed me."

"No, you followed me!"

The three fell into a barking, yipping, biting argument that ended with them all agreeing they were equally good.

While that went on, Team Ion approached Team Ebony.

"Have you heard of a Reaper Cloth?" Rai asked.

"Oh!" Shuppet said, pleased. "I certainly have. So elegant, so mysterious, so ancient and powerful. I've wished to acquire one for ages, but my partner only thinks of conventionally pretty things."

"Why would you want a dusty old scrap of dirty fabric when you can have GOLD?"

"Who cares about gold? It's the mystique and legend that is the real value."

"You can try selling your dusty junk you make stories up all you want, but WHO brings in the cash?"

"Who finds the locations for your pretty trinkets?"

"Who finds the 'trinkets' themselves?"

"WHO?"

"Excuse me?" Rai asked, politely. They glanced at him once, then went back to arguing.

"WHO packed the bags?"

"WHO bought the bags?"

"WHO shared their apples with you?"

"WHO paid for those apples?

"HEY!" Mane yelled. "WHO is going to answer our question? We are on a time limit here, and we don't have time to listen to you two squawk and argue over everything that crosses your minds."

Team Ebony blinked at him before glancing at each other. "Team-up on Litleo?"

"Team-up on Litleo."

"Wait!" Rai jumped between them before a fight could break out. "Let's just… calm down, shall we?" Not wanting to attack the saviour of time, Murkrow and Shuppet paused.

Mane glared at them from around Rai anyway, and they matched his glare. "We're looking for a Reaper Cloth," Rai explained, hurriedly, "we need it to give it to Duskull to get a Psychic Torc to give to Alakazam so he'll take us to Sky Peak so we can ask Lucario if she has any information on finding Arceus."

"That's a long list," Murkrow said, forgetting Mane entirely. "Well, uh… we don't HAVE one if that's what you're asking."

"I'm sorry," Shuppet said, dashing Rai's hopes. "I've wanted to search for one, but I haven't had the time. There's none in town that I know of. I might be able to get you a few dungeons you could look at, but…"

"Thanks anyway," Rai sighed, turning back to Mane. "We'll… keep looking."

"I'll find you if I do figure something out," Shuppet called, and Rai thanked them again before leaving, also giving thanks to Team Poochy for bringing them this far.

They dragged themselves to town. The sun was closer to the horizon than it was to the middle of the sky, and the two were at a loss of what to do. There were more pokémon to ask in Treasure Town, they had hardly made a dent in the overall population, but their hopes were beginning to dwindle.

"Maybe we can… I dunno, get the Torc on a loan of something?" Mane offered as they walked back from Sharpedo Bluff. Rai had taken them there to think, but Dugtrio was staring out to sea, and they did not wish to intrude upon that.

"Maybe we can just buy it with enough money?"

"I doubt we'd have enough."

"Money is the lucario's gift, but it is not your only avenue of success," a voice reached them, pulling their attention to the rights.

An odd little shop neither had found any point in approaching, south from where the Kecleon Market boasted its wares, was a small curious tent.

Before it, rested Xatu.

"You say something?" Mane asked as they approached.

Xatu had his eyes closed, and head bowed, but he raised it upon their approach. "Many pokémon say many things. And many pokémon do not listen to what is being said. Which of it are you two?"

"Is there something we can do for you?" Rai asked. He wasn't in the best of moods at the moment, but he was a polite mon to his core. He would excuse them if Xatu was only here to talk.

"There is," Xatu confirmed, "yet that depends on what you may be willing to listen to. Talk is cheap, they say, and will cost you nothing. Will you listen? Or will you only hear yourselves?"

"What are you talking about?" Mane asked, head spinning from Xatu's soft voice and roundabout words.

"I speak of mystery, of dungeons, of mystery dungeons, and dungeons of mystery. Some mysteries are not wise to learn, and others are unwise to ignore."

"We won't ignore you," Rai said, "if you tell us what you want."

"Comforting words from one so young, so bold. Those same eyes stared at the end of time in the face and decreed 'No,' and it is these same eyes which say 'No' yet again, to the loss you have suffered."

"Huh?" Mane asked. "What? Just… what? What do you want? Stop speaking in circles."

"Is the circle the hoop, or is the circle the sphere?"

Mane's eye twitched.

"We are looking for a Reaper Cloth," Rai said. He really wasn't sure what Xatu was talking about, or what he wanted, but they hadn't asked him yet.

"Indeed? The cloth of the spirits, drawn from a dungeon. Do you know what it is that you seek? Or do you only see what it is you want out of it?"

"Yes," Mane snapped. "We want the damn thing to trade to Duskull."

"Duskull? Ah yes. The keeper of coins. It is by the lucario's compassion that he has a purpose. I wonder, yes wonder, what it was like before. I do not know. Perhaps he does, but I do not."

"Do you have any leads for us?" Rai asked, hoping that something would stick. He was tempted to leave. He had heard from the other apprentices that Xatu could be frustrating. Bidoof often would have his fortune read here, but it was difficult to say anything Xatu claimed came true. It was all excessively vague.

"A Reaper Cloth I do not possess," Xatu said, "but a Reaper Cloth's location? That. That is something I do know."

"You know where we can find one!?" Rai asked, right back to excited.

"I do, yes, I know. It is not an easy trip to make, but not a difficult one either. Will it be the trip, or the trial itself, that will test you?"

"Where is it?" Mane asked, smoke wafting in the wind.

"To tell you, I desire something in return."

Rai did not groan, but Mane did. "What do YOU want? A Xatu Crystal? A Lively Bow? A Goodra dick? What do you want that'll send us in circles?"

Xatu blinked at him. "I want you to deliver a letter to my son if you cross paths with him again."

Both of them blinked at that. "Oh."

"Indeed. Not all paths seek to test you in the ways you expect." He pulled a letter out. "Zubat of Team Skull, he and I have never experienced the best of relationships, but I wish to make amends. If you see him, would you give him this?"

"Sure," Rai said, accepting the letter and carefully stowing it in the Treasure Bag.

"You have my gratitude."

"Wait?" Mane asked, frowning. "How is Zubat going to read it? He has no eyes."

Xatu waved his wing at that. "That will not be an issue. I only request you deliver this message, and not to read it yourself for it is private."

"You can count on us," Rai said, smiling.

Xatu nodded again. "Thank you. You will find a Reaper Cloth in a locked chamber in the Eerie Copse dungeon. You will need a key, which the Kecleon Brother's often sell."

"Chamber treasure, huh?" Rai asked, nodding. "Thank you, Xatu."

"Yeah, thanks… and, uh, sorry for snapping."

"To take grievance with every barb and flame leaves a pokémon a weary soul."

"O…kay?"

"Verily. Be well, you two."

With a goal, finally, in mind, Mane rushed back to the guild while Rai went to buy more specialised items for their trip. They were experienced explorers now, or at least more experienced than they once were. Only running off without telling anyone or getting anything would be foolish and rude.

Armaldo accepted the decision, and Chimecho wished Mane luck as he returned to town, excited for some action. Rai met him in front of Duskull's Bank, by pure coincidence, and Duskull also wished them luck in his own special way.

"Keep an eye on all your bones," he giggled, waving part of his rippling body at them. "You never know who might wish to burrow in."

With that comforting thought to keep them up at night, Team Ion set off to the Eerie Copse. A small forest dungeon known for Grass and Ghost types. Perfectly par for the course in terms of dungeons.

They wanted to leave as soon as possible. Staying for another night and setting off in the morning was time they were not willing to waste. It'd take at least a day, maybe even two, to reach the Eerie Copse, and the same amount of time assuming no injuries to get back with the Reaper Cloth.

They were not willing to waste time.

* * *

Scout sat by the fire.

He had walked through is multiple times, just curious. It was difficult to convince himself to do so. He was beginning to learn the limits of whatever form he was. A living memory? Whatever he was, he could walk through fire.

Not as amazing of an accomplishment when he had no one to brag about it too.

It continued to be strange, and would probably always be strange, to be walking right by his best friends and have them unaware of his presence with them.

He slipped up on several occasions, saying a witty joke or sarcastic remark, but no response. There was no response because they had no idea.

No idea, he walked with them every minute of the day. No idea he was there when they slept.

He wanted to lean up by Rai, or even snuggle up to Mane, and simply feel them. Feel them and know they were there and let them know he was there. But his paws went through them, and he felt nothing.

He knew they didn't feel anything either. There was nothing to feel, after all. What was he, but some sort of projection?

Scout wished Dialga had explained more but didn't it explain enough?

It was slow.

It was so slow.

Dialga had told him he wouldn't truly disappear until he was forgotten. The idea was terrifying. He had asked Rai, begged him, not to forget him. Not to forget what had happened, and to let everyone else know.

He had begged him for two reasons. The first was that he truly did not want Rai to forget him. And the second connected with the first. He was not sure if he'd actually come back. He was not the 'hero' after all, no matter how long he had pretended he was, intentional or otherwise.

That fear had come true in only the most perverted way. He still existed in some shadowy memory state. He could think, but that was about it. But he had not come back, not really.

The idea that he wouldn't disappear was terrifying, but not only because it meant Rai would have to forget him, that would be a true death, but also the fear that Rai may not.

What if he was stuck like this, teetering on the edge of oblivion. That in itself would be terrifying enough, but that would mean that Rai would never truly let go. He would lose his own life, tying Scout's to this feeble existence.

The idea was terrifying because it meant that Rai would disappear in his place. Not the literal sense that he had, but his hopes, his dreams, the ideal that Rai lived to. It was not something that was supposed to chain itself down, always looking back.

But there was nothing Scout could do. Rai could not hear him. Mane could not hear him. Saniya could not hear him. Only Dialga. Dialga… and Darkrai.

Rai and Mane were twitching and moaning in their sleep again, and he feared this would become a common sight to him. Darkrai was back.

I can bring you back. Darkrai had said. I can bring you back, and I am the only one that will.

Was that true? Did Rai and Mane have the right idea, trying to find Arceus? Hadn't Scout done enough to deserve the same reward?

Or did Arceus know?

Did it know how he had lied? How had he used and manipulated? How his actions nearly doomed time, due to his unceasing interference? Did it know about that?

If there were anything that did, he'd believe it was Arceus.

So, perhaps that was why he was the only one that hadn't been revived — the only one who had fought to save time, at least. The Dark Future and all its pokémon were gone. All of them. Even the sableye that Scout had convinced to help him.

All gone.

Only the Planetary Investigation Team remained. For saving time, they were rewarded.

And for nearly dooming it through his own stupidity, was this Scout's punishment?

He had no idea. And he had no one he could ask.

There was only Darkrai, but it was the enemy. He did not; he could not, believe it to have changed. But a part of him thought it could bring him back. Why offer, what could it possibly use him for, if it could not follow through?

But why would it offer? Why? It could not have changed.

What was the line? No evil pokémon, only bad trainers? That was patently untrue.

These thoughts circled Scout's mind as he refused to budge. He would not go to Darkrai, and, thankfully, Darkrai did not come to him.

Rai and Mane relaxed in kind, and Scout breathed a, metaphorical, sigh of relief. He refused to deal with Darkrai again.

He would be wrong about that.

* * *

 **Chapter 37, or chapter 3 of Arc 2, how about that? You can tell I've been aching to write since all these updates are coming fairly quickly. These aren't even, necessarily, a backlog of chapters I've been working on. I posted chapter 35 a couple of days after I finished it, wrote 36 the day after, and this one a couple of days after that! The next chapter is also well on it's way to being finished!**

 **I just love this story to bits.**


	38. When You Are Missed

**We haven't had me rambling on at the start lately, have we? Well… that's not changing now. But we have officially passed 400,000 words! WOO!**

* * *

"Did you know… that all beings dream?"

"I could have guessed."

"Heh."

Darkrai's eyes were almost difficult to look at. Scout wasn't sure what it was about this specific legendary that made him appear so ethereal. Celebi was almost definitely some fae-equivalent, but Darkrai was so much more.

"What stories do you know, Scout?" Darkrai asked.

This was the third time they had come face to face. Scout had assured himself that he would not return to Darkrai, that he was done entertaining whatever twisted game the cruel creature wanted to play.

But two things swayed him. The first reason led to their second meeting. Unlike the first, Scout hadn't given Darkrai the chance to purr and weave words at him. He yelled at the demon until it backed off and left his friends alone.

Once again, he had found that they were calm once he returned to them. On their way to Eerie Copse to try and get an item to trade for another item to give to someone to take them to someone else who MIGHT have some information on an entity that would, or not, help them.

Seeing them grow more worn down each night, thanks to Darkrai's nightmares and their own troubled thoughts, drove stakes through him and allowed him to feel anger again.

So, Darkrai had left them for one more night. But he returned the next, and so here they were. Scout glaring at the shadowy figure while it waxed poetic words at him.

"There are many stories that I know," Darkrai said, once it became clear that Scout was just going to glare at him. "Some I have experienced; most I merely can retell. Do you know of the grand split? Or the great sacrifice? Or even of the reprise of civilisation?"

"No."

Darkrai nodded. "Indeed. There is not much surprise to be had there; many stories are long forgotten. Some have been intentionally buried so that only the 'loosest' of minds believe they could ever have occurred."

Smiling widely behind his growth, Darkrai cried to the stars. "But the stories! I love stories. It is what the dreaming mind concocts, you see? Dreams, the tapestry of thought and memory and wonder and experience. Those are some of the greatest stories, and like so many great stories. They are forgotten. Only a few such as I can recall those."

"I don't care," Scout snapped. Darkrai slowly lowered his head from where he gazed at the stars to meet his gaze again.

"No?"

"No."

"I'm not so sure."

Scout hated this creature. He had never hated someone so strongly, or perhaps he had never hated anyone before them. Darkrai was hurting his friends, and he knew it.

And yet… yet Scout was still here.

There was another reason why he had come here tonight. Why he had been swayed to leave the side of his companions, who did not know he was with them.

Darkrai could see him. Darkrai could speak to him. As much as he hated it, as much as he would never ask for anything or accept anything offered, Darkrai could still see him.

It was so lonely, to be walking alongside your friends, only for their eyes to never move your way. No friendly bump from Rai or remark from Mane. No jokes about food or bathing. No comments about hairballs that got him pounced on. They were lost, not even to the wind. Anything he said was not felt. He tried to hug Rai and Mane, but they could not feel him.

It was so lonely to be there, yet to not be there. And when it came down to it, Scout did not want to be alone.

So, he went to Darkrai. He'd make him leave them alone soon, and he would not tell stories or share jokes or accept any offered hands. All he'd do would be to ease his loneliness for a few minutes, then cast the demon away.

"Leave them alone, Darkrai," Scout said. "They don't deserve this."

"They deserve to get their reward," Darkrai replied, gently and ominous. "They deserve to have you back."

"Not by you," Scout replied.

"I am the only one that will."

Scout half-turned to leave, but he hesitated. He would be walking back to a sleepless night, watching their tear-tracked faces as they finally relaxed. This disturbance was affecting them badly, and he worried for their sake once they made it to the dungeon.

Mane's tail was beginning to drag, and Rai's temper was fraying. It was getting depressing.

Darkrai spoke again, seeing Scout's hesitation. "The others may not understand what they dream of, not truly. But I do. There are so few good things I can do. My predecessor did the one thing he could think of, protect a Time Gear. I cannot even do that. But I CAN bring you back."

"Why won't Arceus?" Scout asked. "What makes you so sure it won't revive me?"

Darkrai considered the question carefully. "I think... I do not claim to understand that being's mind, and I am not nearly so arrogant. But… if it would revive you, why hasn't it done so already?"

Scout had no answer for that.

"I'll leave you to think," Darkrai said, drifting back before melting into the shadows. Scout stared after it in silence before making his way back to the campsite. Rai and Mane were sleeping calmly now, but they were both breathing heavily.

Whatever nightmare they had experienced, they had suffered it longer out of his desire for company. Scout sat down by them and watched as the night ticked away.

* * *

Few things really got under Rai's fur.

After another awful night of sleep that left the two felines even more exhausted than they were when they went to bed, Rai and Mane trekked on to the Eerie Copse.

Their nightmares were getting worse and more frequent. Neither of them spoke about it, not wanting to bother the other with what they were dreaming about.

If they had thought to share the burden, Rai and Mane might have been confused to learn they were experiencing the same nightmare. Scout, trapped in an endless void, only able to look in and watch, trying to speak but being too detached from the world for them to hear.

It was an awful nightmare. And spending so many nights rolling and kicking in their sleep, suffering their own minds turning against them, was wearing them down. The dungeon was not even reached yet, and the pair were exhausted.

It was partway through the third day that they finally arrived. With exhaustion slowing them down, Rai and Mane experienced a boost in adrenaline once their eyes fell on the entrance to the dungeon.

Like most discovered dungeons, there was a sign written in footprint runes to warn of the danger. "Eerie Copse," Rai read, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Finally," Mane groaned, stretching long and popping his claws out. "Let's go in, do it, then get out."

"Quick and dirty."

Mane gave him a Look. Rai did not return it, trotting up to the entrance already.

Amused now, Mane followed Rai into the dungeon. It was the last time he'd feel amused today.

The dungeon was not pleasant.

"Why are there SO MANY zubat?" Mane shrieked as the horde descended upon them.

The dungeon was not fun.

"If I see another dead end, I'm going to start crying," Rai growled, nearly walking into Mane, who was staring dejectedly at the wall.

The dungeon was not merciful.

"Stop SPITING me!" Mane whined. He could barely muster up an Ember at this rate, but the misdreavus laughed at him. Had the gall to laugh in his face, bite his tail, and then shriek in his ear.

And finally, the dungeon was a waste of time.

"There… is… no… locked… chamber," Rai concluded calmly. They had tracked through the dungeon twice, looking for the chamber. The key he bought at a premium from Purple hung uselessly around his neck. A key for no lock. A maze with no mercy. A labyrinth with no prize.

"Xatu… told us," Mane said. The two had moved beyond hope to frustration, then to anger, then to misery. Now they were just tired.

"I guess… he got it wrong," Rai said, voice hollow. "Let's go."

They walked to the final room of the dungeon. A tight grove of trees that held a ghostly gem and nothing else. They took the gem after the first go around, but a second one had spawned. Mane had the second one, stating that they may as well.

With their time wasted, Rai and Mane stepped out of the dungeon, ready to make the slog back to Treasure Town. This endeavour was going to waste nearly a week, a week with nothing to show for it.

Maybe they could bargain with Duskull some other way?

"Woah-ho-ho."

Rai froze in place, and Mane walked on for a moment longer before the laugh registered.

Turning so fast their necks cracked with a mutual pop, Rai and Mane spotted none other than Team Skull.

"Chaw-haw-haw," Skuntank laughed, stomping up to them, "what's with that sour look on your face?"

"Y-you!?" Rai spluttered.

"Heh-heh-heh, what are you two doing all the way out here?" Zubat asked, fluttering around Skuntank. Koffing bobbed along with him, the two leering down at the tired pair with shit-eating grins.

Rai took a breath, regretted that, and choked.

Team Skull laughed at him, and Mane stepped between his gasping friend and the trio of thugs. "What are YOU three doing here?"

"I asked first," Zubat sneered, "or do you have no manners?"

"For you?" Mane scoffed.

Rai bumped him. Unlike the normal, comforting, one this was a more insistent hit. "What?" Mane asked, turning to him. Rai was still trying to breathe, but he was also gesturing to the bag. "Oh. Oh! Right."

Mane dug into the Treasure Bag. He tended to just dump everything into it, but he'd worked a way of finding what he needed. Team Skull all shared a confused glance.

"We," Rai wheezed, whoever was stinking was just too much, "have something for Zubat."

"Huh?"

"This," Mane replied, pulling the crinkled letter out, "Xatu wanted to give it to you." With the reminder of it, Mane frowned, wanting to set the message on fire for existing.

"What?" Zubat spluttered. "Keep it."

"Chaw-haw-haw, like Zubat needs to hear the whining from that old bird," Skuntank laughed.

"Look, we came ALL the way out here for nothing," Mane growled, thrusting the letter into the air. It dropped to the ground quickly. "So read the damn thing. If… if you can. I don't get why he wanted a LETTER."

Grumbling at him, Zubat swooped down and plucked the letter up in his mouth. "Uh downk neegk eyee," he said, words broken from the item in his mouth.

Mane frowned and glanced to Rai, who was finally recovered and glanced at Zubat who was almost hovering in the air.

"Well, what does he want?" Koffing asked.

Zubat dropped the letter and began to flap again. "Heh-heheheheheheheheh." Zubat fell into giggled, shaking his head. "Oh, wow. That's a surprise."

"Well…?" Mane asked, sharing an annoyed look with Rai.

"Heh, it's not for YOU to hear," Zubat tittered, "just a little joke between dad and I."

"Well, whatever," Skuntank said, turning around. "I bet you two are headed back to Treasure Town now?"

"We are," Rai answered.

Skuntank snorted at him. And without a further word, he began to lumber away. Koffing quickly flew after him, while Zubat just gave one last amused giggle at them before joining them.

Mane looked at the letter on the ground and decided to rip it open. He found no words, nothing, just paper. "How did…? Ugh." He shook his head and then growled before lighting the letter on fire. The smoke and ash made him feel better.

"Let's just go home," Rai said, putting a gentle paw on Mane's back. "The sooner we're back, the sooner we can figure something out."

"Yeah, alright," Mane sighed, turning to the road. "Let's go."

And go, they did.

* * *

Marill stood alone.

He had asked to be allowed to. Azurill was disappointed he couldn't watch him go for the guild, but he understood his big brother wanted to do this alone.

His mother had given him a strong, warm, hug and Azurill thumped his tail against his own.

"You can do it!" Azurill chirped.

"And we're so proud of you." Azumarill smiled.

Marill gave them both another hug before setting off for the guild. His mother was so much better now. There were no words for how thankful he was of that. Losing his father had been hard enough, but his mother too?

She was strong, however, and had refused to leave her boys on their own. And now? Now she was better, the money was coming in again as she could work, and Marill could now look forward for himself.

It was scary to think of his own wants and dreams again. So long, he had wrapped himself up in raising his brother as best he could and supporting his mother.

Now he stood in front of the guild, nervous, but determined.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" Diglett called.

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?" Loudred replied. As they always did.

"The footprint is Marill! The footprint is Marill!"

There was no hesitation in lifting the gate. Even before Diglett had repeated himself, the gate was rising. He smiled and stepped forward, walking into the yawning cavern of Wigglytuff and the guild.

He had only ever been on the second level when entering the guild. The lowest floor was reserved for apprentices and other pokémon of the guild. It was uncommon for anyone else to go down and was disallowed.

Now, however, Marill strode forward. He cast a nervous smile at a few of the apprentices he saw as he walked down, hoping he'd be counted among their number very soon.

Armaldo was a scary pokémon to face, he had heard.

In the wake of Team Ion's salvation of the world, as well as Team Sunrise, the name had begun to be spoken since they named themselves, pokémon had come to Treasure Town eager to learn more.

And many had looked to the guild, perhaps hoping to share in the glory or even just get close to the team now being spoken of across the Grass Continent, maybe even the world.

Armaldo, however, had disappointed many pokémon and chased off some who chose to express such disappointment in unruly ways. He had no patience for those simply seeking glory, or to get close to Shinx and Litleo.

To work at a guild was difficult, Marill had heard, and the Wigglytuff Guild was legendary for both its quality of training and its difficulty of completion.

The town had been reminded of that. Of the majority of pokémon, Armaldo did allow to join the guild, only two of them had remained. His standards were unknown, but he had let multiple pokémon in. All but shy Paras and a hoity-toity newcomer called Flaaffy had stuck it out.

Marill wasn't the kind to really fall in with the gossiping crowd of Treasure Town, but he had heard there was a running bet of which one of the two would crack first. Other bets had been won and lost, but everyone up to now had left. Only these two remained.

And then him. Hopefully him. Marill was confident he had the persistence and discipline to take some hard training. It was getting past Armaldo that he was worried about.

Marill could worry about Armaldo all he wanted, except he couldn't. As he was already on the final floor, and Armaldo was right there staring at him.

"Marill?" The powerful pokémon began to stomp over to him. "You're not supposed to be this far down."

Swallowing his nerves, Marill shook his head. "A-actually. I am. Or, uh, I should be… soon?"

Armaldo stared at him. Marill wasn't sure if the angry look was normal or if he was actually cross with him. "I want to join the guild."

Armaldo moved quickly as several things happened at once. Two doors behind Marill almost popped off their hinges as a blur of pink came flying out. Armaldo caught the flying Fairy-type menace and tossed him out a window and into the sea.

"He'll be back in a few minutes," he said roughly, not even giving the shattered window another glance. A persistent "Eeeeeee" sound tickled their ears for a minute before it began to fade out.

"What was that?"

"We have just a few minutes to determine if this is really right for you," Armaldo said, leading him away from the incline. "So, I better explain everything quick."

Marill nodded, hoping that Armaldo would not throw him out the window to join the blur he had gathered to be Wigglytuff.

"The guild's training is strict and difficult," Armaldo explained, staring down at the nervous pokémon before him. "You'll be expected to get up early, work through most of the day on missions, and be in bed at a set time. You'll have to work with pokémon you may not agree with, on missions you may think is a waste of time, in places that could be unsuited to your skills or type."

"I understand." Marill nodded. He knew all this already.

Armaldo snorted. "A lot of pokémon have claimed that," he pointed out, Marill winced. Maybe he shouldn't act too confident.

"I've been up early to make sure Azurill gets to school on time," Marill said, deciding to explain his confidence anyway. "That wasn't easy, and we don't always get along. I know it's nothing like this, but…"

Armaldo shrugged. "It's a start at least. Still, that's a point, your family."

Marill nodded. "They are standing with me on this. I've wanted to join the guild for years; I would have done so ages ago. But…"

"Your mother got sick," Armaldo finished. Marill nodded. "Hm. Apprenticing at the guild will not be easy. There are explorations to do, rescues to make, deliveries to give, AND outlaws to chase down and take in."

"I want to help pokémon, and I want to get better."

"The guild has no entrance fee," Armaldo said, uncrossing his arms, "but you ARE required to give up 90% of the money you receive from completed jobs. Items are for you to keep."

Marill's mouth pinched for a moment before he nodded. "I… I know that."

Armaldo snorted. Everyone knew that. It amused, and boggled him, that pokémon would accept such a harsh payment. He knew he'd never have put up with that, had he ever joined a guild.

"Alright," Armaldo said, nodding. "You're in. You'll need to room with Paras, as there's no space everywhere else besides Team Ion's room. And teams get their own rooms to themselves. You'll be across the hall from Team Sunrise. You understand?"

Marill nodded rapidly, heart leaping into his throat. "Y-YES!" He blushed at his volume, Armaldo had blinked rapidly at him. "Sorry. Yes, yes, that's fine. That's more than fine, that's great!"

Armaldo did not snort, roll his eyes, or smile at the excited little pokémon. He simply nodded. "Very good. If you've brought anything, or are going to bring anything, it's the last door on the right that way." He jerked his head at the hallway to the rooms. "Get yourself settled in, cheer or do whatever you want, then come to the Guildmaster's quarters to be officially signed in. He should be back soon; I'll calm him down for you."

"Thank you, Armaldo."

"Don't mention it, kid," Armaldo replied, turning to make his way up the inclines and out to the cliffside. He needed to make sure he didn't need to fish Wigglytuff up or something.

Marill scuttled to the room he had been told to enter, poking his head in nervously. There was only the one bed, must be Paras' Marill gathered, but it was the room. He slipped in and took several deep breaths.

Armaldo hadn't been so bad. But he still needed some time to scream in excitement. No one was around; he could risk dancing around a bit. Wigglytuff wasn't the only one who needed some time to calm down.

He'd take a few seconds, or minutes, and then go out to see the Guildmaster.

* * *

"I've got two things set up for you four today," Armaldo explained. It was a couple of hours before Marill would arrive.

"Two?" Guardian asked, happily.

"Two…?" Saniya whined, rather unhappily.

"Two." Striker nodded, he accepted whatever work.

"Why two?" Sean asked, being the only one to question it.

"One job," Armaldo explained patiently, "and one expectation." To their confused glances, he explained. "Azumarill is ready to see you. To better make use of your time, I suggest one of you go to Azumarill immediately while the other three work on the job for the day."

"Riolu," Guardian and Striker said immediately, while Saniya said.

"Sean." She glanced to the two. "Oh, whoops. Sean. Gah, dammit! Riolu. There. Happy?"

"Very," Striker said, and she beamed.

"We'll talk about that later," Sean said, "why ME?" he demanded.

"You're the only one who isn't technically supposed to be with us in town at all times," Striker pointed out."

"Of the four of us, you have had the least amount of time to adjust to the reality of living again," Guardian softly said.

"Plus, we love you," Saniya said, calmly for once. "Whatever we've got to do, it won't be a hassle for the legend that I am! Plus those two." She waved a hand at Striker and Guardian. "They're fine too, I suppose."

"What is the job today?" Sean asked, pointedly, not smiling at their kindness and thoughtfulness.

"Vigoroth wants sparring partners at Marowak's Dojo," Armaldo explained, "Marowak can't, or won't, do it himself anymore. You'll be training with him today until he decides to end it."

"I could do that!" Sean protested. "I think Guardian should go first."

He faced them, and there was no budging in their expressions. Sean sighed. "Fine." Under his breath, he grumbled about Saniya's clear need for a therapist. "And what about that orb problem with Striker?"

As it was only grumbling, no one saw fit to respond to it. Except for Striker. "It's only a problem when I run out," he said, to an amused shake of his head from Sean. Armaldo left to do his own tasks, and Team Sunrise rolled out.

Armaldo had Bidoof guide, Sean, to Azumarill's home, while the rest of Team Sunrise headed for Marowak's Dojo.

"So, why does she do it out of her home rather than in town?" Sean asked as they entered the residential area of Treasure Town.

"Not sure," Bidoof replied, "but I reckon it's cause this place is a lot quieter than Treasure Town. You don't have pokémon going back and forth and talking up a storm, I reckon. It's quieter. I get that."

Sean nodded. "Makes sense. How was your friend?" he asked, and the two enjoyed some conversation to pass the time.

"Well, here you go," Bidoof said, as they arrived. Azumarill's home was modest and homey. It had no massive Azumarill face on it. It was simply situated underneath a large old tree.

"Thank you, Bidoof," Sean said, and Bidoof waved him off.

"I reckon it's the least I could do. I hope you have a good day."

"You too."

Bidoof parted his company, and Sean knocked on the door. He felt somewhat resistant to the idea of needing a therapist, he felt fine now, but Armaldo would find out if he went back to town.

He heard a little bit of movement from inside before a grunt of exertion as the door creaked open. Azurill, having jumped to reach the door handle, smiled at him as he dropped back to the floor.

"Good morning Mr Riolu!" the little pokémon chirped, and Sean smiled.

"Hello, Azurill. I'm here to see your mother."

"Yep," Azurill agreed, "I know. She told me to get the door." He stepped back, silent permission to enter, and Sean hunched his shoulders slightly as he stepped into the Azumarill Family Home.

Whereas the guild was large and spacious, this place was a lot snugger. It wasn't quite cramped but teasing the idea. Sean's head was not far from the ceiling, and there wasn't much space to look around.

The door led to a living area, adorned with a few nests as well as a small bookshelf and a fireplace. More interestingly, there was also a relatively large water hole with smoothed bricks on the top. It had clambered into many times.

Azurill led him through the living room and a small door. He, Sean realised he was in a kitchen. He hadn't seen the kitchen at the guild and had a surge of curiosity about what a kitchen would be like in a pokémon's home.

There was no sink, stove oven, or microwave to be seen. The room was more-or-less a large pantry with a table, scents and spices tickled his nose, and Sean sneezed.

He'd had over a year to get used to being a riolu, and so his enhanced sense of smell didn't affect him so much anymore. He still sneezed a lot, though.

"Over here," Azurill said, continuing to lead him. There were two doors. "That one's mine and Marill's room," he said, gesturing with his tail to the door on the right. "This one is mom's."

He knocked once, and Sean heard Azumarill call for them to enter. Azurill swiftly opened that one with old, practised, ease and Sean was introduced to Azumarill's room.

Sean noticed an odd sort of reversal from the guild. Where this house's living quarters were small but homey, and the guild was large and vacant, this room was larger than the room he shared with the others in Team Sunrise.

Part of him was jealous; most of him didn't mind.

"Good morning, Riolu," Azumarill greeted as he entered.

"I got him, mom!" Azurill beamed.

She smiled at her son. "Thank you, Azurill. Keep an ear on the door in case of anyone else, but you'll need to give us some privacy until we exit."

"Yep," Azurill said. He didn't have much memory of the time a year or two ago when his mother would talk to pokémon, but he did know he wasn't supposed to listen.

Azurill shut the door behind him, leaving the pair to their lonesome. There was a pair of windows that brought in sunlight, keeping the room well lit. Azumarill relaxed on her seat, or bed Sean supposed, while a second one had been pulled together for him today.

Feeling a little self-conscious, he sat down. "Good morning, Azumarill. Thanks for having me."

"Thank you for coming, Riolu," Azumarill replied, smiling warmly. Her presence was relaxing, and Sean's muscles slowly untensed. "Armaldo has told me some surface details about why you four are wishing to see me, but I think it'd be a good place to start if I explained what we could expect from this, and future settings."

"That'd be good." Sean nodded.

Azumarill laid her hands in her lap and told him a little about herself. "I host pokémon in one-on-one sessions to discuss fears, concerns, issues, and anything they wish to talk about in confidence. I'm here to listen, to discuss, and to give advice if you desire it. Some only want to be heard, and that is fine, and some want advice, and that too is fine."

Sean nodded silently.

"Everything spoken of here will be held in complete confidence," Azumarill said. "No one else will hear anything. Not Armaldo or the guild, not your companions, no one. This is solely between you and me."

"Good to hear."

She smiled at him. He was clearly uncomfortable. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"I… I don't think so. How long does this go for?" he asked.

"For as long as you're comfortable with."

He nodded to that and breathed out a sigh. "Okay, uh… how do we begin? I… don't really know what to say," Sean admitted, rubbing his arm.

"If you are ready, we can start with your account of why you're here. The problem from your viewpoint. I think it's best to hear from the pokémon themselves. You can only understand so much from another."

Sean nodded slightly, but he still wasn't sure what to say. "I… I don't know. I mean… like… I know that there's something wrong with me and all, but…" he trailed off, telling Azumarill it was okay for her to speak.

"Why do you think there is something 'wrong' with you?" she asked gently.

Sean gave her a puzzled look. "Isn't there? Isn't that why I'm here?"

Azumarill considered her words carefully. "Let me tell you a story. A story of a brave young pokémon, accomplished and brave. He was well-beloved, greatly respected, and seen as a leader and teacher for many pokémon."

Azumarill smiled softly. "There were times, however, that he needed to speak to someone impartial. Speak about his concerns, his difficulties. He wasn't always sure if he knew the right thing to do, but he didn't come for advice on that, just to talk. There was nothing 'wrong' with him, but that didn't mean that there weren't times that he still didn't want help. It's not always easy to talk to the ones closest to you, after all."

Sean nodded slowly, considering her words. His chest felt a little looser after hearing that. He wanted to ask who, but he understood that Azumarill wouldn't tell him. Confidentiality and all.

The last thing she said, struck him hard. There were things he hadn't told Striker or Saniya, or even Guardian. Embarrassment, shame, not wishing to bother them with trivial concerns. Sean glanced to Azumarill, sitting patiently for him to decide.

He swallowed. "O-okay. I… uh… I don't know exactly what to say but…"

"We can speak about anything," Azumarill coached. "Anything is worth being said. There are no stupid questions the same as there are no trivial concerns."

Sean's mind flashed to a few grave concerns he had that he didn't dare tell the others, but those felt too… personal to start with. He still felt shame in that. But wanting to speak, now, he started with something different.

"I don't know how to think about… anything at the moment," Sean said, meeting Azumarill's eyes briefly before looking away. He played with a bit of straw. "Everything in the future was just… we knew that we could die in the process, and we knew that succeeding WOULD end up killing us. It was tough to accept that, but I did in the end. And now I'm alive, and St… Grovyle, Celebi, and… Dusknoir is alive. But Meowth isn't."

He nearly bit his tongue. He was already leading into the place he was too reluctant to talk about, so he quickly pulled it back.

"How do you feel about Meowth?" Azumarill asked, gently pushing him along.

"Terrible," Sean answered. He opened his mouth to continue, but the words stalled in his mouth, and he scrambled for words for a moment. "Just… like… it's not fair that everyone else got to come back but not him. I feel guilty."

"You had no control over any of this, did you?" she asked. He shook his head. "Yet, guilt does not accept things like that so easily."

"No," Sean agreed, voice low, "it doesn't." He sighed and rubbed his face. "Dialga told me why it was me who was brought back, Meowth was going to die from his injuries but… but still. When we were in the future, it was my job to look out for everyone. Scout kept an eye on everything else, and I made sure they were all alright. How could I have let him push himself so hard to the point he was dying?"

Sean's voice had risen as he spoke until he was almost yelling, but he caught himself and retreated again, crossing his arms and hunching back in the straw. Azumarill did not appear phased by his outburst, but her eyes softened.

"May I ask you something?"

Softly, Sean replied. "Go ahead."

"You were still human in the body in the future, correct?"

"Yes."

"And is it true that humans have no affinity for the Power that pokémon wield?"

"It is. Some humans might have a bit of Psychic power or something, but it's really rare. I had nothing like that. I was just tough, like all humans."

"What was your team's composition in the future? If you don't mind me asking," Azumarill asked. Sean had said some interesting things, but he was clearly distressed. Going straight back to that wouldn't help him, so she aimed to distract with a similar topic.

Sean considered the question for a minute. The answer was clear to him, but he wasn't sure where to begin. "Well… S… Grovyle was our main fighter; he was fast and strong. Dusknoir was the big defender, keeping me or someone injured safe. Meowth was our eyes; he warned us in case something was coming. Celebi was… I guess our main 'quest giver' if that makes sense, she told us what we needed to do and gave me the ability to help."

Azumarill nodded. "And yourself?"

"I…" Sean glanced to the side, the inner parts of his ears going a bit pink. "I don't know. I had the Dimensional Scream so that I could find the Time Gears. Main… finder guy, I guess."

"I see. Did you accept this role, and what else did you do?"

Sean blushed a bit more, and he muttered out. "I guess… I was kind of the leader of the group, but only because there wasn't anything else I could do."

"Riolu, you've achieved exceptional things," Azumarill said, smiling, "you saved the world."

It didn't help. Sean hunched in a bit. "I was the one that looked out for everyone else," he said softly. "I learned how to patch wounds, set bones, and made sure everyone was okay."

"Do you think Meowth could have hidden the extent of his injuries?" she asked.

"Well… yeah, I suppose so. But even then, I SHOULD have noticed."

She gave him another gentle look. "May I tell you another story?" she asked. Sean gave a rough nod. "There was a floatzel. He was said to be an extremely stubborn soul, constantly working and training and rescuing, and improving. He was said to be difficult, but a gem underneath it all."

She sighed slightly. There was something heavier to it than a usual sigh. "Ultimately, he found a mate who could handle him and sired a family and turned his strengths to protecting and raising them, especially after his mate could not anymore."

She smiled. "He was known to be a strong pokémon, so no one noticed at first when he began to slow down when he needed to sleep a little longer, but didn't. He was excellent at presenting a good front, and even his mate didn't realise the extent of the illness that was taking him until it was far too late."

She shook her head. "We often miss the pains of those we love dearest, as seeing anything less than healthy can be too much to handle. Do you understand what I mean, Riolu? It isn't your fault that Meowth was injured."

"I… I know. There wasn't anything else we could do, but…"

"There is always a but," Azumarill said, before smiling at him, "but emotions are never so simple. What do you remember most, the first thing that comes to your mind, when you think of him?"

Sean was quiet for a moment, considering the question. "I… think of the time we had before we left the future. At the Passage of Time. Celebi was there so that she could translate. Leading up to it, he was… frightened. And I reassured him we'd all be okay."

"And what would you like to say to him now?"

"Sorry," Sean said without thinking. He paused and added to that. "Sorry that I broke my promise."

Azumarill nodded, and they moved the topic further.

They discussed what brought Sean to her today, why Armaldo thought it was necessary.

"It's not like… I mean, what we went through there's definitely shit we need to… I, uh… sorry for swearing."

"That's alright, continue if you're comfortable."

They spoke of what Sean's history was like.

"I grew up with both parents, as well as two older sisters. They were closer in age than I was and fought all the time, scared me a little. I wanted to be a trainer, which is… uh… it's hard to explain, but it's a lifestyle, and career if you're good at it. I was just starting when I ended up in the Dark Future; I hadn't even gotten my first pokémon."

And what Sean thought was wrong with how things were.

"I just… I just don't know what I'm doing," Sean admitted, resting uncomfortably. He had to admit, Azumarill was easy to talk to. Maybe it was because of where he was. He was here TO talk to her after all. Even then, however, there was something comforting.

She reminded him just a tad of his own mother—a maternal feeling about her.

"What are some things you've done since you returned?" Azumarill asked. She knew most of it already but talking was good.

"Well… I went to talk to Dialga with Shinx and Litleo and have just been helping others since then. Well… as much help as I can, they all sent me here while they did a job by themselves."

"And how do you feel about them sending you ahead?"

Sean pursed his lips and played with some straw for a moment. His shoulders hunched and tensed a bit before he sighed and relaxed. "I get why, they all told me why, but… when the time needed to be saved there was this… this goal. This big shiny endpoint that we all knew. How we were getting there, that had to be worked out, but the goal itself was always known. Now that it's done and dusted I just…"

Azumarill nodded along, not saying anything. Let him find the words rather than putting words in his mouth.

"I just… I don't know. I'm going to stick with the guys, Team Sunrise, and that gives us all something to do. But then what?" He looked to her for an answer; one Azumarill wasn't sure what it was.

"The goals we determine for ourselves are the ones we strive for," she said, he sagged a bit. She smiled at his pout. "I don't mean to disappoint you. I can offer some suggestions. After all, you won't likely find an answer if you don't look for it."

"Where do I look?"

"What is it that you want to do?" she asked instead of answering otherwise. It was a question that hadn't been asked yet. A problem Sean realised he had never been asked.

Not in this context at least. He wanted to save the world because it was what he was supposed to do, he was brought to the future to save it, and he found the will to do so throughout that. Meeting so many pokémon and seeing so many monsters. He wanted to save the future.

But it was also something that he had to do.

"I… I don't… know." Sean frowned, confusion across his face.

"Now you have a chance to figure that out," Azumarill said, pulling his eyes up to her. "It's understandable not to know what you want to do. Many pokémon struggle with that."

"Did you know you wanted to do this?" Sean asked curiously. Azumarill was an adult, and adults always had things figured out. He wasn't entirely clear how old he was, but he was still a teenager.

In human terms, Sean wasn't sure how it worked as a pokémon. He had almost had a moustache when he first left the future.

Waking up with fur all over his body had caused a brief panic that he had grown hair everywhere overnight. "So," he began but was interrupted.

"Mother?" Azurill called, knocking on the door. "I think Mr Dusknoir and Mr Grovyle and Miss Celebi are here."

Azumarill glanced to Sean quickly, and he said. "That's fine. I think I could use a break."

"Certainly," she said, before turning to the door. "You may let them in now, Azurill. Tell them we'll be out in a minute."

"Yep."

Satisfied, she faced Sean again. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Pretty good," Sean answered, nice and neutral.

She nodded, after a brief pause, and glanced down. Sean's face went through a minor myriad of expressions before he took a soft breath. "I don't feel… better exactly, but… I don't know. A little lighter?"

Azumarill gave him another of her soft smiles that made him feel at home. "That's to be expected," she said. "One session isn't going to cause any ground-breaking changes or life-changing realisations. The road is not always easy, but always worth taking."

Sean nodded. To be honest, he didn't feel better. There was an odd tightness in the pit of his stomach. But, at the same time, his shoulders were less tense, and he was able to stand up quickly, feeling light as a feather for a moment.

He joined Azumarill at the door and smiled at her. They may not have cracked into what was bothering him, it wasn't so easy to talk about, but Sean did hope that this would help. Either way, Armaldo was paying for it.

He knew that point would convince Saniya to continue if she had second thoughts later.

"Try to find a new goal," Azumarill said, giving one bit of advice before their session ended.

Sean stepped out of Azumarill's room and walked to his companions.

* * *

After sending Sean off, the rest of Team Sunrise made haste to Marowak's Dojo. Their only details being Vigoroth wanting sparring partners.

The pokémon in question was pacing nervously, or just energetically, outside of the dojo and brightened when he saw them.

"Yo, Team Sunrise?" he called, scampering up to them quickly. "Honoured to meet you guys, and even more to be training against you! Marowak used to be my normal partner, but I tend to wear him out a bit, he's more of a trainer than a doer, you hear? We can't go as long as I like, but I hear you guys are pretty much the strongest around! Well, except for Team Go-Getters, but they are too busy helping pokémon. Not that you guys aren't, you're helping me, that's awesome! World savers, helping ME! This is so cool. I'm honoured. Did I say that? All four of you. Wait, where's Riolu?"

He said that all in one breath. Only once he asked a question did he stop and take a big gasp of air.

"He's-" Striker begun.

"Eh, doesn't matter if he's here or not. I've still got you three! I know Dusknoir's gotta be strong, Celebi's a legend chick or something, and YOU'RE the guy who beat up the Lake Trio. Who is stronger? You or Celebi?"

"I-"

"You beat those other guys, so probably you. What about Dusknoir, he beat you? But with help, right? Hey? Who's stronger between you two?" He pointed between Striker and Guardian. "Bah! Doesn't matter, what matters is that we're gonna train! This is so cool, Marowak? Marowak? Open up. They're here!"

He began rapidly thumping on the door to the dojo, vibrating the whole building, and nearly falling in when it was wrenched open.

"Yes, I heard," Marowak replied tiredly. "Well… stop standing about, come in."

"I like him," Saniya whispered to Guardian as they followed.

"Of course you would," he replied. "It'd be that or loathe him with every fibre of your being."

"That's saved for Armaldo. Plus he was nice to you. He's got a big plus in my books already!"

"You're…" Guardian's eye flickered in embarrassment. "You're sweet, Saniya."

She stuck her tongue out at him before giving him a peck on the side of his head. She giggled and flew to Striker and picked him up. "LET'S DO THIS!" she screamed as Striker shouted in alarm.

"YEEAAAH!" Vigoroth roared back. Saniya threw the protesting grovyle at the vigoroth, and the battle has begun.

Marowak and Guardian stepped back. Marowak having experience with Vigoroth's excitement and Guardian due to knowing Striker's competitive nature.

"Are you ready to," Striker begun, rolling himself off Vigoroth, "okay. You are." Vigoroth was already up and giving him a 'come at me' gesture.

Saniya floated up above them and decided to act as the announcer for this large crowd she had. "The battle between Grovyle the Gorgeous and Amazing and Handsome and Vigoroth the Awesome and Loud and Louder shall now commence!"

She waved her hands in a vague, starting, gesture but Striker had words.

"Wait, what's the rules for this?"

"Death or dismemberment!"

"I'm… not too sure about that," Vigoroth said, pausing. "How about we start with something light?"

"Yes," Striker breathed, relieved. "So… like…?"

"UNTIL WE SUBMIT!" Vigoroth roared and came sprinting for Striker.

He sighed. It was like a slightly larger, less comfortable, Saniya.

Striker unlooped his worn Treasure Bag and tossed it to Guardian just in time to brace for Vigoroth's attack.

His arms were thick, muscled, and capped with sharp claws. Striker was lithe and slender in comparison, but size did not always speak of strength. He caught Vigoroth's first swipe with the length of his arm and caught the other claw with his fist.

Vigoroth had a great deal of strength, but what he didn't have so much of was balance. Striker kicked out at his legs and as Vigoroth stumbled, gripped on tighter and pulled, tossing the larger pokémon over his shoulder.

Vigoroth grunted as he tasted the dirt on Marowak's floor. That was a familiar taste; he almost didn't mind it anymore.

"First point to Grovy-wovey!" Saniya cheered, doing a victory twirl.

"Last point!" Vigoroth boasted. He beat his chest a few times before roaring out, his muscles briefly swelling and enlarging, giving him a bulked-up appearance, before it faded into a red aura. Vigoroth chuckled as Striker's surprise. "I know a few tactics too!" he laughed before coming for Striker once more.

This time, Vigoroth was more careful. He did not blindly slam his whole weight into Striker, hoping that'd overwhelm the smaller pokémon.

Striker was fast, however, and always cautious. He let Vigoroth get close, but not too close. They danced around each other for a few trips around the room before Vigoroth's patience ran dry and he went for a risky move.

He beat his chest again, but instead of Bulking Up again, he took a deep breath. Striker, expecting his foe to be aiming to increase his strength's again, came swiftly in, arm leaves shining green.

Vigoroth belted out a blast of sound that slammed into Striker as if it was a physical blow, staggering his approach and disorientating him. Vigoroth swiped out, claws shining white, aiming to slam the grovyle back to bed.

Striker ducked.

Vigoroth, not expecting his foe to have such balance still, was thrown off balance. He had put too much force into that blow and missing completely was just terrible.

Striker gave a swift uppercut with his fist, nearly bouncing off the red aura, before dropping a glowing sphere on Vigoroth.

It rapidly grew until it was covering Vigoroth's whole body like a glistening green membrane. A line of green energy began to pour out of Vigoroth like he'd sprung a leak, heading straight to Striker.

The Mega Drain was exhausting to suffer, even for a short time, but Vigoroth tore through it given enough seconds.

He leapt for Striker and this time; Striker was too slow.

Vigoroth's claw glinted white and Slashed through Striker. Thankfully, as a friendly battle, this didn't draw much more than a painful line in Striker's scales, but the blow winded him, and he dropped to a knee.

Vigoroth fell over from trying to stop too fast, but he bounced up excitedly. "WOO! I scored a hit!"

"Score one to Vigoroth!" Saniya shouted. "To Grovyle's two."

"Still behind? Damn."

Striker chuckled, getting back to his feet. He shared a glance with Guardian and turned back to Vigoroth. "Not bad, but I don't lose."

"Easily," Vigoroth countered.

"Nope. At all."

"What was Dusknoir, then?"

"All part of the plan."

Guardian rolled his eye at the pissing contest but watched in interest as the two combatants went back into it. Striker was fast and struck hard, as per his name and role in their team. Vigoroth was strong but faster than he looked as well, while not being as agile.

"Want to see something cool?" Striker asked, panting for breath. They had clashed a few times, Leaf Blade on Slash, but no further hits that'd cause Saniya to score them.

"Always."

Grinning at his opponent, Striker let loose with one of his most curious manoeuvres. "Ranged Leaf Blade!" he called, slashing wildly in the air.

Vigoroth gasped as Striker's slashes weren't just to look cool, or be stupid, but lines of green were being expelled with each movement.

And all heading straight for him.

He stopped staring in amazement and thought about dodging.

Yet, thinking about dodging was not dodging, and Vigoroth was bombarded. Striker gave a whoop as Vigoroth was forced back from multiple cuts to his arms and torso.

"He would not stop bragging about working that out for WEEKS!" Saniya said, circling them. "I know because I could keep track of how long."

"It was longer still," Guardian added. "He kept going even after you left."

"That is impressive, though," Marowak said. Guardian and Saniya sighed as Striker immediately turned to Marowak with a grin.

"I know," he said, completely humble. "I thought about trying it after Scout mastered Shadow Ball as he loved to attack from afar." The name slip-up was unnoticed. The topic itself surprisingly didn't cause too severe of a reaction after Striker caught what he was saying. "I…"

Thankfully, Vigoroth was there. "Eyes back on me grassy," he yelled, baring his claws. "This young guy's still got a few tricks to play."

Striker bristled at the implications. "Are you calling me old?"

Vigoroth laughed and gestured for him. The pair ran for each other and clashed, Leaf Blades onto shining Slashing claws.

Then, surprisingly, Vigoroth gave in completely, taking a brutal X cut into his fur. The strike was hard enough to draw some actual blood, although not a lot.

Vigoroth hissed in discomfort, but the grin didn't leave his face even as Striker gasped. The grovyle gasped louder when a sharp bang blew him off his feet and into the air.

Vigoroth jolted back from the blow but quickly bounced back. Striker hit the roof with a dull thunk and then fell to the floor with a splat.

"Ow," Striker groaned, "Counter. Of course."

"Yeah!" Vigoroth cheered. "I really AM that awesome. Please, please, no autographs."

"Is he always like this?" Guardian asked, concerned. Marowak's glanced up at him with a frown. They weren't particularly standing close, but close enough.

Guardian knew he wasn't supposed to talk, but he did anyway. Striker was getting up and getting back into it, unwilling to give in.

"He's taken a fair few blows, and I can say from experience that Grovyle's attacks are staggering. He might be holding back somewhat due to this being training, but even so. Vigoroth is acting like this is nothing, is he really that strong?"

Marowak didn't answer him at first. He was staring in silence and a bit of contempt before considering what Guardian was actually saying. He sighed and turned back to the battle, not wanting to look at the dusknoir any longer.

"Yes, he's always like this," Marowak said, tapping his bone on the ground. "Acting like he doesn't feel any hits or injuries or exhaustion until he simply drops. He'd get himself into some peril quite often with these training exercises when I stopped letting him in here. He broke all my equipment multiple times; I don't even bother replacing them again, so the place is somewhat barren."

Guardian looked around. There were punching bags visible and a few scattered exercise equipment dotting the edge of the room as well as a door that led somewhere else. But otherwise, Marowak's Dojo was quite bare.

"That cannot be healthy," he said, maybe hoping Marowak would continue talking to him.

"No," Marowak gave, after another pause. "That's why I let him in here again, just to make sure he doesn't hurt himself too badly again."

Saniya called an end to the training battle, giving Striker one more point for gorgeousness and giving him the victory.

"Hahahaha, I'll get you next time!" Vigoroth laughed, unbothered by the biased judge. He brushed himself off and started jogging in place. "Okay, okay! Which one next! You or him! Or both! Ooooh! Can it be both! I can take you; this was a great warm-up!"

"Warm-up?" Striker spluttered, Vigoroth nodded with a grin, still jogging in place. "Yes… very good warm-up."

Dusknoir drifted over, seeking to prevent damage to be caused. "Celebi can be… intense," he said.

Saniya grinned at him. "Oh, stop it you," she giggled, "you're going to make me blush."

"Do you go red when you blush?" Vigoroth asked. "Or purple? Or blue!? Do you go yellow!?"

"That's for Striker to know and you never to find out."

"Alright. Intense! Intense! Intense!" Vigoroth began to chant.

"Perhaps… just me?" Guardian said. "I am an excellent partner to train with. Striker does not have a great deal of endurance, I do."

"I can do anything you can do, but better!" Striker snapped.

"By tearing your muscles apart," Guardian snapped back. "Which is not healthy."

"You're a ghost. What do you know about healthy?"

"Are we actually going to have this argument again?" Guardian replied, heat entering his voice as his eye flickered.

"Boys, boys," Saniya soothed, patting Guardian on the top of his head before zooming to Striker's side and stroking his leaves. "If you have this conversation for the twenty-eighth time, I am going to take your seeing privileges from you."

"Wut?" Vigoroth asked.

"By taking their eyes," Saniya explained, still in her calm and soothing tone.

"Ooh. Yeah, you might want to stop."

Striker crossed his arms. Guardian mimicked him. Saniya held it in for a moment before she giggled, ruining the moment. Striker dropped his arms, shaking his head with a smile while Guardian shook a little with laughter.

"My apologies, Vigoroth," Guardian said, still chuckling. "Some inside jokes must truly seem like nonsense to onlookers."

"Yeah…" Vigoroth said, suddenly quiet and wistful. He glanced away before straightening his back and shaking his head. He began jogging in place again. "Okay! So, which one!? Or two! I could definitely take you both on."

"You wanna go, bro?" Saniya said zooming up to poke his pink, button, nose with her face. She, like Scout, didn't really have a nose.

"I do!"

"Alright then!"

She tugged Guardian forward with a pull of Psychic might before raising her fists. "Let's destroy him."

"Not destroy," Guardian corrected.

"Crush."

"No."

"Annihilate!"

"You're getting colder."

"Drown?"

"Celebi."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and metaphorically put the 'dukes' away. "Let's train."

Vigoroth, grin never fading, leapt into combat with the two fresh members of Team Sunrise while Striker joined a more relaxed Marowak.

For the next hour, Saniya, Guardian, Striker, and even Marowak fought against Vigoroth.

Saniya and Guardian acted much less aggressively than Striker, not having quite the same competitive spirit the grovyle possessed. Saniya mostly kept to the edges of the battle and sniped Vigoroth when he was busy with Guardian, while Guardian let Vigoroth land several harsh blows on him but delivered few in return.

Slowly, but surely, they wore the energetic pokémon down.

"Thank you for today," Marowak said, later, once everything had wound to a stop. Vigoroth was curled up, snoozing peacefully. He was littered with scratches, ruffled fur, and bruises, but there was a relaxed smile on his face as he slept. "He does not often experience a good night of rest, having as much trouble sleeping as he does."

"With that energy?" Saniya said. "Woo. I can see why."

"Yes, that energy." Marowak nodded. "I can scarcely keep up with him, certainly not every day. He usually works it off as best as he can, running around town giving promotions for shopkeepers. But that's never really enough. It's not an uncommon sight for him to be stumbling around, seemingly intoxicated. But nothing more than exhaustion. Exhaustion he doesn't really feel."

"I do not envy that," Striker said. He was the most worn out of the rest of them, laying on his back and panting for breath. "I feel like I could sleep a week."

Marowak nodded again to that. "Imagine your body feeling as you are, but still unable to get a wink of rest? That, I believe, is what Vigoroth struggles with every day."

"Why does he not evolve?" Guardian asked. Marowak had grown more used to his presence and had already engaged him in brief conversation. He assumed it was safe to ask about Vigoroth.

Marowak still hesitated at his question, eying Guardian, before answering. "He's said that he refuses to become that big. Or that lazy. Still, I do wish he could relax. Something I don't think is possible for him anymore."

Marowak fell silent for a moment, but the others could feel that he had something else he wanted to say. "You might be wondering why he doesn't use this energy to work in an exploration or rescue or delivery or… any sort of team."

"Yeah," Saniya replied, nodding. "Kinda."

"He used to be," Marowak explained, "he was on a team. Team Terrific, in fact, is their name."

"I've heard of them," Guardian said, blinking in surprise. "A Rescue Team that doubles as a Delivery Team, correct?"

"Correct." Marowak nodded. "Vigoroth was one of their starting members. However…" he sighed and looked over to the calmly sleeping pokémon. "He would push himself far beyond his limits and faint from exhaustion, getting sick, risking himself and even the pokémon they were rescuing with it all. Ultimately, the other members had to kick him off the team for his own health and everyone's safety."

Everyone's eyes moved to Vigoroth, smiling at some dream. One of his legs kicked out a few times.

"He's been in town ever since," Marowak finished, concluding his story. "Unwilling to leave alone, unable to join a team due to his energy, averse to evolving because he fears it'll change him too much."

"That really sucks," Saniya said, bluntly.

Marowak laughed at it. "Yes. Yes, it does." He shook his head and stared at Vigoroth a little more before using his bone to get back to his feet. "Well, I must thank you all, Team Sunrise, he's asleep calmly for once. Hopefully, he'll sleep for a week. I may need to request your services again sometime. Thank you."

Guardian helped Striker up, and Saniya gave Marowak a friendly wave. She decided she liked him: Stern, a little unforgiving, but overall fair to them.

It hadn't taken all day, although the training experience felt like it took an age, which left the three tired, but also free.

"I hope we'll run into Team Go-Getters," Saniya chattered as they made their way to Azumarill's house. Bidoof had pointed out a lot of homes when showing them to the Revival Herb, so they knew where to go.

Guardian knocked gently, and they waited around. Striker began to doze against him, and Saniya floated down to rest on his shoulders. Guardian remained nice and still until a skittering at the door caused him to jump.

Guardian's sudden movement caused Saniya to shriek and fly into the leaves and Striker to do a front flip and fall into a battle position.

"Just the door," Guardian said, patting Striker's shoulder as it opened.

"Oh!" Azurill gasped. "Mr Dusknoir and Mr Grovyle! I'll go get mother."

"I'm here too!" Saniya called, still hiding in the branches.

"Yep." Azurill closed the door and disappeared from their hearing. Saniya slowly came down and waited until Azurill returned to let them in.

"Try to find a new goal." Team Sunrise overheard Azumarill say as a door further in opened and Sean drifted out. Surprisingly, he looked nearly as tired as they did.

Brightening as he saw them, Sean ran over to them. To Striker's surprise, Sean hugged him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Sean said, pulling back, "it's just good to see you."

Not one to be left out, Saniya hugged Sean as well. "Did she make you cry?" she asked.

Sean laughed.

"I can see one more person today," Azumarill said, looking them over, "if you wish."

Three sets of eyes all turned to the one pokémon skulking in the corner.

"What are you looking at me for?" Guardian asked, mildly offended. Azurill, who was swinging himself on one of Guardian's arms giggled.

They continued staring until he buckled. "Very well." He slowly lowered Azurill to the floor, so he didn't drop and hurt himself and glanced shyly to Azumarill. "If you would not mind, we can come back another time."

"I do not mind in the least," Azumarill replied and gestured for him to approach. Guardian slowly floated over, he was large, and this house was small.

He only almost knocked a few objects over, apologising each time.

"Would you three be willing to entertain Azurill while?" Azumarill asked. Azurill turned a child's entire hope upon the three. There was no ability to refuse even if they wanted to.

"Certainly," Striker said, ever the diplomat.

"Come along, child," Saniya said as the door closed. "I'm going to teach you how to burn things."

* * *

It was a breath of fresh air to be stepping back into Treasure Town. Pokémon went about merrily, trading and chatting and having a good time.

A few pokémon stopped, however, to stare as Team Ion dragged themselves in. Looking most disturbingly like two cats that had gone through a washing machine and then dried with a blow-dryer, the two were in something of a state.

Unbeknownst to the residents of the town, this was mostly intentional. Whether that spoke of sanity, anyway, was best not pondered.

There was no pausing, no give or compromise in their gait. They were going forth, and big or small, pokémon had best get out of the way.

Xatu was waiting for them. His eyes were closed, and he serenely hummed, swaying back and forth.

"Xatu!" Mane barked, snapping the Psychic-type to attention. "We have words to share."

"There was no Reaper Cloth at Eerie Copse," Rai said. He was less literally burning with rage than Mane was, but he was still upset. "You got it wrong, and we wasted a week!"

"Did you check every room?" Xatu asked.

"Yes. Twice."

"Did you deliver the letter to Zubat?"

"Yes. He laughed at us."

Xatu laughed as well. "I am glad." He shifted a wing, pulling up a scrap of dark cloth. "Your reward as promised. A Reaper Cloth."

The pair fell silent.

A vein pulsed in Mane's head, and he had to fight the urge to burn things. Burn things in front of him. Everything in front of him.

Rai opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He opened and closed several times, doing a fantastic magikarp impression. "I… I…" he sighed, slowly and wearily and thunked his head on the wood in front of him. "Thank you."

"No," Xatu replied, shaking his head. "Thank YOU."

"Why… couldn't you just tell us you had one?" Mane asked, weakly. The fire had burned out, he almost just wanted to lay down and bury himself right here and now.

"A question such as that deserves a riddle," Xatu began.

"No, that's okay," Rai said quickly, grabbing the Reaper Cloth and then Mane's ruff. "We'll be on our way," he said, muffled by Mane's fur.

"If you are sure, it's a good one."

"No-no," he said roughly before hissing, "go, GO." To Mane.

They stepped back before deciding they didn't care and just bolted for it. Xatu waved as they ran.

Together, Rai and Mane ran for Duskull's Bank. There was no time. They had it now!

"Duskull!" Mane said as Rai's mouth was currently occupied. "We have it!"

"Oh-hoo-hoo-hoo?" Duskull giggled.

"Yes," Rai said, spitting out fur and fabric. He brought the scrap of Reaper Cloth up, and Duskull inspected it.

"Hoo… hohohohohoho!"

"Is this… good?" Rai asked Duskull, who was vibrating with his giggles.

"Hohohohohoho-yes. Yes, this is truly fantastic." Duskull disappeared from view, sinking into his chambers. He rose up with two items. "A perfect addition to my apparel."

Mane's eye twitched, and Rai gawked as Duskull brandished a massive quilt-like stitchwork of Reaper Cloth's, all woven together to create some sort of fashionable cape.

"What… is THAT?" Rai asked. "And why do you need? Why… I… ugh…" he bonked his head again. "Can we please have the Psychic Torc."

"Of course, of course," Duskull tittered, sliding an engraved solid necklace-like object over. Mane scooped it up. "Tell Alakazam he has my thanks."

With that enigmatic statement, they returned to the guild. Diglett let the exhausted pair in, and they drifted downstairs, almost in a daze.

"Friendly friends, you have returned!" Wigglytuff beamed when they walked into his chambers. "How did your search go?"

"We… got it," Rai managed, nodding as Mane held the item up. "Could you… contact Alakazam?"

"Yes, yes, yes, siree!" As Wigglytuff danced off to do that, Rai and Mane returned to the assembly square to lay together in joined pain.

Loudred called something over to them, but they weren't listening.

The sentries let in a few pokémon, and Croagunk came and went. Whether it was five minutes or fifty, the pair weren't sure, Wigglytuff returned with company.

"So," Alakazam said, stroking his moustache as he stared down at the pair of exhausted pokémon, "I hear you need to get to the Shaymin Village?"

"Yes!" Rai said, jolting to his feet. "We have the Psychic Torc." He relieved Mane of it, as the litleo was not standing up, and thrust it out. It was levitated out of his grip, and Alakazam inspected it for a moment.

"Yes… this will be perfect for my collection."

Mane's ears twitched. "Collection?" he asked, standing up. "You mean… rare items?"

Rai glanced between them in building worry.

"Oh, no-no. My collection of Psychic Torcs! Duskull always seems to find them, but he never can just trade them to me. I have quite a few you see, and they are quite pretty things. Ah, frivolous I know, but we all have our vices."

Rai pressed up against Mane, nearly pushing him over. The litleo visibly smoked and swallowed fire. He nodded. He did not trust himself to speak.

"When can you take us?" Rai asked, strained. He took a few deep breaths, turning the other cheek. "We are on a somewhat time-sensitive mission."

"Today! I just need an hour or so to prepare. Wigglytuff, would you be able to bring them to me once you get the ping?"

"Not a worry!" Wigglytuff said.

Nodding his thanks, Alakazam departed.

"It might be a little while before we see each other again," Wigglytuff said, turning to Team Ion. "So let me give you a BIG hug!"

He nearly squeezed the fire out of Mane with his hug, but the two accepted it.

"And before you go, you might want to say goodbye to everyone. You might see someone… ooh, I can't spoil it!" He giggled and danced away into his chambers.

Rubbing his throat, Mane coughed. "Well. Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Rai sighed. "Just think. We're almost there."

Taking Wigglytuff's advice, they shared a few words with Loudred and Diglett, then a few more with Croagunk.

"Wait a moment," Mane said before hitting himself with his tail. "Croagunk is literally our guy for rare items." Furious, he turned to Croagunk. "Did YOU know where any of the stuff we needed was?"

Croagunk shrugged. "I found Duskull about the same time you did. And he was also the only one around to have Reaper Cloth. You figured that out before you came to see me."

"Oh… sorry," Rai said.

"Meh-heh-heh. You're fine. Just come to me first next time."

After that, they dragged themselves up to the middle level, where a surprise awaited them.

"Marill?" Rai asked, cocking his head.

Marill turned, beaming when he spotted them. "Shinx! Litleo! Hi!" He came running over, with three companions in tow.

"Hey, don't just run off," Flaaffy snapped. He puffed a breath and blew a bit of curly wool out of his eyes before looking the returned duo up and down. "You look awful."

"Great to see you too, Flaaffy," Mane replied, dryly. "I'm amazed you left your room looking like that today."

Flaaffy puffed some more wool out of his face. "We take what we can get," he replied. "I don't always have time for my own standards."

"Not too hard for you yet?" Mane snarked, and Rai put a paw on his back, and he settled down.

"You joined the guild?" Rai asked, grinning at Marill.

"Yep!" Marill said, patting the explorer's badge on his Treasure Bag. "Armaldo let me join, and Guildmaster Wigglytuff got me all sorted out quickly. I've been in for a couple of days."

"H-he's working with us," the other member of that small group, Paras, whispered. She shrunk in on herself when eyes turned to her.

"Yes, well." Flaaffy brushed more wool out of his eyes. "We appear to make a competent quartet."

"Quartet?"

"Bidoof is showing us the ropes, so to speak," Marill explained. "We just got back from a mission; he's just gone to get Munna to tell her we found her item."

"So, what are you two doing?" Flaaffy asked. Marill had his moment, the attention needed to return to him now. "You surely aren't going back out looking like that? You know the guild's reputation is strongly affected by how we look, you two almost as much as the Guildmaster nowadays."

"We're going to the Shaymin Village now," Mane snapped back, "as if it's any of your business how we look."

"Appearances are important."

"So is saving our friend."

"Hmm. Yes, I suppose."

Annoyed at Flaaffy's behaviour too, Rai was still the voice of reason, and he pulled Mane back from trying to start a tousle.

"I hope you're having a good time," Rai said, turning back to Marill.

He nodded. "It's the best. It's weird not spending all day with Azurill, but I still see him."

They continued to chat, talking about what Marill had been up to and how he was taking the training. Bidoof eventually returned with Munna, and the trio became a quartet and had to part ways.

"We'll see you when we're back," Rai said as they stepped back. "I'll be looking forward to hearing from them!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," Mane said, pulling him along with Rai's tail.

Wigglytuff came up and picked them both up, before bouncing off to where Alakazam awaited.

"Are you prepared?" Alakazam asked, looking them up and down exactly once.

"Yes," Rai answered, nodding. Mane nodded in kind.

"Very well. Grab on and brace yourselves."

They each took an offered hand from Alakazam, placing a single paw against him. There was a moment where nothing happened, Wigglytuff said. "Good luck." And then they were gone.

Teleportation was always disorientating for passengers and both felines staggered once they reappeared.

"Here we are," Alakazam said as the pair tried to collect themselves. It was the sense of smell that returned. First, flowers tickling their noses and causing Mane to sneeze and nearly set the peaceful village on fire.

Rai pulled himself up first, blinking the spots out of his vision and looking around.

They had appeared in the centre of a circle of flat stones, almost half-heartedly tossed around to make a vague centre of the village. Several watering holes dotted the village with pokémon chatting around them.

Small buildings woven entirely from leaves served as homes and shops for this small place. Shaymin Village was vastly smaller than the likes of Treasure Town, but it was still a lovely community.

"Welcome," a shaymin said, trotting up to them. His voice was soft but unmistakably male. "May I ask if you are you here to explore or to visit?"

"We're here to find someone," Mane said, Rai gave quiet thanks to Alakazam. "Lucario, she's here, right?"

Shaymin blinked. "Oh? Lucario?" Despite technically it is possible to be any lucario, there remained that gravity to the name. "She was here, yes."

"Was?" Rai asked, strained.

"She moved on a day and a half ago," Shaymin explained, frowning for them. Rai and Mane shred pained looks. "She was quite lovely though, helped map out more of Sky Peak and was able to help some pokémon in neighbouring dungeons."

"I… which way did she go?" Mane asked. "We NEED to find her. It's a matter of life and death."

"I'm… not sure if I should tell you," Shaymin said, "she got distraught one night when we tried to have a feast in her honour. She explained she doesn't like pokémon treating her as someone to be glorified."

"We're Team Ion," Rai said, "if that'll help. We think Lucario can help us get Meowth back. She might know something about Arceus!"

"Arceus?" Shaymin asked, his voice suddenly sharp. He frowned for a moment before looking them over. "You are Team Ion… hmm." He glanced to the side before pursing his lips and turning back to them. "She said she was heading to Gratified Thicket next. But… she's actually heading to Dawn Town."

"Wait… why would you say both?" Rai asked.

"It's all I know, I'm afraid," Shaymin replied, shrugging as best as a hedgehog covered with flowers could.

They thanked Shaymin for his help and moved aside to quietly deliberate and go over their map. "We should ask around a bit, just to make sure," Mane suggested, Rai nodded to that.

"We can't let her get too far away. We have to work quickly."

They spent half an hour talking to as many pokémon as they could. Mr Mime especially was helpful. He was the only one to collaborate Shaymin's mention of Dawn Town. All other pokémon believed she was headed to Gratified Thicket.

They had to choose one.

"Dawn Town," Rai said.

"Alright, I hope you're right."

"Me too."

Alakazam agreed to remain in Shaymin Village for at least a couple days, and Team Ion departed. The place was lovely, but they had no time to stop and smell the roses.

* * *

"How much do you know of Lucario?"

"Almost nothing."

"Hm."

Scout had been given two nights of peace or was it torture, with a lack of Darkrai. He wondered if Darkrai was actually giving him space, or if the distance they teleported had actually thrown him off.

It was curious for Scout to teleport. He did not experience the same displacement as his friends did, and part of him was able to see the journey. He could barely understand it, however.

Until the teleport, Darkrai had visited him every night. Usually to wax poetic nonsense at him until Scout could not stand the sight of the creature any longer. He found himself able to stand him longer and longer each time.

Now they were here, and Darkrai was talkative as usual.

"I confess… I do not know much of this enigmatic lucario. Even my predecessor didn't know much, and he had guarded the Time Gear for so long that he had received little news from the outside world. It was quite a shock to me when I found towns and villages, pokémon working in unison, trading and bartering. Nothing like the world that was before Lucario."

Darkrai hummed. "Where did she come from? Where does she go? Where did she come from cotton-eyed doe?"

"What are you doing?"

Darkrai gave a wispy chuckle. "Just… odd things that stick out in my mind that I experience from dreams." Darkrai shook his head. "I wonder what Lucario dreams about. Some say she doesn't sleep, but I doubt that. Everything sleeps in some way or another."

"Even you?" Scout asked.

"But of course."

"And you don't… have nightmares from your own ability?"

Darkrai gave another of his wispy, creepy, chuckles. "Perhaps I do. Perhaps I have never known what a 'dream' is like, that even a nightmare does not cause any shock."

Scout didn't reply again, so Darkrai moved on. "I wonder, though. If Lucario dreams, then she must have nightmares as well. I wonder what she experiences then. A pokémon as long-lived as she appears to be a must-have known great terror in her time. But does that terror rise up again and again, or has she grown so strong she defies even that?"

"Sounds like you want to give Lucario a nightmare. That's kind of you."

Once more, Darkrai chuckled at him. "Call me morbid if you must. You either become consumed by your maladies, or you learn to control your perception of them. If I could avoid giving other's nightmares, I would. But since I cannot, I find myself curious about what they experience."

"You don't… just go in and see?"

Darkrai gave him a look of surprise, brief as it was. "At times, yes. Not often. It is dangerous for both of us. I am curious, yes, but I don't wish to hurt them any further."

"Somehow, I doubt that." And somehow, he doubted what he just said.

Scout shook his head. No. Darkrai was the enemy. He shouldn't be here.

Spotting his discomfort, Darkrai spoke again. "Assuming your companions do find Lucario, what do you think she'll say?"

Scout was silent.

"Do you think she will help? She is their last hope, after all. We all know there are no leads of legends they can follow and achieve results in half a month."

"And if she can help?" Scout challenged, looking up at the embodiment of nightmares before him.

"Then I will be greatly happy for you."

Scout scoffed at him, clicking his tongue and looking away. A flash of hurt had crossed Darkrai's face, and he hated himself for feeling bad about causing it.

"I would… wish that I could be the one to help but… I do understand why you refuse my offer. Your lack of trust in me is well understandable, even… ignoring what you knew about me."

"What I KNOW," Scout said, fighting the bad feeling. "I know you're up to no good."

"Then why do you return every night to see me?"

"Because you are HURTING my friends!"

Darkrai was silent. He didn't need to say it. Scout knew. Every time he told Darkrai to leave, he left with a parting remark. Their time spent together was entirely based on his own wishes.

"It isn't fair you are the only person I can talk to," Scout growled. He wished he could have some sort of physical reaction to make himself feel better, but there was no physical to react.

"It isn't," Darkrai agreed. "And hopefully, soon, you won't be cursed with my company any longer."

Scout's lip curled, or at least he felt like it should so Darkrai saw that.

They were silent before Scout said. "Leave."

And so, like always, Darkrai left.

When Scout was by his friend's sides again, he stared guiltily at their trembling forms. He had stayed nearly twice as long to talk to Darkrai. Going just two days without any sort of verbal contact had seriously worn him down.

He hated that Darkrai made him feel better, but at least it was something. Something to stave off this eternity of nothingness.

Yet the cost of his weakness was displayed for him to see. Rai's tear-tracked cheeks and Mane's bleeding lip. They suffered when Darkrai was nearby. Suffered because Darkrai would always return. Suffered because he was so lonely he'd even go to their torturer for comfort.

"Guys…" Scout said. His voice didn't break as he had no larynx, but it still shivered in the nothingness. Not even an ear flicked. Scout didn't say anything more as there was no point.

He simply curled up between Rai and Mane and listened to their breathing for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Poor Rai and Mane. Setech is right about sad family time adventures; they are trying so hard. Poor Scout as well, it is not easy stuck as he is.**

 **At least Team Sunrise is doing better! Guardian talked to THREE strangers today without being spat at. Progress!**


	39. All Their Days

**So, three things to discuss before we begin. First. I'm starting my next semester at University, so sadly, this update every five days thing is probably going to stop. I'll still try to get these our regularly, helps keep me sane and all, but I doubt I'll be able to maintain this pace.**

 **Second, I've made a few changes to Chapter 33—the one with Chatot, Soothe, and Wigglytuff's stuff. I've added two more scenes to the montage part and made the Treeshroud Forest bit a little… well. You'll need to check it out to see what I mean!**

 **Thirdly, people may be curious about why talk of this Legendary Lucario has popped out of nowhere. While she IS the same one spoken of in Rescue Team, I'll admit I only recently had an idea that utilises her. I DID go back and edit in some mentions of her earlier on, but it's just the price I pay for ideas I didn't plan on. Apologies about that, hope it's not too jarring.**

 **With that. Let's begin!**

* * *

"Thank you for having us," Guardian said, as the door closed behind him. He was hunched over a fair bit; the house really wasn't sized for him.

"Make yourself comfortable in whatever way you can," Azumarill asked, settling down on her bed. "And we can start when you're ready."

Guardian phased himself through the floor until it was just his arms and head above. "This is fine," he said.

Azumarill nodded. "I'll quickly go over what you can expect here," she explained the same things she told Sean to the quiet pokémon, getting nods rather than words to show he's following.

"Do you have any questions?" Azumarill asked.

"I have none."

She nodded. "If you ever do have questions, don't hesitate to ask. These sessions are supposed to be tailored to each person."

And then they were into it. Azumarill started gently as always. "Can you describe why you think you're here?" And that was apparently all that was needed for Guardian to begin unloading his thoughts on her.

"I'm a failure as a father and protector. I lost my child so many times and had so many chances to get him back that I wasted."

Azumarill didn't get a word in edgewise.

"I have nightmares of cowering underneath that monster every night. How could I have wanted to put Scout through such a life?"

But that was okay. Sometimes pokémon just needed someone to listen.

"I just don't… I just… Striker and Saniya don't like it when I say it, but I don't deserve forgiveness. I deserve punishment. But if my punishment is Scout? I just… I don't know what to even think about such a thing."

Guardian did compose himself in time. "My… my greatest of apologies. I did not plan on saying so much. What you must think of me…"

Feeling like Guardian was ready to converse now, Azumarill took a breath, reorganised her thoughts, and spoke. "There's a lot to unpack there, Dusknoir."

Guardian gave a weak laugh. "Yes. You don't realise how much is bothering you until you start talking about it." He rubbed his eye; it was dulled out from his misery. "I would give anything to have Scout back. Even my own life."

Sean had told her of something similar, although Azumarill would not share that.

"Losing a child is something all parents fear," Azumarill said, thinking about her boys for a moment. "Would you like to discuss Meowth?"

"I… no." Guardian shook his head. "I don't want to, but I know I should."

"Are you angry?" Azumarill asked.

"Yes," Guardian barked, eye-burning red for a moment before it dulled, and he sagged. "Yes, of course, I am angry, Azumarill. I don't even know what to BE angry at. Myself? Dialga? Arceus? Who do I blame for this? In the end, I did turn on Dialga to try and absolve what I had done. I disappeared knowing that I had done the right thing, even if it meant losing myself and everything I've loved."

Guardian shook his head roughly. "But now, I am back. I, the one who manipulated, the traitor, the bad guy. Why did I come back, and Scout did not? There is no sense or reason for that. Surely something as powerful as Arceus could have restored Scout's health as well as his body. It does not make sense."

Azumarill nodded. Guardian simply did not know why. And the question of why haunted many pokémon across the world. A million questions of why, with not a single answer to those cries.

"So, you question why it you who is alive and well?" Azumarill asked. Guardian nodded. "You feel as if you don't deserve this?"

"No," Guardian said, softly. "Not me. I want to live, of course, I do, it was why I did everything I did. The fear to die again was too much, and to lose Scout as well? But I am selfish. It was for myself just as much as it was for him. But… but now… is this why? Because I was so selfish that this is my punishment for it? I would give my life for Scout in a blink. I always would. But…"

He groaned and grabbed his head, pulling at the sensor. "I just don't understand. Arceus revived us, Sean was brought back by Dialga. Why did Arceus not revive us all itself? Dialga told us little about it, but surely. Surely… if three of us was such a risk to Arceus, how would two more be any more of a threat?"

"A threat?" Azumarill asked, curious.

Guardian stilled but nodded in time. "Dialga said little, of course. But… it did state to us that Arceus rarely acts in the world, as… direct actions from Arceus have always, always, had severe consequences. But that simply begs the question further, why did it see so much in us to revive us? Striker and Saniya, yes I could understand. But for me?"

Azumarill had no answer to that, she simply wrote down what she could, and they moved on.

By the end of it, Guardian understood why Sean looked so exhausted. Vigoroth may have been a physical workout, but Azumarill's sessions wrung the emotions straight out of them.

Everyone was tired as they returned to the guild and they took a very early night.

They were not ready for tomorrow.

* * *

"We have a special surprise for you all today," Teacher Banette said to the assembled young pokémon. "Not one but two legendary teams to spend the day here!"

The kids cheered and stamped their feet and other appendages.

Just out of the modest schoolyard, Team Sunrise waited awkwardly.

Armaldo had woken them up earlier today to inform them of this job. Going to the Treasure Town school, a place none of them realised even existed and doing whatever the teachers wanted them to do for the day.

Guardian was most reluctant, but Sean was curious. "I didn't even know pokémon HAD schools," he said, looking up at Armaldo.

"It's been a thing for a while," Armaldo replied. "But they tend to be out of the way. What did you think the kids do all day?"

"All day at school?" Sean screwed his face up at that. He pictured being in class from dawn to dusk. Horrifying.

"No."

Armaldo was kind enough to show them the way since no one else was up. The school was in the direction of the residential district, but somewhat farther out.

"Is it okay for me to go out this far?" Guardian murmured.

"Sure. Team Go-Getters is also going to be there." That was that.

The school was quite small, and Sean quickly noticed it was not much like the school he could distantly remember. There was no actual building to it to start. It was a set of flat straw seats where the students would sit in lessons. There were quite a few sizes to the seats, as could be expected.

A stone desk for the teacher to sit behind was all that was more to the classroom. Further out, they could hear the squeals and screeches of playing pokémon.

"Stay here while I get the teacher," Armaldo ordered and walked in further, towards the children. Distantly they heard.

"Stop beating each other." He returned quickly with a splitting banette, who positively looked them up and down.

"Team Sunrise," she said, voice firm. She nodded to them. "You better hope you can survive them. You, fire-lizard, you might die," she called, lifting her head.

The four pokémon turned to see three more approaching. Chikorita waved excitedly with a Vine Whip and Saniya returned it with her boring, pink, hand.

"Team Go-Getters, good timing," Armaldo said, nodding. "I'll take my leave. Good luck." He glanced to Banette and then back to them. "You're going to need it."

With no further preamble, Armaldo left them.

"Class will adjourn soon," Banette warned. "If they smell your fear, they'll devour you. Understand?"

"Pardon?"

She waited until everyone gave her a response, regardless of what it was, and then walked off.

"Okay you little brats, get in your seats!"

"This is the teacher?" Guardian asked, concerned.

Making quiet conversation with Team Go-Getters was the best way to pass the time before they heard Banette call out. "I've got a little surprise for you if you'd stop picking your noses for one second. Team Sunrise and Team Go-Getters."

Guessing that was the cue, they walked, floated, and flew their way in.

Guardian remained at the back of the group, very nervous, and he found himself bumping elbows with Charizard. Charizard's expression mirrored his own worried eye-flickering.

"You're nervous," Guardian said.

"So are you!" Charizard retorted, before shaking his head. "Sorry. I'm not the best with crowds."

"I'm not the best with anyone."

It was small, but there was some solidarity there between them. Saniya and Chikorita zoomed forward, falling into the midst of the children and causing shouts of excitement. Sean, Striker, and Wartortle walked to Banette, as they were supposed to.

"Celebi, Chikorita, if you pass notes you'll get detention," Banette called. They detangled themselves from the mob and made their way to the front as Guardian and Charizard stood awkwardly behind them, being easily the largest of their teams and catching many eyes.

Sean kept a comforting, and restraining, paw on Saniya's shoulder as Chikorita climbed Charizard so she could stand on his head and wave to everyone.

"If I can remember the lesson," Banette began, looking out at all the kids. Azurill was in the mob and beaming up at Guardian with all the innocent happiness that he couldn't bear to be beamed at him. "I'll start in a minute."

Is she always like this? Was the question on the two teams' minds.

"We'll be learning about famous and legendary explorers and what crap they've been up to. Most are dead and buried like my last four mates." Banette sighed and pulled a flask out of her desk. "I drink to forget, but I always remember."

After taking a healthy chug, and alarming everyone, even Saniya, Banette zipped up her zipper and continued. "We've got two teams today. Sunrise and Go-Getters."

An elekid raised his hand. "What about Team Ion?"

"I dunno."

"They are out on an important expedition," Sean said, speaking up.

That was met with some disappointment, but overall acceptance. After all, Team Sunrise AND Team Go-Getters were still here.

"My mother has been helping Team Sunrise," Azurill whispered to his neighbour, a chirpy pidove.

"That's cool," she replied.

"Because most of them have been notorious criminals at some point," Banette said, waving a worn hand. Part of the stuffing could be seen. "They'll be sitting with you today."

The two teams shared glances. "Pardon?"

"You'll be sitting with the children." She gave a firm look at both teams. "If they climb on you, tough break."

"I feel like this may be distracting on principle," Guardian said.

Banette gave him a hard look. "Shut up. I'm the principal. Now sit."

She waited until they had all found a spot. Charizard and Striker stuck with Guardian. The kids weren't nervous to see Guardian, but Banette's eyes were trained on him anyway. Guardian settled near Azurill, floating very uncomfortably.

"We'll be talking about four today, because that's all I can stand," Banette called, once everyone was settled. More than a few kids wanted to climb on the larger pokémon or talk to them, but everyone knew you listened when Banette was talking. "If this hangover would clear, maybe I can remember the lesson plan." She looked down, finding it in front of her. "Aha! Lucario, Scizor, Weedle, and Team Go-Getters."

Charizard blushed redder than his tail flame and shrunk down, while Chikorita preened. Wartortle didn't hide in his shell, but he didn't jump out of it to get more attention either.

"Let us begin with Lucario." Banette raised a piece of paper that was set on her desk. On it was a stylised image of Lucario.

"She is possibly the most well-accomplished pokémon alive," she began, reading off something written down, "revered as the guider of civilisation, Lucario's touch is felt wherever many pokémon gather in communities to carve their way into the world. Working together in harmony to achieve goals that none could do on their own yada-yada-yada. Sounds fake, but alright."

She paused, allowing questions. Deerling raised his head. "Even Treasure Town?"

"There are the meat-eating pokémon working alongside plant-eating ones here," Banette answered, still reading off something, "only feeding on feral pokémon from dungeons. This kind of unity is what Lucario started."

"Has Lucario been here?"

"I don't know."

"How could she be responsible for Treasure Town?"

"No one is sure why she began teaching this, nor exactly when," Banette said, instead, continuing to read. "There are many, many theories and legends regarding her. But today we deal in facts. There have been many circulating answers claiming of Lucario's origins and motivations, but what is known is this. She set herself on the path to unify pokémon across the world."

Banette took a breath. "Rather than living barely higher than ferals, she introduced the concept of currency. The Poké was a coin made by Lucario, but it is known bartering with goods and services is how trade began. Oh, so she's the one I have to blame for my third mate running off for money."

Mankey raised his hand. "What about the cool stuff? I heard Lucario is the strongest pokémon EVER?"

That caused the rest of the children to begin talking and chattering, trading rumours and ideas they had heard about Lucario.

"I heard she can wrestle twenty machamp."

"I heard that she caught a landslide and pushed it back."

"My parents told me a story where she stopped Entei from blowing a volcano by stomping them both!"

"Silence you little shits," Banette ordered, and the kids began to fall silent. Took a little longer than she liked, but they all fell quiet in time. "Why do you think she's called 'Legendary Lucario' it's as plain as day."

"We actually met Lucario," Chikorita began, hesitantly. Banette waved her on, and so she stood up straight. "She was… not quite what we expected."

"Stupidly strong," Wartortle said. "She let us train with her, but… it didn't feel so much like a training exercise and more of a beatdown. On us."

"She was a bit scary," Charizard admitted. "And made a lot of jokes that I'm not sure were jokes. I think we managed to score two hits on her throughout the whole thing."

"Both were me!" Wartortle grinned.

"And then she hurt my feelings and guessed Wartortle was human."

With that, Banette finished up on Lucario. Lingering so long on one pokémon was not her style, but Lucario had some detail she had to go over. Moving onto Scizor, known as one of Lucario's students, she described several of his exploits.

The attention of rowdy young pokémon could not be held with mere stories for long, and Banette decided to move onto Team Go-Getters before Weedle.

"Weedle… who cares? I've got a headache in my stuffing. Team Whatever's can talk or something?" She started drinking again and so they carefully got up.

Charizard knocked a snivy over and apologised profusely, Chikorita didn't really gain much height upon standing, and Wartortle was careful.

They all came to the front of the class, where Banette was ignoring everyone.

"Some twenty or so rotations around the sun, or years if you prefer, we were able to save the world!" Chikorita explained.

"We really didn't do all that much," Charizard insisted. "It was Rayquaza who destroyed the meteor, as he was supposed to anyway."

"We DID have to battle Rayquaza, and a couple of other legendary pokémon, to do that though," Chikorita pointed out. "All as first stage pokémon, like most of you!"

"It was an exciting year, that's for sure," Wartortle said, shaking his head.

"Sounds as hard as my second mate," Banette commented, slamming her hands on the desk. "Okay, listen up you little freaks, Team Go-Get-Who-Cares and Team Hurts-My-Eyes-In-The-Morning are going to take things from here. I'm going to take a nap."

Without any argument, she got up and left.

"Are… all teachers like this?" Guardian asked Sean, horrified.

"No," Sean replied, grinning, "but I wish mine were like her!"

None of the students seemed surprised by her behaviour and cheered as she left. The fragile control that was earned with Banette's presence was gone now. "Playtime!" they chorused, many eyes turning to Guardian and equally as many to Charizard.

A little psyduck opened her beak. "I heard that Dusknoir and Charizard have candy in them!"

"I did too!"

"Miss Sunflora told me."

"My big sister knows Sunflora, she said so."

"Candy!"

And then things devolved into chaos.

Twenty minutes later Wartortle was hiding in his shell, Saniya was knocked out, Chikorita had her vines pulled long and tied around her as well as around Charizard, holding them both stuck on a tree as the kids tried to beat the candy out of Charizard using Grookey's stick.

Sean was dancing around Guardian as a magby and darumaka fanned the flames beneath him as several children chanted. "Blood for the blood god. Skulls for the skull throne." Striker was trying to hold them off.

"Sean, get me down!" Guardian cried. "Stop encouraging them!"

"Have you kids ever flossed?" Sean asked, loving all this harmless fun. The rest of Team Sunrise didn't often consider it, but Sean was still a teenager in mind.

"No."

And when prompted, he could call upon that madness at any time.

"Let me show you."

It was to a sad sight that Banette returned to. After a good, hour-long, nap she found what was left of the two legendary teams, with children who had painted themselves with ash cavorting around them.

Charizard had flown frantically for the town, several kids hanging on, to buy all the candy from Green and then back. This had proved to be a critical error, as now they had a sugar high on top of violence.

Sean had put out the fire underneath Guardian once he came to his senses and remembered he wasn't so irresponsible anymore.

However, the children turned on him then. Azurill washed Guardian off as best as he could as Sean was strung up for his treason.

Saniya was still unconscious.

Everyone froze when Banette was spotted. Magby burped and set Grookey on fire. He meeped slightly but was too frozen at the sight of Banette to put himself out.

"Oh, there goes another one of the students," Banette said, glancing over Grookey. "I don't think he will make it this time."

Thankfully, Wartortle popped his head out and was able to spray some water, putting Grookey out. The little simian coughed.

"Well, have you learned anything today?" Banette asked, limping to her deck.

"Yes, Miss Banette."

"Not you, brats."

"I understand why you are an alcoholic," Guardian said, darkly.

"So, you're learning then. Okay, class, I've remembered the syllabus and my headache is gone. Psyduck, stop pecking Pichu. Line up into two groups, failures and ones who have a chance in life."

The two teams groaned; they were barely even part of the way into this day.

"Could you please get me down?" Chikorita asked, from where she was being used to string Sean up.

"Say, please."

"I did."

"Then, no."

"I've got it!" A pawniard yelled, running for her.

"NO! No-no-no-no-no WAIT!"

* * *

"I spy something green."

"A leaf?"

"Correct."

They were here again, Scout and Darkrai, two lost souls. Darkrai had posed a game of I Spy tonight, and Scout accepted.

"I spy something black."

"Is it me?"

"Yeah."

It was a thrilling game.

"I want to know something," Scout said. That's what he was here for. Answers. Not company.

"Ask away."

"How could you possibly bring me back?" Scout asked seriously. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but your powers are over nightmares. Not people who have been removed from reality."

"The line between a dream and reality is not as thin as one may think," Darkrai replied, "and… while I may not dabble in it any longer, I do know a thing or two about manipulating time. I did not damage Temporal Tower by blowing a hole in it, after all."

"Hmm."

"I could not revive just anyone, however," Darkrai continued. "Your unique state gives me this opportunity. Sean's revival loosened the constraints of the paradox and your friends' belief in you, most especially Rai, Mane, and Guardian's, has anchored you enough. You are somewhat close to a dream, somehow more and yet somewhat less."

"That's making my head spin," Scout sighed, disliking Darkrai using everyone's names, but not speaking against it. He was following, and he had a feeling Darkrai was talking as simply as he could. He did not claim to understand the powers of the legendary pokémon.

"May I ask you a question, in turn, Scout?" Darkrai asked.

With a ghost of a smile, Scout replied. "You just did."

Darkrai blinked before he gave a wispy laugh. "I suppose I did. Ah, well."

"You can ask."

"Thank you, Scout." Darkrai looked him up and down before glancing the direction Scout had come from. "Why do you reject my offer, yet come to speak with me every night?"

Scout recoiled. Honestly, he hadn't expected any other question, but he still didn't like to hear it.

"I… don't know," he replied, before shaking his head violently. "No! I do know. I don't trust you. The Darkrai I know of…" he trailed off. He was getting confused. It was somewhat unsettling how easy it was to slide into an almost friendly back-and-forth with Darkrai.

Darkrai.

He knew what Darkrai did and was going to do. Go after Palkia or something like that. But… that was the game. The story that he thought he knew but has changed.

It was changed from the beginning; he understood now. But not how, or why. Was it a flip of the coin, or was it something deeper?

Questions he could never get the answer to unless he were alive to ask them again.

Darkrai was here. Offering. But… Scout knew. Darkrai had even admitted he was the one who had tried to tear time apart to cover the world in horror and darkness. Scout delved into his limited memory, thinking of the Dark Future.

In this state of dreamlike non-existence, he still didn't have all his memories back. But he could reach some. He was resting on Sean's lap. Riding on Guardian's shoulder. Playing with Saniya. Training with Striker.

They were hazy, detached, but he remembered them in part.

But with them came the memories of the Dark Future. That, spliced with his second go through that haunted place, filled him with anxious dread.

Darkrai had caused that. He had ended the world and undoubtedly revelled in the ruin he brought about.

This was the same one. He could not trust him.

And yet.

"What happened to make you… change your mind?" Scout asked. He hadn't broached this subject yet; he didn't want to hear Darkrai's seductive, sensible, lies.

The best lies were wrapped in truths; after all, he had to remember that.

And yet.

He still asked.

Darkrai considered the question in absolute silence. It wasn't the easiest question to ask, and he knew that much of Scout's perception of him rode on what he said next.

"Through dreams, I have seen what I would do in the timeline I had caused," Darkrai began, slowly and methodically. "I even delved further into them, wishing to feel a glimpse of that glorious victory. But… as I fell further into memory, I noticed something."

"What?"

"I was not happy. The victory brought me no joy. It only reduced everyone else to the same misery I suffer. In that dark time, where there is no happiness to find, I felt… satisfied with that. Because it was either that… that or regret. And by that point, there was no option of regret."

"You attacked us," Scout accused, "when we travelled back in time. You attacked us to stop us."

Darkrai paused again, staring at him in wonder. "You mystify me greatly, Scout. I see where the name comes from; your observance is astute and impressive. Yes. I did. If you could pass apologies from me to Sean, I would be most grateful."

Scout was silent.

"But there was something else," Darkrai said, taking Scout's curiosity upon him again. "Something else that I, at first, clung to as something at least. You may not know, or… no, perhaps you would. But when a pokémon of my… stature perishes we… we do not get the same opportunity as a mortal pokémon after death. Instead, we are recycled and return. The pokémon who died lives on only in the memory of the one that comes after."

"Yes… Dialga said that as it…" Scout grimaced, that wasn't a fun memory.

"Indeed. Something you likely do not know, but I do. The previous Darkrai was murdered, you see, by a pokémon from the future."

"Wait…?" Scout said, holding a paw up. "Wait. An audino?"

"Yes." Darkrai nodded. "Did that Chatot or Wigglytuff share this with you, then?"

"Chatot did… yeah."

"My apologies about him. But. As time has been changed, the pokémon of the future disappeared. Knowing that she is gone, truly and utterly, relieves me immensely, and this happiness is what inspired a change in me. I cannot help now but think. Why try to make all others descend to my misery when I can uplift myself?"

"That's why you're offering to bring me back?"

"Yes. I do owe you, and I must repay that, but the best actions, I think, have multiple advantages to them."

Scout chewed his lip, or at least he thought he would be and so he did. "No. No. No. No, I… no."

Darkrai closed his eyes and took a breath. "What more can I say?" he asked, frustration briefly touching his voice before he composed himself. "Scout, all we are doing is putting you and your companions through the pain."

"Then leave us alone."

"I cannot."

"If you have to be absolved then LEAVING will repay us."

"It doesn't work like that, Scout."

"Leave. Now."

Darkrai paused and lifted himself to his full height. "Very well. For tonight, I shall."

"Forever."

"Tonight."

"Forever!"

"… I will be back tomorrow."

Scout scoffed and began pacing in anger as Darkrai disappeared. He wanted to kick the dirt, throw something, or form a Shadow Ball. Maybe a Night Slash and cut Darkrai's arm off or something.

But he could do none of those things, and he returned to Mane and Rai in simmering frustration. He sat in the fire and huddled for the rest of the night.

* * *

After 'teaching' for the day, the two broken teams drifted to Spinda's Café to try and rest from their ordeal.

Banette joined them.

"Spinda… alcohol."

Banette smirked at them as they all partook in the cleansing liquid, except Sean who Saniya decided wasn't allowed.

"You joined the children today, reminding us all you are underage."

"I said I was sorry."

"Suffer."

Banette finished hers first and called for more quickly.

"Does that even do anything for you?" Wartortle asked, quiet and tired.

She downed the next one in a single gulp. "Not anymore."

"Hey, uh… Chikorita?" Saniya asked, head pressed on the table. The coolness of it helped.

"Yeah?" Chikorita's vines were sore. She didn't even know that was possible. The roots, sure, but not the vines themselves. They usually didn't exist until she called them with her Power, and yet here they were. Aching in their non-existence.

"Knock-knock?" she asked, punctuating it with two soft bumps with the table with her head.

"Who's there?"

"Gacha."

"Gacha who?"

"Gacha another drink and me too."

"Fine."

There was solidarity earned between the two teams today, and Team Go-Getters silently promised to find a way to get Team Sunrise a break tomorrow.

* * *

"You don't really want to meet Lucario."

"I assure you that we do."

"She doesn't seem to like pokémon much at all."

It took a fair while, but Rai and Mane got the directions they were after. Fort Boundary, which was neither a fort nor did it border anything important, was filled with difficult pokémon.

That or their impatience mixed with exhaustion was rubbing everyone the wrong way.

Either way, they knew Lucario had been here as many townsfolk were walking with furrowed brows and bemused expressions.

It was like that in Shaymin Village, it was like that at the previous two villages, and it was the same here.

"She's not what you are expecting."

They were given advice not to pursue, but they weren't chasing after her for her pawprint. However, forgoing sleep and rest as much as they were was leading to a pair of very cranky kitties.

"Fine. She was seen going out the third crossing, towards Dreamy Woods. Good luck, you're going to need it."

And then they were off. As perhaps the most egregious example of their one-track minds was when Mane tripped over an unusually heavy sack and instead of leaving it where it was or doing the upstanding pokémon thing and looking for the owner, he just chucked it in their own Treasure Bag and went on their way.

"Finders keepers."

But they can only go so far before they crash.

"Nudge-nudge. Nudge-nudge. Hello? You alive?" Mane grumbled as something continued poking him. It was hard and round, and he didn't like it. He snarled. "Hello? Blink once if you're alive, twice if you're dead, with one eye twice if you need a doctor, or not at all if I can just go."

Whoever was talking poked him again, and he clamped onto whatever it was with his teeth. "Woah-hohoho. Got a live one." Whatever it was pulled Mane up until it vanished from his mouth and he, like all cats, landed on his feet.

Blinking the disorientation away, he looked at who dared bother him. He saw shin. Black shin. He looked up and then a little more up.

"Hello," Lucario said. Her fur was a mixture of faded blue and black with grey streaks. Despite it, her muscles remained firm, and her eyes were completely clear. "Can you speak? Or are you just… well." She generated a Bone Rush, and Mane realised that's what had been poking him.

He yelped and jumped, landing on Rai and startling him into awareness. Rai shocked him on reflex and Mane blasted out an Ember, setting Lucario's face on fire.

She sighed and patted her face down as the two reorientated himself. "You done?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Lucario?" Mane coughed, catching Rai's attention. He also looked to see shins, before tilting his head up a bit further.

Lucario rolled her eyes. "I get you're hot stuff but keep in and bury it down like everything else." She tapped them both on the head with her Bone Rush. "You know, setting perfect strangers on fire may not be the worst way to flirt, but I've seen better. Now, tell me if you understand me or do I have to stick this thing somewhere else?"

"I understand," Rai said, stunned.

"Y-yeah."

"Okay." Lucario nodded, a charming smile lighting her face. "Progress is made. Second question I know I shouldn't ask, and probably going to regret this, but why was your first inclination to suck on my Bone Rush?" she asked, turning to Mane. "Just how happy WERE you to see me? Or is there something you're missing out on?"

"I didn't SUCK!"

"Mmm." Lucario didn't look convinced.

Rai turned to him, disbelief flooding his face that he'd suck on Lucario's Bone Rush.

"I didn't!" Mane insisted, voice going very high. Rai did not believe him.

"For the record," she said, "you did. But I'm a forgiving lass." Lucario looked between the two. Rai had fallen completely silent, going still in bashfulness. This was definitely Lucario, and Mane had already ruined their first impression. He would not ruin their second one.

"Third question, you didn't run afoul of any hypno or musharna did you? Finding two pokémon conked out in Dreamy Woods brings just one thing to mind. Even I've been getting put to sleep and drained a bit. Heh, bastards made it count."

"N-no," Rai replied, shaking his head. "At least... I don't think."

"Hmm… Shinx, Litleo. You both look depressing. I'd ask what the cat dragged in, but it's pretty obvious. When did you last sleep together?"

"Last night," Mane said, he was calm. He'd already set Lucario on fire; he couldn't get any lower than this.

"Somehow I think my question went over your head. Funny that." Lucario looked around. These two were standing still, quiet, with heads somewhat lowered. "Are you… going to continue standing that still? Or does it hurt to sit down?"

Rai gasped and laid down, feeling boneless.

Looking up, Lucario was wearing a distantly annoyed look. "Okay," she sighed, sitting down. "You two CLEARLY know just which lucario I am, and so you're doing that thing that everyone does. If you continue, I'm going to leave. Do you get it?" She gave them both another gentle wack on the head.

Mane nodded. He took a breath. "Sorry for Embering you," he said. "And for sucking on your Bone Rush. It was a little too long and hard to resist."

Lucario smirked. "Alright. You get a pass for the fire in my eyes." She glanced to Rai. "What about you, Sparky?"

"Yeah, Shinx?" Mane asked, grinning. "Talk about her bone. I think she liked it!"

Rai gave him a mortified look. "You.. we… no… never… I… she… what?"

"I think she's into it."

"I'm… sorry?"

Lucario sighed. "Well, one out of two is better than I normally get. So!?" She turned back to Mane. "I have a feeling, just a feeling, that finding two pokémon fainted from what looks like exhaustion, I won't ask what of, and running along the same path I was said to be going isn't JUST fanciful chance. So. Team Ion. What have you come to find me for?"

Rai's ears flicked as he shelved this new moment of pain he'd be thinking about when trying to sleep four years from now. "You've heard of us?"

"I do have ears, yes." Lucario nodded and then wiggled her ears. They were a bit larger than the normal size for a lucario. "And while you may not be the only shinx and litleo who are on an exploration team together, the tension between you is unmistakable if my sources are correct."

Rai sighed; Mane grinned. There were two of them now. He could feel his admiration crumbling in front of his eyes. First Dusknoir, then Grovyle, now Lucario. Was no one sacred?

"So," Mane begun as Rai was clearly dealing with some heavy stuff, "I got to ask. You ARE Lucario, right?" The name still held that weight.

"Hmm. Four aura tassels." She tapped one, and it bounced. "Blunted chest spike. Ability to kick anyone's ass. I think I am a lucario!"

"THE Lucario?"

"You wouldn't actually be asking me if you didn't think I was."

Mane gave a low whistle. "I don't say this about the gals often, but totally platonic nice."

"I have a feeling you don't give ANY 'platonic' nices to the guys either. Still, totally platonic nice back to you, strange little pokémon who is filled with unyielding lust. Anyway." She gestured to Rai. "Is he going to breathe in the next few minutes?"

"I could give him mouth to mouth!" Mane beamed. Rai exhaled hard.

"Can you even do that?" Lucario asked, curiously, looking over their mouths.

"Only one way to find out!"

"Okay. I've adjusted," Rai said, taking a slow blink. He took another breath before putting his cute face on. "We're Team Ion, and we came looking for you, Lucario!" Rai chirped.

"Yeah…" Lucario looked at him strangely. "I got that."

"I just need to feel like something's normal," Rai said, between his teeth, still holding his cute, hopeful, expression. One of his eyes twitched briefly.

"That's reaaallly weird."

"You should see the faces he makes-"

"OkAY!" Rai snapped, bumping Mane over. "Calm your raging hormones."

"Ah, let him flirt. It's funny. I don't get to see it much, and no one's ever that comfortable around me… or they are too comfortable and flirt WITH me." Rai was still frowning. "If it helps, I'm more liable to help you if you treat me like an actual pokémon and not some weird divine prophet-of-Arceus type-deal thing."

Rai gave her an odd look, reading up and down Lucario before his expression changed slightly. Some of the sparkles went out of his eyes, and he closed them to take another breath.

"I'm sorry," he said, opening his eyes again. He was looking at her differently now, and Lucario noticed it. "I only just realised that… we've had to deal with a few pokémon acting really strange with us since the Temporal Incident, and it's bothered us."

Mane nodded, bumping Rai gently.

"You must deal with that all the time, huh?"

"Yep." Lucario nodded; she stood back up and stretched. "You could say that might be part of why I'm here. Thinking you two might 'get it'. Or maybe I dropped my stuff and was on the way back and ran into you. Could be either!"

"Wait," Mane said, digging into their Treasure Bag for that small sack he had tripped over yesterday. "Is THIS yours?"

Lucario brightened. "Ehh! Nice!" She snatched it up and overturned it, letting far more items than the small sack should possess fall out. It began to pile up, forcing Rai and Mane to step back.

Lucario was nearly up to her knees in items before she spotted what she was actually after. "Mmm," she sighed, chewing contently on the gummi. "I got to say, best thing about this place." She swallowed and looked at the disaster at their feet. "Well… you'd think I'd learn." She began shovelling it all back in. "But I don't."

Once it was all back in, Lucario sat back down, cross-legged, and gave them an appraising stare. "So. Team Ion. World Saviours, one of your number down. Why have you come looking for me?"

"Two weeks ago, Riolu appeared," Rai explained, leaping right into it. "Same with Grovyle, Dusknoir, and Celebi. Only… Meowth hasn't come back."

Lucario raised a paw. "Who's Riolu? And Celebi?" She considered the question for a moment. "I'm pretty sure you're NOT talking about the one that sometimes is at Mystifying Forest?"

Rai blinked. "You don't know who they are?"

"There are so many riolu around. I was one once! Sue me for not knowing."

"You'd like Celebi," Mane said, grinning as he thought of her, "and Grovyle and Riolu are pretty 'nice' too."

"They all played a big part in saving time," Rai explained. "And disappeared when the future was changed."

"Paradoxes," Lucario said, nodding. "Nasty things."

"You know about them?"

"Eh… I know they exist." She waved a paw. "Continue."

"Right. So, they all came back. But not Meowth. So, we went to the Hidden Land with Riolu to ask Dialga why."

"The big bastard said the only reason why Meowth WASN'T being brought back," Mane growled, "was because he was too injured. Apparently, they can only revive pokémon in the same, like… state they were in before. Riolu did need a day, but… he said Meowth was already dying and he wouldn't make it."

Lucario nodded slowly. "Well… if you've come here to ask me to heal him, I have bad news for you."

Rai quickly shook his head. "No! No, not that. Dialga said no one could heal him fast enough."

"Mmm." Lucario didn't look so sure.

"But, that's not why we've come to you. Dialga only revived Riolu. The other three were brought back by Arceus."

That. That caused a reaction.

"What?" Lucario hissed, jumping to her feet. Faster than they could even react, she had them both up in the air, held in a paw each. "What did you just say?"

"He said Arceus, bitch, put us down!" Mane snapped. She narrowed her eyes and dropped them both. She stepped back.

"I find that very hard to believe."

"Dialga said it," Rai snapped, rubbing his neck. "And who else could revive them?"

"Hmm…" Lucario stared off into the distance. She considered her words for a moment. "Look. Sorry for grabbing you like that. You hear Arceus, and you just want to Brick Break some spines." She gave a chop to the air.

They edged back. She snorted. "I'm not going to snap you like twigs."

Rai swallowed and gathered his nerve again. "Arceus definitely means something to you," he said, broaching the subject.

Lucario's gaze was not easy to bare, but he didn't look away. Lucario lifted her head slightly, more impressed. "Yes. The old bastard does mean a few things to me—almost all bad. Shitty old fence," she scoffed, shaking her head. "I'm serious. Arceus looks like it got stuck going halfway through a fence. Heh." She shook her head, lost in an old memory.

"We were hoping you'd know something about finding it," Mane said, stepping forward again. "If there is ANYONE that can bring back Meowth, it'd be that one. It brought everyone else back, everyone important at least, but NOT Meowth. We want to know why, and we want him back."

Lucario gave them both a hard look. "Look. I think the best you two could possibly get is an explanation. But, more than that, I don't know where it is or what it's doing. Ever since I've been here, it's been asleep. This is the first I'VE heard of it being awake in centuries. If Arceus really did revive those other ones…" She trailed off, face setting into an almost haunted look.

Rai gave a very soft curse under his breath. Before looking up sharply. "Look. We are going to get answers for why Scout didn't get to come back! I don't care how long it takes."

"We only really get another two weeks," Mane said, softly.

"Screw Armaldo."

"Rai…"

Lucario stuck a finger in one of her ears. "Please don't start drama in front of me," she sighed. She flicked the finger and clunked them both on the head with a Bone Rush again.

"What was that for?" Mane grouched.

"Because I can." Lucario shrugged. "You know what? Why not? Why don't I? Should I? Screw the fence-ridden bastard. You two may actually die if you don't get all this tension out of you, and I have a feeling it's not going to go away until you have the meowth back. I'll give you some help."

"You will!?" Rai brightened. All other comments she made went in one ear and out the other. Mane caught them and giggled lecherously.

"Yep."

"What do you want?" Rai asked, going straight into suspicious mode. "Everyone else has demanded a leg and a half."

"I'd offer you prosthetics, but I think you'll be fine. Just don't go back to the whole hero worship and 'oh Legendary Lucario we beseech you and please have my babies' despite the fact we are both of the hole, not the rod,' cause that's really lame. Sorry, getting a lot of offers for playing with the same team as of late."

"I… think we'll be fine."

"Swell."

* * *

Lucario had caused something in Scout that he hadn't experienced since he had first become aware he was stuck like this.

Laugh.

He wasn't sure what it was, but there was a lot of build-up to their meeting. Or, well, Rai and Mane's meeting with her.

Experiencing how she actually acted in comparison to what he, and clearly they, were expecting, had pulled some laughter out of him.

Unfortunately, Lucario hadn't so much as twitched when he tried to see if she could sense him. And then her later comments evaporated all amusement out of him.

Only answers at best, they could get.

She had promised to help, however, and so she walked with Rai and Mane until it was time to sleep. He wondered as Darkrai had proposed the idea. Would she have a nightmare?

Rai and Mane began to whimper and squirm against the ground at the usual time. Even so many times into seeing it, it still hurt as much as it did the first time.

His sight fell to Lucario. She wasn't squirming, but there was a very deep frown on her face. Her paws clenched down, digging into the dirt and cleaving through it like water. But besides that, she made no reaction.

Whatever she was experiencing was affecting her, at least.

And Scout hated that.

He got up and moved through the trees. He wasn't sure why he always knew what direction Darkrai was at. He simply picked a path and walked it until the shadow demon turned up.

As always, Darkrai beamed at him when he turned up. "Scout."

"Get out," Scout snapped. "Leave. NOW!"

Darkrai blinked. "I… pardon?"

"I want you gone. Now."

"But we've only just connected for the night."

"I don't care. Leave." He glared at Darkrai and was vindicated when Darkrai nodded.

"May I… at least ask why? Have I upset you?"

"I just… I cannot. I cannot. I cannot tonight." He buried his face in his paws, or at least he felt like he should be, so that's what Darkrai saw.

Darkrai bowed his head, one of his hands flexed. "Very well," he whispered.

Darkrai disappeared, and Scout paced in place, trying to remember how to breathe, only to then remember that he couldn't breathe at all. He gave a weak laugh at himself before making his way back. He felt like he'd wasted enough time tonight.

It was a bit of a walk back, but Scout couldn't be slowed down by any physical obstacle. Only his own thoughts. He arrived back and froze.

Rai and Mane weren't relaxed, and Lucario was twitching in place.

That by itself would be alarming after telling Darkrai to leave, but for once it wasn't Darkrai's fault. A drowzee stood over Mane, chuckling under its breath as it waved its hands over him.

Singing a soft lullaby as purplish energy crackled around the three unconscious pokémon. A Nightmare. And from Mane, Drowzee breathed in, drawing his energy away in a cruel Dream Eater attack.

Scout launched himself at the interloper, hissing and extending his claws. "GET AWAY!" he screamed and slashed right through Drowzee.

It didn't even know he was there. In a sense, he wasn't. Scout gasped and his claws disappeared, it was moving onto Rai now and he felt something. Very distant, almost imperceptible, but feeling anything in his state was noticeable.

Rai groaned out as energy began to rise from him, sucking into the long nose of the drowzee. Scout fell back as he realised he could do nothing. No one was waking up, and this drowzee would keep on going.

There was nothing he could do.

* * *

 **Oh and ONE more thing to mention, but I didn't want to clog up the top authors note. This story has officially passed 400 reviews (when combining it with A03's ACTUAL number of reviews, which is a little over 210). That and 400,000+ words. Hmm. I think… when we reach 40,000 views, I just might release that Deleted Scenes and Other Stuff stories I have in the works!**

 **Hmm. Better start getting some stuff ready for that soon, we're not THAT far away after all (Just passed 35,000 combined views).**

 **A few people have asked about Discord. I can't really imagine making a whole server for my story, that feels... boastful. But I do have an account, if you want to chat?**


	40. Light the Truth

**Well. Here we are—chapter 40.**

* * *

"DARKRAI!" Scout screamed. There was no other option. He stood up and ran back the way he came. "DARKRAI!"

There were no lungs to limit his cries, so Scout gave one booming cry. Not a single leaf ruffled, but Darkrai heard him all the same.

"What is it?" the Pitch-Black Pokémon gasped, melting out of a shadow behind him.

"They're under attack, and they won't wake up," Scout quickly explained.

Darkrai visibly hesitated. "You… I… you want me… to what?"

"Help them," Scout answered. "Please."

Darkrai observed him for a moment, a lost expression on the Dark-type's face. Then he nodded. "V-Very well. Lead the way."

Scout took off, running again. There was really no limit to his speed as long as he didn't set those limits on himself, so Darkrai had some trouble keeping up with him.

After arriving, Darkrai immediately sent a swirling vortex of dark rings at the drowzee, blitzkrieg it off Rai and sending it crashing through the trees.

Scout sighed in relief as Lucario stirred. "Hm?" she grunted, propping herself up. She yawned deeply and glanced around. "Hmm?" she spotted the added destruction inflicted to a set of trees, two of them had been completely snapped through.

She kicked Rai and Mane, who were still but yet grimacing, and they stirred. "What?" Mane groaned.

"Something was here," Lucario said, stepping forward carefully. She walked through the field of destruction and picked up a very-unconscious drowzee. "Oh. Just a dream sucker." She dropped him, letting him crumple on the ground. "Never mind."

"Why does my head feel empty and sore?" Rai asked, one eye closed as he felt around carefully.

"You just ask for the jokes, don't you?" Lucario responded. "This little guy was probably eating your dream, nasty stuff." She yawned again and stretched. "It's too early for this. Go back to sleep."

"Wait? But how did…" Mane gestured to the field of destruction.

"I sometimes twitch in my sleep and annihilate my surroundings," Lucario answered, chirpily. "Especially if I'm having a nightmare, I tend to use Dark Pulse." To their worried looks, she added. "Don't worry. You're sleeping close enough to me that I won't hit you. Probably." She winked and laid down again.

She was snoring in seconds.

Rai and Mane, awoken from a nightmare, decided to curl up against each other for security and slowly began to fall back asleep.

Scout, watching all this, felt a sigh of relief go through him again. He felt a little embarrassed, Lucario probably would have slapped the Drowzee or something when it moved onto her and knocked it to the moon.

Still.

"Darkrai?" he called, turning back. The trio was peaceful, but he wasn't sure if Rai and Mane were asleep yet. Lucario might have been, but she may have been pretending. He couldn't be sure. "Darkrai?"

He left their campsite and walked back into the woods. Unlike the first trip in and out, he didn't see any pokémon. Darkrai's actions had scared them all away.

Scout went further than he usually did to find the nightmare bringer.

Darkrai was not facing him when Scout stepped into a small space. It was not a clearing, just a cleared patch of dirt for Darkrai to float over.

"Darkrai?" Scout asked quietly. Darkrai turned. "Thank you."

Darkrai turned its head, down at him. Scout wasn't sure if it was a nod, an acknowledgement, or simply his attention.

"I…" Darkrai began, his voice somewhat rougher than usual. He cleared his throat. "You are welcome, Scout."

They stood in silence. Awkward, as things tended to get with Scout.

Scout fiddled with a paw, not quite able to look up at Darkrai. "You are… you helped when I called. I…" he sighed roughly and dragged a paw down his face. He could only imagine how nice it'd feel actually to feel that. To actually do that.

Darkrai didn't respond, he simply watched.

Scout hesitated for a long moment longer, before he extended his paw. "If… the offer is still… open… I…" he hesitated again, lowered his paw about halfway, but stopped himself. "I want you to promise me you aren't going to do something to me. No affecting my memory or planting something in me."

"Do you still distrust me so?" Darkrai asked softly.

"I'm being careful. Surely you can't blame me for that?"

Darkrai gave a wispy laugh. "Yes. I do see your point."

"And don't do anything to anyone else." Scout raised his arm again. "My conditions."

"You need to take my left hand," Darkrai said, as Scout was reaching for his right. Scout adjusted and Darkrai raised his arm and edged closer. "Take my hand, Scout."

Scout took it. He gasped; he could feel Darkrai's hand. Think and wiry, yet firm and strong.

"Brace yourself," Darkrai grunted, voice straining. "This is going to feel quite odd."

Darkrai yanked, and Scout felt something pull at absolutely everything. His past, his present, his memory, his spirit, everything within him was harshly jerked forward. The last thing he felt was the odd sensation of his skull striking something eternally wide and thin, smashing right through it.

Nap's'tuoae]RGI0[\w9p2]\31\i t'h'jwdga0if\wje t2o[ure0qfdcnv'e'asymH] Jrpg

A0's'9r ihf]90d's'n79u 2j't'

Kqg,psadbcj

'i'dpfojS'V;

T5: asdfBasdbesew0lt25ql

HJA'l'SG 'l'WAPRT7QW IOADF

ESFK WJE'h''e'ITO QWAGD'r'90]JS

T'e'

R'L'xnsewqr'i'h0359u'a't 'r'we'L'WQV-0'i'34QR8G 'a'dv'r'

A'Liar'F v32w't''h''e'80Gewt

I 4 'h' 3we'o't2

T1'r'463'n''5'

O40404040404IM404040404040STILL40404040404HERE404040404

R315

LDg

UOY EIL UOY EIL UOY EIL

RAerdfb

KAer7

5C0UT D0U5NT KN0W

Count the fifth.

FILTH BURNED TAIL SITTING SEEK SHES

W548

356wijrtsgf

dhSaOeOfTgHsEdBgoE[aLs8Lt5 ufS-G0DS8 TQ24=36T0 W8ET2 UEWJGD[D0SA8GQ3 45WED

Scout gasped. His lungs burned, his eyes burned, his skin burned. He could feel his tail burning. He could feel his fur burning. The flame. The flame. The flame. The flame. The flame returns.

Deep in the woods, there was a fire.

"GAH!" Scout cried, writhing for a moment before his stomach cramped and nearly tossed him into a sitting position. He gasped for breath, his eyes streaming with tears. His whole body felt like he had taken a hundred Force Palms along every scrap of skin.

It was like he was a bruise. His entire everything felt like a bruise with the pressure of the air, of his lungs expanding, pressing against it.

But, as all pain goes, it began to fade. His ears twitched, he spat blood out of his mouth as he had bitten his tongue and wiped his mouth. Scout shivered in place for a moment. He was so hot; he was so cold.

"Ugh…" he slowly began to take deep breaths, focusing on just breathing. It didn't help, except it did. His mind focused on purely breathing, and other aches began to take a back seat.

His heart thumped hard in his chest. Scout swallowed a few times and then opened his eyes.

The next step was not as hard as he had feared. He was standing up. He was still trembling, his muscles felt weak, but he was able to stand up on the second try and didn't even fall over.

Taking a step was next, which was substantially more difficult. Every step he went to take, he was hit with vertigo and had to stop. Soon, however, even that faded.

He continued to breathe, almost enjoying the burn to his lungs with each inhale.

He stepped forward. Then another step. Then another. Now he was walking. Where?

"Who's there?" a sharp voice snapped as Scout bumped and brushed his way through some bushes. He wasn't sure how long he had been walking for, only that he had been walking. He looked up, a lucario stared at him, eyes narrowed, and a paw raised.

Her brows furrowed. "A meowth?" she asked, confused. "Here? Who are you?"

"I…" Scout blinked, his mouth felt like an ashtray, and he gagged on the first word. He swallowed and gagged again. His eyes fell to a pair of curled up pokémon, and his heart jumped. "Rai? Mane?"

Surprised at the focus going to anyone besides her, Lucario glanced to the pair. "You mean these two?" she asked before turning back to him, realisation lighting her eyes. "You are… shitting me, right?"

"Wha?"

"Get UP!" she said, generating a long, solid, Bone Rush and not-so-gently smacking them with it.

Rai was the first to react, jumping up. "Okay, STOP doing that!" he snapped, sparking dangerously as Mane growled.

Wordlessly, Lucario pointed.

"Rai?" Scout asked, weakly.

Rai froze. He blinked, opened his mouth, froze again and fell to just staring.

Mane finally opened his eyes, snapping them open to a familiar voice. "Mane?"

He then joined Rai in staring for a minute. Lucario waited them out, grew bored, and waved her paw, pushing at Rai and Mane and Scout with gentle Psychic pulses.

Rai and Mane fell over, but Scout didn't even feel it.

"RAI! MANE!" Scout cried and ran for them, leaping onto them in a ball of excitement and fluff.

"S-Scout?" Rai asked, stunned.

"It's me," Scout said, tearing up as his arms fell around both of his friends' necks and pulled them against him. He couldn't say why he felt THIS happy to see them, to hug them, but he could quickly tell he was going to cry.

"Is this a dream?" Rai asked.

"Nope!" Lucario said. "But I can hit you again if you want to be sure?"

That did it. Mane squealed, and Rai positively fell apart.

"That's so cute I may actually get diabetes," Lucario said, stepping back from the overload of sweet. Also salt, as all three of them began to bawl in the cat-pile they were in.

Lucario looked back, to the sides, and up. She didn't really want to look directly at the happy trio. It was sweet, she was happy for them, as surprised as she was. But it brought back some painful nostalgia she didn't want to experience.

"I guess you are awake," Lucario said, looking to the sky. The sun was not quite yet ready to rise, but the stars were on the beginning to fade as the blue prepared to return. "Did you let them suffer just as a way to let me know? Or is something else going on?"

Shaking her head, talking to the sky never helped her before, and there was still no answer from Arceus now. She generated a Bone Rush and leaned on it, waiting out the tears from Team Ion.

"How are you back?" Rai managed to ask. "This isn't a dream, but how?"

"Arceus definitely knew we were going to kick its ass if it didn't," Mane said, laughing between hiccups. "Smart play. Very cool, top pokémon, very cool."

"I… I uh. Hahahaa?" Scout laughed. He was smiling so much it hurt. "I don't remember Sean evolving, or being a lady lucario."

"We're in Dreamy Woods," Lucario answered, deciding she could stand to look at them again. The trio was still wrapped up together, but they weren't actively crying anymore. "And I'm Lucario. Nothing more, nothing less." She, it seemed, could say Lucario without the gravity.

"Nice to meet you," Scout said, genuinely. "I'd shake your paw, but I'm a little tied up."

"I heard you thought you were human," Lucario said, seemingly randomly. "Always with the appendage shaking, those guys. I got to say, Wartortle didn't want to let go. I was debating getting out the No Means No sign."

Scout laughed. It wasn't funny, but he did anyway. Rai and Mane fell into giggles too, all just too gosh darn happy.

The sun began to peak into the sky as Rai and Mane continued just to hold themselves against Scout. No one was explaining an actual act of God.

"I've got a question," Lucario said. She had emptied her tiny sack to present a mountain of trash to go through to find something for breakfast. "Were you always an alolan meowth?"

Scout paused. "Huh?"

"Your fur," Lucario said, taking a bite of a questionable apple. "That's not the colouration of any meowth you'll find in this world."

Scout looked down, and Rai and Mane took an actual look at him. "My… WHAT?" Scout gasped. Rather than the creamy white, he was used to; it was now a light blue-grey colour. He detangled from Rai and Mane in a panic, looking all over himself.

His whiskers were still straight, rather than curved, but everything else was not his normal colouration. "What the hell?"

"I'm guessing the answer is… no, then?" Lucario asked.

"No. I was a normal meowth before."

"That's really weird," Rai said, poking him. He didn't pop or anything, so Rai deemed it fine. Rai's ear flicked.

"What's an… alolan meowth?" Mane asked, when Lucario's words registered.

"Dark-type meowth from Alola," Lucario answered. "You wouldn't get it. The world kinda changed, but that's a topic for a far different day." She tossed the core to the side and strode to Scout, picking him up by the scruff of his neck. "Hmmm…"

She leaned in close, pulled his eyelid down, made him stick out his tongue, licked his koban. "Rather odd. You've got a bit of blood here and there; your mouth is bleeding a bit. Kitty got your tongue?" She laughed at her own joke. "I swear if Arceus is doing this as some sort of weird joke." She dropped Scout and shook her paw at the sky. "I don't get it!"

"Is she crazy?" Scout whispered.

"Yes," Mane replied.

"You try dealing with pokémon mooning all over you day in and day out," Lucario said, unoffended by the jabs at her. "See how sane you remain. Ugh." She shook her head, clapped her paws clean of imaginary dust, and smiled at them. "Welp. My work here is done. You got your friend back! He's still weak to my punches, but now he is immune to Psychic blasts."

She considered it for a moment. "Although a Bug Bite or Fairy-anything will totally destroy him. But hey." She gestured to Mane. "Now you don't have two Normal-type's! Type diversity is the key to a balanced team or some shit."

"Wait," Scout asked, raising a paw. "Wait, uh…" His mouth still felt like ash and it wasn't Arceus who brought him back.

"I don't know," Lucario groaned, guessing what he was going to ask. "Call it an act of god or something. Oh, and also, please for the LOVE of whatever legend or deity or whatever you may pray to. Don't tell people I actually did this. My work is done because I did nothing to start with. I have NO IDEA why Arceus chose now of all times. If it IS a joke on me." She glared right at the sun, letting it burn her corneas for a moment. "I'll have a fence fatty to punch in its most holy face."

"Or tell it thank you?" Rai asked. "I don't care if he's a little different, or that it took Arceus a little while. I was thinking I was never going to see… you again." He turned to Scout and buried his face in Scout's belly. "I'm just so relieved you're back."

"I-It wasn't…" Scout said, he looked back the way he had come. He had been disorientated to start with, but his senses were returning to him. Hovering, watching, loneliness, Darkrai, Darkrai, Darkrai. It was difficult to think of the time he hadn't existed; his physical brain could not conjure the memories so well.

"It wasn't Arceus," Scout said, grimacing as he was a little tender. But he welcomed it and hugged Rai. Mane was not to be left out, and they ended up in a ball of fur and claws again.

"Hmm," Lucario hummed as Rai and Mane cocked their heads in different directions at Mane. "You sound like you know what you're talking about."

Scout swallowed. He could still taste the coppery blood he had bled, a flavour he was used to. He wasn't sure if he should actually say this.

 _"I've resolved to be better about things,"_ Scout thought. _"No more lying."_

"I was revived by Darkrai." The words carried out into the happiness that soaked the pokémon, feeling odd and out of place.

The name meant nothing to Rai, but Mane frowned as a memory tickled his brain.

"Darkrai?" Lucario asked. "Huh. That's odd. I haven't actually seen a darkrai the whole time I've been here. Hmm." She looked him over again from afar before shrugging. "Eh, creepy things but overall good-hearted. Heh, I once actually took down a darkrai with a scizor friend of mine." She smiled an old memory surfacing.

She blinked and returned to the topic at hand. "But a darkrai? That's weird. How are you so sure?"

"I've actually been… here, this whole time, since Sean was revived." Scout looked firmly down as Rai and Mane stilled around him.

"Huh?" Lucario asked.

"Yeah." Scout nodded. "Stuck as some… insubstantial ghost-memory thing. Only Dialga could see me. And Darkrai."

"Wait," Mane said. "Dialga? Dialga could see you!? Why didn't it tell us?"

"Something about me persisting until you forgot me."

Mane growled; Rai laid a gentle paw on him. "It doesn't matter," he said, soothing. "He's back now. Darkrai… who is that?"

"A…" Scout trailed off; he didn't even know where to start. A friend? An enemy? What was Darkrai?

"A powerful legendary pokémon," Lucario explained, for him. "Control over dreams, more specifically, nightmares. Oddly enough they as a species seem to be able to tap into more interesting stuff. I never really cared to go too far, but I could believe a darkrai could do something about him. I mean… that IS what you're saying."

"Yes." Scout nodded. "He offered to bring me back, and I… ended up agreeing."

"You don't sound so sure."

"I didn't know if I could trust him."

Lucario didn't quite respond to him at first. "Hmm… we all had nightmares last night, didn't we?" Rai and Mane nodded. "That'd be why I didn't wake up at first when that damn drowzee was messing around. Darkrai's presence often cause nightmares you don't easily wake up from. Except not often, always."

Scout grimaced, guilt hitting him. Rai and Mane considered for a brief moment all the nightmares they had been suffering the last couple weeks.

"Yeah." Lucario nodded sagely. "They are a pretty spooky species. The two that I've fought were both crazy, the first one so much more so. When you see a darkrai holding of Dialga AND Palkia at once you develop a certain… respect. You don't see stuff like that in this world, though. Which is odd, really, since your normal pokémon in this world tend to be a bit closer to a legends power. Or can spam items. I've noticed they hide themselves away, smart."

"You've said something like that before," Rai said, catching onto something. "About… being some… other world?"

"There are multiple realities," Lucario said as if it was obvious and straightforward to explain. "I'm not originally from this world, why do you think I'm so damn strong? Well. I mean. That's all me baby." She flexed an arm, grinning proudly.

"I believe Sean said he's from a different world," Scout pointed out. He felt like now was the time to spill everything. But Lucario was there, and the words just wouldn't come.

"That's so weird to think about," Mane said, rolling his shoulders before pulling Scout down and laying on him. "I'll take this one, please."

"That'll be 420 Poké," Lucario said.

"Blaze it," Scout said, muffled by litleo fur.

An odd, rather loopy, grin curled across Lucario's face, and she snorted. "I haven't heard that in literally centuries. Okay, I like this one too." She looked down at Rai contemptuously. "Give me one dirty joke."

"I… uh..." Rai went redder than a fire.

Lucario spotted that and grinned deviously, narrowing her eyes on him. "You've got one, don't you?"

"N-n-no."

"Rai is too pure for such sinful things," Scout said, still muffled.

Mane laughed at that. Then gave Rai a Look.

"Fine," Rai sighed, heavy and weary. Scout popped his head up, not believing Rai actually had one.

"Maybe if you didn't waive your bone everywhere then maybe everyone would stop propositioning you," Rai said, blushing hard.

"Heh. Not bad little shinx, not bad."

"He can do better," Mane claimed, but Rai would not speak any further. So, Mane dragged him down into the ball of cat.

"I am genuinely happy for you," Lucario said, smiling softly for a moment. Almost wistfully. "Well. I think I'm going to take my leave."

"You're going?" Rai asked, muffled by Scout and Mane. "But we only just met."

Lucario smirked. "I think you three need some time alone. Wink-wink-wink-wink-wink." She winked, alternating which eye she closed with each one, and Rai fluffed up in embarrassing fury. "And I've got some places to go to. If you're right and Arceus really is awake... that's interesting, I've got a few things to look into now, and I am far, far, too impatient to wait any longer."

She smiled and looked to the sky again, not at the sun this time. "Maybe… mmm." She didn't finish the thought out loud, no need to drop that on these three.

"It was nice meeting you," Scout said, quietly. He rather wanted to ask her to stay, but he wasn't sure how to explain why, plus the idea of having Rai and Mane to himself was tempting. Lucario gave him a salute and then the finger guns.

"Catch you, Lucario." Mane didn't say it with much gravity, and Lucario's grin widened.

"Say, where did you say you're from?"

"We didn't, but Treasure Town."

"Treasure Town, huh…? Hmm."

She walked off, head raised and hopeful, letting Team Ion just fall back into kitty cuddles. Rai and Mane ended up falling asleep, half-burying Scout, thanks to their exhaustion. They didn't have nightmares this time. He didn't mind. He glanced at his new fur a few times, still curious about that. But he couldn't complain.

Rai and Mane had only hinted at the struggle they had been going through. It didn't really need to be spoken of, especially if Scout had seen it.

Scout still wondered why it had come down to Darkrai to revive him. Why he was not brought back with the others, he wondered how Darkrai was able to heal wounds that Dialga couldn't. _"Perhaps that's why I'm a different type of meowth now?"_ He considered.

Being exhausted, Rai and Mane slept deeply and contently, Scout soon joining them. They would have a trek back to Shaymin Village, hopefully in time to find Alakazam before he left. Then, Treasure Town.

Everyone would be so excited.

* * *

The excitement was… not as much as they had expected.

"You know… I gave you a month to find a lead, not to actually get him back." Armaldo stared in visible surprise.

Alakazam had thankfully still been in Shaymin Village and he, after expressing his own shock and congratulations, brought them back to Treasure Town. It'd nearly taken three weeks, but here they were. A trio once again. Team Ion was back to full strength.

The pokémon of Team Sunrise were not at the guild when they returned; neither was anyone who regularly went out on missions.

Rai and Mane had Scout step on the grate first, and Diglett was up with them before he could so much as a squeak.

Diglett wasn't the cuddliest of pokémon, but Scout received a headbutt of joy to his sternum before Diglett went down to get Loudred to raise the gate.

Loudred's bellow of shock managed to stun the guild long enough for the three to get to the lower levels without being bombarded with Wigglytuff. However, a few teams in the middle area stared in shock when they passed.

Scout waved to Team Glee who quickly started a party in the guilds middle deck. It didn't take much for them to instigate celebrations, good times, and general merriment.

Diglett's headbutt of welcome had been painful yet was nothing compared to the strength of Wigglytuff's embrace. The fact he didn't break any bones was a testament to Wigglytuff's control more so than anything else.

Once he was finally released, he was set down to meet Armaldo properly. Scout didn't know where Chatot had gone. He had refused to try and find out as a spectre.

No Chatot left a heavy fear in his heart, but one he didn't address just yet.

Armaldo was big. Easily the biggest pokémon in the guild. He towered above everyone, multiple vibrant feathers sticking out, covered in a heavy exoskeleton that looked and functioned like armour, and with two piercing eyes.

He looked over Scout once before turning to the beaming Rai and Mane. With a sigh, he said. "You know… I gave you a month to find a lead, not to actually get him back."

"We like to exceed expectations!"

"We really ARE this good," Mane added.

Chimecho, who was attracted by the commotion, gasped when she spotted the meowth. She tried to tug him back with Psychic, but that didn't work, leading her to fly right to him. "Meowth!?" She zoomed in close as Scout turned, grinning at the nurse.

"Chimecho!" He hugged the floating Psychic-type, and she smiled softly at him.

"How? She'll be. Everyone will be. I mean… this is wonderful!" She did a loop-de-loop. "But wait. Your fur, did Mane set you on fire?" She came in close to inspect him. "No… this isn't ash or burnt fur. Why is your fur, such a different colour?"

Lucario had mentioned the lack of hair dye, so Scout didn't bother trying to make a joke. "I'm not sure exactly, but when I was revived, I came back like this."

"I can't help but be the wet blanket," Armaldo grunted, clicking his pincers and bringing Scout's attention to him. "But I must ask. How are you so certain this is the same pokémon that was erased from reality? Especially if his fur is such a different colour?"

"Have you ever seen an alolan meowth?" Mane snarked. "Because that's what he is. Lucario said so."

"I have no idea what that is," Armaldo confirmed, "and Lucario is known to make wildly inaccurate statements when it passes her fancy."

"He felt like Meowth!" Wigglytuff said, "when I hugged him. His Power feels different, yet similar. Hm. Are you a Dark-type now?"

"Yes." Scout nodded. "An alolan meowth is a Dark-type variant of meowth."

"Interesting."

"Also questionable," Armaldo pointed out. "What is an alolan meowth?"

"Do you really think we couldn't tell who our friend is?" Rai asked seriously.

"I simply fear you may be taken in by wishing. Wanting him to be so back, you'll allow yourself to be duped."

"Is there anything I can say or do to convince you?" Scout asked.

Armaldo gave him a hard stare. "No. But I can also tell I am in the minority here. Don't expect special treatment from me. I'll judge you on who you are now, not who you may have been. Understand?"

"That's fair."

Satisfied, for now, Armaldo waved a claw. "I assume you'd like to see Team Sunrise next? They are in town working with Kangaskhan."

He didn't mention they were working with her as they needed to recover from a job a couple of days ago, working with the children of Treasure Town.

Armaldo was relieved there was an age requirement for the guild. Wigglytuff or Chatot, or both, had been sensible enough to instate such a thing. He could not imagine the headache of dealing with children on top of everything else.

Back on his way to the Shaymin Village, he'd already accidentally gone to the Northern Desert, a young Ampharos sneezed and tripped over.

The whole of Team Ion thanked Armaldo and remained for Scout to go up to Croagunk to say hello.

"Meh-heh-heh. It's good to see you again, Meowth," Croagunk said. He hadn't left his Swap Cauldron to come over, knowing Scout would come to him.

"Good to see you too." Scout smiled. Croagunk was the good sort, not big on words. They shared a nod, and they entered the middle section of the guild to observe the party.

"When did Loudred come up here?" Scout yelled over the beatboxing.

"I honestly don't know," Rai yelled back.

The party honestly didn't need them, so they hurried out. Wigglytuff was already dancing and causing a ruckus.

As they approached the steps leading down, Scout surrendered to the urge to look back. The big, empty-eyed, wigglytuff-head with a plume of feathers was there as always.

But there was something to the left of the guild now. Looking over the cliff.

He didn't look further.

It felt so odd to be walking into Treasure Town again, feeling the gravel under his feet, rather than just drifting along and feeling the eyes ON him, rather than passing right through him.

Whispers began breaking through a few pokémon. A meowth, walking with a VERY happy Team Ion? Duskull's eye followed them, Team Tasty and Seedgey paused their discussion on lunch and turned as one, Vigoroth actually paused for a few seconds to rub his eyes.

They didn't stop to talk, but still passed greetings as they went by. Rai and Mane's tails were straight and proud, and Scout was pressed right between the two of them, not allowed to disappear on them again.

There were more shock and confusion than excitement in the faces of the townsfolk. Scout didn't blame them. It was hard to believe.

Both Rai and Mane were still tired and yawned often. But they had experienced no further nightmares since he was brought back.

They were a little unsettled to hear of Scout's own view of what the last two weeks had been, his experience falling close to the nightmares they had. But as neither of them had spoken about them, they didn't bring them up here. Darkrai was a nightmare bringer was it not? Lucario had said something about that. Maybe it was trying to contact them in a roundabout way. Scout hadn't told them how many times he saw Darkrai.

Scout hadn't seen Darkrai since he had returned. Part of him was glad of that. Part of him was uneasy. And a part of him was almost sad about not seeing him.

There would be time to be sad later, however. They crossed the bridge and stepped into the traders' area. They walked past the shanty marketplace. And waved to the Kecleon Brothers.

Kangaskhan wasn't much farther ahead.

It was Guardian who saw them first.

He, who was the physically strongest of Team Sunrise, had been ordered to bring a rather heavy set of items out to the owners. Most pokémon didn't give Guardian too hard of time now. Few were exactly friendly, but few were directly rude as well.

Guardian dropped the box upon seeing them. It thankfully just hit the counter and spilled only a few old pieces of metal. Still, Guardian was not listening to the cries of the owner or Kangaskhan's apologies.

He wasn't actually at Kangaskhan's Storage anymore.

His one eye may lack depth perception to a degree, but it was sharp and clear of cloudiness. He had looked into Scout's eyes more times than he had numbers to count, thankful he had someone he could protect. Someone who would protect him back.

He knew Scout's eyes.

Scout, to his credit, didn't jump too hard when Guardian, as a large, bulky, and rather slow dusknoir, suddenly flash-stepped from one spot to the next, catching him up in a desperate embrace.

"Scout?" Guardian gasped, the arm that held the old scrap of cloth Scout had once worn as a blanket, then a scarf, fluttered in the wind. He didn't mean to ask, he already knew, but Scout nodded anyway.

"Hi."

Guardian completely broke down in the middle of the street during the busy time. With dozens upon dozens of pokémon watching.

The Great Dusknoir did not care who saw him cry for his child.

Scout's mouth twitched into a shaky smile, and he slowly pressed his arms back against Guardian. He couldn't properly hug him as Guardian's chest was too wide for him to wrap his arms around, but it was the intent that mattered.

Guardian shuddered with sobs, and Scout felt himself wavering as well.

He didn't remember everything, or even most of the things, from before he travelled back in time with the others. He couldn't be sure if that was responsible for a simple inability to remember so much, who remembered everything after all? Or if his odd amnesia still held some effect on him.

He couldn't recall everything from the Dark Future. But he could remember laying on a Dusclops to sleep. Sneaking up on his foolish guardian and pouncing on his head, batting at the wispy not-quite-smoke coming off the top of his head.

He remembered feeling hungry and scared but never feeling like he had no one to feed or protect him.

He remembered Dusclops, later called Guardian, as Father.

That didn't make what Guardian had done okay. But Scout had seen Guardian's state during the short time Team Ion crossed paths with Team Sunrise. It wasn't okay yet, but… it could be okay eventually.

* * *

"Can you still like… purr?"

"I… yeah?"

"Cool. Do it."

Scout purred. It was still a funny sensation and one he never would think to do. Saniya giggled and scratched behind his ears.

That caused some genuine purring.

He was cozied up with Rai and Mane, the two weren't really eager to give him any space lately, but he found he didn't really mind. They were going over two weeks just wanting to feel them again and finally being able to, left him almost as clingy as they were.

After Guardian had stopped weeping long enough to carry him back, Scout was set upon by Team Sunrise. Kangaskhan also cried a little and let them off work today. With no other place to go for privacy, Rai led them to Sharpedo Bluff and into his old home.

It was a little dusty, and there was nothing soft to sit on, but the pokémon made do.

Guardian hadn't let Scout go for the first half-hour, squeezing down gently when he questioned himself if Scout really was in his arms, which happened a lot.

It wasn't the warmest to remain in the dusknoir's arms, but it wasn't the coldest either. Guardian was alright, and Scout knew that.

There was just a little time he needed to grow accustomed to the idea.

Guardian hadn't really wanted to relinquish his returned son to anyone, but Saniya convinced him too. "Two things. His fur is different, and I can't levitate him. What's goss with that?"

It led into the explanation Scout feared he'd be getting to know well in the coming days. He was persisting as some sort of memory ghost after Sean was revived, watching them all, encountering a pokémon that could help and being revived by Darkrai.

He had told Rai and Mane a little more of the context to Darkrai, but not everything. Not enough

 _"I need to tell them,"_ Scout thought, but as he opened his mouth to his adoring friends, the words got stuck, and he swallowed them.

Instead, they continued talking. He asked Team Sunrise what they had been up to, and he'd been with Rai, for the most part, so he wasn't entirely caught up on what they were up to.

"Then Vigoroth really ran us through the wringer, he's crazy." Saniya beamed, she almost twinkled in the sunlight.

All good times had to draw to a close, and as the sun began to move closer to setting than was okay, they got up to walk to the guild.

"Scout?" Sean asked as they headed out of Rai's home and into town.

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy you're okay." Sean wasn't exactly looking at him. Scout wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or it was something else.

"I'm glad you're okay," Scout replied, smiling.

"Okay, I just thought of something!" Saniya loudly exclaimed. "Where YOU the thing that kept tickling my neck? I swear I could feel something going on, but I couldn't pinpoint it."

"Yes." Scout nodded. "Dialga said that you wouldn't be able to see me, but you'd probably have some… some sort of sense."

"Glad I wasn't having a stroke."

"I'm glad too."

Throughout it all, Striker had said very little. Sean had also been quiet, but Striker's silence was different.

Sean was quietly relieved, unable to find the words to express it and embarrassed to say the words when he did find them. Striker was not unhappy to see Scout, but there was a caution to his eyes.

He knew Scout wasn't telling them everything. He had sensed that way back when they had returned from Fogbound Lake and spoken to each other. And as much as he tried, he could not forget Scout raising his claws to Sean's neck to threaten everyone into calming down.

Things were okay now. But Striker was always a cautious soul.

Approaching the guild had Scout slow down, spotting something off to the side. He swallowed, coming to a decision.

"Can I just… take a moment?" Scout asked. "By myself."

The group didn't argue, they saw what he did, and let him go. Scout himself didn't want to be alone, but he felt like he needed to be for this. It was time to stop putting it off.

The waves crashed distantly over the cliffside. He walked a little to the side, moving around the guild. The others entered the guild as Diglett and Loudred raised the gate for them.

There it was. A simple headstone, no pomp or spectacle to it.

 _Here lies Trill_

 _Res̵t In Peace_

 _I will always remember you_

Scout quietly made his way to the gravestone, hesitating on the final steps. He didn't want to step on the grave after all. Or maybe he just didn't want to believe this was possible.

"Chatot?" Scout said, softly. He walked around the side of the grave, touched the headstone. It was clean of dust, being tended to every day.

Scout wasn't sure how to feel. He knew he was sad, but something was blocking him from really feeling it. He almost felt blank, hollow, unable to understand it.

The grave was here. There was no question as to who it was, but part of him simply could not grasp it.

"He would have been so happy to see you," a voice spoke softly from behind. Scout jumped; he hadn't heard anyone approach.

Wigglytuff gave him a sad smile as Scout stared at him, fur raised slightly and eyes wide and confused.

"He told us what happened in the Dark Future," Wigglytuff said. "Especially about you. That's the biggest thing I'm afraid of. That he died with regret."

"I'm sorry," Scout said. He could barely feel himself say it.

Wigglytuff embraced him. "It's not your fault," he said softly, but that only hurt Scout more. "He'd just be happy that you are safe and well."

Scout stared into Wigglytuff's belly, not understanding why Wigglytuff was hugging him. It WAS his fault. Didn't he know that? Hadn't Chatot told him everything?

He continued to stare as something heavy fell over him, and Scout felt something break. He grabbed onto Wigglytuff and let himself weep into Wigglytuff's belly. Wigglytuff hummed something as he held them.

Scout repeated that he was sorry, Wigglytuff didn't see anything for him to be sorry about.

They remained as they were until Scout had calmed down, and then just sat at the grave, thinking about Chatot.

* * *

"Can you all come with me," Scout asked, later that day. The guild was closed for the day, but they could still leave for at least another hour or two.

Scout had been thinking, and he knew it was time.

Behind him walked Rai and Mane, never letting him out of their sight for long, and further along walked and floated Sean, Striker, Saniya, and Guardian.

Despite being asked what this was about, Scout didn't quite explain. "I just think it'd be nice for the seven of us to talk."

Scout's whiskers twitched as they left the guild. Behind him was Chatot's grave, and a heavy weight fixed itself to him pulled at his stomach with every step.

"Once you have the chance… you do need to tell others you trust." Chatot had said that. It was bordering on eight months ago now, but to Scout, the words felt as fresh as they did when they were first spoken.

"You know, I've wondered what does happen in dungeons if more than four pokémon enter?" Scout asked as they headed towards the beach.

"Bigger distortions, splitting parties, more dangerous ferals. Some even say Shadow Pokémon can begin to show up," Guardian explained.

"How long does that take?"

"Anywhere from a minute to an hour."

"Beach Cave isn't dangerous, right?"

"Perhaps as a learning exercise…"

It wasn't with much hesitation or nervousness that Scout stepped into the dungeon. He had been through it numerous times already, even if something happened, it wouldn't take them long to reach the exit and then back again. With seven world saviours, what could pose a risk to them here?

And even then. He didn't plan on staying too long.

"Why are we here?" Mane asked. "And why are you acting all weird."

"Sorry," Scout sighed, stopping and turning to everyone. He looked between Rai and Mane, curious and cautious. Between Striker and Guardian, guarded and open, and Sean and Saniya, smiling and daydreaming. "I think this is far enough."

"For what?" Mane asked.

"I'm just being careful. Dungeons are… weird places, but I think we're about as private as we're going to get."

Scout sighed and took a breath, looking over everyone again. From those who were purely happy to be around him, to those who didn't express things as clearly, they were all here.

"Rai when we… had our argument back when… well." He gestured vaguely to Guardian. "You brought up a lot of good points. That I didn't tell you things, that I lied and…" He swallowed, this wasn't easy to revisit that memory.

Rai's expression agreed with him. The distant sort of pain that haunts one when they are trying to sleep.

"I didn't listen that time and then… I had a similar conversation with Mane," Scout said, almost chuckling at the memory. Mane stood up straighter. "He helped me see things differently. How I've constantly lied to everyone and when someone tries to call me out on it, I deflect, or turn it them, or just do…" he gestured wildly. "Something to distract. I don't mean to, but it's… a problem I was thinking about when I could only watch you all."

Mane chewed his lip slightly. "Not that I wasn't right but…"

Scout shook his head. "You are entirely right, and I'm sorry."

"I never thought you were doing it for bad reasons."

"Maybe." Scout nodded. "And you said that. But I still lied. Lied because I thought that I knew what was right." Scout glanced down at the ground to take a moment and a breath. Team Sunrise hadn't spoken, so now it was time to address them.

He raised his head and found his eyes on Sean first. "I knew from the start what had to be done. About the Dark Future, and Dusknoir, and the Relic Fragment, and where the Time Gears were. I knew all of that. Right from when I first woke up. Not on the beach." Scout shook his head, it seemed so obvious now. "But on Sharpedo Bluff."

Frowns crossed faces. Sean glanced to Striker, Guardian gave Scout a questioning look, Rai opened his mouth before closing it.

"We didn't find out about the Relic Fragment until after we arrived in the past," Sean said, after some silent communication with Striker. "I only learned about it through the Dimensional Scream, here in the past, where it acts a bit different."

Scout nodded. "Yep. I also knew that Drowzee was an outlaw before he even spoke. I knew where the Limestone Cavern Time Gear was, and that Ditto was going to try and stop us. I knew Striker was good, although I only knew him as Grovyle, and that Dusknoir was an enemy. I knew a lot of things, I thought I knew more. But even though I never knew as much as I thought, I still knew enough that I should have acted differently."

"How did you know about the Relic Fragment?" Sean asked, before glancing to Guardian. "Guardian did thanks to Dialga but… did he somehow tell you?"

Scout shook his head. "No. Nothing like that." He took in another breath and sighed it out, not quite able to look directly at anyone. Rai was still frowning, eyes trained on the Relic Fragment itself.

"You gonna tell us?" Mane asked.

"Or are you going to keep pussyfooting around?" Saniya said, before giggling.

Her joke broke some of the tension and Scout gave a smile. "Heh. I like that one." He swallowed and nodded, looking to Sean again. "When I told Chatot this, he couldn't really understand because I couldn't explain it with all the context he needed."

"You told Chatot?" Rai asked, almost offended.

"After Mane helped me realise," Scout explained. "I wanted to make sure I could gather the nerve, so I told him. He, uh…" Scout's lip curled slightly, but he composed himself. "He told me I had better tell the people I trust once it was all over. I hoped I'd have him to help here, but…"

His lip twitched again, and this time he couldn't entirely compose himself. "S-sorry," Scout said, sniffling. "I think it was my fault he died, in some way."

"What?"

"No."

"That can't be."

"Scout…"

"No," Scout said, voice strained. "Please just… let me explain. I don't think I did anything directly, but… if it wasn't for everything I did and didn't do, he… well." He shook his head again. "Okay. I'm going to start running us in circles if I don't just start explaining myself. You all might want to sit down or something."

Guardian lowered himself, but everyone else remained standing. Tense or jittery in some fashion.

"Sean," Scout began, meeting the human-turned-riolu's red eyes, "you ever played a video game?"

Sean blinked. "Uh… yeah?"

"Imagine playing a game… playing it several times in fact. Playing it enough that you know it inside and out. The plot details. The characters. The twists and the turns. Heck, even the music." Scout gave a soft laugh before humming something pleasant and oddly fitting for the dungeon they were in.

Sean's face slowly creased into a frown.

No one else quite understood what he was talking about, but that was okay. He had some experience, he just hoped Sean would be able to help in a moment.

"Now imagine you wake up… and you're in that game."

Sean stilled. Scout felt himself come to a stop as well, twin breaths tensed, waiting for something.

"Huh?" Saniya asked, breaking the moment again. "What does all that mean? I want to play!"

Sean pursed his lips before wetting them. "I… don't know what to say to that." He frowned deeper and looked up at Scout, eyes set and serious. "You can't be for real here?"

Scout shrugged. "I don't have ANY idea how something like this is possible. But…" he lowered his head, closed his eyes, and gave a pained sigh. "I… I don't know if I'm actually Scout. Or if I've taken his body."

He said it. It never feel right to say, not the first time, not all the times he had wondered it, and certainly not this time.

He didn't want to look at the reactions, but he had to. Arms closed around him and Scout gasped.

"You are Scout," Guardian said, quietly. "I may not understand what you speak of, but I know it."

Scout gave him a watery smile, wanting to lean in, but he pushed himself out instead. "Armaldo said it best, even if he didn't actually mean it in this exact context. How can you be so sure I am? Am I actually the pokémon you knew? Or am I just close enough that you can convince yourselves that I am?"

Saniya floated up to him next and grabbed his face. "You're talking depressing stuff here," she said, seriously. "It's okay to question who you are and all that, but… I may act silly, because I'm a complete loon, but I did look you over and inner in the future. I can't anymore, cause of your new type, but… you ARE Scout."

"You're different," Striker said, speaking up for the first time, "there's no question there. But… how could you NOT be Scout?"

Sean didn't speak up. Rai and Mane didn't know who he may have been before, and as such had nothing to offer.

Scout smiled sadly. "In the time I was stuck as some sort of memory ghost thing, I was able to recall at least some memory of who Scout was. Enough so that I knew that Scout did NOT have the knowledge that I do. Not in practise at least. If I haven't somehow robbed his life from him, then something still happened. Can I even be considered the same person then?"

"People change," Guardian said, softly. "Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse. Most of the time, however, they simply change."

"They can change back, too," Saniya said, laying a gentle hand on Guardian's arm. He smiled at her.

"Maybe," Scout sighed, "but we're straying. The fact of the matter is. I know things that I could not possibly know. I knew that someone was supposed to be found by Rai. I knew that Team Skull was going to come for him, having spotted his treasure earlier."

Rai blinked at him.

"It's why I came after you, after all. I knew what was going to happen, and I thought I was supposed to be there. Not to stop you from getting robbed in the first place, but to join you in Beach Cave to get it back. Only…" Scout's voice turned bitter. "Skuntank was NOT supposed to be there."

He hated that. Of all the many things he hated, there was something about that one specific moment that truly bothered him. It was inconsequential in the long run, they had gotten the Relic Fragment back, but the change still nagged at him. How was that possible? Was it a flip of the coin, or was something else different?

Undoubtedly, Striker and Sean's appearance far away could not have led to a butterfly effect so far so quickly?

"I don't know WHY he was there," Scout growled, grabbing at his head. "And I'm so sorry, Rai. At the time I… I honestly thought this was a dream. It was only after he knocked me out did it really begin to dawn on me that it wasn't. You weren't supposed to lose the Relic Fragment."

Scout gave a weak laugh. "That's just one of the boundless mistakes I ended up causing," he said softly. "It wasn't even supposed to be me. I wasn't supposed to exist. It was supposed to be the human who woke up, not at the bluff but at the beach. That's why I thought I was human."

"You said your name was Sean though," Rai said, unable to quite believe everything else yet.

"Yeah. I guess we really DID have some sort of head-knock memory transfer. How the hell that is supposed to work. Or maybe my name really IS Sean, and that was the name of whatever human monster is possessing Scout."

"Stop saying that," Guardian demanded, before softening. "Please."

"I'm sorry," Scout said. What part of it, even he wasn't sure.

Sean had taken a few moments to try and digest what he was being told. "Are you saying… you don't think we're real?" he asked, lowly.

Scout was horrified. "NO! That's not what I mean at all!" he said, raising his paws. "That's not what I mean."

"That's what it's SOUNDING like!"

"Sean I…" Scout looked away. "No. I don't believe that. Heh, have you ever heard of multiverse theory? Lucario mentioned there were other worlds, and if I remember right, you're from a different world to this one too. I, or some part of me, is just from a world where they THINK this is fiction."

Sean took a breath. He didn't look much happier, but he was thinking it over.

"Actually, I have been wondering," Scout said, pressing his interest for a moment. "What version of the pokémon world are you from?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"My perception has it all as a made-up franchise. But there were multiple realities in that, this one is one of them. I'm just curious, which one you might be from."

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Uh… ever heard of an Ash Ketchum?"

"No."

"Maybe not the anime then."

Sean grimaced and shook his head. "This is almost too much. You cannot be serious; this has to be some sort of joke you have thanks to my memories."

"Why would I lie about this?" Scout asked, before hearing himself. "Heh… okay, you have me there. I am a compulsive liar, it seems. But still. Why?"

Sean had no answer for that.

Striker raised a claw. "I'm still having trouble following."

"I was hoping Sean could help me here," Scout said.

Sean sighed. "Imagine a book you read or a theatre play you watch. Characters acting out a role, always the same, because books don't change, plays don't change. Or, at least, they're not supposed to. Scout's saying he's experienced something like that, except about us and this world."

That helped. Glances were shared, voices were raised, questions were asked.

It all kind of melded into a cacophony Scout couldn't discern.

"Please one at a time!"

Rai was the first to speak. "Why didn't you say anything like this before?" he asked, eyes wide and questioning. He would always think best of Scout. He didn't growl like Mane, or demand like Striker. Just ask and expect Scout at his best.

There were few things that filled Scout with as much shame as that. Rai thought the world of him, and he knew that he shouldn't.

"Because I'm a coward," Scout said, bluntly. "Because I am a liar. Because I was scared that you'd hate me, or not believe me. Or that I'd ruin everything. You know, beyond just spouting excuses to create pity and all."

Scout shook his head. "Also, deflective statements to try and make myself seem better as I am aware of what a piece of shit I am. Can't really avoid those it seems." He nodded to Mane.

"Look. I told myself it was to preserve the best ending that I knew of. Because failure meant that the world would be ruined and plunged into… well, the Dark Future. I thought that if I kept things on track, I would get us to that ending and things would be fine. Only…"

He wanted to tear his fur. "Things were already changed from the start. I shouldn't even exist; how DO I exist?" he asked.

No one really had an answer for him.

Except…

"I… found you," Guardian said, quietly. "After losing my previous companions, I wandered, alone and going mad… at one point, I remember this with crystal clarity, I had a choice between two directions. I felt pulled to another direction, and along with it I found you with your parents…"

Scout nodded. "Okay… so probably a coinflip, fifty-fifty chance situation. That's… reassuring to hear, I think. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. You saved me as well."

"Even so. That happened in the future, I don't know how that could have affected the past. There are so many questions, how things went, what things 'happened' and what things just weren't shown. I knew about the Dark Future because of the story. Still, you didn't see much of it, so I didn't know what the Planetary Investigation Team was really like. There are so many things I could say, but… it's really just inconsequential. I know what went wrong."

"You've said a lot about all the bad things you've been doing," Mane said, glaring holes through him. "Haven't heard what they are besides lying."

Scout shrugged. "Lying is the most of it. There were things I could have done to make things easier for us, or harder for 'the enemy'. Uh, sorry Guardian."

"None taken."

"I probably could have convinced Chatot to do something about Team Skull. Heck, I knew they were going to eat the food over the night. I could have gotten Chatot then. Instead, I followed what happened in the story, let them do it, and nearly get us into trouble. Getting Mane to get an apple earlier wasn't something that happened in the story since he wasn't a character, but it did get us out of trouble."

"I wasn't in this story of yours?" Mane growled, positively smoking.

"No. It was for kids."

"Oh. Well, that makes sense. Still." He stretched out strategically. "How could _all this_ not be included?"

Scout gave a breathy chuckle. It wasn't a great thing though, Mane amping up the flirts that was a bad sign, not a good one.

"I'm much happier you are here," Scout said, softly.

Mane blinked and stopped stretching. He blushed ever so slightly. "Well… of course you are. I am the best."

Scout nodded and took another breath. "Okay. Going through everything I did wrong will take us hours. Days. Weeks maybe if we have to come in here every time." He glanced around uneasily. The dungeon walls were rippling slightly.

"We should talk on the go," Saniya suggested, Scout started walking.

"Let me just say, you're taking this a lot better than I would."

"I'm just debating on how much I should be upset," Sean said, but he grinned briefly. "This isn't exactly the easiest thing to hear, you know?"

"As much as I can, yeah."

"I still am not convinced you aren't Scout," Striker said. "While you said that this change did not occur until after we travelled back in time, can you be certain?"

"No," Scout admitted. "But I LIKE to think that, as bad as I am, I would have let something slip. I like to think that, had I known things were changed from the start, I would have actually tried to work with what I knew, rather than trying to force everything to fit what I thought."

"I think you would have," Rai said. Always thinking the best of him.

"Perhaps. But… we DID travel through time." Striker gestured to Saniya. "Surely there is some explanation to be had there. Travelling back in time, something may have happened to you there to allow you to understand the history of the world. Combine that with the head-knock with Sean and believing yourself to be him."

"Mixing that with my knowledge of video games…" Sean said, rubbing his jaw.

"Do you think that could be it?" Striker asked, looking to Saniya.

"Uh… uh… yeesss?"

"You don't sound sure."

"I'd have to confer with Giratina. Or… Dialga… or even the other Celebi that apparently exists. That one that I need to kick in the face." She grumbled. "Halving our Power between us. How greedy can he be?"

Scout nibbled on his lip. An actual explanation, for a moment, he doubted himself.

"No… no, I don't think so," he said, shaking his head. "Even… even ignoring that I knew all this from the perspective of what WE were going to be doing as some sort of time nonsense… the story didn't end with Dialga."

He came to a stop. So did everyone else.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked. "Was it not over? Or post-game? What?"

"Post-game," Scout said, nodding. "Coming up as the one who damaged the tower, wasn't stopping to get what he wanted. A world of darkness to rule over."

That got some concerned looks.

"That sounds… unpleasant," Rai said. He was the only one who hadn't seen the Dark Future in person.

"Yeah." Scout nodded. "And… what a perfect transition into the last and worst topic of the day. The actual awful thing I've done and just what is going on."

Scout wanted to sit down, but he also was restless.

"You did something… worse?" Rai asked.

"Yeah." Scout began to pace. "Yeah, I did. I think I did. I might not have, but I can't risk otherwise. Well," he laughed, most bitterly. "I SAY I can't, even though I literally did. More lies from your best buddy Scout."

Mane stomped on the ground. "What did you do?" he asked.

"What else COULD I have been doing lately?" Scout asked. "Darkrai. The darkrai that Lucario knew might have been creepy, but good, individuals. This one, however… Darkrai was the one who damaged the Temporal Tower in the first place. HOW? I have no idea. All I know is that he did. He caused the Dark Future and, in fact, he's the reason why Sean is a pokémon."

Sean blinked. Striker did as well. "What?"

"You got attacked," Scout said, before amending. "WE got attacked when travelling through time. It was Darkrai who attacked us, trying to stop us from changing the past and ruining his darkened world."

Scout nodded, giving a defeated smile. "I knew that. And when he came to me, able to see me, able to talk. I told him to go. But he came back. And, eventually, I went to him. I don't want to give excuses, but… I just… it was hell to be stuck like that. He was the only one I could speak to."

"Why would you…" Guardian began, but he couldn't find the rest of the words.

"Darkrai claimed that he had changed," Scout said. "He said that legendary pokémon can perceive changes in reality, like time, through dreams and he's seen what the world would be like. He said that the previous Darkrai was killed by… Soothe and that by changing time, she would be erased."

Saniya twitched heavily at that. "Soothe," she whispered, almost too quiet for anyone to hear. Her memories of the audino remained crystal clear despite everything.

"He claimed that these things had made him realise what he was aiming for was wrong, and that he HAD to repay the debt he had to us with a good deed he could do. He was the one who removed that drowzee from hurting you," Scout said, looking to Mane. "And after that I… I accepted his offer. But…"

He shook his head quietly. "What if it was just an act? I still remember, but… look at my fur? How did this happen? Why did this happen? I haven't seen him since he revived me and that… makes me more uneasy. He could have done something to me. Because I was so selfish and desperate to get out of that state, I might have put everyone in danger."

Scout closed his eyes. "Beforehand, I was terrible because I was making mistakes and being stubborn and lying. But at least I thought it was for a good purpose. This was nothing but self-interest, and I don't know what he might have done, and I don't know what he's going to do because everything is changed so bad, and I am so scared, and I am so sorry."

Scout began breaking down. He really didn't mean to; it was not an attempt to elicit pity. Still, Rai came up beside him and nuzzled him. Mane took a moment longer, but he was there too. Guardian floated over and wrap his arms around them all.

Throughout it all, Scout babbled and repeated that he was sorry.

The dungeon fluxed around them more, and they ended up needing to leave as deranged ferals, and other, vaguer, creatures began to approach them.

Before they left, however, Scout had one more thing to say. "I told you all the in here because it's the only place I could think of that he may not hear. You can't talk about this outside of dungeons. Darkrai might have changed but… if he hasn't, I've almost certainly made a colossal mistake in accepting his offer. I actually don't want you to completely trust me."

"That's weird to say since we have to mostly trust your word on all that," Mane snarked.

Scout smiled. "Yeah. I think I'm 'sound of mind', but he might have planted something in me. I don't know how effective it might be, but… maybe we should all share some sort of code word to make sure I'm alright in the head."

It didn't take them long to decide on the word _dawn_ as their safe word. There was something almost nostalgic about this for Team Sunrise.

Code words, sneaking around, being careful. It was all reminiscent of a time they were having more and more trouble remembering.

"I think this information needs to be shared with Guildmaster Wigglytuff and Armaldo," Rai said, as they approached the exit.

"Eww, the bug?" Saniya gagged.

"I'm serious. If Darkrai really is a danger, they should know."

Scout nodded. "Yeah. I was thinking I'd tell them next. But only them. Not the rest of the guild… at least for now."

"You're not expecting us to lie?" Mane frowned. He didn't like a lot of what had been spoken, but he wasn't going to start biting heads off.

"If they ask if I'm from a world, or just have some sort of memory that I am, that this is a story then yeah please do. But I doubt anything that specific will come up."

"If nothing else," Guardian rumbled, "just say that it's something private between you and Scout. Not all secrets need to be told."

Mane grumbled but accepted it.

Scout continued to lead the way as they left. That had gone better than he had hoped, but it wasn't the end of it.

Saniya sighed. "Okay," she began, fluttering to Scout and grabbing his tail. "Sorry about this everyone, but I've got to have a one-on-one chat."

Without any further hesitation, and ignoring Scout's yowl of disagreement, she zoomed them back into Beach Cave before anyone could so much as raise a hand or paw to stop her. "Don't follow us," she called back. "We'll be just a few minutes."

"Okay-okay-okay, STOP!" Scout demanded, pulling himself free of Saniya. He grabbed his tail, holding it away from the grabby hands of the celebi. "What is so important?"

"What do you know about Soothe?" Saniya asked immediately. That was one thing pokémon tended to appreciate about her. For as wacky as she could be, she didn't dance around the point if she had one to make. "And are you Gabriel?"

"I… pardon?"

"Soothe," Saniya repeated. "Audino. Purple fur instead of pink. Goes like this." She turned her head slightly, frowned a little, and gave a dismissive snort. "And Gabriel. Name. Giratina said they were getting another Giratina from a different reality to get some 'Gabriel' human. Is your name Gabriel?"

"No, that name doesn't mean anything to me." Scout shook his head as the memory of Saniya and Chatot talking about Soothe returned to him. "And Soothe? To be entirely honest… nothing."

"Huh?"

"She wasn't in the story I knew," Scout admitted. "I haven't really had time to wonder about her and all… or just never thought about it when stuck like that. But now that you bring her up… hmm."

"You know… nothing?" Saniya asked, almost sagging in the air. "And you're not? Dammit Giratina."

"Sorry," Scout replied, frowning. He shook his head. "I really don't know anything. Hearing about her was a bit of a shock really. But, uh… Wigglytuff might know something about her? Hm." Wigglytuff. That was a thought.

Scout's frown deepened as his mind clicked a piece together. It was an obvious piece, but he was a little slow sometimes. "Soothe killed Darkrai… or the previous one." He looked up to Saniya sharply. "What did YOU know about her?"

Saniya hovered in the air in silence for some time before she sighed. "Not much, to be honest. I met her… uh… you know I can't really remember. It was ages ago… or ages to come… in a future that no longer exists… hoo, paradoxes are FUN-KEY!"

"If you're asking me about her…" Scout began, but he didn't really know how to complete that line of thought.

"Yeah." Saniya nodded, understanding what he didn't. "She was my first attempt to save the world and, well… I've wondered. She might not have known where the Time Gears were, but… she had how many years to find them? Who knows? I do. I even gave the guys, you too even, some code words to say to her if you found her, and I've asked pokémon here, but no one says they've seen her around."

"A shiny audino is hard to miss," Scout agreed.

"Shiny?"

"Uh… story term for a differently-coloured pokémon… like you, actually."

"Me? Oooh! Shiny, I LIKE IT!" Saniya giggled, but she was more subdued. She sighed. "Sorry for dragging you in here, probably didn't even need to I guess."

"I'm sorry I don't know anything," Scout said, giving her a guilty smile.

She waved him off. "It's fine. She was always a bit mysterious, but she was also my first friend other than Giratina. I'd like to know stuff about her, but… I suppose I won't get the chance, will I? If she's been this quiet for so long, who even would know? And everyone will forget about her eventually."

"We will?" Scout asked before he shook his head. "Right, Dialga, paradox thing. I really don't like that."

"Neither do I," Saniya said. "The Dark Future isn't a fun place to remember, but… I still don't like the thought of losing those memories. What am I? But a collection of memories? Even more, than a normal being is. Stupid legendary thing."

"Are you… okay?" Scout asked. Saniya snorted at him, copying what she did earlier. "I mean… do you want to talk?"

"I've got a therapist now!" Saniya beamed, immensely proud of this for some reason. "But she did say to share stuff with the others. Hmm… I don't want to burden you just yet; you should probably come to see her too. With all." She gestured wildly. "THAT going on with you. Hoo boy, she could earn that Poké working on you!"

"I feel like I should be offended," Scout said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "But your friendly tone and overall cheerfulness make me question everything."

"That's me!" Saniya beamed and giggled, flying around him a few times. "Let's get out of here. Oh! And let's not tell them what we talked about; we'll make them think it's some super dramatic secret!"

"I don't know if I want to keep any more secrets," Scout said, walking after her. They hadn't entered too far into the dungeon and could still leave through the entrance.

"It's not like it'll be a real secret!"

Scout chuckled wearily and followed on. He felt tired, this day had been very long and emotionally draining, but he had one last pair to have a difficult conversation with.

* * *

"So… you are telling me you have some sort of extended knowledge of the world and various important events?" Armaldo asked.

"That's one way to look at it, yes." Scout nodded.

"Hm."

After returning to the guild, Scout didn't go to Armaldo and Wigglytuff immediately. They had dinner first, the rest of the guild celebrated his return, and pokémon were sent to bed. Scout had loitered behind after sending Mane and Rai off to speak to the pair.

Understanding he had something important and private to discuss, Armaldo took them to Wigglytuff's library and used a Mute Orb to give them secrecy.

As long as they remained within a certain threshold, and this didn't take too long, no sound would escape the bubble.

And so, for the third time in his life, Scout spilled the beans.

Chatot had been incredulous but understanding. Team's Ion and Sunrise had been questioning and somewhat difficult. Armaldo and Wigglytuff listened to Scout in thoughtful silence, only speaking up to ask clarification on something.

Once he was done, his throat hurt now, Scout waited for them to respond.

"You said that… events went a lot different from what you expected?" Wigglytuff asked. "What exactly?"

Scout grimaced slightly, but it was better to rip the band-aid off now. "Chatot, he uh… wasn't… he didn't die in the story." Wigglytuff was dead silent. "It's what I meant earlier b-by… sorry."

"Before we get emotional," Armaldo said, cutting in. "If I understand right, you didn't do anything specific to get him killed. Right?"

"Never! I even tried to warn him about Kabutops… unless that…"

"I warned him too," Wigglytuff said, softly. He looked highly downcast, but there was no rumbling of a Yoom- _TAH_ coming, so Scout wasn't too worried.

He was guilty, however. "I didn't mean for it, b-but… I am afraid my interference caused a change big enough that…"

"You said things were different before you even woke up," Armaldo grunted. "I highly doubt you did anything that could feasibly be considered killing him. Calm down and don't beat yourself up about it."

Scout still frowned; he knew it was his fault in some regard.

"Regardless, another point is raised. You touched on this Darkrai baddie. What can you tell us about him?"

Eager to move on from that topic, Scout immediately went into everything he knew about Darkrai. "Darkrai is a powerful legendary pokémon, he's a Dark-type if that wasn't clear, and can create nightmares just with his presence. Or it's involuntary, just being around him asleep locks you into nightmares."

"This darkrai, he… look I don't really know WHY he's evil, other darkrai are spooky but… good. This one… in the story, he was the one who damaged the Temporal Tower and led to the collapse of time as he wanted to rule a world of darkness. After it was stopped, in the story, he moved onto messing with space and Palkia."

Thinking hard, Scout tapped a claw. "He… powers up his nightmare abilities… somehow. He actually locks Azurill in a nightmare that no one besides Cresselia, Darkrai dream-based counterpart, could wake him up from. And in dreams, Darkrai can enter them and even disguise himself AS Cresselia."

"We'll need to make sure the family is safe," Armaldo said, quietly. "Especially with Team Sunrise possibly causing Darkrai to notice them with their sessions with Azumarill."

"How was Darkrai stopped?" Wigglytuff asked. "I presume he was?"

"In the story, yes." Scout nodded. "He was stopped when Cresselia turns up to explain about him, and he asks… I suppose Team Ion to meet him in the Dark Crater for a showdown. It's a trap, he's got allies, and after he was beaten, he tried to escape."

Scout frowned as that memory came back. "That's the hardest thing, he was able to open a time/space hole, the same kind of one Dusknoir was able to open, to escape with. He was only stopped when Palkia intervened, attacked him as he ran into it, and caused HIM to lose his memory. Same thing he did to Sean… and me, he was the one who attacked us travelling back in time and is the reason Sean turned into a pokémon."

"Who was his allies?" Armaldo asked, letting Wigglytuff think over what else was said.

"Uh… I know there was a rhyperior… I think… uh… I'm sorry. I can't really remember besides that. There might have been an arbok." Scout frowned, wracking his brain. It was too blurry and minor of a memory to really grab onto.

"Can you give us a rundown on Darkrai's actions in order?" Wigglytuff asked. "Before we get too ahead of ourselves."

"Things are definitely different for this time," Scout pointed out.

Wigglytuff nodded. "I understand. But knowing what Darkrai would do could help us work out what he will do."

"You're taking this very well," Scout said, a little surprised. "Do you actually believe me?"

"I think belief is too strong of a word," Armaldo grunted. "But we've been dealing with Mystery Dungeons all our lives and recently had pokémon from the future come to change time. What you're claiming is a little difficult to believe, but it's not something we can immediately dismiss."

"What Armaldo said." Wigglytuff nodded. "If nothing else, I believe you believe what you're saying."

With a somewhat crooked smile at that remark, Scout went into the spiel of what he could remember. Darkrai tormenting the heroes with nightmares. Locking Azurill into a nightmare and being confronted there. Being kidnapped by Palkia, stopping the space dragon, and Darkrai locking it into a nightmare as well.

Throughout it, the two pokémon listened and asked questions when Scout paused for breath. Asking for clarification of events, or how Darkrai may have committed his foul deeds. Scout couldn't answer everything, to his regret, but he wasn't told off for not knowing.

Once they had gone through everything Scout could think of, and all questions had been asked, Scout had another thing to add.

"I guess that leads us into the main thing I wanted to say, and the other thing I wanted to ask."

"From what you've said," Armaldo began, "it sounds like you do have something more to say. Do you have some idea of Darkrai's first move?"

"I think I am Darkrai's first move," Scout admitted. "He could see me when I was stuck as that memory ghost thing. This is where things get complicated."

Both pokémon listened in complete silence, no questions, as Scout told them of his meetings with Darkrai. How the nightmare bringer claimed he had changed, how it was Darkrai who brought him back to the world.

Armaldo didn't look impressed. "You knew that this pokémon is a manipulator and you still trusted it?" he barked.

Scout nodded, throat feeling tight. "Yeah… I… look I'm not going to try and defend myself here. It was either a colossal mistake, and I've put everyone in danger, or he has changed and things are fine. But already there is something different about me, with my fur and type. So… I'd like to err on the side of caution and treat this like another enormous mistake on my part."

Armaldo continued to look deeply unimpressed. "I've only heard stories of you, Meowth," he said, voice low and gruff. "And, I'll be honest, I always believed them to be some sort of glorification. Shinx and Litleo would not speak much of issues you had or problems you caused, but I've heard a lot from others beyond them."

Scout cringed, but he didn't shy away. Team Sunrise had been nice, Rai and Mane had been nice, he knew part of that was because they did care about him personally. Armaldo did not possess the same curtsy towards him.

Wigglytuff was silent as Armaldo had been speaking, but as he paused, he spoke. "I… have to agree. Meowth… I am not going to punish you for wanting to live. Perhaps Darkrai has changed. But if he hasn't you've made a very large gamble with consequences you clearly don't know the stakes too."

It felt worse to receive this from Wigglytuff.

He wanted to apologise or speak in his defence. He was doing stuff now, warning everyone, telling them the full truth and stopping the lies.

Still, a traitorous part of his mind hissed. _"But are you only telling them now because you have made this mistake? Would you have told them otherwise? Now that you've put them all in danger, you have to tell them or risk things getting even worse later when it all goes to hell."_

The words of apology and defence touched Scout's lips, and he nearly spoke them. But he did not. "I am ready to do what I have to do to fix this," he said, instead. "I think a part of why I keep making these mistakes is because I've been trying to handle it all myself, and I clearly can't. I can't do this myself, so, please. If there is anything I can explain, any questions, I'll answer them as best as I can."

Wigglytuff nodded and looked to Armaldo. He still didn't look happy, but he shrugged. "It's foolish you hid all this in the first place, but I know there is no point that it is too late to make a change. As long as you are willing to work at it and work hard."

"I am."

"We'll see. But for now, is there anything else?" Armaldo gestured to the door. "If not, the Guildmaster and I will discuss things further in private, and we will begin crafting a plan soon."

Scout glanced back and considered leaving, but he did have one more thing. The pair sensed it. Saniya had made him think of it, as had Darkrai. "Yeah… I do have one more thing I want to talk about. It's half a question though."

Scout hadn't asked any questions of his own so far, so that caught their interest. "Alright, go ahead." Wigglytuff nodded.

Girding himself, Scout nodded. "Okay. When Darkrai was talking about why and how he changed, he mentioned… he mentioned the previous Darkrai getting killed and this being why he was... well, evil."

Wigglytuff went very still.

"He also said that a contributing factor of his 'change of heart' was knowing that the pokémon who killed him… Soothe, was now erased from reality. I just… I don't know who she was. She was not part of the story that I knew, but Chatot told us that you and he knew her. So… I was just wondering… what happened?"

Wigglytuff closed his eyes in pain. Armaldo gave him a curious look. He hadn't seen his protégé in some time, but a distant memory or two were tickled of a certain Team With No Name having three members. Chatot, Wigglytuff, and Audino.

"If you… don't want to answer," Scout started, seeing Wigglytuff's reluctance.

"I'd like to hear this as well," Armaldo said. "I remember hearing about her. And if she has a connection to Darkrai, this is something we should discuss."

Wigglytuff swallowed, he trembled slightly but steadied himself. "O-okay, um… uh…" Wigglytuff glanced between Scout and Armaldo, visible fear flickering across his face. "Okay… please don't get upset."

"I don't like that you're starting with that," Armaldo said.

"Promise."

"You know I won't do that."

Wigglytuff sighed and rubbed his face with both paws. "This isn't exactly easy for me to talk about. Please, I don't think I can talk about this if you're going to get upset with me."

Armaldo took a deep and heavy breath. "I will… try to keep calm."

Knowing that was the best he was going to get, Wigglytuff began.

"Ch-Chatot and I met Soothe in… well, in Brine Cave. After Kabutops." Wigglytuff spoke the word with venomous hatred, startling Scout. "Attacked us, I ran to the back with Chatot bleeding… ah..." It was clear that it hurt to think about this. "Okay, okay, Soothe saved his life, and we ended up inviting her to come with us. She agreed, and soon she became our third member. Things went amazing for about two years… then…"

Wigglytuff smiled before sniffling briefly. The topic was bringing back happy and painful memories. "I wanted to travel to Treeshroud Forest," he admitted, quietly. "And we took a few months to get there. On the way Soothe… she… she became quieter, sullen, withdrawn. Chatot and I were a little worried, but there had been times she'd be somewhat depressed, and she always bounced out of it."

He began to frown deeper; these were not pleasant memories for the Guildmaster. "Once we reached the end of the dungeon we encountered… well, we didn't know what the Guardian was, at first, I later learned that it was the legendary Darkrai. But… upon sighting the Time Gear and Darkrai, Soothe… she…"

Wigglytuff swallowed and bent his head. "I… can't really describe it. I don't want to. It doesn't matter how she did. She just… she inflicted mortal wounds on it. Something just… snapped within her. Chatot he… he was so good, he knew this wasn't right, and he tried to talk sense into her, stop her."

Wigglytuff touched the old scar on his stomach, mostly hidden with his soft fur. "She turned on him. I saved him and got this scar, and I had to fight her. She briefly seemed to recognise me after she struck me, but then… well. She seemed to lose herself completely and began… she began… she began… uh."

Armaldo hissed in a sharp breath, he connected the dots. "A Shadow Pokémon?"

Wigglytuff nodded, dead silent.

"How? Did Darkrai attack her?"

"No. She attacked him first."

"So…" Armaldo frowned deeply, but it softened slightly as he looked down at Wigglytuff. "I am guessing there were no other periods where she may have been slain?"

"No."

"So she was likely a Shadow Pokémon manipulating you from the start."

Wigglytuff didn't respond to that one. He didn't have to.

Scout raised a paw. "What… exactly is a Shadow Pokémon? I mean… the ones I know are… something, but the way Dusknoir explained it all that time ago makes them seem… different here."

Armaldo gave him a perturbed look as if the idea of other Shadow Pokémon disturbed him. "Shadow Pokémon come in two known variants. You have the obvious, and the subtle."

"When Dusknoir explained it," Wigglytuff began. "He was more relating that lesson to the subtle kind. They are a great deal rarer than the obvious, or at least we think so. Them being impossible to actually detect helps conceal them greatly."

"The obvious kind are half-mad," Armaldo continued, "or more like entirely mad but can speak and act in broken ways. Vestiges of their former mind coming out as if on an automatic movement, like your heartbeat or breathing. They have a visible purplish glow to them and are erratic and violent. They are highly dangerous but are much easier to deal with."

"While the subtle are… well, as the name implies." Wigglytuff shrugged. "They act the same as they did before. They sound the same. They are still… sane in a way. Although this is disputable. Even though they can act and behave like a normal pokémon, they aren't. And all Shadow Pokémon are driven to create more of their kind."

"How… does that happen?" Scout asked. He hadn't expected a lesson on this, but it was interesting. He thought about the one he, Rai, and Mane had fought. The one that had killed Rai's family. That one was clearly an obvious one.

"Two ways," Armaldo said. "Dying in a dungeon seems to be a way. Although it's not reliably truthful. There might be other factors involved we don't understand yet. But such reasons were a large part of why Rescue Teams were formed in the first place, first guided by Lucario actually."

"While the second way," Wigglytuff added, "is being killed BY a Shadow Pokémon. Dying to an obvious one appears… less likely to become a Shadow Pokémon, while potentially every pokémon murdered by the subtle ones become Shadow Pokémon themselves. Thankfully, if there could be any thanks in this situation, subtle ones do not necessarily create more subtle ones, and they appear to be extremely rare themselves."

"No matter how well they hide behind the mask of who they once were," Armaldo said, gravity in his words, "their true nature comes out eventually. Soothe clearly reached her limit."

Wigglytuff looked away. "Now that I understand that she was from the future it… perhaps makes sense. Tri-Chatot told me a little about how the Dark Future was. I could not imagine a world so cruel."

Scout nodded, and Armaldo rubbed his jaw. "Hmm… I have never heard of a Shadow Pokémon slaying a legendary pokémon before… with the revival that legendary pokémon go through… but if Soothe truly was a Shadow Pokémon, which seems clear, then I wonder."

"You think Darkrai could be a Shadow Pokémon?" Scout asked, alarmed. He looked down at himself.

"It's a possibility we can't ignore," Armaldo said. "I don't know if the infection that Shadow Pokémon spread could supersede a legendary pokémon's revival, but if it could… that may explain why Darkrai went from a peaceful guardian to someone who tried to end the world."

"It'd also mean that he's definitely bad," Scout said, frowning deeply. "Still."

"Yes," Armaldo said, narrowing his eyes at Scout. "It would."

Things fell into an awkward silence. Scout looked at his body in a new way, while Armaldo and Wigglytuff stewed in silence. Armaldo in concern, Wigglytuff in guilt. Oh so heavy guilt.

"I have something more I have to say," Wigglytuff began, bringing their eyes to him. "I… uh… uh…" he frowned, looked like he was about to cry, but withheld himself. "About Soothe."

He lapsed into silence, trying to find his words. And something bubbled up in Scout's mind. "She was still alive," he gasped, Saniya's words coming back to him. "Before time was changed! Saniya, uh Celebi, said so."

Armaldo went stiff and turned to Wigglytuff, who positively cringed. "Explain."

"W-When… during the… uh… I couldn't go through with destroying her," Wigglytuff babbled. "She was my friend! I couldn't be sure if she was really a Shadow Pokémon and, and, and… uh… I-I-I-I thought I might be able to find a way to save her."

Armaldo was stone silent.

"There are ways, myths say!" Wigglytuff stated. "Legends of humans purifying Shadow Pokémon. And, uh… there has to be some way. There HAS to be."

"It is my understanding that you killed her," Armaldo said, lowly. "Rumours travel far, even if they aren't spoken of out loud. I heard she was slain, and that you and Chatot never wanted to speak of it."

"Chatot… didn't know," Wigglytuff admitted, "until he returned from the future and confronted me about it, away from everyone else."

"You… allowed a Shadow Pokémon... most likely a subtle type... you allowed her to go free… for over fifteen years?" Armaldo asked. Wigglytuff swallowed. "Meowth. We will need to continue speaking another day... or night. Wigglytuff and I have something important we need to talk about."

The anger emanating from Armaldo was palpable, and Scout was already edging away. "N-no worries. Uh, goodnight."

Neither of them responded. Wigglytuff bracing and Armaldo almost crackling with energy. Scout ducked out the library doors and then through Wigglytuff room.

The Mute Orbs effects were useful but held a certain limit of how much volume they could block out. Even as Scout moved to open the large, heavy, doors of Wigglytuff's meeting room, he could hear Armaldo start yelling.

"YOU INCONCEIVABLE IDIOT!" Scout gave up and just ran for his room, letting Wigglytuff take this wholly and entirely.

He had things of his own to fret about for the night. Mind swirling with thoughts of Darkrai and Shadow Pokémon. Rai and Mane were waiting for him as he slipped into their room, and their presence helped.

The three of them didn't need to say anything, Scout was quickly pulled into the bed and surrounded with shinx and litleo warmth. It was like they were guarding him from anyone else who tried to steal him away, and Scout found himself feeling safe there.

He could deal with whatever was coming tomorrow.

* * *

 **Come on. Who DIDN'T expect something like this for chapter 40? I know Setech did, so good work there! But I can't be too predictable, Scout has TOLD people!**

 **Ah… the kitties are FINALLY BACK TOGETHER. It feels SO GOOD to write that.**

 **The quest to revive Scout comes to a close. Sort of a mini-arc to start us off in Arc 2. I knew I didn't want his return to take TOO long. I originally planned on it to be the previous chapter, but then I noticed the chapter after it would be 40, and so… obviously, I had to save it till this one :P**

 **What do you all think about that? I've been discussing this a fair bit with my beta, and another and the overall thoughts I had from them were positive. There is, of course, if we HADN'T have been seeing Scout's POV through this, it will look like a deus ex machina, and that's no good. But since we had, we saw what struggles he went through until coming to that decision.**

 **Heh. But what a decision? Looks like he trusted Darkrai in the end. What do you all think of Darkrai now?**

 **There is also a partial species-switch. This was actually suggested by the other person I discuss story stuff with AGES ago. And I thought the idea was clever. For the record, Scout only has the colouration of an alolan meowth, his normal features are, well, like your standard meowth. But he IS a Dark-type now. Any guesses as to why that happened? :P**

 **Lastly, I'd like to say just how excited I am moving forward! Who's gotten a bit sick of everything being all doom, gloom, and bad-emotional? Because I sure have. Things were a bit sad during the grave scene, but… well. Hard to avoid that.**

 **There were a few other heavy stuff. Scout TOLD them the Real Truth and has even learned a thing or two spooky things from Armaldo and Wigglytuff.**

 **Despite that, I think it's time to lighten things up with something more interesting! Just what that is, well, you'll see! I'll have it introduced in the next chapter or two I think, hopefully!**

 **With that. Thanks as always, love you all!**


	41. Dies Are Cast

**Greetings and salutations! Chapter 40 was a wild ride, wasn't it? I want to pose a little challenge to you all. You know that big part of the garbled text in the middle of Chapter 40? There are a couple things hidden in that. Nine things to be exact. If you can find them all… uh… we'll talk. I dunno what else.**

 **Let's begin!**

* * *

The assembled guild stood in quiet awkwardness. No one had gotten a perfect night of sleep as at some point in the night as the Mute Orb's effects faded and the distant sound of yelling encroached into the sleeping quarters.

Now the guild was stood in line, waiting awkwardly for some direction to be given. No Wigglytuff, no Armaldo. Just yelling.

The yelling stopped suddenly, and a few pokémon breathed sighs of relief. The doors to the Guildmaster's Chambers slammed open, and Armaldo poked his head out.

His eyes were bloodshot, his feathers were nearly wilting, but he growled at them, nonetheless. "What are you all just standing around for? You know what jobs you need to do. MOVE!"

A near-deflated Wigglytuff could be seen through the gaps in Armaldo's stance, looking most exhausted before Armaldo slammed the doors shut and went back to yelling.

The apprentices wisely chose to scatter.

Not being sure what else to do, Team Ion fell back on their standard code of action. The job boards.

"Is it okay for me to be just jumping back into this?" Scout asked as they looked over the regular job notice board.

"Do you feel like you're going to murder us?" Mane asked, far too casually. Team Glee glanced over in concern.

"Mmm… no."

"Then let's find this hidden chamber," Rai said, selecting a mission to Mt Bristle. They'd be escorting Pawniard up through the dungeon, looking for a room locked with a keyhole.

The pokémon was all over them when they arrived to meet her.

"T-Team Ion is taking… me?" Pawniard said after Rai had introduced her. She started to hyperventilate, and Scout handed her an apple to calm her down.

It did not help.

An hour later, after Scout managed to find a paper bag for Pawniard to breathe into, they were off.

She was friendly, very friendly if a little chatty.

"I'm so happy for you that you got your partner back, why is he blue now?"

"I once cut down a tree on this road for Machoke. He thanked me, and I was so happy."

"Did you really fight Groudon?"

"Can I get your pawprints! All my friends won't believe me unless I have them!"

"You three are so cute together. Aww."

Rai and Mane, who were somewhat accustomed to this by now, took it in polite stride. Scout, however, was filled with embarrassment.

 _"Oh my god,"_ he thought through an expression of contentment. _"Fangirls exist!"_

To his relief, he had no feelings of murder bubbling up. Even when Pawniard started daring him to tug on Mane's tail, the most he felt was a minor annoyance. She was loud and chatty, but friendly, and the whole experience felt a tad embarrassing.

Still, he couldn't be too annoyed. It felt good just to be talked to again, even if she was really just talking TO him.

"You know I tried to go to Mt Bristle by myself, but the machop here just wailed on me. Machoke is nice, but they are NOT!"

"I found this key four weeks ago when on a walk. It has these scriptures on it, see." She shook her key around a great deal when talking. "Mt. Bristle. Ledyba said it's My Bristle, but there's no dungeon called that!"

She was, fortunately, able to fend for herself. She shrieked VERY loudly when any machop appeared, but all other ferals were dealt with sanely.

"SAVE ME!" she cried when a machop got within ten meters of her. A shock from Rai sent it fleeing. "Thank you! You are so strong and brave and wonderful and-"

It took most of the day, but they found the door the key reacted too. "Okay," Pawniard breathed quietly for once. "Okay." She stepped forward and slotting the key through the ancient keyhole. Bumpy stone and orange rust were all the door showed.

She turned the key.

Something clicked. It almost sounded like a snap, and the key was drawn into the keyhole like a frog snapping up a juicy fly. They stepped back as the door rumbled and groaned before simply vanishing from sight.

Pawniard raced in and cheered. "TREASURE!" Her voice echoed greatly in the room, raising her already loud voice to a clangourous rave.

The room was fairly nondescript. But there was a ruby chest in the middle of the room. Pawniard made short work of the lock, slicing through it with her deadly hands, and pulling it open. "Oooh," she gasped, pulling out something made of cloth. "This feels great!"

Team Ion took a look at it as Pawniard passed it around. A cloth similar to the colour of the night sky, almost silvery in parts mimicking stars. It felt wonderful as Scout ran it through his paws. As soft as silk.

"This looks like a good one," he said, passing it back to Pawniard carefully.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here!" she said, beaming at the three. She carefully laid the cloth around her neck like a scarf or a shawl. "Okay! Let's get back to Treasure Town, and I can reward you!"

Reaching the end of Mt Bristle didn't take long, as they had already found the way on the search and turning around brought them straight back to the start of the dungeon.

"Let's go!"

The night would begin to fall by the time they returned. But for the first job after Scout's revival, it was a good one.

In bed that night, all cuddled up together, the felines had a short conversation.

"Things were a bit quiet today," Scout said.

"Were they?" Mane asked. "Were they _really_?"

Scout gave a short laugh. "She did talk a lot. But I mean."

"I know what you mean," Mane replied. Rai shifted, pressing against them both. "I'm still thinking."

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not yet."

Scout accepted that, so the three of them drifted off.

Armaldo did, eventually, stop yelling at Wigglytuff. He needed a day to recover his voice, but once he could actually make words again, he went to Azumarill to talk.

"I've got another one that needs your help," he coughed. He needed several days for his voice, but he did not believe in laying about.

That was Wigglytuff's job, apparently.

And with that, Scout was expected to meet with Azumarill after completing their work for the day. Jobs that took them more than a day away were disallowed for now.

"This is ridiculous, he's not dangerous," Mane snapped. "He's a bastard, but he's not going to hurt anyone."

"I will not put anyone, not even YOU, at risk until I am confident there is no risk," Armaldo replied. In the battle of glares, the powerful former outlaw tended to win over the strong former almost-outlaw.

And so that was that. Scout began to meet with Azumarill.

The first week of meetings went okay. But as he grew more comfortable, more things began to get unveiled.

"I'm just… so angry at myself," Scout said, eying the ground. "Everything I did. Everything I thought I knew. I'm an idiot who put everyone at risk, and I keep doing it! Why do I keep doing it?"

"It is often ourselves who know the answer," Azumarill replied gently. "But need a push to determine it."

"I just don't know what is so wrong with me in the past. How did I think anything I did was smart or... or…? I don't know!"

"What was his problem?" Azumarill asked.

"He wasn't good enough," Scout said, not thinking his words through at all. He blinked and recoiled slightly.

He blinked a few times, stunned at his own declaration.

"He wasn't good enough because of someone else's expectations," Azumarill said.

Scout shook his head. "No… I wasn't good enough because of my own expectations." He fell silent, just trying to mentally work through what he had just said.

They'd need to continue on this point later, Azumarill decided, as Scout had closed up again. She knew she'd get nothing more today.

Things continued to be relatively stable until Saniya came to talk to Scout again.

"May we go for a walk on the beach?" Saniya asked. In the beach had become a euphemism for traversing the Beach Cave dungeon to question Scout about things they couldn't really discuss elsewhere. "Just the two of us."

"Keep him safe," Rai asked, and Saniya nodded.

"Always do."

Saniya tested out some short distance teleportation to warp them right to the beach, they appeared above the water and Scout fell in, before entering the dungeon.

"I'm going to stink like salt tonight," Scout complained as they entered. "And I can't even go to the Hot Springs. It's too far and too late."

"I said, sorry." Saniya pouted. "Forgive me?"

"Yeah, alright."

"You're the best!" Saniya cheered and celebrated by blasting a shellos into the puddle it oozed out from.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Scout asked as they walked. Saniya didn't seem keen on stopping, so he couldn't imagine this was a long conversation or else they would have stopped by now.

"You know how we're all forgetting stuff about the future? Even me even though I'm a super-awesome legend and even have time powers?"

"Indeed, I do."

Saniya frowned. "I remember more than my sweet Striker or Guardian or Sean, of course, but I still am losing stuff. For example, I don't really recall what was binding me when Guardian tried to possess Striker. I know it was _something,_ probably a Ghost-type but…"

"A spiritomb," Scout replied, knowing the answer.

She gave him a brief surprised look before nodding happily. "Thanks. But that's the thing. I remember more, but I'm STILL losing recent stuff. Uh, mentally speaking."

Scout nodded, he was following but wasn't sure where Saniya was going with this and why they had to speak about it privately.

"I still remember Soothe," she said, wearing an expression of confusion and the furrowed brows of concern. "And it's been… uh… carry the one." She counted on some fingers. "Over 18 years since I last saw her. I still remember her name, her species, even her colour. Although that was pretty and shiny, like me!"

Scout nodded again. "Wigglytuff definitely still remembered her as well," he reminded. He had told everyone in the know by now what had gone down when he spoke to the leaders of the guild. "It'd be nearly as much for him since he's seen her."

"You'd think she'd be one of the first things I'd forget," Saniya said. "Maybe not. She was my first real friend, Giratina didn't count. She was the first person I trusted enough to save the world. But… but even then… all logic dictates that I should at least have trouble remembering what she was or sounded like. Nope." She tapped her head. "It's all still here."

"You think she's still around, don't you?" he asked. Saniya nodded. "I think… you should talk to Wigglytuff about this. If Soothe still IS around, she could be dangerous."

Saniya nodded again. "Yeah, that's… what I was thinking. But it doesn't… it doesn't make any sense. You and me, Sean and Striker and Guardian. Even Primal Dialga. Everyone disappeared when the time changed. Sean wasn't even FROM that world or timeline, and he was still nabbed by the paradox."

Scout wished he had answers for Saniya. He really did. The mystery twinged at his head as well. This audino, not a part of the story, but acting so far before it really began that he couldn't really claim that she couldn't be possible.

Mane wasn't in the 'story' after all, and he was around.

"Okay, that's all I wanted to talk about," Saniya said. She didn't look happy exactly, the prospect of Soothe being dangerous simply did not sit right with her.

As they continued through the dungeon, she found it impossible to simply keep in her head. "Do you mind if I… tell you about her?" Saniya asked, almost shyly. "I never really talked about Soothe before, even with you guys. I didn't want to make you feel like I was comparing or anything. And I'm totally not!"

"Go ahead," Scout said, smiling. "I'd like to hear about her."

Smiling gratefully, Saniya began. "Soothe was so weird. She was often grumpy but was really funny at the same time. She had the driest comments to make about stuff. Like the time-frozen water. She even taught me what a pun was! She said they were awful but would laugh when I said one, and we'd get into a 'punny war'."

Giggling at the memory, Saniya sighed. "And she loved knock-knock jokes! The worst ones you could imagine! Hahaha, you know when Bidoof first asked me one I nearly cried…"

After they returned to the guild, Saniya did go to Wigglytuff to inform him of her suspicions.

"I didn't say HE could be here," she said, glaring splinters at Armaldo.

"And he didn't say I couldn't be here," Armaldo replied. She stuck her tongue out at him but quickly shrugged it off.

"I'm going to cut to the chase," she began, giving Armaldo one more look as if it was his fault she wasn't going to ramble on about beans for thirty minutes. "I think Soothe is still around. By this point, the two of us should have forgotten her existence, it's been so long since we've both seen her. But I still remember, and you do too. Don't you?"

At dinner, Wigglytuff didn't attend, and Saniya chose to go to bed early. Leaving Armaldo to make an announcement to the guild.

"If any of you get any word or view, an audino with lavender fur, do not approach. Do not make any indication of noticing her. Leave as soon as you can and alert someone here. She is potentially highly dangerous but determining IF this is the right audino is essential."

"How many lavender audino's are there?" Bidoof asked.

"Likely not many but being careful is essential. Do you all understand? Do not engage. Do not go looking either, just keep an eye out. Say it back to me."

He got a vague return, and Armaldo made them repeat it again. This time it came out clearly. "Good. You may eat now."

There were a few known gluttons in the guild. Loudred, Paras surprisingly, Dugtrio. None could pack away food like Bidoof could, however.

Yet, tonight, he was only picking at his food, a concerned frown on his face.

"Uh, Armaldo, sir?" Bidoof asked, finding his appetite to be lost. Bidoof talking during a meal was unheard of, and a few pokémon couldn't help but pause to look at him.

Armaldo finished chewing a bite and swallowed, staring at the small, plump, pokémon. "Yes?"

"I, uh… by golly. This might just be me plum misremembering, but I reckon uh've seen a lavender audino before."

Everyone paused now.

"You?"

"WHAT?"

"Hey-hey?"

"Shut up you clambering children," Armaldo snapped, shooting glares at anyone else talking. "Explain, Bidoof."

"It was when I first was on my way here, yup-yup. To Treasure Town to join the guild. I reckon I was lost, or I thought I was, yup-yup. I met a very pretty audino with that light purple fur on my way, and she pointed me in the direction of the town. I remember it, I reckon, because." He began to blush. "She was awful pretty and being purple instead of pink was noticeable."

"And what did she say exactly?"

"Nothin, to tell the truth," Bidoof replied, frowning slightly. "I just asked her the way, and she pointed. I was too nervous to try and talk more by golly. I just thanked her and scuttled off."

"Hmm, this was when you joined the guild, correct?"

"Yup-yup."

"A couple years ago then… well, it was worth bringing up. Thank you, Bidoof." Armaldo went back to his food, the discussion over. Bidoof found his own hunger coming back now that he had said his part and the guild returned to raucous eating.

Armaldo eyed Bidoof a few more times, but the brown mouse didn't seem to have any other revelations to share.

A single lavender audino one time didn't mean much. Differently coloured pokémon certainly existed, a pink celebi existed with them right now while your normal celebi was green.

But still. It was something.

* * *

Beach Cave wasn't the only place they could talk. Just the most convenient. No one had been having nightmares, so the occasional comment was slipped by Sean or Rai, but nothing too big.

While on work at nearby dungeons, Scout was allowed to go a little farther now but still not more than a day away, the three of them talked.

It was often Mane who asked the harder questions.

"You ever use what you know about people to manipulate them in some way?" he had asked seriously. "And I don't mean just to get an advantage but, say, befriend them?"

It was a serious question, one Scout wanted to immediately reject but one he forced himself to think about. "Sometimes I worried I did," he admitted, giving Rai a guilty look. "But the story never really went into many lives up to this point. The only ones I sort of know are Bidoof and Wigglytuff and even then only a part."

"Well, did you ever try to befriend someone because you thought they were important?"

"Yeah… I think that's fair to say I did."

Rai's questions weren't as confronting to be heard, but he had a unique way of asking them that made Scout think all the same.

"Did you know I was from Amp Plains before?"

"I didn't, no. All I really knew about you was that you had the Relic Fragment and wanted to join the guild. Also, that you were really brave, you just weren't confident about it. That wasn't as true as I thought though, you're pretty confident!"

"I understand why you got so upset when I told Dusknoir what you asked me not to. But… why didn't you trust me enough to tell me the truth?"

Scratch that. Rai was excellent at asking difficult questions. "I… I don't know. Any answer I thought I had feels so stupid now."

"Well you ARE pretty stupid," Mane said, half-joking. "You're lucky you're cute."

"Come now Mane, people may think you only love me for my looks."

Mane smirked and gave him the up and down look. "That's part of it."

Scout turned away, ears going pink. "A-anyway. My reasons before were all fear-based. I was afraid you wouldn't believe me. Both about Dusknoir a-and if I told you how I knew."

Rai opened his mouth to object, but hesitated. "I… can see why you'd be worried, I guess. It still hurts that you didn't trust me."

"I'm sorry," Scout said. "I'm over all that now, I promise."

Rai managed a smile, and they continued on the job, shifting to talk about Team Sunrise and what they were up to.

In the safe end of another dungeon, a new important topic came up.

"Hey, why didn't you tell Lucario… uh, all that stuff about knowing things?" Rai asked, one ear flopping as he cocked his head.

Scout frowned. "Honestly? I don't know. I wanted to tell her when she mentioned her own… stuff, I really tried, but the words just wouldn't come out."

"Hmm," Rai hummed, "that's not good enough. She probably could have helped with Darkrai, and we don't have a clue where she is now!"

"Hey," Mane said, bumping Rai. "Lay off him."

"Huh?" Rai asked, falling onto his side from the sudden bump.

"Huh?" Scout asked, thrown by Mane coming to his defence now.

"I thought you were the one being critical?" Rai said, cocking his head the other way, the other ear twitching.

"Well, YEAH!" Mane scoffed. "But if you're going to be all nit-picky, I'll need to be the unreasonably forgiving one."

Rai gave him an odd look. "I'm not unreasonable."

"Mmm."

Scout chuckled before sobering. "I get that you're mad."

Mane's tail flicked out sharply before he shook his head. "Look I'm not MAD-mad. I just think you're a bit stupid, but that's how you've always been. I'll get over it."

"You shouldn't have to get over it," Scout replied.

"Mmm. I still think it's stupid I wasn't in this 'story' of yours."

Scout frowned at the reminder before he smirked. "Well, I still think this is the one I'd be happiest in," he said, beaming. Then, to Rai and especially Mane's shock, he leaned over and gave Mane a peck on the nose.

Mane spluttered at him, going violently red. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Because you're cute," Scout replied, grinning.

"ME?" Mane squawked. Rai looked like he was falling apart on the inside.

"Rai's cute as well," Scout said and gave him a kiss on the forehead, causing the shinx to nearly combust. "Both are so cute."

Rai growled without any heat to it, but he didn't know who to tackle at the moment.

Mane laughed, and the others soon followed. "Nah," Mane said, shaking his head. "If you've ever seen your reflection, you'd know YOU'RE the cute one of the team. I'm the handsome one and Rai… well, he's the fluffy one."

"Cute and cute," Scout said. He received a double tackle from Rai and Mane.

Mane pinned him and Scout booped his nose with a paw, causing him to growl.

"You look good under me," Mane growled, and Scout became aware of their position.

"I, uh."

"Off!" Rai said and tackled Mane off Scout, the two rolling and scrabbling for a moment before Rai had Mane pinned. "I'm the top cat," he said proudly.

"Yeah, yeah," Mane said, dismissively but he was getting flustered. "Now off."

"Nah."

"Oi! Off!"

"Nah. I'm going to take a nap." Rai then curled up on Mane and closed his eyes, smiling at the offending noises Mane was making.

"I am NOT your personal bed."

"You're warm and comfy," Rai hummed, nuzzling Mane for a moment.

"Well, YEAH, I AM the best. But still, OFF!" Mane's voice rose to a squeak several times as he spoke, with Rai still not getting off him.

"I'll make you get off," he warned.

"If you were serious, you'd have done that already," Rai replied. Mane closed his mouth, he had him there.

Scout smiled as he watched the display. It certainly wasn't the first time he'd seen something like that between the two. Mane caught him and said. "Stop your smirking," he demanded.

"And come over," Rai added.

"Oi!"

"Like you don't want him," Rai purred.

Scout chuckled awkwardly. "I'm… I'm good."

"He'll make you," Mane said, giving in.

"He's right," Rai replied lazily.

Scout stood up. "Like you could catch me," he said and ran off. There wasn't much space to run in the dungeon ending, as soon as they left they'd end up at the start of the dungeon.

Rai leapt off Mane, knocking the wind of out the litleo, to give chase. Scout WAS quite fast and more agile than Rai, especially when he dropped to all fours.

But Rai could use Quick Attack.

Scout dodged him once, twice, thrice.

Then Mane got him.

Mane was the heaviest of the three and completely took Scout out. Rai crashed into the pile of cats and laughed.

"Your prey my fair leader," Mane said, putting on an approximation of Scout's manner of speaking.

"Thank you, good sir," Rai replied, doing the same.

"You two are BOTH heavier than me," Scout complained from somewhere below, muffled by fur.

"Chimes has got you on her special diet," Mane retorted, poking Scout in the ribs. "Those shouldn't be showing."

"She's just trying to fatten me up to eat me," Scout whined.

"Because she's evil?" Rai giggled.

"Exactly. Someone's on my side for once."

Mane snorted and gave Scout some room to breathe, without actually letting him out. Scout took overdramatic gulps of air, and then nearly choked when Mane gave him a lick on the cheek.

"I don't need you to get hairballs as well," Scout said on default, voice going high and squeaky.

Rai glared at him then grinned and licked the other cheek.

"Stoooop," Scout pleaded, covering his face with his paws.

"He's so embarrassed," Mane laughed and leaned in close. "I wonder why. We're all friends here."

"The best of friends," Rai said, laying across Mane and giving a matching smirk down at Scout.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Cause that's ALL there is."

Scout shifted in embarrassment. "I… I thought… you two… were…"

They both cut him off there. They didn't need to talk anymore.

* * *

"Your assignment is… different, today," Armaldo said to the assembled Team Sunrise.

"Different as in taking care of school children or different as in diving in the beach?" Striker asked.

"Closer to the former than the latter," Armaldo said. The four of them tensed. "In that, you will be working with Team Go-Getters again."

They didn't relax. The last time had nearly driven Striker and Charizard to drinking.

"Team Go-Getters has requested your participation in exploring the Circh dungeon for an item they have been requested to find."

That raised questions.

"Team Go-Getters took an item job?"

"A dungeon? How far is it?"

"You're letting us go to a dungeon?"

Armaldo raised his pincers to quiet them down. "Yes, it IS odd they would accept a request like this, but they have. Yes, you are going to a dungeon. This one is relatively close by, but you will be leaving the bounds of Treasure Town. The Guildmaster and Officer Magnezone have cleared this, so you will not be in any trouble for leaving. Team Go-Getters is there to reign you in if need be. Do not cause trouble."

The four exchanged looks. Saniya and Sean were eager to see something other than Treasure Town, while Striker and Guardian were a little more subdued.

"How dangerous is this dungeon that Team Go-Getters requested help?" Striker asked.

"That is the thing," Guardian answered in place of Armaldo. "This is among the least dangerous dungeons in the world. If not the absolute safest. There are no feral pokémon that have ever been recorded in this dungeon."

Armaldo nodded. "Right. I find this odd as well, but it could be a change of pace for you as well as a test."

Celebi raised a hand. "Wait? A dungeon with no pokémon? How is that even possible?"

Armaldo shrugged. "I do not know. The Circh dungeon is an ancient dungeon, existing before even Lucario appeared. It, however, is the ruins of an ancient town."

"A town?" Saniya asked. "Again? What?"

"I was getting to that," Armaldo snapped. "While, yes, towns did not exist until after Lucario, this does not show the same construction as a pokémon town. It is believed this is an ancient human village. Perhaps that's why there are no pokémon. Only memories."

And with that, he shooed them off.

Team Go-Getters was waiting for the perplexed four outside the guild. "Armaldo fill you in?" Chikorita asked.

"He did," Striker replied. "But we are curious as to why you asked us for help."

"A break from all the hard work you've been doing," Wartortle answered. "You're run around town all day every day without even being able to leave. We thought this would be a nice change of pace for you, even if it won't exactly be action-packed."

"That's kind of you," Sean said, falling into step with Wartortle. "It'll be great to see something different for once! And… an ancient human town?" he asked, glancing to Wartortle.

"I've wanted to go there myself," Wartortle replied.

"It's why we took this job." Chikorita waved the scrap of parchment with the request written on it. "Doduo wants some human relic. The place has probably been picked clean, but it IS a dungeon, and those are funky places. I think we'll be able to find something."

"And if my research is correct," Charizard added, speaking softly. "This isn't a very frequented dungeon. That could be due to the lack of incentive to go, but I have seen records of pokémon being unnerved by the dungeon. So, I believe it isn't very often travelled regardless."

"You do research?" Guardian asked. They had been meeting with Team Go-Getters for several weeks now, but the team didn't talk much about the job or their process.

"Oh, yes." Charizard nodded. "Wartortle decides on what jobs we'll undertake, Chikorita prepares our items for the trip, and I research the dungeons themselves to help the other two."

"A fine operation," Guardian said, approvingly. Charizard gave him a wide smile at the compliment.

"You were well known for being a learned pokémon yourself. Have you heard of the Circh dungeon?" Charizard asked.

Guardian nodded. "Indeed. I never paid much attention to it, as it had no connection to the Time Gears, and I doubted… the others would know about it. I must confess; however, I am curious. I do love history, and an ancient human settlement did interest me."

"Do you know anything interesting about it?" Chikorita asked, curiously.

Guardian considered the question. "Nothing more than Armaldo explained," he said. "No feral pokémon. Ancient human settlement from before Lucario. And that the dungeon can feel odd to pokémon entering it."

"That's what we've heard too," Wartortle said, nodding. "Still, this is bound to be interesting."

Sean raised a paw. "Question. Why hasn't this come up before?" He frowned. "This dungeon that's so close to Treasure Town, old human settlement, you'd think that'd be important."

"Pokémon don't tend to have the longest attention spans," Wartortle said, smirking even as Chikorita whipped him with a vine. "Ow. And history has never seemed to be their strongest point."

"I was able to find plenty of history," Guardian defended.

"If you look hard enough, sure." Wartortle nodded. "But you wouldn't believe how much humans are not only able to record history, but how much they do. Ever heard of a computer?"

"Window's vista!" Saniya said, almost a squeal with how sudden and loud that was.

"Uh… yeah?" Wartortle said, blinking at her. "I wasn't expecting any of you besides Riolu. How do YOU know?"

"Giratina told me," Saniya replied, smirking superiorly.

"And… how does IT know?"

Saniya paused. "Uh… I don't know." She pulled out her mirror to sigh sadly at before stashing it away again. "Hopefully I'll be able to get answers one day."

"Damn I miss computer games," Sean said, smiling nostalgically. "And video games in general. Did you ever play Pokémon Crossing, Wartortle?"

"Never heard of it," Wartortle answered.

"Really?"

"In my time, good lord this makes me sound ancient, we had Word and Excel on our computers and these crappy little disks that played the cheapest of games you got out of a cereal box. Those were the best."

"That's… huh." Sean blinked. "How long have you been here?"

"Over 20 years now," Wartortle answered.

"Ahh. That explains it. Damn, you wouldn't really know the glory of the internet, would you?"

"I… know it's a good storing and communication network?"

Sean shook his head. "I'm so sorry you missed it all."

Wartortle gave him a flat look. "Don't start getting patronizing."

Sean's ears flicked up straight in alarm. "Oh, no! That's not what I meant at all! Sorry, sorry!"

Wartortle laughed. "It's fine, _kid,"_ he said with a grin. Sean's alarm disappeared immediately.

"Yeah, alright, _old man_."

"Well, before you two start comparing other things, we should talk about the trip," Chikorita said, deciding to be the voice of reason.

"What did you have in mind?" Striker asked his fellow Grass-type.

"It's going to take us most of the day to walk there since Charizard can't carry us all."

"I could try?"

"And you would fail."

Charizard hmphed and crossed his arms.

"So, food and break times should be worked out."

"Good thought process," Striker replied, equally as pleased with Chikorita as Guardian was with Charizard. "It hasn't been a requirement of us in a while. And while we have remained active in Treasure Town, distance walking hasn't been done in months so we may be somewhat out of shape."

"You are NOT calling us lazy," Saniya said, poking Striker's face with her own.

"I am in the same shape you are," Striker said, avoiding the question fluidly. "Treasure Town's ground is flat and largely smooth, as was Temporal Tower, even now my feet are beginning to notice the poke of this more uneven ground."

"That's so sad for you," Saniya and Guardian said in chorus.

"My feet are still calloused from everything leading up the whole disappearing thing," Sean said happily.

Striker knew he had lost this one. "I'm not complaining, I'm just making an observation," he claimed, turning his head away from everyone. But with six people around him, that was impossible. "Stop looking at me!"

Smirking at his plight, but kind enough to move on, Chikorita pulled the map out. "I've got two designated spots for us to stop at. They are also very pretty. One's a flower field, the other is a lake. I also considered the Cave of Terror, but we can stop by on the way back!"

"I've heard about that place," Sean said, looking over to where Chikorita had marked her map. "Isn't it filled with zubat?"

"Every bat pokémon you can imagine," Charizard said, shuddering. "zu, woo, even noi. It's quite aptly named."

Sean seemed perturbed. "Seems like something that'd drive people to madness. Every two steps. ZUBAT!"

"Sounds fun!" Saniya said, hearing very little of that but wanting to be a part of the talking.

The two teams continued to chat as they walked. Guardian and Charizard shared theories on why the new dungeons that had appeared where they had.

"If you look at the whole map of the Grass Continent AND the Air Continent, you can make out a few interesting pictures," Guardian said, tracing a line with his fingers.

"You're looking for symbols, and so you'll find symbols. It's like obsessing over a number, so you begin to find that number in everything no matter how far you need to reach for it."

Striker and Chikorita discussed the pros and cons of various items.

"As good as the Slumber Orb is, nothing beats the Reviver Seed. Come on, I'll fight you over this."

"The Reviver Seed merely helps you continue if you are defeated. The Slumber Orb acts to prevent you from being defeated in the first place. The Reviver Seed is a crux for weaker pokémon."

"And relying on room-blasting orbs isn't?"

Saniya, who bounced between each conversation, piped up. "You've got an… orbsession!" All conversation ceased as all eyes turned to the grinning Saniya.

"I thought… you had stopped doing that," Striker said, weakly.

"Sunflora reminded me about puns, so I've been cooking some up!" Saniya beamed.

"New plan, arrest Sunflora," Sean said, before laughing. "Good pun, though!"

"Thanks!"

While Sean and Wartortle debated the best and worst of human society.

"Fast food. Checkmate," Sean said, smirking smugly.

"Finding a job," Wartortle countered, with as devious of a look as possible. "In case being a trainer doesn't work out."

"Hey! I managed to make a team that saved the world!"

"So did I!"

"I'm your leader," Chikorita called over, cutting through her debate of why the Blast Seed was better than the Luminous Orb.

"Ha!" Sean laughed.

"Doesn't change the fact that jobs are terrifying in the human world."

"Well… you got me there."

"Let's switch to pokémon world pros and cons," Wartortle suggested. "You start."

"Pokémon can talk here," Sean immediately said. "Or, really, we can actually have two-sided conversations. I'd talk to my family's purloin, but she never talked back. Probably for the best, if I thought she was talking back I'd probably be crazy."

"I win immediately and forever with the internet's true use," Wartortle said smugly. Sean blinked and cocked his head. "Wait… how young are you?"

"Uh… I was twelve when I came to this world. I've been here… four years maybe?"

"Okay… fine, I won't use that one." Wartortle considered his response for a moment. "Alright, controversial but still true. Humans aren't as easily satisfied as pokémon, BUT this definitely drives us a lot harder. Pokémon tend to be pretty chill with what they've got."

"Not a bad thing," Chikorita called.

"I'm not saying it is," Wartortle replied, with the tone of someone who had this discussion many, many, times. "But humanities advancement counts for SOMETHING."

Sean couldn't quite refute that point and they moved on.

The flower field was pleasing to Striker and Chikorita. But it made Sean sneeze a considerable amount. He did like the falling leaves, though.

"You know, when I first appeared in the Dark Future, I ran into some time-frozen leaves. Damn, they cut me up. I wonder if I still have the scars…?"

"You still remember that?" Saniya asked, interested.

"Well… yeah!" Sean nodded. "It was pretty much the first thing that happened to me after I got tossed there. I still remember how I met all of you too! But the names of the places we went too… yeah, I have no idea."

"I think one was called… The Rock?" Striker said, pausing his flower picking. He gave each of his team members a bouquet, and it was hard to tell who was more flustered, Saniya or Guardian.

Sean would have been grateful, but he sneezed so hard they all flew away.

"You know, in the language of flowers these flowers mean you think the recipient is stupid," Charizard said.

Eyes turned to Striker.

"I… certainly did not know… that Charizard knew the language of flowers."

Saniya and Guardian quickly restrained Striker and began feeding him the flowers. Sean laughed at their antics before sneezing again.

"We should continue moving," Chikorita suggested. They had to unwrap Striker of all the flowers tying him down but were back on the road quickly.

Sean continued to sneeze for a few hours.

"Damn this sensitive nose," he scoffed, rubbing his face. "Plus one to being human, I don't smell everything with the power of a thousand noses."

"Imagine something with a thousand noses," Wartortle considered.

"Like a mega probopass?" Charizard asked.

"That would be terrifying," Chikorita said. "New mission, ensure that never happens."

"Agreed," her teammates, and Team Sunrise, chorused.

At the lake, Sean was able to wash the pollen off his fur, and everyone else, and stopped sneezing every two steps.

"Finally," he gasped, breathing again without the constant itch. "I have never loved breathing quite so much."

"Somewhat concerning of a statement," Wartortle said, from besides Sean in the lake. The two human-turned-pokémon swam together.

"I stand by it." Sean splashed Wartortle and tried to escape. A Water-type. In the water.

Wartortle caught him in seconds. And only due to giving Sean a head start.

The two teams had an excellent time together. Away from alcoholic banette and murderous children.

All long walks come to an end, however, and with the first stars appearing in the sky, they had arrived at Circh.

The entrance was an ancient, crumbling, archway. Despite its age and the disrepair, it stood strong and firm. A preserving aspect of the dungeon it was a part of.

There was ancient writing on the arch, but it was so long and faded they hadn't a chance to try and make it out.

"Here we are," Chikorita said, jittering with unknown excitement. Charizard gave her a few Looks to calm her down.

Feeling a bit nervous, Sean stepped forward first out of his team. "Well, we shouldn't just stand around."

"Should we not enter with some time between us?" Guardian asked, feeling something off about the entranceway. "To prevent the dungeon from registering us as a group of seven?"

"There aren't any pokémon in here," Chikorita said. "And did you know that Wartortle doesn't seem to register on that? We've come in with groups of five."

"Sean didn't register as well," Saniya said, but somewhat subdued. There was definitely something off about this archway. "But even then, that's five of us."

"To be honest, I'm curious," Chikorita admitted. "What will happen here with all seven of us. Even if something does happen, the seven of us are absolute hardcore badasses! We'll be fine, and I have an Escape Orb just in case."

"As do I," Striker said. He always had orbs.

"Orbsessed," Saniya muttered under her breath.

"Well…" Sean said, feeling the rest of his teammates looking to him for the decision. "Okay, together. But if something DOES happen, we have to be ready to leave."

"I'll keep it ready," Striker said.

With a breath, Team Sunrise and Team Go-Getter's entered Circh. The ancient dungeon of a human settlement.

"Is the name familiar to you?" Sean asked Wartortle quietly as they walked into the warped landmass.

"Maybe. Circh…"

It was immediately apparent that this was no ordinary dungeon. The space was wide and open rather than constrained to blocky rooms and featureless corridors. It felt like walking into any old town, only one without a sky, or any living being in sight or sense.

The roof of the dungeon was at least similar to the norm. A swirling vortex of dark purple clouds, far enough up they were hard to focus on, and yet not far away at all.

They walked a cobblestone road, cracked with grass and weeds splitting through the stones and growing towards the lack of the sun.

There were some subtle signs of pokémon settlement to have existed at some point. Scorch marks and claw gouges and the occasional leavanny-woven fabric. But most of the town was reclaimed nature and old human design.

Walls with pinpoint precision, each brick slipped into place with care and an eye for detail. Fences along the roads to tie equine pokémon to. There were signs of more significant buildings once, but those were rendered as complete ruins.

It was a damaged place, there was no question. Even ignoring the wear and tear of age, something had gone down here. There were piles of bricks, strewn about as if they had been broken just minutes ago. The dirt was still freshly moved.

There were flecks of blood, dried but still red.

The only thing missing was any sign of life or death.

It was unsettling. Had there been bodies, there would have been something comforting about something so blunt and straightforward. There were marks on wooden tables were rings of condensed liquid had dried, something that could not be seen after thousands of years in the elements.

It was a dungeon. There was no doubt there. But one none of the seven had experienced before.

"This is creepy," Saniya said, the only one brave enough to speak against the absolute silence. There was no whisper of the wind through leaves, although there were trees around. No rumble of the crowd. Not even the loud silence of a tragedy.

There was nothing but their heartbeats.

"This… reminds me of the Dark Future," Sean said next, shivering slightly. "I really don't like how quiet it is, can we please talk."

"A… good… idea," Guardian said, breathing laboured.

"I did not expect this!" Chikorita gasped, realising this was bringing back bad memories for the four. "I am so sorry."

"It's alright," Striker replied, forcing a smile. "This ISN'T the Dark Future." To prove it to his friends, and maybe to himself, he kicked on old bowel over. It shattered.

The sound seemed to relax the four, the sounds of their heartbeats lessoned.

"Let's just get this done," Charizard said. Chikorita hesitated, glancing about, before nodding.

"Right. Let's find something."

"Where?" Saniya asked, fluttering forward. "These buildings look like they'll crumble if a stiff breeze touches them." She tapped a wall. It didn't collapse. She tapped it harder. "Okay, maybe not a STIFF breeze. But it could still be dangerous getting into these things."

"Let's just go in further," Wartortle said. This place was skeeving him out as well, but nothing as bad as Team Sunrise. "The actual good stuff is usually further in."

"If you're looking for something, I might be able to help."

Absolutely everyone jumped.

Including the voice when the seven pokémon reared back at her, fire, water, leaves, magical energies, all ready to blast and keep blasting.

And then. As one. They stopped.

"O-oh my. I did not mean to startle." She knelt down until she was level with the smallest of the pokémon, which was Sean. "Hello. I am Violet."

Light pink skin. Hair on head. Wrapped in woven material. Striker, Saniya, and Guardian had all seen one of these before.

"Is that…?" Chikorita gasped.

"A human," Wartortle said, just as stunned as the rest of them.

Violet blinked. "Have you not seen many humans before?" she asked.

"No," Sean said, through numb lips.

Chikorita, Charizard, and Wartortle had some quick, tense, discussion before Wartortle was pushed forward.

"Uh…" he said, mouth twisting in a way he had not done in some time. "H-Hello?"

"Oh my," Violet said. "A pokémon who speaks?" She smiled gratefully. "You do not need to stress yourself, I can understand you either way."

"Seriously?" Striker asked. "You can understand me right now?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I can."

"Sean couldn't," Striker almost complained.

"May I ask who 'Sean' is?" Violet asked.

"I am," the riolu said. "I was human once."

"You were?" Violet asked, amazed. "No wonder your companion speaks so well." She glanced to Wartortle with a smile. "Not to say you wouldn't speak well regardless."

"I have… so many questions," Wartortle began. "How are you here?"

"Hm?" Violet asked. "An odd question. Perhaps we can discuss such philosophical questions on a walk?" She came to her feet slowly, as to not startle them. "Oh, this is wonderful! It has been too long since we have had new arrivals. The men and woman don't come here often anymore, and even the pokémon have been staying away."

She frowned, sadly, but soon erased it with a smile. "Weary pokémon you must be to come so far. Would you walk with me? I am looking for something myself, perhaps we can each find what we are looking for together?"

She waited for the pokémon to decide. Chikorita was immediately for it, Charizard was hesitant, Wartortle was simply trying to process what was happening.

"Another human?" Saniya hissed. "Could THIS one be Gabriel?"

"She said her name was Violet," Guardian pointed out.

"This is far too unusual to be safe," Striker said, the wariest of the bunch.

"I have to know," Sean said, shaking his head and already stepping forward. "I just have to."

That was that, and Violet smiled as the pokémon began to follow. "Let me show you around," she said and began to guide them.

"Here is John's Tavern, it's somewhat of a seedy establishment, but John is a good man." She said this while gesturing to an imploded wreckage. "I hope he comes home soon, the patrons miss him."

She brought them to a somewhat intact water fountain, old and long since stopped working. "Here is our fountain, the water is good and pure, so feel free." She cupped a hand of air and took a sip as if proving the water was safe.

Sean, hesitatingly, followed suit. Just air. "It's good," he said, Violet was watching him. She smiled happily.

"I am glad. I'll let you partake in the refreshment." She waited as the rest of them followed Sean's. Except for Striker, who continued to just stare at Violet.

"I am not thirsty for air," he said. Violet gave him an empty smile.

"Who is?" she giggled.

And once everyone had 'drunk' their fill, she moved on. "Foster the Blacksmith works here. Let's go in." She stepped to the collapsed door and walked through the massive hole. "Foster! We have some pokémon visitors today!"

Sean and Wartortle peered in before carefully stepping in, seeing some old human architecture. Chikorita and Saniya followed, the rest remained outside as they were too large to risk it.

Violet spoke to air in front of a long burned-out forge for a few minutes, chatting about the weather and how Foster's swordsmithing was going.

"That's so many blades," she said, sadly. "I hope once it's all over, you'll be able to retire." She waited for some response. "Oh! Well, of course, of course. Pardon me." She backed out and led the pokémon to a new attraction, continuing to talk to humans and pokémon that weren't there.

"Violet?" Sean asked after she parted sadly from yet another encounter the others did not see. "Who are you talking to?"

Violet gave him a blank look. "Here is Thera's Records. She is a brave woman, taking over with her husband away." It was just a ruin. Like everything else. Empty.

"Sean, what do you think of her clothes?" Wartortle whispered. The two of them had been watching Violet the closest. Charizard and Chikorita had asked a few questions, asking about human way of life and what kinds of things they do, while Team Sunrise were much more cautious and just keeping an eye on her.

Guardian and Saniya did pipe up with the occasionally question about Violet specifically, but were often answered with blank stares.

Looking at her clothes, Sean didn't have much an eye for fashion, but even he had noticed they were a bit much.

Violet was adorned in a lovely, antiqued, gown with many frills and trails of fabric. She wore a large hat shaped with curves and lines of velvet. She did not need to hold the gown off the ground. Despite its opulence, it seemed somewhat spartan. Something she could move quickly in, run if she had to.

They were very old clothes.

"And here is the best part!" Violet beamed as she led them to a place that was shockingly, not a ruin. It was an ancient bathing area, open to the air but held up with marble pillars with a fresh inscription on the walls. The language was very antiquated for Sean and Wartortle to easily read, but they got part of it.

"Hero bath?" Wartortle asked.

"Yes!" Violet beamed. "Excellent eye, you have been taught well." She blushed again. "Not to imply your companions have not, that is not what I mean. Oh dear, I apologise for that."

Sean frowned, this was all really tickling some old memories. Class at school. Doing a project on history. Galar…

"Circhester," Sean said. Violet looked up sharply. "That's where this is, right?"

"Why yes," Violet replied. "This is Circhester. I thought you already… oh, I shouldn't continue. It would be rude again." She sighed, composing herself despite visibly wanting to kick a rock. "I apologise for my lack of grace, I have been rendered flustered you see. I do hope you may find it in your hearts to forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive," Wartortle said. The others had given the two human-turned-pokémon the job of figuring out what the hell was going on.

"You are too kind."

"We're in Galar," Sean muttered to Wartortle. "Or, at least, this place is. This is actually Galar, that's a region from my world."

"Mine too," Wartortle replied. How was a piece of Galar here, in the pokémon world of mystery dungeons?

"Violet," Sean said, stepping apart from Wartortle. "You said you were looking for something too?"

"Oh, yes!" Violet said, relieved at the change of topic. She had been silently saying something to herself, only her lips moving before. "My sweet companion. Oh, my precious Nelia. We were together only a short time ago, and now she is gone. I must find her before supper."

Violet was growing slightly agitated, looking around her. She rushed to someone only she could see and pleaded with them to know if they had seen her pokémon. She spoke to several figures not there before she nearly bumped into Guardian.

"My most gracious of apologies," she said, glancing over to Sean and Wartortle. She repeated something, lips moving, but she was too far away to hear, and they had to come over.

"We could help you find Nelia," Sean offered.

Violet's eyes filled with tears. "I do not know such kindness these days," she said, wiping them away. "Pokémon truly are wonderful beings. Thank you. She is an indeedee and has a matching pendant to mine," she said, pulling out a necklace from under her clothes. "It is a sign of our bond with each other. Oh, I do not know what I would do without how. I will look forever if I must. Nelia!?" she called.

Her voice did not echo.

"Forever…" Sean repeated, softly that only Wartortle heard him.

They exchanged a worried look and followed after Violet. She continued calling for Nelia before noticing they were still with her.

"Splitting up may help," he suggested. "Us with Striker, Saniya, and Guardian together and Chikorita and Charizard?"

The named pokémon nodded. Sean, of course, did not think about names when he was saying this and both Chikorita and Charizard blushed a little but said nothing.

"Be careful, brave pokémon," Violet called, softly.

"They are strong," Sean said.

"Yes… many are," Violet said, sadly. She nodded to someone only she could see and continued walking, calling for her pokémon.

"Violet?" Sean asked.

"Yes?"

"May I ask what the date is?"

Violet gave him a puzzled look. "Date? I am unsure of what you mean."

"What year is it?" Wartortle added.

Again, Violet did not seem sure. "I… am not sure."

"Well… what's going on in Galar at the moment?" Sean settled on. That, Violet, could answer.

But she did not seem happy about it.

"Oh, it's awful. With the rise of the two kings, we saw peace and prosperity, but our wild and relentless neighbours feared their power and have attacked. We suffer war, something I am sad to say even pokémon are being forced into. The conflicts of humans…"

"Kalos," Sean gasped.

Violet's eyes hardened before she softened. "Yes. Their dread king Arceus-Zygarde has waged war upon us. But Galar will not fall to his tyranny!" She calmed down. "But all this fighting makes me fear. Raiding parties, danger on the borders, people taking whatever pokémon they can… I must find Nelia. NELIA!"

In time, the other five pokémon returned with nothing to show for it. "Just lots of… nothing," Chikorita said, to Violet's disappointment.

"Where may she have disappeared to?" she asked. "Perhaps she has returned home. Have you found yourself that searching for someone looking for you tends to have no success? Perhaps Nelia is looking for me?"

"That could be it," Sean said, placatingly. Violet smiled and then her mouth moved again with no words coming out.

"So… Violet?" Chikorita said. "What do you think of Riolu and Wartortle? Pretty weird that they both were human once, right?"

"Oh, both?" Violet said, surprised. She turned to Wartortle, who nodded sheepishly. "So that is why you were so learned? Uh, I mean, not that you wouldn't be regardless… I am doing it again."

Wartortle laughed it off. "It's fine."

"Your forgiveness is difficult to handle," Violet said, somewhat breathlessly. Her lips moved again, Sean thought he caught her repeating that word. Forgiveness.

She turned to him sharply, startling Sean. Her lips began to move again, but she spoke after just a few moments. "Two humans who are now pokémon?" she said, furrowing her brow. "Perhaps you are kings as well?"

She moved on, nearly drifting even as each foot planting on the ground soundlessly. Sean tried to reach forward to touch her leg, but Violet was faster than she looked, and his little legs had trouble keeping up.

"It was Nelia who raised me, essentially," Violet said. "My mother and father had little time, and indeedee are well regarded here as dutiful pokémon. She took care of me in my infancy and acted as a companion and a friend as I grew older. She is like a sister to me. Nelia! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Sean frowned, this was sad to watch in an emotional way. He shared a look with Wartortle and could see he felt the same way.

She continued calling for her lost pokémon. Throughout it, as Sean and Wartortle had gone quiet, the others spoke to Violet. Saniya tried to make her laugh, she got a soft laugh once, but Violet grew embarrassed.

Striker and Guardian asked her about herself, but most of Violet's answers were somewhat confusing and contradictory, or started something but didn't finish the thought before she returned to calling.

Chikorita hit her with a few thoughts and observations that distracted Violet for a while. Still, nothing could stem the need to find Nelia.

In the end, Violet couldn't find her pokémon. "I know you brave pokémon will not be staying long," Violet said, sadly. "No one new stays for long. I am also greatly ashamed of myself. You came looking for something yourself, did you not?"

"Just something human," Chikorita answered. "Another pokémon just wants a human knickknack."

Violet gave her a puzzled smile but gestured forwards. "You'll have your pick for your diligent assistance to me," she said firmly and began striding away with purpose.

Again, they had to rush to keep up with the long legs of the human.

Violet stopped at a pile of wreckage so destroyed it was impossible to tell what it once way. "In… here," Violet said, hesitantly. She glanced at the wreckage in something resembling concern and fell dead silent.

Chikorita, brave as she was, stepped forward carefully. "Uh… where to start?" she asked, before something silvery caught her eye. "Oh!" She extended her vines until she could grip the silvery object and pulled it forward.

"A spoon?" Wartortle asked.

"A HUMAN spoon," Chikorita reminded. "Nothing like the spoons of the kadabra and alakazam."

"…Sure."

"A fine pick," Violet beamed. Sean frowned, he had walked around to try and get Violet's attention by prodding her leg. She had moved before he could, and he had caught her mouthing silent words at the ruins before then.

Violet offered to show them back to the entrance of the town and swept ahead, determined and quick once more.

"I hope, if you see Nelia tell her to come home," Violet asked as they reached the entrance of the dungeon. She stopped as they walked past her, unwilling to walk further.

"Why don't you come with us?" Saniya asked. "It'd be easier to look for her if, you know, you were looking for her!"

Violet gave her a blank look and began speaking again. No words. Everyone saw it this time.

Violet smiled. "I'm afraid I cannot. I must find Nelia before sunset, or we will be late for dinner." She turned around. "NELIA? NELIA?"

"It was sunset when we entered," Striker pointed out. Violet didn't seem to hear him.

"Violet," Sean asked, bringing her attention back even as she had begun to walk off. "Can you actually leave?"

Violet gave him a blank smile. "Oh, certainly. I'd need permission first. Nelia? Where are you?" She mouthed something again and turned around. "Oh, where could she be. I hope nothing happened to her. Oh, Nelia."

She began to walk off, headless to their words now. In front of their eyes, they witnessed Violet simply disappearing.

One moment she was there and then she was not. No lights, no fading, just there and then not.

"Okay…" Saniya said. "That was one of the actual weirdest things I've ever been a part of."

"Do I still have…?" Chikorita pulled out the spoon. "Oh, good. Okay… let's go."

Night had properly fallen as they entered, confused, a little freaked out, and overall very sad.

"I think I know what that was about," Sean said, sadly. "She was from Galar, a region from our world." He gestured to Wartortle. "During a war."

"A war?" The question was asked. Pokémon didn't have wars.

"It's… hard to explain and unpleasant to even think about," Wartortle explained.

"Wars end with millions dead, usually," Sean said. "Depending on how big. This war was an ancient one, about three thousand years in the past, so the overall human death count wasn't as big as it could have been… but lots of pokémon died too."

"Humans and pokémon?" Guardian asked, sadly. A finger twitched.

"I think that might be some sort of… I dunno, dungeon memory? She wasn't a Ghost-type pokémon, but I think she was some sort of… a spirit or something? I don't know, I was never able to actually touch her. But… you saw when she was mouthing stuff, right?"

"That time, yeah?"

"She did that a lot. I couldn't really work much about, I thought she repeated forgiveness when it was mentioned. But that last time… I think I got a bit more."

"You did?" Wartortle asked. "What did she say?"

"I saw 'tell her I forgive her'."

The two teams fell silent.

"That was extra freaky," Saniya said, troubled. "You, uh… three thousand years ago? That's a long time."

"Yeah." Sean nodded. "I did a history assignment in school, and I chose the Kalos/Galar war. A lot of humans just think it's a myth, but there IS plenty of evidence."

"I've heard about it," Wartortle nodded. "Not much though."

"Three thousand years…" Saniya mused. That was an uncomfortable number, as it meant something to her.

But what? It was something Giratina had said or talked about a few times. But she couldn't grasp onto the memory firm enough and gave up before long.

They continued to trek back in silence.

"Alright," Chikorita said. "I've got to apologise. I knew that might happen and didn't tell you."

"WHAT?" Wartortle yelled.

"Excuse me?"

"Why would you hide that?"

"Chikorita!"

"Order, please," Charizard called. "I knew, as well. We chose not to mention it because there have been no reports of aggression from the human and that it doesn't happen to everyone who enters."

"I didn't want to raise expectations," Chikorita admitted. "Which is still a bit selfish of me, I'm sorry. I really wanted to see what would happen if she met Wartortle… then I thought of Riolu and…"

"That's why you invited us?" Sean asked, a little hurt.

"Not JUST because of that!" Chikorita said quickly. "Everything we said was true, and Wartortle had no idea either."

"She's right," he said, frowning at her. "Well… did you get what you wanted out of it?"

Chikorita shook her head. "Not really. She didn't really react. The opposite of it, really. Which I guess is something, kinda."

"You should not have deceived us," Striker said, upset at the prospect.

"I'm sorry."

A little later, the two teams sat down for rest. They weren't going to make it back to Treasure Town this night regardless, and they needed sleep.

Before proper goodnights were shared, Wartortle took Sean aside for a moment.

"I think we're friends now," Wartortle said. Sean smiled at the prospect. "And I know your name, so it's only fair you know mine."

"You weren't born Wartortle?" Sean joked.

"Heh. No. My name's Dimitri."

Sean smiled and outstretched his paw in the human gesture of a handshake. Wartortle took it. "Nice to meet you, Dimitri. I'm Sean."

* * *

One month had passed, and then another. Team Sunrise, having NOT run off and ended the world, were given a tiny bit more freedom, while Team Ion continued going strong.

Scout was having night terrors, but no one else was, so it was decided that was probably not Darkrai. Being buried beneath Rai and Mane basically every night helped stave them off until it was only every so often he'd begin trembling in his sleep.

His sessions with Azumarill were going well. She was pleased with a lot of progress her new patients were making. Striker still was unhealthily attached to orbs, but that was more of a quirk than a genuine problem.

Eventually, Wigglytuff badgered Armaldo enough that the pair of them called Team Ion into Wigglytuff's meeting room.

Wigglytuff was seated on his far-too-large throne bouncing happily in place while Armaldo skulked around the side like a treasonous adviser.

"We have called you in for an important question," Armaldo began, ominously.

"You are to be offered the Graduation Test!" Wigglytuff said, ruining several hours of dramatic planning.

Armaldo gave him a Look.

"Sorry," he said, not very sorry at all. "I'm just too excited to hear their answer!"

Shaking his head, Armaldo nodded to the surprised trio. "Yes. Team Ion have proved themselves as exemplary apprentices of the Wigglytuff Guild, and it has been decided to offer you the option to attempt the Graduation Test. You can accept or refuse. If you accept, we will discuss further, if you refuse the offer will be retracted for now but will be offered again."

"U-Us?" Rai asked, wrapping his head around the idea. "We are some of the most recent entries! I thought Sunflora, or-or… Corphish would have been offered this first."

"Who says they haven't?" Armaldo asked.

"Several pokémon have been offered the chance," Wigglytuff explained. "Sunflora, Loudred, Corphish, and Croagunk. Croagunk made it clear he is not interested in graduating, whereas the former three want to graduate together alongside Bidoof."

"A plan that may not work out," Armaldo muttered. "Which I think they are beginning to understand."

"Bidoof seems smitten with the newest arrivals," Wigglytuff said, sensing how Armaldo's words could be taken. "He may not wish to join a team with Sunflora, Loudred, and Corphish anymore. They have been offered, recently, but are considering the question for now. But it was decided that you deserve the chance as well!"

Team Ion shared glances. Scout had told them this was a possibility already, and they had discussed the merits of graduating or not.

Ultimately…

"We'd like to give this a shot," Rai answered as the leader of Team Ion. He stood confidently, and both Scout and Mane stood a bit straighter as well.

"Hooray! Hooray!" Wigglytuff cheered and left his throne to dance around them. "This will be a challenge, friendly friends! It'll take great courage, wit, and determination to see it through!"

"Yes," Armaldo said, smirking. "If you think you know what to expect, I am confident you may be surprised." He eyed Scout knowingly, and the meowth swallowed.

"The details! The details!" Wigglytuff sang. "Will come tomorrow." He stopped dancing and giggled at their expressions. "We know what the test will be, but a little more planning needs to be done first. Go to bed, we'll fill you in with your task tomorrow."

"Sleep well." Armaldo grinned, and they were shooed out.

"So," Mane said as they arrived back in their room. "How much do you want to bet this isn't going to be just fighting the guild?"

"Based on the look he gave me," Scout said, "no bet."

"We'll be fine!" Rai insisted and tackled Scout into Mane. "Now, we've got to go to sleep!"

"You're halfway to knocking us out," Mane grumbled. "Which is a good start, all things considered."

Rai laughed. "Hee-hee, goodnight Mane." He licked the top of his head. "Goodnight Scout." He did the same to Scout, and the three settled in for bed.

* * *

 _Some time ago._

"Knock-knock." Timber said, smiling happily at the old door he knew each line by heart.

"Who's there?" Returned the lovely voice he held so dearly.

"Chew." Timber grinned, he'd been working on this one.

"Chew who?"

"Chew through that tree, and you get Timber!"

Bell giggled in return. There was no pause this time, he grinned proudly.

"What do I owe the pleasure today, Timber?" Bell asked, amusement in her voice still.

"I, uh, wanted to just come talk," Timber replied, scuffing the ground briefly. "I like talking to you, yup-yup." He blushed and was glad she couldn't see it. It was easy to talk to a door. He didn't have to worry about what he looked like or what he was doing.

"You're very sweet. I like talking to you too." Timber beamed at that. "What would you like to talk about?"

Timber immediately fell into some excited chatter about the recent town gossip. Sunflora shared her juiciest bits with him more often nowadays, and it gave him great material to share with Bell since he knew she didn't exactly go out often.

He'd known her since almost his entire time in Treasure Town, and not once had he ever seen her around. Of course, he didn't know what she was, so that hampered it slightly.

She knew what he was, however, and hoped that if she did see him in town, she'd come to talk to him.

But he doubted she left her house anyway. He wondered what it was that kept her locked in there, too shy to leave. But he was too polite to ask.

"Oh, that reminds me," Timber said. They had been discussing recent events in the guild, and he was reminded of the other night. "The guild's been put on watch for someone!"

"Oh?" Bell asked, voice dripping with interest. She always loved to hear about the guild's actions.

"Yup-yup. Armaldo was all stern about it, you know how he is. They want us to keep an eye out for a lavender audino, but not to approach or nothin. The one they are looking for could be dangerous, they say, but haven't really told us much more."

"A lavender audino?" Bell asked, curious. "I've only heard of pink ones."

"I've actually met one!" Timber said, proudly. "She, I think it was a she as she looked pretty, pointed me the way to Treasure Town! So, there's probably a couple around, I reckon."

"Possibly. Hey, Timber, knock-knock?"

Timber beamed. "Who's there?"

"Atch."

"Atch who?"

"Bless you." Bell giggled.

It took him a moment, it often did with hers, but he got it and laughed. "How are you so clever?" he asked.

"Oh… you know," Bell replied, all coy. "I have a lot of time to think them up."

Timber understood and shifted the topic to the recent dungeon he had managed to clear with Paras, Flaaffy, and Marill. The four of them made a surprisingly good team.

Eventually, however, he had to say his goodbyes. "Before you go?" Bell asked, slipping some paper under the door. "Would you be able to get me these things, soon?"

"Of course!" Timber replied, taking the paper up and stashing it safely in his saddlebags. "Anything for you, Bell."

"You are too good to me, Timber," Bell sighed, but there was a smile to it. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bell."

Timber walked off, feeling light and happy as he always did after a good talk with Bell.

On the other side of the door, the lavender audino stood up from where she laid against the hardwood and stretched, popping her back.

 _"The Wigglytuff Guild is looking for me now, are they?"_ Soothe wondered, walking to her desk and beginning to comb through some of the many papers she had stored on and within it.

She found what she was looking for, near the bottom, yellowing with age and faded, but the sketch was still clear enough.

Her own copy of the map to Star Cave. She couldn't simply lay the other one out for Bidoof to find without copying it for herself.

She had never gone herself, but perhaps it was something she should consider.

"Interesting."

* * *

 **A fair few of you guessed it, and I felt like now was the time to confirm it. Yep. Bell is Soothe. And if you'll believe me, Soothe Bell (as in the pokémon item) was a complete coincidence that worked as such a good clue. When giving her the name Bell I was simply trying to think of something that was soothing, like a small bell. So, Bell.**

 **So, haha, the biggest hint there was happened to be an accident and the actual hint I intended on (Soothe asking Chatot a knock-knock joke when she first met him) was smaller in comparison, but a few people guessed it from that hint anyway so…**

 **Anyway, I have now worked out what reward I will impart on those who figure out what I've secreted in the previous chapter (and if you cheat, I'll… be unable to prove it, shush). The idea I had is for my Deleted Scenes and Other Stuff story that is nearing readiness to begin being published. I thought maybe I could involve the readers just a tiny bit more with that story than this one, and start that out by giving people who find the nine hidden messages in that garbled text in chapter 40 the option to suggest either a deleted scene they want to see, an alternate take, or even an AU idea.**

 **I can't promise such ideas will be massive amounts of words detailing entire chapters, they may just be pieces. For AU ideas you could even suggest your own characters meeting mine or… well something.**

 **It's an idea I'm strongly considering. Could be fun. If not, well I'll have learned something then!**

 **Good luck.**

 **That dungeon was fun to write…**


	42. The Baggage Claim

**Here we are. A nice chapter, I think. Setech, your wants have finally been answered!**

* * *

"Armaldo. Guildmaster Wigglytuff," Rai said, stepping up to them as morning address was dismissed. "We've come to a decision."

Whispers broke out through the apprentices, they had been walking off, but this was interesting.

"You've got work to do," Armaldo barked, and so the apprentices began to slink away. Slowly.

Rolling his eyes, Armaldo nodded to Team Ion. Wigglytuff beamed.

"We accept."

Because this outcome had been prepared for, Wigglytuff ushered them into his meeting room with a bounce and beam while Armaldo moved in after them. The former outlaw closed the doors and made his way up to the library.

"Armaldo's just got all the information we have!" Wigglytuff explained. Soon enough, Armaldo returned. He knew where he had kept the information and had no patience for dillydallying.

"Here's your assignment," Armaldo said, passing the information to Wigglytuff, who promptly dropped them in between Team Ion and himself. Armaldo sighed, sitting down, bones creaking as he went.

Team Ion all stepped forward to take a closer look, there were numerous pieces of paper all set in a pile, although that scattered slightly after Wigglytuff dropped them.

"We want you to track down an outlaw," Armaldo said as Rai pawed the top paper over to read. "Pyroar. We don't know where he is or what he's currently up to. Still, there are dozens of accounts of blackmail, mugging, several counts of kidnapping for reward, and taking hostages when in danger."

"He's been quite tricky to capture," Wigglytuff said. "Mienshao's guild has put an additional reward out for his capture, but even they haven't had any luck."

"A predominantly outlaw-focused guild, that is," Armaldo explained, as none of Team Ion seemed to know who that was. "Situated in Budew Valley, you may want to go there to get any information they have on him."

Team Ion finished staring at the picture of Pyroar and reading his crimes. Mane looked up first. "Pyroar, huh?" he asked, deeply unimpressed.

"Don't get sassy," Armaldo warned. "It was determined he would be the most appropriate challenge for you."

"Yeah, but a pyroar? I feel like you're saying something to me."

"So, you want us to track this outlaw down?" Rai asked, wanting to make sure they understood exactly what was required of them.

"Yes," Wigglytuff said, leaning down to pick up the documents he had dropped. "The Wigglytuff Guild is proud to be an exploration-first guild, but in light of your deeds, it was decided choosing a task that could test your strength, teamwork, and resourcefulness would be better than… the other idea."

"Battle against the whole guild?" Scout asked, only a little snarky.

Wigglytuff gave him an innocent smile.

"While we do not doubt you can bring Pyroar to justice," Armaldo said, taking the documents from Wigglytuff, "as there is no intention to send you into something we don't believe you can handle, finding Pyroar is going to be a challenge. I've gathered what information I can on his movement and history, but there is no clear path I can see from this."

"You don't have a time limit on this task," Wigglytuff continued, it was only due to Wigglytuff speaking that Rai and Mane didn't interject with sassy comments about a time limit they HAD received not long ago. "And you'll have the full support of the guild in this endeavour. You can't bring anyone with you, but you can take your pick of items and request any help leading up to your leave."

He magicked something into his hands and passed it to Scout. "This is just an extra bit of identification in case any other guild tries to give you a hard time," he said, nodding to the envelope he gave.

"Due to your fame beginning to spread, there may be pokémon doubting your authenticity so hold onto that," Armaldo said, rifling through the documents he had.

He organised them and passed them to Scout as well. "Read through this carefully, again you have no time limit on this task." Rai and Mane had to bite their tongues. "But you should still take the time needed to plan out your path, your gear, and anything you may need to do before you leave. This task could take months, and while you'll always be welcome back here, you won't be graduating until you complete the task or give up."

"What if Pyroar is captured by someone else?" Scout asked, glancing over the wanted poster on the top.

"If he's got some other guild after him," Mane said, nodding, "what then?"

"Then you'll fail," Armaldo said. "If he disappears entirely, dies unrelated, or is captured by someone else, you will not complete this. However, if you capture him utilising the help of others, there may be an exception possible. It'll depend on how much you actually played in his defeat and capture."

"Thank you, Guildmaster and Armaldo," Rai said, deciding to speak for the team. He stood up straight, and his companions followed suit. "We will not let you down!"

"Good luck," Wigglytuff said.

"Be smart." Was all Armaldo offered.

Team Ion left and decided to go to their room to discuss this.

"Any incites on this?" Rai asked Scout as they settled down to start looking through the documents.

"Nothing at all," Scout replied, shaking his head. "Never heard of a 'Pyroar' bad guy. Not even other guilds."

"Well, then this'll be fun!" Mane grinned, sparks had been popping off him as soon as they had been told their target.

"You okay?" Rai asked, concerned. "I mean… a pyroar is a bit of a… choice."

"Heh," Mane smirked. "I thought it might be a dig at me, but even if it is I'm going to take this a different way! I get to beat up my own evolved form, that's like… the dream!"

"If you need to talk about it, don't hesitate," Rai said.

Mane gave him a scoff and a smile. "Okay, we've got to read through this stuff and figure out a plan."

Nodding to his common sense, they began. There was a lot to go over that didn't actually say a lot. Armaldo had given them clippings of Pelipper Post and other news outlets that carry information on Pyroar.

Most of it repeated the same general information. Nasty fellow. Quite a thug, known for browbeating and blackmailing to get his way.

"This guy's not dumb," Mane pointed out as they discussed their findings. "If he's slipped away this many times. It says here that Team Force took him on and he still got away. I have no idea who that is, but it's probably impressive."

"Trio of Fighting-type's," Rai said, always knowing his teams. "So, yeah. If he got through them, he must have some smarts."

"I noticed a bit of a theme in my reading," Scout said, pulling up some papers. "Pyroar seems to like anywhere he can drink stuff other than water. So, if I know my RPG's, then we might be able to get something from bars and taverns around."

Not long after, they agreed to split up to get some things done.

Knocking gently, and being called in, Rai walked up to Wigglytuff. Mane and Scout were off doing their own tasks, Rai's was meeting with the Guildmaster.

"I'm sorry to bother you so soon, but I had something I wanted to ask," Rai began, taking a seat. He hadn't really spoken to Wigglytuff one-on-one much, with no Scout, Mane, or even Armaldo it was just them.

"Go ahead." Wigglytuff smiled, he was sitting on his throne but always welcoming.

"I was just wondering since you're quite the explorer, where you'd go first for some information on tracking this outlaw down?"

Wigglytuff's smile broadened, happy and proud at once. "I did have a few thoughts while looking into Pyroar's movements. I'd check out the Swanna's Feather, it's a rather exciting tavern in Meadow Town." Exciting was clearly a fun word here, based on Wigglytuff's giggle. "But the best place to look would be Fissure."

Rai blinked. "Fissure?" The word sounded familiar, he was sure it was a move of sorts.

Wigglytuff's smile became something else. Fonder, but also sadder. "Fissure is a rather colourful town Northwest from here. Do you have your map?"

Rai pulled the Wonder Map out, and Wigglytuff got off his throne to inspect it. He knelt down with Rai and drew a mark with something pink. "It's not usually marked on exploration maps because it's a rather unwelcoming place."

"Unwelcoming?" Rai repeated, Fissure certainly didn't inspire positivity with the name.

"Many pokémon who disdain the standards of politeness gather there as it is safer than the wilds. Undoubtedly there are criminals there, but the place as a whole would be very difficult to attempt to attack. There are many pokémon loyal only to each other there. It's fine to visit for information, but I implore you not to stay very long."

Rai nodded, stepping back to leave. "Thank you, Wigglytuff."

Wigglytuff nodded. "Fissure is an exceptional place for information, at a price Shinx. That price is usually money, but some pokémon may ask for something else. It is worth going to, but again. Don't remain there for long."

Rai agreed and thanked Wigglytuff one more time before returning to base.

While Rai met with the Guildmaster, it was Mane's duty to speak to Chimecho. Chimecho was always of great help to anyone polite.

"Hey Chimes, can you help me?" Mane asked. He was not a polite pokémon, yet Chimecho seemed to not only tolerate him but like him.

"How can I be of assistance, Litleo?" Chimecho replied, beaming. Other pokémon may have an issue with Mane, but Chimecho never did.

"The team's got a graduation test," Mane began. Chimecho nodded, she knew that already. "And we've been told to track down, get this, a pyroar outlaw. I think that's a bit on the nose but whatever, I like a challenge. The other two are doing their own thing, we were hoping that you could get into contact with a few pokémon, see if they have heard anything about this 'Pyroar' bastard."

Mane pulled up the documents he had carried in, and Chimecho levitated them out of his mouth. "Pyroar, huh? Hmm…" she stared at the paper for a little longer than was normal, and Mane coughed. "Oh, right. Yes, I can ask around. It may take me a while to do so, however."

"We don't have a time limit," Mane said, rolling his eyes. "THIS time." She giggled at the tone in his voice. "Thanks, Chimes. I… mean it, really. Thanks for being so good. You're probably the nicest pokémon in this place."

Chimecho gave him a soft smile. "You are very sweet, Litleo. I wish others would see that, but they are too preoccupied with their own ideas to see how things really are."

"You and me both," Mane replied, nodding. "I'll get out of your space now." He stepped back, turned around, before pausing. "Would you like a drink or something to eat that I can get for you?"

"Some water would be lovely for later," Chimecho said. Mane brightened and dashed off to get her some.

She sighed softly and floated into position to begin to meditate and reach out to the other Psychic's to ask around, she read over the items Mane had given her to help focus and to learn what questions she needed to ask.

As Rai and Mane did their work, Scout headed into the guilds storeroom. He breathed in the spices and smells, remembering old times, before looking around.

As Wigglytuff had given permission to take what they need, it was Scout's job to get a good idea of what they could take. Armaldo did as Chatot once had and checked the larder, but occasionally he was busy with other work, and it was down to Marill or Flaaffy to do it.

Marill was okay, Flaaffy was thankfully a perfectionist. The written record of items seemed up to date, but Scout still looked through to get a feel.

He was just beginning to write things down when Mane popped his head in.

"Can I get a cup?" he asked. Scout, close by to the cups, quickly retrieved one.

"What do you need it for?" he asked, passing it over. Mane briefly took it in his mouth before considering what he was about to attempt.

He spat the cup out and frowned. "I was going to get Chimes some water, but… hmm, she's going to have my drool in it."

"Didn't know you cared about that," Scout said, stepping back to go back to his items.

"Anyone else, whatever. Eh, Flaaffy's alright. Chimes is nice though."

"And evil," Scout interjected.

Mane rolled his eyes. "And eevillll," he said, putting on a mock-imitation of Scout's voice.

The two fell into a moment of silence. An awkward kind. "Uh…" Mane said, twisting a foot. One of Scout's ears flicked, but he didn't verbally respond. Mane eventually thought better of whatever he was going to say.

Then disregarded that as he didn't like to listen to polite thought. "How about you get her some water and then go find Team Sunrise," Mane said.

"Pardon?" Scout asked, turning back to Mane in confusion. His tail flicked out hard, knocking a couple of folded scarves onto the ground. "Shoot." He quickly turned to pick them up.

Mane did not make any mention of Scout bending over in front of him and instead said. "I'll take over this job, I think you should spend some time with them."

Scout didn't reply at first, quietly spinning one of the scarves into a circle before setting it in its place. His tail flicked again, but he didn't knock anything off this time, only nearly whacked Mane in the face.

"Awkward with them or awkward with you?" Scout hummed. "Tough choice, I got to say. Tough indeed." Scout finally turned around, leaning back on the shelf and curling his tail around his leg.

For once, Mane actually did wear a somewhat flustered expression. They were in private after all, Mane did not always feel the need to keep an ever-present cool, calm, and collected manner of behaviour.

"Look," Mane said, bluntly, "even ignoring the awkwardness going on with the three of us, I still think you ought to actually check in with them. Dusknoir was freaking out just as hard as Rai was when you didn't come back, he's just a lot better at hiding it. And ever since you've been back… you've pretty much avoided him. Not just him, all of them really."

Scout frowned and chewed on his lip, glancing away.

"I get it's weird," Mane said, stepping closer before reconsidering and stepping back. "I really do. Maybe not how weird, but I get it. You were their friend too, I think you still are, but you're not going to figure it out one way or the other if you avoid them forever."

Scout continued to be silent, dwelling on Mane's words. "I don't get how you are so observant," he settled on, giving a heavy sigh. "Seriously? How do you work that stuff out so much?"

"It's easy when you're as awesome as I!" Mane smirked. Scout raised an eyebrow. "Do you want the peppy answer or the depressingly sad answer that involves figuring out how to read people just so I know what ones will not kick me and what ones I can safely walk by?" he snapped.

Scout blinked and seemed to recoil without moving. "Sorry," he said.

"It's fine," Mane sighed. "Really. We're going to be fine too. Rai and I ARE both really sorry, we won't do it again."

Scout managed a smile. "It's not that I don't… that I'm not… that… argh. It's just hard for me when I barely know who I am right now."

Mane smiled. "I understand. Now shoo, give Chimes her water because she's wonderful for helping us all and being so nice and eeevilll and go see your old pals."

"Alright. Promise you won't work too much while I'm slacking off?"

Mane rolled his eyes. "It's counting items. Between the three of us, you'll probably be the one working the hardest. Tata."

Scout retrieved the water, delivered it, and stopped by in the room to tell Rai the plan.

"I think that'll be good for you," Rai said, nodding. "For all of you. Especially since we're going to be leaving them for who knows how long. But don't push yourself, if it's getting too hard you just come right back. No one will be mad at you."

Feeling nervous, he made one last stop to see Armaldo.

"You look nervous," Armaldo said, not even looking up from the papers he was reading.

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask where Team Sunrise are working today?"

"Kangaskhan's Storage," Armaldo replied. "They are rather wasted there but keeping them busy looks better on them."

"Thank you." Scout turned to leave.

He was exiting the door when Armaldo spoke up. "You've got good friends there."

Scout paused, turned back with a questioning look. "Pardon?"

Armaldo looked up from his work, at last, to give him a stern look. "You've got good friends," he said, slower and clearer. "We both know I'm not the biggest fan of you, but friendship and loyalty don't come from nowhere. It's not easy to get, but it is easy to lose."

He ended it with that, leaving Scout puzzled. He blinked and wondered if that meant he was excused, but he was curious. "Sir?"

Sighing, Armaldo said. "You've got strong and smart pokémon on your side, but you're pushing them away. You're limiting your options and allies. I'd advise you actually speak to them, not just Dusknoir. Riolu, Celebi, and Grovyle as well." He put more emphasis on Grovyle and gave Scout a firm nod, excusing him.

And at long last, with no other excuses to make, Scout left the guild to find Team Sunrise.

He walked anxiously, which sped him up slightly. It wasn't that he couldn't stand to be around them, or the idea of talking to them was terrible. Scout liked all four members of Team Sunrise, although Sean and Saniya were definitely the best for him.

It was the other two that made things awkward.

There was just something so painful with Guardian. Scout wasn't sure if it was some sort of residual emotion sourced from before he travelled back in time the first time or something formed in the present Scout.

More memories had returned to him during this time alive. He could remember, and it embarrassed him, curling up on Sean's lap. He could somewhat remember what Sean looked like as a human as well and remembering it from the vantage of a meowth was trippy for him.

He also had a persistently returning memory of being levitated by Saniya and flown around with her while a dusclops panicked on the ground. It was a very fond memory, enough to make him smile whenever it resurfaced. He hadn't asked Saniya about it though.

The memories were fine. But when he was speaking to any member of Team Sunrise, he felt Guardian's eye on him. The dusknoir didn't chat with him very often, they talked of course but didn't spend time together. Polite hello's, good mornings, and questions on how the other was. Stiff, distant, and reserved only for polite chitchat.

He wanted to climb on Guardian's shoulder and see the world from the height of the dusknoir. But he also remembered when Guardian had grabbed him during the lesson on Shadow Pokémon he gave, how sudden and scary that was.

But Guardian didn't try anything, and Scout was too wary of reaching out himself. He supposed that Rai and Mane had noticed, he didn't mean to, but it wasn't easy to forgive Guardian for what he did.

Even though he felt like he was supposed to, it still felt weird.

And Guardian wasn't the only factor causing him to shy away.

"Good morning Kangaskhan," Scout said, arriving quickly at Kangaskhan Storage.

"Good morning, Meowth." Kangaskhan smiled, picking him up for a quick, gentle, hug. It still knocked the wind out of him, but she didn't hurt him.

"How can I help you today?" Kangaskhan said, smiling happily as she set him on her counter.

"It looks like the team's going to be leaving soon," Scout said, smiling sadly as she gasped. "We've got a graduation test to find a criminal."

"Oh, dear, you will be missed. All three of you." She hugged him again, longer this time. "It feels like you've only just come back, and you're leaving again?"

"It hopefully won't be for too long," Scout said, strained under the strength of Kangaskhan. "But we thought it might do everyone some good if I spend some time with Team Sunrise. Y…you know?"

"I do." She nodded, wisely. "They're in the warehouse right now, you are more than welcome to distract them." She winked. "All four are such good workers, they deserve a treat."

Scout disagreed with the notion that his presence was a treat but smiled thankfully and was carried to the heavy door. She opened it without any issue whatsoever and called. "Which one of you eavesdroppers is closest?"

"Me," Striker said, from the shadows to the left of the door. He uncrossed his arms and walked forward as Kangaskhan set him down. "Follow me, I'll bring you to the others."

"You are free to join them further in," Kangaskhan said, "I can call for you if I need assistance."

"I'd be happier being close by to assist," Striker said politely, "but thank you."

She closed the door, trusting Striker to lead Scout in safely. The storage unit wasn't pitch-black, to Scout's surprise. Instead, with the various glowing items all throughout it, there was a soft, if flickering, light all the way through it.

"Dark in here," Scout said, wanting to say something to fill the silence.

"Not particularly," Striker replied. "More than enough to see."

He wasn't wrong.

That was that until they reached where the team usually set up shop when helping Kangaskhan. As there could be periods of little activity, she had set up some rugs for Sean and Striker to sit on while waiting, Guardian and Saniya were offered the same, but both declined on account of floating.

The three currently played some sort of game of I Spy.

"I spy something that sounds like Sssss," Saniya said.

"Scout?" Guardian said, shocked.

"Yes!" Saniya cheered. "First try, great job!" She then turned around and waved. "Hi, Scout!"

Scout brightened. Things with Striker were a different kind of awkward to Guardian, and he didn't know why. But Saniya was always a breath of fresh air.

Sometimes literally. She and him had taken to going for walks after their own work was done for the day and talk about stupid things, life, the universe, and everything. One walk, they spoke of crop rotations and how the Kecleon's ruled the world.

Once Scout was deposited, Striker left to return to the door and await instruction from Kangaskhan.

"I hate to see him go," Saniya sighed, staring at Striker, as Scout stepped into the cosy zone. "But I LOVE to watch him leave."

Scout laughed at that, Sean only smiled.

"What's up?" Sean asked, always friendly. He gestured for Scout to sit, and the meowth did so, the rug was surprisingly soft. He wondered what exactly went into making something like this, hoping it wasn't anything terrible.

"We've accepted the graduation offer," Scout said, the trio sitting with him nodded. Knowing the offer was up was already spreading through town, Sunflora was very good at her job. "And so, we're going to be leaving soon to track down an outlaw."

Scout went over what they had been told and what they currently knew and what Team Ion was doing in as much detail as he could.

"But I'm here not just to tell you that," Scout continued after he was done explaining, "I was thinking, we were thinking, that before we go, it might… be good if I spend some time with you guys. If you're okay with that, I mean we haven't really done that since I returned because of things and… you know?"

They did know. Saniya immediately cheered, and Sean smiled happily. Guardian's eye flickered between its normal state and a happier, lighter, colour before he bowed slightly.

"I'm sure there would be no issue to have you with us," Guardian said, "I assume Kangaskhan already knows?"

"Yep." Scout nodded. "She said I could stick with you for the day."

"I am glad."

Scout smiled at him, but they both glanced away from each other.

"So… what exactly do you get up to here?" Scout began.

Thus his first day with Team Sunrise began.

"Kricketune please." Was the first customer after Scout's arrival.

"Between the deledele or the whoooop?" Saniya giggled, having Scout accompany her. As he had no idea of where things were in here, it had been quickly decided that he'd shadow them.

She was able to pinpoint the right collection of items, blew some dust off it, and placed Scout on top, floating it merrily behind her as he hung on tightly.

Kricketune blinked only once at them when they exited into the light, Saniya smiling pleasantly with a meowth nearly clawing the box with how tightly he was hanging on.

"Is this the reward for a loyal customer?" Kricketune joked, and Kangaskhan laughed as she plucked Scout off.

"One meowth," she said, going along with it and sticking him on the bench, "and one collection of items."

That became his day. Going along with Saniya, she was the most capable at the item finding with only multiple boxes or overly heavy ones requiring help from the others to carry back.

But just so they didn't die of boredom, the actual person sent to retrieve the box tended to change. Scout was amazed at the size of the place, and often Kangaskhan had multiple people wanting to look at their wares, so two or three of them would spread out.

He stuck with Saniya the most, they continued their conversation about how aeroplanes stayed up and why fire hurts. The aeroplane having been discussed earlier thanks to the topic of why pointy things hurt. Neither was sure how it had derailed to planes, especially Scout, but neither cared to ask.

When not shadowing Saniya, Scout drifted along with Sean. They didn't have train-of-thought-style conversations like with Saniya, but there was a different kind of kinship there.

Fighting through the Dark Future and Temporal Tower tended to build that.

And even then, they could still have delightfully odd topics talk about. "I miss swiss cheese and all the things I used to put it on," Sean sighed.

"I'd like to eat cheese if I remember right, it's pretty tasty."

"Yeah."

Or Sean would start talking about embarrassing things. "My family had a purloin who loved scratches behind the ear. Oh man, the first time I tried that with you I was bleeding, you were screeching something, and then Striker picked you up by your scruff and marched off to Guardian. Hahaha. I never knew what he said, but I doubt he did much."

"Sorry. But also, weird."

"Like you wouldn't melt if someone did that to you now!"

"Dog does not pet cat! Or, really, canine does not pet feline."

"Pfft."

What didn't occur, however, was item finding with Guardian or Striker. Guardian hurried off without a word whenever Kangaskhan gave the order, and Striker didn't offer. He didn't really look at Scout much.

As much as Scout was happy with this arrangement, he knew this wasn't the point of this. Spending time with Sean and Saniya was fine, he did that normally.

"Um, Guardian?" Scout asked after Kangaskhan had called for Pidgeot's stuff. "Can I come with you?"

"I would be honoured," Guardian said, after a brief pause. Sean smiled at them as Scout hurried to Guardian's side, and they walked off.

Despite this step, it was only a small one. And Scout could not think of anything to talk about on the walk, leaving the two to just drift along in tense silence.

"How have you been?" Scout asked; finally, voice breaking slightly at the start. He cleared his throat, loudly, just thankful for the noise.

"I have had no complaints," Guardian replied. "How have you been?"

"Fine. Well, it's been a little weird between Rai, Mane, and me for a couple days but overall we're good. Getting the chance to graduate is exciting, and I'll finally get to see more of the grass continent." He began to ramble but cut himself off wincing.

"Great job," Scout thought. "Talking about leaving this place to someone who isn't allowed to. Perfect, you are smart. You sure do know what words to say that aren't rude and insulting. Yes, best cat."

Guardian was not offended at what Scout had said in the least. Instead, he burned with curiosity over what was 'weird' between Scout and the others of his team.

But even as he began to say. "May I…?" He paused. "It is not my place to ask. Not anymore." Guardian concluded, and just stopped talking.

"May you, what?" Scout asked, he had stopped lambasting himself to hear Guardian's pleasant rumble.

"It is nothing," Guardian assured. "Do not worry. Oh, we're here." He smoothly turned to float back a few steps, having already passed Pidgeot's items. The box was large, but nothing Guardian could not handle.

The walk back was slightly less tense, but still filled with silence.

Later on, while retrieving with Saniya, she asked about it. "How did it go?" Saniya cocked her head, speaking quietly as this was secret or something.

No one was sure why, but Saniya sometimes liked to whisper-chat as if she was discussing secrets.

It was usually the weather, or a particular type of flower she had seen and decided needed to die.

"Very awkward," Scout replied, also quietly. Quiet begat quiet, plus he didn't want Guardian to overhear somehow. "We managed 'how are you', and that's about it."

"Drat," Saniya cursed, covering her mouth as if she had spat a filthy slur. "My apologies. He didn't ask you anything else? Didn't try and start up any conversations or nothing?"

"No. I was the one to speak first."

Saniya sighed. "Every time he fails to follow my genius advice, I am going to fine him more. He's currently up to 1,200 Poké, time to double that."

"He wants to talk to me?" Scout asked, surprised.

"Uh… yeah?" Saniya replied, giving him an odd look. "We talk like every day, you and me. How Guardian's been trying for weeks to gather up a series of talking topics to have with you. How he's so sad and depressed and really wants to get to know you again? That stuff?"

"I don't… recall anything like that."

"No?"

"No."

"Hm." Saniya tapped her chin. "Oh! That's right. He asked me not to say so I've just been thinking it at you, which doesn't work since you're Dark-type now. Hahaha, oops. Pretend I didn't say that!"

Scout narrowed his eyes. He may not technically know Saniya as well as the others from Team Sunrise, but he had known her long enough, plus some memories resurfacing, that she tended to know what she was doing more often than not.

It would not surprise him if she grew weary of Guardian not following her advice and deciding to just 'accidentally' tell him.

At the same time, she might genuinely be that thoughtless. He was getting convinced she had a grand total of three marbles in her head that only occasionally clinked together to make a rational thought.

Saniya giggled at his expression, the half-narrowed eyes sliding off into the roof when Scout was doing some mental gymnastics. It was a cute look on him, she decided, so she booped his nose and then flew ahead to grab the box.

Time went quicker than Scout had realised, Saniya and Sean were great company and the time just flew by, but Kangaskhan popped her head in to inform them she was closing shop for the day.

Scout had walked with Guardian exactly twice, both times failing to get anywhere. He could empathise with Guardian's apparent tongue twistedness because he could not gather the nerve to broach conversation himself.

However, he hadn't even gotten one time with Striker. Striker tended to disappear before he could even begin to ask. No one said anything about it, but Sean started to frown a little after he vanished again on them.

Walking through Treasure Town with them was interesting. After the day began, Team Ion didn't usually run into Team Sunrise much. The latter team always had some job to do in town, and they were very good at being on time.

By the time Rai, Mane, and Scout entered the town, they were busy somewhere out of the way.

Leaving it a curious feeling to get the idea of how Team Sunrise was noticed by the town. It had been nearly three months since they had returned. Scout had seen the drama their return had caused initially when ghosting around.

He found himself overall flummoxed.

On one hand, he was happy as, for the most part, they were ignored. The same way any member of the town was, or random exploration team. A few eyes came to them, then left as that pokémon had no business staring.

On the other hand, the few that didn't ignore them rubbed him the wrong way. It was either gawkers that reminded him of the somewhat weird reception Team Ion got when they were around or suspicious glares.

Pokémon following them with their eyes to make sure they weren't up to trouble. Or ones ready to intervene when Guardian tried to eat a baby or burn the town down. Again.

"Okay, that one's fair, I guess." Scout thought. Guardian was an enigma to many pokémon around. He hadn't done anything wrong since his return, and he had changed sides.

But at the last minute away from almost everyone here.

He understood why Guardian was still distrusted, even if he didn't really like it.

"I'm no better, I can't even talk to him like a normal person."

In the end, nothing happened. Scout overthought things as he tended to do, and they made their way back to the guild without issue.

The next day would not be so kind.

After spending the rest of the evening going over plans for their leave with Rai and Mane, they had destinations and certain places to decide upon that needed to be agreed as a group. Mane didn't think Brooklet Crossing was even worth considering, Rai considered Shine Village to be a waste. After a compromise was mediated with Scout's assistance they had dinner and went to bed; Scout was feeling pretty good about the next day.

"So, it didn't go too badly?" Rai asked.

"No, it was still a bit weird. I can't really think of what to talk about with Dusknoir. And I kinda got the feeling Grovyle was avoiding me. But some progress was made, I was able to 'get' a lot of Saniya's jokes which was nice."

"Maybe instead of talking about your day," Mane offered as they settled down for bed, "because I know that's what you defaulted to." Scout laughed nervously. "Ask him something about yourself, something you don't remember that he might."

"That's… not a bad idea."

"Could be a conversation starter at least," Mane sighed, rolling around to get comfortable. Rai shifted out of the way because Mane was tossing straw around and he was licking his leg.

Scout curled up in his own pile and drifted off, Rai and Mane going to sleep against each other.

* * *

Spinda was a surprisingly harsh taskmaster.

He wasn't mean by any means. Just particular about what he used. "These.. oran's are good, these pecha will… work. This… sitrus is… all wrong." He tossed the visually fine berry aside, Scout had to resist the urge to chase.

Spinda would get Team Sunrise to do three things for him. Carry in larger boxes, get specific items, and help with extending the café.

Today he wanted all three of these things to be done. Guardian and Saniya were lugging crates around. Sean and Striker were making new tables. Leaving Scout to fetch specific items.

"This Blast… Seed? Useless... no good." He tossed it. Something exploded. "Not nearly enough… pop, you see?"

Scout stared at the blackened patch. Part of the wall had cracked under the explosion. "Y-yes?"

"Good, good… good. Now, this… this… this… this lum is alllll good!" He tossed that to the Yes Pile. Scout wasn't entirely sure how he remembered which pile was which, but he trusted Spinda to not get confused.

Eventually, however, Scout found himself directed to helping Sean and Striker. It went okay at first.

The pair were putting some chairs together first, having completed two already. Scout noted there weren't any nails.

"Nails aren't too common, huh?" Sean replied, fiddling with a leg. "It's basically just screwing them into place, not too hard."

"I'm sure even you could do it," Striker said, before moving onto a table.

Scout frowned slightly but didn't say anything. Sean was quiet for a bit, but he began to work with Scout to finish the chairs.

Scout couldn't help but notice that Striker was watching him. Not even discretely, any time he looked up and over, the grovyle would be staring and wouldn't glance away politely as if he hadn't been.

He wanted to ask. Striker hadn't been staring at him yesterday, or at least it didn't seem like he was.

It wasn't until Guardian and Saniya returned with the last of their boxes and joined the pair that Striker stopped.

He remained off on his own task but stopped staring at Scout.

"You've… done great guys!" Spinda said after all the furniture was assembled, or repaired. "How about… you five… take the rest of the day… off!"

"Thank you, Spinda," Sean replied happily. "We might stop around later?"

"Feel free, always happy to… have you!"

"Should we get something to eat?" Sean suggested as they walked back into the bright day. It was only somewhat past noon, Scout guessed, by the time taken and position of the sun.

"Food! Yes!" Saniya answered for everyone and zoomed off into the marketplace.

Sean chuckled. "Better go after her before she slaps Goodra again."

"I won't be cleaning that up again," Striker warned. So, Sean hurried up.

"Is that what happened?" Scout asked, looking up at Guardian. The Ghost seemed startled that Scout was addressing him directly.

"Yes, Saniya refused to bathe unless Striker helped her." Guardian shrugged as Striker side-eyed them. "You know how she can be."

Scout nodded.

Striker ended up racing off after Sean, leaving Scout and Guardian alone. They both peeked a glance at the other before looking away when noticing the other was looking.

"So…?" Scout began, like the crashing waves; everything Mane had suggested had just flowed away from his reach.

"Hm." Guardian pondered for a moment. "If you would prefer, I may remain outside of town. It would not do your reputation any good to be seen with me after all."

"What?" Scout gasped. "No. What? No. No. I don't care who sees me with you, they all joke I'm a hooker anyway."

Guardian's fingers twitched at that, but he refrained from commenting on it.

"Dusknoir I…" Scout trailed off, he just didn't know what to say.

"I believe I see Litleo," Guardian said, softly. Scout's ears perked at that. "By the Kecleon's. I would not mind if you went to him."

Scout hesitated, on one hand, he wanted to go, on the other hand, Mane could help him find the words again, but on the tail end of it, leaving felt rude.

"I'll be back," Scout settled on, and walked away. Guardian just watched him leave before choosing to make his way to where Sean and Striker were trying to pry Saniya off Goodra.

Thankfully, Goodra was not offended.

Spotting Mane made Scout unreasonably happy, and he almost skipped his way over to where Mane was speaking to the Kecleon Green, Rai was nowhere to be seen, and Mane's expression was neutral.

"And... that'll be 980 Poke!" Green said pleasantly. Mane scowled, checked the items over again, and scowled harder.

"Really?" Mane asked, glaring at the modest collection of items on the table. 'Really? I... fine, whatever."

Green beamed and held his hand out for payment but blinked. Mane was turning around. "Uh..."

"I said whatever, which means I'm off." Mane began to storm away but nearly walked into Scout instead.

"What's going on?" Scout asked, glancing between Green who was wearing a most composed expression now and Mane who was looking most frumpled. He looked to all those items that were on the counter, and Mane was leaving them. What was going on?

"Overcharged," Mane grunted. "Again."

Scout blinked and glanced to the Kecleon Brother's, who were holding their most business-like expressions. "Well, okay, don't we need them?" he asked, a cute sort of frown on his face. "Maybe there was a mistake. Hang on."

He approached the counter himself. "Good afternoon!"

"Good afternoon, Meowth!" Green and Purple chorused back.

"How much was all this stuff again?" he asked, looking over the collection of seeds, berries, and a couple orbs.

Green nodded. "Of course, of course. That'll be 400 Poke for you! It's fantastic, truly fantastic, to hear you have an opportunity to graduate! With your salvation of time, along with Shinx, we both think you deserve it."

It irked Scout that Green was disregarding Mane, and Sean for that matter, in that assessment. "Oh, just 400? I was expecting something like 800 or something, I thought you might have miscounted a little from your price to Litleo. Not that much."

Green paused, Purple did too from where he was serving a different country.

"Just a little harmless fun," Green said after his pause.

"Is it?" Scout asked. "Or are you price-gouging Litleo because he's not with me or Shinx?"

"What are you doing?" Mane hissed.

"I… do not like what you are implying here, Meowth," Green said, quietly.

"And I don't like you treating my friend like a criminal," Scout said, not quietly. They were attracting attention now. "Or do you have a habit of raising the prices for other exploration teams around? I'm sorry, but we can find this stuff elsewhere."

And with that, he walked off.

Mane quickly joined him. There was silence between them for a moment.

"Holy shit, did you see his face?" Mane whispered, almost afraid to laugh. He could feel the Kecleon Brother's staring after them but did not give them the gratification of looking back.

"It was hard not to laugh, I have to say." Scout grinned back. He was trembling slightly, not from fear but from the nerves he had felt in doing that.

"What are we going to do, though? Rai wants those items." They began to head to the guild, ready to share Scout's surprising boldness with Rai.

"Oh... I'm sure we'll be fine." Scout said, tossing a seed in his hand. Mane nearly tripped at the sight.

"You... stole?" He lowered his voice, someone could hear, and Scout stashed it away.

"Call it repayment," Scout said, smirking slightly.

"For saving the world?"

Scout gave him a Look. "No," he said softly. And that was that.

Mane swallowed, he wanted to comment but didn't. "The Kec's will kill you if they realise," Mane said instead.

Scout shrugged, and a claw popped out. "I don't think we'll have a problem," he said, reaching the guild. They entered the guild, and Scout looked around, spotting his target quickly.

"Sunflora!" He beamed. She beamed back.

"Good afternoon, Meowth. How's Team Sunrise? And Litleo, back from shopping?" she asked, nodding to Mane.

"Indeed." Scout nodded. "We had some fun, got into only a little bit of trouble." Sunflora giggled. "And I was wondering if I could ask you a favour?"

"Oh?" Sunflora's eyes lit up. She liked favours. Ones owed to her at least. "What do you need?"

"I was hoping if you could spread the word that the Kecleon Brothers are still prejudiced against my good friend Litleo and are resorting to petty price raising when me or Shinx isn't around. Probably doing it to other teams as well, not local ones though, but visitors. Not the best look on the town probably. I dunno."

Sunflora blinked. Scout's expression remained steady. "Uh... why?"

Scout shrugged. "Nothing too bad, you don't need to demonize them or anything. But I was hoping you'd do this for me."

"Uh… I'm not sure. I don't like spreading nasty rumours."

"Not a rumour," Scout pointed out. "Plus, who better to spread the word than you! You did excellent when you told everyone I was a prostitute." Scout laughed. Sunflora did too, it was not as happy. "So, I thought of you right away!"

Abashed now, Sunflora gave a reluctant nod. "Okay, I'll do this. As long as we're cool?"

"Of course, we are!" Scout beamed. "And thank you."

Sunflora opened her mouth to receive a promise of a favour in return but rethought it and closed her mouth. She nodded, and they parted ways.

Mane was again silent for a moment as they came to the third floor to meet up with Rai. "I've never quite been so attracted to you as I am right now," Mane said, causing a most perplexed expression to cross Rai's face as he overheard that.

Scout simply laughed.

"Where did all that come from?" Mane asked as they approached Rai.

"Where did what come from?" Rai asked. "Also, hi!"

Mane quickly explained. His face darkened, but not because of Mane not returning with the items. "How often do they do this to you?"

Mane shrugged. "I'm usually in town with at least one of you, so I don't really get it anymore."

"Any more?" Rai said.

"Rai, come on," Mane said. "I'm the town bastard."

"That isn't far," Rai snapped. "Not now, and not back then either."

"Well it's how things are," Mane replied, almost snapping back. When Rai recoiled, he sighed and glanced away guiltily. "Sorry, I know you're just being nice."

"I'm not just being nice," Rai sighed.

Scout glanced between them with a frown. "Hey, I did get this at least." He pulled out the Blast Seed.

Rai smiled at him before cocking his head. "Why just that?"

A smirk began to slide onto Mane's face, what a nice reminder. "He may not have paid for it," he said.

Rai's eyes widened. "Where HAS this all come from?"

Scout grinned and, gently, tossed the seed to Rai. "I don't know. Something about Team Sunrise has been reminding me of a few memories I've sort of been remembering. It's something Scout would have done, so I wanted to try it. What better reason than to stand up for Mane!"

"Well, as long as you don't stop being cute, I think I can handle you being cheeky," Mane laughed. Surprisingly, Scout took being called cute well.

"I am the cutest," he agreed and then booped them both on the nose. "But you're both alright. Haha."

Rai decided this was grounds for a tackle-hug. He didn't do it for long, Scout was beginning to squirm, and he didn't want to make things weird again. This time, however, Scout was able to maintain eye contact.

"As much as I would love to continue being assaulted," he teased, making sure they knew that was a joke, "I should get back to the future people. Dusknoir knows I came to see Mane, but…"

"You haven't talked to him yet?" Rai said, gathering that was the case.

"You have such faith in me," Scout said, not even offended. "Yeah, I haven't."

"Remember, ask him about you as an adorably little cub," Mane suggested, "or ask about that weird old scarf he has tied around his arm. That could be something important to him?"

"I will. Thanks."

They waved him off. Once they were alone, Mane bumped Rai over. "You scared him off again," he said, also teasing.

"You were the one to call him cute," Rai defended, bumping him back. They soon started wrestling with each other.

Before Scout was able to leave entirely, he ran into Sunflora hurrying to the lower level. "Oh my gosh! Excuse me, sorry."

"Sorry," Scout also said and moved out of her way before continuing up.

Sunflora ran to Loudred's side and yelled down to Diglett. "I'm taking the dead weight."

"Kay," Diglett replied.

"Shinx, Litleo," Sunflora said, over Loudred's loud disagreement in being dragged around. "Can you watch Loudred's post for a few minutes, I just need to have a little conversation."

You did not refuse Sunflora, so they hurried to their place.

"Okay, could you, okay, oKAY!" Loudred managed to force her leafy, but strong, hands-off in the corridor. "OW. Could you just ASK politely before you START GRABBING?"

"May I remind you that you have the tact of a cauldron?" Sunflora said. "Get in the room."

"NO."

"Do it."

"NO!"

"Do it, and you won't owe me for Journey Path," Sunflora said.

Loudred froze. "Seriously?" he whispered. Actually whispered.

"Yes."

He deliberated, but the answer was obvious as his shame. "Fine." He stomped into the room he shared with half the damn guild.

Corphish and Bidoof were already in there, waiting in confusion.

Based on Loudred's mood, they assumed he knew what this was about.

"I reckon I gotta get to my team," Bidoof said as Sunflora closed the door after her.

"They have been dealt with," Sunflora explained, vaguely gesturing.

"Uh…?"

"Corphish, stand there." Sunflora pointed, Corphish eyed her but decided to listen.

"Loudred, on the other side." Loudred did not move. Rolling her eyes, Sunflora took the position instead.

They now stood in a triangle around Bidoof.

"Can we talk?" Sunflora began, gently.

"Uh… I kinda feel like I don't have a choice here, yup… yup."

"Of course you have a choice," Sunflora continued, "there have just been some recent concerns that as a future team, I thought would be best to bring up."

Corphish glanced to Loudred, who still had nothing to say, before clicking a pincer in realisation. "You're not jealous Team Ion are gonna graduate?" he asked, shocked.

"Of course not." Sunflora shook her head, but Bidoof was looking guiltier. "I don't mind how long it takes for the four of us to graduate together… assuming we all are still in agreement?"

"Hey-hey? What do you take me for? Of course, I'm still!"

"Humph," Loudred grunted. Unlike Corphish who couldn't read the room, Loudred knew exactly what was going on.

He heard it.

He heard it as Bidoof raved on and on about his 'new' friends and 'new' team. How Flaaffy was making such strides in not being so fussy, how Paras was coming out of her metaphorical shell, and how Marill was adjusting so well to guild life.

He heard it as Bidoof led the team of the four with pride. Being able to be the one looked to for advice, be seen as competent, as the leader.

He heard it as Flaaffy suggested combing techniques to Bidoof that actually made him look better, rather than the piss poor insults he tossed at Loudred. Or how Paras could be prodded to talk if asked how Bidoof was managing them.

He saw the writing on the wall.

Before Bidoof had joined the guild, Sunflora, Corphish, and Loudred had befriended each other. All joining within a couple weeks of each other, they were the newbies. With pokémon like Ponyta and Graveler already getting set to graduate when they entered, it was the dream.

They would graduate together and form a team together. Then Bidoof had joined, right when Corphish was in consideration to be offered the choice. Wigglytuff and Chatot had known their plans, and while they weren't an official team, the first one wasn't offered the standard chance until they were all getting ready.

Then Bidoof joined, and they loved him. The doofus that tried so hard. Sunflora basically adopted him, using him to run errands of her own around town when Chatot couldn't find non-dungeon-based jobs for him.

Loudred hadn't liked him at first, he seemed the kind to run the first time he failed. But Bidoof hadn't. He hadn't run. Despite his clear lack of skill and constant failure, he would not give up.

That had built respect to Loudred, and Corphish in kind during one of the rare missions Bidoof was allowed on a job, he went with Corphish. The crustacean had confirmed that Bidoof held his own.

They asked if he would graduate with him. Thus, when Corphish was offered, when Sunflora was offered, when Loudred was offered, when they were all offered the chance to graduate, they refused. They wanted to graduate together and Bidoof, after some hesitation, accepted their offer.

"Do you still want to form a team with us?" Sunflora asked.

"Of course, I do!" Bidoof insisted, glancing around him as Corphish finally clued on.

"Well… do you want to make a team with us, or the others more?"

That question caused Bidoof to fall silent.

"What's the point in asking?" Loudred snapped, he hated feeling emotions and easily got angry when feeling them. "He's already made up his mind! Why did you have to drag us ALL here, Blossom?"

There was silence for a bit, Bidoof sniffled slightly. "I'm sorry," he said weakly. "You all 'ave been counting on me to get good enough to be on your level, but… you're just too many steps over me. You all could'a graduated a long time ago, I reckon. You were, when I first joined, weren't you?"

"Yeah?" Corphish confirmed as the others were quiet. "We were. But we liked you, so we thought…" He was having trouble grasping this, but a lot of things were making sense very quickly.

"What's SO MUCH BETTER about THEM?" Loudred shouted, causing Bidoof to flinch away. "We were YOUR TEAM FIRST!"

"Boom," Sunflora said, quietly. It cut through their ringing ears. "Don't shout at him."

Loudred huffed again.

"Hey-hey-hey wait a minute," Corphish said, clicking again. "Wait." He turned to Bidoof. "Timber, are you actually… not? What's going on."

"You're an IDIOT!" Loudred snapped. "If you haven't seen it already. He LIKES the newbies because it lets HIM be the leader and important and smart and feels SO MUCH BETTER THAN BEING PART OF OUR TEAM."

"Boom, STOP!" Sunflora shouted. Bidoof was tearing up now.

"NO!" Loudred shouted back. "WE ALL COULD HAVE GRADUATED MONTHS AND MONTHS AGO BUT WE HAVEN'T BECAUSE WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HIM. WE'VE BEEN WAITING. FOR. HIM. THIS IS NOT FAIR."

Silence overtook the four after Loudred was finished.

"Feel better?" Sunflora asked.

"A little…"

"Boom's right," Corphish said, turning to Bidoof. "We've been counting on you for ages, you're leaving us? Were you not even going to say something or just wait until you could graduate with them? With your rate, you'd probably slow them down to."

"That is enough, Jet," Sunflora demanded, voice shaking and freezing Corphish in place. "That is going too far. How much help have we actually given Timber? Or was it not YOU TWO who decided he had to get there on his own despite how much he was struggling?"

"Y-you don't need to stick up for me, Blossom," Bidoof whispered. "They are right, you know?"

Sunflora grimaced and turned to him. "Timber, it's not okay that you didn't bring this up. It's been how many months since you've started feeling this way?"

Timber whispered. "Four." Then shook his head. "N-no. I'm sorry, ah honestly and truly are, but… but you kinda… y-you. You three made me agree. Ah knew I'd slow you down. Ah told you that when you first asked me, but you wouldn't take no for an answer."

"So this is OUR fault?" Loudred demanded.

"I'm not saying that," Bidoof protested, "I'm just saying that you three are such good and strong explorers and I wanted to learn everything I could from yuh, yup-yup. But ya didn't help me, Blossom said you two decided not to help me. How is that fair, you knew I wasn't good, how long did you think it'd take before I'd suddenly become an expert?" Tears pricked Bidoof's eyes, but he didn't stop.

"I wanted to tell you to graduate without me so many times. I could have just joined your team after, ya three didn't even need to graduate together, I can't reckon for the life of me why you decided on that."

"It was to make building the team afterwards easier," Sunflora answered softly.

"Ya could just ask the Guildmaster to do that at any time!" Bidoof protested. "I'm not saying I'm good, I know I should have talked to you about this before, but whenever I tried you'd not listen eventually I just decided to shut my trap as talking got me nowhere, by golly. You didn't listen when I tried to refuse the first time, so why would you change your minds after I already agreed?"

Nearly two years of stress all came out at once. Every debriefs with Bell to speak his mind. Every bit he'd held his tongue over. It all came out, leaving the rest of them blinking.

"I… I'm sorry," Bidoof said. "But I… I will be pulling out of the team. You three shouldn't have little old me weighing you down any longer. I really hope we can still be friends."

"Sure," Sunflora said, processing all of that. Loudred and Corphish were entirely silent. "I… really do wish you the best of luck, Timber."

"Y-you two."

And with that, Bidoof left. Not just the room.

* * *

Scout found Team Sunrise close by where he saw them last, mulling about in the middle of town. No one had picked a fight yet, which was terrific news.

"Sorry, I just had to handle something," Scout said, approaching. Two faces smiled, one turned away, another watched in silence.

"I saw so rushing off with Litleo," Sean said. "Something important?"

"Just him getting treated badly, which is a depressing usual." Scout frowned. "But I think that's handled now."

"Point me at whatever you want 'handled' heh," Saniya said, punching a palm.

"Calm yourself." Guardian patted her on the shoulder with a finger.

"Where your teammates not in need of your help?" Striker asked, finally turning back from looking at the sky.

"No." Scout shook his head. "They seemed to have things under wraps. Also, they may have been wrestling."

"Sure, that's all-" Saniya was elbowed.

"With your travels ahead," Striker said, "are you not doing anything to help prepare?"

Scout blinked. "Well… I was doing inventory, I was helping Litleo with that too. But they just want me to be spending some time with you guys before we go since I haven't really been doing that."

"What a time…" Striker sighed.

Scout frowned and opened his mouth to ask Striker's problem, but someone beat him to it.

"Do not try and drive him away," Guardian snapped, rather loudly. Loudly enough that a few people glanced over.

"I don't need to try, he'll do that on his own."

Guardian's eye began flickering violently.

"Striker," Sean said, quietly.

Striker jerked his head away from Guardian and returned to looking at the sky and ignoring everything. "Maybe, uh… we should go somewhere private?" Sean said, sensing what was about to happen.

"Not a bad idea," Saniya said, quickly. "Striker, race you to the beach!" She zoomed off, Striker did not follow.

"Are you actually serious right now?" Guardian growled. "Scout is finally with us again, and you are behaving like this?"

Striker's jaw clenched, but he didn't respond.

"He's making an effort, and you toss this back at him?"

Scout looked between the two with building fear, he didn't like this. Something deeper than just discomfort, something he remembered feeling but not how.

"Just because you cannot let go of-"

"No!" Striker shouted, spinning back on Guardian. "I can NOT let it go."

Sean stepped forward, ready to force them apart in case this escalated. Or just drag Striker away before it could.

"What is your problem with me?" Scout asked, voice clear and sharp over the blood in their ears. "I haven't been blind. Can you tell me? So I can try and work on it?"

Striker finally dragged his eyes off Guardian, off Sean, off the sky, off Saniya who was awkwardly returning, to really, really, look at Scout.

Scout almost flinched. There wasn't hate there, but there was something he never knew Striker capable of holding. Not personally, this was something reserved for a special type of person to Striker.

"Months back," Striker began, voice very clear to the eavesdroppers, "when you and I were imprisoned Sean risked himself, risked everything, to break us BOTH out. Even you, who we had established by that point was not aware of the truth, or at least had fooled us all into thinking. He risked himself to save you, and what did you do in return?"

"I helped him," Scout said.

"NO!" Striker yelled, causing Scout to flinch back and Guardian to nearly grapple Striker. The only thing stopping him was the equal desire to shield Scout. "When your new friends found us and refused to listen to reason YOU PUT YOUR CLAWS TO SEAN'S NECK. You threatened HIS LIFE! That is something I cannot forget."

Striker closed his eyes, words going much softer now. "I can't forget it. It doesn't matter why you did it. Out of desperation to calm the situation, out of panic, I just don't care. All I see when I look at you is you threatening his life."

He opened his eyes again. "When you were with us, you were kind. You're not kind anymore, Scout. It's why I think you may be right, that you aren't really him. And if you aren't, then you've taken our teammate. And if you are, you have still changed too much."

Having nothing more to say to Scout, Striker turned to Guardian. "I'm sorry, I really am." And then he walked off.

Sean glanced between three different pokémon he wanted to help, Scout, Guardian, and Striker. Ultimately, he turned to Scout. "I… he doesn't… I'm not upset about that."

Scout nodded.

Sean turned to Guardian, but the dusknoir spoke first. "Go after him," he sighed, "make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Sean nodded and ran after him. Scout and Guardian were left, with Saniya awkwardly floating around the sidelines. "I'm uh…" she began before pausing. "Not going to go. I'm going to help, it's what I've been working on with Azumarill." She breathed. "Okay. Uh… who needs to talk first?"

"I, uh… I think I should go," Scout said, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the guild.

"Scout, he…" Guardian began, but he didn't know where to even start with that. For one thing, he didn't know about Striker's reasons here. He did not think this was fair, yet he was rather stunned by the explosion from the composed grovyle.

"I'll see you at dinner," Scout said, firmly. "And maybe tomorrow. I… yeah." He began to walk off himself. Thankfully Striker had gone in the direction of Sharpedo Bluff.

He looked at his paw as he went and ended up going right and towards the beach, rather than the guild. He wanted to be alone.

Later that night, dinner was a tense affair. Loudred, Corphish, and Sunflora weren't talking much. Striker and Guardian projected a sense of awkwardness around them that caused even the chatterbox Saniya to eat with her mouth closed.

Scout, Rai, and Mane continued working on their path to get information. Fissure was a destination Rai had insisted on, although Mane had nothing nice to imply about the place. Sky Peak was agreed to be worth checking out. Downer Town was agreed to not be worth checking out. Scout didn't mention what had gone on beyond that things got a little heated, but made sure they knew it was no big deal.

Everyone retired to bed early except for Bidoof and Guardian. Neither wanted to exactly share a room with certain others that night and ended up talking to each other.

Saniya, magic sorcerer she was, fell asleep almost immediately after touching her bed. Leaving Sean and Striker to talk in peace.

Striker had not wanted to talk earlier, and Sean didn't push him.

"Was that everything you're angry about?" Sean asked.

Striker sighed, not wanting to talk but relenting to it. Sean wouldn't sleep otherwise, and he wouldn't accept that. "Essentially. He's done a lot of things lately, since even before we first came to the past, but that's the main thing. I just can't get it out of my head. Him threatening you like that."

"I have forgiven him for that," Sean pointed out. "It all happened so quickly and then everything with going back to the Dark Future, he did his best even with… uh, it's a bit hazy now. But I know he was injured throughout the whole thing."

"Just because you forgive him, doesn't mean I have to," Striker replied, calmly.

"I understand," Sean said, smiling at him, "I can't say I know exactly what's going on, but… he's not unkind, Striker. He's changed, there's no question about that, but just over these last two days, it's almost been like old times! Saniya making jokes about him coughing up hairballs, Guardian telling her off for picking on him, he's only swiped at me once for scratching his ear."

Striker was quiet.

"You're only seeing that one moment when his two new friends were fighting his two old ones. He freaked out. Scout was always a bit rash and definitely liable to panic."

"That's all fine," Striker sighed. "I understand, Sean. But you're not understanding my side of things."

Sean raised his head and waited.

"If that really is Scout and… yes, I am more convinced that it really is him just with something extra, it doesn't change what he's been doing. Just because he was my friend, doesn't mean I can just let go of what he's done. If he knew all this stuff, why didn't he do something to stop Guardian earlier? I'm sure there were many things he could have that could have helped us, but he didn't. And threatening you like that…"

Striker shook his head before burrowing his face in his hands. "It's like an orb activated in my head. Whenever I look at him, I just see that moment. I don't see him playing with the string of his scarf. I don't see him purring on your lap. I don't see him laughing or crying. All I see is his claws at your throat, telling ME to stop fighting two pokémon trying to kill us. It's a betrayal. I can't trust him."

"Why haven't you told any of us that's how you feel?" Sean asked quietly. Saniya was awfully quiet for the snorer she normally was.

"How could I? When you and Saniya have such a good relationship with him, and Guardian wants nothing more than to have one at all. I thought I could just ignore it, or avoid him, keep an eye on him when that didn't work. But I just…"

"I think you really do need to talk to Scout," Sean said, Saniya started snoring. "Nothing's going to change, or get better until you have a real conversation."

"As if Guardian would allow me anywhere close to him after today," Striker muttered.

"Is that an excuse?"

"Yeah."

Sean gave a chuckle. "I just don't think all this pain is good for either of you. He's really not too bad, but I get why you can't see anything else. I get it. If he tried doing that to you, I'd probably feel like you do."

Striker snorted. "You don't hold grudges. Anger and resentment 'don't do you any good' right?"

Sean smiled and shook his head fondly, aura tassels flopping. "You don't have to forget," he said. "I haven't. But there is a difference between forgiving and forgetting."

"I'll try."

"It's all I ask."

And so they went to sleep. Guardian eventually joined them, but both were asleep by that point.

The next day did not start with a bang but a whimper. Team Sunrise waited in consideration after the morning announcement, no one was directly ready to ask if Scout would join them. The meowth himself seemed unsure, oddly enough neither Shinx nor Litleo were tossing Striker unpleasant looks.

Scout hadn't told them much. He had downplayed it and assured them it was nothing.

Eventually, after some hesitation, Scout did walk over to them. "May I join you today?" he asked.

Guardian visibly sagged with relief and Saniya squealed. "Of course! Come along, Armaldo, we've got a plus one again!"

"Whatever," the grouch replied, already walking off to do his duties.

Things were stiff and awkward to start. No one was really talking. Things were compounded by the fact that they were working for the Kecleon's today, but neither made mention of Scout or any grievance they may have with him.

Eventually, Striker made a joke.

"If the wind changes with that expression on," he said, as Saniya was making faces behind his back. "It'll get stuck like that."

They assumed it was an attempt at a non-orb related joke at least.

Whatever it was, the tension broke, and everyone laughed at it.

The tension began to recede. Striker helped Scout balance some loose objects, Guardian caught something falling from Saniya's wares before it clunked Sean on the head, and Saniya continued making faces.

At no point did anyone apologise. Striker's words to Scout were not laced with guilt or resentment. It was normal, it a little stiff. More akin to Striker talking to someone like Ursaring than someone he knew well.

Scout himself didn't try to apologise either. He doubted it'd help, and he had already apologised to Sean himself about that whole situation back during their trek into the Dark Future.

Scout did have something big to say, however. "I was talking to Rai and Mane last night. They think we should be ready to leave tomorrow."

"Aww, we'll miss you."

"I am certain you will be exemplary to all bandit hunters."

"Make sure to 'call' back with Chimecho when you can!"

"I wish you luck."

And as this was their last day together, Guardian began to gird himself. It started during a trip carrying an old, breaking, box that had holes in it. Scout rode on top to catch items before they fell out.

Guardian didn't talk then, he just began to craft his words.

They delivered, helped stock, then went to get more. The smeargle the Kecleon Brothers were buying from was happy to nap as they did so.

Eventually, however, even Guardian could not hesitate to gather more information any longer.

"Scout?" he asked as they rested after being excused by the brothers. "May we talk? Alone."

Scout glanced back to Team Sunrise, before nodding to Guardian. "Sure."

They went for a walk, in Scout's case at least, to Sharpedo Bluff. "You know, this is where I woke up," Scout said, smiling to the cliffside. "Not at the beach. Rai spooked me and I actually almost fell off the cliff, he grabbed me before I could fall though."

"I am relieved," Guardian said.

They came to a stop, Scout had trouble finding the strength to lift his head to meet Guardian's eye. The dusknoir was so large, wide and dark. Despite being a Ghost-type, his arms were clearly defined with muscle, his belly moved slightly as he drew breath in and out, even the djinn-like ending of his body waved and wisped away in the wind.

It was bizarre how such a creature could exist. But here he was.

And he was silent. "I…" Guardian started before pausing with a brief laugh. "You ever think about talking to someone so much, all the things you'd say, they'd say, and then when you finally get the chance you can't think of a single word to say?"

Scout gave the same laugh back. "Yeah. I know that feeling."

Guardian nodded and floated down slightly, pushing his physical, yet spiritual, body through the ground so he could better speak with Scout. No craning Scout's neck to look at him.

"I…" Guardian began, but again. He couldn't speak.

It wasn't like they hadn't spoken at all throughout the last two months. But it was all polite, distant. It was friendly, good mornings, and pleasant days. It was moments where Rai and Mane and Striker and Sean and Saniya, where everyone, was there to fill the gaps with sound and laughter.

All those times were gifted with distractions to avoid this. Now that they were here, neither knew what to say.

"I forgive you, you know that?" Scout asked, voice very small all of a sudden.

"I… don't." Guardian shook his head. Scout looked shocked, but Guardian continued. "I don't forgive myself," he explained, calming the meowth. "And… to be honest, I don't think you forgive me either."

Scout's ears flicked. "I do," he insisted. "I understand why you did what you did, and you changed. I... I knew you would in time, I just wish I had done something more to help."

"You did help," Guardian said. "Your words to me before we parted in the Dark Future. I still remember them. The heroes who saved time or the villain who tried to end it. When speaking with Striker further, working with him again, reliving our old times… I cannot say that I am selfless. I am selfish and greedy."

Scout was silent.

"The point yet remains, even as we try to avoid it. I destroyed our relationship. Even IF you don't remember my betrayal so well, I do. That's not something that is just forgiven because 'redemption' and apologies are made."

Scout glanced away. That made him think of Striker. "I remember… some stuff now. Not a lot. Not so much that I'm totally convinced, but…"

Guardian reached to his arm and began untangling the old, scruffy, scarf he had tied around it. "This scarf is what I found for you when I first took you in," he said as it unwound completely and fell into his hands. "After realising, you were freezing, and I had no hope of warming you up. It was your blanket, then your cape, then your scarf. You threw it back to me when I betrayed you, and I kept it."

He handed it out. "I know I ruined our relationship, but I would do anything to begin fixing it, building one anew."

Scout raised his paws, and hesitantly touched the scarf. It was soft and clean despite its overall disrepair. It felt like warm and safe, and home.

He took the scarf and Guardian carefully tied it around his neck. Scout gave Guardian a genuine smile and Guardian, despite his face lacking a mouth, clearly gave one back.

Things weren't okay, not by far. But it gave them hope that there would be a time that they were.

Team Ion determined the last of their immediate plans, feeling confident with their chances.

That night, there was only one more conversation to have.

"Grovyle," Scout said, nodding.

"Meowth," Striker returned.

Striker smiled. "You know Guardian would vehemently disagree with such impersonal addressing's between us?"

Scout smiled. "Heh, probably. You'd know better than me."

With that sobering comment, they both considered their next words carefully. "I…" Striker began but had trouble continuing. "I don't know," he sighed. "Sean, Guardian, everyone thinks this and that, and I want to agree, but then we're here, and I can't ignore what you've done."

Scout nodded. "I don't think you should. It's… not to sound manipulative or anything, it's not what I mean. But… having someone to doubt me is good, I think."

Striker frowned. "Explain."

"What if I'm wrong?" Scout said, shrugging. "What if I'm crazy? What if Darkrai did something to me and I don't know it? Even beyond all of that. What if I'm lying?"

Striker didn't respond.

Scout bowed his head. "You're a true hero, you know? Everything about you. I won't ask you to forgive me because I wouldn't. I don't get why everyone else has."

"I think… in a sense you are too hard on yourself," Striker said carefully. "There is a lot of talk about what you should have done, which I agree with, but if you endlessly think about what you could have changed, you'll be blind to what you can do. It's also getting somewhat depressing. I don't hate you… Meowth."

"You can call me Scout," he said. "If you want."

Striker almost smiled. "Around the others, I might. You may call me Striker."

"Thank you."

"I don't hate you," Striker repeated. "I just can't trust you. For everything. You did the right thing in the end, like Guardian really. Like father like son, I suppose. Perhaps this makes me hypocritical or, rather, it certainly does."

"I don't think how you feel really 'counts' with stuff like hypocrisy," Scout said. "Sometimes, the answer just is 'because'."

Striker did smile briefly at that. "I don't know if I can ever call you my friend again. Can you accept that?"

Scout was quiet. It wasn't easy to hear, especially with Guardian's situation with Striker. But, as Scout said, sometimes the answer just was because. "Yeah, I can. As long as we can get along. Coexist. Respect each other."

Striker nodded. "I can do that. For what it's worth, I am trying."

"It's all I can ask," Scout replied, causing Striker to give a ghost of a smile. "I'm trying too, to be better, I mean."

"It's all anyone can ask."

They shared a nod and then walked to dinner together. It wasn't the ideal outcome for both, Striker wished he could forgive and forget and Scout wished the grovyle could see him as a friend again, his own memories of Striker painted the grovyle in such a wonderful light.

Both game and personal memories. Striker had taught him Night Slash twice and was the coolest, bravest, pokémon ever. But if being tolerated was the most he could get, then that's what he would take.

Scout smiled to Guardian, sitting next to him. Marill asked about his new scarf, noting from Azurill's chatter of Guardian that the scarf had gone from his arm to Scout's neck.

Loudred passed an apple to Bidoof and Wigglytuff danced around an amused Armaldo.

Their last night all together was a merry one.

* * *

 **So, funny story. I initially thought this chapter would be a quick, small, simple one. I had it all planned out, but I always underestimate how long I'm going to make a chapter. Parts of this just WENT, and I couldn't and didn't want to, stop.**

 **But yeah. Big things are happening. Team Ion are going to be leaving Treasure Town, for the time being, set off to track down Mane's own evolved form (he's still sure this is some sort of dig at him personally). We are at long last going to see more of the Grass Continent! I've been eagerly waiting for this for months now!**

 **We'll still be seeing Treasure Town, even deeper into it actually, with Team Sunrise's side of things. Think of the earlier chapters of Arc 2 as a test, with the half chapter being Team Ion and the other half being Team Sunrise. That's what I intend to continue doing going forward!**

 **And Scout has finally talked to Guardian. Sadly they do need to do more, but they waited too long. Sorry Setech, I hope this was something to tide you over for the moment. We will get more Scout and Guardian father time in the future, but not for a while.**

 **Who expected Striker's emotions here though? I did :P**

 **Overall a fun chapter. We got to see some of the other apprentices outside of stuff to do with Team Ion or Sunrise for once! As well as the names of three more of the apprentices! That scene got a bit more heated than I initially planned, especially with Bidoof snapping back! But hey, got to have the delicious drama. Day two was an unfun day for a lot of people, day three was much kinder.**

 **Also! I made a Tumblr for Warped Skies! You can find it here just remove the spaces  
** **team-ion . tumblr . com** **  
It's bare-bones at the moment, I'm not entirely sure what I'll use it for besides answering stuff and what have you. But hey? Maybe I'll work something out, post snippets of stuff and junk.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy and have stayed safe lately!**


	43. Stars Align

**Hello! I forgot to do this last time, but on my fanfiction account profile page I am going to do a couple of polls! Why? Why not? It'll just be questions about thoughts on Warped Skies, like favourites and such—just some simple fun.**

 **Let's begin with the next chapter of bittersweet cat-time adventures!**

* * *

It was odd not to be woken up by Loudred or Corphish in the morning. No verbal assault is blasting them out of sleep, or rude pinches to shock them awake.

It was just a normal, which was abnormal, slow awakening. Rai was the first to wake up, yawning widely and giving a good stretch. He hadn't slept like that for a while, even though he was the early bird of the three, he still enjoyed his sleep.

Rai's movement stirred Mane, as he was curled up next to him. Mane made a disagreeing sound at the warmth being moved and tried to paw him closer, but Rai flicked him with his tail, and Mane's eyes snapped open.

He flicked him again and nearly got his tail bit for his troubles.

"What time is it?" Mane asked, yawning just as widely as Rai had. "How early are you getting up?"

"I dunno," Rai replied, both were speaking lowly as Scout was still sleeping peacefully. "I feel really rested, I don't… know what time it is." Looking out the window was little help.

Their quiet muttering caused Scout's ears to flick a few times, and he scrunched up his face and rolled away from them. "Ooh no," Mane said, deciding if he had to be awake, Scout did too. "Up!"

He trotted over and poked Scout in the back until he tried to slap him away. "Go away."

"Nuh-uh."

"Mmmm," Scout growled before he cracked his eyes open. "What time is it."

"Hello to you too."

"What time is it?" Scout repeated leaning up into a sitting position. "And why do I feel almost well-rested?"

"That's what I was wondering," Rai said. "Let's go see what's going on."

"Did they let us sleep in?" Mane cooed, mockingly. "How sweet and kind and thoughtful."

"And if they did?" Rai asked, shutting Mane up.

That was the case.

The guild had gotten up, done assembly, and split apart to do their work for the day. Loudred saw them wandering in all confused and shouted. "THEY'RE UP!"

Alerting Wigglytuff. "Yippee!" he cheered, appearing from behind them somehow and grabbing all three. "Did you sleep well? Oh, how exciting! AHH!"

He tossed them several times into the air before actually beginning to juggle them.

By the time Wigglytuff released them, they were almost fainting from dizziness, and Armaldo was shouting at him.

Having not set out yet, Team Ion hadn't slept in for very long. It was Marill, Paras, and Bidoof who helped them find their feet again.

Bidoof was saying something, but it was indistinct to their ears. The vague hillbilly accent was all they could make out.

The fourth member of that small team, however, seemed to decide something. It was difficult for them to tell, being so dizzy.

"Okay," Flaaffy scoffed, "everyone clear. I'm zapping them!"

Knowing full well, he intended to follow through; everyone retreated as Flaaffy shocked them.

This, thankfully, snapped them back to normal.

"Ow! What was that for?" Scout yelped, jumping back.

"I'll burn that pretty fluff of yours!" Mane growled, twitching once or twice.

Rai was actually quite happy with the shock, so he didn't do anything.

"Burn me, and I'll take that silly mohawk from you and give you something actually worth wearing."

"This is my actual fur!"

"How sad."

Scout pulled Mane back before he could begin to bite.

"Don't mind him," Marill sighed, stepping forward, opening the Treasure Bag he wore. "We've brought you breakfast."

The promise of food distracted Mane and soon enough all was forgiven, not forgotten though, never forgotten.

"So, where are you heading first?" Marill asked, returning Team Ion to reality and reminding them why they must have been allowed to sleep in.

Scout and Rai shared a look before Rai said. "We're going to head to Quad Town first. It's pretty much just a stop on the way but hey? We find something."

Marill nodded understandingly. Quad Town was one of the closest settlements to Treasure Town, and if they were heading North, then there was little point to avoid the place.

"Do ya three mind if we walk you ta town?" Bidoof asked, positively not sniffling already.

"Of course not."

They had some last things to get in town. Or, really, some pokémon to give goodbyes to.

Scout decided it was a bizarre feeling to be walking into town today. There was a heaviness to it. Knowing that this would be the last time he walked this familiar place for a while.

A tune got stuck in his head and he began to hum. "Da-da-dun dun, dun, dun, dun daadada."

Rai gave him a curious look before smiling. Scout smiled back and winked. Mane rolled his eyes and got a seven.

The town was oddly tense.

Intending on saying goodbye to everyone as they came back, Marowak's Dojo was their first destination as that was where Team Sunrise was this morning.

A lot of pokémon began to move as they moved down the slope. Chansey didn't seem to be in today, but the tell-tale sounds of hard training could be heard as they approached the dojo.

Scout and Mane had a flash of nostalgia that was difficult to place as they approached and Mane laughed at a joke he couldn't quite remember.

Giving an amused smile, Scout was the one to open the door.

It was quite a serious slobber knocker on the inside. Striker and Guardian were slamming into each other, blades of green and blasts of purply spheres caused eruptions of Power flooding through the room.

Sean and Saniya weren't exactly slacking either, experiencing a four-way tussle between themselves, Vigoroth, and Marowak. Sean's palm slammed into Marowak's raised bone, sending it flying. Still, Marowak himself was steadfast and was able to crack his skull-guarding into Sean's head.

Saniya peppered Vigoroth with glowing leaves and an avalanche of generated stones, but he just kept coming for her, forcing her to weave, fly, and even strain herself to do tiny flickering teleports.

The six pokémon didn't notice them at first, or perhaps didn't risk lowering their guards until everyone was winding down.

It was Saniya who addressed them first. "Kitties!" she squealed and wrapped them up in delighted hugs.

Relaxing now, the rest of the fighters calmed down and came over.

"So, you're off now?" Sean asked, smiling proudly for them.

"Yep." Rai nodded.

"Stay safe. Don't do anything Saniya wouldn't do."

"There is nothing I wouldn't do!" Saniya protested, in the middle of hugging Scout's face and crying. "Burn their land. Expunge their culture. Stay safe and don't be sad!" she said, sobbing all over Scout.

He pats her back, repeating. "There-there." Until she calmed down.

Se cleaned his koban and gave him a smile. "A good cry is good for you! That's why it's called a good cry. Remember that, you three." She gave them all a serious look, staring intently at each one in kind.

Scout smiled. Rai smiled awkwardly. Mane glanced away.

With Saniya moving back, Striker nodded to the three of them. "Best travels," he said, and that was that.

Except it wasn't. As Guardian drifted up to also hug and sob all over Scout, Striker added something. "During Sean and I's travel over the continent, we visited a few good places that gave us information. Consider going to Towny Town, don't mind the name, and find Liepard. She might be able to help you."

"Good point!" Sean agreed, nodding along to Striker's advice. "She helped us figure out where the Limestone Cavern was, the future had muddled up exactly where that was, and we were lost."

"I have also tried to work out some places you can search," Guardian rumbled, floating in now. He took out a piece of parchment from somewhere and handed it over. "Sadly I do not have the experience Sean and Striker have. Still, I truly hope this can help in some way."

He handed it to Scout, surely because he was the one with the ability to take it with something other than his mouth, who unfolded it and glanced in. "Thank you."

Guardian hesitated in place, floating back, almost floating forward, and completely unable to decide.

"Can I have a hug?" Scout asked, a little shyly. He did not have to wait long.

Guardian's hug was tight, but not painful as one may expect from those brawny arms. He was not warm, he was a Ghost-type after all. But he was comforting, steady, and strong.

"There is nothing you can't do," Guardian whispered. "But there is no shame in asking for help. Shinx and Litleo are wonderful partners, and I am so very proud of you."

Scout leaned in and smiled. It was surprisingly not awkward for him, he had wanted to ask Guardian for a hug before but had been too embarrassed to do it.

The hug went for a while, but eventually, eventually, Guardian lowered him back down. There was tension in his arms, it was clear he didn't want to let go. But he did.

Team Sunrise each gave a smile or nod to Team Ion. "Are you leaving right now?" Sean asked.

"No, we're just getting a couple things beforehand."

"We'll try to see you off," Sean replied, glancing to where Marowak was entertaining Vigoroth. "is that okay?"

"Certainly." Marowak nodded. "We'll join you."

"See you at the crossroads," Sean said, and the trio of kitties left the dojo.

Past that, the three had an easy time. The Kecleon Brother's were polite, but there remained a certain level of stiffness between them and Scout. Electivire hugged Rai, sobbing his eyes out with pride.

Kangaskhan took the three of them into a crushing embrace and wished them the best of luck.

And Chansey, who was there with Kangaskhan, gave the three of them a puff of Heal Pulse afterwards.

"Dears, would you mind if I walked you to the crossroads?" Kangaskhan asked once they were all certain no one had broken anything.

"Of course not," Rai said, politely. Happily too. Kangaskhan's hugs aside, she was like a grandmother to him. Chansey joined them, and Electivire joined them as well when they passed by.

Scout had an idea of what was going on, he shared a Look with Mane who had also clued on. Rai was happily oblivious.

Their suspicions were proved correct when they arrived at the crossroads. The entire guild, Team Sunrise, Team Go-Getters, several townsfolk, Lapras, and of course the pokémon walking with them were all here.

"What's this?" Rai squeaked, really not having clued in on what was going on. Mane laughed, and Scout grinned but also wanted to hide at the same time.

Still, this was good. He set his eyes on Armaldo for a long moment.

"Oh my gosh, we're here to see you off!" Sunflora was the one to break the silence as Wigglytuff danced over to them.

"Everyone here wants to wish you well," he said, dancing around them for a bit before stopping. "Ooh, dizzy."

The entire guild approached in turn to give goodbyes, Bidoof and Loudred both cried, Marill stood with his family as Azurill chirped for them to have a good time. Azumarill stepped forward last. "Make sure to talk to each other," she ordered, particularly to Scout. "Don't bottle stuff in, that stuff tends to come out at the worst times."

"Hey, I can't believe you three are graduating before me," Corphish said, giving all three a pinch on the nose. "Back when I saw you two in Boulder Quarry, I knew you'd be great. But this is fast."

"I'll eat you if you do that again," Mane threatened. Corphish pinched him again.

"I'll miss you three," he said, cutting off Mane's fury right at the source and moving aside to allow Chimecho to give them a rapid check over.

"I've let a few pokémon know to expect you," Chimecho said, checking Scout's tongue and temperature. "So, you'll be treated well. Be safe, you three. You're all so important, come back safe. Okay?" She was speaking a little quickly, but the message was there.

Flaaffy gave them each a comb, refusing to let them appear atrocious when they'd be representing the guild across the continent and Paras added in a little invention of her own.

"I call it a Spore Bomb," she whispered meekly. She was more confident nowadays, but the crowds were still a bit difficult for her. "It's like a Sleep Seed, but they don't need to swallow it. Just breathe it in. But be careful, it goes both ways."

"Thank you so much," Rai said, sniffling. "You guys."

Rai then began to tackle-hug everyone. Everyone.

While he was doing that, Scout made his way to Armaldo. Everyone was around, so he felt like it was reasonably safe to do this.

"Best of luck, Meowth," he said, seeing Scout come up to him.

"Thanks. Do you mind walking with me up to the guild?"

Armaldo gave him a curious look but nodded. As they walked, Scout dug his paw into the Treasure Bag and pulled out a folded note. "So, I wrote something last night. Everything I could remember, a refresh of some of the stuff we talked about, and some other things I've remembered since then."

They reached where Scout wanted to be, Chatot's grave. Scout gave the simple monument a sad look over. "Destroy it, please, after you get it memorised and please don't let anyone other than Guildmaster Wigglytuff read it, it's in unown so…"

"He can read that," Armaldo said, nodding. He took the letter. "Thank you, Meowth."

Scout nodded, and they walked back to the crossroads.

Team Sunrise gave them each one more goodbye, Saniya AND Guardian cried this time, and they were met by Team Go-Getters.

"You'll love the trip," Wartortle said. "The land is pretty beautiful."

"We might even see you on the road some time." Chikorita winked. "There's always pokémon needing to be rescued."

"Hopefully not you," Charizard rumbled, smiling. "I think you'll be fine."

As much as they would love to continue spending time and talking, they had to go now, or they would never get anywhere.

Pokémon waved, cheered, or stamped their feet as Team Ion departed Treasure Town, a mission in mind and excitement in their hearts.

* * *

Nothing important happened between leaving Treasure Town and reaching Quad Town.

"Run, it's the diglett again!"

Nothing exciting.

"Scout, PLEASE stop falling down cliffs."

No one needed to learn how to swim.

"I'm a FELINE! Water and I don't like each other on principle."

Or fly.

"I AM RAPIDLY REALISING I DON'T LIKE HEIGHTS."

Nothing at all.

It took three days to reach Quad Town. They had expected just two, but there were certain… detours that distracted the trio.

Quad Town was a quirky place. Unlike Treasure Town that was largely sought out due to the presence of the guild, Quad Town was more of a stop along the road. There were resident pokémon who worked hard, small thatched houses, and a single hub of activity where most of the town's trade was performed.

It was also completely pointless for them to search for information.

"I haven't seen a pyroar around, no."

"This place is mostly wood, you don't see many Fire-types around."

"Other than Litleo right there, no."

Due to taking as long as they had to reach the place, no one particularly wanted to stick around for anything more. But the trio were tired and slept in a ball together near the outskirts of the town before setting off again.

Quad Town was a bust, but it also wasn't expected to bear any fruit anyway.

The next town, however, was far more fruitful. Sadly, this was a literal statement and not the kindness of the figurative one.

"There are so many combee," Scout hissed as they walked along rows and rows of fruit and berry trees. Actual towers of combee floated around, with beedrill and vespiquen herding or directing them. Pollen Town was an accurate name, a community of Bug-type's and Grass-type's working together to create their most ideal living space.

All three members of Team Ion were left sneezing their lungs out before long. An accurately named town indeed.

"Okay," Rai said, once Pollen Town was far behind them, still sniffling. "First two didn't get us anything. Should we head for The Rock or Tiny Burrow next?"

"The Rock," Mane said, immediately. "Is what I'd say. So, Tiny Burrow?"

"Hey." Scout bumped him. "You're right sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Mane asked, a little offended.

"The Rock then?" Rai said, getting a nod from Scout. Rolling his eyes at them, Mane drifted along as Rai and Scout talked about something stupid.

* * *

"Guardian, would you like a hand?" Saniya asked. Guardian didn't respond. "Guardian? Hey, brawny boi?"

Guardian twitched and glanced up at her, eye flickering for a moment. "Oh, I am sorry, Saniya. I didn't notice you there."

"I can see that." She looked down at the item in his hand. "You… done crushing that?"

"Oh… oh, dear."

She carefully extracted what used to be a clay pot and scrubbed his injured hands with a rag she pulled from somewhere.

"You really need to stop dozing off like that," Saniya reprimanded, rubbing the greyish fluid that acted as his blood off his hands. "You're making me worry. You're making Azurill worry. Heck, even Vigoroth's noticed something's up."

Guardian glanced away.

"It's been a while since you've visited Azumarill, right?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"I'm due for tomorrow, but we'll switch."

"Saniya, I cannot. Your progress has been far too wonderful to see. I won't take that away from you."

Rolling her eyes, she smacked his arm. "I'm not going to stop going. Just reschedule. YOU are the one who stopped. Are you alright?"

"I am fine, no need to feel concerned."

"Hmm." She looked him over. "Stick out your tongue, I'm going to decide if you're 'okay' or not."

"I… no."

"Please?"

"No."

"Do you even have one?"

"I don't think so."

"Somehow I don't believe you." Saniya gasped suddenly. "How could I not know? We've known each other for so long, we've been the best of bosom buddies and then the most eclectic of enemies! Then back to best brawny beauty friends forever! How can I not know something about you? This is a travesty, a calamity, a debacle, if you mind my language, this may even be a fiasco!"

Saniya began to fly around him in a panic. "This can not do. Kangaskhan?!" She zipped away before Guardian could adjust well enough to calm… whatever was happening down. "Kangaskhan!?"

He floated after her, but he was slow, and she was not. By the time he reached the door, Saniya was already finalising her plans.

"Good news, everybody!" Saniya cheered, swinging back in to swing Guardian's entire frame around and around with her tiny arms. "Which is us! Kangaskhan said we can go. Well, us. Just us. I only asked for us. She tried to let those two lazybones." She gestured vaguely into the complex where Striker and Sean had no idea what was transpiring. "Go as well, but I told her they can pick their lazy bums up and work twice as hard."

She cleared her throat. "YOU HEAR THAT?" she screeched, voice echoing long and far.

"YES!" Sean's voice returned.

"SWELL! DON'T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN'T DO. SO, YOU HAVE FREE REIGN TO BURN THINGS. BUT NOTHING THAT'S CUTE, OKAY?"

"SURE, SANIYA." There was Striker's dulcet tones, loud and echoey as well.

"COOL! I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU MY SWEETY LEAFY."

"May I say something?" Guardian asked.

"You just did," Saniya giggled. "Too late. LET'S GO! Pikachu and Eevee!"

And then she was gone. Guardian could only hope she had gotten too excited and left him, but that was not the case as a Psychic tug dragged him along.

Team Sunrise had been confined to Treasure Town for months now. She took them to the market, to Raigeki's little cliffside home, to Marowak. All places they had been a dozen times over.

"I'm so bored," Saniya complained, from where she perched on Guardian's head. She had played with his receptor for a bit before it too bored her.

"Careful," Guardian admonished. "Say that too much, and something you might not like might happen."

"I'M BORED!" Saniya cried. "BORED! BORED! BORED!" She then waited, expectantly. "Guardian," Saniya wined, flicking him. "Something terrible was supposed to happen by now. I said I was bored, so bored. I may die… okay? Still nothing."

She rubbed her chin as he chuckled. "I bet this can't get any worse?" Saniya sighed as dramatically and genuinely as she could, sagging against Guardian. She then tensed. "Still nothing? Come on, give me SOMETHING!"

Saniya began to sob. "If I said something like bored or can't get any worse, in the Dark Future we'd have three sets of marauders and fifteen escaped monsters by now. Here in this place, it's all peaceful, and I love it except I also crave the excitement and thrill. Does that make me terrible?"

"No," Guardian answered immediately. "Saniya, you're not terrible for feeling bored."

"I think it's pretty bad to want ANYTHING from that time."

"I see," Guardian said, softly and heavily. Saniya rubbed the top of his actual head, avoiding the sensor.

"Sorry," she said, already knowing why. "I guess the five of us BEING the five of us isn't terrible."

"They've been gone for barely a week," Guardian sighed, "and it feels like an age."

"I didn't expect to miss Shinx and Litleo as much as I do," Saniya said. "Litleo and me could really shoot the piss, that's what the kids say, right?"

"Sure."

"Yeah, stab the fish. And Shinx is alright too, I guess. I haven't really talked with him much."

"He didn't go to the future, after all," Guardian reminded.

"Mmm." Was all she replied with. At first. "Except he was supposed to? Maybe. That stuff is still weird, even if it doesn't turn my head as much as it does the rest of you."

Guardian chuckled. "You would be the best one to understand something so senseless."

"No doubt about it." She clicked her tongue. "Ah… I wonder what they're doing now?"

"Why are there so many carvanha?" Scout cried, paddling as fast as he could while Rai and Mane desperately swung themselves down to Scout with vines. "AHH!"

"Probably something important," Guardian suggested, looking up at Saniya finally. They were seated at the beach, having chatted to Lapras for a little while about the goings-on. Lapras had places to be, however, so he gave them some peace.

"You know, speaking of Shinx specifically, I believe he rather likes this place," Guardian began, looking up at the setting sun. The krabby were blowing bubbles. "The tranquillity of it, the beauty of the ocean with the reflection in the bubbles.

"Hm," Saniya said, floating up to a bubble. She peered into it, seeing a distorted version of herself. Then she sucked it into her mouth and immediately began to cough and gag.

"Did you seriously just do that?" Guardian asked, deadpanned with disbelief. Saniya coughed a little, gave him a thumbs-up, and continued. He floated over and gave her a good smack on the back.

"Hooo. Don't do that," Saniya wheezed, through tears. "Not fun." She cleared her throat several times and smacked her lips. "Ugh, three out of ten, do not recommend."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Do, it's important." She gave a glare to a krabby, who chittered at her in amusement. Leading to her tossing it out to sea with her mind.

"That'll teach it," Saniya growled. "Sending it back to its preferred habitat that it was probably going to do in a few minutes anyway. Mwa. Ha. Ha."

Guardian's eyes grew a lighter colour at her. "You are an odd one, Celebi with the Mirrors," he said.

She glanced back to him, curious. "Honestly, I'm pretty sure I'm the only 'normal' one, Dusknoir the… Guardian?"

"Heh. Really?"

"Of course." Saniya nodded. "No one can even begin to claim Scout is just your average meowth. Striker has an orbsession and not a Celebisession. So, there's definitely something wrong there. Sean used to be human, and we all know he's totally crazy. While you, well. Hmm."

She rubbed her chin in thought.

"Yes?" Guardian asked, half curious, half challenging. "How am I crazy?"

There was certainly one thing she could say, but that'd be rather hurtful and absolutely not in line with the playful banter they were having.

"Your face is not your face," Saniya decided. Guardian blinked. "Your mouth is down there, and I don't know if you have a tongue or not, and it may drive ME crazy. And you don't want to see me crazy."

Guardian chuckled. "Astute observations there."

"But of course."

"You've missed one crucial thing, however."

"Have I?" Saniya asked, pityingly. "Have I really?"

"You put a pickle near Scout, and he nearly jumped off the cliff in fright." Saniya froze. "You replaced Striker's orbs with marbles, and he may have cried. And let's not even discuss the 'date' you set up between Sean and Armaldo, that was horrifying for everyone involved."

Saniya chuckled. "Okay, but like… you got to give me credit there. That was funny."

"It was," Guardian agreed. "It gave me a new appreciation for it happening to me that… time ago. Did you orchestrate that, or was it… hmm?"

"Dunno." Saniya shrugged. She had an inkling. "Okay, but how does that make me not normal?"

"It is simple," Guardian said, putting on an approximation of The Great Dusknoir and his somewhat patronising teaching moments. "You are a wack."

"Curses!" Saniya cursed. "Avast, I have been outed as the madwoman I am."

They shared a smile and laugh and turned their eyes towards the path back to the guild. "…Should we start the trip back?" Saniya sighed.

"I think so." Guardian nodded. And so, one floated, the other also floated but in a different way, back up the path.

Before they reached the crossroads, however, and returned to the others, Guardian had one thing to say. "Thank you." He hadn't, in fact, visited Azumarill. Saniya had, in her own way, decided he might benefit from having a friend today, rather than someone sitting across from him and trying to get him to open up.

"You're welcome." She smiled back, and to the guild they returned.

Striker and Sean had words to share with them when they returned. Strong ones. But they got off easy in the end, once Striker noticed that Guardian had an air of calm around him rather than the aura of tenseness he had been suffering.

"Armaldo wants to see us," Sean said, after he was done complaining about all the heavy lifting he was forced to do because he was 'Their Fighting-type and built for this'. Sean declared this as cruel and unsanctioned penalties upon him.

"Not just Armaldo, it looks like," Saniya pointed out as they entered the lower floor. Indeed, Wigglytuff and Officer Magnezone were waiting for them.

"BZZT! Finally. The four of you were expected over eleven minutes ago. BZZT!"

"It's okay," Wigglytuff said, rocking back and forth. "We were able to have a great talk! The best of talks!"

"BZZT! I disagree. BZZT! I cannot taste Perfect Apples and have no use for something like that. BZZT! How was this productive? BZZT!"

"Don't set him off again," Armaldo warned, giving both pokémon a sharp look. Wigglytuff smiled, and Magnezone turned back to the four.

"Are we… in trouble or something?" Sean asked, taking his role as the main speaker.

"Not at all!" Wigglytuff assured. "The opposite, in fact! The four of you have been working so well, so much, and with so much care to your terms that we've been speaking to Officer Magnezone about lightening the restrictions on you."

All four perked up immediately. "Wait, really?" Saniya squealed, doing a loop-de-loop around the room. "What does this mean?"

"It means your range of activity has been widened," Armaldo explained, voice as rough and blunt as always. "Rather than solely being restricted to Treasure Town, and minor excursions outside when supervised, you'll now be able to move in the range of a day's 'normal' travelling distance. You'll still be expected to return to the guild every night."

"But we can… actually go places now?" Sean asked, almost breathless. Saniya put her hand to her head and fainted in mid-air.

Guardian caught her, handed her to Striker, and bowed. "Thank you," he said simply. He still didn't talk much outside of Team Sunrise and Ion, but their restrictions were entirely on him, and they had weighed heavily on his conscious.

"What brought this on?" Striker asked, deciding to air out a few details. "I'd like to know, so we know what to keep doing."

Armaldo gave him a vaguely amused look, and the mere feeling of it woke Saniya back up.

It was Magnezone, however, who answered. "BZZT! There have been no complaints with actual baring to them throughout your entire probationary period. BZZT! Furthermore, Team Go-Getters has given a word of approval as well. Ion have as well, but their word needs to be disregarded in consideration of the closeness of you and them. The guild also has excellent reports to show. BZZT!"

"So, it has been agreed," Wigglytuff sang. "It's still a bit of a test, but I know you four will exceed expectations! You don't shirk work, you haven't tried to run away, and your smiles go for miles! You have the guild's stamp of approval!"

"Even him?" Saniya said, jerking her head towards Armaldo. He gave her a filthy look but said nothing. Wigglytuff tittered nervously, holding his tongue.

Someone who did not have a tongue to hold, however. "BZZT! It was Armaldo's suggestion that brought this change. BZZT!" Officer Magnezone explained, to Saniya's unending shock. "BZZT! Armaldo's history aside, his expertise and work among Treasure Town have been paramount. It was his own 'stamp of approval' that brought this change."

"Thank you, Magnezone," Armaldo grumbled, almost looking embarrassed. But that was impossible. "Thank you so much." The sarcasm was dripping, but being a pokémon, a robotic one at that, Magnezone did not pick up on it in the least.

"BZZT! You are welcome. BZZT!"

Sean and Saniya couldn't quite contain their snickers, even Striker had to smother a smile. All of which was made increasingly difficult by Armaldo's deepening glare.

Guardian pulled them all back before any insults could be accidentally given.

"Thank you," he said again. "I understand what my actions have wrought upon Treasure Town, the Wigglytuff Guild, and Team Magnezone. I will continue to work as hard as I can to begin to repair the damage I inflicted."

"And we'll be with you every step of the way!" Saniya cheered, having successfully calmed herself down. "Hahahahaha. Armaldo likes us."

Or not.

Sean and Saniya broke into giggles, and Armaldo ended up clonking their heads together before storming off in a huff. Magnezone wisely chose not to ask and left afterwards.

Once those two were gone, Wigglytuff joined them in giggling.

In the end. A good day.

Much better than Team Ion's. After they escape the carvanha, they had to deal with the Lumineon who decided it didn't want to stay in the water, turned Rai against their new friend Ludicolo, and was just a bad day overall.

* * *

 **I think this is my shortest chapter ever for this story. I had a lot of weirdness with this chapter, I think because it's almost filler, but not quite. Team Ion leaving and Team Sunrise being ALLOWED to leave (how exciting is THAT?) are both very, very, important, but are also essentially single moments.**

 **It's just a bit weird. But yeah, my Nursing Placement for this block is halfway done now.**

 **As another reminder, my profile has a poll up for it now! And I'll continue doing them after I close them, I'm not sure how long I'll leave it up for… a week? That'll probably work. No names are counted, only the votes themselves. However I believe you do need an FFN account to vote, so if you can't, feel free to say your response in a review/comment!**

 **With that, I'm going to bed. Night!**


	44. Themselves Together

**So, with every new update, I'm going to post a new poll! Same place as always, you do need a Fanfiction account to vote, so if you can't, don't worry. It's just for fun and such!**

 **The current question is: Who is your favourite character in Warped Skies? Using just species names.**

 **And the results of the previous poll will be at the bottom of this chapter!**

 **Lastly, for our opening AN, I'd like to thank everyone again! My placement was a bit rough, as you could expect considering the pandemic. Nursing placements are interesting places at the moment. But your comments and readership kept me going, and I passed!**

 **Let's GO!**

* * *

They had sneezed. They had coughed. They had beaten back a machamp wanting to tug their tails. They had survived.

And thrived.

"Okay," Scout breathed, sighing in relief as they passed the happy sign proclaiming this was Yellow Petal Town. "Civilisation at last."

"I'll never give Sunflora a hard time again," Mane agreed.

"Alright, you two!" Rai chirped, undaunted and unperturbed even with his fur a mess, twigs stuck in it, and a bandage around his tail. They all had bandages around their tails. "We've made it!"

His enthusiasm was infectious, and Scout and Mane stood a little straighter and stepped a little faster. Their time hadn't been all that bad, to be fair. Uncivilised, 'wild', pokémon had given them something of a hard time thus far, but not everyone was unreasonable.

And the world was beautiful. Scout could only lament a lack of a camera or other recording device when they passed the Thousand Falls. A titanic, bowl-like, natural formation that had nearly a thousand different waterfall points cascading down.

But Nine Hundred and Seventy-Eight Falls didn't sound quite as snappy.

The vegetation surrounding the rim of that area was the greenest they had ever seen. However, Mane had soured the moment by waxing ironic lyrics about how their green was nothing to Scout's own green eyes.

Rai had joined in, and Scout hurried them out of there, spluttering furiously.

Even so, it had been utterly gorgeous.

Not far past that was Rivers Bank, a nice little place with friendly pokémon. Quite the tourist location. While they had no Psychic member of the network, someone had been able to point them along the way they needed, having seen a nasty pyroar a month or two earlier.

Now they had reached Yellow Petal Town. A fairly small place, although thankfully not covered in pollen like a certain other town. This town had a multitude of tabebuia trees, but nothing nearly as excessive.

This town was a part of the Psychic Network, but Chimecho hadn't contacted this place besides a brief mention a while back.

"Let's find someone who can give us a push in the right direction," Rai declared, as he often did when they entered a new place.

"This place has a Psychic, right?" Mane asked as they began to look around. Smaller than Treasure Town, but still in a river. The town was thatched similarly, with squat buildings for homes or highly personalised shops. They counted a kirlia pattern, a different shop in every colour of the oricorio species, and one with horns stylised like a sawsbuck.

They decided to ask Oricorio.

She was… peculiar.

With red and black feathers, she waved them in with a pose dangerously close to a dab. "Come in, come in indeed," she said, circling around the trio. Her shop, unlike many, was an actual building.

Its theme was hard to place. There were flowers in specific bundles, arranged plates of food, mysterious-looking pendants, and also what was undoubtedly clothes. Not just scarves and other neckwear, but actual clothes.

Oricorio, in her baile style, observed the three with half-closed eyes. "Marvellous," she said. "Truly divine."

"What is?" Rai asked, happy to be the speaker.

"This." She swiftly slid between them and picked up Mane with surprising strength. "The eyes." She ran a wing down in his face. "The fire." Plucked a bit of fur out of his mohawk and evaded back as he reflexively tried to snap at her. "Your power." She stepped back, one of her feathers tied into the Silver Bow he wore.

Oricorio observed the single red hair she had in her wing, clasping it well despite a complete lack of fingers.

"What was that for?" Mane growled, rubbing the top of his head. She didn't answer, simply continued staring at the strand of hair.

Team Ion all exchanged glances, a common thought in mind. "Maybe we should go somewhere else?"

Right as Rai opened his mouth to bid her goodbye, she moved. Still dangerously fast, she gives a single peck at a yellow pot, and her body rapidly changed.

"Oh my GOOOSH!" she squealed, red body going a pale yellow with fluffy balls of a deeper yellow take the place of the elegant feathers she had before. "Shinx! Shinx! Shinx!"

She danced around, voicing out the footprint runes that made up his species name, before picking Rai up. "I've got JUST the thing for you."

She dropped him on a cushion and grabbed a plate of food. "My marvellous, simply divine, Electric-type power-up food! Try it!" She leaned in. "Try it!" Leaned in even closer until she was a hair away from Rai's face. "Try it!" Still at the same, shrill, volume.

"Hey, don't get so close to him," Scout, and Mane, said at the same time. Oricorio jerked back as if she had been struck with a hammer, gasping loudly. "Oh no! Fire-type and…" she paused, staring at Scout in confusion. "I…" She blinked several times. "Meowth? Normal? No…"

"Dark," Scout said, explaining without explaining.

Oricorio stared at him blankly, unable to put 'Meowth' and 'Dark' together in her head. She walked over and dunked her head in a purple pot, the colours seeming to grip onto her and rapidly change her body again.

"I see," Sensu style Oricorio said softly. The tips of her wings broadened into fan-like shapes and feathers extending to form a kimono-like shape. "How curious, such a form is not seen here or there but where and when?"

Shrugging off yet another change, Scout decided he'd take advantage of what seemed to be a calmer oricorio and do what they came here to do. "We just came here for some information. We're new here; I'm Scout." Both Rai and even Mane covered their faces at his blatant disregard for names. "This is Shinx and Litleo; we're Team Ion. We were just hoping for some directions to the Psychic of this town. They should know we're coming. Unless that's… you?"

"A form that I can take is indeed of the Psychic-type," she answered, "but I am not designated as Yellow Petal Town's representative of the Psychic Network. Journey to the highest point of the town, there you will find the one you are looking for."

"Thank you," Scout breathed, very thankful she'd calmed down. "Have a good day."

"Bye."

"See ya."

"Farewell, Team Ion," she called, as the three of them departed the cosy building. "May you find what you seek without delay."

Yellow Petal Town was reasonably small, yet somewhat larger than Treasure Town. Treasure Town really only had a central town and a residential district, Yellow Petal had a larger town square with almost twice the number of pokémon.

It was still a small place, but they were small pokémon. Finding the highest point in town didn't take long, there was an extremely obvious tree that towered in the distance and getting closer revealed grooves and apparatus' cut into it to facilitate a climb.

"I'm just going to… wait here," Mane nervously chuckled, after staring up at the mountainous climb in horror. "Make sure no one tries to trap you up there."

"You sure?" Rai asked, cocking his head. "I don't think this is a dangerous place."

"Totally sure."

"Stay safe," Scout said, before winking. "Don't fall."

Mane flicked an ember at Scout for that, and the meowth scuttled up the tree. "Don't fall either!" Mane yelled after them, flushing under all his bluster.

The climb was thankfully, eventless. After helped Rai climb up the first step and jumping up after him, the climb to the top was easy. Wide, as per grooves cut into trees go, with flat, sanded, footings, it was a leisurely trip.

"Do you think Mane's afraid of heights?" Scout asked Rai as they climbed.

"Why do you think that?" Rai asked, entirely seriously.

"Well, you saw his face. He didn't look excited about climbing, and since when does he offer to stay behind and watch?"

"Besides in dungeons?" Rai raised an eyebrow.

"Besides 'watching the rear' yes," Scout returned, equally as dryly.

Rai laughed and shook his head. "He might be, I'm not too thrilled about climbing a tree either." His claws were fully extended and ready to grip onto anything he could if a powerful gust of wind came. "You don't mind the height?"

"I don't like it," Scout said, shaking his head. "But I don't hate it. If I fall I'm sure I'll land on my feet, I'm supposed to at least."

"Supposed to?"

"Feline joke," Scout said, a little hurriedly. "Not… anything else."

"Ah, okay."

The rest of the trip took only a few minutes, the two chatting about the view of the town from their height, before reaching the summit of the tree.

Atop the gargantuan tree was a little cove. Branches curled up and around, spreading millions of little leaves to blot out the sun, but there was a clear path. Woven between curls of brown, yellow, and green, a well-worn path.

At the end of it, was Exeggutor. The heads of the pokémon all had closed eyes, and it was sitting down in complete silence.

With the tree so large, it didn't move. And with the branches so thick, the only breeze that could be heard was a distant whoosh. It felt a little too quiet, something that shouldn't be intruded upon.

"What brings you here?" a voice called out, startling the two quiet cats. The head-on their left opened its eyes. "Team Ion?"

"Team Neutron?" The middle head opened its eyes.

"Team Noi?" The third head smiled.

"No," the other two heads said immediately. "Shut up."

The third head continued smiling.

"We're Team Ion, yes," Rai said, stepping forward. "Litleo is just at the bottom of the tree. But we're all here. I'm Shinx, and this is Meowth."

"Scout," corrected all three heads at once. Rai sighed in defeat.

Scout buried a laugh at Rai's discontent and came forward himself. "Chimecho's spoken to you, then? You know why we're here?"

"Yes," said the first head.

"Perhaps," said the second.

"No," said the third. One of Exeggutor's arms came up and smacked the third head. "Yes."

"Do not mind my circular way of addressing you," said the first head. "It is the unfortunate result of trying to sway myself to be both serious, mystical, and playful as an exeggcute. This head speaks clearly."

"This head," the middle one said, "speaks frustratingly."

"And I am an idiot!" the third head laughed.

"We are all the same person," the other two snapped.

"I know! That's the joke!"

"Is this the town of multiple personalities?" Rai and Scout wondered. First Oricorio, now this.

"My apologies for my behaviour," the first head said. "Now, before we get side-tracked further, what can I do for you, Team Ion?"

"We're searching for an outlaw," Rai explained, falling into old patterns easily. "His name is Pyroar, and we've got some information here…" he looked to Scout, who was already pulling the items out.

Exeggutor levitated the offered items over, and all three heads read through it quickly.

"Ah, yes," the first nodded wisely. "I believe we can give you some assistance."

"While the reed of knowledge may not be from us, perhaps another."

"Totodile!" the third head shouted. "Totodile knows!"

"Thank you," the first head said, very flatly. "Must you be so blunt?"

"It was going to be fun to go in circles for a while," the middle head sighed.

Ignoring them, the final head said. "Totodile totally totalled uh… well, he and Sudowoodo can help you. Totodile's in town; you can find him dancing in town normally. He's friends with Sudowoodo who tried to capture Pyroar a few weeks ago, but it didn't go well I think?"

"No," the first head said.

"Probably not," the middle said, before sighing louder. "Stop giving definitive statements. You don't know, Sudowoodo might be absolutely fine! We barely leave the tree as it is, how would you know?"

"I know because I DO get visitors," the first head snapped as Rai and Scout exchanged uncomfortable looks. "Perhaps you were asleep at the time?"

"Have you seen Sudowoodo?"

"Have YOU?"

"See ya, Team Ion!" the third head said, giving them an excuse to leave. "Run while you can. Seriously."

"Thank you, Exeggutor." Rai bowed. Scout did the same, and they left with some haste.

Mane happily re-joined them once they tumbled their way down, happily announcing that no one had tried to chop the tree down as he was watching it.

Upon learning who they needed to talk to next, Mane took the lead eagerly, racing ahead of Rai and Scout and nearly leaving them behind.

"Come on, we don't have all day," Mane called back at them, laughing at their slowness.

"You climb a giant tree and tell us that again," Scout huffed back, panting for breath. Sure, he didn't sweat in this body, which was nice, but the overactive panting he had to do was annoying in a whole different way.

"What's got you all fired up, anyway?" Rai asked once Mane had slowed enough for them to keep pace with them.

"Nice joke," Mane laughed, "I just can't wait! The sooner we find and beat this Pyroar guy, the sooner we'll graduate! Us, graduate from the Wigglytuff Guild. Ha, who would have thought?"

Scout exchanged a look with Rai. "Were you sniffing flowers or something while you were waiting?" he asked, really not sure about this enthusiasm from Mane.

Mane was not the most enthusiastic of pokémon around. Filled with sardonic remarks and purposefully dragging his feet to irk others. This energy was not expected, and Scout wondered if he was trying to make up for sitting around while he and Rai climbed the tree.

"Maybe," Mane answered. "There's a lot of them around. Now let's go!"

"Pikachu and Eevee," Scout muttered under his breath and jogged behind Rai and Mane.

"Lagging behind, eh?" Mane said, not looking back. "Respect."

"You know it's just because I'm on two feet, not four like you two!"

"Respect."

"Shut your mouth."

"Mmspek," Mane hummed, not opening his mouth.

Scout sneered at him, but it was a bizarrely endeared one.

It took a few minutes of questioning and walking to a different part of town, but they found Totodile without trouble.

The small Water-type was busy with a crowd of pokémon, riding a ball of water that somehow was not popping while juggling softball-sized water balls. Despite the aggressiveness, he tossed them, none of the water was splashed onto the crowd, each maintaining their form.

Totodile did a flip, landed on the water ball, and it rippled violently as he tossed all seven juggled balls into the air, each in a different direction with varying amounts of force.

Part running, part paddling, he maneuvered the water ball he was riding on and opened his jaw to the sky, zipping back and forth and catching every tossed ball in his mouth and drinking the water down.

He did a jump, flip, and landed on his ride with more force than before, popping it and spraying water up. As several pokémon, mostly Fire-type's or Ground-type's, tried to evade the falling water, it all missed them and splashed onto Tododile.

"Tada!" he called, doing a pose. The assembled pokémon all cheered before Totodile gasped. "One more!" he said alarmed. A single water droplet was falling, and he dashed, using a krokorok and rhydon as stands to leap into the air and catch the drop on his tongue. He did one more flip and posed once more.

The whole crowd applauded for him, and Poké were tossed into a scarf shaped into a hat.

Scout clapped as well, Rai and Mane couldn't exactly do so themselves, as the crowd dispersed and Totodile returned to his hat of prizes.

"Hello," Mane said, stepping forward quickly to introduce them. "You're Totodile, right?"

"Sure am!" Totodile replied, propping the scarf-hat on and beaming at them. Not a single coin slipped out, even when he began to dance around them. "Hello! Hello! Litleo, Shinx, Meowth! I bet I know you. Team Ion, am I right or am I right!?"

Totodile rapidly shook hands with Scout, taking the paw Scout had offered on reflex, nearly jolting the meowth out of balance.

"You're right," Rai said, grinning with just a touch of embarrassment. "We saw you perform, that was really impressive."

"Thanks." Totodile grinned. "I've practised that so many times. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I've messed up that last part. Well, actually, I could definitely begin. The first time was when I just crashed right INTO Fearow and the second time I accidentally kneed Bronzong in the face. Although that hurt me more than it hurt them."

He giggled, so did they.

"So, what can I do for you besides share stories!" Totodile asked, flipping back and landing in front of Mane. "I'm sure you could tell me a few good stories about saving the world, but if you were here for stories, you probably wouldn't be talking to me."

"We're on the trail of an outlaw," Mane said, confidently stepping forward again. "Meowth, pull the stuff out."

"He might just recognise the name," Scout pointed out, although he did begin to pull the stuff out again.

"Right, Exeggutor said you are friend with Sudowoodo who tried to bring in an outlaw a while back?"

"Oh!" Totodile nodded rapidly, his hat jingled, but still, no coins slipped. "You mean Litleo's evolved form? Pyroar?"

"Yeah." Mane nodded, a little aggressively. "We're on the hunt for him. Dragging the good name of my species and me down the dirt! Reason enough to destroy him."

Scout smirked at Mane at the mere concept of Mane having a 'good name' before explaining. "Part of it's a guild mission, but yeah. Here." He handed the stuff over, and Totodile read them in seconds.

"I know the guy!" He nodded rapidly. "Yep, know him, know him well. He came around, stuck around town for a couple of days. Didn't tip well, pay for drinks, not nothin! Sudowoodo found out he was a bit of a bastard baddy no good fella and so decided to take him down."

Totodile shook his head sadly. "Normally Sudowoodo is our town mascot, you would have seen him coming in just standing around near the start of town. Unless you came from any other direction, you wouldn't see him then! Or anyway, because he's still not standing around but sitting around and that's terrible. Just awful. Truly the worst. Nasty Pyroar, I'd try to help, but Sudowoodo is a bit scared of water."

"I'm sorry to hear about that. Is Sudowoodo okay?" Rai asked.

"And where did Pyroar go?" Mane added.

"Sudowoodo's okay, just a bit completely and utterly humiliated at losing to Pyroar. And as badly as he did, ouch. You'd think Rock beats Fire, but no, as it turns out, Fire just burns Rock until Rock faints and is then half-buried, just so that he can, and I quote from the note left behind 'Be as useful as the tree he pretends to be' and, well, that's just a bit harsh."

"True," Totodile added, musing on the point before anyone could respond. "But harsh."

"But what a burn right?" he laughed, again before any of Team Ion could respond. "Ah… yeah, I'm not willing to tell you where Pyroar went. At least, not yet."

"Oh, what now?" Mane growled, rolling his eyes. "What do you want? Poké? An autograph? To sleep with us? All three things have been asked many times, and we've acquiesced."

"To the first two," Rai and Scout both shouted, noses going red.

"Yeah, yeah. But the offers come in anyway. I'm getting what Lucario was whining about now."

"As fun as all three certainly sound." Totodile laughed, then winked. "I've got something else in mind. You're definitely strong, but Pyroar is too. I'm not just letting you go get yourselves hurt, so you've got to prove to me you can handle him."

Mane frowned, a spark popping off his mohawk. "And how are you gonna do that? Fight us?"

"Oh, good gracious no!" Totodile said, shaking his whole body in refusal. "Not at all. I'd destroy a little more than just your pride." He had the gall to wink, Mane took a step forward and was pulled back by Scout.

Mane yelped, as Scout tugged him back by his tail. "Heel boy."

"Uh, no offence," Rai said, taking Totodile's declaration as a joke. "But he has a point. How are you going to be sure? Isn't saving the world enough to justify us taking on a single outlaw?"

"Yeah, probably," Totodile agreed, going back to dancing circles around them. "But hey, I hear lots of stuff. Most stuff is just pokémon bragging and all."

"You don't believe us?" Mane demanded.

"I'm not saying you didn't save the world," Totodile laughed, shrugging any and all verbal barbs off. "But you can't blame me for being cautious? He severely wounded Sudowoodo, and he's more than just the mascot but the self-appointed guard of the town! He's probably the strongest pokémon here, cept for me and Exeggutor." He winked again and sprayed some bubbles. "So he if lost so badly, what might he do to you?"

"We can handle it!" Rai said, confidently.

"Then you can definitely handle my test!" Totodile retorted back, ten times as friendly and three times as excited.

He had them there. So, Team Ion shared a collective nod.

"Alright," Scout began.

"What do you?" Rai continued.

"Want us to do?" Mane finished.

"One: That's adorable, finishing each other sentences." Faster than they were prepared for, he booped them all on the nose one after another. "Numbero two, our poor town's got some trouble. With Sudowoodo out of order and Exeggutor never leaves that tree… huh." He blinked. "The tree never leaves the tree. That makes a lot of sense and is like a pun at the same time! Hahahahaha!"

Rai awkwardly laughed along, not getting the joke. Mane raised an eye, while Scout blinked. "Did you just say Exeggutor has his head up his own ass?"

"Anyway," Totodile continued, not responding to that at all, "with Sudowoodo out for the count, both physically and morally, we've had some trouble here. A collection of those wildies have been entering the town to trash the place, cause mischief and general tomfoolery, and stealing our stuff! It's really annoying, but they are pretty strong, so no one's really been able to do anything about it yet."

"You mean no one has stepped up to do anything about it?" Mane said, looking Totodile up and down.

"What? Me? They're always across the town when they come, and I can't get there fast enough! Honest! Truthfully!"

"So, you need us to drive them off?" Rai asked. "We can do that. Where do they normally live, we don't really want to wait around for days hoping for them to show up. Taking the fight directly to them will work!"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Totodile said mysteriously. He waited, blinked, and looked around. "Well, if they had ANY sense of dramatic timing, there should have been a crash and commotion by now. You can tell they're troublemakers when they won't even play along with my show, darn them."

Shaking his head, he generated another water ball and began to zoom off riding it. "Let's just look around, they're bound to show up eventually!"

Sighing as he didn't give them an answer as to where the wild pokémon were, Team Ion pursued him. Totodile was fast, but he rolled in circles a lot, and they were able to keep pace.

When the pokémon began tossing more Poké to him, they began to suspect he was using their appearance to drum up some more cash.

If that was the case, they may never know. For Totodile's tomfoolery was spoiled when his water bubble exploded inexplicably.

And then the most annoying laughter rang out. "Hoi-hihihihihihihihi." There was a collective groan, and the townsfolk all began to back away as four pokémon made themselves known.

The high-pitched giggling came from none other than a jynx, with her arm entwined with a rather large electabuzz. Trailing behind him was a snivelling magby and strolling up by jynx's other side was a croagunk.

"There they are," Totodile grumbled, rubbing his tail where he landed on it. "Can you handle them?"

Team Ion stepped forward, standing between the rest of the town, and the retreating townsfolk, and the four interlopers.

"Stop right-AH!" Rai had stepped up to warn them away and was immediately attacked. A jet of ice from Jynx cracked into his head and knocked him sprawling.

It took Scout even less time to leap after Rai and for Mane's mohawk to explode into flames. But he didn't attack yet, simply jumped between the four and Rai, giving Scout whatever time he needed.

"I'm fine," Rai said, pushing Scout off him and strolling up next to the snarling Mane. He bumped him with a grin before turning to the four, eyes narrowing as his pupils constricted.

Mane grinned, and Scout bared his claws. The battle has begun.

* * *

"And I can teach them how to tie a knot and braid fur and purge our enemies in holy flames and sing nice songs!"

"It's a psyduck. No flames with them."

"Drown our enemies in holy water and sing nice songs and comb little hairs and I'm just SO EXCITED!"

Saniya, for none else, could express such enthusiasm, flew circles around Team Sunrise as they walked an unfamiliar path.

Well, it was familiar to a degree. Sean and Striker had both walked this route a few times beforehand, and Dusknoir had moseyed his way along with it himself. Saniya had only seen it three times, but each time she seemed to grow more excited.

Potentially because things changed, however minor.

"This flower is blooming!" Saniya squealed. "It wasn't before! AHH!" She flew to it, booped it right in the middle, and then sprinkled it with magic celebi dust. "Grow long and spread your roots small flower, for this world is alive for you to do so!"

She giggled and zoomed back to the group, falling onto Guardian's shoulder for a moment before sliding off and landing in Striker's arms. "Oh, you caught me. You're so nice. You're so wonderful. I love you."

Striker smiled fondly at her as she gave him a peck on the forehead and buzzed her wings again. "How is everything so wonderful? I thought everything was going to be terrible with our kitties gone, and it's not as fun as if they were here but look AT THAT!"

Striker spluttered as the knockback of wind went up his nose from her rapid acceleration. "IT'S A MUSHROOM!"

"It was there yesterday," Sean helpfully pointed out. But Saniya then burst into tears.

"Yeah," she sobbed as Sean panicked and ran over to her with apologies on his lips. "But it's slightly bigger now and turned slightly to the left. It's beautiful." She grabbed his chin and pointed his face at the mushroom, forcing him closer as she continued to cry. "Look at it."

"I see it," Sean said, awkwardly as she still was holding his face. "Very nice."

"It is. It IS!" She released him and went back to flying around in delight. "Ah, such a beautiful morning. Did you see the sunrise? I sure did," she giggled, giving them all a very focused and obvious look, winking several times for good measure. "Mane would have laughed at that one."

"No, he wouldn't," Guardian retorted. "On the other hand, Scout would have."

"True," she acquiesced and sighed. "Look at us. Back on the road like old times."

"You said that yesterday," Sean said, smiling at her and re-joining the three. Saniya gave his head a ruffle.

"And the day before that," Striker pointed out, smirking. She poked one of his arm leaves.

"And, as it happens, the day before that," Guardian teased, joining in. She grinned at him and bonged the sensor on the top of his head.

"And I'll say it tomorrow too!" Saniya declared. "Just so I can be a part of this!"

"You're always a part of it," Sean said, winking at her. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Team Sunrise had taken to their new, still limited, but extended freedom with gusto. There was a hard limit of not going too far from town. However, the guild either underestimated their speed and stamina or was playing fast and loose with Magnezone's rules and giving them more freedom without stating it.

They had to come back every night, and that was fine. However, all four of them could go quite the distance and back, further than the rest of the apprentices for sure. Between Sean's Fighting-type stamina helpfully being about the same as his human stamina, Striker's speed, Guardian's endurance, and Saniya's pure haxx, they found it possible to go about as far as Amp Plains and back in a single day.

Which Guardian knew to be uncommon in town. It had taken Team Ion an entire day just to reach Amp Plains when they first went, a story he retold as best he could to an interested audience.

"I'm glad you didn't leave Mane to die," Saniya said happily, giving Guardian's face a brief hug. "That would have been sad."

"Yes," Guardian said gravely. "I am relieved I didn't make that mistake, at least."

"Plus, have you heard him talk? He's hilarious."

"I'm surprised you approve of him being around Scout in the way that he acts," Striker said neutrally. Saniya gave him a deeply offended expression and Guardian decided to keep a firm, but gentle, hold on her, so she didn't decide to sock the lizard in the nose. "I like him," he added, and she calmed down. "But still." And back to offended.

"I would have been surprised," Sean said, voice so dry the two Grass-type's could have wilted from it. "But he wasn't nearly the first pokémon I met that was so forward. Was it like that in the future?"

"Yes," all three said immediately, then all exchanged an amused look.

"If not worse," Striker said, blushing slightly. "In those times pokémon would… not be shy about making advances. I'll leave it at that."

"Oh! Oh-oh-oh! What about that time?" Saniya began. Guardian clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Do not soil Sean's ears with that story," Guardian said, horrified she remembered it. But then again, they all did. Some things could not be forgotten even with reality-altering paradoxes.

"Aww come on!" Sean said. "Everything I got was second hand, I should at least know some things?"

"I am afraid that, as you so helpfully made it clear many times, in human terms you are still a juvenile," Guardian said, as the responsibly adult of the team.

Saniya bit his hand. The only adult of the team perhaps.

Sean huffed and crossed his arms. "Fine. I won't talk to you until you tell me."

"Is that not a child's response?"

Sean stuck his tongue out. But then winked. "Anyway. We were talking about you being oddly okay with Mane around Scout. Not feeling any empty nest syndrome yet are we?"

"Preposterous."

"Is it though?" Saniya asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Striker added, smirking himself. "They're all alone now, without you to be watching and making sure."

"Raigeki is there," Guardian said haltingly.

"And that is… helpful, why?" Saniya grinned. Guardian had no answer for that point.

The mood remained light as Team Sunrise chatted.

"I really do miss them though," Saniya sighed, they were getting close to their destination now, but she had more words to share. "It isn't the same without them."

"It is a hole Team Ion has left in town," Guardian agreed.

"Ion? What? Forgot them, I'm talking about the OTHER world-saving team."

"I did not get that from what you said," Striker said.

"Me neither," Sean said. "But I agree." Guardian gave him a sharp look. "On the miss point, not the forget our friend's point."

"Pish-posh. How could they go so soon?" Saniya levitated up some leaves in the vague shape of a charizard, she took a pear off a tree, and a couple of sticks she formed into a wartortle.

"Sorry, Saniya. We are going now," she said, in a surprisingly good impression of Chikorita. "Bye."

"Bye-bye," 'Charizard' said. "You are the best and greatest around, we are shown up by your amazingness."

"Other pokémon need to be saved, and we are the saviours first, so we get to go, and you don't," 'Wartortle' finished.

Saniya sighed and let them all drop. "Everyone is leaving me, and I don't like it!"

"We're not going anywhere," Sean soothed.

"Who said you are everyone!?"

"I did."

"Well, alright, then." She hugged him. "Don't leave me, please."

Saniya did not deal with parting well. Having known every time she left the group in the future could be the last time she saw them. They could be killed, or even she could be, was beyond difficult every time.

Team Go-Getters had left a short time after Team Ion had. After the Time Crisis, many new dungeons had appeared over the continent, and they had been personally requested to go save some pokémon that had been lost in a new, dangerous, dungeon.

"We will really miss you," Chikorita had said, hugging Saniya, Sean, and Striker very tightly with her vines. "We'll try to come back soon, but duty is always calling."

"Stay safe, okay?" Wartortle gave Sean a very human handshake, both smiling at the normality of a handshake to them while it was alien to everyone else. Then Wartortle pulled him into a brief hug. "I mean it. Stay safe."

"Charizard, I cannot." Guardian had been given one of Charizard's books but couldn't accept the gift.

"I insist, please," Charizard rumbled, pressing it into Guardian's hands until the Ghost-type relented and took it. "May it serve you as well as it served me."

"Goodbye." Team Go-Getters said. They had been given a send-off by the town but had enjoyed a far more personal one with Team Sunrise. They truly did have to go, they were some of the best rescuers around, it wasn't right for them to remain around when pokémon needed help.

And so, they left.

"I hate them, and I want to see them right now," Saniya said, pouting. "I lied, I love them too. Why couldn't we go with them? That'd been the fairest thing."

"We still get to move around out here," Sean said.

"I guess…"

"And I believe we're approaching now," Guardian said, nodding forward.

"Oooh!" Saniya said, enchanted by the sight before them so much that she didn't zip forward in excitement.

It was a waterfall. Truly a novel thing to these pokémon of the frozen future, to see that water crashing down with boundless life.

"It's so loud!" Saniya yelled, needing to for once to be heard. "So much steam? Is it hot?"

"Just the impact of the water falling down," Guardian explained, "causing it to be tossed up as mist."

They walked onto a rocky outcropping, leading up to the bursting waterfall.

"This IS the Waterfall Cave, right?" Striker asked. "Are we certain?"

"Let me try!" Saniya said. Guardian grabbed her before she could zip forward. "Aww, come on, let me goooo."

"We need to be careful," Guardian said, and she crossed her arms at him and stared. Guardian was far better at staring, and she broke first.

"Fine."

"Want to take my hand?" Sean asked, holding his paw, not hand, out to Saniya. She grinned and took it.

There were three reasons why they were here. The first, and most obvious, was that there was a lost pokémon inside and they needed to extract them. Some Psyduck or so had entered this dungeon and not returned. Clefairy, Psyduck's friend, had come to the guild in alarm and Team Sunrise had taken the mission.

The second, and far less obvious, reason was that they wanted to see the place. Team Ion had spoken about the Waterfall Cave, and it sounded beautiful, if damp and moist. It was an exciting dungeon to go to, and all four were eager.

The final, and least clear, reason was that Scout had mentioned a Dimensional Scream apparently could occur here. Or, at least, it did in his idea of the world. No one entirely understood how it worked, even Saniya, and Sean had very few Dimensional Scream's in his time in the now present.

It was a disorientating experience to have for sure, but one capped with inner jokes and bonding. It only worked with a partner one trusted entirely, after all.

Guardian still sometimes thought about the Dimensional Scream Sean had experienced during that awful time way back when. He himself had been holding Sean at the time, and Striker was meters away. They weren't entirely clear on how close that trusted partner had to be, but no scream had ever occurred without one of them being within arms distance of Sean.

The idea that even then, even when he was carting them off for execution, Sean still trusted him enough to have a Dimensional Scream was a little too much for Guardian to bare, so he refused to think about it and quashed the line of thought before it went too far.

"Anything?" Saniya asked.

"Mmm," Sean said, eyes unfocusing. That was a classic sign. She steadied him as Sean's eyes and ears heard something from another time.

Sean resurfaced with a crooked grin on his face and mirth dancing in his eyes. "Well, it wasn't Wigglytuff I saw," he laughed, shaking his head. "I actually got two visions. One was Sunflora and Loudred arguing so much that he yelled loud enough to disturb the waterfall, it's how they figured out it was a cave entrance."

"Oh! So they DIDN'T determine it was an entrance with all that hokey pokey nonsense!" Saniya gasped.

"Nope. Argument."

"Tee-hee-hee."

"Hoo-hoo-ha."

"You all laugh weird," Striker muttered, simply asking for retribution at this point.

"Hoo-haha," Sean laughed, sticking his tongue out. "Second one I saw was just Scout looking like he had a big speech prepared and Rai just leapt right in with no hesitation. Scout said some bad words under his breath but eventually jumped in after him. This is definitely the place."

Guardian entered first, being both the slowest, largest and most durable in case something was wrong. Striker, Sean, and Saniya followed in quick succession.

"Ew, the ground is moist," Saniya said, wrinkling her nose.

"You're not even touching the ground," Sean said, frowning in disgust and lifting his feet to state at his paw pads, now grimed up. "Ugh."

"Moist. Mooiiiist."

"Stop saying moist."

"The moist-ure is very unpleasant here indeed," Striker said, only the barest hint of a smirk on his face.

"I'm going to need some moist-urizer after this one," Saniya giggled.

"Don't you dare think of using this ground as some sort of pre-moist-urizer now."

"Hahahaha. Moist."

"Okay," Sean said, shivering. "Here's the plan. I'm going to go with Guardian. You two can… go off together. That way we can cover more ground."

"Moist ground?"

"Yes," he said through clenched teeth. Guardian's eye shown with amusement. "That. Come on, we'll make a game of it. Whoever finds Psyduck first wins."

"Bully! A challenge! I love competition!" Saniya cheered, grabbing Striker. "Now where would I mount the stuffed head of a…" her voice trailed off as she and Striker disappeared down a hallway.

Sean breathed a sigh of relief.

"Moist."

"Don't!" Sean snapped, fury lighting his eyes. "You start with me here and now, good sir. I will rampage throughout these walls and bring devastation upon us all."

Guardian gave a deep belly laugh. "My apologies, the temptation was far too great."

Sean mock-glared for a moment longer before he cracked a grin. "Alright. I'll forgive you this one time."

Guardian's eye twinkled, but he sharped up quickly. "We have a job to do," he said, and Sean nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

"Saniya, do you have your shard?" Striker asked, once Saniya had calmed down and put on serious mode.

"Sure do!" she chirped, levitating it out. "Here!"

"Very good." Striker pulled his out as well, just to be certain.

Once they were permitted to do jobs, Sean had bought a Rollcall Orb for them. It worked simply, break it into pieces, console Striker as he prepared a grave for it, and split the pieces up between them. Any one of them could activate the orb by absorbing the shard, warping the other three to them.

It was a useful thing. Unfortunately, it was an orb that only worked in dungeons, which meant Striker didn't always carry one around, but certainly useful for them now. In cases like this, when they split up.

Whoever found Psyduck could easily summon the others to them, or if anyone got into any serious danger.

They'd need to buy a new one after this, but that was more than fine with the reward money they should receive.

Needing to stop Saniya from trying to toss Armaldo into the sea was a valid concern for the three. She had calmed down greatly on her wrath upon him until Armaldo informed them they were hit with the ninety percent tax the apprentices were on.

She renewed her oath of vengeance upon him that night.

"Are you okay about that broken orb?" Saniya asked, startling Striker out of some thoughts. He realised he had been staring into the light of the broken orb, thankfully no sharp edges, and put it away with a hurried chuckle.

"Of course."

"Striker."

"I am," he insisted. "It's just how those orbs work. I can't… change that or anything."

Saniya giggled. "You're weird, you know?"

"I do." He nodded. "To make sure to remind me at least once a week."

"Am I weird?"

"You are probably the most normal member of our little group," Striker replied. She gave a mock-gasp before nodding.

"But of course. You have to be crazy not to see it."

Striker grinned. "Well, I mean, you are certainly, without question, quirky. But if you weren't, I'd be genuinely worried something was wrong."

"Yeah," she agreed, level tone for once this day. "You don't live through the Dark Future without coping some way or another." She turned to him with a grin and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Isn't that right, my Strikey-wikey?"

"You know I only love the orbs."

"Ugh. The orbs." She tossed her head back, putting on a show of dramatically fainting in mid-air. "Orb this and orb that. You guys worry far too much about your balls."

"Saniya!"

"What?" She said, completely innocently. "Did I say something? Or are you extrapolating something I said as something obscene? I wonder what that says about you hmm?"

Striker gave her a flat look.

"Hmmmm?" She floated in close until they were nose and nose. "Hmmmmmmmmmm?"

"You are a menace to society."

"And you are far too attractive for your own good. Who's the real menace when everyone stops working to listen to you? Huh? Who's the bringer of anarchy then when society collapses due to only wanting to listen to you? Huh? Answer me, you false idol!"

"I am not a false idol."

"Yeah, you're really not. You really are this dreamy, it's crazy really." She floated around him, keeping the tip of her nose on his head as she did so.

"Is this a roundabout method of calling me crazy?" he asked, putting two and two together.

"HA! You must be joking. Ahaahah. A tee. A hee. A hee." She booped his nose. "Fine, yes, you got me. I'm calling you crazy."

Striker laughed and shook his head fondly at her.

Saniya valued her time with all her friends, both in groups and on their own. Striker wasn't the biggest talker when others were around. He had explained to Saniya that he felt like others had more important things to say. He'd put in his two cents if he decided it was appropriate but wasn't one to potentially stop someone else from saying something.

But with her, he spoke much more freely. She loved to hear him talk. Not only because she loved his voice, but just enjoyed talking with him in general. Sean was easy to tease, so was Guardian, neither of them gave it back as good as they got, however.

Striker, on the other hand.

"Truly, your operetta was the most straightforward thing I've witnessed," he claimed after she asked his honest opinion on her one-mon act of the Tale of Lucario. "Every twist and turn masterfully done but seen in advance. Truly."

"Nooo!" She denied him, pushing him in vengeance. "I am the most random!"

"The hot dog song? Saw that coming a horizon away."

"No, you didn't!"

"And the ballad of houndour the wise? I saw that before."

"No, I made it up! AH!"

She giggled, he laughed. They had good times together.

* * *

Dusknoir were large pokémon. Riolu were not. It seemed like a natural advancement of things for Sean to ride on Guardian's shoulder since the ground was beginning to genuinely mess with him.

Guardian did not permit Sean to wipe his feet on his back. Sean, however, did so anyway.

"I should have tossed you in the water first," Guardian grumbled, now with wet dog smell on his shoulder.

"Well, maybe you should have," Sean retorted, sopping wet but his feet were no longer grimy. Guardian formed a Shadow Ball and tossed it at an offending feral pokémon. Sean copied the move and tossed his own at a different one.

They did make a good fortress team—Spamming Shadow Ball or Shadow Sneak to ward anything off from approaching. The Waterfall Cave was not considered an overly dangerous dungeon, they weren't expecting any terrible battles. Which was why Sean really suggested splitting them up.

Or so he'd claim if anyone asked him. The word rattled in his mind, and he shivered a few times.

With Sean nice and safe on his shoulder, Guardian happily took care of everything that came their way. Something Sean picked up on.

"Are you doing it again?" he asked, turning to Guardian's face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Being all fragile teacup with me?"

"…I don't think you're going to break if I set you down. I just thought you didn't want to touch the ground."

Sean sighed and rattled his head. "Yeah, right. Sorry."

"It is fine, Sean." They floated in a moment of comfortable silence. "It is hard, sometimes, to forget you aren't so frail now."

"I was never frail," Sean replied, rolling his eyes. "Just because I couldn't use attacks like the rest of you didn't make me frail."

"You got sick."

"Once."

"Still."

"That sucked, yeah." Sean's eyes moved off to the past future with a soft smile. "Still, I remember a couple times that 'frail human' saved your butts. Do you remember, uh… aggron? I think it was. It was trouncing you and Striker, and I jumped on its head."

"Nearly scared me to death," Guardian snapped, he did remember this. "Striker may have also ranted about your foolishness for several rest cycles. He only stopped when I forced him too. He was keeping Scout up with his muttering."

"Hahaha," Sean laughed. "Sorry," he added to Guardian's Look. "Still, that was crazy."

"You slammed a Blast Seed on its face and detonated it. That was indeed crazy."

"Awesome."

"Crazy."

"Crazy awesome."

"Heh," Guardian's eye-rolled. "Scout said the exact same. For three whole sets of cycles, he talked about that event."

They enjoyed some more stories between them. Sean's heroics being the topic of choice.

"I swear that gyrados was going to eat Saniya."

"Impaling its tail did require quite the burst of desperation."

"I had a stick. I might as well have used it."

Or his foolishness.

"I thought, back then, that watching you climb a sheer cliff in the middle of a battle to jump onto the enemy tauros was going to be the riskiest and outrageously foolish action you would ever make. I was gravely mistaken."

All in all. A pleasant catch-up session.

"I still remember the taste of pennies from that."

"And I still don't fully understand why we should 'praise the sun'. It is beautiful, but…"

"Did I never tell you?"

"No."

"Hoo-haha."

"…Are you going to tell me?"

"I think I'll leave you guessing for now."

All good times come to a close, however.

"Hm?" Sean voiced, feeling one of his tassels quiver.

"What is it?" Guardian asked, pausing in his story of Scout's thirty-seventh attempt at being, in Scout's words, 'as cool' as Sean.

"I felt something," Sean said, before closing his eyes to focus. He'd been a riolu for probably around a year now, he hadn't really tried to keep track. Nothing was as difficult to get used to as the aura tassels.

Understanding Striker and everyone else? Wonderful. Being as strong as a pokémon? Amazing. Having an extremely strong sense of smell? Manageable. Potentially becoming a lucario like his fu-

"Hm, I can kinda feel something over there," Sean said, the tassels shaking and he pointed to a patch of bare wall. "It feels like, uh… despondence, a bit of anger, and just… fear."

"I'll check it out," Guardian nodded, lowered Sean to a relatively dry patch of ground, and began the work of phasing through the wall.

As a Ghost-type, he could do so well. But being as solid as he was, it did take Guardian a bit of time to fully move through objects.

He emerged from the wall as a spectre of death, startling poor Psyduck half to death. "Oh my GOSH!" she squeaked, startling back several feet in alarm.

Immediately, Guardian felt like absolute grime on the moist ground of this dungeon.

 _"Of course,"_ he lambasted himself. _"What were you thinking, appearing on her like this. The Terrible Dusknoir, arriving when one is at such a weak point. She must think it's over for her, that I am here to-"_

His own thoughts were cut short when she slammed into his stomach, desperately clutching on and sobbing relentlessly. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, you're here to save me? Thank you, thank you, thank you."

That was the best he could make out of the tearful blubbering.

Slowly, carefully, Guardian lowered and clasped his hands around her and lifted her up. "It's alright," he said, softly, soothing her. "You're safe."

Looking around, he found a path he could float over, as he couldn't simply phase her through the wall as well and found himself within eyesight of Sean.

"You found her!?" he called, rushing in happily. "Great, are you okay Psyduck?"

"I-I-I'm okay. Thank you for coming out to save me."

"Okay, let me just summon the others." Sean pulled out his piece of the Rollcall Orb and Guardian quickly shed his own so he wouldn't get teleported two feet.

Sean absorbed the orb and activated its effects, Saniya and Striker appearing around him in moments.

"Ooooh," Saniya moaned. "That was awful. Why is it always awful? My teleports aren't nearly that awful. Awful as moist!"

"Do you want to be sent back?" Sean growled.

"No. This orb is the worst."

"Lay off the orb, it did nothing wrong," Striker groaned, trying to get up.

"You and your orbs, jeez. Has Azumarill done nothing to help you?"

"There's nothing to do as I need no help!"

"You're both fine. We found Psyduck."

"I can see that," Striker said, pulling himself to his feet. Saniya had fallen on the ground and stared pitifully at Striker until he picked her up. She vibrated the gunk off her, and incidentally onto him, before zipping around.

"Yippee! You're in the safest of hands now, Psyduck!"

"Y-Yes. You saved the world, I can't imagine I'm in any safer hands. Thank you."

"Oh, do go on," Saniya said, flushed with praise. Striker pulled her away.

"We should be off," he pointed out. "Now that there are five of us concentrated here."

"Does Sean count or have we not figured that out yet?" Saniya asked. "Ooh! We could test it!"

"Please don't," Psyduck whimpered. Taking pity, or perhaps feeling actual compassion, Saniya did drop the matter, and they quickly fought their way to the end of the dungeon.

"Oh, this is gorgeous!" Saniya beamed. "Look at all the pretty gems!"

"This is quite magical," Guardian agreed. "Is this why you came here, Psyduck?"

"Yes," she said, nodding weakly. "I wanted to get something for Clefairy since she's always so nice to me, but I can't swim, and I kept getting attacked and pushed that way."

"You can't swim?" Saniya asked, shocked. "Wut?"

Psyduck cringed in embarrassment. Saniya nodded and tore a large purple gemstone out of the ground with ease, the cracking sound echoing throughout the chamber. "Well, that means we can't press the slippy slide button at the end, or you might drown. Okay, let's just take this back for your girlfriend, and that'll be that."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"She's a girl, right? And your friend?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"So…?"

"Girlfriend."

"HA! Knew it."

Saniya floated off, satisfied with herself as Psyduck protested in mortification until they were out of the dungeon, out of the woods, and into Treasure Town.

"I'm just saying, you're protesting a LOT." That quietened Psyduck. "Silence of defeat, eh?"

There was no winning against Saniya.

"So. We should work out the whole 'does Sean still not count or not' on dungeons," Saniya pointed out once Psyduck was home safe. She was uninjured, just distressed, and Clefairy calmed her down.

"How should we do that?"

"We could ask Bidoof or something to join us in a weak dungeon. Like good old Moist Bluff."

"Drenched Bluff," Sean snapped.

"That's what I said."

"No. You didn't. You said moist."

"HA!" Saniya cheered as Sean deflated. "I got you to say it. You owe me 178 Poké now. Fess up." She held her hand out to Striker, who relented and gave her the money. Sean watched the transition with nothing but a flat expression.

"I think this is where we go… anyway," Guardian said, changing the subject. "Sean and dungeons. Bidoof?"

"Or any of them," Saniya said, brushing it off as she counted her winnings.

"Flaaffy is an option."

"Oh Flaaffy this and Flaaffy that," Saniya sighed. "It's all I heard about from him today."

"This is the first time I've mentioned him."

"And it just passed midnight," Saniya stuck her tongue out at him. "I win. Again. Worship me like the goddess I am."

"Why Flaaffy?" Sean asked. Saniya was a little sleep deprived it seemed.

"His tail is an orb. What isn't there to like?"

And that was all that was needed to say.

Armaldo tried to chew them out for being late, but Saniya again won by pointing out they reached Treasure Town before the day was out and that was the technical agreement. She sailed away to bed, resting in the laurels of victory.

It had been a good day.

* * *

Mane grinned, and Scout bared his claws. The battle has begun.

It was Electabuzz who acted next, huffing in amusement at the three tiny pokémon daring to stand up. He rotated his arms and sent an extreme blast of electricity at them. Rai intercepted it and took the full hit, falling back onto all fours as his whole body jerked and shocked.

Electabuzz's cocky grin froze as Rai unleashed the electricity he had just absorbed, right as Croagunk ran in to double up on the leaders move and score an easy win.

Lancing Croagunk right through the middle and dropping him like a sack of potatoes and causing him to fold like a cheap suit.

The three remaining aggressors could only blink. And that was a costly blink.

Mane and Scout both had begun to move right as Rai had landed. As Croagunk fell, Mane sent his mighty Fire Blast, and Scout zipped forward as the claws on his right paw extended into a dark sabre.

Electabuzz's fur curled from the heat as Jynx was blasted off his side and he stumbled from the burst of pressure, tripping over Magby who just keeled over after Scout's lighting fast Night Slash.

Rai stepped forward as Mane prowled the right and Scout raised his claws from the left, surrounding Electabuzz.

"S-Screw this." He got up and ran for it.

"Want me to get his legs?" Scout asked, tensing to rush after him.

"Let him go," Totodile called, wobbling back over on a new water sphere. "Wow, that was… actually impressive! Good job, Team Ion!"

Whispered immediately broke out. Team Ion? Here?

"Give them space," Totodile called, and the crowd obeyed. The threat of being splashed ever-present with Totodile. "Okay, maybe you can handle Pyroar."

"Maybe?" Mane asked.

"Yep! Maybe."

"We creamed these guys with a single hit each."

"These one-pump-chumps are one thing, but Pyroar probably is another. Anyway, I'll tell you where he was seen heading to!"

Several townsfolk came to gather up the knocked-out wild pokémon and find some sort of legal punishment as Totodile pulled Team Ion away.

He danced on his water ball until they reached a different part of town, a much smaller path heading out. "This one isn't used AS often as the other places since no one really goes this way. Anyway, Pyroar was heading in the direction of Blackstone Village, there's not much else out that way reputable folks want to go."

They were in the northwest, the three began to think. But Totodile answered for them. "Further than Blackstone is Towny Town, brr that's a place for sure, and further still is Fissure. Blackstone is the last 'good' town in this particular direction with Indeedee and the Clefable Guild there."

Totodile hummed. "Makes sense that Pyroar would be heading that way. Once he gets past them, he's pretty much in lawless land. I bet he's cocky enough to try. Well, good luck!"

"Thank you, Totodile," Scout said first.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Thank you for your help!"

"You're welcome. If you're ever around again, say hi! And, seriously, be careful. I can see you're strong and appearances are deceiving. For both you and definitely other pokémon. Stay safe, world saviours Team Ion!"

"Stay safe, Totodile. If Electabuzz causes any more trouble, make sure you contact someone."

"Hahaha. Okay."

He saw them off as the reinvigorated team made haste. The day was still young, and this was a real and true proper lead on Pyroar's location. If they could catch up, that'd be great.

Preferably before Fissure. But none of them were counting on that.

Team Ion charged onwards.

* * *

 **Ha. Ion. Charge. I happen to be hilarious.**

 **It's been a while since I updated, sorry, but I am now officially (Well I mean… not officially but actually technically) on break. So, to celebrate, Chapter 44! WOO! Much longer than the previous one ;) with all that lovely Team Sunrise interaction and Team Ion fun we've been missing!**

 **Damn. I got to say. Team Sunrise is a delight to write. I hope Saniya wasn't a bit too much this chapter, she's a little extra crazy due to everyone ever leaving her! Well, Ion and Go-Getters at least. We will see Team Go-Getters again, don't worry I'm not deleting them out of the story just like that! They've still got a few important things to do!**

 **So, the poll result should be viewable on my Fanfiction profile page (link for A03) but just in case:**

 **Rai won! Mane and CHATOT came tied second (how DARE you readers make ME feel bad. How dare you. That's MY job) while Sean, Striker, Soothe (wow that was a surprise) and Team Go-Getters were all next. Thanks to everyone for voting, and there is a new poll up now that this chapter is released :D**

 **See you next chapter ^^**


	45. Fall but be Caught

**Hahahaha. You may be onto something there, Setech. You just might be onto something :P**

 **Are you all ready? Because this one is a fun one.**

 **Results for the previous poll will be at the bottom!**

* * *

Despite civilisation spreading across the known world thanks to Lucario, the distance between towns often remained large and scenic.

When pokémon came together to form a community, it started small, slow. Generally, it grew to a certain size before stopping. Treasure Town had been its relative size since the guild was formed close to twenty years ago. New pokémon had come, certainly, but the area did not see any significant growth in populated space.

It was true for nearly every town, and Yellow Petal Town and Blackstone Village were no exceptions.

It would take nearly four days to reach Blackstone.

However, unlike most excursions between stops, Team Ion encountered a surprise on the dawn of the third day.

"Alert: Meowth, Shinx, and Litleo have appeared."

"Wait," Scout began, ears twitching, "is that?"

Three figures descended from the trees above them, surrounding them in moments. Beheeyem did a pose that looked distressingly like a dab, Electrike reared up on two legs and kicked the air while sparking, while Beldum simply floated there in silence.

"Beheeyem?"

"Electrike!"

"Beldum?"

"Team Gazer?" Team Ion said at once.

The trio of pokémon stopped their posing and came together to face the three kitties face on. "Indeed," Beheeyem said, doing a short bow, waving his hand. "It is good to see you again, Team Ion."

"You beat us to the gold!" Electrike said, stepping forward and sniffing Mane who edged back slightly. "But that's okay."

"What… gold?" Rai asked, still a little stunned by their abrupt appearance.

"To saving time, of course," Beheeyem answered. "No matter, it was likely a doomed attempt on our part from the start. We did not have the fragment you possess, after all."

"It was hardly a race to win," Mane said, giving Electrike a look over. "Just a race against time."

"Yes, yes," Beheeyem acquiesced, waving him off, "it doesn't matter who won."

"It wasn't a competition!"

"Thankful Statement: Team Ion, saviours of time, we give thanks for your saving of time," Beldum, ever the diplomat said.

"Err… thanks."

"Can I get an autograph?" Electrike said, suddenly, completely unable to hold his tongue. Beheeyem gave him a betrayed look, but Electrike decided he may as well just steer into the skid. "All three of you. Pleaassse?"

"Sure."

"Hooray!"

Beheeyem crossed his arms as Electrike got three paw pads on some paper. Then Beldum also asked for an autograph, breaking his will and Beheeyem asked for one as well.

Once that was done with, he tried to regain some credibility. "Ahem. Anyway." Beheeyem rolled up his own sighed paper and stored it very safely away, a dusting of red on his face. "You must be wondering how the illustrious Team Gazer reunited amidst the chaos and anarchy?"

Scout cocked his head. "Reunited? Did you split up?"

"I…" Beheeyem sighed, nothing ever went his way.

"Oh year, I did hear about that," Mane said, glancing over to nod to Scout. He turned a little too fast, and he winced, the scar on his neck twinging. "A fight about something, right? I try not to listen too much to the gossip since everyone in town warps the story out of any real truths before long."

Electrike and Beldum gave a glance to Beheeyem, who just had his head hung. "Okay!" he said, pulling himself up and going right back into showmon mode. "The story is fraught with danger, tragedy, but has a heart-warming end. You see."

"We found Beldum!" Electrike cut in.

Beheeyem's eye twitched.

* * *

The terrible storm had ceased. Whatever Team Ion and Grovyle had done seemed to have worked. Hopefully.

But if not. They still had to find Beldum.

They had left more than a day ago, but Beheeyem could follow a vague trail of frustration. Beldum floated with use of their own Psychic-powers, and he knew the stalwart thing so well he could pick up even this faint trail.

If only he wasn't so damned slow. "Volt," Thoughtlight the Beheeyem said. "I'm not fast enough, I'll give you the location I think Beldum's heading to and you go ahead."

"I'm not leaving you," Volt replied, absolute certainty in his voice. "Beldum isn't any faster than you. We find him together."

"That's illogical when you could be faster."

"I don't care about logic! I care about you and Beldum, and I'm going to let you get hurt to maybe find them."

"Volt…"

"Okay? Just… hurry up." Volt began to run ahead. Thoughtlight groaned, but he did find the strength to go faster.

It may have taken days, if not weeks, to catch up to Cobalt, had the beldum not had a change of heart and turned around.

"W-wait," Thoughtlight said, breathless. "I feel."

"Like you're going to have a heart attack from all this exercise?" Volt joked, panting himself.

"I am not unfit!"

"You certainly sound like you dungeon crawl for days."

"I will slap you."

"Is daddy gonna spank me?"

"Disturbed Demand: Do not ever say that again."

The two looked up sharply as Cobalt drifted into view, eye swivelling and seemingly unable to focus on one for more than a moment.

Cobalt stopped a few feet from them, an eye trained downwards as if they were actually staring downcast at the ground in shame.

"Cobalt?" Thoughtlight asked, unable to really believe it.

"Embarrassed Inquisitive: I…" They couldn't quite finish their words, falling silent.

"Aww." Volt sniffled before leaping upon the beldum. "The gangs back together again! I knew you didn't hate us forever."

"Apologetic Response: I acted rashly and without thinking. I apologise for my actions."

Thoughtlight glanced away, unsure.

"What are you doing?" Volt asked, from where he had Cobalt on the ground, fluffy electrike body pinning them. "Get over here!"

That was all it took, and Thoughtlight joined the very uncomfortable cuddle pile. Cobalt was the focal point of it, and they were entirely made out of metal.

"We're back together!" Volt cheered. "We should do our totally awesome and not lame and awkward motto!"

"I feel offended."

"You can't just say how you feel. That makes me feel angry!"

"Happy Statement: I agree with Volt."

"Mmm." Thoughtlight gave Cobalt a suspicious look.

"Explanative: About doing the motto."

"Oh! Okay."

Beheeyem pushed away and struck a pose. "I am Beheeyem, the leader of Team Gazer," Beheeyem said grandly. "These are my compatriots, Beldum and Electrike. We seek to uncover the past!"

Volt jumped up happily. "Explore the future!"

Cobalt rose up, eye bright and cheerful. "Happy Declaration: And protect the present!"

* * *

"And that's how we reunited," Beheeyem finished his retelling that Team Ion had definitely asked him to do.

"I'm happy for you." Scout smiled. "I'm sorry you split up for… for whatever reason. But I'm glad you're back together!"

"I am too!" Electrike said.

"The best part of that story was the threat of spanking," Mane said, unimpressed.

Rai gave him a look before shaking it off. "I'm happy for you as well. What have you been doing lately?"

With the air cleared, the two teams began to share stories. Rai and Mane, mostly Rai, told Team Gazer about how Team Sunrise and Scout returned as well as meeting Lucario, while Team Gazer told stories of ruins they had explored and treasures they had uncovered.

"We are in high demand at the moment," Beheeyem said, proudly. "Normally we only to exploration with a little bit of retrieval, but with so many new dungeons around we've taken on some rescuing as well. Not a problem for Team Gazer!"

It started something of a one-upping contest until Beheeyem pointed the finger. "How about a battle then? Friendly, of course, for old times sake. We never did get the chance to rematch you for that Boulder Quarry battle."

Rai looked interested, but Mane was the one to answer. "Sorry, we're actually out on the hunt for an outlaw. We've probably dawdled here a bit too long, he's somewhere ahead of us, and we'll never find him at this rate."

Rai blinked but nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, he's got a point."

"Aww."

"I'm sorry, we can't really lose this trail. If he gets to Fissure, we might not be able to catch up."

"Who is it you are hunting?" Beheeyem asked, accepting the refusal for the time being. "Perhaps we can assist you?"

"We're supposed to do this on our own," Scout explained. "It's the graduation test for the guild."

"I see. And who are you after exactly, we might be able to point you in the right direction perhaps?"

"Pyroar," Mane snapped. "That's who we're after."

Rai and Scout gave him a surprised look. "You alright?" Scout asked quietly.

"Declaration: You appear agitated," Beldum pointed out.

"Well, obviously, he's dragging my good name and the name of all litleo and pyroar through the mud!"

"Rebuttal: You seem to be taking this personally."

Mane glared at Beldum before he sighed and bent his head. "I'm sorry. I haven't been sleeping well, I've never been away from Treasure Town like this. It's bothering me."

"It's fine," Beheeyem said, waving him off.

"Yeah! We miss home too," Electrike said, as helpful as ever.

"Well Wishes: Good luck."

"And, hey," Beheeyem said, as the two teams began to move, "we're going to Darkfalls, a dungeon close by. We're just getting a few rare materials for Clefable in Blackstone. We might see each other soon, we should catch up."

"Sounds good," Rai said, and the two teams parted ways.

"You're not sleeping well?" Scout asked once they were clear of Team Gazer.

"Sorry," Mane said, rubbing his face. "It's not nightmares, I just… can't sleep."

"You should have told us," Rai said, bumping him gently.

"I know, sorry."

"We'll make sure you can sleep," Scout said, and Mane gave him an amused look. Scout quickly changed the subject.

Two days later they arrived in Blackstone, early in the morning. All three felines gave big yawns as they plodded along, the road cleaning up into a well-worn track as the distant sounds of wild pokémon faded to the distant sounds of civilised pokémon.

"Looks like we're here," Scout said, relieved.

"Blackstone Village, here we come!" Rai cheered.

Mane just scoffed and smiled, trotting just as fast as they were.

Blackstone Village was, despite what the name suggested, filled with colour. Black stones were used in construction, yes, but there was a great many sights and colours to add that splash of life to it all. It wasn't a very large place, much smaller than Yellow Petal Town.

Thus, it was a surprise to Team Ion when they were recognised immediately. Not a minute after stepping through a wooden arch where they spotted and waved over by a pokémon.

"Greeting Team Ion." With a polite curtsey, a female indeedee greeted them. "I've been expecting you."

"You... have?" Rai asked, surprised.

"Who are you?" Scout asked.

"And how did you know we were coming?" Mane asked, always asking the real questions.

Indeedee smiled at their reactions, covering a smile with a hand. "I heard from Chimecho that you'd be here soon. I'm Blackstone's Psychic representative."

"Oh," Rai said, before smiling and nodding. "How do you do?"

"I am very good. And yourselves?"

"Great."

"Fine."

"Meh." Mane gave her a Look. "How did Chimecho know we'd be here soon?"

Indeedee blinked. "She mentioned you'd left Yellow Petal Town a few days ago. I assume that Exeggutor informed her. We like to keep each other up-to-date, so Chimecho told me you were on your way. It is wonderful to meet the saviours of time, but I won't embarrass you." She giggled at their expressions after calling them, saviours.

"Thanks," Scout said, a little rueful.

Indeedee smiled a little awkwardly. "To tell the truth I've been standing around here for the last two days, Chimecho herself wasn't entirely sure when you'd arrive, and the others here think I've become a few Poké short of a purse if you know what I mean."

Indeedee winked, and Scout gave a laugh at her joke.

"That's because you are always working!" a pokémon who just happened to be passing by, called. "Seeing you out of your office at all is crazy."

"Oh hush, Dewott," she called back. "I take breaks."

"Once a decade."

"Twice a decade."

"That's still terrible."

Rolling her eyes, she turned back to them. "We're all quite close here, don't mind any jokes that might come my way. They like to give me a hard time."

Rai nodded, understanding that well. "It's nice to meet you. We haven't introduced ourselves yet. You know who we are, but still. I'm Shinx, Leader of Team Ion!" He fluffed up importantly.

"Because I still don't care who knows, I'm Scout," Scout said, extending his paw for a handshake. Indeedee looked confused for a moment before taking his paw with a bemused smile and giving a stiff, somewhat fierce, shake. She cocked her head at him as they let go before smiling. He smiled back.

Rai and Mane covered their faces. Whether it was the name or the gesture, they wouldn't say. It was the name.

"Ignoring the embarrassment of a teammate we have," Mane said, stepping up importantly. "You can call me Litleo."

"You may each call me Indeedee," she said, with another warm smile. "Now, while I knew you were coming, I seem to have forgotten why. Let me take you for a tour of our village, I assure you it won't take very long, and you can tell me why you're here."

Indeedee was right. The tour would not take very long.

"If you'll forgive me for my pride in this place, I'll show you three places before we move onto what you're here for."

"We are on a bit of a time crunch," Mane pointed out. "How long is this going to take?"

"No longer than if we simply moved straight to business."

"Fine."

She showed them to their bustling marketplace. "We have our own Kecleon Market, although only one Kecleon, we simply call her Orange, runs this one." Orange waved to them as they came by.

"There's a small training ring here as well, it's important due to our proximity to Towny Town and Fissure that everyone here is at least able to defend themselves." She waved her hand, and in a moment a pokémon popped their head out of the building. "Gallade, I'm just showing some visitors around."

"You tell them I won the past thirteen fighting championships?" Gallade asked.

"Yes, of course, I did."

"Good." He went back in.

Indeedee shook her head fondly. "So, he won the last thirteen fighting championships." She smiled, and Scout giggled. "Gallade's a good pokémon, a little prideful though. Nothing wrong with that." She winked.

With the marketplace toured, she led Team Ion further into town, past dozens of pokémon. Marowak is flirting with a weavile, a persian and arcanine arguing, a gardevoir and swampert walking hand-in-hand.

All the while, she gave a polite greetings. "Marowak, I think you're going to get struck if you keep that up," she warned, and he grinned. Weavile smirked, ice cradling one of her claws.

"Calm down, you two," she said to the arguing cat and dog. "What is it today?"

"She took my ball!"

"I'll take both of them if he doesn't shut up!"

"Persian, return his item," Indeedee instructed. Persian sighed, rolled her eyes, but did return it. "What's with the blue?" she asked, looking at Scout.

"It's complicated," he said.

"Bored now." Persian wandered off.

"Thanks for making her be less mean!" Arcanine barked happily, taking his ball and running off with it.

"Good day you two," Indeedee said as they passed Gardevoir and Swampert.

"Lovely morning, Indeedee," Gardevoir returned.

"I agree," Swampert said, looking straight at Gardevoir. She blushed and giggled, and the two ran off.

Indeedee smiled at the antics and continued on.

"So… you're popular around here?" Scout asked Indeedee as she led them to a building right in the middle of town.

"I've been here for some time now," she replied, giving a wink. "I've seen many of these pokémon grow and evolve, and I do my best to help where I can."

"Because gratitude is what you eat?" Mane asked, accusingly.

"Mane!" Rai hissed, bumping him hard.

"Don't argue over me, please," Indeedee said, giving a bow. "Yes, I do subsist on gratitude, and it is obviously in my best interests to help pokémon. I do care about this place, however." She turned to the building she had led them too.

"This is my office. For some unknown reason, the pokémon here elected me the leader of Blackstone Town, and so if you're ever around and need help, I can usually be found here."

"Cool. Thanks," Mane said unimpressed. "Can we please get to why we're in this place?"

Rai and Scout gave him a Look, but Indeedee nodded. "Certainly, it is the topic of our next destination, after all." She began to walk, and Mane rolled his eyes but followed.

"My memory is returning, but would you mind telling me what brings you all the way out here?"

And so, Rai and Scout explained the situation at hand. Indeedee nodded and asked a few questions as they walked, soon arriving at a different path out of town.

"I see. Well, I believe we can be of assistance." She gestured down the path she had led them too. "Approximately a week or so ago we did have a rather… uncouth pyroar drift through town. It's shaken the Clefable Guild into something of a tizzy."

"The guild's out there?" Rai asked, he couldn't see it from where they were.

"I was wondering where it was," Scout said. The Wigglytuff Guild was omnipresent in Treasure Town, looming over everything.

"The Clefable Guild isn't technically a part of Blackstone Village," Indeedee explained. "Due to being one of the larger Outlaw Guilds on the continent, it also serves as a prison for pokémon who are too dangerous to be safely put to work for their crimes. The villagers here, as you could understand, wouldn't be entirely comfortable with the guild being within the bounds of the town."

"Yeah," Scout agreed, nodding. "I get that. How close is it?"

"It's about an hour's fast walk," Indeedee explained. "Follow the path, no twists or choices, just a nice path, and you'll reach the guild. They will be expecting you as well."

"Wait, really?"

"I'm not the only Psychic around, after all," Indeedee said with a wink.

Team Ion nodded and looked to make their way, but Indeedee had a little more to say. "While you're meeting with the Guildmaster, I'll ask around in town. This is a small community, and so everyone knows everyone. If there is anything I can find to aid your tracking of Pyroar, I will compile it for you. You can find me at my office."

And with that, they parted ways.

"You know?" Mane said, once Indeedee was out of earshot. "She hasn't named her price for all this 'help' she's giving us."

"She seems nice," Scout said, but Rai did look uncertain.

"I mean, if she wants something for this help, I don't see the problem. As long as it doesn't take too long."

"We've taken long enough," Mane said. And that's all he would say until they reached the Clefable Guild.

Unlike the Wigglytuff Guild, the Clefable Guild was not a creepy half-head looming out in the distance, but a sturdy encampment of buildings connected by trails.

Indeedee was right, following the path easily brought them into sight of the impressively sized guild. Whereas the Wigglytuff Guild was built into a cliff and had levels, the Clefable Guild was all above ground, extending backwards rather than down.

Coming close to the first building, it was clear where most of the black stone of Blackstone Village went. The whole fortress was built of the material, it was quite an effective first impression. This was not your light-hearted adventure guild. This was a fortress prison.

There were two guards standing in front of the main entrance. "Halt!" they said together, a cramorant and a bagon.

"The Clefable Guild has a strict visiting policy," Bagon said as they came to a stop. "State your name and business."

"This looks like Team Ion," Cramorant whispered, perfectly audible. "Weren't we contacted ahead of time?"

"Shush, everything has a system."

"But if we already know…"

"We're Team Ion," Rai confirmed, Bagon gave Cramorant a filthy look. "Indeedee said you would be expecting us?"

"That's right!" Cramorant said, happily stepping out of the way. "Come on in!"

Bagon just sighed and stepped out of the way too. "Good luck in there," he said. Seemed like a bit of an odd thing to say.

The room they stepped into was spartan in decoration, nothing besides walls and a single desk. Made of the same material as the outside, the room wasn't dark but had a weight to it. Behind the desk sat a mienfoo, sorting out some paperwork.

"I'll be right with you," she said, not looking up. "Make yourselves comfortable."

There were no chairs, so the three just sat where they were standing until Mienfoo looked up to them. "Thank you for your patience. Welcome to the Clefable Guild. How may I help you?"

"We're here because Indeedee said you were expecting us," Mane said, losing patience rapidly. "We're Team Ion and hunting Pyroar."

Mienfoo, to her credit, only blinked once before nodding. "Not a problem, Team Ion. Thank you for what you've done for us all. Clefable is expecting you, I'll take you to her right away."

"Thank you," Mane breathed, someone was not lagging around at least.

Mienfoo came around and led them quickly through a hall and into the outside two times before they arrived at the heart of the Clefable Guild. "Clefable?" She knocked on the door. "I have Team Ion here."

"Show them in."

Mienfoo opened the door and bowed as they came in, Scout giving her his thanks.

Unlike the bare-bones lobby, Clefable's personal office was a lot more decorated. Wanted posters with the images crossed out covered the walls, detailing every outlaw Clefable had brought to justice herself.

Elsewhere in the guild, all of the worker's private rooms held similar trophies. It was a matter of pride to show who you had brought to justice.

Clefable was tall. Taller than a normal clefable and rested behind a thick desk built of mahogany wood. She also sat in an actual chair and observed the three with a sharp eye. There were a series of stuffed cushions against the wall, and three of them floated over before plopping down in front of the three felines.

"Take a seat," Clefable said, steepling her fingers. "Team Ion, it is excellent to meet the three of you."

"It's great to meet you too," Scout said.

"Likewise, it's an honour," Rai added.

Mane simply nodded.

"Let me extend my own thanks for your actions during the collapse of time," Clefable said, neutrally. Once the words had sunk in, she moved on. "I won't waste time. I am aware you are hunting Pyroar." She floated up a series of papers on her desk, an image of Pyroar on the first one. "As per a graduation test for your own guild."

She said those words with an edge of tension and Mane spoke up. "Is that a problem?" he challenged.

"I am aware you are supposed to receive little backup in the arresting of the outlaw," Clefable explained. "I would have it that he is arrested either way. It is more important to have this threat off the streets than it is to pass a test you can take again, right?"

No one answered right away, and Clefable raised an eye.

"It's better that he's arrested, yes," Scout acquiesced, nodding.

"Hm." Clefable stood up. "Thirteen days ago, an attempt to arrest Pyroar was made by three of my own apprentices – Team Crash – and they failed in their efforts. Team Crash is not an inexperienced group, Hawlucha, their leader, is a capable leader, and Gothorita and Leavanny are far from weak themselves. All three of them are currently in a coma."

Scout cringed while Rai and Mane exchanged a glance.

Pulling up Pyroar's list of crimes, Clefable began to read a few out that even Team Ion wasn't aware of. The Outlaw Guild's were a lot more up-to-date on such matters after all. "Extortion. Violent beatdowns. Lairon might not walk again. Cottenee hasn't been found. This is a very dangerous pokémon, Team Ion."

Mane scoffed and shook his head, but his back legs trembled briefly.

"Are you alright?" Scout asked.

"I'm just pissed off."

"Anger is good," Clefable said, at normal volume as she had overheard their whispering easily. "But recklessness is not. There are pokémon searching for Pyroar as we speak. I would hope that if you find anyone who is facing Pyroar, or if anyone offers help, you would accept it. Not only for the sake of capturing Pyroar but for your own sakes as well. This is a very dangerous pokémon."

"Do you know where he's going?" Rai asked, taking in everything as he could.

"Logic dictates he's trying to reach Fissure," Clefable said. "That's why we sent Kadabra with Pangoro and Nuzleaf ahead with a teleport. If he reaches Fissure, he'll be out of our reach. Going there is extremely dangerous for members of this guild. You may be able to go but being how well-known you've become that could be a boon or a bane."

Clefable sighed. "The most I want to ask of you, Team Ion, is to not allow the reason you are doing this task interfere with actually doing it. If you can take out Pyroar by yourself, that would be fantastic, but if you have the option of assistance, don't risk your safety and others just to fulfil a demand from your own guild."

Rai nodded slowly. "Yeah, you're right. You're right. We won't. Um…" he glanced to Scout and Mane, who both nodded back.

Clefable relaxed slightly. "Good. If he does slip through our net and reach Fissure, you may be the only option to pursue, but I truly hope it doesn't come to that."

Clefable's expression twisted into one of disgust. "Fissure is everything wrong with pokémon. The liars and the selfish. The pokémon who seek to harm others. Illicit materials are traded there, and it is a very bad idea to purchase any meat products. You don't know _who_ that might have come from."

As the leader of the Outlaw Guild, Clefable would not have anything nice to say about Fissure.

"Well," Clefable said, "thank you for coming to meet with me and thank you for understanding our position. The teams dispatched after Pyroar each have a method of contacting each other in case of cornering him. Unfortunately, we don't have any more battle-capable Psychic's to join you, but if you do luck out in finding him, try and get assistance. Please."

"We'll do our best," Rai said, nodding firmly. "Right guys?"

"Right."

"Sure…"

"Very good. Best of luck, Team Ion." Clefable let themselves escort themselves out, she had work to return to.

Unfortunately, Mienfoo had walked them very quickly, and they weren't entirely sure of the way back. "So, that was something," Scout said, as they wandered lost and cold.

"I didn't really think Pyroar was this dangerous," Rai said, frowning a little. "The guild's stuff is a bit out of date."

"Or maybe they didn't want to 'scare' us?" Mane sneered.

"Armaldo wouldn't do that."

"Pfft."

"Seriously?" Scout asked. "Are you alright?"

"Didn't sleep again last night."

Scout frowned, but before he could push the subject further, something else caught his attention. "Hey… what?"

Rai and Mane also stopped, as before them was none other…

Then themselves.

A meowth on two legs, shinx and litleo joining them. This meowth, at least, still had white fur.

"Who's this joker?" the meowth, clearly a female, said.

"I think it's another team of copycats," the litleo laughed, also a female. "That one's the wrong colour, though!"

"What are you three looking at?" the shinx asked, again a female, sparking already.

Rai, Scout, and Mane needed just to take a moment to fully accept this was in front of them. "Who… are you?" Rai managed.

"Team Isotope!" the three answered.

Scout's eye twitched.

"That sounds so lame," Mane sneered. "And what was that about being a copycat? How lame of a joke is that?"

"You're lame!" Litleo yelled back. "We were here first!"

"No…" Scout said. "You weren't."

"If you're thinking you can join the guild-"

"We're already in a guild," Scout snapped. "The Wigglytuff Guild."

The three snorted at him. "Like we'd believe you're actually Team Ion."

"We are!" Rai spluttered, aghast at this. Mane had just run out of words for the first time ever, shaking his head.

"Oh yeah, how about you-?"

"Isotope!" a somewhat familiar voice yelled, causing all three to flinch. Mienfoo came running over to them. "There you are," she said, looking at Ion and blushing furiously. "I was reallllly hoping we could avoid this." She turned back to the copycats. "But it seems like I just shouldn't hope for anything."

"Hey, back off!" Shinx demanded.

"This is the actual Team Ion," Mienfoo snapped, before smacking them all behind the ears. "And this looks really awkward for the Clefable Guild. Get out of here and do your work."

There was a most amusing twist of expressions on the copycats' faces. Shock, disbelief, more shock, horror, something unspeakable, and them embarrassment. They ran, unable to give Team Ion another look.

"I am so, so, so very sorry," Mienfoo said, turning back to them with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. "Needless to say, no one is particularly impressed with them around here. Clefable seems to find them hilarious, though." Under her breath, she muttered. "I bet she intentionally set them up to run into each other, crazy bastard."

"What was that?" Mane said, intrigued at the thought of cursing.

"Nothing!" Mienfoo squeaked. "Nothing at all. Just apologies, ahahahahaa. I'll lead you out of here, you must want to go after… that."

Team Ion really did not have words to say and followed Mienfoo in silence. She almost physically tossed them out the door, eager to stop feeling like she was going to disintegrate from embarrassment, and Team Ion just stumbled away.

"Copycats," Scout moaned. "That's the worst thing because it's a pun as well as identity theft."

"I mean… they didn't say they were Team Ion," Rai said, always the positive one.

"I don't care."

"Let's just… go," Mane suggested. They yielded to his wisdom.

It took the better part of the hours to walk back to recover from that, but at least the three immediately started making jokes.

"She got me all wrong," Scout claimed, shaking his head. "Did you see her walk? She was not used to being on two legs."

"Well, it IS weird that you are," Rai pointed out.

"It's entirely natural!"

"No." Mane shook his head. "It isn't."

"We're talking about Team 'Isotope' not me! Good grief, where did they even think up the name?"

"How is Ion weirder than Isotope?"

"Because I have advanced human knowledge. Do YOU know what an isotope is?"

"Isn't it a really small thing that is part of the building blocks of everything?" Mane asked.

"You… you guessed that."

"Did I?"

"Mmmm."

Blackstone Village was thankfully not nearly as much of a maze as the Clefable Guild, and the three were able to find their way to Indeedee's office without any difficultly. They didn't even need to ask anyone for directions.

Scout was the one to give a knock on the door, and it opened not a moment after his paw left the wood. "Come in," Indeedee called, opening the door from afar with a psychic pull.

They stepped into the small building. Far less average than the receptionist's desk, but not quite as overblown as Clefable's office, Indeedee's working space was comfortable. There were a few comfortable chairs to rest on, two doors heading further in, and two pokémon.

Scout's heart hurt for just a moment, Rai and Mane took it better.

"This is Team Ion," Indeedee said to her chatot companion. "Meowth, Litleo, Shinx, this is Chatot."

"Greetings," the chatot said, ruffling his feathers. It was far from the first chatot any of them had seen since the second-in-command died. Rai and Mane didn't react more than a blink, but it was a little harder on Scout, the wound being newer, and his relationship closer.

"Good morning," Scout said softly. This chatot stood less proudly than the one he knew, and their voice was softer than Chatot's stuffy bark.

"Chatot and I have asked around and compiled some information for you," Indeedee said, levitating up a bound parcel of goodies. Except all the goodies were paper, and there wasn't much of it.

"You can find everything we have on this pyroar within," Chatot said, before nodding to Indeedee. She smiled back.

"Thank you."

She stepped forward, handing the information over to Scout and waved to the door, opening it again. "As much as I would like to invite you to stay the night, this Pyroar does seem like a troublesome pokémon."

"We do need to find him before he gets away," Rai confirmed. "Clefable's making sure of it, but he's been tricky."

"So I've heard. I'll show you to the main road heading to Towny Town." She giggled slightly. "My apologies, one can only say Towny Town with a straight face so many times."

All three of Team Ion smirked a little in amusement at that. Mane's amusement, however, faded fast and Scout cast him yet another worried look as they walked through the town.

He bit his lip, shook his head, Rai also gave him a look of concern and Mane opened his mouth to speak, paused, and turned away.

Indeedee was not blind to this. "If there's something you'd like to get off your mind?" she suggested, looking down to Mane. "Feel free."

Mane gave her an unfriendly look before it melted into indecision, doubt, and then finally into resolution. "Yeah, alright. Do you know if there's anyone else with Pyroar?"

Rai and Scout gave him a curious look, something sparking in Rai's own eyes.

Indeedee considered the question. "I can't say for certain. I haven't read over everything I was able to compile, so there might be something in there." She gestured to the paperwork Scout carried, yet another addition to his growing collection. "Did Clefable say anything about that?"

"No," Mane answered. "And I should have asked her too, but if she did know I think she would have mentioned it."

"I see." They continued on in a little silence, Rai casting several searching looks at Mane and Mane ignoring them all. Indeedee greeted pokémon on the way but didn't stop to chat like before. Bisharp on his way to Gallade's Training Field, Ampharos giggling over gossip with Persian, Arbok and Serperior discussing something serpent related.

"You have handsss, you don't count," Arbok stated, offending Serperior.

"Don't roll your S's at me!"

"And we're here," Indeedee said, stopping at the edge of the town.

"Thanks, we definitely couldn't have found it without you," Mane drawled, barely stopping to say that.

"Thank you, Indeedee," Rai said, hastening his step to keep up with Mane.

"Have a good day, and thanks," Scout said, smiling stiffly before running off to catch up.

"I hope your day improves from here." She smiled sombrely and waved them off.

* * *

"So you four reckon that Riolu 'ere won't count to the four-pokémon limit in this here dungeon?"

"That's what we said!"

"Uh, dunno about this."

"It's Drenched Bluff, even if something does happen we'll be fine."

Team Sunrise, plus Bidoof, were ready to enter the slippery dungeon. After deciding that they would, indeed, give this a shot, it hadn't been difficult to convince Bidoof.

Who actually convinced him, no one could quite remember. It was a whirlwind of Saniya mega morning energy, and then they were halfway to the Drenched Bluff, curtsey a teleport done by the celebi.

She had been practising, after all. There was no way the four of them could get to Amped Plains and back in a single day without cheating a little.

The effort still required her to be carried, this time by Striker, the rest of the trip to the dungeon.

"Uh still don't recall exactly when I said yes to this," Bidoof said, unsure. He, too, did not remember. Perhaps because the question had never been asked, simply the verdict.

"Pretty please?" Saniya begged. "With cherries and knock-knock jokes on top?"

Bidoof grinned. "Tell ya what. You give me a knock-knock joke to share with my friend, and you've got yourself a deal by golly!"

"Okay!" Saniya beamed and then cleared her throat. "Knock-knock."

"Who's there?"

"You're."

"You're who."

"I'm the one voted most likely to become a dictator by Treasure Town!" Saniya beamed. Bidoof cocked his head before chuckling. "You've got to change the answer though, this is a tricky one."

"Ah think Bell might like one like that," Bidoof said, walking in with Team Sunrise. "She's a fan of those clever, tricky, jokes."

"Aha!" Sean said. "Her name is Bell." He held out his paw, Striker palmed over the cash. They had bet on how long it'd take for Saniya to crack Bidoof.

Bidoof gasped. "Uh, oh. Uh… don't tell no one?"

"Oh, it's fine," Saniya waved his concerns off. "Say, I love knock-knock jokes! Could I meet Bell?"

"P-pardon!?"

"Could I meet your friend?" Saniya asked innocently. "If you like her, she's probably cool."

"I…" Bidoof hesitated, unsure. "Uh, Bell's a bit… shy." Saniya gave him a crestfallen look. "I could ask?"

"Yay!" Saniya cheered, doing a loop-de-loop. She then drifted over to Sean, who was counting his coins. "I require a cut of that."

"No."

"You earned money with my genius. That's like… verbal pimping. Now give it up."

"Your train of thought is a mystery, Celebi," Guardian sighed, pulling her away. "One I would hesitate before trying to solve. My deepest of apologies Bidoof that you have to deal with the four of us for this excursion."

"Ooy!" Saniya snapped.

"Hey," Sean snapped.

"Excuse you?" Striker snapped.

They all spoke at the same time, with the same inflection and level of offence at that. Guardian's eye flickered in amusement and Bidoof smiled.

"You four kinda remind me of my team, yup-yup," he said brightly. "Flaaffy's a little like Celebi, Marill's a little like Sean, and Paras is a little like Dusknoir."

"Does that make you, me?" Striker asked, smirking down at Bidoof who immediately went red.

"I, uh, uh, you, I, me, uh golly yup-yup by golly."

"He's falling back on the catchphrases," Saniya sighed, sadly. "Dammit." She handed the money over to Sean, who took it smugly. The bet on who would break Bidoof into the mess he was in was made last night.

"Why are you so good at guessing?" Saniya sighed, patting her empty pockets. She didn't have pockets; thus, they could not be full.

"That's my secret."

"You used the Dimensional Scream, didn't you?"

"You think I'd use Legendary-Pokémon-granted, time-based magical powers for self-gain?"

"Yes."

Saniya stared closely at Sean until he glanced away, thankful he couldn't sweat in this body.

"Regardless," Guardian said, "we've come ways in already, and nothing has gone wrong."

"Oh, right!" Bidoof said, surprised. He'd been completely distracted from his nerves by the team, suddenly he wondered if that was the goal. Looking around, there was nothing that implied the monsters he had heard about. "Can ya explain to me what it is your testing exactly? I'm still having trouble getting it."

"In the future," Striker explained, "when Sean was still human in body, the five of us were able to enter dungeons without concern. Well, any greater concern than normal."

"You think dungeons here are bad," Saniya laughed. "Hoo boy do we have some stories we don't quite remember!"

"Oddly enough," Guardian added, "dungeons were, in some ways, less gruelling than what I could remember. Perhaps it was simply the added muscle of Grovyle and Celebi and Meowth being able to hold his own, but I wonder…"

"Being able to enter dungeons in a five-pokémon group," Sean finished, "would be pretty useful I imagine. I didn't seem to 'register' on the four-pokémon limit before. None of us knows why, but it's got to be some sort of human thing?"

"And he's no longer human," Saniya pointed out. "Or, at least, he's certainly a lot furrier than he was before." Sean blushed. "And shorter. And he's got things sticking out the sides of his head. And he doesn't have as any fingers anymore. And-"

"Okay." Sean cut in. "I think he gets it now."

"Do you?" she asked, peering imperiously down at Bidoof.

"Uh… yup-yup?"

"Very good."

The dungeon's trek continued with no warping of the walls. No monstrosities are walking out of breaks in space—nothing out of the ordinary, just cold, wet, and moist.

"Moist," Saniya giggled, poking at some slime.

Sean gave a weary sigh.

The Drenched Bluff had been chosen over Beach Cave for three reasons. The first and foremost is that Team Sunrise wanted to go further than just Beach Cave. The second reason, and the one they'd claim to be the primary reason, was that they had a job request to recover an item from the dungeon.

The third and final was that Beach Cave had reacted, but with a number of seven. Testing a different dungeon seemed like a good idea to compare with another attempt at Beach Cave later.

There were no problems with Drenched Bluff, and the five cleared the dungeon easily.

"I reckon you four are mighty strong," Bidoof said as they walked back to town.

"World saviours," Saniya sang.

"Yup-yup. I dunno what to do to thank you for asking little old me to come along. Uh…" he glanced around, to Saniya, and decided to go for it. "Want a knock-knock joke?"

"Always," Saniya replied immediately. Before Bidoof could start it, however, she sighed. "Ah… did I ever tell you why I like knock-knock jokes?"

"No?" Bidoof answered.

"Have you mentioned this to us either?" Striker asked, also not knowing the answer.

Saniya smiled wistfully. "Soothe liked them. And jokes in the Dark Future were pretty rare. Giratina wasn't any good for any jokes that weren't incredibly inappropriate." Whatever Saniya considered inappropriate was best not pondered upon. "So, that's why."

She gave Bidoof a genuinely warm smile. "Thanks for liking them. It brings back some actual good memories that I don't really share with anyone else. Heh." She shook her head. "I think Soothe actually would have liked you."

"Really?" Bidoof said, surprised. He didn't know much about the audino, only that she was potentially very dangerous. The idea a pokémon like that would like him of all things didn't make sense.

"She wasn't very, uh… how to put it?" Saniya rubbed her chin. "Soothe was pretty low-key, which I totally get thanks to growing up in THAT hellhole. You either become like me! Or become a bit of a paranoid recluse. Or develop really 'quirky' traits like, for instance, an orbsession."

Striker gave her a deeply wounded look.

"So, yeah. I think she'd like you, you're quiet, but you're also nice. Thanks, Bidoof, for being you."

Bidoof was positively burning up with embarrassment at that point. He did not receive many compliments and began to stutter out various "By Golly's" and "Yup-yup's" as Saniya giggled at his reaction and Guardian handed over some betting money to a very smug Sean.

"I, I reckon you're much to nice to me," Bidoof said, once he was able to speak again.

"Nonsense!" Saniya cried, not willing to hear a bar of any self-pity or defeatism. "You're a silly goof too! I like that."

She continued complimenting Bidoof until he rolled over and fainted from the praise. "Damned by praise," she giggled, levitating him up and tossing him gently into Striker's arms. "Okay. Let's do the time warp AGAIN!"

Saniya teleported, dragging the rest of them with her. She wasn't sure where they'd end up. Hopefully, not two feet above the ocean like the last three times.

Her wish was granted. They appeared three feet above the ocean.

* * *

"You don't need to be rude," Rai said, as Scout caught up to them.

"Okay," Mane said, coming to an abrupt stop, whispering under his breath. "Okay. Yeah, okay. Okay. Now."

Scout stopped, concerned. "Are you okay?"

Rai gave him a quelling look. "This isn't just about sleeping badly, is it?" Rai asked.

"Read the room," Mane snapped at Scout, looking at the dirt track with trees around them. Anything but them.

He sighed. "Okay, I've been suspecting something for a while now. I didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong since this brings back ALL the shit, but I'm almost entirely convinced. Not totally certain, but enough that I got to say this before it ends up being something stupid I could have prevented by just talking about it."

"Okay," Scout said, nodding seriously. "Should we go… somewhere private?"

Mane snorted. "We're in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, and this isn't exactly some big clandestine secret, I think we'll be fine. This isn't THAT kind of mysterious topic. No, I'll just say it. I think Pyroar is my brother."

For a moment, Rai and Scout only responded with a blink.

"Ah," Rai said, Scout took another blink. "Ahh."

"Yeah."

"Oh," Scout said.

"Yah."

"Uh… how are you sure?" Rai asked, settling onto his belly. This felt like a sitting down conversation.

"I can't be totally sure," Mane said, frowning. "But what we've been hearing? What we've been getting from our leads? The fact that Armaldo set us on this specific guy, to begin with? It's all reminding me of my brother. It doesn't surprise me at all that he's a filthy criminal. I mean, how close was I to being one? And I was the failure child, HE took Mother's lessons like a psyduck to water."

"Mother?" Scout asked.

Mane gave him a curled-lip glare before realising Scout was being serious. "Wait… do you not know?"

"No," Scout replied, shaking his head. Other than a very brief mention from Chatot a long time back, and one bad ask during Mane's Truth and More Truth game after joining the guild, he had no idea.

"But you asked me in that silly apprentice bonding session, way back," Mane said, blinking dumbly. This did not compute. How could Scout not know?

"You made it clear it was off bounds," Scout replied as if it was obvious. "You told me not to bring it up again, so I didn't."

"And you didn't… just ask someone else?" Mane asked, genuinely stumped. "Rai didn't tell you? I made him to you about his family, I thought he would… someone would have told you in a literal heartbeat if you'd asked. You seriously don't know?"

"You… well… no. Other than Chatot mentioning that your family were a bit… on the wrong side, I never asked anyone. You said it was off-limits, so I figured that meant I should keep my nose out of it. Was I… supposed to ask someone else?"

Mane stared at him, boggled until a perplexing myriad of expressions ran across his face. Bouncing from disbelief to amusement to pain and all the way back to bemused affection. He shook his head. "Wow I… don't know whether that's the most endearing thing anyone has ever done for me or just plain stupid."

"Maybe it's both?" Rai suggested.

Mane sneered at him, without heat. "Yeah, it's Scout. So, it's definitely both. There's always a bit of stupid in there."

"Hey!" Scout yelled, also without any heat.

Mane gave him a brief, soft, smile before sighing. "I get you were being weirdly good about my privacy, but this just means I am the one who has to explain it. Which isn't fun."

"I could," Rai offered.

Mane shook his head. "Thanks, but I think it'd just piss me off for reasons I don't quite want to understand. This way I'll only be mad at myself."

"Mane," Scout interjected, "if this is really an issue. You don't have to tell me. I can live without knowing."

Mane was quiet, another carnival funhouse of expressions crossed his face. "No. Don't… be all… nice like that!" he said, voice laboured as he fought back emotions. "You don't get to be all nice and offer me an out when doing so could put you, and by extension us, at risk. Just shut up, sit down, be quiet, and just let me talk. Cause I'm only going to say this once, and I'm not taking questions."

Scout followed suit. He was nervous at Mane's behaviour but also a little eager to know. He had wanted to know the story for a while now, but this was something Mane clearly didn't want to talk about, so he reigned in any satisfaction at getting the coveted explanation.

Mane paced for a bit, kicked up some dirt, set a falling leaf on fire and stared at the ash for a minute before gathering the words to say.

Once he began, he did not pause for anything besides a quick breath.

"I was mostly raised by my dad, Morpeko. Yes, haha, my dad was a morpeko, shut up. My mother, our mother," he corrected, "was Pyroar. We, me and Litleo my brother, obviously, didn't know her very well and, really, I don't think Morpeko did either."

Mane took a breath. "The only stuff I remember oof Pyroar was her teaching us." He fell silent, squinting slightly against nothing.

"I'm… not going to talk about the details of what she taught us," he said, firmly, "she just had plans. Creepy plans, insane plans, but still plans. She was one of those megalomaniacal fellows who dreams of world domination, I'm pretty sure at least. Unlike some who go for it by accumulating power and influence, she wanted to get there by fucking and breeding pokémon loyal to her and only her."

He took another breath, speaking quicker. "Me and Litleo were the start of that. She taught seduction and domination, weird willpower lessons where she'd…" a flash of pain flew across Mane's face faster than the eye could blink. It was almost like it wasn't there, but the weight in his voice spoke louder than the flicker of expression. "She'd hurt us to build up toughness and more shit I do not need to revisit."

Mane frowned, he paused for only a brief moment looking sick before swallowing whatever was trying to come up. "The fact of the matter is, she was sick. She was sicker than Litleo and us could have possibly known."

He cringed away from Rai and Scout, needing a moment. "She was my mother but…"

He buried it and turned back. "We barely knew anyone or anything besides Morpeko, each other, and Pyroar. She was awful." That was the most he could say. "Morpeko was safer, but he still liked to pit us against each other, but neither of us was very strong, but we were tough, so we couldn't really hurt each other."

"In the end," Mane said, voice cracking slightly before he swallowed that as well, "Morpeko grew enough of a spine to tip someone off about Pyroar. The town quickly acted because… well, what do you do when there's a Shadow Pokémon around?" The question was not really a question, but it was still asked with the most bitter of smiles.

Scout's eyes widened, and even Rai stifled a gasp, Mane didn't pause to take in their reactions.

"Yep. Pyroar was a Shadow Pokémon. I didn't really come to know that for a while afterwards, I was still pretty young, but eventually, it all kinda made sense. I don't know what she was going to do to me when I was older, but I can guess."

There was a haunted look in Mane's eyes. The eyes of a son who knew his mother was going to kill him. He blinked it away, determined to not let the past drag him back. "Morpeko, not sticking around, took Litleo and bolted. He left me behind. Why? He didn't like me. Or I wasn't useful to him. I don't know, it's the second good thing he ever did for me, first was getting Pyroar lynched."

He said this so casually, it almost hurt to hear. "But yeah. That's why the townsfolk treated me like a temperamental electrode, fearing she had somehow spread it onto me. Although treating Rai like shit definitely didn't help those rumours, but when everyone's treating you like a bastard, you kinda become one."

He stopped. "Not to make excuses, of course, I was still a piece of shit. Sorry."

"You don't need to apologise," Rai said, eyes shiny. He knew part of that story, everyone besides Scout did. But not all that. Not everything Mane had just said. Not from his point of view. "Going through that… that fucking sucks."

Mane's ears flicked at Rai cursing, an almost smile crossed his face. "Heh, don't make me clean your mouth out," he began to threaten before Rai had tackle-hugged him.

Mane was not usually accepting of affection he didn't start, but he allowed this time. He hadn't grown up with touch that was pleasant like this.

"Sorry I made you tell me that," Scout said, quietly. He didn't pile on because Mane was already frowning.

"Better you hear it from me," Mane sighed, pushing Rai off him, "then someone else who'll just love to spin it in certain ways. Ultimately, if Pyroar is my brother, he's going to be a major piece of shit. Fits the stuff we've got on this pyroar already. Think of him like me, except less handsome and loveable and you might be getting close."

"And your father?" Rai asked. "That's who you meant when you asked Indeedee if anyone else was with him, right?"

"Morpeko," Mane said, some stressing on the word could be felt. Mane did not see that coward as his father any more than he saw Pyroar as his mother.

"He might be around. I dunno." He shrugged. "We haven't really been asking anyone about seeing any morpeko around. We probably should or read through that stuff, or tell Clefable. Damn, I should have just told her right then."

"We can go back around to tell them," Scout suggested. Mane didn't like the idea of wasting any more time, but it was important.

"I doubt he's around. Morpeko's a different kind of trash than Pyroar was. He'd bend over to anything she said, he's a weak piece of shit, but he's still a bastard. If he's been able to keep Pyroar around, he would have, assuming Pyroar didn't get sick of him and drop him in a ditch or something."

With that, Mane had the subject dropped. They'd head back to Clefable first to alert then to keep an extra eye out for signs of a morpeko around Pyroar. Hopefully, that'd give them the edge they needed to track him down.

Or just to watch their backs.

* * *

 **Another chapter, everyone!**

 **So. Who saw this coming? A few people picked up on Mane acting a bit… off the last chapter? Throughout this one, did you begin to figure anything out? Something was clearly wrong, but the details were pretty unclear.**

 **I'm pretty sure Mane has never mentioned a brother up to this point. He might have if he had it was something so offhand that even I don't remember. That's just because, as he explained, hoo boy does he NOT like to think about it.**

 **So. Mane's the son of a Shadow Pokémon (and a morpeko. Ha), and he's not proud of that.**

 **I do hope this has given some new context to Mane's situation in Treasure Town though and why he behaved like he did before. Still not an excuse, as he said, but it is an explanation. As much as he was willing to say (and he really did not go into any detail about what his situation was like growing up).**

 **Indeedee was fun to write, as well. Blackstone Village, in general, was pretty fun. Hahaha. Team Isotope might show up again, those copycats :P**

 **Also, the results of the last poll.**

 **Character moments won pretty solidly (I'm not surprised) while Heartwarming and Heartwrenching stuff was tied neck and neck!**

 **And a new poll is up. That being "What character do you want to see more of?" It's comprised of side characters since the main ones will obviously get plenty more to be seen of them!**

 **Thanks as always everyone! Stay safe.**


	46. From a Sibling With Love

**So, this chapter was an interesting one to write. Lots of scene breaks in this one as we're bouncing between the two teams.**

 **Results for the previous poll down at the bottom. Polls are hard to think up ideas for, does anyone have any suggestions of polls you'd like to see?**

 **Also. 500,000+ words? What in the? How in the? When in the? What? How? Half a million. That's… so much word. AH!**

 **Thank you all so much for inspiring me to write so much :)**

* * *

"Wait… seriously?"

"I have no business for jokes."

Sean stared up at Armaldo in wonder. The intimidating fossil pokémon stared back with his usual expression of mild annoyance.

Sean blinked and spoke. "Repeat it, please."

Armaldo huffed, rolling his eyes, but acquiesced to Sean's ask. It was why he was only telling this to one member of Team Sunrise, trying to involve any of the others would inevitably attract them all. He'd be answering questions, receiving threats, and getting interrupted all day.

"To recount my words," Armaldo began, "your team's trial period has ended positively. Proving that Dusknoir does appear to be under control, perhaps even genuinely remorseful, and exemplifying the guild's values in your work has been a success."

"Trial period?" Sean asked when Armaldo took a breath. He just wanted to be sure of everything.

"You weren't explicitly told so," Armaldo answered. Every word he spoke was entirely level, almost bored sounding. "But the loosened restrictions was its own kind of trial. Due to Team Sunrise always returning, as per the agreement, even if you played with the limits on occasion." He gave a slight glare, and Sean stifled a smile. "Your team always returned."

Despite the fact that you technically could have simply left. These words were left unspoken, but both of them felt them hanging in the air around them.

"So…" Sean began slowly. "What does this mean going forward?"

"It means you and your team are being upgraded to the benefits and restrictions of being an apprentice of the Wigglytuff Guild," Armaldo explained. "You will be eligible to go on expeditions, you are free to choose your own missions, you are expected to do missions six out of seven times a week."

He paused there, Sean felt his nerves rise. Which was silly, Armaldo had already told him.

But the wicked Bug-type was almost smiling. "And you do not have to return to the guild every day." There it was. Freedom. "You still have to return after each mission," Armaldo added, "and it's required you do not go far without at least alerting the guild. But that is the new terms. Team Sunrise has proven themselves trustworthy, and Team Magnezone has agreed to this."

Sean nodded slowly, unable to stop the smile rising over his face. He did restrain the cheers, however. Just barely.

"O-okay." Sean nodded faster. "Okay! This is great! Thank you so much!"

Armaldo snorted at him. "Don't thank me," he snapped. "If you must give blame to someone, give it to the Guildmaster."

"I'll let everyone know," Sean said, speaking quickly and not hearing that at all. "They'll be so happy! Saniya might come and hug you later, I don't know! Bye!"

And then he raced off before Armaldo could instruct him that Celebi was not to come anywhere near him with any snotty cries or dreaded hugs.

Armaldo dropped his claws and debated on his next move for a few moments. He decided the smartest thing to do would be to climb out the side of the cliff and bury himself in a cocoon of string.

It seemed like the most sensible thing to do.

* * *

It was time to push on.

Team Ion had backtracked a little to visit Clefable again. She had been surprised to see them so soon but had listened intently to Mane's explanation.

He didn't go into the sheer level of detail he had with Rai and Scout but did agree that keeping an eye out for a possible Morpeko was worthwhile.

"It could explain somethings," she said, thinking back to the team still unconscious. "A surprise attack could be very dangerous, and some of those burns could be from electricity…"

Team Ion was eager to leave, lest they run into Team Isotope again, but Clefable did pause them. "Thank you for alerting me to this, but… I have to point out the obvious." She nodded to Mane. "If this is your family, that places your involvement in this in question."

"We don't know if it's his family," Rai objected.

"And it wouldn't matter even if it was," Mane said. "I'd just want to take them down even more."

"Maybe that's what I'm worried about?" Clefable replied. "If you're too invested in this, you could make a mistake. If you're too invested in this…"

Ultimately, she did let Team Ion go without issue.

But when doors were closed, she sighed and called in a rather similar team. "You three, go after Team Ion. Don't interfere with them unless they're in danger. Just keep an eye on them and report to Team Stunshock."

"Yes, Guildmaster!" Team Isotope said and left after Team Ion.

* * *

"Surround Sea?"

"7.8/10, too much water."

"Mt Travail?"

"I don't feel like climbing another mountain."

"It'd hardly be climbing. And you float anyway!"

"Noooo."

Team Sunrise was hard at work, figuring out what they should do for work. Sean's announcement had filled the team with unyielding excitement. They were allowed to go almost as they pleased now!

Guardian was hesitant, as was Striker, neither of them was trusting enough to accept that things were so wonderful just on someone's word.

Even if that word was technically all that was needed.

In a compromise, however, they agreed to let Sean and Saniya pick their first long-distance destination while they did a mission for the day.

Saniya was not an agreeable partner, however, and she and Sean could not agree on the destination. She continued to offer suggestions like Yellow Petal Town and Blackstone Village. "Fine!" Saniya said. "I'll just ask Chimecho directly then."

"We shouldn't chase down Team Ion," Sean protested. "We could mess their whole mission up!" But Saniya was not listening. "Saniya!" he yelled. Still not listening.

Sighing with aggravation, Sean went for a walk to clear his head.

It did not take long for Saniya to find Chimecho. It helped that the Psychic-type rarely left the guild and the guild was not overly complex to navigate.

"Celebi!" Chimecho beamed. She was in the little tiny office that Armaldo had finally convinced her to use. Chatot had tried to give her an office for years but tended to give in against her abject refusal. Armaldo just dug the thing out for her and made her use it.

"Chimes!" Saniya beamed back. "Have I got a question for you!"

"You have?" Chimecho asked, setting down the papers she was working on. "Let's hear it," she said, floating up, "as long as you promise to listen to me afterwards!"

"You want to talk?" Saniya asked, surprised. "Wow! Okay. What's up?"

"Didn't you have a question?"

"Nah, just messing with Sean," Saniya giggled, but a little guiltily. "I was giving him a hard time about where we should go for our first real getaway mission. Miiight have gone a little far though, I'll apologise later."

"Make sure you do," Chimecho advised. "But I am glad you came around to find me. I was thinking, with Team Sunrise going to be leaving for who knows how long soon, it may be useful if you can connect to the Psychic Network."

Saniya blinked. "I've heard a lot about that thing, but I still don't get what it is."

"Oh!" Chimecho gasped, quite surprised to hear that. "I can explain." Saniya took a seat. While in the air. It honestly took more effort to do that than simply float, but she was committed. "The Psychic Network is the broadcasted range of various Psychic-types across the Grass Continent. We are specially trained to find the exact frequencies others in the network send out, these frequencies go much farther than your normal Psychic move after all."

Saniya raised a hand. "Can you attack through it?"

Chimecho shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Many pokémon in the Psychic Network are not fit for battle either. Similar to teleporters, it takes a great deal of specific training to tap into the network well enough to be employed in this field. So much so that most who do so simply do not have the capacity to learn how to battle."

"How am I supposed to do it, then?" Saniya asked. "I'm a very poor student. You could ask Giratina, but you can't. Because they're not with me anymore and wouldn't remember me anyway."

She looked very sad for a short moment.

"So, yeah. I like to battle."

Chimecho nodded. "Indeed. But as a pokémon of legends, I believe you have a reasonable shot of at least being able to tap in occasionally. The Psychic Network is primarily used to send rescue requests to available guilds or teams fortunate enough to be close to a representative, but it is also an excellent way to pass other information to pokémon who need to know. If anything happens while you're away, it could be a way to alert you, or us if that thing happens to you."

Saniya opened her mouth to ramble on about something but paused. Scout's words and the threat of Darkrai floated up in her mind, and she tasted the idea a while longer. "Hmmm… well, I could give it a shot at least."

"Wonderful." Chimecho beamed. "We can start now if you're not busy."

"I'm not," Saniya agreed but glanced to the paperwork behind Chimecho, "but, uh… aren't you busy?"

"Oh, I can put this off for later," Chimecho giggled. "It's simply a little thing I do to help keep the cogs of the guild running."

"I'll say," Saniya said. "You make the food, manage the jobs, connect to this Psychic Network thingy, keep count of the stuff. What don't you do in the guild?"

Chimecho blushed. "Oh… you're overestimating my worth."

"Seriously?" Saniya continued. "How are you still an apprentice? Haven't you been here for years? I would have thought they'd have at least promoted you to… some important position?"

"I've been offered," Chimecho admitted, face still a little red. "But I prefer to remain where I am. I can have friends this way, it'd be different if I weren't an apprentice." And that was that. She changed the subject back to Saniya and closed the door, beginning Saniya's lessons on connecting to the Psychic Network.

* * *

Towny Town was nothing like the name would imply.

For Scout, hearing the name brought to mind sweater vests, middle-aged people calling everyone son, and a bizarre floatiness to the place that left everything feeling like some fever dream.

Rather than that, Towny Town was a cesspool of depravity.

For a town populated by pokémon, it was a rather run-down place. There was general rules of understanding amongst civilised pokémon. Don't fight others in town. Don't trash the place. Be overall good-natured. Help, and you will be helped.

Towny Town was not like that. One could only assume that the name was kept out of sardonic irony, as the pokémon who resided within its scope wanted to be here.

Where the rules were a little looser, but rules still existed. You wouldn't really get violence in the town, as that was just asking to be taken down a lot harsher than what a more civilised town would do, but threats were as common as currency.

Towny Town teetered the edges of civility and the wilds. Pokémon who still valued the safety and security that living in a community and working together benefited resided in places like this. Money could not be eaten after all, unless you were capable of ingesting metal, and had no intrinsic value, but could be used to get food, or other things one may want.

To loosen the proverbial shackle and live as a wild pokémon forsook such things. There was freedom, but there was also danger and uncertainty.

And, really, there were very few proverbial shackles on civilised pokémon anyway. No more than simply asking everyone to get along.

Towny Town would toe that line, but not quite cross it. It wasn't worth it. And despite the relative lawlessness the place boasted, the buildings were largely intact, and the pokémon worked together for the most part.

Businesses that wouldn't be found elsewhere, or at least not so proudly demonstrated, could be seen as the highlights of a place like Towny Town.

Such as the establishment Liepard ran.

Rai, Scout, and Mane stuck very close together as they entered Towny Town, passing by a scorched sign proclaiming where they were.

There were pokémon, as there always was, but a little different. Eyes followed them everywhere, but no one came up to say hello. It was not like Treasure Town or Blackstone Village, or anywhere they were used to.

Pokémon stared at them from a distance, it was very uncomfortable. Rai, people person that he was, bravely asked a braviary if he could point them the way to Liepard.

Rai had been completely ignored.

Asking around for Liepard received either ignoring or answers like. "I don't know. Go away." Or. "None of your business, exploration team." And even. "First Luxio shows up again and now a shinx? Your kind is just flooding this place, aren't you?" Sneered at them.

Eventually, however, someone reasonable was found.

"Liepard?" Aggron said, looking the three up and down with clear dubiousness on his face. "100 Poké."

Scout may have bitten him, but Mane was relieved to find someone who would take money as all they needed. With the money in hand, and then in the mouth when the aggron ate it, he answered them. "You can find Liepard's little hostel down that way." He pointed east. "Take a right turn once you see the rubble pile and keep going until you find a building with fogged-up windows. That's where Liepard is."

They thanked him for the helpful directions and raced off. Aggron did not play them for fools, and his directions proved truthful.

"This uh…" Mane paused upon spotting the place. "Grovyle and Riolu went here?" he asked.

"Yeah." Rai nodded.

"Oh, boy." Mane smirked, showing some teeth. "I'm going to have fun with them later."

That was not a good sign. Mane entered first, taking a deep breath before he entered. The smell hit Rai and Scout first.

Scout immediately coughed. "What is this?" he gasped.

"Us," a pair of voices spoke up, catching his attention. Mane was walking without hesitation, but hesitation was all Rai and Scout were. Twin salandit laid against a rather curiously shaped rock, their tails glowing as they emitted their pheromones.

It dawned on Scout just where they were. Rai already had figured it out, keeping a distance as best he could.

"We're here to see Liepard," Mane said without hesitation. One of the salandit gave a giggling hiss at him.

"But of course," he said before lazily moving his tail to wave to the right. "We're just the decoration. You can find Liepard in there."

They moved on quickly, Scout opening the door as he was the only one tall enough to pull down the door handle.

Liepard glanced up as they entered. The building was not a very large one, at least the parts open to anyone. To the right was Liepard's office, to the left was other things.

"Oh, my," Liepard said, looking up as the three came in, closing the door after them. "What do I owe the pleasure of three handsome kitties here today?"

"We're here for information," Mane said. "That's it."

"Just that?" Liepard purred. She laughed at Rai and Scout's very uncomfortable look and decided to give a very Mane-like stretch.

Mane himself was unimpressed. "Pass," he said.

"Oh, very well," Liepard sighed, adjusting on the cushion she rested and into a more proper position. "Just spreading the word of Team Ion coming to me is fun enough, I suppose."

At this point, they weren't even surprised they were recognised, which caused Liepard to pout. "You three look so stiff, and not the kind most are here for. Relax, please."

Her words did not help. And she laughed at them again. "My apologies, force of habit. Alright. Pokémon come to me for two reasons, and you appear to be here for the latter reason. What do you want?"

Rai was the first to speak, brave as he was. "We're looking for a pokémon, and we were told that you helped Grovyle and Riolu out a while back?"

Liepard brightened. "Oh, those two!" Then her joy paused, and she became a little downcast. "My apologies for what happened to them. Very brave pokémon… and human, I suppose."

"Pardon?" Scout asked. "Apologies? Oh! They've been revived, so was I."

And Liepard brightened again. "Indeed? Well, that is lovely news to hear. Thank you, Scout."

Scout smiled before realising she had said his name. No one had introduced themselves up to this point, and she smirked.

"So, business?"

"How do you know my name?" Scout asked, alarmed that this pokémon knew that.

Liepard gave him a Look. As did Rai and Mane.

Scout shrunk in on himself. "Ah."

"Indeed," Liepard said, back to amused. "Although I must give you my thanks. Pokémon in my… area of the business tends to have a poor reputation around. The spreading of your… status, however, has eased a lot of judgement."

"Great," Scout said, burning red. It almost felt like Mane was burning him, but he wasn't.

Rai's paw covered his face in silence for a long, awkward, moment.

"Nevertheless," Liepard added, after letting them stew in shame for a moment. "I am grateful. Your salvation of time is one thing, but the good word is another." She winked. "Normally I would charge quite the premium for my aid, whatever it is you desire, but I am feeling generous today."

"We haven't told you what we want," Mane pointed out. She gave a dismissive flip of the tail in response.

Mane nodded to Scout, who stepped up with only a small bit of hesitation, pulling the old papers out. "We're looking for an outlaw, Pyroar is the guy."

He pushed over the objects to Liepard, and she peered down, tracing a claw down the smeargle-panted wanted poster. "The scar is a bit too light on the nose there," she said, tapping the paper. "And it definitely shows him in far too good of an angle. Too much pride in their work, the artist of this has."

Liepard leaned back. "Ah yes, _him_ ," she said the word lightly, but a shiver ran through Team Ion, nonetheless. "Pyroar was in here a short time ago. He was… a little too rough with one of my girls and has been instructed never to return. Pity, this wanted poster doesn't show him from the back, or else we could see a memento I left him with."

"Why didn't you tell the Clefable Guild?" Rai asked, as Scout gathered up the papers and Mane took in the information.

Liepard raised an eye at him. "The guild and us do not get along, dear. We take care of our own business, regardless."

Her voice was even, but very cold.

"Do you know where he went?" Mane asked, adjusted to the information as best as he could.

"Curiously enough, no," Liepard answered, to their disappointment. "I would assume he's on his way to Fissure, he left three days ago. You might want to hurry to catch up to him."

"What about anyone else?" Mane pressed. "Did he have anyone else with him?"

Liepard gave him a searching look. "Not that I know," she replied. "Why?"

With Rai and Scout's eyes on the back of his neck, Mane pushed nausea away and answered. "Have you seen any morpeko around?" he asked. His voice clipped with nervousness he was trying to suppress.

Liepard stared at him in silence for a bit, a few things dancing behind her eyes. "Yes."

Mane let out a hard breath he was holding and glanced at Rai and Scout, both giving him a reassuring smile. "Well, that's not a good sign," he sighed, turning back to Liepard. "If I'm right, Pyroar is my brother and Morpeko is my, our, father."

Liepard raised her head, eyes narrowing for a moment. Scout and Rai edged closer to Mane, who stared back at her defiantly. She eventually lowered back down, nodding. "Sift," she called, sharply. One of the salandit popped their head in. "Fetch Lovely, would you?"

Sift nodded and vanished, going through the other door to find someone. Liepard looked back down to Mane, who looked very queasy now. "Yes. They weren't here at the same time and were not seen together in town at all, I would know by know if so. But Lovely might have some information that'd help you."

Sift soon returned, and a pikachu entered the room. She had a pink bow on, and the heart-shaped dint in her tail female pikachu possessed. "Yes?" she asked dreamily, looking over Team Ion curiously with rather amorous eyes.

"Four days ago, Morpeko," Liepard began, voice clipping a little differently, causing Lovely stand up straight and drop the dreamy sway she had going on. "What can you tell us about him?"

"Oh, uh… well-"

"Non-gross information," Mane cut in. "Please. That's probably my father, I don't want to hear…"

Giggling a little at his discomfort, such was it that even Rai had to bury some amusement at the tables being turned on Mane for once, Lovely began.

"Well, he was a talky one. After we… well, afterwards he seemed to want to talk, so I encouraged it. You know, more time in the room, more money later on." She nodded to Liepard, who smirked back and rolled her eyes. "He was very curious about the area, pretty nervous guy. Definitely struck me as a pokémon who was probably in some trouble, so I told him about the shortcut."

Liepard stood up sharply. "You did?"

Lovely's smile froze, and she nodded guiltily. "W-well. Yes. I thought we were supposed to do that?"

Liepard sighed and sat back down. "You are right," she said. "You're not in trouble. It simply appears likely that Morpeko and Pyroar are connected, father and son even."

Lovely's expression turned dangerously furious for a very brief moment before she composed herself. "Ah," she said, shaking slightly. She brushed her fur down for a moment, cheeks sparking. "Well, fuck. That's why Pyroar just vanished without a trace, isn't it?"

"Most likely."

"What's the shortcut?" Mane asked. Lovely gave him a dubious look and glanced to Liepard.

"Do you have a map?" she asked, and Scout procured it. Liepard dug her claw into a point on the map, causing a hole. "The shortcut is a very handy, rather curious, dungeon located just here out of Towny Town. It's very easy to miss."

Liepard leaned back, a little annoyed this had to be revealed. "It's a curious dungeon for two reasons. The layout doesn't change, but the pokémon within it do. It's usually a safe dungeon as well, assuming you know the path." She grinned dangerously. "Getting lost in that dungeon is deadlier than the other hazards of it. We use it to help pokémon evade the guild or teams seeking to arrest them."

"Why would you help those kinds of pokémon?" Rai asked, more confused than upset. A dungeon that didn't change layout was very curious to his exploration senses, even if it was being used for evading the law.

"We do not help violent offenders," Liepard replied as easily as a flowing river. "It's very discretionary of who we'd alert to that secret. Because of the dungeon exits here." She pointed again, to a point right besides Fissure. "That's how we know it's a dungeon. If it was just a complex under the town, it would take days to navigate the correct path, but it should only take a few hours. Assuming you know the right way."

She gave them a narrowed-eye glare. "We'd hate to let too many pokémon know, as not only would it take the security of evading the guild away, it'd open us up to some very dangerous pokémon."

"You're telling us, though?" Mane pointed out.

"Yes," Liepard replied. "Because if Pyroar is escaping out that way, and he's smart or lucky enough to get the right path, no one is going to be able to catch him. And." Her claws came out. "That'd be a shame."

"May I go?" Lovely asked, really wanting to leave by this point.

"Yes. Thank you for your information."

Lovely smiled weakly and vanished.

"Once your business here is done, I'll lead you to the shortcut," Liepard said, eyes not leaving the door and claws not retracting. "I'll even give you the directions you need to follow."

"I don't know if there's anything else we need to talk about," Mane said, ready to go and go now.

"Ah, but there is," Liepard said, nose twitching for a moment. "Raigeki here has a visitor."

Before Rai could react to the fact that Liepard knew his name as well, the door opened again.

"Always so dramatic, aren't you?" the new arrival scoffed, star-tipped tail catching the door before it could close.

Rai's eyes went wide, and Mane gasped. Scout frowned in puzzlement, taking in the visitor, the realisation not clicking just yet.

It was a Luxio.

"Ara?" Rai whispered.

Arashi, Rai's older sister, smiled facetiously. "Hello, Rai."

* * *

"So, have you determined a destination for us?" Guardian asked over dinner later that night.

"Nope!" Saniya beamed. "I practised mind linking with Chimecho!" Trivialising the work she had been doing. Saniya had made some progress, surprising Chimecho, but was still far away from being able to reliably connect to the Psychic Network.

"Every location I suggested was refuted," Sean said, still rather ticked off. Saniya stuck her tongue out at him, but he didn't look amused at it.

"Perhaps we can determine one together?" Guardian suggested. "After dinner?"

Team Sunrise was just another group of pokémon in the Wigglytuff Guild by now. Even Guardian didn't get any odd looks, they were used to him by now.

Although the concept that The Great Dusknoir was now an official apprentice of the Wigglytuff Guild filled many pokémon in Treasure Town with mirth and amusement.

Bidoof had thought so, and had Bell giggled at the news as well.

"You four," Armaldo said, as dinner was being finished up. "The Guildmaster wants to talk to you afterwards."

Not to keep Wigglytuff waiting, they joined him and Armaldo in Wigglytuff's greeting room.

"How have you been, friendly-friends?" Wigglytuff asked, resting on his throne with a great smile.

"We're great!" Saniya beamed back. "Unless you're here to tell us we can't go wherever we want, in which case I may swap your Perfect Apples for imposter apples!"

"No-no," Wigglytuff laughed, a little nervously. He wiped a bead of sweat away. "Armaldo and I just had a little suggestion for your adventure!"

"Meowth's information has been interesting," Armaldo said from behind them. He had followed them into the room but had loitered by the door until Wigglytuff addressed him. "And he left us with a few more things that he remembered before Team Ion departed."

"Really?" Guardian said. "May I ask what he left with you?"

"Just some clearer details on Darkrai as well as some other stuff that he said was this and that." Wigglytuff gave a so-so hand motion. "But one important thing is Blizzard Island!"

"According to Meowth," Armaldo continued, as Guardian frowned at the name of the island, "in some point within a 'Crevice Cave' lurks a froslass which has frozen and imprisoned an explorer known as Scizor. He is, apparently, still alive and could be saved."

"We've sent a small team to take a look around," Wigglytuff carried on, "but the entire island is quite inhospitable. Very few pokémon go out there, so it could make sense that this poor adventurer has never been found."

"Especially if this scizor is as Meowth's vague description implies," Armaldo added. Three sets of eyes and one cycloptic eye glanced to him for continuation. "Meowth's memory isn't the clearest, he says, and there is the matter of his information being flawed in the past, but there was enough there to theorise who this explorer is."

"Scizor was an honorary member of the Pokémon Exploration Team Federation," Wigglytuff explained, "the same federation that gives guilds like this an official status. He was also the only known student of Lucario, having proved his persistence and dedication to her after years of trying."

"We've tried to get into contact with her," Armaldo said, continuing on, "but she is a very difficult pokémon to find. Probably for the best regardless. I this information is not accurate, I wouldn't want to be the one to raise that hope and dash it."

"That's where you come in!" Wigglytuff beamed. "You may be able to find Scizor! You four are quite strong and clever. You may be able to save him."

"Is Blizzard Island the large island to the southwest of here?" Guardian asked before anyone else could speak.

Wigglytuff nodded, pulling a map out. "Right here." He pointed, and three of four of Team Sunrise grimaced for a moment.

"That's… Frozen Island, isn't it?" Striker asked, very softly.

"Yeeah," Saniya said, dragging the word out. "Oh, wow. What a place."

"Is there a problem?" Armaldo asked. Sean also looked curious.

"It's where…" Guardian began but trailed off.

"Guardian changed back," Striker said, choosing to focus on the positive. Not the almost-erasure of his soul.

Sean's eyes widened, Wigglytuff and Armaldo shared a look.

"Well, that's quite the test, tee-hee," Saniya giggled. "Ah, memories… that I wish I had trouble remembering." She still remembered everything of that. Being paralysed by Spiritomb, able to do nothing but watch as Striker screamed and screamed and screamed.

"I'm sorry," Wigglytuff said, face morphing into sadness, "I didn't realise. I didn't intend."

Guardian raised his hand, and Wigglytuff fell silent. "There is no need for apologies," he said. "Perhaps looking at it from Grovyle's point of view… the place where I finally chose the right thing to do is the better way."

Wigglytuff nodded, and Guardian glanced to the others. "Should we do it?"

"Scout mentioned Scizor once to me!" Saniya said. "Even though he's a bug, he's gotta be nicer than this one!" Armaldo sneered at her. "I say we do it!"

"I am fine with it," Striker said, nodding to Guardian and looking him right in the eye.

"And I'd like to see the place," Sean said. "I only saw part of it… and it ended on a cliffhanger for me." He gave a crooked smile. He had thought the last he'd see of Striker, Saniya, and Guardian was Striker dying to electricity and Guardian having a crisis over it.

They had turned up against Dialga though, that had laid his fears to rest just in time.

Guardian was the last to nod. "Very well. Guildmaster Wigglytuff and Armaldo, we will find Scizor and bring him back safely!"

"We know you'll do great!" Wigglytuff said. "It's going to be cold and icy, so take everything you need to make sure you'll be alright." Striker and Saniya especially nodded to that. "And Froslass will probably be there, so you'll need to fight her to save him."

"Not a problem," Saniya said, raising a fist.

"Good to hear! Now, go to bed."

The four bade the pair goodnight and moved on, destination determined and a plan in their heads.

* * *

"Knock-knock?"

"Who's there?"

"You're."

"You're who?"

"Your best buddy bidoof around!" Timber said, grinning at the familiar wooden door. There was no pause before she laughed at his joke, he beamed proudly.

"That's a new approach," she said, voice smiling from the other side of the door. "I like it."

"Yup-yup!" Timber replied. "To tell the truth, I get help with this one, I reckon it helped though."

"Oh?" Her voice dripped with interest. "Finally converting someone to our cause?"

Timber laughed. "Nah, she already liked knock-knock jokes," he answered, happily.

"She?" Her voice was coy. "You're not going to replace me, are you?" A touch of sadness entered it then, and he gasped.

"Never!" Timber said, kindly but utterly resolute. "No one and nothin could replace you, Bell."

On the other side of the door, the audino cracked a smirk at his words. "You're sweet," Soothe said, hearing Timber bluster on the other side in embarrassment. "Who is this new friend, at least?"

"I wouldn't believe it myself, but it's Celebi!" Timber said, and Soothe grew very still. "She, uh…" Timber hesitated, guilt entering his voice, "asked if she could meet you." She took a sharp breath, loud enough that Timber actually heard, but he was already hastily adding. "Now I told 'er that you are shy and all that so it probably wouldn't happen, you hear? But she asked me to ask you."

She was quiet for a moment, composing her words in the best way. "You've been talking about me?" she asked, softly and shyly. That wouldn't be good, especially around Celebi.

"Not really," Timber insisted, "I know ya like your privacy. Just Celebi, she asked about knock-knock jokes, and I mentioned I liked to think of a few with someone."

"I see," she replied, considering exactly what this meant. Timber wasn't exactly known for thoughtfulness in regards to holding his tongue. It wouldn't surprise her if he'd told Celebi all about her by now. At least he would have called her a mimikyu.

Hearing nothing, Timber shuffled a bit on the other side of the door, clearly apologetic. She let him shuffle about and mount some shame before replying. "I really don't know about meeting anyone else, Timber. I'd be so much happier if it was just you and me, like always. You can tell Celebi I was the bad guy, though. I'm sorry."

"N-not at all Bell!" Timber insisted. "I reckon you wouldn't like the idea, I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologise," she replied, "you're only looking out for me. Oh, gosh. You must think I'm a complete basket case."

"You value your privacy," Timber insisted. He was sweet, she'd give him that much.

"Thank you," she replied, softer than usual. "Should we change the subject, then? Has anything interesting been happening outside of my little house?"

"Yup!" And then he began to talk. Soothe listened mostly, adding in little sounds to show she was listening or small questions to prod him along. Not much had changed since the last time he'd come around.

Sunflora had learned and subsequently spread through her gossip rings that Charmander and Machoke had begun to see each other.

Flaaffy was also getting along better with Paras, which Timber thought was a pertinent thing to mention. The sheep was even complaining less, which was a miracle if there ever was one.

Loudred was as aggressive as ever, and Croagunk continued to watch them all sleep. Team Ion was apparently around Towny Town, while Riolu and Grovyle wouldn't explain why that was funny.

The topic had returned to Team Sunrise eventually, despite Timber shying away from it. And then he mentioned something very interesting.

"How long are they going to be gone?" she asked, hearing that Team Sunrise were heading into the Frozen Island/Blizzard Island area.

"Not sure," Timber replied. "They're gonna take Lapras over, I hear. That could take a couple days. I guess it'll be however long it takes them to find the guy they're looking for."

"I wish them luck," she said, glancing behind her. "Especially since two of them are Grass-types."

"I reckon they're pretty strong, yup-yup," Timber replied. "They'll do great!"

"Yes… say, Timber. I know it's a bit sooner than normal, but I was wondering if you would get me a few things?" she asked, getting up from the door. "Wait for just a moment."

She dashed into her house, kept nice and clean for the most part, but her table had quite the mess of things covering it. Near the top, only kept below a few things for paranoia's sake, was the map to Wish Cave.

If Team Sunrise was going to be gone for a few days, this was her chance.

She returned to the door, sliding a list of items under. "Would you be able to get me these things?" she asked sweetly.

"I sure can!" Timber said, he was verbally beaming from the other side of the door. She saw the list slip the rest of the way and then a moment of silence.

"Are you… going somewhere?" Timber asked. Part of Soothe was impressed that he could determine that from the items requested, however obvious that the list was.

She had to answer this delicately, but she had actual years of practice to do so smoothly. "I've been a slight bit restless," she said, speaking a little breathlessly and nervously. But not too nervous, didn't need him thinking he had to come with. "I thought I could take a short trip to get some new materials. I could make us some matching scarves again!"

Timber smiled excitedly at that. "That'd be very kind of you, yup-yup." It wasn't the first time she'd asked him for dungeon tools, nor the first time she'd left for periods of time. He'd learned not to offer to come with, she always said no.

But the idea that he'd have a new scarf was exciting, so he happily agreed. "I'll get em right now, yup-yup!" Timber beamed, and he could feel the smile from the other side.

"You are too kind to me," she replied, "putting up with my shyness and everything I demand of you."

He hated it when she talked down on herself. "I don't mind at all," Timber insisted. "We're friends, it's what friends do for each other. Even if we don't talk face to face, that doesn't matter." He said so with such conviction, she was silent for a moment.

"You're a good pokémon, Timber. Thank you."

"I'll be back in a jiffy," Timber said, already counting out who he needed to talk to in order to get the items. "Bye, Bell."

"Goodbye, Timber."

And he was off, back to Bidoof as his friend prepared to go. He considered asking where she was going to go. Sometimes when Bell left she was gone for a couple days, sometimes for a couple weeks. He did wonder about her.

Where she went. Why she went. And why she wouldn't let him see her. But mimikyu were dangerous just to look at, he gathered she was just trying to protect him. Even so, there was something small within him that wondered otherwise.

Soothe sat at her table and read over the copied map again. She had read it so many times he could draw it while asleep. Timber wouldn't be long, she knew, but she had to do something to pass the time. Timber was fast. Timber was reliable. He wouldn't talk, no I mean he was always a loyal creature. Brown and kind and so very stupid. Soothe began to bite my lip as the thoughts began to rise up in your head.

Purple fingers twitched towards the iron barb laying on her table, innocently sitting there coated in the blood of victims.

Victim. One. OnonononlyDarkrai.

. . . F.

Killer.

Kill.l;lAKill.

Soothe tasted blood as her lip broke under the sharpness of her teeth and Soothe breathed hard and fast, nearly hyperventilating.

She slowly picked up the iron barb, completely clean of any blood. She carried it over to her fireplace and moved to drop it in the ashes, body extremely stiff.

Her whole body shivered occasionally, and wisps of shA̡d̕oW flowed around her fingers. She brought her left hand up and grabbed onto the extension feeler of her left ear and pulled, tugging her head to the side and pulling until she could almost feel it begin to tear. The pain helped ground her to reality.

Then she stopped. A light flash of pink around the same paw undid the damage she had inflicted on herself, and she gave one large body shake to rid the awful feeling she was left with.

"I am going to Star Cave," she said, out loud, to no one and nothing. "I will not be stopped."

The lack of others did not respond to her, and she scoffed. "Maybe I'll cut out Jirachi's eyes, that might fix things."

She sat down at her table, waiting for Timber to return. Her hands curled on the iron barb, she didn't remember retrieving it from the fireplace, she didn't remember dropping it in the fireplace either, but she found that it didn't matter.

She traced a pattern on her table, the map to Star Cave, as she waited. No one and nothing waited with her.

* * *

"I'm surprised we're actually going back," Striker pointed out, one of his hands holding firmly onto a bump on Lapras' shell.

"I'm surprised you trusted me this long," Guardian joked, "playing the long game to get your body, you think you wouldn't be fooled again."

"I already tried to set you up," Sean snarked as everyone was a little uncomfortable with Guardian's joke. None more so than Guardian.

"I… apologise, I don't know what came over me."

"You heard his voice, you swooned," Saniya said, brushing it off. "I can't blame you."

Striker gave her an amused look, but a bead of discomfort remained around the four. Lapras also wasn't speaking.

"Ooh! I have an even worse joke!" Saniya said. "Why did the Chatot cross the road?"

"Do not finish that," Sean warned.

"That is very inappropriate," Striker snapped.

Guardian also frowned at her, but they all understand why she did it. Sighing, he wrapped an arm around her. "You don't need to make yourself the bad guy, I do that enough for the both of us."

"I love you too, big guy," Saniya replied, cuddling in his thick arms. "Between these arms and Striker's voice, I might be in heaven."

Guardian dropped her into the sea, which got a laugh out of everyone, including Lapras.

Preparing for Blizzard Island had been a whole heap of fun. Guardian, greatly concerned about the difficulty Saniya had the last time they had come to this place, had effectively emptied the guild of yache and aspear berries.

"The last time we were there, the winds only started moving near the end of our stay," Guardian said, as he loaded up their bags, along with an extra Treasure Bag, with blankets. "Windchill is a very real and extremely dangerous thing for pokémon like you."

"I'm a goddess, bitch!" Saniya yelled, from underneath the blankets.

"I will swaddle you, and you'll never risk the cold again," Guardian said, threatening her with warmth and security until she complied.

Striker had also been a target of Guardian's wrath but had accepted the blankets without fuss as he knew that arguing with Guardian was like telling a stone wall off.

It didn't listen, and you looked foolish for doing it.

With Sean possessing fur and Guardian not being affected by the kind like others, they were ready to set off.

Lapras agreed to take them but let them know that a trip that far to somewhere that wasn't the Hidden Land would take a couple of days. There were islands on the way, thankfully, but the bulk of their trip was spent in a very cramped position with nothing to do.

It was of considerable relief when they finally arrived.

"Oh, YES!" Saniya zoomed off Lapras as soon as she spotted the distant land. "Smell you later."

"Come back," everyone yelled at once, successfully peer-pressuring Saniya into at least slowing down.

She remained ahead of them as Lapras sped up, perhaps a little eager to get them to their destination as well. The waters were colder here than they were at Treasure Town. He found it was a nice change of pace, but so long with Saniya wore on anyone's patience.

And at long last, they were there.

"This place is cold," Saniya complained, almost immediately.

"Put another scarf on," Guardian suggested. Except it wasn't a suggestion and was, in fact, something, he was already doing to her.

"Too many of these and I'll just fall," Saniya said, muffled by the scarf. She appeared more akin to a floating sphere than a celebi at this point. Guardian put a pink bow on her just so they knew it was her. "This is discrimination."

"I think I'll need one of those before long," Striker said, teeth chattering slightly. He wasn't sure why Guardian was in such a motherly mood, and he wasn't going to ask.

The scarves exploded off Saniya, several landing strategically on Striker, and Saniya kept just one for herself. Guardian wrapped once more around her, and they were finally set for the dungeon.

There was a little legwork to be made; first, the dungeon wasn't kind enough to exist right on the beach and the elements bit at the four.

Guardian almost loomed over Striker to protect him from the worst of the windchill, with Saniya floating strategically in his shadow as well.

Sean kept close as well, but with his fur, he wasn't as cold. To prevent the need to overstock on scarves, Sean had also dug out his old pants. Transforming into a pokémon hadn't caused his clothes to vanish, only make himself too short to wear them.

His upper wear was ironically less useful here then his legwear, having far too many holes in them. He tied the ratty, but cleaned, legs around him and wore the pants as a cape.

Saniya declared him dashing.

"This place looks familiar?" Sean asked as they trudged along the icy road. There was a path, thankfully, and with the island being perpetually frozen, no grass or gravel had grown over it to obscure their direction.

Only ice, snow, sleet, and other cold things.

"Not particularly," Striker said, rubbing his arms under the blanket. "Beforehand there was little to gawk at, floating rocks, the usual sights."

"Based on what I could fathom from Scout's word, the map of this time, and my own memory," Guardian said, quite knowledgeable he was, "we did not enter the primary dungeon on this island, due to arriving in the mountain range. But I believe Crevice Cave is close to the foot of the Vast Ice Mountain, or Mt. Avalanche in this time."

"We should be able to find Crevice Cave just by going through the 'Blizzard Island' dungeon, right?" Sean asked, standing close to Striker.

"We should rename that," Saniya said. "This whole place is Blizzard Island. How about Saniya's Burn?"

"So you admit your witty retorts aren't hot in the least?" Sean asked, shivering at the cold.

"I'll witty retort your caboose!"

"I believe the only one who gets the right to name it," Striker began, edging slightly ahead, "should be the one to reachitfirst!"

He then sprinted off, leaving Sean and Saniya in his dust. Or, rather, snowflakes.

"Oh, you want to go, bro?" Saniya screeched and zoomed after them.

Alarmed at the two Grass-types rushing off, Sean and Guardian pursued as rapidly as they could manage. Which was rather fast for Sean, but Guardian lagged behind.

By the time Guardian caught up, Saniya was pouting, Sean was telling them both off, and Striker was flush with the glory of victory.

"Before you chew my leaves off," Striker said, holding up his arms to halt the tirade. "Running warmed me up."

"If you needed warmth," Saniya said, sliding up next to him, "all you had to do was ask, Strikey-wikey."

"Down girl," Guardian puffed, bracing against a chilly rock with one of his large hands. "Don't ever do that again."

"Striker started it."

"I don't care who started it."

Striker smiled apologetically. "It IS cold, I'd like to get this done before one of us wilts. Also, I think I'll name this place, Orb Central."

"Better than Striker's Orbs at least." Guardian dumped another blanket on Striker, and they faced the dungeon.

"We sure this is the place?" Sean asked, pulling out the map. Guardian loomed down, tracing a finger down it.

"Yes, this should be the dungeon Armaldo marked for us," he said, having traced their hasty path. The distance to the dungeon wasn't supposed to be very far, but they could no longer hear the ocean. "Very well, are we set?"

"Ready."

"Of course."

"Sure."

The four nodded. "We're here to save someone's life," Sean reminded as they began to enter the dungeon slowly. "So, please, let's take this seriously."

"Azumarill's given me tips to control myself," Saniya said, happily floating along. "We totes got this."

"I regret teaching you that word."

Being a group made of four world-saving pokémon, Blizzard Island was a trivial dungeon for them to face. No amount of snover would pause Saniya's wrath, and no number of marill could halt Striker's Leaf Blade's.

That's what they expected, at least.

"Why is it hailing when there is a ROOF?" Saniya shrieked when the roof began to just pelt them with ice.

"Dammit, slow down!" Striker yelled, slashing wildly at a sneasel that just danced a deadly dance and danced him into a corner.

"I don't know what you're complaining about," Sean laughed, smacking the Ice-type's like popping bubbles. He continued to laugh even when an altaria descended upon them. He stopped laughing after it blew him into a wall. "WHY ARE THERE DRAGONS HERE?"

"Take this, Shadow Ball!" Guardian roared, blasting a castform in its snowy guise with all his strength. A golduck appeared out of nowhere, and the weather disappeared, castform changing to a Normal-type just in time for the Shadow Ball to pass harmlessly through its body. "I see. That's how things are going to be."

"A castform just vibe-checked Guardian," Sean shouted, alarmed. Before it cast Sunny Day, turned into a Fire-type, and roasted Saniya with a Weather Ball. "Ah. Saniya too."

"Boost me!" Striker said, running for Sean. He braced and lowered his paws, waiting right as Striker leapt up. His foot planted onto Sean's paw, and he wrenched up, boosting Striker with all the strength he had.

Striker's arm leaves glinted green only briefly. Too quick for the castform to even notice.

Then it fell.

"You know?" Guardian asked after the kerfuffle was over. "I'm beginning to see why no one's managed to find Scizor in all this time?"

"How many people got injured on this island of nightmares?" Saniya asked. "No wonder they called off the rescue attempts."

"I am curious about Lucario, though," Sean said, leading the way through the chilly dungeon. There wasn't any wind chill anymore, which cut down a lot of the cold. "If Scizor really was her student. Why would she give up?"

"You can only search for so long," Guardian said, sadly. "Before you accept you simply cannot find them. She must have accepted he had been slain."

"I guess…" His thoughts turned, however briefly, to his family back in his old world. Where they searching for him even now?

Sensing Sean's thoughts, Striker spoke up to change the subject. "I believe the four of us may be somewhat out of practice," he said, stirring Saniya up.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No."

"Well, alright, then." She smiled. "Carry on."

"So," Striker said, turning to the others, "we may be getting a little chunky." He grinned before Saniya grabbed his face from behind and began to pull.

Guardian gave a chuckle at that, Sean did not. Simply turning away to ward off a piplup that dared to draw too close.

"In all seriousness," Striker continued, once Saniya had been removed from his face. "Our extended time spent with Dialga and in Treasure Town working menial tasks and the few close-by dungeons we've explored haven't really been pushing us."

He raised an arm and swiped out, sending his famed Ranged Leaf Blade to leave a gouge mark in a wall. But not as deeply as he felt it should have been. "We're not having the easiest time here, thus far. We're out of practice."

"You are certainly correct," Guardian sighed, acquiescing to Striker's point. "But there are other factors. This is an older dungeon, and two of us are vulnerable to the Ice-type. With the number of sneasel around as well affects me, Saniya is having double-trouble, and Sean can hardly hit them."

"Ugh…" Saniya grumbled, in Guardian's arms still. "Let me at em," she said half-heartedly.

"You'll just have to rely on me, then," Sean said, nodding back. "I haven't had quite as much time as you to slack off with Dialga, I'm still raring to go." To prove it, he dashed off and managed to tag a sneasel, sending it crashing into a wall. "Hardly hit them my tail."

It left a little bit of blood behind.

Sean nodded satisfied, the others shared a collective Look, and they carried on.

Despite Sean being in front with Guardian backing him, the dungeon was relentless. Saniya, impetuous and lackadaisical, flew ahead to scout out their next opponents.

Her shriek cut the frigid air.

Striker was the first to react, dashing ahead with lightning reflexes. He slid along the ice to further speed up, having arrived so fast he was able to catch Saniya before she hit the ground.

However, his momentum caused him to continue to slide, and Striker was forced to flip them around, so that he crashed back-first rather than Saniya-first into a wall.

Stunned from the blow, with a sharp crack ringing out from his shoulder, Striker began to slide to the ground as Sean dashed into the room.

Already pawing through the bag, he revealed an orb which vanished into him before erupting out in a wave of light.

The short-range on the Foe-Hold Orb was still enough to catch three pokémon lying in wait. The glalie, castform, and smoochum were old held petrified in the orb's power.

Then, Sean attacked.

By the time Guardian reached the room, Striker was up, and three pokémon were completely unmoving on the ground.

Sean growled at the bloodied glalie before stepping off to check on Striker and Saniya.

"I'm fine," Saniya was repeating, trying to free herself from Striker's tight hold. "I'm fine, Striker. I. Am. Fine."

Very reluctantly, he let her wriggle out of his hold. She tried to zoom up but found there to be a problem. "Oh, dammit!" she gasped, sharply in pain. "My wings."

Saniya's wings were not just for show, they were for flying. Thin and fragile, clear as air and as thick as it too. Saniya's wings weren't an easy target, her wingspan only being about the width of her head. But when they were hit, she felt it keenly.

"I, uh… agh!" Saniya began to float up, wings moving, before she yelled in pain and dropped, Striker catching her. "Oh flip-dipping doodle sucker," she cursed.

"Your wings," Sean said, coming right up to her. He reached out but avoided touching them. There were bits of frost left on them, Saniya having been lanced by an Ice Beam from the glalie.

"No, it's fine, I can do this," Saniya insisted. And she rose out of Striker's arms no problem. "See!"

"You're not moving your wings," Sean pointed out. Her grin paused. "Are you using Psychic?"

"Yes," Saniya groaned and dropped back down. "Oh no, I can't really fly. My wings feel like someone is trying to rip them off when I move them."

"They're fragile," Guardian said, finally reaching them. "And you do not want to damage them. I'll carry you, you cannot risk them."

"I can fly with Psychic!" Saniya said, quickly, and rose back up.

She was met with a wall of unimpressed looks. "You can't do that forever," Guardian pointed out, "and it hurts. AND you can't be distracted, your attacks are still ranged, you can't be trying to juggle holding yourself up and fighting at the same time. What if a sneasel hits you with a Dark move?"

To that end, faced with iron hard logic, Saniya relented and Guardian carried her onwards.

He fed her several of the berries they had brought to give her some warmth back, but they were not risking her flying and breaking her wings or something.

Despite Guardian's arms now being armed by Saniya, she was still a capable fighter. Magical Leaf and Ancient Power made short work of the marill and delibird around them. In a sense, she was more helpful like this.

At least now Guardian could point her at the enemy that needed to be BLAMMED rather than hoping she'd do it on her own.

If only she'd stop pouting and giving snide remarks about his take-downs.

"Oh, another Shadow Ball. How riveting."

"Did you Shadow Sneak the same opponent four times? Where's the pizazz? I thought you were a famous explorer or something?"

"So you can punch with one arm. Congrats."

"Are you normally this sassy?" Guardian asked.

Saniya giggled. "Nope! How am I doing?"

"It doesn't suit you."

"Fine." She looked over to Striker and called. "HEY, STRIKER! FIFTY POKÉ SAYS YOU CAN'T HIT THAT PIPLUP FROM HERE!"

"Volume," Guardian whispered.

"Your money's mine, pink," Striker called and sent four separate Ranged Leaf Blades. Three of them hit.

"You cheated!"

"You can't cheat if there are no rules." He strutted over and held his hand out. "Pay up."

She grumbled, muttering obscenities under her breath, and complied. She really needed to get a hang on the gambling problem.

Painfully satisfied with himself, Striker acted a little thoughtlessly for once and basically swaggered his way through the room.

Right as a piloswine entered the room from a different entrance.

"STRIKER!" Sean screamed in warning, as an Ice Shard came for the back of Striker's head.

The attack connected, and warm blood began to drop to the ice below.

"S-Sean?" Striker gasped, wide-eyed and frozen. Sean had intervened in the path of the attack, taking the Ice Shard to his chest and a raised arm, the blades of ice digging through his fur and flesh.

Sean fell to one knee, and then Striker lost it.

Physically burning with green, Striker launched himself as the piloswine as Guardian and Saniya rushed to Sean's aid.

The first Leaf Blade sheared the fur away from its beady little eyes. The second one slashed right through its muscle and the third cut into the bone.

"Striker STOP!" Guardian roared, coming over as Saniya remained with Sean. He grabbed Striker by the arm, forcing him to halt before he drove his claws through its skull.

Striker gasped for breath and allowed himself to be dragged away from the dungeon feral before he killed it.

"Shoot, shoot, avast, curses, ahh. SHIT!" Saniya cried, an actual curse spilling from her lips. She gasped at herself but didn't pause. Sean was bleeding, that was leagues more important.

"Where's an Escape Orb?" Striker muttered, rushing the overturn the bag Saniya was pulling medical aid from.

"Striker."

"Where is it?"

"Striker!"

Guardian grabbed him again. "Calm. Down."

His one eye met Striker's two, tears glinting in Striker's eyes but not quite reaching emotional, more panicked. "He'll be fine."

"I am fine," Sean gasped, pulling himself up. Saniya backed away a step, to give him space but hung close enough to grab him if he fell. She and him were both sitting on the cold ground, and Guardian itched to pick them both up.

Saniya had managed to wrap Sean's cape around the chest wound, the arm one being covered by one of their many scarfs.

"I can't believe I'm getting blood on these again," Sean joked. It was certainly not the first time he'd bled on his clothes.

Striker truly wished it'd be the last. "You shouldn't have done that," he said, voice shaking just the tiniest bit. The only remaining example of his loss of control, the piloswine having fled already.

"You'd be in much worse condition then me if it had hit you," Sean countered, groaning as he got to his feet. His arm was caught an awkward sling, and he adjusted it a few times.

There was silence.

"What are we going to do?" Saniya asked, always the brave one.

"Continue, of course," Sean said as if it was obvious.

"You are injured," Guardian pointed out. He had stopped Striker from grabbing their Escape Orb, but he was reconsidering.

"I am fine," Sean repeated. He hopped back and forth on his feet to prove it. "It's hardly the worst I've taken, and I'm a lot stronger than I was."

"I don't like it when you bleed," Striker said, lowly.

Sean pinched his lips slightly and glanced away. "Well, neither do I. Now, come on. We've got a job to do."

"I'll carry you," Striker said, sensing this was not an argument he could win.

"Absolutely NOT!"

"Guardian cannot," Striker reasoned, "as he still needs a hand to direct his attacks and he's carrying Saniya."

"You won't be able to fight at all if you're carrying Sean," Guardian pointed out.

"We can't just let him walk!"

"I CAN walk, thank you very much."

"I can still use Shadow Sneak without my hands. You are completely disarmed if you're carrying someone."

"No one is carrying me!"

"I have to make sure he's-"

"Okay!" Saniya said, sharply cutting into the argument. She, having just been sitting around on the cold ground, got to her feet. "I can walk," she announced, somewhat dramatically.

That stopped everyone cold.

Saniya wobbled slightly on her green legs, not used to balancing on her own muscles at all.

"No, you can't," Striker said, finally speaking.

"How dare you!" Saniya gasped. "I can walk better than you can, Grass-boi."

"…We are both Grass-type's."

"Enough!" Saniya demanded, imperiously standing up. "You cannot carry Sean. Guardian cannot carry us both. I, however, can walk." And to prove it, she began to step forward as proudly and regally as she could.

The pride, perhaps even arrogance, was there in spades.

Regality, however?

Saniya's gait was wobbly and she fell over after taking three steps. "This is fine," she said, struggling to get back to her feet. She got up and immediately fell onto her behind. "Don't stare at me!" she snapped and got back up slowly. "Stop looking at me!"

She took one more step and nearly did the splits.

Then she began to fight back the tears. "I can't walk," Saniya whined, tears beginning to win the battle. "I skipped leg day every day!" Then she burst into tears.

Guardian quietly picked her up, no one commenting on what just happened.

Sean brushed Guardian's balancing handoff. "I can manage myself," he said, and they began to trudge onwards.

"I'm sorry you took that attack," Striker said, quietly.

Sean turned a frown on him and opened his mouth to snap, but then paused and swallowed it. "Sorry," he returned, on reflex. Sean shook his head and forced the wave of irritation he had been feeling all day back. "It was my choice," he insisted and gave a smile. "And I'd do it again."

* * *

Things were silent and somehow even more uncomfortable in Liepard's office.

Rai was gawking, Mane was almost glaring, and Scout simply looked confused. He had gathered this was Rai's sister by now, but the lack of anything happening after she spoke to Rai was confusing him.

"Are you… well?" Ara asked.

Rai blinked, swallowed, and made a weak sound before going back to gawking. Ara huffed in annoyance, and that finally seemed to break the camerupt's back.

"How? Why? What? Who? What? Why? How? Ara?"

"That's a lot of words to not say much?"

Rai closed his eyes and took a deep, very deep, breath. "Okay." He opened his eyes. "I don't even know what to say. Why are you… here?" He cringed slightly.

"I'm not an employee of Liepard, if that is what you are concerned about?" Ara said, Rai, did breathe a sigh of relief there. "Liepard is simply an excellent avenue of information."

"Aww, why'd you have to spoil my fun?" Liepard said, pouting as cutely as she could. "Their faces were magnificent!" She smiled. "And excellent? You flatter me."

"Hm." Ara looked away from Rai and to where the meowth and litleo lurked awkwardly. Ara took a few steps towards them and looked Mane and Scout up and down.

"This one scrawny," she said, about Scout. "And that one is a mangey child of a monster. Interesting choices there, Rai."

"Hey!" Mane snapped.

"Scrawny?" Scout whispered, looking down. He was pretty sure he couldn't see his ribs anymore.

"Why are you here?" Rai asked again. Ara turned back, Rai was frowning at her. Quite the frown for the normally-happy-go-lucky Rai. "I haven't seen you in years. You left, and you never came back. Why are you HERE?"

Ara observed her little brother for a moment. She was a luxio, he was a shinx, but there wasn't much height difference between them now.

She swallowed, just slightly, and only Rai noticed. "I have wanted to come to see you for a while now," Ara admitted, shaking her mane. "I almost did, a while back, when the time was falling apart, and you needed your old rock."

She nodded to the Relic Fragment around his neck. "My old…?" Rai's eyes widened. "Skuntank spun a story about being chased by a luxio! That was… you?"

Ara nodded. "I caught some guy trying to impress me with a shoddy copy. I got the name of the one who sold it to him and looked into it. I've never seen a pattern like that, except on your old rock. Imagine my surprise when I realised someone else had it. I couldn't just let THAT go, not my little bros treasure."

Rai smiled slightly, briefly happy that she had thought of him to remember the pattern so well. He had talked about his treasure with her enough. But his smile didn't last long. "Why didn't you see me?" he asked quietly. "The world was ending, I could have used at least some moral support."

Ara frowned. "I didn't want to distract you," she said. "By bringing up bad stuff."

"So, you knew time was falling apart?" Rai said sharply. Ara blinked in surprise. "If you didn't know, then you wouldn't have said that excuse."

Ara gave a cracked smile. "Clever, the guild's been good for you. You've gotten so much braver."

"He was always brave," Scout said, reminding them that this was not private. "He just needed some help."

"And not to break up this 'happy' reunion," Mane said, causing Ara to turn around properly. "But we've still got MY sibling to worry about. You still haven't said why you're here, either," he pointed out.

"I'm wondering the same in return," Ara said, staring down at Mane. "I know you who you are, Litleo. Son of the first Pyroar, Shadow Pokémon. That's nice. Your brother's a violent thug now, and your father is a coward. Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh?"

Mane was actually stunned into silence at that, Rai too stared in horror.

Scout, on the other hand. "Excuse you!" he snapped, raising his voice. "At least he's been around to support Rai. Where have YOU been?"

Ara turned her gaze on him, and Scout was caught in her gaze. It was hardly a matter of fear, she just seemed to loom.

"I've heard of you too, Scout," she said, rolling his name off her tongue like a bad word. "The good and pleennnty of the bad. I can give Litleo the benefit of the doubt, but I've heard plenty about how much you like to lie and use everyone around you. Forgive me if I'm a bit defensive on who might be using my brother."

"Ara!" Rai shouted, sparking angrily. "Don't you dare talk to them like that! Apologise!"

Ara turned back to him, but then Liepard cleared her throat. "While this may be a show I'd pay money to watch, I do have to remind you that we have business," she said, staring Ara down.

Ara turned away from Liepard's gaze. "Business can wait. I haven't seen my brother in over three years. Rai, let's catch up somewhere that isn't a whorehouse."

She stepped to the door, but Rai only moved out of her way. "I haven't seen _you_ in years, and the first thing you do is attack my partners?"

Ara paused and glanced back. She sighed. "I apologise for my words. I took care of Rai after we lost everything and everyone, and I am probably too protective of him. I only see the bad in others, especially when it comes to protecting him."

"That's still not okay to say that," Rai insisted, but relaxed. "But… I'll forgive you if they do."

He glanced back to Scout and Mane. Mane did NOT look happy, but Scout nodded stiffly and nudged Mane. "Yeah, fine," Mane grouched. "At least your sibling actually want to protect you." He pointedly did not say what he was thinking, that being Ara essentially abandoning Rai for all these years.

"Enjoy your time with your brother," Liepard said, excusing them. "I'll continue to entertain Scout and Mane, was it?"

Both of them turned to refuse.

"Thank you," Ara said, pulling the door open with her tail. "Rai?"

"Hey, hold on," Rai said, looking back and forth. "I'm not just going to leave them here."

"Towny Town may not be the most welcoming to two cute pokémon wandering around all lost-looking," Liepard pointed out. "They'll be safest here."

"We'll be fine," Scout said. "Go and… enjoy yourself. You must have a lot to talk about." He and Mane still didn't look too impressed with Ara, but Rai reluctantly nodded.

"I'll see you soon."

And then they stepped out. Ara quickly led Rai out of the building, and they both took grateful mouthfuls of fresh air.

"It's good to see you're well," Ara said, as they quickly began to walk to the edge of town. "Kangaskhan still feeding you?"

"She did until I joined the guild, yes," Rai answered, a little stiffly. "And sometimes she would anyway despite that. You asked her then?"

"She assured me she would," Ara replied, "I didn't have to ask."

"Yeah, she's… nice like that."

Ara looked over to him a lot, but Rai was keeping his eyes firmly forwards. They neared the edge of town, and she spoke again. "I'm really proud of you. Mother and Father would be as well."

Rai frowned slightly, but his ears flicked. "I guess."

"Come on, Rai. Give me something."

"I just don't know what to say," Rai said. "I've wanted to see you for years, and you finally show up out of nowhere and immediately attack my…"

"Your partners?" Ara said, smirking. "Or would you prefer mates?"

"Pardon!" Rai went very red.

"I hear lots of things, Rai," Ara said, giving her little brother a smirk. "But I don't decide until I see it with my own two eyes."

"Them defending me confirms that?"

"You reacting like that," Ara corrected, and Rai's ears went flat, "is what confirms that."

"Well, it's not really what you might be thinking," Rai muttered, turning away. But the insides of his ears were still redder than normal.

"I'm sure."

"Well if that's what you think, why were you so mean to them?" Rai demanded. "Bringing up Mane's family like that, and Scout's told us all everything. No more lies."

Ara juggled a few answers in her head for a moment. "Well, it doesn't change the past, and it makes me worry about you."

"I trust them."

"That's good, healthy trust is essential for relationships!"

Rai groaned. "It really isn't quite what you think," Rai insisted. Ara gave him a prodding look, so he sighed. "I am with Mane, Scout is… complicated."

"Hmm." She had a certain look on her face that led Rai to add.

"Please don't." The tone in his voice made her relent.

"But, to really answer your question, I'm your big sister. I HAVE to make sure they're scared of me so they know not to think they can mess with you."

"I still don't understand what you are saying."

"You totally do." Ara grinned with a lot of teeth. "I'll have the big sister talk with the two of them later, really drive the fear home."

"Don't be mean!" Rai demanded, not refusing the talk in general.

"I'll only threaten them with a little castration."

"They won't know that's a joke."

"A joke? Fine, fine, just the 'they'll never find your body' threat."

"Ara," Rai whined, and she giggled at him.

"I'm only messing with you," she said, planning out her threats to Mane and Scout in secret. "I've missed you."

"I've… missed you too."

"There we go." She leaned across and nuzzled him.

"What have you been doing?" Rai asked quietly. "Since I saw you? You already seem to know everything about me."

"I'd still like to hear it from your own mouth," she returned. "All the details. But, I can go over a bit of what I've been up to."

And so, Arashi began her story.

"I never joined a guild, no offence to you, but it just was never something I was interested in. I still owe the Wigglytuff Guild for getting that Gabite Scale for you though, so pass a message back that if they ever need a favour they can find me and I'll do it."

After leaving Treasure Town, she had worked in Capim Town for a short time, until she had enough money to purchase a one-way ride from the Grass Continent to the Water Continent.

"I've spent most of my time just acting as a hired muscle. I'm not an explorer or anything fancy like that. If you wanted to get wordy, you could call me a mercenary, but I don't accept jobs that have me stealing or hurting civilised pokémon, although I've taken down quite a few baddies."

She described a few of her more interesting jobs. Helping a bounty hunting team take down a whole group of outlaws. Joining a search into some ancient ruins believed to be humans.

The last of her stories was protecting a gardevoir tradesman across mountainous terrain. His wagon of goodies had been too large to navigate through a dungeon, and bandits liked to pick on pokémon that came through the mountain.

"I zapped the murkrow off, choked out and tossed the floatzel with an Iron Tail, and tackled the weavile down the side of the cliff. Gardevoir managed to grab me before I fell too far, that was pretty wild."

Rai cocked his head just a little, and one of his ears flopped, that last word reminded him of something. "I've thought about why you left a lot over the last few years," he said neutrally.

"Have you?" Ara asked. "What conclusions have you made?"

They both remembered the conversation they had before she was quite ready to leave. How the months leading up to that point had been filled with anxious tension from Ara and confusion from Rai. How she had nearly attacked a few pokémon IN town and gotten in trouble.

How Ara had been born and raised in the wilds and a big part of her, no matter how much she tried, could not adjust to the rigidity of a town.

Of a civilised pokémon.

"I don't really like to think about where we came from," Rai said. "I barely remember anyone. I think I remember playing with my brothers, but I don't even know our parents' names…"

"Kogeki was our father," Ara said, smiling wistfully. "Raiton was our mother. Since you were the first boy, they made sure to give you a special name."

Rai nodded, he didn't have the same nostalgia as Ara. He had been very young. Not the youngest of the four, he had two younger brothers technically. But still, very young.

He did remember the names of his brothers, though. Sa and Ji. Hatched at the same time.

"What does that all mean?" Rai asked. He was never sure why their names were so much different from other pokémon. "Where did they get the name from?"

"I asked mother the same question," Ara sighed, looking far away. "She said that the words came to them in dreams…"

Rai nodded, and they shared a moment of silence for their family.

"Did you really hate Treasure Town?" he asked quietly. It was what Ara had said when they argued about her leaving.

"…No, I never hated it. I hated being there, trapped there, but I don't hate the town itself." Ara nuzzled him again. "You were so young when everything changed, and I'm glad you were. I kept myself together by raising you, but once you could stand on your own, I did leave. Probably earlier than I should have, I am sorry about that."

Rai sighed but nuzzled her back, both of them sparking and sharing the electricity. "I'm okay now," he said. And it was true. He had Mane, he had Scout. "I do wish you'd visit though."

"Can't keep this cat down, but… I will. I promise." She had promised the first time too. Rai was an optimist, however, and decided he could believe her.

It wasn't something that anyone in Treasure Town saw fit to discuss if anyone even remembered in the first place. The day Ara arrived, starving and scarred with Rai with her, the town had been sent into quite the tizzy.

She had not adapted to living in town well. Choosing Sharpedo Bluff as a home, just so the sounds of the crashing water could block out the thoughts running in her and Rai's heads and allow them to sleep, had not been an easy choice to make. Being stuck on a cliff with no way to escape but forwards. But they needed to sleep.

She was, they both were, after all, wild pokémon.

Ara had been too late to be able to reinvent herself, raised a certain way so that her thoughts were wired towards open plains, lightning storms, freedom and living each day by what they could. Rai was still young enough, however, that he could adapt to the ways of civilised pokémon.

Where Ara would hiss, bite, and zap pokémon who crowded her, trying to 'help', Rai could control himself, hold back, relax, understand.

His groundwork had been a wild pokémon, however, and those roots never quite left. A wild baseline filled in with a civilised colour. Plenty of times, Rai was able to make it work, but there were just as many times were the conflicting instincts caused him to act rashly and without thinking.

He could do it. She, however, could not.

"I've missed you," Ara said, leaning against Rai. He leaned back. "Now, tell me everything. All the details. Uh, well, you can leave out some of the stuff about your 'partners'. I can live without hearing that."

Rai laughed and started the story.

"Well it was a pretty warm morning, and I came out of Sharpedo Bluff to find a meowth passed out on the cliff's edge…"

* * *

They had fought through Blizzard Island, or Orb Central if asking Striker, and had stared into the gigantic chasm in the ice. "That looks like certain places." Saniya shivered, but they knew this was the place and trudged forwards.

Insisting she was capable of doing so, and that Guardian's arms had warmed her up, Saniya began to fly again. She couldn't quite do it for too long and had to rest on his shoulder often, but she began to return to independency.

While being carried, she practised connecting to the Psychic Network. Chimecho had been surprised at her aptitude, but Saniya just stated she was amazing.

In an odd turn of events, she had been almost too powerful.

"You are very, very, bright in here," Chimecho had said as she looked into the Psychic Network, squinting against Saniya's magnificence. "If nothing else, I should be able to find you if you are broadcasting."

Saniya herself hadn't managed to connect to Chimecho even once, despite being right next to her.

"It takes time," Chimecho had soothed. "If something does happen and you need to contact the guild, try to broadcast. I'll look periodically and if I see you, I'll connect. Okay?"

But she had told Saniya to practice anyway.

With Saniya flying again, Sean said. "Just don't take another hit to your wings." And she nodded. There was no question she'd be being more careful than Saniya was known for.

"Hey Sean?" she called, as they had delved deeper and deeper into the dungeon. It constantly hailed, forcing Saniya to remain on Guardian's shoulder as her wings could not take a beating from the storm.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm sorry about today."

Sean blinked, turning back to Saniya. It was a rare time where hail was not pelting them, and she was floating on her own, Striker and Guardian busied themselves mopping up some enemies. "Uh… what for?" he asked cautiously.

Saniya shrugged, she was clearly uncomfortable. "Just… being a bit careless and getting hurt."

"You don't need to apologise for that," he said.

Saniya observed him with a bit of a surprise. "Really? You seemed really upset before."

Sean frowned and shrugged himself. "Heh, yeah sorry about that. I've been a bit grumpy today, I think I woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something."

"If we're apologising for things," Striker's smooth voice slid right in, and the grovyle himself walked over with Guardian in tow. "I should probably do so for losing it on that piloswine." He looked down at Sean, and the makeshift bandages on him.

"I guess I'm not the only one on edge?" Sean said, giving a laugh.

"I suppose that's the thing, isn't it?" Guardian asked, sadly. "We are on edge."

"Come on," Saniya said, floating over to nudge him with her elbow. "We'll save Scizor!"

That wasn't what he meant. And she knew it.

"This frozen scape isn't exactly the kindest of areas," Guardian said, sighing. "Not on our bodies. Or our memories."

Striker shook his head and rubbed Guardian's arm. "This is the place you changed, that you saved me, and we stopped Dialga. It's the place Saniya first saw a sunrise."

"It is the place I saw a sunrise!" Saniya beamed, as brightly as the sun she had so desired to see. "Or, well, this is the island I saw it on!" With the same bright eyes, she said more things. "It's also the place I had to watch, completely helpless, as Striker's soul was being annihilated so his best friend could possess his body to go into the past and end the world."

Saniya looked down, her expression was frozen in place. "Why do I have to remember that part?" she asked, still unchanging in expression. "The spiritomb, I still remember what it was, holding me in place as Striker screamed in agony. I still remember every second of it."

Guardian had gone very still. "I do as well," he admitted. "Every moment."

"Yes," Striker agreed, voice as quiet as the ice around them.

"We're all pretty fucked up, huh?" Sean laughed, tears hitting his eyes. "I wasn't even there, but I saw part of it. Thanks to time collapsing, I could see Striker in place, not knowing if he'd be okay."

"I'm…" Guardian began. Saniya glomped him.

"I don't need you to say sorry," she said, hugging him tightly. "I don't hate you, I never hated you, not for one second. I only missed you, and you're back now. Striker's okay, we're all okay now."

"We're hardly okay," Sean said, still giggling. Striker came over and hugged him as well, and Sean leaned into his chest and cried.

Team Sunrise did not often dwell on the future that now never was. It was not only unhealthy too, but physically difficult thanks to its erasure.

They all carried scars from that time, however. Time was erased, but nothing erased scars.

Team Sunrise all stood a little closer together as they made one final push.

Froslass's chamber was not what they expected.

Scout's words ferried through Armaldo had painted an unpleasant picture to be sure. Armaldo had warned them to be ready for changes, as Scout himself made a very clear point that his word was a guide at best.

There was not one pokémon frozen. Not one. More like ten, fifteen, thirty even. Some, lost trying to find Scizor, others simply victim of exploration.

"What… is this?" Sean said, aghast at the nightmare that they had entered.

"Th-there are so many," Saniya whimpered. Pokémon are frozen in various poses, various colours of ice. She spied with her little eye a pokémon that started with p.

A pikachu, on one leg, lost to the ice.

A phanpy rolled into a ball, lost to the ice.

A pidgeot, wings stretched for battle, lost to the ice.

Striker's eyes flicked back and forth, he didn't want to look at the sculptures surrounding him, but he didn't dare look away. The shaper of this nightmare may still lurk close by.

There were pokémon with scarves, pokémon with Treasure Bags of an ancient model. Pokémon with glittering orbs.

There were a dozen battles begun and ended.

There were lives here that no longer breathed.

"Oh~" A voice bounced from sculpture to sculpture, ringing with pleasure. "Visitors. Oh… how it's been so long."

Team Sunrise immediate went back and back, each pair watching a different angle.

The voice giggled excitedly. "So serious already, you DO have an eye for the art then."

"It's over there," Sean whispered, gesturing forward while his tassels shivered. They began to creep onwards.

"I see a strong frame," the voice sighed dreamily. "Sharp eyes, sharper leaves." Saniya edged closer to Striker. "And one of my own to deliver them to me."

"I am not here to do any such thing," Guardian growled, his eye had gone red not long after they had entered and hadn't even flickered out of it. He could sense what the others could not, except for maybe Sean.

These pokémon were not just frozen. They were dead. Dozens of people splayed out in 'artistic' vision to express the last moments of life.

There was only one thing each life had in common, despair in their glassy eyes.

Guardian was beyond sickened. It was not a natural death, these pokémon had been fed upon by a parasite until there was nothing left to give. Only the final embers of what once were still flickered, but it was too late.

Both of his arms shook, but Guardian was not cold. Nor was he afraid.

They exited the forest of bodies and into the final clearing. In the end, was the crown piece. Scizor.

Winds blew snow up from the ground, and once it settled, Froslass floated before them.

"So cold you must be," she tittered, wavering in place, back and forth. Back and forth. "Let me touch your skin."

Guardian raised his hand and formed a Shadow Ball in a split second and threw it at Froslass with furious abandon.

It was popped by a sharp beam of ice, dissipating harmlessly.

"A pity," Froslass said, even as the rest of Team Sunrise began to mount an attack.

Before Striker, normally so fast, could land a hit, she was gone.

Snow began to fall.

"Sean!" Guardian roared. "Where is she!?"

"I'm looking!" Sean yelled back, his tassels quivering as the snow began to fall faster, harder.

"I'm right here," Froslass whispered, trailing a frozen finger down Guardian's back. He immediately sent shadows striking at her, but they tasted nothing but snow.

"Four sweet pokémon~" Froslass sang as the snow began to fall harder. "One small, I will have them." Sean gasped as something struck him. "One pink, I will have them." Saniya cursed as something hit her. "One sharp, I will have them." Striker growled as something hit him. "One large." Her hands touched Guardian again, and she crooned. "I will have him."

Striker slashed out, striking Guardian as he tried to nail Froslass. She was already gone as Guardian reeled back.

"Dammit!" Striker cursed. "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine," Guardian grunted, grateful she was off him then angry he had been hit. The snow was falling so hard now, they could barely see.

"Saniya! To your left!" Sean screamed, he couldn't see with his eyes but with his aura senses churning he could feel where they were. Froslass was staggeringly difficult to find, however, even with his senses. She'd flicker in and out, barely noticeable as the snow began to interfere with his senses.

Sean gasped as something collided with his back and stuck, knocking him onto his belly. He could hear Saniya yelling out something, trying to attack everything around her, but Froslass was already gone. Sean rolled over, scrabbling at his back.

The snow on his back began to give, but his rapid paws sunk into obscenely sharp tacks of ice that had been buried in it. He couldn't feel his back, but he could feel the blood now, mixing with the snow.

"Pink snow!" Froslass crooned, sweeping a finger along Sean's spine and drawing a line of burning ice. He screamed. "My favourite."

He tried to hit her, but his fists just passed through her. She giggled and stuck the bloody snow in her mouth. She winked, then something else slammed into Sean's back.

Ancient Power.

"Got herr… oh no." Saniya zoomed in as Sean laid in the snow. "Oh crap, I hit Sean!"

"Stop using ranged attacks!" Guardian's voice roared over the snowstorm. "We're only going to hurt each other. Gah, what?" Something began to hit him. And Sean. And Saniya. And Striker.

Hail was being mixed in with the snow, pelting them as well as blinding them.

"Snow, snow, go away," Froslass sung, waving along behind Striker. By the time he attacked, she was freezing Saniya's feet. "Come again another day."

Sticking with Saniya now, as Striker stuck with Guardian, Sean copied her Ancient Power as best as he could and aimed for where he knew no one else was. His arms trembled, he was having trouble standing.

"Would you like a lovely story to lull you to bed?" Froslass asked, whispering right into Striker's ears. He nearly hit her, that time. But she was so fast. "I promise it won't take long."

"Getaway," Striker demanded. "Or fight me face to face!"

"Of course." She appeared right in front of him. He slashed out, but she grabbed his face with her hands. Her hands were so cold. "Sweet dreams." She breathed something pink right into his face and Striker staggered back.

Froslass giggled again before the snow lightened just long enough for Saniya to stop her, attacking with Ancient Power again, ignoring Sean's yell. The snow returned, Froslass disappeared, and Striker took the blow and was knocked into the snow.

"Ah! I hit Striker." They both ran forward, and Guardian too managed to follow until they all reached Striker. Not before Froslass, however.

"Shh," she said, cradling Striker. Her hands lifted razor-sharp blades of ice to his neck as Striker breathed heavily, head dazed and eyes rolling. "He's going to sleep."

"Think very carefully what you are doing," Guardian warned as everyone froze.

"Oh, I am," she replied. "Would he look best standing up, or laying down? The cold does such things to Grass-types, natural positions are the most beautiful I think."

"Striker, what are you doing?" Saniya yelled, Striker was not responding.

"Oh, he can't hear you now," Froslass replied, teasing them with a sing-song to her voice. Striker was grinning, almost dopily. "All he can hear is me. You want that, don't you?"

"Yesss," Striker slurred, face flushed even as his hands and legs went numb. Froslass giggled again and began to run the blade along his neck.

A barb of pure darkness speared Froslass in the abdomen and forced her off Striker as Guardian found his opening. With Saniya distracting Froslass, he had been able to turn Froslass's truly dark shadow against her.

She disappeared into the snow with a hiss, and they ran to Striker's side. Sean and Saniya got him up, but he only looked confused now.

"That's ENOUGH!" Guardian backhanded Striker across the face, snapping him out of whatever Froslass had done to him.

"Wha-what?" he spluttered, but Guardian was already turning around.

"Positions, everyone," Sean ordered, and Striker pulled himself back together when Saniya passed him an orb to clutch onto.

They each faced a different direction, refusing to allow Froslass to trick them into hitting each other again.

"Cold and dawn, the wind does blow," Froslass sung. "Bleak the morning early, you're covered with snow. And the winter's now come fairly."

"Where is she?" Guardian hissed, but Sean could not pinpoint her location down. She moved too fast, too often.

"I see some snowman, short and fat. There are your scarves and there are your hats. When I see the snowfall hear me shout. All you children, please come out~."

"Well she's the creepiest thing I've seen all week," Saniya scoffed, holding close to Striker.

He nodded, neck sore. "Whatever she did to me, I did not want to refuse anything she asked. Do not let her get close."

"Too late," Froslass said, driving a blade of ice into Sean's leg. Or, at least, that was her intention. He had sensed her coming in time and caught her arm before it could reach him.

"NOW!" Sean bellowed, holding onto Froslass with all the strength his numb paws could give.

As one, Team Sunrise bombarded her with what they had. Saniya's Ancient Power finally hit home. The eruption of Rock, Grass, and Ghost moves all at once tore Froslass from Sean's grip and sent her screaming into the winds around them.

"I have an idea," Sean said, breathing weakly. Froslass wasn't coming for them again so boldly, but she also didn't have to.

The storm was so cold. The trip to get here was so cold. The hits she had scored on them weren't the worst of wounds, Sean was putting several pieces together. Froslass wasn't nearly strong enough to take them on in a direct fight, and likely not all the pokémon frozen here either.

But the brutality of Blizzard Island and Crevice Cave exhausted everyone that came here. The cold was so debilitating, and then to be wrapped in it completely with a taunting enemy that could hardly be hit.

The elements would take them out before she would, Sean, Striker, and Saniya could barely feel anything around them by this point.

Guardian could, but the cold was even beginning to affect him.

"What?" Saniya asked, Sean was taking a while to say his idea.

"Attack the sculptures," Sean said, bitterly. He was not blind or useless. There was nothing in the sculptures behind them, except a frozen memory. Only one pokémon in here had life to them yet, and that was in front of them.

"What?" Striker asked.

"Don't argue," Guardian said, raising his hand and firing a Shadow Ball. "Just go for it."

The Shadow Ball ripped through one of the sculptures, shattering it completely. The poor pokémon frozen within was more ice than anything else and shattered with it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the very winds around them seemed to scream.

Another sculpture shattered, and another.

"STOP!"

The veneer of calm, of control, of civility faded in an instant and Froslass, came directly for them, utter murder in her eyes.

"Vermin. FILTH!" she screamed, reaching for them even as Saniya and Striker began to bombard her with their Power. "You do not deserve to be preserved forever in majesty. YOU WILL ONLY BE FOOD!"

Sean attacked the air above them, destabilising the winds and with Froslass not controlling them anymore, the storm began to cease.

"Guardian!" Sean yelled sharply.

"I have her," Guardian replied, calmly. Far too calmly.

His belly mouth opened, revealing the Shadow Ball he had been forming. Froslass saw it as well and recoiled. Chunks of her body had been ripped away by Saniya and Striker's attacks.

"Saniya, hold her!" Sean yelled, and Saniya reached forth and gripped Froslass with Psychic. Sean copied the move, double Psychic to restrain Froslass. "NOW!"

Guardian unleashed the Fell Shadow Ball.

Froslass' scream shook the sculptures, but there could have only been a relief to what was left. By the time the storm stopped, there was nothing left of her.

Guardian panted for breath, slowly lowering his hands. He shook, his whole body, one violent time before he calmed down.

"She dead?" Striker asked.

"Yes."

And that was all they were going to speak on the subject.

"Quickly," Sean urged, running forward to where Scizor stood, frozen. "Everyone else here is long gone, but Scizor is still alive. Somehow."

"She fed on the life force of the frozen," Guardian answered, coming up behind him. "Feeding on them like a parasite until there was nothing left but their material corpse. She must have wanted to preserve Scizor, however. His life still burns yet."

"A trophy of trophies," Saniya said, sadly.

They began to work on the ice. Guardian burned away thinner areas with Will-o-Wisp, and Sean copied it to work as well. Striker carved at the thicker areas with his blades. Ultimately, it was Saniya who pulled Scizor out, carefully prying him from the hold of the ice with her Psychic.

Then she slapped him.

"Uwaa," Scizor slurred, he had jolted briefly from the slap, raising his head, before he sagged again.

"We've got to go, now," Saniya said.

"Let me carry him," Guardian said. "Holding him like this can't be easy on you, or healthy for him." She slowly, carefully, released her hold on him, closing one eye as she did so. Once Scizor was secured in Guardian's arms, Saniya was picked up by Striker, and they began to quickly make their way out.

"Someone should come back here to give these pokémon a proper burial," Sean said, sadly, after making their way through the maze of bodies.

"Let's focus on getting back," Striker suggested, "so we don't have to organise one for Scizor as well."

Crevice Cave was exited easily, as Froslass' cavern was the final area. However, Blizzard Island would have to be braved again, this time with Guardian and Striker out of commission.

"Try to contact Chimecho," Striker said, to Saniya, as they re-entered the dungeon. "The guild is going to have to be prepared for an emergency by the time we get back."

"Is he going to last the trip?" Sean asked. "It took us days to get here."

"I'll find her," Saniya said, squeezing both eyes shut tightly. "Or she'll fine me. There's got to be a teleporter close by, there just has to be. If we have to, I'll teleport."

"You can't go that far," Guardian protested. "And certainly not safe with someone in this condition."

"It's either that," Saniya said, grimly. "Or nothing at all and he dies on the ocean."

No one could protest that, so Saniya pressed on to shine brightly in the Psychic Network.

* * *

Coming to understand Rai's predicament at the moment, Ara returned him to Liepard without spending as much time as she would have liked with him.

Scout and Mane were both very, very, relieved to have him back. She thought, maybe, it's because they had been stuck with Liepard the whole time. But she still smiled on the inside to see them so happy to see Rai.

"You are ready to bring Pyroar to justice then?" Liepard asked. She was cool on the outside, but her burning fury towards Pyroar had caused her claws to come out and never retract.

"Yes." Rai nodded, Mane, breathed a sigh of something. Relief? Nerves? Not even he was sure.

"Very good. Follow me, and don't dawdle."

"I'll see you off," Ara said, not offering. And Liepard nodded. Liepard's movements were precise, fluid, using her whole body with every movement. She was the kind who could walk on coals and make it seem sensual.

The twin salandit gave waves with their tails as the five left the room, the door clicking shut behind them, Lovely and a minccino and kirlia also watching them go.

"This is a considerable measure of trust I am putting in you," Liepard said, as they walked. "Not only to _not_ reveal this to the Clefable, or Wigglytuff, or any other force of law. But also." She turned, a flicker of something more real than the bedroom eyes she always had passed through her face. "To bring Pyroar down."

"We're doing this," Mane huffed. "Not just for the graduation, and not just for your sake either. This IS personal. He's going down."

"Hm," she scoffed, but there was a measure of respect to it. "The shortcut is a long dungeon, with many corridors and few rooms. It has many twists and turns, and it is very easy to get lost and turned around in it. Hopefully that has stalled Pyroar for the last few days. But there is a set path that will get you through it the fastest, so listen to me carefully because I am only going to tell it to you."

She was willing to repeat it, however, until they were there and Scout was confident he could lead them through it.

The shortcut was not an easy location to find. Nestled in a small set of rocks, it was as inconspicuous as anything he'd seen. Not even something trying to look inconspicuous, the entrance was, but a small entrance in a random location set off the beaten path.

"I'll see you when you've brought him down," Ara said, nodding to Rai. "And I'll be having a talk with you two later as well," she said, staring Scout and Mane down with Big Sister Energy.

They both swallowed nervously.

"Generic message of good luck," Liepard said, rolling her eyes. "Generic statement that you can do this. Now please, get it done."

With her, very clear, dismissal, Rai gave Ara one last nuzzle before Team Ion shared a group nod and dashed into the dungeon.

Ara watched them go with an eye of sadness, before sighing and turning to Liepard. "Well, now we've got to do business."

"Of course," she purred, turning back the way they came. "Come to my office."

"Always with the office," Ara muttered under her breath. Rolling her eyes, she followed.

There was no one left in front of the entrance.

"Shall we go?" Meowth said, poking her head out to look around.

"Before anyone from that town tells Liepard we followed them," Shinx added, looking around nervously.

"She's right. We can't lose them," Litleo added.

Team Isotope shared a group nod very similar to Team Ion's and dashed into the dungeon after them. Pyroar would not be getting away. But Team Isotope were determined to prove themselves their equal.

* * *

 **Well. That was a big chapter!**

 **That was a very big chapter. Biggest one yet, actually. Clocking a little over 18,000 words!**

 **I remember reaching about 6,000 words (a third of this chapter) into this chapter and thinking. "I'm not even up to the main parts of the chapter yet!"**

 **So. ARASHI has finally turned up. Maybe a bit out of the blue, but this has been planned for a while now. She's an interesting character to write, this won't be her only appearance either. No way.**

 **I'm not entirely sure if anyone has exactly thought of Rai as a wild pokémon. I mean, it was technically confirmed in chapter 14, but it was never said in so many words in-universe. But that's been the case the whole time since his family situation was one of the first things I had planned and was from the very beginning.**

 **So, that was fun just to bring to light.**

 **Also, Team Sunrise is doing the Scizor mission! I knew that'd be the case since my planning period. I actually had a bit of trouble writing their part of this chapter, but I figured out why and fixed what was holding me back. I wrote most of this over two days, haha.**

 **(Oh dear, what's Soothe got planned?)**

 **I'm sure Team Isotope is going to do fantastically. Yes. Definitely.**

 **Also, the results of the last poll – What character do you want to see more of?**

 **Well, most of the results got at least one vote. Team Gazer won, heh how am I not surprised, but the overall reaction gives me an idea of a few things.**

 **Now, I don't have a new poll to put up. Still haven't been able to think of one to do. If I do think of one, I might put it up soon after this one is put up. But if I do think of one, but a while after this chapter is posted, I'll put it up with the next chapter.**

 **Alrighty then! Things are getting heated now (just you wait).**


End file.
